En busca de la felicidad
by Shaolyn
Summary: Bella deja su vida atrás, en Forks, mudándose a Seattle con su hijo e hija. Edward está pasando por un bache con su mujer  e hijos que le cuesta mucho solucionar. Aun cuando sus caminos se cruzan, la vida para ambos no será fácil.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

**Bella ****POV**

- Liz despídete de tu padre o llegaremos tarde a coger el avión – le dije a mi hija por décima vez.

- No quiero ir – lloriqueo desde el piso de arriba.

- Deja de ser una niña infantil y muévete – le regañé, para tener quince años algunas veces podía llegar a ser muy infantil. Ella era físicamente igual que yo, tenía mi pelo castaño, le llegaba a los hombros, se le ondulaba en las puntas al igual que a mí, los ojos eran negros como los de Jake y ya me había alcanzado en la altura, pero tenía el temperamento de su padre. – ¡Seth, mueve tu pequeño culo tú también! – mi hijo pequeño era casi más maduro que su hermana en estas situaciones para tener diez años, él era físicamente como su padre, tenía el pelo negro, lo llevaba un poco largo, le llegaban los mechones a las orejas, aunque sus ojos a diferencia de los de su hermana eran de color café como los míos y tenía el mismo carácter que yo, a veces era más inteligente que su hermana para tener cinco años menos que ella.

- ¡Yo tampoco quiero ir! – estaba equivocada, era igual de infantil que su hermana.

- Hacer caso a mamá o llegareis tarde – les regañó Jake. – Venir a despediros de mí. Sabéis que nos veremos pronto.

Aquí me encontraba yo, en el pequeño pueblo de Forks esperando que mis dos hijos se despidieran de su padre para poder ir a coger un avión a Port Ángeles para viajar a Seattle, donde me habían ofrecido un trabajo de profesora en una escuela bastante prestigiosa, una oferta que no podía rechazar. Además necesitaba cambiar de aires, estar en este pueblo me estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Mire mi reloj como por duodécima vez en cinco minutos, gemí, si no corríamos un poco, perderíamos el avión.

- ¡Chicos venir ya a despediros de mí! – gruñó Jake mirándome de reojo.

- Gracias – le dije cogiendo mi bolso.

Mis dos pequeños monstruos bajaron con la cabeza cabizbaja y arrastrando los pies. En cuanto tocaron el suelo del piso de abajo, Jake se abalanzó sobre ellos y comenzó a besarles la cara y a abrazarlos. No pude evitarlo, un par de lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y me sentí culpable por separarlos de su padre. Sé que era egoísta pero era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar, e irme para alejarme de todo esto me iba a venir muy bien.

Jacob y yo nos habíamos separado hace medio año, fue por decisión de ambos, él ya no me atraía como antes y yo a él tampoco, nuestros sentimientos hacia el otro habían cambiado, ya no estábamos enamorados como hace veinte años, aunque creo que nos casamos porque yo me quedé embarazada y no porque estábamos enamorados, a pesar de haber estado 4 años como novios. Llegamos a un acuerdo cuando le conté que me iba a Seattle durante una temporada a trabajar y que me iba a llevar a nuestros hijos, no puso objeción, a pesar de estar separados éramos muy buenos amigos, incluso más buenos que antes de haber empezado nuestra relación. Había dos pequeñas vidas que dependían de nosotros y llevarnos mal no iba a ser bueno para nadie, yo aun lo quería, no de la forma que lo quise cuando nos casamos, sino como el gran amigo que es.

Después de despedirse nuestros hijos de su padre, caminaron al coche donde mi padre nos estaba esperando para llevarnos al aeropuerto. Me gire para ver a Jacob, tenia pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, mis ojos no tardaron en inundarse de lágrimas acompañando a las suyas. Me acerque a él y lo abrace como si la vida se me fuera en ello, Jake me acompañó en el abrazo apretándome cada vez más y más fuerte.

- Te voy a echar mucho de menos, Jake – lloriqueé en su pecho.

- Nos veremos la semana que viene, Bella.

- Lo sé, pero te voy a echar de menos.

- Entonces no te vayas – su voz tenía una súplica que no pude evitar escuchar, quería decirle que me quería quedar, pero necesitaba alejarme.

- No puedo Jake, necesito hacer esto.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos la semana que viene.

- ¿De verdad qué no te importa llevarme lo que me queda por llevar? – le pregunté separándome de él. – Vas a perder muchos días de trabajo – tenía su propio negocio pero llevarnos las cosas hasta Seattle iba a tener como consecuencia que cerrara su tienda y taller mecánico durante unos días perdiendo dinero.

- No, así podré ver a mis pequeños diablillos. Además es bueno ser tu propio jefe – bromeó.

- Gracias por todo Jacob – le volví a abrazar y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Sabes que siempre estaré ahí Bella, para lo que quieras.

Después de despedirme de Jake corrí al coche donde ya me estaban esperando. Mi padre nos llevó hasta el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, donde llegamos justo a tiempo. Tuvimos que despedirnos de él en la puerta ya que no lo iban a dejar pasar a la sala de espera. Más lagrimas derramamos los cuatro, mi padre rara vez mostraba sus sentimientos, pero estaba vez no pudo evitar llorar con nosotros.

Subimos al avión dos horas después, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos. En cuanto despegamos y estuvimos a una altura considerablemente de vértigo, nos quitamos nuestros cinturones. Seth se acurrucó en mi regazo y Liz se puso sus auriculares y encendió su iPod.

- Mamá – me llamó mi pequeño desde mi regazo alzando la mirada hacia mí.

- Dime – le acaricie su pelo negro quitándolo de sus ojos.

- ¿Nos hemos ido por qué ya no quieres a papá? – sus brillantes ojos a causa de las pequeñas lágrimas que tenia acumuladas en sus ojos negros me rompió el corazón, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle su hermana lo hizo por mí.

- Claro que le quiere, no seas tonto. Solo que ella necesitaba escaparse del pueblo y nos ha llevado a rastras con ella en un acto muy egoísta – me quedé petrificada con las palabras de Liz.

- Elizabeth – conseguí decir después de salir de mi estado de shock. Pero no pude decir mucho más, ella tenía razón, los estaba arrastrando conmigo.

- No digas eso, yo voy con mamá porque quiero estar con ella, tú podrías haberte quedado con papá, porque sabes que lo que más te fastidia no es irte del pueblo al que tanto dices querer sino de haberte separado de Jared - le contestó su hermano.

Me quedé todavía más en shock. ¿Quién es Jared?, me pregunté interiormente, ¿mi pequeña tenia novio y yo no lo sabía?.

- ¡No digas tonterías, enano! – le chilló Liz.

Empezaron a discutir y chillar cada vez más alto, intente por todos mis medios posibles que dejaran de discutir, pero no hubo manera. Al final se callaron y se sentaron cada uno de nuevo en su asiento – porque se habían levantado para chillar más alto – cuando vino la azafata y les regaño para que se callaran.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle y bajamos del avión, caminamos para coger nuestras maletas. Habíamos llevado poca cosa, para no ir cargados hasta nuestra nueva casa. Jake nos llevaría todo lo que teníamos en Forks en un camión que iba a alquilar hasta Seattle.

Caminamos hacia la salida donde Jasper, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria nos estaba esperando apoyado sobre su coche nuevo, un Mercedes negro. Jasper me había acompañado un par de meses antes para buscar nuestra casa en Seattle, había sido de mucha ayuda a la hora de comprarla, me había dejado la mitad del dinero que le iba a devolver poco a poco, era un joven adinerado gracias a la herencia que le había dejado su abuelo, tenía dinero como para vivir dos vidas, según me decía él. Montó su propia consulta de psicología en Forks, era muy buen psicólogo, pero ahora había pedido sitio en el hospital de Seattle – le aceptaron sin pensárselo mucho, - para poder estar conmigo, apoyándome en este viaje, cosa que agradecí profundamente.

En cuanto nos vio, corrió hacia nosotros y nos abrazó a los tres con sus largos brazos.

- Os he echado mucho de menos – nos dijo a los tres separándose de nosotros y cogiendo el carro donde llevábamos nuestras maletas.

- Tío Jazz, nos viste la semana pasada – le dijo Seth rodando los ojos.

- Sí, pero eso es mucho tiempo, pequeño – estiro su mano y le revolvió el pelo.

- No me llames así – se quejó Seth. Siempre que lo llamaba pequeño hacia un pequeño puchero en mi dirección para que le dijera algo a Jasper, pero estaba vez lo ignoré sacándole la lengua en un acto muy infantil por mi parte.

Cuando tuvimos todo metido en el maletero del coche y nosotros estábamos dentro sentados, nos pusimos en marcha para ir hacia nuestro nuevo hogar. El viaje iba a ser un poco largo, vivíamos casi a las afueras de Seattle para tener una vida relajada después de un duro día en la escuela. La casa que habíamos comprado para los cuatro, porque sí, Jasper iba a vivir con nosotros, era bastante grande, más grande de lo que yo quería pero la insistencia de Jasper por tener una casa así pudo conmigo y acabamos comprando una preciosa casa de dos pisos. El piso de abajo se componía con el salón, la cocina, un comedor, una sala de juegos y un baño. En el piso de arriba estaban las habitaciones, cinco en total, una para cada uno, dos de las cuales estaba compuesta por un baño interior de las habitaciones. Las otras tres tenían que compartir baño, un amplio baño que era tan grande casi que una habitación. Tenía un jardín delantero con un garaje que tenía una puerta que daba al interior de la casa, conectada a la cocina. También tenía un enorme jardín trasero, en el que había un par de columpios y una hermosa vista a las luces de la ciudad.

- Os va a encantar la casa que escogimos vuestra madre y yo – les dijo Jasper con una sonrisa y mirando por el retrovisor interior mirándolos a ambos.

Ninguno de los dos contesto y yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Y si no les gustaba la casa?, ¿y si la hubieran preferido en otro lado?, ¿y si preferirían vivir en la ciudad en vez de vivir en un sitio un poco alejado del ruido de la ciudad?, ¿y si…?. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mano de Jasper al posarse en mi pierna para tranquilizarme, estaba moviéndome intranquila en el asiento del coche.

- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes – me susurró tan bajo para que yo solo pudiera oírlo, me tranquilizó un poco con su toque pero aun tenia los nervios a flor de piel, solo pude darle una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

Una hora después llegamos a nuestra casa. Seth bajó corriendo del coche para acercarse al porche y asomar su cabeza por el cristal de una de las ventanas delanteras que daba al jardín delantero para mirar el interior de la casa. Yo bajé despacio suspirando y con la ayuda de Jasper que me había extendido su mano para salir del coche, porque Liz todavía estaba en el coche enfurruñada maldiciendo entre dientes cosas que no lograba entender. Después Jasper caminó hacia la parte trasera del coche y abrió el maletero de su Mercedes, para sacar nuestras maletas de él.

Llegamos a la puerta principal y Jasper sacó tres llaves de su bolsillo. Nos entregó una a mí, otra a Liz y otra se quedó él.

- ¿Para mí no hay? – preguntó Seth haciendo un puchero.

- No pequeño, para ti no hay – le revolvió el pelo y abrió la puerta principal.

- ¡No me llames así! – chilló entrando en casa arrastrando los pies.

- Vas a tener que hacerle una copia a él también, Jazz – le advertí en un susurró.

- No te preocupes, tengo su llave en mi bolsillo. Solo quiero hacerle rabiar un poco – me sonrió.

Entramos los tres dentro de nuestra casa, nos quedamos en el recibidor, a Seth no se le veía por ningún lado desde donde yo estaba. Liz estaba mirando alrededor pero no se movía de donde estaba. Jasper me empujó un poco para que caminase y entrase más adentro. Yo ya sabía cómo era la casa, solo esperaba que a mis hijos les gustase.

- ¿Hacemos un recorrido turístico? – le dije a Liz. Ella solo asintió.

Cuando empezamos a caminar por el piso inferior llegó Seth corriendo por las escaleras.

- No corras – le regañé, sabiendo bien que tenía mis habilidades para caerse sin dificultad.

- ¡Ya he elegido mi habitación! – dijo emocionado.

Les enseñé la casa a Liz y a Seth, empecé por el piso de abajo, mostrándoles todo lo que había y yo sorprendiéndome de cómo la había decorado Jasper, iba a tener que hablar con él más tarde para saber quien le había ayudado a hacerlo. Subimos al piso superior y allí estalló la guerra.

- ¡Esta habitación la he elegido yo para mí! – gritaba Seth desde dentro de una de las habitaciones.

- ¡No!, esta me la quedo yo. Tú escógete otra – gritaba ahora Liz.

- ¡No!. Vas a ir a mamá, la vi yo primero y me la quedo yo – podía escuchar la voz de mi pequeño que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Eso vete a chivarte a mamá, es lo que siempre haces – más chillidos.

Suspiré y con paso lento, muy lento me acerque hacia donde mis dos diablillos estaban gritando. Entré en la habitación y los vi gritarse el uno al otro de forma histérica y amenazándose. Comencé a llamarles pero ninguno de los dos me hacía caso. Empecé a gritar, pero sus chillidos eran más altos que los míos. Como último método y así no dañarme las cuerdas vocales para que dejaran de gritar, cerré la puerta de un portazo. Fue semejante el portazo que vibraron hasta los cristales de las ventanas, pero consiguiendo mi objetivo, hacerlos callar.

- ¡Ya os vale a los dos! – les regañé poniéndome las manos en las caderas.

- Empezó ella – Seth señaló a su hermana.

- No lo creas mamá, fue él, el que empezó.

- ¡Mentirosa! – y los chillidos volvieron. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que mi paciencia llegó a su límite.

- ¡OS HE DICHO QUE YA OS VALE! – para mi suerte chillé más alto que ellos. Se quedaron callados y un poco asustados. - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no sabéis comportaros?.

- Pero mamá… - se quejó Seth.

- De peros nada – le corté. – Decirme que pasa aquí – pregunté aun sabiendo lo que ocurría.

- Yo elegí este cuarto antes que Liz pero ella también lo quiere pero es mío.

- No es tuyo enano, este me lo quedo yo – protestó Liz.

- Liz – la advertí, ella me desafió mirándome a los ojos y entre cerrándolos, pero no me intimidó. – Tu hermano es pequeño y…

- Déjalo mamá. Siempre es igual cuando se trata de él – señaló a su hermano. - ¡No sé para qué coño me tuviste a mí sino me quieres! – me gritó en la cara y salió corriendo de la habitación. Unos segundos después escuché la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo.

Me quede en estado de shock. ¿Qué había sido eso?. Mi propia hija gritándome y diciendo cosas que no eran verdad, me había dejado bloqueada. ¿Cómo podía decirme que no la quería?. No podía creerme lo que me acababa de decir. Las lágrimas no esperaron a hacer su aparición, tan rápido como se fue por la puerta unas solitarias cayeron por mis mejillas.

- Mamá. No la creas, sabes que no lo decía enserio. Solo se ha enfadado porque me quedo yo con la habitación – me dijo mi pequeño rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos. Parecía mentira que mi hijo tuviera tan solo diez años, era demasiado inteligente para su edad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – nos preguntó Jasper entrando a la habitación. - ¿Estás bien, Bella?.

- S…sí.

- Liz le ha chillado y le ha dicho cosas feas – explicó Seth.

- Ya lo he oído – le contestó Jazz. – Vamos a beber un poco de agua, Bells.

Caminamos los tres escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina, me senté en una de las sillas y me quite las lágrimas con las mangas de mi jersey. Jasper me entregó el vaso de agua, al que le di un pequeño sorbo y se sentó en uno de mis lados y Seth en mi otro lado.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – me preguntó Jasper al cabo de unos minutos, frotándome la espalda.

- Sí – susurré.

- Mamá, si quieres le dejo mi cuarto a Liz, yo escogeré otro. Si se va a poner así por una estúpida habitación y gritarte como lo ha hecho prefiero que se quede con la habitación que me ha gustado a mí – mi pequeño era adorable al hacerme esa propuesta. La verdad no entendía porque estaban discutiendo por una habitación cuando las otras dos eran igual, solo faltaba darles nuestro toque personal, solo se diferenciaban que un par daba al jardín trasero y la que había elegido Seth al delantero.

- No se va a quedar con tu cuarto, Seth. Liz es la hermana mayor tiene que aprender que…

- Me da igual – le cortó Seth a Jasper encogiéndose de hombros. Apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro y me sonrió. – ¿Qué tal si empezamos a vaciar nuestras maletas?. Así no tendrás que pensar en lo que ha pasado y mientras Liz esté afuera calmándose y arrepintiéndose de lo que te ha dicho, podremos los tres reírnos al vaciar su maleta y ver la ropa tan ridícula que se ha traído.

- Seth, no hables así de la ropa de tu hermana – le regañé.

- Mamá, mamá, mamá, sabes en el fondo que tengo razón. A papá se le hinchaba la vena del cuello tanto que parecía que iba a explotar cuando salía con esa ropa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

- ¡Seth! – le volví a regañar. Y mire a Jasper mandándole unas cuantas dagas envenenadas porque estaba descojonándose por lo que Seth había dicho.

Subimos al piso superior para deshacer nuestro poco equipaje, la maleta de Liz no quise tocarla por miedo a que me encontraría en ella, después del comentario de su hermano. Dejé que Seth eligiera otra habitación por elección propia, sabía que por la forma de haberse comportado su hermana no debería de tener la habitación que su hermano había elegido, pero Seth prefirió elegir otra a volver a ver a su hermana gritarme como lo había hecho.

Escogió la habitación que estaba al lado de la mía. Mi habitación estaba en frente de la de Jasper y la de él al lado de la de Liz, dejando la habitación del medio para los invitados.

Cuando metí mis pocas pertenencias en el armario, fui a la habitación de Seth para ayudarle con su ropa. Como estaba pensando que pasaría, Seth estaba tirado en el suelo con los pocos juguetes que había podido traer, mientras toda su ropa estaba fuera de su maleta, algunas de las ropas extendidas y otras arrugadas, hechas un revoltijo encima de la cama.

Suspire, con lo que me había costado doblarle toda la ropa después de haberme pasado toda la noche planchando, para que ahora cogiera y la dejara tirada y arrugada encima de la cama.

- Seth, ¿puedes decirme que hace toda tu ropa así? – le señale la cama.

- Veras mamá – dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia mí. – Empecé a sacar mis cosas de la maleta pero cuando vi los juguetes más abajo no pude evitar ponerme a jugar con ellos.

- Vale, eso lo entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué tu ropa esta toda tirada encima de la cama? – volví a preguntar con toda la paciencia del mundo. Seth no solía ser un niño que daba problemas o dolor de cabeza, para eso se encargaba Liz, pero cuando le salía la vena infantil propia de un niño de diez años podría temerse lo peor.

- Es que los juguetes estaban debajo de toda la ropa, tuve que sacarla – hizo un puchero. – Empecé a meterla en el armario pero es que los juguetes me llamaban para ir a jugar con ellos.

Caminé hacia su armario, preparándome para asustarme de cómo me encontraría su ropa dentro de él. Para mi alivio los dos pantalones y las tres camisetas que había metido estaban en orden. Pero cuando abrí el cajón de su ropa interior ahogué un grito.

- Seth, explícame esto – apunte con mi dedo el cajón, que se encontraba revuelto, no se sabía dónde estaban ni sus calcetines, ni sus calzoncillos y sus camisetas interiores.

- Eso lo tuve que hacer muy rápido para ponerme a jugar. Volqué lo que quedaba en la maleta dentro del cajón y lo cerré – explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Saqué el cajón y lo volqué encima de su cama, donde aparte de salir su ropa interior salieron un pantalón y varias camisetas exteriores. – No hagas eso, mamá – me reprendió. Me gire hacia él y alcé una ceja. – Me ha costado mucho volcar la maleta en el cajón y ahora mira cómo has puesto todo – se quejó. Mi mirada incrédula iba de su cara a la cama y vuelta.

¿Me estaba regañando por hacer exactamente lo que había hecho él, después de haberle reñido yo?.

- Vete a por la tabla de planchar y la plancha – le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

Después de dos largar horas de planchado, doblado y ordenado en el armario, por supuesto con su ayuda, no le iba a dejar jugar mientras su habitación parecía una pocilga. Bajé abajo para encontrarme con Jasper en el salón donde estaba en el equipo de música poniendo un poco de música clásica.

- ¿Todavía no ha aparecido? – le pregunté sentándome en el sofá.

- No. Dale un poco más de tiempo – se sentó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia su pecho.

- No puedo darle más tiempo, esta anocheciendo y pensar que esta sola por ahí, en una ciudad que no conoce… - me estremecí solo de pensar que le podía pasar a mi pequeña estando sola a estas horas.

- Démosle quince minutos más, sino ha aparecido entonces, saldré a buscarla.

Asentí y lo abracé por la cintura, estar con Jasper así me relajaba, pero no podía olvidar que mi pequeña seguía allí afuera. Cerré los ojos cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme el pelo, se estaba tan a gustito así.

A los pocos minutos de habernos sentado en el sofá la puerta principal se abrió. Nos giramos deshaciendo nuestro abrazo y miramos hacia la puerta principal. Liz caminaba hacia las escaleras, me levanté del sofá y la llamé.

- Liz – me ignoró.

Empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras pero una mano me impidió subir el primer escalón.

- Yo hablare con ella – me susurro Jazz en el oído. Asentí. – Haz la cena, estoy seguro de que tienen hambre.

Le hice caso, fui a la cocina y comencé a cocinar, la nevera estaba llena de todo lo que necesitaba y de todo tipo de comida, Jasper había hecho un buen trabajo llenando la nevera con todo tipo de alimentos. Cocinar era otra de las cosas que me relajaban y me hacían muchas veces olvidarme de todo. Para hacerles un poco la pelota a mis pequeños cocine sus comidas favoritas, sintiéndome culpable por haberlos arrastrado hasta aquí separándolos de su padre.

Cuando nos sentamos todos en la mesa de la cocina para cenar, no me apetecía llevar los platos hasta el comedor porque estaba realmente cansada de este día agotador. Seth me sonrió con su más amplia sonrisa al ver que le había hecho para cenar y me lo agradeció levantándose y tirándose a mis brazos, besándome toda la cara y diciendo "gracias". Liz era otro tema, su cara de indiferencia me tocó muy hondo, me dolía verla así, a pesar de que me había gritado y dicho cosas hirientes, no podía evitar no enfadarme con ella.

¡Era mi pequeña!.

Cuando fui a hablar con ella, sobre si no le gustaba lo que le había preparado, Jasper me habló.

- Déjala. En el fondo esta eufórica porque le has preparado su plato favorito pero necesita un poco de tiempo para calmarse y arrepentirse de lo que te ha dicho antes – me susurró al oído mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Cenamos en silencio, un silencio cómodo, cada una estaba metido en su mundo. Empecé a repasar el día de hoy hasta que caí en la cuenta de que había dejado algo pendiente. Alcé mi mirada y la clave en la de Jasper, que en estos momentos empezaba a mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó asustado.

- ¿Quién ha decorado la casa?.

- Una decoradora – rodó los ojos.

- ¿Contraste una decoradora en vez de decorarla tú?.

- Sí – se encogió de hombros.

- Sabes que eso no era necesario. Podrías haber esperado a que yo llegara y lo habríamos hecho juntos, nos habríamos ahorrado el pagarle a una decoradora. Seguro que te ha costado un dineral.

- Bella, me da igual cuanto me haya podido costar. Quería tener todo preparado para cuando vinierais y ahorrarnos el tener que elegir muebles, colores y demás. La mujer que contraté tenía mucha experiencia y pedía mi opinión para todo. Fue sencillo y genial decorar la casa con ella. Además me hizo precio, me hizo una pequeña rebaja – me contestó sonriendo orgulloso.

- Jazz, ¿cómo pagaste a la decoradora? – le pregunté divertida en un susurro levantando inquisitivamente las cejas.

- ¡Oh, por dios!, ¡podría ser mi madre, Bella! – exclamó estremeciéndose. – Aunque he de admitir que era una mujer guapa. Sus ojos verdes me hacían tener una confianza increíble en ella.

Reí ante sus palabras. No había quien entendiera este hombre, me hacía creer una cosa y luego me hacía creer otra.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, Jasper y yo recogimos y limpiamos todo lo que había usado.

- Voy a arroparlos – le dije a Jazz señalando las escaleras.

- Vale, yo me voy a sentar en el sofá a descansar un poco.

Me dirigí escaleras arriba mientras él iba hacía el salón. Primero pasé por la habitación de Liz, la que antes había sido casi de su hermano. Entré sin llamar, estaba colgada de su teléfono móvil hablando con vete a saber quién.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – le pregunté en un susurro, aunque ya estaba dentro. Asintió y se despidió de quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

- Te tengo que dejar, mi madre está aquí… sí… lo sé. Adiós – colocó su móvil en su mesilla y se metió bajo las sabanas mientras yo caminaba hacia ella.

La acabé de arropar, le di un beso en la frente, le susurre un "hasta mañana mi vida, te quiero mucho" como hacia todas las noches y caminé hacia la puerta para ir a la habitación de Seth.

- Mamá – me llamó, me gire para mirarla. En sus ojos veía arrepentimiento y estaban un poco cristalinos, pero parpadeo un par de veces y el cristalino de ellos desapareció. Su mirada se endureció y se despidió de mí – hasta mañana.

Salí decepcionada de su habitación, pensaba que se había arrepentido de lo que me había dicho y que me iba a pedir perdón, lo vi en su mirada, pero no sé qué pasó por su cabeza para que se le pusiera una mirada dura. Me apoyé en la puerta después de cerrarla y suspire. Esto iba a ser muy largo y duro.

Entré en la habitación de mi pequeño, estaba jugando con sus juguetes tirado en el suelo.

- Campeón, hora de dormir – le dije levantándolo del suelo, ganándome un pequeño dolor de espalda, ya pesaba demasiado y tumbándolo en su cama.

- Solo un poco más, mamá – negué con la cabeza, mientras abría las sabanas con el encima de la cama, tarea difícil pero siempre lo conseguía. – Por favor – hizo su mejor puchero, pero hoy no iba a funcionar conmigo, estaba demasiado cansada, necesitaba dormir un poco y olvidarme de todo durante unas horas.

- No. Mañana tienes todo el día para jugar con los juguetes.

- Jo, mamá – se quejó, sin lograr nada.

Cuando conseguí que Seth se durmiera, me tuve que tumbar con él ya que me decía que tenía miedo por ser una casa nueva, me suplicó que me quedara al menos hasta que se durmiera, bajé al salón donde se encontraba Jasper sentado en el sofá con la televisión encendida. Palmeó un lado del sofá donde él estaba sentado para que me sentase a su lado. Camine hacia él y me deje caer en el sofá, rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y suspire.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me susurró acariciando mi pelo con su mano.

- No – susurré.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó en el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿Crees… crees que he hecho bien al venir aquí con ellos?.

- Sí. ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?.

- No, necesitaba salir de Forks, solo que… - me callé porque un pequeño sollozo salió de mi pecho.

- ¿Es por Liz y Seth? – asentí. – No te preocupes por ellos, Bella. Se acostumbraran. A Liz tal vez le cueste un poco más que a Seth, pero acabaran adaptándose – asentí en su pecho mientras las lágrimas abandonaban mis ojos.

Me tranquilicé pasados unos minutos en los brazos de Jasper, él siempre tenía ese efecto en mí. Él siempre había estado para mí, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Cuando discutía con Jake estaba ahí para calmar mis nervios y mis inseguridades. Llevaba años haciendo el papel de mi mejor amigo, desde que entró en la escuela en Forks, la única que se acerco a él fui yo, decían que era un niño raro pero a mí nunca me lo pareció, desde entonces hemos sido inseparables. Era como el hermano que nunca he tenido, lo quería como el hermano que no tenía. Cuando dejé a Jacob nos mudamos los tres con él hasta encontrar una casa más grande y aun así él se fue a vivir con nosotros. Mis propios hijos le llaman tío, lo que a mí me enorgullecía, porque realmente lo veía como el tío de mis hijos.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos a la cama – me susurró en el oído sacándome de mis pensamientos. Solamente asentí.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida en sus brazos protectores. Despacio, muy despacio comenzamos a subir las escaleras hacia nuestras habitaciones. Yo iba apoyada sobre su costado debido al estado de atontamiento que tenia encima por casi quedarme dormida en sus brazos. Me ayudó a entrar en mi habitación y me dejó sentada en la cama.

- Jasper – lo llamé cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta. Se giro y me miró. – Quédate conmigo a dormir – mi voz salió casi como una súplica. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Cámbiate. Yo me pongo el pijama y vuelvo – me dijo antes de girarse y perderse por la puerta de mi habitación hacia el pasillo.

Hice lo que me pidió, entré en el baño para lavarme los dientes y ponerme el pijama, compuesto por una camiseta vieja y un short corto. Cuando estuve preparada, abrí la cama y me metí entre las sabanas para esperarlo. Unos minutos después asomó su cabeza entre la puerta medio abierta y sonrió al verme ya metida en la cama.

- Podrías haberme esperado – fingió estar molesto, cerrando la puerta cuando entró.

- Estoy calentando tu lado – me eche hacia un lado para ocupar mi lugar habitual en la cama y dejándole el lugar caliente a él, que sabía que le encantaba que le calentara las sabanas.

No era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos.

Se metió conmigo en la cama y abrió sus brazos invitándome a acurrucarme en ellos, cosa que no dudé, rápidamente me rodeó con sus brazos mientras yo me apoyaba en su pecho. Cuando me estaba quedando dormida, escuché como la puerta se abría y se cerraba con cuidado. Unos ligeros pasos se escuchaban acercándose a la cama. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, sabía muy bien quien venía a los brazos de mamá. Sentí como la cama se hundía a mis espaldas y sentía también el pecho de Jasper moverse debido a las risas entre dientes que estaba soltando en ese momento.

- Mami – me llamó Seth abrazándome por detrás.

- Uhmm – le contesté.

- ¿Puedo dormir con vosotros? – no veía su cara por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana y porque le estaba dando la espalda, pero sabía muy bien el puchero que estaba surcando sus labios.

Me gire de los brazos de Jasper y levanté las sabanas para que mi pequeño se metiera en ellas. Cuando estuvo dentro, le rodeé con mis brazos mientras Jasper me rodeaba con los suyos.

- Mamá – me volvió a llamar, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle siguió hablando. – He oído llorar a Liz antes – susurró medio adormilado sin decir nada más, ya que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Intente por todos los medios a mi alcance quedarme dormida pero la última frase que me había dicho mi pequeño retumbaba en mi cabeza. Estaba empezando a arrepentirme de haberlos arrastrado conmigo hasta allí.

Y mucho.

**Edward ****POV**

- ¡Cállate de una puta vez, Edward! – me chillaba Tania.

- ¡Me voy! – le chillé cerrando la puerta de nuestra habitación de un portazo.

- ¡Eso, huye!, es lo que siempre haces – la escuche chillarme mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. – ¡Deberías de afrontar tus problemas como la gente adulta y no huir de ellos como siempre haces! – volvió a chillarme mientras me seguía.

La ignoré, empezó a chillarme cada vez más hasta que se volvió a meter en la habitación donde escuché un sonoro sollozó. Me pase la mano por la cara y por el pelo tirando de él, después apreté el puente de mi nariz para intentar calmar mis nervios, pero no conseguí nada. Necesitaba salir de esa casa un rato, necesitaba aire. Bajé al piso de abajo y caminé hacia la puerta principal para ir a dar una vuelta por el frio de la noche.

- ¿Ya estáis otra vez con lo de siempre? – me preguntó mi hijo mayor de quince años. Era físicamente igual que yo, lo único que no tenía mío era el color de su pelo que era rubio como el de su madre pero igual de alborotado que el mío. Era un chico inteligente, esperaba que el día de mañana se decidiera por estudiar medicina como yo y su abuelo, aunque sabía muy bien que el gusanillo de la medicina le picaba estaba dudando si estudiar eso u otra cosa.

- No es de tu incumbencia – le dije en un tono bajo cogiendo las llaves de mi Volvo.

- Nunca es de nuestra incumbencia, pero siempre estamos nosotros de por medio. ¿No, papá?.

- Anthony, cierra la boca – gruñí.

- ¡No! – me chilló. - ¡Estoy más que harto de oíros discutir!. Y, ¿sabes?, no soy el único. E.C. no para de llorar en toda la noche hasta que se queda dormido.

- Ya lo sé – sabía muy bien que mi hijo pequeño de diez años, que era igual que su madre, excepto por el color de pelo, que lo tenía bronce como yo pero domable y por el color de los ojos que eran igual que los míos y los de su hermano. E.C. era el diminutivo de su nombre, su nombre completo era Edward Carlisle Anthony, largo lo sé, pero nos gustó en su día y en honor a mi padre y a mi difunto abuelo le pusimos ese nombre. También era un chico inteligente para los estudios, por lo demás se comportaba como un chico de su edad, que lloraba todas las noches y me partía el alma escucharlo, pero la situación con su madre cada vez iba a peor.

- Pues no parece que lo sepas, porque no haces nada para remediarlo. Ahora vuelves a irte y vendrás borracho como siempre haces, ¿no? – me regañó.

- ¿Qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, Anthony? – grité al borde de enfadarme más, con toda la situación.

- ¡Me importa porque eres mi padre!, ¡joder! – me escupió gritándome.

- Cuida ese lenguaje – le regañé dándome la vuelta y abrí la puerta para irme, pero un pequeño cuerpo colgando de mi pierna derecha me impidió que saliera de casa.

- Papá, por favor, no te vayas – me suplicaba llorando mi hijo pequeño. – Vuelve a la habitación y habla con mamá – seguía suplicándome. Lo cogí con mis brazos y le di un beso en la frente.

- No puedo ahora, me tengo que ir.

- Pero papá…

- No, lo siento E.C., pero ahora no puedo – lo dejé en el suelo y sin esperar a que me contestara ninguno de los dos, salí de casa y prácticamente corrí hasta mi Volvo plateado.

En unos pocos minutos, estaba en el bar donde ya casi era cliente habitual. Eran tan frecuentes las peleas con Tania que siempre me escapaba a ese bar para poder desahogarme en alcohol. Algo infantil, pero a mí me ayudaba.

Me tomé un par de cervezas y cuando iba a empezar la tercera una voz muy conocida habló a mis espaldas.

- ¿No es mejor que te vayas a casa y arregles las cosas como un adulto en vez de tener que esconderte en un bar?.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Emmett! – le gruñí a mí hermano mayor.

- Edward, vamos a casa – se sentó en el taburete de al lado del mío.

- No voy a ir a ningún lado. Necesito mi espacio, estaba en mi espacio hasta que tú has interrumpido – le pegué un trago largo a la cerveza casi terminándola.

- Edward, así no se solucionan los problemas. Vamos – me cogió del brazo – te llevo a casa.

- No voy a ir a casa – me solté de su agarré levantando un poco la voz.

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos, retándonos. Hasta que apartó la mirada y se dirigió al camarero pidiéndole una cerveza para él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté cuando le pegó un sorbo a su botellín.

- Venir a hacerte compañía – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí? – inquirí mirándolo.

- Tania llamó a Rose llorando y Rose me dijo que te habías vuelto a ir de casa – tenía que haber supuesto que Tania la llamaría, pero me daba igual. Estaba tan harto de todo que solo quería tener mis pocos minutos de paz. - ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa?.

- Vete, nadie te lo impide – dije en tono borde.

- ¡Joder, Edward!. Ya te vale, afronta tus putos problemas de una maldita vez. ¡Madura! – me gritó y sin darme tiempo a replicar, se levantó y se fue dejándome con mis pocos minutos de paz y su botellín de la cerveza vacio.

Estuve un par de horas más en el bar bebiendo y pensando, pensando mucho. Tenía que buscar una solución para arreglar las cosas con mi mujer, esta situación me estaba volviendo loco y ya no aguantaba más. Necesitaba cuanto antes arreglar esto o… no quería ni pensar en lo que podría pasarme o... dejé de pensar en ello, antes de que mi cabeza maquinara cualquier locura.

Conduje muy despacio hacia mi casa. Había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, no estaba muy borracho, pero sentía los efectos del alcohol. Sabía que no era bueno conducir después de haber bebido, pero necesitaba llegar a casa para poder hablar con Tania y era la única forma de llegar rápido, conducir mi propio coche.

En cuanto llegué, abrí muy despacio la puerta para no despertar a nadie, era bastante tarde y todos debían de estar durmiendo. Llegué a mi habitación, abrí la puerta despacio y sin mirar a ver donde estaba Tania entré en la habitación girándome nada más entrar para cerrar la puerta, también despacio para no hacer ruido. Apoyé la frente en la puerta y suspiré antes de darme la vuelta.

- Ya es hora – me regañó desde la cama, donde estaba tumbada dentro de las sabanas, dándome la espalda.

Caminé hacia la cama y me senté en el borde para quitarme los zapatos y los calcetines. Me desabroché la camisa y me la quité, desabroché mi pantalón y también me lo quité, quedándome tan solo en bóxers. Destapé mi lado de la cama y me metí dentro de las sabanas.

Giré para quedar de lado, mi pecho desnudo, en la espalda de Tania, envolví uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atraje hacia a mí.

- Lo siento, amor – le susurré en el oído. – De verdad que lo siento, no sé qué me pasa. Tengo mucho trabajo y en el hospital no paran de darme más trabajo y lo he pagado contigo – le dije en el mismo tono de voz. – Perdóname – supliqué en su oído mientras le besaba debajo de la oreja.

- Has vuelto a beber – afirmó. Se dio la vuelta en mi abrazo y me encaró. – Estoy cansada de toda esta situación, estoy más que harta de que pagues conmigo todo, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te pase en el trabajo. Siempre es lo mismo Edward, sino es el trabajo es otra cosa, estoy cansada de tanta discusión y tanta excusa por tu parte – sus mejillas comenzaban a estar mojadas por las lagrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos. Levanté mi mano y poco a poco fui secándole las mejillas. – Siempre huyes y vuelves a casa borracho y me pides perdón como estás haciendo ahora. Estoy harta – volvió a repetir. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no solo yo comenzaba las peleas, muchas veces era ella la que me gritaba y pagaba las cosas conmigo.

- Tania…

- No Edward – me cortó antes de que pudiera hablar, - esta te la paso, pero no te paso ninguna más. Afronta tus problemas de una vez y no huyas de ellos, que es lo que siempre haces.

- Perdóname – supliqué de nuevo, besando sus labios. – Por favor, perdóname – la giré dejando su espalda apoyada en el colchón y me coloqué encima de ella. Apoye mis manos a los lados de su cabeza para no apoyar todo el peso en ella. – Perdóname – volví a repetir, besando su cuello. – Lo siento – mordí su cuello suavemente arrancándole un pequeño gemido.

Sonreí en su cuello y después subí mis labios de nuevo a su boca. Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para que nuestras lenguas jugaran juntas. Accedió abriendo su boca y metiendo su lengua húmeda en la cavidad de mi boca. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla. Y nuestro enfado había pasado a segundo plano al igual que mi pequeña borrachera.

Cuando tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, ataqué su cuello. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda sin cesar. Poco a poco fui bajando de su cuello a su pecho, le quité mi camiseta que usaba para dormir por la cabeza y agradecí que no estuviera usando sujetador. Ataqué sus pechos con mi boca y mis manos con algo de brusquedad, pero para entonces ya estaba tan excitado que necesitaba tenerla dentro de mí ya. Le deslicé las pequeñas braguitas por las piernas y gruñí al notar cuando rocé sin querer sus labios inferiores, que estaba muy mojada, eso me excito mucho más. El corazón me latía a tal velocidad que podía notar como la adrenalina quemaba el alcohol que había en mis venas.

Me deshice de mis bóxers rápido, muy rápido, tan rápido que me sorprendí de mi velocidad para estar bebido. Me acomodé entre sus piernas y coloqué la punta de mi miembro en su entrada mojada y cuando fui a penetrarla, escuchamos un ruido en el piso de abajo. Ambos nos sobresaltamos y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

- ¿Crees qué puede ser un ladrón? – me susurró Tania pasados unos segundos. Pude ver en su mirada el miedo.

- Espera aquí – le ordené en el mismo tono de voz.

Me separé de ella a regañadientes y maldiciendo a quien nos había interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla y llenarme de placer, dejándome con un calentón impresionante y mi miembro palpitante. Busqué mis bóxers entre las sabanas y cuando los encontré me los puse y coloqué mi paquete como pude. Caminé hacía la puerta y otro ruido sonó desde abajo acompañado de una risa escandalosa.

Me gire para mirar a Tania.

- No bajes por nada del mundo – le advertí a lo que ella asintió mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tapaba con la sabana, su desnudez.

Salí de la habitación y caminé hacía las escaleras, las bajé sin hacer ruido. Desde abajo aun se oían ruidos. Cuando llegué abajo fui a la puerta principal, cogí un paraguas del paragüero y fui hacía donde se oía el ruido. Provenía del salón, levanté el paraguas y encendí la luz…

- ¡Joder, papá! – exclamó Tony llevándose la mano al pecho, justo donde el corazón, se la pasó la otra mano por su pelo en un acto de nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí abajo y vestido? – inquirí bajando el paraguas, acercándome a él y mirando el reloj que teníamos en el salón que marcaban las tres de la mañana.

- Esto… emm… iba a… - me acerqué más a él y entonces comprendí porque le estaba costando tanto contestarme a una simple pregunta, aparte de que le había sorprendido tan tarde y vestido.

- ¡Has bebido! – le grité.

- Baja el volumen, vas a despertar a mamá.

- ¿Qué baje el volumen? – pregunté con ironía. – Te voy a repetir la pregunta una vez más. ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí abajo y…? – me corté y cambie la pregunta. – Mejor dicho. ¿De dónde coño vienes?.

- A ti que te importa – me contestó apartando la mirada de la mía.

- ¿Qué, qué me importa? – me quedé mirándolo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Es lo mismo que tú – me señaló con el dedo – me dices a mí. Así que eso es todo y ahora si no te importa me voy a la cama que mañana tengo que madrugar – me dijo caminando hacia la puerta del salón, pero lo agarré del brazo y lo detuve antes de que pudiera caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Tú no te mueves de aquí! – le gruñí. – ¡Y ahora explícame de dónde vienes y quién te ha conseguido alcohol! – exigí gritándole.

- ¡No te pienso dar ninguna explicación, igual que tú haces! – me chilló soltándose de mi agarre.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Tania desde el umbral de la puerta, ambos nos giramos para mirarla, pero sin soltar el brazo de Tony. Se había puesto su bata para bajar - ¿Tony?. ¿Qué haces vestido?.

- Tú hijo acaba de llegar a casa y bebido – le contesté a Tania.

- ¿Tony? – inquirió ella mirándolo incrédula.

- Déjalo mamá, no pienso daros a ninguno de los dos explicaciones o, ¿acaso nos las dais vosotros a nosotros? – le escupió a su madre.

- No le hables así a tu madre – le volví a agarrar del brazo con un poco más de fuerza.

- Claro papá, solo puedes hablarle tú así a ella, ¿no? – me contestó poniendo una mueca de dolor en su cara.

- ¿Qué dices, Tony? – le preguntó Tania confundida.

- ¡Os oímos cada vez que discutís! – le gritó a su madre.

- ¡Que no le hables así! – gruñí apretando más mi agarre.

- ¿Mamá, papá? – los tres nos giramos para ver a E.C. mirándonos con el miedo reflejado en su rostro. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó acercándose a su madre, frotándose los ojos.

- Nada cariño, vamos a la cama – le contestó Tania cogiéndolo en brazos, donde E.C. se acurrucó. – Vosotros dos – nos miró, - cada uno a su habitación, ya hablaremos de esto mañana con más calma.

Y sin replicas, caminamos detrás de ella, en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos, para dirigirnos cada uno a su habitación.

Tony iba a estar castigado de por vida.

* * *

**Hola! Nueva historia! :-D**

**Primero quiero decir que con esta historia vais a tener que tener muuuuucha paciencia. Este capítulo me ha llevado mucho tiempo escribirlo y con los demás me va a pasar lo mismo. La historia la tengo más o menos montada en mi cabeza, pero quiero escribirla bien, y espero haber conseguido que el primer capítulo os haya gustado. No sé si los demás capítulos serán así de largos, igual sí… pero no prometo nada. Según vaya escribiendo ya veré como salen.**

**Esta historia la he empezado con muchas ganas e ilusión!. Por eso pido de nuevo paciencia si los capítulos tardan demasiado en ser publicados. También tengo la otra historia para escribir los capítulos… por eso, primero quiero acabar la otra historia, pero tenía tantas ganas de empezar a escribir esta que empecé el otro día con este capítulo y ya que lo he acabado lo subo para que opinéis! Respecto a los títulos de cada capítulo, después de pensármelo mucho, he decidido no ponerle títulos porque para muchos capítulos tengo pero para otros muchos no y me veo incapaz de poder sacar alguno, así que simplemente serán : capitulo 1… capitulo 2... Lo siento!**

**Bueno creo que no se me olvida nada más, así que después de tanto rollo os dejo.**

**Espero vuestros reviews impaciente! :-D con vuestras opiniones!  
**

**Y espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo! Y repito pacienciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Gracias anticipadas por los reviews, las alertas, favoritos y por leerme!**

**Saludos!**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

**Bella ****POV**

Al día siguiente intenté hablar con mi hija, pero era tan terca o más que yo, así que por mucho que intenté hablar con ella, al mediodía lo dejé de intentar durante unas horas. Después de estar media hora colgada al teléfono y disculpándome con Jake por no haberlo llamado para decirle que habíamos llegado bien, volví a la carga con mi hija, con los mismos resultados. Fui detrás de ella hasta que Jasper me paró los pies y me dijo que necesitaba tiempo y espacio, así que, que se lo proporcionara.

Y así lo hice.

Jacob me llamó un par de días después para decirme que en vez de venir dentro de cinco días como teníamos acordado, vendría antes, para que así nos diera tiempo a desempaquetar todo y colocarlo, antes de empezar las clases, ya que empezaban un día más tarde de cuando vendría Jacob en un principio.

- Gracias por traernos todo – le repetí por décima vez en menos de cinco minutos a Jake.

- Deja de darme las gracias. ¡Por dios!. Cuando te lo propones puedes llegar a ser muy pesada – se quejó mientras yo entrecerraba mis ojos mirándolo y lanzándole dagas envenenadas por ellos. – No me mires así mujer, sabes que solo bromeaba – me sonrió, pero yo seguí mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Déjalo Jacob, ya sabes como es. Te estará agradecida de por vida – dijo un muy sonriente Jasper. En cuanto giré mi cara para mirarlo de frente su sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

Mis hijos, que por muy raro que pareciera, no estaban despidiéndose de su padre como deberían de hacer. Miré por fuera de la casa, hacía las ventanas a ver si los veía y ahí estaban, en la ventana del salón, con cara de cachorro abandonado y un par de lágrimas en los ojos. Me volví a sentir culpable por haberlos arrastrado aquí conmigo, mi corazón se encogió ante tal imagen y volví a regañarme mentalmente por haberlos arrastrado hasta aquí.

- Estarán bien – me susurró Jake al oído. – Solo dales unos días para que se acostumbren y se adapten – siguió hablándome mientras me abraza fuertemente. – Vosotros dos – gritó después de separarse de mí y señalando a donde estaban nuestros hijos – venir aquí a despediros de mí.

Ambos salieron arrastrando los pies, con sus caras tristes y con lágrimas en los ojos. Se despidieron de su padre, lo que les llevó media hora y después entraron en casa corriendo para ir cada uno a su habitación, supuse.

- Cuídate Bells, nos veremos pronto – me abrazó de nuevo y me dio un beso en la frente. – Y dale a Liz un poco más de tiempo para que se adapte.

- Cuídate tú también, Jake. Y gracias por todo – le dije con pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos, le di un par de besos en las mejillas.

- No llores, Bella. Estoy seguro de que nos veremos pronto – me secó una pequeña y solitaria lágrima que caía por mi mejilla.

- Te echare de menos – confesé.

- Y yo a vosotros – me aseguró y después se giró para despedirse de Jasper. - Tío, cuídamelos como has estado haciendo hasta ahora – le dijo dándole la mano.

- No te preocupes, no les faltará de nada – le contestó Jazz estrechándole la mano.

- Bueno, pues me voy ya. Te llamó cuando llegué a Forks, Bella, que yo no soy como tú – se rió de mí y con un movimiento de mano se despidió de ambos.

Jasper me puso el brazo sobre mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia él. Coloqué mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y ambos nos despedimos de Jacob.

- Buen viaje, Jake – dijimos al unísono.

Jake nos sonrió y diciéndole al taxista que ya podían marcharse, se fue calle abajo. Por las molestias de habernos traído todo hasta Seattle decidimos Jazz y yo pagarle el billete de avión, para que volviera más cómodo y más rápido a Forks. Se había quedado un día para estar unas horas con sus hijos y asegurarse de que teníamos todo.

Los días siguieron pasando, mis hijos seguían tristes, Liz más que Seth, que poco a poco empezó a surgirle esa sonrisa suya que tanto le caracterizaba en su cara. El tema con Liz seguía en la cuerda floja, no me hablaba, no me miraba, no me escuchaba, nada de nada, a no ser que fuera de máxima importancia. Y yo como la veía cada día, me hundía poco a poco en mi miseria por tener que dejar que viva en esta situación.

Al día siguiente los cuatro empezábamos en un sitio nuevo. A Jasper se le veía un poco nervioso, raro para ser Jasper. Hablé con él sobre lo que le preocupaba, pero me aseguraba de que solo se sentía nervioso por ser el primer día en el que trabajaría en un gran hospital. A Seth lo vi con algo más de ilusión por empezar en un sitio nuevo, después de todo tenía solo diez años y a su edad lo único que importaba era disfrutar de la vida y haciendo nuevos amigos como sé que lo haría, iba a disfrutar de esa escuela mucho.

Liz, en cambio, parecía querer escaparse de allí. Se pasaba el día colgada al teléfono hablando con un chico, que supuse que sería el tal Jared, su supuesto novio de Forks. Sabía que era un chico porque alguna vez que otra escuchaba sus conversaciones. No es que fuera la típica madre cotilla, pero al pasar por delante de su habitación escuchaba alguna que otra cosa que me indicaba que estaba hablando con un chico.

Temía su reacción cuando le dijera que tendría que llevar uniforme en su nueva escuela, sabía de antemano lo mucho que le gustaba elegir su ropa cuando se levantaba para vestirse. Y cuando se lo dije esa misma noche, durante la cena, explotó como sabía que haría.

- ¡UNIFORME! – me chilló levantándose de la silla. - ¡NI DE COÑA, MAMÁ! – siguió chillándome.

- Elizabeth, ese vocabulario – la regañé.

- ¡No pienso ir a esa escuela con uniforme! – me gritó bajando un poco el volumen de su voz. – Me da exactamente igual lo que tú me digas y las reglas de esa estúpida escuela. ¡No pienso ir con uniforme! – alzó un poco más la voz.

- ¡Baja la voz! – le chillé en respuesta. - ¡Trátame con el respeto que debes! – me levanté de la silla como había hecho ella hace unos segundos. – Y ahora vete a tu habitación – le dije con más calma, no iba a tolerar que me hablara así y se fuera de rositas.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, mamá! – me gritó dándose la vuelta con las lágrimas derramadas por sus mejillas y corriendo escaleras arriba.

Me dejé caer en la silla derrotada, cogí aire profundamente varias veces para evitar romper en llanto. La mano de Jasper en mis hombros me tranquilizó un poco, lo suficiente para recuperarme y levantarme para recoger la mesa, donde el plato de Liz y el mío estaban sin apenas tocar. Cogí los platos y los cubiertos de la mesa y fui a la cocina, pero antes de salir del comedor mi pequeño me llamó.

- Mamá – su susurro llegó a mis oídos, su suave voz llamándome hizo que pequeñas lágrimas se derramaran por mis mejillas.

- Déjala un rato a solas, pequeño – le dijo Jasper, lo que agradecí, necesitaba estar sola unos minutos.

Entré en la cocina oyendo los quejidos de Seth porque Jazz le había vuelto a llamar pequeño. Puse los platos y los cubiertos en el lavavajillas, lo puse en marcha, me sequé las manos en el trapo de la cocina y me fui al jardín trasero de la casa para tomar aire fresco.

Me senté en un pequeño banco que había en el jardín, subiendo mis piernas y pegándolas a mi pecho, pasé mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas y me mecí un poco de adelante a atrás, dejando que todas las lágrimas que había estado sosteniendo salieran en ese momento.

El día siguiente llegó, hoy empezábamos todos en nuestro nuevo trabajo y clases. Aproveché que Liz estaba en el baño duchándose para ir a su habitación y dejarle el uniforme encima de la cama. Consistía en una falda azul oscura que esperaba que le llegara a la rodilla, una camisa blanca, unos calcetines largos blancos y una chaqueta del mismo color que la falda.

Luego fui a la habitación de Seth para despertarlo y ayudarle a vestirse su uniforme, el cual consistía en un pantalón largo azul oscuro al igual que el de su hermana, una camisa blanca, una corbata azul oscuro también y la chaqueta del mismo color.

Yo me vestí como siempre, unos jeans, una camiseta, un jersey azul y mis converse. Lo sé, un poco juvenil para mi edad, pero me gustaba ir cómoda a trabajar y así lo iba, además a los profesores no nos habían exigido vestir formal, es decir en traje o algo por el estilo, al menos no a mí.

Desayunamos los tres en silencio, Liz me enviaba miradas envenenadas que yo ignoraba, no me apetecía caer en su juego tan temprano, estaba tan nerviosa o más que ellos por ir a esa escuela a trabajar, esperaba dar tanto como me pedían. A Seth le tuve que obligar a que comiera sus cereales con leche, porque decía estar nervioso, tenía el estomago encogido y no tenía apetito, pero poco a poco se acabó su desayuno.

Después de haber acabado de meter las cosas que habíamos usado para desayunar en el lavavajillas, apareció Jasper con su traje hecho a medida y caro, carísimo, gris oscuro, nervioso, muy nervioso intentando hacerse el nudo de su corbata roja. Me acerqué a él, quité sus manos temblorosas y con un suspiro por parte de ambos, le hice el nudo de la corbata.

- ¿Has desayunado? – le pregunté preocupada, ya que había visto que no había ningún vaso o plato usado en el lavavajillas.

- No, me acabo de levantar – me dijo nervioso. – Ayer se me olvidó programar el despertador y me acabo de levantar. Gracias a dios que he oído los refunfuños de tu pequeña diablo – me sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que te haga algo en un momento? – le ofrecí.

- No es necesario. Ya comeré algo en la cafetería del hospital, es tarde, sino salimos ya, llegaremos todos tarde – asentí a su respuesta. Había mirado el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina y era bastante tarde.

Después de llamar a mi hijo y a mi hija para que bajaran, aparecieron un par de minutos más tarde por el umbral de la puerta principal cargando sus mochilas.

Los cuatro nos metimos en el Mercedes de Jasper, nos iba a llevar al colegio, ya que le quedaba de paso y así podríamos llegar con el tiempo suficiente para situarnos en el colegio. Aparcó después de unos minutos en el aparcamiento del colegio, mis hijos bajaron despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla y un simple "_luego nos vemos"_ y esperaron afuera de pie mirando para todos los lados.

Asustados.

- Relájate, todo te saldrá bien – le dije a Jasper mirando sus manos temblorosas. – Parece mentira que te este intentando tranquilizar yo, Jazz – me burlé. – Normalmente el que mantiene la calma eres tú – reí.

- Recuerdas que hoy empiezas tú también en un nuevo sitio, ¿verdad? – me miró con una ceja alzada. Le puse una mueca en mi cara, mostrándole lo poco que me gustaba el primer día de trabajo. – Así me gusta, que tú también estés nerviosa – me sonrió, le entrecerré los ojos.

- Me voy o llegaré tarde – me acerqué a él, le di un beso en la mejilla y me bajé del coche. - ¿Luego vendrás a buscarnos, no? – le pregunté inclinándome en la puerta antes de cerrarla.

- Estaré aquí puntual – me guiñó un ojo.

Cerré la puerta para que se fuera y los tres nos encaminamos al edificio principal, donde estaba la oficina del director, la sala de profesores, la oficina de secretaria, la enfermería, el comedor y algunas aulas. Yo ya había estado en esa escuela para la entrevista de trabajo, el director después de decirme que me contrataba, me enseñó un poco el centro. Entramos en secretaria, donde había una mujer regordeta mirando unos papeles. La Señora Cope, creí recordar su nombre.

Después de explicarle quien era y que ella nos explicara cómo iba el horario de mis hijos, los tres salimos al pasillo. Liz no se despidió de mí, tan solo miró su pequeño mapa que le había dado la señora Cope y se fue casi corriendo hacia la calle. Suspiré y me giré para mirar a Seth y desearle un buen día, pero cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, dos pequeñas y solitarias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

- No llores, cariño – le intenté tranquilizar abrazándolo.

- Tengo miedo, mamá – me confesó comenzando a sollozar.

- No tienes por qué tenerlo – me alejé un poco de él y le agarré la cara con mis dos manos, pasando mis pulgares para secar sus lágrimas. – Harás muchos amigos, ya verás. Tú eres bueno para eso – le guiñé un ojo y le sonreí. Él esforzó una pequeña sonrisa y dándome un beso en la mejilla se fue por donde lo había hecho su hermana.

Caminé lentamente hacia el despacho del director, toqué suavemente la puerta y entré tras escuchar un "_adelante". _Estuvimos hablando unos minutos, me explicó de nuevo lo que se exigía de mí, como quería que tratara a los alumnos – con respeto, nada más – y hablamos de cómo empezar con mis clases. Le seguí hasta la sala de profesores, donde se me presentaron los que estaban ahí en ese momento, eran pocos, pero suficientes para no recordar ningún nombre ahora mismo, puesto mi estado de nervios a flor de piel aun seguía en mi cuerpo.

Tuve suerte de librar la primera hora, así podía organizarme bien para mi primera clase y coger confianza, mucha confianza y fuerza mental para enfrentarme a los adolescentes de quince años.

Quedaban como veinte minutos para que la siguiente hora empezara. Me tocaba dar clase en el edificio del lado derecho del edificio principal. Guardé mis papeles y apuntes en una carpeta que había llevado de casa, estaba apuntó de levantarme para irme, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasó a una preciosidad de mujer. Era rubia con el pelo largo, tenía los ojos azules y un cuerpo de escándalo a comparación con el mío y el de muchas mujeres que había visto a lo largo de la mañana, llevaba unos simples jeans como los míos, una camisa azul claro y unos zapatos con unos tacones de infarto. Parecía tener prisa, ni siquiera me miró,- no era por ser creída ni nada por el estilo, pero durante toda la hora pasada, me había sentido observada – tampoco saludo a nadie.

Si no fuera porque ya había tenido marido y dos hijos, me había sentido amada, querida incluso deseada, la belleza de esta mujer habría dejado mi autoestima por los suelos.

- La mujer de hielo – me susurró una voz en el oído. Me sobresalté un poco y mire ceñuda al causante de mi sobresalto. – Lo siento – me sonrió. – Soy Michael Newton, pero solo Mike – se presentó extendiéndome su mano.

- Isabella Swan, pero solo Bella – me presenté como él. Le cogí la mano y le di un leve apretón.

- Pensé que tu apellido era Black – dijo confuso con el ceño fruncido.

- Swan es mi apellido de soltera – concluí de forma firme para que me entendiera que no quería hablar de eso.

No le iba a contar a un desconocido porque volvía a llevaba mi apellido de soltera en vez de el de mi ex marido. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno…

Me giré de nuevo, para ver como la rubia se iba por la puerta por donde había entrado a todo correr.

- ¿Eres la nueva, no?. Que estúpido soy, claro que lo eres – se corrigió sentándose a mi lado, yo seguí mirando la puerta como embobada por la belleza inexplicable de esa mujer rubia. No podía haber mujeres de ese calibre y otras, como yo, tan simples. – Bella, ¿me estas escuchando? – salí de mi ensimismamiento y lo miré.

- Perdón. ¿Qué me decías? – me sonrojé un poco, por no haberle hecho caso.

- El bombón que se acaba de ir – alcé una ceja al escuchar el apelativo hacia la rubia, lo que provocó que el sonriera, - perdón, la mujer rubia que acaba de irse, es Rosalie Cullen, es profesora de primaria – me explicó.

- ¿Por qué la has llamado la mujer de hielo? – le pregunté más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

- Lo entenderás en cuanto la conozcas. Ella es… es… no sé como explicártelo – se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema. – Y, ¿de dónde vienes? – apoyó el codo en la mesa, la cabeza sobre su mano y se giro para mirarme de frente.

- De Forks – le contesté levantándome y cogiendo los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa. – Lo siento, pero si no me voy ya, tardaré mucho en encontrar el aula al que tengo que ir – me disculpé y me giré para ir hacia la puerta.

- Espera – me pidió. - ¿A qué aula tienes que ir?. Puedo acompañarte si quieres – se levantó y anduvo hasta mí.

Me acompañó hasta el aula donde empezaba con mis nuevos alumnos y alumnas, estaba en el edificio que quedaba en el lado izquierdo del edificio principal. Se despidió de mí con la mano y me deseo suerte en mi primera clase.

Y no me fue tan mal. Me hice respetar desde el primer minuto, no es que fuera como una sargento o algo por el estilo, pero si dejabas que alguien como los alumnos y alumnas de quince años se te subieran a la espalda, lo ibas a tener difícil. Y yo lo sabía por experiencia propia, mi hija me tenía agarrada de los hombros por la espalda. No es que insinuara que fuera una carga para mí, porque ¡no!. Nunca he pensado ni pensaré que mis hijos son una carga, solo que con Liz tenía que tener un poco más de… cuidado.

Después de todo si estaba así era por mi culpa, por haberla separado de su padre y de sus amigos. Porque ella antes, jamás, me había levantado la voz como ha hecho desde que estamos aquí, me había tratado con el respeto al que se respeta a una madre e incluso me abrazaba y me contaba sobre su día, éramos como dos amigas. Ahora en cambio, había cambiado de forma drástica.

La mañana pasó más rápido de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Era la hora de comer, fui hasta la sala de profesores para dejar mis cosas en mi balda – los profesores teníamos una balda cada uno con nuestro nombre para dejar los apuntes, libros y demás cosas allí y así no tener que cargar con ellas – y me puse en camino hacia el comedor, donde profesores y alumnos comían juntos. Era un colegio privado y de prestigio, comer entre profesores y alumnos hacían que ambos bandos fueran respetados a la hora de comer, o eso me había dicho el director. Aunque también teníamos una pequeña habitación para comer separados por sino queríamos comer en el comedor con todos los alumnos.

Entré en el comedor y pasé mi vista por todo lo grande del comedor. Había cola para la comida, en este colegio no había que pagar por comer, ya que te lo cargaban en la cuenta cuando pagabas las cuotas del colegio. Me puse en la cola con mi bandeja indicando a la cocinera lo que quería para comer.

Cuando llené mi bandeja, volví a pasar mi vista por todo el comedor para buscar una mesa en donde sentarme, más bien buscando la mesa donde los profesores se sentaban para comer. Comencé a andar buscando y pasando mi vista por todos lados, me paré en seco al ver a mi hija en una esquina del comedor, con su comida sobre la mesa, sola, muy sola y su vista clavada en mí, indicando con la mirada que no se me ocurriera acercarme a ella para y por nada del mundo.

Con un suspiro seguí con mi búsqueda y aprovechando a ver si veía a Seth. No lo había visto en toda la mañana y tenia curiosidad sobre cómo le había ido el día y si había superado su miedo, parecía mentira que el día anterior estuviera emocionado por empezar y ahora tenía miedo. Pero no logré verlo, al menos encontré la mesa de los profesores, donde un Mike sonriente me estaba haciendo señas para ir hasta allí y sentarme con él y otros profesores a los que ya había conocido durante el día y a otros muchos a los que no había visto.

Me senté al lado de Mike en cuanto llegué a la mesa dejando la bandeja sobre mesa. Unos minutos después se aproximó a la mesa la tal Rosalie con sus andares elegantes, se sentó en frente mío y saludo a los presentes con un movimiento de cabeza. Me fijé más en su cara y su rostro se me hacia familiar. Tal vez era que tenía una cara muy común. No, eso no podía ser, su belleza debía de ser única. Aparté todos esos pensamientos para analizarlos en otro momento, cuando me aburriera o algo y presté atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

- Cullen – le saludó Mike desafiándola con la mirada.

- Newton - le contestó ella mirándolo desafiante también. Después se giro hacia mí. – Hola, tú debes de ser Isabella – su rostro frío cambio a un rostro dulce en cuanto una sonrisa surcó sus labios – Yo soy…

- La mujer de hielo – susurró Mike a mi lado sin levantar la cabeza de su bandeja de comida.

Escuché un gruñido por parte de la rubia y después de volver a poner la sonrisa en sus labios – había desaparecido en cuanto las palabras de Mike llegaron a sus oídos – volvió a hablarme.

- Soy Rosalie Cullen – extendió su mano hacia mí.

- Isabella Swan – me presenté al igual que con Mike, le extendí mi mano también y ambas la estrechamos en modo de presentación. Después me miró con el entrecejo arrugado.

- Creí que eras Black.

- Es una historia un poco larga de contar – le contesté simplemente encogiéndome de hombros.

Cuando fue a abrir la boca para hablar, alguien rodeó con sus brazos mis hombros. Miré a ver quién era y me encontré con Seth que no tenía buena cara.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? – lo cogí y lo senté en mi regazo.

- No – lloriqueó enterrando la cara en mi cuello.

- ¿El pequeño Seth es tu hijo? – me preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

- Sí – le contesté.

- Es muy buen estudiante – la miré con una ceja alzada. Sabía que era profesora de primaria pero no sabía nada más de ella. – Soy su tutora, le doy la mayoría de las asignaturas – me explicó. – Es un chico muy tímido, por lo que he podido ver y ahora lo está demostrando.

- Sí, al principio es un poco tímido, le cuesta soltarse, pero con el paso del tiempo lo hace.

- Mamá – me llamó mi pequeño. – Me quiero ir a casa – hizo su mejor puchero, pero no iba a funcionar ahora.

- No podemos ir a casa todavía, cariño – le dije pasando mi mano por su cabello.

- Pero no quiero quedarme en este colegio, no me gusta – un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, las sequé rápidamente. Cuando abrí mi boca para contestarle, Rosalie me interrumpió.

- Seth, ¿por qué no vas a comer con E.C.? – le preguntó y después siguió hablando. – Míralo – lo señaló con el dedo – está allí con sus amigos, ve a comer con él, estoy segura de que no le importará – mi pequeño se giró en mi abrazo y miró hacia donde el dedo de Rosalie apuntaba.

Se volvió a girar y me miró con los ojos cristalinos.

- Mamá me quiero ir – volvió a lloriquear. Me abrazó con fuerza y dejó que las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo bajaran libremente por sus mejillas.

- Cariño… - le llamé pero Rosalie me cortó.

- Ven conmigo, Seth – se levantó, se puso a nuestro lado y extendió su mano, Seth dejó de abrazarme y con su mano temblorosa tomó la de Rosalie.

Los vi alejarse y acercarse hacia donde había señalado antes Rosalie, donde había un grupo de chicos de la edad de Seth. Rosalie sentó a Seth en una de las sillas y después se dirigió a un pequeño de pelo broncíneo. Le susurró algo en el oído y este asintió.

Después de dejar a Seth, al cual miraba de vez en cuando para ver si se encontraba bien, cosa que sí parecía que estaba bien, acabamos de comer y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras respectivas aulas. A Rosalie no la había visto después de que dejara a Seth con el grupo de chicos, así que me apunté mentalmente darle las gracias por lo que había hecho por mi hijo.

La siguiente clase pasó rápido. La mayoría de los alumnos me respetaban, lo que agradecía en el alma. Para la siguiente hora corrí para llegar a tiempo, me había retrasado un poco al recoger mis cosas del aula anterior.

Cuando llegué a la última clase del día, todos y cada uno de mis alumnos y alumnas estaban hablando, gritando, tirándose toda clase de objetos… Suspiré y entré al aula, ya que me había quedado en el marco de esta. Me acerqué a mi mesa, coloqué mis cosas sobre la mesa y me senté en la silla a la espera de que se sentaran y me prestaran atención.

Pero no lo hicieron…

Siguieron a lo suyo…

Cogí una gran bocanada y me levante de la silla.

- Chicos, chicas, atendedme por favor – dije, pero nadie me escuchó.

Pero, ¿cómo me iban a escuchar?, ¡si no paraban de hacer ruido!.

- ¡Sentaros todos! – grité. Se giraron para mirarme y yo sonreí al haber captado sus atenciones. – Por favor – dije en un tono de voz más bajo.

Todos se sentaron y se quedaron callados. Aproveche para presentarme y pasar lista, para ver cuántos alumnos faltaban a clase. Cuando llegué al apellido Black y vi que mi hija no estaba en clase – porque sí, le iba a dar clase de literatura durante todo el año, - me enfadé.

¡Claro que me enfadé!.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?.

Aparté mis pensamientos y seguí con la lista. Cuando pronuncié Cullen la puerta se abrió dejando a un chico rubio y a una chica detrás de él delante de mis ojos.

Entró disculpándose por la tardanza y cuando acabó de entrar vi a la chica que estaba detrás de él…

Elizabeth…

Le envié una mirada de advertencia por llegar tarde a clase, la cual ignoró. Se sentaron en las mesas más alejadas del aula en la fila de atrás. Cuando acabé de pasar lista, empecé a dar mi clase como de costumbre, habíamos empezado con un clásico como lo era Romeo y Julieta, la mitad de ellos y ellas me estaban prestando atención, pero oía susurros y no me estaban dejando concentrarme. Me gire de la pizarra, donde estaba escribiendo y encaré a la clase.

Y como no…

El joven Cullen y mi hija estaban hablando en susurros y riendo.

- , Srta. Black – les llamé.

- Sí profe – me contestó el rubio en tono seductor.

Fruncí el ceño por su tono de voz y les hablé.

- Señorita Swan, para ti y para el resto de la clase, nada de profe – le contesté molesta, vi como Liz fruncía el ceño al haberle dicho mi apellido de soltera.

- Está bien. Sí, Señorita Swan – me sonrió arrogante.

- Callaros – le contesté simplemente.

- Pero estábamos discutiendo sobre Romeo y Julieta – se quejó como el niño que era, pero no me lo tragué.

- Lo que tengáis que hablar y discutir entre susurros, ya que lo hacías respecto a Romeo y Julieta, lo haréis delante de toda la clase. Así que por favor – hice un gesto con las manos para que se levantaran – empezar.

- Perra – escuché como susurraba Cullen bajando la mirada hacia su mesa.

- ¿Perdón? – inquirí levantando una ceja.

- Nada pro… digo Señorita Swan – me sonrió de forma falsa. - ¿Podríamos seguir con la clase, por favor?. Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo.

- Después de clase te quedas aquí, ambos – les señalé a él y a mi hija.

- ¿No le han dicho que señalar es de mala educación? – ahora Liz también la iba a tomar conmigo en la escuela. – Mi madre me dijo una vez, que eso está mal. Eso y meterse en conversaciones que no son de tú incumbencia. Lo que tenga o no tenga que hablar con Tony es cosa mía y no suya – me dejó en shock por lo que había dicho, pero me recuperé y le contesté.

- Tu madre también te educó para que respetaras a tus mayores y no interrumpieras las clases – le advertí con la mirada.

- Sí lo que tu digas, ma… Señorita _Swan_ – se cortó antes de llamarme mamá e hizo énfasis en mi apellido y bajó la mirada a su mesa.

Me giré y seguí dando la clase, ahora escuchaba como todos mis alumnos y alumnas estaban hablando en susurros, pero yo los ignoré. No me apetecía discutir con veinte jóvenes de quince años. Eso lo dejaría para otro día, si lo hacía hoy, sería una batalla perdida.

Esta clase me iba a traer problemas.

Cuando sonó el timbre dando por finalizada la clase, recogí mis cosas y levanté la mirada para ver como salían todos de clase, lo que me asombré ver fue que Cullen y Liz ya no estaban en el aula. Suspiré hondo y me dejé caer en la silla. Coloqué mis codos en la mesa, me incliné para adelante y enterré la cara en mis manos.

- ¿Clase dura? - me sobresalté al oír a Rosalie. Quité las manos de mi cara y la vi en el umbral de la puerta.

- Sí – le contesté sinceramente poniéndome en pie y cogiendo mis cosas.

- Vamos, te invitó a un café – me sonrió cuando pasé por su lado.

- Gracias – le sonreí de vuelta.

Estuvimos hablando un rato mientras tomábamos nuestro café. No estuvimos mucho tiempo ya que a ambas nos esperaban afuera. En los quince minutos que estuve hablando con ella, me pareció una mujer asombrosa. Le encantaban los niños, me habló de cómo estaba Seth en clase, saber que era su tutora y que le daba la mayoría de las asignaturas me ayudaba a saber cómo estaba mi hijo en clase.

Nos despedimos con un simple hasta mañana y caminé hacia el coche de Jasper que ya me estaba esperando en el aparcamiento, con él apoyado a un costado del coche y mis hijos en la parte trasera del vehículo, sentados.

**Edward ****POV**

Me levanté con una resaca increíble. No me extrañaba que el dolor de cabeza apareciera al día siguiente de haberme emborrachado hasta casi perder la consciencia, por haber discutido con Tania de nuevo. Casi siempre lo mismo, mi trabajo me quitaba tiempo, un tiempo que podía pasar con ella. Prácticamente en los últimos meses me había casado con mi trabajo, pasaba más horas en el hospital que en mi casa. Tenía unas ganas enormes de estar con ella, pero cuando llegaba a casa, ella se ponía a la defensiva y me atacaba cada vez que podía.

Me duché y me puse mi traje y mi corbata y salí rumbo al hospital. Ni siquiera desayuné, no me despedí de mis hijos, sabía de sobra que si me veían en el estado que estaba – con un resacón de tres demonios – iban a volver a echarme - bueno más bien Tony - la culpa de todo por lo que su madre y yo estábamos pasando. Yo no tenía la culpa de todo, ambos la teníamos por descuidar nuestro matrimonio, porque lo estábamos descuidando.

Así que cogí mi coche, me coloque las gafas de sol, ya que hoy le había dado al sol por salir y la claridad del día iba a hacer que mi dolor de cabeza aumentara y fui al hospital.

Nada más llegar, aparqué en mi sitio y salí del coche andando hacia el edificio.

Subí al ascensor sin quitarme las gafas todavía. Llegué a mi piso y camine hacia mi consulta. Saludé educadamente a mi secretaria Ángela, le pedí un café cargado doble y entré en mi consulta, dejándome caer en el sillón que estaba detrás del escritorio. Me quité las gafas de sol, las dejé sobre la mesa y me masajeé las sienes con los dedos.

El dolor de cabeza me iba a matar.

Estuve unos minutos en esa posición, hasta que la puerta se abrió, alcé la mirada, vi como mí entusiasmado padre – director del hospital, tengo que decir - la cruzaba, seguido de un hombre que tendría mi edad.

- Buenos días, hijo – saludó con un tono de voz demasiado alto.

- No grites, estoy aquí, puedo oírte perfectamente – me quejé pellizcándome el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Resaca? – me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. No le contesté, solo lo miré durante unos segundos y después aparté la mirada. – Veo que sí – susurró. – Edward…

- Para – le corté antes de que me soltara otro sermón. – No quiero oír ninguno de tus sermones.

- Pero…

- No papá. Déjalo.

- Está bien – suspiro y se giro para mirar al hombre rubio con el que entró. – Venia a presentarte al nuevo Psicólogo del hospital – me levanté despacio, porque sabía que si lo hacía rápido todo me iba a dar vueltas. Y me acerqué a ellos. – Jasper Hale, este es el Jefe del sector infantil del hospital, Edward Cullen. Edward, Jasper Hale – le di la mano educadamente.

- Encantado – le dije.

- Igualmente.

Después de separarme de su mano, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, dije un "_pasa"_ y por ella apareció Ángela, con mi café en la mano.

- Lo siento Doctor Cullen, no sabía que estaba reunido – agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

- No te preocupes Ángela. Gracias por el café – lo cogí de su mano y le di un sorbo.

Me encantaba tener a Ángela de secretaria, me traía el café como a mí me gustaba, siempre estaba atenta a todo, me ayudaba en todo lo que podía, me aconsejaba muchas veces sobre qué hacer con mi matrimonio, sobre cómo tratar a mis hijos, no es que yo los tratara mal, ni que fuera mal padre, solo que me ayudaba a comprenderlos un poco mejor.

Salió de mi consultorio disculpándose de nuevo y dejándonos de nuevo a los tres solos. Me senté en mi sillón esperando a que mi padre dijera algo, porque sabía que había venido a decirme o pedirme algo.

- ¿Tienes ronda ahora? – me preguntó sentándose en la silla de enfrente mío.

- No. La tengo dentro de tres horas. Ahora tengo un par de pacientes, no me entretendrán más que quince o veinte minutos – le contesté sabiendo que pacientes tenía que atender. Eran las dos mismas señoras mayores de todos los días que parecía que solo venían a flirtear conmigo con la excusa de inventarse cualquier síntoma extraño para que las auscultara. Me dio un escalofrío solo de pensarlo.

No entendía porque venían a mi consulta, yo era pediatra y atenderlas por un simple catarro imaginario podrían ir a molestar a otro doctor. Las atendía porque las conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde una noche que me tocó hacer urgencias y tuve que hacer medina general. Desde entonces solo han querido que yo las revisara y como solo eran dos pacientes, no me quejaba.

- Bien. Jasper se quedara aquí contigo. Cuando acabes le enseñas el hospital y donde está su consulta. Ya he avisado a su secretaria de que iría contigo, que tuviera todo listo para él. Se lo enseñaría yo pero tengo ahora una reunión importante.

- Vale – le contesté mirando unos informes que tenía en la mesa.

Alcé mi cabeza y vi como Jasper se sentaba en la silla que acababa de desocupar mi padre. Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir se giro para mirarme, lo mire con una ceja alzada, él solo negó con la cabeza agachando la mirada. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. Sabía porque había hecho eso, estaba decepcionado de nuevo conmigo por ir con resaca a trabajar, lo que hacía normalmente desde hace unos meses, por volver a discutir con mi mujer y por estar descuidando mi vida.

- No era necesario el portazo – gruñí bajito apretándome las sienes, que en este momento palpitaban y dolían.

- Deberías de tomarte algo para el dolor de cabeza. Y tal vez ponerte un goteo con suero, parece que estas deshidratado. No tienes buena cara.

¿Deshidratado?. ¡Ja!. Ayer a la noche casi me había bebido hasta el agua de los jarrones de las flores. Por falta de líquidos en mi cuerpo no era. La resaca que tenía era por el alcohol que tenía en mi sangre y la cara de muerto viviente, que estaba seguro que tenia era por la falta de sueño ya que apenas había dormido dos horas y por la resaca que tenía. Aunque tenía la boca seca y ahora que lo había dicho, tenía mucha sed.

- Créeme, sé que tengo mala cara. Y ahora me tomaré algo no te preocupes por mí.

Atendí a mis dos pacientes diarias bajo la atenta mirada del Dr. Hale, cada día me sorprendían con síntomas que estoy más que seguro habían sacado de internet, lo que me asombraba porque para tener cerca de setenta años, sabían manejar el ordenador casi mejor que yo.

Estuve revisando unos informes aun bajo la atenta mirada de Doctor Hale. Sentía su mirada en mí y cada vez me estaba poniendo más nervioso. Analicé su cara un poco, ya que me resultaba familiar, pero no encontraba el parecido con nadie a quien conocía y el dolor de cabeza no me ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Alejé esos pensamientos para otro momento, otro momento en el que no me doliera tanto la cabeza y no tuviera la resaca que en esos momentos tenía.

Me levanté de mi sillón y comencé a buscar mi maletín, lo busqué por todo la consulta. Gemí y me reñí interiormente por no acordarme donde lo había dejado.

- ¿Qué buscas?, si quieres puedo ayudarte – inquirió Jasper levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado.

- Nada – gruñí. Me acerqué a mi mesa y pulse el botón del intercomunicador. – Ángela, ven por favor – le llamé, dejándome caer en el sillón.

Unos segundos después, Ángela entró en mi consultorio.

- ¿Qué quiere, Dr. Cullen?.

- ¿Has visto mi maletín? – le pregunté sonrojándome un poco.

- Ha venido sin él esta mañana – me miro con preocupación en su mirada.

Lo había olvidado en casa.

Lo había olvidado por haber venido en este estado a trabajar y salir huyendo de mi casa.

Prácticamente había salido corriendo de casa, para no enfrentarme a ninguno de los miembros de mi familia. Subí mi mano a mi cara, la pase por ella, frotándomela, suspirando y pensando que hacer, necesitaba mi maletín, tenia los informes de algunos de mis pacientes en él y los necesitaba porque tenía que pasar una ronda y visitarlos.

Me quedaban dos horas para poder ir a casa, pero tenía que enseñarle a Jasper el hospital y acompañarlo a su consulta. Eso me iba a llevar fácil, hora y media e ir a mi casa y volver me iba a llevar entre cuarenta y cuarenta y cinco minutos, depende del tráfico que me encontrara. No me iba a dar tiempo a todo. Necesitaba pensar, pensar que hacer y necesitaba tener la solución ya. No me había tomado nada todavía para el dolor de cabeza, así que en unos minutos sino me tomaba nada, me iba a explotar.

- Ángela – la llamé para que me prestara atención. - ¿Podrías enseñarle al Dr. Hale el hospital?. Tengo que ir a casa a por el maletín y no me va a dar tiempo a enseñarle todo el hospital.

- El Dr. Cullen me dio órdenes estrictas de que fuera usted el que le enseñara el hospital al Dr. Hale.

Gruñí algo que nadie, incluso yo, no entendí y salí de mi consultorio para ir al despacho de mi padre. Caminé rápido, pasé a Ángela y fui hacia el ascensor, presioné el botón y esperé. Pero tardaba demasiado, así que opté por ir por las escaleras, solo eran un par de pisos.

- Dr. Cullen… - me llamó Ángela, pero la ignoré y caminé escaleras arriba.

Sentía que alguien me seguía, el Dr. Hale supuse, no me di la vuelta de todas formas para comprobarlo. Llegué al piso donde estaba el despacho de mi padre, ignoré lo que su secretaria me dijo y de un portazo abrí y cerré la puerta de su despacho, dejando a la persona que me seguía fuera.

¿Una reunión importante?, me pregunté interiormente. ¡Ja!.

- ¿Quién coño te crees para darle órdenes estrictas a mi secretaria? – le grité y me arrepentí al momento, no por gritarle a mi padre, si no por la punzada de dolor que me dio en la cabeza.

- Soy tu Jefe, trátame con respeto – dijo tan tranquilo como siempre, sentado en su sillón negro de cuero, detrás de su escritorio.

- ¡Cuando tú dejes de tratarme como a un niño! – le volví a gritar.

- Cuando te comportes como el adulto que eres, dejaré de tratarte como un niño.

- ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, papá!. Soy lo suficiente mayor como para saber dirigirla, deja de dar órdenes a Ángela para que me vigile, deja…

- ¡No sabes dirigir tu vida! – me gritó el cortándome, golpeando con las manos en su escritorio y poniéndose de pie. - Estamos hartos todos de ver como destruyes tu propia vida y como estas arrastrando a tu mujer e hijos contigo. ¡Mírate! – me señaló con la mano. - ¿Crees que puedes venir así a trabajar?.

- Estoy bien - gruñí.

Rodeó la mesa y se puso a mi lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó golpeándome suavemente en la cabeza con su mano.

Si no fuera porque es mi padre y mi jefe le habría dado un puñetazo en ese momento por causarme más dolor en la cabeza del que ya tenía. Hice un gesto de dolor y mi padre me miró enarcando una ceja.

- ¿De verdad estas bien?. Mírate cómo has venido a trabajar, tu cara da pena solo de verla.

- Sí – susurré contestando su pregunta y no diciendo nada más respecto a lo que había dicho después. Sabía perfectamente cómo estaba mi cara en esos momentos y yo no me veía tan mal. – ¿No tienes a nadie más para que enseñé al Dr. Hale el hospital? – le pregunté apretándome el puente de la nariz.

- Sí – lo miré incrédulo apartándome la mano de la cara. – Pero quiero que lo hagas tú.

- Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Eso no me lo habías dicho antes. Podrías habérmelo dicho y mandaba a otro para que le enseñara el hospital a Jasper.

- Hazlo, manda a otro, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

- Claro que tienes cosas que hacer. Le vas a enseñar tú el hospital como te he pedido antes – me dijo sentándose de nuevo en su sillón.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué es tan importante lo que tienes que hacer para no poder enseñarle el hospital?. Antes me habías dicho que la ronda la ibas a pasar en tres horas, que solo tenias dos pacientes, que en veinte minutos estabas libre. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, Edward?. Porque no vas a abandonar el hospital en tus horas de trabajo.

- No pensaba hacerlo.

- ¿Ah, no? – me preguntó levantando una ceja.

- No.

- ¿No ibas a ir a casa a por el maletín? – lo miré de nuevo incrédulo.

¿Cómo sabía eso?.

Ángela…

¿Desde cuándo mi padre me estaba controlando así?.

- He llamado antes a Tanya – dejé mi pregunta para otro momento cuando me habló. – Ha venido como hace quince minutos a traerlo, lo tienes allí – me señaló con el dedo mi maletín, que estaba encima del sofá que tenía en el despacho.

Fui hacia el sofá, cogí mi maletín y caminé hacia la puerta para irme. No me apetecía estar ahí, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Suspiré cuando llegué a la puerta, podría irme sin seguir discutiendo, en esos momentos no me apetecía nada.

Pero parecía ser que mi buena suerte de hacia mucho, me abandonó.

- Edward, esta no te la paso. Tienes que ir a un especialista y que te…

- ¡No! – grité y me giré para encararlo. – ¡No voy a ir a ningún lado!. No tengo ningún problema, no voy a ir a ningún especialista.

- ¡No sufres tú solo! – me chilló de vuelta. – He estado hablando con Tanya, lo está pasando mal. Tienes que…

- ¡Que no, coño! – le corté.

- Deberías de ir a un psicólogo – me dijo con aquel tono tranquilizador con el que siempre hablaba.

- No voy a ir a ningún lado – le gruñí. - ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! – le chillé.

Me giré y abrí la puerta antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar. Al salir de su despacho cerré la puerta de un portazo. Observé que su secretaria me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el Dr. Hale con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y evaluándome con la mirada. Alcé una ceja en su dirección y carraspeé para que dejara de mirarme así y me prestara atención.

- Dejo esto en mi despacho – levanté el maletín para que lo viera - y te enseñó el hospital – le dije al pasar a su lado.

Después de dejar el maletín en mi despacho, le enseñé al Dr. Hale el hospital y lo acompañé a su consultorio. Le presenté a su secretaria, María y le ayudé a colocar las pocas cosas que había llevado al hospital. Unos pocos libros y unas fotos que el mismo estaba colocando. Estaba colocando los libros sobre una balda cuando recordé el pensamiento de que su cara se me hacia familiar.

- ¿Dr. Hale? – le llamé girándome para mirarlo.

- Jasper, solo Jasper. No quiero formalidades entre nosotros – se encogió de hombros, me sonrió y siguió colocando las fotos encima de su escritorio.

- Está bien, Jasper. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

- ¿No la estás haciendo ya? – me preguntó burlón. – Puedes hacérmela si después puedo hacerte yo otra.

- Vale – le contesté. Me acerqué al sofá que tenía para que sus pacientes se tumbaran y le contaran sus problemas y me senté en él. - ¿De dónde vienes? – alzó una ceja y sonrió un poco.

- ¿De verdad que no sabes de dónde venimos? – inquirió burlón de nuevo.

- Quiero decir…

- Sé lo que quieres decir, Dr. Cullen… - me cortó.

- Edward, nada de formalismos – le corté yo ahora sonriéndole, me sonrió y me contestó.

- De Forks, es un pueblo en el que no para de llover – rió. - ¿Por qué?.

- Tu cara se me hace familiar, pero no consigo saber de quién es el parecido.

- Tendré una cara muy común – se encogió de hombros.

Podría ser que la tuviera, pero en mi cabeza seguía pensando en donde había visto esa cara tan familiar. Y seguí dándole vueltas hasta que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Puedo hacerte ahora yo la pregunta? – inquirió sentándose en su sillón.

- ¿No me la estás haciendo ya? – le contesté con su misma broma.

Ambos reímos durante unos segundos. Después cogí mucho aire y lo solté poco a poco. Estaba más que seguro lo que iba a preguntarme.

- ¿Tienes problemas con tu padre? – en cierto modo me equivoqué. Sabía que me iba a preguntar si tenía problemas, pero me equivoqué al pensar que lo haría respecto al alcohol.

- No.

- Edward, siento ser entrometido, pero os escuché chillar en su despacho.

- Mis problemas no son con él. Hoy solo estaba él en medio de mi tormento y lo pagué con él.

- Sabes que soy psicólogo. Yo podría ayudarte si lo necesitas.

- Jasper, gracias de verdad. Gracias por preocuparte por mí sin siquiera conocerme, pero no necesito tu ayuda o la de cualquier otro loquero.

- No somos loqueros – se quejó de forma infantil, pero me sonrió cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. – Si necesitas hablar, solo dímelo.

- Vale – asentí con la cabeza y me levanté para irme a mi consulta a por los informes y hacer mi ronda. – Luego nos vemos, Jasper.

- Hasta luego, Edward y gracias por haberme enseñado todo el hospital y haberme traído hasta aquí – se despidió de mí, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta me llamó. – Edward – me giré y lo miré. – Tomate algo para el dolor de cabeza – me sonrió.

Me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza y fui hacia el ascensor.

Hice mi ronda después de haberme tomado un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida, sin descuidar a mis pacientes, claro. Pensé mucho. Demasiado. Mi padre tenía razón, necesitaba un poco de ayuda, pero no quería acudir a ningún psicólogo del hospital, conocía a todos y aunque había la privacidad de médico-paciente, no quería que ninguno de ellos supiera que tenía problemas, a pesar de que era evidente de que los tenía.

Después de pensar en que poder hacer, mis propios pies caminaron hacía donde mi lado racional de la cabeza me mandaba. El irracional me decía que fuera al bar a desahogar mis penas como hacia siempre. Pero el racional me había llevado a la consulta del único médico al que no conocía.

Jasper.

Le dije a su secretaria que le avisara de que estaba aquí, que si estaba ocupado volvería más tarde.

Pero ahí estaba yo, sentado en el sofá donde había estado sentado unas horas atrás, decidiendo por dónde empezar a hablar. Jasper estaba sentado en su sillón, al lado del sofá donde yo estaba sentado, con una libreta en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra.

- No es necesario que apuntes nada, solo voy a venir una vez a desahogarme y punto – le dije un poco brusco.

- Créeme, volverás sin que yo te lo pida – me sonrió. – Está bien, Edward, veo que tienes problemas para empezar a contarme lo que te pasa, estas tenso y muy nervioso. Deja de pasarte la mano por el cabello que te lo estas desordenando más de lo necesario – se burló, lo miré con una mirada fría y pensé en levantarme de ese estúpido sofá e irme, pero Jasper pareció ver mis intenciones y siguió hablando. – Empieza por el principio. Cuéntame, ¿desde cuándo tienes problemas?.

Olvidé la mirada fría con la que le había mirada y poco a poco me solté y le conté un poco por todo lo que estaba pasando mi vida, mis problemas con mi mujer, con mis hijos, el estrés del trabajado…

Todo.

* * *

Hola! capitulo nuevooooo! como ya dije para esta historia tendreis que tener paciencia, pensaba subir el capitulo antes... pero el Edward VOP me ha costado mucho escribirlo, me resulta más sencillo escribir la parte de Bella, asi que yo toda ilusionada pensando en que lo iba a subir el martes, miercoles como muy tarde y he acabado subiendolo hoy... jajaja pero bueno aqui lo teneis y espero que os haya gustado!

Antes de despedirme os voy a hacer una recomendacion de una historia que estoy leyendo que me parece que la tendrias que leer. no os guieis por los reviews q tiene pq de verdad la historia esta bien! yo me rio mucho... es de **tlebd **la tengo en mis historias favoritas, pero de todas formas os dejo el link, recordar sin espacios!

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6058139/1/2_B

De verdad que es buena!

Ah! que se me olvido poner en el otro capitulo! MUCHAS GRACIAS **lauramariecullen** por ayudarme a crear el sumary ^^ sin ti habria kedado raro como yo lo queria poner :-D.

Bueno me despido no sin antes pediros de nuevo paciencia! :-D espero vuestras opiniones :-D

Gracias por los reviews, los pocos que he recibido :-( pero no pasa nada! espero que cuando la historia se ponga mas interesante reciba mas :-P. Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y por LEERME! :-D

Un saludo!


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

**Bella ****POV**

Los días siguieron pasando, Liz seguía en su guerra contra mí, Seth se había adaptado bien en la escuela, parecía tener más amigos y amigas cada día, lo que me alegra mucho. Jasper estaba muy a gusto en su trabajo, se estaba adaptando a la vida del hospital mejor de lo que él mismo pensaba. Y yo, yo estaba emocionalmente descontrolada. Cuando estaba con Seth era alegría pura, cuando me encontraba con Jasper me daba esa tranquilidad que necesitaba a diario, pero cuando estaba con Liz se me iba la felicidad que tenia con Seth y la tranquilidad de Jasper.

Y lo peor de todo es cuando ella se juntaba con Anthony Cullen, cuando estaban juntos era peor. Estaba por no permitirle que anduviera con él, pero lo único que iba a conseguir es que me odiara más de lo que ya lo hacía y empeorar las cosas.

Anthony Cullen… pequeño rebelde… llevaba días insinuándoseme de una forma muy poco adolescente, más bien madura. Me preguntaba de quien lo habría aprendido, solo tenía quince años y ya sabía cómo seducir a una mujer. No es que me haya seducido a mí, pero sus intentos de hacerlo me ponían nerviosa.

¿Qué pretendía con eso?.

Y aquí estaba, en clase, intentando no sonrojarme y matarlo con la mirada, por su forma de mirarme tan intensamente. Si la cosa se ponía peor iba a tener que hablar con el jefe de estudios o incluso con el director. No me quería ver involucrada en algo tan estúpidamente estúpido, por culpa de un adolescente de quince años con las hormonas alteradas.

- Señorita Swan, ya he acabado el trabajo que nos has mandado hacer – me dijo Cullen en tono seductor.

Me sobresalté a sentir su cercanía, pegué un pequeño salto en la silla, cuando me tranquilicé lo suficiente le miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba apoyado en mi mesa sobre sus codos y mirándome de esa forma que estoy seguro a muchas chicas de su edad se les caería la baba.

- Muy bien, déjamelo aquí – le señalé una pila de papeles que tenía de trabajos que ya habían acabado algunos de mis alumnos y me los habían entregado. – Puedes regresar a tu sitio – le dije después de unos segundos al ver que no se movía de donde estaba.

- Esto… señorita Swan, estaba pesando… que tal vez… - titubeó, pero antes de que acabara de decirme cualquier cosa, le corté.

- Cullen, a tu sitio – le ordené.

- Señorita Swan, déjeme acabar – dijo con convicción. – Hoy es mi cumpleaños y me preguntaba si querrías, después de las clases ir a tomar algo – me dijo en tono seductor, de nuevo. – Por supuesto, invitó yo – me sonrió de una forma que me daba realmente miedo, para la edad que tenia, sabía cómo tratar a una chica y sonreír a una chica para volverla loca.

No es que tuviera ese efecto en mí, pero lo había visto actuar con las chicas y sacaba todo lo que quería cada vez que sonreía de esa forma. No era una sonrisa normal cómo la de cualquier chico de su edad, no. Esa sonrisa torcida hacia que las chicas se les pusieran las mejillas de un rojo intenso, tal como le pasaba a Liz.

- Cullen, la última vez que te lo digo. A tu sitio – lo miré de forma fría, para que entendiera que esos juegos conmigo no valdrían.

Se dio media vuelta y se sentó en su sitio. Empecé a corregir los trabajos que me habían entregado, tuve que evitar reírme de alguno de ellos frente a mis alumnos, pero es que tenían ocurrencias demasiado imaginativas como para no reírme. Después de que el timbre sonará dando por finalizada la clase, empecé a recoger mis cosas de encima del escritorio.

- Señorita Swan – me levanté de mi silla de un salto como impulsada por un resorte, al escuchar a Anthony susurrarme en mi oído. Me giró suavemente agarrando mi cintura, dejándome atrapada entre el escritorio y su cuerpo. - ¿De verdad qué no quieres ir a tomar algo después? – me dijo muy, pero que muy cerca de mi boca, alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla, que estaba segura de que estaba sonrojada.

Me quedé paralizada por su cercanía. ¿Qué pretendía este pequeño loco conmigo?.

No pude contestarle, ya que una garganta aclarándose desde la puerta nos sobresaltó a ambos. Anthony se apartó de mí como si le quemara y yo me giré para recoger mis cosas de encima del escritorio antes de girarme y encarar a la persona que estaba en la puerta. Vi por el rabillo del ojo, como Anthony sonreía con aquella típica sonrisa suya torcida, muy orgulloso de sí mismo y caminaba hacia la puerta.

- ¿Estas molestando a Bella, Tony? – escuché que le preguntaba Rosalie.

¡Rosalie, mi salvadora!. Iba a tener que construir un monumento con su nombre por salvarme tantas veces de mis apuros.

- No tía, solo estaba diciéndole… em.. esto… - se pasó las manos por el cabello de forma nerviosa.

- Déjalo Tony y veté – le cortó antes de que dijera alguna estupidez. Me giré lo justo para ver como Anthony besaba la mejilla de Rose y se iba por la puerta.

- Hasta luego tía – se despidió antes de desaparecer.

Me acerqué a Rose con las mejillas encendidas, ella solo me sonrió y me miró compasivamente.

- Tony puede llegar a sacar lo que quiere si se lo propone. ¿Te estaba molestando?. Sabes que si va más allá de la línea de profesor-alumno, deberías de avisar al director.

- No, no ha pasado ninguna línea – susurré mirando hacia el suelo cuando pasé por su lado.

- Bella…

- Sé lo que tengo que hacer cuando eso ocurra y de momento no ha hecho nada, Rose – le corté. – Por cierto nunca me habías dicho que era tu sobrino – la miré de reojo para ver su reacción y así cambiar un poco de tema, pero solo sonrió. Le había contado un poco por encima como Anthony se comportaba conmigo en clase, sin importar que estuviéramos solos o no.

- Nunca me preguntaste porque lo conocía tanto – se encogió de hombros.

- Pero aun así podrías habérmelo dicho – me quejé de forma infantil.

- ¿Para qué?. ¿Lo ibas a tratar de forma diferente si te lo hubiera dicho? – me dijo entrando a la sala de profesores.

Dejamos todas nuestras cosas y nos encaminamos hacia el comedor, ya que era la hora de comer. Volví a la carga donde lo habíamos dejado cuando entramos a la sala de profesores, sabía que si decía algo estando Newton presente se iba a poner pesado sobre lo que estábamos hablando.

- No para tratarlo igual, pero…

- Bella, déjalo – me cortó. La mire con el ceño fruncido. – Aunque te hubiera dicho que era mi sobrino y tú le hubieras tratado diferente, él se iba a seguir comportando de forma estúpida, como estaba haciendo antes.

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo es tu sobrino, tú lo conocerás mejor que yo, así que supongo que tendrás razón – me encogí de hombros entrando al comedor.

- No lo supongas. Lo conozco mejor que tú y sé de lo que hablo. Tony puedes ser muy insistente con lo que se le mete entre ceja y ceja, es igualito a su padre – me susurró en la cola de la comida.

- Está bien, dejémoslo Rose. No me apetece hablar de Anthony ahora mismo, quiero comer tranquila – cogimos nuestras bandejas y fuimos a nuestra mesa de siempre.

- Si quieres comer tranquila será mejor que no mires lo que Tony está haciendo con tu pequeña – me dijo sentándonos en las sillas. – No mires Bella – me avisó, pero yo ya estaba mirando por todo el comedor hasta que los localicé. Mi cara debió de ser cómica porque cuando me giré para ver a Rose, se estaba riendo entre dientes. – Ya te lo había avisado.

No era suficiente para Anthony con tener que estar intentando seducirme a mí, sino que ahora tenía que estar besando de una forma muy poco caballerosa delante de todo el comedor a Liz. Me levanté de un salto, tenía que parar esa escena, ese espectáculo, pero una mano me paró y de un tirón me sentó de nuevo en mi silla. Me gire y miré a Rose con el ceño fruncido.

¿Quién se creía que era para pararme los pies de esa forma?.

¡Me había hecho daño en el brazo con su tirón!.

- Como se te ocurra meterte entre ellos dos, Tony te hará la vida imposible - ¿más? - y Elizabeth te odiara más de lo que lo hace – me susurró para que nadie pudiera escucharnos.

Rosalie conocía mi parte de la historia sobre lo que me pasaba con Liz, tenía que desahogarme de vez en cuando y cuando tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, Jasper nunca estaba en casa. Los días posteriores a mi pequeña depresión, Rosalie me interrogaba sobre lo que me pasaba - podía llegar a ser muy intimidante si se lo proponía - hasta que soltaba todo de forma rápida sin apenas coger aire.

Rose se había convertido en un pequeño pilar en mi vida, la conocía hace apenas mes y medio pero hablar con ella siempre me venía bien. Sabía que tenía problemas con Liz, le había contado lo que nos pasaba a ambas, ella siempre me escuchaba y después de dar su opinión me daba buenos consejos a seguir.

- Mamá – un muy entusiasmado Seth me saco de mis cavilaciones. Me giré para mirarlo, estaba con una hermosa jovencita rubia de ojos azules.

- Dime – les sonreí a ambos.

- ¿Puedo apuntarme al equipo de baseball del colegio? – me preguntó demasiado efusivo, solo logré entender, apuntarme y baseball.

- ¿Puede? – me preguntó la pequeña rubia con sus ojos brillantes, tan brillantes como los de Seth.

- Pero, ¿la temporada no ha empezado ya? – les pregunté un tanto confusa.

- Sí pero hay algunas plazas libres y yo ya he hablado con el entrenador, me dijo que no le importaba incorporar a Seth al equipo ahora – la sonrisa de la pequeña se hizo más ancha de lo que estaba hace unos segundos.

Fingí pensármelo unos segundos. Bueno, más que fingí me lo pensé, tenía algunas preguntas en mente que necesitaba hacer.

- ¿A qué hora son los entrenamientos?. ¿Cuánto tiempo duran?. ¿No será peligroso para ti, Seth?, ya sabes que tienes los genes de tu madre. ¿Qué días son?... – me corté yo misma al escuchar las carcajadas que Rose estaba soltando, me giré y la miré con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Te… estas… escuchando? – me preguntó entre risas.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté.

- Deja de hacerle tantas preguntas seguidas, míralo – lo señalo con el dedo, me gire para mirar la cara de mi pequeño. Estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, como en estado de shock, me volví a girar y mire a Rose. – No te preocupes tanto y deja que Seth disfrute.

- Está bien – dije con un suspiro. – Puedes apuntarte – Seth y su amiga empezaron a saltar y a abrazarse entre ellos, era una escena muy bonita de ver.

Cuando se hubieron serenado un poco, se despegaron y se giraron para irse, pero la voz de Rosalie los detuvo.

- Cariño, ¿qué es eso de venir y no darme ni un beso?.

La pequeña rubia se giró y miró a Rose, bajó la cabeza avergonzada y con paso firme se acerco a mi rubia amiga. Le puso la mejilla para que le diera un beso, cuando se lo hubo dado se separo de la pequeña y me sonrió orgullosa. La miré con una ceja alzada, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa sobre que estaba pasando aquí, pero ella solo sonrió más.

- Así me gusta. Y Seth, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo – se señalo la mejilla con el dedo índice dándose pequeños golpes en ella. Mi hijo se acerco a ella y le beso en la mejilla como lo había hecho su amiguita.

- ¿Sabes que podría denunciarte por pederastia? – le dije riéndome entre dientes en un susurro.

- No creo que pedirle a mi pequeña que me dé un beso sea como para denunciarme – me sonrió de nuevo con aquella sonrisa suya.

¿Su pequeña?. ¿La amiga rubia de mi hijo era su hija?. ¿Qué más me ocultaba Rosalie?. La miré con los ojos entre cerrados.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó de una forma muy inocente, incluso pestañeando.

- ¿La pequeña rubia es tu hija? – le pregunté cuando Seth y su amiga se habían ido de nuestro lado.

- Sí – y esa sonrisa orgullosa volvió a su cara. – La pequeña Lillian es mi hija.

- ¿Lillian?, bonito nombre.

- Sí, es mi segundo nombre, me pareció bien ponérselo a mi hija – explicó. – Bella – me llamó unos minutos después, - no te preocupes por Seth, estará en buenas manos cuando empiece a jugar al baseball.

- Eso espero, si no me comeré al entrenador – le dije un poco nerviosa.

Mi hijo podía tropezarse con sus pies al igual que yo, solo de imaginármelo corriendo de base en base, o teniendo un bate entre sus manos – ahí temía más por los niños de alrededor que por su seguridad – un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué más me estas ocultando, Rosalie? – le pregunté unos minutos después, cuando ya habíamos acabado de comer.

- Yo no te oculto nada, Bella. Tú eres la que no pregunta – se levantó de la silla y cogió su bandeja, yo la imité.

- Ahora te he preguntado que más me ocultas – le dije de forma tímida poniéndonos en camino hacia la sala de profesores.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber? – me preguntó entrando a la sala de profesores.

- No sé, déjame pensar un momento – alcé la mano hacia mi barbilla y comencé golpear con mi dedo índice mi barbilla. - ¿Tienes más familia aquí en la escuela?.

- Sí – me contestó sin decirme nada más. La miré y alcé una ceja esperando que me contestara algo más, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedo mirándome y esperando a que preguntara algo más.

Suspire y pregunté.

- ¿Quiénes son?. ¿Los conozco? – cogí mis cosas de la balda al igual que ella y salimos de allí, adentrándonos en los pasillos que estaban atestados de alumnos y alumnas de todas las edades.

- Sí conoces al que te falta por saber quién es de mi familia y solo queda él.

- Y, ¿quién es? – le pregunté ya fuera del edificio principal y caminando hacia el edificio derecho, donde nos tocaba dar clase.

- ¿Recuerdas el primer día cuando Seth fue a donde ti en el comedor diciéndote que quería irse para casa? – asentí a su pregunta, lo recordaba. - ¿Recuerdas como le dije que fuera a comer con un de sus compañeros? – volví a asentir. – Bueno pues ese pequeño al que me acerqué con Seth, era mi sobrino. Es el hermano pequeño de Tony, se llama Edward, pero todo el mundo le llama E.C.

- Y, ¿cómo es él?. ¿Debo de preocuparme por la seguridad de mi hijo?. Sí es la mitad de malo que Anthony, me preocupa que Seth pueda tener problemas con él.

- No te preocupes por E.C. – hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto, pero a mí no me engañaba, yo me preocupaba por la seguridad de mi hijo - es un chico bastante tranquilo y todo lo malo de Tony, es solo de él. Son como dos polos opuestos, E.C. es un chico bueno en cambio Tony es bastante… como decirlo…

- Arrogante, estúpido, infantil, engreído, con ese aire de chulo…

- Vale, Bella – me cortó Rose entre risas. – Aun estás hablando de mi sobrino.

- Tienes razón, lo siento – murmuré y agaché la cabeza de forma avergonzada con mis mejillas rojas.

- No lo sientas, recuerda lo que te he dicho antes, si Tony pasa la línea, dímelo.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes, sé cómo manejar esta situación. ¿Recuerdas que tengo una hija de su misma edad?.

- Sí, lo recuerdo – abrió la puerta del edificio y la sostuvo para que yo pasara – pero tu hija no tiene la mentalidad de Tony – rió.

- Eso no es gracioso Rose – me quejé de forma infantil.

- Claro que lo es. Tu hija no tiene la mentalidad de Tony pero si no haces nada pronto respecto a vuestra relación, te lo va a poner más difícil que antes. Se está juntando con Tony y eso tal y como están las cosas es malo - ¿tal y como estaban las cosas?, ¿qué cosas?.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – inquirí.

- Nada Bella, déjalo. Tú solo arregla las cosas con Elizabeth antes de que se pongan peor – me dijo y se giró despidiéndose de mí con un gesto con la mano. – Luego nos vemos, Bella.

- Hasta luego, Rose – me despedí girándome y entrando al aula.

Estuve las dos horas que me quedaban por dar clase metida en mi mundo. No sabía muy bien como, pero las explicaciones en la pizarra y los trabajos que mandaba hacer, salían de mi mente y de mi boca sin yo dar órdenes de nada. Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos, las palabras de Rose rondaban por mi cabeza "_arregla las cosas con Elizabeth antes de que se pongan peor". _Sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas con Liz, pero, ¿qué quería decir Rose con esa frase?. Las cosas con mi hija de por sí ya eran malas, peor que malas, aun así, ¿se podrían poner peor?. ¿Tan mala influencia era Anthony para Liz?.

Sabía que era un chico con adjetivos que mejor no pensaré, pero supongo que dentro de aquella fachada de niño malo había un joven con algo de inteligencia. Porque sí, Anthony era inteligente, al menos a lo que a los estudios se refiere. He estado mirando el historial de cada uno de mis alumnos y alumnas y Anthony era sin duda el que más destacaba en todos los estudios. Era un chico con una nota media de nueve, con esas notas una madre estaría orgullosa de su hijo. Aunque yo no podía quejarme de los míos, ambos sacaban buenas notas, al menos hasta ahora.

Salí de la sala de profesores rumbo al estacionamiento del colegio para encontrarme con un Jasper sonriente, riendo con Seth.

- Hola – les saludé a ambos dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

- No hagas eso delante de todo el mundo, mamá – se quejó Seth limpiándose la cara, como si le hubiera babeado. Rodé los ojos ante su pequeña actuación.

- ¿Qué tal el día? – le pregunté a Jazz.

- Cansado.

- Ya veo – le pasé mis dedos por debajo de sus ojos, tenía unas ligeras ojeras oscuras. – Deberías de dormir más – le regañé.

- ¿Te crees que no lo intento? – me susurró para que Seth no nos escuchara. – Sabes que siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando algo nuevo pasa en mi vida.

- Lo sé, pero llevas más de un mes trabajando en el hospital, deberías de haberte acostumbrado ya.

Cuando iba a contestarme, cerró la boca al ver que Liz venia hacia nosotros, arrastrando los pies como de costumbre. Nos metimos todos en el coche y Jasper condujo hasta casa. Cuando llegamos nos bajamos los tres, Jazz me dijo que iba a hacer unos recados y que volvería en un par de horas, lo miré con los ojos entre cerrados. ¡Estaba cansado!, debería de irse a descansar. Después de despedirnos de él, los tres entramos en casa para hacer nuestras cosas, deberes, tareas del hogar, corregir trabajos...

Estaba corrigiendo unos trabajos en la mesa de la cocina cuando escuché unos débiles pasos entrar en donde yo me encontraba. Alcé la mirada y vi a Seth con la cara blanca y agarrándose la tripa. Me levanté de un salto de la silla y corrí hasta llegar a donde él estaba, en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? – le pregunté preocupada.

- Me duele mucho la tripa y te… - no acabo de decir la frase, empezó a tener arcadas y vomitó lo que había comido en el día en el suelo de la cocina.

Le acaricié la espalda cuando los espasmos de su cuerpo todavía no desaparecían. Le deje vomitar lo que le quedaba en el estomago en el suelo de la cocina, ya lo tendría que limpiar luego, así que por un poquito más no iba a pasar nada, además si lo movía igual tenía el riesgo de que su dolor de tripa aumentase. Cuando pareció que había acabado le ayudé hasta llegar a una de las sillas de la cocina y le senté. Apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus brazos y lloró. Yo tuve que contenerme de llorar con él, sabía que era estúpido pero verle llorar de esa manera, me entraban ganas de llorar a mí, con él.

- Mamá me duele mucho – lloriqueó.

- Lo sé cariño, lo sé – vamos Bella piensa rápido que hacer, me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez mientras le frotaba la espalda en círculos para tranquilizarlo. Pasados unos pocos segundos fue como si una bombillita se encendiera en mi cabeza dándome una idea. – Cariño, voy a llamar a Jasper para que venga a buscarnos y nos lleve al hospital, ¿vale? – él solo asintió.

Me separé de él lo suficiente para alcanzar el teléfono inalámbrico que tenia encima de la mesa, al lado de mis papeles. Marqué el número de Jazz, sonó un montón de veces pero nada, no me cogió, volví a marcar y esperé, esperé de forma desesperada a que cogiera el maldito teléfono, pero nada. Repetí la misma acción como tres veces más con el mismo resultado.

Tenía que hacer otra cosa, pensar en otra cosa, después de lo que parecieron minutos eternos y solo pasaron segundos, ayudé a mi hijo a que se levantara y fuimos a la entrada principal, le ayudé a colocarse su abrigo y después me coloqué el mío.

- Liz – la llamé a pleno pulmón.

Después de unos segundos, cuando me estaba atando los botones de mi abrigo, mi pequeña bajo las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vais? – nos miró a Seth y a mí.

- Voy a llevar a tu hermano al hospital. ¿Vienes con nosotros o te quieres quedar aquí? – no era la primera vez que Liz se quedaba sola en casa, en Forks se solía quedar muchas veces en casa porque no le apetecía venir con nosotros a hacer la compra y tan solo a dar una vuelta. Tenía quince años, ya sabía valerse por sí misma durante un par de horas.

- No, yo me quedo, todavía tengo muchos deberes.

- Vale, espero no tardar mucho, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas – asintió. – Sí viene Jasper antes de que nosotros lleguemos, dile que hemos ido al hospital, que a Seth le dolía mucho la tripa.

- Vale – me contestó. Dudé entre ir a darle un beso o girarme y salir por la puerta, también vi que ella dudaba, pero se acercó a nosotros y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hermano, después se giro hacia a mí y vi su indecisión en su mirada, pero después de unos segundos, se acerco a mí y me dio también un beso en la mejilla. Mi pecho se hincho sin poder evitarlo, echaba realmente de menos a mi pequeña y que ella diera este paso después de nuestra pequeña guerra, me llenaba de orgullo que fuera ella la que diera el paso y dejara todo atrás por unos segundos. – Hasta luego – se despidió de nosotros y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Salimos al frio de la calle, caminamos calle abajo donde había una parada de taxis, nos metimos en uno y fuimos hacia el hospital.

El trayecto al hospital fue un poco más de media hora debido al tráfico que había, aunque debería de haber sido de más tiempo, pero el taxista parecía llegar tarde a la boda de su prima, corriendo como un loco y saltándose la mitad de los semáforos y señales de tráfico.

Me hice una nota mental sobre no coger ningún taxi más. Debía de conseguirme un coche para no volver a pasar por este sufrimiento.

Nos dejó en la puerta de urgencias después de pagarle me bajé del coche y ayude a Seth a bajarse del coche. Nos giramos ambos hacia la puerta pero nos chocamos contra un muro de carne y hueso. Ambos trastrabillamos hacia atrás, pero pudimos sujetarnos el uno al otro sin llegar a caernos de culo contra el suelo.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes sin aquel brillo que tienen las personas felices en una cara que debería de estar prohibida tener y era realmente alto. Me fijé más en su rostro, tenía una mueca extraña pegada a sus labios, sus ojos eran como había dicho antes verdes y sin brillo, por ellos pasaban sentimientos que ahora mismo no iba a ponerme a analizar, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar en este momento, pero lo que más se le veían en sus ojos era la tristeza. Su barba tendría como mucho un día, su pelo cobrizo era rebelde, demasiado rebelde, parecía que acaba salir de la cama y por las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos, no lo dudaba, o tal vez estaría enfermo.

Seguí con mi mirada el recorrido de su cuerpo, llevaba una bata llena de dibujitos y sobre su pecho izquierdo colgaba una pequeña plaquita donde ponía Dr. Cullen. Seguí con mi mirada sus largos brazos y entonces vi como mi pequeño le tendía una petaca, una petaca que estaba segura de lo que contenía.

- Lo siento – su aliento chocó contra mi cara y mi ceño ya fruncido, se frunció incluso más.

¡Olía a alcohol!.

Le quité la petaca a Seth de la mano y se la di apretándola contra su pecho. Me miró confundido por unos segundos pero después estiró su mano y cogió la petaca de mi mano. Lo esquivamos y sin decirle nada nos adentramos en el hospital.

Después de una maldita hora de espera, donde estábamos sentados en unas sillas realmente incomodas y con algunos viajes al baño donde Seth seguía vomitando, nos metieron donde el doctor nos iba a atender.

**Edward ****POV**

Haber hablado con Jasper sobre todos mis problemas me había quitado un peso de encima. Siempre era bueno desahogarte con alguien, le grité, golpeé el sofá donde me encontraba sentado e incluso alguna lágrima traicionera abandonó mis ojos, saqué toda mi frustración, toda la que tenía guardada, todos los sentimientos contenidos que tenia guardados los saqué en esas dos horas de monólogo que hice con él.

Jasper me escuchó como el buen psicólogo que era, no abrió la boca hasta que terminé de soltar todo lo que tenia dentro y cuando acabé, _habló._

_- Bien, me voy para casa que se me hace tarde – se levantó del sillón donde llevaba sentado dos horas._

_- ¿Qué? – le pregunté incrédulo. - ¿No vas a decirme nada?. ¿No me vas a dar ningún consejo ni nada? – me levanté del sofá y me puse en frente de él._

_- No – se encogió de hombros. - ¿Para qué voy a hacer nada de lo que me pides?, si no vas a volver por aquí. Si te doy un consejo ahora, lo seguirás un par de días, después olvidaras lo que te dije porque volverás a tu estado de abandono, iras al bar y te volverás a emborrachar._

_No le contesté, el enfado que no sabía que tenía hasta ese momento aumentó y mi objetivo ahora era Jasper. Pero en vez de atacarle a él, salí de allí rumbo a mi coche sin pasarme por mi consultorio para coger mis cosas, lo que necesitaba lo tenía guardado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón._

_Cuando llegué a mi destino, donde últimamente pasaba más tiempo que en mi propia casa, aparqué y me quedé pensativo detrás del volante. No podía seguir haciendo esto, tenía que ir a casa y entregarme a mi mujer y dejar de hacer el gilipollas viniendo al bar y emborrachándome hasta casi perder el conocimiento._

_Con la decisión de ir a casa y entregarme a mi mujer, me puse en camino hacia casa._

_Llegué y entré casi corriendo, eran las diez de la noche, no sabía cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo, el estar detrás del volante pensando en qué hacer con mi vida había consumido la mitad de mi día. Mis hijos a estas horas ya estarían durmiendo o intentándolo ya que al día siguiente tenían que madrugar._

_Revisé la planta baja de la casa encontrándomela vacía. Subí al piso superior y pasé por las habitaciones de mis hijos cerciorándome de que ambos estaban dormidos. Me alegré al ver de qué ambos lo estaban._

_Corrí de modo silencioso hasta mi habitación, abrí la puerta demasiado entusiasmado, estaba eufórico por cambiar las cosas y este iba a ser el primer paso, le iba a hacer el amor a mi mujer como nunca antes se lo había hecho, pero mi burbuja de felicidad se reventó cuando Tanya se giró y me encaró._

_- ¿Dónde coño has estado?. Salías a las cinco de trabajar – me gritó._

_¿Qué le contestaba?. ¿Que había estado haciendo un monólogo con un psicólogo y después de salir hecho un manojo de nervios con ganas de haberle partido el cuello por no haberme ayudado, que había estado sentado en el coche a las puertas del bar pensando y que llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer, era venirme a casa y cambiar toda esta mierda que yo mismo había creado?._

_No, definitivamente eso no le iba a decir._

_- ¡Contéstame, coño! – me volvió a gritar acercándose a mí. - ¿Dónde demonios has estado? – gruñó, fulminándome con la mirada._

_- En el hospital – me encogí ante su mirada._

_- ¿Hasta ahora?. Lo siento Edward pero ya no te creo – vi como se le escapaba un lágrima por la esquina del ojo._

_¡Todo esto era culpa mía!._

_- Tanya, cariño – intenté agarrarla por la cintura, pero me golpeo las manos así que las aparte. – Escúchame – le supliqué._

_- No quiero escucharte, Edward. Estoy cansada de tus excusas – se giro y ahogo un sollozo que quería salir de su pecho._

_- ¡Escúchame de una puta vez! – le gruñí. Se giró para encararme, sus mejillas estaban inundadas por las lágrimas que le estaban cayendo como si fuera un grifo abierto. Me regañé mentalmente por hacerla llorar, ella no se merecía esto. – Lo siento – susurré. – De verdad, siento haberme puesto así, siento haberte tratado como lo llevo haciendo desde hace meses, siento ser una persona que no te merece – subí mi mano y acaricié sus mejillas mojadas. – Siento ser un cabrón y egoísta de mierda. Sie…_

_- Calla – subió su mano hacia mis labios silenciándome con la punta de sus dedos. – No digas más – cerró sus ojos fuertemente durante unos segundos._

_Yo solo pude quedarme mirándola, me estaba matando verla así, llorando, porque cada lágrima que caía por su mejilla las estaba causando yo._

_Después de unos pocos minutos, quitó sus dedos de mi boca y abrió los ojos. Me dejó ver lo decepcionada que estaba conmigo por mi comportamiento, los vi tristes pero también vi deseo, deseo ardiente, tan ardiente que me estaba quemando incluso a mí._

_No espero a qué preguntara ni a que dijera nada, se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios a los míos. Al principio me costó devolvérselo, no sabía porque después de estar reclamándome donde había estado, me besaba, pero cuando sus manos se enroscaron detrás de mi cuello, no lo dudé y le respondí con las mismas ansias con las que me estaba besando ella a mí._

_Sin esperar a que me diera permiso a nada, llevé mis manos a sus caderas, la alcé y tan rápido como lo hice, ella enrosco sus piernas en mi cadera. La llevé contra la pared más cercana y la aplasté contra ella sin hacerle daño. Me separé de sus labios para coger aire y besar todo su cuello, desde el lado derecho al lado izquierdo, mientras poco a poco la iba despojando de sus ropas y de las mías._

_Cuando mis brazos se quedaron sin fuerzas y sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, me dirigí hacia la cama, la tumbé sobre el colchón y me coloqué sobre sus piernas, para entrar en ese paraíso que tanto añoraba._

_La hice mía tres veces esa noche y una a la mañana, antes de que soltara la bomba._

_- Edward – me llamó cuando entré en la habitación secándome el pelo con una toalla. Le indiqué con la cabeza que siguiera hablando. – Me voy – me quedé estático delante de ella, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y la toalla se me cayó de las manos al suelo._

_- ¿Qué… quieres… decir con… que te… vas? – tartamudeé incoherentemente._

_- Me voy a ir unos días._

_- Y, ¿los chicos? – le pregunté sin saber muy bien que decir._

_- Se quedan aquí contigo. Confío en ti en que puedas cuidarlos y arreglártelas con ellos. Necesito un descanso de todo esto. Necesito respirar, necesito pensar, necesito alejarme unos días de ti – lo último lo dijo en voz baja._

_- Pero…_

_- No te preocupes si un día no puedes ir a recoger a los chicos al colegio, hablé con tu madre y me dijo que ella podía hacerse cargo cuando tú no pudieras._

_- ¿Mi madre? - ¿por qué metía a mi madre en todo esto?._

_- Sí llevo unos días hablando con ella. Ella fue la que me aconsejo que me alejara un poco de todo durante unos días – mi madre aconsejándola a ella en vez de a su propio hijo. Contuve un gruñido._

_La ira que sentí ante eso creció de una forma muy poco sana._

_- ¿¡Por qué demonios tienes que meter a mi madre en nuestros problemas ! – le chillé. – Pensaba que esta noche lo habíamos arreglado, pensaba que habíamos arreglado todo – le susurré._

_- Por echar tres polvos…_

_- Cuatro – la corté._

_- Como sea, Edward, por echar tres o cuatro polvos no se arreglan los problemas – se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada maquillándose._

_- ¿Qué quieres que haga?. Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga?. ¿¡Crees que la única que sufre aquí eres tú ! – le volví a chillar._

_- ¡Claro que no! – me gritó de vuelta. – Pero yo al menos estoy poniendo de mi parte y haciendo algo para que esto funcione. ¿Tú que estás haciendo?. ¡Nada!._

_- Déjalo Tanya, no quiero seguir discutiendo. Siempre es lo mismo._

_- ¡Por eso me voy!. Porque siempre es lo mismo, siempre estamos igual, no salimos de una discusión y nos metemos en otra, necesitamos tiempo. Y tú necesitas aprender a preocuparte de los que están a tu alrededor y no de ti mismo – se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla diciendo lo último._

_- ¿Me estas llamando egoísta? – le mire incrédulo, no pudiendo creerme lo que me estaba diciendo. - ¿Me estas llamando egoísta? – volví a repetir. – Todo, absolutamente todo lo que he hecho ha sido pensando en vosotros, nunca me he parado a pensar en mí. Primero fuiste tú, te di la boda con la que siempre soñaste, te di mi vida aquel día, me até a ti hasta que la muerte nos separara sin pensar en mí, porque yo no quería casarme tan temprano, Tanya – sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando le confesé eso, necesitaba desahogarme de todo lo que sentía con ella, necesitaba ser sincero con ella al menos por una vez. – Y después vinieron nuestros hijos. Les he dado cada cosa que me han pedido, van a una escuela prestigiosa gracias a mí y mi esfuerzo, vivimos en esta casa porque yo la compré con los ahorros que me habían sobrado de la universidad, porque sí Tanya, a pesar de que mi padres tienen dinero suficiente como para comprarme una casa, esta la compré yo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te decía que me quedaba a estudiar en la biblioteca después de la universidad? – asintió en estado de shock. – Pues no me quedaba estudiando, trabajaba en varios empleos que me iban saliendo para ahorrar y darte lo mejor y a ellos también. Ahora llámame egoísta otra vez, ¡dilo! – le gruñí, sabía que echarle todo esto en cara era ruin, pero lo solté sin pensar en las consecuencias._

_Observé cómo sus ojos volvían a su tamaño normal y con un par de respiraciones profundas, para calmarse, supongo, habló._

_- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no vas a un partido de baseball de E.C.?. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no te sientas con Tony y habláis de cómo os ha ido el día y todo lo que hablabais?. ¿¡Hace cuanto tiempo !. No te estoy llamando egoísta porque solo pienses en ti, te lo estoy llamando porque ya no piensas en nosotros – y sin esperar mi respuesta, salió de la habitación, dejándome clavado al suelo._

Después de aquella última discusión no la vi hasta pasadas dos semanas. No me había dicho a donde había ido, solo me dijo que se había ido con Alice de viaje y que le había venido muy bien para pensar y debió de pensar mucho, porque cuando me vio entrando por la puerta de casa con E.C. cargado a la espalda – porque me había preocupado y ocupado de mis hijos en su ausencia -, ambos riéndonos sobre un chico de su clase que parecía ser que le encantaba el suelo, porque se caía a menudo sin haber nada de por medio, vino corriendo hacia nosotros, nos abrazo y antes de que pudiera bajar a E.C. al suelo, agarró mi cara con ambas manos y me besó.

Fue un beso desesperado, me demostró lo mucho que me había echado de menos y lo importante que era en su vida y yo a ella le demostré lo mismo, solo nos separamos para respirar y no hicimos nada de lo que nos pudiéramos arrepentir, ya que había un menor delante, mejor dicho mi hijo pequeño, porque de su boca salió un "_aghh" _demasiado audible como para que nos recompusiéramos y no cometiéramos ninguna locura.

Y los días pasaron, a Tanya se la veía más feliz, no sabía a donde había ido porque no soltaba prenda desde que había llegado, incluso la intente persuadir mientras hacíamos el amor para ver si me decía algo, pero nada, no conseguía nada excepto mi nombre en sus gemidos y jadeos.

¡Yo también quería sentirme al igual que ella!.

Porque sí, a pesar de que por fuera pareciera que estaba bien por dentro todavía estaba hecho una completa mierda. Solo me veía bien cuando estaba al lado de mi mujer o con mis hijos, si no estaban ellos presentes era un hombre incompleto y me sentía como una mierda.

Necesitaba cambiar eso.

Había aprendido a vivir así desde que había llegado Tanya de su mini escapada, me sentía un poco mejor, pero no del todo. No habíamos vuelto a tener ninguna discusión fuerte, solo por cosas sin sentido que luego sabíamos arreglar de la forma más placentera que había. Ya no había vuelto al bar a beber, cuando salía de trabajar iba a casa y pasaba las horas con mis hijos, había pensado mucho en ellos desde que Tanya me había dicho que ya no pasaba tiempo con ellos. Quería cambiar esa situación con ellos, con Tanya había cambiado las cosas y ellos no iban a ser menos.

Me levanté de la cama sin muchas ganas, hoy me tocaba urgencias y muchas horas en el hospital, lo que quería decir que no iba a poder hacer el amor con mi mujer como llevábamos haciéndolo a diario desde que había llegado, hace poco más de un mes. Solo descansábamos cuando estuvo con el periodo.

Cuatro días, los cuatro días más largos de mi vida.

Después de una ducha caliente, cosa de la que me arrepentí en cuanto salí de la ducha, estaba más dormido de lo que estaba. Salí del baño a mi habitación, me vestí con mi traje a medida, me peine como pude y salí rumbo a la cocina.

- Buenos días – le susurré a Tanya en el oído después de depositar un beso en su cuello.

- Buenos días – se giró y me encaró. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Estoy haciéndote tu desayuno favorito – inclinó la cabeza hacia las sartenes donde estaba cocinando huevos revueltos.

- Cariño, los huevos revueltos no son mi desayuno favorito – me reí entre dientes.

- Lo sé, pero era lo más rápido que te puedo cocinar para que te vayas desayunado al trabajo. Además necesitas recuperar fuerzas, ayer no me dejaste dormir en toda la noche – sonreí al recordar la noche desenfrenada de sexo que habíamos tenido.

- Gracias – le di un beso en los labios y me fui a sentar aun con la sonrisa en mi cara.

Después de hacerme el desayuno, lo puso en un plato y me lo sirvió. Mis hijos ya habían desayunado y estaban preparándose para ir a la escuela. Desayuné rápido, ya llegaba tarde al hospital, me levanté y antes de desaparecer para ir a trabajar, busqué a mi mujer. Estaba en el salón mirando por la ventana. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás, pasando mis brazos por su cintura.

- Hoy tengo urgencias, llegaré tarde a casa – le besé la parte derecha del cuello.

- Lo sé – me contestó echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Me esperaras despierta?.

- No lo creo, ahora mismo estoy que me caigo de sueño. No creo que tarde mucho en dormirme hoy.

- Está bien. Hoy te dejaré descansar.

Me despedí de ella con un beso apasionado en los labios y me puse en camino hacia el hospital.

Nueve, nueve malditas horas llevaba en el hospital. Me estaba empezando a entrar congoja, necesitaba respirar aire, necesitaba dormir también un poco, necesitaba…

- Hola, cariño – mi madre entrando a mi consulta sin tocar la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- Hola, mamá – me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a ella para besar su mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – inquirió con su tono dulce.

- Agobiado y agotado – me dejé caer otra vez en el sofá.

- ¿Te queda mucho para salir? – me preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado mío.

- Tres horas, espero. ¿Por qué?.

- Curiosidad.

- Ah – le contesté, no me apetecía indagar porque venía a mi consulta, porque sabía que la curiosidad de mi madre, no solo era curiosidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que ella lo rompió y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales. Llevábamos unos veinte minutos de charla cuando tocaron la puerta de la consulta.

- Adelante – dije poniéndome de pie.

La puerta se abrió y a nuestros ojos apareció Jasper.

- Siento si te molesto Edward, pero necesito que me eches una mano con un caso.

- ¿Jasper? – le preguntó mi madre levantándose del sofá.

Ambos nos giramos para mirarla, se estaba acercando a nosotros y cuando estuvo a la altura de Jasper abrió sus brazos y lo abrazó como me abrazaba a mí, como si Jasper fuera su hijo.

- ¿Os conocéis? – les pregunté confuso, con una ceja alzada.

- Sí – respondieron al unísono cuando Jasper soltó a mi madre de su abrazo, ya que le había respondido al abrazo.

- La contraté para que me decorara la casa donde vivo – mi madre asintió con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo. ¿Le gustó a tu chica como la decoramos? – inquirió mi madre mirando a Jasper.

¿Jasper tenía una chica?. Nunca había hablado de ninguna chica, aunque pensándolo bien, Jasper era demasiado reservado en esos casos, nunca hablaba de su vida privada.

- Sí, ya te dije que le iba a gustar, de lo único que se quejó fue…

- ¿Del precio? – le cortó mi madre, pareció preocupada preguntando eso. Yo no sabía qué tipo de relación habían sacado decorando una casa estos dos, pero parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida.

- ¡No! – exclamó Jasper sobresaltándonos a ambos. Nos miró con una mirada de disculpa dibuja en sus ojos y prosiguió con la explicación. – Que contratara a alguien para hacerlo – su voz sonó triste, tal vez no quería herir a mi madre diciendo que su chica no quería una decoradora, no lo sé.

- ¿Quería hacerlo ella? – volvió a preguntar mi madre.

- Sí, algo así. Pero yo quería tener todo preparado para cuando llegaran - ¿llegaran?, ¿quién más iba a llegar?. Absolutamente no sabía nada de la vida de Jasper, a pesar de llevar algo más de un mes viéndonos a diario, lo único que sabía de él era que es un buen psicólogo, bueno y ahora de que tenía una chica y algo más. – Además sabía que no nos iba a dar tiempo a decorarla entera, porque ambos íbamos a empezar a trabajar y no íbamos a poder sacar tiempo – comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo le iba la adaptación en la ciudad, en el hospital y lo magnifico que le iba a Jasper aquí.

Hasta que me harte de escuchar.

- Perdón por la interrupción – interrumpí. – Os voy a dejar aquí hablando a los dos, Jasper, ¿lo tuyo puede esperar una hora? – asintió. – Bien, mamá mañana te llamo – le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a mi escritorio a coger la petaca con whisky que tenía guardada en uno de los cajones desde hace tiempo, la metí disimuladamente en el bolsillo de mi bata. Necesitaba beber, sé que era patético, pero necesitaba desahogarme ya y no iba a recurrir a Jasper, no iba a volver a caer tan bajo y mi mujer… mi mujer hasta dentro de cuatro horas no la vería, la única salida que me quedaba era esta. Que Jasper estuviera hablando de su vida perfecta con esa mujer me estaba matando. Salí de mi consulta despidiéndome de ambos. – Adiós.

Bajé a la salida de urgencias en ascensor que estaba vacío - donde aproveche y le pegué un pequeño trago a la petaca -, para salir a la calle por allí. Estaba en la puerta de salida cuando un taxi se paró en la entrada. Metí la mano en el bolsillo donde tenía la petaca, la cogí, saqué la mano del bolsillo, abrí la puerta y salí con la mala suerte de llevarme a la mujer y el niño que acaban de salir del taxi por delante con mi cuerpo.

Trastrabillaron un poco pero se recuperaron rápido cogiéndose el uno al otro. Perdí mi petaca con el golpe, cuando me fui a agachar para cogerla, el niño ya la tenía en su mano y estaba con el brazo extendido dándome la petaca.

La mujer por su parte, alzó la mirada y clavo sus ojos chocolates en mis ojos verdes. Nunca, jamás había visto unos ojos tan bonitos y en donde se podían leer todo tipo de emociones y sentimientos. Su profunda mirada me estaba quemando, me estaba quemando tanto que creía que me iba a derretir.

Pasó sus ojos por toda mi cara y fue bajando poco a poco, parecía que le gustaba lo que veía, eso hizo que mi ego montara una fiesta en mi cabeza. Ser observado así por una belleza como ella, - porque no lo voy a negar, parecía una chica corriente pero detrás de esos preciosos ojos chocolates había esa chista que a muchas chicas les falta – hacia que a cualquier chico se le subiera el autoestima. Y ella estaba buena, no lo iba a negar tampoco.

Tan pronto como sus ojos llegaron a mi cintura, su ceño se frunció, eso solo invitaba a querer pasar el dedo por su frente y quitar esa arruga que ahora la adornaba.

- Lo siento – me disculpé por si la había ocasionado algún daño.

De repente sentí como golpeaba mi pecho con… bajé la mirada confundido y ahí vi la razón porque su frente se había puesto así… mi petaca. La estampó tan fuerte en mi pecho con su mano que me hizo daño, alcé la mano para cogerla y antes de decir nada más, me esquivó y se metió dentro del hospital.

Cincuenta minutos llevaba sonándome el busca, ya me había acabado lo que tenía la petaca en el interior hace más de media hora, pero estaba nervioso necesitaba serenarme. Cinco minutos más tarde entré en urgencias un poco más calmado, aunque mi calma duró poco porque una enfermera de urgencias me dio un historial y me dijo que fuera a la consulta número uno a revisar a un niño que llevaba una hora vomitando y esperándome.

Anduve hasta la consulta, antes de entrar cogí mucho aire y lo solté poco a poco, para tranquilizarme de nuevo, después de eso entré.

- Señorito Black – dije de forma educada mirando el historial.

- Soy yo – me contestó la voz de un niño.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – caminé hacia la camilla donde le indique que se tumbara sin aun levantar la vista de su historial, leyendo todo lo que ponía en el, poca cosa, era un paciente nuevo en este hospital.

- Seth no te tumbes – escuché una voz femenina decirle a su hijo. Alcé la mirada para ver si había algo en la camilla, pero cuando cruce mis ojos con aquellos ojos chocolates y su ceño aun más fruncido que antes, tragué en seco. – Tú no vas a revisar a mi hijo – me escupió.

- Y, ¿por qué no? – le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

- Porque has bebido y ningún doctor borracho va a mirar lo que le pasa a mi hijo – gruñó.

- No estoy borracho y sé lo que hago – le gruñí de vuelta. – Seth, túmbate aquí – le volví a indicar al niño en tono dulce.

- No – cogió el brazo de su hijo y lo puso detrás de su cuerpo. – Quiero que venga otro doctor.

- Yo soy doctor y soy el único pediatra disponible ahora mismo en el hospital.

- Quiero que venga otro médico – volvió a repetir.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, desafiándonos con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos chocolates vencieron a los míos. Caminé hacia afuera dejando a ambos en la consulta y fui al mostrador de las enfermeras.

- Llama al Doctor Cullen y dile que le necesito en urgencias – le pedí a una de ellas.

Cinco minutos más tarde mi padre salía del ascensor con preocupación en su mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó cuando llego a mi lado.

- La madre de uno de mis pacientes no quiere que yo revise a su hijo – le contesté entre dientes caminando hacia la consulta.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió mirándome. Solo me encogí de hombros.

Entramos a la consulta donde la mujer estaba sentada en la silla con su hijo acurrucado en su regazo.

- Hola, soy el Doctor Cullen – se presentó mi padre. - ¿Qué le pasa a este pequeño? – le preguntó al niño revolviéndole el pelo.

- No soy pequeño – se quejó el niño. Mi padre contuvo la risa y se giro hacia su madre.

- ¿Qué le pasa?.

- Ha estado vomitando desde hace como dos horas – le explicó la mujer.

Mi padre hizo las correspondientes revisiones después de que ella le contara como había empezado todo. El niño parecía haber comido algo en mal estado y se había intoxicado. Lo dejamos en observación media hora después de darle un medicamento para que se sintiera mejor y sí después de eso no vomitaba más lo mandábamos para casa. Y así fue.

- Gracias Doctor Cullen – la mujer le dio la mano a mi padre.

- No hay de que, para eso estamos, ¿no? – le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojo.

Ese sonrojo en sus mejillas hacia más apetecible colocar los labios y sentir el calor que sus mejillas emitían que el ceño fruncido de antes.

¿¡Pero qué demonios estaba pensando !.

Esa mujer no había dejado que revisara a su hijo. Sabiendo que yo era el único pediatra en todo el hospital y que yo estaba en mis cabales sabiendo lo que hacía.

Después de despedirnos de ella y de su hijo, caminamos hacia el ascensor para ir a nuestros correspondientes pisos. Cuando entramos en el ascensor mi padre se giró hacia a mí y me obligó a mirarlo levantándome la cara, cogido por el mentón con su mano.

- Échame el aliento – me pidió.

- ¿Qué dices? – le aparté la mano de mi mentón de un golpe.

- ¡Has vuelto a beber!. ¡Has vuelto a beber trabajando! – me gritó acusándome, tuve suerte de que el ascensor estuviera vacío. – Te lo avisé Edward, te dije que no quería verte ni bebido ni bebiendo en el trabajo. Por eso esa mujer no quería que atendieras a su hijo. ¿Bebiste delante de ellos? – estaba loco si pensaba que había hecho eso delante de ellos.

- ¡No he bebido! – intenté defenderme de forma lamentable.

- Te huele el aliento a alcohol. ¿Eso no es beber? – me preguntó de forma sarcástica alzando una ceja.

No le conteste, total, ¿para qué?. Ya me había pillado.

- Estás suspendido de empleo y sueldo hasta nueva orden – me dijo serio, mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras.

- Ya lo has oído – me contestó cuando llegamos a mi piso y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. – Recoge tus cosas y vete a casa ya – me ordenó.

Y eso fue lo que hice, recoger mis cosas, pero no me fui a casa. Me fui al bar que semanas atrás había sido mi cueva para esconderme y llorar mis penas.

* * *

Siento el retraso! pero es que escribir esta historia me esta costando un poco, sobre todo la parte de Edward, no se si la estoy haciendo muy bien... pero espero que sí y que esteis contentas tooooodas!

Si teneis alguna duda, no dudeis en preguntar!

Sé que muchas pensareis pq Bella no se pregunta si Edward podria ser familia de Tony por la coincidencia del apellido cuando lo lee en la plaquita de su bata, pero ¿quien dice que no haya más gente con el apellido Cullen en Seattle?. Ademas del parecido entre Edward y Tony, pero en ese momento Bella esta preocupada por lo que pueda pasarle a Seth.

Bueno no sé si se me olvida algo, solo deciros que disfruteis del capitulo, espero q el siguiente no me cueste mucho escribirlo y pueda subirlo pronto! llevo tooooodo el dia escribiendolo... Darle las gracias a la insistencia de **tlebd**, si ella no habria insistido tanto, lo hubiera subido mañana :-P jajaja!

Bueno gracias por vuestros reviews! q aunq sean pocos los agradezco de corazon! tb por vuestras alertas, favoritos y por leerme y seguir leyendome a pesar de tardar demasiado en actualizar esta historia!

Un saludo!


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

**Bella ****POV**

Seth y yo salimos del hospital agradeciendo que el Doctor Cullen padre, supuse, nos atendiera en vez del Doctor Cullen junior, con un par de copas en su sangre, como menos. Entramos en un taxi ya que llevaba como diez malditos y largos minutos llamando a Jasper para que viniera a buscarnos, pero no cogía el maldito teléfono móvil.

¿¡Para qué coño lo quería, si nunca lo cogía! ?.

Le indiqué al taxista la dirección, después recé para que este pequeño hombre nos llevara a una velocidad moderada y llegáramos sanos y salvos a nuestro hogar.

Hogar, al que llegamos cuarenta y cinco minutos después. Pagué al taxista y salimos al frio de la calle caminando hacia la puerta principal. Cuando entramos envié a mi pequeño a su habitación, diciéndole que me esperara allí, que ahora subía yo.

Caminé hacia la cocina para cocinarle algo suave para que su estomago no se resintiera y a hacerle una manzanilla, pero me paré en seco al escuchar las voces de Jasper y Elizabeth en el salón. Caminé hacia allí y me detuve antes de acercarme a la puerta para que no me vieran, sabía que estaba mal escuchar a escondidas pero no pude evitarlo. Me apoyé en la pared e incliné un poco la cabeza hacia la puerta para escuchar mejor.

_- ¿Qué te pasa, Liz?._

_- Nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?._

_- Ya sabes porque lo digo._

_- No, no lo sé._

_- Liz – le reprendió Jasper._

_- La echo de menos – me costó un poco escuchar lo que dijo, debido al tono bajo en que lo dijo._

_- ¿A quién? – inquirió Jazz curioso._

_- A mamá – mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca._

_- Liz, tu madre está aquí._

_- No. No lo está. Ella… ella se fue._

_- Liz, no se ha ido, ella sigue estando aquí, tú eres la que no está aquí._

_- ¡No! – Liz subió su tono de voz asustándome. – Ella dejó de estar en cuanto decidió venir aquí – dijo más bajo esta vez._

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?._

_- Porque desde que dijo que vendría aquí dejó de ser la misma._

_- Liz…_

_- ¡No, tío Jazz!. Ella ya no está – le cortó mi pequeña y a mi, comenzaron a rodarme las lágrimas por mis mejillas. – Ya no es la misma, yo necesito que lo sea, necesito que este conmigo, necesito tenerla a mi lado, necesito irme de aquí y volver a casa – su voz se fue apagando poco a poco según iba diciendo aquello._

_- Sabes que está contigo._

_- No, no lo está._

_- Sí lo está, Liz. Ella solo ha estado más distante porque tuvo que hacer muchas cosas, mucho papeleo antes de venir aquí y…_

_- Nadie quiso venir aquí nada más que ella – le cortó con un gruñido._

_- Eso es mentira, yo quería venir al igual que ella. – Jasper intentó defenderme, pero cuando se trataba de Elizabeth era difícil ya que podía llegar a ser más terca que yo. – Ella os preguntó a los dos que opinabais respecto a venir aquí y ninguno de los dos se opuso. Os dio a elegir entre venir con ella o quedaros con vuestro padre y decidisteis venir aquí._

_- No – susurró Liz._

_- Sí. Os dio a elegir y elegisteis venir aquí. Podrías haberte quedado con Jacob._

_- No quería quedarme con él – confesó mi pequeña._

_- ¿Por qué no?._

_- Porque él no es mamá y yo necesito a mamá. No digo que no quiera estar con papá, porque lo extraño mucho, quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes, necesito que todo sea como antes._

_- Sabes que no lo será. Ahora tienes que acostumbrarte a esto Liz, tu madre está aquí y lo sabes. Tienes que darle un poco más de tiempo para que se acomode a todo esto que es igual de nuevo para ella como para vosotros._

_- Lo sé, pero yo quiero volver a Forks._

_- ¿Te va mal en la escuela?. ¿No tienes amigos? – inquirió Jasper preocupado._

_- ¡No!. No me va del todo mal y solo tengo un amigo – susurró._

_- ¿Solo uno?. Pero en Forks estabas siempre rodeada de gente._

_- Esto no es Forks._

_- Lo sé, pero no entiendo. ¿Te está siendo difícil en la escuela?._

_- No._

_- Pero me has dicho que solo tienes un amigo._

_- Sí y de momento me llega y me sobra._

_- ¿Es tu novio? – inquirió Jazz juguetonamente. Podía imaginármelo dándole con su hombro a Liz en el suyo si hubiera visto como estaban sentados en el salón._

_- ¡Oh por dios! – exclamó Liz, también pude imaginármela poniéndose roja como lo hacía yo. – Tío Jazz, lo siento pero no pienso hablar de eso contigo – escuché como Jasper se reía entre dientes antes de contestarla._

_- Háblalo con tu madre – le sugirió._

_- No puedo._

_- ¿Por qué?._

_- ¡Porque no!. Ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada al respecto en lo que a ella se refiere._

_- La estás haciendo daño, Liz. Esta pasándolo mal._

_- Y, ¿crees que yo no lo estoy pasando mal?._

_- Claro que sé que lo haces, pero no haces nada para remediarlo. Solo te encierras en ti._

_- Es lo que ahora quiero, no puedo hablar con ella, no todavía._

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente, tanto que pensé que se me saldría por la boca. Decidí dejar de escuchar, no podía escuchar más. Escuchar a Liz rota, hacia que me rompiera yo más de lo que ya estaba.

Caminé hacia la cocina secándome las lágrimas con las mangas de mi jersey. Las hojas que había dejado para salir corriendo encima de la mesa seguían allí. Le cociné a Seth un poco de arroz blanco y le preparé una manzanilla, coloque todo en una bandeja y subí a su habitación. Abrí la puerta como pude y entré, lo encontré acurrucado en su cama.

Me acerqué a él poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesilla y me senté en la cama.

- Seth, cariño – lo moví un poco para verlo sonreírme un poco y reírse entre dientes. - ¿Te estabas haciendo el dormido?.

- ¿No? – su negativa sonó más a pregunta que a respuesta.

- Incorpórate un poco, tienes que cenar.

- No tengo hambre - me dijo incorporándose y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

- Vamos Seth, tienes que cenar un poco, después te tomas la manzanilla, te ducho y te metes en la cama a dormir.

- No quiero mami – hizo su mejor puchero, pero no coló conmigo, no esta vez. – La manzanilla me hace vomitar y no quiero vomitar más.

- Cariño es para que se te asiente el estomago – negó con la cabeza pero insistí. – Venga come un poco de arroz aunque sea.

Una hora después estaba arropándolo y deseándole buenas noches, salí de su habitación dándole un beso en la frente y susurrándole un te quiero. Después de haber estado toda la hora en su habitación obligándole a comer un poco de arroz y de que bebiera la manzanilla, bajé hacia la cocina con la bandeja en mi mano.

Llegué a la cocina donde estaba Jasper mirando mis papeles de encima de la mesa, me miró asombrado al verme entrar pero no dijo nada. Limpié el plato y el vaso y me acerqué a la mesa dejándome caer en la silla enfrente de mis papeles.

- ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? – le pregunté casi en un gruñido.

- Hola a ti también – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dejó caer en la silla de al lado mío.

- Hola – le salude rodando mis ojos. - ¿Dónde has estado toda la maldita tarde? – volví a inquirir mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- En el hospital y aquí. Llegué hace…

- Jazz – le corté. - ¿Has estado en el hospital? – asintió. Me incliné hacia delante y deje caer mi cabeza golpeándola con la mesa.

- ¿Estás bien? – froto mi espalda haciendo círculos.

- No.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – levante mi cabeza de encima de la mesa y lo miré.

- He estado toda la tarde llamándote. ¿Para qué coño tienes el móvil? – le pregunté molesta.

- ¡No!.

- Sí – gruñí.

- Lo siento, me lo dejé en la consulta y se me olvidó cogerlo cuando fui al hospital de nuevo. Liz me avisó tarde de que estabais en el hospital.

- Lo siento Jazz. Es solo que… que… - unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas cortando lo que le iba a decir. Estaba exhausta por todos los acontecimientos del día, estar casi dos horas en el hospital y después escuchar su conversación con Liz, me había dejado mentalmente tocada.

- Hey. ¿Qué pasa, Bells?. ¿Por qué lloras? – se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos. Enterré mi cara en su pecho intentando tranquilizarme mientras él me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en mi oído y frotaba círculos en mi espalda con sus manos.

- Os escuché – confesé cuando pude coger un poco de aire para contestarle.

- ¿A quién?.

- A ti y a Liz – quité mi cara de su pecho y lo miré a los ojos. – Cuando llegué a casa, mandé a Seth a su habitación para ir a la cocina a hacerle algo de cenar, pero escuché que estabais hablando en el salón y me quedé escuchando lo que hablabais – confesé muy rápido.

Jasper se quedó mirándome, abriendo y cerrando la boca, varias veces, intentando decirme algo, pero de su boca no salía nada. Me deshice de su abrazo y me levante para ir a por un vaso de agua. Después de beber un poco y conseguir calmarme me giré para encarar a Jasper, que ahora estaba de pie frente a mí.

- ¿Qué escuchaste? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Lo suficiente para saber que me equivoqué al venir aquí y…

- No – me cortó antes de que pudiera seguir. – Deja de culparte. Sabes también como yo que esta era una buena oportunidad y que no podías despreciarla. No podíamos despreciarla – se corrigió.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, Bella. No te voy a decir lo que le pasa a Liz, ya que no has escuchado toda la conversación por lo que veo, sabes que no soy de los que se cuentan los problemas de los demás a sus espaldas a otras personas, además de que esta el juramento de médico-paciente pero solo te voy a decir que le des tiempo, como llevo pidiéndote desde que llegamos.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo y…

- Dale tiempo – susurró abrazándome de nuevo.

- Lo intentaré – respondí su abrazo, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo. – Jazz – le llamé después de unos minutos en la misma posición y mirando hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde estaban todos mis papeles esparcidos sobre esta.

- Hhmmm.

- Creo que necesitamos un despacho para ambos – nos dejamos de abrazar y lo giré para que viera el desorden que era la mesa.

- Sí creo que lo necesitamos – rió.

- Seria más fácil para ambos, no tendríamos que estar aquí o en el salón haciendo nuestros trabajos. Un despacho con un par de mesas estaría bien.

- Sí – concordó. – Tengo a la persona perfecta para…

- ¡No! – exclamé obligándole a que se detuviera antes de que acabara aquella frase. – No vamos a contratar a nadie. Lo haremos nosotros.

- Bella.

- No. He estado pensando y podríamos deshacernos de la sala de juegos. Nunca la usamos y para lo que hay allí podríamos jugar en cualquier lado, es amplia, tiene mucha luz y es perfecta – le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

- Veo que lo tienes todo planeado – pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me acerco a él. – Cuando quieras empezamos con la reforma.

Los días siguieron pasando, había pasado exactamente un mes, quedaba poco para las navidades, los exámenes ya habían empezado, estaba cansada física y mentalmente de tanto corregir, aunque ahora tuviera un lugar donde hacerlo. Habíamos hablado con Seth y Liz respecto a lo del despacho y no se opusieron, así que en menos de diez días lo montamos todo entre los cuatro.

Pusimos dos escritorios, uno para cada uno, por si un día alguno de los dos ocupábamos un solo escritorio y para evitar disputas, decidimos poner dos. Ambos escritorios eran amplios, tan amplios que pusimos dos ordenadores, uno para cada uno también y aun así podía esparcir todos mis papeles y sobrarme sitio.

Pusimos un amplio sofá también, para cuando necesitásemos un descanso, poder tumbarnos y relajarnos en el silencio sin ser interrumpidos por nada ni nadie, aunque eso casi nunca pasaría teniendo a una adolescente de quince y un pequeño de diez años en casa.

Después del mes de reformas, clases y menos, cada vez menos insistencias por parte de Anthony sobre intentar ligar conmigo, esperaba que fuera por Liz, ya que parecía que tenían algún rollo o eran novios o algo por el estilo – nota mental, hablar con Anthony respecto a Liz sobre dañarla, si se le ocurría jugar con ella yo no sería responsable de mis actos, - pude relajarme un poco.

Pero solo un poco.

Llegaban los exámenes de final de trimestre.

Estaba colapsada con tanto corregir, aunque había veces que tenía que dejar de corregir de leer los que mis jóvenes alumnos ponían sobre Shakespeare, tenían de verdad una cabeza bastante loca y unas ideas dignas de escribir en un papel y publicarlo.

- Hola, Bella – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Rose tan cerca de mi oído. – Lo siento – dijo segundos después, - no quería asustarte.

- No te preocupes – le sonreí.

- ¿Qué haces? – inquirió mirando sobre mi hombro.

Estaba en la sala de profesores, sentada en una de las sillas que allí había y con las manos sobre la larga y ancha mesa corrigiendo algunos exámenes que tenía pendientes de corregir.

- Corregir exámenes – dije con un suspiro.

- Eso puede esperar un poco. Vamos a comer, estoy muerta de hambre – tiro de mi mano hasta que me puso en pie.

- Déjame recoger esto y vamos.

Después de recoger todo lo que tenia sobre la mesa, fuimos al comedor donde cogimos nuestra comida y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada, las dos solas.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para navidad? – inquirió Rosalie después de tragar lo que tenia en la boca.

- Creo que pasaremos una semana en Forks y otra aquí, al menos yo.

- ¿Al menos tú?.

- Sí. Pasaré allí la noche buena con mi padre, Jacob y posiblemente Jasper. Después tenia pensado dejar a Liz y Seth con su padre, para que estén más tiempo juntos, después venir aquí y preparar todo para la vuelta al cole – le dije con una pequeña risa por el estúpido chiste que había hecho.

- ¿Pasaras la noche vieja sola?.

- No, lo más seguro es que Jazz se venga conmigo. Así que no creo que lo pase sola, a no ser que él tenga otros planes – me encogí de hombros, - cosa que dudo – susurré más para mí misma.

Conocía a Jasper y sabía de antemano que antes de hacer cualquier locura a las que no estaba acostumbrado pasaría la noche conmigo en casa, los dos solos.

- Eso es aburrido, ¿sabes? – me apuntó con un trozo de zanahoria que tenia pinchado en su tenedor. – No vais a pasar la noche solos.

- No pasa nada Rose. Ambos necesitamos un descanso de mis pequeños.

- Da igual, podréis pasar la noche con nosotros.

- No Rose. De verdad…

- Bella – me cortó. – No vais a pasar la noche solos.

- Rose…

- ¡Oh dios! – exclamó de repente, asustándome. - ¿Quieres estar a solas con él? – me preguntó en tono bajo y acercándose más a mí.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté confundida.

- Jasper y tú… - hizo un gesto con las manos poco agradable de una chica y sonrió con picardía, entonces mi cabeza hizo click.

- ¡No! – chillé. Mucha gente de la que estaba a nuestro alrededor se giró para mirarnos. Así que opté por hablar en un tono mucho más bajo. – Estas loca, ¿sabes?.

- ¿Por qué?. Podría ser que ambos estuvierais…

- No – le corté. – Jasper siempre ha sido mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Nunca, jamás lo he visto de otra manera que no fuera, como si fuera mi hermano, Rose.

- Oh. Entonces no lo entiendo – se echo hacia atrás en su silla apoyando la espalda en el respaldo y se cruzó de brazos.

- No tienes porque entender nada. Solo quiero pasar una noche tranquila y no estar por ahí, quiero entrar relajada en el nuevo año.

- Excusas – se echó de nuevo hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. – Te arrepentirás sino vienes.

- Rose… - intenté quejarme, pero no me dejó.

- Hoy Seth tiene entrenamiento – asentí. – Podemos ir a tomar un café mientras entrena o, ¿tienes planes?.

- No, un café estará bien. Liz me ha dicho, bueno le ha dicho a Seth que me diga que va a casa de una amiga a estudiar – me encogí de hombros, bajando la mirada hacia mi comida, ya acabada.

- Claro, una amiga. Bella, sabes…

- Lo sé – le corté antes de que dijera nada.

Sabía de sobra que Liz no tenia amigas en esta escuela, que el único que andaba a su alrededor era Anthony, pero, ¿qué le iba a decir?. Ya era lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hacia, al menos hasta cierto punto. Lo que más me dolía no era que me había mentido sino que lo hubiera hecho a través de Seth.

- Bueno – enfoqué mi mirada otra vez en ella – entonces después de este pequeño infierno, tomamos un café.

- ¿Pequeño infierno? – le pregunté divertida.

- Oh sí, esto es como un pequeño infierno.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Tú deberías de saberlo mejor que yo. Mis clases son de niños y niñas de diez años, pero las tuyas son de adolescentes hormonados hasta las orejas. Mira por ejemplo a Tony, él más que nadie te está haciendo esto imposible, ¿verdad?.

- Ya no es tan insistente como antes – conteste aliviada.

- Eso es mucho peor Bella. Conozco a mi sobrino y sé de sobra que algo le rueda en la cabeza. Ándate con ojo.

- Cuando hablas así me dan escalofríos, Rose. Parece que me estuvieras contando una historia de terror.

- Y lo hago. Ya te estoy diciendo que si Tony ha dejado de insistir es porque algo le rueda en la cabeza.

- Déjalo – le dije haciendo un ademán con la mano mientras me levantaba. – Vamos, todavía tengo muchos exámenes que corregir y una clase que dar.

Gracias a Rose, estuve las dos horas que quedaban de día para que finalizaran las clases, pensando en lo que Anthony podría estar planeando, pero yo no le veía sentido. Era solo un crio de quince años, ¿qué miedo tendría que darme?.

Cuando el timbre sonó dando por finalizada las clases y el final de todas, me levanté de la mesa de profesores donde había estado sentada la última hora, ya que no tenía clase. A los pocos minutos llegó Rosalie con todo ya en sus manos y preparada para salir de aquel _infierno_ – palabras de Rose -.

Pero no fuimos muy lejos.

Caminamos hacia el campo de baseball que tenia la escuela, donde la gente entrenaba y jugaba partidos. A un lado de las gradas había una cafetería con mesas fuera para poder ver el campo. Nos sentamos en una de esas mesa, más bien yo me senté en una de esas mesas, ya que Rose fue a pedir un par de cafés para nosotras.

- ¡Mamá! – me giré para ver a Seth corriendo en mi dirección con una gran sonrisa en la boca y detrás de él un enorme hombre andando a paso lento. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó cuando llegó a mi lado.

- Ver tu entrenamiento.

- ¡Oh, eso es genial! – exclamó abrazándome. – Te voy a presentar al entrenador – asentí y vi como iba corriendo de nuevo hacia aquel pedazo de hombre que debía de ser dos veces yo. Y no lo decía por que tuviera peso de más, sino porque tenía unos músculos bastante grandes.

Miré como hablaba con aquel hombre y este asentía y miraba en mi dirección. Tan rápido como sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos una gran sonrisa surcó en su cara. Agaché la mirada avergonzada con las mejillas rojas y me mordí el labio inferior nerviosamente.

- Mamá – me llamó mi pequeño cuando llego a mi lado. – Mira – levanté la mirada y la clave en esos ojos marrones que me miraban con diversión. – Este es el entrenador, el que me lleva a casa después de los entrenamientos – me levanté y extendí mi mano hacia el hombre.

- Hola, soy Isabella – el hombre agarró mi mano con su manaza y la movió de arriba abajo apretándola lo justo para que no sintiera presión en ella.

- Hola, encantado por fin de conocerla. Soy Emmett – su sonrisa se hizo más ancha. – Seth no para de hablar de ti cuando lo llevo para casa y R… - no le dio tiempo a acabar aquella frase, ya que mi amiga rubia, más conocida como Rosalie se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó en los labios como si la vida dependiera de ello. – ¡Wow Rosie!. Eso podías haberlo reservado para más tarde, cariño.

- Te he echado mucho de menos – le dijo la rubia con voz melosa.

Aparté mi mirada de la divertida de Emmett y la clavé en Rose entrecerrando los ojos.

- Vamos Seth o después se nos hará tarde – Emmett y Seth se giraron despidiéndose de nosotras con la mano.

Me dejé caer en mi silla aun con la mirada clavada en Rose que no se había dado cuenta de que la miraba echando dagas envenenadas por los ojos en su dirección. Se sentó en la silla de al lado mío y se giró para mirarme.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó.

- _¿Qué?_ – dije con un patético intento de imitar su voz. - ¿Cómo que, qué?. Creo recordar que te pregunté si había alguien más en esta escuela que fuera de tu familia y tú – la señalé con el dedo – me contestaste que no había nadie más y… - me corté y la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, ella solo sonreía orgullosa. - ¡Oh, por dios!, ¡te tiras al entrenador! – grité.

- Shh, Bella. Hay niños pequeños – me tapó la boca con su mano para que no gritara más. – Claro que me tiro al entrenador – confesó. La miré con pánico, ella solo me miraba confusa. Dejó caer la mano que tenía en mi boca y por fin pude hablar.

- ¿Qué pensará tu marido si se enterara de eso? – le pregunté muy, muy bajito y cerca de su oído.

- Créeme, mi marido ya está más que enterado y está muy orgulloso de…

- ¡No! – la corté.

- Quieres hacer el favor de dejarme acabar, por favor – se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla. Asentí e hice ademán de cerrar mi boca con una llave imaginaria. – Él – señaló a Emmett con su dedo – es mi marido, deja de ser tan dramática.

- Nunca me dijiste que él – lo señalé al igual que ella – era tu marido o que tu marido era el entrenador. De hecho jamás me dijiste como se llamaba.

- Nunca preguntaste – rodé los ojos hacia su contestación. Rose siempre salía con lo mismo.

- No tendría porque.

Estuvimos hablando sobre Emmett durante lo que duró el entrenamiento de nuestros hijos, porque sí, Lilly también jugaba a baseball - para ser una chica era bastante buena, pero claro teniendo al entrenador como padre… - porque era un equipo mixto. Me contó cómo se conocieron, cuando se casaron, como se alegraron cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada, que él era abogado, uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, me dijo que si tenía algún problema que le diría a ella y que Emmett se encargaría de ello sin problema y hablamos de muchas cosas más.

Siempre había hablado con Rose sobre muchas cosas, pero jamás le pregunté sobre su vida privada, era como cotillear y eso no iba conmigo, sí ella quería contármelo yo era todo oídos pero si no lo quería hacer, no me iba a pasar nada. Pero después de conocer a Emmett me picó la curiosidad y tuve que preguntar todas las preguntas que yo no me había enterado y que mi cerebro había guardado sin mi permiso.

Emmett se ofreció a llevarnos a Seth y a mí a casa, ya que me llamó Jasper para decirme que no iba a poder venir a buscarnos a la escuela porque estaba con un paciente importante.

El camino a casa fue muy divertido. Emmett no paraba de bromear y decir tonterías. Vi como interactuaban, él y Rose y me recordó a cuando yo lo hacía con Jake.

Echaba de menos a Jacob.

Rosalie se dio cuenta de mi bajo estado de ánimo cuando llegamos a mi casa. Cuando bajamos del coche o más bien del enorme Jeep que tenia Emmett, me abrazó y me susurró algunas palabras para que mi estado de ánimo se animara un poco y no estuviera tan decaído.

Después de despedirnos de los tres, con abrazos de osos, según Lilly por parte de su padre y unos cuantos besos, entramos en casa.

**Edward ****POV**

Entré en casa haciendo mucho más ruido de lo normal, pero no me extrañaba, llevaba semejante borrachera encima que no sabía cómo me sostenía de pie. Llegué a mi habitación y abrí la puerta, lo que me pareció a mi despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido. Miré hacia adentro, a mi cama antes de entrar para encontrarla vacía.

¿Dónde estaba Tanya?.

- Tu padre llamó hace tres horas – me sobresalté al escuchar su voz.

Tanya estaba enfadada.

Encendí la luz de la habitación y pasé mi vista por toda la estancia hasta que di con ella. Estaba sentada en el sofá con su pijama puesto, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – me preguntó con calma.

La ignoré.

Caminé hacia la cama y me senté en el borde para quitarme o intentar quitarme los zapatos. Cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho, comencé a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa.

- Edward, te lo voy a volver a repetir y espero que me contestes. ¿Dónde coño has estado? – alzó la voz un poco más. – Mejor no me contestes, veo que por tu estado has vuelto a ir al bar.

- Tanya… - intenté decir.

- Ahórratelo Edward – me giré para mirarla. Seguía sentada en el sofá, solo que ahora estaba acurrucada, con las piernas encima del sofá y rodeándolas con sus brazos y su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ella, sentándome a su lado en el sofá. – No quiero saber nada – susurró, su voz se quebró un poco, pero supo recomponerse.

- Me han echado del trabajo – susurré dejándome caer hacia atrás, dejando la cabeza colgada sobre el respaldo.

- ¿Qué? – giró su cabeza para mirarme. - ¿Qué has dicho?.

- Mi padre me ha echado del hospital. Estoy suspendido de empleo y sueldo hasta nueva orden.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Por… por… - intenté decirle pero las palabras no me salían de la boca.

- ¿Por qué, Edward? – alcé mi cabeza y clave mis ojos en los suyos. Debió de ver mi respuesta en ellos porque de repente se levantó del sofá y comenzó a andar por la habitación como un león enjaulado. – Bebiste – susurró parándose justo en frente de mí. - ¡Bebiste trabajando! – me chilló.

- Baja la voz, puedes despertar a los niños – dije arrastrando las palabras, como había hecho desde que había empezado a hablar con ella.

- Pues que se despierten y se enteren del padre que tienen – la fulminé con la mirada, pero ella ni se inmuto. Suspiró y volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá a mi lado. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó más para ella que para mí.

- Tenemos dinero – empecé pero ella no me dejó seguir.

- Quiero que busques ayuda, Edward.

- ¿Qué?.

- Quiero que vayas a un psicólogo o alcohólicos anónimos o a cualquier lado en el que te vayan a ayudar.

- No estoy enfermo – dije entre dientes.

- Bebiste trabajando. Eres médico, trabajas con niños. Busca ayuda. Deja de beber.

- ¡No soy un maldito enfermo! – le grité. – No voy a buscar ayuda, porque no tengo ningún maldito problema. Solo he ahogado toda esta mierda en alcohol hoy.

- Hoy y el otro día y el otro y el otro, siempre es lo mismo Edward. ¿Es qué no te das cuenta?. Tienes un problema y lo primero que tienes que hacer es aceptarlo.

- No voy a aceptar nada, porque no tengo ningún problema.

- Edward – intentó decirme algo, pero me levanté y me escabullí como pude al cuarto de baño.

Después de mojarme la cara un poco con agua fría para poder despejar un poco mi mente, salí del cuarto de baño a mi habitación para tirarme sobre la cama y dormir. Pero cuando puse un pie dentro de la habitación vi como Tanya abría la puerta de la habitación y ponía un pie fuera de esta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté.

- A dormir en la habitación de invitados.

- ¿Por qué? – me acerqué a ella y la giré cogiéndola de los hombros.

- Porque esta noche no puedo dormir contigo. Necesito que pienses y recapacites todo de lo que hemos hablado.

- Tanya.

- No, Edward. Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy – asentí y me incliné para besar sus labios antes de que se fuera. Me respondió el beso, pero se apartó demasiado pronto para mi gusto. – Límpiate los dientes, tu aliento apesta y tu boca sabe fatal.

Hice lo que me pidió y tan rápido como acabé, me acerqué a mi cama después de desvestirme y me dejé caer sobre esta, tapándome con las mantas. Coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos para pensar y recapacitar como Tanya me había pedido.

Estuve prácticamente toda la noche despierto, pensando en todo, hasta que me quedé profundamente dormido. Había pensado en todo lo que Tanya me había dicho, pero yo seguía sin ver si tenia un problema, después de no llegar a ninguna conclusión me acordé de Jasper. Iba a tener que tragar mucha mierda y mi propio orgullo e ir con la cabeza agachada a hablar con él.

Y lo intenté muchas veces.

Todos los días conducía hacia el hospital, aparcaba en mi sitio de siempre pero cuando estaba dispuesto a bajarme de mi coche me entraba congoja y me iba de allí apretando el acelerador tanto como podía.

Llevaba haciendo eso un mes, un maldito mes. Lo bueno que había conseguido con esto era no volver al bar, llevaba un mes sin beber y sin presiones. Ayudaba a mis hijos con sus trabajos del colegio, jugaba con E.C., hacia el amor con mi mujer como nunca antes lo había hecho, había recuperado un poco lo que había perdido con ella. La saqué a cenar un par de veces, íbamos a bailar y para acabar la noche acabábamos desnudos, con nuestros cuerpos repletos de sudor y nuestras respiraciones irregulares.

Después de ese mes y una pequeña recaída el día anterior por una pequeña discusión con Tanya sin importancia, conduje hacia el hospital, bajé de mi coche y caminé hacia la consulta de Jasper. Su secretaria me hizo esperar un poco en una de las sillas que había en la sala de espera, ya que estaba reunido.

Después de lo que me parecieron los diez minutos más largos de mi vida, Jasper asomó su cabeza por la puerta, despidiéndose de uno de sus pacientes. Caminó hacia su secretaria sin haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia y le dijo si tenía algún paciente más. Su secretaria un poco confusa, hizo un ademán con la cabeza en mi dirección y le dijo a Jasper que le estaba esperando.

- ¿Edward? – me preguntó acercándose a mí.

- Hola – me levanté de la silla donde había estado sentado.

- Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- Podemos hablar un momento – susurré.

- Claro, pasa – le dijo a su secretaria que si ya no había más pacientes se podía ir a casa, hizo una pequeña llamada a alguien desde su móvil y entró detrás de mí en la consulta. Me senté en el largo sofá a la vez que él se sentaba en su sillón. – Bueno, tú dirás – se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que empezara a hablar.

En cuando la primera palabra salió de mi boca no pude detener todo lo que le dije. Estuve como media hora desahogándome, él solo me escuchaba, siempre atento a lo que yo le decía. Después de mi perorata nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Yo mirando mis zapatos y él con su mirada fija en mí.

- ¿Ya está? – soltó de repente.

Alcé la mirada y la clavé en sus ojos azules.

- ¿Te parece poco? – le contesté con otra pregunta.

Se levantó de su sillón, se giró hacia su escritorio donde cogió algo y después me encaró.

- Vamos – me señaló la puerta con la mano.

- ¿A dónde? – le pregunté andando hacia la puerta.

- Tú solo sígueme.

Salimos del hospital rumbo a su coche. Me hizo sentarme en el asiento del copiloto y condujo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Llevábamos media hora de camino cuando paró en lo que parecía un mirador. Salió del coche sin decir nada, lo copié. Caminó hacia lo que parecía un barranco y paró justo al borde. Me acerqué a él y lo miré.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?.

- Mira – señaló con su dedo al frente.

Miré lo que me señalaba y vi toda la cuidad a lo lejos. Estaba alumbrada por algunas luces ya que empezaba a oscurecer. Me quedé asombrado con la vista que tenia en frente de mí.

- Cuando necesito desconectar y desahogarme, vengo aquí y grito – susurró. Me giré de nuevo para mirarlo, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. – Cuando lo hago me da una sensación de alivio y relajación que no te puedo explicar.

- ¿Gritas? – le pregunté entre curioso y confuso.

- Sí, deberías de probarlo. Se siente muy bien cuando lo haces.

- ¿Qué grito? – le pregunte de nuevo.

- Lo que te venga a la mente ahora mismo – abrió los ojos y me observó.

- Tengo la mente en blanco ahora mismo.

- Pues simplemente grita – se encogió de hombros.

Y lo hice, me giré de nuevo y grite sin decir nada, solo dejé que el sonido saliera de mi garganta. Y tenia razón, esto ayudaba a relajarse y a aliviarse.

- Esto es increíble – le dije después de escuchar como el eco de mi voz se apagaba.

- Lo es. Deberías de hacer esto más a menudo y dejar de ir al bar a emborracharte – lo miré de nuevo, ahora estaba en su fase de Doctor. – Sé que las cosas con tu mujer son difíciles, pero emborracharte no ayuda a nada, solo a empeorarlas. No sé qué hará ella para desahogarse cuando discutís…

- Me grita a mí – le corté, pero me ignoró y siguió hablando.

- Pero lo mejor que tú puedes hacer, es venir aquí y gritarle al mundo, aunque nadie te oiga o al menos eso espero – sonrió – que estas muy enfadado con toda la mierda con la que tienes que vivir. Después de desahogarte y encontrarte tranquilo, puedes regresar a tu casa y hacerle el amor a tu mujer como nunca antes lo hayas hecho – lo miré asombrado cuando acabo de hablar. – Solo es un consejo, Edward. Pero si me permites que te de otro…

- Adelante, ahora mismo soy todo oídos.

- Ven a verme al menos una vez a la semana.

Después de pensármelo durante unos segundos le conteste.

- Está bien, pediré una cita contigo una vez a la semana – después de todo estaba ahí con él porque había ido a pedirle ayuda.

- Si necesitas algo más de mí y no puedes pedir una cita, simplemente llámame, tienes mi número de teléfono – asentí con la cabeza.

Fuimos de vuelta al hospital, me despedí de él en el aparcamiento del hospital y fui a mi casa, donde Tanya estaba hablando por teléfono.

- Sí, está bien. Mañana iremos a hablar – espero unos segundos en silencio y después de despedirse, colgó.

- ¿Quién era? – me senté en el sofá donde ella estaba sentada.

- La profesora de tu hijo, mañana quiere que vayamos a hablar con ella.

- ¿Rose? – inquirí pensando que hablaba de E.C.

- No, la profesora de Tony.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? – pregunté un tanto molesto.

- No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho. Solo dijo que quería hablar con nosotros mañana después de las clases.

- Vale.

- Yo no puedo ir, tendrás que ir tú.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? – me giré y la miré.

- He quedado con Alice. Me dijo si podía acompañarla a una tienda de ropa o algo así – se encogió de hombros.

- Vale, iré yo.

Esa noche dormí mejor que de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. No acabé de dormir muy bien, pero era pasable, ya que estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco y mal.

Me levanté con una energía increíble. Me sentía feliz y relajado. Haber estado hablando con Jasper el día anterior me había ayudado mucho, lo único que tenia que hacer es seguir yendo a su consulta al menos una vez a la semana, como él me había pedido y dejar de beber, como había estado haciendo durante este mes, a excepción de la recaída.

El final de las clases ya había llegado. Esperé a que el aparcamiento quedara medio vacío para salir de mi coche y ponerme en camino hacia la sala de profesores donde me dijo Tanya, la profesora de Tony me esperaba.

Cuando llegué a la sala de profesores, alcé la mano y di un par de golpes suaves. Escuché un "_pasa_" y abriendo la puerta entré. Había una mujer de pelo marrón de espaldas a mí, mirando unas hojas. Se giró lentamente o eso me pareció a mí y entonces vi su cara. Ella alzó sus ojos chocolates hasta quedar clavados en los míos y una mueca de lo que me pareció horror se dibujó en su cara.

- Sr. Cullen, por favor siéntese – me indicó una silla vacía. Me senté y ella lo hizo a mi lado.

- Sra. Black – aun recordaba el apellido del pequeño, de aquel pequeño al que su madre, ahora en frente de mí, no me dejó revisar y por eso mi padre me suspendió de empleo y sueldo.

- Srta. Swan – me corrigió.

Fruncí el ceño aun mirándola. Había escuchado como el pequeño la llamaba mamá, ella debía de ser su madre y debería de compartir el apellido de su marido, a menos que sería una mujer moderna y no compartiría el apellido de él sino el suyo de soltera.

- Quería hablarle sobre Anthony – interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? – le pregunté formando mis manos en puños.

- Nada malo – me relajé un poco, pero solo un poco.

Aun tenia a estar mujer cruzada en mi cabeza, no la odiaba por lo que había conseguido cuando fue al hospital, solo que no la tragaba. Empezó a mover unos papeles que tenia sobre la mesa y me mostró un par de ellos. Eran un par de exámenes de Tony, donde se veía que había bajado bastante la nota respecto a otros años.

- Revisé sus informes de años anteriores y este año no está dando todo su potencial. Ha bajado mucho la nota, sé que puede hacer más, pero esta distraído y…

- ¿Y? – inquirí alzando una ceja.

- Si sigue con la actitud que está tomando durante el resto del curso no va a poder aprobar y tendrá que repetir. He hablado con sus demás profesores y ha bajado la nota con todos ellos, no solo en mi asignatura – llevé mis manos a mi cara y la enterré en ellas.

- Hablaré con él – musité.

- Vale – me contestó, me quité las manos de la cara y vi que empezaba a recoger todos los papeles que tenía tirados en la mesa.

- ¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablarme? – la miré durante unos segundos, sus ojos chocolates me estaban hipnotizando, tuve que apartar la mirada bruscamente debido a que mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse y no sabía por qué.

- No, eso es todo.

- Está bien – me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la puerta, pero antes de siquiera poder coger el pomo de la puerta me habló.

- Sr. Cullen, hay otra cosa que quisiera decirle – me giré y avancé un par de pasos acercándome a ella. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando. – Es respecto a… esto… su novia, la de Anthony – lo último lo dijo muy rápido, esperé a que siguiera hablando. Pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a su novia? – conocía a la chica con la que andaba Tony de alguna vez que han estado los dos en casa. Solo recordaba que se llama Elizabeth y que la joven era hermosa, amable y educada, pero no veía que problema podría tener con ella.

- Veras… - empezó de nuevo a tartamudear. – Liz, la novia de Anthony es mi hija y… - dejé de escucharla cuando dijo que era su hija. Ahora que la tenia a ella enfrente de mí, podía ver que eran casi como dos gotas de agua. - ¿Me está escuchando? – cortó mis cavilaciones.

- Disculpé, que me decía.

- Nada, da igual – su voz sonó con un deje de algo que no pude entender, parecía tristeza o algo similar.

- Dime, ¿qué les pasa? – insistí.

- Nada.

- Dímelo – sentía el enfado crecer en mí, parecía que iba a ser terca y si tenia que decirme algo de Tony la obligaría a hablar sí o sí. – Dime qué pasa con ellos – le dije entre dientes.

Ella ya había recogido sus cosas, las cargaba en sus manos y caminaba hacia la puerta de salida, pero la detuve. La cogí del brazo con un poco más de fuerza de lo que me gustaría y la hice girarse.

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó asustada, deshaciéndose de mi agarre y frotándose en brazo. – Me has hecho daño – se quejó.

- Lo siento – me disculpé. – Pero necesito saber que me decías de mi hijo.

- Era una cosa sin importancia – me gruñó, abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella.

La seguí.

- No me lo vas a decir – insistí. – Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de saber qué pasa con mi hijo.

- Te lo repito, no pasa nada.

- Entonces, ¿por qué querías hablar de algo respecto a Elizabeth y Tony? – se giró para mirarme sin parar de andar en cuanto el nombre de su hija salió de mi boca.

- No es nada, solo son cosas mías. Olvídalo – me dijo entre dientes.

- No. Sí hay algo que deb…

- Déjalo ya, no es nada. Te he dicho que son solo cosas mías – de repente se metió en el baño de las chicas.

Sabía que no iba a sacar nada más de ella. Era terca, muy terca. Y yo, estaba enfadado, enfurecido necesitaba romper algo por ocultarme algo sobre Tony. Tenía derecho de saber que le pasaba a mi hijo con su novia, fuera su hija o no. No podía ocultarme nada respecto a ellos, pero lo iba a hacer, estaba seguro de que no saldría del baño hasta que yo me hubiera ido.

Suspiré.

Necesitaba un trago.

Salí del edificio casi corriendo, entré a la misma velocidad en mi coche y lo encendí a la misma velocidad. Conduje por unos minutos sin rumbo fijo. Mi cuerpo me pedía un trago, pero mi conciencia me decía que no debía de ir al bar – el cual tenia enfrente de mí ahora – sino que tenia que hacer otra cosa sin perjudicar mi cuerpo y mente y así no estropear de nuevo las cosas con mi familia.

Así que conduje hacia el mirador al que me había llevado Jasper, me baje del coche corriendo y me arrimé al borde – lo suficientemente lejos para evitar caerme por el precipicio - y grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Desahogándome.

Quedándome relajado.

Me senté en el suelo y suspiré.

Iba a venir a visitar mucho este mirador, mucho.

* * *

Hola! despues de tardar un poco en subir este capitulo, pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero ya sabéis que os pedí un poco de paciencia con esta historia, los capitulos son larguisimos...

Espero que hayais disfrutado del capitulo, no hay mucha relacion todavia con ellos, pero poco a poco iran acercandose... o eso espero! jajaja.

Ahora me pondre a escribir el primer capitulo de la secuela de "Quisiera tenerte cerca de mí". Pero no os emocioneis! no voy a subirlo todavia! jajaja.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y a las nuevas lectoras en esta historia y a las que ya leian tambien.

Gracias por leerme!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo! espero que pronto ^^

Saludos!


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

**Liz ****POV**

- ¿Estás segura de que se irán? – me preguntó Tony por centésima vez.

- Tony, como no pares de preguntarme eso, no te ayudaré – le amenacé.

- Lo siento nena, pero es que no veas la bronca que me han echado mis padres por culpa de tu madre.

- Mi madre no ha tenido la culpa de que tu no estudies y saques malas notas.

- ¿Ahora la defiendes? – me pregunto burlón, lo fulminé con la mirada.

- ¡Cállate, quieres!.

Estábamos los dos escondidos en el jardín trasero de mi casa, esperando que mi madre y Jasper se fueran de casa para poder entrar, nunca había venido con Tony por miedo a que me diría mi madre y esta vez no era la excepción. Seth estaba con su amiga rubia con la que le había visto muy a menudo.

- Se me está helando el culo – se quejó.

- ¡Joder Tony!, ya te vale – le pegué un suave golpe en el hombro con mi mano en un puño.

- Esa boca pequeña, no querrás que te la tenga que limpiar con jabón.

- Vete a la mierda, Tony.

Iba a replicar, pero un ruido nos hizo mirar hacia dentro de la casa.

- ¿Ya se han ido? – me preguntó alargando su cuello hacia arriba para mirar por una de las ventanas.

- Shh, calla – le pedí. Afiné mi oído y escuché como el coche de Jasper se ponía en marcha y se marchaban calle abajo. – Ya se han ido – afirmé.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió divertido. - ¿Tienes poderes o algo por el estilo y no me lo has dicho?.

- ¡Cállate, Tony! – le volví a dar con el puño en su hombro, provocando que él riera. – He oído como arrancaba el coche. Sé cómo suena el coche de Jasper – le expliqué levantándome de la hierba húmeda. – Vamos.

Entramos en casa, la cual le enseñé un poco el piso inferior y caminamos hacia el despacho de mi madre.

- ¿Se han ido los tres? – me preguntó con un deje de miedo en su voz.

- Se han ido los dos, cálmate – le contesté llegando a la puerta del despacho.

- ¿Cómo que los dos? – me agarró la mano y me giró para que lo encarara. - ¿Qué dos? – frunció su ceño y me miró con miedo.

- Jasper y mi madre.

- ¿Y tu hermano?.

- En casa de su amiguita la rubia con la que anda todo el día en el colegio – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Con Lillian? – me preguntó confuso.

- ¿La conoces? – inquirí levantando la ceja.

- Lilly es mi prima, Liz.

- Nunca me dijiste que era tu prima – se encogió de hombros como respuesta. - ¿Podrías habérmelo dicho? – me giré y abrí la puerta del despacho, entrando al interior y dejando mi abrigo encima del sofá.

- Nunca me preguntaste. De hecho nunca me preguntas nada – me contestó dejando su abrigo encima del mío.

- ¿Debería? – me acerqué al escritorio de mi madre y abrí el primer cajón, rebuscando en los papeles que allí guardaba.

- Podrías. Sabes que E.C. es mi hermano, ¿no?.

- No seas tonto, sé que E.C. es tu hermano, que tu madre es la rubia que anda por tu casa cotilleando lo que hacemos…

- Mi madre no cotillea, Liz – me cortó quejándose. Levanté mi rostro y lo miré con una ceja alzada y seguí hablando.

- Y que el hombre tío bueno que anda también por tu casa, es tu padre – le sonreí guiñándole un ojo.

Se acercó a mí y me rodeó desde atrás con sus brazos, mi cintura.

- ¿Piensas que mi padre es un _tío bueno_ – imitó mi voz, o al menos lo intentó, - el mismo desgraciado que hace un par de días me echo la bronca del siglo? – me preguntó depositando un beso en mi cuello.

- Tu padre no es desgraciado, Tony. Y sí, pienso que está bastante bien – sentí como arrugaba la nariz en mi cuello.

- ¿Más que yo? – preguntó divertido sin despegar sus labios de mi cuello, donde iba depositando pequeños besos.

- Sí – suspiré. Detuvo sus labios y me giró en su abrazo.

- Tu madre tampoco está nada mal, ¿sabes?.

- Mi madre es… - me detuve antes de decir cualquier burrada.

- ¿Qué es, Liz? – besó suavemente mis labios.

- Es… es… - volvió a besar mis labios y yo me olvidé de lo que iba a decir.

- No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices respecto a ella.

- ¿A no? – le pregunté separándome de sus labios.

- No – me sonrió.

- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices de tu padre – contraataqué.

- Mi padre es un desagraciado egoísta – gruñó.

- Y mi madre es otra egoísta desconsiderada – gruñí de vuelta.

- Dejemos de hablar de nuestros padres, ¿vale? – asentí. – Vamos a buscar el maldito examen.

Me giré de nuevo en su abrazó y seguí mirando los cajones, maldiciendo entre dientes y cagándome en mi madre por esconderlo tanto.

- Liz – me llamó Tony desde atrás mío. – Si es un perro nos muerde – envolvió sus brazos de nuevo en mi cintura, apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro y me indicó con el dedo unos papeles que tenia mi madre encima del escritorio.

- Oh – fue lo único que pude decir.

Me giró en su abrazo, miré su rostro, tenia una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Se inclinó un poco hacia a mí – ya que era un poco más alto que yo – y rozó sus labios con los míos. Me quejé un poco cuando se separó, pero no le di tiempo a que se riera como sabía que iba a hacer. Alcé mis brazos y rodeé su cuello acercando mis labios a los suyos de nuevo.

Y lo besé con más pasión de lo que lo había hecho él.

Estuvimos unos segundos así, hasta que sentí como pasaba su lengua por mis labios, abrí la boca y su lengua se coló dentro de mi cavidad. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron en una pequeña batalla que yo no iba a perder. Eche su lengua de mi boca para meter yo la mía en su boca y saborear su sabor dulce.

Bajó sus manos de mi cintura a mis nalgas, les dio un suave apretón y me alzó lo suficiente para ponerme sobre el escritorio.

Rompió el beso cuando nos hizo falta respirar. Abandonó mis labios para bajar por mi cuello dejando besos húmedos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma descontrolada, se me secó la boca y un hormigueo inundó mi estomago. Mis bragas automáticamente se mojaron y mis pezones se endurecieron.

- Tony, no podemos – susurré con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia.

No quería parar, no quería que parase, pero tenia miedo.

- Shh, no tengas miedo – comenzó a desabrocharme los pantalones, pero paré sus manos antes de que llegara a la cremallera.

- No, me harás daño – le dije con miedo.

- No, lo haré despacio – besó mis labios suavemente. – Tendré cuidado, esta vez no será como la otra vez.

- Tengo miedo.

- Te prometo que no te dolerá – alzó una mano y suavemente acarició mi mejilla.

Habíamos tenido una sola relación sexual en los dos meses que llevábamos de relación. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para pasar al siguiente paso en nuestra relación, pero habíamos empezado a tontear, bromear y probar. Una cosa llevó a la otra y acabamos ambos desnudos debajo de las sabanas de su cama en su habitación.

Y me había dolido, me había dolido como nunca me había dolido nada. Él me pedía que me relajara, pero no podía, me dolía demasiado como para relajarme. Me penetró unas pocas veces pero le obligué a que parara y saliera de mí.

El dolor era insoportable, debido a la tensión de mi cuerpo y no poder relajarme no ayudaba a que doliera menos.

- Liz te lo prometo, esta vez no te dolerá. El otro día fue porque era la primera vez. Me he informado en internet y he leído que las siguientes veces no resulta dañino sino placentero – quería creerle, pero no me apetecía nada que me volviera a dañar, aunque por otro lado tenia muchas ganas de que se enterrara en mí.

Comenzó a besarme sin esperar mi respuesta, acabó de desabrochar mis pantalones y abrió mi camisa de cuadros que llevaba puesta, dejándome expuesta con el sujetador, nada más. Abandonó mis labios y besó el principio de mis pechos, llevé mis manos a sus cabellos rubios y tiré de ellos hacia arriba para que subiera su cabeza y pudiera besar sus labios de nuevo.

Acerqué mi boca a la suya y lo besé con fuerza, incluso choqué mis dientes contra los de él. Rió como pudo en mi boca por mi efusividad pero respondió el beso de la misma manera.

Llevé mis manos de sus cabellos a su pantalón de deporte que llevaba puesto y tiré de él hacia abajo. Cogí sus bóxers e hice lo mismo, tiré de ellos hasta donde alcanzaron mis manos, pero dejando su pene erecto libre de sus bóxers y pantalones.

Con sus manos ansiosas, tocó toda la piel expuesta de mi cuerpo, deteniéndose un poco más en mis pechos – que aunque estuvieran cubiertos por mi sujetador, - acarició por encima de la tela. Tardó muy poco en bajar a mis pantalones y tirar de ellos un poco, pero debido a que estaba sentada sobre el escritorio no pudo bajármelos ni siquiera un par de centímetros.

Reí entre dientes por su frustración por no poder bajarme los pantalones y él en respuesta me gruñó.

Me levanté un poco apoyando mis manos en el escritorio para facilitarle el trabajo de bajarme los pantalones y mis bragas, que en estos momentos ya estaban más que mojadas.

Después de bajarme los pantalones y las bragas, me abrió las piernas y se posicionó entre ellas.

- Acércate un poco más al borde – susurró en mis labios. Me arrastré un poco hacia el borde como me había pedido, dejando mi intimidad en el borde y libre de la mesa. – Relájate, Liz. Estás muy tensa – acercó sus dedos a mi clítoris y empezó a frotarlo en círculos.

Gemí y jadeé. El placer que me estaba dando estaba consiguiendo que llegara al cielo poco a poco. Pero pronto, demasiado pronto paró. Gruñí, pero no me dio tiempo a quejarme.

Me penetró de golpe, de una sola vez.

Ahogué un grito en su hombro, mordiéndole.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – me preguntó preocupado sin moverse en mi interior.

- No – suspiré.

- Te lo dije – sonrió orgulloso.

- Tony, te has puesto… esto…

- ¿Condón? – asentí. – Sí, ahora relájate y disfruta pequeña.

Volvió a besarme con suavidad y comenzó a moverse dentro de mí. Tony tenia razón, no me dolía nada, solo sentía un placer que no había sentido nunca. Sin que yo me lo propusiera, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo que las de él.

Dejamos de besarnos, necesitábamos coger todo el aire que pudiéramos ya que ambos estábamos jadeando y gimiendo. Sudorosos y con nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Poco, me quedaba poco para tocar el cielo.

Unos segundos después sentí como su pene se ponía duro y yo todavía no había llegado al cielo. No sabía mucho del tema pero sabía que cuando estaban a punto de llegar a descargar, se les ponía el pene duro. Le mordí el labio inferior desconforme porque él llegara y yo me quedara a las puertas del paraíso, pero pareció hacer el efecto contrario a lo que yo quería conseguir, porque se le puso incluso más duro.

Gemí disconforme.

Pero no me dio tiempo a decirle que no parara cuando él llegara, - necesitaba dejarme ir, mi cuerpo lo pedía y necesitaba – quitó una mano de mi culo – donde las había puesto cuando me había penetrado para acercarme más a él si podía – y la acercó a mi clítoris, donde empezó a masajearlo sin compasión e hizo que mi cuerpo ardiera y sin que me diera cuenta, las puertas del cielo se abrieron y lo toqué con las puntas de mis dedos a la vez que él.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en su pecho y Tony me rodeó con sus brazos.

- Te dije que no te iba a doler – me dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo aun dentro de mí, aun con la respiración entre cortada.

- To… - me quedé a medio de decir su nombre cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió.

Miré la cara de Tony que estaba mirando hacia la puerta. Su cara mostraba miedo, mucho miedo. Giré mi cara hacia la puerta esperando lo peor.

Mi madre.

Pero mis ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos abiertos como platos y en estado de shock, azules. Suspiré aliviada de que fuera Jasper y no mi madre. Le temía más a ella que a él, después de todo ella era mi madre y él mi tío postizo.

Jasper cerró la puerta muy rápido y se giró dándonos la espalda.

- Liz, vístete, por favor – me dijo desde su posición.

Tony salió de mi temblando debido al miedo, temblando tanto y con manos tan temblorosas que al coger el condón quitándoselo de su pene que se le escurrió y se derramó un poco por entre mis piernas y encima de la mesa.

Encima de los exámenes de mi madre.

Me iba a matar.

Salté del escritorio y levanté rápidamente mis ropas al igual que Tony. Traté de limpiar un poco el estropicio que habíamos causado, pero solo empeoré las cosas. Tony me ayudó a limpiarlo de forma rápida, sacó un paquete de pañuelos de su bolsillo, sacando unos pocos clínex del paquete. Metió el condón dentro del paquete de clínex y con los clínex que había sacado limpiamos un poco mejor lo que habíamos hecho, aunque aún quedaban manchas.

Jasper seguía de espaldas a nosotros. Veía que se estaba apretando el puente de su nariz. Después de dejar más o menos limpio el escritorio, caminamos hacia Jasper cogidos de la mano. Dándonos apoyo en silencio, apretando nuestras manos.

Cuando notó que estábamos detrás de él, se giró y nos encaró.

- ¿Don… donde esta… mamá? – tartamudeé con mi mirada en el suelo.

- ¿Qué más te da? – me preguntó de vuelta.

Alcé la mirada y clave mis ojos en los suyos. Fruncí el ceño por su pregunta. ¿Cómo que, qué más me daba?. Era mi madre.

- Mucho – le dije entre dientes.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que te vea aquí? – me preguntó, pero no le contesté. - ¿Tienes miedo de que te pregunte qué haces aquí y con él?.

- No.

- Entonces, ¿qué más te de donde este?.

- Te estás pasando – le contestó Tony con los dientes apretados. – No la hables así o…

- O, ¿qué? – le cortó Jasper amenazadoramente.

- Déjalo Tony – le dije cuando noté que se ponía en modo machito. - ¿Se lo vas a decir a mamá? – le pregunté temerosa a Jasper.

- No – susurró. - ¿Os habréis protegido no? – preguntó preocupado un poco más alto.

- Sí.

- Claro que nos hemos protegido, somos responsables – le gruñó Tony.

- Sí, ya veo lo responsables que sois – nos señaló el escritorio e hizo una mueca extraña.

- Pero, ¿de qué vas, tío? – Tony alzó la voz.

¿Qué le pasaba a Tony para ponerse así?.

Me giré para mirarle la cara, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté en un susurro. Se giró y me miró. - ¿Qué haces? – le volví a preguntar.

- Defendernos – gruñó.

- Él no es mi madre.

- Ya sé que no es tu madre. Él me da más miedo que ella – me susurró para que solo yo pudiera oírlo.

- ¿Por qué?. Él no nos hará nada, en cambio ella no estoy tan segura – le dije en el mismo tono de voz.

- Créeme, si yo encontrara a mi hija de quince años con su novio haciendo lo que hace unos minutos estábamos haciendo nosotros, mi hija me tendría más miedo a mí que a mi mujer – dijo alzando un poco más la voz, tanto que Jasper nos podía oír.

- Él no es mi padre – le contesté comprendiendo lo que me decía, subiendo también mi voz.

Ser la hija de quince años sexualmente activa era más complicado para un padre, que ser un chico de quince años sexualmente activo. Estaba segura de que cualquier padre estaría orgulloso de que su hijo de quince años se habría acostado ya con una chica. En cambio si sucede al revés, la hija seria mujer muerta o algo peor. Al menos desde mi punto vista y el de muchas chicas.

- Sé de sobra que no es tu padre. Pero es a efectos prácticos, estando él aquí y tu padre en Forks.

- ¡Él no es mi padre! – le grité señalando a Jasper, quien estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando nuestra conversación.

- No te estoy discutiendo lo contrario.

- Pues deja de decir que él es mi padre.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? – me preguntó confuso de repente.

- ¿Cómo me pongo? – contraataqué.

- Así – me señaló con un dedo alejándose un poco de mí. – Él no tiene la culpa de que tu madre sea una perra egoísta. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que el haga de tu padre estando aquí?.

¿Cuándo habíamos girado la conversación hasta este punto?.

¿Por qué me estaba echando en cara Tony eso?.

¿Por qué se metía con mi madre ahora?.

- No llames a mi madre perra egoísta – le gruñí frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?, tu hace apenas unos minutos la habías llamado egoísta desconsiderada. ¿Por qué no puedo llamarla yo, perra egoísta? – no le contesté.

Alcé la mano a la altura de su cara y le di con la mano abierta en la mejilla, provocando que su cara se girara un poco.

- ¡Deja de insultar a mi madre! – le grité.

- Eso desahógate, pequeña – me sonrió engreído.

¿Qué le pasaba?.

Este chico debía de ser bipolar o algo por el estilo.

Sentí como mis mejillas se humedecían cuando mis lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos.

- Retira lo que has dicho, Tony – amenacé.

- No, no pienso retirarlo. Sabemos ambos que es lo que tú piensas de ella. Si no, no estarías así de resentida con ella. ¿Qué te molesta de ella?. ¿Qué tan mala es para que la trates como la estas tratando?. Estoy cansado de aguantar tus lloriqueos, Liz.

¿Ahora la defendía?.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente durante unos segundos con la boca abierta. No entendía lo que se proponía hablándome de esa manera, defendiendo a mi madre ahora cuando el mes y medio anterior la criticaba igual que yo. Yo entendía porque criticaba a mi madre, ella se había portado mal con todo esto – a mi parecer, al menos - , yo tenía mis excusas para pensar así de ella. Pero, ¿él?.

Alcé de nuevo la mano para golpearle de nuevo en la cara, pero una mano agarrando mi muñeca me detuvo.

Me giré para encarar a quien estaba agarrando mi muñeca y mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

Mi madre…

No había escuchado la puerta abrirse, seguramente debido a la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Tony en esos instantes.

No me lo pensé, mi cuerpo actuó solo y como una niña pequeña buscando consuelo me lancé a sus brazos. No tardó en rodearme con ellos, pero no decía nada. Solo me frotaba la espalda, consolándome o intentándolo, ya que mis lágrimas caían sin cesar. Estuvimos unos minutos así hasta que nos preguntó a ver qué pasaba.

- Nada, solo estábamos discutiendo sobre… - intentó Tony pero Jazz le cortó.

- Luego hablamos.

- De acuerdo – susurró mi madre afianzando su abrazo. - ¿Estás bien, cariño? – me preguntó con voz dulce.

No le contesté, tampoco la miré, ni la volví a escuchar si me dijo algo más, me encerré en mi mundo perfecto donde aun seguíamos en Forks y esto solo era un sueño. Donde podía hablar con mi madre de cualquier cosa y donde mi madre siempre estaba ahí para cogerme cuando me caería.

Pero pronto ese mundo se vino abajo.

- Sera mejor que te vayas, Anthony – escuché como le decía mi madre.

Quité mi cara del pecho de mi madre y miré a Tony que me miraba preocupado. Intentó cogerme la mano, pero yo se la retiré para que no me tocara y le miré fríamente. Estaba enfadado con él, o al menos debería de estarlo, ya que mi corazón latía de forma desenfrenada debido al dolor que me provocaron sus palabras y por cómo se había puesto sin motivo. Ahora no quería verlo, ni escucharlo, solo quería irme a mi habitación y meterme en la cama.

Y eso hice.

Deshice el abrazo de mi madre de forma brusca – a pesar de que en sus brazos me sentía como si nada hubiera pasado y sentía el calor y el cariño maternal que ella sabía siempre darme -, ella me miró confundida por unos instantes, pero después de enviarle una mirada odiosa – ya que la culpaba de todo… por haberme traído aquí, por haberme separado de mis amigos, por haberme separado de mi padre y muchas cosas más – ella suspiró y agachó la mirada hacia el suelo.

Salí del despacho corriendo sin mirar a nadie más y fui a mi habitación, encerrándome en ella.

**Tony ****POV**

- Yo te llevo a casa – me dijo el tal Jasper cuando salíamos del despacho.

- Tony – me llamó la Srta. Swan. Me giré para ver que quería. - ¿Podemos hablar un momento?.

- Claro – le contesté pensando que quería hablarme de los malditos exámenes.

Entré de nuevo al despacho, donde me indicó que me sentara en el sofá al lado de ella. Me senté y la miré.

- Sí es respecto a los exámenes, no te preocupes, con la bronca que me han echado mis padres es suficiente, ya me esforzaré más en los siguientes – le dije de forma rápida.

- No, no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte – vi como se mordía el labio inferior con sus dientes, recordándome a cuando Liz hacia lo mismo cuando se ponía nerviosa.

¡Y era tal malditamente sexy!.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – la apremié, estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso.

Si no quería hablar sobre los estudios, ¿sobre qué querría hacerlo?.

- Es respecto a Liz – giró su cara y me miró. Ya tenia el tema del cual quería hablar, esto iba a ser peor que hablar de los exámenes – Seré clara. Como la hagas daño me encargaré personalmente de que sufras.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté confuso y enfurecido. - ¡De qué coño vas! – le chillé levantándome del sofá.

- No quiero que sufra – se levantó y me miró. – No le hagas daño. Bastante está pasando ya y…

- Sé por lo que está pasando – le corté.

Posiblemente era el único que sabía por lo que realmente estaba pasando su hija. Me lo había contado todo y por como hablaba de su madre, ella no tendría ni la más mínima idea sobre cómo estaba sufriendo su hija.

- Deberías de agradecerme el habértela enviado a tus brazos y yo ganándome una ostia por su parte y no amenazarme – le gruñí.

- ¿Qué?.

- Que si ha ido corriendo a tus brazos, es porque yo la he enfadado tanto como para hacerlo. Ya te he dicho que sé por lo que está pasando y yo sé lo que es sufrir cuando tus… - me corté antes de hablar de más. Yo vivía una situación parecida a la de ella, mis padres no estaban separados, pero por las discusiones que tenían, algunas veces sería mejor que sí lo estuvieran. – Yo jamás le haría sufrir – susurré agachando la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

- Gracias – me dijo levantando mi cara con su mano. – Por todo – vi en sus ojos su sinceridad, pero podría hacer de esta situación algo más… beneficiosa para mí.

De esa manera Liz no iba a salir dañada y yo podría llevarme un pequeño premio.

- Ya no vale – le sonreí. – A no ser que me subas un poco la nota, entonces aceptaré tus agradecimientos – dije divertido.

Pero si cuela, cuela…

- Eso no funciona así – me sonrió.

- Bueno, lo mío funciona así – volví a intentar.

- Esfuérzate más, sé que puedes hacerlo. En los estudios claro – lo último lo dijo rápidamente.

- ¿Si me esfuerzo me subirás la nota? – insistí.

- Si te esfuerzas, no tendré que llamar de nuevo a tus padres para decirles que su talentoso hijo está haciendo el vago y descuidando sus estudios – me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido? – asintió. – Entonces me pensaré si aceptar tus agradecimientos. Esta noche lo consulto con la almohada – le guiñé el ojo.

- Esperaré tu respuesta – me guiñó el ojo también. - Vamos anda, a que te lleve Jazz a tu casa – abrió la puerta del despacho y salimos hacia el salón. – Jazz puedes llevarlo ya – le dijo.

Vi como el rubio se levantaba del sofá donde estaba sentado viendo la televisión y caminó hacia la puerta principal, lo seguí. Pero antes de salir por la puerta me giré a donde la Srta. Swan y le dije que se acercara.

- Necesita tiempo. Concédeselo – le dije antes de girarme de nuevo y andar hacia el coche.

Entré en el coche y Jasper me llevó hacia mi casa después de darle la dirección.

Volvía como me fui de casa, con las manos vacías.

El maldito examen se quedó en el escritorio de aquel despacho, donde había vuelto a disfrutar de la calidez y ternura de Liz, solo que esta vez llegando hasta el final.

Después de todo, no me había salido tan mal la cosa.

* * *

Hola! sé que estaba vez he sido rapida! y que este capitulo es más corto que los otros, pero no tenia pensado escribir un capitulo así, pero por peticion personal de **tlebd **y su idea, lo he escrito ^^. Por eso es más corto que los anteriores. y sinceramente no sé si me ha quedado bien...

Te lo decico a ti el capitulo **tlebd**, enteriiiiiito para ti, sé que querias leer algo asi ;). ¿Me ha quedado bien o como tu esperabas? jajaja.

No creo que vuelva a escribir otros VOPs que no sean Bella o Edward, pero bueno espero que gracias a este capitulo entendais algo el comportamiento de Liz. Repito, no sé si me ha quedado bien.. pero espero que algo hayais podido entender de su persona.

Bueno, ahora sí. Me voy a poner manos a la obra con la secuela! jaja. El proximo capitulo de este fic no sé cuando lo subiré, pero espero no tardar mucho, lo digo por eso de escribir la secuela... jajaja.

Espero que lo hayais disfrutado!

Gracias por vuestros reviews, alertar, favoritos y a los que solo leeis, a las viejas y nuevas lectoras ^^.

Saludos!


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

**Edward POV**

Estaba sentado en el sofá de mi casa viendo o intentando ver la televisión, o más bien haciendo zapping ya que no había nada bueno en la televisión. Estaba quedándome dormido del aburrimiento cuando el timbre de la puerta me hizo saltar un poco en mi sitio.

- ¡Cariño, abre tú, no puedo hacerlo yo! – me gritó Tanya desde quien sabe dónde.

Estaba con Alice y eso solo significaba una cosa…

Ropa.

Me levanté del sofá, estire mis músculos agarrotados y bostecé caminando hacia la puerta. Me quedaban por dar tres pasos para abrir la puerta cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

- Ya voy – gruñí avanzando un poco más rápido.

Cogí el pomo de la puerta, la abrí y de forma veloz, Tony entró en casa. Lo miré confuso durante unos instantes aun con el pomo de la puerta en mi mano.

- ¿Edward? – me giré hacia la calle al escuchar la voz de Jasper.

- ¿Jasper? – pregunté al igual que él, parecía confuso pero después pareció que su cabeza hizo click y encontró lo que parecía que lo hacia estar confuso. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – iba a contestar cuando le volví a cortar. – Bueno, da igual. ¿Quieres pasar?.

- No, tengo un poco de prisa.

- Oh y, ¿qué haces aquí? – volví a preguntar un tanto confuso, pero el teléfono de casa le dio por sonar.

- ¡Cariño, por favor, coge tú! – chilló de nuevo Tanya.

Rodé los ojos, ¿qué estaba haciendo para no poder coger ella?.

Le indiqué a Jasper con el dedo que me diera un minuto y salí rápidamente a coger el teléfono antes de que parara de sonar.

- ¿Diga? – contesté cuando me llevé el aparato a la oreja.

_- Hola cariño – saludó mi madre desde la otra línea._

- Hola mamá. ¿Qué tal?.

_- Bien. Estoy haciendo la lista de invitados para la fiesta de navidad._

- Eso está bien.

_- Sí._

- ¿Llamas para preguntar si vamos a asistir? – inquirí burlón.

_- No. Sé de sobra qué vais a venir._

- Entonces, ¿por qué llamas?.

_- Veras, como ya te he dicho estoy con la lista de invitados y había pensado invitar a Jasper y a su chica, pero no doy con él. No está en el hospital y he perdido su número de teléfono. Me preguntaba si podrías hablar con él y preguntarle, necesito saber para mañana si va a asistir o no._

- Me necesitas de mensajero - afirmé. - Mamá, Jasper esta aquí, espera un momento que voy a preguntarle.

_- De acuerdo._

Salí del salón con el inalámbrico en la oreja y fui hacía la puerta principal que aun seguía abierta y con Jasper apoyado en el marco de esta.

- Es mi madre, pregunta si iras a la fiesta de navidad que está organizando con tu chica para dentro de unas semanas – vi como se rascaba la nuca antes de contestarme.

- Iremos en navidad a Forks a pasar las navidades allí.

- La fiesta es antes de navidad, una semana antes más o menos – le expliqué.

- Bueno, en ese caso tengo que consultarlo con mi chica – sonrió.

Le indiqué de nuevo que esperara un momento y me llevé de nuevo el auricular a la oreja.

- Mamá, ¿sigues ahí?.

_- Sí, dime._

- Me ha dicho que lo va a consultar con su chica.

_- Bien, dile que si no es mucho pedir que me avise mañana._

- Ahora se lo digo.

_- Gracias cariño._

- De nada, mamá.

-_ Mañana estamos. Un beso._

- Hasta mañana. Un beso – me despedí y colgué. – Me ha dicho que si no es mucho pedir que tienes que hacerle saber si iras, mañana. Esta haciendo la lista de invitados y necesita saberlo – hizo una mueca extraña, pero se recompuso rápido y me contesto.

- Vale no hay problema. Mañana la llamó y le aviso. Edward me tengo que ir, mañana estamos. Creo que tienes una cita conmigo.

- Sí – le contesté agachando la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió.

- Hasta mañana, Jasper – me despedí.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al piso de arriba, hacia la habitación de Tony. Llegué hasta ella, su puerta estaba cerrada, toqué un par de veces la puerta pero nadie me contestó al otro lado. Así que con paso decidido entré a su habitación.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, de espaldas a mí, parecía que tenia un libro entre sus manos. Tenia sus codos apoyados en el escritorio y su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, hacia el libro. Desde donde estaba, veía que tenia los auriculares puestos, debía de estar escuchando música. Me acerqué a él y le puse una mano sobre su hombro sobresaltándolo un poco.

- ¡Joder papá!, que susto – se quitó los auriculares de las orejas y se giró para mirarme.

- Esa boca, Tony – le regañé.

- Lo siento, pero es que me has asustado – se disculpo rápidamente. - ¿Qué quieres? – me pregunto unos segundos después.

- ¿Qué haces? – me incliné un poco hacia el libro abierto que tenia sobre el escritorio. No era un libro de la escuela, debía de ser un libro que estaba leyendo.

- Estudiar.

- ¿Estudiar? – le señalé el libro de su escritorio con el dedo.

- Sí, es un libro que nos mandó estudiar la Srta. Swan. Es de Shakespeare, creo – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿De dónde venias antes? – le pregunté unos minutos después, leyendo por encima las paginas que estaban abiertas del libro. Sí, era de Shakespeare.

- De casa de Liz.

- Y…

- Papá tengo que estudiar, mañana tengo que entregar un trabajo y ahora mismo me estas interrumpiendo y creo recordar que me habías dicho que no me tenia que distraer – me dijo en un pequeño discurso, diciéndome exactamente las palabras que le había dicho yo cuando le eche la bronca por bajar las notas.

- Lo siento, ya me voy – salí de su habitación y me dirigí hacia el salón a seguir haciendo zapping.

No estuve mucho tiempo solo. Cuando se me estaban cerrando los ojos debido al aburrimiento sentí con el sofá se hundía a mi lado derecho.

- ¿Cansado, hermanito? – la voz de Alice me hizo abrir los ojos y mirarla.

- Aburrido, más bien diría yo.

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? – me preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? – inquirí levantando una ceja.

- ¿Me llevas a casa?. He dejado mi coche allí, ya que Tanya ha pasado a buscarme, además estoy segura de que mamá se alegrará de verte. Lleva días esperando que vayas a verla.

Llevaba exactamente desde que mi padre me "despidió" del hospital sin ir a casa de mis padres. No quería verle la cara a él, estaba enfadado por como actuó, aunque no le culpo del todo, pero no podía verlo todavía y no quería enfrentarme al interrogatorio de mi madre. Me había llamado muchas veces por teléfono para preguntarme qué tal me iba pero nunca sacaba el tema del hospital, sabía que ese tema lo iba a tocar cuando estuviera frente a ella.

Y la temía.

- Alice… - intenté negarme pero ella no me dejó. Me cogió de la mano y con mi ayuda me puso en pie.

- Llévame por favor – hizo su mejor puchero, ganándose un asentimiento por mi parte. Cada vez que ponía cara de cordero degollado, Alice siempre se salía con la suya. – Bien, me despido de Tony y E.C. y nos vamos.

- Te espero en el coche – le contesté cuando salió corriendo del salón.

Llegamos a casa de mis padres, intenté no bajarme del coche para no dar la cara delante de ellos, pero la insistencia de Alice me lo ponía difícil y acabe andando con ella a mi lado hacia la puerta de la casa de mis padres. Entramos dentro y nos dirigimos hacia la sala donde se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión.

- Alice me voy – le susurré antes de entrar en el salón, donde estaban mis padres sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó en el mismo tono de voz.

- Porque… esto… necesito…

- ¿Por qué estamos hablando en susurros? – inquirió susurrando.

- Porque… - antes de que pudiera acabar de decirle nada, mi madre se giró mirándonos a ambos, que estábamos en el umbral de la puerta. – Nada, da igual – le contesté con el tono de voz normal.

- Buenas tardes, Edward – me saludó mi madre levantándose del sofá y acercándose a mí. Vi como mi padre se giraba en el sofá y me miraba, pero ignoré su mirada y me centré en mi madre.

- Hola, mamá – me incliné un poco para darle un par de besos en sus mejillas.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Por qué no has venido por aquí? – me preguntó enfadada entrecerrando los ojos. – Sabes que las llamadas telefónicas no son suficientes, necesito ver a mis hijos de vez en cuando.

- No he tenido tiempo. Estoy muy ocupado – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros y sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo en este momento por mentirle a mi madre.

- No he oído eso. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto a solas?.

- No puedo, mamá. Tengo que irme, me es…

- Un minuto, Edward – me cortó agarrándome de un brazo y empujándome hacia el despacho de mi padre.

Entramos en él y nos sentamos en un par de sillas que allí había.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – me preguntó con su voz maternal, acariciándome la mejilla.

- Bien – suspiré.

- Edward – me advirtió.

- Mal, ¿cómo quieres que este? – me levanté de golpe de la silla.

- Hijo – intentó agarrarme de la cintura pero evité su brazo y caminé hacia la ventana para mirar hacia afuera. - ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – escuché que me preguntaba desde detrás de mí.

- ¿De qué exactamente, mamá? – le pregunté molesto, girándome y mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Del trabajo? – su respuesta sonó más a pregunta.

- No. Seguro que ya sabes porque papá me echo del hospital.

- No te echo del hospital – replicó. La miré con una ceja alzada.

- Y, ¿cómo le llamas tú a lo que ha hecho? – inquirí irónico.

- Castigo.

- No soy un crio, mamá – le contesté enfadado y bufando.

- Muchas veces demuestras lo contrario – su tonó de voz fue duro. – ¡Deja de jugar ya y mira lo que estás haciendo a tu alrededor! – me chilló.

La miré sorprendido. Nunca, jamás, me había levantado la voz y menos chillarme como me había chillado ahora.

- Yo no estoy jugando a nada – le contesté con los dientes apretados.

- Necesitas ir a ver un especialista – me dijo suavizando su tonó.

- ¿Especialista?.

- Sí. Tus… tus problemas con el alc…

- Ni se te ocurra – le advertí, frunciendo el ceño. – Ni se te ocurra decir que tengo problemas de alcoholemia porque no es así – le dije irritado.

- Cariño – mi madre se acercó a mí y alzando sus manos acarició mis mejillas.

- Mamá, no – le dije sabiendo que iba a empezar un discurso sobre lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida. – Ya estoy viendo a un psicólogo – le confesé en un susurro con la esperanza de evitar su discurso y no nombrando que aquel psicólogo era Jasper.

- Eso está bien.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, encerrados en nuestros pensamientos y sin apartar la mirada de nuestros ojos.

- ¿Crees que Jasper vendrá a la fiesta? – me preguntó cambiando de tema, caminando hacia el salón, dando por zanjado el otro tema, por ahora.

- No lo sé.

- Espero que venga. Quiero conocer a esa mujer de la que tanto me ha hablado cuando hemos estado decorando su casa – me confesó riendo entre dientes.

- Sí, yo también quiero conocerla. Siento curiosidad, nunca habla de su vida personal cuando esta en el hospital – dije más para mí mismo.

Si Jasper iba, por fin iba a conocer a su chica. Que nunca hablara de ella, solo hacia que mi curiosidad por ella creciera.

Ya dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato y yo en estos momentos era un gato.

Me despedí de mi madre en la puerta principal, evitando a mi padre en todo momento. No quería verlo, no quería hablar con él, no quería siquiera mirarlo. Aun estaba enfadado con él por haberme echado así, aunque sabía que había actuado de forma correcta pero yo seguía enfadado.

Los días pasaron rápido, más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado y querido. Esta noche iba a ser la fiesta de navidad, la que mi madre organizaba todos los años en casa, invitando a los más allegados y algunas de las personas más importantes de la ciudad.

Me duché y me prepararé, vistiéndome con un esmoquin negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata y unos zapatos negros. Intenté arreglar mi cabello, pero como siempre, era una misión imposible.

Salí del baño donde había estado intentando peinarme entrando a mi habitación donde estaba Tanya ya con su vestido puesto. Un vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla y sin tirantes negro, aun no se había subido a sus altos tacones negros que tenia preparados al lado de la cama. Estaba de espaldas a mí, en su tocador dándose los últimos retoques a su maquillaje.

Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos desde atrás, dándole un suave beso en su cuello.

- No sé si voy a aguantar toda la noche teniéndote así vestida y evitar no hacerte el amor delante de todo el mundo – le susurré seductoramente en su oído.

- No seas bobo – se giró en mi abrazo y besó suavemente mis labios. – Podría decir yo lo mismo de ti. Estas muy sexy con el esmoquin.

- Voy como todos los días, cariño. Siempre que voy al hospital voy de traje.

- Lo sé – sonrió y volvió a besar mis labios, solo que esta vez lo profundizamos un poco.

Después de separarnos por la falta de aire y con un pequeño problemilla en mi entrepierna, ella se separó de mí para ponerse sus zapatos.

- ¿Con quién se van a quedar los niños? – le pregunté.

- Solos.

- ¿Solos? – alcé un poco mi voz. Estaba loca si pretendía dejar a los niños solos.

- Sí – se encogió de hombros. – Tony ya no es tan niño como tú dices que es y estoy segura de que sabrá cuidar de su hermano y de su prima pequeños.

- ¿Prima?. ¿Viene Lilly? – pregunté preocupado.

- Sí – se acercó a mí y me colocó mejor el nudo de la corbata. – Deja de preocuparte, ya he hablado con Tony y no habrá problema con que se quede con ellos dos. Ya le he dicho que sí había algún problema o cualquier cosa, nos llamara rápidamente – asentí no muy convencido de mi hijo mayor se quedara al cuidado de un par de niños de diez años.

Unos minutos después de estar preparados el timbre sonó. Fui a abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a Emmett, Rosalie y Lillian.

Después de avisarle, de unas pocas amenazas de sí le pasaba algo a Lilly por parte de Emmett y una pequeña charla a Tony sobre cómo comportarse con los niños, – Emmett y yo no muy convencidos sobre la responsabilidad que le estábamos dejando a Tony, aunque nuestras mujeres decían que teníamos que confiar más en él – decidimos salir hacia la casa de nuestros padres.

Llegamos un poco tarde. La casa ya estaba un poco llena. Saludamos a algunas personas que ya estaban allí antes de llegar a donde mi madre, a la cual le dimos besos y abrazos los cuatro.

La casa de mis padres era grande o más bien enorme. Mi madre había hecho un buen trabajo con la decoración de la casa. Había despejado el comedor sustituyendo la mesa que tenia allí, por una mesa enorme en la que cabían fácilmente treinta personas, lo que estaba seguro que habría en la casa dentro de unos minutos, al menos no íbamos a ser muchos, aunque treinta personas eran demasiadas, este año íbamos a ser muchas personas menos que otros años. También despejó el salón un poco, dejando una improvisada pista de baile. La cocina estaba repleta de comida y había contratado un servicio de catering para que nos sirvieran la cena.

Salí de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano, había estado hablando con Jasper sobre mí adicción al alcohol, – aunque yo no veía el problema de beber un par de copas – había decidido hacer las cosas bien, no iba a probar ni una gota de alcohol. Caminé por el comedor donde ya había algunas personas sentadas en la mesa, dirigiéndome hacia el salón a paso lento, me fijé en la puerta principal que estaba abierta en esos momentos.

Por ella entró Jasper, enfundado en un esmoquin al igual que el mío. Detrás de él había una mujer, supuse que sería su chica, ya que se dio la vuelta y le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo. Aun no la veía, Jasper me la estaba tapando con su cuerpo. Me fui acercando a ellos con una curiosidad enorme recorrerme las venas, pero cuando estaba como a cuatro metros de ellos me paré en seco.

Jasper dejó salir del escondite a su chica. Aquella chica de ojos chocolates que había estado en mi mente desde el día que fui a hablar con ella sobre Tony en la escuela. Me dejó con la mosca sobre que quería hablar de Tony y de Liz y la curiosidad al igual que saber quien era la chica de Jasper, me estaba matando por dentro.

Su rostro se alzó en ese momento y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Me quedé enganchado en ellos y entonces la verdad me golpeó.

La chica de Jasper era la madre de Liz, la madre de la novia de mi hijo mayor, era su profesora de literatura, era la persona que hizo que mi padre me echara del hospital.

Era ella.

La mujer que en estos momentos no me agradaba en absoluto.

La chica de Jasper.

Jasper mi psicólogo y poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en uno de mis mejores amigos.

Todas ellas, la misma mujer.

No podía haber atado cabos antes, porque Jasper no hablaba nunca de su vida privada.

Comencé a verlo todo rojo…

**Bella POV**

- ¿¡En mi propio escritorio! ? – le chillé a Jasper, que vino unos minutos después de dejar a Anthony en su casa. - ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerlo en mi escritorio? - cogí los exámenes que había en el escritorio con la punta de mis dedos debido a que habían quedado hechos un asco. - ¿Cómo se les ocurre si quiera hacerlo? – pregunté más para mí misma. – Voy a hablar con ella – me levanté del sillón de mi escritorio donde estaba sentada y caminé hacia la puerta.

- No, no vas a ir a ninguna parte – Jasper me cogió por la cintura y me arrastro hacia el sofá, haciéndome sentar en él, me imitó sentándose a mí lado y agarrando mi cintura.

- Suéltame Jazz – le susurré con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba aguantando las lágrimas desde hacía más o menos cinco minutos.

- No.

- Jasper – le dije con voz más firme.

- No vas a ir a hablar con ella.

- ¿Por qué?. ¡Y no me digas que necesita tiempo! – alcé un poco más la voz, tragándome el nudo de mi garganta.

- Bella – alzó mi rostro, enfocando sus ojos azules en los míos.

Entonces, me rompí.

- ¿Qué he hecho mal? – lloré. – Dime, ¿qué estoy haciendo mal con ella? – le pregunté golpeándole el pecho con mis manos en puños.

- No estás haciendo nada mal, Bella. Deja de echarte la culpa constantemente, ella es una persona de quince años y sabes la curiosidad que les trae el sexo a su edad – me sujetó las manos y me empujó hacia él para rodearme con sus brazos.

- Voy a hablar con ella – susurré unos segundos después. – En mi propio escritorio – susurré para mí misma.

La imagen de imaginarme a mi pequeña en brazos de Anthony y haciendo… sobre mi escritorio… no, no podía pensarlo y ni siquiera imaginarlo. Ese escritorio ya no iba a ser lo mismo.

- Bella, no creo…

- No – le corté apartándome de su abrazo. – No le voy a dar más tiempo, llevamos varios meses viviendo aquí y su actitud respecto a mí, no cambia. Voy a hablar con ella – dije con voz firme.

Jasper no dijo nada, esperé como un minuto para ver si me detenía, pero solo se quedó observándome, no podía descifrar que sentimientos le pasaban por sus ojos mientras me observaba, el único que reconocí fue pena. La pena con la que me miraba cada vez que Liz y yo teníamos una discusión y estaba empezando a hartarme de dar tanta pena.

Con paso decidido salí de nuestro despacho y caminé escaleras arriba. Llegué a la habitación de Liz, tenia la puerta cerrada. Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarme antes de tocar la puerta. La toqué unas cuantas veces pero no recibía respuesta, así que opté por entrar despacio.

Abrí la puerta, y asomé un poco la cabeza. La habitación estaba a oscuras debido a que ya había anochecido. Entré a su habitación del todo y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Liz estaba tumbada en su cama, acurrucada y abrazando la almohada. No podía ver si estaba despierta o dormida, ya que me estaba dando la espalda.

- ¿Qué quieres? – susurró con la voz ronca desde la cama.

Estaba despierta.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar – me acerqué a su cama y me senté al borde de esta, al lado de mi hija.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, mamá – dijo en el mismo tono de voz que antes.

- Yo sí y vas a escucharme – le advertí.

- Tú dirás.

- ¿Podrías por favor, sentarte? – le pedí suavemente.

- Desde aquí te escucho perfectamente.

- Liz, por favor – le rogué.

Con un suspiro resignado se enderezó y se sentó a mi lado, clavando la mirada en sus manos, las cuales tenia en su regazo una agarrada a la otra.

- Necesito que me ayudes a comprender – empecé.

- ¿A comprender qué? – preguntó en un susurro.

- A comprender que es lo que estoy haciendo mal contigo – bufó sin contestarme, así que seguí. – Liz, necesito saber qué es lo que te pasa, esta situación me puede.

- Muchas cosas, mamá – me contestó mirándome. – Muchas cosas - repitió.

- Sé que no te gusta vivir aquí. Pero te di a elegir, Liz. Te dije que si querías te quedaras en Forks y te negaste. No entiendo tu comportamiento. Sé que estas enfadada conmigo por haberte traído aquí, que me odias por vivir aquí, pero no entiendo porque no te quedaste en Forks cuando te di la oportunidad para hacerlo, en vez de venir aquí conmigo.

- Mamá, no sabes nada.

- Explícamelo entonces – le rogué. Suspiró antes de ponerse a hablar.

- No te odio y puede que esté un poco enfadada por venir aquí a vivir. Pero no te odio. No me quedé en Forks con papá porque quería estar a tu lado – agachó la mirada a sus manos y siguió hablando. – Quería estar donde tú estuvieras, no me costó mucho tomar la decisión de venir aquí, porque realmente quería hacerlo si a ti te iba a ayudar con lo de… bueno ya sabes – vi como se le escurrían un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. – Pero cuando el día se acercaba tenia miedo, no quería venir aquí, no quería dejar Forks, no quería que nos separáramos de papá, no quería que vinieras sola, quería estar contigo y ser tu apoyo pero no puedo mamá, no puedo ser tu apoyo porque no estoy a gusto aquí – alzó su cara, la cual tenia ya inundada en lágrimas. – Me siento sola aquí – me confesó.

- No estás sola, cariño – le susurré alzando mis manos y limpiando sus mejillas con el dorso de estas.

- Sí lo estoy. El único que me comprende es Tony.

- Liz, yo entiendo tu situación, todo esto es tan nuevo para ti como para mí. Sé que he sido egoísta por traeros conmigo, a pesar de que os di para elegir si os querías quedar. Sé que es duro estar lejos de papá, sé que le echas de menos, tanto como le echo yo…

- Volvamos a Forks – me cortó.

- No – susurré. – No puedo volver.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Porque allí me ahogo, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Vine aquí porque necesitaba alejarme de todo aquello. No puedo volver todavía, no…

- De acuerdo – me cortó de nuevo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. No podía llegar a saber que le estaba pasando a Liz por la cabeza en estos momentos, pero su ceño fruncido me indicaba que estaba pensado en algo y parecía debatirse entre algo.

Yo por mi lado estaba intentando pensar en que poder decirle para arreglar la situación que llevábamos arrastrando meses atrás, pero no se me ocurría como empezar y para mi sorpresa ella dio el paso.

- Lo siento, mamá – se abalanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. – Lo siento por tratarte así, no lo merecías. Necesitas todo nuestro apoyo después de lo que pasó y lo único que he hecho ha sido atacarte continuamente desde que llegamos aquí. Perdóname – sollozó en el hueco de mi cuello.

- Tranquilízate, cariño – le contesté con mis lágrimas también derramadas por mi cara. Comencé a pasarle mi mano por su espalda, haciendo círculos para que se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar.

- Dime que me perdonas – me rogó unos minutos después, cuando sus lágrimas y sollozos habían desaparecido. Ahora se encontraba con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo mientras yo le daba pequeñas caricias en su cabeza. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura en un firme abrazo.

- Estas perdonada, cariño - ¿cómo no iba a perdonarla?, era mi hija y a pesar de que se había portado un poco mal, iba a perdonarla. Necesitaba tenerla como la tenia antes de venirnos aquí a vivir.

- Gracias – susurró cerrando sus ojos.

- Liz – la llamé unos minutos después acordándome de algo que para mí no era nada agradable.

- ¿Sí? – alzó su cabeza y dejó sus ojos negros clavados en los míos.

- Estas castigada.

- Lo entiendo – agachó la mirada, pero cogí su mentón y alcé su cabeza para que me mirara.

- No por lo de estos meses, sino por lo que has… habéis hecho Anthony y tú en mi escritorio – le dije con voz dura.

Vi como tragaba en seco y apartó un poco la mirada, pero después los volvió a clavar en mis ojos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, muy rojas, me recordaba a mi cuando me avergonzaba porque me habían pillado haciendo algo que no debería de estar haciendo, igual que le ha pasado a ella. Hace tanto tiempo de eso que ya ni me acordaba, pero ver las mejillas de mi hija así me devolvió al pasado y a recordar.

- Mamá…

- Espero que os protegierais – le corté. Asintió. – Y espero que no se repita, al menos no en mi escritorio y que si tenéis algún problema o cualquier cosa relacionado a eso, me lo cuentes para que yo te pueda ayudar – no me creía ni yo, la voz tan firme con la que le estaba diciendo eso. ¡Dios!, era mi hija de quince años. Ya había practicado sexo… - ¿Era… era la primera vez? – titubeé.

- No, hemos…

- No me importa cuántas – le corté antes de que dijera nada más. Realmente no quería saber cuántas veces lo habían hecho, solo esperaba que fueran un poco responsables y estuvieran tomando precauciones. – Pediré una cita con el ginecólogo para que te hace un examen.

- Mamá, no creo que sea necesario. Además no creo que vuelva a hablarle a Tony.

- Lo es – le dije aun más firme. Quería asegurarme que la revisaran bien y que me dijeran que estaba sana. - ¿Por qué no vas a volver a hablarle?. Él es tu único amigo aquí y…

- No después de las cosas que me ha dicho – me cortó molesta.

- Vale – le contesté sin añadir nada más, por su mirada sabía que le dolía lo que Anthony había dicho, pero él lo había hecho con buena intención después de todo. - Voy a hacer algo para cenar, en cuanto este hecha te llamo para que bajes.

- Vale.

Me levanté de su cama, cuando ella se hubo apartado para dejar que me marchara. Le di un beso en la frente y salí escaleras abajo, parándome en el salón donde Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá y los ojos cerrados.

Me acerqué al sofá y me senté a su lado. Giró su cabeza en mi dirección y abrió los ojos lentamente.

- _Dale tiempo_ – le dije con un tono infantil en mi voz. - ¡Ja!.

- Veo que te ha ido bien en tu charla.

- Más que bien – le dije en un suspiro.

- Me alegro – se dejó caer hacia mi cuerpo, poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo. Empecé a pasarle mis manos por su cabeza y por su largo cabello rubio. Rápidamente cerró los ojos y suspiro. – Bella – me llamó aun sin abrir sus ojos.

- Dime.

- Necesito pedirte un favor.

- Lo que quieras.

- Veras… esto… - cuando Jasper titubeaba así era algo malo.

- Jazz, suéltalo – le apremié.

- Me han invitado a una fiesta que hacen todos los años en casa del director del hospital.

- Aja – le indiqué con una mano que prosiguiera, ya que había abierto sus ojos.

- ¿Querrías acompañarme?. Sé que no te gustan las fiestas, ni los bailes, ni nada de eso, pero…

- Jazz – le corté cuando empezó a hablar demasiado rápido. – Iré contigo, no te preocupes – después de todo lo que había hecho él por mí, ir a una fiesta que parecía importante para él, no iba a acabar con mi vida.

Pero me equivoqué.

Íbamos en el coche de camino hacia la casa del director del hospital. Yo estaba que me mordía las uñas, estaba muy nerviosa. Tenia miedo de hacer el ridículo con mi torpeza que a pesar de que la había superado un poco hace años, estaba segura de que volvería y nos dejaría a ambos en ridículo.

- Relájate, Bella. Liz es una persona responsable, sabrá cuidar de Seth.

- No estoy preocupada por eso. Sé que puede arreglárselas con Seth – rodé los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?.

- Esta… esta fiesta. Siento que voy a hacer el ridículo, vendrá mi torpeza olvidada hace años para ponernos a ambos en ridículo.

- No seas tonta, Bella. No te voy a dejar caer en ningún momento, no me separaré de ti.

- Prométemelo – le supliqué cuando ya hubo aparcado fuera de la gran mansión donde vivía el director del hospital.

- Te lo prometo – se inclinó y besó mi mejilla suavemente.

Caminamos hacia la puerta principal, la cual estaba un poco abierta. Entramos dentro, al calor de la casa. Me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo dejándome con el vestido que llevaba puesto. Era un vestido que me llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla, con tirantes finos y de color azul oscuro. También llevaba una chaqueta que llevaba a juego con mis zapatos de dos centímetros de tacón.

En cuanto me quitó el abrigo alcé la mirada para encontrarme con unas orbes verdes que me miraban con sorpresa e ira. Una mezcla extraña, no sabía las razones de su sorpresa y la de ira. Pero con la mirada penetrante con la que me estaba mirando, me estaba empezando a poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba al venir a la fiesta.

Jasper siguió mi mirada, hasta que clavó sus ojos en el hombre que tenia a escasos cuatro metros de nosotros. Me giré para mirar a Jasper, tenia una sonrisa enorme dibujada en su rostro. Giró su cara y me miró aun con la sonrisa en su cara.

- Vamos – me cogió de la mano – te voy a presentar – dijo orgulloso, yo solo pude asentir.

Nos acercamos hacia el Dr. Cullen –hijo - que aun seguía con esa mirada llena de sorpresa e ira.

- Buenas noches, Edward – le saludó Jasper, soltando mi mano y abrazándolo. El Dr. Cullen le respondió el abrazo sin apartar su mirada de la mía. – Deja que te presente a mi chica – ¿mi chica?, me pregunté interiormente, pero dejé el asunto para más tarde, ahora tenia otra cosa en mente y que me preocupaba. Se giró hacia a mí y pasó un brazo por mis hombros. - Edward, esta es Bella Swan.

- Isabella – corregí con mi tono de voz cortante y fría.

Jasper se giró hacia a mí y me miró preguntándome con la mirada que era lo que me pasaba por haberle corregido de forma fría. Pero ignoré su mirada.

- Be… Isabella – Jasper dudó al decir mi nombre – este es Edward Cullen. El jefe de pediatría del hospital.

- Encantada – dije con el mismo tono de voz.

- Igualmente – imitó mi tono de voz.

Jasper nos miró a ambos confuso. Edward no tardó en alejarse de nosotros diciendo que iba a la cocina a ver si necesitaban ayuda. Me pareció una excusa patética de su parte, no lo conocía pero estaba segura de que era un plan de fuga para no estar más tiempo con nosotros.

Cosa que agradecía enormemente. No quería lidiar con su mirada fría y llena de ira.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – me susurró Jazz al oído molesto.

Pero cuando le fui a contestar, una voz a nuestras espaldas nos hizo girarnos.

- ¿Bella?.

- ¿Rose?.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó abrazándome.

- De acompañante – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros y señalando a Jasper con la cabeza.

- ¡Oh!, ¿este es Jasper? – me preguntó con una sonrisa picara de oreja a oreja.

- Sí, este es Jazz – me giré para mirar a Jasper que nos miraba entre curioso y lleno de sorpresa. – Jasper, esta es Rosalie Cullen, la tutora de Seth. Rose, Jasper Hale – les presenté.

- Mucho gusto – le dijo educadamente Jasper dándole un par de besos en sus mejillas. Le había desaparecido la curiosidad, seguía mirando con sorpresa y un tanto ausente.

- Lo mismo digo. No sabes lo que habla Bella de ti – le respondió con una sonrisa Rose pero con la mirada un poco ausente también. Jasper estaba en su mundo y no se la correspondió.

Los miré extrañada por su comportamiento ausente. Después de pedirle disculpas a Rose y alejarme de ella con Jasper de mi mano hacia lo que parecía una pequeña terraza, le pregunté que le pasaba.

- Nada, solo que… - se cortó entrecerrando los ojos hacia la nada y negando con la cabeza, sacudiéndola, como queriendo quitarse algo de la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté preocupada.

- Sí, sí. Volvamos dentro, no creo que tardemos mucho en sentarnos para cenar – me empujó hacia el interior de la casa sin darme tiempo a replicar.

Anduvimos hacia el comedor, la mesa ya estaba puesta y los entremeses encima de esta. Había gente sentada en algunas de las sillas hablando y riendo tranquilamente. Nos sentamos en un par de sillas que había juntas y vacías antes de que la gente se sentara y tuviéramos que sentarnos por separado. Me había prometido que iba a estar toda la noche pegado a mí y lo iba a cumplir sí o sí. Estaba sentándose el resto de la gente cuando una voz femenina y calurosamente maternal le habló a Jasper.

- Jasper, que alegría verte aquí – Jasper se levantó de la silla y se giró a la misma vez que yo giraba mi cabeza hacia la mujer que le había hablado.

- Esme, gracias por invitarnos – le dio un pequeño abrazo e hizo un gesto para que me levantara. Sin dudarlo me levanté de mi silla y me acerqué un poco más a ellos. – Bella, ella es Esme Cullen, la mujer que nos ha decorado la casa. Esme, Isabella Swan.

- Un placer conocerte – le devolví el abrazo con el que me estaba saludando.

- El placer es mío. ¿Te gustó como decoramos la casa?. Sí hay algo que no te haya gustado lo podemos remodelar.

- ¡No! – exclamé. – La casa ha quedado preciosa. Tienes muy buen gusto y talento para estas cosas, seguramente yo no la habría dejado ni una cuarta parte de lo bien que usted la ha dejado.

- Gracias Isabella – sonrió feliz y un poco ruborizada. – Por favor, trátame de tú, no quiero formalidades esta noche.

- De acuerdo Esme, solo si tú me llamas Bella– le correspondí a la gran sonrisa que me estaba dando.

Nos sentamos unos minutos después de haber estado hablando con Esme y de que su marido Carlisle viniera en su búsqueda, nos presentaron educadamente aunque ambos dijimos que ya nos conocíamos de aquel día en el hospital, le volví a agradecer lo que había hecho por Seth. Esme era una mujer cariñosa, alegre y muy amable y Carlisle era un buen hombre al igual que su mujer. Pero no estuvimos mucho tiempo sentados. Rose apareció con Emmett y tuvimos que presentarlos a él y Jasper. Después de estar otros minutos hablando con ellos, en los que Rose y Jasper se miraban de forma muy extraña, nos sentamos a la mesa, entre un par de parejas de doctores del hospital por lo que me dijo Jasper.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, aunque ver a Edward mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados y estaba casi segura de que me estaba enviando dagas envenenadas desde esos pozos verdes en algunas ocasiones, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Incluso más, que cuando vino a hablar de Anthony a la escuela.

Lo vi hablar con una mujer rubia que estaba sentado a su lado durante lo que duró la cena, debía de ser su mujer por los besos y pequeños abrazos que ambos se daban.

Después de comer el postre nos enviaron al salón, donde el Dr. Cullen – padre – dio un pequeño discurso deseándonos una buena navidad y un prospero año nuevo. Después pusieron música y la gente comenzó a bailar.

Jasper tuvo que arrastrarme hacia la pista, después de pasarme sus brazos por mi cintura me dejé hacer. Estuvimos bailando unas cuantas canciones cuando Rose apareció al lado nuestro de los brazos del mismísimo Edward.

- ¿Cambiamos? – le preguntó Edward a Jasper.

Este asintió un tanto disconforme y con el ceño fruncido en dirección a Edward, después de mirar a Rose y luego a mí, que disimuladamente asentí de acuerdo, pero un con un poco de miedo a Edward.

Cambiamos de pareja.

Edward agarró mi cintura con sus manos, enviándome descargas eléctricas por todo mí cuerpo – un gesto que me dejó descolocada, nunca había sentido nada parecido cuando alguien me tocaba, incluso podía sentir como la zona donde estaba agarrando me quemaba - y me mantuvo a una distancia alejada, pero no tan alejada para que su aroma - que no me había percatado de lo bien que olía todavía - llegara a mis fosas nasales e inundaran mis pulmones. Yo apoyé mis manos en sus hombros.

Estábamos bailando media canción – me sabía llevar tan bien como Jasper, no me resultó difícil bailar con él – cuando empezó a hablar.

- Gracias por honrarnos con tu presencia en esta fiesta – me gruñó. Alcé mi mirada que estaba clavada en su pecho a sus ojos.

- ¿A qué viene eso?.

- Simplemente te estoy agradeciendo que te presentes aquí – sus ojos verdes me estaban quemando ante la mirada tan intensa con la que me estaba mirando. Me estaba dando incluso más miedo del que me había dado en la cena. - ¿A Jasper también tienes pensado joderle la vida?.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté confusa y entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Por qué me atacaba así?. Yo no le había hecho nada.

- Eres una mujer muy lista, ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntar, pero no me dio tiempo a responderle. - ¿Con qué derecho crees que vienes a la casa de mis padres?.

Me estaba dejando descolocada con tanta pregunta sin sentido.

- ¿A ti se te va la cabeza o eres así de fabrica? – le pregunté confusa.

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo.

- Pero, ¿qué coño dices?. ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para venir y…

- Y nada – me gruñó bajito cortándome.

Intenté soltarme del agarre de su cintura, pero era imposible, me tenia bien sujeta. Miré a mi alrededor buscando a Jasper para que viniera en mi ayuda pero no lo vi por ningún lado.

- Sé cómo eres – me soltó de repente.

- ¿Qué?. No me juzgues sin conocerme.

- Eso mismo digo yo – me gruñó. - ¿Cómo pudiste juzgarme aquel día en el hospital?. Sé hacer mi trabajo y lo iba a hacer, pero tú viniste y…

- No te juzgué, - le corté antes de que siguiera hablando. Ahora entendía lo que le pasaba, estaba ofendido por haber pedido que otro doctor atendiera a Seth en vez de él. - Solo me preocupaba porque un medico borracho quisiese atender a mi hijo. Solo me preocupaba por su seguridad – le contesté. – Sí tú no hubieras bebido, como lo has hecho ahora, no habría pedido que otro médico atendiera a Seth.

- No estaba borracho y ahora no he bebido –bufé ante su contestación.

- Y, ¿por qué te huele el aliento a alcohol? – no me contestó solo afianzo su agarre.

Empezaba a darme miedo de verdad. Intenté de nuevo soltarme pero me fue imposible.

- Y, ¿por qué tu aliento olía a alcohol? – le pregunté de nuevo, evitando la pregunta realizada hecha unos segundos antes y centrándome en el tema del hospital. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y su silencio me dio la respuesta que él no queria darme. – Ya veo que no estabas borracho – le dije con ironía.

Habíamos parado de bailar, pero él seguía sujetando a mis caderas, las cuales empezaban a dolerme por su agarre y no por el calor extraño que estaba sintiendo en ellas.

- ¡Que no estaba borracho! – replicó gruñendo pero con el tono de su voz bajo. – Por tú culpa me han suspendido de empleo y sueldo – mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pero rápido los entrecerré y lo miré con incredulidad.

¿Cómo se atrevía a echarme a mí la culpa?

- ¿De qué vas?. ¡Suéltame!.

- No.

- Que me sueltes te he dicho. ¿Cómo te atreves a echarme a mí la culpa de que te hayan suspendido porque tú no sepas controlar cuanto bebes?. ¡Suéltame! – le dije levantando un poco más la voz, haciendo que algunas parejas que estaban a nuestro lado se giraran a mirarnos.

- Porque fue tú maldita culpa. Si no hubieras pedido otro médico a mi no me habrían echado.

- ¡Deja de echarme la culpa!. Y ahora suéltame – le dije con voz dura e intentando soltarme de su agarre. Imposible…

- No pienso soltarte – me agarro más fuerte de las caderas. Tanto que mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse y no solo del miedo que me estaba dando sino del dolor que me estaba provocando.

Sin pensar donde estaba, cuanta gente se encontraba a nuestro alrededor, que su familia estaba también en el salón bailando, pasándoselo bien y como me iba a picar la mano.

Le di una bofetada, haciendo que su cara se girara un poco y provocando lo que yo quería.

Que me soltase.

Se quedo mirándome durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos con aquellos ojos verdes y cuando estaba a punto de decirme algo, me giré y con lágrimas en mis ojos fui casi corriendo hacia afuera de la casa, hacia la terraza donde antes había estado con Jasper y me dejé caer sobre una de las sillas que allí había, enterrando mi cara en mis manos y llorando de forma descontrolada.

¿Razón?.

Impotencia, miedo, inseguridad en mi misma, quien sabe… yo solo lloré por todo lo que en estos momentos sentía. Unos brazos que conocía bien me levantaron y me acomodaron en su regazo.

Hundí mi cara en el pecho de Jazz que me estaba acariciando el pelo con una mano y con la otra agarrándome firmemente de la cintura. Tardé mucho, mucho tiempo en controlarme, o eso me pareció a mí. No sabía si habían pasado segundos, minutos o incluso horas.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Jazz, con la voz calmada, como acostumbra y suave.

- Nada – le susurré.

- Esa bofetada que le has dado a Edward no significa nada, Bella. ¿Se ha intentado sobre pasar contigo?.

- ¡No! – quité mi cara de su pecho y lo miré horrorizada. - ¿Tiene la costumbre de hacerlo? – le pregunté temerosa.

- No. Pero esa bofetada que le has dado ha sido por algo – se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando. - ¿Qué os ha pasado?.

- Nada – repetí apartando mi mirada de sus ojos azules y clavándola en el suelo.

- Bella – me reprendió cogiendo mi barbilla y levantando mi cara para que lo mirara.

- No quiero hablar de ello. Fue un cambio de palabras que no me gusto y…

- Bella, por un intercambio de palabras no sueles reaccionar así – me cortó. - Dime lo que os ha pasado.

Suspiré y comencé a hablar, rendida por su insistencia.

- Me ha echado la culpa por que le han suspendido en el hospital – como no me decía nada, seguí hablando, contándole lo que pasó aquella tarde cuando llevé a Seth al hospital y lo que me había dicho mientras bailábamos.

- Hablaré con él – respondió con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No! – exclamé. – No quiero más problemas con él – no quería volver a enfrentarme con esa mirada rencorosa con la que me miraba y con sus palabras.

- De acuerdo. ¿Quieres volver a la fiesta o vamos para casa?.

- Para casa – le contesté. Intentó levantarnos de la silla donde estábamos sentados pero no se lo permití. – Jazz, ¿qué ha sido ese comportamiento con Rose cuando hemos llegado y durante la noche? – sentí como se tensaba y lo miré con una ceja alzada.

- Nada.

- Jasper.

- Nada es una tontería, mejor olvidémoslo.

- No, Jasper. ¿Qué pasa con ella?.

- Nada Bella, no insistas.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos segundos pero después de un suspiro de resignación, me levanté de su regazo y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Caminamos hacia dentro del salón – yo con la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo, - mucha gente se nos quedaron mirando por lo que pude ver por el rabillo del ojo. Nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle – yo disculpándome por mi comportamiento, a lo que ellos restaron importancia, cosa que agradecí, estaba realmente avergonzada por pegarle a Edward en la cara delante de todo el mundo - después me despedí de Rose y Emmett, Jasper se había negado a despedirse de ellos y fue a buscar nuestros abrigos. Su comportamiento hacia Rosalie me estaba empezando a frustrar, iba a tener que contarme que le pasaba tarde o temprano y esperaba que fuera temprano.

- El lunes hablamos en la escuela sobre lo que ha sucedido antes – me susurró Rose en el oído después de darme un beso en la mejilla. Yo simplemente asentí y le respondí con un par de besos en sus mejillas, guardándome en mi interior preguntarle a ella también sobre el comportamiento extraño que había tenido con Jasper.

Después del abrazo de oso por parte de Emmett, caminé hacia la puerta principal que es donde estaba Jasper esperándome con nuestros abrigos. No había visto a Edward por ningún lado, suspiré aliviada llegando a donde estaba Jasper. Me ayudó a ponerme mi abrigo, después se puso el suyo y salimos rumbo a nuestra casa.

* * *

Hola! nuevo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, otro pequeño reencuentro entre Bella y Edward... jajaja. El proximo capitulo espero que cuando se encuentren sea un momento más largo, pero de momento me estan saliendo así... paciencia! por favor! jajaja.

**Yzza **te dedico la parte de la conversación que tiene Bella y Jazz sobre el escritorio! Jajaja. Sé lo mucho que te gusta hablar de tu escritorio! jajaja.

Ahora. ¿Qué le pasa a Bella con su pasado?. ¿Y qué le pasa a Jasper con Rose y vicerversa?. Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, por el momento! jajaja.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, a mi no me ha convencido del todo, pero no quiero modificarlo... así que así se queda!

Gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos, a las que leeis y las nuevas lectoras!

Bueno respecto a la secuela, ya esta en marcha, el primer capitulo esta casi acabado! ahora seguiré adelantando más y así poder subir pronto, sé que muchas lo estais deseando!

Un saludo!


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

**Tony POV**

_Por fin, solos, _gritaba mi mente.

En cuento mis padres cerraron la puerta principal para ir a la fiesta de navidad que organizaban mis abuelos en su casa, me puse manos a la obra.

- ¡E.C., Lilly, bajar ahora mismo! – grité desde el salón.

En menos de un minuto ambos estaban parados en frente de mí. Me froté las manos pensando en mi plan y hablé.

- Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Poneros vuestros abrigos, vamos a ir a dar una pequeña vuelta.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntaron al unísono.

- Menos preguntas y más actuar. Así que correr, poneros vuestros abrigos.

- No – me respondió mi hermano. – No vamos a ir a ningún lado. Es de noche, hace frio y si se entera papá de que hemos salido nos castigará.

- No nos va a castigar, porque no se va a enterar. Y frio no vamos a pasar porque vamos a ir en coche.

- ¿Qué?. Estás loco. No tienes carné de conducir, no pienso montarme contigo – me dijo E.C. mientras Lilly asentía de acuerdo con lo que decía.

- Sé conducir, papá me ha enseñado. No va a pasar nada. Solo vamos a ir hasta casa de Liz y volveremos en una hora.

Sí, tenia pensado ir a su casa y hablar con ella. Llevaba días sin hablarme, sin mirarme, ignorándome completamente, incluso sin respirar el aire que yo respiraba. Esta bien, eso suena muy dramático, pero estaba empezando a ponerme muy nervioso por su comportamiento.

- ¿A casa de Seth? – los ojos de mi prima se iluminaron.

- Sí – le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo no pienso moverme de aquí – refunfuñó E.C.

- Sabes que vas a venir sí o sí y ya estas tardando en correr a ponerte tu abrigo.

- No.

- E.C. – le advertí.

Lillian salió corriendo escaleras arriba y E.C. se quedo mirándome intensamente. Le aguanté la mirada todo lo que pude, pero mi hermano de diez años era mejor que yo respecto a esas miradas, había aprendido muy bien de mi padre. Suspiré y le supliqué.

- Por favor, E.C., solo será una hora, vendremos a casa antes de que lleguen mamá y papá.

- No tienes carné de conducir.

- Sé conducir.

- Y, ¿si nos para la policía?.

- Eso no pasara.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?.

- Porque lo sé y punto – le dije irritado por tanta pregunta.

Me miró durante unos minutos más, Lilly ya había bajado con su abrigo puesto y una gran sonrisa en su cara. Observamos como E.C. suspiraba y por fin habló.

- Sí nos pillan, diré que me hiciste ir a la fuerza – me advirtió.

- No nos van a pillar. Además te lo pasaras bien con Lilly y Seth.

- ¡Oh, sí!. Que ilusión me hace ver a Seth – ironizó.

Ignoré su comentario y caminé hacia la puerta principal. Cogí las llaves del coche mi madre de la mesita de la entrada y me puse mi abrigo, en cuanto E.C. estuvo al lado de Lilly y mío salimos de la casa camino al garaje.

Abrí el coche con el mando a distancia, mi hermano y mi prima se subieron a la parte trasera del vehículo, yo me senté en el asiento del conductor. Coloqué el asiento a mi gusto, llegando bien a los pedales, después coloqué los retrovisores y con un par de respiraciones profundas para calmar mis nervios arranqué el coche.

- ¿Estás seguro de que sabes conducir? – la cabeza de mi hermano se asomó por el hueco de los asientos delanteros.

- Sí – le gruñí. – Siéntate y ponte el cinturón.

Después de otro par de respiraciones, saqué lentamente el coche de mi madre del garaje, no quería arañarlo, porque eso significaría que tendría que decir y explicar que había cogido el coche sin carné y sin permiso.

Una vez fuera, le di al mando del garaje para que la puerta se cerrara. Conduje el coche hasta la carretera principal y poco a poco nos pusimos en marcha hacia la casa de Liz.

Llegamos media hora más tarde. Habíamos tenido mucha suerte de que no nos pararan, ya que nos habíamos cruzado con un par de patrullas. Suspiré aliviado cuando aparqué el coche al lado de su casa, delante de la puerta del garaje y por llegar sin ningún percance.

Salimos los tres del coche y caminamos hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Lilly iba con una gran sonrisa en su cara, E.C. con la cabeza agachada y yo… a mí me golpeó fuerte el pensar que estaba enfrente de su puerta y no sabía que iba a decirle. Llevaba días evitándome, ignorándome e incluso enviándome dagas con por sus ojos. Había planeado todo esto para llegar aquí sin problemas, pero se me había olvidado realizar el plan de hablar con ella.

¿Qué le decía?

Empecé a hiperventilar.

- ¿A qué esperas? – me apremió Lilly.

- No… no… no puedo – balbuceé.

- ¿Qué no puedes qué? – inquirió E.C. molesto. - ¿Nos has hecho venir hasta aquí para nada?.

- Es complicado, ¿vale? – intenté defenderme encarándolo.

- Llamo yo – canturreó Lilly, tocando el timbre.

- ¡No! – dije demasiado tarde.

Nos quedamos los tres estáticos esperando a que la puerta se abriera. Escuchamos unos pasos llegando hacia la puerta y algunos murmullos. La puerta se abrió una rendija y los ojos negros de Liz asomaron por el hueco de la puerta.

- ¿Tony? – me preguntó abriendo del todo la puerta, estaba con su pijama puesto. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – iba a contestarle algo, cualquier cosa pero la voz de su hermano me interrumpió.

- ¿Quién es Liz? – se acercó a su hermana y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. - ¡Lilly! – exclamó demasiado alto. Me giré para ver a mi prima que aun seguía con aquella sonrisa desde que habíamos salido de casa, solo pude rodar los ojos.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – volvió a preguntar Liz, un tanto molesta.

- ¿Po… podemos… pasar? – le pregunté tartamudeando.

¿Qué coño pasaba conmigo?

Yo nunca había tartamudeado por una chica y ahora lo había hecho dos veces en menos de cinco minutos.

- No – contestó firme.

- Por favor – le rogué. – Hace mucho frio, podrían coger catarro – apunté a mi hermano y a mi prima con la cabeza a la vez que Liz rodaba los ojos.

- ¿A qué has venido? – volvió a preguntar.

- Quiero hablar contigo – alcé mi mano y la pasé por mis cabellos, en un acto de nerviosismo.

- No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

- Liz, por favor – le rogué.

Suspiró audiblemente y se echo para un lado unos segundos más tarde.

- Pasar – susurró derrotada.

Pasamos por el hueco que nos había dejado, nos quitamos los abrigos y nos encaminamos hacia la cocina.

- Estábamos cenando – nos dijo Seth.

Entramos a la cocina donde estaba la mesa puesta con un par de platos llenos de comida. Liz y Seth se sentaron donde estaban los platos y comenzaron a comer. Nos quedamos los tres de pie observándolos.

- Os podéis sentar, no mordemos – Liz nos señalo las sillas vacías. – Si no habéis cenado y tenéis hambre, hay comida de sobra en esa olla – señalo una olla que había encima de la vitrocerámica.

- No tenemos hambre, gracias – le contesté sentándome a su lado y mirándola intensamente.

- Bueno yo… - intentó decir Lilly pero la corté antes de que acabara la frase. Necesitaba que Liz acabara de cenar para poder hablar con ella y si se ponía a servirle la cena a Lilly, como sé que haría, me iba a ir sin hablar con ella.

- No – miré a mi prima con una advertencia en mi mirada.

Esta solo asintió, se giró hacia Seth que lo tenia sentado a su lado y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Miré a mi hermano y este estaba mirando sus manos que estaban encima de la mesa. Lo miré extrañado por ver que no se unía a la conversación que estaban teniendo Seth y Lilly. E.C. siempre había sido muy cercano a mi prima, siempre estaban juntos y verlo así ahora me resultaba extraño.

Esperé pacientemente a que Liz acabara de cenar y de meter los platos al lavavajillas. Habían pasado veinticinco minutos desde que habíamos entrado en su casa, el tiempo se me estaba acabando junto con mi paciencia.

- ¿Podemos hablar ya? – le pregunté levantándome de la silla y acercándome a ella que estaba ordenando un poco la cocina.

- Ya te he dicho que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – me dijo con reproche.

- Pues solo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? – la cogí de la cintura con mis manos, pero las aparto de un golpe y se separó de mí.

- No me toques – me gruñó. – Sí quieres hablar, habla - instó.

- ¿Podemos hablar en un sitio más privado?.

- No.

- No quiero hablar contigo en la cocina, delante de mi hermano pequeño.

- No vamos a ir al despacho, si es lo que pretendes. No pienso entrar en ese despacho en mucho tiempo. He tenido que aguantar a mi madre durante toda la semana hablando de lo mismo.

- No es necesario que vayamos al despacho – sonreí inconscientemente cuando las imágenes de Liz y yo haciendo el amor llegaron a mi mente.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Nada, nada – me excusé. – Podemos ir a tu habitación, si no es mucha molestia.

- Sí, sí es mucha molestia.

- Liz, por favor - ¿cuántas veces tenia que suplicarle solo para poder hablar con ella?. Me estaba empezando a exasperar.

- ¿Por qué eres tan insistente? – me preguntó alzando las manos al techo y bajándolas.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subir por ellas.

- ¿Vienes o no? – me preguntó cuando vio que no la seguía.

Corrí hacia ella y subí las escaleras detrás de ella. Llegamos al piso de arriba y me condujo hacia una de las puertas que estaban cerradas. Abrió una de ellas y entró. La imité y una vez dentro de lo que parecía su habitación cerré la puerta.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, se sentó al borde de esta y se cruzó de brazos.

- Habla – me instó.

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello y me senté a su lado, a una distancia suficiente como para no tocarnos. No quería que se levantara y me dejara solo sentado en la cama y ella fuera a otro lado de la habitación. La quería tener lo suficientemente cerca de mí, pero sin llegar a tocarnos.

- Liz, siento mucho lo que te dije – hablé unos minutos después cuando pude ordenar mis pensamientos, mirando el perfil de su cara, ya que ella no me miraba.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes realmente?. ¿Qué te metieras con mi madre?. ¿Qué me echaras en cara muchas cosas?. ¿Qué me dijeras que estabas harto de mí?. ¿Qué…

- Todo – la corté antes de que siguiera haciendo más preguntas. – Todo. Me metía con tu madre porque así te sacaba una sonrisa y no era el único en haberlo – susurré el ultimo trozo. - Siempre estabas muy triste, solo cuando tu madre salía en nuestras conversaciones y la "insultábamos" – le hice las comillas con mis dedos – te salía una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me arrepiento – me dijo de repente sin dejarme seguir hablando.

- ¿De qué? – le pregunté confundido y curioso.

- De habernos pasado así con ella. No teníamos derecho a insultarla y mucho menos a criticarla – giró un poco su cabeza hacia mí. Había unas pocas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. – No después de todo lo que ha pasado estos años.

- Lo siento, Liz, no fue mi intención…

- No – me cortó. – Tú no tienes la culpa. Pero bueno dejemos de hablar de ella, ya he arreglado las cosas con ella.

- Eso es genial.

- Sí – susurró agachando la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas encima de su regazo.

- Liz – le susurré estirando mi mano y colocándola debajo de su mentón. Giré su cabeza hacia mí y alcé su rostro. – Perdóname por echarte todo en cara, por decirte que estaba harto de todo. Jamás podría estar harto de ti. Solo lo hice por hacerte un favor, bueno a ti y a tu madre – le sonreí limpiándole las pocas lágrimas que se habían derramado por sus mejillas con mi mano libre.

- ¿A ambas?. ¿Por qué a ambas? – me preguntó confusa.

- Porque así os disteis cuenta de que ambas estabais actuando mal. Tú misma me lo has dicho, ya habéis arreglado las cosas – sonreí orgulloso por mi logro aun con la mano debajo de su mentón.

- Engreído – susurró empujándome un poco con sus manos, las cuales cogí de inmediato y con un empujón la acerqué a mi pecho.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos, hasta que poco a poco fue inclinando su cabeza más hacia arriba y juntándose más a mi cara. Deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios, tan pequeño que me dejó con las ganas de más.

Antes de que pudiera separar apenas tres centímetros sus labios de los míos, alcé la mano y la enganché a su nuca, acercándola de nuevo a mí y besando sus labios. Cuando suspiró – como sé que lo iba a hacer – metí mi lengua en su boca. Empezamos una guerra por ver quien iba a dominar la boca del otro y como siempre sucedía, acababa yo perdiendo.

No dejé su boca ni un segundo, solo nos separábamos unos milímetros para tomar aire y volver a lo que estábamos haciendo. Poco a poco la fui tumbándola en la cama y yo posicionándome encima de ella sin poner ni un solo gramo de mi peso en su cuerpo.

Dejé sus labios - dejándola respirar un poco, para que recuperara un poco su respiración, ya que estaba respirando entrecortadamente – y viaje hacia su cuello. Succioné en las zonas que sabía que a ella le volvían loca, dejando algunas pequeñas marcas en su piel y lamí el resto de su cuello.

Su respiración no volvía a la normalidad, sino todo lo contrario. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, se convirtieron en jadeos sonoros y en pequeños gemidos que su boca dejaba escapar.

- Tony – gimió. – Debemos pa… - ahogó un pequeño gritó cuando mordí su cuello. – Par… - intentaba hablar, pero yo no le daba tregua. – Tony – intentó de nuevo. – Pa… pa… ra – pusó sus manos en ambos lados de mi cara y me separó de su cuello, alzando mi cabeza para que la mirara.

Gruñí.

- ¿Por qué?

- No podemos hacer esto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no.

- ¿Por qué? – rodó los ojos ante mi insistencia de niño pequeño.

- Porque no estamos solos en casa. Deberíamos de ir a ver si están bi… - la corté besándole de nuevo sus labios.

No tardó ni un segundo en responderme al beso. Dejamos los simples picos para darle pasión suelta a nuestras lenguas sin necesidad de pedirnos permiso. Quitó las manos de mi cara, para llevarlas a mi cabello y tirar suavemente de él.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Dejé mi cuerpo apoyado en un solo brazo y sin dejar de besarnos llevé el otro brazo a la altura de su cuello donde puse mi mano y fui haciendo un camino por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón de pijama, donde adentré la mano por debajo de sus bragas y llegué a su centro que estaba más que mojado. Me separé de ella bruscamente.

- ¿Cómo me pides que pare? – inquirí incrédulo. - Tú lo estas deseando tanto como yo. No estás mojada, Liz. ¡Estas empapada! – exclamé entusiasmado por hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara así con tan solo unos besos, besos calientes, ardientes sí, pero besos.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

¡Era tan encantador verla enrojecerse así!

- No podemos, están abajo, en cualquier momento pueden subir y… - saqué mi mano de sus bragas.

- Pues démonos prisa – sugerí.

Cuando vi que iba a protestar, estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Nos volvimos a fundir en un beso ardiente, tan ardiente que mi erección dolía. Necesitaba descargarme o acabaría explotando.

La coloqué en una posición mejor sobre su cama sin dejar de besarla – no vaya a ser que se arrepienta de lo que tenia planeado hacer – y me deshice de sus pantalones de pijama poco a poco. Cuando estuvo solo en bragas, colé de nuevo mi mano y froté suavemente su clítoris. Me gané unos cuantos jadeos y gemidos que ahogaba en mi garganta.

Sin dejar de frotar su clítoris, introduje un dedo en su interior, su espalda se arqueó y mi dedo se introdujo más profundamente. Sin poder evitarlo introduje otro dedo y empecé a bombear y frotar su clítoris sin compasión.

- Más – me pidió unos segundos después cuando me separé de su boca para respirar. – Más, Tony, más.

No pude darle más con mis dedos, estaba tan excitado y tenia tantas ganas de introducirme en ella que saqué mis dedos de ella parando el movimiento de ellos en seco. Me gané un gruñido por su parte, pero no le di tiempo a replica. Le quité bruscamente sus bragas y bajé mis pantalones – sacando el condón del bolsillo que siempre llevaba preparado - y mis bóxers hasta las rodillas. No iba a pararme a deshacernos de todas nuestras ropas, teníamos prisa además de que los pequeños demonios que estaban en el piso de abajo podían subir en cualquier momento, yo estaba demasiado excitado como para entretenerme quitando nuestras ropas.

Me puse el condón como pude, ya que estaba apoyado en un brazo para no aplastarla y me adentré en ella de un solo empujón. Ambos gemimos, yo al sentir su estrechez. Una vez salí un poco de su interior para después volver a entrar, no paré. La penetre una y otra y otra y otra vez sin descanso.

Teníamos que ahogar nuestros gemidos con nuestras bocas, estábamos haciendo un poco de ruido y si no los ahogábamos con nuestras bocas íbamos a hacer mucho más ruido.

Minutos, pocos minutos tardamos en llegar a nuestro clímax. Ambos estábamos tan calientes y excitados que no nos dio tiempo a reaccionar en lo que estábamos haciendo. Sudado y con la respiración entrecortada me dejé caer sobre ella.

Liz comenzó a reírse entre dientes, me alcé un poco y la miré a los ojos.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – interrogué alzando una ceja.

- Ha sido muy rápido, ¿no?.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que hemos hecho, Tony – me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**Liz POV**

- Estábamos demasiado calientes. ¿Qué esperabas? – rodó los ojos y yo reí.

- Nada, no esperaba nada. Ha sido genial – le confesé con mis mejillas encendidas.

- Sí, lo ha sido – concordó sonriéndome.

Iba a contestarle cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe. Ambos giramos nuestras cabezas hacia la puerta, asustados miramos a ver quien era. Suspiramos ambos aliviados cuando vimos a su prima taparse los ojos con ambas manos.

- Lo… - intentó decir, pero Tony la cortó.

- ¿Nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – le preguntó con un tono de voz duro.

Le golpeé el pecho con mi mano haciendo que girara su cabeza hacia mí, nuestros ojos se encontraron y con la mirada le advertí que se relajara.

- Perdón – susurró Lilly desde el umbral de la puerta. – Pero es que Seth y E.C. se están pegando – nos explicó aun con sus manos en los ojos.

Tony se quitó de encima de mí rápidamente y subió sus pantalones y bóxers sin quitarse el condón. Gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que sus bóxers negros estaban perdidos y se giró hacia mí que ya estaba recogiendo mis bragas y mis pantalones del pijama y estaba poniéndomelos.

- Voy abajo a ver qué pasa. No tardes en bajar – asentí. Se inclinó hacia a mí y beso suavemente mis labios, después salió corriendo de la habitación con Lilly, aun con las manos sobre sus ojos, detrás de él.

Me vestí todo lo rápido que pude y bajé abajo. Entré en el salón que es de donde procedían las voces. Tony estaba agarrando a su hermano que tenía sangre en el labio y Seth estaba tirado en el suelo también con el labio abierto.

- Tranquilízate E.C. – le chillaba Tony, mientras su hermano maldecía y amenazaba a mi hermano.

Yo estaba confundida por la situación. ¿Por qué se habían pegado?. Eran unos críos, ¿cómo podían estar pegándose así con tan solo diez años?.

Lillian estaba parada al lado de mi hermano, mirando la escena en estado de shock. Me acerqué a Seth y lo ayudé a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien?.

- Sí – susurró bajito mirando fijamente a E.C.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunté ignorando las voces de Tony y de su hermano.

- Estábamos viendo la televisión y él me ha atacado.

- ¿Por qué?.

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros.

Me giré hacia Tony y E.C., el pequeño estaba con el entrecejo fruncido y miraba con oído a mi hermano.

- ¡La ha besado! – chilló E.C. de repente sobresaltándonos a todos y señalando a su prima.

Tony y yo nos giramos para ver a la pequeña rubia de ojos azules, en cuanto nuestros ojos se posaron en ella, sus mejillas se encendieron incluso más de lo que lo hacían las mías y agachó su mirada hacia sus zapatos. Giré mi cara hacia Tony y nos encontramos con nuestra mirada. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos nos echamos a reír a carcajada limpia.

Mi hermano pequeño ya era todo un principito besando a pequeñas princesas por ahí.

Cuando nuestras risas se fueron apagando poco a poco, Tony habló.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya.

- No teníamos que haber venido – gruñó su hermano.

- Lilly, ¿estás bien? – le pregunté preocupada a la pequeña. Estaba muy quieta y no había abierto la boca para decir algo.

- Sí – susurró muy bajito.

- ¿Segura? – insistí.

- Sí, sí – contestó con voz más firme. – Tony, vámonos – le pidió a su primo.

- Vamos – le dio un pequeño empujoncito a su hermano hacia la puerta y caminó hacia a mí. – Ir entrando en el coche – le pasó la llave del coche a su prima, la cual se fue corriendo hacia el lado de su primo que estaba saliendo por la puerta del salón y sin siquiera despedirse de Seth.

- ¿Has venido en coche? – le pregunté a Tony con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí – sonrió orgulloso.

- ¡Estás loco! – le chillé. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?. Podrían haberte parado, podría haberos pasado algo…

- No seas así de negativa, Liz – me cortó. – No me van a parar, sé conducir bastante bien como para que nos pase nada. Serán unos minutos de aquí a casa, no te preocupes, ¿vale? – alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla.

- ¿Cómo me puedes decir que no me preocupe? – inquirí incrédula. – No hago nada más que preocuparme por ti – le susurré con mis mejillas rojas.

- Bueno, me alegra oír eso – me sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. – Cuando llegue a casa te llamo para que estés más tranquila, ¿vale?.

- No te olvides de hacerlo – le advertí.

- No, lo prometo, en cuanto llegue te llamo.

- Vale – susurré.

Caminamos hacia la puerta principal, vimos a Lillian y E.C. en el coche de la madre de Tony, parecía que estaban discutiendo. Tony se giró hacia a mí y besó mis labios de nuevo. Profundizamos un poco el beso, tomándonos nuestro tiempo.

Después de unos minutos, ambos nos separamos. Apoyo su frente en la mía y me susurró.

- Te llamo en cuanto llegue.

- Vale – volví a juntar nuestros labios dándole un pequeño beso.

Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el coche. Lo arrancó y poco a poco lo condujo hacia la carretera principal, sacándolo de delante de la puerta de mi garaje. Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta hasta que el coche desapareció de mi vista.

Entré en casa y caminé hacia el salón, donde Seth estaba sentado en el sofá mirando a la televisión apagada. Me acerqué a él y lo miré. Aun seguía sangrando del labio.

- Vamos, Seth. Vamos a curarte el labio – le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara.

Entramos al cuarto de baño, le indiqué que se sentara en la tapa del inodoro mientras yo buscaba con que limpiarle la herida. Cuando tuve todo listo para ejercer de enfermera me agaché a su altura y poco a poco le fui quitando la sangre del labio. Mirando más minuciosamente su cara, vi que debajo de su ojo derecho tenia una pequeña mancha roja que poco a poco se iba poniendo morada.

- Pega fuerte, ¡eh! – intenté bromear pero Seth no quitó esa cara de indiferencia que tenia desde que lo había visto sentado en el sofá del salón. - ¿Te gusta? – le pregunté unos minutos más tarde.

- ¿Quién? – susurró haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Lilly.

- Ah, no – bajó su mirada al suelo, a los azulejos del baño. Cogí su mentón y lo alcé para que me mirara.

- ¿Por qué la besaste entontes?.

- Porque… porque…

- Seth, te gusta – afirmé cortándolo.

- ¡No! – chilló.

- No es necesario que a mí me mientas. No diré nada a nadie, puedes confiar en mí. Si no te gusta, ¿por qué la besaste?.

- No lo sé. No sé si me gusta o no. Soy muy pequeño para eso.

- Nunca se es muy pequeño para esto Seth. Solo fue un beso.

- Y, ¿qué más iba a ser sino? – me dejó un poco descolocada su pregunta, pero que iba a esperar, no iba a dejar de ser un niño de diez años. No sabría nada de sexo por el momento.

- Nada. Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué la besaste? – insistí.

- Ella me lo pidió. Me dijo que sus padres lo hacen continuamente y que quería probar.

- Y, ¿te gustó? – inquirí con una pequeña risa.

- Un poco, creo – frunció el ceño, señal de que estaba pensando en algo.

Dejé de preguntar y le di su espacio para que pensara. Acabé unos minutos más tarde de limpiarle el labio y le eche un poco de pomada para los golpes debajo del ojo, esperando que no se le pusiese muy morado.

Lo llevé a su habitación y lo abrigué bien para que no pasara frio. Después de darle un beso en la frente y susurrarle un _buenas noches_, me encaminé hacia la puerta.

- Liz – me giré para mirarlo. Estaba con las sabanas levantadas y una sonrisa en su cara. – Quédate a dormir conmigo – me pidió con cara de cordero degollado.

Asentí con una sonrisa y volví sobre mis pasos, pero solo pude avanzar dos, ya que el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar. Le dije que volvía en un minuto y salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Después de hablar con Tony, que era el que había llamado para informarme que habían llegado bien a casa, fui a la habitación de mi hermano.

Estaba sentado en la cama con su mentón apoyado en sus rodillas flexionadas y tapado con sus sabanas esperándome. Me acerqué a su cama y me metí debajo de las sabanas a su lado. Se acurrucó en su lado de la cama dándome la espalda. Me giré hacia él y lo abracé por la espalda dándole un beso de buenas noches.

* * *

Hola a todas! Sé que había dicho que igual no metía más VOPs de Liz y Tony, pero este me lo habían puesto a huevo… era muy tentador hacer este capítulo jajaja y visto que el otro a tenido un buen numero de reviews… jaja. Gracias por darme ese toque de inspiración para escribir este capítulo en tu review, . ¿Crees que se han portado lo suficientemente bien? O ¿más bien mal?, jajaja.

Bueno y ya que los padres de estos, no van a tener tema sexual de momento y sé que muchas de vosotras sois unas viciosillas (me incluyo jaja) que jueguen sus hijos, ¿no?.

Y sí, para las que se lo pregunten, tienen la costumbre de que les pillen en todos lados con las manos en la masa jaja.

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que este lo hayáis disfrutado!. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Saludos!


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

**Edward POV**

¿Pegado?

¿Me había pegado?

¿Me había golpeado en la cara?

¿Quién se creía para pegarme?

Pero…

¿Qué ostias estaba haciendo golpeándome?

Abrí la boca para gruñirle qué coño estaba haciendo, pero la muy… salió corriendo del lugar.

Lugar que estaba lleno de los amigos de mis padres y familiares.

- ¿Edward? – Tanya me agarró del brazo. Me deshice de su mano y salí del salón rumbo a la cocina.

Cogí una botella de champan cuando pasé por la mesa de la cocina y fui al jardín trasero. Hacia frio, pero estaba tan enfadado que no sentía ni el poco aire que había. Caminé hacia los árboles y echando mi brazo hacia atrás para coger impulso, tiré la botella de champan estrellándola contra un árbol. Ahogué un grito por no hacerles pasar más ridículo del que les había hecho pasar al montar esa escenita con _Isabella _a mis padres_._

Pensar si quiera en su nombre hacia que mi sangre hirviera.

Estuve un rato en el jardín intentando tranquilizar mis nervios e intentando disipar mis instintos asesinos contra esa mujer.

Cuando estuve un poco más tranquilo, regresé a la cocina. No había nadie allí, así que caminé con la cabeza agachada hacia el salón. Me sorprendí cuando levanté la cabeza y solo vi a mi familia sentada sobre los sofás - que ya los habían puesto en su lugar - hablando. Me acerqué a mi madre avergonzado y me dejé caer en el suelo, al lado del sillón individual en el que ella estaba sentada.

- Lo siento, mamá – le susurré apoyando mi frente en sus rodillas.

- Lo sé. Hablaremos de ello mañana, cuando estés en condiciones de hablar – me dijo pasando su mano por mis cabellos.

Alcé la cabeza con el ceño fruncido por lo que había dicho y la miré.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunté incrédulo. – ¿Estas insinuando que estoy borracho? – no podía evitar pensar que insinuara eso, llevaban atacándome con ello desde hace meses.

- No, cariño – acarició una de mis mejillas. – Solo que mañana estarás en mejores condiciones para hablar sobre lo que ha pasado, ahora estas demasiado irritado. Conozco como eres y sé que estos momentos estas apretando tan fuertemente tus manos por lo que ha pasado, que tus nudillos deben de estar blancos.

Sí, me conocía muy bien, porque tenía razón con lo que me había dicho, mis manos estaban fuertemente cerradas en puños. Aparté la mano de mi madre de mi cara de forma muy poco sutil y me levanté del suelo. Me giré hacia Tanya.

- Nos vamos – le comuniqué saliendo por la puerta del salón.

No me despedí de nadie, las palabras de mi madre a pesar de que me las había explicado sabía que tenían un doble significado. Había bebido, sí. Pero solo un sorbo de champan para brindar por el discurso que había dado mi padre, después de eso no había tocado más el alcohol.

Mi padre me había dado carta blanca para volver a mi puesto, el domingo. Me lo comunicó mediante un fax que me envió a casa, con una pequeña nota donde me advertía de que me mantuviera como hasta ahora.

Limpio.

El fin de semana estuve en mi habitación encerrado, tuve suerte de no tener guardia el fin de semana. No salí ni para comer. Tanya me llevaba la comida y me preguntaba cómo me encontraba y que me pasaba. Pero yo no le respondía, solamente miraba al techo e intentaba dejar mi mente en blanco. Ni siquiera vi a mis hijos durante el fin de semana.

Llevaba desde esa noche sin pegar ojo. Aun sentía el calor en mi mejilla, en la mejilla donde me había golpeado. Aun sentía el calor y esa pequeña descarga en mis manos cuando la cogí de la cintura para bailar. Y no era capaz de cerrar los ojos, porque cada vez que los cerraba, sus orbes chocolates aparecían en la oscuridad de mis parpados.

No sabía que significaba ese calor y esa descarga que habían sentido mis manos al tocarla, pero estaba empezando a acojonarme. El hecho de no poder sacármela de la cabeza y hacer que esas sensaciones en mis manos se esfumaran, estaban por volverme loco.

El lunes llegué a mi consulta con cara de muy pocos amigos. Apenas había dormido seis horas en todo el fin de semana y mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en esa odiosa mujer. No tenia pensamientos coherente en referente a ella, solo pensaba en muchas situaciones y muchas palabras sobre ella y con ella.

No le veía el sentido a que mi cabeza actuara de esa forma.

Saludé a Ángela con un movimiento de mi cabeza y le pedí que me trajera un café solo, bien cargado. Hoy tenia un día muy duro, tenia muchas horas de consulta y tenia que hacer un par de rondas.

Entré en mi despacho y me dejé caer en el sillón. Inspiré y expiré un par de veces para probar que aun intentando respirar lentamente la escena que habían visto mis padres en la fiesta, seguía golpeándome una y otra vez. Tal vez si me volvía a disculpar con ellos, o más bien con mi madre – ya que con mi padre aun no me hablaba - y escuchaba lo que tuviera que decirme, esta sensación de arrepentimiento y culpa se evaporarían.

Era media mañana cuando unos pequeños golpes sonaron en la puerta de mi despacho. Después de decir un "adelante" la puerta se abrió. No sabía de quien se podría tratar ya que estaba muy sumergido en unos historiales médicos que tenia entre manos, solo escuchaba los pasos de unos tacones.

- Hola, Edward – alcé mi rostro e involuntariamente en mi boca se asomó una sonrisa.

- Hola, Alice. ¿Qué haces aquí? – le indiqué que se sentara en la silla que tenia en frente de mí.

- Venia a hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué? – aparté los historiales a un lado y crucé mis manos encima de la mesa.

- De la escenita que me perdí y montaste… o más bien montasteis en la fiesta de navidad de mamá.

Alice no había podido ir esa noche, porque tenia unos trabajos pendientes que hacer. Era diseñadora y tenia clientes importantes. La misma tarde de la fiesta le habían llamado para que hiciera un diseño y no pudo presentarse en la cena.

- No tengo nada qué decir respecto a eso – me eche hacia atrás en el sillón, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo.

- Bueno, pues yo quiero explicaciones, así como también las quiere mamá – se cruzó de brazos y me miró desafiante.

- Se las daré a ella en su debido tiempo.

- Edward…

- No voy a decirte nada – le corté.

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos, unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, pero que solo el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta nos hizo salir de nuestra pequeña guerra de miradas.

Hice pasar a quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Se abrió lentamente y por ella apareció Jasper.

Si pensaba que con mi hermana el tema de la fiesta lo tenia complicado, con Jasper era peor. No sabía cómo lo hacia, pero siempre conseguía sonsacarme lo que quería saber, aunque muchas veces, yo no le decía nada, solo lo que quería que él supiera, aunque muchas veces abrí la boca de más por su forma tan particular de actuar a la hora de hablar conmigo.

- Edward, ¿podemos hablar? – me preguntó con cautela.

- Estoy ocupado en estos momentos – le enseñé los historiales que había apartado antes y vi como Alice se giraba hacia Jasper y volvía a pasar su mirada hacia mí.

- No me pienso ir – me advirtió Alice.

- ¿Puede esperar? – le pregunté a Jasper.

- No.

- ¿Alice? – pregunté con cautela.

- No, no me pienso ir. Lo que tenga que decir que lo diga aquí – medio gruñó.

- Es personal, no voy a decir nada delante de ti. Esto es entre Edward y yo – la voz seria de Jasper me hizo mirarlo y verlo con el ceño fruncido y los labios en una delgada línea, también tenia la mandíbula tensa.

- En ese caso – Alice se puso de pie y lo encaró. – Tendrás que esperar. Está hablando conmigo y no pienso irme de aquí sin acabar nuestra conversación.

- ¿Edward? – gruñó Jasper mirándome.

- Lo siento Jasper, tendrás que esperar.

- Está bien. Dentro de unos minutos vuelvo a venir y espero que tú – miró a Alice – te hayas ido y tú – me miró a mí – estés aquí o te buscaré por todo el hospital – se giró sin darme tiempo a responderle nada y se marchó por la puerta.

Me recordó a la pequeña mujer de ojos chocolate - que estaba atormentándome día y noche desde hace días – por esa pequeña huida dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Gruñí a la puerta y me centré en mi hermana que me estaba mirando curiosa.

Escuché como Alice maldecía entre dientes a Jasper, pero la ignoré.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – le gruñí.

Cuanto antes acabara con este tema, iba a ser mejor. Sabía que Alice no se iba a dar por vencida y no se iría de aquí sin sus respuestas. Y después de ella me esperaba Jasper que había traído una mueca en la cara cuando se presentó aquí hace unos segundos que no conseguí descifrar y sabía muy bien de que quería hablar.

Su chica me había dado una bofetada, querría explicaciones.

- ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta? – se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

- Nada – me encogí de hombros. – Cenamos, bailamos y nos fuimos para casa.

- Y, ¿la bofetada? – hice una mueca de disgusto al recordar la escena.

- Solo se le fue la mano.

- ¿Solo?. A una mujer no se le va la mano así como así.

- A esa sí – gruñí.

- Edward. ¿Qué le hiciste para que te pegara?.

- Nada, solo estábamos bailando y de repente me pego.

- ¿Te sobrepasaste con ella? – la miré horrorizado.

¿De verdad me estaba preguntando eso?.

Mi hermana me conocía tan bien como mi madre y ¿me estaba preguntando eso?.

- ¡No! – me levanté de mi sillón. - ¿Por quién me tomas?.

- Solo preguntaba. Ya te he dicho que una mujer no pega así porque sí. Sus razones tendría para darte una bofetada delante de todos los presentes. Además sabes lo que pasó con Tanya y tal vez….

- No sigas – le gruñí como advertencia. – Lo de Tanya es agua pasada.

- No parece. Soy su amiga, ¿sabes?. Me cuenta como está pasando por lo que ambos llamáis matrimonio. Como tú te comportas desde aquel día y como la tratas.

- ¿No estabas aquí para hablar de la fiesta? – le pregunté para cambiar de tema, no quería recordar nada del pasado, pero me arrepentí en cuanto le pregunté eso.

- Sí. ¿Por qué te pego? – insistió.

- Porque no la soltaba – le dije media verdad.

Cada vez que me pedía que la soltara, mis manos automáticamente se cerraban más entorno a su cintura. El olor a fresas que desprendía su cabello me había aturdido tanto que me era difícil pensar, una parte de mí quería alejarse de ella por hacerme sentir ese calor y esa descarga eléctrica, pero otra parte de mí la quería más cerca.

Y eso no iba a poder ser.

Odiaba a esa mujer por lo que me había ocasionado.

Yo era un hombre casado, con dos hijos y un matrimonio que poco a poco se hacia aguas ahogándonos a ambos, aunque siempre salíamos a flote. Y ella tenia una hija, un hijo y a Jasper.

- ¿Por qué no la soltabas?. ¿Ella te lo estaba pidiendo?.

- Sí. Casi me lo estaba suplicando, pero mis manos no se abrían. Solo se abrieron cuando me pegó.

Me quedé mirando a Alice pero sin verla exactamente. Mi mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, preguntándose qué me pasaba y por muchas respuestas que mi cerebro tuviera, ninguna era la acertada.

- Sera mejor que te alejes de ella – enfoqué mi vista en el rostro de Alice, tenia una mueca de desagrado en la cara y estaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté sin saber muy bien que decir o preguntar.

- Que no te acerques a ella.

- No pensaba hacerlo. La aborrezco – gruñí recordando por lo que había pasado cuando mi padre me despidió temporalmente.

- Mejor – dijo no muy convencida de mi respuesta. Se levantó de su silla y se acerco a mí. – Nos vemos en el partido del viernes – asentí devolviéndole el beso que me acababa de dar en la mejilla.

El viernes había un partido de baseball - donde jugaba mi hijo pequeño – amistoso por navidad, jugaban contra otra escuela de la cuidad. Lo hacían todos los años y yo jamás me lo perdía, esta vez no iba a ser diferente aunque tuviera que cruzarme con esa mujer por los pasillos de la escuela, ya que el partido era al finalizar las clases. Clases que solo tenían durante media mañana, después del partido hacían una comida en el comedor para las familias y los jugadores del partido, ya que el resto de los alumnos a tener solo la mitad de las clases se iban a sus casas a comer.

Tenia la cabeza metida de nuevo en los historiales médicos, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Alcé mi cabeza asustado, para ver a Jasper con cara irritada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.

- No – gruñó. - ¿Ese pequeño ser humano era pariente tuyo? – se dejó caer en la silla donde minutos antes había estado sentada Alice.

- ¿Alice?.

- No sé cómo se llama.

- Si es la persona que prácticamente te ha echado de mi consulta… sí, es Alice. Mi hermana pequeña. ¿Por qué?.

- Es… es… ¡dios! – bufó.

- ¿Jasper? – pregunté entre risas. - ¿Qué te ha hecho ahora?.

- Darme otra patada en el culo delante de medio hospital – reí sin poder evitarlo, ganándome una mirada furiosa por parte de él. Pero imaginar a mi hermana pequeña y no solo de edad sino de estatura, dándole una patada en el culo a un chico alto como Jasper, se me hacia cómico.

- A mí no me hace gracia – me gruñó.

- Lo siento – me disculpé cuando pude ahogar mis risas. – Está bien. Empieza – le hice un ademan con la mano para que empezara a hablar.

Él enseguida comprendió de qué se trataba lo que quería decirle con que empezara.

- ¿Dónde estuvo Tony la noche de la fiesta que celebro tu madre? – lo miré con cara de no entender nada.

¿Dónde había estado Tony?

En casa.

¿No?

- ¿En casa? – mi respuesta sonó más a pregunta.

- Sí, en casa de Liz – me miró fijamente.

- ¿A la noche? – pregunté sin entender.

- Sí. Cogió el coche de Tanya y se presentó en mi casa. No es que me moleste que vaya, pero me preocupa que ponga en peligro su vida, la de su hermano, con el cual vas a tener que hablar con él y la de su prima. Y también me preocupa que tu hijo pequeño vaya golpeando a Seth.

- ¿E.C. pegándose? – pregunté a nadie en particular.

- Sí, tu hijo pequeño pegándose. Hay un labio abierto y un ojo morado que lo demuestran.

- No te digo que no te crea, pero me resulta difícil de imaginar que E.C. vaya pegándose por ahí.

- Lo hace. Ha sacado la vena sobre protectora de su padre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

- Que tú eres una persona demasiado sobre protectora y E.C. ha heredado eso de ti.

- Eso ya lo había cogido, me refiero a lo otro. ¿Por qué le ha pegado a… - me quedé pensativo un momento se me había olvidado el nombre que Jasper había dicho unos segundos antes, así que tenia que recordar el apellido del pequeño – Black?.

- ¿Te acuerdas de su apellido cuando estuvo aquí y no recuerdas su nombre que te lo acabo de decir?. Estas muy mal, Edward – ignoré lo que me había dicho, aun no podía creer que E.C. fuera pegándose por ahí. – _Seth – recalcó el nombre -_ está con el ojo morado y el labio abierto. No nos ha querido decir que porque le pegó tu hijo. Solo sabemos que fueron los tres a mi casa. Nos ha dicho algo de que Tony quería hablar con Liz, nada más.

- Hablaré con él – me levanté de la silla y me giré para mirar por la ventana.

¿Qué le había molestado tanto a E.C. como para que pegara a otro niño?

- Edward – me giré de nuevo mirando a Jasper. - ¿Qué pasó con Bella en la fiesta?. Ella ya me ha dicho sus razones pero quiero escuchar las tuyas – me tensé solo de escuchar su nombre. - ¿Por qué te pegó?.

- Discutimos – me dejé caer de nuevo en mi sillón.

- ¿De qué? – sabía de sobra que Jasper sabía más de lo que realmente me estaba demostrando.

- De… - dude unos segundos si debía de contarle esto o no. Después de todo era mi psicólogo, aunque mirándolo por otro lado era su chica. Pero él ya sabía lo que pasó si ella se lo había contado. – Le eche en cara que me habían echado por su culpa – confesé en un susurro.

Miré a Jasper para ver su reacción, pero en lugar de enfadarse, comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunté alzando un ceja.

- Estás loco. ¿Cómo se te ocurre culpar a una mujer de eso?. Más bien, ¿cómo se te ocurre culpar a Bella de eso?.

- Estaba enfadado y ella fue la que me hizo llamar a otro doctor para que atendieran a su hijo, por su culpa mi padre me… me… me castigó.

- No es su culpa, Edward. Es tooooda tuya.

- Lo sé. Pero en ese momento cuando la vi de nuevo… la… iba… ¡arg! – Jasper estalló de nuevo en risas. Lo miré amenazantemente, ya que yo no le encontraba lo divertido al asunto. Aun podía sentir poco, muy poco la mejilla caliente. – A mi no me hace gracia – bramé.

- A mí sí. ¿Puedo darte un consejo? – lo medité durante unos segundos y después asentí. – Discúlpate con ella.

- ¿Por qué debería?.

- Porque la conozco y es lo mejor que puedes hacer si no quieres estar en su lista negra – se encogió de hombros.

- Me lo pensaré – le dije suspirando.

- Hazlo, el viernes. Sé que os veréis, es el partido amistoso de la escuela, ¿no?.

- Sí.

- Es una buena oportunidad para disculparte. No la tengas miedo, sé de sobra que no te volverá a golpear, aun se arrepiente de haberle jodido la noche a tu madre por vuestra escenita.

No le contesté. Yo me sentía igual de arrepentido por haberle jodido la fiesta a mi madre.

- ¿Desde cuándo sales con ella? – le pregunté de repente.

La cara de Jasper mostró sorpresa, un poco de burla y algo que no llegué a comprender.

- ¿Por qué te interesa saber de mi vida?.

- Nunca hablas de tu vida privada. Tú sabes todo o casi todo sobre mi vida, yo en cambio solo sé que _ella_ – no pude evitar que la palabra me saliera con asco de mi boca – es tu chica. Y bueno, ahora sé que tienes dos hijos – Jasper comenzó de nuevo a reír y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

Se levantó de la silla, se acerco a mí y me golpeó el hombro con su mano un par de veces.

- Es mejor así, créeme. Hazme caso, el viernes discúlpate con ella – sin darme tiempo a replica salió de mi despacho dejándome solo.

Solo y pensativo.

¿Qué debía de hacer?

Disculparme con ella no había entrado en mis planes respecto a esa pequeña persona de cabello castaño.

Pero no era una mala idea. No me gustaba llevarme mal con nadie. Solo ella había conseguido sacarme de mis casillas más veces en tres días de lo que lo había hecho mi mujer en nuestros dieciséis años de matrimonio y algo más de nuestra relación de novios.

Con Tanya me había enfadado, mucho. Pero lo que es enfurecerme de la manera que lo había hecho ella, nunca.

¿Tendría que hacerle caso a Jasper?

¿Debería de disculparme para no entrar en su lista negra?

¡Qué significaba eso de su lista negra!

Tenia cuatro días – y seguramente noches, ya que no pegaba ojo – para pensar que hacer al respecto con esa mujer.

No entendía porque tenia que disculparme con ella pero si Jasper se iba a sentir mejor, trataría de hacerlo. Después de todo era su chica y yo aparte de su paciente y compañero de trabajo, amigo o eso esperaba. Para mí él era un amigo, un amigo al que contarle mis penas, pero un amigo. Y se puede confiar en un amigo, trataría de trabajar mi confianza sobre nuestra amistad para que me contara más de él. Para que abriera esa pequeña caja que guardaba con llave y me dejara ver al verdadero Jasper.

**Bella POV**

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? – le pregunté preocupada a Seth en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la cocina con su pijama de ositos aun puesto.

- Nada – me susurró sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa.

Me acerqué a él y le alcé la cara para mirarle bien la herida del labio y el moratón que tenia bajo su ojo. Toqué un poco esa zona ganándome una mueca de dolor de su parte.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – volví a preguntarle.

- Buenos días – saludo Jazz entrando a la cocina.

Se acercó a donde estábamos Seth y yo, besó mi mejilla y pasó su mano por los cabellos de Seth, despeinándolo.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te ha pasado? – insistí.

- Nada – susurró y se deshizo de mi mano que le estaba sujetando el mentón.

- Seth…

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – me cortó Jasper girándole la cara y mirando sus heridas.

- Nada.

- Hola – saludó Liz entrando en la cocina.

Nos giramos los tres hacia ella, se paró en seco en el umbral de la puerta y nos miró asustada.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – le pregunté señalando a Seth con la mano.

Vi como miraba a su hermano y este se giraba de nuevo, poniendo su mirada en la mesa.

- Liz, estoy esperando – me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta.

Se acerco a nosotros y se sentó en una de las sillas. Después comenzó a contarnos lo que había pasado, pero no las razones para que el pequeño Cullen pegara a mi hijo.

No me basta con tener problemas con el hijo mayor, con el padre sino que también con el hijo pequeño.

Suspiré frustrada, esto empezaba a salírseme de las manos.

¿Qué problema tenían los Cullen con nosotros?

Al menos Anthony ya se comportaba cuando estaba conmigo. Había dejado sus insistentes invitaciones y sus miradas poco decorosas hacia mi persona. Desde que había hablado con él, el día que… dejé de pensar en aquella situación y gruñí interiormente. Desde aquel día su relación hacia mí, había sido más alumno-profesora, una relación respetable.

Jasper me aseguró que hablaría con Cullen padre, para que hablara con Cullen, hijo pequeño sobre el incidente con Seth. Me alegré de que lo hiciera, así evitaba yo verle la cara a Edward, tan solo pensar su nombre, un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Pero no podía evitar pensar en la sensación que sus manos sobre mi cintura me había provocado.

Dejé de pensar en eso y me dediqué a pensar en lo que tenia que hacer el lunes en cuanto llegara a la escuela.

Y ahí estaba esperando a que Anthony apareciera por el comedor. Pero antes de que pudiera verlo si quiera, Rose me interceptó.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Me hizo levantarme de la silla donde estaba sentada cogiéndome del brazo, cogió mi abrigo, me lo pasó para que me lo pusiera y dejamos mi bandeja de comida prácticamente llena sobre la mesa.

Me guió o más bien me empujo hacia afuera. Fuimos a unas mesas que había en uno de los jardines de la escuela y me obligó a sentarme en una de ellas.

- Tenia hambre y eso que hemos dejado ahí dentro era mi comida – le dije enfadada.

- Toma – estiro su mano dándome un par de barritas de cereales.

- ¿Pretendes que sobreviva lo que queda de día con esto? – le pregunté sarcásticamente señalando las barritas.

- Deja de quejarte y cómetelas, yo he sobrevivido con menos comida durante todo el día.

- Tú no das clase a adolescentes de quince años – le gruñí abriendo una de las barritas.

- Mis clases son más, mucho más duras que las tuyas. Ya me gustaría verte a ti en mi clase y ver como acabas el día.

- ¿Eso es un reto? – le pregunté después de tragar un trozo de barrita seca de cereales.

¡Estaban asquerosos!

¿Dónde demonios había metido las barritas?

Estaban secas y muy blandas. Parecían goma, más que cereales.

- ¿Quieres probar? – contraatacó. Me encogí de hombros comiendo las barritas. – Cuando tú quieras cambiamos.

- De acuerdo. Por cierto, estaba esperando a Anthony en el comedor para hablar con él. ¡Y tú me has sacado a rastras! – la acusé mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Ya hablaras con él. Ahora a lo importante – se sentó a mi lado y me miró impaciente. - ¿Qué os pasó a mi cuñado y a ti en esa fiesta?.

La miré desafiante durante unos segundos hasta que caí en la cuenta de algo.

- ¿Qué te pasó con Jasper a ti? – vi como se tensaba y apartaba la mirada.

- Nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?.

- Estabais actuando de una forma muy… muy… no tengo palabras para vuestra forma de actuar. ¿Os conocíais de antes? – le pregunté después de que apartara la mirada de sus manos y la centrara de nuevo en mí.

- No.

- Y, ¿por qué actuabais así?.

- Por nada en particular. Pensé que era un chico que conocí hace años, pero después de fijarme mejor en él vi que no era – se encogió de hombros y me regalo una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa y una respuesta que yo no me creía, pero ahora no iba a hurgar en el asunto, tenia otras cosas con las que luchar y Rosalie me estaba distrayendo. Tenia que encontrar a Anthony y hacerle hablar.

- Bueno, a lo que íbamos. ¿Qué pasó con Edward?.

- Nada… - probé a ver si colaba.

- ¿Nada?. Y, ¿por qué le pegaste, sino pasó nada?.

- Rose, de verdad no quiero hablar del tema, ni de él – bastante tenia con tenerlo la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre en mi cabeza, añadí interiormente.

Esos ojos verdes me atormentaban día y noche. Estaba muy cerca de perder mi cabeza.

- Pero, Bella…

- No – le corté poniéndome de pie. – No quiero hablar de ello, bastante arrepentida y avergonzada estoy ya por haberle jodido la fiesta a la Sra. Cullen.

- No te preocupes por Esme. Esta más afectada por lo que te hizo su hijo, que por la propia fiesta.

- Da igual, yo sigo sintiéndome igual. El día que me la crucé de nuevo tendré que cavar mi propia tumba para meterme en ella y no salir.

- Eres una exagerada – hizo un ademan con la mano y me sonrió de una forma que daba miedo. – Empieza a cavarla ya, el viernes vendrá al partido de baseball.

¡Tierra trágame!

Y el viernes llegó.

No tuve ocasión de hablar con Anthony ya que me estuvo evitando durante toda la semana.

Di solo la mitad de mis clases, lo cual por un lado agradecía, estaba destrozada físicamente. Hoy había sido una mañana larga, muy larga. Mis pequeños adolescentes parecían haber tomado hoy litros y litros y litros de café, estaban revueltos, ansiosos, entusiasmados y como locos. Era el último día de clases antes de navidad, tal vez por eso su estado de euforia.

Caminé rumbo a la sala de profesores para dejar todos mis apuntes y libros, para después salir hacia el campo de baseball para ver el partido.

Entré en la sala a la vez que salían un par de profesores, me despedí de ellos dejándoles salir primero, después entré y dejé mis cosas en mi balda.

Apoyé mis manos sobre la mesa y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia delante, respiré varias veces profundamente para calmar mis nervios. Hoy vería de nuevo a la Sra. Cullen y a Edward.

Mi hombre pesadilla. No podía sacarlo ni de mis sueños.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo respecto a ese hombre?

- Dios dame fuerzas para no hacer ninguna estupidez – murmuré para mí misma.

- ¿Hablas con Dios? – esa voz… esa aterciopelada voz…

Me incorporé y lo miré con temor por las consecuencias que me traería por haberlo golpeado. Pero me sorprendí al verlo sonriéndome.

Una sonrisa un tanto forzada, he de añadir.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté cogiendo mi bolso y acercándome cautelosamente hacia la puerta, hacia donde él estaba. – No puedes estar aquí.

- Venia a hablar contigo y a…

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo y ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver un partido – le corté pasando por su lado y saliendo de allí.

- Bella…

- Isabella – le gruñí corrigiéndolo y sin parar de andar.

- Isabella, espera – me cogió del brazo, girándome, haciéndome sentir aquel calor y aquella sensación de electricidad. Automáticamente me deshice de su mano, ignorando lo que sentía mi brazo, donde él había tocado, por miedo a que me apretara al igual que había hecho con mis caderas la noche de la fiesta.

- ¡No me toques! – no pude evitar no esconder mi asustado tono de voz. Vi como ponía una mueca en su cara, que decidí ignorar. – No vuelvas a tocarme – le lancé una mirada de advertencia.

- Pero… - no lo escuché más.

Me giré y salí casi corriendo por los pasillos hacia el campo de baseball.

Llegué a las gradas, ya estaban abarrotadas. El juego ya había empezado, podía ver a Seth sentado en el banquillo al lado de Lilly y Emmett gritar como un energúmeno a los niños. Intenté buscar un sitio libre donde sentarme en las gradas, pero no conseguí ver ninguno. Busqué también durante unos segundos a ver si veía a Liz, pero no parecía haber señales de ella.

Estuve unos minutos allí de pie, viendo el partido al lado de las gradas, hasta que un brazo enganchó el mío y me giró.

- ¿Qué haces aquí de pie y sola?.

- Estaba buscando un sitio, pero como no vi ninguno… me quedé aquí viendo el partido – me encogí de hombros.

- Ven con nosotros, estamos todos allí sentados – me señalo un lugar en el que no vi a nadie de su familia – hay sitio para una más – comenzó a empujarme hacia las gradas.

- Rose, no creo que sea…

- ¡Calla! – me cortó. – No te va a pasar nada. A Esme ya se le ha olvidado lo de la fiesta y respecto a Edward, está siendo controlado por Tanya, no tienes nada que temer.

Entre pisotones a la gente y disculpas llegamos a donde estaba la familia Cullen al completo sentada en las gradas. Esme, Carlisle, Tanya, – mujer de Edward supuse de nuevo - el propio Edward y otra persona que no conocía.

- Rose – susurré a unos metros de ellos.

- ¿Qué? – imitó mi tono de voz.

- ¿Esme y Carlisle son los padres de Edward?.

- Sí. Y los padres de Emmett. Él y Edward son hermanos y la mujer bajita que esta sentada con la rubia que está al lado de Edward es Alice, la hermana pequeña de ellos. La rubia es Tanya, la mujer de Edward – mis suposiciones quedaron aclaradas.

Con un par de pasos más llegamos a donde ellos estaban. Después de saludar a todos con un "hola" en general, comencé a disculparme de nuevo con Esme, quien a pesar de que parecía una mujer muy dulce, me dijo que si no dejaba de disculparme por algo ya olvidado iba a patearme el culo. Con una pequeña sonrisa dejé de hacerlo, no quería que me pateara el culo. Pero después ella se disculpó por el comportamiento de su hijo durante la fiesta, a lo que yo le reste importancia, no quería saber ni pensar más del tema.

Estuve tensa durante lo que duró el partido. Las miradas que me echaban Edward y su hermana comenzaban a ponerme nerviosa. Rose intentaba hablar conmigo, pero cada dos por tres se cortaba haciendo comentarios hacia el juego.

Cuando el juego hubo finalizado, – por cierto perdimos por una carrera, que Seth no consiguió completar – nos levantamos de las gradas y caminamos todos juntos hacia el comedor para empezar a comer. Solo estaba permitido entrar a los jugadores y familiares de los estos. Me quedé en la puerta diciéndole a Rose que esperaría a Seth a que viniera después de darse una ducha, me aseguró que me guardarían sitio para nosotros. Respiré aliviada de dejar de ser la victima de las miradas de Edward y su hermana, ya que entraron con el resto de la familia.

Esperé cerca de veinte minutos a que Seth apareciera con Lilly y Emmett flaqueándole ambos lados. Venia con la cabeza cabizbaja, venia triste.

Entramos al comedor después de alegrar un poco a Seth y decirle que no tenia que estar triste por el partido y por su carrera fallida, que solo había sido un partido amistoso y que los importantes empezarían después de navidad.

Nos sentamos en los sitios que Rosalie nos había guardado, gracias a Dios lejos de Edward, aunque no pude librarme de su mirada. Intenté evitarlo por todos los medios pero muchas veces me cruzaba con su mirada, con su intensa mirada. Esos ojos verdes me estaban quemando poco a poco con la forma que estaban mirándome.

Después de comer, le pedí a Seth y Liz que me esperaran en el comedor, que iba a por unos papeles a la sala de profesores y que regresaba enseguida. Ambos se quedaron sin oponerse. Liz hablando con Anthony y Seth con Lilly, bajo la atenta mirada del pequeño Cullen.

Fui a mi balda y miré los apuntes que allí tenia, cogí los necesarios y los metí en mi carpeta que estaba encima de la mesa.

- Ahora no te vas a librar de escucharme – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Edward a mis espaldas. Me giré justo a tiempo de verlo cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté echándome un par de pasos atrás, olvidando mi carpeta y mi bolso.

- Vas a escucharme lo que tengo que decirte – se acerco un par de pasos a mí y yo automáticamente di dos pasos atrás.

- Pues dilo y vete.

- No, si lo digo y me voy, sé que no me vas a escuchar, que pasaras por alto lo que yo te diga – se siguió acercando a mí y yo caminando de espaldas cuando sus pasos se movían hacia mí.

Al final golpeé mi espalda contra la pared.

Estaba perdida…

- Solo escúchame, por favor – me suplicó en un susurro y acortando los pasos hasta quedar a un paso de mí.

- Habla – tragué en seco y mordí mi labio inferior.

Estaba nerviosa y porque no decirlo, acojonada.

- Lo siento. Perdóname – su voz fue tan baja que me costó escucharlo. Alcé mi mirada de su pecho, que es donde tenia mis ojos clavados hacia sus ojos y me perdí en esas orbes verdes, mi cuerpo dejó de funcionar solo podía escuchar lo que él me estaba e iba a decir. – Perdóname por haberte culpado de mi desgracia – dijo con la voz más firme. – No tenía derecho, ni debía culparte a ti de mi despido. Sé que tenias razón, ese día había bebido, no tanto como para no estar en mis facultades, pero no puedo disculparme por eso, fue un error mío, solo puedo pedirte perdón por culparte a ti de todo esto y por haber descargado todo lo que llevaba dentro de mí en ti, no tenia que haberlo pagado contigo, solo eres una madre preocupada por su hijo – su palabras sonaban sinceras.

Pero, ¿debía de fiarme?.

Alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla derecha con sus dedos, dejándola ahí. Tan rápido nuestras pieles hicieron contacto, esa sensación nueva y a la vez conocida me hizo sentir ese calor y electricidad que provocó que cerrara los ojos.

- Perdóname – susurró.

Sentí su aliento muy, pero que muy cerca de mi cara. Me obligué a abrir mis ojos y enfocarlos en los suyos que estaban a unos diez centímetros de mi cara, me miraba de forma muy intensa e incluso estaban un poco oscurecidos. Vi como relamía sus labios y yo como una autómata hice lo mismo.

¿Iba a besarme?

¡Dios!. ¿Iba a besarme?

Inconscientemente incliné un poco la cabeza hacia arriba, dándole más facilidad si me besaba.

Su aliento entrando por mis fosas nasales ya habían hecho trizas mis pensamientos coherentes, ahora solo quedaban los incoherentes y algunos lujuriosos.

Después de todo era una mujer con necesidades y llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo sin un poco de acción.

Se fue inclinando poco a poco hacia mi rostro, acercándose lentamente hacia mí, pero unos chillidos y unas risas desde el pasillo me hicieron aterrizar en la tierra y salir de aquella nube a la que había subido.

¿Qué coño iba a hacer?

¡No podía besarlo!

¡Era un hombre casado!

Con un pequeño empujón lo hice a un lado y me separé de la pared y de su caricia en mi mejilla. Parecía que él había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo por la mueca que puso en su cara después de agitar su cabeza un par de veces. Fui a la mesa donde mis apuntes me esperaban para recogerlos y caminé hacia la puerta, pero su mano en mi brazo deteniéndome me hizo girarme para mirarlo.

- Lo siento. Siento todo lo que acaba de pasar además de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros – sus palabras seguían pareciendo sinceras.

- No pasa nada, ya está todo olvidado – mentí.

¿Cómo iba a olvidar lo que acaba o lo que casi acababa de pasar?

Si con tan solo agarrarme de la cintura había estado sintiendo cosquilleos en mi cadera durante tantos días, ahora con su caricia en mi mejilla, su aliento colándose por mis fosas nasales para meterse muy adentro de mí ser y esos ojos verdes mirándome tan intensamente, no iba a ser capaz de reponerme de esto tan fácilmente.

- ¿Estoy perdonado? – pregunto con cautela y una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

¡Dios!, vaya sonrisa.

Tragué en seco por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos y le respondí.

- Estás perdonado – susurré sin saber muy bien que había dicho.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Tal vez deberíamos empezar de nuevo – asentí no muy segura a lo que se refería. – Soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto.

- Isabella Swan, solo Bella, encantada – sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Me extendió su mano e ignorando todo lo que me hacía sentir con su toque se la estreche gustosamente.

**Edward POV**

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

¿Estaba a punto de besarla?

Desde que sus ojos chocolates se engancharon en mi mirada, mi cuerpo actuó solo, sin hacerle caso a mi cerebro que estaba gritándome - la parte coherente que todavía no había sido víctima de su olor a fresas – que me alejara de ella, pero no pude. Sus ojos me habían embrujado, su olor me estaba llamando y sus labios estaban provocándome para que los probara.

Caminamos hacia el comedor uno al lado del otro pero sin abrir la boca. No sabía muy bien que decirle después de hacer presentarnos de nuevo. Estar a su lado no me dejaba pensar con claridad y que su olor a fresas llegara a mi nariz era mi perdición a mis pensamientos coherentes.

Después de despedirnos de todos, ignorando las miradas asesinas que me había estado mandando Alice desde que había entrado con Bella al comedor, – iba a tener que hablar con ella en otro momento sobre su comportamiento hacia esta situación, entre Bella y yo – nos montamos en el coche y nos dirigimos hacia casa.

Yo con una pequeña sonrisa feliz en mis labios. Hacia mucho que no sonreía así.

¿La razón de esa sonrisa?

No la tenía muy clara.

De momento.

* * *

Hola! este capitulo me ha salido un poco más corto que el resto de los POVs de B/E, pero es así como ha salido la cosa y así se va a quedar. El final no me ha convencido mucho, pero despues de leer y releer y no llegar a una solucion, lo dejo así y que sea lo que vosotras querais! ^^

Bueno ya ha habido algo más de relacion entre ellos y poco a poco habra más, pero hay que ser pacientes. Porque no me gusta escribir juntandolos rapidamente, así se pierde la magia de la historia, ademas me gustan las cosas complicadas y estos las van a tener.

Espero que hayais disfrutado del capitulo! deciros que la secuela de "quisiera.." esta más cerca, jajaja. voy por el segundo capitulo, acabo de escribir ese y otro más y comienzo a subir!. Intetanré recordar escribir una nota y subirla al fic de "quisiera..." para avisaros de que la aventura empieza de nuevo, como muchas de vosotras me habeis pedido.

Agradeceros por vuestros reviews (espero tener unos poco mas en este capitulo.. :P), por vuestras alertas, favoritos y por las que solo leeis, que cada vez sois más :D

Seguramente se me olvidé algo que deciros, pero ahora estoy taaan colapsada de letras que no puedo pensar con claridad.

Os dejo de agobiar!

Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en el siguiente!


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

**Bella POV**

- ¿Qué haces? – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Jasper a mi espalda.

Estaba mirando en internet los ginecólogos que había en la ciudad para acompañar a Liz a una consulta a hacerse el examen médico correspondiente.

- Busco… - me corté y afiné más mi vista hacia la pantalla para leer el apellido de uno de los ginecólogos.

Vi como Jasper asomaba su cabeza por el lado derecho de mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué buscas? – acercó más su rostro a la pantalla. - ¿Ginecólogos? – giró su rostro y me miró. - ¿Ginecólogos? – volvió a preguntarme. Pude notar la preocupación en su tono de voz.

- Sí – susurré mirando la pantalla fijamente y haciendo "click" con el ratón.

- ¿Por qué buscas ginecólogos? – puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla y me giró la cara para que lo mirara. - ¿Te duele algo? – su voz y su cara reflejaban preocupación, mucha preocupación.

- No.

- Entonces, ¿por qué buscas?.

- Es para Liz – vi como su cara perdía todo su color y se quedaba blanco. - ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté cuando se separó de mí y se apoyó en su escritorio.

- ¿Esta… esta… - su mirada no se apartaba de la mía.

Me levanté y me acerqué a él, poniéndome justo en frente suyo.

- Esta, ¿qué?.

- ¿Está embarazada? – susurró con pánico.

- ¿¡Qué! ?. ¡No, por dios, no! – alcé un poco mi voz.

- Entonces, ¿por qué buscas? – vi como su cara iba cogiendo algo más de color.

- Porque ha dejado de ser… de ser…

- Virgen.

- Eso, virgen. Y tiene que hacerse un chequeo para ver como esta y…

- Bella, no es necesario que me cuentes eso. Después de todo soy médico, psicólogo, pero médico, ¿recuerdas?. Sé cómo va el procedimiento en esos casos.

- Mejor – susurré apartándome de él y volviendo al ordenador para seguir buscando.

- Deja de buscar. Sé que hay un buen ginecólogo en el hospital, me enteraré de quien es y le pediré que revise a Liz – me sonrió y me apagó la pantalla del ordenador. – Ahora vamos a cenar, tengo hambre – me hizo un puchero muy gracioso.

- Pues hazte la cena – puse los ojos en blanco.

- Pero quiero que hoy me cocines tú – lo miré estupefacta mientras me levantaba de la silla. – Estoy reventado – me volvió hacer un puchero.

- No trabajas solo tú, ¿sabes? – me quejé mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina.

- ¡Oh, vamos!, estas de vacaciones por navidad. Tienes dos semanas para descansar.

- No, no tengo dos semanas para descansar. Hay que hacer camas, hay que barrer, hay que cocinar…

- ¡Contratemos a una criada! – me cortó entusiasmado.

- Corregir exámenes y trabajos – continué. – Y no, no pienso contratar a nadie.

- Pues deja de quejarte – me giré para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. – Era broma tonta – se inclinó y me beso la mejilla.

- Más te vale que fuera broma, sino hoy te quedabas sin cenar – le amenacé.

- Sé que no me harías eso – me guiñó un ojo antes de meter su cabeza en el frigorífico y comenzar a sacar cosas.

**Edward POV**

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – la cabeza de Tanya se asomó por la puerta de mi despacho de casa.

- Sí. Dame un minuto, acabo de revisar estos informes – bajé la cabeza a los papeles que tenia sobre mi escritorio.

Se acercó a mí y apartó una de mis manos que tenia sobre el escritorio y rodeó con ella su cintura. Apartó un poco la silla del escritorio, me separó la piernas ya que las tenia juntas y se sentó en mi regazo, con sus piernas entre las mías. Empezó a besarme el cuello, no pude evitar gemir cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Tanya… necesito… necesito… acabar de… revisar esto… para… para… mañana – dije de forma entrecortada.

- Y yo necesito hablar – susurró en mi oído. – Y necesito que me hagas el amor – mordió de nuevo mi oreja.

- Déjame acabar esto y seré todo tuyo – le contesté con toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

- No, necesito hablar ahora.

Aparté los papeles de encima del escritorio hacia un lado, la cogí de la cadera y la alcé sentándola en el escritorio.

- Te escucho – le dije besando su cuello.

- ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta de tus padres para que esa mujer te pegara? – me aparté de ella y la miré.

- Nada, solo fue un mal entendido.

- Un mal entendido – repitió en un susurró. – Y, ¿puede saberse de que estabais hablando para malentenderos?.

- ¿A qué viene esto, Tanya?.

- Me preocupo por mi marido. Déjame recordarte que esa mujer te pego.

No hacía falta que me lo recordara, aun recordaba lo que sentí cuando su mano se estrello en mi cara y lo que sentí al cogerle de la cadera, al igual que recordaba lo que su olor a fresas había hecho en el momento que la tenia de frente y acariciaba su mejilla a la vez que me inclinaba para probar esos labios que tanto me provocaban.

Sacudí la cabeza ante mis pensamientos. Lo que me había hecho esta mujer no lo comprendía. No era capaz de quitármela de la cabeza, solo cuando estaba en el trabajo, con un montón de papeles que tenia que revisar y con los niños, solo así, podía tener un momento de paz ante tal persistente pensamiento hacia Bella.

- Estoy esperando una explicación, Edward – se cruzó de brazos. No le contesté, no tenia una explicación lógica y que ella pudiera entender sobre mi comportamiento hacia Bella. Sabía que me iba a echar en cara mi comportamiento infantil al culparla a ella, en vez de a mí mismo, así que opté por quedarme callado. - ¿Qué tienes con esa mujer?.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté levantándome del sillón.

- ¿Qué tienes con esa mujer? – volvió a preguntar con los dientes apretados.

- Nada.

- Y, ¿por qué desapareciste el día del partido de baseball durante un rato y volviste con ella? – su tono de voz cada vez sonaba más duro y se empezaba a elevar un poco.

- Fui a disculparme con ella. Por mi comportamiento en la fiesta.

- ¿Qué coño pasó en esa fiesta? – me chilló.

- ¡Nada! – le chillé de vuelta.

Ya empezábamos de nuevo, esto nunca cambiaria. Siempre acabábamos discutiendo.

- ¡Me estas engañando con esa! – me gritó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!. ¿Te estás escuchando?. Yo no sería capaz de engañarte como tú a mí - ¿no?. No sería capaz de engañar a mi mujer.

- Deja de echármelo en cara. Me disculpé contigo, me arrastré, supliqué por mi perdón. He hecho todo lo que has querido desde entonces, me he tragado mucha mierda por ti, estoy harta de toda esta situación. Así que deja de hacerte el santo y deja de echarme toda tu mierda en la cara. Te recuerdo que me perdonaste por mi desliz.

Claro que la perdoné por su desliz. Era mi mujer, era mi todo en aquel entonces.

- ¿Mi mierda? – le pregunté irónicamente. - ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?.

¿Qué coño estaba diciendo?

- Si tu padre no te echo antes del hospital era porque yo le estaba insistiendo en que te diera otra oportunidad.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté atónito. - ¿De qué hablas?.

- No das muy buena imagen cuando llegas al hospital con resaca, ¿sabes?.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Sabía que ella tenia razón, era un hospital bastante prestigioso y ver a un médico con cara de zombie, no debía de dar buena imagen.

- Estoy arreglando mis problemas poco a poco – le gruñí abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Cuáles de todos?. Porque no veo que estés arreglando nuestros problemas de matrimonio.

- ¡No soy el único que tiene que poner de su parte! – le chillé. – Yo también estoy harto de todo esto, estoy harto de que nos pasemos todo el día discutiendo, de que no tengamos un momento de paz – le dije bajando mi tono de voz y acercándome a ella. – Necesito que seas la chica con la que me casé – la agarré de la cintura y la acerqué un poco más a mí.

Aun estaba sentada sobre mi escritorio.

- Sigo siendo la chica con la que te casaste, el que ha cambiado eres tú – susurró alzando su cabeza y rozando sus labios con los míos.

Algunas pequeñas lágrimas habían caído por su cara.

- Yo sigo siendo el Edward que conociste – musité contra sus labios y limpiando esas pequeñas gotas de sus mejillas.

- No. Cambiaste cuando tuve mi error y…

No le dejé acabar, no quería pensar en el pasado. Por más que lo hubiera intentado no era capaz de olvidar que Tanya me había engañado con otro hombre. Pero yo la perdoné y debería de pasar página, pero no era capaz, cada vez que recordaba el pasado, el desliz de Tanya me golpeaba fuerte y dolorosamente.

La besé frenéticamente, necesitaba olvidar lo que acabábamos de discutir y olvidarme de esa pequeña mujer de ojos chocolate que estaba empezando a emerger en mi cabeza. La hice mía sobre el escritorio, teniendo cuidado de no estropear los papeles que había en él.

…..

- Edward – me llamó Jasper en uno de los pasillos del hospital.

Me paré en seco y giré sobre mis talones para verlo casi corriendo en mi dirección.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?. Llevo todo día buscándote – me dijo entre jadeos.

- Haciendo mi ronda. Hoy no tengo consulta contigo, ¿no? – igual tenia cita con él y se me había olvidado.

- No.

- Bien – suspiré aliviado a ver que no me había olvidado. - ¿Qué quieres?.

- Necesito una pequeña consulta – le hice un gesto con la mano para que continuara cuando vi que no iba a decir nada más. – He escuchado por el hospital que hay un ginecólogo muy bueno, pero no sé ni su nombre ni su apellido.

- No es ginecólogo, es ginecóloga – le aclaré sabiendo de quien hablaba.

- Umm… y, ¿quién es?.

- Kate Denali.

- ¿Denali?.

- Sí. Es la prima de Tanya.

- Oh. ¿Sabes donde la puedo encontrar?.

- ¿Necesitas que te revisen? – bromeé.

- No es para mí, es para Bella.

Bella, otra vez ese nombre, otra vez esa imagen en mi cabeza. Esos ojos chocolates mirándome intensamente y esos labios provocándome para que los besara.

- Hablaré con Kate cuando acabe mi turno. ¿Para cuando quieres la cita? – todo rastro de humor que tenia se había esfumado.

- Cuanto antes mejor – me sonrió.

- Está bien, después paso por tu consulta y te digo. ¿Se encuentra mal? – le pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Ahora incluso empezaba a preocuparme de su salud y eso que no la conocía de nada, solamente de una media hora que estuve hablando con ella en la escuela y de una consulta en urgencias.

¿Qué demonios me había hecho esta mujer?

- No.

- ¿Vais a ser papas? – probé de nuevo, no sintiéndome conforme con su respuesta monosilábica.

- No – su sonrisa se hizo incluso más ancha. – Mi _chica _– remarcó la palabra – se encuentra bien, es solo una simple revisión.

- Oh. Bien – me miró con los ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos. - ¿Qué?.

- Nada – suspiró y después se giró para irse por donde había venido. – Luego nos vemos.

Me despedí de él y seguí haciendo mi ronda.

Antes había pensado que en el trabajo era la única forma de concentrarme y no pensar en ella. Pero estaba equivocado. Desde que Jasper me había dicho que iba a ir al ginecólogo miles de imágenes se me pasaban por la cabeza y con esas imágenes miles de preguntas.

…..

- Papá – vi a Tony parado en el marco de la puerta mientras yo me preparaba para ir a trabajar.

- Dime – le contesté haciéndome el nudo de la corbata.

- ¿Podrías adelantarme la paga? – entró en mi habitación y me miró como siempre lo solía hacer Alice cuando quería algo.

¡Iba a matar a mi hermana por enseñarles a hacer eso!

- ¿Para qué quieres que te adelante la paga? – le pregunté curioso poniéndome la chaqueta de mi traje.

- He invitado a Liz a comer mañana antes de que se vaya a Forks por navidad y no tengo dinero – musitó avergonzado.

- Tráela aquí a comer y cocina para ella – le aconsejé riéndome internamente.

- No sé cocinar, papá. Y eso es poco… poco…

- A las chicas les encanta que se les cocine – le corté.

Al menos a Tanya antes le gustaba cuando le cocinaba, cuando éramos novios y no discutíamos día tras día.

- Yo no sé cocinar – repitió.

Saqué mi billetera y le entregué un par de billetes.

- Espero que con esto te llegue y que vayáis a un buen restaurante – le di un par de golpecitos en el hombro.

- Gracias, papá – me agradeció sonriéndome.

- De nada, Tony. Pero te has quedado sin paga hasta el año que viene – le advertí – y la próxima vez asegúrate de tener dinero antes de invitar a tu novia a comer – le dije saliendo de mi habitación.

**Bella POV**

- Mañana a las doce – me dijo Jasper entrando a la cocina.

- ¿El qué? – le pregunté confusa.

- La cita con la ginecóloga.

- Vale. Gracias – le sonreí y me acerque a él para besar su mejilla. – Yo me voy ya a la cama, que estoy muy cansada. Tienes la cena en el horno, caliéntala unos minutos en el microondas. Que te aproveche – me devolvió el beso en la mejilla y salí rumbo a la habitación de Liz para avisarle de la cita con el ginecólogo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – le pregunté asomando mi cabeza por el hueco de la puerta de su habitación, la tenia solo empujada, sin llegar a estar cerrada del todo.

Me hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que entrara y que esperara un minuto, ya que estaba hablando por teléfono.

- Te tengo que dejar, Tony… sí… mañana… lo sé… que sí… hasta mañana – después de su despedida, de colgar el teléfono y sentarse en la cama, ya que estaba tumbada, me indicó que me sentara a su lado. – Dime – me dijo cuando me senté a su lado.

- Mañana a las doce tienes la cita con el ginecólogo.

- Bien.

- Veo que las cosas con Anthony ya van mejor – me había contado que habían hecho las paces el día que Anthony se escapó de su casa con su hermano y prima la noche de la fiesta que dieron los Cullen en su casa.

- Sí. Bueno ahora no me puedo quejar – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Se estará portando bien contigo no? – mi vena maternal salió a flote.

- Sí. Él es… es… muy atento. Siempre esta pendiente de mí – me confesó avergonzada.

- Me alegro escuchar eso. Sabes que si tienes alguna duda o necesitas hablar de algo me tienes aquí, ¿de acuerdo, cariño? – me levanté de la cama y me puse en frente suyo.

- Lo sé mamá – se levantó y me abrazó.

No sabía porque me abrazaba tan fuertemente, pero no me quejé y se lo respondí abrazándola igual de fuerte que ella a mí.

- Gracias mamá, por volver – susurró contra mi cuello.

- Nunca me fui – le contesté. – Ahora a dormir – la arropé en la cama y besé su frente. – Te quiero Elizabeth.

- Yo también te quiero mamá.

Dormí poco y muy mal esa noche, apenas había dormido cuatro horas, estaba prácticamente muerta de sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y me quedaba dormida soñaba con él, con el hombre de ojos esmeraldas que estaban atormentándome siempre que mi cerebro no estuviera pensando en algo sumamente importante.

Cada vez que su imagen aparecía detrás de mis parpados, abría los ojos y empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente. No sabía que me había hecho, pero empezaba a creer que él me gustaba.

¡Y no podía fijarme en un hombre casado!

De hecho no podía ni quería siquiera en fijarme en alguien del sexo opuesto.

Pero cada vez que soñaba con él, los sueños se volvían más y más ardientes. Mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada cuando dormía. El hecho de soñar lo que él podría hacerme sexualmente y viceversa, hacia que me despertara sudorosa y con ganas de apagar el fuego que sentía entre mis piernas de una forma muy normal pero a la vez muy imposible.

Y esta noche había sido una noche de sueños sexuales muy intensos.

Habíamos llegado un poco antes de la hora de la cita de Liz al hospital, dejando por el camino a Seth en casa de Rose, para que me lo cuidara y jugara con Lilly.

Nos perdimos buscando la consulta de la ginecóloga – Jasper me había dicho que era una mujer - y para cuando la encontramos, ya eran las doce. Justo a tiempo para entrar en la consulta.

Después de hacerle las revisiones correspondientes y de prevenirle sobre los riesgos de no usar protección – cosa que ya había hecho yo en casa – e informarle sobre las pastillas anticonceptivas – cosa que no quiso tomar y yo no iba a forzarle a tomar algo que ella no quería – salimos de la consulta agradeciéndole a Kate por su atención.

- Mamá – íbamos caminando hacia el despacho de Jasper, ya que nos dijo que después de que saliéramos de donde Kate, fuéramos a su consulta para ir a comer juntos. – Me llamó Tony el otro día, diciéndome que si quiero ir a comer con él antes de irnos a Forks. ¿Puedo? – la miré a los ojos, brillaban de una forma especial, siempre lo hacían cuando se trataba de Anthony.

- Vete, pero no vengas tarde a la noche – le advertí accediendo a que se fuera a comer con él.

- No, estaré pronto, te lo prometo. Gracias mamá – me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- De nada. Adiós – le dije cuando se puso a correr rumbo hacia la salida del hospital o eso supuse, ya que nos había costado horrores encontrar la consulta ginecológica así que nos costaría mucho incluso encontrar la salida del hospital.

Llegué al piso que me había indicado Jasper con casi los mismo problemas que al buscar la consulta ginecológica, su secretaria me dijo que estaba reunido, que tendría que esperar en las sillas – incomodas – que tenia frente a la puerta de su consulta. Me senté en una de esas sillas duras y cogí una revista que había a un lado en una pequeña mesa.

Empecé a mirar la revista, dándome cuenta que era de moda. Arrugué la nariz, ya que a mí eso de la moda no me gustaba mucho y pero aun así empecé a leer los artículos que había debajo de cada prenda. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve con esa revista en la mano, encerrada en mi pequeño mundo, había desconectado todos mis sentidos, solo miraba y leía la revista.

- Be… Isa… Be… Sw… - alcé mi rostro para ver a Edward rascando su cabeza con su mano derecha y sonriéndome ligeramente.

- Bella, solo Bella – le ayudé a decir mi nombre. - ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? – él asintió un poco avergonzado.

- ¿Estas esperando a Jasper? – me preguntó un poco más seguro.

- Sí.

- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? – me señaló el asiento que había a mi lado derecho con su dedo índice.

- Claro – dejé la revista de donde la había cogido y miré como caminaba hacia mí y se dejaba caer en la silla de mi derecha.

- ¿Sabes si saldrá pronto? – le pregunté girándome hacia él.

- ¿Jasper? – giró su cara hacia mí, mirándome con esos ojos verdes.

Y no pude evitarlo, me perdí en su mirada. Mi cerebro ya se había desconectado y mis fosas nasales ya se habían llenado del olor que su cuerpo desprendía. Recordando los sueños que había tenido esta noche con él, poniéndome roja tan solo de pensar en todo lo que íbamos a hacer en mis sueños.

Así que como una autómata, asentí.

- No creo que tarde. De hecho… - miró su reloj de pulsera - debería de estar libre ya.

Y como si Jasper le hubiera oído, abrió la puerta de su consulta a la vez que le daba la mano a un hombre. Miró en nuestra dirección después de que habría desaparecido ese hombre y sonrió a la vez que caminaba hacia mí.

- Lo siento – hizo un puchero. – Pero no voy a poder ir contigo a comer – dijo cautelosamente.

- Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje o algo. Llevo mucho tiempo en esta silla sentada y tengo hambre – me quejé.

- Lo sé, pero me ha surgido un pequeño contratiempo – me contestó y miró a Edward. – Tú tendrás que esperar.

- No pasa nada. Me iré a comer entonces – Edward encogió de hombros.

Vi como Jasper me miraba y después miraba a Edward, entonces una sonrisa surcó su cara.

- ¿Por qué no vais juntos a comer? – nos preguntó Jasper alternando su mirada entre Edward y yo. – Ya que yo tengo una pequeña emergencia y ambos tenéis que comer…

- No creo… - le corté.

¿Estaba loco?

No podía comer con Edward. Bastante frustrada estaba ya por no poder sacarlo de la cabeza como para pasar un rato con él. Estaba segura de que si pasaba demasiado tiempo con él, mi pequeño problema nocturno no desaparecía sino todo lo contrario.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó Edward cortándome. – Deja que te invite a comer – me giré para mirarle, tenia esa sonrisa torcida pintada en su cara, esa sonrisa que me dedicó en la sala de profesores y esa sonrisa que también me seguía en mi sueños.

¿Cómo negarme si me miraba y me sonreía de esa manera?

Y hay estábamos los dos, de camino hacia la cafetería del hospital. Cuando llegamos, abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar, no era raro que esto me sucedería, Jasper siempre abría mis puertas y se comportaba como el buen caballero que era, pero me dejó sorprendida que él también se comportara de esa forma, después de haber estado conversando con él y de robarme casi un beso me parecía ilógico que él también fuera un buen caballero. Después de que él entrara detrás de mí a la cafetería, anduvimos hacia una mesa apartada, empujó mi silla para que me sentara y después de ayudarme a sentarme, él se sentó enfrente de mí.

Mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran nuestra comida, estuvimos hablando sobre la escuela y como iba Anthony en mis clases. Le dije que había subido bastante la nota, que ya no se distraía tanto, que siempre estaba atento – al menos cuando yo miraba en su dirección. – Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales después de dejar el tema de Anthony mientras comíamos.

- Bella – me llamó unos minutos después. Aparté la mirada de mi plato casi vacio y la puse sobre sus ojos. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

¿Una pregunta personal?

¿Qué pregunta personal?

¿Qué querría saber de mí?

- Puedes hacerla siempre y cuando yo pueda hacerte otra – le contesté recordando lo que le había dicho Jasper.

_Tú tendrás que esperar._

¿Esperar?

¿Esperar a qué?

Sabía que me iba a meter en la boca del lobo si empezaba a preguntarle sobre cosas personales, pero no podía evitarlo, la curiosidad por saber todo de él era más fuerte que yo. No podía, no debía de estar interesada en un hombre casado, pero esos labios, esos ojos, esos…

- Bueno, puedes preguntar, otra cosa es que yo te conteste – contestó sacándome de mi pequeña fantasía.

Fantasía que si no me hubiera sacado de ella, ahora mismo estaría fantaseando con su cuerpo sudoroso y desnudo sobre el mío…

Sacudí mi cabeza para evitar eso y no enrojecerme.

_Deja de pensar en él, es un hombre felizmente casado – _me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

- Pregunta – le dije haciendo un gesto con la mano y pinchando con mi tenedor un poco de ensalada y llevándomela a la boca.

- ¿Tú… tú y… y Jasper…? – le miré esperando que acabara de decir la pregunta pero solo me miraba, y como siempre de esa forma tan intensa que hacia que mis pezones se endurecieran solos.

¡Dios!, necesitaba echar un polvo.

Mordí mi labio inferior, esto me superaba.

- Yo y Jasper, ¿qué? – alcé una ceja esperando a que me contestara.

- ¿Desde cuándo estas con Jasper? – preguntó rápidamente y apartando la mirada de mis ojos, quitando el embrujo de su mirada de mí. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, él siguió hablando. – Él nunca me cuenta nada. No es que tenga que hacerlo pero toda vuestra situación me resulta un tanto rara…

- ¿Rara? – le corté. - ¿Cómo que rara?.

- Tú no llevas el apellido de él, vuestros hijos no llevan el apellido de él tampoco. Eso puedo entenderlo, tal vez no sean sus hijos, pero tú no llevas su apellido ni el de tus hijos. No entiendo vuestra situación – me explicó pasando sus manos por sus cabellos.

¡Yo quería pasar la mano por sus cabellos!

- ¿Crees que Jasper y yo estamos juntos? – le pregunté estallando en risas.

Me miró molesto y habló.

- Sí, ¿por qué no creerlo?. Vivís juntos, el te trata como su chica, de hecho dice que eres su chica…

- Yo no soy de nadie – le corté con una sonrisa en mis labios.

- No, no eres de nadie pero él dice que eres su chica. ¿Lo eres? – preguntó en un susurró.

Como respuesta, solo me encogí de hombros.

Le oí decir algo como "_eso no me aclara nada", _pero no insistió más.

- Bien, me toca preguntar – le dije después de tragar lo que tenia en la boca.

Apoyé las manos sobre la mesa y lo miré fijamente, mientras ordenaba mis pensamientos – y porque no decirlo, evitar que mi cerebro me jugara una mala pasada y no se me salieran de lugar mis propias ideas hacia ese hombre que tenia en frente de mí - para hacerle la pregunta.

**Edward POV**

Las piernas me temblaban, las manos me temblaban y me sudaban, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel.

¿Cómo había aceptado tan entusiasmado la invitación de Jasper?

Debía de tranquilizarme un poco…

Había estado bien durante la comida mientras hablábamos de todo un poco. Después le pregunté lo que por mi cabeza no dejaba de pasar.

¿Qué eran realmente Jasper y Bella?

Su respuesta…

Su respuesta no me había dejado nada claro.

Y ahora era el turno de ella de preguntarme…

- Bien, dispara – le pegué un trago a mi vaso de agua y esperé su pregunta.

¿Qué querría saber de mí?

- Antes, Jasper ha dicho que tenias que esperar – asentí un tanto confuso. - ¿Vas a terapia con él?. Quiero decir, ¿él te trata? – abrí la boca para contestarle, pero ella se me adelanto. – Olvida lo que te he dicho. No soy quien para preguntarte nada de eso, seguramente estarías hablando de esperar por algún asunto del hospital y yo he llegado a la conclusión equivocada…

- Sí, el me trata – le corté para que dejara de hablar. – Por eso ha dicho que tenia que esperar, tenia cita con él – le conté sin saber muy bien porque le decía aquello.

- Oh.

Miró su plato ya vacio, tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido y estaba mordiendo su labio inferior como la había visto hacer anteriormente. Necesitaba que dejara de hacer eso o haría algo de lo que me arrepentiría para siempre.

Esos malditos labios me estaban provocando y que ella lo mordería de esa forma solo hacia que mi ahora obsesión por probarlos creciera.

No hablamos más durante un buen rato. Yo acabé lo que tenia en mi plato y ella solo observaba sus manos que seguían encima de la mesa. No sabía que podía decirle para acabar con este silencio incomodo. Porque sí, era un poco incomodo. La observé mejor y tenia aspecto de estar cansada, parecía que no había dormido bien ya que tenia unas pequeñas ojeras bajo esos ojos chocolates.

- ¿Quieres tomar un café? – le pregunté unos minutos más tarde.

No quería volver a mi despacho a acabar de revisar algunos de los informes que me esperaban todavía. A pesar de que estabas en un silencio incomodo, quería estar con ella un poco más. No sabía cuando seria la próxima vez que la vería y eso en parte me acojonaba, no solo porque tuviera ganas de verla sino porque yo no debería de tener ganar de verla.

- Umm… sí, claro. Un café estará bien.

Llamé al camarero para pedirle que nos trajera un par de cafés. Cuando éste nos trajo nuestros cafés volví a hablar. Quería volver a escuchar su voz.

- ¿Qué planes tenéis para navidad? – alzó su rostro y me miró confusa. – Jasper nunca me dice nada y por más que le pregunte siempre hace algo para evitar contestarme – le expliqué.

- Sí, Jasper es así – se rió. Después de que su pequeñas risas se sofocaran, me contestó. – Iremos a Forks por noche buena.

- Eso está bien – le contesté. Noche buena me había dicho y… - Y, ¿en noche vieja?.

- En noche vieja Jasper y yo lo celebraremos aquí – se encogió de hombros y le pegó un sorbo a su café.

- ¿Los dos solos?.

- Sí.

- Y, ¿tus hijos? – seguí preguntando.

- Con su padre en Forks.

Hay tenia una de las respuestas a tantas que pasaban por mi cabeza y que ella antes no había aclarado. Sus hijos no eran de Jasper como había supuesto ya que sus apellidos no coincidían.

- ¿Te llevas mal con él? – me miró de nuevo confusa. – Con el padre de tus hijos – le aclaré.

- Oh, no, no. No deja de ser mi ex marido y el padre de mis hijos.

- Que sea el padre de tus hijos no significa que tengas que llevarte bien con él.

- Lo sé. Pero nuestra relación es buena. Nuestro matrimonio lo acabamos por mutuo acuerdo. Jacob es mi amigo a pesar de todo.

- Y ahora estas con Jasper – afirmé y esperé a ver su reacción. Pero debía de estar en su propio mundo, porque no apartaba la mirada de su vaso y volvía a tener su ceño fruncido.

Estuve unos minutos observándola. Como bebía de su vaso, como pasaba su lengua por sus labios para limpiar los restos de café que al beber dejaban en esos suaves y llamativos labios.

_¡Edward para! _- me regañé mentalmente.

No podía pensar en ella de esa forma, podía verla como una amiga. ¡Dios!, quería ser su amigo. Pero no podía verla de ninguna manera más.

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

¡Estaba casado por el amor de Dios!

- Y, ¿tú qué? – me preguntó apartando la mirada de su vaso y posándola en mí.

- Yo, ¿qué de qué?.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para navidad? – preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Cenas familiares.

- Los Cullen sois muy familiares, ¿no? – me sonrió.

¡Dios esa sonrisa!

_¡PARA! _– volvió a gritar mi conciencia.

- Sí, somos bastante familiares. Siempre hemos estado muy unidos – le sonreí. - ¿Tu familia no esta muy unida?.

- Bueno… - hizo una mueca rara con su cara y siguió hablando. – Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era pequeña. Viví con mi madre en Phoenix unos años, hasta que se volvió a casar, después me fui a vivir con mi padre a Forks y bueno allí conocí a Jacob y Jasper. Mi padre siempre estaba en su mundo metido, se preocupaba por mí como un buen padre, pero siempre estaba en su mundo. Cuando conocí a Jasper empezamos siendo él y yo y después conocí a Jacob. Fuimos los tres durante mucho tiempo hasta que llegó Liz y después Seth. Mi padre seguía en su mundo aunque más pendiente de todos nosotros. En cierto modo siempre nos hemos preocupado los unos de los otros, pero tanto como para reunirnos como vosotros, no. Solo nos reunimos por el día de navidad y algunas vacaciones de verano. Bueno antes por el día de acción de gracias y los cumpleaños, pero ahora estamos un poco lejos y solo nos queda reunirnos en navidad y en vacaciones de verano – me explicó.

- Si queréis podéis venir a celebrar el año nuevo con nosotros – le sonreí.

- No. No creo que sea posible.

- ¿Por qué?. ¿Jasper no querría?. Si quieres puedo hablar con él.

- No, no es por Jasper. Rosalie también me dijo que celebrara el nuevo año con vosotros – bien por Rose, pensé.

- Entonces, ¿qué te lo impide?.

- Necesito estar… sola – la última palabra la susurró tan bajito que creí haberla entendido mal.

- ¿Has dicho sola? – le pregunté confuso.

Me miró y asintió con sus mejillas un poco rojas.

¡Dios!, esas mejillas sonrojadas solo invitaban a que estirase mi mano y tocase ese calor que su cara en estos momentos desprendía.

- ¿Por qué necesitas estar sola? – pregunté para evitar que una ronda de imágenes poco decorosas con ella de protagonista invadieran mi mente.

- Necesito desconectar un poco de todo. Y la única vez que podía hacerlo antes era cuando mi ex marido se quedaba con mis hijos mientras yo venia a Seattle a desconectar.

- Entiendo – le contesté no queriendo hurgar más.

Esto se me estaba escapando de las manos. No sabía que me había hecho esta mujer para que mi curiosidad por una persona creciera tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Le pegué el último sorbo a mi café frio y me levanté de la silla dejando unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa. Estiré mi mano hacia ella para que la cogiera, dudó unos segundos antes de estirar su mano y con una sonrisa tímida coger la mía. La sensación de calor y electricidad recorrió mi mano entera cuando nuestras pieles se juntaron, como siempre ocurría.

- Tengo unos informes que revisar – le dije saliendo de la cafetería.

- Esta bien – nos paramos nada más salir de la cafetería. – Supongo que aquí nos tendremos que despedir – se giró hacia mí y clavo sus ojos en los míos.

- Supones bien, a no ser que vayas hacia donde Jasper. Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

- No, me iré para casa, estoy cansada, necesito tumbarme un rato – me contestó tapando su boca mientras bostezaba.

- Sí, deberías de descansar más – alcé una mano inconscientemente y la pasé bajo sus ojeras, ella cerró sus ojos unos instantes. – Te ves bastante mal – susurré. – Ve a casa y descansa.

Me incliné hacia ella sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos y besé sus mejillas, ambas, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

- Hasta la próxima – susurré muy cerca de su cara.

- Adiós – dijo un poco aturdida.

Me giré y anduve hacía el ascensor, cuando éste llegó y sus puertas se abrieron, entré en él y me giré para verla aun en la puerta de la cafetería con sus penetrantes ojos mirándome y diciéndome adiós con la mano y una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

- ¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella, no que te unieras más a ella! – me chilló mi hermana en cuanto crucé la puerta de mi consulta.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté confuso.

- Te dije que te alejaras de esa mujer – gruñó controlando un poco el volumen de su voz.

- ¿De quién hablas? – me dejé caer sobre el sillón, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo.

- De la chica de la escuela y con la que acabas de comer – se quedó de pie al otro lado de mi escritorio.

¿Ahora mi propia hermana me vigilaba?

- ¿Bella?.

- No sé cómo se llama, solo te dije que te alejaras de ella y estás haciendo lo contrario.

- ¿Por qué debo de alejarme de ella? – le pregunté confuso.

¿Qué coño le pasaba a Alice con Bella?

- Déjalo, eres un estúpido. Nunca te das cuenta de nada hasta que te golpea en tus putas narices, Edward – me escupió dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿De qué cojones estás hablando? – me levanté y la alcancé en la puerta antes de que pudiera si quiera coger el pomo de esta. - ¿Por qué vienes aquí, me chillas y ahora me dices eso? – le gruñí.

- Sigues siendo igual de estúpido que en todos estos años. ¡Abre tus putos ojos de una vez, Edward! – exclamó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – volví a gruñirle.

No entendía nada de lo que Alice me decía, no entendía nada de su forma de actuar, sencillamente no la entendía.

Iba a contestarme, pero unos golpes en la puerta nos distrajeron de nuestra pequeña discusión. Cogí el pomo y abrí la puerta de golpe sobresaltando a Jasper que estaba al otro lado.

- El que faltaba – gruñó Alice a mis espaldas.

- ¿Interrumpo? – me preguntó Jasper a mí pero mirando fijamente a mi hermana.

- No – le contesté a la vez que Alice decía "sí".

- Tengo una hora libre y si tú no estás ocupado, pensé que tal vez…

- De acuerdo – le corté a Jasper y me giré hacia mi hermana. – Adiós Alice – la despedí apartándome de la puerta y dejando un hueco para que saliera de mi consulta.

- Esto no ha acabado aquí, Edward.

- Lo que tu digas – musité cuando pasó por mi lado.

Le lanzó a Jasper una mirada envenenada y acabo de salir de mi consulta.

- Adiós pequeño demonio – susurró Jasper pasando por mi lado pero hablando en dirección a Alice.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y anduve hasta el sillón dejándome caer en él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó sentándose a mi lado después de haber cogido una de las sillas que había al otro lado de mi escritorio.

- No.

¿Cómo iba a estar bien?

A pesar de que mi problema con el alcohol ya lo estaba superando, no había vuelto a beber – excepto la noche de la fiesta que le di un pequeño sorbo al champan para brindar después del discurso de mi padre - las discusiones con mi mujer no habían escaseado sino todo lo contrario, a pesar de haberle hecho el amor ese día en el despacho de mi casa, no habíamos parado de discutir por pequeñeces, pero aun así nos decíamos cosas que a ambos nos dolían.

Para desahogarme iba al mirador que me había enseñado Jasper y gritaba a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, me descargaba y sacaba toda mi frustración evitando tener que ir al bar a por un trago. Eso cada vez me llamaba menos la atención, ahora estaba mucho mejor psicológicamente desde que no bebía.

Ahora mi hermana se me echaba encima, me gritaba e incluso me insultaba y yo no entendía nada de su reacción y mucho menos porque le caía tan mal Bella.

Bella, esa pequeña mujer se estaba metiendo poco a poco debajo de mi piel y eso estaba mal, muy mal. ¿Sería eso a lo que Alice se refería?. Tenía que parar esto antes de que se me fuera de las manos e hiciera algo de lo que me arrepentiría para siempre. Pero esa pregunta que siempre estaba en mi cabeza, seguía repitiéndose en mi mente.

¿Qué había hecho Bella para tenerme así?

Y así, me refiero a confuso, embrujado, obsesionado e incluso muchas veces excitado.

- No, no estoy bien Jasper – volví a contestarle. – Necesito estar solo y pensar.

Jasper sin decir palabra, se levantó de la silla, me dio un par de golpes suaves en el hombro, cogió la silla, la colocó en su lugar y salió de mi consulta dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

* * *

Hola! aqui os he dejado otro pequeño avance de estos dos. Sé que va lento, pero lo bueno siempre se hace esperar ¿no? jajaja. Espero que lo hayais disfrutado, sé que me ha salido tambien un poco corto el capitulo... pero no sé si es por falta de inspiracion o que, pero ultimamente me estan saliendo asi...

Tambien sé que tengo una pequeña fijación por los escritorios… jajaja, pero era lo que más a mano tenia para que Edward le hiciera el amor a Tanya y se olvidara de todo. Y bueno ahi teneis uno de los pequeños secretos ya revelados... Tanya engañó a Edward hace tiempo... ya lo detallaré más en su debido momento, ahora solo os lo he dejado así para que no os tireis tanto de los pelos por tanto secreto ;)

Bueno deciros que para la secuela ya queda menos... el segundo capitulo lo tengo casi terminado, solo queda acabarlo... corregirlo y empezar con el tercero para empezar a publicar! :D

Gracias por vuestros reviews, por los favoritos y las alertas, tambien por leerme ^^

Saludos!


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

**Bella POV**

Salí del hospital aun con la sensación de calor y cosquilleo en mis mejillas. Anduve hacia la parada de taxis y me metí en uno, le pedí que me llevara hacia la calle en donde vivía Rosalie para ir a recoger a Seth.

No tardábamos mucho tiempo en llegar a su casa. Le pagué el trayecto hasta allí y le pedí al taxista que esperara un momento, que iba a entrar a por mi hijo y salía para que nos llevara a casa. No se negó.

Anduve con paso decidido y rápido hacia la puerta principal. Toqué el timbre y esperé pacientemente a que alguien me abriese la puerta. No tardó ni diez segundos en ser abierta y unos brazos enormes me rodearon, dándome un abrazo, quitándome el poco aire de mis pulmones y…

- ¡Bella! – me gritó Emmett en el oído, dejándome sorda, por unos segundos, del oído izquierdo. - ¿Qué tal estas? – me preguntó bajando el volumen de su voz y soltándome de su abrazo.

- Bueno, déjame coger aire y te respondo – le contesté entrecortadamente.

- Pasa, mujer. No te quedes ahí – pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me empujó hacia el interior de la casa.

- Emmett, solo vengo a por Seth, el taxista me está esperando.

- ¿Qué taxista? – ambos nos giramos y vi como el coche se iba calle arriba.

Gemí audiblemente.

Ahora tendría que llamar a otro taxista y esperar a que viniera a buscarnos y eso quería decir que tendría que esperar un rato. Yo solo quería llegar a mí casa, tumbarme y cerrar mis ojos durante unos minutos.

- No te preocupes, después de llevo yo a casa – me tranquilizó.

- ¿Quién era Emmett? – preguntó Rose, desde algún lado de la casa una vez entramos al salón.

- ¡Bella! – gritó éste como respuesta.

Oí unos pasos a mis espaldas, Emmett me ofreció sentarme en el sofá de su salón, a lo que accedí gustosa, ya no podía con mi cuerpo, estaba demasiado cansada. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá, pero mi culo tocó poco esa parte blanda y cómoda del sofá, ya que la mano de Rose tirando de la mía para que me levantara, no me dejó casi ni tocar el sofá.

- Vamos – tiró de mi mano llevándome hacia la entrada principal de la casa.

- ¿A dónde vamos?.

- Me vas a acompañar.

- ¿A dónde? – insistí.

- Vamos a ir al centro comercial a hacer unas compras.

- Rose, estoy demasiado cansada para ir al centro comercial. Solo quiero coger a mi hijo e irme a casa a descansar. He dormido fatal esta noche.

- Ya se te ve cansada – se detuvo y me observó durante unos segundos, después empujó de mí hacia otra dirección, escaleras arriba. – Voy a taparte un poco las ojeras – me dijo cuando llegamos a su habitación y me hizo sentarme en una silla que tenia al lado de su cómoda, donde tenia un set de maquillaje encima de ésta abierto.

Yo solo me dejé hacer. No tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para quejarme o pelear y lloriquear un poco para que me dejara irme a casa. Solo cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer mientras ella cubría mis ojeras. Creo que incluso llegué a quedarme dormida unos minutos mientras ella hacia su trabajo.

- Está bien, así mucho mejor. Vamos, ya llegamos tarde – tiró de mi mano de nuevo haciéndome abrir los ojos y ponerme de pie.

- Rose, tengo que coger a Seth – dije con voz cansada.

- Deja a Seth aquí, estará con Emmett y jugará con Lilly. Deja de preocuparte por él, no le va a pasar nada.

Llegamos al piso de abajo donde Emmett – el supuesto adulto de los tres que se iban a quedar en casa – tenia a mi hijo agarrado de un pie con su mano y a su hija del otro con su otra mano, ambos boca abajo y en el aire. Miré a Rose preocupada. No es que no tuviera confianza en Emmett, pero ver a mi hijo de esa forma y sabiendo que había heredado la parte menos jugosa de mí – la parte torpe, - me aterraba dejarlo aquí y sin supervisión de alguien con más… cabeza. Rosalie solo rodó los ojos.

- Emmett, suelta a Seth y ponlo en sus pies – le dije lentamente volviendo mi mirada hacia él y hablándole como si estuviera hablando con un niño de dos años.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres que lo suelte desde esta altura? – me preguntó subiendo más a Seth con su brazo.

Gemí y me giré hacia Rose, advirtiéndole con la mirada de que si a mi hijo le pasaba algo iba a quedarse viuda. Ella me entendió perfectamente, ya que asintió.

- Vámonos – le apremié. No quería ver más el espectáculo.

- Adiós mamá – me dijo Seth entre risas.

- Hasta luego cariño – le dije sin darme la vuelta y despidiéndome con la mano.

Salimos hacia la calle y cuando cerró la puerta de casa, un ruido fuerte salió desde el interior. Me giré rápido pensando en que algo malo podía haber pasado, pero la mano de Rose sobre mi cintura y empujándome hacia el garaje, me lo impidió.

- No ha sido nada. Seguro que Emmett estaba haciendo una de las suyas. Deja ya de preocuparte tanto – me sonrió para que me tranquilizara, pero yo no estaba nada tranquila dejando a mi hijo con semejante hombre con cerebro no muy maduro y demasiado infantil.

Entramos en el garaje y Rose le dio a un botón que había en la pared. La puerta del garaje empezó a abrirse, dejando entrar luz al garaje oscuro en el que estábamos. Allí estaba el enorme Jeep de Emmett y un bonito y lujoso coche descapotable rojo, para ser más exactos, un BMW M3 rojo. Yo no entendía mucho de coches, pero haber tenido un marido mecánico, ayudaba a poder diferenciar los coches ostentosos de los no tan ostentosos y éste era uno de los ostentosos.

- Mi coche – me dijo Rosalie, pasando su mano por el capo y andando hacia el lado del piloto.

Caminé hacia el lado del copiloto, abrí la puerta y me dejé caer en el asiento. Rose sacó el coche del garaje y le dio a un mando que tenia en las llaves del coche para que se cerrara la puerta del garaje. Una vez cerrada la puerta, acelero todo lo que el coche daba y nos llevo como si llegara tarde a la boda de su prima, al centro comercial.

- ¡No vuelvas a conducir a esa velocidad o me iré en taxi o autobús la próxima vez! – exclamé saliendo del coche con las piernas temblorosas.

- Eres una exagerada, no iba tan rápido – se encogió de hombros y yo le lancé una mirada asesina. – Venga, vamos que ya llegamos tarde.

Saqué el móvil y miré la hora.

- Rose, las tiendas cierran en seis horas. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para que mires lo que vienes a buscar.

- Venimos a buscar – me corrigió.

- Y, ¿qué venimos a buscar? – alcé una ceja esperando a que me respondiera.

- Los regalos de navidad. Supongo que tendrás que llevar regalos a Forks, no querrás aparecer con las manos vacías – tiró de mi hacia la entrada del centro comercial y miró a todos lados. – Seguro que nos regañan por llegar tarde – susurró.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunté parándome en seco y haciendo que ella también parara.

- Alice y Tanya – me tensé al escuchar esos nombres.

No sabía que había hecho para que la hermana de Edward me mirara como si me quisiera cortar la cabeza y ahora que la iba a tener cerca, estaba segura de que me la cortaría.

- No te preocupes, si te sientes incomoda me lo dices y nos vamos por nuestro lado.

Incomoda…

Incomoda iba a ser cómo menos me iba a sentir.

La pequeña hermana de Edward me daba miedo y bueno su mujer… su mujer no sé quedaba corta, era bastante intimidante, tanto como Rose en algunas ocasiones.

- No creo que sea buena idea que yo haya venido – le susurré.

- No seas tonta. Les caerás bien – intentó tranquilizarme por segunda vez en menos de una hora.

- No lo creo…

- ¡Rose! – una voz femenina llamó a mi amiga desde algún lugar del centro comercial.

Ambas nos giramos hacia la entrada para ver entrar por las puertas corredizas a la mujer de Edward.

Suspiré.

Iba a ser una tarde muy larga…

- Hola – le dijo Rose no muy alegre de verla. La miré sin entender porque estaba en ese estado de indiferencia.

- Hola – le contestó la rubia dándole un par de besos.

- ¡Chicas! – chilló otra voz en la puerta.

Vi como por las puertas, entraba la hermana de Edward.

- Al menos no hemos sido las últimas en venir – me susurró Rose en el oído antes de poner una sonrisa un poco falsa.

¿Se llevaba mal con ambas cuñadas?

O, ¿solo era cosa mía que veía la sonrisa falsa que adornaba su cara?

- Siento el retraso, he tenido que ir a hacer una pequeña visita.

- Hola Alice, no pasa nada porque llegaras un poco más tarde que nosotras – le saludó Rose con algo más de entusiasmo y alegría en su voz dándole un abrazo y un par de besos.

Alice le correspondió el abrazo y ambos besos y después se giro hacia la mujer de Edward para saludarla a ella también. Alice y Tanya empezaron a andar pero Rose se giró hacia a mí y me indicó con la mano que empezara a andar a su lado.

- Ignóralas. Sé que puedes hacerlo – musitó guiñándome un ojo y yo rodé los ojos.

- ¿Por qué debería de ignóralas? – le pregunté curiosa andando a su lado.

- Sé que Alice te ha visto al entrar y ni siquiera te ha mirado, lo que quiere decir que esta tarde no será muy…

- ¿Muy? – me paré en seco y la detuve a ella agarrando su mano. - ¿Muy? – insistí.

- Nada, déjalo. Tú solo ignóralas.

- No. Dime que has querido decir o me voy ahora mismo – la amenacé.

Tenia miedo de Alice y si ella me venia y me decía que iba a ser una tarde muy… ¿muy qué?. Eso me acojonaba, mucho.

- Sé que no te lo pondrá fácil. No sé qué mosca le ha picado contigo, esa forma con la que la he visto mirarte es demasiado extraña y Alice no es así con nadie.

- Así, ¿cómo? – cada vez me estaba arrepintiendo más de haberle dejado que me arrastrara hasta aquí.

- Así de fría y de distante. Siempre ha sido una mujer cariñosa, eso de ser fría y distante viene más conmigo que con ella – se rió entre dientes.

- ¿Tú fría y distante? – le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

- Oh, sí. Te asustarías de ver a mi otro yo – una sonrisa malévola adornó su cara.

Tragué en seco recordándome que nunca, jamás haría nada para ver el otro lado de Rosalie.

- No ves, con tan solo una sonrisa te has quedado blanca – rió.

- ¡Joder!, no has visto tu cara cuando la pones así – le señalé su cara con el dedo.

- Sí la he visto, Bella – pasó un brazo por mis hombros y comenzamos a andar de nuevo. – La pongo todos los días. Emmett y Lilly son peor que toda la escuela junta.

- Exagerada – rodé mis ojos.

- Te los cambio un día si quieres – me miró a la cara con una sonrisa, pero algo debió de pasar por su cabeza, ya que la sonrisa desapareció y su mirada se entristeció. – Mejor no, me quedo con mis dos pequeños monstruos – volví a pararme el seco, deteniéndola a ella también. Quité su brazo de mis hombros y me coloqué en frente de ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.

- Nada. ¿Por qué? – preguntó confusa.

- ¿Por qué has cambiado la cara?.

- Por nada, solo estaba pensando en una tontería – apartó la mirada de mi cara, agachando la cabeza.

- Rose – cogí su mentón y alcé su cara un poco, ya que ella era más alta que yo. – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – ella asintió con la cabeza. – Sí hay algo que te molesta o necesitas hablar, solo tienes que decírmelo.

Vi como abría la boca varias veces intentando decirme algo, pero la voz de una de sus cuñadas interrumpió nuestra pequeña conversación.

- ¡Venga mujer! – exclamó Tanya a mi lado. – Nos van a cerrar las tiendas – se giró hacia a mí y me miró, después de mirar mi mano que aun seguía en la barbilla de Rosalie. – Hola – me saludó no muy confiada.

- Hola – susurré apartando la mano de la barbilla de Rosalie y mirándola fijamente, igual que ella me estaba mirando a mí.

- Ya íbamos – dijo mi rubia amiga cogiendo mi mano y tirando de mí hacia adelante para que comenzara a andar y apartara la mirada de Tanya. - ¿Dónde está Alice? – le preguntó una vez que nos pusimos las tres en marcha.

- Ha ido a la tienda de siempre – su tono de voz sonó divertido.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer con la ropa interior? – preguntó Rosalie para sí misma.

Caminamos unos metros más y nos paramos enfrente de la tienda que menos quería ver en estos momentos. Hacia mucho tiempo que no venia a una tienda como lo era Victoria Secret, desde que ya no estaba con Jake para ser más exactos y solo iba a visitarla para complacer al que en aquel entonces era mi marido. Desde que no estaba con Jake, mi ropa interior y otras cosas necesarias las compraba en otras tiendas más económicas.

- Bien, entremos y busquémosla. Seguro que ya tiene un montón de ropa para nosotras entre sus manos – nos dijo Tanya dando un paso al frente.

- Si quieres podemos ir a otra tienda – me susurró Rose.

La miré durante unos segundos, tenia una mezcla en su mirada de excitación y comprensión.

- Entremos – suspiré.

Agarró mi mano y caminamos las tres hacia el interior de la tienda.

Entramos y miramos por todos lados, yo mirando la ropa y accesorios que había y ellas, supongo que buscando a Alice.

Prácticamente caminamos por todos los pasillos buscando a esa pequeña persona, no se la veía por ningún lado. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Pero estaba equivocada, a la tierra no le debió de gustar y la escupieron hacia el exterior.

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? – preguntó con sus manos llenas de ropa muy provocativa mirando a ambas chicas e ignorándome completamente a mí.

- Estábamos buscándote – le contestó Tanya. – Veo que ya tienes todo lo que quieres – le señaló sus manos y esta sonrió.

- Esto es para vosotras. Yo hoy no voy a comprar nada de esto – observé como las dos abrían mucho los ojos. - ¿Qué?.

- ¿Estas enferma Alice? – Tanya se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su frente.

- Deja de decir tonterías. Hoy solo vengo de espectadora. Necesito ideas para mis nuevos diseños y… - sonrió de una manera que daba miedo, tanto como la mirada que Rose me había echado unos minutos antes - ¿sabéis quienes van a ser mis modelos?.

- Me niego – le dijo rápidamente Rosalie.

- Yo estoy dispuesta – le sonrió Tanya.

- Nos vamos – dijo Rose decidida y volviendo a tirar de mí.

Empezaba a creer que parecía una marioneta…

- ¡Vamos, Rosalie!. Solo serán un par de prendas, después puedes probarte lo que quieras. Estoy bloqueada y sabes que necesito un poco de inspiración para desbloquearme.

- Dos, solo dos prendas – le advirtió.

- Solo dos – alargó su mano y le extendió un par de prendas bastante provocativas.

Solo de pensar en esas prendas sobre mi cuerpo, mis mejillas enrojecían.

Rosalie sabiendo que Alice me iba a ignorar, como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora, cogió mi mano y anduvimos hasta el probador. Se paró en una de las puertas y se giró hacia a mí.

- Tardaré unos minutos. Si quieres ve a darte una vuelta por la tienda y compra lo que te guste – me guiñó el ojo. – Seguro que a _Jasper _– noté como le costaba decir su nombre, fruncí el ceño en su dirección. ¿Qué pasaba con estos dos?. Empezaría a enfadarme si no me decían que problema tenían. – La ropa que hay aquí le volverá loco – me guiñó un ojo.

- Rose, Jasper y yo…

- Sí, sí, Bella. Vamos vete a dar un paseo por aquí – me giró y me dio un empujoncito hacia adelante para después pegarme con la mano en el trasero.

Me giré y la miré con los ojos entre cerrados a la vez que ella me sacaba la lengua, sonreía ampliamente y se giraba para entrar en uno de los cubículos.

Caminé durante un buen rato por toda la tienda. Vi un par de cosas que me gustaban pero no las cogí, no tenia mucho sentido si no tenia a quien enseñárselas. Fui a la sección de pijamas. Renovar mis pijamas no les vendría mal. Miré unos pocos, incluso cogí alguno de las perchas y los miré más detenidamente, como estaba haciendo ahora.

- Ese te quedaría mejor – la voz de Alice me hizo girarme hacia ella.

Me estaba señalando con su dedo un pijama de color azul cielo un poco más transparente en las zonas más intimas mientras me miraba con un indició de sonrisa en sus labios.

- No creo que…

- Te favorecerá con tu tono de piel – cogió la percha en la que estaba el pijama y lo llevó hacia mi cuerpo, colocándome la percha en la cara y dejando la parte de arriba del pijama caer por encima de la parte delantera de mi cuerpo. – Sí, te favorecerá con tu piel – repitió después de mirarme de arriba abajo.

- Agradezco que me recomiendes, pero no tengo pensado comprar nada de ese estilo de pijamas.

- Tú misma – se encogió de hombros, dejó la percha en su lugar y siguió mirando los demás pijamas a mi lado.

Estar a su lado empezaba a ponerme nerviosa. Intenté deshacerme de su compañía en un par de ocasiones, pero ella me seguía a cualquier lugar que fuera en la tienda. Acabé en la sección que no quería ni siquiera pasar mirando ropa interior. Más bien mirando conjuntos muy atrevidos y como no… con Alice a mi lado.

- Ese conjunto es más bonito – cogió el conjunto del que me estaba hablando y me lo entregó.

- Sí – susurré.

- ¿No vas a comprar nada? – inquirió curiosa.

- No. Solo estoy mirando – le contesté dejando las prendas y caminando hacia el probador. Intentando huir de nuevo de su compañía.

Necesitaba que Rosalie saliese de ese maldito probador y que me separara de Alice. Que me llevara hacia otro lugar asegurándose de que esa pequeña mujer no me siguiese.

Y ahí estaba, en las puertas de los probadores esperando a que Rose saliese de alguno de ellos con Alice a mi lado. Suspiré y me dejé caer en un sofá que había en la tienda, al lado de los probadores.

Esperé pacientemente durante unos cinco minutos más o menos, aguanté como toda una campeona quedándome ahí quieta, con la mirada fija en todas las puertas esperando a que Rose saliera por una de ellas, pero como eso no ocurría y mi paciencia ya había tocado su límite, me levanté y me giré hacia Alice que no me había quitado ojo desde que me había sentado. Estaba como evaluándome y eso ya había sobrepasado mis limites. Normalmente no era una persona capaz de dañar a nadie, pero que su mirada calculadora no se despegara de mí estaba empezando a enfurecerme y antes de hacer alguna estupidez… me acerqué a ella y la encaré.

- Dile a Rosalie que la espero fuera – pasé por su lado.

- No soy la mensajera de nadie – susurró.

- Pues no sé lo digas, ya me buscara si quiere – escupí después de pararme a un metro de ella, dándole la espalda.

- Sí, estoy segura de que Rose te buscara, no te pierdas – la escuché decir cuando empecé de nuevo andar hacia la puerta de salida de la tienda.

Salí de la tienda y fui directamente al baño. Entré en el, fui hacia los lavabos, mojé mis manos y después mojé mi cara y mi nuca. Debía de tranquilizarme. Que Alice me mirara de esa forma estaba acabando conmigo. No entendía porque tenia un comportamiento así hacia mí.

¡Yo no le había hecho nada!

De hecho, ni siquiera la conocía. Solo la había visto una vez en la escuela, el día del partido al igual que ella a mí.

¿Qué coño le pasaba conmigo?

Después de tranquilizarme un poco en el baño y de volver a refrescarme, salí de allí para volver a la tienda, bueno más bien para esperar fuera de la tienda. Caminé lentamente, no quería volver a cruzarme con Alice y estaba segura de que si me veía afuera esperando, ella saldría y seguiría con su evaluación.

Pero mi suerte esta tarde cambió y solo en las puertas de la tienda se encontraba Rose.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – me preguntó pasando su brazo por mi brazo y tirando de mí.

- He ido al baño.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – se paró y me miró.

- No, no me encuentro muy bien – confesé.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un café? – asentí con la cabeza. – Bien déjame avisar a Tanya y Alice y vamos las dos a tomar un café – volví a asentir mientras ella volvía a su trabajo de tirar de mí.

Mi suerte volvió a cambiar radicalmente.

Las cuatro estábamos sentadas en una mesa redonda, Tanya, Rose y yo con un café y Alice con un cola cao. Rose me dijo en susurros que cuando Alice tomaba café se ponía más hiperactiva de lo normal y que después le pasaba factura el cuerpo.

No pregunté las consecuencias de que le pasaba cuando le pasaba factura su cuerpo. Sinceramente no me interesaba.

- Bueno – empezó Alice. – Y, ¿qué planes hay para navidad?. ¿Tenemos pensado hacer algo especial? – vi como le brillaban los ojos por la emoción.

- Cena donde los Cullen y luego… - Tanya puso su dedo índice sobre su barbilla y subió la mirada hacia el techo del local donde estábamos tomando el café.

- ¿Luego? – inquirió Alice mirando a Tanya.

- Luego… luego espero que Edward sepa darme mi regalo de navidad – Tanya y Alice comenzaron a reír tontamente por lo que la primera había dicho.

Mi corazón se apretujó un poco por lo que había dicho. Imaginármelo con ella en la cama no solo me daba escalofríos… me molestaba mucho, demasiado. Y más ahora que había comido con él y había tenido una pequeña conversación mientras comíamos.

Había descubierto pocas cosas de él, pero las que había visto con mis ojos me habían gustado. Aunque pensar que Jasper le trataba era un asunto que debía de tratar más seriamente…

_Deja de pensar en él, nunca podrás tenerlo, él es un hombre felizmente casado y tú eres poca cosa para él _– me regañó mi propia conciencia. Pero debía de darle la razón. Él estaba con otra mujer, otra mujer a la que tenia sentada en frente de mí.

Casado.

Casado.

Casado – me repetía una y otra vez.

- Con lo que te has comprado estoy segura de que te sabrá darte tu regalo – Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Eso espero. Últimamente solo sabemos disc… - se cortó de repente mirándome a mí. Ignoré su mirada evaluadora y seguí tomando mi café mientras las escuchaba hablar. – Últimamente solo sabe trabajar y estar pendiente de Tony y E.C. a mí a penas me hace caso – susurró pretendiendo que yo no la escuchara…

Pero la escuché.

Siguieron hablando de lo que tenían pensado hacer en navidad durante un buen rato más. Yo estaba aislada en mi mundo, pensando en que regalarle a mi padre por navidad, en que mandarle a mi madre, que comprarle a Liz y Seth, que regalarle a Jake y lo más complicado, que regalarle a Jasper.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – alcé mi cara de la taza de mi café y miré a Rosalie.

- Sí.

- ¿Retomamos nuestras compras? – dijo entusiasmada.

- Si no queda más remedio – me encogí de hombros.

- Vamos – se levantó de la mesa y yo la imité.

Miré a mí alrededor.

- ¿Dónde están…? - ¿cómo llamarlas?.

- Hace un rato que se han ido a seguir con lo suyo. Yo me he quedado, parecías demasiado concentrada como para molestarte.

- Estaba pensando en que regalos hacer – nos pusimos en camino hacia fuera del local.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con alguno?.

- La verdad es que sí. Sé que puedo comprarles a Liz y Seth, incluso sé que puedo comprarles a mis padres y Jake, pero con Jasper, todos los años es muy difícil.

- Así que, ¿solo vas a necesitar mi ayuda para comprarle algo a él? – asentí con la cabeza mientras entrabamos a una tienda de ropa – _genial_ – creí escucharla decir.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté tirando de ella un poco.

- ¿Qué, de qué?.

- ¿Qué coño os pasa a los dos?.

- ¿A qué dos? – preguntó confusa.

- A ti y a Jasper. Estoy empezando a pensar mucho sobre vuestro tema y nunca llego a ninguna conclusión. Estoy empezando a enfadarme y a frustrarme – puse mis manos en las caderas y le miré duramente durante unos segundos, hasta que ella estalló en carcajadas.

- Das mucho más miedo que yo cuando te pones así – me señaló con el dedo, aun seguía con las manos en la cadera y mi mirada dura. – Incluso das mucho más miedo que yo cuando pongo mi cara de dar miedo – rió.

- Deja de reírte, nos está mirando todo el mundo – me acerque a ella más relajada y con mis mejillas rojas por todas las miradas que recaían en nosotras.

- Deja de preocuparte por todo el mundo, mujer – paró de reír y retomamos nuestra caminata, pero ahora dentro de la tienda.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta, Rosalie – le dije cogiendo un vestido de noche y mirándolo desde todos los ángulos.

- Es muy bonito – me quitó el vestido de las manos y empezó ella a mirarlo. – No tengo nada que decirte sobre él – se encogió de hombros.

- Sois lo peor… ambos – gruñí dándome por vencida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?. Quiero decir, ¿por qué ambos somos lo peor? – inquirió burlona.

- Porque ninguno de los dos da su brazo a torcer, parece como si os conocierais de toda la vida y estuvierais coordinados o algo para no contarme que pasa entre vosotros. Entiendo que tú no confíes en mí tanto como para contarme que os pasa, pero que Jasper no confíe en mí después de tantos años me hace pensar que después de todo lo que hemos vivido los dos juntos, su parte es todo mentira. Y me duele pensar eso – le expliqué mirando otros vestidos.

- No creo que lo que Jasper haya vivido contigo sea mentira. Solo hay cosas que una persona tiene que guardar en su interior y no puede exteriorizarlo – pasó un brazo por mis hombros y tiró de mí hacia ella.

- ¿Es tu caso? – le pregunté en un susurro.

- Sí, puede ser – me sonrió.

- Tendré que tener paciencia, supongo – suspiré.

- Sí, tendrás que tener paciencia. Con ambos – volvió a sonreírme y me entregó un vestido. - ¡Pruébatelo! – exclamó entusiasmada.

Así había dado nuestra conversación por finalizada respecto a ese tema y yo no iba a seguir presionando, no ahora. Ahora solo me quedaba tener paciencia, mucha paciencia para que algunos de los dos me contara que pasaba entre ellos.

**Edward POV**

- ¿Ya te vas? – me preguntó Ángela, mi secretaria.

- Sí, tú también puedes marcharte ya.

- Pero todavía no es la hora – miró el reloj que tenia sobre el escritorio.

- Lo sé. Quedan diez minutos, pero en diez minutos no creo que vaya a pasar nada, además ya he acabado de revisar los informes, voy a dárselos a mi padre así que en esos diez minutos estaré en el hospital. Pero tú puedes irte ya.

- Bien – me sonrió ampliamente mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.

Caminé hacia el ascensor con todas mis cosas en una mano y los informes en la otra. Pulsé el botón del ascensor y esperé unos minutos a que el ascensor llegara.

- Edward – me llamó Ángela cuando ya entré en el ascensor. Puse mi mano en la puerta para que no se cerrara y esperé hasta que se metió conmigo en el ascensor. – Gracias.

- De nada – le contesté pulsando los dos botones de nuestros destinos.

- Se me ha olvidado decirte. Ha llamado Tanya. Ha dicho que la llames en cuanto salgas del trabajo.

- Vale, gracias.

Me bajé en mi planta correspondiente, me despedí de Ángela y anduve como un autómata hacia el despacho de mi padre.

Pensar.

Pensar es lo que le había dicho a Jasper que tenía que hacer y eso es lo que había hecho. Pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión con nada, ni con nadie.

Tanya… con Tanya tenia que arreglar las cosas, necesitaba olvidar el pasado y centrarme en el presente. Necesitaba hacer las cosas bien con mi mujer.

Alice… Alice era otro caso… iba a tener que hablar largo y tendido con ella y su estúpido comportamiento extraño que estaba teniendo últimamente hacia mí.

Bella… Bella… necesitaba quitármela de la cabeza cuanto antes. Necesitaba quitarme ese olor a fresas que había entrado hasta lo más hondo de mi ser, esa voz que sonaba como campanillas para mis oídos, esos ojos chocolates que me derretían poco a poco cuando me miraban, ese toque de calor y electricidad que emanaba de su cuerpo para golpear el mío cuando nuestras pieles se juntaban…

Tuve que cortar mis pensamientos…

Estaba empezando a excitarme tan solo de pensar en ella y ya había llegado al despacho de mi padre.

Estuve veinte minutos en el despacho de mi padre, entregándole los informes y hablando un poco sobre las navidades. Después de salir de su despacho llamé a Tanya para ver que quería.

_- ¿Amor?_

- Dime.

_- ¿Dónde estás?_

- Saliendo del hospital – le contesté caminando hacia el parking.

_- ¿Puedes venir al centro comercial?_

- ¿Haciendo las compras de navidad? – le pregunté entrando en mi coche.

_- Sí. Necesito tú ayuda para un par de cosas – me contestó con voz melosa._

- En media hora estoy allí.

_- Gracias amor. Estamos en la tienda de siempre._

- ¿Quiénes estáis? – pregunté con un deje de miedo en mi voz.

_- Alice y yo._

- ¿Solas? – esperaba que no, necesitaba más apoyo si solo estaban ellas dos. Si Rose estaba con ellas tenia un punto de apoyo en ella. Ambas podían atacarme hasta deshacer mis nervios.

_- Rose esta por ahí en alguna tienda con su nueva amiguita – su tono de voz sonó a reproche._

- ¿Qué amiga, Tanya? – esperé a que me contestara, pero no oí nada al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Tanya? – volví a esperar. - ¿Tanya? – al no escuchar respuesta alguna, aparté el móvil de mi oreja y lo miré.

Había colgado…

O se le había cortado…

No volví a llamarla. Solo arranqué el coche y conduje hasta el centro comercial. Aparqué en uno de los pocos huecos libres que había. Salí del coche y caminé rumbo a la tienda en donde siempre estaban cuando venia a buscarlas, estaba seguro que hoy iba a ser uno de esos días en los que tenia que hacer de chofer.

Después de andar unos diez minutos, llegué a la dichosa tienda. Entré sin dudar como lo llevaba haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo y comencé a mirar en todas las direcciones, buscándolas. Después de caminar por toda la tienda y pasar como veinte minutos con el cuello estirado a más no poder para buscarlas… las encontré.

A las cuatro.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente hacia ellas, intentando evitar mirar a Bella, pero fue inútil. Mis ojos se desviaban de Tanya a ella, posando más la mirada en ella que en Tanya.

- ¡Hola amor! – la efusividad de Tanya me dejó descolocado, ella nunca era así de efusiva cuando estábamos en público.

Se abalanzó a mi cuello, donde se colgó y tiró de mí hacia abajo para juntar nuestros labios. Nos dimos un beso largo, demasiado largo para demostrar a todas las personas de nuestro alrededor.

- Gracias por venir a buscarnos – susurró contra mis labios antes de separarse.

- Hola, Edward – la voz de mi hermana sonó afilada. La miré amenazante durante unos segundos y después miré a Rosalie que miraba a Bella con el ceño fruncido mientras esta miraba sus zapatos.

- Hola chicas – saludé en general.

- Hola – saludaron Rosalie y Bella al mismo tiempo.

- Cariño recuerdas a… - empezó a decir Tanya, pero se cortó cuando fue a pronunciar su nombre. – Disculpa nena, ¿cómo te llamabas? – llamó la atención de Bella para que levantara la mirada.

- Bella – contestó esta no muy segura.

- Eso, _Bella_ – pude notar el desprecio que hizo en su nombre. – _Bella,_ este es mi _marido_, - remarcó bien la palabra marido - Edward - agarró mi brazo y me acercó a su cuerpo de un empujón.

La miré sin comprender su comportamiento.

¿Hoy todas las mujeres estaban un poco locas o era sensación mía?

- Sé quien es cariño – le susurré en el oído.

- Claro que sabes quién es – gruñó en mi dirección.

- Es la profesora de Tony, Tanya.

- Sí, también es la mujer que te golpeó en la fiesta – volvió a gruñir.

- Deja ese tema ya – protesté yo ahora.

- Bien – se soltó de mi brazo y se giró hacia Alice que pasaba su mirada entre Bella, Rose y yo. – Vámonos, aun tengo que mirar un par de tiendas más – sin esperar respuesta de nadie, cogió a Alice de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la caja.

Las seguí con la cabeza agachada, mirando mis zapatos, como antes estaba haciendo Bella. Podía sentir como ella y Rose me estaban siguiendo en absoluto silencio. Después de que todas pagaran sus compras salimos de la tienda para ir a otra.

- Yo os espero aquí – le susurré a Tanya en oído, después le di un beso en la mejilla.

Me fui a alejar de su cara pero ella me lo impidió. Agarró mi nuca con ambas manos y empotró sus labios contra los míos, en un beso hambriento. No le respondí al instante, su forma de actuar esta tarde me estaba empezando a extrañar demasiado.

¿Tal vez era porque estaba Bella delante?

Ella me había preguntado que tenia con Bella una vez, no entendí a que venia esa pregunta cuando me lo pregunto...

¿Tal vez estaba celosa?

Pero, ¿de qué?

¿De Bella?

¿De Bella por qué?

¡Era todo muy confuso!

- No tardo – susurró en mis labios, para después dejar un suave beso en ellos y caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¿Venís? – preguntó Alice hacia Rose y Bella.

Vi como Bella le decía algo a Rose en el oído y se iba caminando hacia el lado contrario de la tienda, a la vez que esta asentía.

- No. Vamos al baño y después nos vamos para casa, estamos cansadas – se acercó a mi hermana y le dio un par de besos, después repitió la misma acción con Tanya. – Hasta mañana.

- Adiós – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Os vais? – le pregunté a Rose una vez Tanya y Alice estuvieron dentro de la tienda mientras la seguía.

- Sí. Bella no se encuentra muy bien.

- Lo sé – susurré muy, pero que muy bajito.

Pero ella me oyó igualmente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – se paró en seco y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Ha estado en el hospital esta mañana, no tenia buena cara – le respondí rápidamente.

- No, no la tiene – su rostro se suavizó.

- Parece cansada – dije unos segundos más tarde.

- Lo está – afirmó.

- ¿De qué? – seguí preguntando sin darme cuenta. - ¿No se supone que estáis de vacaciones?. Debería de descansar más o caerá enferma.

- Porque tus hijos estén de vacaciones sin hacer nada, no significa que nosotras no hagamos nada durante el día, ¿sabes? – gruñó. Asentí con la cabeza.

Ella tenia razón. Supongo que tendrían trabajos y exámenes que corregir y hacer todas esas cosas que hacen los profesores cuando están de "vacaciones". Aparte de todas las cosas de casa.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en cómo este? – inquirió Rose sacándome de mis ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté confuso.

- ¿Por qué te importa si está cansada o no?

¿Qué le contestaba a eso?

_Vamos Edward, piensa rápido_ – me decía mi cabeza.

Pero, ¿qué le contestaba?

¿Por qué me importaba su estado?

- ¿Edward? – pasó una mano por delante de mi cara mientras sonreía. Sacudí la cabeza y abrí la boca para contestarle, pero no me dejó. – No es necesario que contestes. Me hago una ligera idea de que pasa por tu cabeza loca – rió. La miré confuso, pero cuando iba a preguntarle de que hablaba, habló ella. – Sera mejor que vaya a buscar a Bella y tú deberías de volver a la tienda. Seguro que ya han salido y como no estés allí, pensaran que las has abandonado.

- Sí, será mejor que vuelva – susurré dándome la vuelta.

- Edward – me llamó Rose, me giré y la miré. – Sera mejor que aclares tu cabeza loca y porque no decirlo, tu corazón o muchas personas saldrán heridas y no quiero ver a ninguna de ellas rotas – se puso de puntillas y besó mis mejillas.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, ella estaba andando hacia la puerta del baño despidiéndose de mí con la mano.

¿Qué le pasaba conmigo a todo el mundo?

¿A qué se refería Rosalie al decirme eso?

Todo esto era demasiado frustrante.

Mi cabeza sabía que tenia que aclararla, para eso iba a terapia con Jasper, para que no solo me ayudara con mis problemas con el alcohol, sino para que me ayudara con todos y cada unos de mis problemas.

Pero, ¿qué le pasaba a mi corazón?

Yo sabía lo que quería, yo sabía lo que mi corazón quería.

¿Por qué Rosalie me había dicho eso?

Ahora encima de tener que pensar en cómo solucionar los problemas con mi mujer, en cómo dar la cara con Alice para que dejara de comportarse como lo estaba haciendo, de tener que sacar a Bella de mi cabeza, ahora encima de todo eso… Rosalie me había dado más en que pensar.

¡Iba a volverme loco!

- Amor, ¿dónde has estado?

- Había acompañado a Rosalie hasta la puerta del baño.

_¡Calla imbécil!_ – me regañó mi conciencia.

¡Joder!, que mal había sonado lo que había dicho.

- Edward, estas muy raro, ¿te encuentras bien? – la voz de mi hermana me hizo girarme para mirarla. Estaba mirándome inquisitivamente.

- Sí – hice un amago de sonreír pero las comisuras de mis labios no estaban por la labor.

- Bien. Vámonos. Ya hemos acabado con las compras – Tanya agarró mis manos y me colocó las bolsas en ellas a la vez que yo rodaba los ojos.

- ¡Espera! – gritó Alice. – Vamos a mirar una última cosa y después nos vamos.

- Vale – contestó Tanya. – Cariño, ¿podrías ir a llevar las bolsas al coche?

- ¿Tengo alguna otra opción? – Tanya negó con la cabeza y me sonrió. – Entonces ahora vuelvo.

- Bien – se puso de puntillas y besó suavemente mis labios.

Cogí las bolsas de mi hermana también y caminé hacia mi coche, para meter todas las bolsas en el maletero, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a mi coche, vi el coche de Rosalie en el aparcamiento y la pequeña figura de Bella apoyada en el coche con la cabeza agachada.

Cambié de rumbo y fui hacia ella. Estaba sola, a Rose no se la veía por ningún lado. Me acerqué un poco más a ella.

- ¿Te han abandonado? – se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz. Alzó su cabeza y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo delicioso.

Sacudí mi cabeza al pensar eso y me centré en escuchar su respuesta.

- Parece… ha ido a buscar algo que se le había olvidado.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas en el coche? – me acerqué más a ella y dejé las bolsas de mis manos en el suelo. Estábamos a menos de un metro el uno del otro. – Seguro que estarás más cómoda que aquí de pie – alcé mi mano derecha colocando mi palma a un lado de su cara y pasé mi dedo pulgar bajo las marcas de sus ojos como había hecho horas antes. – Aunque tengas un poco de maquillaje las ojeras aun se te marcan un poco. Dijiste que ibas a ir a casa y tumbarte, te habría servido más para descansar, que estar aquí toda la tarde de compras – bajé un poco más la mano y la posé mejor en su mejilla.

No sé si fue consciente o inconscientemente, pero su cabeza su inclinó hacia mi mano y cerró los ojos. Y como siempre esa sensación extraña recorrió mi mano. Estuvimos así unos segundos. Yo mirándola embelesado – mientras mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me inclinara hacía ella y rozara mis labios con los suyos - y ella con su cara inclinada hacia mi mano y los ojos cerrados. Poco, muy poco tiempo duró nuestro contacto.

De repente abrió sus ojos, clavando su mirada en mis ojos y como si se habría dado cuenta de algo, apartó su cara de mi mano a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y apartó la mirada de mis ojos.

- Sí, iba a hacerlo, pero Rosalie me secuestró – me dijo después de aclarar su garganta.

- Sí, Rose puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva.

- No fue persuasiva. ¡Me secuestro! – exclamó haciéndonos reír a ambos.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – ambos nos giramos para ver a Rosalie con una bolsa pequeña en su mano y una sonrisa pícara pintada en su rostro.

- Tú – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Rose se acercó más a nosotros y después de pegarme en el hombro con su mano en un puño, metió la bolsa que traía en la mano en el interior del coche.

- Ya nos podemos ir, Bella.

- Bien – musitó Bella.

- ¿Qué tal si quedamos otro día para tomar un café? – le pregunté sin ser consciente de lo que decía y antes de que abriera la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada de Rosalie, que estaba al otro lado de su coche mirándome inquisitivamente. Bella se giró hacia mí y me miró de una forma extraña. – Podemos ir un día de estos a tomar café y me pones al día de cómo va Tony con sus estudios. Quiero que siga mis pasos – le sonreí después de inventarme la mejor excusa que se me había pasado por la cabeza por culpa de mi impulso involuntario al abrir la boca para invitarla a tomar un café conmigo.

- Esto… em… - dudó unos segundos. – Claro, en cuanto tenga un momento libre te llamo y hablamos sobre Anthony.

- No te he dicho que me llames para hablar sobre él. Sino para quedar a tomar un café y después hablar sobre él. Además no tienes mi número de teléfono – le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa y sus mejillas automáticamente se enrojecieron.

Reprimí el impulso de alzar mis manos y tocar esa zona roja de su cara.

- Yo se lo doy, Edward – me dijo Rose.

La miré y vi que me negaba con la cabeza, pero tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su boca.

- Bien – miré de nuevo a Bella y me despedí de ella. – Estaré esperando tu llamada – me incliné hacia ella y besé sus mejillas, al igual que hace unas horas. Posé mis labios muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. – Adiós – le susurré antes de apartar mi cara de la suya.

- A… a… adi… os – tartamudeó.

Me giré con una sonrisa y caminé hacia mi coche.

_¿Qué pretendes loco?_ – una vocecilla gritona me chilló en el interior de mi cabeza.

_Tomar solo un café_ – le respondí a esa vocecilla.

_Tomar solamente un café con una amiga._

_

* * *

_Hola! Sorpresa! jajaja. que rapida he sido! ahora mismo estoy colapsada con tanta letra escrita... necesito un descanso... jajajaja.

Bueno empiezo explicando que es el Cola Cao para todas aquellas que se lo preguntan... aqui en España lo llamamos así, en otros paises le llaman choco milk o algo así... es leche con polvos de cacao. espero que que os haya quedado más o menos claro... ^^ sino lo siento! buscar en Google que ahi os saldran imagenes! jajaja.

Espero que hayais disfrutado del capitulo... lo sé.. estais desesperadas porque algo pase... y como dije en el capitulo anterior, lo bueno siempre se hace esperar! jajaja. Ahora que lo pienso... parece un capitulo de relleno... y seguro que muchas lo pensais, pero verlo por el lado de que enseña como es la relacion Bella/Rose... estan unidas, solo le hace falta un empujoncito a Rose para abrirse a Bella y contarle q le pasa con Jasper... espero que el siguiente capitulo sea un poco más emocionante... si os habéis aburrido mucho, lo siento!

**tlebd **y **Yzza **sois unas ansiosas! mira lo que me haceis hacer! ahora estoy colapsada, sin ideas y nada motivada, mis musas me han abandonado! jajajaja! ANSIOSAS!

Gracias por los reviews... q son pocos pero se agradecen! son mi apoyo para seguir con esta aventura y me rió mucho con ellos! gracias por las alertas y favoritos y a todas las q me leen - q aunq no me dejeis reviews (aunq a veces me merezca uno :P ) - sois muchas! gracias!

Me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo que no sé cuando lo subiré! ahora necesito relax!

Saludos!


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

**Bella POV**

Rosalie nos llevó hasta su casa para recoger a Seth y luego nos acercó hasta nuestra casa. Aparcó en la entrada del garaje, apagó el motor, se desabrochó su cinturón y se giró para hablar con Seth.

- Seth, cariño, vete entrando, ahora va mamá.

Seth se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del coche para salir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, me giré hacia él.

- Dile a Jasper que salga para ayudarme con las bolsas.

- Vale – me sonrió el pequeño.

- Seth – le llamó Rose de nuevo. Ambos nos giramos para ver a Rosalie. Estaba señalándose la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice a la vez que se daba suaves golpes con el dedo. – Un besito – le dijo Rose al ver que Seth solo la observaba.

A regañadientes, Seth se inclinó sobre el hueco de los asientos del coche y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rose.

- Así está mejor – le sonrió a Seth a la vez que este se limpiaba los labios y salía del coche corriendo hacia la puerta principal de la casa maldiciendo entre dientes.

- Podría denunciarte por todo eso – le dije sonriendo y le señalé con el dedo.

- Eso ya me lo has dicho, Bella. Deja de repetirte.

- Pero…

- Pero nada – me cortó.

Intenté hablar de nuevo pero me lo impidió.

- Bien. No voy a preguntar nada, no por ahora. Ahora mismo no me interesa saber nada – la miré sin comprender lo que decía. – Dame tu móvil.

Saqué mi móvil del bolso y se lo entregué. Vi como tecleaba algo en él y después me lo entregó. Aparte la mirada de ella – que estaba sonriendo – y miré la pantalla de mi móvil. El nombre de Edward y un número de teléfono estaban escritos en el teléfono. Alcé la mirada y la miré.

- Es tu decisión llamarle o no.

- Pero…

- Mira Bella – me cortó y se acomodó más en su asiento para mirarme mejor de frente. – No sé que hay o habrá o lo que sea que os traigáis tú y Edward…

- Rose… - intenté interrumpirla para decirle que yo no tenia nada con su cuñado, pero ella me volvió a cortar.

- No quiero saberlo de verdad. Ya te he dicho que no por ahora. Solo te voy a decir que – cogió mi mano y suspiró – ten cuidado – la cara seria que tenia estaba asustándome. Yo no quería nada con Edward. No podía si quiera pensar en él, estaba mal, muy mal. – Pero divierte – me sonrió dándole un apretón a mi mano antes de soltarla, me descoloco del todo al decirme eso.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté incrédula.

- Espero que te diviertas – me sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – le volví a preguntar sin entender porque prácticamente me lanzaba a los brazos de su cuñado.

- Aunque no sepa lo que te ha pasado a ti, sé que te va a venir bien algo así y también sé por lo que Edward ha pasado, a pesar de que no ha dicho nada a nadie. Lo conozco como si lo habría parido, hace mucho que no sonreía de la forma que sonríe como sonríe cuando esta a tu lado. Quiero verle feliz, quiero que sea feliz. Lo quiero como un hermano y… - se quedó callada de repente. - Sera mejor que me vaya – cambió de tema tensándose en su lugar y acomodándose en el asiento, mirando hacia el frente y abrochándose rápidamente el cinturón.

La miré ceñuda durante unos segundos, no entendía nada del comportamiento de Rosalie, ¿tan mal se llevaba con su cuñada para lanzarme a mí a los brazos de Edward?. Después de estar sumergida en mis pensamientos durante unos segundos más, me sobresalté al escuchar unos golpecitos en la ventana. Me giré y vi a Jasper mirándome con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Rose – me giré de nuevo y la miré.

- Dime – me miró y vi como tenia tensa su mandíbula.

- Que pasas unas buenas navidades – le sonreí y me incliné para abrazarla dejando de lado lo que le iba a decir sobre Edward.

- Igualmente, Bella – me devolvió el abrazo como pudo ya que tener el cinturón puesto le impedía moverse libremente y después de darnos un par de besos en las mejillas y desearnos buenas noches, salí de su coche. – Bella – me llamó. Me incliné para verla mejor. Vi como estiraba su mano hacia los asientos traseros y cogía la bolsa que había ido a buscar cuando Edward me encontró en el aparcamiento. – Esto es para ti – estiró su mano y me tendió la bolsa. – Espero que sepas disfrutarlo – me sonrió de una forma muy, muy, pero que muy pícara.

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunté cogiendo la bolsa.

- No lo abras hasta navidad. Después ya me lo agradecerás – me guiñó un ojo y arrancó el coche. – Vamos ayuda a Jasper a coger tus bolsas del maletero. Emmett debe de estar hambriento.

Después de coger mis bolsas de su maletero, de volver a despedirnos y a desearnos una feliz navidad, me metí en casa seguida de Jasper.

- Veo que ya has hecho las compras de navidad – me dijo entrando a mi habitación para dejar todas las bolsas.

- Sí – dejé las bolsas que yo cargaba al lado de las suyas y me dejé caer en la cama, boca arriba.

- Pasado mañana nos vamos. ¿Estas preparada para volver? – me preguntó Jasper dejándose caer también encima de mi cama, a mi lado.

- ¿Importa? – giré mi cabeza y lo miré.

- A mí, sí – giró su cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en los míos.

Esa mirada se me hacia muy familiar. Y no de vérsela a él.

- Da igual si estoy preparada o no. Es navidad, tengo que ir a visitar a mi familia – susurré.

- No es necesario ir a visitarlos si tú no te vas a encontrar bien.

- Estaré bien.

- ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó preocupado.

- Sí. Estoy segura.

Debía de estarlo.

Segura y bien… necesitaba estarlo. Necesitaba ser fuerte y volver a Forks. Necesitaba hacer esto por mis hijos, por mi padre y por Jake. Solo iban a ser unos días, después de navidad volvería a Seattle.

…..

Entré en la habitación de Liz por la mañana al día siguiente asegurándome de que estuviera haciendo su maleta. Después de tocar suavemente la puerta, asomé la cabeza por el hueco y vi como metía ropa en su maleta a la vez que tenia el teléfono inalámbrico atrapado por su hombro y su cabeza y hablaba por él.

- Cariño – la llamé abriendo la puerta del todo y quedándome en el umbral de la puerta. Se giró para mirarme con un par de pantalones en sus manos. - ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?.

- Espera Tony – le dijo al teléfono. – No, no es necesario mamá. Gracias de todos modos.

- Si necesitas algo estoy en la habitación de Seth.

- Vale – me sonrió y se giró de nuevo hacia su maleta y siguió hablando por teléfono.

Fui a la habitación de Seth esperando encontrarlo haciendo su maleta como le había pedido pacientemente, pero como estaba segura de que no lo estaría haciendo, fui con la idea clara de cómo decirle que dejara de jugar para que metiera las cosas que quería llevar en su maleta.

No me molesté en tocar la puerta ya que estaba abierta. Entré silenciosamente. Su maleta estaba abierta encima de su cama, vacía. Suspiré y comencé a buscarlo por su habitación, no era muy grande, pero la tenia hecha un desorden. Esto parecía una leonera.

- Seth, sal de donde quiera que estés – dije en un tono lo bastante alto como para que me escuchara.

Me senté en su cama y me crucé de brazos para esperar pacientemente a que saliera de donde quiera que estuviera. Sentí que algo me tocaba los pies, sin poder evitarlo los subí a la cama y emití un pequeño grito. Escuché como unas risas provenían de debajo de la cama.

- Seth, sal – gruñí poniendo de nuevo mis pies en el suelo. Siguió riéndose pero no salía, mi paciencia se estaba acabando. – Seth – gruñí más fuerte.

- ¿Me vas a castigar? – escuché su voz ahogada.

- Si no sales en diez segundos, te quedaras aquí mientras nosotros vamos a Forks – le amenacé.

- No serias capaz de hacerme eso – se rió.

- ¿Quieres probarme? – le reté.

- No puedes dejarme aquí solo. Soy un niño de diez años, mamá – pude imaginármelo rodando sus ojos como lo solía hacer cuando decía algo que era evidente.

- Puedo y lo haré si no sales.

- Pues gritaré tan fuerte como pueda y cuando venga la policía les diré que mi mamá me ha abandonado y que se ha ido a Forks sin mí y te irán a buscar y te meterán en la cárcel – rió entre dientes.

- Umm… en ese caso… - me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta de su habitación. – Te llevaré a Forks, pero te quedaras sin regalos – volví a amenazarle.

- ¡No serás capaz de hacerme eso! – exclamó saliendo de debajo de la cama con su pelo todo revuelto y con alguna que otra mota de polvo. – Este año me he portado muy bien. Así que me merezco mis regalos – cruzó sus brazos cuando se puso de pie e hizo un puchero.

- Sabes que soy capaz de hacer eso y más – sonreí maliciosamente.

- Lo sé, pero no lo harás – pego una patada al aire y siguió en su pose cabreada.

- No, no lo haré – su labios se estiraron en una sonrisa. – No lo haré si haces tu maleta ya. Como venga y siga vacía, entonces no dudaré en no darte ni un solo regalo – su sonrisa se desvaneció y frunció el ceño.

- Pero mami, – relajó su rostro y caminó hacia a mí con sus manos a ambos costados de su cuerpo – necesito tu ayuda para hacer la maleta – estiro sus brazos y envolvió mi cintura con ellos.

- Pues habérmela pedido en vez de ponerte a jugar – le regañé.

- Jooo mamá, estabas ocupada – intentó excusarse.

- ¿Haciendo qué? – me deshice de su abrazo y le obligué a que me mirara.

- Haciendo tu maleta – me contestó en un susurro.

- De eso hace más de una hora, Seth – anduve hasta el armario de su ropa y lo abrí. Empecé a sacar la ropa que iba a llevar para ir a Forks. Me di la vuelta y me acerqué a su maleta donde Seth estaba esperando a que le diera su ropa. – Mete esto y después busca tu ropa interior en el cajón y mete tanta como creas necesaria para pasar diez días con papá.

- Aun tengo ropa donde papá – me contestó cogiendo la ropa que le tendía.

- Lo ropa que tienes donde papá, no es ropa interior. Coge camisetas interiores, calcetines y calzoncillos.

Sabía que no era más que un niño de diez años, pero quería enseñarle desde pequeño que él podría hacer todo lo que le fuese posible.

Después de ver como empezaba a hacer su maleta me fui de su habitación para ir a la planta baja, al despacho, tenia que recoger algunos de los trabajos que no me había dado tiempo a corregir para llevarlos a Forks y hacerlo allí.

_- ¡Joder!, ¿para qué coño te pago?_

Me paré en seco al escuchar los gritos de Jasper traspasar la puerta del despacho.

_- ¡Te dije que hicieras lo imposible, te dije que miraras incluso debajo de las piedras! – gruñó. - ¡Búscala, quiero saber si es ella! – gritó y oí un ruido extraño dentro del despacho._

Me acerqué a paso lento y me paré en la puerta cerrada. Ya no salían gritos, ya no oía a Jasper hablar, ya no se oía nada. Toqué suavemente la puerta y la abrí despacio, muy despacio. Asomé primero la cabeza y pasé mi mirada por toda la habitación hasta dar con Jasper. Estaba sentado en el sofá largo con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos.

Entré y cerré la puerta, me acerqué al sofá y me senté al lado de Jasper.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté pasando mi mano por sus cabellos rubios.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confuso quitando las manos de su cara y mirándome.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- He escuchado tus gritos y…

- ¿¡Has estado escuchando mi conversación! ? – me preguntó chillándome y levantándose del sofá.

- Jasper…

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – me preguntó incrédulo.

¿Conmigo?

¿Qué pasaba con él?

¿Por qué me atacaba así?

¡Yo no había hecho nada!

- Jasper… - intenté de nuevo poniéndome en pie.

- Déjalo Bella, ahora no – se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta. – Voy al hospital, tengo que ir a hablar con Carlisle – susurró antes de salir por la puerta y dejándome allí petrificada.

¿Qué diablos había pasado?

¿Qué le había pasado a Jasper?

¿Con quién estaba chillando?

¿Con Carlisle?

No, eso no podía pasar.

Lo poco que había oído de sus gritos no tenían nada que ver con el hospital.

¿Realmente iba Jasper ahora al hospital a hablar con Carlisle?

Yo no era quien para reclamarle nada.

Pero, ¿hasta cuándo iba a seguir mintiéndome?

Porque estaba segura de que lo estaba haciendo.

O al menos no me estaba contando toda la verdad.

O para ser más exactos, no me estaba contando nada.

Paciencia – me repetí mentalmente.

Mucha paciencia.

**Edward POV**

Iba de camino al despacho de mi padre a entregarle los nuevos informes. Me quedaban quince minutos para acabar mi jornada. Hoy tenia que trabajar solo por la mañana, cosa que agradecía. No había podido dormir muy bien esa noche, la pequeña mujer que últimamente ocupaba mi mente había estado presente toda la noche detrás de mis parpados y necesitaba dormir un rato, o al menos intentarlo.

Llegué a su despacho, su secretaria me había dicho que estaba reunido y que debía de esperar un poco. Me apoyé en la pared al lado de la puerta y revisé de nuevo por encima los informes, asegurándome de que lo había hecho correctamente.

Diez minutos después, la puerta del despacho de mi padre se abrió y por ella salieron Jasper, que no tenia muy buena cara y mi padre con gesto serio.

- Bueno, espero que te vaya bien en Forks. ¿Os vais mañana no? – le decía mi padre saliendo de su despacho.

- Sí. Mañana a la mañana cogemos el avión.

¿Se iban mañana?

¿Ya no la iba a ver hasta… cuándo?

Necesitaba conseguir su número y llamarla para tomar ese café antes de que se fuera.

Necesitaba verla.

Vi como Jasper se despedía de mi padre y se iba hacia el ascensor.

- Papá – le dije rápidamente. – Toma los informes, estas revisados, no creo que tengas problemas…

- Puedes pasar un momento. Necesito hablar contigo – me cortó.

- Tengo prisa papá – me giré y vi como Jasper desaparecía en el ascensor. – ¿No puede esperar?. ¿Es muy importante?

- No, supongo que podrá esperar – me miró ceñudo. - ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

- Por nada. Necesito hablar un momento con Jasper – relajó su rostro y me sonrió. Supongo que pensaría que iba a hablar con Jasper de mis sesiones con él. Mi padre era una de las pocas personas que sabían que iba a terapia. – Luego te llamo para que me digas a ver qué tal estaban los informes.

- Supongo que bien, ¿no?. Si los has corregido… - dejó la frase sin acabar.

- Sí. Papá me tengo que ir antes de que Jasper se vaya.

- Bien. Luego hablamos, hijo.

- Adiós papá – me giré y empecé a correr hacia las escaleras.

Ignoré los flojos gritos de mi padre diciéndome que no corriera por los pasillos del hospital.

Pasé de coger el ascensor – ya que no quería perder tiempo – y corrí escaleras abajo. Mientras corría escaleras abajo intenté pensar en que decirle a Jasper para que me diera el teléfono de su chica, no podía ir y decirle simplemente que me diera el teléfono de Bella, él empezaría a preguntar para que lo quería y yo me bloquearía mentalmente y no le respondería nada coherente.

Esperaba encontrarlo en su despacho y no me equivoqué. Lo alcancé justo cuando salía de su consulta con su abrigo y maletín en las manos.

- Jasper – le llamé con la voz entrecortada debido a la carrera que me había dado. - ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- No, no tengo tiempo.

- Serán solo dos minutos.

- No tengo tiempo ahora, Edward – me gruñó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté preocupado debido a su estado.

No me contestó solo pasó por mi lado y se fue hacia las puertas del ascensor.

Lo seguí.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté de nuevo.

- Sí – me contestó cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se metió en él.

- ¿Estás seguro? – insistí.

- Sí – me gruñó. – Deja de seguirme – me dijo cuando salimos del ascensor y caminamos hacia la puerta de salida del hospital.

Me paré en seco y vi como se marchaba hacia la calle.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Aparté esa pregunta para otro momento, ahora tenia que encontrar la manera de conseguir el número de teléfono de Bella.

Llegué a mi consulta y me dejé caer en el sofá. Tenia que pensar en la manera de conseguir ese número. Después de lo que parecieron algo más de cinco minutos una idea cruzó mi mente. Cogí mi móvil y escribí un mensaje a la persona que podría darme el número de Bella.

Cinco, otros cinco largos minutos tardó en sonar mi móvil, pero no era un mensaje sino una llamada. Miré la pantalla y sonreí al ver el nombre de Rosalie en él.

- ¿Rose? – le pregunté una vez apreté el botón de aceptar la llamada.

_- Edward… - me contestó al otro lado._

- ¿Qué tal estas? – le pregunté para no ir tan al grano del asunto, aunque por dentro estaba desesperado por conseguir ese maldito número.

_- Bien, ¿y tú? – pude notar un poco de diversión en su voz._

- Bien también – nervioso, muy nervioso, me dije a mi mismo interiormente.

_- ¿A qué debo tú llamada?_

Aquí venia lo bueno.

¿Cómo le decía que necesitaba el número de teléfono de Bella?

¡Oh!. Ella me había visto invitar a Bella a un café. Ya tenia la excusa perfecta.

- Bueno estaba pensando haber si podrías darme el número de Bella para invitarla al café que tenemos pendiente.

_- La viste ayer, Edward._

- Pero se va mañana temprano – mi tonó de voz sonó muy infantil.

_- Espera a que venga._

¿Esperar?

No tenia pensado esperar.

No sabía cuando iba a ser la siguiente vez que la viera.

Y necesitaba verla.

_- ¿Edward, me estas escuchando?_

- Sí, perdón. ¿Qué me decías? - ¿me había dicho algo?

Sacudí mi cabeza quitándome los pensamientos sobre Bella y traté de concentrarme en Rose.

-_ ¿Has apuntado su número? _

- No me lo has dado.

_- ¡Deja de pensar en ella y hazme caso! – exclamó con burla al otro lado de la línea._

- Te estoy haciendo caso – me defendí.

_- No, no lo estás haciendo, si no ya habrías apuntado su número de teléfono – rió._

- Bien, lo apunto, dímelo.

Después de que Rose me diera su número de teléfono y de hablar durante un par de minutos más me despedí de ella.

Llevaba cerca de diez minutos dándole vueltas a mi móvil en la mano, mientras ideaba que poder decirle para que viniera a tomar un café conmigo.

¡Esto era muy difícil!

Después de otros pocos minutos de pensar… marqué su número y me llevé el teléfono a la oreja.

Un tono…

Dos tonos…

Tres tonos…

Cuatro tonos…

No iba a cogerme…

Cinco tonos…

¡Bingo!

_- ¿Diga? – su voz se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono. Me quedé unos segundos alelado con una sonrisa estúpida al escucharla hablar, hasta que volvió a hablar y me sacó de mi pequeño trance. - ¿Quién?_

Aclaré mi garganta.

- ¿Bella? – susurré.

_- Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?_

_Habla más firme_, me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

- Soy… soy Edward – buena actuación… ahora tartamudeaba.

_- Amm. ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó sorprendida o eso me pareció a mí._

- Estaba pensando si… esto… emm… te apetecería ir a tomar un café conmigo dentro de una hora. Si no estás ocupada.

_- ¡No! – mi ánimo decayó por los suelos al escucharla exclamar la negativa y mi sonrisa desapareció._

- Oh, no pasa nada. Otro día será, entonces – musité.

_- No quería decir que no quisiera ir. He dicho que no, porque no estoy ocupada. Podría ir a tomar ese café contigo. ¿A qué hora y donde?_

Casi saltó del sofá en el que me encontraba sentado y me pongo a dar brincos como cuando hace Alice al encontrar algo que le gusta.

_- ¿Edward?_

- Perdona, estaba en otra parte. Podríamos quedar en… - lo pensé durante unos segundos – hay un Starbucks a unas pocas calles del hospital. Si quieres podemos quedar allí.

_- Bien. Ya sé donde dices. ¿A qué hora?_

- ¿Una hora? – todavía tenia que comer y mis nervios me lo iban a poner difícil.

_- Bien, en una hora allí._

- Nos vemos dentro de un rato. Hasta luego, Bella.

_- Hasta luego, Edward._

Escuchar mi nombre salir de sus provocativos labios empezaba a volverme loco.

Necesitaba más terapia para superar todo esto nuevo que me estaba pasando.

Llamé a Tanya para decirle que iba a llegar tarde a casa, que me había surgido un pequeño problema. Odiaba mentir a mi mujer, pero era la única forma en la que tenia de inventarme una excusa y ver a Bella.

Parecía que la estaba engañando con Bella y eso me hacia sentirme incluso peor que por haberla mentido. Pero mi curiosidad por conocer más a Bella me sobrepasaba y me hacia hacer y pensar locuras.

…..

Había llegado a la cafetería un cuarto de hora antes. Mis nervios estaban peor que antes, apenas había sido capaz de meter algo en mi boca para comer, tan solo una manzana y tiré la mitad.

Entré dentro para no esperar en el frio de la calle. Tenia pensado colocarme cerca de la ventana para verla pasar y llamar su atención para indicarle que estaba dentro esperándola. Pero cuando entré y pasé mi vista por la cafetería buscando un sitio libre, la vi sentada en una mesa apartada con un café en sus manos.

Me acerqué a ella y toqué su hombro para llamar su atención.

- Hola – le saludé cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

- Hola – me contestó con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y poniéndose de pie.

Me incliné un poco hacia ella para darle un par de besos en las mejillas. Empezaba a gustarme mucho la sensación que su piel me daba cuando nos tocábamos.

- Espero que no te importe que haya pedido un café. Llegué antes y afuera hacia mucho frio…

- No pasa nada – le corté.

- Vale – susurró y volvió a sentarse en la silla en la que estaba sentada segundos antes.

Tenia su abrigo y bolso en la silla de al lado. Me quité mi abrigo y lo dejé encima del suyo, mi maletín lo había dejado en el coche antes de venir aquí. Me senté en la silla de enfrente de ella. Alcé mi mano y cuando el camarero llegó a donde estábamos, hice mi pedido.

- ¿Quieres otro? – ofrecí.

- No. Todavía tengo este casi sin empezar.

Después de que el camarero trajera lo que le había pedido, empecé a ordenar mis ideas para sacar algún tema del que hablar. Pero no me hizo falta pensar mucho.

- ¿Qué quieres saber de Anthony? – me preguntó después de darle un pequeño sorbo a su café.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué quieres saber de Anthony? – repitió. – Por eso me has llamado, ¿no?. Para hablar de él.

- ¡Oh, claro! – piensa rápido, piensa… - Bueno… que… ¿qué tal le van los estudios?

- Bueno, en mi clase va mucho mejor, ya no se distrae tanto, está más pendiente de lo que explico que de las musarañas como lo estaba antes – explicó. – En las demás clases, no sé como irá.

- Bueno no pasa nada. Ya nos enseñó las notas… solo espero que las siguientes sean mejores – le sonreí y tomé un sorbo de mi café.

¡Quemaba!

Vi como reía entre dientes cuando empecé a soplar de forma muy cómica mi labio superior.

- Quemaba – le expliqué cuando alivié un poco la zona.

- No, no quemaba. Aun quema. Antes de beber, sopla – rió.

- El tuyo estará helado.

- No, está a la temperatura perfecta – me guiñó un ojo, después apartó la mirada de mí y con sus mejillas rojas la bajó a su taza de café.

- Mejor, así no te quemarás – alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia a mí y en un acto muy, pero que muy infantil, le saqué la lengua.

Nos quedamos en un silencio un tanto incomodo. Yo seguía intentando encontrar un tema diferente del que hablar y ella…

… ella parecía estar metida muy profundamente en sus pensamientos.

Tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido y no apartaba la mirada de su taza de café.

- Un dólar por lo que estas pensando – le dije con burla. Pero ella ni se inmutó. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté posando mi mano en su barbilla y alzando su cabeza para que me mirara.

- Emm… sí. Sí claro. Estoy bien – me respondió cuando quité mi mano de su barbilla.

- No pareces estarlo. ¿Qué te preocupa? – intenté de nuevo.

- No es nada. Solo… - se cortó.

- ¿Solo?

- Nada, solo es Jazz… Jasper – apartó la mirada de mis ojos.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Hoy, hoy ha estado muy raro… - sacudió su cabeza y me miró.

- Sí hoy ha estado un tanto… diferente – le dije recordando el pequeño encuentro que había tenido con él.

- ¿Lo has visto hoy? – me preguntó curiosa.

- Sí. Hoy he tenido que trabajar y lo he visto en el hospital – le expliqué.

- No sé qué le pasa, pero últimamente está muy raro.

- ¿Crees que tenga que ver con el viaje a Forks?

- No. No creo – frunció de nuevo su ceño y se volvió a fijar en su taza de café.

Volví a poner mi mano debajo de su barbilla y la volví a alzar. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos. Aparté la mano de su barbilla y con mi dedo índice quité las pequeñas arrugas que tenia en la frente. Me sonrió tímidamente y relajo su rostro.

- Seguro que no será nada. Ya lo veras – asintió con la cabeza y dejó sus ojos clavados en los míos.

Y me perdí.

Me perdí en esos pozos chocolates que me estaban quemando.

Inconscientemente me fui inclinando un poco hacia ella sin saber que iba a pasar. Pero de repente se tensó, apartó su mirada de la mía y se echo hacia atrás en su silla. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando quitar imágenes de ella entre mis brazos y con sus labios pegados a los míos.

_¡Contrólate!_ – me chilló una vocecita.

Nos volvimos a quedar en un silencio incomodo y a mí seguía sin ocurrírseme nada que decirle o preguntarle. A ella parecía estar pasándole lo mismo, no había vuelto a apartar la mirada de su taza y volvía a tener su ceño fruncido.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¡Estaba perdiendo el tiempo!

Estaba allí para conocerla mejor y eso es lo que haría.

- Bella – le llamé para que me prestara atención. Alzó su mirada y me miró. – ¿Por qué vinisteis aquí a trabajar?

Bien, Edward. Eso está mucho mejor.

Vi como sonreía un poco y cogía aire para contestarme.

- Bueno – se acomodo en su silla apoyando los codos encima de la mesa y los brazos estirados hacia a mí. Parecía que estaba invitándome a que le cogiera las manos, pero me controlé. Estaba jugando con mi autocontrol sin darse cuenta. – Me ofrecieron la oferta del colegio, era muy buena, es una escuela prestigiosa, eso me vendrá bien para mi currículum, no pude rechazar la oferta – me explicó. – Además, necesitaba irme de Forks una temporada – añadió rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué necesitabas irte de Forks?

- Es una larga historia.

- Tenemos tiempo – dije rápidamente sonriéndole.

- No… no quiero hablar de ello – hizo una mueca de desagrado con la cara.

- Está bien. Hablemos de otra cosa - ofrecí.

- Tú dirás.

Yo diré…

¿Cómo que yo diré?

No se me ocurría nada de lo que hablar.

- Esto… - alcé mi mano y rasqué mi nuca. – La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada de qué hablar – le dije sonrojándome un poco.

- Ya somos dos – me sonrió. – Bueno, podrías decirme porque escogiste medicina, por ejemplo. Así tendríamos de que hablar.

Estuvimos una hora hablando de los porque de haber escogido nuestras carreras. Estuvimos contándonos anécdotas de la universidad, reímos con algunas de sus historias. Bella era bastante torpe, pero me dijo que logró superarlo con algunos ejercicios con zapatos de tacón, pero no sin antes caerse muchas veces de ellos. También me contó que aun seguía siendo un poco torpe con algunas cosas pero que para eso ya no le iba a poner remedio.

Hablamos un poco, pero muy poco de nuestra vida personal. Solo me dijo que se casó con su ex cuando quedó embarazada de Liz. Me habló un poco de sus hijos y lo que yo más quería saber… se lo calló. Pero mi curiosidad y mi ansiedad por deshacerme del maldito pensamiento que me estaba torturando desde hace días ganó a mi poca cordura.

- Bella – me miró por entre sus pestañas. - ¿Desde cuándo estas con Jasper? – alzó la cabeza y me miró unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

La miré ceñudo, a mi no me estaba haciendo ninguna gracia. De hecho estaba empezando a cabrearme esa puta situación de no saber que había entre ellos.

- ¿Aun sigues pensando que Jasper y yo tenemos algo? – me preguntó cuando sus risas se sofocaron.

- Ninguno de los dos me habéis dicho lo contrario – me quejé como un niño, cruzándome de brazos y echándome hacia atrás en mi silla.

- ¿Te picas? – me pregunto burlona.

- No – hice un puchero lo que provocó que ella volviera a reír escandalosamente.

Esa risa era música para mis oídos.

- Deja de picarte – rió de nuevo.

- No me he picado – sin poder evitarlo y por estar tan embobado mirándola, acabé riendo con ella, relajándome completamente.

- Bien – dijo unos minutos después. - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber de Jasper y de mí? – me miró con diversión.

- ¿Desde cuándo lleváis juntos? – le pregunté sin dudar.

- Exactamente, a qué te refieres a eso de, ¿desde cuándo llevábamos juntos? – una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo? – le pregunté incrédulo.

- No. Pero creo que deberías de definir más a que te refieres con esa pregunta.

- Umm… - me incliné hacia delante apoyando mis codos sobre la mesa y la miré tan profundamente como pude en ese momento. Vi como tragaba en seco y como sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rojo. - ¿Desde cuándo Jasper es tu pareja… - vi como abría la boca para contestarme, pero no le di tiempo a que siguiera jugando conmigo – … en la cama y en la vida y compartís todo ese tiempo juntos, el uno con el otro?

La dejé perpleja durante unos segundos con mi pregunta, pero se recuperó pronto y me contestó.

- Nunca.

- ¿Nunca? – le pregunté confuso.

- Sí. Nunca.

- Define nunca – le pagué con su misma moneda.

- No tengo nada sentimental con Jasper, si es a eso a lo que te refieres – rodó los ojos y tomo un sorbo de su tercer café.

¿No tenían nada sentimental y yo me he estado comiendo lo sesos durante todo este tiempo para qué?

¡Para nada!

Suspiré aliviado, al menos me había quitado un peso de encima.

Pero, ¿por qué suspiraba aliviado?

Yo no tendría por qué pensar si quiera en ella con otro. Su vida sentimental me debería de dar igual.

Pero, ¿por qué no lo hacia?

Estaba claro… necesitaba más terapia.

- Y tú, - me sacó de mi ensimismamiento - ¿desde cuándo estas con tu mujer?

- Bastante tiempo – le contesté sin entrar en detalles, bebiendo de mi café y apartando la mirada de ella.

- Bastante tiempo es… - la miré y debió de ver algo en mi mirada porque intentó cambiar de tema. – Está bien. A otro tema – susurró.

- ¿Qué tal te va en Seattle? – le pregunté para aligerar el ambiente. Se había puesto un poco tenso cuando salió mi mujer de su boca.

- Bien. De momento no puedo quejarme. En el colegio me va bien, los profesores son bastante amigables y los alumnos y alumnas me hacen la vida fácil, espero que así siga siendo.

- Eso está bien. ¿Cómo lo llevan Liz y Seth?. No creo que sea muy fácil para ellos separarse de su padre.

- No, no resultó muy fácil. Liz, de hecho, me puso las cosas muy difíciles. Seth en cambio… al principio le costó un poco adaptarse a la escuela pero con él siempre ha sido más fácil.

- Tienen a Jasper como figura paterna. Eso les hará las cosas más fáciles.

- Lo sé. Solo espero que cuando vaya a Forks no pongan las cosas difíciles para volver aquí.

- No vayáis. Podéis quedaros a celebrar las navidades aquí con nosotros – me miró durante unos segundos sorprendida por mi impulso de casi suplicarle que no se fueran.

- No podemos. Tienen derecho a ver a su padre.

Le miré durante unos minutos sin saber que más decir respecto a ese tema, la conversación se nos había acabado.

Ya no sabíamos que decir. Y yo como el hombre que últimamente era que actuaba por impulsos, solté lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente.

- Mi mujer me engañó.

Bella alzó la cabeza – que hace unos segundos estaba cabizbaja – y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras me miraba con sorpresa y con su boca ligeramente abierta.

¡Mierda!

¿Qué había dicho y hecho?

- ¿Te… te… engañó? – su voz apenas fue un susurro.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué? – vi curiosidad en su mirada.

- Sinceramente, no lo sé. Fue un poco antes de tener a E.C. me habían ascendido a Jefe del sector infantil y yo estaba muy metido en mi trabajo, nunca me lo dijo ella, pero supongo que eso tuvo mucho que ver. Salía temprano de casa y volvía tarde a la noche. Una noche regresé del trabajo, la casa estaba toda a oscuras, Tony estaba en casa de mis padres durmiendo. Escuché ruidos en el piso de arriba, en mi habitación, cuando entré vi a Tanya con… con…

- No es necesario que me cuentes nada de eso – me cortó.

- No. Quiero hacerlo – necesitaba hacerlo. – Cuando entré en mi habitación la vi en pleno…

- Sé a qué te refieres – me contestó cuando me corté por no encontrar la palabra exacta para describir lo que estaban haciendo. Asentí con la cabeza.

- La vi debajo de _Riley_ – gruñí. – Era mi supuesto mejor amigo en aquel entonces. Yo confiaba en él, fue mi compañero de habitación en la universidad, fue mi apoyo incondicional en muchas situaciones, fuimos como uña y carne durante muchos años… y así me lo pagó. Acostándose con mi mujer.

De repente empecé a sudar, la corbata me estaba ahogando. Tiré de ella provocando que en vez de aflojarse se apretara más alrededor de mi cuello. Comencé a hiperventilar, mis manos empezaron a sudar y mis piernas a temblar.

¿Me estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad?

Vi como Bella se levantaba de su silla y se sentaba en la que tenia a mi lado vacía.

- Quita – me dijo Bella separando mis manos de mi corbata para sustituirlas por las suyas. Deshizo el nudo de mi corbata y me la sacó por la cabeza y la dejó encima de la mesa. - ¿Mejor?

- Sí – le sonreí o eso creí.

Pero sí que estaba mejor. Poder contarle esto a alguien que no fuera mi psicólogo me había venido bien. Me sentía más relajado.

- Le hice los test de paternidad a E.C. para comprobar que era mi hijo – susurré sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. – Me sentí tan frustrado en ese momento, tan engañado, tan… solo pensé en romper cosas y la primera que quería romper era la cara de ese gilipollas.

**Bella POV**

Cuando vi el número de Edward en la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil, no sabía qué hacer… ¿descolgar o dejar que sonara?. Al final opté por la primera opción. Después de descolgar y escuchar su voz nerviosa hizo que automáticamente se dibujara una sonrisa en mi boca. Le contesté fingiendo que no sabía quién me llamaba, mi corazón ya estaba acelerado tan solo por leer su nombre en la pantalla, no quería que él supiese que sabía quién me llamaba. Quería hacerme la interesante, pero solo un poco.

Sabía que estaba metiéndome en una camisa de once varas… pero no podía evitar responder a la llamada que él sin darse cuenta me provocaba.

Y ahí estaba sentada al lado de Edward escuchándolo.

Después de escuchar como Edward se desahogaba hablándome de que su mujer le había engañado sentí el impulso de acercarme más a él y abrazarlo, consolarlo, pero me contuve y solo agarré firmemente la mano que tenia encima de la mesa.

- Hablemos mejor de otra cosa, ¿vale? – le propuse cuando apartó su mirada de mis ojos.

- De acuerdo. ¿De qué quieres hablar? – se giró hacia a mí con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno, no sé.

Empecé a pensar rápidamente, necesitaba sacar un tema y lo único que se me vino a la mente fue la navidad. La navidad y las palabras que dijo su mujer en la cafetería del centro comercial.

_Espero que Edward sepa darme mi regalo de navidad _– gruñí ante el pensamiento y pregunté.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para navidad?

- Cenar en familia.

Esa respuesta no es la que quería escuchar.

Pero, ¿qué clase de demente era si quería escuchar de su boca que le iba a dar un buen regalo de navidad a su mujer?

- ¿No tienes planes para después de la cena? – una demente, muy demente.

- No tengo pensado hacer nada. Solo cenar y dormir. Tengo que trabajar al día siguiente, necesito estar descansado. El día de navidad es muy duro todos los años, demasiados padres irresponsables y muchos hijos en urgencias. ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? – asintió. – Voy a Forks, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Algo habrá allí para que puedas hacer y divertirte.

- ¿En Forks?. En Forks no hay nada para divertirse. Además noche buena es para estar con la familia.

- Sí, en eso tienes razón.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Quité la mirada de su rostro y la centré en nuestras manos unidas encima de la mesa. Estaba agarrándomela firme y fuertemente, parecía que si me soltaba la mano podría caerse, así que se la sostuve igual de firme y fuerte que él a mí la mía.

- Tal vez… - alcé mi rostro y lo miré. Estaba mirando nuestras manos unidas y tenia el ceño fruncido. – Tal vez… deberíamos irnos ya. Es tarde y creo que mañana tienes que coger un avión.

- Sí. Será mejor – le contesté sin muchas ganas.

No quería separarme de él. No todavía. El calor y la seguridad que su mano aferrada a la mía me daba, era la sensación más tranquilizante que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Podría decir que con él a mi lado me sentía completamente segura. Pero tuve que recordarme algo…

Casado.

Un hombre casado.

Ya no sabría decir si felizmente, ya que su querida mujer le había engañado…

Pero estaba casado.

Solté su mano a regañadientes, me levanté de la silla y rodeé la mesa a la vez que él hacia lo mismo. Cogió su corbata de encima de la mesa y se la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Después cogió su abrigo y se lo puso rápidamente, para después coger el mío. Me ayudó a ponérmelo.

Salimos de la cafetería, yo con los brazos cruzados, enfurruñada y él sonriendo divertido. Habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión por quien pagaba los cafés y como no…

Él había salido vencedor.

- ¿Ahora quien es la que se pica? – me preguntó en el oído riendo mientras andábamos hacia el aparcamiento del hospital.

- Yo – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros y haciendo que él riera más.

- Veo que eres sincera.

- ¿Por qué no serlo? – le miré de reojo, observé cómo se pasaba una mano por el cabello y sonreía tímidamente, pero no me contestó.

Llegamos poco después a su coche.

- ¿Has venido en coche? – me preguntó abriendo la puerta del conductor.

- No. He venido en autobús.

- Monta, te llevo – rodeó el coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

- No es necesario. Puedo coger el autobús…

- No voy a discutir esto contigo. Eres capaz de hacer de un grano de arena una montaña, ¿sabes?. Así que monta – me ordenó serio pero con una sonrisa.

Suspiré y caminé hacia él. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, cerró mi puerta y camino hacia el otro lado del coche para montarse detrás del volante.

El camino a casa fuimos en silencio. Pero a diferencia de los silencios de la cafetería este era cómodo.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Mi corazón latía furiosamente contra mi pecho. Estaba perdida.

No tenia que haber venido a tomar ese café. Ahora me arrepentía. Lo único que había hecho era que él me gustara más. Su sinceridad, su sonrisa, sus risas, sus bromas, nuestra conversación en la cafetería… había hecho que lo conociera un poco mejor. Y lo poco que había visto esta tarde…

Me gustaba demasiado.

- Hemos llegado – su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Di un respingo en el asiento y me giré para mirarlo reír.

- No me hace gracia – me crucé de brazos y entre cerré mis ojos.

- ¿Tan metida estabas en tu mundo que no has sido capaz de ver que llevamos aquí parados como un par de minutos?

¿Un par de minutos?

Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero ningún sonido salía de ella.

A pesar de ser solo las ocho de la tarde, ya estaba oscuro afuera. Ya había anochecido, habíamos estado toda la tarde juntos en esa cafetería hablando. Me giré para ver que en casa solo se veían un par de luces encendidas y la luz del porche.

Bajó del coche riendo y se acercó a mi puerta para abrirla, extenderme una mano para ayudarme a salir y me acompañó hasta la puerta de casa.

- Bella – me giré antes de abrir la puerta con la llave. Edward estaba muy cerca de mi cuerpo. – Me lo he pasado bien contigo esta tarde – alzó su mano, colocó un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja y acarició mi mejilla. – Me he sentido muy a gusto hablando contigo – susurró.

Me perdí en sus profundos ojos verdes que me miraban con intensidad.

- Yo… yo también me lo he pasado bien – le contesté cuando conseguí salir de mi aturdimiento.

- Quizás podamos quedar otro día para tomar otro café – susurró acercando su rostro.

¿Iba a besarme?

- Quizás. Ya tienes mi número de teléfono – le contesté en el mismo tono de voz y alzándome sobre las puntas de mis pies para facilitarle que me besara.

Se inclinó más hacia mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

No iba a besarme…

Después pasó su rostro por delante del mío y me dio otro beso en la otra mejilla, pero estaba vez muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios quedándose ahí por unos segundos.

Sin poder evitarlo y sin casi darme cuenta, aun con sus labios sobre mi mejilla, giré mi rostro hacia sus labios y los rocé ligeramente antes de presionar mis labios en los suyos. Me fui a alejar de sus labios, pero Edward no me lo permitió. Puso una mano en mi espalda baja y me apretó contra su cuerpo, sin separar nuestros labios.

Me quedé unos segundos con mis labios sobre los suyos. Disfrutando del tacto de sus suaves labios. Alcé las manos para pasarlas por su cuello, pero de repente, se separó de mí y pasó sus manos por sus cabellos.

- Sera mejor que me vaya – dijo con nerviosismo sin mirarme.

- Lo siento – musité.

Me miró y una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

- ¿El que sientes?

- Haberte bes… - se acercó a mí rápidamente y puso su dedo índice en mis labios, callándome.

- Shhh. No digas nada. Nos vemos en tu regreso – me sonrió y besó de nuevo la comisura de mis labios, en ambas mejillas. – Adiós – se despidió de mí muy cerca de mi rostro.

Su aliento se coló por mi nariz aturdiéndome.

- Adiós – le dije cuando ya se hubo dado la vuelta y caminó hacia su coche.

Vi como su coche desaparecía en la oscuridad de la calle. Suspiré un par de vez como una adolescente enamorada y entonces todo me chocó de forma brusca.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Por qué demonios lo había besado?

Casado.

Casado.

Casado.

Me repetí mentalmente una y otra y otra vez mientras abría la puerta de casa y entraba.

* * *

Hola! bueno para que no os quejeis... este capitulo me ha salido bastante largo... 21 paginas de word... :P

Espero que os haya gustado ese "acercamiento" que han tenido en este capitulo... poco a poco se iran acercando más pero ahora... ahora necesito un descanso... y despues ponerme a escribir la secuela... asi que espero que seais pacientes y no me presioneis mucho :P jajaja.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, por alertas, favoritos y por leerme!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Saludos!


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

**Bella POV**

Cerré la puerta principal y apoyé la frente en ella mientras seguía repitiéndome que estaba casado y que lo que había hecho había sido una estupidez.

- ¿Bella? – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Jazz detrás de mí.

Me giré y le miré.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – susurró nervioso.

- Claro.

Nos sentamos en el sofá del salón, uno al lado del otro. Jasper estaba estrujando sus manos, eso quería decir que estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

- Jasper, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – me acomodé mejor en el sofá subiendo una de mis piernas encima del sofá y girándome para mirarle.

- Quería… quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de antes. No tenia intención de gritarte y mucho menos de ponerme así pero…

- Jazz, Jazz – alcé una mano y la pasé por sus cabellos rubios, dejándola en su nuca. – No es necesario que te disculpes, sea lo que sea que te estuviera pasando, entiendo que explotaras conmigo…

- No – me cortó. – No tenia que haber explotado contigo. Debería de habérmelo guardado y haber ido a descargarme en otro lado donde no habría nadie – se giró y me miró.

- No preocupes…

- No – volvió a cortarme. – Perdóname – su mirada era triste.

- No hay nada que perdonar, Jazz. Y por lo de la conversación, no escuché nada. Te lo juro.

- No pasa nada, Bella. Quería hablarte un poco de eso – vi dudas en su mirada.

- No es necesario, Jasper. No tienes porque contarme nada si no estás preparado.

- Lo sé, pero… - pasó sus manos por su pelo y me miró intensamente. – Lo siento, no puedo, no puedo todavía. No hasta que no sepa más del asunto.

- No te preocupes, de verdad – le susurré apoyando mi frente en la suya. – Sea lo que sea, seguro que saldrá bien.

- Eso espero – susurró pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo, abrazándome.

No podía insistir en el tema por más que quisiera saber qué pasaba. Tenia que tener _paciencia_ como me pidió Rose. Si ahora empezaba a preguntarle lo más probable es que volviera a descargar toda su frustración conmigo. Y ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, no quería volver a ser su blanco.

Además también estaba Rosalie, sabía que ella me ocultaba algo como Jasper. Siempre se evitaban cuando se veían y cuando no les quedaba más remedio que estar uno al lado del otro, estaban siempre tensos. Y yo tenia un as bajo la manga con Rose, sabía que su curiosidad por saber que pasaba entre Edward y yo – cosa que ni yo misma sabía – era un punto débil en ella y eso podría ponerlo a mi favor.

…..

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles donde mi padre y Jacob ya nos estaban esperando con sus coches. Decidimos dividirnos en ambos coches. Liz y Seth iban a ir con su padre y Jasper y yo con mi padre.

Estábamos de camino hacia Forks, escuchando la mala música que tenia mi padre puesta en la radio. Miraba por las ventanas hacia el paisaje verde y nevado que había a ambos lados de la carretera, con mi cabeza apoyada en la ventana del copiloto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?. Pareces cansada.

Aparté mi cabeza del cristal y miré a mi padre.

Claro que estaba cansada. No había pegado ojo en toda la maldita noche. Los nervios por venir aquí de nuevo habían hecho de las suyas y eso por no hablar del dueño de ojos esmeraldas que estaba acosándome día y noche y ahora que había probado sus labios… me resultaba mucho más difícil dormir y dejar de pensar en él.

- Sí. Solo estoy un poco cansada. No he dormido muy bien esta noche – le contesté y regresé a mi pose anterior.

- ¿Estás segura de que solo es eso? – insistió preguntando mi padre.

- Sí, papá. Solo es eso – suspiré y cerré los ojos.

Sentía las miradas de Jasper – desde el asiento trasero del coche – y la de mi padre en mí, pero me forcé por mantener mis ojos cerrados e intentar desconectar mi mente por lo menos durante unos minutos.

Y debió de resultar, porque cuando desperté, me encontraba en mi antigua cama en la casa de mi padre tumbada con una manta cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Me desperecé y abrí los ojos poco a poco para evitar que la luz me hiciera daño en ellos. Pero cuando los abrí un poco, vi que ya estaba todo oscuro, tanto fuera en la calle, como en casa. Giré sobre mi lado derecho y miré el reloj que había en la mesilla. Eran las seis y media de la tarde.

Gemí y me levanté lentamente para evitar marearme.

Salí de mi habitación y caminé hacia los ruidos que se escuchaban en la cocina. Entré en ella y vi como Jasper y mi padre estaban hablando, en cuanto notaron mi presencia, ambos se callaron y me miraron con una sonrisa dibujada en sus caras.

- Buenas tardes dormilona – me saludó mi padre.

- ¿Cuánto he dormido? – les pregunté mientras me servía una taza de café y lo introducía en el microondas.

- Bastante. Te quedaste dormida en el coche. Como dijiste que estabas cansada no te hemos querido despertar – me contestó Jasper.

- Gracias – les contesté a ambos sacando mi café del microondas.

Me senté enfrente de ellos en la mesa de la cocina y eché un par de cucharadas de azúcar en el café. Alcé la mirada de mi taza de café para mirarlos, ambos estaban mirándome fijamente. Les desafié con la mirada para que dejaran de mirarme tan intensamente, como lo estaban haciendo.

- ¿Qué? – les pregunté cansándome de sus miradas.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – me preguntó cautelosamente mi padre.

- Bien. Mejor después de haber dormido hasta tan tarde.

- No… no nos referíamos a eso – miré a Jasper que me miraba nervioso.

- ¿A qué os referíais exactamente? – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Estas… estas cómoda? – miré a mi padre sin comprender a que se refería. – Digo, si estás cómoda estando aquí. En Forks.

Dios, iban a volverme loca entre los dos.

Jasper había estado desde que me había levantado diciéndome que no era necesario volver, que mi padre y Jacob lo entenderían sino veníamos a Forks. Lo único que había conseguido con eso, había sido agobiarme con el maldito tema de Forks.

- Dejarlo ya, ¿vale? – me levanté y llevé mi taza de café al fregadero. – Estoy bien. Dejar de preocuparos por mí. Lo único que estáis consiguiendo con eso, es que me arrepienta de haber venido a visitaros – miré a mi padre.

- Lo siento, cariño. Solo nos preocupábamos por ti.

- Pues dejar de hacerlo – me quejé.

Ambos asintieron pero siguieron mirándome con pena.

- ¿Dónde están Liz y Seth? – les pregunté unos minutos más tarde.

- Seth esta con Jacob y Liz ha ido a ver a un tal Jared con sus amigas que han venido a buscarla – respondió mi padre.

¿Jared?

- ¿Quién es Jared? – pregunté más para mí misma.

- El ex novio de Liz – me contestó Jasper.

- ¿Qué? – lo miré sorprendida.

¿Desde cuándo mi hija había tenido novio aquí?

- Fue su novio antes de irnos a Seattle. ¿No lo recuerdas? – me preguntó preocupado.

- No sabía que aquí había tenido novio – susurré.

Entonces me acordé de la pequeña discusión que habían tenido Liz y Seth en el avión cuando íbamos de camino hacia Seattle.

Gemí.

Me había perdido mucho de mis hijos durante ese horroroso tiempo. Me había hundido tanto en el tema que no había sabido mirar hacia a mi alrededor y ver todo lo que me estaba perdiendo.

Suspiré y me encaminé fuera de la cocina.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntaron al unísono.

- A dar una vuelta. Necesito tomar el aire.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me preguntó Jasper llegando a mi altura.

Ya estaba poniéndome mi abrigo.

- No, no es necesario.

- ¿Necesitas hablar?. Es tarde…

- No – le corté. – No digas tonterías, son solo las siete de la tarde.

- Puedo acompañarte.

- No. Necesito estar sola – le miré después de abrocharme los botones del abrigo. – Vengo en una hora, ¿vale? – me alcé sobre las puntas de mis pies y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de casa.

Caminé durante unos cuarenta minutos sin rumbo fijo, pero acabé sin ser muy consciente de a dónde iba, en el único sitio en el que no quería estar, me traía recuerdos muy dolorosos y tristes.

Las puertas del cementerio estaban abiertas. Entré despacio, no quería pasar de las puertas pero mis pies ignoraban lo que mi cerebro decía. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y velozmente, tanto que pensaba que se me saldría del pecho.

Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve – me repetía una y otra vez. Pero mis pies siguieron andando hasta que acabé en la tumba que hacía tres años, no había visto.

Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Solté un grito de frustración y me caí al suelo, clavando mis rodillas en la fría tierra.

Los sollozos que salían de mi pecho eran incontrolables. Tuve que apoyar mis manos en la lápida para mantenerme un poco firme y no acabar acurrucada en el suelo.

Los minutos pasaron, aunque no sé exactamente si fueron minutos, segundos u horas, pero seguí en esa posición durante mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que mi cuerpo dolía. Ya había conseguido controlar un poco mi llanto, solo hipaba debido a todas las lágrimas que había derramado. Me senté como pude sobre el suelo y abracé mis piernas en mi pecho a la vez que me balanceaba de adelante hacia detrás mientras miraba la pequeña lápida.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté al aire. Miré hacia el cielo, estaba estrellado, el cielo oscuro estaba despejado. - ¿Por qué? – grité con toda la rabia que tenia en ese momento. - ¿Por qué te la has tenida que llevar? – volví a gritar a la vez que comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi frente en mis rodillas. Lloré tanto que no sabía si mis lágrimas se iban a secar. Solo me dejé llevar por el dolor que sentía.

- Bella – susurró una voz ronca en mi oído. – Bella, cariño, despierta – volvió a susurrar esa voz que conocía tan bien. – Vamos, levanta. Tenemos que ir a casa o cogerás frio.

Sentí como sus fuertes brazos me cogían y juntaban mi cuerpo acurrucado a su pecho.

- Jake – mi voz sonó ronca y débil.

Seguí con mis ojos cerrados. No quería abrirlos para encontrarme de nuevo en el cementerio.

- Sí, estoy aquí.

- No… me… sueltes… - logré decir con mi voz pastosa y mi garganta y boca secas.

- No lo haré, pequeña – me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Dejé que me llevara en brazos a donde quiera que fuésemos. Solo sentí como me sentaba en algún lado y mi cuerpo se calentaba poco a poco.

- Te llevaré a casa. Necesitas quitarte esa ropa y darte un baño de agua caliente. Tienes los labios azules y estas tiritando – asentí con la cabeza aun sin abrir mis ojos.

Realmente no estaba escuchando lo que me decía. Estaba en un estado de inconsciencia que no sabía ni donde estaba.

Lo siguiente que sentí, fue frio, mucho frio de nuevo y unos segundos después calor.

- ¿Dónde estaba? – preguntó mi padre preocupado.

- En el cementerio.

- Está hecha un asco.

- Estaba acurrucada en el suelo al lado de su lápida – noté el tono triste en la voz de Jake.

- Llévala arriba, necesita un buen baño de agua caliente. Esta helada, – sentí como unas manos tocaban mi cara – incluso tiene los labios morados.

- Lo sé. La encontré temblando.

Dejé de escuchar durante unos minutos, o eso creía yo. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un colchón, automáticamente me acurruqué abrazando mis piernas.

- No, cariño no. Ahora te vas a meter en la bañera, ya he preparado el agua caliente – escuché unos segundos después que me decía Jacob. – Vamos pequeña – tiró de mi quitando mis brazos de alrededor de mis piernas.

Dejé que me llevara en sus brazos hacia el baño, me puso de pie, me sostuve automáticamente aun con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a desvestirme. Cuando hubo acabado volvió a cogerme y me metió en el líquido caliente que había en la bañera. Me estremecí cuando mis pies ya estuvieron dentro y una pequeña ola de calor recorrió mi cuerpo.

Me ayudó a tumbarme un poco en la bañera, me sostuvo por debajo de los brazos, parecía que estuviera bañando a una niña pequeña.

- Bella, abre los ojos – me susurró acariciando mi cabello.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

- Vamos pequeña, déjame ver esos hermosos ojos – volví a negar y los cerré más fuertemente. – Vamos, solo ábrelos un poco y déjame ver que estas bien.

- Estoy… estoy…. bien – tartamudeé con apenas voz.

- Abre los ojos, Bella – me pidió suavemente.

- No – negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Si habría los ojos iba a ver cómo me miraba él, estaba segura de que me iba a mirar apenado por mi comportamiento la última hora y era lo que menos quería en estos momentos. La compasión de nadie. Solo quería dormir. Poder dormir durante horas.

- Bella, por favor – la suplica de su voz pudo conmigo y fui abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

Clavé mi mirada en él cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del baño. Estaba arrodillado en los azulejos del suelo mientras con sus manos me sostenía para que no me ahogara en la bañera. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos no pude evitar el sollozo desgarrador que abandonó mi pecho y que mis lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo su camino hacia mis mejillas y de mis mejillas a mi barbilla.

- ¡Hey!, no llores – intentó limpiar mis lágrimas pero eran imparables, cuando limpiaba una de mis mejillas la otra ya estaba mojada de tanta lágrima que caía por ellas.

Seguí llorando sin poder evitarlo. Los brazos de Jake me rodearon como pudieron, me agarré fuertemente a su cuello y tiré de él hacia a mi provocando que entrara conmigo en la bañera. Le hice un hueco y me abrazó tan fuerte como yo le abrazaba a él. Sus ropas estaban empapadas pero me dio igual, ahora necesitaba su consuelo. Necesitaba su apoyo.

- ¿Por qué? – lloré. - ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir?

- Bella – fue lo único que me dijo.

Estuvimos unos minutos más abrazados o eso creí yo que había pasado. Salimos de la bañera, me envolvió en una toalla grande y después se quito su ropa mojada quedándose desnudo a mis ojos. Se enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cintura después de secarse un poco el pelo corto que tenia y secarse el torso.

Me secó el cuerpo lentamente, parecía una muñeca a su merced. Después de que se aseguró de que tenia el cuerpo y el pelo seco, me llevó a la habitación y me puso el pijama. Me ayudó a acostarme entre las sabanas y se giró para marcharse.

- No te vayas. Quédate conmigo, por favor.

- Deja que me ponga algo de ropa seca y vuelvo – asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos cuando se fue de la habitación.

Sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado unos momentos después. Sus brazos me rodearon y me acercaron a su cuerpo. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y suspiré.

Jacob me dio un beso en la cabeza y después suspiro afianzando sus brazos en mi cuerpo.

La mañana siguiente desperté con los suaves rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. Desperecé mi cuerpo y bostecé tapándome la boca. Increíblemente había dormido toda la noche, no había tenido sueños y no me había despertado en medio de la noche como lo llevaba haciendo durante tanto tiempo. Abrí poco a poco los ojos acostumbrándolos a la claridad. Me giré en la cama, poniéndome en uno de mis costados y me acurruque debajo de las sabanas cogiendo aire por la nariz, dejando que el olor familiar de mis sabanas me invadiera. El olor familiar de las sabanas y el olor de Jacob llegó a mis fosas nasales.

Fruncí el ceño al no encontrar nada lógico al encontrar el olor de Jacob ahí y entonces… recordé lo que me había pasado el día anterior. Froté mis ojos con la mano y me estiré. Necesitaba salir de la cama y ponerme en marcha para no dejar que lo pasado ayer volviera a mi mente.

Después de una ducha rápida, bajé a desayunar. Entré en la cocina donde estaban como ayer mi padre y Jasper hablando en susurros. Ambos se callaron enseguida y se giraron para mirarme.

- Buenos días – saludé sirviéndome una taza de café recién hecho.

- Buenos días, cariño – mi padre se acerco a mí y besó mis mejillas antes de irse al salón dejándonos solos a Jasper y a mí.

No quería saber de que habían estado hablando, pero ya me lo suponía.

Prepárate para el interrogatorio – me advirtió mi conciencia.

Conocía muy bien a Jasper y sabía que en la postura en la que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina y con la mirada con la que me estaba mirando… iba a soltarme un buen discursito por lo de ayer.

Hice una mueca de desagrado al recordar lo del ayer y me senté a su lado.

- Buenos días – me saludo con una sonrisa fingida, muy fingida.

Iba a hacer esto rápido, necesitaba que lo soltara ya y yo olvidarme de todo.

- Suéltalo ya – gruñí.

- ¿El qué? – inquirió haciéndose el confuso.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Dilo ya – volví a gruñir.

- Bella…

- Dilo – gruñí y lo encaré.

Suspiró y su cara se tornó preocupada.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – susurró.

- Bien – me encogí de hombros y tomé un sorbo de mi café.

- Bella – me reprochó.

- Estoy bien.

- Ayer te dije que si querías que te acompañaba y me dijiste que no.

- No quería que lo hicieras. Necesitaba estar sola.

- ¿Sola?. ¿Por qué fuiste al cementerio?

Dejé de mirarle y me tragué las ganas de llorar que aparecieron de repente. Mi corazón se detuvo al volver a recordar el día de ayer, al recordar cuando estuve en el cementerio.

- ¿Bella? – me llamó captando de nuevo mi atención. - ¿Por qué fuiste? – cogió mi mentón y me giró la cabeza para que volviera a mirarle.

- No lo sé – le contesté mientras se me escapaba una lágrima de mi ojo derecho. – Solo salí a dar una vuelta y acabé allí. Entré y estuve toda la hora en el cementerio y…

- ¿La hora? – me cortó. – Estuviste cuatro horas fuera de casa.

¿Cuatro horas?

No podía ser…

Bueno si podría ser, yo no me daba cuenta del tiempo que había pasado realmente.

- ¿Cómo sabíais donde estaba? – le pregunté segundos después, tragando el nudo de mi garganta.

- Jacob lo intuyó – nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio unos segundos. Jasper limpió mis lágrimas que se habían desbordado de mis ojos sin haberme dado cuenta. – ¿Necesitas hablar de ello? – negué con la cabeza.

No, no necesitaba ni quería hablar de ello. No quería recordar el pasado. No podía.

- Si necesitas hablar de ello, solo tienes que decírmelo – apoyo su frente en la mía y me sonrió. – Pero dímelo.

- Sí – logré decir con la voz ronca.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio unos minutos.

- ¿Dónde están…?

- Con Jake – me cortó antes de que pudiera acabar la pregunta. – Tenían compras que hacer los tres. Jacob se los ha llevado a hacer las compras, ayer estuvieron bastante nerviosos porque no aparecías y el hecho de que te olvidaras aquí el móvil los preocupó más. Les costó mucho quedarse dormidos, pero cuando hoy han bajado a desayunar, traían una sonrisa bastante amplia. Creo que os han visto a ti y Jacob en la misma cama – me advirtió.

- ¿Crees que han pensado lo que no era?

- Lo creo. Después de todo Liz lo estaba deseando y Seth es un niño con muchas ilusiones.

- Creo que tengo que hablar con ellos – gemí.

- Sí, sería lo mejor.

Acabamos de desayunar y después de limpiar lo que habíamos utilizado decidí que tenia que ir a la compra para las cosas que me faltaban para esta noche. Me puse mi abrigo y abrí la puerta principal.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – me giré para ver a Jasper de brazos cruzados mirándome intensamente.

- A la compra – me encogí de hombros y salí por la puerta.

- Espera te acompaño – me giré justo a tiempo para verlo sonreírme mientras su ponía su abrigo.

- No es necesario.

- Ya lo creo yo que sí – rodé los ojos pero no dije nada más. – No quiero que te vuelvas a perder – pasó un brazo por mis hombros y caminamos juntos hacia mi antigua camioneta.

…..

Ya había hecho la cena, ya había puesto la mesa, ya me había duchado, ya me había preparado para bajar a cenar – íbamos a cenar en casa de Jacob con mi padre, su padre y sus hermanas. – Jake me había prestado nuestra antigua habitación para prepararme.

Estaba preparada para bajar a cenar, cuando el sonido de mi móvil avisándome que había recibido un mensaje, sonó.

Llegué hasta la cómoda, que es donde había dejado mi móvil y lo cogí para ver de quien se trataba.

_Buenas noches, espero no haber interrumpido tu cena. Solo quería desearte una feliz noche de noche buena, la mía está resultando bastante agotadora…_

Sonreí automáticamente al leer el mensaje de Edward. Desde que había llegado a Forks apenas había tenido tiempo para pensar en él.

Sabía que a partir de ahora no iba a poder sacármelo de la cabeza…

Así que, le contesté el mensaje.

**Edward POV**

Llevaba desde que me había besado hace dos días como en una nube. Recordaba en cada momento, el instante del pequeño beso que nos habíamos dado, o mejor dicho que ella me había dado.

No sé que se le pasaría por la cabeza en ese momento, pero por un lado estaba agradecido y por otro enfadado.

Me sentía como si me hubiera rebajado a la altura de Tanya y eso me enfurecía mucho, yo no era como ella. Sabía que había sido un pequeño beso, lo de Tanya había sido mucho peor, pero aunque había sido un simple beso esa sensación de culpabilidad y engaño no era capaz de quitármelo de encima.

- Edward, deja de estar en las nubes y escúchame – la mano de mi madre se pasó por delante de mi cara para llamar mi atención.

- Perdón mamá. ¿Qué me decías?

- ¿Qué te pasa últimamente?. Estás muy raro – levantó una ceja y espero a que le respondiera.

- Nada – me apresuré a decir.

Sé que mi madre no me creyó, ya que me conocía muy bien, pero tampoco presionó para que le contara que pasaba por mi cabeza.

- Bien, ayúdame a llevar esto a la mesa y después serás libre para ir a darte una ducha y prepararte para cenar. Tienes una hora, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos – me advirtió señalándome con el dedo.

Después de ayudarla a acabar de preparar la mesa, me dirigí a mi antigua habitación a darme una ducha. Entré a mi habitación donde Tanya se estaba acabando de preparar.

- ¿Ya has acabado con las tareas de Esme? – me preguntó acercándose a mí y soltando los botones de mi camisa.

- Sí. Ahora me voy a dar una ducha y a prepararme – desabroché mis pantalones y los dejé caer.

- Umm… si quieres podría volver a ducharme contigo – me sugirió Tanya con voz melosa.

- No es necesario. Solo tengo una hora para prepararme – la aparté suavemente de mí y dejé caer mi camisa al lado de mis pantalones.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – me preguntó de repente.

- ¿Qué? – le dije confuso.

- ¿Qué te pasa?. Llevas unos días en las nubes. ¡Baja ya! – exclamó.

- Deja de decir tonterías – le contesté caminando hacia el cuarto de baño.

- No son tonterías. Desde hace dos días ni siquiera me miras. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?. ¡Dios!, mira cómo voy y tú ni siquiera te has dado cuenta – me giré para mirarla.

Sí, estaba realmente guapa, estaba más que guapa, estaba sexy, pero…

No pude evitar compararla con Bella. Imaginé a Bella en ese vestido y estaba seguro de que a ella le quedaba mejor que a Tanya. Imaginé en un momento también las mil y una forma de arrancarle el vestido a Bella y dejarla desnuda ante mis ojos.

Sacudí la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, mis bóxers se estaban empezando a quedar pequeños.

Me acerqué a Tanya y la cogí de la cintura.

- Me estas engañando con otra, es eso, ¿verdad? – me tensé ante el tono bajo y dolorido de su voz.

- ¡No! – la solté y me eché un paso hacia atrás para mirarla. - ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? – bramé.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Hace días que no me miras. Estas en las nubes – me reprochó.

- Es solo el cansancio del trabajo – mentí.

Lo que pasaba por mi mente para que estuviera en las nubes, era el roce de los labios de Bella sobre los míos.

- Siempre la misma excusa – gruñó.

- Tanya – intenté cogerla de la mano cuando se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Te veré abajo – me dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Gruñí por haberme dejado con la palabra en la boca y me dirigí a darme una ducha.

Acabé de prepararme, aun me quedaban quince minutos para que la gente llegara y comenzáramos a cenar, no tenia ningunas ganas de bajar y enfrentarme a la mirada de Tanya y a sus reproches.

Así que opté por quedarme en la habitación esos minutos y después bajar.

Estaba con mi teléfono móvil entre mis manos, estaba reorganizando la agenda de los números de teléfono. Había muchos que no sabía de quienes eran y otros que no iba a utilizar más. Así que los borré.

Estaba en mi tarea de borrar números cuando llegué al nombre de Bella. Empecé a luchar contra el impulso de darle al botón de llamar y así poder volver a escuchar su voz.

Empezaba a pensar que era una persona bastante patética.

Seguí luchando contra el impulso hasta que una idea cruzó mi mente.

Le mandaría un mensaje de texto.

Tal vez si la llamaba, ella podía estar ocupada y no me respondería la llamada. Después ella podría llamarme mientras yo cenaba y ¿qué excusa podría inventarme para responder a la llamada…?

Sí, definitivamente era patético.

Cerré la agenda y abrí los mensajes, le di a mensaje nuevo y comencé a escribirle.

_Buenas noches, espero no haber interrumpido tu cena. Solo quería desearte una feliz noche de noche buena, la mía está resultando bastante agotadora…_

Me sentía un poco nervioso al esperar su respuesta. Ella tal vez de verdad estaba ocupada y no me iba a contestar…

Empecé a arrepentirme por haberle mandado ese estúpido mensaje. Pasé mis manos por mis cabellos desordenándolos más si era posible. Me levanté de la cama y metí mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Después de respirar profundamente una vez, cogí el pomo de la puerta para salir de la habitación e ir abajo. Pero el sonido del móvil y la vibración en el bolsillo me hizo parar mis acciones y coger temblorosamente el teléfono para ver de quien se trataba.

Aunque ya suponía quien podía ser…

_Hola. Mi noche de momento esta resultando bastante tranquila… ya te diré lo contrario cuando tenga agarrar a Seth para que no se mueva de la mesa mientras cenamos. Yo también te deseo una feliz noche. Espero que lo pases bien._

Y como me pasaba últimamente…

Sonreí como un idiota.

Regresé sobre mis pasos y volví a sentarme en la cama para responderle el mensaje.

_No te quejes tanto, tú solo tienes que aguantar a un niño. Yo tengo que aguantar a mi hijo y a la pequeña demonio de Lilly._

Le di a enviar y esperé de nuevo a que me contestara. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, no sé que me hacia esta mujer sin proponérselo, pero de estar asustándome a todo lo que me pasaba con ella a todo lo que sentía, empezaba a gustarme, me gustaba la forma que me hacia sentir vivo con tan pocas cosas como un mensaje de texto al teléfono.

_No seas tan malo con Lilly, es una niña encantadora. Además si Rose te escuchara, seguramente ahora serias hombre muerto. Te tengo que dejar, tengo que ayudar a servir la cena. Más tarde hablamos…_

Tecleé rápido la respuesta.

_Vale, yo bajaré a cenar también. Seguramente ya hayan llegado todos y estarán esperando por mí. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿verdad?. Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar._

Le envié el mensaje y esperé un par de minutos a ver si me respondía. Miré como cincuenta veces la pantalla del móvil para ver si tenia bien de cobertura, tal vez no me llegaba nada porque no tenia cobertura. Después de comprobar que la tenia al máximo, supuse que no me contestaba porque ya habría empezado a cenar.

Puse el teléfono en modo silencioso, lo metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y bajé a cenar.

- ¿Quieres más? – me preguntó Tanya con una cuchara llena de puré de patatas.

Ya nos habíamos sentado a cenar y después de comernos los entremeses que mi madre había hecho, ya íbamos por el único plato de la cena.

- No. Estoy lleno. Mamá siempre se pasa poniendo cosas para picotear antes de cenar el plato fuerte – le susurré para que solo ella me escuchara.

- ¡Te he oído, Edward! – bramó mi madre desde su asiento.

- Es verdad, mamá. Siempre pones demasiada comida, para cuando queremos llegar al plato fuerte ya estamos llenos – me quejé mirándola.

- Tú estarás lleno, flacucho – me dijo Emmett con la boca llena.

- Cariño, tú eres la excepción en esta historia – le dijo entre risas Rosalie y provocando que todos riéramos con ella.

- Vale, ya veo que todos opináis lo mismo que Edward. ¡La próxima vez cocinar vosotros! – mi madre se cruzó de brazos y nos miró a todos.

- Mamá, sabes que a mí me encanta que cocines tanta comida – el puchero de Emmett casi era adorable.

- Me da igual. Yo ya no cocino más – refunfuñó.

Iba a contestarle cuando sentí como mi teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo.

Aprovechando que estaban todos distraídos con la conversación, saqué mi móvil y miré a ver porque me había vibrado.

Un mensaje de texto.

_Sí, eso dicen, pero yo nunca lo he comprobado._

Tecleé tan rápido y silenciosamente como pude. Estaba en un ángulo bastante incomodo, mi cuerpo se estaba quejando del pequeño dolor que empezaba a sentir en un costado, pero era la única manera que tenia para responderle sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

_Creo que deberías de comprobarlo, no sé decirte con qué. Pero sería bueno que lo hicieras._

Le envié el mensaje, metí mi teléfono de nuevo al bolsillo y seguí cenando.

Cenando hasta que volvió a vibrar el teléfono.

_Estaré alerta por si eso pasa. Ya te avisaré si es verdad lo que dicen. ¿Qué tal tu cena?_

Leí el mensaje como antes y volví a contestárselo de la misma postura incomoda.

_No dudes en comentármelo, yo todavía estoy esperando a que eso pase. Mi cena esté siendo… como decirlo… mi madre ha hecho demasiada comida, como siempre, estoy tan lleno que no puedo apenas moverme de la silla. ¿Y la tuya?_

Se lo envié y esperé pacientemente con el teléfono agarrado con mi mano debajo de la mesa a que volviera a vibrar.

Ya no me molesté ni en guardarlo en el bolsillo.

_Mi cena ha estado bien. He cenado poco, no tengo mucha hambre._

Fruncí el ceño al leer el mensaje.

Debería de comer más.

_No me gusta que comas poco. Ya te invité a quedarte aquí si no tenias ganas de ir a Forks. Come más. O ¿estás esperando para el postre?_

Tecleé rápido y se lo envié. Después pensé en lo que le había puesto…

¿Esperando para el postre?

No quería ni siquiera imaginar qué clase de postre iba a tomar esa noche con su ex marido en la misma casa.

- ¿Qué haces, Edward? – me giré para mirar a Tanya, me estaba mirando con ceño fruncido.

- Nada – me coloqué bien en la mesa y guarde el móvil en el bolsillo.

- ¿Qué hacías en esa postura? – siguió interrogándome.

- Nada – repetí.

- Edward…

- ¡Nada, joder!. No estoy haciendo nada – exploté sin darme cuenta.

Todos se callaron y miraron en nuestra dirección.

- Disculpad – les dije a todos y me levanté de la silla.

- Edward… - escuché que me reprochó mi madre, pero la ignoré y salí del comedor para ir al salón.

- Vuelves a escapar – me gruñó Tanya detrás de mí.

- No estoy escapando de nada.

Sentí mi bolsillo vibrar pero lo ignoré.

- Pues contéstame qué coño hacías – me giré a ella y le encaré.

- Te lo repito Tanya para que te quede claro – le dije lentamente. - ¡No estaba haciendo nada! – le grité.

- No me chilles – dijo entre dientes.

- Deja de preguntarme que hacía – apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos y cerré los ojos fuertemente.

- Pues dime que hacías.

- ¡Joder, Tanya! – abrí mis ojos para enfocarlos en ella. - ¿¡No te ha quedado claro que no estaba haciendo nada! ? – volví a gritarle.

- Enséñame el teléfono – extendió su mano hacia a mí con la palma abierta hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Enséñame el puto teléfono! – bramó. - ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que llevas desde hace un rato enviando mensajes?. ¡Dame el puto teléfono! – me chilló.

- No – negué con la cabeza.

- ¿No? – dijo incrédula. - ¿Quién es ella? – sus ojos estaban brillosos, debido a las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

- No hay ningún ella – le dije entre dientes.

- ¡Deja de mentirme! – chilló.

- ¡Deja de acusarme! – le chillé de vuelta. - ¿Crees que todos somos como tú? – vi como abría los ojos desmesuradamente y sus lágrimas contenidas caían por sus mejillas. - ¿Crees que yo te iba a engañar como lo hiciste tú?. ¿Crees que yo caería tan bajo como tú? – le eché en cara y me di la vuelta para no ver la mueca de dolor que estaba seguro estaría cruzando su cara.

Salí de la casa, saqué el móvil del bolsillo, me monté en el asiento del conductor y estampé el móvil contra la guantera.

Tanya había conseguido sacarme de mis casillas con tanta pregunta, cada vez explotaba antes con las cosas más simples. Pero no podía evitarlo, su desconfianza hacia mí me estaba empezando a cabrear.

Arranqué el coche y conduje al único lugar que hoy en día podía calmar mis nervios y mi histeria.

Llegué a la colina unos minutos después, salí del coche, me acerqué al acantilado y grité.

Grité tan fuerte y tan alto como mis pulmones y mi garganta me permitieron.

**Bella POV**

Estábamos abriendo nuestros regalos de navidad al lado del árbol, Edward ya no me había contestado al último mensaje, decidí no darle mucha importancia. Tal vez estuvieran abriendo sus regalos o él dándole el regalo a su mujer. Ya quedaban muy pocos por abrir. Yo estaba sentada al borde del sofá mirando las caras felices de lo que me rodeaban.

Verlos así de felices hacia que mi pecho se hinchara y mi corazón latiera orgulloso por tener una familia así. A pesar de que Jake y yo ya no estuviéramos juntos, al igual que mi madre y mi padre, éramos una familia unida y feliz.

- Bella, esta bolsa es tuya – Jasper me tendió la pequeña bolsa que Rose me había dado aquella tarde que me llevo a casa después de las compras.

La cogí y la abrí lentamente. Temía lo que pudiera ver dentro… y no me equivoqué.

En cuanto abrí la bolsa y miré lo que había en el interior, – sin sacarlo de ella – la bolsa se escurrió de mis manos y cayó al suelo con la suerte de que lo que había dentro, se quedara en la bolsa.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Jasper divertido.

- Sí. Solo… solo se me ha resbalado – estiré mi mano y cogí la bolsa para agarrarla fuertemente sobre mi regazo.

¡Iba a matar a Rosalie!

- ¿De quién es el regalo? – siguió preguntándome sentándose a mi lado.

- De Rose – susurré.

Sentí que se tensaba, pero para mí ya no era sorpresa las reacciones que tenia cuando salía Rosalie de mis labios.

No siguió preguntando nada más. Solo se limitó a ver como Seth jugaba con sus nuevos juguetes.

Me puse mi abrigo y salí a tomar un poco el aire después de acabar de abrir nuestros regalos y de llevar el _fantástico_ regalo de Rosalie a mi habitación y guardarlo casi bajo llave. Estaba sentada en un pequeño banco que compramos Jake y yo para darle más vida al porche de la casa, se veía bastante soso sin nada en la entrada. No era muy amplio, solamente entraban un par de personas en él, pero era cómodo y pegaba muy bien con el porche.

- Vas a coger frio como sigas saliendo de noche – me regañó Jacob sentándose a mi lado.

- No tengo frio – le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Que no tengas frio no significa que no puedas coger frio – siguió con su regañina. – Ven aquí anda – pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me pegó más a él.

Nos quedamos mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche, mientras escuchábamos las risas que procedían de dentro de la casa.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – musitó.

- Bien – suspiré.

- Me refiero a…

- Sé a qué te refieres – le corté. - Y estoy bien.

- ¿Qué te preocupa entonces?

- ¿Por qué dices que me preocupa algo? – giré mi cabeza un poco para poder mirarle.

- Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, Bells. Sé que hay algo que te preocupa.

Suspiré y confesé lo que llevaba dándole vueltas a mi cabeza desde que Edward me había enviado ese primer mensaje al móvil antes de cenar.

- Creo… no, no lo creo… lo sé. Estoy enamorada – le confesé y sentí como mis mejillas se encendían.

- Eso… eso… es genial – me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- No, no lo es.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?. Necesitas pasar página, Bella.

- Porque estoy enamorada de un hombre casado – vi como sus ojos se agrandaban.

- ¿Cómo… que es… un hombre… casado? – logró tartamudear.

- Que tiene mujer – rodé los ojos ante lo obvio.

- Pero Bells, eso… eso… esta…

- Mal, lo sé – le corté. – Pero no he podido evitar que esto pasase.

¡Claro que podías haberlo evitado! – gritó mi subconsciente.

Para empezar no tenias que haber ido a tomar ese café con él y después tenias que haber evitado cualquier contacto con él – siguió reprochándome mi subconsciente.

- ¿Él lo sabe?

- ¡No! – exclamé poniéndome de pie. – Nadie lo sabe – susurré.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – me preguntó unos segundos después poniéndose de pie y llegando a mi lado.

- Nada.

- ¿Nada?

- Nada – repetí. – No pienso hacer nada.

- Y, ¿cómo piensas desenamorarte? – me preguntó divertido.

- A mí no me hace gracia, Jacob – le gruñí.

- A mí tampoco – rió.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados provocando que él riera más fuerte.

- Deja de reírte – gemí.

Me hizo caso omiso…

Siguió riéndose más escandalosamente. Intenté taparle la boca para que dejara de reírse pero en vez de lograr tapársela, acabé riendo con él.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – la voz de mi padre nos hizo girarnos a ambos y mirarlo.

- Nada. Tonterías de este energúmeno… - rodé los ojos y volvimos a reír los dos.

* * *

Hola! aqui os dejo otro capitulo... espero que os haya gustado! Os he mostrado una de las razones por las que Bella se fue de Forks. No he dejado muy claro que pasó porque tengo pensado hacerlo en otro capitulo... pero os lo he puesto así para que no os comais tanto la cabeza del por qué de su marcha de Forks... aunq tal vez os la comais por saber quien se ha muerto... jajaja. lo siento... ya se verá, digo leerá! :-P

Ahora a lo divertido... ¿Qué habrá en la bolsa de Bella?... jajajajaja.

**tlebd**, sientate y disfruta de las letras grandes! jajaja.

**Yzza **teorías, teorías, más teorías para tu cabecita jaja. Haber si consigues sacar algo de este capitulo! jajaja

Bueno como siempre! gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer! ^^

Un saludo!


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

**Bella POV**

- Cuídalos – le repetí a Jake por tercera vez.

- Bells, son mis hijos, sé lo que hago – rodó los ojos.

- Como tan solo uno de ellos me venga con un rasguño… vendré a por ti y te haré la vida imposible – le advertí de broma.

- Nena, ahora mismo me la estás haciendo. Deja de advertirme y amenazarme y anda hacia aquella puerta en la que esta Jasper esperándote, o perderéis el avión – me señaló la puerta en la que Jasper estaba de pie esperándome con nuestras maletas en el suelo.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles. Jacob nos había traído después de habernos despedido de mi padre, de Seth y Liz.

- Prométeme que los cuidaras y que si sucede algo me lo harás saber – volví a la carga.

No podía remediarlo, era terca e insistente.

- ¡Joder, Bella!. Son mis hijos también, no les va a pasar nada porque yo no lo permitiré, te los devolveré sanos y salvos. Deja de preocuparte ya y ve a coger ese maldito avión – me regañó.

- Lo siento, solo me preocupo por ellos – le susurré.

- Lo sé, pero creo que ahora deberías de preocuparte por ti y por el señor casado – bromeó riendo.

- A mi no me hace gracia, Jake – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Había estado haciéndome la vida imposible desde que le confesé que estaba enamorada de un hombre casado. Sus continuas bromas e insinuaciones delante de todo el mundo estaban acabando con mi poca paciencia. Solo me hubiera faltado que Jasper se hubiera enterado de que estoy enamorada de su amigo, paciente y compañero de trabajo. Bastante tenia con deshacerme de este maldito sentimiento como para añadirle que Jasper me echara un sermón de que haberme enamorado de Edward estaba mal.

Eso ya lo sabía yo solita sin necesidad de escuchar que él me lo dijera.

Pero bueno, el hecho de no haberme enfadado con Jacob por sus jueguecitos, era porque me había ayudado a olvidarme de la tarde del cementerio y así poder disfrutar un poco la navidad con mi familia.

- Lo siento pequeña. Sé que sabrás como solucionarlo – se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

- Espero poder solucionarlo – le contesté enterrando mi cara en su pecho y respondiéndole al abrazo.

- Ahora será mejor que te vayas. A Jasper le esta saliendo humo de las orejas – rió.

Me giré para mirar a Jasper. Se le veía bastante desesperado, mirando todo el rato su reloj.

- Sí, será mejor que me vaya. Con cualquier cosa, llámame.

- Sí… - rodo los ojos. – Tú también si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo – volvió a abrazarme y besó mis cabellos.

- Eso lo tenía en cuenta, Jake – me alcé sobre las puntas de mis pies y besé sus mejillas. – Cuídalos.

- Cuídate y que tengas un buen vuelo – me giró y me empujó suavemente para que me alejara de él.

Había tenido un día anterior muy intenso. Tuve que hablar con mis hijos sobre el tema de que nos habían encontrado a ambos en la cama, juntos. Lo entendieron o eso nos hicieron creer, pero vi en ambos la tristeza y la desilusión.

Nos montamos en el avión, en nuestros respectivos asientos. Dejé mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jasper y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me susurró Jasper.

Ya habíamos despegado e íbamos de camino a Seattle.

- Sí – le contesté en el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿Necesitas hablar de algo antes de llegar? – siguió preguntándome.

- ¿Lo necesitas tú? – le pregunté quitando mi cabeza de su hombro y mirándole a los ojos.

Había estado el día anterior actuando de una forma muy extraña, por más que le preguntaba, él respondía que no pasaba nada. Pero desde que esa mañana había recibido una llamada, había estado diferente.

- No. ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió confuso.

- La llamada de ayer… - deje la frase en el aire.

- Era solo un paciente. Necesitaba hablar – se encogió de hombros.

Conocía a Jasper bastante bien como para saber cuándo mentía con ciertas cosas y esta vez era una de ellas. Aunque estaba la otra opción de que todo lo que me contaba era mentira y tal vez esto fuera verdad…

_Paciencia, mucha paciencia _– me dijo mi conciencia.

Pero mi paciencia tenia un límite…

Aun así dejé pasar esto una vez más. Cuando estuviera lista para sacarle hasta cuando se le cayeron los dientes de leche, le haría hablar.

Llegamos a Seattle unas horas más tarde. Cogimos un taxi después de recoger nuestras maletas de la cinta mecánica y nos dirigimos a casa.

- ¿Pedimos algo para cenar en vez de ponernos a cocinar? – le pregunté a Jasper entrando en el salón después de haber bajado de mi habitación donde ya había deshecho la maleta.

- Por mi esta bien. Pero no hables en plural. La única que cocina aquí, eres tú – ignoré su comentario y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

- La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre… así que pide lo que quieras.

- Está bien.

Después de pedir un par de pizzas, encendimos la televisión y la estuvimos viendo hasta que el repartidor nos trajo nuestra cena. Después de cenar, nos fuimos a la cama. Estaba medio dormida cuando mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Alargué el brazo hacia la mesilla para cogerlo, apreté el botón y me lo llevé a la oreja.

- ¿Quién? – pregunté con la voz un poco pastosa.

_- ¿Te he despertado? – la voz preocupada de Rose, sonó al otro lado._

- No, no. Pero estaba casi dormida.

_- Lo siento no quería molestarte, pero son… - silencio – ¡son solo las diez de la noche! – chilló._

Tuve que apartar el teléfono de mi oreja para que no me reventara el tímpano.

- ¿Podrías no chillar, por favor? – le pedí.

_- Sí, lo siento – se disculpó con una risa._

- ¿Para qué me has llamado? – le pregunté unos segundos después en los que ninguna de las dos decíamos nada.

_- ¡Ah, sí!. ¿Ya estás en Seattle?_

- Sí, he llegado hoy. Por eso me encuentro en la cama a las diez de la noche – le expliqué.

_- Bien, pues no te entretengo mucho. Mañana te paso a buscar, vamos a ir a tomar un café, ¿vale?._

- ¿Tengo alguna otra opción? – le pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

_- No._

- De acuerdo entonces – suspiré.

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó preocupada._

- Sí. Solo estoy algo cansada.

_- ¿Has abierto mi regalo? – inquirió burlona y yo ya sabía por dónde iba…_

- Sí – gruñí. – Y no estoy cansada por nada que tu mente pervertida este pensando – la escuché reírse al otro lado y volví a gruñir para hacerle saber que no me estaba haciendo gracia.

_- Mañana hablamos de ello, Bella. Ahora te dejo descansar – me dijo cuando calmó sus risas._

- ¿Vendrás por la tarde?

_- No. Mejor por la mañana. Cambio de planes… te invitó a comer y después me invitas tú al café._

- Está bien.

_- Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar._

- Vale – mis ojos se me estaban cerrando.

_- Será mejor que cuelgue. Hasta mañana, Bella._

- Hasta mañana, Rose.

No sé ni cómo colgué el teléfono y lo dejé en la mesilla, ya que lo siguiente que sentí, fue uno de esos sueños en los que el protagonista era el hombre de ojos verdes y en los que me despertaba sudada, cansada y por no decirlo, con mis bragas mojadas.

Me desperté de golpe, sentándome en la cama. Miré el reloj que descansaba sobre mi mesilla…

_Las cuatro y veinte de la mañana._

Suspiré.

Iba a costarme mucho volver a conciliar el sueño después de soñar con Edward. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando soñaba con él, acababa hasta las tantas despierta pensando en él y en esta situación…

En vez de quedarme en la cama y dar vueltas, decidí ir a la cocina a beber un vaso de leche. La abuela Marie siempre nos dijo que era bueno para estas cosas, así que iba a comprobarlo.

Llegué al piso de abajo, había luz en la cocina. Seguramente Jasper tampoco podría dormir. Entré a la cocina con la bata sobre mi pijama y mis zapatillas de casa. Jasper estaba sentado en la mesa con la cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos mientras que en la otra tenia un vaso de leche, parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – me preguntó cuando quitó su mano de su cabeza y me miró.

- No. Pero voy a seguir las recomendaciones de la abuela Marie para ver si estaba en lo cierto – le contesté.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó confuso.

Me serví un vaso de leche y me senté a su lado en la mesa.

- Mi abuela siempre me decía que cuando no pudiera dormir, me bebería un vaso de leche y me volviera a la cama. Así cuando me costase dormir sería más sencillo. Lo que no recuerdo es si era un vaso de leche fría o caliente – le expliqué y después le pegué un sorbo a mi vaso.

- Nunca había oído eso – acabó de beber el contenido de su vaso.

- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? – le pregunté unos minutos más tarde.

- Demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza – susurró sin apartar la mirada de su vaso.

- ¿Necesitas hablar de algo?. Tal vez si te desahogas, te encuentres mejor – probé suerte.

- No. Son solo tonterías.

- Serían tonterías, si no estuvieras aquí sin poder dormir.

No me contestó, solo se quedó mirando su vaso vacio y yo mirándole a él.

Cuando ya me cansé de mirarlo y de sentir como el sueño volvía a mí, me levanté de la silla, cogí mi vaso, - ahora ya vacio - lo dejé en la fregadera y me fui hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Estoy… estoy buscando a alguien – su voz apenas fue un murmullo, incluso pensé que me lo había imaginado.

Me giré y lo miré. Estaba mirándome de una forma que no supe reconocer, nunca había visto a Jasper mirarme así.

Parecía, ¿triste?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté no muy convencida de haberle escuchado hablar.

- Que… que… - dudó. Suspiró y después de llevarse la mano a su cabello y tirar de él cerrando los ojos fuertemente, siguió hablando, esta vez con la voz más firme. – Estoy buscando a alguien que perdí hace mucho tiempo – abrió sus ojos y en ellos vi mucha tristeza. Estaba en lo cierto antes… – Por eso no puedo dormir. Estoy venga a darle vueltas al asunto.

Me acerqué a él, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que poder decirle.

Jamás me hubiera imaginado que Jasper estuviera buscando a alguien. A pesar de que su comportamiento era extraño.

- Necesitas relajarte un poco – le susurré abrazándolo.

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, decirle aquello y darle a saber que yo estaba allí con él.

- No sabes cuánto intento relajarme, pero me esta resultando imposible. La situación me supera – me respondió el abrazo.

Me pegó más a su cuerpo y enterró su cara en mi pecho.

- Tomate unos días libres y sal fuera, de viaje – le aconsejé.

Tal vez si viajaba… se olvidaría un poco de la situación.

- No puedo. No puedo irme hasta que no dé con esa persona – su voz sonó amortiguada por mi pecho.

- Te ayudaré en lo que sea, Jazz.

- No es necesario. Ya tengo a gente trabajando para eso. Solo necesito que estés aquí, conmigo, a mi lado – apretó más su abrazo y suspiró.

- Sabes que siempre estaré aquí – besé sus cabellos. – Ahora vamos a la cama, es tarde y será mejor que durmamos algo.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? – me preguntó levantándose de la silla.

- Claro, vamos – le cogí de la mano y tiré de él.

…..

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó Jasper cuando me estaba poniendo mi abrigo.

- Rose viene a buscarme. Vamos a ir a comer juntas – le contesté mientras me abrochaba la cremallera del abrigo.

- Oh. En ese caso que lo paséis bien.

- Tienes la comida en el microondas, solo tienes que calentarla.

- No era necesario que me hicieras la comida – me sonrió a la vez que yo rodaba los ojos. – Podría haber pedido algo…

- ¿Y dejar que mueras gracias a la comida basura? – le pregunté irónicamente. – No, gracias.

- Eres una exagerada – se acercó a mí. – No solo venden comida basura para llevar, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé. Pero sé que tú lo único que irías a pedir solo es eso… comida basura. No es malo comer algo saludable de vez en cuando – le dije.

- Ya como comida saludable cuando tú la haces.

- Parece mentira que tú seas el médico – le dije burlonamente.

Iba a contestarme, pero el sonido del claxon de Rose sonando le interrumpió.

- Que lo pases bien – se inclinó y besó mis mejillas.

- Gracias. Tú relájate. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

- Lo intentaré y de acuerdo – me abrazó, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el salón.

Salí de casa y anduve hacia el coche de Rosalie. Me monté en el asiento del copiloto y la miré.

- Buenos días – me saludo muy, pero que muy feliz.

- Hola – me giré al escuchar la voz de Lilly en el asiento trasero, no la había visto cuando me había montado.

- Hola Lilly. Buenos días Rose – le saludé a ella cuando me giré de nuevo.

- La llevamos a casa de Alice y nos vamos a comer. Emmett tenia un caso importante y no se ha podido quedar con Lilly.

- Podemos llevarla con nosotras si quieres – le propuse.

Lo menos que quería hacer es ver a Alice…

No me apetecía soportar sus miradas despectivas.

- ¡No! – contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Ella se queda con Alice mientras nosotras nos vamos a comer por ahí.

- Eso – dijo la pequeña desde el asiento trasero.

- Vale, yo solo daba una opción más – me senté bien en mi asiento y me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

- No te preocupes, no veras a Alice… la llevaré yo hasta la puerta de su casa – me susurró Rosalie para tranquilizarme.

Parecía que había sentido mis nervios al pronunciar a Alice.

Después de llevar a Lilly a casa de su tía, me llevó a un restaurante bastante lujoso. Di gracias al cielo por haber elegido la ropa adecuada sin saber a dónde íbamos cuando me vestí. Tenia pinta de costar bastante cada plato. Miré a mí alrededor sorprendiéndome de lo elegante que se veía el lugar.

- Recuerda que invito yo a comer – me susurró Rose tirando de mí hacia la mesa vacía a la que nos llevaba el anfitrión.

Nos sentamos y unos minutos después pedimos lo que queríamos comer. Nos llenaron nuestras copas con un buen vino, exigencia de Rosalie.

- Bien, empecemos – me dijo después de tragar su bocado de comida.

- Empecemos, ¿a qué? – le pregunté bebiendo de mi copa de vino.

- ¿Qué tal tus días en Forks? – me preguntó mirándome atentamente.

Hice una mueca de desagrado y le contesté.

- Normal.

- ¿Normal? – inquirió después de tragar lo que tenia en la boca.

- Bueno, tuve un par de días malos – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

- Entiendo… - me contestó y se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. – Aquí las cosas han estado revueltas la noche de navidad.

No le contesté ni le pregunté nada, no me apetecía escuchar nada sobre la familia Cullen. Necesitaba quitar a Edward de mi cabeza lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Qué te pareció mi regalo? – soltó de pronto.

Me acordé de su _fantástico _regalo y mis mejillas se tiñeron del rojo más intenso.

- Veo que te ha gustado – rió. - ¿Ya lo has probado? – me preguntó pícaramente.

- ¡No! – exclamé demasiado alto.

Los que estaban a nuestro alrededor nos miraron. Mis mejillas se pusieron más rojas. Arrastré mi silla un poco hacia ella.

- ¿Un consolador, Rosalie? – le susurré incrédula.

- Creo que te hace falta – se encogió de hombros. – Estas demasiado…

- Demasiado, ¿qué? – le pregunté cuando vi que no iba a hablar más.

- Estás amargada, necesitas echar un buen polvo, Bella – me susurró.

¡Dime algo que no sepa! – gritó mi mente.

- Entonces, ¿no te gustó el regalo? – la miré con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿Qué? – me preguntó inocentemente.

- No es un regalo que me esperaría.

- No, no te lo esperarías. Pero ya que no echas un buen polvo, al menos podrías consolarte sola – me dijo pícaramente y rió antes de pegarle un sorbo a su copa de vino.

- No me hace gracia, Rose – hice mi mejor puchero.

- A mí, sí – le gruñí, ella rió y siguió hablando. - ¿Qué le ponías a Edward en los mensajes? – soltó de repente, dando por zanjado el tema del consolador.

Me atraganté con el trozo de carne que estaba comiendo. Rose rió y golpeó mi espalda con la intención de ayudarme a pasar el trozo de carne, pero solo estaba consiguiendo lo contrario. Después de unas cuantas toses y de tragar la bola de carne de mi boca, le hablé.

- ¿Qué dices?

- No te hagas la tonta, Bella. Sé que eras tú la que estaba mandándole mensajes a Edward. ¿Quién sino? – preguntó más para ella misma. – Además por tu reacción, ahora estoy más que segura de que has sido tú.

- Deja de decir tonterías – conseguí decir cuando dejó de hablar.

- No digo tonterías. Hubo una _pequeña_ bronca gracias a vuestros mensajes – rió entre dientes remarcando la palabra pequeña.

Lo que me faltaba…

Crear problemas entre Edward y su familia. Definitivamente tendría que borrar su número de mi teléfono y tratar de no saber más de él. Pero sus labios habían conseguido embrujarme todavía más y tan solo pensar en no volver a saber de él, me dolía.

- Creo que sé en lo que piensas – Rose me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. – Deja de pensar en mi cuñado por unos minutos, ¿quieres? – me susurró en el oído.

- Es tú culpa, por mencionarlo – me quejé infantilmente y después me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Rosalie comenzó a reírse, intenté taparle la boca, ya que muchos clientes nos estaban mirando, pero ella con agilidad apartaba la cabeza en el momento justo.

Cuando sus risas y mis maldiciones pasaron a un segundo plano, acabamos de comer y después de pagar Rose me llevó a una cafetería donde podría invitarla al café.

Estábamos tomando nuestros cafés cuando comenzamos una conversación que yo no quería por nada del mundo hablar con ella, porque sabía que iba incluso a arrastrarse si fuera necesario.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para fin de año?

- Cenar, tomar las uvas y a dormir – le enumeré con los dedos.

- Eso es aburrido. Necesitas salir a divertirte. Creo…

- No – le corté antes de que dijera nada más.

- No, ¿qué?

- No voy a hacer ningún plan contigo ni con nadie.

- Joder, eso duele – se quejó haciendo un puchero.

- Ya te dije que no iba a salir ni nada por el estilo.

- Así no echaras jamás un polvo y tendrás que hacer uso de mi regalito – se cruzó de brazos e hizo un nuevo puchero.

- No quiero, ni necesito echar ningún polvo – le mentí.

Estaba cada día más… ansiosa por un pequeño desahogo. Los sueños con Edward cada vez eran más vívidos. Y yo me levantaba cada vez más al borde del orgasmo. Pero no tenia pensado hacer nada… todavía… para quitarme la _calentura_ de encima.

- Sí lo necesitas – llevó su taza de café a sus labios y bebió de ella.

- Dejemos el tema mejor – propuse.

No quería enfadarme, ni que Rosalie se enfadara conmigo.

- Sí, será mejor.

Me llevó a casa después de estar durante un par de horas más hablando sobre cosas triviales tomándonos unos cuantos cafés más.

- Sí cambias de idea sobre lo de salir en fin de año, házmelo saber – me dijo cuando estaba bajando de su coche.

- No te preocupes, te lo haré saber.

- Adiós, Bella. ¡Feliz año nuevo! – me sonrió cuando me giré para despedirme.

- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Rose! – me despedí de ella con la mano y entré en mi casa.

…..

Estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena de noche vieja, – hoy era treinta y uno de diciembre – solo seriamos Jasper y yo, no teníamos pensado cenar nada especial. Estaba poniendo la mesa para los dos cuando entró a la cocina con una mueca extraña en su cara.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le pregunté preocupada.

- Bella – pasó sus manos por sus cabellos… malo… algo iba mal. – Veras, tengo que salir fuera durante un par de días. Me han llamado de… - se cortó y me miró.

- ¿De? – hice un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

- Voy a estar un par de días fueras a partir de esta noche – me contestó rápidamente ignorando la parte de quien le había llamado.

- Supongo… que… que estaré yo sola hoy – me giré y miré lo que tenia al fuego.

No quería que viera lo mucho que me dolía que me dejara sola en este día. Había repetido muchas veces que quería estar sola hoy, pero sola no significaba que Jasper no estuviera a mi lado.

- Bella… – me susurró.

Escuché sus pasos acercándose a mí.

- Bells… - volvió a susurrar más cerca de mí.

- ¿Qué? – dije con la voz ahogada, estaba intentando tragar el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

- ¿Te enfadaras si me voy?

- No – le contesté bajito.

Agarró mis hombros y suavemente me giró. Una pequeña lágrima escapó de mi ojo, pero logré limpiarla antes de que él pudiera verla. Agarró mi barbilla y alzó mi cara para que lo mirara.

- Esto es importante para mí. Tal vez me den las respuestas que necesito para lo que te conté. Me jode mucho dejarte sola la noche de noche vieja… tal vez quieras ir con alguien a cenar y así no quedarte sola.

- ¿Con… con quien? – logré articular.

El nudo de mi garganta cada vez se hacia más grande.

- Tal vez puedas ir a cenar con Rosalie – me sugirió.

¿Con Rosalie?

¿En casa de los Cullen?

¡No!

¡Jamás!

Estaba intentando borrar a Edward de mi cabeza como para ir a la boca del lobo y verlo y observarlo y rozarlo…

- ¿Bella? – Jazz me sacó de mis casi sucios pensamientos.

- No. Cenaré y me iré a dormir.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. Ceno y a la cama – me giré y observé lo que tenia en la cazuela, cogí la cuchara de madera que estaba apoyada en la cazuela y comencé a removerlo para evitar volver a girarme y mirarlo.

- Bella… - volvió a susurrar. Agarró mi mano, la mano con la que le estaba dando vueltas al guisado y la apartó de la cazuela para volver a girarme. – Sí te molesta que me vaya, no iré.

- No. Vete. Si es importante para ti, vete – le contesté con toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

- Bella…

- Vete – le corté con la voz más firme. – No me enfadaré. Solo me deberás una cena, nada más. Hoy es un día más. Ahora vete.

Se inclinó hacia a mí, besó mis mejillas y me abrazó fuertemente. Le respondí el abrazo con la misma fuerza y unos minutos después sin decir ninguno nada, se marchó dejándome sola en la cocina.

Suspiré.

Cené en cuanto acabé de hacer la cena. No sabía qué hora era, pero me estaba sintiendo realmente sola. Después de acabar de cenar, limpié todo y me fui a sentar en el sofá.

Una hora más tarde, mis pequeños me llamaron para felicitarme el año. Ahí fue, cuando miré la hora…

Las nueve de la noche…

Había cenado muy pronto.

Después de desearles un buen comienzo de año a todos, colgué y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, en el respaldo del sofá.

Necesitaba salir de casa. Estar sola me estaba sentando mal. Empezaba a ahogarme. Necesitaba aire.

Me puse mi abrigo y salí a caminar. Hacia un poco de frio pero no me importaba.

Anduve tanto, aunque no sé cuánto, que cuando me cansé de hacerlo estaba en un pequeño parque. Me senté en uno de los largos bancos y miré hacia los columpios.

Intentando desconectar de todo.

**Edward POV**

No había vuelto a saber de Bella en los siguientes días. Tampoco le había contestado a su último mensaje. Tuve que borrar todos y cada uno de los mensajes, ya que no me fiaba de qué Tanya pudiera hurgar en mi móvil para saber qué es lo que había estado haciendo esa noche.

Tanya no me hablaba y yo no le hablaba a ella. Mi madre se presentó al día siguiente en mi consulta para montarme el pollo del siglo por mi egoísmo al levantarme de la mesa y largarme de casa como lo hice. Me echo en cara que no eran formas de tratar a mi mujer, que mis hijos sufrían y que mi comportamiento empezaba a extrañarle.

Tuve la suerte de que mi padre apareció por mi consulta y me ayudó a echar sutilmente a mi madre de mi consulta.

Empezaba a provocarme dolor de cabeza…

Estaba empezando a sacarme de quicio y necesitaba concentración ese día.

Los días habían pasado, las cosas en mi casa seguían tensas. Mi mujer y yo seguíamos sin hablarnos. Mi hijo mayor me miraba con rabia, asco y me ignoraba siempre que podía, el pequeño era más comprensible conmigo. Seguíamos jugando como hacíamos cada día, le ayudaba a hacer los deberes y después le arropaba cuando lo mandaba a la cama.

Ya no dormía en mi habitación. Dormía en la de invitados. Solo entraba en nuestra habitación para coger ropa limpia y ducharme.

Le había pedido a mi padre que me pusiera guardia durante toda la noche en fin de año, pero no cedió. Trabajaría todo el día, pero a las diez tenia que estar en casa de mis padres para cenar.

Y ahí estaba, camino de mi casa para ducharme y prepararme para ir a una cena en la que no quería estar presente. Tenia suerte de que había salido tarde gracias a una pequeña emergencia con un niño que se había torcido un tobillo. Había llamado a casa de mi madre para avisar de que llegaría tarde. Agradecí que me cogiera el teléfono Rosalie quien me aseguró que podría tardar el tiempo que quisiera, que ya se encargaría ella de decirles que llegaba tarde.

Me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo, de mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies. A pesar de no haber vuelto a saber de Bella, de no llamarla, de no enviarle ningún mensaje, no había sido capaz de quitármela de la cabeza.

El roce de sus suaves labios sobre los míos, su toque electrizante, su olor, su…

Tuve que dejar de pensar en ella ya que mi anatomía masculina comenzaba a despertarse.

No entendía muy bien que me había hecho. Tampoco entendía que me pasaba con ella, pareciera que me estuviera enamorando de ella…

Sacudí mi cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

No podía estar enamorándome de ella, a penas la conocía. Pero el sentimiento que estaba creciendo en mi interior me estaba resultando nuevo. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, ni siquiera por Tanya.

Me vestí con un pantalón vaquero azul, una camisa blanca y un jersey de lana negra, - ropa de diario - para ir a cenar a casa de mis padres. Bajé al piso de abajo después de darme por vencido al intentar peinar mi cabello… sería más sencillo si me lo rapaba… pero no entraba en mis planes.

Me puse mi abrigo y salí a coger mi Volvo para ir a donde mis padres.

Ya era tarde…

Ya llegaba muy tarde…

Arranqué el coche y me puse en camino.

Estaba a pocas calles de la casa de mis padres cuando frené en seco al ver la silueta de Bella en uno de los bancos del parque en donde yo jugaba de pequeño.

Aparqué a un lado de la carretera y me quedé observándola.

Estaba mirando al frente, con su vista perdida en algún punto de los columpios. A veces suspiraba y otras veces se limpiaba las mejillas con las mangas de su abrigo.

¿Estaba llorando?

Rápidamente me bajé del coche y después de cerrarlo con la alarma, caminé hacia ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? – inquirí preocupado sobresaltándola.

No era muy tarde, eran cerca de las once, pero que ella estuviera sola en la noche en un parque sentada en un banco con el frio que hacia y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, no debía de ser bueno y era peligroso.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – se giró para mirarme ya que estaba a su lado izquierdo. - ¿Qué haces que no estás cenando con tu familia? – su voz me parecía dolida.

- Iba camino de ello – le contesté.

- ¿Para qué has parado?. Puedes seguir con tu camino. Estoy segura de que ya es tarde y te estarán esperando – sus ojos no se habían despegado de los míos.

Ya no caían lágrimas de ellos pero sus mejillas estaban mojadas.

- Ya he avisado de que iba a llegar tarde. He tenido más trabajo del previsto – me senté a su lado en el banco. – Así que no me corre mucha prisa llegar a cenar. ¿Qué haces aquí sola? – volví a preguntarle.

- Tomar el aire.

- Estas bastante lejos de tu casa. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – seguí con el interrogatorio.

- A ti que te importa – me contestó molesta apartando la mirada.

¿Estaría molesta conmigo por no haberle respondido aquel mensaje?

- Bella – agarré su barbilla y giré su cabeza para que me mirara. - ¿Estas molesta conmigo? – inquirí después de secar sus mejillas con mi mano libre.

- No.

- Entonces…

- Entonces nada – me cortó apartando mi mano de su barbilla y girando la cabeza.

¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¿Es por qué no te contesté aquel último mensaje? – seguí preguntando.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió en un susurro mirándome.

- ¿Es por qué no te contesté el último mensaje? – repetí.

- No – su rostro estaba tenso, pero después de su contestación, se suavizó un poco. – No estoy molesta contigo – su voz también se suavizó. – Estoy molesta por estar aquí… sola – apartó la mirada de mis ojos y volvió a mirar al frente.

- No estás sola – le dije volviendo a girar su rostro. – Yo estoy aquí contigo.

- Ahora…

- Ahora… - repetí. - ¿Dónde está Jasper? – le pregunté cuando me acordé de él.

No podía haberse quedado en Forks, ya que lo había visto en el hospital.

- Ha tenido que irse.

- ¿A dónde?

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros haciendo como si no le importara. Pero yo vi dolor en su mirada.

- ¿Has cenado? – le pregunté unos segundos más tarde.

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres ir a casa de mis padres?

- ¡No! – exclamó poniéndose de pie. – Me iré a mi casa – se giró y comenzó a andar.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – me levanté y la alcancé.

- Andando.

- ¿Andando? – la detuve agarrando su hombro y me puse delante de ella.

- Sí, andando.

¿Estaba loca?

Había bastante distancia desde su casa hasta este parque…

- En ese caso, sube al coche, te llevo a casa.

- No, no es necesario. Así tomaré el aire.

- No pienses que te voy a dejar que vayas andando a estas horas y sola – le dije poniéndome andar a la vez que lo hacia ella, cuando me hubo esquivado.

- No voy a ir contigo – la detuve de nuevo y me coloqué delante de ella otra vez.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirí con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué no quería venir conmigo?

- Porque no voy a ir contigo y punto – se cruzó de brazos y me desafió con la mirada.

- Yo no dejaré que vayas sola. O montas o…

- ¿O qué? – su tonó de voz sonó divertido o eso me pareció a mí.

- Tendré que arrastrarte hasta mi coche, meterte dentro y atarte en el asiento para que no te muevas de él para poder llevarte hasta tu casa – al escuchar mi patética amenaza, comenzó a reír y a comenzar a andar.

- Habría que ver si consigues solo arrastrarme hasta tu coche – me dijo riendo entre dientes.

- Eso ha sonado a reto – me puse a andar de nuevo, alcanzándola.

- Tómalo como quieras –se encogió de hombros.

- Soy un buen caballero pero como tenga que echarte al hombro solo para meterte en mi coche y llevarte a tu casa… no dudes, porque lo haré.

- Muchas palabras Cullen y poca acción – me dijo seria, pero con un ápice de diversión en su voz.

Me detuve en seco.

¿De verdad estaba retándome?

Empecé a calcular mis opciones de victoria…

Tenia más que ella, desde luego…

Su pequeño cuerpo no era un reto para mí a la hora de cogerla y ponerla sobre mi hombro.

Bella siguió caminando y cuando decidí lo que iba a hacer corrí hacia ella. Me acerqué, me coloqué delante de ella deteniendo sus pasos, me agaché lo justo para pasar mis brazos por sus piernas y la cargué en mi hombro.

- ¡Suéltame, Edward! – me gritó.

- No – le contesté caminando hacia mi coche.

Su olor me golpeó fuerte en mi nariz, era tan embriagante… tuve que concentrarme en lo que estaba e iba a hacer para no dejar que mis instintos primitivos salieran a flote.

Bella llevaba jugando mucho tiempo con mi autocontrol sin proponérselo y poco a poco estaba consiguiendo que mi autocontrol flaquease.

Llegué a la altura de mi coche con ella sobre mi hombro haciendo una pequeña pataleta mientras gritaba que la soltara. Me había librado de un par de golpes en mis más apreciados testículos, gracias a un poco de habilidad. Como pude abrí el coche y la puerta del copiloto. La senté en el asiento y agarré el cinturón para abrochárselo, ignorando sus maldiciones y sus flojas risas al ver que me estaba resultando un poco imposible abrocharle el cinturón ya que no paraba quieta.

- Estate quieta – le gruñí.

- No – rió.

Me incliné más sobre su cuerpo y sin saber muy bien como… conseguí mi meta. Fui alejándome de ella poco a poco, giré mi cabeza hacia su dirección y nuestras caras quedaron muy juntas. Sus ojos estaban mirándome intensamente, observé como mojaba sus labios con su rosa lengua y como aspiraba por la nariz para después sacar el aire por la boca y golpearme con su aliento en mi cara.

Aturdido…

Eso es lo que estaba…

Aturdido y cada vez más.

Sacudí la cabeza y saqué por completo mi cuerpo del coche. Cerré la puerta del copiloto y rápidamente fui al lado del conductor. Me senté en el asiento y la miré de reojo. Estaba con la cabeza agachada, mirando sus manos entrelazadas encima de su regazo y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

Arranqué el coche y nos pusimos en marcha.

- Esto te lo tendré en cuenta – dijo unos minutos más tarde, mirándome.

- ¿El qué? – le pregunté inocentemente.

- El que me hayas secuestrado.

Paramos en un semáforo en rojo.

- Yo no te he secuestrado. Solo te estoy llevando a casa – le respondí girándome hacia ella.

- Me has secuestrado – se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Pero una ligera sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. – Podría haber ido tranquilamente andando. Los malos están cenando con sus familias, como tú deberías de estar haciendo en vez de estar aquí conmigo.

- Primero, no son horas para que una chica como tú…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con una chica como yo? – me preguntó cortándome y frunciendo más el ceño.

- Un chica tan inocente e indefensa – le sonreí pero su rostro no se relajó, todo lo contrario, se ceño se frunció aun más.

- No soy ninguna chica inocente, ni estoy indefensa. Sé cómo defenderme si alguien me ataca.

- Ya veo lo bien que te has defendido cuando te he puesto sobre mi hombro – rodé los ojos y antes de que ella me dijera nada, seguí hablando. – Por donde iba. No son horas para que andes por ahí sola, podría pasarte cualquier cosa y…

- No es tu problema y no te importa – me cortó.

Claro que no era mi problema, pero por alguna extraña razón me importaba lo que le pasase. No quería que le hicieran daño.

- Claro que me importa – le contesté. Su frente se relajo y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de la cuenta. Dejé pasar su postura y seguí hablando. – No iba a dejarte que te fueras andando, seguramente no sabrías ni dónde estabas – esperé su reacción…

Y ahí estaba…

Por su cara de espanto, estaba más que seguro de que había dado en el clavo.

- Igual no sabía dónde estaba, pero podía habérmelas arreglado para ir andando hasta mi casa sin necesidad de que tú me llevaras – el semáforo ya había cambiado a verde, pero como no había nadie por las calles, seguí parado ahí.

- Bella. No voy a discutir esto contigo. No te iba a dejar caminar, ni ir sola hasta tu casa a estas horas, así que cierra el pico y después agradéceme el que te haya llevado a casa – vi como iba a volver a la carga, pero coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios. – Cierra la boca – le sonreí.

Ella sacó su lengua de forma muy infantil por un lado de sus labios aun con mi dedo en su boca y se giró para mirar al frente.

- Edward, está en verde – aparté la mirada de su cara y aceleré.

- Ya lo sabía, no tenemos prisa, además te dije que no hablaras – le dije burlón.

Aparte un momento la mirada de la carretera para ver justo cuando rodaba sus ojos.

Llegamos a su casa unos minutos más tarde, habíamos estado el resto del camino en silencio. Salí del coche y caminé hacia su lado para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar del coche. Una vez salimos del coche, la acompañé hasta la puerta de su casa, donde sacó sus llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo, abrió la puerta y se giró para mirarme.

- ¿Ya puedo hablar? – me preguntó divertida.

- ¿No lo estás haciendo ya? – pregunté en el mismo tono de voz.

- Sí – me sonrió y después siguió hablando. – Gracias por traerme… supongo, ¿no?

- Supones bien. Si no te habría traído yo, ahora estarías deambulando por ahí.

- Sí, lo estaría haciendo. Habrá sido una suerte encontrarme contigo – siguió con su tono divertido.

- No lo dudes.

- En ese caso… gracias – se encogió de hombros.

- De nada. Ha sido un placer acompañarte – le sonreí y nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos a los ojos. – Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Deberán de estar preguntándose donde coño me he metido.

No quería irme y dejarla sola en su casa, - aunque sabía que ya estaría bien aquí - pero tenia que ir a pasar el último día del año con mi familia y ya llegaba mucho más que tarde…

- Sí será mejor. Ya es muy tarde – me contestó sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Me incliné un poco para darle dos besos en la mejilla como beso de despedida. Bella se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies. Besé su mejilla derecha pero cuando fui a pasar mi cara por delante de su cara para besar su mejilla izquierda, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello. Instintivamente rodeé su cintura.

Aparté un poco mi cara de su cara para poderla mirar, en cuanto hice eso, ella aprovechó para juntar nuestros labios en un beso tímido.

No me paré a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Su aroma se había colado por mi nariz aturdiéndome, sus labios me estaban poniendo frenético y su legua pasando por mi labio superior pidiéndome permiso para abrir mi boca… fue mi perdición.

La apreté más contra mi cuerpo, abrí mis labios para dejar que su lengua se metiera en mi boca y jugara tímidamente con mi lengua y la empujé hacia interior de su casa…

* * *

Hola! Siento el retraso! Pero ha sido fiesta en España… no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y he estado "enferma"... aun sigo algo mal... perooo aqui me teneis con capitulo nuevo! espero que lo hayais disfrutado! :D jajajajaja

No tengo mucho que decir hoy... solo que espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y...

agradeceros por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer... gracias a todas las viejas y nuevas lectoras!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Saludos!


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

**Bella POV**

Dejar que Edward me llevara a casa había sido un error. Sabía que si hubiera forzado un poco más con él podría haberme liberado de su agarré y con mi terquedad podría haberme salido con la mía.

Mi respiración estaba alterada cuando sus labios tocaron mi mejilla izquierda no pude contenerme a alzar mis brazos y rodear su cuello con ellos. Aproveché cuando se alejó un poco de mí para estampar mis labios contra los suyos como estaba deseando hacerlo desde que lo había visto esta noche y desde que lo había probado por primera vez.

No pensaba en lo que hacia, solo me dejaba llevar por lo que mi cuerpo pedía.

Y estaba más que claro…

Edward Cullen era mi perdición.

No iba a ser capaz de quitármelo de la cabeza.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y como me pegaba más a su cuerpo. Pasé tímidamente mi lengua por su labio superior, para poder coger más sabor de él. Edward interpretó mi acción como un permiso para poder invadir su boca y la abrió dejando que yo metiera mi lengua para que ambas lenguas comenzaran una dulce danza.

Me arrastró hacia el interior de mi casa aun sin separar nuestras bocas y cerró la puerta con su pie. Le empujé hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda quedó contra la puerta y seguí besándole como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

De nuestras gargantas escapaban gemidos que nuestras propias bocas silenciaban.

Quité mis brazos de sus hombros para dejarlos bajar lentamente por su duro pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Dejamos de besarnos para coger aire. Sus manos se afianzaron más en mis caderas cuando comencé a besar su cuello e introducía mis manos en su pantalón para sacar la camisa que llevaba puesta.

De su boca escapan suaves gemidos cuando metí las manos bajo su camisa y pasé mis manos por sus abdominales. Comenzó a jadear cuando succioné fuertemente su cuello, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle marca.

En un rápido movimiento me giró y me dejó atrapada entre la puerta y su cuerpo, volví a colocar las manos en su cuello y comenzó a besarme frenéticamente. Dejó mis caderas para llevar las manos hacia mi trasero donde agarró ambas nalgas apretando suavemente y me alzó. Enredé mis piernas instintivamente en su cintura, lo agarré más firmemente del cuello con mis manos y lo apreté contra mí.

Su ya, muy clara erección, se rozó contra mis bragas más que mojadas.

Ambos dejamos escapar un jadeó y gemimos.

Dejó mis labios para prácticamente comerse mi cuello. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándome con la puerta, pero no me importó, solo me importaba darle más y mejor acceso a mi cuello.

Dejó mi cuello e hizo un camino de besos húmedos hasta mi oreja derecha donde mordió y succionó el lóbulo, para después susurrarme…

- Me vuelves loco – volvió a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo por mi parte dejé escapar un gemido.

Separé su cara de mi cuello, que es a donde había viajado de nuevo para besármelo y lo acerqué a mi boca para poder besarlo. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla incesante por ver quién conseguía la victoria.

Su cadera arremetió contra la mía y yo contra la de él en busca de un poco de fricción sobre mi clítoris.

Sin saber muy bien como, le quité el abrigo que llevaba puesto dejándolo caer al suelo. Él intentó hacer lo mismo con el mío, pero estar apoyada sobre la puerta no ayudaba en nada.

Me bajó al suelo, donde tuve que apoyar mis pies y me separó un poco de la puerta para poder quitarme la dichosa prenda que lo único que hacia era, molestar y darme más calor del que ya tenia.

Todo eso…

Sin dejar de besarnos.

Dejé su cuello, para de nuevo bajar mis manos por su pecho y coger el borde de su jersey negro y tirar de él hacia arriba. Nos separamos lo mínimo para dejar que la prenda saliese por su cabeza y volvimos a la carga con el beso cada vez más encendido.

Volvió a empujarme contra la puerta y volvió a presionarse contra mí. Su dura erección se apretaba contra mi tripa. La temperatura cada vez se elevaba más, mi ropa estaba pidiendo a gritos que fuera arrancada de mi cuerpo y Edward pareció leer mis pensamientos ya que de un tirón se deshizo del jersey que cubría mi parte superior del cuerpo.

Volvimos a besarnos desesperadamente. Recorrí de nuevo su pecho, pero esta vez me entretuve desatando los botones de su camisa. Cuando dejé su pecho desnudo ante mis manos, volví a recorrerlo despacio, muy despacio, asombrándome de lo duro y fuerte que lo tenia, al igual que asombrándome de sus músculos bien marcados. Pase mis uñas desde sus pectorales hacia su abdomen provocando que se estremeciera y gimiera en mi boca.

Me apretó más contra la puerta y volvió a elevarme de mis nalgas provocando que nuestros sexos se rozaran en una deliciosa fricción. Su cadera se movía contra la mía persistentemente. Agarré sus pelos y tiré de ellos suavemente. Edward se apartó de mí unos segundos para mirarme.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, seguramente las mías tendrían el mismo aspecto o incluso peor.

No quedamos embobados mirándonos durante unos segundos, hasta que me empujé con la espalda sobre la puerta y retrocedimos unos pasos hacia atrás. Deshice el agarre de mis piernas en su cintura y me puse de pie con su ayuda. Lo agarré de la nuca y lo volví a besar ardorosamente tirando de él hacia las escaleras para subir al piso superior.

Subimos lentamente los escalones, besándonos y deteniéndonos unos segundos en cada escalón para poder darle rienda suelta a nuestras lenguas más cómodamente.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, estaba abierta… dejé de besarlo, lo metí de un empujón y cerré la puerta. Por la ventana, entraba la suave luz de las farolas de fuera.

Su cara parecía un poema. Sus ojos verdes con la pupila dilatada por la excitación mostraban mucha sorpresa y otras cosas que no supe descifrar ya que tan rápido como sus ojos me lo mostraban, desaparecían.

Y yo…

Yo seguía sin pensar…

Si recordaba que esto estaba mal, iba a parar lo que no quería detener.

Me abalancé de nuevo contra él y ataqué sus labios. Lo empujé un poco más hasta que sus piernas dieron con el borde de mi cama, donde lo volví a empujar para que se sentara.

Abrió sus piernas y me coloqué sobre el hueco que había dejado entre ellas. Ahora quedaba más a mi altura, no tenia que estirar el cuello ni alzarme de puntillas para poder besarlo como lo estaba haciendo.

Dejé que mis manos viajaran a sus hombros para quitarle la molesta camisa blanca que llevaba. Una vez hecho el trabajo, lo empujé para que se tumbara y me posicioné encima de él, a horcajadas y volví a atacar sus labios.

Sus manos fuertemente aferradas en mis caderas… abandonaron éstas para ir al borde de mi camiseta. La subió lentamente a la vez que pasaba sus largos y finos dedos por mis costados. Dejé de besarlo y me incorporé un poco para que pudiera sacarme la camiseta por la cabeza.

Gruñó en cuanto lo hizo y de un rápido movimiento me desató y quitó el sujetador.

Ahora estábamos en las mismas condiciones… a parte de exageradamente excitados… estábamos desnudos de cintura para arriba.

Me giró, dejando apoyada mi espalda sobre el colchón de la cama y se lanzó a besar mi cuello. Hice lo que unos minutos antes había hecho… eché la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más y mejor acceso. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del placer que sus labios me estaban otorgando.

Poco a poco se fue deslizando de mi cuello a mis hombros y hasta el borde del crecimiento de mis pechos. Acarició con su mano derecha mi costado izquierdo, rozando mi seno izquierdo y siguió bajando desde mi hombro hacia mi cadera.

Sin previo aviso atacó mi seno izquierdo, donde comenzó a lamer, succionar y mordisquear mi pezón ya erecto. Con su mano izquierda atendió mi otro seno que reclamaba también por atención. Su mano derecha, desabrocho el botón y la cremallera de mis vaqueros.

Poco a poco fue adentrando la mano en mis bragas, pero se detuvo en seco cuando toco la piel de mi pubis.

- Esta… no… no… esta… - tartamudeó levantando la cabeza de mi pecho.

Abrí mis ojos y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

- Es la costumbre – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Llevaba rasurado mi pubis…

Sonrió de aquella forma tan sexy y siguió su camino hacia mis ya más que mojados labios. Los separó con una suavidad increíble y frotó un poco mi clítoris hinchado. Y regresó a lo que unos segundos antes estaba haciendo con su boca. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y…

Gemí.

Y volví a gemir…

Y mi espalda se arqueó hacia él…

Llevé mis manos que descansaban sobre la cama a su cabello y tiré de él sin ser nada delicada.

Edward gimió y succionó fuertemente mi pecho provocando que yo volviera a gemir, volviera a arquearme hacia él y volviera a tirar fuertemente de su pelo.

Abrí mis ojos, quité las manos de su cabello y las llevé al borde de mis pantalones para tirar de ellos hacia abajo. Edward paró de atender a mis pechos, bufé molesta y él sonrió.

- ¿Ansiosa? – me preguntó con la voz ronca.

- No, comodidad – le contesté sacándome los pantalones por las piernas.

- Esto, - señaló mis bragas – también molestan – y de un fuerte tirón, las sacó por mis pies.

Lo cogí de la nuca y lo acerqué a mí para besar sus suaves labios.

Cuando necesitamos aire para respirar nos separamos, bueno yo me separé, Edward hizo un camino de besos húmedos desde mi barbilla hacia mis senos donde jugó un rato más con ellos para después seguir bajando hacia mi ombligo.

Y…

Siguió su camino de besos húmedos más abajo.

Separó mis piernas delicadamente, dejándome totalmente expuesto mi sexo ante él.

Pasó un dedo por todo mi sexo, desde arriba hacia mi entrada, donde lentamente introdujo el dedo.

Y volví a gemir por… ya no recuerdo cuantas veces había gemido en los últimos minutos. Cerré los ojos y me aferré al edredón de la cama. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí como pasaba su lengua por mi clítoris y mi espalda volvió a arquearse contra él en busca de más placer.

Jugó con él, lamiéndolo y succionándolo a la vez que introducía y sacaba el dedo de mi interior, una y otra vez. Mi respiración ya estaba acelerada al igual que mi corazón. Mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior para evitar que el gemido brutal que quería salir de lo más profundo de mí ser, cuando aumentó el movimiento de su dedo, introduciendo uno más y lamiendo y succionando fuertemente mi clítoris.

Sin poder evitarlo… llevé las manos a su cabello y tiré de él con un solo tirón antes de colocarlas de nuevo en la cama y…

Exploté.

Fue un orgasmo intenso, incesante…

Ya que Edward no me dio tregua…

No dejó que me recuperara del orgasmo. Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo de verle colocarse entre mis piernas sin sus pantalones ni sus calzoncillos y con un condón puesto en su gran…. gran… pene.

¿Cuándo demonios se había quitado los pantalones y se había colocado un condón?

¿De dónde había sacado condones?

Se acercó a mí con esa sonrisa torcida tan malditamente sexy. Apoyó sus manos una a cada lado de mi cabeza y se inclinó hacia a mí para besarme. A besarme con muchas ansias y con mucha… mucha pasión. Le respondí el beso introduciendo mi lengua en su boca y entonces… me penetró de un solo golpe.

Dejé de besarlo y gemí al igual que él al sentirlo dentro de mí. Se quedó quieto en mí durante unos segundos. Observé su cara y estaba sonriéndome, sus ojos estaban incluso más oscuros que antes. Comenzó a moverse sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos.

Subí mi cabeza hacia arriba para poder besar sus adictivos labios. Los uní y mordí su labio inferior tirando de él hacia abajo, para que se inclinara más hacia abajo. Le rodeé con mis brazos su espalda pegándolo más y con mis piernas su cintura dejando que entrara más en mí.

Sus embestidas empezaron siendo suaves y lentas, pero según iban pasando los segundos sus movimientos incrementaron. Moví mi cadera a la par que Edward movía la suya, para buscar más fricción. Dejamos de besarnos cuando su pene se fue poniendo más duro y cuando mi bajo vientre empezó a hormiguear avisándome de que mi segundo orgasmo estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Gemimos juntos cuando mi orgasmo explotó por segunda vez - provocando que mi cuerpo temblase - y cuando Edward se dejó ir en mi interior. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos hicieron contacto cuando se dejó caer encima de mí, pero aguantando parte de su peso en sus brazos.

Nos quedamos así durante unos segundos, - yo aun abrazándole a él ahora solo por la espalda con mis brazos y él con su cara enterrada en mi cuello – esperando que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran.

Cuando fuimos capaces de coger aire sin necesidad de jadear nos acomodamos en la cama, apoyando nuestras cabezas en la almohada.

- Feliz año nuevo – le susurré cuando mi despertador sonó con doce "pips".

Sí, era un asco que el despertador sonara a todas horas, pero una vez acostumbrada… no te enterabas.

- Feliz año nuevo – dijo en el mismo tono de voz acercándome a él, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Cerré los ojos e intenté evitar pensar en lo que habíamos estado haciendo… en lo que acababa de pasar con Edward.

Edward Cullen, el hombre casado del que estaba enamorada.

Pero me resultaba imposible no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Necesitaba hablar de algo con él, necesitaba distraerme. Intenté pensar en algo de lo que hablar, sabía que no estaba dormido ya que su respiración no estaba del todo relajada.

- Bella – musitó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Dime.

- Lo siento – dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirí quitando mi cabeza de su pecho y girándome lo suficiente para mirarlo.

- Por… por esto. No… no era mi intención…

- Shhh – puse un dedo en sus labios para que no siguiera hablando. – No digas nada – le pedí.

No quería escuchar que estaba arrepentido de lo que acaba de pasar, porque si me lo decía, sabía que iba a sentirme mucho peor, de lo que aun no me sentía.

Me coloqué de nuevo en mi anterior posición y volví a mis pensamientos anteriores.

_Piensa en algo que no sea esto y habla _– gritaba mi cabeza.

Después de estar unos minutos pensando decidí contarle algo de mí. Sabía que me iba a doler mucho, pero se lo debía. Él me confió que su mujer le había engañado… y ahora pensándolo bien… él estaba haciendo lo mismo…

Dejé de pensar en eso, no quería sentirme mal… no todavía… y con una respiración profunda, hablé.

- Hace tres años perdí a mi hija pequeña – susurré.

Sentí como se tensaba y como sus brazos me apretaban más contra él.

- Ni siquiera pude tenerla viva en mis brazos. Cuando estaba embarazada de ocho meses tuve un problema… tenían que sacarme a mi pequeña de dentro de mí, porque si no la sacaban podría morir… y… y…

- Bella – me cortó. – No es necesario que me cuentes nada. No te he pedido que lo hagas – susurró acariciando mi cabello.

- Sé que no me lo has pedido, pero quiero hacerlo, necesito haberlo – nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, solo con mi psicólogo en Forks. Era una herida que no podía cicatrizar, siempre la estaba abierta y con un profundo dolor. – Cuando la sacaron ya estaba muerta, a pesar de mi problema en mi cuerpo, se le había enredado el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello, no pudieron hacer nada y yo casi me voy con ella. Tuvieron que sedarme para poder tranquilizarme cuando me dijeron que la había perdido y tuvieron que intervenirme de urgencia porque tuve un problema de hemorragia interna cuando me abrieron para sacarla de mi interior – mis lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer libremente por mis ojos. – Necesité muchos meses para recuperarme de su perdida. Hoy en día solo estoy consciente de que se ha ido y de que no la veré más, ni la abrazaré, ni… - mi voz se fue apagando. – Sé que no la tendré, pero no he sido capaz de recuperarme del todo, creo que nunca podré hacerlo. Por eso me fui de Forks – aparté la cabeza de su pecho y la alcé para mirarlo a los ojos, sus ahora tristes ojos esmeraldas. – Allí me estaba ahogando, me estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Intenté salir adelante por Jacob y por mis hijos, pero no fui capaz – Edward alzó sus manos y secó mis mejillas mojadas. – Aquí… en Seattle me siento más… cómoda. No me pierdo nada de lo que mis hijos puedan hacer, allí solo estaba encerrada en mí misma, ignorando a todo el que estuviera a mi alrededor. Solo pensando en el pasado… en ella.

- Bella – susurró volviendo a secar mis lágrimas.

- Aquí puedo ser casi la antigua Bella – sonreí ligeramente. – Vuelvo a estar más atenta con mis hijos. Aun me duele, aun me siento mal, pero estar aquí, me ayuda a seguir adelante.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos – mis ojos ya habían dejado de echar lágrimas - durante unos minutos sin decir nada más, solo olvidándome de lo que acababa de confesarle, ahora no quería dolor, quería disfrutar de estar con él como lo estaba ahora.

¡Dios!, estaba más que perdida…

Era un hombre guapo, demasiado para ser real. Alcé la mano y acaricié su mejilla, Edward cerró los ojos y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

Estaba tonta y locamente enamorada de él.

- Creo que necesito una ducha – le dije levantándome de la cama unos minutos después. - ¿Vienes? – me giré y lo miré con mi sonrisa más sexy que podía poner antes de volver a girarme y dirigirme hacia el baño con unos sexys movimientos de cadera.

**Edward POV**

No quería pensar.

No quería pensar.

No quería pensar.

Solo quería sentir y lo hice.

Sentir ese toque electrizante que todo su cuerpo me daba, había sido la mejor de las sensaciones que había experimentado hasta el momento.

Sentir a Bella entre mis brazos había sido asombroso. Me había dejado llevar desde que sus dulces labios se posaron en los míos. Había dejado de pensar, no quería hacerlo, solo quería sentir lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que me iba a arrepentir por caer tan bajo como mi mujer, pero ahora no iba a pensar.

Después de escucharla contarme su historia, su triste historia… yo no sabía que era perder a un hijo, pero casi podía sentir su dolor en mí y estaba tan destrozado como ella cuando me estaba contando su pasado. Solo pensaba en consolarla, en poder reconfortarla de alguna manera, pero estaba tan metido en los sentimientos que me estaba provocando toda esta situación que no me dio tiempo a pensar en nada.

Y ahora estaba esperándome en la bañera. O eso creía ya que me había invitado a darme una ducha con ella… no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Me levanté de un salto y cogí mis pantalones, revisé los bolsillos y cogí un preservativo, siempre llevaba unos pocos conmigo. Nunca se sabe donde tengas que hacer uso de ellos… tal vez en algún baño de algún supermercado… en algún cine… en el trabajo…

Caminé hacia la puerta del baño abierta donde me paré y desenvolví el preservativo. Me lo coloqué dejando caer el envoltorio al suelo – luego me ocuparía de recogerlo – y entré en el interior del baño.

Tan solo de imaginármela desnuda y mojada mi erección era dolorosa.

Corrí la mampara de la ducha y la observé antes de meterme con ella, bajo el agua.

Estaba dándome la espalda, tenia la cabeza agachada. El chorro de agua le caía justo en la parte de la nuca y el agua bajaba por todo su cuerpo. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en la pared.

Entré en el amplio espacio de la ducha y cerré la mampara silenciosamente. Di el paso que me separaba de ella y la abracé por detrás. Se sobresaltó cuando mis brazos la tocaron, pero no se apartó de mi abrazo.

Aparté un brazo de su cintura y lo subí para apartar el pelo de su cuello, dejándolo al descubierto para mí. Comencé a besar su cuello, Bella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para darme mejor acceso. Seguí besándola en el cuello a la vez que mi brazo izquierdo seguía en su cintura y el brazo derecho subía por su estomago hasta llegar a sus pezones ya erectos.

Gimió cuando le pellizqué uno de sus pezones y yo sin poder evitarlo me froté contra su trasero. Volvió a gemir e intentó darse la vuelta en mi abrazo, pero no se lo permití. Seguí besándola y acariciando sus pechos alternativamente, dándoles el mismo trato a cada uno. Bajé la mano izquierda hacia su entrepierna. Separé sus labios inferiores y deslicé mi dedo índice por sus pliegues hasta llegar a su clítoris donde froté en círculos y pellizqué suavemente con mis dedos índice y pulgar.

Y volvió a gemir.

Y volví a frotarme contra su trasero.

Introduje lentamente un dedo en su interior húmedo y cálido. Echó sus caderas hacia atrás, hacía mi dolorosa erección y yo las eché hacia delante. Deslicé mi dedo índice en su interior repetidas veces, sus gemidos era lo único que se escuchaban en toda la estancia.

- Edward… - intentó decir pero su respiración entrecortada y sus gemidos apenas la dejaban hablar. – Edward… - repitió.

- Dime – le susurré en el oído y después mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Por… por… ¡dios! – volvió a echar sus caderas hacia atrás y yo gruñí.

Como siguiera haciendo eso no iba a poder darle lo mismo que antes. Si seguía así le daría la vuelta y la tomaría contra la fría pared de la ducha.

- Por favor… - dijo rápidamente. – No… no… puedo más – gimió.

- ¿Qué no puedes más, con qué? – le pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Gimió fuertemente cuando apreté mi mano contra su clítoris a la vez que le penetraba con el dedo y pellizcaba uno de sus pezones.

Quitó sus manos de la pared y apartó mis manos de un par de golpes. Le iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero se giró rápidamente y atacó mis labios en un beso hambriento y feroz.

La empujé suavemente contra la pared de la ducha y aparté el grifo de la ducha para no ahogarnos y la seguí besando de la misma manera que ella a mí. Mis caderas automáticamente arremetieron contra su tripa.

Ya no podía más…

La cogí de sus nalgas y la alcé, sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura y sus brazos mi cuello. Su espalda seguía pegada al frio azulejo, pero parecía no importarle. La bajé lo suficientemente para que la punta de mi pene entrara en ella, después la dejé caer más rápidamente.

Dejamos de besarnos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirla tan apretada en mi erección y ambos gemimos. Me quedé unos segundos sin moverme al igual que había hecho antes. Comencé a moverme cuando Bella movió sus caderas dándome permiso para empezar a penetrarla.

Y así lo hice.

Empecé con embestidas lentas, el placer que su estrechez me estaba dando, pareciera que acabara de ser virgen, aun con el condón puesto la sensación era asombrosa. Los brazos de Bella me acercaron a sus labios de nuevo y comenzamos a besarnos ardientemente.

Mis embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes y más rápidas. Nuestras bocas ya no estaban juntas, necesitábamos todo el aire que nuestros pulmones pudieran coger en su interior para respirar. Dejé apoyada mi frente en la suya y seguí embistiéndola sin cesar.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca de llegar a mi clímax y ella parecía estar en la misma situación que yo. Mis brazos estaban cargados, demasiado, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. Solo quería que ella alcanzara su orgasmo y yo el mío.

Arremetí contra ella con más fuerza. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los míos y nuestros alientos se colaban por nuestras narices, era tan embriagador… La miré a los ojos a la vez que ella miraba los míos. Sus pupilas se veían dilatadas en sus ojos chocolates, bajé la mirada a su boca entre abierta antes de regresar mi mirada a sus ojos, tenia los labios rojos.

Dejó de respirar y comenzó a morderse el labio. Separé mi frente de la suya y uní nuestros labios, liberando el suyo de sus dientes. Nuestras lenguas jugaron solo unos segundos, ya que ella se separó de mí y de sus labios se escapó el mayor gemido de los escuchados hasta hace unos minutos.

Sus paredes se contrajeron a mí alrededor y su cuerpo templó y yo con unas pocas embestidas más, llegué a mí orgasmo.

La sostuve un poco más en mis brazos, lo suficiente hasta que estos empezaron a temblar y Bella a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunté confuso apoyando mi frente en la suya.

- Bájame anda… antes de que me caiga – rió.

La alcé un poco para salir de su interior y la bajé hasta que estuvo de pie.

- Así mejor. Tus brazos empezaban a darme miedo – estiró su brazo y cogió la alcachofa de la ducha para que volviera a caer el agua caliente por su cuerpo. – Me alegro de que tengamos gas en vez de un calentador eléctrico, sino el agua estaría helada – dijo para sí misma.

Me quité el condón y lo dejé a un lado para tirarlo más tarde.

Iba a tener que recoger muchas cosas después…

Cogió su bote de champú de fresas pero se lo arrebaté de las manos y me lo llevé a la nariz para olerlo. Olía igual que su pelo, adoraba este champú…

Me miró con cierta diversión en su cara y yo me encogí de hombros. Me eche un poco de champú en la mano y dejé el bote en el suelo, llevé mi mano a su cabello y froté suavemente su cabeza. Después de quitarle el jabón de la cabeza cogí el bote de gel del cuerpo y la esponja. Vertí el gel suficiente para limpiar ambos cuerpos y comencé a limpiar el suyo.

Tardé unos minutos en enjabonarle el cuerpo - deteniéndome en las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo para limpiarlo más cuidadosamente - y después en aclarárselo.

Fui a hacer los mismo con mi cuerpo pero Bella me arrebató la esponja, se apartó de debajo del chorro de agua, me indicó que me pusiera yo en su lugar y comenzó a lavarme el cuerpo.

Cuando hubo acabado, cerré el grifo y salí de la ducha para revisar sus armarios y encontrar un par de toallas con las que secarnos.

- En el que está abajo a la derecha – me dijo Bella asomando la cabeza por entre la mampara y la pared y señalándome uno de los armarios.

Le sonreí como agradecimiento y saqué dos toallas grandes del armario que me había indicado. Rodeé una en mi cintura y la otra la metí conmigo en la ducha donde estaba Bella tiritando.

- Siento el retraso – le dije envolviéndola con la toalla y acercándola a mi cuerpo.

- No pasa nada – apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró.

La sequé lentamente, maravillándome de su cuerpo, después ella hizo lo mismo conmigo - tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para que mi entrepierna se quedara relajada, pero tener sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y estar secándome tan lentamente… me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil, pero no imposible. - Para haber tenido tres hijos se mantenía en forma. La cicatriz de la cesárea era casi imperceptible, parecía haberla cosido un buen cirujano.

Salimos de la ducha con las toallas envueltas sobre nuestros cuerpos y entramos a su habitación.

Caminamos hacia la cama. Vi como Bella echaba las sábanas hacia atrás y después como se desenvolvía la toalla y la dejaba caer al suelo para subirse en la cama y tumbarse de lado.

Mi cuerpo ya volvía a reaccionar, tenerla en esa postura me estaba resultando demasiado sexy. Traté de quitar los pensamientos sexuales de mi mente y me centré tan solo, en la pedazo de mujer que tenia frente a mis ojos.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? – me preguntó burlona.

- No – le contesté aun en mi burbuja.

- En ese caso, puedes quitarte la toalla y venir aquí conmigo – palmeó el lado vacio de la cama. – Solo dormiremos. Es tarde y estoy realmente cansada – rió entre dientes. – Así que deshazte de la toalla y ven aquí, a no ser que quieras irte a tu casa… - su tono de voz sonó triste al final.

¿Irme a casa?

¡No!

No quería aguantar hoy los reproches de Tanya… no quería enfrentarme a la mirada de asco de Tony… y no quería…

- ¿Edward? – me llamó riendo y sacándome de mis pensamientos. - ¿Estas debatiendo que hacer?. Puedes irte si es lo que deseas.

- No. No me quiero ir.

- Pues ven aquí y acuéstate conmigo. Prometo no morderte – me guiñó un ojo y volvió a palmear el sitio vacio.

Morderme…

Bella era una mujer peligrosa…

Y no me importaría que mordiera…

Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo, ya que mi parte inferior regresaba de nuevo a la _vida. _Dejé caer la toalla en el suelo y me tumbé a su lado cogiendo las sabanas de nuestros pies y cubriendo nuestros desnudos cuerpos.

Se acomodó en su lado de la cama sin dejar de mirarme. Me acomodé igual que ella, mirándola de frente y sonreí.

Sonaba estúpido pero cada vez que la veía, una sonrisa jugaba en mis labios.

- Buenas noches – susurró.

Estiré un brazo hacia ella y la empujé para que quedara más pegada a mí, ya que iba a estar aquí con ella esta noche, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de dormir con ella entre mis brazos, como había soñado en varias ocasiones. Nuestras caras estaban a pocos centímetros. La abracé como pude y enredé nuestras piernas, buscando la mejor comodidad.

Bella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho haciéndome cosquillas con el cabello. Rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y se pegó más a mí.

- Buenas noches, Bella – susurré cerrando los ojos.

Era una sensación nueva y reconfortante tenerla entre mis brazos. Algo que jamás había sentido. Tenerla ahí, era como estar en casa y esa nueva sensación… me acojonaba. Me había hecho sentir muchas cosas esta pequeña mujer, habían empezado asustándome… pero después del tiempo me había acostumbrado a ellas y me gustaban. Pero sentir que estaba en casa al tenerla entre mis brazos, me asustaba enormemente. No sabía si iba a poder lidiar con todo lo que Bella me provocada.

Creí haberla escuchado susurrarme "_te quiero"_ antes de caer en la consciencia… era un tema que trataría en otro momento, pero no lo dejaría pasar fácilmente. Ahora solo iba a disfrutar de tenerla entre mis brazos durante una noche, después ya habría tiempo de arrepentimientos y dudas y todo lo que el destino tuviera previsto para mí.

* * *

Hola! sé que muchas de vosotras estareis enfadadas conmigo por actualizar esta historia cuando tocaba la otra... pero... espero haberos recompensado con este capitulo :D. Ahora me pondré con el capitulo de la otra, ya lo tengo empezado... solo me queda seguirlo.

Sé que este capitulo es un poco más corto de lo normal... pero mi cabeza no daba para más.

**tlebd **¡hay tienes tus 3 orgasmos! ¡Pedigüeña! Y gracias por tooooda tu ayuda en este capitulo :D aunque... ya te expliqué por mail el fallo... jajaja aun así te lo agradezco!

Enhorabuena a todas las lectoras que habéis acertado de quien era la tumba que visita Bella en Forks ^^.

Bueno agradeceros como siempre a vuestros reviews (aunque alguno de ellos sean sin cuenta y no pueda contestarlos, tambien los tengo en cuenta), favoritos, alertas y a las que solo leeis!

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! espero no haberos decepcionado con el capitulo... ;)

Saludos!


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

**Bella POV**

En el paraíso…

Ahora mismo me encontraba en el paraíso…

A pesar de saber que estaba dormida y que por un día no estaba teniendo ningún sueño húmedo con Edward, la sensación de paz que embargaba mi cuerpo en este momento aun en la inconsciencia… era maravillosa.

Edward era fascinante…

Y que hablar de su _trasto_… pensé que Jake era el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra de tener semejante _cosa_ entre sus manos… ¡pero no!. Edward también la tenia y sabía cómo manejarlo.

No sabía si realmente había pasado lo que mi mente llevaba soñando durante mucho tiempo con Edward. Pero no quería abrir los ojos y encontrar mi cama vacía. Ahora solo quería sentir ese estado de paz y alegría en el que me encontraba.

Pero ese estado acabó demasiado pronto…

El sonido de un teléfono móvil sonar por toda la habitación, me hizo despertar del dulce sueño que estaba teniendo.

Sentí como la cama a mi lado se movía y como alguien gruñía.

¿Podría ser posible que no hubiera sido un sueño y Edward realmente estaría a mi lado?

El teléfono seguía sonando… no reconocía la melodía, no era mi teléfono... Intenté abrir un ojo para ver si de verdad Edward estaba a mi lado y para localizar el dichoso aparato que no paraba de sonar, pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo.

Y de pronto…

Dejó de sonar.

Suspiré aliviada. Ahora podría volver a dormir de nuevo.

Me acurruqué un poco mejor en la cama, intenté darme la vuelta ya que tenia el lado sobre el que estaba apoyada dolorido de estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo, pero un brazo rodeando mi cintura, me lo impidió.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que un brazo estaba rodeándome, hasta que intenté moverme para cambiar de posición.

Y…

El teléfono volvió a la sonar, una y otra y otra… y otra vez.

Ya no iba a conseguir dormirme…

Escuché como la persona a mi lado volvía a gruñir y como la cama se movía. Su brazo me liberó y la cama se quedó vacía.

Me giré sobre mi misma para cambiar de posición ahora que era libre y abrí un ojo como pude tratando de enfocarlo sobre la silueta que estaba de pie rebuscando en… lo que parecían unos pantalones.

Me froté los ojos para haber si así conseguía mejor visibilidad. No estaba muy oscuro ya que entraba la luz de las farolas por la ventana, conseguí ver la perfecta silueta de Edward dándome la espalda, no completamente pero podía ver más su espalda que el resto de su cuerpo y estaba…

Desnudo…

Mostrándome su precioso trasero…

Me relamí los labios…

Edward empezó a maldecir hasta que consiguió dar con su teléfono. Lo sacó del bolsillo de los pantalones y después de apretar un botón… se lo llevó a la oreja.

- ¿Qué? – gruñó. – Me he quedado dormido – susurró. – Estaba demasiado cansado – siguió musitando.

¿Demasiado cansado?

No lo parecía hace unas horas…

Tres… tres deliciosos orgasmos había conseguido gracias a él.

¡De cansado, nada!

¿Por qué había sucedido de verdad, no?

Quiero decir… él estaba aquí, conmigo… esto ya no era un sueño, – me pellizqué el brazo para comprobarlo… no, no era un sueño – desnudo… con el pelo revuelto… su ropa estaba tirada por toda mi habitación… su olor mezclado con el olor a fresas de mi champú, estaba sobre la almohada y el calor que me había dado su brazo en mi cintura, – lo reconozco… no me había enterado de que estaba ahí… pero si había sentido como el calor que su brazo me daba, se había esfumado en cuanto lo separó de mi cuerpo – me hacia pensar que sí que había pasado lo de hace… - me incorporé un poco para ver mi despertador, lo hice lo suficientemente despacio para no hacer ruido y hacerle saber que estaba despierta – unas horas, había sucedido de verdad.

- Deja de decir estupideces – siguió susurrando, por el tono que estaba empleando a pesar de que hablara en susurros… podría decir que estaba enfadado. – No, no voy a ir. Es tarde… te veré mañana cuando vaya a casa de mis padres – silencio. – Que no digas tonterías, Tanya – silencio. – No voy a discutir ahora contigo, no son horas y quiero dormir. Necesito dormir – bramó. – Vete a la mierda. Te estoy diciendo que no digas estupideces – dejé de mirar el reloj y coloqué mi cabeza sobre la almohada y lo observé. Estaba tirándose de los pelos de vez en cuanto y otras veces apretaba el puente de su nariz. – Claro que sé que os he decepcionado a todos. Siempre es lo mismo – siguió gruñendo. – Estoy cansado de siempre hablar del mismo tema. Mañana nos vemos – y con ese último gruñido, colgó.

Seguí observándolo unos segundos más. Se había quedado de pie mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, o eso supuse ya que estaba con el teléfono en la mano y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo.

Se quedó así un rato, después volvió a meter el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y los dejó caer en el suelo. Cerré los ojos en cuanto se giró hacia a mí. No quería que supiera que estaba despierta y que había estado escuchando su conversación… pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Estaba en mi habitación, hablando, yo ya no podía dormirme y aunque hubiera estado susurrando, sus melodiosa voz llegaba a mis oídos.

Sentí como el colchón se hundía a mi lado, yo me mantuve con los ojos cerrados y tratando de regular un poco mi respiración, de parecer estar dormida. Pasó su mano por mis cabellos, - traté de evitar que el escalofrío que su toque me había dado no me recorriera el cuerpo y lo conseguí, no sé cómo, pero lo conseguí - me colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y después suspiró.

- Bella – susurró muy cerca de mi oído.

_Mantente serena_ – me decía mi cabeza. – _Que no note que estas despierta._

- Bella – volvió a susurrar.

Está bien… es la hora de hacerse la remolona.

- Hmm – le contesté.

- Despierta – siguió musitando.

- No – mi voz sonó pastosa.

_Bien Bella, bien –_ me aplaudí interiormente por lo que estaba logrando…

- Sé que estas despierta desde hace un buen rato. Abre los ojos – rió.

Me había pillado…

Abrí lentamente un ojo para ver su perfecta cara. Estaba sonriéndome con esa sonrisa típica suya que hacia que mi cuerpo reaccionara como si me habría tocado en ciertas zonas que prefiero ahora mismo, no pensar.

- Abre el otro también – siguió riendo.

Abrí los dos y me quedé mirando como reía durante unos segundos.

- Así está mejor – me dijo recostándose a mi lado, poniendo la cabeza sobre la almohada. – Me ha llamado Tanya, creo que debería de irme a casa… - me dijo suavemente.

No sabía que contestarle. Por un lado quería que se quedara aquí conmigo y me abrazara como lo había estado haciendo a lo largo de la noche. Pero por otro lado quería que se fuera para que no tuviera problemas con su…

Y me golpeó de pleno…

¿Qué había hecho?

Me llevé la mano a la boca y no aparté la mirada de sus preciosos ojos verdes, que me miraban curiosos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó apartando la mano de mi boca.

- ¿Qué… qué… - no pude formular la pregunta, las palabras no me salían.

- ¿Qué, que? – inquirió divertido.

- ¿Qué hemos hecho? – pregunté escéptica.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Edward seguía divertido y yo…

Yo estaba muy nerviosa y confundida y…

- ¿Bella? – alzó su mano y la pasó por delante de mis ojos. - ¿Estás bien? – su diversión desapareció y apareció la preocupación.

¿Qué si estaba bien?

¡No!, no estaba bien. Ni yo, ni lo que habíamos hecho.

- No – musité. – No – alcé un poco más la voz. - ¿Qué hemos hecho? – pregunté de nuevo y Edward pareció entender lo que estaba preguntando, ya que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se incorporó apoyando su brazo sobre la almohada.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – inquirió… no sabía cómo describir su tono de voz y su estado.

Y ahí estaba la pregunta del millón.

¿Me arrepentía?

Sabía que estaba alterándome por lo sucedido, pero… ¿me arrepentía?

- No – le contesté incorporándome como él y sin dejar de mirarlo. - ¿Tú?

De repente se levantó de la cama dejándome ver de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo y caminó hacia la puerta del baño pasándose una mano por sus ya más que desordenados cabellos. Estuvo unos segundos al lado de la puerta del baño tirándose del pelo, hasta que se giró dejándome mejor vista que la de su bien ejercitado culo y habló.

- No – dijo. Bien, no se arrepentía. – No me arrepiento, creo.

¿Cree?

- ¿Crees? – pregunté sentándome en la cama y tapando con las sabanas mi desnudez. - ¿Cómo que crees? – le pregunté incrédula.

Se acercó a mí y se sentó en la cama a mi lado, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Esto… está mal – asentí con la cabeza. Sabía que estaba mal. – Estoy casado – volví a asentir. – Está mal – repitió. – Pero, - había un pero… ¿eso era bueno o malo? – me ha gustado – era bueno, muy bueno. – Me ha gustado hacerlo contigo – me sonrió y yo inevitablemente sonreí. – Pero a pesar de que me haya gustado… y de que este mal… no sé si me arrepiento. Ahora mismo puedo decirte que no y dentro de unos minutos cuando mi cabeza deje de dar vueltas decirte que sí me arrepiento – explicó. - ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? – me preguntó suavemente y colocando un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja, como había hecho unos minutos antes.

Claro que lo entendía, mi cabeza también estaba dando vueltas por todo lo que había pasado. Él estaba en una situación más complicada que la mía. El que estaba casado en esta… historia, era él. Yo solo había sido la otra…

La otra…

Que mal sonaba eso.

Yo no quería ser la otra.

- Sí. Entiendo lo que quieres decir – me levanté de la cama agarrando la sabana para taparme y me dirigí hacia el baño.

No quería estar cerca de él. No ahora. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado. En todo lo que esto suponía. En todo lo que había sentido, en cómo me sentía y en cómo me había quedado más atrapada por él.

Llegué a la puerta del baño pero no me dio tiempo a entrar. Edward cogió mi cintura y me giró para que estuviera de frente ante él.

- Ahora mismo no me arrepiento de nada – musitó antes de besar mi frente.

Alcé la cara y lo miré.

- Yo no me arrepiento y no creo que lo vaya a hacer – le aseguré.

Esperé a que él me dijera algo… pero no lo hizo. Aproveche su mutismo y me giré para entrar al baño. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ésta con mi espalda.

Comencé a llorar silenciosamente para que él no me escuchara.

Me dejé caer sobre el frio suelo aun con mi espalda apoyada en la puerta y tapé mi cara con ambas manos.

No, no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho con él. No me arrepentía absolutamente de nada, después de todo estaba enamorada de él. Lo que no me gustaba era ser la otra, no quería ser la otra y sabía perfectamente que no tenia ninguna posibilidad con Edward.

Dejé que unas pocas más de lágrimas fluyeran por mi cara y después me levanté. Me acerqué al lavabo y abrí el agua fría para mojar mi cara. Me miré al espejo y pude ver que si salía, él sabría que había llorado y me preguntaría el por qué de mis lágrimas y yo tendría que inventarme una buena excusa para contestarle. Y sabía de antemano que yo, no era una buena mentirosa.

- Bella – me sobresalté al escuchar su voz al otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí – mi voz sonó ronca. – Ahora salgo – le contesté después de aclarar mi garganta.

Me eché un último vistazo en el espejo y después de un largo suspiro, cogí el pomo de la puerta y la abrí.

- ¿Has llorado? – me preguntó preocupado nada más verme y acercándose a mí.

- ¿No? – mi respuesta sonó más a pregunta.

- ¿Por qué has llorado? – sus brazos me envolvieron y yo me dejé envolver por ellos.

No le contesté, sabía que me iba a preguntar esto y yo no había preparado mi respuesta… y ahora no sabía que decirle.

- Bella – dijo en mi coronilla. – Vamos a la cocina a tomar algo, estas temblando.

Sí, efectivamente, estaba temblando. Por frio, por nervios, por todo.

Se separó de mí y cogiéndome de la mano que no sostenía la sabana que aun rodeaba mi cuerpo, me llevó hasta la cama, donde me senté.

- ¿Tienes algún pijama o algo para ponerte? – miró hacia todos lados.

- Sí, ahí – le contesté apuntando con mi dedo la cómoda. – En el primer cajón hay… - no me dio tiempo a acabar la frase.

Edward me miraba con una amplia sonrisa a la vez que sostenía en sus manos su camisa.

- Esto servirá – me la entregó y se giró dándome un poco de privacidad.

Pero privacidad, ¿por qué?

Ya había visto mi cuerpo entero… cada recóndita parte de mi cuerpo.

Quité la sabana de sobre mi cuerpo y me puse su camisa, abrochando algunos botones. Su característico olor inundo mis fosas nasales, tuve que cerrar los ojos ante tal sensación de…

- ¿Ya? – me sacó de la pequeña burbuja que había creado.

- Sí – me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a él.

Me fijé en él y vi que solo llevaba sus pantalones puestos, sin abrochar del todo.

Volví a relamerme los labios…

- Bien, ahora vayamos abajo y comamos algo – su estomagó gruñó en ese momento. – No he cenado y llevo desde las seis de la tarde de ayer sin probar bocado – me dijo rascándose la nuca, avergonzado.

- Yo he cenado sola. Hay comida de sobra para que comamos, pero si no te apetece lo que hay puedo preparar algo – ofrecí.

- Con cualquier cosa para meter a la boca me conformo – me guiñó un ojo y yo temblé.

¿Tenía doble sentido esa frase?

Sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en sexo y en frases de doble sentido e inicié la marcha hacia la cocina.

**Edward POV**

Con lo a gusto que estaba durmiendo y va Tanya y tiene que joder mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad que me había construido antes de dormirme.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no tenía este sentimiento que me embargaba. Las continuas discusiones con Tanya habían sido el pan, de mi día a día. Estar escuchando el teléfono sonando cada dos minutos me estaba jodiendo mi perfecta noche.

Cuando me levanté procurando no despertar a Bella, - aunque creo que ya estaría despierta por los sonidos de mi teléfono móvil – anduve hacia mi pantalón tirado despreocupadamente en el suelo, lo alcé y después de rebuscar en los bolsillos, – solo tenia dos delanteros y dos traseros, pero parecía haberse perdido el maldito teléfono por algún agujero – lo saqué miré la pantalla sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Después de hablar con ella en susurros - bajo la atenta mirada de Bella, sí, había notado su mirada clavada en mí, estaba despierta… - y comenzando una discusión que en estos momentos no me apetecía nada, la colgué. Miré las llamadas perdidas… diecisiete…

Diecisiete putas perdidas en el móvil de Tanya, Alice, mi padre y por supuesto, la casa de mi madre… y tenía más que claro que esas llamadas de su casa habían sido de ella, de Esme.

Cuando salí de mis pequeñas maldiciones hacia toda mi familia por interrumpir mi sueño, me acerqué a la cama donde Bella se estaba haciendo la dormida.

Después de descubrirla y hablar un rato con ella sobre arrepentimientos por lo sucedido, me abandonó entrando en el cuarto de baño.

Sé que me había dicho que me había entendido lo que le expliqué sobre si me arrepentía… pero no parecía muy convencida.

Ahora mismo no me arrepentía de nada, absolutamente de nada. Incluso empezaba a pensar en volver a hacerla mía. Estaba muy sexy con solo la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo.

Empecé a pensar de nuevo en arrepentimientos…

Era un hombre casado, acaba de caer tan bajo como mi mujer hace años y no solo una vez, sino dos. No sabía, ni quería saber cuántas veces Tanya me había engañado con Riley, pero ahora mismo estaba muy lejos de sentirme el peor hombre del planeta por haberla engañado.

Sabía que estaba mal devolverle lo que me había hecho con la misma moneda – no se lo iba a contar a ella, claro… - pero no había pensado en lo que hacia. Estar tan cerca de Bella tenia ese efecto en mí, no pensaba en nada, mi mente se desconectaba y solo me dejaba llevar por los impulsos de mi cuerpo.

Y a pesar de no arrepentirme de haber tenido una noche loca con Bella, íbamos a tener que dejar de hacerlo. Sí, solo había sido una vez, bueno dos, pero no teníamos que repetirlo, por el bien de los dos.

Por ella… que necesitaba encontrar un hombre que supiera estar a su lado cuando lo necesitaría y yo lamentablemente no iba a poder ser ese hombre.

¿Lamentablemente?

¡Qué coño estaba pensando!

¿Qué me estaba pasando para querer ser el hombre que Bella necesita a su lado?

¿Qué me había hecho esta mujer?

Traté de no pensar en lo que mi cabeza me estaba diciendo a gritos y traté de regular los latidos de mi corazón, que se habían disparado.

La llamé para ver si se encontraba bien, después de decirme que salía ahora – sin pasar desapercibido que tenia la voz un tanto ronca… - cogí mis pantalones del suelo y después de ponérmelos, recogí los envoltorios de los condones para meterlos en mi bolsillo – con el envoltorio sin abrir del último preservativo que me quedaba – para después tirarlo en la basura. El preservativo usado lo envolví en un par de clínex y lo dejé sobre el suelo para después también tirarlo a la basura. Y después comencé a pensar mientras Bella salía del baño.

¿Qué me había hecho? – volví a preguntarme.

Quizás me estaba en…

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ante mis ojos a Bella aun con la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo y sus ojos rojos.

Había llorado.

Después de asegurarme que no había llorado - yo no le había creído… - le propuse bajar a tomar algo caliente ya que estaba temblando.

Le entregué mi camisa para que cubriera su desnudez, – la camisa le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas – sabiendo que le iba a quedar muy sexy y no me equivoqué. Tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no lanzarme a ella y gastar el último condón que me quedaba.

Entramos a la cocina descalzos, agradecí que tuviera la calefacción puesta, ya que el suelo era de azulejo pero no estaba frio, gracias al calor que había en la casa.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – me preguntó abriendo el frigorífico.

A ti – gritó mi mente.

_Contrólate_ – me reprendí.

- Cualquier cosa que tengas, estará bien – le contesté sentándome en una de las sillas que había en la cocina.

Comimos en silencio, - bueno yo comí, ella solo se tomo un café – un poco de carne que le había sobrado de la cena, ya que Jasper se había ido.

Las miradas que nos lanzábamos eran demasiado intensas. Sus ojos chocolates, estaba apagados, ya no tenían ese brillo con el que se habían abierto, cuando la "desperté". Aun tenia los ojos un poco rojos. Pensé en lo que podía haberle molestado como para llorar, pero no llegué a ninguna conclusión.

Le ayudé a recoger la mesa y a fregar lo que habíamos manchado. Ella lavaba y yo secaba.

Cuando acabamos con la tarea, se giró y apoyo la espalda sobre la encimera y suspiró.

- Supongo que ahora te irás, ¿no? – me preguntó sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

- Sí. Debería de irme. Tengo que ir a casa y…

- No es necesario que me des explicaciones – me cortó.

Sé que no era necesario, pero yo quería dárselas.

Me giré como lo había hecho ella y apoyé la espalda, igual que ella sobre la encimera. Pasé una vez la mano por mis cabellos y después de un arranque de confianza, la agarré de la cintura y la atraje hacia a mí girándola, dejándola de frente a mí.

Agarré firmemente su cintura con una mano, con la otra agarré su barbilla y alcé su cara para que me mirara.

- No quiero irme – le susurré apoyando mi frente sobre la suya. – Pero es necesario que lo haga.

- Lo sé – su tono de voz era triste. – Es mejor que te vayas – intentó apartarse de mí pero no se lo permití.

La acerqué más a mí y uní nuestros labios como lo quería haber hecho cuando me desperté.

El beso empezó siendo dulce y delicado, no quería hacer ninguna otra estupidez si lo profundizaba. No quería dañarla, ella se merecía algo mejor que yo.

_Estás casado_ – me repetía una y otra vez una vocecilla en mi interior.

Lo sé. Sabía que estaba casado. Yo quería a mi mujer, ¡por dios!. Y de pronto, todo me golpeó.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La estaba engañando…

Dejé de mover mis labios sobre los suyos, pero Bella en vez de detenerse… invadió mi boca con su lengua.

Y fue mi perdición…

La giré, la cogí de las nalgas y con un impulso la senté sobre la encimera donde saltó un poco al sentir el frio del mármol. Nuestras bocas no dejaron de tocarse, de rozarse, de degustarse. Profundicé más el beso, si era posible y me olvide de todo… de nuevo.

Le abrí las piernas y me coloqué entre éstas para estar más cómodo. Introduje mi mano derecha por entre las ranuras que había de botón a botón de mi camisa y pellizqué un pezón en cuanto di con su pecho izquierdo.

Gimió en mi boca e intentó alejarse, intentó dejar de besarme, pero de nuevo, no se lo permití. Con mi mano izquierda, agarré su nuca y la presioné más contra mí.

La besé tan apasionadamente que me estaba dando miedo que pudiera hacerle daño. Aunque por el estado en el que ella me devolvía el beso, no parecía estar sintiéndose dañada. De un estirón le abrí la camisa, escuché como algunos botones caían por nuestro alrededor, pero no me preocupé.

Ahora tenia otra cosa en mente.

Dejé su boca para besar la piel de sus perfectos pechos – ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños. – Succioné sus pezones delicadamente mientras ella, gemía y agarraba mis cabellos tirando de ellos.

- Edward – gimió.

Me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre salir de sus labios.

Dejé sus pechos y volví a ocuparme de su boca. La besé de la misma forma que lo había estado haciendo unos segundos atrás. La arrimé más a mí, empujando de su espalda baja, hacia mi erección.

Podía sentir su entrepierna mojada sobre mi ombligo y eso me encendió todavía mucho más.

Pasé mis manos por la parte trasera de sus rodillas y la alcé lo suficiente para quitarla de la encimera – rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas – y cargarla hasta la mesa de la cocina.

La dejé suavemente sobre la superficie de madera, la incliné hacia atrás sin dejar de besarla hasta que apoyó la espalda sobre la mesa. Abandoné su boca ignorando sus quejidos al hacerlo y me incorporé, poniéndome derecho.

Me bajé los pantalones rápidamente – sacando el último condón que me quedaba del bolsillo - hasta mis rodillas. Me coloqué el preservativo cuando Bella se incorporó sobre sus codos para ver que estaba haciendo.

Le agarré de debajo de las rodillas y la empujé hacia a mí. Le sonreí en forma de disculpa por haberla asustado con mi acción y me introduje en ella de un empujón.

Bella arqueó la espalda por mi intromisión y gimió tan fuerte como yo.

Me recliné hacia ella – que ya tenia de nuevo su espalda sobre la madera – y besé sus labios en un beso ardiente a la vez que empezaba a moverme dentro de ella.

Era increíble como nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente como si fueran dos piezas de un puzle.

Los movimientos empezaron a hacerse cada vez más rápidos, sus caderas se movían a la par que las mías. Pasé una mano por nuestros cuerpos y llegué a su clítoris donde comencé a frotarlo en círculos.

Dejó de besarme echando la cabeza hacia un lado. Tenia sus ojos cerrados, su rostro mostraba placer y su boca entreabierta iba en busca de aire a la vez que se le escapaban gemidos de ella.

Verla así era tan, pero tan excitante…

Aumenté el ritmo de mi cadera y el de mi mano. Estábamos cerca, demasiado cerca. Sus gemidos cada vez eran más altos y los míos se mezclaban con los de ella.

Con mi mano libre, le giré la cara para poder besarla de nuevo y que sus gemidos no fueran tan audibles, hasta que ambos cuerpos empezaron a convulsionarse, culminando en un delicioso clímax.

Dejé un poco del peso de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Bella empezó a empujarme, me incorporé rápidamente pensando que podría estar haciéndola daño. Pero cuando miré su cara y sus ojos, de los cuales desprendían lágrimas en abundancia, me preocupé.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – le pregunté saliéndome de su interior.

- Vete – su voz sonó rota. – Será mejor que te vayas – me empujó cuando se sentó.

- Bella – intenté acercarme, pero salto de la mesa y se alejó de mí.

- Vete – sollozó.

- ¿Qué… qué te pasa? – no entendía porque lloraba.

Me levanté los pantalones olvidándome de quitarme el condón y los abroché.

- Vete – repitió de nuevo quitándose mi camisa.

Me la tiró y salió desnuda de la cocina. La seguí hasta el salón donde se envolvió en una manta.

- Bella – volví a llamarla.

- Vete, por favor – repitió en un susurro dejándose caer al suelo.

¿Qué pasaba?

- Bella – repetí ya no sé cuantas veces acercándome a ella.

- No te acerques. ¡Vete! – me gritó.

- Pero… – traté de acercarme a ella otra vez, pero volvió a impedírmelo.

- Por favor – me pidió con la voz rota. – Vete.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

No quería dejarla así. Pero ella no me permitía acercarme a ella, para poder consolarla.

Con un suspiro resignado fui a buscar mi ropa. Me calcé los zapatos, me puse la camisa y me coloqué el abrigo. Ella seguía en el suelo arrodillada mirándome de una forma que no había visto en sus ojos a lo largo de nuestra noche y ningún día que había estado con ella.

- Be… - intenté de nuevo.

- Por favor – pero ella me cortó.

Me acerqué a ella, quien esta vez me lo permitió. Me agaché a su altura, agarré su mentón y alcé su cara para que me mirara, pero sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Acaricié sus mejillas para limpiar un poco sus lágrimas – que aun salían de sus ojos – y con un último beso en sus labios, me puse de nuevo de pie y anduve hasta la puerta del salón.

Me giré para echarle un último vistazo. No podía dejarla así… pero sabía que ella no quería que estuviera allí.

Salí de su casa con la imagen de Bella destrozada en el suelo arrodillada con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo en mi mente, golpeándome una y otra vez.

Entré en el coche y después de golpear el volante varias veces, descargando toda mi frustración por dejarla así, conduje hacia mi casa.

* * *

Hola! siento el retraso! pero aqui estoy de nuevo!

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! me ha salido un poco más corto, pero la inspiracion no me ha dado para más... :S

Quiero aclarar las edades que tienen Bella y Edward... recibí un review preguntandomelo. Bueno a lo que iba... Bella tiene 33 y Edward tiene 35, han sido padres jovenes... Si teneis más dudas sobre algo, preguntarmelo ^^.

Bueno ahora quiero agradecer enormemente a **tlebd **e **Yzza **por vuestras ayuditas en este capitulo! GRACIAS!

Creo que ya no se me olvida nada...

Agradeceros por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y a los que solo leeis! Gracias!

Saludos!


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

**Edward POV **

Llegué a mi casa – ya era casi de día, algunos rayos de sol luchaban por salir de entre las nubes que había sobre mi cabeza – hecho una furia y una mierda por haber dejado a Bella así en su casa y realmente hecho un puto lio.

Aun me preguntaba que había pasado para que ella se pusiera a llorar como lo había hecho. No le encontraba sentido alguno… al igual que no encontraba lógico mi estado.

No podía estar enamorándome de ella. Yo estaba enamorado de Tanya.

Abrí la puerta del coche y caminé hacia mi casa. Abrí la puerta principal, me quité el abrigo, lo colgué en el perchero de la entrada y fui a la cocina.

Necesitaba un vaso de agua. Más bien necesitaba un vaso de whisky pero como había avanzado mucho con mi _problema_… bebí un vaso de agua.

Subí a mi habitación a paso lento. Necesitaba una ducha y deshacerme de lo que tenia colgado en mi entrepierna. Me estaba pringando las piernas y notaba como se iba escurriendo hacia abajo. O me lo quitaba ya, o acabaría en el suelo tirado.

Entré en mi habitación, pero me detuve como si me hubiera chocado contra una pared.

¿Qué hacia Tanya aquí?

¿Qué hacia Tanya aquí sentada en la cama y despierta?

- ¿Dónde has estado? – me preguntó apretando los dientes y sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

- Trabajando – mentí descaradamente.

- Cuando te he llamado me has dicho que estabas en casa, que te habías quedado dormido – me escupió levantándose de la cama.

- Me han llamado por una urgencia – volví a mentir.

La urgencia la tenía yo. Necesitaba quitarme el preservativo, ¡ya!.

- ¿Dónde has estado, Edward?. ¡Y esta vez no me mientas! – me gritó.

- En una urgencia – repetí.

- ¿Con quién has estado? – se acercó a mí y señalo mi camisa. Bajé la mirada y vi como faltaban algunos de los botones. ¡Mierda! - ¿Con quién? – gruñó.

- Con nadie. Te lo repito he estado en una urgencia.

- Tendrás que explicarme en qué clase de urgencia has estado para que te arranquen los botones de la camisa – se acercó más a mí.

- Tanya…

- Hueles a… - me cortó. - ¿Fresas? – no le contesté.

No se me ocurría nada para eso. Tenia una buena excusa para decirle donde podía haber estado. Pero para mí olor a fresas y mi camisa rota… no.

- Me duché en el hospital, no tenia jabón para limpiarme y se…

- ¡Deja de mentirme! – me cortó chillándome. - ¿Dónde y con quien has estado? – sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Y yo… lejos de sentirme el mejor hombre del mundo… la imagen de Tanya destrozada me rompió en mil pedazos.

- Tanya – susurré e intenté acercarme a ella para abrazarla, para consolarla de alguna manera.

- No me toques – me dijo entre dientes alejándose de mí.

Miré como se limpiaba las mejillas que estaban inundadas en lágrimas y como cogía aire por la boca varias veces para intentar controlarse. Tiré de mis pelos de forma nerviosa, ver a mí mujer en ese estado era la peor imagen que podía ver de ella y no podía hacer nada para consolarla porque ella no me dejaba que me acercara.

- ¿Quién es ella? – susurró tapándose la cara con las manos. - ¿Quién es la zorra a la que te estás tirando? – bramó aun con sus manos en la cara.

- No me estoy tirando a nadie – hablé bajo, muy bajo.

Apartó las manos de su cara y me miró escéptica.

- Explícame entonces porque vienes con esa pinta y hueles a fresas.

- Ya te lo he explicado.

- La verdad, Edward. Quiero la verdad – la miré sin contestarle.

Ya no tenia más que decirle. Me iba a aferrar a esa historia como si mi vida dependiera de ello… bueno, mi vida no, pero mi matrimonio estaba seguro de que dependía de esa historia.

- Toda la familia está decepcionada contigo – siguió hablando cuando vio que yo no le iba a decir nada. – Que no te presentaras a la cena, le ha jodido mucho a todo el mundo y eso por no hablar de tu madre.

- Llamé a casa para avisar de que llegaría tarde – musité.

- ¡Tarde, pero no nunca! – gritó. - ¿Qué cojones has estado haciendo?

- ¡Deja de gritarme! – le grité de vuelta.

- ¡Deja de mentirme!

- ¡No te estoy mintiendo!

- ¿¡Con quien coño has estado! ? – se acercó a mí y puso su dedo índice en mi pecho, haciendo presión sobre éste. - ¿Con quién?

- Con nadie – susurré.

- No me mientas. Te conozco, Edward. Sé cuando me mientes y cuando no.

- ¡No parece que me conozcas mucho cuando no crees lo que te digo! – le chillé apartándome de ella.

Me estaba presionando demasiado con el mismo tema y antes de hacer cualquier estupidez… preferí alejarme de ella.

Entré al cuarto de baño de mi habitación, cerré la puerta de un portazo y eché el pestillo. Me metí la mano en los pantalones y palpé sobre mi pene buscando el maldito preservativo, pero no estaba. Bufé frustrado sacando la mano del pantalón y me agaché para palpar mis piernas y dar con el condón.

Solo me faltaba que se me hubiera caído en el suelo de la habitación y que Tanya lo hubiera visto…

Seguí palpando ambas piernas hasta que di con un pequeño bulto en mi pierna derecha. Remangué el pantalón hasta casi la rodilla y saqué el preservativo vacio de mi esperma, - el cual estaba por todas mis piernas - lo cogí con mi dedo índice y pulgar y lo tiré al cubo de la basura que teníamos en el baño.

Iba a tener que ducharme… tenia las malditas piernas pegajosas y parte del semen seco que había en ellas, estaba tirando de mis pelos haciéndome daño.

- ¡Edward, sal! – gritó Tanya desde el otro lado de la puerta aporreándola.

Ignoré sus chillidos y sus suplicas para que saliera a dar la cara y hablara con ella. Me desvestí casi arrancándome los pantalones que se habían quedado pegados a los pelos de mis piernas y me quité la camisa, los bóxers me los había dejado en casa de Bella al igual que el jersey. Pensé en echarlo todo a lavar, pero… la camisa tenia los botones rotos y no tenia los botones para arreglarla y los pantalones, dudo que con una lavada se quedaran totalmente limpios y tendría que explicarle a Tanya que les habían pasado, – yo no sabía poner la lavadora – el por qué de su estado. Así que simplemente dejé la ropa sobre el suelo para recogerla después.

Aunque me estaba gritando que la había engañado… yo iba a seguir con mi historia inicial, no iba a complicarme mucho, iba a mantener lo de la urgencia.

Abrí el grifo de la ducha y me metí sin esperar a que el agua se calentara. Me cagué en todo cuando el agua helada tocó la piel de mi cuerpo y me hizo estremecerme. Cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente metí la cabeza bajo el chorro y dejé que cayera por todo mi cuerpo.

El olor a fresas se intensificó más con el pelo mojado. Tenia que borrar este olor de mi cuerpo antes de volverme loco. Me lavé la cabeza tres veces con mi champú y el cuerpo lo froté tan fuerte con la esponja que me hice daño. Quería quitar cualquier olor que tuviera de Bella en el cuerpo, a pesar de que su olor me encantaba.

Salí del cuarto de baño envuelto en una toalla sobre mi cintura. Tanya estaba sentada en la cama mirándome fríamente. Aparté la mirada de ella y saqué la ropa que me iba a poner del armario y de los cajones.

- ¿Cuántas veces? – preguntó en un murmullo.

Seguí ignorándola, no quería hablar más de esto. Le estaba haciendo daño y yo seguía sintiéndome como una mierda por jugar con dos personas.

- ¿Cuántas? – insistió elevando un poco la voz. Seguí ignorándola y comencé a vestirme – Edward, ¿cuántas?

- ¿Tú cuantas veces me engañaste con Riley? – le grité mirándola y ya harto de que siguiera con lo mismo. - ¿Cuántas? – gruñí.

- Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí – se levantó de la cama. – Lo mío ya está más que hablado. ¡No puedo creer que me hayas engañado!, ¡que hayas caído tan bajo pagándome con mi misma moneda! - gritó. – Lo mío fue hace años Edward, ¡años!. ¿Por qué ahora?. ¿Por qué? – su voz se quebró con la última pregunta y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Te estoy diciendo que no te he engañado – le dije entre dientes. – Por una puta vez en tu vida, una sola vez. ¿No podrías confiar en mí? – le pregunté abrochándome los botones de la camisa. – Soy yo al que engañaste. ¡Yo debería de desconfiar de ti! – le grité.

- ¿Y no lo haces?. No me digas que confías en mí, porque ambos sabemos que no lo haces.

- La única que no confía aquí eres tú – le señalé con el dedo y acabé de vestirme, poniéndome unos zapatos.

- Perdona por desconfiar de ti, - dijo sarcásticamente – ¿esperas que lo haga si me vienes vestido como me has venido?

- Te he dicho que he tenido una urgencia – caminé hacia el baño para recoger la ropa que había dejado allí.

No sabía que iba a hacer con ella, pero en un principio la metí en el cubo de la ropa sucia.

- ¿Qué clase de urgencia era esa, Edward?. Has venido con el pelo revuelto más de la cuenta, la ropa hecha una mierda y oliendo a fresas. Dime, ¿qué clase de urgencia?

- No quiero seguir hablando de esto contigo. No cuando no me vas a escuchar – salí del baño y la observé.

Seguía de pie, aun llorando, parecía verse muy firme pero la conocía tan bien como para saber que estaba rota por dentro y todo por mi culpa.

- Si no quieres hablarlo conmigo… ¿con quién lo harás? – susurró.

Pasé una mano por mis cabellos ignorando lo que había dicho y con un suspiro, abandoné la habitación.

- Vuelves a huir. ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!. Nunca cambiaras. Cuando la cosa se pone complicada te vas y no lo hablas – me chilló caminando detrás de mí.

- No estoy huyendo, voy a la cocina a servirme un café – dije sin parar de andar.

Entramos ambos a la cocina. Yo hecho un manojo de nervios y con la vena de mi cabeza apuntito de explotar. Ambos necesitábamos calmarnos, si quería hablar, hablaríamos, pero necesitábamos calmarnos para no empezar de nuevo a decir barbaridades.

- Todavía estoy esperando a que me cuentes la verdad – me dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina cuando yo sacaba el café del microondas.

- Ya te lo he dicho – le contesté de forma serena.

- Edward, deja de mentirme. ¡Deja de mentirme! – me gritó golpeando la mesa con su mano.

- No te estoy mintiendo. ¡No he estado con nadie! – le chillé encarándola.

- ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué, que?

- Porque no me dices que has estado toda la maldita noche tirándote a cualquier zorra en vez de haber venido a pasar la noche con la familia.

- Deja de inventar – gruñí.

Sabía que tenia razón en todo lo que me decía. Pero no quería hacerle más daño del que le estaba haciendo diciéndole la verdad. Eso solo me lo guardaría para mí y para el resto tenia la historia que le había contado a ella. Sabía bien que si le pedía a cualquier enfermera que mintieran un poco por mí, todas lo harían sin pedir explicaciones.

- Deja de mentirme – bramó levantándose de la silla. – Te lo preguntaré una, solo una vez más – se acercó a mí. – ¿Dónde has estado?

- En el hospital – le contesté muy seguro.

- ¿Por qué me has dicho cuando te he llamado que estabas en casa durmiendo?, aun cuando dudo que hayas pasado por aquí al salir del trabajo.

- He venido aquí, me he duchado y después me…

- No quiero escucharlo, Edward. No quiero ver cómo me vuelves a poner la misma puta excusa – cogió la taza de mi mano sin darme tiempo a reaccionar y la estrelló contra el suelo.

- ¿Qué coño haces? – le pregunté furioso.

- Quiero que te vayas – sus lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. – Quiero que te vayas de casa. No quiero verte por aquí hasta que pienses en todo y decidas contarme la verdad.

¿Qué?

¿Me estaba echando de casa?

No podía echarme de mi propia casa.

- No me pienso ir. Esta casa es tan tuya como mía.

- Si tú no te vas, me iré yo con los niños.

No, eso sí que no.

- No vas a llevarte a ninguno de los niños. Si tanto quieres alejarte, vete tú sola como ya has hecho. O mejor aún, – seguí hablando – vete con Alice como habéis hecho muchas veces.

- No metas a tu hermana en esto.

- ¿Por qué no?. Incluso podría proponérselo yo. Que te aleje de mí unos días, que te lleve lejos, tanto que quieres que me aleje de ti, pero ten por seguro que le contaré todo. Seguro que entonces ya no te mira con los mismos ojos.

Eso era un golpe bajo. Demasiado bajo.

Nadie sabía que Tanya me había engañado con otro hombre. Solo sabían que nuestro matrimonio estaba haciendo aguas, pero no sabían la razón, – incluso creo que ni yo mismo sabía la razón – solo veían lo que nosotros dos dejábamos que vieran.

- No metas a Alice en esto – gruñó. Apreté el puente de mi nariz con los dedos de mi mano derecha. – ¿Tanto te jode que me lleve bien con tu hermana cuando a ti ni siquiera te aguanta?

Bien, golpe bajo por su parte…

Siempre me había llevado bien con Alice, éramos como uña y carne. Era mi confidente, mi mejor amiga, la que me escuchaba y me aconsejaba de todo, pero cuando descubrí que Tanya me había engañado, me alejé de ella. No quería que sufriera por mí como sabía que iba a hacer si le contaba que estaba hecho una mierda por haber descubierto a Tanya en los brazos de otro.

- No me jode en absoluto. Me jode más que la tengas engañada sin contarle la verdad – me separé de ella y caminé hacia el salón.

- Yo no la tengo engañada. No tengo porque contarle nada de mi vida privada.

- No tienes porque contarle lo que a ti te da la gana – me giré para volver a enfrentarla. - ¡Porque coño no le cuentas todo! – le chillé de nuevo. Mi garganta ya empezaba a doler de tanto levantar la voz. – ¡Cuéntale como engañaste a su hermano con otro hombre!. No te lo calles, cuéntaselo – le escupí.

- Te lo repito. No tengo porque contarle nada de mi vida privada y no le cuento lo que me da la gana.

- Deja el tema Tanya, déjalo, de verdad. No aguanto. ¡Estoy harto!. ¡Estoy harto de ser el malo de la película! – grité acercándome a ella. – Cuando ambos sabemos que la que actuó mal fuiste tú – mis palabras escaparon de mi boca como si fueran veneno.

_Y ahora tú gilipollas _– musitó una voz en mi cabeza.

Sí y ahora yo. Pero a diferencia de ella, a mí no me había encontrado en los brazos de Bella como para reclamarme que la estaba engañando – cosa que había hecho, pero ella no tenia porque saberlo. – Volví a sentirme la peor mierda del mundo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No podía seguir discutiendo así con mi mujer.

Mi mujer, mi mejor amiga, mi amante – _ya no, _volvió a decirme esa voz – mi todo.

- Tanya – susurré acercándome un poco más con los brazos extendidos hacia ella para abrazarla.

- No me toques – se alejó un paso de mí.

- Perdóname – susurré dando un paso hacia ella.

- ¿Qué te perdone, qué exactamente?

- Por esto, por estar discutiendo, por estar reclamándonos, por no saber tratarnos. Somos un matrimonio, deberíamos de confiar el uno en el otro, por…

- Quiero que te vayas – me cortó. – Quiero que te vayas unos días, necesito pensar y necesito que tu también lo hagas. Necesito saber que aun me quieres, necesito que pienses en todo esto. Te necesito de vuelta. Aunque me hayas engañado esta noche, te necesito de vuelta, Edward – sollozó.

Bien, eso es lo que quería, ¿no?. Entonces me marcharía esos días que ella tanto me pedía para pensar. Yo también lo necesitaba, necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos y aclarar todo.

- Si eso es lo que quieres – asintió con su cabeza. – Entonces me iré. Ya te haré saber donde estoy porque no tengo claro a donde ir – volvió a asentir con su cabeza. – Te quiero, te quiero mucho – me acerqué a ella, posé mis labios sobre los suyos y la abracé fuertemente sin oposición por su parte.

Sus labios estaban mojados por las lágrimas, estaban salados. Vi como cerraba fuertemente los ojos ante mi contacto, la imité y después de unos segundos, me separé de ella.

- Yo también te quiero – susurró.

No me despedí. Esto no era una despedida, solo un descanso de todo, un descanso de nosotros dos. Salí de casa tan solo con la ropa que llevaba puesta y mi abrigo, - ya regresaría para recoger más ropa en otro momento – me monté en el coche, lo arranqué y lo eche andar hacia la calle principal.

Ahora tenía que pensar a donde ir.

**Bella POV**

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Qué coño había hecho?

Me levanté del suelo aun con la manta alrededor de mi cuerpo. Estaba en estado de shock. Mi mente solo pasa una y otra vez las imágenes de Edward haciéndome el amor o más bien practicando sexo en la cama, en la ducha e incluso en la mesa de la cocina. Hacer el amor ya eran palabras mayores, para ello había que poner sentimientos y aunque yo hubiera puesto los míos, estaba segura de que para él solo había sido sexo.

Caminé como una zombie hacia mi habitación. Necesitaba una ducha, necesita una ducha urgentemente. Quitar el olor que Edward había dejado en mi cuerpo, tenía que quitar su olor de mí. Tenía que desprenderme de todo lo que me recordara a él e iba a empezar por su olor.

Entré al cuarto de baño dejando caer la manta al suelo. Abrí el grifo de la bañera y dejé el agua correr. Cuando ésta se calentó, me metí en la bañera y dejé que el chorro de agua _limpiara_ mi cuerpo.

Salí unos minutos más tarde, envolviéndome en una toalla que había preparado para cuando saliera. No me paré a mirar mi rostro en el espejo, no quería ver la cara que podría encontrarme al verme reflejada en él. Solo quería olvidar lo que había hecho.

No estaba arrepentida ni mucho menos, solo estaba asustada.

Había acabado enganchándome más a la peor droga que había probado…

Un hombre casado.

Me puse el pijama y me quedé mirando la cama. Tenia que cambiar las sabanas, su esencia estaría por cada centímetro de la tela. Me acerqué a la cama y como si me diera el mayor asco del mundo, quité mis sabanas con una mueca de desagrado en la cara y las tiré al suelo. Saqué un juego limpio e hice la cama. Después cogí las sabanas del suelo y las llevé al cuarto de baño donde las metí en el cubo de la ropa sucia.

Cuando iba a salir del cuarto de baño me fijé en la bañera. Él también había estado ahí… Salí del baño para ir a la cocina a por los productos necesarios que necesitaba para limpiar la bañera.

Llegué cargada de cosas, - guantes, un cubo, un estropajo, lejía… - me puse los guantes y comencé a frotar la bañera como una loca. No sabía que me pasaba, pero una vez que empecé a limpiar la bañera no paré y acabé limpiando el baño entero, solo por si acaso él había tocado y había dejado su fragancia en alguna parte.

Salí del cuarto de baño y me fijé en mi cama bien hecha. Miré hacia el suelo notando que había algo tirado casi debajo de la cama que no había visto antes, o más bien que no me había fijado que había. Caminé hacia dicho objeto y me agaché para observarlo mejor.

Gracias a dios que aun tenía los guantes puestos para recoger el preservativo usado que había ahí tirado. Lo tiré en el cubo de basura del baño y regresé a limpiar el suelo donde había estado "_goteando_" el condón. Froté bien el suelo hasta que lo vi limpio, pero cuando me fui a levantar y estirar mis piernas que estaban doloridas de estar agachada, los vi…

Unos bóxers… sus bóxers.

¡Dios!, me iba a volver loca.

Los cogí aun con mis guantes puestos y dude entre llevarlos al cubo de la ropa sucia o tirarlos a la basura o directamente quemarlos. Al final opté por la opción más lógica ahora, los llevé al cubo de la ropa sucia, ya me ocuparía de ellos más tarde.

Bajé al piso de abajo con mi trabajo en el piso superior acabado. Llegué al último escalón y vi otra cosa que no debería de estar tirada en el suelo. Me acerqué a la prenda negra y bufé molesta.

¿Se habría dejado Edward algo más tirado por casa?

La cogí del suelo y fui a la cocina. Metí el jersey en la lavadora evitando las ganas que tenia de acercármelo a la nariz y respirar profundamente de su aroma.

Después de ganar mi batalla de dejar el maldito jersey en la lavadora, me preparé para limpiar la mesa. La mesa donde unas horas antes, él y yo habíamos consumado la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

La limpié cuatro veces para asegurarme de que quedaba bien limpia, no quería que un día desayunando o comiendo o cenando, tuviéramos la sorpresa de alguna mancha sospechosa.

Después de mirar que la había dejado como _los chorros del oro,_ fui a la fregadera para guardar lo que había usado en el armario debajo de ésta. Y mi cabeza actuando por si sola… me recordó que tenia que limpiar algo más.

La encimera…

Comencé a llorar de nuevo. Después de tantas horas de no echar una lágrima, mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse y mis mejillas a mojarse del agua que mis ojos desprendían.

Limpié agitadamente la encimera donde mi trasero desnudo se había posado. Froté y froté y seguí frotando hasta que mis sollozos pudieron conmigo y acabé tirada en el suelo, acurrucada con mis brazos rodeando mis piernas al lado de los armarios de la cocina y llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Bella? – no escuché la puerta principal abrirse y la voz preocupada de Jasper sonando a mi lado me desconcertó.

¿Qué hacia él aquí?

Se supone que se había ido, que no volvería hasta pasados unos días.

- ¿Bella? – me cogió del suelo con sus brazos y me alzó.

No había estado mucho tiempo tirada en el suelo llorando… solo unos minutos, o eso me había parecido a mí.

Me llevó hasta mi habitación, donde me dejó sobre la cama donde seguí acurrucada.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – me preguntó poniéndome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – No debí irme – musitó para él mismo. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a preguntarme, pero no le contesté.

Solo lo cogí de su chaqueta y tiré de él para abrazarlo. Necesitaba que me abrazara, necesitaba que me dijera que todo estaba bien.

- Vale, pequeña, ya pasó. Todo estará bien – parece que escuchó mis pensamientos.

Estuvimos unos minutos abrazados, yo seguía llorando y él me frotaba la espalda intentando consolarme ya que sus intentos de hacerlo de cualquier otra forma habían sido un fracaso.

- Bella – me llamó pero yo seguía llorando, no podía parar las lágrimas ahora que habían vuelto a comenzar a salir de mis ojos. Estaba llorando todo lo que no había llorado cuando logré serenarme cuando Edward se marchó. – Dios, qué puedo hacer – habló para él mismo. – Espera aquí, ¿vale? Ahora vengo.

Me dejó acurrucada en mi cama y se marchó de mi habitación. Cerré los ojos esperando que así mis lágrimas pararan, pero no había forma de detenerlas.

Lo escuché hablando con alguien por teléfono – supuse. – Indicándole mi estado y sus intentos fallidos de intentar consolarme. Regresó a mí unos minutos más tarde, donde se colocó en su posición anterior y siguió abrazándome y frotándome la espalda.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente porque no era muy consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, pero escuché por encima de mis gimoteos el timbre de casa sonar.

- Ahora vuelvo – Jasper se apartó de mí y se marchó a abrir la puerta.

Escuché murmullos y pasos acercándose a mi habitación. Solo esperaba que no hubiera llamado a Edward para pedirle consejo sobre cómo actuar, estando yo así.

- Esta tumbada en la cama, he intentando todo lo que estaba en mis manos para intentar que dejara de llorar, antes me funcionaban pero no sé qué le pasa, no he sido capaz de hacer nada por ella.

- No te preocupes, yo me ocupo.

Me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Rosalie contestarle y abrí mis ojos para comprobar que lo que había escuchado era la voz de Rose.

- Déjanos solas – le pidió a Jasper cuando entraron por la puerta de mi habitación.

- Claro. Gracias por venir – le dijo amablemente.

También me sorprendí que hubiera bajado la guardia con ella cuando siempre se evitaban.

- De nada – le contestó la rubia cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Se acercó a mí, bajo mi atenta y llorosa mirada.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Bella? – se sentó en mi cama mirándome fijamente. - ¿Por qué estas así? – volvió a preguntar y yo como respuesta dejé escapar un gemido lastimero. - ¡Hey!, tienes que dejar de llorar. Vamos Bella – se levantó de la cama y tiró de mi mano. – Vamos a vestirte, necesitamos salir de aquí.

Negué con la cabeza e hice fuerza para que no me moviera de mi posición. Lo último que quería ahora, era salir. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir, dejar que el tiempo se pasara y que se llevara mi estado de shock con él.

- De eso nada. Vamos, deja de compórtate infantilmente y levántate – siguió tirando de mí. – Eres peor que Lilly cuando la levanto para ir al colegio – se me escapó una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarme a Rose tirando de la pequeña para que se levantara para ir al colegio. A mí me sucedía lo mismo con Seth. – Así me gusta, que sonrías. Ahora deja de llorar.

- No… no… puedo – mi voz sonó baja y ronca.

- _No, no puedo –_ me hizo burla. – Querer es poder. Y sé que tú lo quieres hacer, así que podrás hacerlo. Así que ahora, deja de hacer fuerza y ayúdame a levantarte para vestirte. Primero nos ocuparemos de tu ropa, después de tus lloros lamentosos y por ultimo de tu cara.

Y así lo hicimos, dejé de hacer fuerza para que me levantara y la ayudé a vestirme. Parecía una niña pequeña, ella tenia razón. Después de estar preparada, vestida, con mis lágrimas detenidas por el momento y mi cara suavemente maquillada para que no se me vieran mis ojeras y mis ojos ligeramente hinchados, bajamos al piso inferior.

- Jasper – le llamé con mi tono de voz más firme.

- ¿Ya has dejado de llorar? – me preguntó saliendo de la cocina.

Esa cocina ya no iba a ser la misma…

- Parece ser que por el momento, sí – le sonreí.

- Bien, me alegro – se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

No tuve más remedio que devolverle el abrazo y enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Vamos a salir – le dije cuando nos separamos.

- Bien.

- Necesitas…

- No – me cortó antes de que acabara mi frase. – Sal y diviértete, lo necesitas – besó mi frente y miró a Rose. – Cuídala.

- No te preocupes, está en buenas manos.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – vi como ambos se sonreían.

Me quedé estupefacta ante su interactuación.

¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto?

¿Cuándo su relación se había hecho más amistosa?

Observé como Jasper le abrazaba tímidamente – ella también le abrazaba y le volvía a agradecer el haber venido y entonces me quedé paralizada.

No podía ser…

No…

- Bella, vamos – Rose me observo confusa por haberme quedado de piedra ante lo que mis ojos habían visto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Jasper pasando una mano por delante de mi cara.

- Sí, sí. Vamos – dije rápidamente y tiré a Rose hacia afuera, después ya hablaría con Jasper…

…..

Fuimos a un restaurante familiar a cenar, - ya era bastante tarde, me había pasado todo el día limpiando – donde se podía hablar tranquilamente, – sabía que Rosalie iba a querer sacarme todo lo que pudiera del por qué de mis lloros – comer a gusto y donde no íbamos a ser interrumpidas por ningún camarero intentando coquetear con los clientes ya que todos los camareros eran mujeres.

- Bien, Bella. Creo que esto no te lo tengo que preguntar, porque sabes exactamente que hacemos aquí – comenzó Rose.

- ¿Cenar? – pregunté inocentemente.

- Sí, pero aparte de eso, hemos venido a hablar – iba a contestarle pero ella no me dejó. – A hablar de porque te he encontrado hecha una mierda en tu casa, a lágrima suelta y sin poder controlarte. Así que… empieza – me hizo una seña con su tenedor para que empezara a hablar mientras ella comía de su ensalada.

- No tengo nada que decir – observé su reacción…

Frunció el ceño y después de mirarme durante unos segundos, una sonrisa asomó en sus labios y una mirada picara en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué tal con mi regalito? – preguntó de repente, cambiando de tema.

Me ahogué con el vino que estaba bebiendo y ella empezó a reír escandalosamente, tanto que me estaba dando vergüenza que prácticamente todo el restaurante estuviera mirándonos.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo has probado? – siguió con su estado divertido.

- No – le contesté después de recuperarme de la tos.

- No me lo creo, Bella. He visto que tienes ese pequeño brillo especial en los ojos cuando tu cuerpo ha liberado toda esa tensión de no tener un orgasmo en mucho tiempo…

- Baja la voz – le susurré mirando a todos lados, esperando que nadie la hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Por qué?. Aquí nadie nos conoce, no te preocupes tonta – hizo un ademan con la mano despreocupadamente.

- Aun así, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de mi vida sexual – seguí musitando.

- Entonces… ¿mi pequeña Bells ha probado… - cortó lo que iba a decir cuando una pequeña sonrisa surcó mi boca al recordar que el brillo de mis ojos no había sido precisamente por haberme consolado sola, si no por cierto hombre de ojos verdes que ahora mismo me estaba atormentando. Me miró con los ojos desorbitados y después de meditarlo unos minutos exclamó. - ¡Oh dios mío! – se llevó la mano a la boca para tapársela y así no gritar como casi lo había hecho. - ¡Te lo has tirado! – musitó un pelín alto para mí gusto.

Me tensé. Claro que me tensé. Y mis mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso. No me las veía pero juraría que estaba más roja que el mantel de nuestra mesa, ya que sentía el calor, el intenso calor en mis mejillas y también en mis orejas.

- ¿Te lo has tirado? – preguntó en un tono más bajo acercando su silla a mí.

- No. ¿A quién? – le pregunté haciéndome la desconcertada.

- A… Ed… a mi cuñado – tartamudeó.

- ¿No? – mi respuesta salió en forma de pregunta.

- Por eso había llamado que llegaría tarde, pero no dijo que nunca, Tanya estaba hecha una furia, por no hablar de Esme, yo la temería más que a Tanya – habló rápidamente para ella misma, pero lo escuché y lo entendí todo perfectamente.

Y de nuevo me golpeó.

¿Qué había hecho?

Lo último que hubiera querido es que él tuviera problemas con su familia y había sido una egoísta al "_secuestrarlo"_ la noche de fin de año. No quería que tuviera problemas con su mujer, no quería que tuviera problemas con su familia, no quer…

- Bella – Rose me zarandeó suavemente sacándome de mis pensamientos. - ¿Me estas escuchando?

- No… no… ¿qué he hecho? – mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

Miré a Rose para que me dijera que había actuado mal, para que me riñera, para que me dijera que todo había sido un error. Pero ella solo me envolvió en sus brazos y me dejó llorar libremente durante unos minutos.

- Tranquila, Bella. No pasa nada.

- ¿No pasa nada? – me aparté de su abrazo y la miré incrédula. – ¿Cómo puede decir que no pasa nada? – le pregunté entre lágrimas.

- No has hecho nada malo. El que ha hecho algo malo es él, no tú. Si alguien tiene que sentirse culpable es él. Tú solo te has dejado llevar por tus instintos más primarios – me sonrió pero yo no se la devolví. – Vamos Bella, alegra la cara.

- No puedo, me siento…

- ¿Te arrepientes? – me cortó.

- No.

- Entonces no te sientas ni culpable, ni mal, ni nada por el estilo – me guiñó un ojo y yo increíblemente, me sentí algo mejor. – Al menos… te lo pasarías bien – mi mejillas volvieron a teñirse del rojo más intenso y ella volvió a reír. – Supongo que por el color de tu cara, lo pasaste genial.

Genial, maravillosamente, increíble… muchos, muchos adjetivos había para describir como me lo había pasado en los brazos de Edward.

- Sí – le contesté en un murmullo. – Ha estado bien.

- ¿Solo bien? – inquirió alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

- ¿Ha sido increíble? – medio pregunté, medio confirmé.

Rose echo a reír de nuevo a la vez que golpeaba suavemente mi hombro con el suyo.

- Edward puede hacer cosas increíbles, sí – dijo entre risas.

La miré sin entender a que se refería.

¿Habían estado juntos alguna vez en la intimidad?

¿A qué se refería con lo que me había dicho?

- No es lo que piensas, Bella. Así que deja de arrugar el entrecejo – rió de nuevo. – Edward es un buen hombre, un poco gilipollas no te lo voy a negar pero un buen hombre. Y por lo de las cosas increíbles, me refiero a que siempre está dispuesto, – sí, sexualmente ya había descubierto que siempre estaba dispuesto… - ¡dios, deja de pensar por unos minutos en tirártelo! – y el calor regresó de nuevo a mis mejillas. – Lo que te decía, siempre está dispuesto, no sexualmente hablando, - me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, le sonreí y siguió hablando – a ayudar a todo el mundo. Si no es en el hospital es en casa, y si no fuera de estos dos lugares. A ti te ha ayudado con tu problema, ¿verdad? – preguntó unos segundos más tarde.

- ¿Con qué problema?

¿Qué problema tenía yo?

- Te ha ayudado a desahogarte y a tocar el cielo… ¿cuántas veces?. ¿Una? – negué con la cabeza. - ¿Dos? – volvió a preguntar y yo volví a negar con la cabeza. - ¿Tres? – sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco. Volví a negar con la cabeza. - ¿Cuántas? – sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

- Cuatro – le contesté avergonzada, apartando la mirada de sus ojos.

No era muy buena para hablar de mis intimidades con otra persona. Siempre lo guardaba para mí misma. Puede que fuera porque en Forks no había tenido amigas como para hablar de mis cosas de_ chicas_.

- ¿Cuatro? – dijo incrédula.

- Sí, cuatro.

- Pero… ¿cómo? – siguió preguntando escéptica.

- ¿De verdad necesitas que te explique cómo? – ahora era mi turno de reír.

- ¡No!. Sé perfectamente cómo va todo el proceso. Solo que… Edward debe de llevar mucho tiempo sin sexo para lograr cuatro orgasmos…

- No, no Rose – le corté. – Yo no te he dicho que él haya sido también el de los cuatro orgasmos. Él solo tuvo… - me llevé el dedo índice a la barbilla y miré hacia el techo del local, para pensar. – Tres, sí, fueron tres – contesté volviendo a mirarla.

- ¡Joder, Bella!. Uno más, uno menos… Edward lleva mucho tiempo sin acción. Porque sino…

- No quiero saberlo – me tapé los oídos de una forma muy infantil y puse una mueca de desagrado.

Lo último que quería ahora que me había recuperado de mi shock, era imaginarme a Edward en los brazos de su mujer.

Dolía… mucho.

- Bien. Cambiemos de tema si esto te incomoda – sugirió.

- No es que me incomode. Solo que no quiero hablar de él ahora mismo y mucho menos de ella.

- ¿De Tanya? – asentí. - ¿No te cae demasiado bien, no? – me encogí de hombros.

No podía decir si era de mi agrado o de mi desagrado. No la conocía en absoluto y yo no era una de esas personas que juzgan sin conocer.

- No es que me caiga mal, simplemente no me cae – le contesté.

- No te pierdes mucho – dijo Rose antes de llevarse su copa de vino a los labios y beber un sorbo. – No es que sea una mala mujer. Pero tiende a ser un poco controladora cuando se trata de Edward. Parece que desconfiara de él, bueno si se entera de lo vuestro ahora tendría un motivo para hacerlo – me miró y me guiñó un ojo. ¿Por qué Rose se empeñaba en que pasara algo entre Edward y yo?. No lo entendía… – Pero él no le ha dado motivos nunca para hacerlo. En cambio… no puedo decir lo mismo de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – ya nos habíamos olvidado de que nuestros platos estaban sin acabar, solo bebíamos de nuestras copas casi vacías.

- No puedo contártelo, no estoy segura cien por cien de lo que pienso que ocurrió hace unos años, así que prefiero no decir nada – me miró esperando mi reacción.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo – le sonreí para que supiera que no me molestaba que no me lo contara, yo ya sabía lo que le había pasado a Edward hace unos años. Pero no estaba en mí deber contarlo por ahí. Eso debía ser, cosa de él.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más sobre otro tipo de temas. Dejamos aparcado el tema Edward, cosa que agradecí enormemente. No tenia fuerzas para seguir pensando en él y que Rosalie sacara cualquier tema con el que poder conversar, lo agradecía de verdad.

Estábamos en medio de una conversación _interesante_ sobre el colegio cuando mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Me disculpé con Rosalie por la interrupción y saqué el aparato del bolso. Me preocupé al ver el número de teléfono de casa de Jake en la pantalla.

- ¿Jake?

- _No, mamá, soy yo – el lloró de Liz al otro lado del teléfono hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente._

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – mi tono de voz se tiño más de preocupación.

Mataría a Jacob si algo había pasado con Liz o Seth.

_- Quiero volver a casa, quiero irme de Forks – sollozó._

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – Rose me miraba preocupada.

_- No, solo que quiero volver. No quiero estar más aquí._

- ¿Dónde esta papá, Liz?

_- Esta con Seth en el taller, ha ido a enseñarle algo._

- ¿Hace mucho que se han ido? – seguí preguntando.

- _Hace bastante, estarán al llegar._

- Vale, cuando llegue dile que me llame.

_- Vale - susurró._

- Ahora, dime. ¿Qué te pasa? – me acomodé en la silla y esperé a que me contestara.

- _Quiero irme, no quiero estar aquí._

- ¿Por qué lloras, Liz?

_- Te echo de menos._

Yo también la echaba de menos, pero no creo que esa fuera la razón para que me llamara llorando de esa forma.

- Liz, ¿qué ha pasado?

No iba a evitar más el tema. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a mi hija para saber que estaba evitando contarme algo.

_- Solo quiero irme – sollozó._

- ¿Ha pasado algo con papá?

_- No, solo quiero irme – insistió._

- No puedes irte todavía, cariño. Aun te quedan un par de días. Tendrás que aguantar.

_- Pero yo quiero irme ya._

- Cariño, no puedes venir. No todavía – llevé una mano a mi cara tapándomela.

Me dolía ver como mi hija sufría, pero no podía hacer nada. Ella tenía que quedarse en Forks los días que le quedaban, su billete de avión era para dentro de un par de días.

_- Mamá – lloró._

- Cariño, tranquilízate – mi voz sonó suave.

Charlamos un rato más, hasta que conseguí tranquilizarla. No me había contado que le había pasado para que quisiera volverse tan rápidamente de Forks. Ya hablaría con ella cuando regresara a casa, más tranquilamente.

- ¿Todo bien? – me preguntó Rose en cuanto colgué.

- Sí. Solo quiere volver a casa. No sé que le habrá pasado allí, pero no suele querer irse de Forks tan rápidamente.

- Chicos… - suspiró Rose.

- ¿Chicos? – pregunté confusa.

- Sí, chicos. Si tan rápido quiere volver al lugar que antes tanto odiaba… solo puede ser por chicos o porque algo va realmente mal en casa y por lo visto le va bien con su padre – se encogió de hombros después de explicarse.

- Hay más razones que solo esas dos, Rose – reí.

- Sí, pero tratándose de una chica adolescente con las hormonas alteradas y con ganas de experimentar… solo puede tratarse de eso.

Otro problema del cual preocuparme…

No creo que Liz haya estado haciendo algo en Forks cuando estaba saliendo con Anthony, no quería pensar que Liz pudiera haber hecho algo allí estando con Anthony. ¿Por qué seguía con él, no?

- Vayámonos a casa, se hace tarde – Rosalie se levantó de la silla sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ya habíamos pagado antes de que Liz llamara, estábamos con el café cuando lo hizo, así que simplemente nos fuimos del restaurante.

Me llevó a casa, se despidió de mí diciendo que no me preocupara y que dejara de pensar en lo que había pasado con Edward y que disfrutara de lo que quedaba de las fiestas.

Me despedí de ella con un abrazo, un par de besos y felicitándonos el nuevo año, ya que no lo habíamos hecho antes y entré en casa.

Ahora tenía que hablar con Jasper…

* * *

¡Hola a todas/os!

Aquí os dejo un capítulo más. Tomarlo como un regalo de… Santa Claus, Papa Noel… o quien quiera que os lleve vuestros regalos… aunque bueno pensándolo bien… este regalo os lo he traído yo. Así que como he sido buena trayéndoos este capítulo y vosotras/os también lo seréis… espero recibir algunos reviews de vuestra parte :D

Bueno ha sido un capitulo intenso por parte de Edward… por parte de Bella… bueno... ha sido triste, aunque me reí como una gilipollas escribiendo la parte en el que se pone a limpiar todo frenéticamente. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ^^.

Como siempre gracias a mi "_BETA" _**tlebd **por tu ayuda en este capítulo. Esto empieza a ser una costumbre… jajajaja.

También muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, que cada vez son más, a ver si siguen en aumento :P, por vuestras alertas, favoritos y a las/os que solo leéis ^^. Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELICES FIESTAS!

¡SALUDOS!


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

**Bella POV**

Entré en casa y fui al salón en busca de Jasper. Esperaba encontrarlo ahí y no durmiendo, necesitaba hablar con él, tenía que hablar con él.

Y efectivamente ahí estaba, tumbado en el sofá mientras hacia zapping en la televisión.

- ¿No hay nada bueno para ver? – le pregunté acercándome al sofá.

- Hola Bella – me sonrió y se sentó en el sofá dejándome un hueco para que yo también pudiera sentarme.

- Hola Jazz – besé su mejilla antes de sentarme a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal estas?

- Algo mejor – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Puedo saber porque estabas en ese estado cuando llegué a casa? – negué con la cabeza.

No quería que el supiera lo que había hecho. Sabía que se iba a sentir decepcionado y furioso, aunque no tenia porque regañarme ni nada por el estilo, estaba más que segura que el sermón que me iba a soltar si le contaba lo que había pasado, no me lo iba a quitar nadie.

- Cuando te sientas preparada para contármelo, estaré aquí – apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y suspiré.

- Lo sé – susurré.

Estuvimos unos minutos callados mirando la televisión, hasta que el rompió el silencio.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien con Rose?

Esa pregunta me hizo recordar que tenia que hablar con él de Rose.

- Bien – quité mi cabeza de su hombro y me senté de forma que lo miraba de frente. - ¿Por qué la llamaste a ella?

Jasper apartó la mirada de la televisión y con el mando a distancia de ésta apagó el aparato. Se sentó igual que yo y respondió.

- No creo que tengas más amigas aquí y ella era una buena opción para echarme una mano.

No, no tenia más amigas aquí. Era la única con la que me relacionaba fuera del colegio.

- ¿Te ha ayudado? – inquirió sonriendo.

- Sí. Creo que sí.

- Me alegra saber que te ha podido echar una mano cuando yo he sido incapaz de hacerlo – dijo apenado.

- Jazz – alargué mi mano y la puse en su mejilla. – No estés triste.

- Pero…

- No, no hay peros, no estés triste. Rose uso la fuerza para sacarme de mi estado de shock, estoy más que segura que tú no la hubieras usado – reí.

- No, no lo hubiera hecho. Aun así no puedo sentirme mal por no haberte podido ayudar cuando lo has necesitado.

- Siempre estas cuando más lo necesito, - y esa era una de las ocasiones en las que necesitaba de él, pero no era su culpa que no fuera capaz de tranquilizarme, la culpa la tenia yo - solo que en ese momento necesitaba a alguien que me sacara de mi estado. Que comprendiera en el estado que estaba y ella lo sabía.

Intenté convencerlo y a pesar de que estuviera asintiendo con la cabeza, sabía que seguía apenado. Eché a un lado ese trozo de mi vida por el momento, ahora necesitaba algunas respuestas respecto a él y a mi rubia amiga.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – inquirí.

- ¿No lo estás haciendo ya? – rió.

- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta aparte de esta? – asintió con la cabeza aun riendo. - ¿A dónde tuviste que ir? – me miró sin comprender. – Me dejaste sola el día de año viejo y me dijiste que ibas a tardar unos días, pero ya estas aquí – asintió comprendiendo. - ¿Dónde tuviste que ir?

- A hablar con mi abogado y con una persona que contraté para que me ayudara a buscar a la persona que te comenté.

- ¿Hubo suerte?

- Eso ya es otra pregunta, Bella – rió.

- Contesta – le dije enfurruñada y golpeando su hombro.

- Sí, hubo suerte – una amplia sonrisa adornó su cara y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que imitarlo.

- ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata? – arrugó su nariz. No iba a contestarme… - ¿La conozco? – vi como su cejo se arrugaba.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es una chica?. Yo solo te dije que buscaba a una persona – me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿De verdad que no me había dicho que era una chica?

Bueno… eso le daba más fuerza a mi teoría, sabiendo que era una chica lo que estaba buscando y que la había encontrado.

- No lo sabía.

- Entonces… ¿has estado curioseando mis cosas? – me preguntó molesto con la mandíbula tensa.

- ¿Qué?. ¡No!, claro que no – le contesté perpleja. Pareció relajar un poco su cara. – Solo que he visto hoy algo que me ha dejado de piedra – le confesé y él parecía confuso. – Sé que me has dicho que llamaste a Rose porque era mi única amiga aquí, pero creo que la llamaste por algo más – se tensó en el sofá. - ¿Es a ella a la que estabas buscando, verdad? – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. – Por eso al principio te comportabas de forma fría y distante y hoy has sido todo lo contrario.

- Hoy me he comportado así con ella porque ha venido a ayudarte, por nada más y no me comportaba de forma fría y distante con ella por eso – me contestó aun con su cara de asombro. – Simplemente no me pareció una buena mujer la primera vez que la vi. Me pareció superficial y tú no necesitas a una persona así a tu lado.

Su preocupación por mi me daban ganas de llorar, pero ahora no estábamos hablando de mí, sino de él y Rose.

- Rosalie es todo menos superficial, Jazz. Las apariencias engañan mucho.

- Lo sé, ahora lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que viste para darte cuenta de que era ella?

De acuerdo, ahí tenia mi respuesta. No me lo había confirmado con un _"sí",_ pero que me preguntara aquello era como una confirmación.

- Cuando nos despedimos de ti para irnos a cenar. Al ver como la abrazabas, lo estabas haciendo igual que cuando me abrazas a mí y vuestros rasgos faciales son muy, muy iguales. Lo que no sé, es lo que puede ser tuyo – le expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

- Es… es… - dudó unos instantes y después de pasar su mano por su larga cabellera rubia, habló. – No tengo porque ocultártelo, después de todo eres la persona en la que más confío en este mundo – sonreí al escuchar sus palabras. – Es mi hermana – mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al igual que mi boca que formó una perfecta O.

- ¿Tu hermana? – pregunté aun en estado de shock.

Mi segundo shock en el día…

- Sí. Mi hermana gemela.

Y ahí recordé cuando la conocí y su forma de ser y sus gestos tan familiares que tenía, eran muy iguales a los de Jasper. Prácticamente todo lo que hacía y como lo hacía me recordaban a él, pero yo no lo había visto hasta este momento en el que mi cabeza empezó a recordar muchas situaciones en las que ambas estábamos.

Eran en muchas cosas tan iguales… tan idénticos.

- ¿Estás bien? – pasó una mano por delante de mi cara.

Pestañeé un par de veces para recuperarme.

- Sí, solo que no… no puedo creerlo.

- Dímelo a mí – sonrió de una forma que jamás había visto y sus ojos brillaron.

- ¿Cómo, cuando, por qué? – comencé a preguntarle nerviosamente, pero él parecía no saber de que hablaba.

- ¿Qué dices? – rió.

Reí con él unos minutos, esto era tan raro y alegre y más raro…

- ¿Cuándo supiste que tenias una hermana? – le pregunté más calmada.

- No lo supe hasta ayer que me lo dijo mi abogado y la persona que contraté para que investigara.

- Y, ¿por qué te pusiste a buscar a alguien así como así? – esto creo que solo era el principio del interrogatorio. Y ya que él estaba por la labor de contármelo todo, iba a aprovechar.

- No lo hice así como así – rió. – Cuando la vi la primera vez la comparé con la única foto que tengo de mi madre. Sabes que siempre viví con mi padre – asentí. – Lo único que tenia de mi madre era una foto suya y Rosalie es tan igual a mi madre, que me sorprendí al verla.

- ¿Desde esa primera vez empezaste a investigar?

¡Esto era taaaaan emocionante!

- Sí. Miré mis archivos hospitalarios, cuando eres médico esas cosas son más sencillas. Encontré mi ficha de nacimiento en el sistema del hospital. Todos los hospitales de Seattle están conectados, los expedientes de toda la ciudad están en cada uno de los hospitales que hay en Seattle y mi expediente estaba en él.

- Pero creí que habías nacido en Texas – esto era emocionante y confuso.

- Yo también lo creía. Pero mi madre dio a luz aquí a dos bebes. Nos separaron cuando teníamos apenas tres años yo me fui con mi padre y ella se quedo con mi madre, yo recordaba algunas cosas de una niña rubia, pero nunca le di importancia hasta que vi a Rosalie. Después de salir de mi estado atónito por lo que mis ojos leían en el expediente, decidí que tenia que contratar a un investigador. Hablé con mi abogado sobre lo que podía hacer con esto y él me recomendó a un buen investigador. Trabajó muy rápido y sus resultados han sido muy buenos por lo que ves.

- Lo veo, sí.

Parecía una niña pequeña a la que le estaban contando una historia intrigante. Y claro que era intrigante, pero yo no era una niña, debía de mantener los pies sobre la tierra y estar atenta a todo lo que Jasper me decía. No quería perderme detalle.

- Me dio ayer todos los datos que le pedí en una carpeta con el nombre de mi madre y todo lo referente a sus hijos. Tuve que sentarme cuando leí que tenia una hermana y no una simple hermana, sino una hermana gemela. Aun no puedo creérmelo. Mi padre jamás mencionó nada de ninguna de ellas, yo tampoco pregunté pero tenia derecho de saber que tenia una hermana – su tonó cambió a molesto.

- Ahora lo sabes, Jasper – me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

- Sí, ahora lo sé – correspondió mi abrazo y pude notar la alegría en su voz.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir a ella? – inquirí después de dejar de abrazarlo.

- No, todavía no. Tengo que asimilar todo y después buscar la forma de decírselo – asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Crees que ella sabe algo? – me preguntó de repente.

Algo le pasaba a Rose con el tema de Jasper, pero no sabía que podría ser. Ella solo me pedía paciencia para ambos, pero… ¿podría saber ella que él es su hermano?

- No lo sé, la verdad. Cuando hablamos de ti, trata de cambiar de tema y cuando no lo consigue solo me pide paciencia.

- ¿Habláis de mí? – preguntó divertido. – Y, ¿paciencia con qué?

- Hablamos más de ti de lo que nos gustaría – empujé su hombro haciéndolo caer hacia atrás en el sofá. – Y paciencia con ambos, pero no estoy muy segura a que se refiere.

- Y, ¿qué habláis de mí? – se incorporó con una amplia sonrisa en su boca.

- Una mujer jamás desvela un secreto y lo que hablamos Rose y yo de ti es eso, un secreto – le saqué la lengua infantilmente.

- Podría sonsacártelo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? – rió entre dientes.

- Estoy segura de ello, pero por tu bien, creo que serás un chico listo y dejaras el tema donde está – le guiñé un ojo.

- Esta bien, por el momento lo dejaré pasar. Pero recuerda que yo te he contado mi secreto y tú ni siquiera me has dicho porque te encontré tirada en el suelo de la cocina llorando y con los mocos colgando.

- Tiempo al tiempo, Jazz y paciencia – reí. Me levanté del sofá y le extendí la mano para que la cogiera. – Hora de irnos a la cama – me cogió la mano y tiró de mí hacia él.

Caí prácticamente encima de él.

- Gracias por estar ahí, Bells – susurró en mi oído cuando me abrazó.

- No, gracias a ti – lo abracé fuertemente. – Ahora a la cama, he tenido un día muy largo y duro.

- Yo también – se levantó del sofá y cogió mi mano. - ¿Dónde dormimos hoy? – lo miré sin entender a que se refería con eso. - ¿En tu cama o en la mía?

- Tenemos que dejar de dormir el uno con el otro – reí. – El día que traigas a una chica no quiero compartir mi cama con ella – seguí riendo.

- Las chicas son algo secundario en nuestra relación. Podría vivir tranquilamente sin una chica teniéndote a ti cerca.

- ¿Me estas tirando los tejos? – le pregunté sorprendida.

- No seas creída, Bella – rió y tiró de mí hacia las escaleras. – Eres como una hermana para mí. Jamás le tiraría los tejos a mi hermana, ¡eso es incesto! – siguió riendo.

Me alegró escuchar esas palabras de él. Lo quería con locura, incluso lo amaba pero de la misma forma que sabía que él me amaba a mí. Como a un hermano.

- Hoy me ha llamado Liz llorando – le comenté cuando estuvimos dentro de las sabanas de mi cama, para variar…

- ¿Te ha dicho por qué lloraba? – agarró mi cintura y me acercó a su pecho.

Su aroma era tan diferente al que desprendía Edward, incluso el calor de su cuerpo era diferente. Eché eso a un lado en mi cabeza. Ahora no quería pensar en él, lo único que me provocaba pensar en él, era dolor.

- No. Solo me decía que quería volver a casa ya – coloqué la cabeza en su pecho y lo abracé por la cintura.

- ¿Sabes que pueda pasarle?

- No.

- ¿Tal vez problemas con Jacob?

- No. Me dijo que todo estaba bien con él.

Y ahora acordándome de Jake… le había dicho a Liz que le dijera que me llamara cuando regresara a casa. ¿Por qué no me había llamado?, eso me molestó. ¿Se le habría olvidado a Liz decirle que me llamara?

- Rose me dijo que eran problemas con los chicos.

- ¿Jared?

- No lo sé – y esperaba que no fueran problemas con él o ese chico al que ni siquiera conocía iba a ser chico muerto. - Habrá que esperar a que regrese a casa para que me diga que le ha pasado en Forks.

- En un par de días los tendremos aquí de nuevo – susurró.

- Sí, un par de días – musité. – Ahora vamos a dormir, estoy cansada.

- Yo también. Hasta mañana, Bella – besó mi coronilla.

- Hasta mañana, Jazz – besé su pecho, me coloqué mejor, dejé que los brazos de Morfeo me llevasen a su mundo de fantasía y esperando no soñar con el dueño de esos ojos verdes que me volvían loca.

**Edward POV**

Después de estar todo el día dando vueltas con el coche por Seattle, decidí ir a la única casa que sabía no me iban a pedir explicaciones por no haberme presentado a cenar.

Aparqué el coche en la entrada de su garaje. Estaba indeciso en el interior del coche, pensando en si tocar el timbre o directamente irme a cualquier otro sitio.

Apreté el volante con fuerza y suspiré. Necesitaba pensar en algo y rápido, ya era tarde para ir a un hotel, por estas fechas debían de estar llenos y lo que menos me apetecía en estos momentos, era ir a casa de mis padres, a aguantar la bronca que me esperaba por parte de mi madre o ir a casa de Alice a aguantar otro de sus sermones.

No estaba de humor como para aguantar a alguna de las dos.

Di un par de cabezazos en el volante y cerré los ojos fuertemente.

- ¿Qué hago? – susurré para mí mismo.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana de la puerta del piloto me sacaron de mis dudas. Bajé la ventanilla hasta el tope.

- Vamos adentro – la voz de Rose salió autoritaria.

Tragué en seco el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta y después de subir la ventanilla, salí del coche.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la cocina de su casa. Me hizo un gesto para que me sentara en la silla de la cocina y me pidió que esperara ahí.

Tampoco es que tuviera pensado moverme de allí.

Tardó unos minutos en volver, pero no me importó. Yo solo enterré la cara en mis manos y esperé.

- Supongo que no habrás cenado – aparté el rostro de mis manos y negué con la cabeza a la vez que la miraba.

- No tengo hambre – musité.

- Vas a comer algo, Edward – su tono de voz seguía siendo autoritaria.

No repliqué, lo menos que quería en estos momentos es que Rosalie también se enfadara conmigo.

Me hizo unos huevos fritos con bacon para que cenara acompañado de un vaso de coca cola. Se sentó a mi lado y esperó pacientemente a que acabara de cenar. Me costó la vida tragar todo lo que había en el plato, pero acabé comiéndomelo todo.

Apartó mi plato y me miró intensamente, sostuve su mirada hasta que la suya se hizo más intensa y tuve que apartar mis ojos de ella.

- ¿Quieres hablarlo? – preguntó en un tono bajo de voz.

Me encogí de hombros. No estaba seguro de querer hablar de esto con ella, pero tenia que desahogarme con alguien y conocía perfectamente a Rosalie como para poder confiar en que ella, no iba a decir nada.

- Vamos al salón – se levantó de la silla y extendió su mano hacia a mí.

La cogí y dejé que tirara de mí para llevarme hasta el salón.

No sentamos en el largo sofá, yo con mis ojos en mis retorcidas manos sobre mi regazo y ella con sus ojos clavados en mí. Esperó tranquilamente a que hablara pero de mi boca no salía nada. Se sentó mejor, de forma que pudiera mirarme de frente, con una de sus piernas doblada y subida al sofá.

- Edward – me llamó suavemente.

- He engañado a Tanya – susurré sin dejar de mirar mis manos y confesándolo directamente.

Bastante avergonzado estaba con toda la situación como para mirarle a los ojos mientras confesaba lo que había hecho.

No dijo nada y eso me extrañó a sobremanera. Con un poco de valentía por mi parte, aparté la mirada de mis manos y la miré a los ojos. Su cara de indiferencia me confundió mucho más de lo que estaba por no recibir respuesta de su parte, ni siquiera una reprimenda.

- ¿Podrías… podrías decir… algo? – tartamudeé.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?. No es a mí a quien tienes que contar esto.

- Lo sé. Pero no puedo decírselo a Tanya. No… no quiero perderla.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron un poco, no tenia ni idea del por qué, pero se recompuso pronto y con un suspiro comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Con quién?

- No creo que quieras saberlo – no quería meter a Bella en problemas con ella.

Bastante me había jodido tener que dejarla en su estado como para que Rose se enfadara con ella o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Con quién, Edward? – insistió.

- No…

- Ella va a sufrir – me cortó.

Comenzó a maldecir entre dientes cosas que no entendía ni ella misma.

- Rose, no quiero que ella sufra las consecuencias de mis actos.

- Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, Edward.

- Lo sé – pasé la mano por mi pelo nerviosamente. – Pero no quiero que te… - me callé, si le decía algo sobre ella, Rose sabría que hablaba de Bella.

- ¿Qué me qué? – levantó una de sus cejas.

- Nada, olvídalo – aparté la mirada de sus intensos ojos azules y la volví a posar en mis manos.

- Edward – se acercó más a mí y me abrazó. – Suéltalo todo, te vas a sentir mejor. Además yo no me voy a enfadar contigo, ni con ella – la volví a mirar cuando dijo lo último.

¿Ella sabría que me había acostado con Bella?. Negué interiormente y deseché esa pregunta. Ella no podría saberlo… ¿no?

- ¿Por eso no viniste a cenar? – inquirió.

- Sí.

- Tanya estaba que se subía por las paredes y Esme parecía que le fuera a dar algo – rió. – Te espera una buena reprimenda por parte de ambas y déjame decirte que temo más a tu madre que a tú mujer. La dulce Esme cuando esta enfada se convierte en Hulk o algo parecido – volvió a reír y yo inconscientemente, sonreí al imaginarme a mi madre con su piel verde y unos músculos enormes.

-Ya he hablado con Tanya – dije unos minutos después con la mirada de nuevo en mis ya, sudorosas manos.

- ¡Oh!. Y, ¿qué ha pasado?. ¿Qué te ha dicho?.

- Ya te he dicho que no se lo he contado y no quiero hacerlo.

- Lo sé, pero algo te habrá dicho por faltar a cenar, ¿no? – asentí con la cabeza.

- Me… me ha echado de casa – mi voz se quebró con la última palabra. – Me ha dicho que necesitamos tiempo, que tenemos que pensar en todo lo que esta pasando entre nosotros.

- Tiene razón, necesitáis alejaros un poco el uno del otro – coincidió. - ¿Te echo de casa por haber faltado a la cena? – preguntó extrañada.

- No, tuvimos bronca, de nuevo. Me gritó que la había engañado y yo… yo se lo negué todo – mi voz apenas era casi un susurro.

- ¿Qué excusa le pusiste por haber faltado a la cena? – la voz de Rosalie sonaba suave, tan suave que me hacía sentir mal.

Yo no merecía que me tratara como si no hubiera hecho nada, necesitaba que me echara la bronca por haber engañado a mi mujer, necesitaba que alguien ajeno a nosotros tres, – Tanya, Bella y yo – me reprendiera por lo estúpido de mis actos. Pero no… Rose se estaba comportando de una forma que me estaba confundiendo. Debería de sentirse decepcionada conmigo por no saber mantener bien mi matrimonio.

Vale que fuera mi cuñada. Pero Rosalie para mí siempre fue como una hermana, desde que la conocí de pequeño.

- Le dije que me habían llamado para una urgencia.

- ¿Eso antes de que le cogieras el teléfono o después?

- Después. Cuando le cogí el teléfono le dije que estaba dormido en casa, - no le mentí del todo, estaba dormido, solo que no en nuestra casa - fue cuando llegué a casa que le dije que venia de una urgencia, pero no me creyó – comencé a mover nerviosamente mi pierna derecha, empezó a temblar sobre la punta de mi pie.

- Esa excusa es muy mala, Edward – aparté la mirada de mis manos y volví a mirarla. Ella aun seguía abrazada a mí, lo que me dificultaba mirarla a la cara. – Podrías haberle dicho otra cosa, ahora no se me ocurre nada, pero ambos sabemos como es Tanya y hará lo posible para saber si tuviste una urgencia, hablara con tu padre y él sabrá si tuviste una urgencia o no.

- Lo sé, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Me sorprendí al verla en la habitación esperándome – intenté excusarme patéticamente.

- Edward, déjame decirte que eres gilipollas. Parece mentira que no conozcas a tu mujer. Sabías perfectamente que Tanya te tiene controlado – la miré con el ceño fruncido. No, eso no lo sabía. – No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta del control que tiene sobre ti – negué con la cabeza. – ¡Dios!, eres más ingenuo de lo que pensé. Todo el mundo lo ve, aunque supongo que estar dentro de ese _círculo de control_ te hace ver las cosas de otra manera – hablo para ella misma. – De acuerdo, sigue – me dijo pero añadió rápidamente. – Mejor empieza a contarme todo desde el principio.

- ¿Todo? – ella asintió. – Tendré que omitir su nombre – dejó de abrazarme y miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Será mejor si me dices quien es. Así evitaremos llamarla _ella _y será más sencillo para los dos. Para ti para que me lo cuentes sin necesidad de acordarte que no puedes decirme quien es y a mí… bueno, me puede la curiosidad y así podré entenderte mejor – me guiñó un ojo, pero yo no estaba nada convencido. – Vamos Edward, no puede ser tan malo. ¿Quién es? – me sonrió.

- Es… es… - ¿debía decírselo?

- ¿Quién? – insistió.

- Si te lo digo tienes que prometerme que no te enfadaras con ella ni le reclamaras, ni nada.

- Deja de decir estupideces y suéltalo – hizo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia a lo que le dije e insistió con lo mismo. - ¿Quién?

¿Por qué demonios estaba entusiasmada con esto?

¡Había engañado a mi mujer y a ella parecía resultarle excitante la situación!

- Rosalie, te lo digo enserio. No quiero meterla en problemas ni nada por el estilo.

- Lo sé – pasó una mano por mis cabellos y apoyó su frente en la mía. - ¿Quién?. Prometo no decir nada, Edward – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Veía la sinceridad en sus ojos y sabía que podía confiar en ella.

- Be… Bella – cerré los ojos fuertemente y esperé pacientemente a que me gritara.

Pero no lo hizo.

- Rose – le llamé aun con los ojos cerrados. – Di algo.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – me preguntó separando nuestras frentes.

- Algo – me encogí de hombros y abrí los ojos.

Me estaba mirando con un brillo raro en su mirada, no sabía a qué se debía pero tampoco quería preguntarle.

- Regáñame – le pedí. – Grítame, dime algo – empecé a desesperarme, necesitada que reaccionara y me dijera que estaba mal todo lo que había hecho. Que tendría que estar arrepentido y que era el peor hombre del mundo. Necesitaba que reaccionara. – Grítame – musité.

- No. No voy a gritarte ni a regañarte. Yo no tengo porque decirte nada – volvió a abrazarme. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y correspondí su abrazo. – Yo solo puedo escucharte e igual aconsejarte en algo, pero no voy a regañarte ni chillarte. Puedes apoyarte en mí siempre que quieras – susurró en mi oído mientras apretaba más su abrazo.

Después de unos minutos más abrazados, comencé a contarle como había sido la noche. No pareció sorprenderse de mi historia, eso me hacía pensar que ella ya sabía algo. Cuando acabé de relatarle todo tuve que preguntárselo.

- Ya sabías algo, ¿verdad? – me encontraba sentado en el sofá, con mi pierna izquierda doblada encima de éste, el brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo y mi cabeza apoyada en el brazo.

- Sí – contestó a la vez que asentía con la cabeza. – Bella me lo ha contado hoy.

- Os habéis hecho muy amigas por lo que veo – dije.

Para que Bella le confiara algo así, debían de tener una fuerte y estrecha relación.

- Sí, es una buena chica – me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Qué… qué tal… estaba? – farfullé acordándome de cómo la había dejado en su casa.

- No muy bien – arrugó su nariz.

Lo que suponía. No solo había hecho daño a mi mujer y a mí, ella también había salido herida.

- Se recuperará, Edward – intentó tranquilizarme. – Sé que lo hará, es una mujer fuerte.

- Sé que lo es – coincidí.

Después de haberme contado que había perdido a su hija, se veía que había luchado para seguir adelante. Esto posiblemente solo era un bache más en su vida.

- ¿Alguien más sabe… sabe esto? – quité la cabeza de mi brazo.

- No que yo sepa. No sé si se lo dirá a Jasper – me contestó.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Ya era tarde, eras casi las cinco de la mañana. Antes de empezar a relatarle todo a Rose, le pregunté por Emmett y Lilly y me dijo que estaban ambos durmiendo como angelitos. Solo quedábamos nosotros despiertos, hablando en la intimidad que las paredes de la sala nos daban.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – inquirió de repente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Con lo que ha pasado. ¿Qué vas a hacer?. Tanya te ha echado de casa para que pienses y ordenes tu cabeza y ya puestos para que ordenes tus sentimientos. Necesitas tomar decisiones.

- Lo sé – le contesté en un suspiro.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa contigo, ¿verdad? – negué con la cabeza. – Eres todo un caso, Edward – rió y se levantó del sofá. – Voy a por café, ¿quieres? – asentí con la cabeza, un café no me vendría mal.

Me dejó solo y me puse a pensar.

Necesitaba aclarar mi mente, necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos, por el bien de todos y por mi propio bien.

Sé que había actuado mal. Que no tenía que haber hecho lo que hice, ya que ahora salían dañadas dos personas al igual que yo. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aclararme.

Aun no sabía si estaba arrepentido o no por lo que había hecho, era todo tan complicado.

Aun quería a mi mujer, aun seguía siendo mi todo, pero lo que Bella provocaba en mí, era tan nuevo y a la vez tan excitante. Toda ella me invitaba a pecar de nuevo y eso, eso estaba mal. Había conseguido poner todo mi mundo del revés.

Estaba jodido… estaba muy jodido…

- Toma – Rose me sacó de mis pensamientos. Alargué la mano para coger la taza de café que me estaba entregando. – Cuidado, quema. Me he pasado un poquito calentándolo – asentí con la cabeza y dejé apoyada la taza en mi rodilla derecha mientras la sostenía con ambas manos.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Yo pensando en cómo solucionar todo esto mientras observaba como la taza de café de mis manos se enfriaba poco a poco.

No era capaz de encontrar una solución a lo que había hecho y eso me frustraba.

- ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? – me atreví a preguntarle apartando la mirada de la taza para mirarla a ella.

- No puedo contestarte a esa pregunta, Edward.

- ¿Por qué? – estaba desesperado necesitaba que me diera aunque sea una pista de cómo arreglar esto y para dejar de sentirme tan desgraciado.

- Porque no sé cómo te sientes realmente y dudo que incluso tú lo sepas. Yo no he engañado a Emmett como para poder ponerme en tu piel. Es una situación difícil y solo tú podrás arreglarla.

Suspiré y llevé la mano a mis cabellos tirando fuertemente de él.

- No te tortures, Edward. Lo pasado, pasado está.

- No, no esta pasado y no puedo evitar torturarme Rose.

- No lo hagas. Sé que te sientes mal, pero con el tiempo sabrás arreglarlo.

- No tengo tiempo suficiente para arreglarlo y no quiero perderla – mis ojos comenzaron a picar.

No iba a llorar. No lo había hecho desde pequeño y ahora no iba a ser la excepción. Iba a tragarme mi mierda sin soltar una puta lágrima.

- No la perderás si no quieres – la miré sin saber que decir. - ¿Ella acaso te perdió? – preguntó suavemente unos segundos más tarde.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté un tanto descolocado.

- Tanya, ¿ella te perdió? – negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Co… cómo sabes… que… que…

- Lo sé y punto – me cortó molesta.

¿Por qué estaba molesta?

¿Cómo sabía ella que Tanya me había engañado?

No… no entendía… ya me costaba pensar en mi maldita situación cómo para tratar de descubrir cómo se había enterado Rosalie de esto.

¿Y si lo sabía el resto de mi familia?

No. Eso no podía ser. Si Alice se hubiera enterado de que Tanya me había engañado no tendría esa relación con ella, o ¿sí?

Esto era tan complicado y frustrante.

Tiré incluso más fuerte que antes de mi pelo y comencé a respirar dificultosamente. Necesitaba aire, me estaba ahogando.

- Edward relájate – Rosalie se debió de dar cuenta de mi ataque de pánico, ya que me quitó la taza que aun tenia en las manos y me obligo a tumbarme. – Respira tranquilo.

Intenté hacer lo que me pedía, pero por más que intentara llenar mis pulmones estos no respondían.

- ¡Joder!, no me jodas que te está dando un ataque de pánico – la escuché maldecir. – Relájate, ahora vengo – intentó alejarse pero la cogí de la mano impidiendo que se moviera.

- No… no… te… vayas - dije con dificultad.

- Voy a buscar a Emmett – abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. No quería que mi hermano se enterara del por qué de mi visita. No quería contarle mis motivos por estar ahí. Sabía que no me iba a preguntar pero… - Él sabe actuar mejor que yo en estos casos y necesitas tranquilizarte – asentí no muy conforme y solté su mano.

Intenté de nuevo llenar mis pulmones de aire pero no había manera de hacerlos funcionar correctamente. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y mi mente solo daba vueltas. No era capaz de tener una idea fija en ella, tan rápido como venia, se iba.

De repente unos brazos enormes me levantaron del sofá poniéndome de pie. Tuvo que sostenerme, mis piernas no tenían fuerza para sostenerme. Me zarandeó un poco pero yo no reaccionaba, lo veía todo como en tercera persona. Veía el gesto frustrado de mi hermano por no conseguir tranquilizarme. Veía como movía sus labios pero a mis oídos no llegaba sonido alguno.

Volvió a cogerme, cargándome en sus brazos y me llevó al jardín trasero de la casa. Me sentó en un banco largo que tenían en el porche trasero y él se sentó a mi lado bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de Rose.

Traté de enfocar mis ojos en Emmett y agudizar el oído para así poder escuchar lo que me decía, pero lo único que oía era, nada.

Regresé a mi trabajo de tratar de llenar mis pulmones. Estos parecía que empezaban a responder. Tan rápido como conseguí meter aire en ellos comencé a escuchar lo de mi alrededor.

- ¿Llamo a Carlisle? – la voz de Rose llegó a mis oídos.

Giré mi cabeza bruscamente hacia ella y la miré intensamente.

- No – logré decir.

- Bien, eso parece un paso – comentó Emmett. – Ahora Edward – puso su enorme mano bajo mi barbilla y me giró la cabeza para que lo mirara a él. – Trata de coger aire por la nariz y suéltalo por la boca. Necesitas relajarte y tranquilizarte hermano, el médico eres tú, no yo.

Cerré mis ojos e intenté hacer lo que me pidió. Unos minutos más tarde, - aunque para mí parecieron horas – estaba aun sentado en el banco, con una manta sobre mi cuerpo y Rose y Emmett sentados a ambos lados de mí.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – Rose alargó su mano y quitó unos de los muchos mechones de cabello que tenía en mi frente pegados por el sudor que había extraído mi cuerpo por el pequeño susto.

- Sí – musité.

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a aparecer en el jardín haciendo dibujos extraños por las nubes.

- Es tarde. Tengo que prepararme – Emmett se levantó del banco. – Te dejo en buenas manos. No la vuelvas a asustar de ese modo, Edward – su voz sonó amenazante pero la diversión de sus ojos lo delató.

Emmett jamás cambiaría, aunque hubiera una situación peligrosa de por medio él le veía la gracia a todo…

Aunque también sabía comportarse…

- Lo siento – me disculpé.

- No pasa nada hermano. Ya me contarás que haces en mi casa a las seis y media de la mañana con mi mujer y teniendo un ataque de pánico – palmeó mi hombro y después de darle un beso a Rosalie en los labios, desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

- No lo sabía cien por cien – comenzó Rose. Me giré para mirarla, parecía avergonzada.

- ¿El qué?

- Que Tanya te había engañado. No lo tenía claro pero después del numerito que me acabas de montar, me queda más que claro que algo ha pasado entre vosotros. No solo has sido tú el que la ha engañado, ¿verdad?

- No, ella lo hizo hace mucho tiempo – le confesé.

- ¿Y la has perdido?

- No.

- Entonces no tengas miedo de perderla ahora. Sé que está mal como has actuado, pero no puede reclamarte nada cuando ella también actuó mal.

- No tenía porque haberla engañado aunque ella lo hubiera hecho.

- No, no tenías por qué. Pero te estás sintiendo como una mierda, Edward. Y por lo que ven mis ojos, vuestro matrimonio está haciendo aguas desde hace mucho tiempo. Por más que la quieras, por más que pienses que ella es tu todo, lo vuestro ya no es igual y lo único que os estáis haciendo, es daño. A vosotros y a los chicos.

- Lo sé. Creo… creo que voy a arreglar las cosas con Tanya. Le daré unos días y después iré a hablar con ella e intentaré arreglar las cosas.

- Me parece bien, Edward. Haz lo que creas correcto para todos, pero piénsalo bien.

- Creo que eso es lo mejor para todos, Rose. Arreglar las cosas con Tanya y así no dañar a los niños.

- No se trata de dañar o no a los niños, Edward. También tienes que pensar en ti – se levantó del banco y besó mi coronilla. – Piensa bien lo que quieres, lo que quieres de corazón. A veces es mejor dañar a alguien a quien quieres mucho y saber que eso es lo mejor para todos, que dañar a todos y a ti mismo por una decisión mal tomada – alcé la cabeza para mirarla. Rose tenia razón, pero yo ya había tomado una decisión, iba a arreglar las cosas con Tanya y esperaba que eso fuera lo mejor. Lo que había pasado con Bella había sido solo un desliz, un simple desliz. – Piénsalo bien – me susurró pasando la mano por mis cabellos y después desapareció en el interior de la casa, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

* * *

¡Hola! Traigo capitulo nuevo :)

¡Sí!, Edward es gilipollas, mucho... y Bella… bueno, ya hemos descubierto quien es la persona que Jasper estaba buscando ^^

Ahora tengo malas noticias para vosotras… no voy a poder publicar hasta el año que viene… :S. Eso es mucho tiempo, pero el deber de pasármelo bien el último día del año puede conmigo… jajajaja.

**tlebd **un placer haber "trabajado" contigo este año, esperemos que el siguiente hagamos lo mismo ;) y sigamos con nuestras locuras jijiji.

¡Os deseo una muy buena despedida de año y una mejor entrada al nuevo año!

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y PROSPERO AÑO 2011!

¡Saludos!


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18

**Bella POV**

Jasper y yo estábamos caminando por la terminal del aeropuerto buscando a Seth y Liz. No éramos capaces de dar con ellos. Jazz pacientemente estaba hablando con Seth por el teléfono móvil, - yo sería incapaz de mantener su tranquilidad para hablar con alguno de mis hijos mientras los buscaba por todo el atestado aeropuerto y Liz estaba segura de que tampoco – le oía reír en algunas ocasiones y a mí no me estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

Tardamos media hora en encontrarlos en unos bancos sentados que había por todo el dichoso aeropuerto. En cuanto nos vieron a unos cinco metros de ellos, a Seth se dibujo una sonrisa enrome en su cara y Liz… Liz me dejó helada.

¿Qué le había pasado a mi pequeña?

Las ojeras oscuras de sus ojos me indicaban que no había dormido bien en días y sus ojos rojos me indicaban que había estado llorando mucho… mucho tiempo. Incluso parecía algo más delgada.

Tan rápido como me vio se levantó del asiento y vino corriendo hacía a mí.

- Mamá – lloró.

La abracé fuertemente.

- Cariño, ¿qué pasa? – pasé una mano por sus cabellos para intentar tranquilizarla.

Pero no hubo remedio. Siguió llorando desconsoladamente durante unos minutos más. Nos acomodamos en uno de los bancos y seguí abrazándola mientras ella hundía su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Lleva unos días muy rara – comentó Seth. – Desde que montamos en el avión no ha parado quieta.

Aparté a mi hija de mi abrazo y le obligué a mirarme.

- Cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado? – coloqué un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja.

- Quiero ir a casa – sollozó.

- Está bien, pero debes de tranquilizarte un poco – asintió con la cabeza.

- Liz, ven yo te ayudo – Jasper alargó la mano hacia ella, pero para sorpresa de ambos, se aferró a mí y negó con la cabeza.

- No, voy con mamá – musitó.

- Como quieras, pero salgamos de aquí.

Jasper llevó las maletas de mis hijos mientras yo llevaba a Seth agarrado de una mano y a Liz abrazada por la cintura a la vez que ella me abrazaba por los hombros, sin soltarse de mí, sin despegarse.

Nos montamos en el coche y nos pusimos de camino a casa.

Llegamos a casa unos minutos más tarde. Ayudé a mis hijos a deshacer sus maletas, primero ayudé a Seth o más bien deshice su maleta mientras él jugaba con sus nuevos juguetes. Cuando hube acabado en su habitación, fui a la de Liz. Entré sin llamar, la puerta estaba abierta y ella estaba sentada al borde de su cama con sus manos tapando su rostro.

- Liz – la llamé suavemente.

No sé si no me escuchó o directamente me estaba ignorando.

-Liz – volví a llamarla sentándome a su lado en el colchón.

Siguió sin contestarme, pero apartó las manos de su cara y se lanzó hacia a mí para abrazarme y llorar desconsoladamente – de nuevo – en mi hombro.

Dejé que se desahogara un rato, parecía necesitarlo. Cuando calmó sus lágrimas y su llanto y tan solo quedó su hipo, la aparté de mí despacio y la miré a los ojos. Pasaban tantos sentimientos por ellos… miedo, tristeza, dolor…

- Liz, cariño – alcé una mano y la coloqué en su mejilla. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- M… m… a… ma – gimoteó.

Se me rompió el corazón al ver a mi pequeña así. Los ojos comenzaron a echar lágrimas de nuevo, su labio inferior a temblar y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Volvió a lanzarse a mis brazos.

- Liz, tienes que tranquilizarte – le susurré acariciando su espalda. – Cuéntame que ha pasado cielo.

- Ja… Jared – sollozó y yo me tensé.

- ¿Jared?. ¿El chico ese que se supone era tu novio en Forks? – asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Te ha hecho algo? – le pregunté nerviosa, ya me estaba poniendo en lo peor. Negó con la cabeza. – Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado, Liz? – esperé que me respondiera algo, pero su silencio lo único que hizo fue, que me pusiera aun más nerviosa. – Liz, cuéntame. No podré ayudarte si no me lo cuentas.

Después de unos minutos llorando sobre mi otro hombro, – ya tenia la camiseta que llevaba puesta, empapada de sus lágrimas – se apartó de mí y limpió sus mejillas con las mangas de su jersey.

- Fui a ver a Jared el día que te llamé llorando, estaba con unos amigos suyos en La Push, me presentó a ellos, – comenzó a contarme entrecortadamente – estuvimos todos en la playa unas horas hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente tarde para que papá se preocupara por mí. Le pedí a Jared que me acercara a casa, pero después de ver que había bebido, pensé mejor en llamar a papá para que viniera a recogerme – paró unos segundos para coger aire. Había cogido carrerilla y me lo estaba contando todo rápidamente. – Pero James, un amigo de Jared me dijo que me acercaba él a casa. Lo pensé durante unos segundos, pero tenia que haberlo pensado más – su voz se fue apagando y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas, otra vez.

Alcé mis manos y limpié sus mejillas.

- Me llevo a casa, pero… - comenzó a llorar de nuevo. – Pero se detuvo en una zona oscura a unos kilómetros de casa. Intenté preguntarle que hacía, pero no me dio tiempo. Comenzó a besarme y… y… y… - tartamudeó y rompió a llorar más fuerte.

- Liz – traté de calmarla abrazándola. No había manera de parar sus lágrimas. – Por favor, Liz cálmate.

Le pedí durante un rato más que se calmara. No podía imaginarme nada de lo que le podría haber pasado, ya que por mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas sobre lo que le había pasado y sus consecuencias, pero la única consecuencia – por mí parte – que más fuerza tenia, era la de querer ir y matar a ese desagraciado con mis propias manos.

- Mamá, me… - intentó seguir hablando. – Violo – soltó en un susurró.

¿Violar?

¿Había odio bien?

Me tensé y mis ojos se entrecerraron. Mis latidos se aceleraron, mi sangre hervía y comencé a verlo todo rojo.

- ¿Te violo? – le pregunté sin voz.

Liz solo asintió con la cabeza a la vez que dejaba escapar un gemido y se llevaba las manos a la cara.

La había violado…

Estaba segura, lo iba a matar con mis propias manos.

- ¿Lo sabe papá? – le pregunté en un susurro. Negó con la cabeza. - ¿No se lo has dicho a papá? – inquirí perpleja y con la voz un poco más alta.

- No – musitó.

- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho, Liz?. Esos casos se denuncian, cariño – le dije con voz suave, lo último que quería es que se sintiera peor de lo que se sentía. – El abuelo tendría que haberlo detenido y…

- ¡No! – gritó y me miró con mucho miedo en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo que no?. Eso se denuncia – le dije con voz firme.

- No – sollozó. – Me amenazó, mamá. Me dijo que si decía algo me iba a hacer la vida imposible.

- No tienes que tener miedo, cariño – la acerqué más a mí y la abracé dejando que hundiera su cabeza en mi pecho y me rodeara la cintura con sus brazos.

- Me amenazó mamá. No podía contárselo a papá y tampoco al abuelo.

No quería seguir presionándola, debía de resultarle muy duro estar contándomelo. La abracé aun más fuerte para que supiera que conmigo estaba segura.

- Mamá – me llamó unos minutos más tarde con su llanto en calma. – No se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor.

- Liz…

- Por favor – me suplicó.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Podría mentirle diciendo que no se preocupara, que de mí no iba a salir nada, pero… debía de contárselo a Jake y a Jasper para que pudiera ayudarla con ello. Porque estaba segura de que aun seguía en estado de shock a pesar de que estaba llorando y contándomelo. Su cabeza no había asimilado aun lo que le había pasado, era eso o que mi pequeña era una persona muy fuerte.

- Por favor – volvió a suplicar deshaciendo nuestro abrazo para mirarme a los ojos.

Mordí nerviosamente mi labio inferior. No podía mentirle pero debía de contárselo al menos a Jacob.

- Por favor – repitió.

- Liz, no puedo, de verdad que no puedo. Papá tiene que saberlo.

Suspiró frustrada apartando los ojos de mí para clavarlos en el suelo. Tenia el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, estaba pensado en algo…

- Pero solo a papá y que no haga nada – alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos negros en los míos. – Mamá tienes que decirle que no haga nada, por favor. No quiero que le pase nada – su labio inferior comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

¿Qué podría pasarle a Jake si iba a ver a un adolescente…

¡Espera!

Sería un adolescente de quince años, ¿no?

- ¿Cuántos años tenia? – le pregunté con temor a que me contestara que era mayor de edad.

- Veinte – musitó.

¿Veinte?

¡Dios!

Si se lo contaba a Jacob estaba segura de que el _niño_ no tan _niño_ sería hombre muerto y él acabaría en la cárcel y…

- Mamá – me sacó de mis pensamientos. – Que no haga nada.

- Hablaré con él y le diré que no haga nada. Te lo prometo cariño – la volví a abrazar.

Estuvimos un rato más abrazadas mientras ella volvía a llorar hasta que se quedó dormida. La recosté sobre la cama y la tapé con la manta que había a los pies de la cama.

Salí de su habitación y fui al despacho. Iba a llamar a Jacob.

Descolgué el teléfono y marqué su número, sonaron unos cuantos tonos hasta que la voz ronca de Jake sonó en el auricular.

_- ¿Bella? – preguntó extrañado._

Y toda la rabia que había estado conteniendo en la habitación de Liz, explotó.

- ¡Te dije que los cuidaras! – le chillé.

_- ¡Hey!, cálmate, Bells – me pidió. – ¿Qué ha pasado?_

¿Qué ha pasado?

¿¡Que ha pasado! ?

- ¡Que no has sabido cuidar de tu propia hija! – le volví a chillar para añadir después. – Eso es lo que ha pasado – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

Sé que estaba mal pagarlo con Jacob, pero necesitaba descargar mi frustración por no haber podido hacer nada cuando eso sucedió y él sabía que no me iba a echar en cara nada, aunque en parte él tenia culpa, ya que no había cuidado de Liz.

_- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Liz? – su voz sonó alarmada y nerviosa._

- Jake – sollocé.

-_ Bella, cariño. No llores, tranquilízate. ¿Qué ha pasado? – su voz sonó ahora calmada pero conocía lo suficientemente bien a Jake para saber que solo era una máscara para que me calmara y la verdad es que cuando se ponía así, lograba calmarme un poco, pero estaba vez no funcionó._

- Han violado a Liz – susurré llevándome la mano a la cara a la vez que me sentaba en el sofá.

_- ¿¡QUÉ! ? – gritó al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Quién, cómo, cuándo y dónde?_

- Jake, antes de decirte nada, prométeme que no dirás ni harás nada – le pedí antes de contestarle a sus preguntas.

- _¿Te estás escuchando?. ¿Cómo coño se te ocurre pedirme eso?. Mataré a ese hijo puta que se ha atrevido a tocar a mi pequeña – gruñó._

- Se lo prometí a Liz, Jake. No quiere que hagas nada – y yo tampoco añadí interiormente.

Aunque una parte de mí estaba deseando soltar a Jacob furioso y que fuera a por ese desgraciado, otra parte de mí quería hacer las cosas bien y legalmente.

_- Está bien, no haré nada por el momento. Aunque no prometo, que lo pueda hacer durante mucho tiempo. Ahora contéstame a las preguntas de antes, Bella – me apremió._

Suspiré, esto iba a ser realmente jodido de contar.

- Ha sido un tal James – le dije entre dientes al recordar a Liz llorar desconsoladamente. – Fue hace tres días.

_- ¿Tres días? – preguntó perplejo. – Por eso la notaba diferente, no salía de su habitación y parecía haber estado llorando todo el día. Y, ¿quién cojones es James? – bramó._

No podía creer que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le pasaba algo a su propia hija, de que la notara diferente y que no le preguntaría que le pasaba.

- Jacob – le llamé lentamente. - ¿Por qué coño no le preguntaste lo que le pasaba? – le grité poniéndome de pie.

No me contestó, se quedó callado y eso me puso más furiosa.

- Jake – gruñí.

_- Bella, no podía estar a todo – intentó defenderse._

- Solo te pedí una cosa Black – gruñí. – Y tú me dijiste que no me preocupara, que no les iba a pasar nada, que tú te ocuparías de ellos. ¡Joder, Jacob! – le grité de nuevo. – ¡La han violado!, eso no es ocuparse de ellos – le volví a chillar.

_- Tranquilízate, Bella…_

- No me pidas que me tranquilice – gruñí. – No me lo pidas, Jake. ¿Qué es lo que no te queda claro de que la han violado?

_- Sé que la han violado. ¡Deja de repetirlo! – me gritó ahora él._

Comencé a llorar sin poder controlarme. Esto era demasiado duro. Imaginar a mi pequeña por todo lo que había pasado hizo que mi corazón se rompiera.

_- Bella. Por favor, deja de llorar._

- No… puedo – tartamudeé. - ¿Qué le han hecho a mi pequeña? – sollocé.

_- Bells, por favor escúchame. Deja de llorar, amor. ¡Dios, porque no estaré allí! – gruñó. – Bella, por favor – volvió a intentar._

Me estaba sintiendo fatal que sus súplicas no calmaran mi llanto.

Estuvo unos minutos más intentando que dejara de llorar a través del teléfono, yo había vuelto a dejarme caer en el sofá y enterré mi cara en mi mano derecha. No era capaz de decir nada, solo podía escuchar a Jake al otro lado del teléfono.

De pronto el teléfono desapareció de mi mano izquierda. No me moví, ni siquiera quité la mano de mi cara para ver quién era el que me había quitado el teléfono, no había escuchado ni que la puerta se hubiera abierto.

- Jake, te llamo en un rato – la voz de Jasper llegó a mis oídos.

Sentí como el sofá se hundía a mi lado izquierdo y como un brazo rodeaba mis hombros.

- Bella, ¿qué pasa?

- Han… han violado a… Liz – musité entre lágrimas.

Cada vez me sentía peor y las ganas de matar a ese individuo con mis manos crecía hasta lo inhumano.

Sentí como se tensaba Jasper a mi lado y gruñía.

- ¿Quién y cuándo?

- Fue en Forks, hace tres días. Cuando me llamó llorando – le expliqué cuando mi llanto se calmó un poco.

- Voy a…

- ¡No! – le corté apartándome de él. – No le digas a Liz que te lo he contado. Le había prometido que solo se lo diría a Jake y que él no iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, de momento.

- No pretenderás que dejemos pasar el asunto así como así, ¿no? – me preguntó confuso con su ceño fruncido.

- No, claro que no. Solo que por ahora necesito que Liz se ponga bien. Necesito que hables con ella pero sin que ella sepa que tú lo sabes.

- Hablaré con ella más tarde – asentí con la cabeza y volví a abrazarle.

Estuvimos un rato más abrazados. No sé que tenia Jasper, pero siempre conseguía tranquilizarme.

Más tarde nos levantamos del sofá y nos fuimos a la cocina, tenia que hacer la cena.

**Tony POV**

- ¡Mamá, voy a casa de Liz! – le chillé a mi madre desde la puerta principal.

- De acuerdo, no tardes en venir – me gritó ella desde algún lugar de la casa.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Necesitaba salir de esa casa, me estaba volviendo loco. Desde que mi madre había echado al _capullo_ de mi padre había un paz extraña en mi casa, pero no era la paz que todos necesitábamos.

Había visto a mi padre una sola vez desde… el año pasado ya que el muy _cabrón _no se presentó siquiera a la cena de fin de año.

Mi madre estaba insoportable antes de que él no se presentara y después de ver que daban las doce y él no aparecía, se puso más insoportable. Y ahora estando en casa, la veía llorar por todas las esquinas y a cualquier hora. Solo dejaba de llorar cuando la tía Alice se pasaba por casa para sacarla.

¡Joder! Y solo habían pasado unos días.

Y mi padre… solo lo había vuelto a ver una vez cuando vino a por algunas de sus ropas para poder cambiarse, intentó hablarme pero yo simplemente le ignoré haciéndole un bonito gesto con mi dedo corazón.

Cogí mi bicicleta del garaje y me puse en camino hacia casa de Liz, vivía bastante lejos pero prefería ir en _bici_ que coger el transporte público. Menos mal que este año me sacaba el carnet de conducir. Tenia unas ganas inmensas de ver a Liz, de abrazarla, de besarla, de…

Bien, tenía que concentrarme por donde iba, si seguía pensando en ella así la pequeña erección que estaba creciendo dentro de mis _gallumbos_ iba a ser enorme e iba a tener que parar para desahogarme en algún lugar oscuro y mi idea de desahogarme, no era haciéndome una paja.

Para algo tenia novia, ¿no?

Volví a pensar en mi padre. No había vuelto a saber de él, tampoco es que me importara mucho, pero ver a mi madre jodida por su puta culpa, me dolía la vida. No sabía que cojones pasaba por su cabeza, pero no me gustaba nada como la trataba.

Llegué a casa de Liz jadeando. Pensé que el camino era un poco más corto, pero me equivoqué. Dejé la _bici_ tirada sobre el jardín delantero de la casa y caminé hacia la puerta. Estaba ansioso por verla, aunque también estaba algo nervioso.

No sé por qué razón, una sensación extraña estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo entero. Sentía que algo iba mal…

Toqué el timbre y deseché mis estúpidas ideas de que algo iba mal hacia un lado. Resultaba una tontería pensar en eso. Yo jamás había sido así. No me guiaba por lo que mi últimamente – desde que Liz se había ido a Forks – mi cabeza pensaba sobre las posibilidades de que ella me hubiera engañado con el chico aquel del que me había hablado – y que yo me había encabronado muchas veces de tanto escucharla hablar de él. – Aunque decía ya no sentir nada por él…

La puerta se abrió dejándome a la vista a su hermano y sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Estaba pensando demasiado y yo era de los que actuaba por impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Hola, enano – estiré mi mano y despeiné sus pelos.

- No soy ningún enano – me gruñó.

- ¿Esta Liz en casa? – le pregunté ignorando lo que me había dicho.

- Sí, esta en su…

- Bien – le corté y entré al interior de la casa.

- Nadie te ha invitado a entrar – bramó de nuevo.

- No es necesario que lo hagas, yo soy bienvenido en esta casa siempre – me giré para guiñarle el ojo.

- ¿Quién era cariño? – le preguntó su madre apareciendo a mi lado. - ¡Oh!. Hola Anthony.

No sabía por qué coño aun me seguía llamando Anthony cuando todo el mundo me llamaba Tony. Aunque pensándolo bien, me hacia sentir importante. Estaba seguro de que mi profesora de literatura no me iba a faltar al respeto como lo hacían otros profesores y otras personas.

- Hola – le saludé. - ¿Esta Liz en su habitación? – inquirí ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- Sí. Estaba dormida.

- ¿Dormida? – le pregunté.

- Sí – asintió con la cabeza. – Ha tenido un viaje muy largo – explicó.

- Bueno intentaré no despertarla.

- No te preocupes, tiene que despertarse ya, vamos a cenar. ¿Te quieres quedar?

- No. Solo he venido a ver qué tal esta y luego me voy a casa – le contesté caminando hacia las escaleras.

No sé si me contestó algo más ya que salí corriendo escaleras arriba. Me pareció ver a su madre en el mismo estado que mi madre, solo que Bella parecía haber dormido más.

Había venido para ver a mi novia no para hablar y mirar en qué estado estaba su madre, sinceramente, me importaba una mierda.

Llegué a la puerta de su habitación y la toqué suavemente con los nudillos. Nadie habló desde el otro lado, así que supuse, que estaría durmiendo. Entré despacio, el cuarto estaba oscuro, – y yo había venido sin luz en la _bici_… - su cuerpo descansaba sobre la cama, acurrucada.

Me acerqué más a ella y entonces lo noté.

Estaba llorando.

- ¿Liz? – me subí en la cama y la abracé por la espalda, ya que me la estaba dando. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Y todos los miedos de que ella me hubiera engañado con el _perro_ ese, volvieron a mí.

- ¿Tony? – preguntó llorando y con la voz ronca. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – tartamudeó.

- He venido a verte. A ver qué tal te había ido el viaje – la giré dentro de mi abrazo para que quedara de frente a mí. - ¿Qué te pasa, amor? – sequé sus lágrimas con mi mano. - ¿Por qué lloras?

- Tony – lloró y se abrazó a mí fuertemente.

Estuvimos unos minutos abrazados, cuando vi que sus lágrimas se habían calmado un poco, la separé de mi cuerpo y la miré a la cara. La poca luz que entraba por la ventana no era suficiente para verla bien, pero lo poco que la veía, se la veía demasiado mal.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté preocupado.

Se incorporó y se sentó al borde la cama, yo la imité.

- Tenemos que hablar – musitó.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear de forma exagerada dentro de mi pecho. Estaba seguro de lo que me iba a decir. Me había engañado con el _chucho_ ese y yo no sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportarlo. Me levanté de la cama y me puse delante de ella. Cogí su mentón y lo alcé para que me mirara.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indiqué que siguiera hablando.

- Ha pasado algo… en Forks – volvió a romper a llorar.

- ¿Me… me has engañado, no? – me costaba hablar, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y yo me rompí en mil pedazos.

Quité la mano que una seguía debajo de su mentón y cerré ambas en puños. Estaba enfadado, estaba dolido y empezaba a verlo todo rojo.

- Tony – intentó entre lágrimas, pero la silencié poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- No quiero saber nada más de lo que me tengas que decir. Me voy. Necesito pensar, necesito…

- Tony – volvió a intentar aun con mi dedo en sus labios.

- ¡Cállate!. No quiero oírlo – le pedí en un gruñido.

Me giré y anduve hacia la puerta de su habitación. La abrí y salí corriendo escaleras abajo.

- ¡Tony, espera! – escuchaba sus gritos desesperados, pero no me iba a detener.

Entonces me recordé a mi padre. Él siempre salía corriendo cuando discutía con mi madre y yo como hijo suyo que era, hacia lo mismo. Me odié por eso, pero no tenia fuerzas suficientes para escuchar nada de lo que ella tuviera que decirme, necesitaba pensar para no cometer ninguna estupidez.

- ¡Por favor, para! – volvió a gritar cuando ya había salido de su casa y me montaba en la bicicleta, salí de allí sin mirar atrás.

Pedaleé tan rápido como pude camino hacia mi casa. Necesitaba meterme en la guarida que siempre había sido mi habitación.

**Liz POV**

Corrí detrás de él, incluso le grité de forma desesperada para que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

Entré en casa cuando lo vi desaparecer en lo oscuro de la calle.

No podía dejarlo así. No me había dejado hablar, que me explicara. Bastante mal estaba ya con todo lo que me había pasado, como para estropear las cosas con Tony, con el único chico importante en mi vida, con mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jasper saliendo del salón.

- Tío Jasper, ¿puedes llevarme un momento a casa de Tony?

- Es tarde y vamos a cenar, Liz – se acercó a mí.

- Por favor, necesito hablar con él. Es urgente – hice el puchero que Tony me había enseñado cuando quería algo y no se lo daban, y que siempre conseguía gracias al puchero _mágico_ de su tía Alice.

- Sube a ponerte un abrigo – suspiró. Tony tenia razón, funcionaba.

- Gracias – me lancé a sus brazos y lo abracé.

Tardé cinco minutos en elegir el abrigo que me quería poner. Bajé corriendo las escaleras. Jasper ya me esperaba con su abrigo y con las llaves del coche en la mano.

- Ya le he dicho a tu madre que ahora veníamos.

- Vale.

Salimos hacia el garaje. Sacó el coche y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la casa de Tony.

Jamás había visto tanto tráfico en mi vida. ¿La gente no cenaba en casa o qué?. Ya era demasiado tarde para que anduvieran por las calles.

Llegamos a su casa más tarde de lo esperado. Él ya había llegado, ya que su bicicleta estaba tirada en el jardín. Me despedí de Jasper y le dije que se marchara para casa, que después ya me llevaría el padre de Tony a casa. No objetó nada cuando le dije que hablaría con Tony y seguido regresaría a casa, que no tardaría.

Le di un par de besos a Jasper y fui a la puerta principal de su casa.

Toqué el timbre y esperé pacientemente.

- Buenas noches, Liz – me saludo su madre.

Me fijé en ella, parecía haber estado llorando y no haber dormido mucho. Tenia los ojos rojos y unas marcadas ojeras adornaban debajo de sus ojos.

- Hola, Sra. Cullen – le saludé educadamente.

- Tony acaba de subir a su habitación. Supongo que vendrás a verle a él – intentó sonreírme, pero se quedo en eso, en un intento.

- Sí – asentí con la cabeza.

- Pasa – se echó para un lado y me dejó pasar.

Subí las escaleras después de despedirme de su madre.

Llegué a su habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada, no me molesté en tocarla. Cogí el pomo de la puerta y la abrí.

Tony estaba sentado en la cama con sus manos cubriendo su cara.

- Tenemos que hablar – dije lo más firme que pude.

- Te lo he dicho antes, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo ahora. ¿Y qué haces aquí?. Será mejor que te vayas – su voz sonó como veneno para mis oídos.

Su trato hacia a mi me dejó perpleja, aun así no me acobardé y seguí hablando.

- Vas a escucharme lo que tengo que decirte – mis lágrimas regresaban a mis ojos, era inevitable. Pensar en lo que tenia que decirle, era pensar en lo que me había pasado en Forks y eso era doloroso e humillante.

- ¡Pues habla y lárgate! – me gritó y yo temblé. Nunca me había gritado.

- Te engañé – dije segura, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo continué. – Pero no de la forma que piensas – mis lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas hasta mi barbilla. Quitó sus manos de la cara y me miró. – Me… me violaron – musité y un gemido de dolor se escapó de mi garganta.

Observé su reacción por entre mis lágrimas. Tenia la piel de la cara blanca como la cal, más blanca de lo que la tenia normalmente, la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y sus puños muy apretados encima de sus rodillas.

- ¿Qué te violaron? – preguntó para el mismo. - ¡Ese hijo puta te ha violado! – gritó poniéndose de pie.

- No fue él – le contesté sabiendo que se refería a Jared.

- ¿Quién ha sido? – gruñó.

- Un amigo suyo.

Lo vi tirarse de los pelos y maldecir entre dientes mientras se paseaba por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

- Voy a matarlo – su voz sonó firme y dura cuando pasó por mi lado y salió de su habitación.

Lo seguí escaleras abajo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté cuando vi que cogió unas llaves del mueble de la entrada y salía sin cazadora a la fría noche.

- A matarlo – gruñó. – Con mis propias manos.

Lo seguí hasta el coche de su madre que estaba en el garaje.

- No vas a ir a ningún lado en el coche de tu madre. No tienes carnet de conducir.

- Me da igual, sé hacerlo – abrió el coche con el mando a distancia y se deslizó en el asiento del conductor.

Sin pensar en lo que hacia me subí en el asiento del copiloto.

- Tony, por favor, espera. No hagas ninguna locura – le supliqué cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de ella ligeramente.

- Bájate – me pidió suavemente, mirándome a los ojos.

- No. Si tú vas yo voy, no te voy a dejar que hagas ninguna estupidez – le dije segura.

- No podrás detenerme – dijo arrancando el coche, sacándolo del garaje y saliendo hacia la calle principal.

- No te dejaré que hagas ninguna locura – repetí y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. – Ponte el cinturón – le pedí a la vez que rezaba a todos los dioses que a mi corta edad conocía para pedirles que no nos pasara nada.

* * *

Hola! sé que voy tarde pero... los reyes magos perdieron vuestro regalo y tuve que ir a buscarlo hasta el lejano oriente! así que no me culpeis a mí :P

Sé que este capitulo me ha salido más corto que de costumbre, pero entre las fiestas que ha habido y todo el jaleo, mi inspiracion no me ha dado para más...

Quiero aclararos un par de palabras que salen en el capitulo para quien no sepa que significan, todas/os sabemos que a pesar de que hablemos el mismo idioma, hay algunas palabras que desconocemos o que no significan los mismo. La primera es _gallumbos_: calzoncillos, boxers... o como querais llamarlos. La segunda es _hacerse una paja_: masturbarse. Aclarado esto, si teneis más dudas, no _dudeis_ en preguntar ;)

Como acostumbro, gracias a mi _BETA _**tlebd **por la ayuda en este capitulo.

Y a todas vosotras/os gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y las/os que solo leeis ;)

Un saludos, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero no demorarme mucho esta vez :P


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

**Edward POV**

Llevaba viviendo en la casa de mi hermano desde que Tanya me había echado de la nuestra.

Había pensado en irme a un hotel durante un tiempo, pero la insistencia de Emmett porque me quedara, hizo que así lo hiciera.

Se alegró en cuanto cedí y le dije que me quedaría unos días pero que después buscaría donde quedarme. No quería ser una molestia para ellos, aunque me hubiera dicho que no lo era, que era un buen invitado. Creía saber porque Emmett quería que me quedara allí. Vivir con dos mujeres lo estaban volviendo un poquito más loco de lo que ya estaba, y tener a un hombre con quien hablar de baseball y esas cosas, parecía gustarle. Aunque no entendía muy bien porque, ya que a Lilly le gustaba tanto el baseball como a él.

Iba a trabajar todos los días en mi horario normal, solo que ahora hacia bastantes horas extras. Era una buena forma de estar distraído sin pensar en mi mujer o en Bella.

Lo había meditado mucho con la almohada. Lo que Bella me provocaba no lo entendía y por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Había logrado hacer un buen trabajo _olvidándome_ de ella durante estos días, ahora solo ocupaba mis pensamientos Tanya.

Estaba buscando la forma de superar todo esta situación. Quería y necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella. Estaba trazando un plan de cómo poder actuar con Tanya y esperar no caer en las discusiones continuas en las que vivíamos. Tenia que pensar en mis hijos, ellos también sufrían lo que nosotros hacíamos.

Tony ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme y E.C., él era otro cantar. Sabía que estaba al tanto de que yo ya no dormía en casa, pero durante estos días que había ido a casa para salir con mis hijos, o más bien con él, no había dicho nada del asunto. Era pequeño, pero era muy inteligente para su edad.

- ¡Mierda! – gruñó Emmett sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. - ¿Has visto eso? – se giró hacia a mí y me miró con el ceño fruncido. – Era strike tío. – dijo frustrado. – ¿La has visto? – repitió.

Negué con la cabeza.

Estábamos viendo o más bien yo estaba tratando de ver un partido de baseball.

- Baja de las nubes, Edward. Te estas perdiendo un partidazo. Deja de pensar durante unos minutos – se volvió a girar hacia el televisor.

- No puedo evitarlo. Esto es demasiado complicado – suspiré.

- Lo sé, pero no es bueno estar pensando todo el día en ello. Trata de relajarte.

- No puedo, Emmett.

- A ver – se giró de nuevo hacia mí. – Intentaré ayudarte – enarqué una ceja y una sonrisa apareció en mi boca.

¿Emmett ayudarme?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó molesto. – Yo también puedo valer para esto.

- Lo dudo – me burlé.

- ¿Quieres que te eche un cable o no? – bramó.

- Tú mismo – me encogí de hombros.

-_ Tú mismo, tú mismo _– dijo con tono infantil y movimientos de cabeza incluidos, burlándose de mí. – Veamos… - hizo una pausa. - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente?

- Que no pueda arreglar las cosas con Tanya – le contesté.

- Bien – hizo otra pausa. – Lo tienes jodido – rió. – No creo que puedas arreglar nada con ella – siguió riendo.

- ¡Oh, sí Emm! Eres de una ayuda extraordinaria – le contesté irónicamente y enfurruñándome.

¿Qué clase de ayuda era esa?

- Era broma, Eddie. No te enfades – golpeó nada sutilmente mi hombro con su puño. – Ahora enserio. ¿Es lo de que verdad quieres hacer? – asentí. – Te lo pregunto, porque si has caído una vez en los brazos de esa chica, tal vez puedas volver a caer.

No, no caería.

Le había contado a mi hermano un poco por encima lo que había pasado entre Tanya y yo. Después de llamarme todo lo que por su cerebro pasó rápidamente en unos cinco segundos, echó a reír. Le pedí que no dijera nada, que bastante tenía con que lo supiera Rose y él y que no quería que nadie más se enterara. Accedió sin replicas e incluso me dijo que no quería saber a quién me había _tirado._

- No voy a volver a caer en sus brazos – le dije no muy seguro. Esperaba que no volviera a suceder eso... – Creo que no la volveré a ver a no ser que sea necesario.

- Bueno eso está bien. Pero aun así, ¿quieres arreglar las cosas con Tanya?

- ¿Qué no has entendido del sí? – le pregunté molesto.

- Realmente no entiendo nada – se encogió de hombros. - ¿Le ves futuro a lo vuestro? – intenté contestarle pero él siguió hablando. – Sé que es tu mujer, la madre de tus hijos y blablablá... Pero lleváis discutiendo, ¿cuánto?. Muchos años. Siempre estáis de morros, hace mucho que no veo en tus ojos ese brillo con el que antes la mirabas. Y de ella puedo decir lo mismo. No es por meterme en vuestra relación ni mucho menos, pero como hermano preocupado te diré, que yo no os veo ningún futuro juntos, y cuanto más tardéis en daros cuenta de eso, más dañados saldréis todos.

¡Joder con Emmett!

Cuando quería sabía hacer su cerebro funcionar.

Iba a contestarle lo que pensaba de lo que me había dicho, pero Lilly llegó corriendo hacia nosotros con mi móvil en su mano y provocando que me olvidara de lo que le iba a decir a Emmett.

- Estaba sonando desde hace un rato – nos dijo entregándome el móvil.

Miré a ver de quien se trataba.

- Es Tony – dije con el entrecejo arrugado.

Tenía tres llamadas perdidas de él.

Antes de siquiera poder desbloquear el teléfono, volvió a sonar y a vibrar en mi mano. Apreté el botón de descolgar y me lo llevé al oído con la mano temblorosa.

No sabía que podía esperar de Tony después de haberme ignorado la última vez que lo vi.

_- ¡Joder, ya era hora! – me gritó desde el otro lado sin siquiera saludarme._

- Esa boca Anthony – le gruñí.

_- Cierra el pico papá y…_

- ¡Anthony! – le grité. – La boca.

_- No tengo tiempo para tonterías, papá – me dijo nervioso. - ¿Mañana tienes que trabajar? – preguntó de pronto._

- Sí, ¿por qué? – cada vez me estaba poniendo más nervioso.

_- Papá, me he quedado tirado con el coche de mamá._

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos procesando lo que me acababa de decir.

- ¿Qué? – le grité poniéndome de pie. - ¿Qué coño haces cogiendo el coche de tu madre sin carné? – seguí gritándole.

_- Papá lo peor no es eso – dijo con voz temblorosa._

¿Cómo que lo peor no era eso?

¿Qué más podía pasarle?

- Tony – arrastré su nombre con los dientes apretados, mostrándole que estaba enfadado.

_- No estoy en Seattle, estoy en…_

- ¿Cómo que no estas en Seattle? – le pregunté perplejo.

Este niño era estúpido…

_- No. Según Liz estamos en…_

- ¿Liz? – le corté. - ¿Elizabeth esta contigo?

_- Sí._

Joder...

- ¿Dónde estáis? – llevé mi mano libre al puente de mi nariz y lo apreté con mis dedos índice y pulgar, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

_- Si no me cortaras cada vez que te lo intento decir, ¡ya lo sabrías! – me gritó._

- Tony, no vuelvas a gritarme – le gruñí.

_- Pues déjame hablar coño – se quejó._

- La boca Anthony – volví a gruñirle.

_- Que me dejes hablar, papá – se volvió a quejar y se quedó en silencio._

- Estoy esperando, Tony.

_- No te enfades – me pidió._

- Demasiado tarde, haberlo pensado antes de haberte largado por ahí con el coche de tu madre y tu novia en el asiento de al lado.

_- De acuerdo… - suspiró. – Según me había dicho Liz, estamos en Port Ángeles o algo así._

¿Port Ángeles?

¿Dónde coño estaba eso?

_- ¿Papá? _

- ¿Dónde queda eso?

_- Esta como a dos horas de Seattle, depende de a la velocidad que conduzcas – rió entre dientes._

- Tony no estoy para bromas – bramé.

No me hacia ni pizca de gracia que le habría cogido el coche a Tanya, – ¿lo sabría ella? – como para que anduviera bromeando sobre la velocidad a la que habría conducido y sin carné de conducir. Bastante suerte había tenido sin que le parara la policía…

- ¿Dónde queda más o menos?. ¿A dos horas de Seattle en qué dirección?

-_ No lo sé. Es viniendo hacía Forks. Puse el GPS de mamá. Creo que hacía el oeste – dudó._

¿Forks?

De ahí era Bella.

¿Para qué coño había ido a Forks?

No se le habría ocurrido ir en busca de Liz…

- ¿Qué demonios hacías conduciendo hasta Forks? – le grité.

-_ Papá, eso para cuando vengas a buscarnos. Ahora tengo otro problemilla._

¿Otro problemilla?

Quité la mano de mi nariz y la subí a mis cabellos para tirar de ellos fuertemente. Me giré para mirar a Emmett y Lilly que me miraban curiosos.

- ¿Otro problemilla? – le pregunté sarcásticamente mientras dejaba escapar una falsa risa. - ¿¡Qué otro problema! ? – le grité demasiado fuerte.

Emmett y Lilly se sobresaltaron y la cabeza de Rose se asomó por la puerta del salón.

-_ Liz no tiene su teléfono móvil y no sé acuerda de los números del móvil de su madre ni el de su casa – me explicó. – Esta muy nerviosa y no para de llorar, papá – dijo rápidamente. – Creo… creo que le está dando un ataque de pánico._

Joder…

- Tony, no os mováis de donde estáis, ahora iré a buscaros.

_- No tardes papá, y por favor llama a su madre y tráela. Solo repite su nombre, no me hace caso y no deja que me acerque a ella._

Mierda…

Tendría que llamar a Bella… ¿cómo le explicaba que su hija se había quedado tirada con mi hijo en Port… de camino a Forks con el coche de mi mujer?

Tony iba a estar castigado durante muuuuuucho tiempo.

- No tardaré. Iré tan rápido como pueda.

Después de explicarme mejor en qué lugar de Port Ángeles se había quedado tirado, cortamos la llamada. Ya pondría el GPS del coche cuando me pusiera de camino hacia allí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó mi hermano.

Rosalie se le había unido en el sofá.

- Tony se ha quedado tirado con el coche de Tanya en un sitio que se llama Port Ángeles. Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

- ¿Con el coche de Tanya? – preguntó Rose con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

- Sí – asentí con la cabeza. – Lo peor no es eso. Lo peor es que esta con Liz, parece que le esté dando un ataque de pánico, no para de llorar y de repetir el nombre de Bella. Tengo que llamarla para que me acompañé a buscarlos – dije nervioso.

No la había vuelto a ver desde que la dejé en su casa llorando y no sabía que esperar de nuestro _reencuentro_.

- No te preocupes – Rose se levantó del sofá. – Yo le llamo y se lo explico. Tú vete preparándote y ve a buscarla a su casa.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me preguntó Emmett cuando acabé de ponerme el abrigo.

- No, no es necesario.

- Está bien. Ten cuidado hermano – palmeó mi hombro con su mano.

- Lo tendré.

- No corras – me advirtió.

- Nunca lo hago.

- No excedas los límites de velocidad, Edward – volvió a advertirme.

- Trataré de no excederlo.

- Bella ya está preparándose, Edward – dijo Rose.

- Bien.

- Le he dicho lo que pasa. Quizás esté un poco…

- Lo entiendo – le corté imaginándome en el estado en el que estaría.

- Conduce con cuidado – se alzó en las puntas de sus pies y besó mis mejillas.

- Lo haré – le susurré devolviéndole los besos.

- Hasta luego, tío Edward – Lilly vino corriendo hacia a mí.

- Adiós, pequeña – me acuclillé y besé su frente.

Volví a levantarme y salí por la puerta de casa hacia mi coche con Rose andando detrás de mí.

- Las manos donde pueda verlas, Edward – me dijo cuando me subí al coche.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunté confuso.

- Nada. Olvídalo – iba a replicar pero ella siguió hablando. – Vete, se os hace tarde.

Miré el reloj que tenia instalado el coche.

Tarde no, tardísimo.

Eran casi las once de la noche…

…..

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté a Bella.

Había ido a buscarla a su casa. Cuando se montó en el coche parecía no estar muy bien. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal.

- Sí – susurró sin apartar la mirada de la ventana del copiloto.

Empezaron a flaquear mis decisiones sobre arreglar las cosas con mi mujer. Tener a Bella tan cerca… tan cerca que casi podía tocarla… podía olor su aroma… – estaba por todo el coche – … podía rozar su piel cuando cambiara de marcha… la electricidad que nuestros cuerpos desprendían cuando nos tocábamos… era como una droga, era adictiva, era…

_Deja de pensar en ella – _me regañó mi conciencia.

Llevábamos poco más de una hora de camino, no había apartado la mirada de la ventana. Cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo la veía limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo. Me mataba verla así.

- Bella – la llamé.

No apartó la mirada del cristal.

- Bella – volví a intentar mirándole un segundo. – Hey – dije cuando la vi hipar.

Aparqué el coche en el arcén y me giré hacia ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó con la voz ronca y mirándome.

Tenia los ojos más rojos que cuando salimos y las mejillas mojadas debido a las lágrimas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué estas llorando?. No le va a pasar nada a Liz. Esta con Tony y…

- Ponte en marcha – pidió rompiendo en llanto.

- Bella – susurré y con un movimiento rápido me deshice de mi cinturón para acercarme un poco más a ella.

Solté su cinturón y la abracé como pude en el reducido espacio que había entre nosotros en el coche. Ella rápidamente pasó los brazos por mi cuello.

- No llores – le susurré en el oído mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Se aferró a mí más fuerte y dejó escapar un gemido lastimero.

- Bella, por favor. Tranquilízate. Deja de llorar – le pedí.

La aparté suavemente de mí y coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas, después limpié las lágrimas que habían descendido y que descendían de sus ojos con mis pulgares.

- Ya estamos cerca y Tony no permitirá que a Liz le pase nada – nuestras caras estaban demasiado juntas y el hecho de que estaría respirando aceleradamente, hacia que el aire que expulsaban sus pulmones, se adentrara en mis fosas nasales atontándome durante unos segundos.

- La han violado – soltó de repente. Me tensé al escucharla decir eso aun con mis manos en su rostro. – Han violado a mi pequeña – sollozó y se abrazó de nuevo a mí.

¿Habían violado a Liz?

¿Tony había violado a Liz?

Mi hijo seria hombre muerto si le había violado.

- ¿Qué? – probé a preguntar no creyéndome lo que acababa de decir.

Se separó de mí y clavó sus preciosos ojos chocolates en los míos.

- Violaron a Liz el otro día – susurró un poco más calmada. – Por favor – apartó mis manos de su cara y se puso el cinturón. – Por favor, Edward. Vámonos de aquí. Quiero llegar a donde mi hija.

Solo pude asentir, me encontraba aturdido. Incluso podría decir que estaba en estado de shock. Me puse el cinturón como un autómata y retomamos nuestro camino.

Estuve pensando durante unos minutos, si preguntarle quien había hecho semejante atrocidad, pero no me atrevía. Bastante mal lo debía de estar pasando como para atosigarle con mis preguntas.

Al menos había dejado de llorar, aunque no había apartado la vista de la ventana del copiloto desde que retomé el camino, supuse que estaría perdida en sus pensamientos al igual que yo.

- No fue Tony si es lo que te preocupa – la miré de reojo, no esperaba que hablara. Había apartado la mirada del cristal para mirarme.

- ¿Quién… quién fue? – dudé en preguntar.

- Un chico de Forks – gruñó.

Me alivié bastante al saber que no había sido Tony, pero me enfurecí al recordar que a la que habían violado, era a la chica dulce que salía con mi hijo.

- ¿Lo habéis denunciado?

- No.

- ¿No? – le pregunté perplejo apartando unos segundos mis ojos de la carretera para mirarla.

- Me lo ha contado hoy. Para lo único que me ha dado tiempo es para hablar con su padre, Jasper y mi padre. Es el jefe de policía de Forks, ya está al corriente e iba a tramitar él la denuncia en la comisaria y después iría a buscar a ese _desagraciado _– su voz destiló veneno en la última palabra.

- ¿La han examinado? – volví a apartar la mirada de la carretera para mirarla.

- No. Se quedó dormida cuando me lo contó y después se fue a ver a Anthony a tu casa. Jasper me pidió que le diera ese momento y que después fuéramos al hospital para que la examinaran – explicó.

- ¿Cuándo sucedió?

- Hace tres días – musitó.

¿Tres días?

Eso era demasiado tiempo…

- ¿Sabes si usó protección? – seguí preguntando.

- No. No lo sé – su voz tembló. – Liz no paraba de llorar y lo único que me dijo fue que la habían violado y que la había amenazado si se lo contaba a alguien.

¡Joder!

- Cuando regresemos a Seattle la examinaré yo y cuando tengas la denuncia, hablaré con Emmett.

- No es necesario, nosotros…

- No – le corté. – Yo la examinaré y Emmett se encargara de la denuncia.

No me contestó nada. Lentamente giré la cabeza para mirar porque no había dicho nada y me perdí en el pequeño brillo de sus ojos chocolates. No sé el por qué de ese brillo, pero me dejó más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Era una mujer bastante difícil de leer en algunas ocasiones y en otras era como un libro abierto.

Llegamos tres cuartos de hora más tarde, a donde Tony me había indicado que se encontraban. La noche había enfriado mucho, los coches que estaban aparcados al lado del de Tanya, tenían una leve capa de hielo en los cristales.

Detuve el Volvo detrás del de Tanya, ambos estaban dentro del coche esperándonos, Liz lo más apartada que podía de Tony. Bella saltó del coche y fue en dirección a Liz, abrió la puerta del copiloto y la abrazó. Después de asegurarme de que no pasaba ningún coche por mi lado del Volvo, abrí la puerta y salí para hablar con Tony.

- Papá – dijo cuando me vio.

Vi el miedo en sus ojos, yo estaba enfadado, estaba realmente enfadado, pero no iba a montar un espectáculo ahora delante de Bella y Liz y a estas horas de la noche.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado al coche? – le pregunté después de calmar un poco mi enfado.

- Dejó de andar – se encogió de hombros.

Me acerqué a la puerta del piloto y me senté en el asiento. Miré de reojo como Bella intentaba calmar a Liz sin mucho éxito. Llevé mi mano a la llave que estaba puesta en el contacto y la giré. Me fijé en el marcador del coche y gemí.

- Tony – le llamé para que se acercara. – No tiene gasolina.

- No… no me di cuenta – miré a mi hijo como pasaba su mano por sus cabellos.

Definitivamente, Tony en este momento no era más que un crío…

Me giré para atender a Liz, ya que parecía que Bella no era capaz de calmarla.

- Liz, – alcé la mano y aparté un mechón de pelo de su cara – pequeña – tan rápido como esa palabra salió de mi boca, Liz comenzó a temblar y a hiperventilar.

- No me llames así – sollozó agarrándose a Bella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Edward – me llamó Bella desde el hombro de su hija. – ¿Crees que podamos volver a Seattle esta noche?

Miré mi reloj de pulsera, era demasiado tarde y llegar hasta Seattle nos llevaría bastante tiempo ya que tendríamos que ir a por gasolina para el coche y Liz no estaba como para meterse dos horas en un coche.

- Será mejor que busquemos algo para dormir aquí y mañana a la mañana regresemos – dije.

- De acuerdo. Sé donde hay un pequeño hotel aquí al lado, podremos ir caminando.

- Bien, déjame aparcar bien el coche y vamos – le pedí a lo que ella asintió.

Salí del coche y anduve hacia el mío.

- Tony, acompáñame.

Vi como mi hijo tragaba en seco y me miraba con temor antes de montarse en el coche. Me monté, arranqué y nos pusimos en marcha para buscar donde aparcar.

No nos costó mucho encontrar sitio, en cuanto apagué el motor, Tony abrió la puerta para salir, pero le agarré la mano y le obligué a quedarse sentado en el asiento.

- ¡Mírame! – le dije con autoridad. Detuvo sus movimientos pero no me miró. - ¡Te estoy hablando niñato estúpido! – le grité. Se giró para enfrentarme pero sus ojos se clavaron en la palanca de cambios. - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado? – le pregunte un poco más calmado. - ¿Eres consciente de que podrías haberos matado a los dos? – no contestó y siguió mirando la _interesante_ palanca de cambios. - ¡Que te estoy hablando joder! – volví a elevar mi tono de voz. - ¡Mírame a la cara! – le grité cogiéndole del mentón y girándole la cabeza para que me mirase.

- Papá – susurró. Pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. – Lo siento mucho. Han… han violado a Liz – musitó de nuevo con su voz temblorosa. – Yo solo quería ir a por ese cabrón y hacerle pagar por haberla tocado – gruñó.

- Las cosas, antes de actuar se piensan hijo – volví a mi tono normal y aparté la mano de su barbilla. – Podría haberos pasado cualquier cosa. No tienes el carné de conducir, ¡joder! – agarré mis cabellos y tiré de ellos pensando en las posibilidades de que todo el maldito viajecito les hubiera salido mal.

- La han violado – susurró. - ¡Joder, la violaron! – gritó.

Parecía que se acababa de dar cuenta de todo lo ocurrido con Liz, como si hubiera salido de una burbuja en la que estaba sumergido.

Empezó a temblar y cerró los puños fuertemente, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se veían blancos.

- Hijo, tranquilízate – traté de calmarlo, ahora no era el mejor momento para que se alterara.

- ¿Cómo coño me pides que me calme? – me preguntó incrédulo.

- Liz te necesita, Tony. Te necesita estando bien – le expliqué suavemente.

Asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido.

No quería seguir regañándole, lo necesitaba entero, necesitaba que todos estuviéramos enteros para poder ayudar a Liz.

Salimos del coche y después de cerrarlo caminamos hacia el coche de Tanya.

**Bella POV**

No podía creer que tuviera que viajar con Edward durante dos largas horas en coche hasta Port Ángeles. No había vuelto a verlo desde nuestra… _maratón de sexo _y de mi ataque de pánico. Pero ahora nada me importaba, solo llegar hasta mi hija.

Tardamos algo más de dos horas en viajar de Seattle a Port Ángeles, debido a que paró el coche en el arcén para tranquilizarme, ya que me había puesto a llorar… de nuevo. Pero yo estaba lejos de calmarme. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel desde que Rose me llamó para comunicarme que mi pequeña se encontraba en Port Ángeles con Anthony y que se habían quedado tirados con el coche de la madre de éste.

Pero eso no era lo peor…

Una de las peores cosas era de que Anthony no tenía carné de conducir, – les podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa… ya hablaría con él más tarde sobre eso – y otra de las cosas, para mí una de las más importantes, era que a mi pequeña, le estaba dando un ataque de pánico.

En cuanto llegamos salté del coche para ir en busca de mi pequeña que no paraba de llorar e hipar. Se aferró a mi cuello y siguió llorando durante mucho tiempo.

Esperé que Edward me dijera que podíamos volver a Seattle esta misma noche, pero recomendó que nos quedáramos aquí a dormir, ya que era tarde.

En cuanto Edward y Anthony llegaron de aparcar, ayudé a Liz a salir del coche para ir al hotel. El pequeño Cullen parecía haber estado llorando y Edward, él parecía estar bastante sereno.

Antes de llegar al pequeño hotel, – donde pedimos dos habitaciones – llamé a Jasper para decirle que ya habíamos llegado y que nos quedábamos aquí a dormir, que volveríamos mañana por la mañana y cuando estuvimos las dos solas en la habitación, seguí con mis intentos de calmarla.

- Cariño, tienes que dejar de llorar – estábamos sentadas y abrazadas en la cama de matrimonio que había en la estancia. – Liz – gemí frustrada.

Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

- Mamá – sollozó abrazándome más fuerte.

- Liz, cariño por favor – la aparté un poco de mí. – Mírame – le pedí de forma desesperada. Alzó la cabeza y me miró a través de sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. – Intenta respirar como lo hago yo – asintió lentamente y comenzó a imitarme.

Si no dejaba de hiperventilar acabaría desmayada. Era sorprendente que no lo estaría ya.

Estuve un buen rato _obligándola_ a respirar más despacio, hasta que por fin sus lágrimas y sus respiraciones aceleradas, cesaron.

- Bien cariño. Ahora vamos a ir a dormir – le susurré.

Mañana ya habría tiempo para hablar con ella sobre eso de irse con su novio – sin carné de conducir – y sin avisar.

La tenia abrazada de los hombros, aun seguíamos sentadas en la cama.

- Mamá – deshizo nuestro abrazo y me miró. - ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Tony?. Tengo que hablar con él un momento.

- Es tarde, ya estarán en la cama.

- ¿Podrías ir a mirar?. Por favor, es importante – hizo un puchero y me miró a través de sus largas pestañas.

- Pondré la oreja en la puerta, si no oigo ruido volveré – le dije poniéndome de pie.

- Vale.

Caminé nerviosamente hasta la puerta de la habitación de los Cullen, quedaba dos puertas más a la derecha de la nuestra. Las manos me sudaban y temblaban. Me acerqué más y apoyé la oreja en la puerta para ver si salía algún sonido de la habitación.

_- ¡Eres un estúpido, Tony! – escuché a Edward gritar._

No… no estaban dormidos.

_- No puedes pretender hacer lo que te dé la gana, no puedes salir corriendo robándole el coche a tu madre y poniendo dos vidas en juego, ¡no tienes el maldito carné!. Os podría haber pasado cualquier cosa – Edward estaba bastante alterado._

_- Solo quería ir a por ese hijo de puta…_

_- Esa boca – gruñó Edward. – No puedes hacer las cosas como te venga en gana._

_- ¡La violaron! – le gritó Anthony. - ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, papá?. Violaron a Liz. Ese desgraciado no se iba a salir con la suya, iba…_

_- ¿Ibas a qué? – le cortó Edward. – Te lo repito por quinta vez. Las cosas se piensan antes de actuar._

_- Ya lo había pensado – eso me costó un poco más oírlo debido a que Anthony lo susurró._

_- ¿Qué habías pensado?. Ir a Forks buscar a ese mal nacido y después, ¿qué?._

_- No lo sé._

_- Tony…_

Creo que era el momento de tocar la puerta… el pequeño Cullen parecía abatido y Edward no paraba de atacarle. Sabía que había actuado mal, pero tampoco merecía que su padre le estuviera echando un sermón a las tres de la mañana.

Golpeé la puerta suavemente con mis nudillos y esperé a que me abrieran.

- ¿Bella? – me preguntó Edward confuso en cuanto abrió la puerta. - ¿Necesitas ayuda con Liz?

- No – negué con la cabeza. – Ya se ha tranquilizado, solo he venido porque me ha pedido que vaya Anthony. Tiene algo importante que decirle – le expliqué.

- Es tarde. ¿No puede esperar a mañana? – preguntó mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

- Sé que es tarde, se lo he dicho, pero ha insistido en ello.

- Bien, no pasa nada – se giró hacia donde su hijo estaba sentado en la cama y le dijo. – Liz quiere que vayas a hablar con ella – vi como Anthony se levantaba y venía hacia la puerta. – No os entretengáis mucho, es tarde – le dijo cuando pasó por nuestro lado. – Pasa si quieres – se apartó un poco más de la puerta para dejarme entrar.

Entré en su habitación, me senté en donde había estado Anthony unos segundos antes, - en una de las dos camas que había en el cuarto - enterré el rostro en mis manos y me derrumbé.

Edward no tardó en llegar a mi lado y abrazarme después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Aparté las manos de mi rostro para enterrarlo en su pecho. Su olor me embriagó, como siempre había hecho. Lo abracé de la cintura y me pegué más a él mientras mis lágrimas viajaban libremente por mis mejillas y barbilla hasta perderse en su camiseta.

- No llores – me susurró apretando más su abrazo.

En estos momentos me resultaba imposible parar de llorar. Había estado demasiado angustiada pensando en cómo ayudar a mi hija a detener su llanto y lágrimas.

- Bella – deshizo nuestro abrazo y con su mano temblorosa me cogió la barbilla para alzar mi cabeza y mirarle a los ojos. A esos ojos verdes que me habían estado persiguiendo en sueños. Y me perdí en su intensa mirada. – No llores, por favor. No me gusta verte así – sus palabras parecían sinceras.

Poco a poco, no sé si consciente o inconscientemente, mientras le miraba a los ojos, su cabeza se fue inclinando hacia la mía. No podía creer que me fuera a besar, no podía permitírselo, esto iba a sobrepasar mis límites respecto a él. Había decido intentar olvidarlo para ver si así conseguida desenamórame de él. Sí su boca tocaba la mía, estaría perdida. Perdida en el mar de sensaciones que me hacía sentir.

- No llores – susurró muy cerca de mis labios.

Quitó la mano de mi barbilla y la colocó en una de mis mejillas a la vez que hacía con la otra mano lo mismo. Limpió mis mejillas con sus pulgares y con nuestros ojos clavados el uno en el otro, rozó mis labios con los suyos.

Fue un simple roce. Uno de esos castos besos, tan diferente a los que nos habíamos dado anteriormente. Se separó de mí aun con sus ojos sobre los míos. Esperó unos pocos segundos y volvió a unir nuestros labios en otro casto beso, para después apartarse y mirarme de nuevo.

Yo estaba al borde del abismo. Mi cabeza me gritaba que debía detenerlo para que no saliera de nuevo herida, pero mi corazón y mi cuerpo parecían opinar lo contrario.

Las pulsaciones se me habían acelerado en cuanto sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de mi cara y su aliento se coló por mis fosas nasales. Y mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una forma que en vez de parecer que me había dado dos castos besos, reaccionaba como si me habría metido la lengua hasta la campanilla.

- Eso es, no llores – siguió susurrándome y limpiándome las mejillas.

Yo ya no sabía si realmente estaba llorando o si mis lágrimas se habían detenido. Estaba tan confusa con todo lo que Edward me provocaba que ya no me daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

- Ya están bien – me musitó para después unir de nuevo nuestros labios, solo que estaba vez pasó la lengua por mis labios pidiéndome permiso para profundizarlo.

Y yo… en mi estado… se lo permití.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a _jugar_. Su sabor era tan o más embriagante que su aroma.

Quité las manos de alrededor de su cintura para alzarlas y pasarlas por su cabeza, por entre sus cabellos, deleitándome de lo sedoso que era, y llegar a su nuca para enredar mis dedos en su pelo y tirar levemente de él.

Edward gimió ante mi acción provocando que una ola de calor recorriera mi cuerpo entero concentrándose exclusivamente en mi entrepierna. Sus manos abandonaron mi cara para posarse en mi cadera. Me alzó lo suficiente para colocarme en su regazo, con mis piernas una a cada lado de su cuerpo sin dejar de besarnos.

Sentí su erección presionarse contra mi sexo húmedo y excitado. Involuntariamente moví mis caderas de adelante a atrás, buscando más fricción y tiré de nuevo de los pelos de su nuca. Volví a escucharlo gemir y yo gemí con él.

Dejó de besarme cuando el aire nos falto, pero no me dio tiempo a recuperar el aliento, sus labios se posaron de forma deliciosa y excitante en mi cuello donde se entretuvo besando, lamiendo y succionando cada centímetro de mi piel, eché la cabeza hacía atrás para darle mejor acceso y debido al placer que me estaba dando.

Lo aparté de mi cuello tirando de los pelos de su nuca y ataqué sus labios en un beso hambriento. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el pequeño colchón llevándome con él.

Metió las manos por dentro de mi camiseta y tocó la piel de mi espalda. Fue subiendo las manos de forma lenta y desesperante hacia el enganche de mi sujetador. En cuanto lo alcanzó, comenzó a jugar con él, yo por mi parte, volví a restregarme en su entrepierna.

Gimió y apartó las manos del broche del sujetador para llevarlas al borde de mi camiseta y quitármela por la cabeza rompiendo nuestro ardiente beso. Desabrochó el sujetador, lo sacó por mis brazos y lo dejó caer al suelo con mi camiseta.

Nos incorporó a ambos sentándose aun conmigo en su regazo. Me miró de esa forma tan intensa como lo había hecho antes, no fui ni era capaz de apartar la mirada de sus oscurecidos ojos.

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando con una de sus manos se posó en uno de mis pechos. Lo miré con sorpresa en mis ojos y él… él solo sonrió de aquella forma tan sexy.

Comenzó a masajear mi pecho y a pellizcar mi pezón erecto. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación de sus dedos en mi piel. Sentí que se movía hacia a mí ya que aun tenía las manos en su nuca y di un respingo cuando su boca capturó mi otro pezón.

Jugueteó con su lengua alrededor de mi pezón, lamiéndolo, succionándolo y de vez en cuando mordisqueándolo delicadamente. Pasados unos segundos cambió de pecho para dedicarle las mismas caricias al otro con su boca, mientras el otro era atendido por su otra mano.

Gemí… y volví a gemir… y seguí gimiendo.

Estaba en un estado en el que hacía mucho tiempo no me encontraba tan solo con caricias, estaba demasiado excitada, tanto que pensaba que iba a tener mi orgasmo en ese momento.

En un movimiento rápido, Edward nos giró dejándolo encima de mí. Atacó de mis labios de forma voraz, su lengua salió en busca de la mía para comenzar con una danza deliciosa.

Aparté las manos de su nuca y las llevé a la mitad de su espalda, agarré su camiseta y tiré de ella hacia arriba. Me ayudó a quitársela y regresó a su trabajo de besarme.

Llevé mis manos de nuevo a su espalda y pasé mis uñas por toda su extensión. Edward gimió y su espalda se arqueó provocando que su erección se presionara en mi entrepierna. Se levantó lo justo para meter su mano entre nosotros dos y desabrochar el botón y la cremallera de mis pantalones.

Después hizo lo mismo con los suyos.

Dejó mi boca para atacar la piel de mi cuello, mis hombros y mis pechos. Cerré y apreté fuertemente los parpados, eran unas sensaciones maravillosas. Mi palpitante clítoris estaba a punto de explotar, necesitaba mi liberación, necesitaba mi orgasmo como nunca lo había necesitado.

Puse mis manos en el borde de sus pantalones y bóxers, y tiré de ellos hacia abajo. Edward se puso de pie para acabar de sacarse sus ropas y sus deportivas y después hizo lo mismo conmigo. Me quitó mis converse y después mis vaqueros y mis bragas.

Se colocó de nuevo encima de mí con un condón ya puesto en su pene – era sorprendente lo rápido que actuaba – y volvió a mirarme de esa forma tan intensa.

- ¿Qué me haces? – me preguntó contra mis labios. - ¿Qué me haces? – repitió para después atacarme la boca.

¿Qué lo que tú me haces?, pensé.

Llevó su mano derecha a mi entre pierna mientras que con la izquierda sostenía su peso, acarició mi clítoris en círculos y después, introdujo un dedo en mi interior. Me arqueé hacia él y gemí. Lloriqueé en su boca cuando dejo de bombear en mi centro con su dedo. Pero no me dio tiempo a quejarme, su pene se introdujo en mi cavidad llenándome completamente.

Dejamos de besarnos para gemir al unísono.

Se quedó quieto en mi interior unos segundos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Me sonrió de lado cuando nuestras miradas hicieron contacto y comenzó con su vaivén.

Su forma de entrar y salir de mí era tan diferente a la que habíamos practicado _aquella_ vez… estaba siendo suave, dulce, como si en vez de tener sexo, estuviese haciéndome el amor.

Me volvió a besar con un beso apasionado sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos. Estaba luchando por no cerrarlos, quería perderme en ese profundo verde – ahora casi todo negro – que sus ojos tenían.

Los suaves movimientos que su cadera hacían, estaban por volverme loca. Estaba siendo muy dulce, pero yo necesitaba un poco más de _velocidad_ para llegar al orgasmo que llevaba amenazándome con explotar desde que sus labios se habían posado en los míos por segunda vez.

Se meció durante unos minutos más al mismo ritmo. Yo estaba que me subía por las paredes, necesitaba explotar, dios sabe que lo necesitaba. Hice un movimiento de cadera haciéndole saber que quería cambiar de posición. Él lo entendió rápidamente. Nos rodó sin salir de mí. Ahora me encontraba yo encima y tenia el control de los movimientos.

Comencé de forma lenta unos segundos, marcando el ritmo, hasta que mis paredes empezaron a palpitar levemente.

El ritmo de mi cadera empezó a adquirir velocidad al igual que las de él, que se movía a la vez que yo, haciendo que nuestras pelvis se encontraran cuando me penetraba.

No dejamos de besarnos desde que unió sus labios a los míos en ese beso ardiente, solo nos separamos lo suficiente para coger aire cuando nos quedábamos sin él, para después atacar de nuevo nuestros labios.

Y con ese movimiento de caderas llegamos a nuestros orgasmos. Primero toqué yo el cielo con la punta de mis dedos y tras unas embestidas más, lo tocó él.

Me desplomé sobre su cuerpo sudoroso, enterré mi cara en su cuello y aspiré su aroma, sabiendo que iba a ser la última vez. Estuvimos unos minutos así, hasta que unos suaves golpes en la puerta, sonaron a nuestras espaldas.

Ambos dimos un respingo y con un salto me puse de pie, saliendo de él bruscamente. Posiblemente le había hecho daño en su miembro, pero mantuvo su postura.

_- ¿Papá? – dijo Anthony desde el otro lado de la puerta._

Cogí mis ropas del suelo y comencé a vestirme a toda prisa.

- Metete en el baño – me susurró Edward a mi lado, sobresaltándome. Me giré para ver como se ponía su bóxers y sus pantalones a la vez. – Creo que será mejor que entres en el baño y te arregles un poco – se acercó a mí y con la mano temblorosa, colocó un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

Asentí con la cabeza antes de que sus labios se posaran en los míos en un rápido beso.

Entré al baño con lo que me quedaba de ropa por ponerme en las manos. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo y me quedé de piedra.

Estaba perdida… perdidamente enamorada de quien no debía.

Una leve sonrisa asomaba en mis rojos e hinchados labios. Mis ojos brillaban de esa forma especial que hacía mucho no veía. Mis mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y no debido al frio...

Acabé de vestirme todo lo rápido que pude y después de peinarme un poco, salí del baño sin mirar hacía donde Edward se encontraba con su hijo.

- Buenas noches – me despedí abriendo la puerta, saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola a mis espaldas.

Caminé con paso rápido a mi habitación, pero la voz de Edward me detuvo.

- Bella, espera – me giré para encararlo pero sin mirarlo.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres? – tartamudeé mirando mis converse.

- Creo que deberíamos de hablar sobre esto y…

- Es tarde – le corté aun sin alzar la mirada.

No quería ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos, simplemente no quería verlo.

- Sé que es tarde – alzo mi cara poniendo su mano debajo de mi mentón. Me perdí en su verde mirada… y no, no había arrepentimiento en sus ojos. No había nada… solo dolor – Pero creo que debemos de hablar cuando regresemos a Seattle.

- Vale – le contesté casi sin voz y sin poder decir nada más.

- Buenas noches – se inclinó hacia a mí.

Por favor que no vuelva a besarme, pensé.

Sus labios se posaron sobre una de mis mejillas. Suspiré aliviada porque no me besara, no creí que fuera capaz de controlar mis sentimientos si volvía a posar sus dulces y suaves labios sobre los míos.

- Buenas noches, Edward – le contesté cuando empezó a andar hacia su habitación.

Me quedé absorta mirando como desaparecía por la puerta de su habitación. Cuando hubo estado dentro de su cuarto, me giré de nuevo, anduve los pocos pasos que me quedaban y entré en la mía.

Liz estaba tumbada sobre la cama, tapada y dormida. Sin quitarme la ropa, solo las converse, me metí en la cama con ella, la abracé cerrando los ojos y esperando poder dormirme pronto.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Os dejo capitulo nuevo! espero que hayais sabido disfrutarlo, de lo contrario... yo no tengo la culpa :P jajajaja. Bien no tengo nada más que comentar respecto al capitulo... bueno solo que para todas aquellas personas que estaban preocupadas por mi _niño _y mi _niña..._ veis! no les ha pasado nada! ^^

Bueno le dedico el capitulo a mi _BETA _**tlebd**, gracias Pili por tu ayuda en el capitulo! y por ser tan... tan... umm... no tengo palabras... jajaja. Más te vale que lo hayas disfrutado, cabrona! Quiero hacer mencion a su fic de **2ºB**, para las nuevas lectoras y para las que aun no lo conoceis, pasaros por él, es una fic muy divertido y alocado ;)

Gracias a todos vuestros reviews :D, alertas, favoritos y a todas las que leeis! ^^

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Saludos!


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

**Edward POV**

Salimos de Port Ángeles pronto por la mañana, después de haber echado gasolina al coche de Tanya. Bella iba delante de nosotros en mi Volvo con Liz y yo iba en el coche de Tanya con Tony, que por cierto… estaba de lo más raro.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté apartando la mirada de la carretera durante un segundo para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

No era normal que Tony estuviera tan callado y más teniéndome a mí al lado. Aunque fuera para reprocharme algo, siempre me hablaba.

- No… no lo sé – le miré por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – seguí preguntando.

Era un paso bastante grande que estuviera hablando con mi hijo y no estuviéramos discutiendo sobre cualquier tontería, como llevábamos meses haciéndolo.

- ¿Cómo estarías tú si tu novia te deja? – me preguntó mirándome.

Aparté la mirada de la carretera para mirarlo, se le veía bastante decaído.

- ¿Liz te ha dejado? – le pregunté extrañado.

- Sí. Me ha dejado – susurró.

- ¿Por haber querido venir a Forks a por ese mal nacido? – me encontraba perplejo, no podía creer que Liz hubiera dejado a Tony, siempre los había visto tan bien…

- No, por eso no.

- Entonces, ¿por qué?

Aun nos quedaba hora y media de camino, este momento era bueno para acercarme a mi hijo, así que iba a aprovechar este tiempo con él.

- ¡Porque ese hijo de puta la violo! – gritó de repente sobresaltándome.

No fui capaz de decirle que controlara lo que decía, podía entender la rabia que sentía.

- Porque ese desgraciado la violo y ahora ella me tiene miedo a mí – dijo con la voz temblorosa. – No quiere que me acerque a ella. No me quiere a su lado.

- Tony, compréndela. Ponte en su lugar, ¿cómo te sentirías tú en su piel?

- No lo sé, papá. No lo sé – musitó.

- Necesita tiempo para asimilar todo, ahora es normal que tenga miedo de ti y de todos…

- De ti también lo tuvo – me cortó.

- ¿De mí? – vi como asentía con la cabeza. - ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando fuimos a buscarlas después de aparcar el coche anoche, la llamaste pequeña. ¡Ese desgraciado la estuvo llamando así mientras la violaba! – alzó de nuevo la voz.

Mis manos se apretaron automáticamente alrededor del volante. No era, ni quería ser capaz de lo que Liz había pasado ese día.

- No lo sabía – gruñí.

- Yo tampoco, me lo dijo anoche, cuando fui a hablar con ella. Cuando me dejó.

Aparté de nuevo la mirada de la carretera para mirar a mi hijo, se le veía tan derrotado… pero aun así no caía ni una sola lágrima por sus mejillas. Era un chico fuerte, estaba seguro de que iba a poder seguir adelante con toda esta locura. Ahora solo teníamos que apoyar a Liz.

- Tony…

- No. Déjalo, no quiero hablar más sobre el tema – me cortó.

- Bien, solo te diré que ahora tenemos que apoyar a Liz en todo lo que necesite. Dudo que sea consciente de lo que le ha pasado.

- No soy consciente ni yo… y no creo que Liz me quiera a su lado apoyándola cuando me acaba de echar de su vida.

- No te ha echado. Solo necesita tiempo. Cuando se encuentre mejor, verás como vuelve contigo. Ahora apóyala desde la distancia.

- No sé si podré.

- Sé que podrás hacerlo. Eres un chico fuerte, hijo.

- No tanto como tú – susurró.

- ¿Cómo yo? – le pregunté extrañado que dijera eso.

Solo asintió con la cabeza y giró su rostro hacía la ventanilla del copiloto. Podría seguir insistiendo, pero no me parecía correcto dado en las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos. Bastante había pasado durante estas veinticuatro horas, como para seguir presionándole.

Subí el volumen de la radio y me concentré en la carretera y en el coche que llevaba delante.

Repasé mentalmente lo que había sucedido esta noche y me regañé por haber sido tan estúpido de haber engañado a Tanya de nuevo. No sé que tenía exactamente Bella para hacerme caer en la tentación que ella era, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que me atraía y mucho.

Tenia que hacer algo para no caer en las redes que me lanzaba inconscientemente la pequeña castaña que iba delante de nosotros. No podía hacerle daño a ella y no podía hacérselo a Tanya. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión cuando me ponía a pensar en la situación, no llegaba a otro lugar. Tenía que recuperar lo que perdí con mi mujer y hacer lo posible para que Bella solo fuera una amiga.

- Papá – Tony me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

Lo miré de reojo no atreviéndome a apartar la mirada de la carretera y enfocarla en sus ojos. Temía lo que pudiera decir, ya que antes no me había contestado a eso de que yo era más fuerte que él. Estaba totalmente equivocado, yo no era fuerte, yo era débil y huía cada vez que podía, era un hombre bastante patético, pero estaba trabajando para cambiar eso.

- Dime – le dije temeroso.

- Llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto de mamá y tú, y por más que lo pienso no llego a entender por qué os pasáis el día discutiendo. Liz y yo… sé que no llevamos tanto tiempo como vosotros, pero nunca hemos tenido problemas, somos… éramos una pareja feliz. No entiendo porque discutís tanto.

- Son… cosas de mayores Tony – le dije sin saber muy bien que poder decirle, no me esperaba que hablara de su madre y yo, esto me había cogido por sorpresa.

- No me vengas con que son cosas de mayores. Soy lo suficientemente mayor para entender los problemas que tenéis, pero ninguno de los dos me los explica.

- Tony, es difícil y…

- ¡No! – me cortó. – No me vengas también con que es difícil de explicar y todo ese rollo. Difícil de explicar sería si los chicos de mi clase se enteran de que mi hermano pequeño se escabulle de su habitación aterrado porque no para de escuchar a sus padres gritar y va a refugiarse a la cama de su hermano, o sea yo. Eso si es difícil. ¿Acaso sabes lo que me tengo que inventar para que E.C. se duerma y deje de llorar cuando vosotros dos estáis gritándoos y tirándoos los trastos a la cabeza?

No, claro que no lo sabía. Como tampoco sabía que mi hijo pequeño iba a refugiarse a los brazos de su hermano.

Negué con la cabeza incapaz de contestarle algo.

- Bien, ahora explícame porque discutís tanto.

- Tony, no creo que sea el mejor momento – mi voz sonó baja.

- Nunca será el mejor momento, pero este es un momento muy apropiado para que puedas hablar con tu hijo sin la necesidad de querer largarte corriendo – me escupió y yo…

Yo me quedé de piedra.

¡Joder!

Era igualito que su madre.

- Papá, estoy esperando.

Aparté la mirada de la carretera para girarme y mirarlo. Estaba de brazos cruzados, mirándome, esperando por mi explicación.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – suspiré derrotado.

Lo mejor era contarle las cosas sin detallar y pasar por este momento incomodo lo antes posible. No era una persona que se abría fácilmente a contar sus problemas, pero él era mi hijo y me estaba pidiendo explicaciones, lo menos que podía hacer por haber sabido cuidar de su hermano pequeño, era explicarle como estaban las cosas entre su madre y yo.

- Todo – contestó.

- Todo es complicado – empecé.

- Creo que podré seguirte – me dijo.

Me tomé unos segundos para ordenar mis ideas, no sabía por dónde empezar.

- ¿Hay problemas de dinero? – di gracias a Tony por preguntar, así todo sería más fácil que soltarle un discurso sobre los problemas matrimoniales de su madre y míos. Si él preguntaba, yo simplemente tenía que responder.

- No. Ni los hay, ni los ha habido, ni los habrá mientras yo siga a vuestro lado y aunque no lo esté, vosotros no tendréis problemas económicos.

- ¿Problemas de salud? – negué con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué bebías?

- Porque creía que era mi única salida para no pensar sobre los problemas de casa.

- Ya no lo haces. Te he estado observando y hace mucho que no bebes.

- No, no lo hago.

- ¿Por qué?

- Voy a terapia – le confesé.

Ahora iba a ser el único miembro de mi familia que sabía que iba a terapia con Jasper.

- ¿Vas a alcohólicos anónimos? – me pregunto entre confuso y orgulloso.

- No. Voy al psicólogo – le contesté sin apartar aun la mirada del coche de delante nuestro.

- ¿Lo sabe mamá?

- No – negué con la cabeza. – Nadie lo sabe.

Excepto una persona…

Bella.

- ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas?. ¿No te atreves?

- Porque no tengo por qué contárselo, Tony. No es que no me atreva a decírselo a tu madre, simplemente no se ha dado el momento y esto, preferiría que quedara entre tú y yo – esperé que me contestara algo, pero como no lo hizo, seguí hablando. - Ya te dije que estos temas eran difíciles de tratar, que todo era muy complicado.

- Vale, dejemos _ese_ tema para otro momento – suspiró. - ¿Las discusiones son porque bebes?

- No, no solo por eso.

Esto eran peor que las preguntas que Jasper solía hacerme en sus sesiones, estaba empezando a alterarme y él pareció darse cuenta de ello cuando miró mis manos fuertemente apretadas alrededor del volante.

- Será mejor que dejemos el tema – susurró.

- Lo siento, Tony. Pero de verdad, los problemas de mamá y yo, son nuestros. Sé que os estamos haciendo daño a vosotros, por eso estoy tratando de buscar el camino más sencillo y menos doloroso para ello, para solucionar esta maldita situación.

- ¿Vas a dejar a mamá? – inquirió preocupado.

- ¿Qué?. ¡No! – negué con la cabeza.

- Que susto – se llevo la mano a sus cabellos y la pasó por su cabeza. – Pensé que os iríais a divorciar o algo, como te echó de casa…

- Sí, me echó. Pero porque ambos necesitábamos tiempo para arreglar esto.

- ¿Y no es mejor arreglarlo entre los dos?

Joder con Tony…

- Hijo, de verdad, es complicado.

- De acuerdo papá, no sigo preguntando – miré como apartaba la mirada de mí y la posaba en la ventanilla del copiloto.

Suspiré aliviado escuchándolo decir eso. No estaba preparado para semejante interrogatorio. En eso podía parecerse a su tía Alice.

Subí un poco más el volumen de la radio dejando que la música que se escuchaba a través de los altavoces, llegaran a mis oídos y despejaran un poco mi mente.

…..

Llegamos a Seattle casi al mediodía, antes de montar en los coches en Port Ángeles rumbo a la ciudad, le dije a Bella que se dirigiera al hospital para hacerle la revisión a Liz, y allí estábamos, aparcando ambos coches en el parking del hospital.

- ¿Puedo irme a casa, papá? – me preguntó Tony antes de bajar del coche.

- ¿No prefieres estar al lado de Liz? – me desabroché el cinturón.

- Ya te he dicho que no me quiere a su lado.

- Lo sé Tony, pero es mejor que estés presente. Aunque no te quiera a su lado, Bella también te necesita.

- ¿Bella?. ¿Por qué me iba a necesitar su madre? – me preguntó aturdido.

- Acaban de violar a su hija, necesitara apoyo, no tanto como Liz pero necesitara apoyo para superarlo. No podemos dejarla sola… dejarlas solas – le expliqué.

Se quedó mirándome unos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza y bajar del coche con la mirada en el suelo.

- He llamado a Jasper viniendo de camino. Hoy tenia fiesta, pero le he dicho que nos esperara en el hospital – me dijo Bella cuando nos juntamos los cuatro en mi Volvo.

- Bien. Creo que Liz va a necesitar un buen psicólogo – le susurré al oído para que solo ella pudiera oírme.

- Lo sé – suspiró.

Entramos al hospital por la parte de urgencias. Me encaminé hacia el mostrador de las enfermeras y les dije que avisaran al Dr. Hale y que dejaran el box ocho libre, ya que lo iba a utilizar yo. No se opusieron como sabía que lo harían, tenía a casi todas las enfermeras comiendo de mi mano. No es que fuera un presumido por ello, simplemente yo no tenia la culpa de que todas me trataran como el mejor médico del hospital, cuando no lo era.

Llevé a Bella y Liz hasta el box con Tony a nuestras espaldas, les indiqué que entraran y que esperaran ahí un momento. Bella dijo que tendría que rellenar los formularios, pero le dije que ahora eso no era necesario, que primero era Liz y después el resto.

Ya me encargaría yo de rellenar los papeles más tarde…

Llevé a mi hijo a la sala de espera y como vi que estaba incluso más decaído de lo que estaba cuando regresábamos de Port Ángeles, le dije que podía irse a casa, era mejor que no estuviera ahí en ese estado. Además estaba seguro de que necesitaría un tiempo a solas para pensar en todo, como también estaba seguro de que Tanya le echaría la bronca del siglo por haberle robado el coche. La llamaría ahora para pedirle que dejara a Tony un rato solo, sin presiones ni broncas de por medio.

Cuando ya hube hablado con Tanya sobre Tony y sin explicarle lo que hacía en el hospital, – ya se lo explicaría en su debido momento – fui a mi despacho a ponerme la bata médica y coger los instrumentos necesarios para revisar a Liz.

Entré al box después de tocar la puerta un par de veces. Liz estaba sentada sobre la camilla, al borde de ésta y delante de ella estaba Bella quien abrazaba a su hija tratando de calmar las lágrimas y el llanto. Me detuve justo en la puerta para darles algo de privacidad mientras Bella intentaba sosegarla.

- Liz, tranquilízate.

- No quiero que me toquen – lloró la pequeña.

- No te van a hacer daño, cariño. Solo te van a revisar, tienen que hacerlo.

- No quiero mamá – sollozó y abrazó más fuerte a su madre.

- Pero es necesario hacerlo.

- No te vayas – siguió llorando.

- No me iré, pero deja que te revisen.

Cuando vi que Liz asentía con la cabeza, me acerqué a ellas.

- Liz, es necesario que te tumbes y…

- ¡No! – me cortó gritando y aferrándose más a su madre. – No quiero que él me toque – susurró.

Bella alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos marrones en los míos.

- ¿Podría revisarla otro doctor? – me preguntó un tanto dudosa.

- Claro – le respondí.

No era que me importara que otro médico revisara a Liz siempre y cuando ella se dejara revisar. Eso era lo más importante ahora.

- No – siguió llorando la pequeña. – No quiero otro doctor.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces? – Bella la apartó de su abrazó y la miró con tal intensidad que casi me temblaban las piernas a mí.

- Quiero una doctora, no quiero chicos. No quiero.

- Está bien, una doctora te revisará – le contestó y después me miró. - ¿Podría ser una doctora?

- Sí. Avisaré a Kate Denali, es una de las mejores ginecólogas del hospital – le expliqué.

- Conozco a Kate, estará bien que ella le haga la revisión – concordó.

- Bien. Ahora vengo entonces – anduve hacia la puerta para salir del box.

- ¿Podrías llamar de nuevo a Jasper? – me giré para mirar a Bella.

- Claro – asentí con la cabeza y salí del box dejándolas solas.

Caminé de nuevo hacia el mostrador de las enfermeras para pedirles que llamaran a la prima de mi esposa, la Dra. Kate Denali y al Dr. Hale, pero a él no me hizo falta llamarlo ya que estaba saliendo del ascensor. Después de decirles que avisaran a la Dra. Denali, que le dijeran que la esperábamos en el box ocho, caminé hacia donde Jasper estaba.

- Edward – me saludó estrechando mi mano.

- Hola Jasper – le saludé. – Están en el box ocho, estamos esperando a Kate.

- ¿Kate? – preguntó confuso y comenzando a caminar hacia el box.

- Sí, la ginecóloga que atendió la otra vez a Bella.

- ¿A Bella? – siguió inquiriendo extrañado.

- Sí – recordé cuando vino a mi consulta para que le dijera el nombre de Kate, para pedirle cita para Bella.

- ¡Oh!, vale recuerdo quien es. No era para Bella el ginecólogo exactamente – sonrió.

No le dije nada ya que habíamos llegado al box y tampoco me parecía correcto interrogarle para saber quién fue al ginecólogo, era algo que a mí ni me venía ni me iba. Tocamos la puerta y tras un par de segundos la abrimos y entramos al box.

Liz parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco, estaba sentada con las piernas estiradas encima de la camilla mientras miraba sus manos a la vez que asentía a lo que Bella le susurraba en el oído.

- Bells – le llamó Jasper. - ¿Qué tal estáis? – anduvo hasta ellas, se sentó al borde de la camilla al lado de Liz cogiéndole una mano y comenzó a acariciársela.

- Un poco más tranquilas – le contestó Bella.

- Bien. Ahora vendrá la ginecóloga – ambas asintieron con la cabeza. – Liz, no creo que a mamá la dejen estar mientras te revisan pero…

- ¡No! – le cortó alzando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos en los de Jasper. – No quiero que mamá se vaya – sollozó.

- No le dejaran estar aquí, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo quedarme. Yo no tengo porque salir.

- Ella tampoco – giró su cuerpo lo suficiente para envolver el brazo libre alrededor de los hombros de Bella.

- Cariño, si yo no me puedo quedar estará Jazz, no tienes de que preocuparte. Sabes que él no se va a ir, él va a estar aquí y no te va a dejar sola.

- Yo quiero estar contigo – siguió llorando.

- Pero no va a poder ser – vi como a Bella se le escapaban un par de lágrimas de los ojos y como Jasper alzaba su mano libre para limpiárselas.

Me sentía un intruso al estar en un momento tan íntimo y comprometido como este.

Cuando iba a decir que esperaba fuera unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que me sobresaltara. La puerta se abrió y Kate extrañada, entró al box.

- Hola – le saludé captando su atención.

- Hola, Edward – se acercó a mí y besó mis mejillas. - ¿Me has llamado tú? – me preguntó girándose para mirar hacia Jasper, Liz y Bella.

- Sí – me puse enfrente de ella para que me hiciera caso y le expliqué la situación en susurros. Ella rápidamente entendió todo y se puso manos a la obra.

- Bien, necesito que usted salga – le indicó a Bella.

- Mamá – lloró Liz.

- No va a pasar nada cariño. Recuerda lo que acabamos de hablar, yo estaré al otro lado de la puerta y Jasper estará aquí contigo.

- No quiero que te vayas – agarró su mano fuertemente.

- Elizabeth – la llamó Kate. – Tu mamá no puede estar aquí mientras yo te examinó, pero en cuanto acabé yo misma iré a buscarla, ¿vale? – la voz de Kate sonaba dulce.

Liz asintió con la cabeza no muy convencida pero soltó la mano de su madre.

- Yo también me voy – les anuncié abriendo la puerta del box para que Bella saliera delante de mí.

**Bella POV**

Tuve que dejar a Liz en aquel frio box con Jasper y la Dra. Denali. Me estaba sintiendo la peor persona en este momento por dejar a mi pequeña sola en esta situación. Sabía que Jazz cuidaría de ella, pero yo quería estar presente en lo que le fueran a hacer, no quería que mi pequeña tuviera más miedo del que tenia.

Fui a sentarme en una de las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera, pero Edward no me lo permitió.

- Vamos a mi consulta, allí te explicaré las pruebas que le va a hacer Kate – asentí con la cabeza y me dejé llevar por él hasta su consulta.

Una vez dentro, me hizo sentar en el sofá que allí había, con él sentado a mi lado derecho. Me explicó detalladamente todo lo que Kate le iba a hacer a Liz y para que servía cada prueba. Cuando nombro lo del posible embarazo mi mundo se derrumbo y un mar de lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

Si mi pequeña estaba embarazada de ese bastardo…

- Sé lo que estas pensando – Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos asesinos hacia esa escoria. – Yo mismo iré a por él como Liz tenga algo o si está embarazada – gruñó.

No había caído en la posibilidad que ella pudiera tener alguna enfermedad… sin poder evitarlo rodeé el cuello de Edward con mis brazos y enterré la cara en su pecho. Necesitaba un apoyo, necesitaba estar serena para cuando mi hija me necesitase, pero pensar en la posibilidad de que ella hubiera podido coger cualquier enfermedad… era demasiado.

- Todo estará bien, ya lo verás – me susurró Edward en mis cabellos y rodeándome con sus brazos.

Estuvimos unos minutos así, hasta que mis lágrimas estuvieron bajo control y me sentía un poco más firme.

- Bella – me giré para mirar a Edward. Sus ojos mostraban disculpa, no sabía porque, pero él mismo me lo dijo. – Sé que no es un buen momento para hablar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, pero necesitamos aclarar todo. Necesito aclarar todo – musitó para él mismo pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

No, no era el mejor momento, pero ahora que yo estaba lo suficientemente tranquila como para entablar una conversación, me quitaría el peso de encima.

Hablaríamos.

- Está bien. Hablemos – lo miré para que comenzara, pero parecía haberse quedado mudo.

- No sé por dónde empezar – admitió.

Ordené mis ideas lo mejor que pude y comencé yo.

- Creo que no deberíamos de repetirlo y creo que lo mejor será alejarnos un poco – me costaba soltar esas palabras, pero debía de hacerlo, era lo mejor para ambos.

- Estoy de acuerdo. No es bueno para ninguno de los dos. Yo estoy casado y tú… tú deberías de buscar a alguien que te pueda complementar en todo.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me mordía la lengua para no confesarle que la persona que realmente me podía complementar la tenia delante en estos mismos momentos, la misma persona de la que estaba _total_ y _ridículamente_ enamorada.

- No necesito a nadie a mi lado – le susurré sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Solo necesito olvidarte, añadí mentalmente.

- No necesito que nadie me complemente – seguí.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos hasta que él apartó la mirada.

- Sigo sin arrepentirme de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros – volvió a mirarme en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron mis labios. – No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar.

- No me preocupo.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos, esta vez no apartó la mirada. Sentí como se iba inclinando poco a poco, inconscientemente supuse. Cuando vi que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí, me levanté del sofá rápidamente. Vi como sacudía su cabeza y se levantaba también.

- Lo siento. No sé qué me pasa cuando te tengo cerca, es como si fueras un imán y yo me siento atraído por ti – susurró acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

- Sé cómo te sientes, Edward. Deberías de parar – alargué la mano y la puse sobre su pecho, deteniendo sus pasos. – No es correcto que hagamos esto de nuevo – flexioné el brazo que tenia alargado y él lo aprovechó para acercarse más a mí.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente dentro de mi pecho. Se acercó hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron pegados e inclinó la cabeza hacia la mía.

- No podemos hacerlo – musité contra sus labios.

_¡Para!_, me gritaba mi conciencia, pero mi cuerpo no quería responder a sus gritos.

De repente se apartó de mí y me miró asustado.

- Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento – repetía una y otra vez.

- No pasa nada.

Claro que pasaba… yo quería, deseaba que siguiera adelante, pero no quería que él se sintiera mal por casi besarme… de nuevo.

- Joder, no sé qué me pasa – apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos.

- Deberíamos de alejarnos una temporada – mi corazón dolió de nuevo cuando volví a pronunciar esas palabras. – Será bueno para ambos.

Quitó los dedos de su nariz y me miró con aquella forma tan intensa que hacia que mis piernas temblaran y se volvieran gelatina.

- Tienes razón. Será mejor que no nos veamos en una temporada. Tengo que ordenar mis ideas y si tú estás a mí alrededor, me resulta imposible pensar coherentemente.

A mí me pasaba lo mismo con él, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta.

- Supongo que esto es un adiós – mi voz tembló en la última palabra.

Agaché la cabeza y miré al suelo.

- No, no lo es – sentí como se acercaba a mí y con un suave movimiento colocó su mano en mi mentón y alza mi rostro para que lo mirara. – No digas eso, no es un adiós, es un hasta luego – su aliento golpeó mis fosas nasales brutalmente.

Volví a estar tan cerca de mí que casi podía sentir como sus suaves labios se posaban en los míos. Me eché un paso atrás, no quería volver a caer, esto bastante daño me estaba causando como para dejar que volviera a besarme.

Nos observamos unos minutos hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

- Pasa – dijo Edward con la voz un tanto ronca.

Ambos rompimos nuestro contacto visual y miramos la puerta. Ésta se abrió y la cruzó Jasper.

- Llevo un rato buscándote Bella – me dijo mirándonos a ambos. – Liz está preguntando por ti.

Liz… ¿cómo podía haberme olvidado de mi hija en este momento?

Realmente no estaba siendo una buena madre…

- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunté nerviosa.

- Sigue en el box, pero no te preocupes, está un poco más calmada. Le hemos dado un calmante porque no paraba de llorar y estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¿La habéis drogado? – le pregunté abriendo los ojos como platos.

- ¡No! – respondió rápidamente. – Solo le he dado una pastilla para los nervios, una porción mínima para que Kate pudiera hacer su trabajo sin perder la cabeza. Estaba pataleando mucho y yo no era capaz de calmarla – me explicó.

- Tenias que haberme dejado estar allí con ella – gruñí.

- Las normas del hospital no lo permiten – dijo Edward.

Me giré hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Me dan igual las normas del hospital, yo tenia que haber estado con ella – le escupí.

Estaba sintiendo una rabia que me estaba dejando confundida hasta a mí. ¿Por qué atacaba ahora a ambos hombres que lo único que habían hecho era ayudarme en todo lo posible?

Debía de calmarme, mi niña me necesitaba serena.

- Tranquilízate Bells – Jasper pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él. – Liz te necesita entera – agarró mi barbilla con su mano libre y me alzó el rostro para que lo mirara. – Necesitas estar bien para ella – susurró antes de besar mi frente.

- Lo sé – suspiré. – Vamos – tiré de él hacia afuera del despacho, pero no se movió.

- Vete bajando, ahora mismo voy yo. Tengo que hablar con Edward.

- Vale – le dije no muy segura de que me dejara sola, lo necesitaba a mí lado.

- En cinco minutos estoy contigo – me tranquilizó. - ¿Sabrás llegar a urgencias?

Asentí con la cabeza y después de echar un último vistazo a Edward, – no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo… - salí del consultorio para ir a urgencias donde mi hija me esperaba.

**Edward POV**

Menos mal que Jasper había aparecido en la consulta, sino estaba seguro de que las cosas con Bella a pesar de habernos apartado ya un par de veces, iban a acabar como anoche.

Seguía sin entender como me atraía tanto esta frágil mujer.

- Necesitamos hablar – Jasper me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- ¿De qué? – pregunté confuso.

- De Bella.

- ¿De Bella? – me encaminé hacia el sillón de mi escritorio y me dejé caer en él.

- Sí, de Bella.

- ¿Qué hay que hablar de ella?

- Sé lo que pasa o ha pasado entre vosotros – me tensé al escucharle decir aquello y él lo notó. – Gracias por tu reacción. Ahora lo sé con exactitud lo que ha pasado entre vosotros y déjame decirte que no es ni correcto ni adecuado para ninguno de los dos.

- Lo sé – susurré apartando la mirada de su cara.

- Si lo sabes. ¿Por qué coño sigues flirteando con ella? – gruñó.

- No flirteo con ella.

- ¿A no?

- No. No sé qué me pasa cuando estoy a su lado. Me atrae de una forma que no puedo explicar, es todo muy confuso.

- Aléjate de ella – la voz de Jasper no sonó a amenaza, más bien sonó suave.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarlo.

- No quiero que salga dañada de nuevo. Bella es una buena mujer y lo que menos necesita ahora en estos momentos es enamorarse de un hombre que no sabe ni como esta su vida – me explicó.

¿Enamorarse?

Solo habíamos echado unos polvos… por haber practicado el sexo unas… cuatro veces, – lo conté mentalmente – no se iba a enamorar de mí. Apenas nos conocíamos como para que ella sintiera algo más por mí que…

- No quiero que le hagas daño, Edward – me sacó de mis pensamientos, su tono seguía siendo suave. – Bastante ha pasado ella estos últimos años, no le añadas más presión, ahora que está recuperando su _vida_ de _antes_ poco a poco.

Asentí con la cabeza porque no sabía que contestarle. Acabábamos de hablar Bella y yo, habíamos decidido alejarnos y eso es lo que íbamos a hacer. Yo tenia que arreglar las cosas con Tanya y si ella estaba presente en mi vida, me iba a resultar difícil hacerlo.

Jasper fue a abrir la boca para decirme algo más, pero unos golpes leves en la puerta, lo interrumpieron.

- Adelante – dije.

Alice apareció tras la puerta.

Lo que me faltaba… no había vuelto a saber de ella desde antes de las fiestas y estaba seguro de que lo venia a decirme no era bueno.

Miró hacia Jasper entrecerrando los ojos y después me miró a mí mostrándome una sonrisa sincera.

- Hola, Edward – me saludó cuando ya hubo entrado. – Espero no interrumpir.

- Sí lo haces – le contestó Jasper molesto.

Lo miré perplejo debido a su contestación.

- ¿Tú no tienes tu propio despacho?. Siempre que vengo estas en el de mi hermano – le escupió mi hermana.

- Siempre que vengo parece que me hueles porque vienes a interrumpir conversaciones importantes – le escupió Jasper encarándola.

- Perdóneme usted – se disculpó fingidamente Alice. – ¿Por qué no se va a su consulta y atiende a sus pacientes? – le dijo _educadamente._

- Quizás quieras pedirme una cita – vi como Jasper sacaba una tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entregaba a Alice. – Soy un buen psicólogo, estoy seguro de que podría ayudarte con tus problemas mentales – ¿la acababa de llamar loca?, eso no es bueno Jasper… no es bueno… – y de paso podría enseñarte lo que es la buena educación.

- Educación tengo, buena y mucha – le gruñó mi hermana.

Esto era como ver un partido de tenis, tenía que mirar lo que decía una y después girar mi cabeza para ver lo que le respondía el otro.

- Edward, después hablamos – me dijo Jasper sin girarse para mirarme y lanzándole una mirada asqueada a mi hermana.

- Eso váyase Dr. …

- Hale – le contesté yo sonriéndole.

Vimos como Jasper se iba de la consulta arrastrando los pies y maldiciendo en voz baja.

- ¿Hale? – me preguntó Alice sentándose en la silla que había enfrente de la mía.

- Sí – asentí.

- Es el mismo apellido de Rose cuando era soltera.

- No solo hay una familia Hale, Alice – reí.

- Lo sé imbécil, pero me resulta… extraño.

- Yo no le veo nada extraño que sus apellidos coincidan – asintió con la cabeza aun en sus pensamientos metida. - ¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta? – le pregunté serio.

- ¿De qué? – me miró interesada.

- De que el Dr. Hale te gusta – reí.

- ¡No seas estúpido! – cogió un bolígrafo que había sobre mi escritorio y me lo lanzó, me aparté justo a tiempo para que no impactara en mi cara. – Ese hombre es un engreído, un _sabelotodo_… un… un…

- Te gusta – le corté.

- Deja de decir estupideces.

- Reconócelo – reí entre dientes.

- Lo reconoceré cuando tú reconozcas que te gusta su _amiga._

Me tensé…

¡Claro que me tensé! Y lo peor de todo es que Alice se dio cuenta de ello.

- Lo que suponía – suspiró.

- No supongas nada, yo no te lo he confirmado – intenté defenderme de manera estúpida.

Con Alice nunca funcionaba eso de defenderse cuando ella sabía que tenia razón y lo más acojonante de todo, es que la mayoría de las veces, la tenía.

- No me hace falta que me lo confirmes. Te conozco como si casi te hubiera parido yo en vez de mamá. Te conozco incluso mejor que a mí misma. Ella te gusta y no hay más que hablar – dijo. – Por ahora – añadió en tono bajo.

- ¿A qué has venido? – le pregunté dando por zanjado el tema de Bella.

- Vengo de tu casa, o ¿debería de decir la que fue tu casa?

- Sigue siendo mi casa – le respondí.

- Entonces vengo de tu casa – le hice un ademan con la mano para que siguiera hablando. – Tony ha llegado de lo más raro, he intentado hablar con él, pero se ha encerrado en su habitación y no nos ha abierto la puerta a ninguna de las dos.

- Dejarle respirar. Ya le había dicho a Tanya que lo dejase en paz un rato.

- Tanya no ha hecho nada, de hecho nos estaba pidiendo que le dejáramos en paz, pero ya sabes cómo es mamá.

¿Qué?

¿Mi madre había estado en mi casa?

Gemí y tapé mi cara con las manos.

Estaba seguro de que se había enterado de que Tanya me había echado de casa y eso iba a ser otra charla más para añadir a la lista de las que mi madre aun me debía.

- No lo sabe, Edward. Mamá no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado ahora entre Tanya y tú – dijo mi hermana haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

Suspiré aliviado unos segundos.

- ¿Qué hacia mamá en mi casa?

- Fue a verte. Ya que no has dado señales de vida desde el año pasado… - dejó la frase en el aire.

- ¿Estoy en serios problemas? – le pregunté con miedo de su respuesta.

- No tantos como Tony.

- ¿Tony?

- Sí. Lo de Tony sí que se ha enterado mamá y créeme, a su nieto se le van a quitar las ganas de largarse por ahí con su novia robándole el coche a su madre y sin el carné de conducir. ¿Cómo se le ocurre irse por ahí con el coche de Tanya? – preguntó molesta.

- Es una historia larga Alice – pasé mi mano por mis cabellos nerviosamente.

- Tengo tiempo – se acomodó en la silla y esperó a que yo hablara.

- No creo que deba de contarte nada de eso. Ha pasado algo bastante horrible como para ir contándolo a la ligera por ahí – le dije esperando que comprendiera.

- ¿Es algo respecto a su novia? – asentí con la cabeza. – Esta bien, dejemos el tema.

- Sera lo mejor - coincidí.

- ¿Tienes que trabajar hoy?

- No, llamé para pedir el día libre ya que tuve que ir a buscar a Tony ayer a la noche.

- Y, ¿qué haces con la bata puesta? – me preguntó riendo.

- Iba a hacer un favor personal – me encogí de hombros.

- Vale. Bueno, – se levantó de la silla y extendió su mano hacía a mí – vamos, te invito a comer. Hace mucho que no tenemos un momento de esos que solíamos tener de hermano y hermana.

Sí, hacia mucho que no nos tomábamos un tiempo libre para pasarlo juntos y a pesar de que temía lo que mi hermana pudiera decirme respecto a Tanya y Bella mientras comíamos, acepté.

Después de todo, aquí ya no tenía mucho que hacer.

**Bella POV**

Entré al box encontrándome a mi hija tumbada en la camilla con su brazo cubriendo su rostro y Kate sentada en una silla rellenando unos papeles sobre una mesita que allí había.

Me acerqué a Liz y le agarré la mano que tenia tendida sobre la camilla, apartó el brazo de su rostro y me miró sonriendo ligeramente. Tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados y sus mejillas se veían húmedas.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – le pregunté sentándome a su lado en la camilla.

- Bien – me contestó con la voz ronca.

Alargué mi mano y coloqué un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

- Estamos esperando los resultados de los análisis – dijo Kate acercándose a nosotras. – Las pruebas de embarazo las tendremos ahora, pero la de enfermedades habrá que esperar unos días – su voz era suave.

- ¿Crees que pueda estar embarazada? – inquirí con la voz temblorosa.

- No, no lo creo. No encontré semen, aunque ya han pasado bastantes días, pero tengo la esperanzada de que haya usado condón, eso reduce mucho los riesgos de embazado y enfermedades – asentí y me enfoqué en mi hija que volvía a llorar, solo que estaba vez lo hacía de forma silenciosa.

Estuvimos esperando algo más de media hora por los resultados de embarazo. Jasper, quien me informó que ya había rellenado los papeles necesarios del hospital, ya se nos había unido y parecía estar de un humor de perros, solo que delante nuestro lo disimulaba bastante bien, pero yo como lo conocía tan bien, sabía que algo le pasaba. Ya le preguntaría más tarde sobre eso, ahora teníamos que concentrarnos en Liz.

Llegaron los resultados y con ellos una de las buenas noticias. Liz no estaba embarazada, ahora solo nos quedaba esperar todo lo pacientemente que pudiéramos a los resultados de las enfermedades.

La Dra. Denali nos informó que estuviéramos tranquilos, que todo indicaba que _ese enfermo_ había usado preservativo, por más que me lo pedía, yo era incapaz de estar tranquila. No podía esperar a que esas dichosas pruebas dijeran que mi hija estaba bien.

Después de recetarnos unos tranquilizantes para que Liz pudiera dormir a la noche, nos pusimos de camino hacia casa en el coche de Jasper.

Acompañé a Liz a su habitación y la acomodé en la cama.

- Descansa un poco cariño – le susurré antes de dejarle un beso en la frente.

Salí de la habitación de Liz y fui hacia la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua.

- He llamado a Rose…

- ¿Rose? – le corté a Jasper sonriendo mientras entraba en la cocina. - ¿Ahora es Rose? – le pregunté burlona.

- A Rosalie – rodó los ojos y siguió hablando. – Me ha dicho que no nos preocupemos por Seth, que luego lo traerá su marido.

Jasper había dejado a Seth en casa de Rosalie antes de ir al hospital, cosa que agradecí enormemente a Jazz y que agradecería a Rose por quedarse con mi pequeño.

- Vale – le susurré sirviéndome un vaso de agua. - ¿Qué quieres para comer? – le pregunté entrecortadamente.

- No tengo hambre – me respondió acercándose a mí y envolviéndome en sus brazos. – Debes de tranquilizarte Bells, no es bueno que Liz te vea así, sé que te resultará difícil, pero debes de ser fuerte – musitó contra mis cabellos cuando vio que las lágrimas volvían a recorrer mis mejillas.

Trataría de ser fuerte como Jazz me pedía, tenía que serlo por mi pequeña. Solo esperaba que los dichosos análisis, dieran todos negativos.

* * *

Hola!

Otro capitulo más :D. Un poco tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca :P. Espero que lo disfruteis.

Gracias a mi _Beta_ **tlebd **por tu ayuda y consejos ;). Ya sabes lo agradecida que estoy ^^ jajaja.

Como acostumbro a hacer... muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y toda/os la/os que leeis :)

Nos leemos en el siguiente!espero no tardar tanto en actualizar :P

Saludos!


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

**Bella POV**

- ¡Seth baja ahora mismo o llegaremos tarde!

Hoy comenzaban las clases de nuevo y a mi hijo parecía no hacerle mucha gracia. Se quería quedar en casa jugando con sus nuevos juguetes que le habían hecho por navidad.

- ¡Pero no quiero ir! – me chilló de vuelta.

- Más te vale que bajes ya, porque como suba yo, te arrepentirás de no haberme hecho caso.

Llevaba cinco largos minutos gritándole que bajara para poder irnos al colegio. Liz ya estaba a mi lado esperando para salir.

Iba a comenzar con la terapia psicológica la semana que viene, se la veía bastante nerviosa y emocionalmente era un mar revuelto. En casa tratábamos de hacerla saber que con nosotros estaba a salvo y tratábamos de darle todos los cariños, sin excedernos, que podíamos.

- Bells yo me voy ya – me dijo Jasper besando mis mejillas. – No corras con el coche – rió.

Jasper había tenido la genial idea de comprarme un coche como regalo de navidad, pero no cualquier coche, ¡no!. Un Mercedes nos esperaba en el garaje para ser utilizado. Me había negado a aceptarlo pero la insistencia de Jasper y de Seth acabaron por derrumbar mis intentos de persuadir a Jasper para que devolviera el coche, y acabé aceptándolo.

- Ja, ja, mira como me rio Jazz – le contesté entrecerrando los ojos.

- Disfrútalo y no seas aguafiestas – me dijo después de darle un beso a Liz en la mejilla.

No pasé desapercibido como se tensaba ante el beso y como agarraba fuertemente mi brazo. Era una reacción que tenia bastante cuando Jasper mostraba cierto cariño hacia ella. Lo hablé con él y me dijo que era normal que tuviera miedo de los hombres y que no le molestaba si se mostraba distante con él, que era algo que él comprendía.

- Hasta luego Jasper – me despedí. - ¡Seth, baja ya! – volví a gritar.

Y arrastrando los pies bajó las escaleras con el coche teledirigido que le había regalado Jacob.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas con eso? – le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

- Al colegio. Quiero enseñárselo a Lilly – me sonrió.

- De eso nada. El coche aquí, ya se lo enseñaras cuando quedes con ella fuera del colegio.

- Pero mamá… - intentó quejarse.

- De peros nada. Déjalo en tu habitación y ven corriendo ya – le dije con la voz firme.

…..

Llegamos al colegio justo a tiempo. Dejé a Seth en su clase y fuimos a hablar con el director del colegio respecto a Liz, con ella agarrada fuertemente de mi mano y mirando a todos lados. Después de explicarle más o menos la situación, nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos y que si ella tenia que salir de la clase porque no se sentía bien, podría hacerlo sin problemas, que ya se encargaría él de hablar con el resto de profesores de Liz para que le permitieran salir sin oponerse.

La dejé en la clase que ahora le tocaba, no sin antes forcejear un poco con ella, no quería quedarse sola pero sabía que compartía las clases con Anthony y que él la protegería de alguna forma, y fui a la sala de profesores, tenia la primera hora libre así que iba a aprovechar a ordenar los trabajos que tenia pensado hacer para este día.

- Buenos días Bella – me saludó Mike cuando entré en la sala.

- Buenos días Mike.

- ¿Qué tal las navidades?, ¿se han portado bien contigo? – me preguntó cuando me senté en una silla vacía y puse los papeles sobre la mesa.

- No me quejo – le mentí encogiéndome de hombros.

Estas navidades había tenido de todo y la mayor parte de las cosas no habían sido precisamente buenas.

Me preparé para ordenar todo, pero él siguió hablando.

- Esto es para ti – me extendió el brazo, en su mano había un ramo de flores.

Me sonrojé y lo miré sorprendida por su detalle. Jamás pensé que Mike tendría ese tipo de sentimientos por mí.

- No es mío – me sonrió. – Aunque hubiera preferido que hubieran sido mías con tal de ver ese precioso sonrojo que adornan tus mejillas – y automáticamente, me sonrojé más.

Cogí el ramo con la mano temblorosa justo cuando entraba Rose a la sala.

- ¡Oh dios! – exclamó quitándome rápidamente el ramo de la mano. – Pero, ¿de qué vas Newton? – le gruñó.

- ¿Rose? – la miré sin entender su reacción.

- No son mías, _mujer de hielo_ – bramó éste en respuesta.

- ¿Qué me has llamado? – le preguntó Rosalie furiosa y acercándose peligrosamente a él.

- Mujer de hielo – le contestó con burla. – Es un apodo perfecto para ti, ya que eres tan fría o más que el hielo.

- ¡Que te jodan, Michael! – le dijo Rose apartando su mirada de él y posándola en mí. Vi que Mike le iba a decir algo, pero suspiró y la ignoró – Sino son de él, ¿de quién son? – alzó el ramo para que lo viera.

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros. – Justo cuando iba a ver si tenía tarjeta el ramo, tú me lo has quitado de las manos.

Lo revisó antes de dármelo con una sonrisa y dijo.

- Tienes un admirador anónimo – rió entre dientes. - ¿Creo saber quién es? – se sentó a mi lado y esperó mi respuesta.

- Si estás hablando de quién creo que estás hablando, – Edward… – no, no creo que sea de él – vi que iba a decir algo, pero en estos momentos no me apetecía nada hablar de él. Bastante tenia en la cabeza con lo de Liz, como para añadirle algo más. – Rose, no quiero hablar de ello aquí – le señalé a Mike con los ojos y un casi imperceptible movimiento de la cabeza y ella enseguida comprendió.

- Bien – se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta después de coger unos papeles de su balda. – Hablamos en la comida – me guiñó un ojo y salió de allí dejándome a solas con Mike.

Miré el ramo de nuevo. Era un arreglo precioso, pero que no tuviera tarjeta y no saber quien me las enviaba, hacia que me pusiera nerviosa.

- ¿Mike? – le llamé. Apartó la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo y me miró. - ¿Cómo sabes que son para mí sino tiene tarjeta? – buena pregunta…

- El repartidor que las trajo te estaba buscando, le dije que yo te las entregaría – me explicó.

- Ah.

Intenté ordenar todo lo que tenia encima de la mesa, pero me resultó imposible teniendo el ramo delante, mi cabeza solo pensaba en quién podía haberlas enviado.

Estaba más que segura de que Edward no había sido cuando dejamos aclarado que nos teníamos que alejar una temporada.

Después de una mañana desastrosa por no haber ordenado los papeles, llegó la hora de comer. Fui a buscar a Liz a su última clase como le había prometido y caminamos juntas hasta el comedor. Le pregunté qué tal le había ido la mañana, pero su única respuesta solo fue, un encogimiento de hombros.

Nos sentamos en una mesa solas, apartadas del todo el alumnado y los profesores, vi como Rose estaba buscándome con el ceño fruncido por no encontrarme. Al final me tuve que poner de pie y saludarle en la distancia con el brazo para que me viera.

- ¿Por qué coño te sientas tan apartada del resto? – me preguntó poniendo su bandeja encima de la mesa. - ¡Oh!, hola Liz.

- Hola – susurró mi pequeña sin levantar la mirada de su plato lleno.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – me preguntó en un susurró.

- Ya te lo explicaré después.

- Vale. Ahora cuéntame los de las flores y porque piensas que no pueda ser él - susurró.

- ¿Es necesario hablar de esto aquí y ahora? – le pregunté esperanzada de que me dijera que lo podíamos dejar para otro momento.

- Sí, es necesario – se llevó el tenedor a la boca con un trozo de zanahoria.

- Rose, esta Liz – musité.

- Y, ¿qué? – la miré fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que apartó la mirada de mí y clavó sus ojos azules en mi hija. – Liz, ¿por qué no…

- Come Liz – le corté a Rose antes de que acabara la pregunta.

Mi hija no se iba a mover de la mesa quisiera ella o no.

- ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a susurrarme.

- Eso te lo cuento después.

- ¡Joder, Bella! – exclamó tirando el tenedor encima del plato. – Si me vas a contar todo después… ¿qué coño hacemos apartadas del resto de personas?

Bien… tenía que contarle un poco lo que pasaba con mi hija y advertirle antes de nada que no dijera nada y que actuara como si le habría dicho algo normal.

- Ni se te ocurra alterarte, no hagas un escándalo – vi que asentía con la cabeza y como se llevaba la botella de agua a los labios. – Y no bebas – le advertí.

- ¿Qué coño? – preguntó molesta.

Me acerqué más a ella y tras echarle un vistazo a Liz – no estaba comiendo nada... – le susurré en el oído.

- Violaron a Liz en Forks – se tensó como sabía que iba a hacer y un gemido mezclado con un gruñido escapó de sus labios. – No te alteres – le recordé.

Me aparté de ella, giró su cabeza en mi dirección, sus ojos mostraban mucha ira, preocupación y pena, mucha pena.

- ¿Quién? – bramó en un susurro.

Le conté en susurros el asunto algo más detallado. Solo asentía con la cabeza e incluso creí verla limpiarse una lágrima de su mejilla con la mano.

- Por eso Anthony iba a ir a Forks – acabé de explicarle.

- Ese hijo puta…

- ¡Rose! – la reprendí cuando dijo aquello más alto de lo que debía teniendo a muchos niños alrededor.

- Lo siento, pero si Tony hubiera conseguido llegar a Forks, estoy segura de que algo gordo habría pasado y no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora mismo – susurró.

- Lo sé, pero no llegaron y estamos haciendo todo, legalmente. No quiero más problemas, solo quiero que _ese intento de persona _esté entre rejas – le contesté en el mismo tono que su voz.

- ¿Es mayor de edad? – asentí. - ¿Ya tienes abogado?

- No. Edward me dijo que cuando tuviera la denuncia se la entregara a él para que se la diera a Emmett, pero… - me corté.

No le había contado a Rose todavía nuestro pequeño "_acuerdo_".

- ¿Pero? – insistió.

- Eso para luego, ¿vale?

- Claro, sin problemas. Cuando tengas la denuncia avísame y hablamos con Emmett. Le pondré al corriente cuando lo vea en casa.

- Gracias Rosalie – la abracé en un acto reflejo.

Ella pareció sorprenderse por mi repentino abrazo, pero al final me rodeó con sus brazos y me devolvió.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio comiendo o al menos intentándolo. Las tres estábamos metidas en nuestros pensamientos. Traté que Liz comiera un poco, pero fue misión imposible.

Pasé mi vista por todo el comedor. Vi a mi hijo hablar con Lilly mientras le daban la espalda al primo de ésta, tendría que hablar con él más tarde sobre eso. Debería de llevarse bien con todos, sin excepciones, no solo podía tener una amiga en todo el colegio. Seguí con mi recorrido hasta que me encontré con Anthony.

Estaba mirando en nuestra dirección, se encontraba sentado en una mesa apartado del resto como nosotras y no tenia siquiera una bandeja con comida. Lo que más me extrañó, era que estaba solo. Anthony era uno de esos chicos que siempre estaba rodeado de gente, como cuando lo conocí, después dejó de estar tan _solicitado_, desde que empezó a salir con Liz, estaba seguro de ello. Pero me chocó bastante verlo solo.

De repente apartó la mirada de nosotras y se levantó. Caminó hacia afuera del comedor, hacía los pasillos del colegio. Tenía que ir a hablar con él para agradecerle por preocuparse por Liz de esa manera, pero también regañarle por ser tan inconsciente y poner en peligro la vida de mi hija y la suya propia.

- Ahora vengo Rose – le anuncié. – Cariño quédate unos minutos con Rosalie, mamá ahora viene, ¿vale? – Liz asintió con la cabeza y sin apartar la mirada de su plato intacto.

Casi corrí para salir del comedor y encontrarme con Anthony en los pasillos.

- ¡Anthony, espera!

Me acerqué a él y lo agarré de un brazo para que parara de andar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté preocupada.

- ¿Qué si me encuentro bien? – ironizó dándose la vuelta para enfrentarme. - ¿¡Qué si me encuentro bien! ? – alzó la voz. - ¡No, no me encuentro nada bien!. Y te diré porque – explotó. – En primer lugar, estoy harto de la situación de casa. Desde que mi madre echó a mi padre, esa casa parece la casa de las lamentaciones – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante su confesión. ¿Su mujer había echado a Edward a la calle?. ¿Cuándo?. ¿Se habrá enterado de lo nuestro? – En segundo lugar, – Anthony me sacó de mi ensimismamiento – ¡mi hermano pequeño se cuela en mi habitación para dormir conmigo porque tiene miedo de los chillidos que pegan mis padres cuando están juntos! – chilló golpeando una de las taquillas del pasillo con su puño. Agradecí que estuviéramos solos y que nadie se asomara a ver qué pasaba. – Y en tercer lugar y no menos importante, la única chica que ha sabido ver en mí, que me ve como realmente soy, me ha dejado porque ha sido violada por un grandísimo hijo de puta que debería de estar muerto – golpeó varias veces la taquilla con su mano, debía de detenerlo, iba a hacerse daño, estaba dejando la taquilla doblada por los golpes.

- Anthony – me acerqué a él para que dejara de golpear la taquilla y así evitar que se hiciera daño sino lo había hecho ya.

- ¡Deja de llamarme Anthony! – me gritó encarándome. – ¡Las únicas personas que me llaman así, son mis padres o abuelos cuando no me comporto! – gruñó.

- Tranquilízate, An… Tony – me corregí rápidamente al ver la ira de sus ojos crecer.

- No me pidas que me tranquilice – golpeó de nuevo un par de veces la taquilla.

Estaba bastante decaído. Parecía incluso deprimido, yo sabía cómo era estar así y él parecía deprimido e incluso perdido, muy perdido.

- Mamá – la voz de mi pequeño sonó a nuestras espaldas.

Me giré lo suficiente para ver a Seth sin perder de vista a Anthony, que ahora tenía la frente apoyada sobre la taquilla que había golpeado y también tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puede venir Lilly a casa después de la escuela? – los ojos de ambos brillaron esperando por mi respuesta.

- Cariño – le indiqué que se acercara. – Vete a buscar a Rosalie y dile que venga.

- Pero, ¿luego podrá venir Lillian a casa?

- Ve a buscarla y le preguntáis a su mamá – le sonreí.

- ¡Vale! – gritaron los dos al unísono chocando sus manos.

Desaparecieron corriendo por la puerta que daba al comedor. Suspiré y me giré para quedar de frente otra vez con Anthony. Me acerqué a él y con la mano temblorosa por miedo a su reacción en cuanto pusiera la mano en su hombro, le hablé.

- Tony – musité suavemente frotando su espalda. – Necesitas tomar aire, vamos a la calle.

- No – gimió. – No quiero moverme de aquí – su voz sonaba rota, aun así, no caía ni una sola lágrima por sus mejillas.

- Esta bien, nos quedaremos aquí, pero respira hondo.

Lo siguiente que pasó me dejó fuera de lugar. En un rápido movimiento se giró y se aferró a mi cuerpo fuertemente. Sus brazos rodeaban mis hombros y su cabeza estaba hundida en el hueco de mi cuello. No me había fijado bien hasta ahora, pero Anthony era un chico bastante alto para tener solo quince años.

- ¿Por qué? – repetía una y otra vez en mi cuello.

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y lo pegué un poco más a mí.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a repetir.

¿Qué le podía contestar a sus por qué?

No sabía exactamente de qué tema de los que me había soltado hace unos minutos estaba hablando. Intenté buscar una buena respuesta, pero mi cabeza no estaba por la labor.

- ¿Bella?, ¿Tony? – gracias a Dios, Rose había llegado en el momento exacto.

Anthony se apartó de mí en un movimiento rápido y brusco. Ambos nos giramos para mirar a Rose y Liz que nos miraban curiosas e incluso vi preocupación en la mirada de mi pequeña.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Tony?

¡Oh, Rose!, pregunta incorrecta, pensé.

Como le soltara lo que me acaba de soltar a mí, estoy iba a ponerse…

- Sí – le contestó.

Me giré para mirarlo, él me devolvió la mirada, había desaparecido ese chico decaído con el que había tratado hablar. Sin decir una palabra más y mirando una última vez en dirección de las chicas, se giró y se fue hacia el lado contrario en el que estaban Liz y Rosalie.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Rose acercándose a mí. Vi como mi hija se mantenía al pendiente de mi respuesta.

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros.

- Luego hablaré con él – nos informó Rose. – Lilly me ha preguntado si podía ir a tu casa después del colegio, antes de contestarle quería consultarlo contigo – cambió rápidamente de tema.

- Si tú no tienes problema, yo tampoco.

El timbré sonó justo en ese momento. Caminamos las tres juntas hacia la sala de profesores, ahora tenia clase con Liz, así que al menos sabría cómo estaba afrontando todo esto en el colegio rodeada de alumnos.

- Luego tengo la hora libre, ¿y tú? – me preguntó Rose antes de despedirse de nosotras en el aula.

- Sí, esta es mi última clase.

- Te espero en la sala de profesores.

- Vale.

Los minutos pasaron, mi pequeña ya no se sentaba en el mismo sitio de siempre junto a Anthony, ahora ambos se sentaban solos y cada uno en una esquina de la clase.

Pude ver que Liz no levantaba la mirada de su cuaderno y que posiblemente lo que estaba haciendo en él, era garabatear y no escribir los apuntes de clase. Menos mal que empezaba la terapia la semana que viene con una de las mejores psicólogas de la ciudad. Jasper había hablado maravillas de la doctora, yo solo recordaba su nombre.

María.

Había hecho lo posible para que él atendiera a Liz, pero ambos parecían estar en desacuerdo con mi opinión, así que dejé de intentarlo cuando me habló de esa doctora.

Cuando dio por finalizada la clase, acompañé a Liz hasta el gimnasio. Me despedí de ella y le prometí que estaría antes de que sonara el timbre en la puerta del gimnasio.

Caminé rumbo a la sala de profesores, en cuanto entré Rose ya me estaba esperando con un par de cafés en sus manos.

- Siéntate y empieza – me señaló la silla que había a su lado.

- Déjame al menos llegar – bufé.

- Estas tardando – rodé los ojos y sin molestarme en dejar las cosas en mi balda, me senté a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – le pregunté en un suspiro.

- Todo – fue su turno de rodar los ojos.

- Ya te he contado lo de Liz en el comedor, no hay mucho más que contar.

- No quiero que me cuentes lo de Liz otra vez, aun estoy tratando de asimilarlo – dijo tristemente.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

- Qué ha pasado entre Edward y tú.

- Ya te conté lo que pasó entre él y yo – le pegué un sorbo a mi café quemándome los labios, me llevé la mano a la boca por el dolor.

- Cuidado, quema – rió entre dientes.

- Gracias por avisar – le gruñí.

- No cambies de tema.

- No estoy cambiando de tema – me defendí. – Ya te conté lo que pasó en navidad.

- Sí, eso me quedó claro. Ahora quiero saber que ha pasado después de eso. Habéis ido hasta… - se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla y alzó la mirada en un gesto de que estaba pensando.

- Port Ángeles – reí al ver como fruncía el ceño por no recordar el nombre.

- ¡Eso! – exclamó clavando sus ojos en mí. – Estoy segura de que algo ha pasado allí. Estuvisteis, ¿cuánto?, ¿dos horas en el coche metidos?. En dos horas podéis hablar de muchas cosas y estoy segura de que hablasteis de vosotros.

- No tenia la cabeza en ese viaje de dos horas para hablar de nosotros, Rose.

- Lo sé. Pero Edward me contó que Liz quería hablar con Tony a solas y que lo han dejado – volvió a sonar apenada. – ¿Dónde estabas tú mientras ellos hablaban?

Bien, de una cosa estaba muy segura. Rose sabía más de lo que me quería demostrar.

- Suéltalo ya – dije antes de pegar un sorbo a mi café. Ya no estaba tan caliente.

- Te lo volviste a tirar – rió.

- A mi no me hace gracia – bramé. Detuvo sus risas y me miró con la disculpa en sus ojos. – Me lo volví a tirar – afirmé.

- No perdéis una, ¿eh? – me pegó con su codo en mi brazo, mientras alzaba las cejas sugerentemente. – ¿Ahora qué haréis?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada?

- Nada – repetí. – Cuando llegamos fuimos al hospital para que revisaran a Liz, no podía quedarme en la habitación así que me ofreció ir a su despacho, accedí y…

- ¡Te lo volviste a tirar! – exclamó entusiasmada cortándome.

¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer con su cuñado?

No me parecía nada lógico que se alegrara e incluso se haga una fiesta mental pensando que me acosté con Edward.

- ¡No!. Claro que no me lo tiré – le dije incrédula.

- ¿No?

- No. Si me dejaras acabar te…

- Sigue – me cortó ahora ella, rodé los ojos y seguí hablando.

- Hablamos.

- ¿Hablasteis? – asentí con la cabeza. - ¿De vosotros?

- Sí. Estuvimos hablando y hemos pensado que lo mejor era que nos alejáramos el uno del otro durante una temporada. No es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

- Créeme, lo sé – suspiró.

- ¡Joder, Rose!. Si lo sabes, ¿por qué coño mes estado lazando a sus brazos durante todo este tiempo?

Y como siempre me pasa en estos casos…

El timbre sonó dando por finalizadas las clases. Me quedé con la curiosidad de su respuesta, pero tenía que ir a buscar a mi hija corriendo, ya se lo volvería a preguntar en otro momento.

En otro momento que al hablar de Edward no me causara daño, como lo hacía ahora.

- Mierda, tengo que ir a por Liz y todavía no he preparado lo de mañana – gemí levantándome de la silla.

- ¿Quieres que vaya yo a buscarla?

- No. ¿Me tengo que llevar a Lilly? – le pregunté cogiendo algunos papeles que necesitaba para preparar las clases de mañana.

- No. ¿Me invitas a un café en tu casa? – me sonrió ampliamente cuando me giré para mirarla.

- Claro – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Entonces encárgate tú de Liz, yo me llevo a los pequeños – asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Jasper vendrá a buscarte, no?

- No. Al muy… – no podía insultarlo después de todo lo que había y estaba haciendo por nosotros – le ha dado por regalarme un coche por navidad, así que ya tengo medio de transporte.

- ¡Eso es genial! – para ti, pensé. – Nos vemos en tu casa, Bella.

Me despedí de Rose y fui a la carrera a buscar a Liz al gimnasio. Aun no habían salido cuando llegué. Tardó poco más de un par de minutos en salir cabizbaja con Anthony pisándole los talones.

Caminamos juntas en silencio hacia el coche. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que Liz entrara y después rodeé el coche para montarme por la puerta del piloto.

- Isabella – me giré al escuchar mi nombre.

Vi como Demetri, el profesor de gimnasia de Liz y Anthony se acercaba más a mí con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

- Hola – le saludé. – Solo Bella – le corregí – le sonreí.

- Hola Bella – me sonrió. - ¿Recibiste el ramo de flores? – me preguntó avergonzado y rascándose la nuca con la mano libre, en la otra llevaba su maleta de deporte.

Así que el ramo era suyo… ¡Joder! Me lo había dejado en la sala de profesores… recordé.

¿Por qué me había mandado un ramo de flores?

Apenas habíamos hablado en estos meses, nunca lo había visto mirarme de diferente forma que el resto de los profesores, bueno a excepción de Mike.

- ¿Era tuyo? – me quería asegurar.

- Sí – volvió a sonreír.

- Es precioso – le sonreí.

- Me alegra saber que te haya gustado.

- ¿Por qué no pusiste tarjeta? – la curiosidad podía más que yo.

- Estaba en dudas si decirte quien era o no, así que decidí no ponerla. Pero he estado pensando a lo largo del día y al final he optado por… - se cortó, estaba nervioso, podía ver como una gota de sudor le caía por la frente. - ¿Quieres salir a cenar alguna vez conmigo? – preguntó de carrerilla.

**Edward POV**

Había pasado una semana desde que Bella y yo decidimos alejarnos un tiempo y desde que Alice me había invitado a comer. Estuvimos hablando durante horas de nuestros logros laborales. Yo no había conseguido más de lo que tenía, pero ella se estaba haciendo grande según iba pasando el tiempo. Trató de averiguar qué estaba pasando entre Tanya y yo, pero no solté prenda, no estaba preparado para hablar de nada relacionado de Tanya, con ella. Primero quería y tenía que arreglar mi cabeza y ya puestos mi corazón.

Quería irme al hotel, quería llegar a la cama y tumbarme, quería dormir. Había dejado la casa de mi hermano hace un par de días, no quería ser una carga para ellos como sabía que era, a pesar de que ellos lo negaran. Así que decidí irme a un hotel donde no molestaría a nadie.

Acababa de salir de urgencias, no había tenido tanto trabajo como acababa de tener en mucho tiempo. Salí del ascensor cuando llegué al piso donde se encontraba mi despacho. Caminé decidido hacía mi consulta pero la voz de Ángela me hizo detener mis pasos.

- Sr. Cullen – me giré para mirarla. – Su madre le espera en su despacho – me sonrió nerviosa.

Suspiré y tras pasar la mano por mis cabellos una vez, me giré de nuevo y fui a mi despacho.

No me apetecía nada hablar con ella, porque sabía que había venido a hablar, pero cuanto antes empezara, antes iba a acabar.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y tras un último suspiro, entré.

- Hola mamá – me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa forzada y besé sus mejillas.

- Hola cariño – me saludó tras levantarse de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – probé a preguntar, esperanzado de que solo hubiera venido para hacerme una visita.

- ¿Has comido? – evitó mi pregunta.

- No – me acerqué a mi sillón y me dejé caer en él. - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Ya has acabado de trabajar? – volvió a evitar mi pregunta.

- Solo me queda rellenar un informe.

- Bien. Ponte a trabajar, te espero – se sentó en el sofá y sacó de su bolso una revista de interiores.

Tardé más de lo esperado en rellenar el informe. Estaba nervioso, tener a mi madre en frente de mí, mirándome de vez en cuando mientras trataba de concentrarme en lo que escribía me estaba sacando de quicio.

Después de revisar el dichoso informe doce veces para comprobar que estuviera bien y enviarlo, apagué el ordenador y me levanté del sillón.

- Ya he acabado – anuncié caminando hacia el perchero para dejar la bata y coger el abrigo.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó sorprendida alzando la mirada de su revista.

- Sí.

- Bien. Vamos entonces, te invito a comer.

- Mamá… - intenté quejarme mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del sofá.

- No, no voy a permitir que te niegues. Vamos a ir a comer a un sitio tranquilo que conozco y vamos a hablar.

Bien, lo que me temía. Ahora tenía unos pocos minutos para prepararme mentalmente para la conversación de madre e hijo. Esto prometía ser difícil.

Salimos del edificio y caminamos hacia mi coche. Me había informado que había venido con papá en el suyo. Montamos en el coche y tras preguntarle a dónde íbamos – su respuesta fue, arranca y yo te guio – comencé a conducir.

- ¿A casa? – le pregunté en cuanto comencé a ver la carretera general que iba a casa de mis padres.

- Sí – se giró para sonreírme. – Ya te dije que conocía un sitio tranquilo para hablar – rió por lo bajo.

Temblé, pero pude disfrazarlo fingiendo que tenia frio mientras subía la calefacción del coche para que mi madre no sospechara.

- No me tengas miedo hijo – ¡me pilló! – Solo vamos a comer y hablar, nada más.

Claro, nada más…

Podía comer sin dificultad o eso creía, pero hablar… hablar era otro cantar. Estaba más que seguro, de que quería hablar mi madre y eso… eso me acojonaba.

Aparqué en el garaje de la casa, me bajé y ayudé a salir a mamá del coche.

Entramos en la cocina, era increíble que ya tuviera todo preparado.

¿Qué pasaba si yo ya había comido?

¿O si no salía a estas horas de trabajar?

¿Y si tenía planes?

- Deja de preguntarte y si – miré a mi madre sorprendido de que supiera que estaba pensando en eso. – Soy tu madre, Edward. Te conozco no como si te hubiera parido. ¡Te he parido! – exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor unos minutos después. La ayudé a llevar todo lo que había preparado para comer hasta el comedor y después de descorchar una botella del mejor vino, lo serví en su copa y después serví agua en la mía.

- ¿No me vas a acompañar? – me preguntó con una ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en los labios.

- No. Ya no bebo – le dije sonrojándome un poco.

- Eso está muy bien, Edward – palmeó la mano que tenia encima de la mesa.

Comimos en silencio, cosa que agradecí, así podía tener más tiempo para prepararme por lo que se avecinaba.

La ayudé a quitar la mesa y a meter los platos y los cubiertos en el lavavajillas. Tomamos el café en la cocina mientras hablábamos de nuestros trabajos. Estábamos hablando animadamente cuando mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

- Disculpa mamá – le dije apretando el botón de descolgar, sin mirar quien me llamaba y llevándome el aparato a la oreja. – Hola.

_- Edward vuelve a casa._

- No, no pienso volver a casa – susurré lo suficientemente bajo para que mi madre no me oyera.

_- Por favor, no aguanto más._

- Pues tendrás que aguantar, hasta ahora lo has hecho, no seas quejica – seguí susurrándole.

_- Edward por favor – lloriqueó._

- ¡No! – le dije con voz dura y colgué.

Pasé las manos por mis cabellos asqueado.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida, hijo? – miré a mi madre con el ceño fruncido.

¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? – repitió. Su voz sonó dura pero sus ojos mostraban comprensión.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No has susurrado tanto como creías. Si Tanya te pide que vayas a casa, puedes ir. Podemos hablar en otro momento, no quiero meterte en problemas con ella por mi culpa y…

- Mamá – le corté. – No era Tanya.

- ¿Entonces a quien le decías que no ibas a volver a casa? – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Y aquí venia lo difícil…

- Era Emmett – dije en tono bajo y agachando la mirada.

Llevaba llamándome todos los días al móvil desde que dejé su casa, tan solo hace un par de días. Tenia más llamadas perdidas de él que de cualquier otra persona. Era increíblemente pesado.

- ¿Emmett?

- Sí – susurré a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿Para qué te pedía que volverías a casa? – alcé el rostro para mirarla. Estaba con una ceja alzada mirándome fijamente mientras esperaba a que le contestara.

- Porque he estado unos días viviendo con ellos – le confesé agachando de nuevo la cabeza.

- ¿Unos días? – asentí. - ¿Por qué?

Ahí íbamos…

- Porque Tanya me echó de casa a principios de mes – confesé sin apartar la mirada de mis manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Fue porque no viniste a cenar en fin de año, ¿verdad?

- Mamá… – intenté.

- No sabes lo decepcionada que se la veía cuando nos pusimos a cenar con tu silla vacía – siguió. – Nos decepcionaste a todos – susurró. - ¿Dónde estuviste? – me chilló de repente golpeando la mesa con su mano.

Me sobresalté ante el golpe.

- Mamá – alcé la cabeza para que dejara de hablar y que me dejara _explicarle, _pero me arrepentí en el acto. Un par de solitarias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. – No llores, mamá – me levanté de la silla y me senté en la que estaba a su lado para abrazarla. – Es complicado y… - comencé, pero ella me lo impidió.

- Shh – puso un dedo en mis labios. – Entiendo que vuestros problemas, son solo vuestros, pero me sentí tan decepcionada de que no vinieras.

- Mamá, déjame…

- No, no es necesario que me expliques nada. Pase lo que pase entre vosotros, espero que lo solucionéis pronto. Yo solo estoy aquí para apoyarte – acarició mi mejilla.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Menos mal que había comprendido sin siquiera que yo abriera la boca, que los problemas de mi mujer y míos eran nuestros, porque si no lo llega a comprender, no sabía si iba a tener la fuerza suficiente para tener esta conversación con mi madre.

- Llevo muchos meses sin beber – dije unos minutos más tarde abriendo los ojos. – Estoy haciendo terapia con un psicólogo y estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas con Tanya.

- Cariño no es necesario que me cuentes todo esto – volvió a acariciar mi mejilla suavemente.

- Quiero hacerlo, no quiero volver a decepcionarte – quería contarle como estaba yendo mi vida hasta el momento, sin detallar demasiado.

Tal vez eso sonaba muy poco maduro de mi parte, pero mi madre siempre había sido una persona importante para mí en la vida y no quería decepcionarla, no otra vez. No solo lo había hecho estas navidades, cuando tuve los problemas de alcohol sabía que también estaba decepcionada, al igual que los problemas de matrimonio que estaba teniendo. Aunque no dijera nada porque no le correspondía, sabía que estaba muy defraudada.

- Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que mi matrimonio funcione – volví a decirle después de salir de mis pensamientos.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, cariño. Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto – la miré con el ceño fruncido ante esas palabras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que espero que ambos toméis las decisiones correctas. No me quiero meter, Edward, pero no solo sois vosotros dos. Tony y E.C. también sufren por vuestros roces. Quiero a Tanya como si fuera mi hija, pero creo que deberíais de tomaros las cosas con más… – se quedó en silencio unos segundos buscando la palabra adecuada. – Más madurez – dijo finalmente.

- Lo sé – susurré concordando con ella.

- Pensar en Tony y E.C. aparte de vosotros mismos – besó mi mejilla antes de levantarse de la silla y salir de la cocina.

Tenía mucho en que pensar. Mi madre no era la única que me había dicho que pensara en los niños, ellos eran importantes y también sufrían como me había contado Tony cada vez que Tanya y yo discutíamos. E.C. era el que peor parte se llevaba.

…..

… _Dos semanas más tarde…_

Aparqué frente a la puerta del garaje de mi casa y bajé del coche. Estaba dudando si abrir con mi llave la puerta principal de casa o tocar el timbre.

Opté por lo segundo.

Toqué el timbre y esperé pacientemente a que Tanya o cualquier otro miembro de mi familia abrieran la puerta. Tuve que tocar el timbre una vez más porque nadie venia a abrir. Al menos Tanya debería de estar en casa, ya que tenía el coche aparcado fuera del garaje.

- _¡Ya voy! – la escuché gritar desde el interior._

Comencé a ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba cuando escuché su voz. Esto era completamente ridículo… parecía un adolescente que iba a buscar a su chica para su primera cita.

Pasé nerviosamente mi mano por mis cabellos hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Edward? – me preguntó Tanya sorprendida.

Me fijé en ella, estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba – ya había sido capaz casi de olvidar el rostro de mi mujer y solo habían pasado unas semanas... – Llevaba tan solo el albornoz puesto y una toalla sobre la cabeza, solo con eso puesto se veía preciosa.

- He venido a hablar – le dije después de recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada.

- Está bien, pasa – me contestó sonrojada y echándose a un lado para que entrara.

Nos sentamos en el sofá del salón un poco apartados, el uno del otro. Mis manos sudaban y mi pierna no paraba de temblar. Traté de poner en orden mis pensamientos para empezar a hablar. Había pensado mucho en esta conversación durante los tres anteriores días, también la había imaginado y tal y como estábamos, no era nada comparado a lo que mi mente había creado. Me había jugado una mala pasada, había imaginado esta conversación mucho más fácil de lo que realmente era.

- He estado pensando – dije pasado unos minutos.

- Yo también – dijo ella acercándose más a mí.

- Creo… creo que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad. Yo… yo aun te amo – giré un poco mi cuerpo para mirarla de frente y clavé mis ojos en los de ella que también estaba girada hacía mí.

Sus ojos brillaban con emoción al escuchar mis palabras.

- Yo también creo que deberíamos de darnos otra oportunidad y yo también te sigo amando.

- Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida – seguí hablando. – No quiero perderte – me acerqué más a ella y alzando mi mano derecha, acaricié su mejilla.

- Yo tampoco quiero perderte – susurró muy cerca de mis labios.

- Entonces démonos una oportunidad – rocé sus labios.

- Claro. Podremos superar esto juntos - susurró.

- No más discusiones – atrapé su labio inferior con mis labios.

- No más reproches – abrió su boca dándome acceso a ella.

Mis manos viajaron a su cintura y de un rápido movimiento la puse encima de mi regazo, con las piernas una a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Subí mis manos y me deshice de la toalla que tenia envuelta en la cabeza, dejándola caer al suelo.

- Solo sinceridad – dijo antes de atacarme la boca de forma voraz.

- Te quiero Tanya – le dije entre jadeos cuando dejamos de besarnos por la falta de aire.

- Yo también te quiero Edward – frotó su entrepierna con la mía y eso fue mi perdición.

Volví a tomarla de la cintura y la tumbé en el sofá, me coloqué entre sus piernas desabrochando el botón y bajándome la cremallera del pantalón. La besé en la boca, nuestras lenguas jugaban juntas mientras bajaba un poco mis pantalones y mi bóxer dejando libre mi creciente erección.

- ¿Están los niños en casa? – le pregunté antes de atacar su cuello.

- No – gimió.

Deshice el nudo del albornoz y lo abrí apartándolo a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Acababa de salir de la ducha porque ni siquiera llevaba ropa interior.

Gruñí al verla desnuda con los pezones erectos y seguramente con la entrepierna mojada.

Pero…

No pude evitar compararla con el cuerpo de Bella.

Tanya tenía un cuerpo diez, pero Bella tenía el cuerpo mejor. Sus pechos no eran tan grandes como los de Tanya, pero eso a mí me gustaba, nunca me habían importado que no fueran excesivamente grandes, con eso no quiero decir que mi mujer los tenga enormes, no, solo que los tiene un poco más grandes que los de Bella.

El vientre de Tanya era plano al igual que el de ella, lo único que las diferenciaba en esa zona, era la cicatriz de la cesárea que Bella tenía en el abdomen.

Las piernas… las de Tanya eran un poco más largas debido a que ella era más alta que Bella. A pesar de ello, Bella tenía unas piernas bien torneadas, incluso me atrevería a decir que mejor torneadas que las de Tanya.

Me adentré en ella de una sola embestida, sin previo aviso y sin ponerme un condón. No tenía tiempo para entretenerme, necesitaba sentirla alrededor de mi pene. Pensar en Bella en estos momentos no me estaba ayudando en absoluto. Lo único que me estaba provocando era que quisiera tenerla a ella debajo de mí, en vez de mi mujer.

- ¡Edward! – gimió Tanya en cuanto la penetré.

Ataqué su boca mientras comenzaba con mi vaivén desenfrenado, no quería seguir pensando en Bella y ésta era una de las posibles cosas que podía hacer, para no pensar en ella. Ésta era la decisión que había tomado, seguir con mi mujer y arreglar nuestras pequeñas diferencias, así que no podría arrepentirme de ello, aun la amaba.

Y con el paso del tiempo, lograría olvidarme de Bella y todo lo que ella me hacía sentir.

* * *

Buenas! otro capitulo más... y Edward sigue en con su terquedad y sin abrir los ojos... pero pronto los abrirá, poco a poco... Y Bella... no tengo palabras para ella.

Espero que hayais disfrutado del capitulo :P.

Gracias a mi _Beta _**tlebd **por darme el visto bueno con el "capitulo" jejeje. Gracias tambien a **Yzza **por tu pequeña aportación en el capitulo :P.

Muchas gracias a toooodos vuestros reviews! ¡mirar que contenta estoy! :D:D:D, cada vez sois más las/os que comentais y eso es un buen subidon para mi autoestima jajaja, gracias a los reviews y que me leeis, sigo escribiendo estas locuras. Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y a los que solo leeis. Bienvenidos a las/os nuevas/os lectoras/es :P

Nos leemos en el siguiente! espero que pronto ^^

Saludos!


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22

… _Tres meses después …_

**Edward POV**

- ¡Chicos, bajad ya o se nos hará tarde! – grité desde la puerta del salón.

Íbamos a ir a jugar un pequeño partido de baseball los tres juntos, Lilly y Rose. Había quedado hace quince minutos en casa de Rose, pero mis queridos hijos estaban tardando más de la cuenta.

Habían sido unos meses bastante duros para todos nosotros. A pesar de haber hecho las _paces _con Tanya, mis hijos aun necesitaban de nuestra atención. De esa atención que no les habíamos dado a lo largo de estos años, por culpa de nuestras constantes discusiones.

Tony se había recuperado bastante desde lo de Liz. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con él de ello, me aseguraba que estaba bien y lo creí desde que Liz dejó caer las barreras y dejó que Tony se volviera a acercar a ella, no como antes, ahora eran solo amigos, pero algo, era algo.

Liz había parecido avanzar mucho en su recuperación. Le preguntaba a Jasper de vez en cuando que tal le iba a la pequeña y me aseguraba que todo iba marchando bien, que al principio había sido difícil, pero que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para no temer a salir de casa sola.

E.C. parecía ser un niño un poco más feliz. Había tenido algunos problemas con su prima hace unos meses, pero parecía haberlos arreglado. Las escapadas a la habitación de su hermano cada vez que Tanya y yo discutíamos, – si aun teníamos discusiones, pero no tan fuertes y tan constantes como antes, sino las discusiones normales de parejas casadas – eran cada vez más escasas. Cada vez que lo encontraba en la habitación de su hermano, lo cogía en brazos y lo llevaba a su habitación para que durmiera en su cama y dejara descansar a Tony.

- No los canses mucho – me dijo Tanya abrazándome por detrás.

Las cosas con ella habían pasado del desastre a la buena convivencia. Habíamos dejado de reclamarnos todo lo que por nuestras mentes pasaba, habíamos dejado de chillarnos absurdamente, ahora parecíamos una pareja _normal_.

- Será mejor que ellos no me cansen mucho a mí – me giré dentro de su abrazo y pasé mis brazos por su cintura cuando la tuve de frente.

- Sí, – besó suavemente mis labios – será mejor que no lo hagan – ronroneó cerca de mi boca. – Tengo pensado otro tipo de deporte que podemos practicar tú y yo ésta noche.

- Estaré impaciente porque esta noche llegué. Pero si vengo muy cansado, no sé si podré recompensarte por lo de esta tarde, mañana trabajo temprano.

- No tienes nada que recompensarme y ya sé que trabajas temprano, tú solo no vengas tarde y no hagas muchas carreras. Déjales ganar algún vez – me pegó suavemente con la palma de su mano en el pecho mientras reía.

- Siempre me dejo ganar – le puse un puchero con mis labios, los cuales atrapó con los suyos.

Comenzamos a besarnos lenta y suavemente, deslicé mis manos de su cadera a sus nalgas. Las apreté y un gemido escapó de su boca.

- No podéis dejar eso para otro momento – se quejó Tony.

- ¡Qué asco! – me separé de Tanya para ver la cara de repugnancia que estaba poniendo mi hijo pequeño.

- Haber bajado antes – les dije a ambos y besé de nuevo los labios de Tanya.

- ¡Joder! Vámonos ya – siguió quejándose Tony.

- Anthony la boca – le gruñí en cuanto me separé de mi mujer. – Como escuche a E.C. decir una sola palabrota te la…

- Pues vámonos – me cortó. – Lillian tiene que estar que se sube por las paredes.

Llegamos a casa de Emmett tarde, muy tarde…

- ¿Dónde os habéis metido? – se quejó la pequeña con las manos en sus caderas y golpeando con el pie el suelo.

- Fue culpa de papá – contestó rápidamente E.C. – No quería quitarle de encima los labios a mamá.

- Tío Eddie – su tonó se volvió más serio. - ¡Das asco!

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté sorprendido.

- Porque no dejas los labios quietos y has llegado tarde a buscarnos. Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando – se quejó de nuevo poniendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero ya estoy aquí – le sonreí.

- No importa. Quita esa sonrisa tío – me señaló con su dedito. – Hoy no te lo perdono, vas a tener que invitarme a un helado enorme – se cruzó de brazos.

- Al más grande, princesa – me acerqué a ella y la alcé poniendo mis manos en su cintura y comencé a dar vueltas con ella.

- Ed… Ed… - intentaba decir entre risas.

- La vas a marear hermano – la voz de Emmett me hizo detenerme y mirarlo. Iba con su traje hecho a medida y llevaba su maletín en la mano. – Suelta a mi princesa, tiene que venir a despedirse del rey – la dejé en el suelo rodando los ojos por lo estúpido del comentario de Emmett.

Corrió hacia su padre en cuanto sus pies tocaron la plana superficie. Vi como Emmett soltaba el maletín inclinándose lo justo para cogerla en brazos, abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Arg! – se quejó la pequeña pasando el dorso de su mano por su mejilla. - ¡Me llenas de babas, papá!

Emmett la dejó en el suelo antes de ponerse a reír escandalosamente.

- No te quejarás cuando un chico que no sea yo, lo haga – rió más fuerte, pero de repente pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, paró de reír, su mandíbula se tensó y sus manos se cerraron en puños. – Olvida lo que te he dicho. El día que un chico ponga sus sucias manos encima de ti, será hombre muerto – Lilly le miró sin comprender que decía y con un gesto con la mano se alejó de su padre para ponerse a hablar con sus primos. – Me voy – gruñó pasando por mi lado. – Adiós – se despidió dando un portazo.

- ¿Podemos irnos? – preguntó Tony apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón, que es donde estábamos. – Nos van a quitar el campo.

- Sí, vámonos – dije.

- Espera – dijo Lilly. - ¡Mamá nos vamos ya! – gritó saliendo del salón.

- ¿Era necesario gritar? – le preguntó E.C.

- Sí. Esta maquillándose o algo y solo vamos a jugar a baseball – vi como la pequeña rodaba los ojos.

- Te he oído – bramó Rose bajando las escaleras.

- Es que es verdad mamá. ¿Qué hacías arriba? – inquirió burlona.

- Cambiarme de ropa, no maquillándome – la miró de reojo antes de pasar por su lado de camino hacia la puerta principal.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – preguntó Tony con un resoplido.

- Cuando queráis – dijo Rosalie.

Montamos todos en mi coche y nos pusimos de camino hacia el campo de Baseball. Aparcamos en el parking del centro comercial que había al lado del campo.

- Vamos primero a por el helado – dijo Lilly saltando de un lado hacia otro mientras sacábamos las cosas del maletero.

- No. Se nos hará tarde – se quejó E.C.

- Será rápido – la voz de Lillian sonó triste. – Mami, por favor, vamos a por el helado primero – puso su puchero _marca de la casa de Alice._

- No – siguió quejándose el pequeño.

- Sí – le sacó Lilly la lengua.

- No – se cruzó mi hijo de brazos.

- Que sí – siguieron quejándose ambos.

Para cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, estábamos dentro del centro comercial caminando hacia la heladería con Lilly saltando a nuestro alrededor, con Tony cargando las cosas al igual que yo, Rose mirando los escaparates de las tiendas de ropa y E.C. enfurruñado y de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – inquirió Rose pasando su brazo alrededor de mi brazo libre.

- Bien – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Qué tal va todo por casa? – siguió preguntando en voz baja cuando nuestros hijos ya iban adelantados.

- Bien. Tanya y yo hemos mejorado mucho.

- Me alegro oírlo – miré a Rose de soslayo al escuchar su voz entristecida, tenia la cabeza agachada y el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa Rose?

- ¿Qué? – me miró confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – repetí.

No comprendía porque Rosalie no acaba de congeniar con Tanya, nunca habían sido mejores amigas, pero eran cuñadas después de todo… simplemente no lo entendía. Y aunque me hubiera dicho que se alegraba de que lo nuestro seguiría bien… sabía que no lo hacía.

- Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – me sonrió.

Una falsa sonrisa…

- Suéltalo ya – le apremié.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que sea que estuvieras pensando o lo que sea que te pase.

- No me pasa y no estaba pensando en nada – detuve mis pasos y me puse enfrente de ella. La miré intensamente hasta que habló. - ¡Vale, vale, vale! – suspiró. - ¿Qué tal te va respecto a… - inclinó su cabeza hacia delante e hizo un gesto con la mano.

No comprendía a que se refería.

- ¿A…? – alcé mis cejas.

- ¡Joder, Edward! A veces eres muy cortito – fruncí el ceño ante su acusación. – Bella, ¿qué tal te va con el tema de Bella? – preguntó en un susurro y mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Bella…

No había podido sacarla de mi cabeza como creí que podía hacerlo. Pensaba mucho en ella, no tanto como cuando la veía, pero no había podido parar de pensar en ella. En ocasiones comparaba a Tanya con ella cuando hacíamos el amor e incluso algunas veces tuve que morderme la lengua por casi soltar su nombre en medio de mi orgasmo en vez del de mi mujer. Era una situación frustrante y desesperante. Pensé que la iba a olvidar fácilmente si no la veía pero, me equivoqué.

- Bien – le mentí. Me giré y comencé a andar de nuevo.

- Sabes que si no te conociera como lo hago, te creería – me dijo alcanzándome. – No hablaré más sobre el tema hasta que tú quieras hablar de ello, sé que quieres desahogarte – volvió a colgarse de mi brazo.

No se equivocaba, pero no se lo iba a admitir. Tenia que hablar con alguien respecto a lo que me estaba pasando. Que no fuera capaz de quitármela de la cabeza era algo muy extraño, nunca me había pasado algo así…

Y cuando estábamos a unos cinco metros de la heladería…

Los vi.

**Bella POV**

Tres largos meses habían pasado. La situación de Liz había mejorado mucho, los análisis gracias a Dios, dieron negativos. La psicóloga que Jasper nos recomendó era buena, en tan poco tiempo había ayudado a mi hija mucho más de lo que posiblemente otro lo hubiera hecho. Bueno ella y la nueva amiga que se había echado.

Las primeras semanas en el colegio fueron un autentico caos. Los alumnos se habían enterado que la habían violado y le empezaron a hacer la vida imposible, pero gracias a Tony, Bree – su nueva amiga – y yo, conseguimos que Liz ignorara todo lo que decían sobre ella. La relación con Tony había hecho muchos progresos, había dejado de tenerle _miedo _y ahora eran muy buenos amigos. Muchas veces había tenido que parar peleas de Tony con alumnos e incluso algunas veces alumnas a la salida del colegio, por todo lo que decían de Liz. Las cosas este mes se habían normalizado bastante respecto a ese tema.

Liz había avanzado mucho y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Seth… mi pequeño _diablillo_. Tuve una charla con él cuando vi como daban de lado a E.C. y le hice saber que también deberían de ser amigos de él y no solo tenerse a ellos solos como amigos. Sus quejas me entraron por un oído y me salieron por el otro. Sabía que no era más que un niño de diez años, pero tenía que aprender lo importante que eran las amistades.

Y yo… yo estaba en otro universo algunas veces.

El hecho de que Liz estuviera mejor era un alivio para mí. Que Seth hubiera aceptado ser amigo de E.C. y que ahora los tres se llevaran bien, era otro alivio para mí. El único peso que aun tenia sobre mis hombros, era Edward.

No había sido capaz de olvidarlo, solo cuando Demetri – mi novio desde hace un par de meses – estaba conmigo era capaz de sacarlo de mi cabeza durante unos minutos. Cuando la voz de Dem, con su _sexy_ y _atrayente _acento británico sonaba en mis oídos, era cuando desconectaba de la tierra para ponerme a flotar. Cuando me susurraba en el oído palabras para tranquilizar mis nervios, cuando sus ojos azules me miraban intensamente antes de besarme, cuando sus labios se posaban suavemente en los míos, como su cuerpo se unía al mío cuando hacíamos el amor…

- Tierra llamando a Bells – rió Jake en mi oído sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me giré para encararlo con mis mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. – Deja de pensar en él – rió entre dientes. – Deja de pensar en él sexualmente hablando – rió más fuerte.

- ¡Jake! – le regañé.

Hizo caso omiso a mis _súplicas_ para que dejara de reírse y siguió haciéndolo a carcajada suelta.

Jacob había venido a pasar unos días a Seattle para ver a Liz y Seth.

- ¿Dónde hemos quedado con tu príncipe azul? – dijo entre jadeos, estaba recuperando el aire que había perdido mientras reía.

- Deja de llamarlo así – gruñí.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a reír.

Ignoré su pregunta y salí de la cocina rumbo a la puerta de salida.

- ¡Liz, Seth, nos vamos! – grité poniéndome mi abrigo.

- Bella, vamos no te enfades – me dijo Jacob poniéndose su abrigo. – Sabes que solo lo digo para hacerte rabiar – rodeó mi cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo.

- Pues deja de hacerlo – le empujé y me deshice de su _abrazo._ – Eres mayorcito como para bromear y bastante tuve estas navidades con tu estúpidas bromas respecto a…

- Lo sé – me cortó. – Lo siento. Pero te veía un tanto… abatida en la cocina. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí – le contesté secamente.

- Bells…

- No estoy de humor en estos momentos – bramé haciéndolo callar.

- Vale – musitó agachando la cabeza.

¡Joder!

¿Por qué pagaba mi frustración con él?

Él no tenia la culpa de que no pudiera quitarme al _doctor macizo_ de la cabeza.

- Jake – lo llamé. – Jacob – volví a llamarlo cuando vi que no iba a alzar la cabeza. – Lo siento – me acerqué a él y me puse justo debajo de su cara y alcé mi rostro para que me mirara. Jacob era bastante alto como para que agachando la mirada hacia el suelo como estaba haciéndolo, me viera sin necesidad de alzar la rostro. – Lo siento – repetí.

- ¿Prometes cambiar esa cara _amargada_ que traes desde que te has levantado?

- Lo prometo – le dije sonriéndole.

- Eso está mejor – sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó en uno de eso abrazos que Jake acostumbraba a dar, era muy del estilo Emmett y sus abrazos asfixiantes.

- ¿Abrazo familiar? – preguntó Liz a nuestro lado.

-Sí – respondió Jacob abriendo los brazos para que nuestros hijos se unieran al abrazo.

Y así estuvimos dos largos minutos…

- ¿Ya? – se quejaba Seth con su cara aplastada contra mi estomago.

- No te quejes enano, tú al menos estas en una buena posición – se quejó su hermana.

- ¡No me llames así! – gritó Seth intentando separarse de mi cuerpo para golpear el de su hermana con una patada.

Dejamos de abrazarnos y comenzó la _batalla campal_.

- ¡Seth! – le regañé tirando de su brazo para que no la golpeara.

- Me ha llamado enano – contestó molesto cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque lo eres – se burló Liz.

- Ya os vale a los dos – dijo Jake serio cuando vio que Seth iba a replicar. - ¿A qué hora has quedado? – se giró hacia a mí.

- Llegamos tarde – suspiré al mirar el reloj del móvil.

Subimos los cuatro en mi coche y conduje hacia el centro comercial. Había quedado con Demetri hace veinte minutos en la puerta de éste. A Seth no le hacía mucha gracia que yo estuviera saliendo con Demetri, a pesar de haberles explicado en navidad que entre su padre y yo no iba a ver nada cuando nos descubrieron en la misma cama en Forks. Pareció que lo comprendieron o al menos eso nos dieron a entender. A Liz no parecía molestarle mucho, pero se comportaba de forma diferente cuando Dem y yo estábamos juntos. Jacob era otra historia… el parecía tomarse el asunto con humor, como con la mayoría de las cosas. Seguía vacilándome todo lo que podía como lo había estado haciendo en navidades.

- Hola cariño – me saludó Demetri cuando llegamos a su altura.

- Hola – le besé suavemente en los labios.

- Hola – saludó en general después de que me apartara de sus labios y colocándome a su lado.

- Hola – saludaron todos al unísono.

- ¿Entramos? – preguntó Demetri. – Hay un helado enorme esperándote Seth – revolvió el pelo de mi pequeño, que como respuesta le gruñó como si fuera un perro.

Entramos todos al centro comercial y nos pusimos en marcha, camino a la heladería.

- Lo siento – le susurré en el oído a Demetri. – Le está costando bastante acostumbrarse a esto – nos señalé a ambos con la mano.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo – musitó de vuelta antes de besar mi mejilla.

Me encantaban esos pequeños gestos que Demetri me mostraba.

La primera vez que me invitó a salir, tuve que rechazar la oferta, pero sus insistentes invitaciones y esos gestos cariñosos que mostró durante ese largo mes, me hicieron aflojar la cuerda que mantenían mis manos atrapadas y acceder a una cita con él. Una cita que después se convirtió en una segunda y después en una tercera… y así hasta el día de hoy. Dos largos meses.

Comimos nuestros helados entre risas y alguna que otra broma por parte de Jake que parecía haberse hecho muy amigo de Demetri. Era increíble la facilidad de hacer amigos de Jacob, sobre todo con mis _pretendientes. _No comprendía cómo funcionaba su cabeza, pero me resultaba de lo más extraño que se mostrara amigable con los chicos que merodeaban a mí alrededor. Quizás… era una máscara y estaba esperando la oportunidad de que ellos fallaran para echárseles al cuello. No sabía muy bien de sus intenciones, pero ahora mismo tampoco me preocupaban.

Seth parecía complacido con su enorme helado. Sonreía como nunca cada vez que se llevaba a la boca la cuchara lleva de sirope de chocolate con la bola de helado. Liz era feliz mandando mensajes por el móvil a cualquiera de sus amigos mientras su helado se derretía en la copa. Jake era igual que Seth comiendo, sonreía como su hijo y hacia las mismas estupideces que él.

Y yo…

Yo era feliz por poder compartir la copa de helado con Demetri.

Salimos de la heladería, Seth delante nuestro con Jake riendo, Liz a nuestro lado con el dichoso aparato en la mano y Demetri agarrando mi cintura mientras besaba mi mejilla izquierda. Nada más salir de la heladería y ponernos rumbo al parking, me detuve en seco al verlo.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella? – me preguntó Demetri.

Vi como Jake se giraba con el ceño fruncido para mirarme. Lo miré a los ojos justo un segundo antes de volver a posar mis ojos en sus perfectos ojos verdes que me miraban con intensidad. Observé como por el rabillo del ojo, como Jacob se volvía a girar mirando en la misma dirección que estaba mirando yo y como apretaba los puños fuertemente a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

Ahí estaba el Jake que tanto temía que saliera a la luz…

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? – Demetri se puso delante de mí. Agradecí enormemente que se interpusiera en nuestro duelo de miradas intensas, sabía que tenia todas las de perder.

Sacudí mi cabeza apartando cualquier pensamiento y sentimiento respecto Edward, antes de contestarle.

- Sí… – solo llegué a contestar.

- ¡Bella! – gritó Rose acercándose a nosotros. – Demetri – le saludo secamente.

No sé por qué coño Rosalie se mostraba tan seca con él, nunca lo había visto faltarle al respeto ni nada por el estilo, digamos que también era nueva en el colegio y ellos podían tener sus problemas de antes, pero nunca me dijo nada de él hasta que comenzó a rondar por mis alrededores. Ahora es cuando entendía porque Mike le llamaba la _mujer de hielo._ Pero conmigo siempre se comportaba de una forma tan cariñosa que no podía asociarla a los chismorreos que los profesores decían sobre ella, cada vez que no estaba delante.

- Hola Rose – le saludé con un abrazo cuando salí de mi estado de estupidez. – ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? – inquirí con una leve sonrisa.

Miré a mis hijos, los cuales ya estaban hablando con los Cullen. Edward seguía estático en su lugar con una bolsa enorme de deporte y el entrecejo arrugado. Jake… ¿dónde demonios estaba Jacob?

- Lilly quería un helado. Teníamos pensado ir a jugar al campo de baseball después. ¿Os apuntáis? – sonrió tan ampliamente que pensé que sus labios llegarían a sus orejas.

- ¡Sí! – chilló de repente Seth. – Sí, mamá, por favor di que sí – llegó corriendo a mí perseguido por Lillian y E.C.

Me giré para mirar a Demetri que me miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dem?

- Por mi perfecto – sonrió mucho más.

- Entonces de acuerdo – suspiré.

No me apetecía mucho tener a Edward toda la tarde delante de mí jugando a baseball, lo único que me consolaba era que Rose iba a estar a mi lado, ¿no?.

- ¿Tú vas a jugar? – le pregunté con temor a su respuesta.

Se giró para contar a las personas que posiblemente fueran a jugar y me contestó.

- No, no creo. Ya están los jugadores igualados así que… - se encogió de hombros.

Volví a mirar a mí alrededor buscando a Jacob, pero no había rastro de él. La tierra se lo había comido. Le llamé al móvil para decirle que íbamos al campo de baseball que había al lado del centro comercial, pero no me cogió, así que le dejé un mensaje en el contestador y un mensaje de texto.

…

Llevaban jugando cerca de diez minutos. Habían intentado hacer los equipos más o menos iguales, pero tener dos adultos, un adolescente y tres pequeños era casi imposible igualarlos. Como Tony y Edward sabían jugar bien, se nombraron capitanes de equipos diferentes.

Edward iba a jugar con Lilly y E.C. mientras Tony jugaría con Demetri y Seth. Rose, Liz y yo estábamos sentadas en las pequeñas gradas que había atrás en el campo. Liz estaba escuchando música con sus auriculares puestos sin apartar la vista de Tony ni un solo segundo, mientras Rose…

¿Qué coño le pasaba a Rose?

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le susurré pensando que Liz pudiera oírnos.

- No – me contestó en el mismo tono de voz.

- Te noto… rara – musité.

- Pues no me pasa nada – se encogió de hombros. – Bella – me llamó unos segundos después.

- ¿Qué? – seguí con mi tono de voz bajo.

- ¿Por qué estamos hablando en susurros? – susurró. – Es evidente que aquí nadie puede oírnos – dijo más alto.

- Lo sé, pero Liz quizás no tenga el volumen lo suficientemente alto y podría escucharnos hablar – volví a musitar.

- ¿Acaso quieres contarme algo? – giró su cuerpo entero mirándome de frente.

- No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé – me miró durante unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada y volver a colocarse como estaba hace unos minutos.

- ¿Me quieres contar algo tú? – le pregunté con mi tono de voz normal.

- No – se encogió de hombros.

Estuve mirando el perfil de su cara unos segundos pensando en que podía estar pensando para estar tan rara. Como no obtuve respuestas por parte de su rostro, me enderecé y miré hacia el campo.

Estaban bastante igualados en el _marcador_. Ya habían hecho un par de carreras. Lilly era increíblemente fuerte para una niña de su edad, E.C. era también bastante bueno, Tony era igual de bueno que su padre, Seth, mi pequeño le costaba dar a las bolas, pero siempre que conseguía darle, le daba bien y Demetri, él no llegaba a ser tan bueno como Edward o Tony, pero era muy bueno.

- Hola chicas – me giré para mirar como Jake se acercaba a nosotras con algunas bolsas en sus manos.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? – le gruñí molesta.

- Haciendo unas compras Bells – alzó las bolsas para que las viera mientras rodaba los ojos.

- La próxima vez que vayas a desaparecer, ¡avisa!

- Era o desaparecer o echarme al cuello de tú ex-noviete – rugió en un susurro para que Rose no escuchara. – Porque supongo que como te quedaste en ese estado de gilipollez, él era el hombre del que me hablaste.

- No es mi ex-novio – le escupí.

- Pues tú amante o como coño le quieras llamar.

- Su desahogo sexual de navidad – dijo Rose uniéndose a la conversación.

Nos giramos para mirarla. Nos estaba mirando con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

- ¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de tener un oído tan fino o de que vosotros no sepáis susurrar como se debe. Además, sabes que tengo razón – se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada de nosotros para volver a posarla en el partido.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo – concordó Jacob sentándose al lado de Rosalie. – Toma Liz – le apartó un auricular y le entregó una bolsa.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó mi hija abriendo la bolsa.

- Un pequeño detalle – le contestó su padre.

Después de un par de gritos por parte de Liz por el regalo que Jake le había hecho, volvieron al mismo tema.

- ¿Crees que lo haya superado? – le preguntó Jake a Rosalie. Ésta le miró sin entender a que se refería. – Lo del… – señaló al campo con la mano.

- ¿Lo de Edward? – le preguntó la otra a lo que Jacob asintió. – No, no creo que lo haya superado. De hecho tengo entendido que aun piensa en él – gracias Rose por ir contando mis cosas por ahí…

- Muy típico de Bella – le contestó éste riendo.

- Sí, muy típico – rió con él. – La creía más…

- ¡Ya os vale! – les chillé cortándola. – Dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí – gruñí.

Miré en dirección a Liz para ver si seguía escuchando música y no les había oído a ninguno de los dos hablar. Suspiré aliviada cuando vi que ya no estaba a nuestro lado, sino que estaba al lado del campo, lo bastante lejos como para poder hablar en un tono de voz normal sin tener el temor de que nos escuchara.

- Nena, no estamos hablando como si no estuvieras – dijo Jake con calma. – No tenemos la culpa de que no quieras ser partícipe de la conversación.

- No quiero participar y no quiero que habléis de él, no delante de mí.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Rose. – No estamos haciendo mal a nadie.

- A mí – bramé.

- ¿Por qué?. ¿Aun sientes algo por él? – rió Rosalie entre dientes.

- Claro que siente algo por él – rió Jake. – Por eso me he contenido antes de partirle su bonita cara, sino seria hombre muerto.

- ¡Eh! – le reprendió Rosalie golpeándole en el brazo. Parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida y ¡solo se habían visto una vez!, que fue cuando Rose me acompañó a buscarlo al aeropuerto. – No digas eso, estás hablando de mi cuñado – le gruñó divertida.

- Como si quiere ser tu hermano. Como vuelva a hacerle daño, será hombre muerto – le dijo Jacob serio.

- No te preocupes, no creo que la vuelva a dañar. Y si lo hace, no es necesario que lo mates, lo haré yo misma.

- ¿Os estáis escuchando? – les pregunté molesta porque siguieran hablando del tema.

- ¿Nos estas escuchando tú? – contraatacó Rose mirándome.

- Claro que os estoy escuchando, pero…

- Entonces sigue escuchando – me cortó Rosalie girándose hacia Jake. - ¿Qué opinas de su nuevo novio?

- Parece un buen tipo. Se porta bien con ella, no creo que haya problemas con él – Jake se encogió de hombros.

- No me agrada – contestó mi supuesta "_amiga"._

- No te tiene que agradar a ti – contesté yo. – Me tiene que agradar a mí.

- ¿Quieres participar en la conversación? – preguntó Rose girándose de nuevo para mirarme. – Porque si quieres hacerlo, quizás escuches cosas que no te gusten de mis labios.

Y ahí fue cuando vi su dura mirada helándome la sangre. La _mujer de hielo_ salió al descubierto y yo temblé. Tragué en seco y tras una respiración profunda para tranquilizar los nerviosos latidos de mi corazón, contesté.

- ¿Tú te haces llamar mi amiga? – le pregunté en un susurro dolida y mi voz temblando.

- Sí, lo soy. Por eso quizás no te guste lo que tengo que decir respecto a Demetri y si lo digo es porque me preocupo por ti y no porque te quiera herir o cualquier cosa que se te esté pasando por la cabeza.

- No quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decir respecto a Demetri, ¡es mi vida! – me puse de pie tragando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

- Bells – Jacob se puso de pie y llegó a mi lado en una sola zancada. – No te enfades, ella solo se preocupa por ti, como yo – me abrazó, pero lo aparté de un empujón.

- Es mi vida – repetí entre dientes. – Lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía y no vuestra.

- Estas cometiendo un error estando con Demetri – dijo Rose sin apartar la mirada del partido.

Iba a volver a decirle que no se metieran en mi vida pero se levantó de un salto y tras escuchar algo como "¿_qué coño está haciendo?"_, salió corriendo hacía el campo.

Me giré al mismo tiempo que Jacob y entonces… los vi.

**Edward POV**

Puta estúpida idea de Rosalie. Yo quería una tarde tranquila con mis hijos, pero noooo, ella tuvo que invitarles a jugar con nosotros.

Estaba harto de escuchar su puto acento británico y de ver como ambos se miraban entre pelota y pelota. Estaba empezando a desesperarme. Estaba empezando a verlo todo rojo. No era capaz de batear ni una sola bola, mi hijo y mi sobrina se estaban empezando a mosquear conmigo.

No solo me repateaba eso, que mi hijo mayor se llevara de perlas con su profesor de gimnasia, – sí, sabía que era el profesor de gimnasia de Tony porque ya había tenido alguna reunión con él, el curso pasado – estaba cansado de escuchar como ambos se reían y como conversaban en susurros.

¡Era penoso!

¡Estaba sintiendo celos de la relación que tenia mi hijo con su profesor de gimnasia!

- Muy buen bateo, Tony – aplaudió el _inglés_ a mi hijo. – Corre Tony, aprovecha que Edward está distraído.

Sacudí mi cabeza apartando los ojos de él que me miraba petulante y con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara. Corrí hacia mi hijo mientras Seth me pasaba la pelota, pero no pude hacer nada, Tony ya había hecho la carrera completa.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Estás perdiendo velocidad? – se burló Tony de mí mientras chocaba la mano con el _inglés_.

Gruñí y anduve hacia montículo del _pitcher_, ahora le tocaba batear a _él_…

- ¿Estás preparado, Edward? – se burló el cabrón desde el _home._

Volví a gruñir y tras mirar que Seth y Lilly estaban en sus lugares lancé la bola hacia él. Hacia su costado izquierdo.

- ¡Eh! – se quejó gritando. – Mira donde apuntas, tío.

- Lo siento – le dije sonriendo falsamente.

Tony me lanzó la pelota, la cogí al vuelo y tras volver a mirar que los pequeños estuvieran en su lugar volví a lanzar la pelota, esta vez a su pierna izquierda, la cual apartó por muy poco.

- ¿Qué haces? – me gruñó desde su posición. – Te estás pasando – me apuntó con el bate.

- Lo siento, ha sido sin querer – mentí.

Echó una rápida mirada hacia Bella, yo también… estaba de pie abrazada a un tipo moreno. Aparté la mirada de ella con el ceño fruncido y las aletas de mi nariz dilatadas.

¿Quién era ese?

¿Otro tipejo?

Apreté la pelota con la mano en cuanto Tony me la pasó. El inglés no parecía estar de mejor humor que yo cuando apartó la mirada de Bella. Se preparó para batear y yo para lanzar la bola.

- ¿Qué cojones te pasa? – me gritó cuando la bola se estrelló contra su brazo izquierdo.

El muy gilipollas no tuvo los reflejos suficientes para apartarse del trayecto de la bola.

- ¿De qué coño vas? – volvió a rugir acercándose a mí y tirando el bate al suelo.

Di un par de pasos hacía él tirando el guante al suelo y lo enfrenté. Era solo un poco más bajo que yo.

- Señor Bewley, ¿qué hace? – le preguntó Tony acercándose a nosotros.

Su frente chocó contra la mía en un golpe secó. No me hizo daño, solo dejó su frente apoyada en la mía y empujó mi cuerpo un poco hacia atrás con su cabeza.

- ¿De qué vas? – gruñó. – ¿Tanto te jode que esté conmigo? – murmuró.

- ¿De qué hablas? – bramé empujando mi cabeza hacia delante y haciendo que él se echará hacia atrás.

- Sabes muy bien de que hablo. Te he visto como la miras, como no lo quitas el ojo de encima – volvió a murmurar para que solo yo le escuchara.

- Deja de decir tonterías, yo no la estoy mirando de ninguna manera – le escupí.

- ¿Qué hacéis? – Rose llegó a donde nos encontrábamos y metiéndose entre nosotros, nos separó. - ¿Qué hacéis? – volvió a preguntar.

- Éste lunático me ha dado en el brazo con la pelota aposta – gruñó el llorón del británico.

- Si no sabes jugar y no tienes reflejos para apartarte, no es mi problema – bramé con los dientes apretados.

- Eres un hijo puta – el inglés alzó la voz y se abalanzó hacía mí apartando a Rose del camino.

Sentí un solo golpe, en la cara… noté el sabor de la sangré en mi boca y un escozor en el labio.

¡Joder!, me había golpeado.

Abrí los ojos, ya que los había cerrado involuntariamente cuando lo vi acercarse a mí y solté mi puño hacia su cara.

¡Zas!

En todo el ojo.

Intenté golpearle de nuevo, pero unos fuertes brazos me cogieron por detrás impidiéndome golpearle.

- ¡Suéltame! – grité a quien fuera que me estaba agarrando los brazos.

Mi misión ahora era volver a empotrar mi puño, contra la cara del _guaperas_.

- ¿Qué haces, Edward? – Rose se puso delante de mí y agarrando mis mejillas me obligó a apartar la mirada de Bella, que había llegado a donde su novio y le estaba mirando el golpe que le acababa de propinar. - ¿Qué haces? Están los chicos – musitó en mi oído.

Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme un poco de la ira que estaba sintiendo hacia el británico y miré a mi alrededor. Tony me miraba preocupado y decepcionado mientras agarraba a su hermano de los hombros. Liz se encontraba con Seth y Lillian fuera del campo.

- Suéltame – pedí con la voz calmada y relajando mi cuerpo.

Los brazos que me estaban agarrando dejaron de hacer presión sobre los míos. Me llevé la mano a la boca y toqué mi labio sangrante.

¡Maldito cabrón!

Eché un último vistazo hacia donde estaba Bella, sus ojos conectaron con los míos. Se me paró el corazón cuando vi su fría mirada en mí. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y si no llega a ser porque estaba abrazada al británico estaba seguro de que vendría a mí y me soltaría un guantazo.

Me dolió, mucho. Su mirada me dolió en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Caminé hacia mis hijos cogiendo las cosas que habíamos llevado por el camino con ayuda de Rose. Había actuado de forma patética, no podía ir por ahí dando golpes al cualquiera con mis hijos delante. No debía de ir por ahí dando golpes…

- Vámonos – les dije echándome al hombro la maleta de deporte.

¿Qué me había pasado?

¿Por qué había actuado así?

¿Me había puesto celoso?

¿Celoso de ver a Bella con… _él_?

¿Por qué?

- Sí, Edward sí – me giré para mirar a Rose. – Abre los ojos de una vez y mira dentro de ti – susurró en mi oído cuando llegamos al coche. - ¿Te duele el golpe? – me preguntó preocupada.

Negué con la cabeza, el golpe era lo que menos me dolía ahora.

¿Qué mirara dentro de mí?

¿El qué?

Metí las cosas en el maletero, me monté en el lado del conductor arrancando el coche y poniéndonos en marcha.

Empecé a pensar…

¿Qué me había pasado?

¡Joder! Putas preguntas… demasiadas y ninguna respuesta. Que mirara dentro de mí. ¡Ja!

Llegamos unos minutos más tarde a casa de Rosalie. Como buen caballero, me bajé y abrí las puertas para que ambas chicas bajaran del coche.

- Bella te importa más de lo que realmente sabes – susurró Rose en mi oído antes de besar mis mejillas y andar hacia su casa. – Sé que necesitabas un empujoncito, ahora piensa en lo que te he dicho – soltó desde la puerta de su casa antes de cerrarla.

Volví a montarme en el coche y volvimos a ponernos en marcha.

¿Bella me importaba más de lo que sabía?

Estaba celoso de verla con otro…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente dentro de mi pecho gracias a mi descubrimiento y al empujoncito que Rose me había dado. Apreté el volante fuertemente al volver a recordar a Bella en los brazos del británico y en los brazos del moreno.

¡Por cierto!

¿Quién era ese otro hombre?

Eché esa pregunta a un lado de mi cabeza, después pensaría en él, ahora solo me iba a concentrar en Bella.

¡Dios!, estaba perdido… Bella… Bella me gustaba, más de lo que imaginaba, no era solo atracción física como yo pensaba, era más que eso. No estaba enamorado, no podía estarlo, ya lo estaba de Tanya, no se puede enamorar de dos personas a la vez… ¿o sí?

Suspiré frustrado antes de bajarme del coche. Ya habíamos llegado a casa. Entré detrás de los chicos con la maleta de deporte en el hombro, la cual dejé caer en la entrada haciendo un ruido sordo.

- ¿Ya habéis llegado? – Tanya anduvo hacia a mí con una sonrisa, que pronto desapareció al ver mi labio. – ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó preocupada.

- Nada – le gruñí.

Pasé por su lado camino hacía el despacho.

- Edward – me llamó pero la ignoré. - ¡Edward! – me gritó cuando cerré la puerta del despacho en sus narices.

Me dejé caer en el sillón de mi escritorio, clavé los codos en la mesa y enterré la cara en mis manos. La puerta se abrió de golpe, pero no aparté las manos del rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me dijo con tono dulce pasando la mano por mis cabellos.

- Nada – le dije apartándome de ella y levantándome del sillón.

- Edward…

- Solo quiero estar solo – le corté andando hacia la ventana y mirando como el sol se iba escondiendo en el horizonte.

Estuvo unos minutos en silencio solo observándome, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mi espalda. Al final con un suspiro resignado, habló.

- Estaré en la cocina haciendo la cena – su voz sonó triste.

Y eso me dolió. Pero no me dolió tanto como la mirada fría que Bella me había echado hace apenas una hora.

Me dejó solo y comencé a pensar de nuevo.

Tenía claro que Bella me gustaba, no solo físicamente, no solo me atraía, sino que me gustaba de verdad. Las mismas conclusiones que antes…

Me había puesto celoso al verla en los brazos de otro hombre, o mejor debería de decir, en brazos de otros hombres.

Mi _pelea_ con el británico era una clara prueba de que estaba celoso.

¡Joder!

Pasé mis manos por mis cabellos tirando fuertemente de ellos, frustrado.

Rose tenia razón, Bella me importaba más de lo que realmente quería ver. Eso podía ser un problema. ¿Qué digo? ¡Eso era un problema! No podía ver a Bella de ninguna otra forma, solo como amiga. Aunque ahora dudaba si éramos amigos o lo que fuera a ser nuestra relación, ya que esa última mirada hacia mi persona, me había dejado helado.

Estaba perdido, estaba más perdido que al principio, más que cuando hicimos… practicamos sexo por primera vez. Entonces pensaba que solo me atraía físicamente, pero estaba totalmente equivocado, no me atraía, me gustaba.

Y ahora que lo pienso _fríamente_, no solo me gustaba desde entonces, sino desde mucho antes, desde la primera vez que la vi en el hospital. Aunque no fue nuestro mejor momento para ninguno de los dos, al igual que la fiesta que celebraron mis padres, ningún momento fue bueno para conocernos como debiéramos. Solo le reclamé porque mi padre me echó del hospital y la culpé a ella. Por eso cuando fui a pedirle perdón en el colegio casi la beso, porque ya me gustaba.

Porque su cuerpo me estaba llamando desde el día del hospital, por eso no me quejé cuando besó mis labios por primera vez.

Por eso me dejé llevar la noche de fin de año.

Por eso la hice mía esa misma noche no una, ni dos, sino tres veces.

Por eso la volví a hacer mía en Port Ángeles.

Y por eso, desde entonces no había sido capaz de quitármela de la cabeza.

¿Estaba enamorado de ella?

¡No!, no podía estarlo. Lo estaba de Tanya.

Entonces, ¿por qué no me dolía haberla engañado y me dolía que Bella estuviera con otro?

Enamorado no sé si estaba pero jodido…

Jodido un rato.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿Ella sentiría los mismo que yo?

**Bella POV**

- ¿Te duele mucho? – le pregunté a Demetri poniéndole un paño con hielo en el ojo.

- Un poco – hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el frio hielo tocó su piel morada. – Él no ha sufrido tanto como yo. Me duele el brazo una barbaridad – se quejó cogiendo el paño y sosteniéndolo en el ojo.

Remangué el jersey de ambos brazos que llevaba puesto y me quedé estática al ver el enorme moratón que adornaba su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le pregunté con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Edward me lanzó la pelota adrede hacia el brazo, no me dio tiempo a esquivarla – me explicó.

- ¿Te la lanzó con intención de darte?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

No comprendía porque Edward quería dañar a Demetri.

- Sus razones tendrá – se encogió de hombros.

Lo observé un minuto, mi mirada sobre él era intensa, sus ojos tuvieron que apartarse de los míos. Llevábamos un par de meses saliendo, pero había logrado conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que me estaba ocultando algo.

- ¿Por qué, Dem? – insistí poniendo la mano bajo su mentón y alzando su rostro para que me mirara. - ¿Qué es lo que no me dices?

- Nada.

- Demetri – le dije con la voz firme.

- Pregúntaselo a él cuando le veas, estoy seguro de que pronto lo harás – dijo molesto.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté confusa.

¿A qué se refería con eso de que pronto lo vería?

No tenia ninguna intención de verlo, estaba dolida por su estúpida forma de actuar golpeando de mi novio y…

¡Espera!

¿Quizás estaría celoso de verme con él?

_Baja de las nubes Bella, sabes que él no siente la mitad de lo que sientes tú por él – me dijo mi conciencia._

- Estoy seguro que pronto dará la cara. Pero no hablemos de ello, no me apetece.

- De acuerdo – le contesté aun metida en mis pensamientos.

- Bella – me llamó unos segundos después. – ¿Puedo quedarme a cenar? – inquirió avergonzado.

- Claro, sabes que me encanta que te estés aquí – besé suavemente sus labios.

- Entonces no te importara que me quede a dormir tampoco, ¿no? – agarró mi cintura, me pegó más a él y sonrió sobre mis labios antes de besarlos con un beso suave, sin profundizarlo.

- No, claro que no me importa – le contesté cuando nos separamos.

- Bien. El único problema que hay, es que no tengo ropa para dormir – dijo fingiendo estar avergonzado.

- Sabes que si duermes desnudo, por mí no hay problema – volví a besar sus labios.

- Bien. Esta noche necesito atención, mucha – ronroneó en mi oído.

- ¿No te dolía el brazo? – le pregunté alzando una ceja mientras me separaba de él.

- Sí, por eso necesito que me atiendas – sonrió.

- Eres un cara dura – golpeé suavemente su pecho con mi mano y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

* * *

Hola!

Sí, sí! antes de que digais nada. Sé que tocaba actualizar el otro fic, pero... este capitulo lo tenia mucho más claro que el otro y despues de un serio debate interno conmigo misma... decidí escribir este antes que el otro. Algunas me lo agradecereis y otras quizas si no sois muy duras conmigo, lo pasaréis por alto y no me regañareis :D jajaja

Bien! ya tenemos a Edward con los ojos medio abiertos! se ha dado cuenta por fin de que Bella le gusta, solo le ha costado, ¿que? ¿18, 19 capitulos? jajaja. Ahora a esperar que hará... ¿le costara decidirse sobre que hacer?...

Bueno os dejo de aburrir... como siempre agradeceros todos vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y a los que solo leeis. muuuuchas gracias!

Tambien q no se me olvida... jijiji... gracias a **tlebd** por tu trabajo de corregir y todo eso que tú y yo sabemos... :P

Nos leemos en el siguiente, no sé cuando pero nos leemos, y no os preocupeis que la proxima actualización será la de "volviendo..." ;).

Saludos!


	23. Capitulo 23

Capitulo 23

**Bella POV**

- Bella – susurró Demetri mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda con la punta de sus dedos.

Era tan relajante.

Nos encontrábamos tumbados en mi cama desnudos después de haberle dado rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. Estaba tumbada sobre mi estomago con la cabeza girada hacia él y los ojos cerrados.

- Humm – le contesté.

- ¿Crees que el viernes Jasper pueda quedarse con Liz y Seth a la noche? – me preguntó antes de besar mis hombros.

- No lo sé – le contesté con la voz un poco ronca. - ¿Por qué?

- Quiero llevarte a cenar – la mano con la que estaba acariciando mi espalda comenzó a bajar peligrosamente hacia mi trasero mientras posaba sus labios sobre mis hombros.

- Mañana le pregunto – susurré.

- Bien – musitó de vuelta contra la piel de mi espalda.

Comenzó a besarme los hombros, apartó mi pelo del cuello y lo besó durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a mordisquearlo y succionarlo.

- Me vas a dejar marca como sigas así – le advertí mientras intentaba darme la vuelta.

- No te muevas – susurró en mi oído mientras hacía presión con su mano sobre mi espalda baja para que no me moviera. – Quédate quieta – mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Le obedecí. Me quedé quieta con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre mi cabeza.

Sentí como posaba sus labios sobre mi cuello y como iba dejando un camino de besos húmedos por toda mi espalda hasta que llegó a mi espalda baja. Sentía su respiración en mis nalgas. Sus manos se posaron en ambas piernas y las separó suavemente. Sentí la cama hundirse más entre mis piernas y entonces…

Lamió desde atrás mis labios inferiores, pasando por mi centro hasta casi llegar al orificio de mi trasero. Gemí mientras me mordía el labio para evitar hacerlo en alto y arqueé mi espalda al sentir su lengua en mi sexo.

- No sé si llegaré a acostumbrarme a esto – musitó y yo sonreí cuando pasó un dedo por mis labios inferiores hasta llegar a mis nalgas. – Está tan suave – sopló sobre mi clítoris antes de volver a lamerlo.

Agarré las sabanas fuertemente cuando noté que succionaba mi clítoris sin compasión. No tardé en sentir como introducía un dedo en mí, mi espalda se arqueó más que antes y ahogué con la almohada el gemido que intentaba salir de mí.

Sus caricias empezaban a volverme loca. No eran nada a comparación con las de Edward, pero eran lo suficientemente buenas para desconectar mi mente.

Dejó de dar atención a mis bajos fondos y subió por mi espalda hasta mi cuello pasando la lengua por toda la longitud de ésta. Llegó a mi cuello donde se entretuvo un rato lamiendo y succionando hasta que llegó a mi oreja.

- Gírate preciosa – susurró.

Mi cuerpo tembló debido a su frio aliento. Me giré lentamente, él aun estaba encima de mí, sus manos estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza y sus piernas estaban abiertas. Estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas.

Bajó su rostro y unió nuestros labios en un beso hambriento. Pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y tiré suavemente del cabello de su nuca. Nos separamos cuando el aire faltó en nuestros pulmones y nos quedamos observándonos unos segundos.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en el último año – no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreírle y después besar sus labios.

Alcé mis caderas en busca de un poco de contacto con su erección, sentí como sonreía en mi boca antes de separarse.

- Tranquila, cariño – susurró en mis labios mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con sus pulgares. – Vamos a hacerlo despacio, no rápido, quiero que disfrutes.

Asentí con la cabeza justo cuando se apartaba de mí para colocarse un condón. Cuando el látex estuvo alrededor de su pene se volvió a colocar sobre mí.

- Despacio – dijo mientras me penetraba lentamente. Arqueé la espalda cuando se introdujo del todo y gemí. – Muy despacio – atacó mis labios sin darme tiempo a decirle nada.

Empezó con un vaivén suave. Mis gemidos los acallaba con su boca. Era una fricción deliciosa, mi cuerpo empezaba a sentir como mi orgasmo asomaba en mi vientre. Rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas y clavando los talones de mis pies en su trasero, lo acerqué más a mí.

- Más… rápido – pedí entrecortadamente.

Demetri me sonrió antes de empezar a moverse más rápidamente. Mordí su hombro para evitar que el gemido que quería escapar de mis labios sonase más de la cuenta. Comenzó a besarme vorazmente cuando mis paredes empezaron a ceñirse alrededor de su pene.

- Joder, Bella – gruñó en mi oído cuando dejó de besarme.

El gruñido que dejó escapar después de hablar mandó a mi entrepierna el empujón suficiente para que mi orgasmo explotara acompañado del de él que tras un par de embestidas más se dejó ir en mi interior.

Dejó caer su cuerpo encima de mí unos segundos, después se giró, poniéndose a mi lado y deshaciéndose del preservativo, el cual dejó caer al suelo… mañana tendría que limpiarlo. Rodeó mi cintura y me empujó hacia él. Pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cadera mientras enredábamos nuestras piernas y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Buenas noches, cariño – besó el tope de mi cabeza.

- Hasta mañana, Dem – besé su pecho y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

…..

- ¿Qué tal te va con el _encanto_ de tu novio? – me preguntó Rose en la mesa del comedor. Pasé por alto su despreciable tono de voz hacía mi novio. Sabía que Demetri no le caía bien, no iba a discutir, otra vez, con ella, sobre el tema Demetri.

- Bien. Hoy salimos a cenar – le contesté fríamente antes de meter un poco de pasta en mi boca.

- ¿Los dos solos?

- Sí – asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Con quién vas a dejar a Liz y Seth?

- Con Jasper – le contesté secamente.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No.

- Bella.

- ¿Qué?

- Mírame.

- No quiero, estoy comiendo.

- ¡Que me mires coño! – bramó Rose.

Su tono de voz me dio miedo, así que muy lentamente, alcé mi cabeza y la miré.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó suavemente.

- Nada.

- Sabes que no puedes engañarme, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te pasa.

- No entiendo – le dije simplemente.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó confusa.

- No entiendo porque Demetri no te cae bien – ¡ale!, lo solté.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? – preguntó cansadamente.

- Sí, otra vez con esto. Ayúdame a entender porque él no te cae bien porque por más vueltas que le he dado no he llegado a nada. Eres una persona muy misteriosa Rose y eso… eso puede con mis nervios.

- Que exagerada eres – rodó los ojos.

- ¿Me vas a decir por qué Dem no te cae bien o no? – insistí ansiosa.

Vi como se llevaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha a la barbilla y miraba hacia el techo, en una pose que indicaba que estaba pensando la respuesta.

- ¡No! – dijo clavando sus ojos azules en mí.

- Que te den Rosalie – me levanté de la silla y tras coger la bandeja con las sobras de mi comida, anduve hacia la puerta de salida del comedor.

La situación con Rosalie era desesperante. En algunas ocasiones era una mujer increíblemente dulce, pero en otras – que ya había visto y ahora entendía el por qué de su apodo, _la mujer de hielo _– era una mujer misteriosa y… fría.

- ¡Espera Bella! – gritó cuando salimos a la calle. - ¡Espera! – llegó a mi altura y aceleré el paso. – No seas infantil – no la miré pero estaba segura que estaba rodando los ojos.

- Ahora entiendo el por qué de tu apodo – le dije entre dientes.

- ¿Apodo? – preguntó confusa.

- _Mujer de hielo_ - escupí_._

- Eso es un golpe bajo – susurró dolida.

- Es lo que me acabas de demostrar – me encogí de hombros.

- Bella, te estás pasando – dijo tras detenernos cogiéndome del brazo. – Pensé que eras mi amiga – dijo dolida y con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo también pensé que tú lo eras – rebatí.

- Y lo soy – aseguró.

- Entonces dime porque Dem no te agrada, porque lo único que he oído salir de tu boca no son palabras _bonitas _hacia su persona.

- Y no las oirás jamás – susurró.

Comencé a andar de nuevo. Su actitud hacia Demetri me dolía, me enfurecía y me frustraba. Se supone que era mi _mejor amiga_, esa misma que me había ayudado en mis problemas con Liz cuando llegamos aquí, la misma persona que estaba siempre ahí para ofrecerme su hombro para llorar, la misma que…

La misma persona que aun sin decirme las razones del por qué lo hacía, me había lanzado a los brazos de su cuñado…, de su cuñado casado y con dos hijos, y del cual me había enamorado.

Me detuve en seco, sabía que ella venia detrás de mí. Me giré y sin poder reprimir la pregunta, la solté.

- Ya que no me vas a decir lo de Dem… ¿por qué coño me has estado lanzando a los brazos de Edward desde… por qué coño lo has hecho? – mi tono de voz salió molesto, porque estaba molesta, mucho.

- ¿Otra vez con Edward? – rodó sus ojos. – Ya que estas con Demetri, deberías de ir olvidándole, ¿no crees? – la miré intensamente esperando por mi respuesta e ignorando lo que acababa de decir, ya que sabía a la perfección todo lo que yo sentía por Edward y que nunca era fácil tratar de olvidar a una persona de la que estas enamorada. – Te lo dije en su día – contestó.

- Quiero saber la verdadera razón – me crucé de brazos y esperé.

Me dio una mala excusa que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando le conté que había hablado con Edward y habíamos decidido alejarnos una temporada en enero, desde entonces no había vuelto a tocar ese tema. Temía que si lo hacía perdiera los pocos momentos de _descanso _de recuerdos de Edward que había conseguido en estos meses.

- ¿Qué más te da ahora? Tú estás con Demetri y Edward está con Tanya – se encogió de hombros. – Ambos sois igual de tercos, ninguno de los dos escucháis y acabáis haciendo lo que os da la gana, así que no me pidas una explicación del por qué de mis razones por querer que te _juntes_ con Edward, porque no pienso decirte nada. Esta noche _disfruta_ con tu novio – comenzó a andar dejándome plantada en ese mismo lugar sin poder reaccionar.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando reaccionar. Me había quedado como una gilipollas allí plantada. Comencé a andar de forma apresurada para alcanzarla. Y lo hice justo cuando entraba en el edificio principal.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso Rose?

- ¿El qué? – preguntó sin detenerse.

- Lo de… _esta noche disfruta con tu novio_ – hice una mal imitación de su voz.

- Pues eso, que la disfrutes – se encogió de hombros justo cuando entraba a la vacía sala de profesores.

- ¿Por qué eres así? – le escupí con rabia.

Ya había superado mi paciencia y había empezado a explotar.

- ¿Por qué soy así? – preguntó irónicamente encarándome. - ¡Porque me preocupo por ti! – me chilló.

Agradecí que no hubiera nadie en la sala ya que su grito había sido bastante alto y fuerte.

- No entiendo porque lo haces – susurré sin apartar mis ojos de su fría mirada. – No entiendo porque no me dices que es lo que te preocupa.

- Tú – la miré sin comprender.

Entendía que se preocupara por mí, después de todo, aun cuando minutos antes nos habíamos echado en cara que ambas creíamos que éramos amigas, para mí lo era, mi mejor amiga y sabía que ella su preocupaba por mí de alguna forma, pero no llegaba a entender porque se preocupaba por mi relación con Demetri, él era una maravillosa persona…

Rose me ocultaba algo… debía de ser eso, me ocultaba algo que yo no sabía respecto a él.

Tras un suspiro por su parte, endulzó la mirada y se acercó a mí.

- Me preocupo de que Demetri te pueda romper el corazón. He visto como has estado desde que Edward y tú decidisteis "separaros" – hizo el gesto de las comillas con las manos – y no quiero que te pase lo mismo con Demetri – su explicación tenía algo de sentido, pero aun así sabía que había algo más.

- ¿Qué me ocultas? – musité.

- Bella… - suspiró y vi la determinación en sus ojos azules de que me iba a contar lo que le pasaba con Demetri, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta de la sala abriéndose.

¡Joder!

Esto era muy frustrante. Llevaba dos maravillosos meses con Demetri, Rose había dejado de ser _mi_ Rose desde que acepté la primera cita con él, ella estaba de alguna forma distante en algunas ocasiones y eso me dolía. Había cosas que tenía y que quería hablar con ella sobre Dem, pero era imposible ya que a ella no le agradaba mi novio y evitaba hablar de cualquier tema relacionado con él, y yo… yo seguía sin entender por qué.

- ¿Interrumpo? – me giré al escuchar la voz de Demetri a nuestras espaldas.

Involuntariamente le sonreí unos segundos hasta que oí a Rosalie hablar, me giré para mirarla.

- Sí – susurró. – Disfruta nena – dijo un poco más alto sonriéndome cálidamente. – Te lo mereces – musitó en mi oído antes de pasar por mi lado depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

¡Esta mujer era bipolar!

Primero me lleva diciendo dos meses que la relación que empezaba a tener con mi novio no le gustaba y ahora me pedía que disfrutara… ¿por qué era tan difícil entenderla? ¿Por qué no confiaba en mí y me contaba lo que pasaba con Demetri? Tras preguntarme eso interiormente, mi corazón dolió.

Mi mejor amiga no confiaba en mí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien cariño? – Demetri se acercó a mí y besó mis labios suavemente.

- No lo sé – le contesté sinceramente.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo con Rosalie?

- No, solo estoy algo… - ¿cómo definía mi estado?

¿Dolida?

¿Confusa?

¿Frustrada?

- Si quieres podemos cancelar los planes de esta noche – acarició mi mejilla derecha con el dorso de sus dedos.

- No, estoy deseando que llegue esta noche – recuperé mi estado normal y le sonreí antes de pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. - ¿A qué hora vendrás a recogerme? – pregunté antes de besar sus labios.

- ¿A las ocho te parece bien? – susurró poniendo sus manos en mis caderas y acercándome a él.

- Sí, me parece bien. Así me dará tiempo a prepararme y dejar la cena hecha – le contesté sobre sus labios.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de que llegue esta noche – musitó antes de atacar mi boca.

¡Joder!, puto acento. Iba a ser mi perdición…

Mi perdición y mi salvación, ya que cuando estaba con él, muchas veces era la única forma de olvidar a cierto hombre de ojos verdes.

- Buscaros un hotel – escuchamos como Mike reía a nuestras espaldas.

- Cállate – dijo Dem molesto por su interrupción separando sus labios de los míos.

- Tío, estáis en un colegio lleno de menores, será mejor que eso lo dejéis para cuando estéis fuera del recinto – rió Mike palmeando su espalda.

- ¿Por qué no te largas, Michael? – gruñó Demetri.

- ¿Eso es lo que quisieras eh, Bewley? – preguntó Mike burlón.

- Bella, te recojo a las ocho – dijo enfadado besando suavemente mis labios y desapareciendo por la puerta de la sala de profesores después de coger una carpeta.

- ¿Crees que se ha molestado mucho? – inquirió Mike preocupado.

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros. – Quizás un pelín – le sonreí para que quitara esa cara de desosiego que tenia en su rostro.

Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre. Cuando por fin el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la última hora, salí disparada del aula en dirección a la sala de profesores para recoger mis cosas e irme para casa a prepararme.

- ¿Tienes prisa? – me preguntó Rose cuando me vio salir _corriendo _del aula de profesores en el pasillo hacia el aparcamiento del colegio.

- Un poco – le contesté deteniendo mis pasos.

- ¿Estarás en casa?

- ¿Ahora? – pregunté confusa.

- Sí.

- Sí, tengo que prepararme para esta noche y tengo que dejar la cena preparada para Jasper, Liz y Seth. ¿Por qué? – comenzamos a andar hacia el aparcamiento.

- Te veo allí. Sé que necesitaras ayuda para buscar que ropa ponerte y podré echarte una mano con la cena.

- No es necesario Rose.

- Sí lo es Bella. Quiero hablar contigo, además te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento de antes así que… lo siento – susurró lo último.

Detuve mis piernas y me quedé mirándola. Se detuvo cuando vio que no la seguía y se giró para mirarme.

- Yo también lo siento Rose – le dije con el corazón en la mano.

Me habían dolido sus palabras y su comportamiento, pero yo no había sido mejor que ella.

- No hay nada que perdonar Bella – se acercó a mí los pocos pasos que se había alejado y me envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo.

- Lo mismo digo – le correspondí el abrazo durante unos segundos.

- Bella, Demetri se va a poner furioso si se entera de que le engañas con _ella._

- ¡Cállate Michael! – exclamamos Rose y yo al unísono.

- Nos vemos en tu casa, tengo que acompañar a Lilly al entrenamiento. – ¡mierda!, el entrenamiento de Seth, lo había olvidado completamente y Rose pareció darse cuenta. – Vete a casa, yo llevo a Seth a entrenar, luego puede llevarlo Emmett a tu casa.

- Gracias Rose – volví a abrazarla antes de echarme a correr hacia mi coche.

Liz ya estaba esperando en la parte del copiloto con Tony a su lado, ambos estaban hablando en susurros.

- Mamá, ¿puede venir Tony a casa? Tenemos un proyecto que acabar y…

- Claro – le corté abriendo el coche con el control remoto.

Nos deslizamos en los asientos del Mercedes y tras arrancarlo, conduje hacía casa.

…..

Estaba acabando de preparar la cena, cuando el timbre sonó. Miré que todo lo que tenia al _fuego_ quedaría bien seguro mientras iba a abrir la puerta, hacía mucho que no tenia un accidente casero, pero no quería correr el riesgo de provocar uno y acabar con mi buena suerte.

Llegué a la puerta y la abrí quedándome congelada al ver quién estaba detrás de ella.

- Hola – me saludó Rose con un intento de sonrisa.

- Hola – susurré sin apartar la mirada de su cuñada, la cual tenia la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – inquirió la rubia.

- Sí, claro – le contesté aun en estado de shock.

- Bella – me llamó en un susurro. – Si no te quitas de en medio no podemos pasar – musitó.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me eché a un lado para que pasaran.

- Huele delicioso. ¿Estabas cocinando?

- Sí – le contesté a Rosalie. – Les estaba dejando la cena preparada.

- Te había dicho que te ayudaría yo con ella.

- No era necesario que lo hicieras – le contesté.

Caminamos hacia la cocina y me apresuré a mirar las cosas que tenia al _fuego_, las cuales una de ellas estaba en estado de quedarse pegada a la cazuela y otra estaba casi quemándose. Maldije entre dientes mientras apagaba el _fuego_ y apartaba una de las cazuelas quemándome un poco la mano en el proceso.

- ¡Mierda! – maldije entre dientes metiendo la mano en agua fría.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rose se acercó a mí y examinó mi mano.

- Sí, estoy bien – aparté mi mano de la suya y cerré el grifo.

- Lo siento por traerla, pero no he podido hacer otra cosa – musitó Rose para que no nos escuchara Alice. Aun recordaba su nombre. – Me ha llamado y…

- No pasa nada – le contesté examinando que todo lo que estaba cocinando quedara bien lejos del fuego y éste apagado.

- ¿Ya has acabado de cocinar o de quemarte las manos? – dijo riendo entre dientes.

- Muy graciosa Rose – la miré de reojo antes de mirar mi mano herida.

La piel estaba un poco roja y sentía el calor abrasador y el escozor en ella, pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglar con un poco de crema… o eso esperaba.

- Vamos a prepararte – siguió riendo ésta mientras yo salía de la cocina seguidas por las dos mujeres.

Entramos a mi habitación y me giré para encararlas.

- Me voy a duchar – comuniqué. – El armario de la ropa está ahí – señalé con mi mano. – Busca lo que quieras, porque yo no tengo ni idea de lo que pueda ponerme, no he mirado lo que tengo, ¡pero!, no elijas algo demasiado… _descarado_.

- Esto será genial – dijo Rosalie frotando sus manos.

Rodé los ojos y dándome la vuelta caminé hacia el baño para encerrarme en su interior.

Me duché tan rápido como pude. Después de secar mi cuerpo con una toalla, lo envolví en ella, mi cabello en otra y salí del baño para enfrentarme a lo que prometía ser una hora de autentica tortura de sesión de belleza por parte de Rosalie. Dudaba mucho que Alice pusiera sus manos _encima_ de mí.

- Quita esa cara – dijo la rubia. – Solo te voy a maquillar un poco.

Suspiré aliviada y me encaminé hacía el armario para coger la ropa interior y ponérmela.

- Ya hemos elegido todo, Bells – me giré para mirar como Rose sostenía en sus dedos el conjunto de lencería "_atrevido_" que me regaló por navidad.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunté señalándole la pequeña braguita que colgaba de su dedo.

- Sí – asintió efusivamente con una sonrisa que indicaba que no hiciera replicas.

Suspiré y caminé hacía ella para coger las bragas y el sujetador que colgaban de sus dedos. Me metí en el baño de nuevo para ponerme la ropa interior, me puse la bata que colgaba de detrás de la puerta del baño para tapar mi cuerpo semidesnudo y salí.

- Ponte este vestido.

Miré el vestido que Rose sostenía en sus manos e hice una mueca de desagrado con la boca.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mirando la prenda de sus manos.

- No pienso ponerme ese vestido – me quejé quitándome la toalla de la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? Es un vestido precioso. ¿Verdad Alice? – se giró a su cuñada, la cual estaba de pie al lado de la cómoda donde tenia mis pocas pinturas para maquillarme.

- Me gusta – dijo en un susurro. – Te realzará los pechos y te sienta bien con el color de tu piel – dijo un poco más alto sin apartar los ojos del vestido.

- Y es tan corto que en vez de parecer que llevo un vestido, parecerá que llevo una camiseta larga – me quejé sentándome en la cama.

Me sorprendió que Alice diera su opinión tan detallada respecto al vestido. Las veces que habíamos coincidido me observaba como si fuera una amenaza o algo por el estilo, nunca me miró con desprecio, pero si como si tuviera miedo de que me acercara a… la verdad no sé a que tenia miedo.

- No seas quejica y ponte el puto vestido – dijo Rose en tono firme colocando la prenda en la cama a mí lado. – ¿No quieres pasártelo bien esta noche? – asentí con la cabeza. – Entonces estoy segura que de Demetri no perderá mucho tiempo en la cena y pronto querrá quitártelo. Solo tendrás que aguantar un par de horas en el restaurante.

Suspiré derrotada y me levanté de la cama para ponerme el vestido.

- Alice, ayúdale a colocárselo.

Miré a Rose asustada. Estaba loca si pensaba que su cuñada iba a echarme una mano para prepararme… ella me devolvió la mirada rodando los ojos y después me guiñó un ojo. Seguí acojonada de lo que esta pequeña mujer pudiera hacerme. Se veía que era una mujer con carácter fuerte y no dudaba, a pesar de su corta estatura, que si tuviera que dar una bofetada a alguien, no se lo pensaría dos veces y se la daría.

Temí estar en su lista negra. Parecía de esas mujeres que anotaban en alguna agenda a quien podía merendarse hoy o mañana.

_¡Deja de pensar tonterías! – _gritó mi conciencia. – _No es más que una simple mujer, deja de temerla. Tienes a la mujer de hielo para defenderte si la pequeña "saltamontes" se atreve a lastimarte._

Mi cabeza tenía razón. No debía de temerla.

Alice me ayudó a _entrar_ en el corto vestido y subió la cremallera de mi espalda. Me miré al espejo y ahogué un quejido, ya que no quería que Rose me golpeara hasta que se cansara si seguía quejándome del dichoso vestido azul marino que me había hecho vestir.

- Estoy segura de que nunca te lo has puesto – me giré con el ceño fruncido y molesta por su comentario hacia a Alice que estaba a mi espalda. ¿Qué quería decir con ese comentario? Me sorprendí de que me estuviera sonriendo, parecía una sonrisa sincera y no arrogante como ya lo había hecho otras veces. – Aun tiene la etiqueta puesta – añadió antes de que yo le contestara algo molesta.

- Nunca he tenido con quien ponérmelo desde que mi madre me lo hizo llegar las navidades pasadas – susurré mirando mis pies y dejando a un lado el estado en el que me había puesto.

- ¿Ni con Jacob? – preguntó Rose.

- Ni con Jacob.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no estabas con ese bombón? – alcé el rostro rápidamente y miré a Rose con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Bombón? – pregunté tragándome la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de mi boca.

- Sí, bombón – repitió. – No te lo voy a negar… ¡esta tremendo! – exclamó dramáticamente. – No sé qué comerá en ese pueblucho, pero ¡madre de dios, Bella! No me puedes negar que tu ex esta bueno.

Sin poder reprimirla más… comencé a reír escandalosamente.

- No sé de qué te ríes si sabes que tengo razón – se encogió de hombros. – Si Alice lo hubiera visto, ella pensaría lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad? – se inclinó hacia un lado para mirar a su cuñada, yo la miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi como se encogía de hombros.

- No te quito la razón Rose – dije cuando mis risas se calmaron. – Jake está muy bien. Pero cuando me llegó el vestido ya no estaba con él y no tenia pensado salir con alguien –fue mi turno de encogerme de hombros y girarme para buscar el calzado adecuado para combinar el vestido y que no me destrozaran los pies durante la noche. – Si Emmett te oyera…

- Emmett ahora no nos está escuchando, así que puedo desahogarme tranquilamente sin herir sus… _sentimientos_ – me cortó.

- No creo que a Emmett le importara que dijeras que otro hombre esta bueno – dijo Alice. – Sabe que él te tiene segura a su lado y que por mucho que mires a otros hombres, siempre estarás al lado de él.

- Eso te ha quedado muy… - Rose intentó buscar la palabra exacta durante unos segundos.

- Creo que tiene razón – concordé dejando a Rose e incluso a mi sorprendida de que coincidiera en algo con Alice. – Emmett no parece del tipo de persona celosa que va arrancando cabezas a diestro y siniestro.

- Y no lo es, al menos lo que yo he visto… – dijo Rosalie mirando con los ojos entrecerrados los zapatos que estaba cogiendo. – Esos no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no van con el color del vestido – contestó Alice.

- Ponte esos – me señaló unos que tenia en una esquina de la habitación apartados del resto de mis zapatos por un único motivo.

- Pero con esos me dolerán los pies toda la noche – me quejé… de nuevo.

- Eso es porque no sabes andar con ellos, yo tengo unos parecidos y son muy cómodos – Rose se acercó a los zapatos y los cogió. – Siéntate – me indicó la cama con su dedo índice y la obedecí.

Estuvo cerca de diez minutos _enseñándome_ a andar con los malditos zapatos. Esta noche prometía ser larga… y dolorosa.

Bajamos al piso de abajo cuando me maquillaron… ¡Sí!, cuando ambas me maquillaron. Después de mirarme al espejo cuando acabaron de hacerlo, no me quejé porque no tenia nada que objetar. Tenia un maquillaje simple, destacaron mis ojos un poco y mis labios.

Estábamos en el salón esperando a que dieran las ocho y a que Jasper llegara.

Llegaba tarde…

Liz y Tony seguían encerrados en la habitación de mi hija, no les molesté ya que tenían que hacer el trabajo y porque no quería encontrarme una escenita que iba a tardar mucho tiempo en borrármela de la cabeza y si podía... No sabía si Liz estaba preparada para volver a dar ese paso, pero aun así no quise molestarles. Ya sabían que esta noche se quedaban los dos con Jasper.

- ¿Sabes a donde iréis? – me preguntó Rose mirando su reloj de pulsera.

- No. No me lo ha querido decir. Me dijo que era una sorpresa – dije enterrando el rostro en mis manos.

- El maquillaje – escuché oír decir a Alice en tono bajo.

Aparté rápidamente la cara de mis manos y le sonreí con una disculpa pintada en mi rostro.

- Con lo poco que te gustan a ti las sorpresas… - rió mi rubia amiga a la vez que yo asentía con la cabeza. – Emmett llega tarde – dijo unos segundos después mirando su reloj, de nuevo.

- Jasper también – le dije y no pasé por alto como su cuñada se tensaba al escucharme decir aquello.

¿Por qué se tensaba?

De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me levanté de un salto del sofá y me cagué en lo más barrido al hacerme daño en los pies por culpa de los malditos zapatos.

- Eso te pasa por ansiosa – me dijo Rose cuando vio la mueca de dolor en mi cara.

La ignoré y fui a abrir la puerta. Me encontré detrás de ella con Demetri vestido de traje y con Seth a su lado no muy contento. Antes de que pudiera preguntar que hacía con mi hijo, él me lo explicó.

- Le pregunté a su entrenador si venia a dejarlo en casa y como yo venia para aquí… le dije que lo traía yo – se encogió de hombros.

- Gracias – le sonreí y me dirigí a mi hijo. – Seth cariño, Liz está en su habi…

- Me da igual – gruñó mi pequeño y salió disparado escaleras arriba corriendo.

Me quedé boquiabierta mirando como desaparecía por las escaleras.

- Sigo sin gustarle mucho y no le ha hecho mucha gracia que lo trajera yo – me giré para mirar a Demetri, estaba con la cabeza gacha.

- Tendrá que acostumbrarse – susurré. – Será mejor que pases, Jasper aun no ha llegado.

Nos dirigimos a la sala donde Rose y su cuñada seguían sentadas en el sofá.

- Hola – saludó Dem en general.

- Hola – dijeron las dos mujeres al unísono.

Tras estar quince largos minutos esperando a que Jasper llegara y tras discutir con Rose que no iba a dejar que ella se quedara con mis pequeños mientras nosotros ya nos íbamos para el restaurante, me levanté para llamar a Jazz, pero no me dio tiempo ni a buscar su número en la agenda del móvil.

- ¡Bella! – me llamó a grito pelado después de abrir la puerta. – ¡Ya he llegado! – volvió a gritar entrando en el salón y quedándose estático al vernos a los cuatro allí.

Su mirada viajo de mi rostro al de Demetri, del de él al de Rose y del de ella al de Alice, donde se detuvo más tiempo que en los nuestro y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – escupió en dirección a Alice.

Le observe con los ojos y la boca abierta. ¿Por qué le hablaba en ese tono de desprecio a la cuñado de Rose?

Alice no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada a sus zapatos con el ceño fruncido, pero no duró mucho en esa posición. Levantó su cabeza, su mirada era ácida. Clavó sus llameantes ojos en Jasper.

- A ti que te importa – le escupió en respuesta.

- Esta conmigo – añadió Rose mirándole molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Siempre tienes que estar allí donde yo vaya? – volví a observar a Jasper con la boca abierta por decirle las cosas de manera desagradable.

Jamás se había comportado con nadie así y menos con una _chica_.

- No seas tan creído. No todo gira a tú alrededor, ¿sabes? – Alice se levantó y lo encaró andando un par de pasos en su dirección.

- Será…

- Jazz – le corté antes de que dijera algo más. Me gané su atención, sus ojos destilaban ira, pero tan pronto como hicieron contacto con los míos, su mirada se suavizó. – A la cocina – le indiqué como el dedo. Caminó hacía la cocina no sin antes despedirse de los presentes y mirar de forma despreciable a Alice. – Ahora vengo y nos podremos ir – le susurré a Demetri en el oído antes de salir detrás de Jasper.

Le indiqué que tenia la cena preparada, solo tenia que servirla. Le dije que Seth estaba enfurruñado en su habitación y que Liz se encontraba con Tony en su cuarto haciendo los deberes. Después de decirle que hablaríamos mañana respecto a su comportamiento minutos antes, salí de la cocina dejándolo solo y enfurruñado igual que un niño y fui a la sala donde se encontraba solo Demetri.

Me dijo que las chicas se habían ido en cuanto salí del salón y me dijo que Rose me llamaría mañana. Después de coger mi abrigo, salimos a la oscura noche y montamos en su coche para ir camino hacía el restaurante.

**Edward POV**

Después de _descubrir_ que Bella me gustaba, me encerré en mi mismo durante los siguientes días. Tanya intentaba hablar conmigo, pero yo la rehuía todo lo que podía. No estaba seguro de poder llevar una conversación con ella sin tener que volver a gritar… porque sabía que me iba a preguntar de nuevo por el labio y yo no estaba como para contarle con todo lujo de detalles lo que me había pasado en el campo de baseball.

Lo que me sorprendió a sobremanera fue que ninguno de mis hijos le contara nada de lo sucedido.

Estuve intentando convencerme a mí mismo que lo que yo empezaba o sentía por Bella no era más que pasajero, repito, intenté, porque por más vueltas que le daba, por más que intentara evitar pensar en ella, mis pensamientos siempre iban a esos momentos juntos, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama, para después desvanecerse cuando aparecía en mi mente la fría mirada que me heló la sangre el día de maldito partido de baseball.

Estuve un par de días evitando a Tanya a toda costa, hacía horas extra si era necesario para no encontrarme con ella en casa despierta, no me sentía con fuerza suficiente para enfrentarla. Había estado estos tres dichosos meses auto engañándome creyendo que todo con mi mujer iba a salir bien, cuando en realidad no había visto lo que tenía delante.

Aun así, después de estar dos días evitándole, llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor seguir como estábamos. Después de todo, creía que lo de Bella era pasajero y estaba seguro de que no la iba a ver mucho… así que…

Era viernes por la noche e íbamos a salir a cenar. Eran cerca de las nueve cuando Anthony llegó a casa. Después de avisarles que su madre y yo íbamos a salir a cenar, – Tanya se merecía que la sacara por ahí después de mi estúpido comportamiento en los últimos días – les preparamos la cena y los dejamos solos no sin antes esconder las llaves del coche de su madre.

No quería tener que ir a buscar de nuevo a Tony allá donde el coche de mi mujer lo dejara tirado. Así que… más vale prevenir, que lamentar.

Llegamos al restaurante y tras aparcar el coche ayudé a Tanya a bajar de él. Llevaba un vestido precioso, realzaba todas sus curvas y le hacían _brillar_ sus ojos.

Le pasé el brazo por la cintura y tras darle un casto beso en los labios, nos guié hacia la puerta del restaurante. Nos atendió la anfitriona muy amablemente en la entrada, después de decirle que teníamos una reserva a mi nombre nos guió hacia una mesa vacía.

Ayudé a Tanya a sentarse en la silla y cuando rodeé la mesa para sentarme en mi sitio, justo en frente de ella, alcé la mirada para mirar alrededor del restaurante, el cual estaba a rebosar, pero mi mirada se quedó fija en una pareja que se sentaba cuatro mesas más alejada de la nuestra.

- Edward, ¿a qué esperas para sentarte? – sacudí la cabeza y miré a Tanya. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí – me senté en la silla y traté de no volver a mirar hacia donde estaba Bella sentada con su novio riendo alegremente mientras éste le contaba algo y cenaban.

Intenté prestar atención a todo lo que Tanya me decía, pero no había manera de concentrarme. Mis ojos apenas la miraban ya que estaban ocupados mirando como Demetri le daba el postre en la boca a Bella para que comiera, era una situación ridícula desde mi punto de vista, no era una niña, podía comer con sus propias manos, aunque ella parecía estar disfrutando del juego de su novio.

Mi sangre no solo hervía… mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, mis manos estaban cerradas en puños, estaba seguro de que una vena se marcaba en mi frente sudada y mis ojos… no quería ni saber como estaban.

- Cariño, ¿me estas escuchando? – vi la mano de Tanya pasar por delante de mi cara, tuve que apartar la vista de una muy sonriente Bella y ponerla en mi mujer.

- Perdón, ¿qué decías? – le puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – estiró su mano por encima de la mesa y apartó un mechón de cabello de mi frente. – Estas sudando – notó.

- Sí, solo… – aparté la mirada de Tanya y busqué de nuevo a Bella.

- ¿Solo? – inquirió mi mujer esperando por mi respuesta.

- Nada – volví a posar mis ojos en ella y traté de sonreírle.

- Estas muy raro desde que hemos entrado al restaurante – observó.

- Lo siento cariño, es solo que estoy pensando en el trabajo – alcé mi mano después de relajarla y acaricié sus mejillas.

- Necesitas relajarte Edward – acercó su silla a la mía y comenzó a besar mi cuello. – Yo sé cómo hacer que te relajes – susurró en mi oído.

Ese susurro unos meses antes me habría encendido tanto que ahora mismo estaría arrastrando a Tanya fuera del restaurante o incluso a los baños para hacerla mía. Pero ahora no estaba haciendo efecto en mí ni su susurro, ni los besos que dedicaba a la piel de mi cuello.

Mis ojos se posaron de nuevo en la _feliz pareja_ como habían estado durante toda la noche, apenas había comido algo y el agua que había ingerido no era más que la mitad de la copa. Tanya seguía con su trabajo de lamer toda la extensión de mi cuello.

De repente vi como Bella acercaba su cara a la de su novio y vi como le decía algo sobre los labios antes de besárselos y ponerse de pie con ayuda de él. Demetri volvió a posar su labios sobre los de ella por un breve tiempo y después se giró con una sonrisa en su cara y anduvo hacía los servicios.

Sentí la mano de Tanya posarse sobre mi entrepierna y me sobresalté.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté apartándola de mí suavemente.

- Nada, reclamar por un poco de atención – rió entre dientes.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso aquí – le advertí.

- Antes no te quejabas – susurró.

- El restaurante está lleno de gente.

- Tampoco te quejabas de eso antes.

- Bueno pues ahora lo hago – le contesté irritado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – la miré a los ojos y pude ver en ellos dolor.

Le había dolido que no siguiera su juego como antes lo hacíamos… antes de que conociera a Bella.

- Nada, lo siento cariño. Estoy cansado, es solo eso – coloqué un mechón de su rubia melena detrás de su oreja y besé su frente antes de levantarme de la silla. – Voy al baño a refrescarme, ahora vuelvo – la vi asentir aun con el dolor dibujado por todo su rostro.

Me sentí el peor hombre de la tierra. No podía creer que no fuera capaz de disfrutar de mi mujer y no podría creer que cuando disfrutaba de ella pensara en otra.

Definitivamente era el peor marido que Tanya o cualquier otra mujer podría tener.

Llegué al pasillo en el que se encontraban los baños y justo del baño de señoras salía Bella, que se congeló en la puerta del servicio nada más alzar la cabeza y verme.

Caminé hacía ella sin detener mis pasos y cuando pensó que la iba a pasar de largo para meterme en el servicio de caballeros, la empujé al interior del baño de señoras.

- ¿Qué coño haces? – preguntó sorprendida.

No le respondí porque no lo sabía ni yo… solo la empujé hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared y coloqué mis manos una a cada lado de su cabeza. Acerqué mi cara a la suya y aspiré el aroma de su aliento.

¡Era un puto enfermo!

Acaricié su mejilla izquierda con el dorso de mi mano derecha, vi como cerraba los ojos ante mi contacto. Suspiró en mi rostro llenándome aun más de su delicioso aroma.

- ¿Qué me haces? – inquirí con los ojos cerrados.

No sabía cuántas veces le había preguntado eso y cuántas me lo había preguntado a mí mismo.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus penetrantes ojos chocolates. Había cierta excitación y un brillo en ellos que no supe descifrar. Sin esperar más tiempo uní mis labios a los suyos sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos, los cuales se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Sentí sus manos en mi pecho. Sentí como agarraba las solapas de mi chaqueta y cuando fui a profundizar el beso…

Me apartó de un empujón y me miró con los ojos acuosos, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo casi sin aliento.

- Bella…

- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! – me cortó con su tono de voz más firme.

- No puedo evitarlo – le contesté irritado por lo que ella sin proponérselo me _provocaba_. – No puedo evitar estar cerca de ti y no tocarte, no besarte, no… - mi voz se fue apagando conforme me iba a acercando a ella.

- No te acerques – me advirtió poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho.

- ¡No puedo evitarlo! – suspiré frustrado pasando la mano por mis cabellos, despeinándolos. – Me está matando ver cómo te diviertes con él – confesé señalando la puerta del baño con mi dedo índice. – No sabes cuánto desearía estar yo en su lugar. Haciéndote reír, dándote el postre en la boca,…

- ¿Nos has estado vigilando? – me cortó jadeante y sorprendida.

- No puedo evitarlo – repetí. – Siento que estoy celoso de él. ¡Yo nunca he estado celoso de nadie! – alcé la voz.

- Lo siento mucho Edward, pero decidimos separarnos para que esto no pasa…

- Pero aun así está pasando – le corté antes de que siguiera hablando.

- Sí, está pasando por tú parte. Ahora estoy con Demetri y tú… tú sigues con Tanya. No quiero ser la otra, no quiero ser tu amante, no me merezco eso.

- Lo sé – suspiré derrotado acercándome cuidadosamente a ella y envolviéndola en mis brazos. Me permitió que la abrazara. – No sé qué me sucede cuando te tengo cerca – susurré en sus cabellos.

- _Yo tampoco lo sé_ – creí escucharla decir.

Estuvimos así unos segundos más, hasta que ambos suspiramos.

- Tengo que salir, Demetri me está esperando y…

- Sí, yo también tengo que salir.

- Será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver en un tiempo, Edward – dijo cuando dejé de abrazarla.

- No – susurré.

- Lo único que nos haremos es daño.

- No puedo separarme de ti, no puedo verte con él.

- Tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello – intentó ocultar la tristeza y el dolor en su voz, pero a mí no me engañó.

- Sabes tan…

- No – me cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada. – Estas casado, vete con tu mujer y disfruta de la vida, Edward – volví a sentir el dolor en su voz y ahora en su mirada antes de que pasara por mi lado y fuera hacia la puerta.

- No me voy a rendir – le avisé sin ser consciente de lo que decía.

- Sería mejor que lo hicieras – susurró antes de salir por la puerta y dejarme en el baño… solo.

¿Qué coño me acababa de pasar?

¿Qué no me iba a rendir?

¡Estaba loco!

Tenia que rendirme, ella tenia a su novio y yo tenia a Tanya. Debíamos de separarnos y no vernos.

Pero, ¿qué significaba la opresión que sentía en el pecho?

¿Por qué coño estaba celoso de lo que tenía Bella con él?

¿Por qué coño sentía esto?

Frustrado de no entender lo que me pasaba, golpeé con mi puño la puerta de uno de los cubículos del baño. Después pasé ambas manos por mis cabellos mientras caminaba en el interior del baño como un león enjaulado.

_¡Estás enamorado de ella imbécil! _– me gritó mi conciencia.

Detuve mis pasos y me miré al espejo.

- ¿Estoy enamorado de ella? – me pregunté en un susurró.

Me sobresalté cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y una señora de unos sesenta años entraba al servicio.

- Este es el baño de mujeres, jovencito – me dijo educadamente pero matándome con la mirada.

Salí de allí sin siquiera disculparme con la señora, estaba demasiado _aturdido _como para hacerlo_…_ y me quedé en el pasillo pensando.

Estaba enamorado de ella…

_Por eso_ me sentía celoso cuando la veía con él, _por eso_ traté de lastimarlo cuando jugamos el partido, _por eso_ tenia esta necesidad de estar con ella, _por eso_ tenia la misma necesidad de querer tocarla, de querer hacerla mía…

_Por eso_ no abandonaba mi cabeza ni de día ni de noche.

_Por eso_ comparaba a Tanya con ella y pensaba en Bella cuando le hacía el amor.

_Por eso_ la extrañaba en todo momento.

_Por eso_ soñaba con ella todos los días.

Porque estaba enamorado…

Anduve hacia la mesa de Tanya ensimismado. Cuando llegué a ella me dejé caer en la silla y enfoqué mis ojos en la mesa vacía que ocupaban unos minutos antes Bella y su novio. Aparté la mirada de la mesa y miré a mi mujer que me miraba preocupada y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – alzó la mano y la pasó por mis cabellos desordenados.

- No. Vámonos a casa.

* * *

¡Hola! siento mucho el retraso, pero como compensación... un capitulo larguito... y por fin Edward se da cuenta de lo que le pasa... ¬¬ ¡ya era hora! jajaja.

Como ya dije en su día… no me gusta eso de la moda… por eso no soy de describir mucho las prendas que llevan puestas, si lo intentara, fracasaría vergonzosamente, por eso no he descrito mucho el vestido que lleva Bella puesto al igual que Tanya... Así que para las que os gusta todo eso de describir las ropas... lo siento ^^.

Tengo unas pequeñas malas noticias... Sé que he tardado un poco más de la cuenta en actualizar este fic, pero quizás ahora tarde más en actualizar cualquiera de los dos. Llevo con tres proyectos que quiero acabar desde hace un año y tengo que tomarme el tiempo que escribo los capítulos para acabar al menos uno de los ellos. No digo que los vaya a abandonar ni mucho menos! solo que tal vez tarde más en actualizar. Pido paciencia! mucha ^^.

Como acostumbro... muchas gracias **tlebd **por ayudarme con este capi, sin tu ayuda ahora todas odiarian a Jazz... y sentirian pena por Alice jijiji.

¡Ah!, gracias **Cullen Vigo** por tu idea para este capitulo :P.

Muchas gracias por toooodas y cada una de vuestras palabras, son un aliciente para seguir escribiendo con mis locuras. Por ponerme en alertas, favoritos y a todas/os las/os que leeis :D

Nos leemos... espero que pronto :P

¡saludos!


	24. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24

**Liz POV**

Me desperté con el sonido de mi teléfono móvil. Alargué el brazo hacia la mesilla y traté de localizarlo con los ojos aun cerrados por encima del mueble. Cuando di con él, pulsé el botón de descolgar y me lo llevé a la oreja.

- ¿Quién? – pregunté con la voz ronca.

_- Liz._

- ¿Tony? – pregunté confusa debido a mi estado adormilado.

_- Sí, soy yo – me contestó._

- ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas? – aparté el teléfono de mi oreja y tras abrir los ojos un poco intenté fijarme en la hora que me marcaba la pantalla del móvil. - ¡Son las ocho de la mañana! – exclamé en un gemido.

_- Lo sé – suspiró._

- ¿Por qué demonios me llamas tan temprano un domingo?

_- No podía dormir. Necesito hablar contigo._

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – le pregunté un poco molesta poniendo mi brazo derecho sobre mi frente.

Para un par de días que tenia para dormir hasta tarde, venía él y me desvelaba. Estaba más que segura de que ya no iba a pegar ojo en toda la mañana.

_- Sí. ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta de tu casa?_

- ¿Dónde estás? – me senté en la cama y froté mis ojos con la mano libre.

_- Debajo de la ventana de tu habitación – contestó._

- ¿Qué? – me levanté de la cama y anduve hacia la ventana para ver si estaba ahí. - ¡Estás loco! – le dije cuando lo vi saludándome desde el jardín. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

_- Ya te lo he dicho, no podía dormir y necesito hablar contigo._

- Ahora bajo, vete hacia la puerta – le dije antes de colgar.

Salí de mi habitación descalza, no quería que escucharan ruido a estas horas de la mañana. Bajé despacio las escaleras y tras quitar la alarma, y los cerrojos de la puerta, la abrí.

- ¡Estas calado! – le dije mirando sus ropas mojadas.

Tony no paraba de temblar.

- Me ha cogido una tromba de agua viniendo hacia aquí – intentó sonreírme pero solo se quedó en una mueca.

- Vamos, pasa – me hice a un lado y lo dejé pasar.

Después de cerrar la puerta, poner los cerrojos y la alarma subimos silenciosamente a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de ésta también despacio para no hacer ruido y me giré para mirarlo.

- Quítate esa ropa o enfermaras.

Caminé hacia mi armario y saqué una toalla pequeña para que secara su cuerpo y un jersey que me quedaba enorme porque fue de mi padre. Cuando me giré, Tony ya no tenia sus ropas puestas, solo sus bóxers blancos. Me acerqué a él y le extendí la toalla.

- Sécate – dije.

De las puntas de sus cabellos caían pequeñas gotas de agua.

Estuvo un par de minutos secando su cuerpo antes de ponerse a secar su cabello rubio. Cuando dejó caer la toalla al suelo, al lado de sus ropas, le di el jersey.

- Era de mi padre, te quedará bien – le expliqué cuando me miró con una ceja alzada.

Fui a mi cama y me tumbé en ella boca arriba mientras esperaba que Tony se pusiera el jersey. Cuando hubo acabado, se acomodó a mi lado. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Creo que mis padres se van a separar – susurró.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Tengo el presentimiento de que lo harán – se encogió de hombros.

Tony me había hablado de los problemas que tenían sus padres. Bueno solo me dijo que discutían mucho, aunque desde hace unos meses la situación parecía haberse _calmado_ un poco.

- No puedes guiarte por un presentimiento – dije pasando una mano por su pelo húmedo. - ¿Ellos te han dicho algo?

- No. Pero desde que volvieron el viernes de cenar ambos están extraños. Mi padre no para en casa y mi madre… mi madre no sé donde tiene la cabeza.

- Quizás tu padre esté trabajando por eso no para en casa.

- Y lo está, pero está metiendo muchas horas extra y nosotros no necesitamos más dinero.

- No sé Tony… – dije sin parar de pasar la mano por su pelo.

¿Qué podía decirle?

No estaba viviendo yo su situación, no sabía cómo reconfortarlo, se le veía bastante decaído y triste. Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo para que supiera que yo estaba ahí y eso es lo que hice.

- Tus padres cuando se separaron – comenzó en un susurro. - ¿Os dijeron algo antes de hacerlo?

Me entristecí al recordar la separación de mis padres, pero ahora debía de concentrarme en ser un apoyo para él.

- Sí. Nos dijeron que lo suyo no funcionaba, que se querían mucho pero que la relación hacía tiempo no funcionaba. Mi madre estuvo llorando durante mucho tiempo la separación, Jasper intentó convencerla de que todo iba a salir bien, incluso mi padre intentó consolarla. No quería volver con él, decía que el amor por mi padre se había perdido en… - me silencié ya que esa parte de nuestras vidas no se la había contado a Tony.

Había sido muy duro perder a mi hermanita y más duro había sido para mi madre perder a su hija. Era un tema que no tocábamos nunca, no queríamos que salieran a flote esos sentimientos de tristeza, de impotencia y depresión que tanto nos costó enterrar.

- ¿Por eso os vinisteis a vivir a Seattle? – escuché el temor en su voz.

Quizás tenia miedo de que si sus padres se separaban su madre se los llevaría lejos de su padre como hizo mi madre con nosotros.

- No – le contesté. – Vinimos aquí por una situación diferente. A mi madre le ofrecieron el puesto en el colegio y decidió no querer perder la oportunidad de crecer fuera de la escuela de Forks – le expliqué la situación a medias, omitiendo de nuevo el tema de mi hermana.

No solo vinimos aquí por eso. Mi madre necesitaba respirar aire fresco fuera del pueblo, cada día estaba más apagada… hasta que recibió la llamada del colegio al que íbamos y pareció ver la oportunidad de empezar de _cero_ en otro lado, lejos de aquel dolor que la mantenía siempre cabizbaja en Forks.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que si se separan, os llevaran lejos como a nosotros? – le pregunté cuando no siguió preguntando nada más.

- No – negó levemente con la cabeza. – Toda la familia está aquí, en Seattle. Mi madre no sería capaz de irse lejos de aquí.

Nosotros también teníamos toda la familia en Forks a excepción de la abuela Renée y de su marido, que estaban viviendo en Miami, pero no impidió que mi madre nos trajera aquí. Eso lo guardé para mí, no quería que se sintiera peor de cómo se estaba haciendo.

- Creo que lo mejor para ellos es que se separaran, ¿sabes? – quitó su cabeza de mi pecho y se giró para mirarme.

Alcé la mano y quité un mechón de su pelo que tenia pegado en la frente.

- Se pasaban el día discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Aunque ahora hayan arreglado más o menos las cosas, se ve que ya no están igual que años atrás. Lo mejor para ellos sería que acabaran con esa locura. Yo puedo sobrellevarlo pero E.C. cada día parece un niño más triste cuando ve que mis padres discuten. ¡Joder!, se escapa de su habitación para colarse en la mía y dormir conmigo – rió amargamente.

- Seth también se colaba en mi habitación cuando mi padre se fue de casa. No quería estar con mi madre porque decía que ella tenia la culpa de que mi padre se marchara. Me costó mucho convencerle de que no era culpa de ella, era un niño pequeño, no sabía cómo explicárselo para que lo entendiera, pero con el paso del tiempo y mis absurdas explicaciones lo comprendió. Y tú no puedes hacer nada respecto a tus padres, Tony.

- Quizás si hablara con ellos…

- No – le corté. – Sus problemas no te incumben.

- ¿Cómo que no me incumben? Son mis padres.

- Lo sé, pero ellos son quienes tienen que arreglar sus diferencias. Tú no puedes entrometerte, acabaras más herido.

- No estoy herido – refunfuñó.

Rodé los ojos.

- Lo que tú digas, Tony. Tú solo no te metas, ya verás como todo se soluciona pronto.

- Eso espero – suspiró. – Gracias Lizzie – me abrazó como pudo debido a nuestras posturas y enterró su cara en mi cuello.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamaba Lizzie, desde que no estábamos juntos.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello en un acto que yo no esperaba, me tensé en el momento. Yo no estaba preparada para esto. Apreté sus hombros que es donde estaban mis manos y lo empujé suavemente.

- Tony – dije tragando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sobre la piel de mi cuello.

- No… no estoy… preparada – tartamudeé antes de soltar un par de solitarias lágrimas.

- Lo siento – dijo apartando la cabeza del hueco de mi cuello y mirándome a los ojos. – No llores Liz. De verdad que lo siento – secó mi par de lágrimas.

- No pasa nada – le sonreí tristemente.

Suspiró y se volvió a acomodar con su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo aun seguía tensa, pero pasados unos minutos, me relajé.

- Duerme un poco – le dije pasando de nuevo la mano por sus cabellos, los cuales cada vez estaban más secos.

No me contestó, solo volvió a suspirar y se acomodó un poco mejor en mi pecho, nos tapó a ambos con el edredón que teníamos a sobre las rodillas y me abrazó fuertemente de la cintura.

- Te quiero Lizzie – susurró.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando me dijo que me quería. Lo había hecho más veces, pero aun así mi corazón latía de la misma forma… veloz, trotando en mi pecho, golpeando fuertemente mis costillas.

- Yo… yo también, – tartamudeé – Tony – suspiré.

Sentí como unos minutos más tarde, su respiración se acompasaba y su abrazo en mi cintura se aflojaba. Suspiré y me quedé mirando hacia el techo.

Tony me recordaba a mí cuando mis padres se iban a separar, Tony era un _niño _asustado a pesar de que su rostro demostrase lo contrario, yo lo conocía tan bien como para saber que todo este tema de sus padres realmente le preocupaba.

Y esta mañana me lo había demostrado.

Estuve mirando al techo y pasando la mano inconscientemente por sus cabellos mucho tiempo, no sé decir cuánto exactamente, pero fue mucho.

- Liz, cariño es hora de… – dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta y cortándose inmediatamente.

Aparté la mirada del techo y la enfoqué en mi madre que me miraba con curiosidad y preocupación. Tras preguntarme en gestos que hacía Tony aquí, le contesté también en gestos que luego se lo contaba. No todo, solo le contaría muy poco detalladamente lo que mi ex novio hacía en mi casa y en mi cama.

Seguramente me esto me costaría un sermón…

No pareció muy convencida de mis gestos pero aun así tras volver a preguntarme si iba a bajar a desayunar en ademanes… salió de mi habitación en cuanto tuvo su respuesta dejándonos solos.

Le sostuve en mi abrazo unos minutos más. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido por estar en la misma posición sin la posibilidad de moverme… nada. Aparté su cabeza levemente de mi pecho y se la apoyé en la almohada, al lado de la mía. Giré mi rostro para mirar lo guapo que estaba mientras dormía, parecía un chico despreocupado, él demostraba ser un chico despreocupado a todo el mundo, pero dentro de esa coraza, había un buen _hombre._

Tony podía ser _un cabeza loca_, pero dentro de la coraza que mostraba al mundo, se encontraba el chico asustado que había venido a mi casa a por consuelo. Rocé sus labios con los míos antes de quitar su brazo de mi cintura e incorporarme en la cama.

Éramos solo amigos, pero echaba de menos el cariño que me daba cuando estábamos juntos.

Estiré mis piernas y mis brazos mientras bostezaba y tras echarle un último vistazo, me levanté de la cama y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Antes de entrar observé a mi madre. Estaba tratando de abrir un bote de galletas al revés, su cuerpo estaba actuando pero su mente estaba lejos de aquí, lo sabía porque la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que tras esa mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared de la cocina, no estaba su cerebro aquí. Llevaba desconectada del mundo desde el viernes por la noche, desde que llegó de la cena con su nuevo _novio_… No sabía que había pasado con ellos en esa cena y aun queriéndolo saber, no tuve el valor de preguntar por qué Demetri no se quedó a dormir el viernes cuando la trajo a casa como ya había hecho muchas veces.

- Buenos días mamá – le saludé entrando por fin en la cocina, haciéndome notar y besando su mejilla.

- Hola cariño – me contestó con una dulce sonrisa. – ¿Qué vas a querer para desayunar?

- Yo me lo hago – le dije. – El bote lo estas abriendo mal, así lo único que estás haciendo, es apretarlo más – le indiqué el boté que tenia en las manos.

Agachó su mirada con el ceño fruncido y miró el bote como si no se acordara de que lo tenia en la manos.

Preparé mis tazón con leche y cereales – dejé uno preparado sin leche para Seth – y me senté en la mesa.

- Mamá – la llamé para que me prestara un poco de atención. Se giró para mirarme aun con el bote en la mano. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – inquirí nerviosa.

No sabía si debía de meterme en ese asunto, a Tony le había dicho que no se metiera entre la relación de sus padres… pero la veía triste y no quería que estuviera así.

- Claro – se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, en otra silla, dejando el bote de galletas encima de la mesa a un lado. – Dime.

- ¿Ha… – dudé – ha pasado algo entre Demetri y tú? – le pregunté en un susurro apartando mi mirada de la suya.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – inquirió cogiendo mi mentón y levantando mi cara para que la mirara.

- Me resultó extraño que no se quedara a dormir el viernes y no ha dado señales de vida desde entonces… – me detuve unos segundos antes de añadir. – Es raro que no esté hoy por aquí.

Sí, me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Demetri los fines de semana…

- No sé quedó porque yo se lo pedí – me contestó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Seth llegó a casa enfadado porque lo trajo él después del entrenamiento – mi hermano aun no se acostumbraba a que nuestra madre saliera con otro hombre que no fuera papá… cosa que yo no veía mal del todo, mamá tenía que rehacer su vida algún día y yo la quería feliz – y me sentía mal después de cenar, le dije que se fuera a su casa, que no me encontraba bien – me explicó.

No me creí mucho su explicación, no es que no pudiera ser cierta, pero había algo que me ocultaba… aun así no iba a presionar mucho. Después de todo, yo era la hija y ella la madre.

- Ahora – se levantó de la silla – explícame que hace Tony en tu cama hoy – pidió mientras sacaba la leche del frigorífico.

Me sorprendió que le llamara Tony en vez de Anthony como acostumbraba a llamarlo.

¿Cómo le explicaba en pocas palabras que hace mi ex novio en mi cama?

Comencé a ordenar mis pensamientos…

- ¿Se ha quedado toda la noche? – me preguntó sentándose de nuevo a mi lado.

- No.

- Entonces… - la miré unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada.

- Lleva aquí desde las ocho de la mañana – susurré.

- ¿Por qué?

- No podía dormir y necesitaba hablar.

- ¿Habéis... – la volví a mirar pero esta vez no aparté la mirada – habéis estado…

Vi como las mejillas de mi madre se ponían rojas y como se mordía el labio. Estaba nerviosa…

Intenté buscarle algo de lógica a su pregunta sin acabar, pero por más que lo pensaba no entendía que quería preguntarme.

- No te entiendo mamá.

- ¡Joder! – suspiró y me miró con una disculpa recorriendo su cara por la palabrota. – Si ahora habéis mantenido relaciones sexuales.

- ¡No! – exclamé poniéndome de pie. – No hemos hecho nada – susurré sentándome de nuevo. – Me ha llamado diciéndome que no podía dormir y que necesitaba hablar. Solo hemos hablado hasta que se ha quedado dormido.

- La próxima vez te agradecería que me avisaras de que esta aquí – dijo en tono dulce.

- Eran las ocho de la mañana, mamá.

- Aun así quiero saber cuando esta aquí. No quiero tener que encontraros en una situación… _comprometida. _Todavía no me entra en la cabeza que ya no seas virgen – hizo una mueca de disgusto con su cara.

- Mamá, no te preocupes, no estoy preparada para volver a dar ese paso – le dije con tristeza y con las lágrimas asomando en mis ojos debido al recuerdo que pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez, de lo sucedido en Forks.

Acercó su silla más a la mía y me abrazó, envolvió sus brazos uno alrededor de mi cintura y el otro sobre los hombros.

- Necesitas tiempo cariño. No tengas miedo, sabes que todos no son igual y que esta sensación de _pánico_ se te pasara – me susurró en el oído antes de besarme los cabellos.

La abracé fuerte durante unos minutos, hasta que mis traicioneras lágrimas decidieron no salir más de mis ojos. Me apartó de su cuerpo y acunándome el rostro me limpió mis mejillas con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- Sube y despierta a Tony, quizás quiera desayunar algo.

Me levanté de la silla y tras darle un último abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, salí corriendo de la cocina rumbo a mi habitación.

Me crucé con mi hermano en las escaleras, yo subía y él bajaba.

- ¿Esta mamá en la cocina? – me preguntó deteniendo sus pasos.

- Sí. Te he dejado un bol con cereales en la encimera – le dije pasándolo de largo.

- ¿Esta su _novio_ en casa? – preguntó molesto.

- No. No ha aparecido en todo el fin de semana – me detuve y me giré para mirar a mi hermano.

Estaba mirándome desde unos escalones más abajo.

- ¿Ya lo han dejado? – inquirió esperanzado.

- No creo – me encogí de hombros.

Seth bajó la mirada y puso sus manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Empezó a refunfuñar en bajo, no entendía lo que decía. Bajé los escalones que nos separaban y me senté en el escalón, a su lado.

- Siéntate – palmeé el escalón.

Me hizo caso deteniendo sus maldiciones y se sentó a mi lado con la cabeza gacha.

- Sabes que mamá…

- ¿Vas a empezar con eso otra vez? – me cortó alzando su rostro y mirándome.

- Sí. Y voy a seguir diciéndotelo hasta que te entre en la cabeza – le dije en tono firme.

- No quiero volver a oírte decir lo de siempre, me aburre Liz – se cruzó de brazos y me retó con la mirada.

- Y tú me aburres a mí. Tienes que comprender que mamá necesita esto, necesita que Demetri esté a su lado. O, ¿quieres que este soltera toda su vida y muera sola? - ¡lo sé!, sonaba muy dramático, pero tenia que hacerle comprender.

- No – susurró bajando la cabeza. – Pero nos tiene a nosotros – apuntó, alzando de nuevo el rostro.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara… no le iba a tardar en desaparecer.

- Nosotros tampoco estaremos siempre, Seth.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque así como mamá nos ha tenido a nosotros y tiene su propia casa, nosotros algún día también la tendremos.

- Entonces… - pareció que estuvo meditando unos segundos, volvió a sonreír… ¿qué se le habrá ocurrido…? – Tiene al tío Jazz.

- El tío Jazz tampoco va a estar ahí siempre.

- ¿Por qué? Hasta ahora está con nosotros – volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- Sí, pero él algún día también encontrará a alguien con quien vivir y… – me callé. No podía explicarle a mi hermano de diez años que Jasper también tenia sus necesidades sexuales.

- Entonces me quedaré yo con mamá – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Quisiera creerte enano – me levanté del escalón y desordené su ya desordenado pelo. – Pero las cosas se ven diferentes cuando uno se hace mayor.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme enano! – me gritó ignorando todo lo que le había dicho cuando comencé a subir las escaleras corriendo con una sonrisa en la boca.

Era increíble lo que la mente de un niño de diez años era capaz de… _idear_. Ya me gustaría oírlo cuando tenga dieciséis y tenga novia y descubra lo _bonito_ que es el amor.

Me choqué contra el cuerpo de Jasper cuando subí el último escalón.

- Lo siento – me disculpé.

- No pasa nada – me sonrió.

Pasé por su lado para ir a mi habitación.

- Liz – me llamó.

Me giré para mirarlo.

- Sé que está mal, pero he escuchado lo que estabas hablando con Seth – esperé a que siguiera hablando. – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti – me sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar escaleras abajo.

Mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar. Era agradable que de vez en cuando te hicieran _cumplidos. _No estaba segura de lo que quería decir con eso, pero a mí me hizo _ilusión_ que me lo dijera.

Con una extraña alegría sobre mi cuerpo, me giré de nuevo y entré a mi habitación a despertar al _príncipe azul_ de mis sueños.

**Tony POV**

Después de irme de casa de Liz, donde una muy amable Bella me hizo el desayuno, fui hasta mi casa andando. Estaba bastante lejos para ir caminando, pero necesitaba pensar y estar solo un rato.

Llegué al porche de casa justo cuando mi padre salía por la puerta.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – me preguntó sorprendido.

- De dar una vuelta – me acerqué más a él.

- No te he oído salir esta mañana.

- He salido bastante temprano – le contesté. – ¿A dónde vas? – me detuve a su lado.

- Al hospital.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, huyendo…

Liz tenía razón respecto a que no debía de meterme en la relación de mis padres, pero ahora me llevaba mucho mejor con mi padre, era como un buen amigo para mí y con los amigos se habla y…

- ¿A meter horas extras? – se sorprendió por mi pregunta.

Su rostro se volvió blanco durante unos segundos antes de tomar el color normal de su blanca piel. Entrecerró los ojos y tras pasarse nerviosamente la mano por el pelo, me contestó.

- No exactamente – alcé una ceja y esperé a que me dijera a que iba al hospital. – Me han llamado de una urgencia hace media hora.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunté sin creérmelo de todo.

- Sí – frunció el ceño. – ¿Quieres venir para comprobarlo? – sugirió.

- Vale – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Rió ante mi respuesta – yo no le veía la gracia… – y se encaminó hacia su coche, yo detrás de él.

- ¿De verdad vas a venir? – me preguntó ya dentro del coche.

- ¿Te molesta que vaya? – lo miré intensamente.

- No, claro que no – se encogió de hombros y arrancó el coche. – Quizás te venga bien que vengas conmigo… cuando seas _mayor_ tal vez quieras ser médico como yo y el abuelo.

- Buen intento papá – le dije entre risas.

Aun no sabía que quería ser de _mayor._ Debía de ir pensándolo pero aun me quedaban dos años y unos meses para acabar el instituto antes de decidir que estudiar y en que universidad hacerlo.

- Sabes que tu abuelo se pondría eufórico – dijo de camino hacia el hospital.

- ¿Solo al abuelo? – inquirí incrédulo mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

- No, ya sabes que a mí también me haría ilusión – se giró unos segundos para sonreírme.

- Sabes que aun me queda mucho tiempo para pensármelo papá – rodé los ojos.

- No tanto como crees.

El resto del viaje hacia el hospital fuimos en silencio, el cual solo era roto por la música que sonaba por los altavoces.

Llegamos al hospital y lo seguí hacia su despacho. Tras ponerse su bata médica y coger sus… _artilugios,_ salimos de su despacho y fuimos hacia el sector infantil del hospital.

Entramos en una habitación donde se encontraba un niño de no más de siete años, saludamos a su madre y a él amablemente. Le faltaba el pelo de la cabeza y las cejas, mi padre me dijo en un susurro que tenia cáncer, no me especificó de qué, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Fue muy duro ver a un niño tan pequeño luchar contra una enfermedad de ese grado.

Salimos de la habitación después de que mi padre lo revisara y le diera algunos medicamentos.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó en el ascensor.

- No lo sé – le contesté algo consternado por lo del niño. – ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Seis – murmuró.

¡Joder!, no tenia ni los siete años que yo había supuesto…

- Es… es… – no pude decir nada, porque no se me ocurría nada que decir.

- Es triste que con esa edad esté así, pero es un niño fuerte, saldrá adelante – intentó reconfortarme.

Pero yo estaba lejos de eso. Mi mente empezó a divagar en que ese niño que estaba en la cama podría ser mi hermano… no tenía por qué pensar en eso, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en el niño y en las posibilidades que alguien de mi familia estuviera en su situación.

Salimos del ascensor y caminamos hacía su despacho. Entramos al consultorio y nos sorprendimos de ver a Emmett sentado en el sillón de mi padre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó éste.

- ¡Joder hermano! Tu sillón es mucho más cómodo que el mío. Tenía que haberle hecho caso a papá y haber estudiado medicina.

- Sal de ahí Emmett – le dijo mi padre.

Mi tío se levantó del sillón y se sentó en la silla del otro lado del escritorio de mi padre. Lo imité sentándome en la silla de al lado.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí Tony? ¿Edward quiere engañarte y absorberte el cerebro para que estudies medicina como él? – rió entre dientes.

- No. Hoy me apetecía acompañarle.

- Y, ¿qué haces tú aquí, Emmett? – le preguntó mi padre.

- Habíamos quedado Edward – le respondió mi tío.

- ¿Hoy?

- Sí. Teníamos que hablar de lo de… – se cortó y me miró por un breve segundo antes de volver a mirar a mi padre. - La denuncia… – dejó en el aire el resto de la frase.

Creo que allí sobraba yo…

Y quería largarme, no sabía de qué denuncia se podía tratar, pero si era algo respecto a mis padres, no estaba seguro de querer enterarme.

- No te sigo, Emmett – suspiró mi padre.

- ¡Joder Edward! – exclamó levantándose de la silla. – No creo que a Tony le haga mucha gracia que le diga que tenga que taparse los oídos para decirte que hago aquí – miré a mi tío con una ceja alzada.

No, no me haría ninguna gracia que tuviera que taparme los oídos como si fuera un crío.

- Si quieres puedo irme – le dije.

- No – suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. – De todos modos seguramente te interese a ti también. Estoy aquí porque habíamos quedado para comer mientras hablábamos de lo de la denuncia de Liz.

Me tensé y me puse en alerta. Liz, su nombre aun retumbaban en mis oídos cuando lo dije Emmett, Liz…

- ¡Oh!, es verdad – dijo mi padre. – Déjame pasar esto al ordenador y nos vamos.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza y dejó descansar su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla. Yo no podía parar el temblor de mi pierna derecha, las manos me sudaban, estoy seguro de que tenía hasta un _tic_ en el ojo izquierdo, no paraba de pasar las manos por mis cabellos…

Resumiendo, estaba muy ansioso y muy, pero que muy nervioso de que lo que Emmett tenia que decir de la denuncia de Liz.

No tardamos mucho en salir del hospital y meternos en un restaurante. Nos sentamos en la mesa a la espera de que Emmett abriera la boca y hablara sobre el caso de Liz. No podía parar de retorcer mis manos por debajo de la mesa. Mi padre y mi tío parecían tranquilos, pero esto no era como para estar tranquilos…

- Bien – comenzó Emmett. – El juicio será en un par de meses. Ya he llamado a Bella para decirle que pronto le llegara la carta del juzgado donde pedirán que Liz se presente.

- Bien – contestó mi padre un tanto ausente. – ¿Tendré que ir yo a dar mi testimonio o algo?

- No creo. Tú no la examinaste, ¿no?

- No – negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces no es necesario que vayas.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Y yo? – dije. Ambos me miraron. – ¿Yo puedo ir?

- Por poder… - empezó Emmett.

- ¡No! – exclamó mi padre cortándole. – Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que te metas en problemas, te vas a quedar en casa, no quiero ni verte merodear por ahí.

- ¿Tú vas a ir? – le pregunté.

Seguro que iba a ir… sino, ¿cómo sabía que iba a estar merodeando por allí?

- Sí – contestó secamente.

- Pero yo también quiero ir – me crucé de brazos y lo miré fijamente.

- Pero no iras.

- Papá…

- ¡No! – dijo firme.

- Es mejor que tú te quedes en casa Tony – miré a mi tío. – Liz bastante nerviosa estará por encontrarse con _ese_… no queremos añadirle más nerviosismo.

- Pero…

- No – Emmett me cortó negando con la cabeza.

Me quedé en mi silla, enfurruñado y de brazos cruzados mientras ellos hablaban del caso de Liz. Comimos, yo en silencio atento a todo lo que decían y ellos hablando todavía de toda la mierda que a Liz se le vino encima en Forks.

Yo quería ir al maldito juicio e iba a hacer todo lo posible para presentarme allí sin que mi padre se diera cuenta.

Después de pagar la cuenta y de despedirnos de Emmett fuera del restaurante, nos encaminamos hacía el Volvo. El trayecto a casa fue en silencio, yo estaba metido en mis pensamientos y mi padre… mi padre parecía ausente.

Aparcó en el garaje de casa y cuando me fui a bajar del coche, me detuvo agarrándome del brazo. Me giré para ver que quería.

- No quiero que vayas por el juzgado – me advirtió.

- No tenia pensado hacerlo.

- Tony… – me miró severamente. – No. Sea lo que sea que estés planeando ni se te ocurra.

- No estoy planeando nada, papá – le contesté.

- ¿A no? – me miró con una ceja alzada y un amago de sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- No – musité.

- Como me entere de que has ido por allí, estarás castigado todo el verano.

- No iré – le dije molesto por su insistencia de que no fuera por allí.

- Bien.

Me giré en el asiento para salir del coche pero volvió a detenerme.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté molesto.

- Dime de donde venías esta mañana. Porque no me he creído eso de que venias de dar una vuelta.

¡Mierda!

- De casa de Liz – susurré apartando los ojos de su intensa mirada.

- ¿Te has despertado temprano para ir hasta casa de Liz? – inquirió perplejo.

- Sí – comencé a retorcer mis manos.

- ¿Por qué?

¿Qué coño le contesto?

No podía decirle que no podía dormir porque su puta situación con mi madre me tenía asqueado.

_Vamos Tony, sé que puedes hacerlo, piensa rápido_ – me dije mentalmente.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

Papá uno, Tony cero.

Mi padre me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber cómo me encontraba y estar retorciéndome las manos delante de él sabiendo que eso lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, preocupado o ansioso, era un punto a favor para que supiera que algo andaba en mi cabeza.

- No voy a dejar que ese _desgraciado_ se acerque a Liz en el juicio – dijo entre dientes. – Si es eso lo que te preocupa, puedes estar tranquilo.

- No es solo eso lo que me preocupa, papá.

- Entonces dime que es. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – palmeó mi hombro.

Ordené mis ideas, esto iba a ser complicado y muy, pero que muy extraño.

- Me preocupa la situación que tenéis mamá y tú – alcé la mirada para ver su reacción.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios un par de segundos antes de suavizar sus gestos.

- ¿Qué situación? – preguntó tranquilamente.

- ¿Por qué vas a meter horas extras? No necesitamos el dinero – le pregunté.

- No estoy metiendo horas extras.

- ¿Por qué no paras en casa? ¿Por qué apenas hablas con mamá? ¿Por qué coño seguís juntos si lo único que estáis haciéndoos es daño a vosotros mismos y a E.C. y a mí? – gruñí.

- ¿De donde has sacado que nos estemos haciendo daño? – su voz sonó asustada pero mantuvo su rostro indiferente.

- Vivimos en la misma casa, papá – rodé los ojos.

- No paro en casa porque tengo urgencias que atender, no hablo con tu madre porque esta rara desde el viernes y parece que no quiera verme y seguimos juntos porque nos queremos – dijo con rapidez.

- No es suficiente – susurré agachando la mirada a mis manos.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó confuso.

- No es suficiente que os queráis. Os estáis haciendo daño y el que más está sufriendo por todo esto es tu hijo pequeño. ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta! ? – le grité levantando el rostro. – E.C. ya no es un niño alegre, solo se deja llevar cuando está con Lilly y Seth, el resto del tiempo es un niño triste y apagado y todo porque le causa daño que vosotros estéis en esta situación.

- ¿Qué situación exactamente, Tony?

- Ya te lo he dicho, no basta con que os queráis. Os pasabais el día discutiendo, echándoos mierda en la cara, reclamándoos… todo sin importar que nosotros estemos ahí. Solo estáis viéndoos a vosotros mismos, pero, ¿qué pasa con nosotros?

- Ya no discutimos tanto…

- Eso es una excusa patética, papá – le corté. – No discutís porque ni siquiera os miráis, ni siquiera estáis en la misma habitación, cuando uno llega el otro se marcha. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera duermes en tu cuarto desde el viernes – agaché la mirada de nuevo a mis manos.

- Tony los problemas que tengamos mamá y yo, los tenemos que arreglar nosotros.

- Lo sé. Pero estáis tardando en hacerlo.

- ¡Joder! – gritó de repente golpeando el volante una vez con su mano y sobresaltándome. – Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que esta relación funcione – dijo entre dientes. – Estoy yendo a terapia para superar mis problemas, estoy tratando de hacerlo bien. No vengas a decirme que estamos tardando en hacerlo, porque yo por lo menos pongo de mi parte. ¿Qué es lo que hace tu madre? Estar en casa todo el día lamentándose de lo patética que es nuestra vida amorosa, eso es lo único que hace – alcé la cara para mirarlo.

Tenia las manos en el volante, lo estaba agarrando fuertemente, su mandíbula estaba tensa, las aletas de su nariz dilatadas y sus ojos cerrados.

Se acababa de desahogar con su propio hijo… a saber cuánto tiempo llevaba queriendo explotar. Me alegraba que lo hubiera hecho conmigo, así podía entender un poco más su situación y así no se descargaba con mi madre.

Estaba tan equivocado respecto a él. Siempre pensé que mi padre era el que tenia problemas, el que no los quería resolver, al que le daba igual mi madre. Pero estaba muy equivocado, él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para arreglarlo, o al menos eso me había dicho y yo confiaba en su palabra. Ahora es cuando me daba cuenta de que mi madre lo único que hacía era encerrarse en sí misma y andar llorando por casa.

Estaba completamente equivocado.

- Lo siento – susurró apartando las manos del volante, abriendo los ojos y relajando su rostro. – Siento mucho haber dicho eso – se giró para mirarme. – No debía de haber abierto la boca. No contigo.

- No pasa nada papá – le tranquilicé.

- Sí, eres mi hijo y que haya dicho eso de tu madre… ahora pensaras que ella…

- No pensaré nada de ella – le corté. – Es mi madre y como tú has dicho son vuestros problemas, yo solo… solo quería que supieras como estamos nosotros. Yo lo puedo sobrellevar, pero E.C. no creo que pueda. Es muy pequeño como para entender la situación. Y no te preocupes por lo que pueda pensar de mamá. Sé que lo único que ha hecho ha sido estar lamentándose por casa, _ahora_ veo que es lo único que ha hecho. Creo que deberías de hablar con ella y arreglar vuestras diferencias antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a mi hijo? – me preguntó sorprendido con una sonrisa en los labios y dejando a un lado nuestra _intensa_ conversación.

- Ya ves… he madurado mucho – le sonreí ampliamente.

- Ya lo veo – alargó su brazo y acercándome a su cuerpo, me abrazó. – Estoy muy orgulloso del hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo – musitó en mi oreja.

- ¿Hombre? – le pregunté burlón.

- Sí, _hombre_ – me contestó enfatizando la palabra y rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

- Tengo quince años papá – le dije con una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

Yo aun me consideraba un niño, no quería ser un hombre, no tan _temprano_…

- Dentro de poco dieciséis – me recordó. – Y con quince años ya se puede ser todo un hombre, hijo.

- Sí, en la época de los romanos. Hoy en día aun teniendo veinte eres un niño – reí y él conmigo.

* * *

Hola! sí, sé que estais nerviosas por leer el proximo capitulo de "volviendo a ti", pero este capitulo lo escrito muuuy rápido, el otro lo tengo a medias y ya que este lo he acabado... actualizo :P

El trozo de Tony no me ha convencido mucho, pero después de releerlo unas cuantas veces y cambiar algunas cosillas, he decidido dejarlo así y que sea, lo que vosotras querais :)

Trataré de actualizar "volviendo a ti", pronto... no sé cuando lo haré, pero prometo que será la siguiente historia que actualizaré.

Gracias a **tlebd** por tu ayuda inconcional ^^ jijiji.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer. ¡Sois geniales! :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!

saludos!


	25. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25

**Bella POV**

- Hola cariño – me saludó Demetri en la sala de profesores, en la cual había bastante gente.

Era lunes y comenzaba una nueva semana. Había estado todo el fin de semana sin verle, sin llamarle, sin contestar a sus llamadas o mensajes.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – me preguntó acercándose a mí y dándome un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

El viernes después del _encuentro_ con Edward en el baño del restaurante, le pedí que me llevara a casa, ya que no me encontraba demasiado bien. Me dolía tener que mentirle, pero no le iba a confesar a mi novio con el que llevo casi tres maravillosos meses que el hombre del cual estaba enamorada y que pensaba que poco a poco me iba a ir olvidando de él, apareció en el mismo restaurante y tras apresarme entre la pared del baño y su cuerpo, me besó sin mi consentimiento provocando que esa extraña sensación que creí olvidada cuando él me besaba, había vuelto a reaparecer de forma más intensa que la primera vez que probé sus labios.

Inventé que me había sentado mal algo de lo que comí y Dem sin dudarlo ni un instante se levantó de la silla para llevarme a casa. Insistió en quedarse a cuidar de mí todo el fin de semana si hacía faltaba pero inventándome otra patética excusa, – no me creía ni yo lo bien que se me estaba dando mentir, y más cuando siempre había sido una pésima mentirosa – con un suspiro resignado me acompañó hasta la puerta de casa y tras despedirnos con un par de besos, se alejó de mí.

- Bastante mejor.

- Me tenias preocupado – me agarró de la cintura. – No saber de ti todo el fin de semana me ha puesto histérico. No me has cogido el teléfono, ni me has contestado los mensajes. Menos mal que pude hablar con Jasper ayer y me dijo que ya te encontrabas mejor.

¿Jasper?

¿Ayer?

¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada de que Demetri había llamado?

Tendría que hablar con él después…

- He estado todo el día en la cama – mentí de nuevo. – Siento haberte dejado un poco de lado – rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

- No pasa nada cariño. Si ya estas mejor, yo también lo estoy.

- Sí. Ya estoy mejor.

O eso creía.

Había sido agobiante tener a Edward metido estos días en la cabeza. Demasiado agotador. No había pegado ojo a las noches. Después de comer me tumbaba en la cama para tratar de relajarme y es el único momento del día en el que caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo un par de horas.

Separó nuestro abrazo y fue entonces cuando me miró a la cara. Su ceño se frunció y me miró con preocupación.

- ¿No has dormido nada? – pasó sus dedos por mis ojeras. Había intentado maquillarme un poco para disimularlas, pero nunca fue mi fuerte eso del maquillaje.

- He dormido poco.

- ¿Por qué has venido a trabajar? Deberías de haberte quedado en casa – me reprochó.

- ¿Ibas a dar tú mis clases por mí? – le pregunté alzando una ceja.

- No, pero alguien se haría cargo de tus clases – dijo molesto. – Cariño – su voz sonó más suave esta vez. – Debes de descansar – acunó mi cara antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos.

- Buscaros una habitación – dijo Mike al pasar por nuestro lado.

- Por increíble que parezca… estoy de acuerdo con él – dijo Rose.

Nos separamos de nuestras bocas y me giré para coger mis cosas antes de salir de allí.

- Luego nos vemos – le dije a Dem besando su mejilla.

- Hasta luego cielo.

Salí de la sala de profesores rumbo a… a cualquier otro lado. No tenía clase a primera hora, pero necesitaba huir de allí.

- ¡Bella, espera! – escuché el grito de Rose antes de salir del edificio.

La esperé en la puerta a que me diera alcance y después salimos las dos.

- ¿Tienes clase ahora? – me preguntó.

- No.

- Bien. ¿Te apetece un café?

- Claro – me encogí de hombros.

Fuimos a la cafetería del colegio y tras pedir nuestros cafés nos sentamos en una mesa. Dejamos nuestras cosas encima de ésta, a un lado.

- ¿Recuerdas como te dije el viernes que quería hablar contigo? – me preguntó Rose sin apartar la mirada de su café mientras echaba el azúcar.

- Sí.

- Bien. Pues como me acompañó Alice y no pudimos hacerlo, vamos a hablar ahora – dijo seria.

Tan seria que me dio miedo.

- Quiero decirte mis razones porque tu novio no me cae muy bien…

- ¿También me dirás por qué me lanzas a los brazos de tu cuñado? – le pregunté cortándola en un susurro.

- Buen intento Bella – rió. – Eso lo dejaremos para otro día - bufé. – Ahora me preocupa más tu novio.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunté con voz cansada.

Estaba un poquito harta de que tratara a Demetri como lo hacía. Él era un buen hombre, no entendía porque a Rose no acababa de gustarle.

¿Quizás fuera por qué no es su cuñado?

Sacudí mi cabeza ante esa estúpida pregunta y me dediqué a concentrarme para escucharla. Iba a ser una buena oportunidad para olvidarme de Edward durante unos minutos.

- Lo conozco mucho antes que tú, evidentemente – asentí con la cabeza. – Sé como es y él no es bueno.

- ¿Por qué no es bueno? Conmigo se ha comportado maravillosamente, Rose.

- Estuvo casado – soltó. La miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ese dato yo no lo sabía, claro… tampoco le pregunté a él nada respecto a otras relaciones. – ¿No lo sabías? – negué con la cabeza. – Joder… – susurró.

Estuve unos minutos observándola mientras ella decía algo en voz baja, tan baja que no le escuchaba lo que decía. Sacudí mi cabeza para salir de ese estado de _"shock"._

- Vale – dije. – Estuvo casado, y ¿qué?

- Su mujer era amiga mía.

¿Era?

¿Eso quería decir que ya no estaba viva?

¿¡Qué coño quería decir con eso! ?

- ¿Era? – pregunté finalmente.

- Sí. Ella se marchó el año pasado.

- ¿Murió?

- ¡No! – gritó. – Joder Bells. ¿Cómo va a morir?

- ¡Yo que sé! – exclamé, que se explicara mejor… yo no tenia la culpa de sacar conclusiones incorrectas. – Será mejor que me lo cuentes todo de un tirón y evitamos todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, será lo mejor – le pegó un trago a su café y clavo sus ojos azules en los míos. Parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado. – Lo que te decía. Ella fue mi amiga, era maestra de la escuela también. Estuvieron casados tres años, siempre me pareció una pareja perfecta. Ella siempre sonreía cuando estaba con él y él no se quedaba atrás. Antes Demetri me caía bien, parecía un buen hombre, como te lo está pareciendo a ti, pero las apariencias engañan Bella – le pego otro sorbo al liquido de su vaso y prosiguió. – Un día Jane, su mujer, me llamó llorando. Te estoy hablando de principios del año pasado – asentí con la cabeza. – Me llamó llorando que fuera a su casa. No tardé ni media hora en aparecer allí. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, había sangre en las paredes y ella estaba sentada en los escalones de su casa, acurrucada, con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas. Me acerqué a ella corriendo y deshice el agarre de sus piernas, cuando alzó la cara para mirarme me quedé congelada. Tenia un ojo hinchado, el labio abierto y sangraba por la nariz – estaba en shock escuchando la historia de Rose. – Me dijo entre lágrimas que él la había pegado, que toda la sangre que había por las paredes y suelo eran de ella, de su nariz y de su labio – no podía creer que Dem, mi Dem fuera capaz de pegar a un mujer. El era un hombre maravilloso. – La convencí para que lo denunciara, Emmett la defendería. La acogí en mi casa para que no tuviera que vivir con él. El juicio fue realmente rápido, en un par de meses se vieron en los juzgados, pero él salió impune por no tener suficientes pruebas para condenarlo por maltrato. Jane me confesó que no era la primera vez que le pegaba, pero tuvo miedo de denunciarlo. Cuando el juicio acabó, ella me dijo que se iba de Seattle que no quería encontrárselo más por aquí. De la noche a la mañana desapareció sin dejar siquiera un número de teléfono para localizarla. Dejó mi casa, dejó la escuela, por cierto, era la profesora de literatura el año pasado – sonrió tristemente. – Dejó a Demetri con los papeles firmados del divorcio y se marchó – acabó en un susurro.

Sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas que habían desprendido sus ojos, al igual que las mías.

Estuvimos unos segundos observándonos. No podía… no, no asimilaba lo que acaba de contarme.

¿Demetri un maltratador?

¡No!, eso era imposible.

- Bella, las apariencias engañan – repitió.

- Dem… - susurré. – No puede ser el mismo, Rose – sequé las lágrimas de mis mejillas con el dorso de mis manos. – No puede ser el mismo hombre. Él es tierno, es simpático, es… ¡es un buen hombre! – le dije más alto de lo deseado.

- No te dejes engañar Bella. Acabas de empezar a salir con él, es normal que lo veas todo de color de rosa, pero Demetri no es el hombre que parece.

- No – volví a susurrar. – No – me levanté de la silla de forma brusca haciendo que ésta se fuera hacia atrás haciendo un ruido sordo. – No sé para que me has contado nada – le dije con la voz entrecortada. – Preferiría no haber sabido nada.

- Me preocupo por ti, Bells – Rose se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí. – Solo me preocupo por ti. Tenías que saber cómo es él. No quiero que te haga daño como se lo hizo a Jane.

- No puedo creerte, lo siento pero no puedo.

- ¿Por qué te iba a mentir? – preguntó molesta.

- Para que siga tirándome a Edward – le escupí.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Aun no me has dicho porque insistías tanto en que me acercara a él.

- Tengo mis razones.

- Dímelas – le supliqué.

- No puedo, Bella.

- Entonces no creo lo que me has dicho de él – musité bajando la mirada al suelo.

- Pregúntaselo a él – dijo apartándose de mi lado. Alcé el rostro para mirarla. – Ve y pregúntale porque su mujer le dejó.

- No me importa porque le dejó – dije cogiendo mis cosas. – Me importa como es ahora – me giré y me encaminé a la puerta.

- Ambas sabemos que él no te importa tanto como quieres creer – dijo Rose dejándome congelada con la puerta medio abierta. – Sabemos que él es una vía de escape. Edward no deja tu cabeza, ¿verdad? – me preguntó a mi lado.

Ignoré su pregunta y comencé a andar de nuevo. No sabía qué hora era, pero podía ocultarme unos minutos en el baño y llorar mis penas yo sola sin tener que soportar a nadie, al menos hasta que el timbre sonara para dar por finalizada la primera hora.

Y en ello estaba, me encontraba en uno de los cubículos del baño de profesores encerrada, llorando en silencio y tratando de no imaginar a Dem como un mal hombre cuando unos golpes en la puerta de mi cubículo, me sobresaltaron.

- Ocupado – logré decir entre lágrimas.

- Bella, soy yo – dijo Rose. – Abre.

- Vete, quiero estar sola – sollocé.

- No seas infantil y abre.

- No, vete.

Escuché como suspiraba y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. No sabía si se había ido igual de silenciosa que como había entrado, aun así, no me iba a asomar para comprobar que se había ido.

- En diez minutos sonará el timbre, – no, no se había ido – tú tendrás un aspecto horroroso por culpa de las lágrimas y las ojeras con las que te has presentado, entonces tendrás que salir de ahí, porque estoy completamente segura de que tienes clase. Y no querrás que tus alumnos te vean así, ¿verdad?

¡Puta Rosalie!

Tenía razón, tenia que arreglar mi aspecto e iba a tener que salir de allí en cuanto el timbre sonara… y enfrentarla… pero y si…

- ¡Sal! – dijo en tono serio sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me levanté de la taza del baño, quité el seguro de la puerta y salí cabizbaja del cubículo.

- Bien. Ven aquí – cogió mi mano y me empujó hacia el lavabo. – Lávate la cara y sécatela – me ordenó. Como una autómata, le hice caso. – Gírate – me dijo cuando sequé mi cara. Me giré. – Bien, ahora olvidaras lo que te he dicho de Demetri y pondrás buena cara – empezó a decir mientras comenzaba a maquillarme.

- No puedo olvidar lo que me has dicho de Dem – murmuré.

- Ahora tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Igual ha cambiado – intentó tranquilizarme, pero yo sabía que sus palabras solo eran para que me sintiera mejor y pusiera buena cara.

Rose seguía pensado que era un mal hombre y lo seguiría pensado a pesar de que yo le insistiera diciendo que Demetri no era malo.

Pasé la mañana ausente, daba las clases como una autómata. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que Tony me dijo que su padre quería que nos reuniéramos para hablar de los procesos de su hijo. En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca las palabras de Edward en el baño del restaurante golpearon fuertemente mi cabeza.

_No me voy a rendir._

Y prueba de ello era que ahora quería hablar conmigo sobre Tony, cosa que dudaba mucho.

Miré mi agenda para decirle a Tony a qué hora podía venir Edward. El miércoles a tercera hora…

…..

Y allí estábamos los dos, solos. Sentados en la sala de profesores uno frente al otro, sin decir palabra, en un silencio incomodo. Sus dedos repiqueteaban sobre la mesa, nerviosos. Mis manos sudaban y temblaban al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se mantenían clavados en alguna parte de la mesa al igual que los míos.

La única palabra que había salido de nuestros labios, había sido un simple "_buenos días"._

Carraspeé para aclarar mi garganta y para comenzar a hablar. Para hablar de su hijo, que era a lo que había venido.

- Anthony esta siendo un alumno ejemplar en mi clase – Edward alzó la mirada y sus verdes ojos, me miraron. – Está sacando buenas notas y su comportamiento en clase es…

- Sabes que no estoy aquí para hablar de Tony – me cortó.

- Es de lo único que hablaré – dije firme cruzándome de brazos.

- Tenemos que hablar de…

- No. Yo contigo no tengo nada de qué hablar a no ser que sea de los estudios de tu hijo.

- Bella…

- No. No tengo nada de qué hablar y no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir, Edward.

- ¡Déjame hablar! – dijo elevando el tono de su voz.

La miré asustada. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus manos formaban dos puños.

- Lo siento – dijo después de respirar hondo una sola vez y tranquilizarse. – Pero necesito que me escuches – asentí aun asustada y esperé a que hablara.

No quería escuchar nada de lo que fuera a decirme pero estaba paralizada, no podía moverme de la silla y huir… no podía.

Tras varios minutos en los que parecía estar ordenando sus ideas mientras miraba la mesa, alzó su rostro para mirarme.

- No soy capaz de sacarte de mi cabeza. He hecho todo lo posible para ello, pero no puedo. No dejas de rondarme día y noche, apareces en mis sueños. Estoy cansado de huir de esto, de huir de ti. Te echo de menos, no sabes cuánto. Me gustas mucho. Creo… - pasó una mano por sus cabellos de forma nerviosa y medio sonrió. – Estoy enamorado de ti – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente debido al impacto de sus últimas palabras.

¿Había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí?

¡Joder!, sí que lo había dicho.

Vi como se levantaba de la silla, rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba en la silla vacía que tenía a mi lado. Alzó la mano derecha para ponerla debajo de mi mentón y girarme el rostro para que lo mirara.

- Di algo – susurró.

¿Qué diga algo?

¿¡Qué diga algo! ?

¿Qué coño quiere que le diga si me acaba de confesar que está enamorado de mí?

- Bella – dijo mientras su ceño se fruncía, sus labios formaban una tensa línea y sus ojos… sus preciosos ojos verdes se entristecían.

Aparté su mano que aun sostenía mi barbilla y sacudí la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente un par de veces para _tranquilizarme_ antes de volver a mirarlo.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – le pregunté.

La confusión paso por sus hermosos ojos cuando mi pregunta abandonó mis labios.

- ¿Desde cuándo estas enamorado de mí? – repetí la pregunta.

- Desde… la primera vez que te vi.

- Eso es imposible.

- No lo es – contestó molesto frunciendo más el ceño.

- Sí lo es. ¿Por qué antes no me has dicho nada?

- ¿Antes, cuándo?

- Cuando venimos de Port Ángeles y lo hablamos.

- Porque en ese entonces no sabía que estaba enamorado de ti.

- ¿Y ahora sí? – le pregunté incrédula.

Antes no lo sabía pero, ¿ahora sí?

Eso era estúpido…

- Sí, ahora sí. Me di cuenta el otro día, en el baño del restaurante.

-¿Qué? – me levanté de forma brusca de la silla. – ¿Me estás diciendo que hace cinco días te has dado cuenta de que estas enamorado de mí?

- Sí, Bella, sí. Créeme que yo mismo creo que es una locura, pero soy un poco despistado para estas cosas. No entendía nada de lo que me pasaba cuando te tenia cerca – se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí. – No comprendía nada de lo que sentía por ti – susurró alzando la mano para acariciar mi mejilla. – Ahora sé lo que siento por ti, ahora sé que estoy enamorado de ti, ahora sé que es lo que quiero y ahora sé…

- No – le corté. – Ahora nada Edward – me aparté de él. Tenía que tranquilizarme, no podía saltarle al cuello por darse cuenta tarde de que sentía algo por mí, de que sentía lo mismo por mí que yo por él. No podía reclamarle nada. Respiré profundamente un par de veces antes de volver a hablar. - ¿Sigues con tu mujer? – le pregunté en un susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sí.

- Bien – suspiré. – Yo ahora estoy con Demetri. Las cosas entre nosotros no pueden surgir igual que antes. Quizás tú estés dispuesto a hacerle daño a tu mujer, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a dañar a Demetri.

- Voy a de…

- No – le corté. – No quiero escuchar nada más. Es mejor que nos volvamos a alejar.

- No me voy a alejar – dijo seguro acercándose de nuevo a mí. – No voy a alejarme de ti. No otra vez.

- Te pido… no, te suplico que lo hagas.

- No – susurró agarrando mi cintura con ambas manos. – No voy a alejarme, te dije que no me iba a rendir y no lo voy a hacer – le miré a los ojos con la tristeza recorriendo mi rostro. – Ahora sé lo que quiero y voy a hacer todo lo posible para conseguirlo – comenzó a inclinar su cabeza poco a poco hacia mi rostro.

¡Iba a besarme!, tenia que detenerlo. No quería que lo hiciera de nuevo, no podía permitir que sus labios volvieran a tocar los míos.

- Ahora estoy con Demetri, no le voy a hacer daño – susurré poniendo mi mano en su boca para detener su movimiento. – Y tú sigues estando con tu mujer, no quiero ser la _otra_.

- No lo serás – dijo a través de mis dedos. – No serás la otra – me aseguró.

Pero yo no podía creerle, no podía. Aunque sus palabras sonaran sinceras al igual que su mirada, no podía caer en su juego, no cuando aun seguía con su mujer y yo con Demetri.

Demetri…

Debía de concentrarme en él. No quería dañarle, se había portado muy bien conmigo estos meses como para hacerle daño. No sentía lo mismo por él que por Edward. Los sentimientos que sentía hacia Edward eran fuertes e intensos, tanto que me acojonaba solo de pararme a pensar en ellos. Con Demetri, las cosas eran fáciles. Dejarme querer por él era fácil, dejarme besar por él era fácil, hacer el amor con él era fácil…

Porque no estaba casado y yo no era la _otra_…

Pero no estaba enamorada de él, estaba perdidamente enamorada del hombre que tenia enfrente a apenas unos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

Necesitaba a Demetri… lo necesitaba para poder seguir adelante y no hundirme. Él hacía que saliera a flote cuando las cosas se ponían mal.

Con Edward las cosas serían complicadas. Él seguía estando casado. Dejarme querer por él sería lo único sencillo en una supuesta relación entre nosotros, porque dejarme besar por él iba a ser complicado, igual que dejarme hacer el amor por él, íbamos a tener que escondernos para que la gente no nos viera… yo no necesitaba una relación así.

Yo necesitaba un hombre que pudiera estar a mi lado, cogiéndome la mano y besándome allá donde estuviéramos sin el temor de ser descubiertos. Lo otro era como una relación de adolescentes y yo… yo no quería una relación así.

Tenia que agarrarme a Demetri con los dientes si era necesario.

- Aun sigues con tu mujer – susurré apartando la mano de su boca y alejándome de él. – No quiero escuchar que la vas a dejar, porque no te creo.

- Bella…

- No te creo – comencé a recoger las cosas para dar la clase que me tocaba ahora.

- ¿Qué necesitas para creerlo?

- Verlo con mis propios ojos – le dije caminando hacia la puerta. – Y aun así, - me giré para mirarlo – las cosas entre nosotros no cambiarían nada – volví a girarme, abrí la puerta y salí de allí casi corriendo.

Los días siguieron pasando… Edward como había dicho, no se rindió. Comenzó a pedir citas para hablar de su hijo una vez a la semana, Tony ya no me daba los recados… ahora era él mismo el que me llamaba al móvil para pedirme hora. Muchas veces no le cogía, pero la insistencia de sus llamadas sobrepasaba mi paciencia y acababa descolgando el teléfono para gritarle cuatro cosas y volver a colgar.

Las primeras veces me funcionó, pero después el siguió insistiendo, incluso creí haberle oído reírse antes de que le dijera nada, pero como acostumbro, le decía cuatro cosas que ni yo misma entendía y colgaba, pero en vez de colgarle furiosa, lo hacía con una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara.

Mientras que las cosas con Demetri seguían igual que al principio, fáciles y… felices.

**Edward POV**

Y seguí insistiendo…

No iba a parar hasta que volvería a verla.

Insistí durante tres largas semanas llamándola al teléfono móvil, lo único que conseguí con ello, es que me odiara más y me gritara antes de colgar. Al principio me resultó un poco doloroso, pero después me resultó gracioso. Incluso podía imaginarla con la cara roja por la rabia mientras me gritaba por teléfono vete tú a saber qué… antes de colgar.

Pero eso se iba a acabar…

Estaba esperando a que las clases finalizaran para ir a verla a aula donde mi cuñada me había dicho que se encontraba.

Tenía un plan… un mísero plan.

Iba a esperar que todos los alumnos se fueran del aula y después entraría yo y la forzaría, si era necesario… a que me escuchara.

Lo que no tenia muy claro es lo que le iba a decir…

Estaba pensando en eso precisamente cuando el timbre sonó dando por finalizadas las clases del día. Esperé pacientemente en una esquina del pasillo a que salieran todos los alumnos. Tuve que esconderme cuando vi que Tony salía del aula acompañado de Liz y de otra chica y se dirigían hacía mí.

Cuando todos se _dispersaron,_ caminé con paso decido y apresurado hacía el aula. Mi corazón latía furioso dentro de mi pecho, estaba nervioso… muy nervioso.

Asomé la cabeza antes de entrar. Estaba sentada en la silla que le correspondía con la cabeza agachada mientras miraba los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Estaba preciosa… estaba simplemente preciosa con esa falda que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla y con esa camisa blanca. Me encantaba como el pelo le colgaba por un lado de la cabeza ocultando parte de su rostro y dejando su otro lado de la cara al descubierto. Me estaba volviendo loco mientras miraba como sus dientes apresaban su labio inferior.

Entré al aula y cerré la puerta haciendo un poco de ruido para que notara mi presencia. Alzó su rostro, confusa y sus ojos se conectaron con los míos.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó en un susurró. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó apartando la mirada de mis ojos y volviéndola a poner en las hojas que tenia sobre el escritorio.

- He venido a hablar – vi como volvía a mirarme y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, hablé. – Esta vez me vas a escuchar, no te voy a dar ninguna opción más.

- Bien – dijo sorprendiéndome. – Creo que ya nos lo dijimos todo, no sé qué más quieres decirme.

Me acerqué al escritorio y me senté en él, a su lado, mirándola de frente.

- Como te dije, no soy capaz de olvidarte y este sentimiento me está matando lentamente. Quiero y te necesito a mi lado.

- Como yo te dije, tú estás con tu mujer y yo sigo con Demetri. O, ¿has dejado a tu mujer?

- No.

- Bien, entonces sino te importa, - se levantó de la silla y comenzó a recoger sus cosas – me voy. Mis hijos estarán esperándome en el aparcamiento.

- No te vas a ir – le dije cogiéndola de la cintura mientras me ponía de pie. Nos giré para que quedara ella atrapada entre el escritorio y mi cuerpo. – No te vas a ir hasta que…

- No tenemos nada más de que hablar – me cortó.

- Tú tal vez no, pero yo sí.

- Pues habla, no me gusta hacerles esperar – dijo molesta intentando zafarse de mi agarre.

Que hablara… y, ¿qué coño le iba a decir? Ella tenia razón, ya nos lo habíamos dicho todo así que solo me quedaba hacer una cosa…

Actuar.

Bajé mi rostro hasta el suyo. Sus ojos me miraron con pánico, pero antes de que me diera una negativa para que no la besara… uní nuestros labios.

Sus manos dejaron sus costados para posarse en mi pecho, agarró las solapas de mi chaqueta indicándome lo que venia a continuación… me apartaría de un empujón, pero como yo ya estaba al corriente de ello, hice fuerza con mis pies para que no me moviera.

Me equivoqué.

Sus manos agarraron mis solapas pero no para apartarme, sino para juntarme más a ella, mientras me devolvía el beso.

Empezó siendo un beso simple, un roce de labios, pero según iban pasando los segundos, se iba convirtiendo en un beso hambriento.

Cuanto lo había echado de menos.

Nuestras leguas salieron a jugar juntas mientras la apretaba contra el escritorio. Sus temblorosas manos comenzaron a desabrocharme los botones de mi camisa.

¡Joder!

Yo no me quedé quieto. Comencé a desabrochar los botones de la suya y cuando lo hube hecho, abarqué sus pechos por sobre la tela del sujetador con mis dos manos. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios deteniendo nuestro beso y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras arqueaba la espalda.

Comencé a besar su cuello, toda la piel de su cuello. Abandonó las solapas de la chaqueta para colocar las manos en mis hombros. Los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios eran bajos, pero según iba aumentando la densidad de mis besos sobre su piel, éstos también iban aumentando en sonido.

Dejé de atender su cuello mientras volvía a sus labios. Me recibió gustosa abriendo la boca y sacando su lengua para introducirla en la mía. Mis pantalones cada vez me apretaban más. Aparté las manos de sus pechos para cogerla de la cintura y alzarla para sentarla sobre el escritorio. Me pegué todo lo que pude a ella, incluso la empujé un poco más hacía el borde del escritorio, la dejé justo al borde, donde su entrepierna chocaba contra la mía.

Subí mi mano derecha a su nuca aun sin dejar de besarla, enredé la mano en sus cabellos y empujé un poco de ellos hacía atrás para que levantara más la cara. Dejé de nuevo sus labios para volver a su cuello y embestí su entrepierna.

Ella gimió al igual que yo. Comenzó a frotarse sobre mi erección provocando una fricción deliciosa. Yo no quería solo ese tipo de fricción, yo necesitaba sentirla alrededor de mi pene.

Con la mano que me quedaba libre subí su falda hasta casi dejarla en su cintura. Coloqué la mano en su rodilla y comencé un camino lento hacía su entrepierna. Cuando llegué a la altura de sus braguitas, me detuve. Regresé con mis labios a los suyos y volví a besarla mientras la mano que descansaba en sus bragas, comenzaba de nuevo el movimiento hacía su sexo.

Pasé la mano por toda la extensión de su sexo y me sorprendí al sentir sus bragas tan mojadas. Era increíble…

Arranqué sus bragas de un tirón. Bella jadeó en mi boca al sentirlo. La miré a los ojos disculpándome por haber destrozado su ropa interior, pensaba que me iba a encontrar una cara asustada, pero lo que me encontré fue mucho mejor. Sonreía ampliamente con sus labios rojos y sus ojos me miraban de una forma que antes no había visto en ella. No supe descifrar la mirada, ya que cerró los ojos y volvió a atacar mis labios.

Ni corto ni perezoso, comencé a frotar su clítoris en círculos. Sus caderas no paraban de moverse y los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de su boca, los callaba yo con la mía.

No podía más, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba sentir el calor del interior de su cuerpo rodearme. Mordisqueé sus labios mientras seguía frotando su clítoris sin compasión. Sus jadeos y gemidos se juntaban con los míos.

Sus manos abandonaron mis hombros y recorriendo mi pecho, llegó a mis pantalones. Desató el cinturón, el par de botones del pantalón y bajó la cremallera. Pasó la punta de los dedos por toda la longitud de mi pene. Gruñí sin poder evitarlo y dejando de besarla, liberé mi pene.

- No aguanto más – le susurré en el oído.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo del pantalón y saqué un preservativo. La abrí con los dientes, ansioso y me lo coloqué. Bella me miraba divertida con una sonrisa en los labios y con la lujuria recorriendo sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella, la penetré de una sola acometida. Su boca se abrió y gimió alto. Tapé sus labios con mi mano y sonreí.

- Debemos de ser silenciosos – murmuré quitando la mano de su boca y poniendo mis labios sobre los de ella.

Asintió con la cabeza y movió sus caderas invitándome a que empezara con mi vaivén.

Comencé a entrar y salir de ella lentamente. Nuestros ojos aun seguían conectados. Me encontraba eufórico por dentro, estaba sintiéndola de nuevo a mí alrededor como lo había imaginado a lo largo de estos cuatro meses. Pero mi imaginación no había hecho el trabajo bien. Sentirla era incluso más placentero, más ardiente, más… real.

Comenzó a jadear con su boca entreabierta. Le estaba costando mucho mantener los ojos abiertos para mirarme. Sonreí y me incliné hacia ella para besarla. Vi como cerraba los ojos, sus manos pasaron alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas me rodearon la cintura, haciendo que me acercara más a ella.

Comencé a ir más rápido, sentía que mi final estaba cerca, pero quería seguir sintiendo el placer que su cuerpo me estaba dando todo el tiempo posible. Su espalda se arqueó haciendo que abandonara mis labios y que un gemido alto escapara de su boca.

- Shh, Bella – puse mis dedos en sus labios para callarla cuando sus gemidos se salieron de control. – Recuerda, tenemos que ser silenciosos – asintió con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos.

Aparté los dedos de su boca justo cuando empezaba a morderse el labio.

Unos minutos después, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse alrededor de mi pene, había llegado a tocar el cielo y yo no me iba a quedar atrás. Comencé a entrar en ella más rápido y más fuerte. Sus dientes ya no sujetaban su labio y sus gemidos comenzaban a mezclarse con los míos.

Tras unas cuantas embestidas más, comencé a sentir como mis testículos se encogían y como mi pene se endurecía. Bella parecía estar teniendo otro orgasmo por la forma en la que gemía y la forma de aferrarse a mis hombros. No quería que se quedara a medias de su segundo orgasmo, así que con un poco de autocontrol, esperé a que ella volviera a tocar el cielo mientras yo aguantaba para tocarlo con ella.

Y así sucedió. Ambos comenzamos a temblar, uní nuestros labios para que nuestros gemidos no se salieran de control y tras un par de embestidas más, me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo.

Estuvimos unos segundos así hasta que una voz nos hizo volver al mundo real.

- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo.

Sentí como Bella se tensaba y me apartaba de un empujón antes de susurrar.

- Dem.

Miré hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que ella, para ver como se cerraba de un portazo.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda – giré mi cara para volver a ver a Bella.

¿Nos acababa de pillar su… novio, con las manos… no precisamente en la masa, sino más bien, haciendo el…

- Aparta – me pidió cortando mis pensamientos y echándome hacia un lado. – Mierda – vi como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Me deshice del preservativo y me acomodé los bóxer y el pantalón.

- Bella – me acerqué a ella.

Estaba acomodando su falda y atándose los botones de su camisa.

- No – sollozó. – Joder – gruñó atándose el último botón de su camisa y salió corriendo hacia la puerta mientras yo me quedaba de pie al lado de su escritorio. – No te muevas de ahí – me dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Y no pensaba hacerlo. Estaba en estado de shock. Todo había sido muy rápido y muy extraño.

¡Joder! Acabábamos de ser descubiertos por su novio. Imaginé que si nos hubiera descubierto Tanya, Bella y yo seriamos personas muertas, pero él, lo único que había hecho es decir algo que ahora mismo no recuerdo y salir de allí dando un portazo.

Me quedé de pie mirando la puerta por la que Bella había desaparecido mientras ordenaba mis pensamientos, calmaba mis nervios y mientras pensaba en cómo arreglar esto.

**Bella POV**

Mierda…

Corrí detrás de Demetri en cuanto salí del aula. No lo veía por ningún lado, el único sitio que me quedaba por mirar aparte del baño de los chicos, era en la sala de profesores. Llegué allí jadeando y cagándome en las bragas rotas que tenia alrededor de mis piernas, lo único que hacían era estorbar.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y lo vi recogiendo sus cosas, cabreado.

- Dem… - susurré acercándome a él.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte – me advirtió apuntándome con el dedo.

Me quedé quieta mirándolo fijamente aun con mis mejillas mojadas. No sabía que me dolía más, si haber sido descubiertos por Demetri o saber que lo que realmente quería es a Edward e iba a luchar por él sin importarme ser la _otra_.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – musitó. - ¿¡Desde cuando me estas engañando con él! ? – chilló golpeando la mesa que tenía a su lado con ambas manos.

- Solo ha sido hoy – susurré agachando la mirada.

- ¿Solo hoy? – preguntó para sí mismo. - ¿Crees que me voy a creer que solo ha sido hoy? He visto como os mirabais cuando habéis coincidido, ¡no me vengas diciendo que ha sido solo hoy!

- Solo ha sido hoy – repetí en un susurro.

- Lo siento Bella, pero no te creo – alcé el rostro para mirarlo. Sus ojos me miraban con dolor y tristeza. – No puedo creer que me hayas engañado – musitó sin apartar los ojos de mí.

Engañar…

Que mal sonaba… pero tenia razón, lo había engañado…

¡Espera!

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que habías estado casado? – sabía que no venia al cuento, pero tenia que saber porque nunca me lo dijo, me olía que esto iba a ser nuestro final y no sabía cómo iba a acabar nuestra relación, así que era el momento de preguntar.

Vi como se tensaba un segundo antes de relajarse y contestarme.

- Nunca me lo habías preguntado – se encogió de hombros.

- Tú tampoco me preguntaste por mi vida pasada, pero yo te he contado muchas cosas.

- No quería estropear lo que teníamos hablándote de mi pasado, Bella – se acercó a mí.

- ¿Es verdad que maltrataste a tu mujer? – le pregunté en un susurro avergonzada y porque no decirlo… temerosa de su reacción.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo. - ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – no hizo falta que le contestara. – Rose… - musitó molesto.

- ¿Es verdad? – volví a preguntar.

- No, joder, claro que no. ¿Me creerías capaz de hacerlo? – me preguntó acercándose más a mí.

- No.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me lo has preguntado?

- Rose me lo contó el otro día y…

- Tenias que asegurarte de si yo era bueno o malo.

- No es eso.

- Bella, jamás, escúchame, jamás he tocado a una mujer. Lo de Jane fue puro teatro por su parte. Ni siquiera tuvieron pruebas para condenarme – rió amargadamente.

- Dem… - me acerqué a él los pasos que nos separaban y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- Jane fue muy lista culpándome a mí de todo lo que ella me hizo – me apartó de su abrazo. Lo miré extrañada, pero me hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara. Se deshizo de su jersey de deporte y después de su camiseta. – Ven – me extendió su mano.

La cogí un poco dudosa, me acercó a la ventana y me indicó que mirara su costado izquierdo.

Me quedé congelada. No es como si no le hubiera visto desnudo, pero normalmente cuando lo hacía era a oscuras o a una suave luz.

Tenía una cicatriz por todo el costado izquierdo y algunas pequeñas cicatrices en la espalda.

- Yo no pegaba a Jane. El día que me denuncio, intentó apuñalarme – me quedé más helada que antes al escucharle decir eso. – Comenzó dándome pequeños cortes en la espalda, ves – me señaló con su dedo las cicatrices, asentí con la cabeza. – Me drogó, debió de echarme algo en la comida antes de comenzar a apuñalarme sin razón alguna, se le fue la cabeza… Intenté defenderme, pero tenia el cuerpo muy adormilado. Estábamos en el piso de arriba, tuve que arrastrarme hacia las escaleras para escapar de allí. Me puse a cuatro patas en el borde de la escalera cuando me pegó una patada en las costillas y caí por ellas, pero la arrastré conmigo agarrándole de la pierna. Le salió bien la jugada porque su nariz comenzó a sangrar igual que su labio. Solo le pasó eso. Yo en cambio – puso una mueca de dolor en su cara y después continuo. – Yo me clavé el cuchillo que ella empuñaba en el mismo costado que me pegó la patada. La cicatriz ésta, – me señaló la cicatriz más grande – ésta es porque me tuvieron que operar. Huí de casa no recuerdo cómo, solo recuerdo que cuando me desperté ya estaba en el hospital en una cama y operado – finalizó.

- Dem – susurré con las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

¿Cómo podía una mujer hacer eso a un hombre tan maravilloso como Demetri?

Era increíble lo que la gente puede llegar a hacer…

Rodeé su cintura y lo abracé haciéndole saber que yo estaba ahí.

- Como ya ves, yo no soy el malo de la película. Rose esta muy confundida conmigo, pero no la culpo. Jane era su amiga, es normal que la crea a ella en vez de a mí – rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos y me abrazó.

- Hablaré con ella – susurré.

- ¿Para qué? No creo que ya merezca la pena.

- Ella debe de dejar de culparte por lo de tu mujer…

- Ex – me cortó.

- Por lo de tu ex mujer, es injusto.

- Ya da igual Bella, fue hace mucho tiempo.

- No – lo miré sin romper nuestro abrazo.

- Sí, ya da igual. Sé que has venido corriendo detrás de mí no para pedirme disculpas por lo que estabas haciendo con él. Me duele decirlo, pero sé que has venido para dejarme, he sentido que ibas a dejarme desde que coincidimos aquella tarde en el centro comercial con él.

- Dem…

- No, no pasa nada. Fue bonito mientras duró – intentó sonreír pero solo se quedó en una mueca.

- Podemos ser amigos si quieres – le dije.

Era lo más que podía ofrecerle. Había sido un buen hombre conmigo y con mis hijos, pero no quería seguir haciéndole daño, estaba enamorada de Edward y si seguía con él, lo único que iba a hacerle, era daño.

- Eso sería bueno, pero ahora necesito un poco de tiempo para superar esto – alzó su mano y colocó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. – Cómo te dije una vez, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en este último año.

- Lo siento Dem. Siento no haber sido la mujer que debería ser para quererte como mereces.

- No pasa nada. Hay más mujeres por ahí, solo hay que saber buscar la buena. Aunque la buena está enamorada de otro hombre. De un hombre casado. Ten cuidado Bella.

- Lo tendré – me alcé en la punta de mis pies y besé por última vez sus labios.

- Será mejor que te vayas. Tu hombre te estará esperando – dijo dolido y triste.

¡Es verdad!

Edward, me había olvidado completamente de él. Le había pedido que se quedara en el aula. Estaba tan absorbida por la triste historia que me había contado Demetri que me había olvidado del tiempo que llevaba allí.

- Si necesitas algo, sabes que estaré aquí para siempre – le dije deshaciendo nuestro abrazo.

- Lo sé. Por ahora solo necesito tiempo.

- De acuerdo – volví a alzarme en mis pies y besé su mejilla. – Hasta pronto Dem.

- Hasta mañana Bella – susurró. – Se feliz.

- Lo mismo digo.

Le eché una última ojeada antes de salir corriendo hacia el aula en el que había dejado todas mis cosas y a Edward petrificado. Se veía completamente abatido y triste, pero Demetri era un hombre fuerte y estaba segura de que saldría adelante.

Llegué al aula, antes de entrar tomé un par de respiraciones profundas para calmar mis nervios.

¿Qué le decía… cómo le decía a Edward lo que nuestro pequeño encuentro suponía?

Sin darle más vueltas a la cabeza y con paso decidido, entré en el aula.

Edward se encontraba sentado en mi silla, con los codos apoyados en el escritorio y la cabeza enterrada en sus manos. En cuanto cerré la puerta, se giró para mirarme. No pude descifrar que pasaba por sus ojos, pero antes de que dijera nada, le dije.

- Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo! antes de nada quiero decir a todas las que pensabais que Dem era malo... ¡no veis como no era malo! el pobre era la victima... pobrecito mío.

Espero que hayais disfrutado el capitulo, porque ahora empezará lo bueno, o eso espero :P. Van a hablar y por lo que Bella ha pensado antes de enfrentar a Dem, ya sabemos de que lo van a hacer.

Bien, otra cosa importante. Mi novio me a hecho una web con todo su corazon ^^, he colgado tooodos los capitulos alli, pondré adelantos de los capitulos en la web y los subiré antes allí que aqui :P, tal vez un día antes... Os dejo el link para que paseis por alli y me deis vuestra opinion de que os parece (tambien lo dejaré en mi perfil):  
http : / www . twilightessed . tk - Recordad sin espacios ^^

Creo que no se me olvida nada más que deciros excepto, gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que solo leeis!

Gracias a **tlebd **por la ayuda en este capitulo, ya te dije que me quedaba escribir lo más interesante! jijiiji, ¿qué te ha parecido? ^^

Nos leemos... "pronto"!

Saludoooos


	26. Capitulo 26

Capitulo 26

**Edward POV**

Hablar.

Quería hablar.

A eso es a lo que se supone que yo había venido y habíamos acabado haciéndolo sobre su escritorio.

Bien, pues si quería hablar, hablaríamos. Estaba deseoso por escuchar lo que tenía que decirme, aunque también estaba asustado por lo que saldría de su boca.

Quizás me diría que debíamos de alejarnos de nuevo, pero yo esta vez no lo permitiría, no ahora que sabía lo que quería, no lo permitiría.

- Esta bien – me levanté de la silla. – Hablemos.

- Aquí no – se acercó a mí y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. – Tengo que llevar a Seth al entrenamiento y a Liz a casa. ¿Te parece si quedamos en algún lado?

- Claro – le contesté mientras la ayudaba a meter los papeles y libros en su maletín. – Conozco el lugar perfecto para hablar sin ser molestados.

- Bien. ¿Dónde es?

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Conduciré a tu casa siguiéndote y te esperaré unas calles más abajo. Cuando hayas dejado a Liz, sígueme.

- Vale – me contestó llegando a la puerta del aula.

Me dejó de piedra lo que hizo antes de salir, se giró hacia a mí y levantándose sobre la punta de sus pies, besó mis labios. Fue un simple toque, pero suficiente para que mi corazón comenzara a martillear en mi pecho rápidamente.

- Nos vemos en unos minutos – susurró antes de salir.

La seguí a una buena distancia, tanto por los pasillos de la escuela como cuando la seguí con el coche.

Estaba nervioso, estaba realmente nervioso. No sabía que pensar sobre lo que quería decirme.

Respiré hondamente unos minutos, pasando nerviosamente mi mano por mis cabellos y frotando mi rostro. Llevaba unos quince minutos estacionado unas calles más abajo de su casa, esperando a que ella apareciera detrás de mi coche. Miré por el retrovisor interior por… había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había mirado por él.

Mi corazón se detuvo y dejé de respirar cuando vi su coche acercarse al mío. Arranqué rápidamente el mío y me puse en marcha.

Conducimos unos treinta minutos hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Apagué el motor y ella estacionó el suyo a mi lado. Salí de mi coche tras unas largas respiraciones para intentar tranquilizar mis nervios y el fuerte _pum pum _de mi corazón. Vi como Bella se quedaba mirando asombrada hacia la cuidad. Me acerqué a ella sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Es asombroso – susurró sin apartar la mirada del horizonte. – Esto es completamente asombroso.

- Sí – le contesté sin saber que más decir.

- ¿Cómo conoces este lugar? – se giró hacía a mí y me miró con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

- Me lo enseñó un amigo – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros y evitando decir que fue Jasper quien me lo enseñó.

Era su vía de escape, no quería que ella lo supiera, si él lo mantenía oculto era por algo…

- Es precioso – volvió su vista hacia la cuidad. – A la noche tiene que ser espectacular ver las luces de la cuidad encendidas.

- Sí, es bastante bonito.

Me alejé de ella y me senté sobre el capó de mi coche, esperando a que Bella dejara de mirar la ciudad para comenzar a hablar.

Estuvo unos minutos más mirando la cuidad, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, yo en cambio… solo podía observarla embelesado y esperar a que comenzara a hablar mientras intentaba calmar mis nervios.

Se giró mirándome con una sonrisa y se acercó a mí dejándose caer suavemente sobre el capó de mi coche apoyando sus manos hacia atrás. Cogió aire por la nariz y lo soltó despacio por la boca.

- No sé por dónde empezar – confesó mirándome.

- Lo haré yo – asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que continuara hablando. – No sé que me has hecho, pero no soy capaz de sacarte de mi cabeza y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Te necesito a mi lado – alcé la mano y acaricié su mejilla.

Cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia mi mano buscando más contacto.

- Estoy enamorado de ti, ya no tengo dudas de ello. Ahora sé que quiero estar contigo, de que te quiero a mi lado – confesé.

- No es tan fácil – susurró abriendo los ojos. – No es tan fácil estar juntos.

- Voy a dejar a Tanya – me quedé sorprendido por lo que mis labios dijeron sin siquiera pensarlo.

Había estado pensando en ello hace unos días, pero decirlo en voz alta era diferente. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Bella, pero decir que iba a dejar a Tanya provoco un sentimiento desconocido en mi sistema nervioso.

¿Qué significaba aquel sentimiento?

- Eso es un paso – dijo. – Pero también están nuestros hijos. No quiero hacerles daño a ninguno de ellos, ni a los tuyos ni a los míos – abrió los ojos y me observó.

- La relación con Tanya está acabada desde hace tiempo. Mis hijos están sufriendo por ello.

Después de decir aquello también en voz alta, fue como si me hubiese caído un balde de agua fría encima. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que nuestra relación por más que la forzáramos no iba a ningún lado? Solo a hacernos daño y a perjudicar, a los que teníamos a nuestro alrededor.

- Lo entiendo, pero eso no significa que vayan a sufrir si les decimos que estamos juntos. A Seth no le gusta la idea de que otro hombre entre en mi vida.

- Acabará entendiéndolo y acostumbrándose – le dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero que ahora piense que yo soy… que… - titubeó. – No quiero que piense que estoy jugando con dos hombres – susurró bajando la mirada avergonzada.

_Demetri_…

Pensar en él hizo que mi sangre hirviera, no le quería cerca de ella…

- Podemos mantenerlo oculto un tiempo – propuse. – Yo necesito acabar las cosas con Tanya y hablar con mis hijos. No quiero alejarme de ti, pero creo que es necesario que lo mantengamos un tiempo oculto.

- Yo también lo creo – alzó la cabeza sonriéndome. – Tampoco puedo separarme de ti. No quiero hacerlo – musitó alzando su mano y acariciándome la mejilla como había hecho yo minutos antes.

- Entonces… - pasé mi mano por mis cabellos nervioso. - ¿Lo intentaremos? ¿No nos alejaremos?

- No podría alejarme aunque quisiera. Ya has visto lo que ha pasado cuando lo hemos intentado – rió entre dientes.

- Tú lo tienes más fácil – hice un mohín con los labios y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

- No. Seth no es el que me preocupa del todo.

- ¿Liz? – pregunté.

- Liz sé que se guarda sus sentimientos para ella, que aparenta ser todo firmeza, pero estoy segura de que por dentro esta mordiéndose las uñas y estoy preocupada que en cualquier momento vaya a saltarme encima.

- Deberá de comprenderlo y es mayor para hacerlo.

- Lo sé. También está Jasper… - suspiró.

¿Jasper?

¿Qué tenia que ver él?

Me aparté de su hombro y la miré.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Jasper? – inquirí con el ceño fruncido.

- Él se pondrá incluso más difícil que mis hijos. Es un hombre muy… _sobreprotector_ – sonrió y pareció perderse en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Tendrás problemas con él? – no pude evitar que mi tono de voz sonara preocupado.

Sacudió su cabeza y me contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Espero que no.

- ¿Habéis tenido problemas cuando has estado con Demetri? – tenia que saber a que me iba a enfrentar.

- No – dijo con el ceño fruncido. – Nunca dijo nada, pero sé que en más de una ocasión se ha mordido la lengua, para evitar decirme algo. Lo conozco casi como si lo hubiera parido – rió.

Parecía estar de un humor excelente y se la veía relajada y nada nerviosa. ¿Por qué yo estaba al borde un ataque de pánico y ella parecía tan tranquila?

- ¿Tú tendrás muchos problemas con tu familia? – inquirió sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

- No más de los que ya tengo – me encogí de hombros.

Quizás, discutiría con Tanya cuando le diga que lo nuestro no iba a ningún lado y que lo mejor para todos era que nos separáramos. Sonaba egoísta, pero era lo mejor para todos. Luego habría más nuevas discusiones respecto a los niños, la casa, los coches, y todo eso que conlleva la separación de un matrimonio.

Iba a tener que ser fuerte y paciente. Estaba seguro de que Tanya no me lo iba a poner nada fácil.

- Espero que mis hijos comprendan que entre su madre y yo ya no hay ese amor que nos procesábamos cuando nos conocimos y nos casamos. Deberán entenderlo aunque les costara… mucho.

- Tal vez estamos jugando con fuego… - susurró agachando la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – apoyé uno de mis costados en el coche y la miré de frente.

- Quizás no deberíamos de hacer esto. Si lo pensamos parece que será fácil, pero no lo será.

- ¿No quieres intentarlo? – le pregunté asustado.

- No es que no quiera, creo que sería más correcto no hacerlo.

- ¿Y dejar que nos hundamos en nuestras míseras vidas? – empezaba a molestarme.

- Mi vida no es mísera – alzó su rostro y me miró. Tenia el ceño fruncido y estaba apretando los labios. – Que tu mujer te haya engañado y que desde entonces no sepas como manejarla no significa que mi vida sea igual de mísera que la tuya – respondió entre dientes enfadada.

Tenía razón. Su vida era muy diferente a la mía.

- Lo siento – me aparté del coche y me puse delante de ella. – No quise decir eso. Solo es que… yo no quiero separarme de ti, no quiere que no lo intentemos, así sea la cosa más complicada que haya hecho en mi vida. Te quiero a mi lado – alcé la mano y coloqué un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Dejé la mano allí y acaricié la mejilla con mi pulgar. – No sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado esperando – le susurré inclinándome hacia ella.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó perpleja con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

- Llevo treinta y cinco años esperando por ti, eso es mucho tiempo – le sonreí.

- Con treinta y cinco años menos aun no sabías lo que significaba esto y dudo mucho que estarías por ahí… – rió.

- Da igual, sé lo que ahora significa, y déjame decirte que ni por Tanya ha latido mi corazón tan fuerte – vi como abría los ojos desmesuradamente ante mi confesión.

No le di tiempo a que dijera nada. Uní nuestros labios en un beso suave, sin profundizarlo. Nos separamos tras unos segundos y la miré. Estaba sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que no había visto antes en ella.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos? – preguntó con en voz baja. La miré sin comprender. - ¿Cómo haremos para que esto funcione? – rodeó mi cuello con sus manos.

- No lo sé. Solo sé que haré lo que haga falta para que esto salga bien. Así tenga que mover tierra y mar para estar juntos.

Sus labios mostraron una sonrisa espectacular y sus ojos brillaron incluso más. Me incliné de nuevo hacia a ella y volví a unir nuestras bocas, solo que esta vez profundizándolo un poco.

La agarré de su cadera y la alcé para que se sentara sobre el capó. Abrí sus piernas con mis manos y me posicioné entre ellas. Sus manos dejaron mis hombros y se afianzaron en los pelos de mi nuca. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar _desesperadamente_. Me encantaba el sabor de su boca, me encantaba como se mantenía en mí después de romper el beso durante horas e incluso algún par de días.

Era espectacular todo lo que sentía por ella.

Poco a poco nos fuimos inclinando, ella hacia atrás y yo hacía delante, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el capó. No dejé de besarla, todo lo contrario. Comencé a recorrer cada rincón de su boca y a batallar con su lengua. Sus manos se aferraron más fuertemente en mis cabellos, tiró de ellos sin sutilezas. Sentí el dolor pero no me quejé porque esa acción me encendió más de lo que ya estaba.

Embestí su entrepierna haciendo que nuestros sexos se tocaran. Gemimos uno en la boca del otro y nos separamos para coger aire.

No se había cambiado la falda que llevaba, cosa que agradecí, así podía hacer el trabajo más fácilmente. Volví a unir nuestros labios y dejé que mi mano se perdiera entre sus piernas. Llegué a su sexo, se había puesto bragas… - las anteriores habían quedado en un estado lamentable - no iba a poder arrancárselas como las de antes, sino iba a tener que comprarle mucha ropa interior.

Aparté a un lado sus bragas y froté su clítoris en círculos con mi dedo índice.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó separándose de mis labios y arqueando la espalda.

- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunté en voz baja, ronca y con una sonrisa.

- No pares – contestó con voz ronca moviendo su cadera en busca de más contacto.

- No tenía pensado hacerlo – susurré y ataqué su cuello.

Sus gemidos cada vez eran más seguidos, el movimiento de su cadera cada vez era más insistente y el agarré de sus manos en mis pelo, más doloroso. Dejé de frotar su clítoris, emitió un gruñido como protesta, pero la ignoré. Yo también necesitaba atención, los pantalones cada vez me quedaban más prietos y la erección era más dolorosa.

Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo derecho y la alcé lo suficiente para subir su falda con el brazo izquierdo hasta su cadera. Me alegré de que el motor del coche siguiera caliente, así manteniendo el capó también en el mismo estado. Aun con ella alzada, bajé sus bragas lo suficiente, para después bajarlas sin complicaciones, sin estorbos.

Bella me observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada divertida. Le correspondí la sonrisa y la bajé dejándola despacio sobre la superficie plana.

Alzó su rostro y juntos nuestros labios. Tiró de mi cuello hacia abajo, hasta que su cabeza tocó el capó. Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón en busca de un preservativo. ¡Necesitaba enterrarme en ella ya! Me puse nervioso cuando no encontré ninguno en los bolsillos delanteros.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo…

No podíamos quedarnos los dos con las ganas… había otras cosas que podríamos hacer para desahogarnos, pero yo solo necesitaba volver a sentirla alrededor de mi pene. Con gesto nervioso busqué en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón… nada. Rompí nuestro beso y como última opción, miré dentro de mi cartera.

Bella seguía observándome divertida mientras desesperadamente yo miraba entre los huecos de mi cartera en busca del maldito preservativo. Con un suspiro de alivio, saqué el sobre plateado y le sonreí a Bella. Lo abrí con mis dientes mientras lo sostenía con una mano y con la otra desabrochaba mis pantalones y los bajaba lo justo al igual que mis bóxers, dejando mi erección libre de presiones. Deslicé las bragas de Bella hacia sus tobillos y las saqué de sus piernas. Las guardé en mi bolsillo delantero del pantalón y me incliné hacia ella para besarla suavemente.

Separé un poco más sus piernas sin dejar de besarnos y entré en ella lentamente. Su espalda se arqueó cuando estuve completamente dentro de ella y un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando separó nuestras bocas. Estuve unos segundos en su interior completamente quieto. Quería disfrutar de su calor interno, de su centro rodeándome, de la sensación que hacerlo con ella me provocaba, de… todo.

Bella parecía querer disfrutarlo tanto como yo, ya que no movía sus caderas invitándome a moverme dentro de ella. Nos miramos unos segundos y en nuestras caras se dibujaron dos amplias sonrisas. Junté nuestros labios de nuevo y comencé con un suave vaivén.

Eran las mejores sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, lo mejor que me estaba pasando.

Su lengua seguía peleando con la mía mientras mi cadera se movía de adelante atrás, entrando y saliendo de ella. Si hacía frio, yo no lo sentía y Bella tampoco parecía sentirlo, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dejándonos solos en la oscuridad del mirador. Mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso, mis latidos eran cada vez más rápidos y las ganas de explotar dentro de ella cada vez más intensas.

Separamos nuestras bocas en busca de aire. Intercambiábamos los jadeos con los gemidos. Nos mirábamos intensamente, sus ojos mostraban muchos sentimientos, no paré a descifrarlos todos, no podía desconcentrarme o acabaría llegando al cielo antes que ella.

- Edward – gimió arqueando la espalda. – Creo que… ¡dios!... que… - siguió gimiendo. – Estoy… de… estoy… cerca… - tartamudeó cerrando los ojos y arqueando de nuevo la espalda.

- Déjate ir – susurré sobre sus labios antes de besarlos.

Aumente el movimiento de mi cadera. Entrando y saliendo de ella cada vez más rápido. Sus paredes interiores empezaron a apretarse a mí alrededor provocando una mejor fricción en mi pene. Aumente la velocidad y la fuerza, Bella estaba cerca y yo no iba a poder a aguantar más. Seguí penetrándola unos segundos más hasta que su espalda se arqueo y un gemido alto se escapó de sus labios mientras su centro se cerraba entorno a mí llegando al clímax.

Me dejé ir con ella… los espasmos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Tuve que morderme el labio para no gemir de forma vergonzosa y cerré los ojos ya que me costaba mantenerlos abiertos. Cuando el último espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo, me dejé caer encima de ella. Apoyé las manos y los codos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para sostener mi peso y no aplastarla con él.

Hundí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y aspiré su olor. Me dejé embargar por su mezcla de aroma a fresas y sexo.

- Edward – susurró.

- ¿Qué? – comencé a besar su cuello.

- Necesito moverme.

- ¿Te estoy aplastando? – le pregunté preocupado separándome de su cuello y mirándola a apenas diez centímetros de su rostro.

- No. Pero el capó se está enfriando al igual que mi trasero.

- Antes, cuando he dejado tu _hermoso_ trasero – alzó una ceja divertida – sobré el capó, no te has quejado.

- Antes, - comenzó igual que yo – el capó estaba caliente, pero ahora está frio y necesito moverme, me duele todo el cuerpo. Esto no es nada cómodo – se quejó.

- De acuerdo – me incorporé con una sonrisa y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Agarró mi mano y la ayudé a sentarse. Estaba helada y comenzaba a tiritar.

- Edward – me llamó. Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de mis ojos para bajarla hacía nuestros cuerpos unidos. – Necesito bajarme y estirar las piernas – susurró avergonzada.

- Perdona.

Me separé haciendo que mi pene saliera de ella. Tan pronto como nuestros cuerpos dejaron de estar en contacto, sentí un sentimiento intenso de vacío y soledad.

Necesitaba tenerla cerca… muy cerca.

La ayudé a levantarse y a ponerse sobre sus pies. Se tambaleó un poco pero la sostuve de la cintura para que no se cayera.

- Tengo las piernas dormidas – dijo más para ella misma que para mí.

Bajó su falda a la vez que yo acomodaba mis bóxers y mis pantalones.

Apenas se veía, el sol ya casi se había escondido y la noche comenzaba a refrescar.

- ¿No has traído un abrigo? – le pregunté al ver como temblaba.

- No – negó con la cabeza.

Me aproximé a mi coche y saqué del asiento trasero mi abrigo. Me acerqué a ella y se lo puse sobre los hombros.

- Gracias – me sonrió con las mejillas rojas.

- De nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando como las luces de la cuidad comenzaban a encenderse. Sabía que teníamos que seguir hablando, que teníamos que llevar a un acuerdo o algo para seguir con esto adelante, pero no era capaz de saber que decir.

Tras estar pensando unos minutos, cogí una bocanada de aire y abrí mi boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, fui interrumpido por el sonido de mi teléfono móvil sonando desde el interior de mi coche.

Bella me observó durante un breve segundo antes de apartar la vista y volver a mirar hacia el horizonte.

Caminé hacia la puerta de piloto del coche, la abrí y me incliné para coger el móvil. Miré el identificador de llamadas y me sorprendí que fuera mi padre. Regresé al lado de Bella y pulsé la tecla de descolgar antes de llevarme el aparto a la oreja.

- Hola, papá – saludé.

_- Buenas noches Edward. ¿Estás en casa? – le oía con eco, probablemente iría conduciendo y estaría con el manos libres._

- No. ¿Por qué?

_- Necesitaba hablar contigo un momento. ¿Tardarás mucho en llegar?_

- No lo sé. ¿No me puedes decir lo que tengas que decirme por aquí? – miré de reojo a Bella que seguía mirando hacia el horizonte.

_- Sí, pero no sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar y…_

- Papá – le corté. ¿Cómo me iba a tomar el qué? ¿Había pasado algo? ¿Mamá estaría bien? Mis nervios comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, Bella pareció sentir mi estado de ánimo ya que se giró y me miró con preocupación. – Quieres hacer el favor de ir al grano, estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso. ¿Mamá está bien? – dije de carrerilla.

_- Sí. No te pondrías de los nervios si me habrías dejado terminar – bufó._

- Papá, por favor.

_- Tienes que ir a Chicago._

- ¿A Chicago? – le pregunté atónito.

Bella seguía mirándome preocupada, solo que ahora tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y estaba mordiéndose el labio.

Tendría que dejar de hacer eso… estaba increíblemente sensual mordiéndose de esa forma el labio. Yo debería de estar mordiéndole, no ella. La agarré de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Me senté en el capó de mi coche y la situé entre mis piernas. Alcé la mano que descansaba en su cintura hasta su boca y separé suavemente los dientes de su labio negando con la cabeza.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de un bonito rojo.

_- ¿Me estas escuchando hijo? – sacudí la cabeza ante el tono desesperado de mi padre._

- Lo siento, ¿qué decías? – a Bella se le escapó una risa que amortiguó llevando sus manos a su boca.

Esperaba que mi padre no hubiera oído el magnífico sonido de la risa de Bella por el teléfono.

_- ¿Te cojo en un mal momento? – su tono de voz sonó bajo, preocupado y un tanto divertido._

- No, papá lo siento, estaba distraído. ¿Por qué tengo que ir a Chicago?

_- Me han llamado al hospital esta mañana para pedirme que el mejor pediatra que estuviera en activo, fuera al St. Anthony a revisar a un par de niños que hay ingresados. Te doy mejor y más detalles cuando hablemos en persona. Necesito que vengas a casa para entregarte sus historias médicas y demás – me explicó._

Una ola de tristeza recorrió mi cuerpo. No quería irme de Seattle, no ahora que Bella y yo íbamos a empezar con nuestra… _aventura._ No quería separarme de ella, pero el deber me llamaba… ¡puta mierda!

- Ahora voy para casa papá. Nos vemos allí en unos minutos – le dije dejando caer mis hombros derrotado.

_- Bien, le diré a tu madre que ponga otro plato en la mesa para cenar. Hasta ahora Edward._

- Nos vemos en unos minutos papá – colgué el teléfono y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- Te vas – dijo Bella agachando la cabeza. No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

- Tengo que ir a Chicago, pero estaré de vuelta pronto – agarré su mentón con mis dedos y alcé su rostro para que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, parecía estar aguantando las lágrimas. – No llores – susurré. – Estaré pronto de vuelta.

- ¿Cuántos días estarás afuera?

- No lo sé todavía – ambos suspiramos sin apartar nuestras miradas. – Pero cuando menos te lo esperes, estaré aquí. Además tengo que volver antes de dos semanas para el juicio de Liz – la sentí tensarse. – No te preocupes por eso, ya verás como todo sale bien – besé sus labios levemente. – Si hemos conseguido estar estos meses separados, no será nada para nosotros unos pocos días – intenté tranquilizarla, pero ni yo mismo me creía lo que decía. Esto iba a ser mucho más duro que esos meses. Ahora que ya sabía lo que sentía y quería.

- Ven antes del juicio, te necesito a mi lado – susurró y una pequeña lágrima descendió de su ojo derecho.

- Estaré antes del día del juicio, te lo prometo – limpié la solitaria lágrima con mi dedo pulgar y volví a besar sus labios a la vez que la abrazaba. – Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos. Apenas se ve y hace frio.

- Sí, será lo mejor – se separó de mí después de darme un beso en la punta de mi nariz y caminó hacia su coche.

- Bella – le llamé antes de que entrara en él. Pareció darse cuenta de algo y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo. – No, puedes quedártelo, ya me lo darás cuando nos volvamos a ver – le dije acercándome a ella. – Solo quería decirte – rodeé su cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo. – Buenas noches – uní nuestras bocas en un beso desesperado.

Quería guardar el sabor de su boca, la sensación placentera que sus besos me daban, las descargas eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo cuando nuestras pieles hacían contacto, su aroma…

- Buenas noches, Edward – respondió cuando nos separamos.

Montó en su coche y lo arrancó. Me quedé mirándola mientras daba marcha atrás para darle la vuelta al coche e irse del mirador. Bajó la ventanilla de la puerta de su lado antes de sobrepasarme.

- Llámame cuando llegues a Chicago – su tono de voz sonó triste pero una ligera sonrisa adornaba su cara.

- Lo haré. Te llamaré todos los días – le contesté antes de girarme para rodear mi coche y entrar en él.

Conduje hacia casa de mis padres con el sentimiento de tristeza y desasosiego por alejarme de ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar fuera, pero esperaba que no fuera mucho y estaría aquí antes del juicio.

**Bella POV**

Una larga semana, había pasado una larga semana desde que había visto a Edward por última vez en ese mirador, desde que se había marchado a Chicago. Habíamos hablado todos los días, pero no era lo mismo. Necesitaba verle, necesitaba sentirlo, olerlo, besarlo…

Estaba desesperada por volver a sentir sus brazos rodearme y apretarme contra su pecho.

No había vuelto a saber de Demetri, estaba preocupada por él al no verlo por la escuela. Les pregunté a algunos de los profesores con los que solía estar y ellos me dijeron que no sabían nada de él. No probé a llamarle a casa o al móvil, me sentía avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido, no iba a ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos cuando lo tuviera delante.

- Mamá – me llamó Seth desde el asiento trasero del coche sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Íbamos de camino a la escuela.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedo ir luego a casa de E.C.? Lilly va a ir después de la escuela y me dijo ayer si quería ir con ellos.

- ¿Y los deberes?

- Los haré con ellos en su casa – respondió rápidamente.

- No sé, Seth.

- Por favor – suplicó.

Lo miré un instante por el retrovisor, estaba haciendo un puchero con sus labios y tenía las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando.

- Déjale ir. Así podremos estar nosotras solas. Hace mucho que no tenemos una tarde de chicas – dijo Liz desde el asiento delantero.

- Hazle caso a Liz, mamá – dijo Seth.

Llegamos al aparcamiento de la escuela unos minutos más tarde, ninguno nos movimos. Seth estaba esperando por mi respuesta al igual que Liz. Suspiré y me giré para mirar a mis hijos.

- ¿Quién te llevará? – le pregunté a mi hijo.

- La mamá de E.C.

Me tensé un segundo al recordar a la mujer de Edward, era algo que me sucedía a menudo cuando se la nombraba, últimamente Rose lo hacía mucho y no entendía por qué. Liz me miró con el ceño fruncido, le sonreí para que relajara el rostro, cosa que no hizo y siguió mirándome intensamente, poniéndome nerviosa.

- ¿Y después tengo que ir a buscarte a su casa? – le pregunté con miedo a su respuesta.

- Si quieres sí. Si no podría acercarme la mamá de Lilly cuando vaya a buscarla a ella.

Liz seguía mirándome igual, parecía estar analizándome. Le ignoré como pude y tras un suspiro le contesté a mi pequeño.

- Está bien, puedes ir. Respecto a quien te recogerá… hablaré con Rosalie para ver que dice ella.

- ¡Gracias mamá! – Seth saltó de su asiento y me abrazó como pudo dentro del coche, rodeándome con sus brazos mi cuello.

- Como no tengas los deberes hechos a la noche, da por hecho que esta será la última vez que iras con ellos antes de hacer los deberes – le advertí mientras abría la puerta.

- Sí mamá. Te prometo que será lo primero que hagamos cuando lleguemos a su casa – salió corriendo del coche cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

- ¡No corras! – grité a nadie…

Liz seguía analizándome desde su posición. Traté de no ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y me giré para encararla.

- Vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase – le dije girándome para abrir la puerta.

- Mamá – me cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera salir del coche. Me giré de nuevo para encararla. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – su ceño seguía arrugado.

- No – dije con firmeza.

- Mamá…

- Ahora no – le corté. – Vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

- Tú no tienes clase ahora – se quejó sin soltarme el brazo.

- Yo no, pero tú sí. Así que vamos – aparté el agarre de su brazo y salí del coche.

- Luego hablamos – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de irse hacia donde estaba su amiga Bree esperándola.

Suspiré aliviada por haberme librado de su mirada analizadora y me puse en camino hacia la sala de profesores. Entré a los pasillos y caminé hacia la puerta. Justo cuando iba a entrar, salió Rose y me empujó suavemente hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté confusa.

- Nada, vamos a tomar un café – me agarró del brazo y me empujó hacia la salida.

- Espera, déjame que deje esto y vamos – me solté de su agarré y me giré para entrar a la sala.

- ¡No!, espera Bella – volvió a agarrarme del brazo para que me detuviera cuando ya tenia el pomo de la puerta en la mano. – Es mejor que vayamos a tomarnos un café y volvamos después.

- ¿Por qué? – mi confusión iba en aumento.

- Porque…

No le dio tiempo a contestarme. El pomo de la puerta se giró de repente – tuve que apartar la mano debido a la fuerza con la que lo habían girado – y la puerta se abrió de un tirón dejándome a un muy _demacrado_ Demetri a la vista.

¿Qué le había pasado durante esta semana?

Sus ojos estaban apagados y estaban adornados por dos profundas y oscuras ojeras. Parecía haber perdido unos kilos, se le veía tan débil.

- Bella – susurró.

- Dem – musité estupefacta. - ¿Qué… qué te ha pasado? – detuve el impulso de levantar la mano y acariciar su mejilla.

- Nada – dijo un poco más alto agachando la mirada.

- Dem – volví a susurrar.

- Bella, vamos – Rose tiró de mi brazo pero hice fuerza para que no me moviera.

- No – le dije. – Vete tú a tomar ese café, en unos minutos estoy contigo.

- De acuerdo – suspiró unos segundos más tarde.

Sentí su mano abandonar mi brazo. Me giré para comprobar que se iba. Le había contado a Rosalie que Demetri y yo lo habíamos dejado la semana pasada. Lo que no le conté, fue la razón de nuestra ruptura, no estaba preparada para contarle nada respecto a Edward y yo.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – le pregunté a Demetri encarándolo.

- Claro – se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para dejarme entrar en la sala de profesores.

Cerré la puerta, dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa y me acerqué a él.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – volví a preguntar y esta vez sin reprimir las ganas de alzar la mano para acariciar su mejilla, lo hice.

Cerró los ojos cuando mi mano hizo contacto con su piel y una débil sonrisa adornó sus labios. Esperé unos minutos para que me contestara pero no hubo sonido alguno de sus labios.

- Demetri – susurré.

- Bella – suspiró antes de abrir los ojos. – Te echo mucho de menos preciosa. Dios no sabes cuánto lo hago – sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. Me tensé por su acción, pero cuando hundió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y sentí su rostro húmedo, me relajé y lo abracé. – Te necesito pequeña. No sabes cuánto te necesito – apretó más su abrazo.

- Demetri – intenté separarlo de mi cuerpo, pero su agarre era firme y fuerte. – Suéltame Dem – le pedí cuando sentí sus labios sobre la piel expuesta de mi cuello.

- Bella – susurró separándose de mí lo justo para mirarme y unir nuestros labios.

Su boca insistía sobre la mía para que le devolviera el beso, pero yo estaba paralizada, sabía que tenia que detenerlo, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Empujó mi cuerpo hacia la puerta sin dejar de besarme. Sus manos abandonaron mis caderas para posarse en mis nalgas. Ahí fue cuando reaccioné.

- Para – le pedí empujándolo. – Dem para, no podemos… - su fuerza, mayor a la mía, me impedía moverlo o separarlo.

- ¿Por qué no? – atacó de nuevo mi boca, pero moví justo a tiempo mi rostro para que sus labios se posaran en mi mejilla.

- Porque no. Está mal y no quiero.

- Seguro que eso no se lo dijiste a él – gruñó apartándose un poco de mí. - ¡A él en vez de decirle que parara solo le decías que siguiera, que no se detuviera! ¿Verdad? – gritó golpeando la puerta con la mano al lado de mi cabeza.

Le miré con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, tenia miedo, le tenia miedo. Temía que la versión de su historia fuera falsa y la de Rose verdadera. Temía que me hiciera algo.

- ¿Por qué coño me engañaste? ¿No era lo suficientemente bueno para ti? – no pude contestarle, las palabras se habían trabado con el nudo de mi garganta. - ¡Contéstame! – gritó de nuevo. - ¿Por qué él y no yo? – susurró limpiándose furiosamente las lágrimas que habían descendido por sus mejillas. – Estoy loco por ti Bella, ¿por qué él? – se alejó de mí y se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

Lo observé durante unos segundos. Se veía tan abatido, tan triste, tan… sin vida.

- Dem – me acerqué a él confiando en que no me iba a hacer nada y lo abracé. – Lo siento mucho – susurré. – Lo siento. Pero él…

- No quiero saberlo Bella – me cortó rodeándome con sus brazos y hundiendo la cabeza en mi pecho. – No quiero saber nada de él. Vuelve conmigo Bella, por favor, vuelve – apretó su abrazo igual que antes.

- No puedo Demetri. No puedo, no quiero hacerte daño, estoy…

- Ya me estás haciendo daño Bella – me interrumpió. – Me estás haciendo daño todos estos días que no estás conmigo, todos estos días que no estás a mi lado.

- Dem…

- No, no quiero escuchar excusas – volvió a cortarme. – No quiero oír que me digas que no sientes los mismo que yo siento por ti, no quiero… - su voz se quebró y dejó de hablar.

- Saldrás adelante – le dije. – Eres fuerte y sé que saldrás adelante y encontraras a alguien que de verdad te _merezca_. Eres un buen hombre – pasé la mano por sus cabellos. – Sé que hay alguien ahí afuera perfecta para ti – le susurré en el oído.

- Yo no quiero a otra, yo te quiero a ti – apartó la cabeza de mi pecho y me miró. – Yo solo te quiero a ti – se levantó sin dejar de abrazarme y se inclinó para besar de nuevo mis labios.

Puse mi mano en su boca deteniendo su movimiento.

- No Dem – me aparté de él y lo miré afligida.

- ¿Es por él? – me preguntó mirándome tristemente. Asentí con la cabeza.

Estuvimos observándonos unos minutos sin decirnos nada, hasta que él suspiró y con la cabeza gacha pasó por mi lado.

- Lo siento – me dijo antes de salir de la sala de profesores.

Me giré para preguntarle por qué lo sentía, pero ya no estaba.

Aguanté mis lágrimas hasta la cafetería donde Rosalie me estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos y dos cafés sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – me preguntó cuando me derrumbé en su abrazo.

- Soy una mala persona – sollocé.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – me ayudó a sentarme en una de las sillas sin romper nuestro abrazo.

- Le he hecho daño. Me siento mal, es como si hubiera estado jugando con él.

- No digas tonterías, no has jugado con él, solo ha sido que lo vuestro no ha funcionado. Además Demetri es un hombre fuerte, superará la ruptura. No te martirices por ello.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros Bells – me separó de sus brazos y me miró intensamente. – Sabes que él es fuerte – asentí con la cabeza. – También sabes que él lo superará.

- No sé Rose – le contesté con mi llanto controlado. – No sé cómo pudo superar lo de su… _mujer_. No sé cómo va a poder superar esto cuando…

- Espera – me cortó. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no sabes cómo superó lo de Jane? – me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

No le había contado a Rosalie la versión de Demetri. No había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

- Nada, olvídalo – le dije apartando la mirada de sus ojos azules.

- Bella – me advirtió con la voz firme. – Estoy esperando – alcé el rostro lo justo para mirarla de soslayo. Estaba con sus brazos cruzados y el rostro tenso esperando por mi respuesta.

Cogí mucho aire y lo solté lentamente, esto iba a ser largo y duro.

Estuve como media hora contándole la versión de Demetri, en ningún momento me cortó, dejó que le contara toda la historia. No parecía sorprendida por la historia, más bien mantenía su rostro frio e indiferente.

- Lo siento Bells, pero no me lo creo – ya esperaba que no se lo creyera, por eso aparte de no tener el valor suficiente para contárselo, no lo había hecho. – Hay cosas que encajan, pero no me creo su versión de los hechos. No puedo creer que Jane no solo me haya mentido a mí, sino que nos haya mentido a todos.

- No es que dude de tu historia Rose, pero la versión de Demetri me parece más creíble. Me enseñó las cicatrices que tenia en su cuerpo – me estremecí al recordar su cuerpo marcado.

- Se las ha podido hacer con cualquier otra cosa Bella.

- No creo que Dem sea de esas personas que se dañan físicamente ellas mismas – fruncí el ceño mirándola con reproche.

- Nadie ha dicho que se haya dañado él – rodó los ojos. – Sino que ha podido hacérselas de otras maneras distintas.

- Estoy segura de que tú lo has visto sin camiseta alguna vez – dije. – Alguna vez antes de que eso les pasara, como para saber que él antes no tenía esas marcas.

Pareció perderse en sus pensamientos unos minutos, hasta que de pronto abrió mucho los ojos y me miró con temor. Asentí con la cabeza a su pregunta no formulada.

- _Jane_ era una buena actriz – le dije sin poder evitar decir su nombre con repulsión.

- Sí – susurró agachando la mirada.

- No te tortures Rose – me acerqué a ella y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros. – No es culpa tuya que Jane os engañara a todos – le susurré en el oído mientras apoyaba mi frente en su cabeza, justo en la parte de encima de su oreja.

- Lo sé, pero… - se quedó callada unos segundos antes de gruñir con los dientes apretados. – Como la vea algún día la haré tragarse sus palabras y hechos por mentirnos a todos. Pero bueno, - se recompuso rápidamente – ahora olvidémonos de eso. Demetri es un hombre fuerte, saldrá adelante, solo necesita tiempo – dijo dando el tema de _Jane_ por zanjado.

- Eso espero Rose, eso espero – suspiré.

Nos abrazamos unos segundos más hasta que el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la primera hora de clases. Nos despedimos en la cafetería después de acordar como hacer con los chicos, ella iría a buscarlos a casa de Edward y acercaría a Seth a la mía. Se lo agradecí con un abrazo y me puse de camino hacía mi primera clase del día.

La mañana transcurrió lenta, muy lentamente. Por mi cabeza no paraban de pasar pensamientos de Edward, lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, las ganas que tenia de tenerlo cerca, sus besos, sus caricias… y en muchas otras ocasiones estaba Demetri rondando mis pensamientos.

Quería poder ayudarlo, pero sabía que si me acercaba a él, le haría más daño del que ya le había hecho y del que ya le estaba haciendo.

Llegó la última clase del día, me tocaba con Liz. Estaba apuntando en la pizarra lo que quería que escribieran del libro que les había tocado leer, pero la continua voz de Tony llegando a mis oídos, no me dejaba concentrarme.

- Tony, guarda silencio por favor – le pedí volteándome para mirarlo.

Estaba hablando con uno de sus compañeros. Desde hacía un par de días ya no se sentaba con Liz en mi clase. Le había preguntado a mi hija por ello, pero ella solo me dijo que no sabía porque Tony ahora no se sentaba con ella y Bree, era algo que me extrañaba ya que él seguía tratando a mi hija como siempre lo había hecho, con respeto y cariño. No podía ser porque estuvieran enfadados.

Tony ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme para disculparse, solo agachó la cabeza y se quedó callado. Volví a girarme hacia la pizarra y seguí apuntando lo que me quedaba, pero de nuevo la voz de Tony me interrumpió.

- Tony – me giré molesta para enfrentarlo. Siguió hablando e ignorando mi llamado. – Tony – repetí. Me ignoró. - ¡Tony! – le grité.

Yo no era de esas profesoras que elevaban la voz para ser escuchadas, pero la ignorancia de Tony y el mal día que estaba teniendo, había acabado con mi paciencia.

- Anthony para usted, Srta. Swan – me escupió.

Lo miré perpleja por el tono que empleó de su voz. Recompuse mi rostro y le dije.

- Anthony deja de hablar mientras…

- ¡Deja tú de follarte a mi padre zorra! – me cortó gritando, levantándose de su silla y golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

* * *

¡Hola! aqui estoy de nuevo, como siempre un poco tarde... pero ya expliqué porque :P

Bien... Tony se ha enterado de lo que sucede con su padre y la madre de su "novia". ¡Esto se pone interesante! jajajaja. No voy a comentar más, quiero saber que opinais y que podrá pasar en el siguiente capi... jijiji.

Muchas gracias como siempre por comentar ^^, por las alertas, favoritos y a las que solo me leen y que ánimo a que comenten algo alguna vez :P

Gracias a mi _BETA_ **tlebd** por corregir mis errores "ortograficos" y por echarme una mano en los momentos de frustracion... ¡gracias Pili, no sé que haría sin tu ayudita!

Ah! que se me olvidaba comentar... gracias **silves **por tu consejito de sexo después de la conversación.. aunque tienen mucho que hablar todavía jajaja.

Espero que hayais disfrutado del capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente.

¡Un saluuuuudo!


	27. Capitulo 27

Capitulo 27

**Bella POV**

Me tensé por lo que había dicho Tony quedándome en shock y mis mejillas se tiñeron del rojo más rojo que existe. Rápidamente miré a Liz que me miraba con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Sabía que algo se estaba montando en su cabecita por la escena _extraña_ que habíamos tenido esta mañana en el coche. Su mirada intensa y evaluadora. Esperó a que negara con la cabeza, pero no pude hacerlo, no podía mentir a mi hija.

Vi como sacudía su cabeza y apartaba la mirada de mi rostro, creí ver la decepción en sus ojos. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacía Tony bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos de clase, estampándole la mano fuertemente en su mejilla.

- ¿Qué coño haces? – le dijo a Liz con el ceño fruncido llevándose la mano a la cara justo donde mi hija le había golpeado.

- No vuelvas a llamar a mi madre zorra – le escupió Liz con los dientes apretados.

Yo seguía en shock, tenía que reaccionar, no podía dejar que toda la clase se enterara de mi vida privada por ahí, como no podía dejar que Liz siguiera golpeando a Tony como sabía que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me acerqué a ellos.

- Cómo vuelvas a golpearme…

- ¡Cómo vuelvas a llamar zorra a mi madre despídete de tu preciosa cara! – gruñó Liz interrumpiéndolo. – Si tu padre es…

- ¡Ya basta! – le corté antes de que acabara esa frase que no tenia muy buena pinta. – Los dos fuera – indiqué la puerta del aula con mi mano. - ¡Ya!

Ambos bufaron y caminaron hacía la puerta gruñéndose cosas en tono bajo.

- Stanley, hazte cargo de la clase, ahora vengo – le dije a una de mis alumnas más aventajadas.

Observé a mis alumnos los cuales me miraban entre divertidos, asombrados, algunos en shock y otros… simplemente se reían entre dientes.

¡Iba a matar a Tony!

¿Ahora cómo coño solucionaba yo esto?

Encima me encontraba _sola_… Edward seguía en Chicago, iba a tener que hablar yo con el _bocazas_ de su hijo y después de él, vendría mi princesa… eso lo temía más.

¡Espera un momento!

¿Cómo coño se había enterado Tony?

Me detuve en la puerta antes de sobrepasarla.

Miles de posibles situaciones en las que los protagonistas éramos Edward y yo, recorrían mi mente sin detenerse en una fija. Así no podía buscar cuando o cómo Tony se había llegado a enterar de que yo, efectivamente, me acuesto con su padre.

¿Qué me esperaba fuera de éste aula, aparte de una hija decepcionada y cabreada?

Temía lo que Anthony pudiera decirme… A Liz ya trataría de _calmarla _en casa.

Salí de clase al pasillo tras un largo suspiro para enfrentarme a ellos dos. Cerré la puerta del aula y caminé con paso decidido hacia donde mi hija y su _acompañante_ estaban parados, dándome la espalda. No debían de verme decaída o arrepentida por lo que había hecho, porque no lo estaba, ¿por qué ocultarlo?

_Por vergüenza_ – gritó mi conciencia.

La ignoré y me acerqué más a ellos. No quería tener ahora una pelea interna conmigo misma.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu madre sea una…

- No lo vuelvas a repetir – bramó mi pequeña alzando de nuevo su mano, solo que esta vez en forma de puño para golpear a Tony.

- Yo no tengo la culpa – repitió éste cansado y golpeando las taquillas con su puño.

- Chicos – me hice notar con la voz un poco temblorosa, no quería que ninguno saliera herido si seguían hablando o incluso si llegaban a las manos. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para mirarme. Los ojos de Liz seguían mostrando decepción, pero también mostraban una pizca de compasión. Tony en cambio… me iba a comer yo toda su ira, palabrería, insultos… y todo por lo que su boca saliera. – Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más… privado.

- No me da la gana – gruñó Tony. – No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. Ya hablaré con mi _padre_ cuando vuelva de Chicago, si es que está en Chicago. ¿También te engaña a ti? – me preguntó burlón pero con maldad.

- Por favor, vamos a un sitio más privado, no quiero hablar con vosotros de esto aquí – mi voz sonó a súplica.

Liz solo agachó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, Tony en cambio me miraba desafiante y cuando fue a abrir la boca para contestarme dios sabe qué, sonó el timbre interrumpiéndolo y dando por finalizada la clase y el día.

- Vamos a mi casa a hablar – les dije antes de que comenzaran a salir todos los alumnos.

- No – contestó rápidamente Anthony.

- Tony por favor – le dijo Liz dejándome a mí con la palabra en la boca y cogiéndole de la mano. – Por favor – le puso cara y ojos de cordero degollado. – Por favor – repitió. – Hazlo por mí – susurró.

Aparté la mirada de ese momento tan _íntimo_ que estaban teniendo y la clavé en mis manos temblorosas.

Al menos tenía claro que Tony no estaba pagando con Liz nuestro "_error_" por haber sido descubiertos.

- De acuerdo – suspiró cuando los alumnos comenzaban a llenar el pasillo.

- Mamá te esperamos en el coche – me dijo Liz sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Que ni siquiera mostrara la decepción en su voz como la había mostrado en sus ojos, me dolió. Alcé el rostro para mirarla, para ver que emociones pasaban por sus ojos, pero ya estaban de espaldas a mí y caminando hacía el aula a recoger sus cosas.

Suspiré pesadamente y caminé detrás de ellos hacía el aula, yo también tenia que recoger mis cosas. En cuanto crucé el umbral de la puerta a mis oídos llegaron todo tipo de _chismes._ Hice oídos sordos a todos y cuando más se estaban escuchando, cuando comenzaron a elevar la voz, alcé el rostro para mirar a mis alumnos y pedirles que se callaran, pero no me dio tiempo, se silenciaron todos ante la mirada que les envió Tony.

No era por echarle la culpa a alguien, pero todo esto, era su culpa. No entendía como me gritaba en medio de la clase que dejara de acostarme con su padre si después iba de _matón_ con los alumnos que estaban cuchicheando sobre Edward y yo.

¿No se daba cuenta de las consecuencias que acarreaba su declaración delante de todo la clase?

Los profesores se me iban a echar encima, los alumnos iban a estar chismorreando de mí durante mucho tiempo – eso no es lo que más me preocupaba – lo que más me preocupaba era la reacción de mis allegados.

Recogí mis cosas deprisa y salí de allí a todo correr. Llegué a la sala de profesores casi jadeando debido a la carrera que me acababa de pegar, y con mis ojos picantes ya que estaba aguantando las lágrimas.

Se me había venido el mundo encima en cuanto salí de aquella aula y me di cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras de Tony en medio de la clase.

Limpié furiosamente la única lágrima que logró abandonar mi ojo mientras recogía todas mis cosas de mi balda. Los profesores que se encontraban en la _sala,_ me miraban curiosos, logré ignorar a todos sin ponerme a la defensiva y gritarles cualquier tontería que saliera de mis labios.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Bella? – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Rosalie.

¿Cuándo coño había entrado a la sala de profesores?

- No – le susurré tratando de no romperme. - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – inquirí antes de que ella dijera algo.

- Claro – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Puedes llevarte a Seth a tu casa y después llamar a Jasper para que vaya a recogerlo cuando salga de trabajar?

- Claro, sin problemas, pero lo de Jasper… no sé si es buena idea… - la miré fijamente mientras me decía eso. Tenía que llevarse a Seth y después avisar a Jasper para así poder meterme en la boca de los lobos yo sola sin necesidad de que alguien más se enterara. – No tengo el teléfono de Jasper – suspiró, al final derrotada por mi intensa mirada.

Metí la mano dentro del bolsillo de mi abrigo y saqué una tarjeta con el número de Jasper.

Siempre llevaba encima unas cuantas tarjetas suyas.

- Toma, llámale cuando llegues a casa – le dije antes de pasar por su lado.

- ¡Eh!, Bella – me llamó. Me giré para mirarla, ella se acercó a mí cautelosamente. - ¿Qué ocurre? – susurró.

- Tarde o temprano te enteraras, pero por ahora solo voy a hacer lo que creo correcto, a la noche te llamo y hablamos – la abracé en un arranque impulsivo, necesitaba sentir algo de _cariño_ antes de enfrentarme a mi hija y a Tony.

- Vale – susurró no muy convencida y devolviéndome el abrazo.

Salí corriendo de allí, rumbo al coche donde Liz y Tony me estaban esperando mientras hablaban entre susurros.

Abrí el coche con el mando a distancia y caminé hacía el lado del conductor.

- Cuando queráis nos vamos – les dije antes de entrar en el coche.

Me acomodé en el asiento mientras ellos entraban en silencio. Me sorprendió que Liz se sentara atrás con Tony, pero no dije nada.

Conduje con cuidado hasta casa. Mi mente no paraba de pensar, organizar, planear y mil cosas más. No sabía lo que me esperaba en cuanto cruzáramos las puertas de casa, pero estaba _acojonada_. Tenía el tiempo justo para planear algo, no sabía cómo se había enterado Tony, pero tenía que idear algo para aunque sea negarlo y ganar algo de tiempo.

¡No podía hacer esto yo sola!

Llegamos unos minutos más tarde. Los tres salimos del coche en silencio. Caminé detrás de ellos hacia casa, Liz iba agarrada fuertemente de la mano de Tony.

Entramos en casa, ellos fueron directos al salón sin soltar sus mochilas, yo aun necesitaba algo de tiempo.

- Ahora bajo – les informé subiendo las escaleras.

Me encerré en mi habitación apoyando la espalda en la puerta y me dejé caer al suelo lentamente, deslizando mi cuerpo por la puerta. No podía romperme, no todavía. Cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de la única persona que podría "_ayudarme"_.

Un tono…

Dos tonos…

Tres tonos…

Cuatro, cinco… nueve…

¡Puto contestador!

- ¿Por qué no coges el maldito teléfono ahora que te necesito más que nunca y después me llamas cuando más ocupada estoy, Edward? – pregunté entre dientes para mi misma.

Lancé frustrada el móvil lejos de mí después de intentarlo unas cuantas veces más y me levanté. Tenía que cambiarme de ropa, ponerme cómoda antes de la gran _batalla_.

No tardé demasiado en bajar, en unos quince minutos ya me encontraba sentada en el sillón individual del salón con Liz y Tony sentados en el largo sofá. Aun seguían agarrados de la mano, Tony me miraba intensamente y Liz… ella mantenía su cabeza agachada, ocultándome todo lo que por sus ojos podrían estar pasando.

Aclaré mi garganta por tercera vez para hablar, pero las palabras no salían. Tony seguía mirándome fijamente, tanto que mis nervios ya habían abandonado mi cuerpo para esconderse detrás del sofá.

- Estoy esperando a que me des una explicación de por qué te acuestas con mi padre – el tono de voz de Tony me dejó helada.

Para tener dieciséis años, – los había cumplido un par de días después de que Edward se marchara a Chicago – intimidaba mucho.

- Yo… yo… no… yo… - tartamudeé.

_¡Joder! Céntrate y trata de hablar. Que te entienda al menos_ – pensé.

- Yo no me acuesto con tu padre – dije de forma rápida apartando la mirada de sus intensos ojos verdes.

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio. No podía alzar el rostro, temía lo que pudiera encontrarme.

- ¡No me jodas! – rió sin ganas. - ¿Qué no te acuestas con mi padre? – preguntó desconcertado.

- No – dije firme aun con mis ojos clavados en el suelo.

Rió sin humor antes de golpear la pequeña mesa que descansaba entre los sofás con su mano, sobresaltándome. Aun así no alcé la mirada.

Esto iba y era más difícil de lo que creía.

- Tony por favor, me lo has prometido – le escuché decir a Liz.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo creer lo que la zo… - ahora sí que subí mi rostro y lo miré amenazante, como esa palabra saliera de sus labios…. – lo que tu madre dice – se corrigió.

- Déjale que se explique – le pidió mi pequeña.

- ¿Qué se explique? ¡Qué coño va a explicar si lo primero que ha dicho ya es mentira!

- Por favor – suplicó Liz.

- Yo no me acuesto con tu padre – repetí tan segura que casi me lo creo hasta yo.

Tony movió su cabeza rápidamente hacia a mí, tenia sus ojos entrecerrados.

- No sé quién te habrá metido esa idea en la cabeza – lo mataría personalmente en cuanto me enterara. – Pero entre tu padre y yo, no hay absolutamente nada.

- Nadie me ha metido ninguna idea en la cabeza – escupió.

¿Entonces cómo coño se ha enterado?

Nos desafiamos durante unos largos minutos con la mirada. Él parecía debatirse entre decirme algo o no y yo, yo prefería quedarme calladita.

- Mamá – la voz de Liz nos hizo apartar los ojos el uno del otro y mirar a Liz.

Me rompió el alma….

Sus mejillas estaban inundadas por el rio de lágrimas que recorrían su cara hasta perderse en su barbilla. Quería levantarme y reconfortarla, pero Tony se me adelantó. La abrazó y la atrajo a su pecho para que llorara libremente en él.

Agaché la mirada a mis manos temblorosas y traté de tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta mientras intentaba controlar, que mis lágrimas no se derramaran.

- Por favor – dijo Liz entre sollozos.

La miré sin entenderla, sus ojos volvían a mostrar decepción y compasión.

- Por favor – repitió.

- No te entiendo cariño – le dije con la voz entrecortada.

- Quiere que digas la verdad – bramó Tony.

- Estoy diciendo la verdad – le respondí molesta a él.

- ¡Ja! – exclamó con un grito. – Entonces explícame porque os vi en el aula la semana pasada haciendo… ¡puta mierda! ¡Quiero borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza! – estiró de sus pelos frustradamente, muy al estilo Edward. – Dime que lo que vi ese día, fue todo mentira. ¡Dímelo! – volvió a golpear con su mano la mesa.

Así que nos había visto…

Esto cada vez se ponía peor.

¿Debía de seguir mintiendo o decir la verdad?

Observé a Liz durante largo rato. Ella también se quedó mirándome intensamente, sus ojos seguían mostrando los mismos sentimientos, pero ahora había añadido uno más… la tristeza. Es como si estuviéramos manteniendo una conversación _mental_, sin abrir nuestras bocas. Ella me invitaba a que dijera la verdad y yo trataba de negarlo, no podía hacer esto, no sola.

Tras un largo suspiro, Liz se levantó del sofá separándose de Tony y de sus manos unidas y se acercó a mí, quedándose a escasos centímetros de mi posición.

- ¿Te has acostado con su padre? – inquirió con la voz temblorosa.

Aparté la mirada de sus ojos negros y asentí casi imperceptiblemente. Ya no tenía lógica seguir intentando negarlo si Tony nos había visto.

- ¿Por qué? – susurró. - ¿Por qué? – repitió.

No iba a contestarle que estaba enamorada de Edward delante de su hijo, ya hablaría de mis razones con ella cuando estuviéramos solas.

- Sucedió – le contesté.

- ¿Sucedió? – preguntó Tony molesto. – Claro sucedió. Tú te abriste de piernas y mi padre por ser un caballero y no negarse, te folló sobre el escritorio – alcé el rostro y lo miré enfadada y con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Yo no me abrí de piernas a nadie – gruñí. – Más te vale tratarme con respeto o nuestra conversación habrá acabado – espeté.

- ¿Qué conversación? Si no eres capaz de formar una frase coherentemente.

- Tony – le reprendió Liz.

- Es verdad. No sé para qué coño nos ha hecho venir aquí a hablar sino dice nada. Lo único que sabemos es que se ha tirado a mi padre y no precisamente porque lo haya dicho, sino con un simple movimiento de cabeza e incluso estoy seguro de que esa no era la primera vez.

- Sí, me he acostado con tu padre – le dije molesta y explotando.

¿Por qué me atacaba a mí?

_Porque estás sola… su padre está demasiado lejos para reclamarle a él y lo está pagando contigo. Está descargando su rabia contigo - _dijo mi conciencia.

_Gracias_ – le contesté irónicamente a mi cabeza.

- Creo que he escuchado suficiente – dijo Liz. – Me… me voy a mi… habitación.

- Liz, cariño espera – me levanté del sillón y le agarré de la mano para que no se fuera.

No quería quedarme con el _pequeño_ Cullen a solas.

- No quiero seguir escuchando nada, no puedo creerlo… - sollozó. - ¿Por qué con él mamá? ¿No te valía con Demetri? – siguió llorando. - ¿Tenia que ir a por su padre precisamente?

- Liz… yo… yo no fui a por su padre – susurré limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

- ¡Es un hombre casado! – me gritó.

- Yo no fui a por él. Solo sucedió. Nos dejamos llevar – murmuré avergonzada.

- Tenias que ser más fuerte - susurró. – ¿Engañaste a Demetri? – preguntó antes de que pudiera decirle nada. - ¿Por eso no se quedó ese fin de semana y por eso no lo hemos vuelto a ver por aquí? ¿Le engañaste?

De acuerdo… mi hija era una gran observadora.

Ahora me debatía entre decirle la verdad o no… esto podía disfrazarlo un poco, no había necesidad de seguir hundiéndome en la mierda que me estaban enterrando estos dos…

- Claro que le engañó – dijo Tony sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos, esperaba que cerrara la boca.

- ¿El Sr. Bewley os soltó un bonito discurso? – preguntó burlón. – Aun recuerdo la cara que puso en el pasillo cuando le dije lo que la _zorra_ de su novia estaba haciendo con el _cabrón_ de mi padre.

- ¡Tony! – le chilló Liz. – Te dije que no volvieras a llamar a mi madre así – bramó.

- ¡Es lo que se merece por tirarse a un hombre casado! – replicó levantándose del sofá.

- Mi madre no es la única culpable, estoy segura de que tu padre no objetó nada – le escupió.

- Claro que no es la única culpable. ¿Crees que no voy a hablar con mi padre?

¿Pero este crío quien se creía?

Él no tenía porque hablar con nadie, yo solo estaba explicándole lo que pasaba, intentando _relajar_ la situación. Él no era el que tenia que hablar de nada, no era su deber. Edward es el que tenía que dar la cara y hablarlo con su _mujer_.

- Pues deja de atacar a mi madre – bramó.

Apreciaba el gesto de Liz, pero esta era mi batalla, si Tony quería atacarme… tendría que defenderme yo sola.

- Lo siento – susurré. – Siento que te hayas tenido que enterar así y… - me corté en cuanto escuché como la puerta principal se abría de un fuerte portazo.

Escuchamos varios murmullos. Eran Seth quejándose y Jasper regañándole.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya?

¿Llevábamos tanto tiempo hablando?

- ¡Mamá, mira lo que… - se cortó Seth al ver nuestras caras largas cuando entró entusiasmado al salón. - ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió preocupado acercándose a mí.

Recompuse mi rostro y miré cariñosamente a mi hijo.

- Nada cariño, solo…

- Me voy – dijo de pronto Tony interrumpiéndome.

- Espera, yo te llevo – dije.

- Contigo no voy a ningún lado – me dijo con asco. – Prefiero irme andando, tengo mucho en lo que pensar.

Seth frunció el ceño ante el tono despectivo de Tony. Pasé mi mano por sus cabellos y le sonreí ligeramente cuando clavó sus ojos en mí. No correspondió mi sonrisa, solo frunció el ceño más.

- Te llevo yo – dijo Jasper apareciendo en el salón.

- No es necesario – le contestó Tony.

- No voy a dejar que vayas hasta tu casa andando – espetó Jazz.

- Tony – susurró Liz para llamar su atención.

Mantuvieron sus miradas conectadas durante unos segundos, manteniendo una conversación muda, igual que hacíamos Jake y yo cuando estábamos juntos. Al final con un largo suspiro, Tony aceptó que Jasper lo llevara a casa.

Tras intercambiar una rápida mirada con Jasper, indicándome que después hablaríamos, salió del salón con Tony a sus pies.

- Liz – le llamé.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, aclararle todo. No quería que pensara que su madre fuera una cualquiera, aunque no estaba muy lejos de ello...

- Ahora no mamá – dijo sin emoción alguna y siguiendo a Tony y Jasper.

Suspiré derrotada y me dejé caer en el sillón. Apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas y enterré mi rostro en mis manos.

- Mamá – sentí la pequeña mano de Seth acariciar mi espalda. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Froté mis ojos antes de apartar las manos, quería retirar las pequeñas gotas saladas que habían escapado de mis ojos sin mi consentimiento antes de mirar a Seth.

- Nada, solo hemos estado hablando de cosas de mayores – rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y echándome hacía atrás en el sillón lo acomodé en mi regazo.

- Yo ya soy mayor – hizo un mohín con sus labios antes de apoyar su cara en mi pecho.

- Lo sé cariño, pero esto es algo que no entenderías – o eso creía yo.

- ¿Has discutido con Liz?

- Algo así – le contesté apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo y abrazándolo más fuerte.

- ¿De qué?

- Ya te lo he dicho Seth, es cosa de mayores – mi pequeño bufó ante mi respuesta. – Ahora vamos a darte un baño y a hacer la cena.

- No quiero bañarme – se quejó abrazándome por el cuello.

- No, no quieres, pero lo harás – lo acomodé en mis brazos antes de levantarme.

Mi pequeño ya no era tan pequeño… ¡joder, como pesaba!

- Me vas a tirar mamá – rió cuando me desestabilicé.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas crecido tanto y ya no pueda contigo.

- Puedo andar yo solito – saltó de mis brazos sin avisarme, lo que provoco un fuerte dolor de espalda. - ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó preocupado.

- Un poquito – puse una mueca de dolor en mi rostro mientras frotaba el dolor de mi espalda.

- Lo siento – me abrazó por la cintura.

- No pasa nada – acaricié sus cabellos restándole importancia. – Vamos a bañarte.

Después de bañar a Seth y hacer la cena, me retiré a mi habitación dejando que los tres cenaran solos. No tenia hambre ni ánimos de nada, así que me encerré en mi cuarto tirándome sobre el colchón y acurrucándome en medio de la cama.

**Edward POV**

Puta larga semanita que estaba teniendo, se me estaba haciendo eterna. Llevaba siete malditos días estirándome de los pelos, necesitaba ver a Bella, sentirla, escucharla…

Llegué exhausto a la habitación del hotel, entré y tras cerrar de la puerta me dejé caer en el mullido colchón enterrando mi cara en la almohada.

Suspiré después de estar unos pocos minutos tumbado boca abajo y alcé la cabeza de la almohada, enfocando mis ojos en la mesilla que había a uno de los lados de la cama.

¡Mierda!

Me había dejado el móvil en el hotel todo el día.

Me incorporé y estirando mi brazo lo alcancé. Miré la pantalla del aparato, tenia unas cuantas perdidas de Bella y un mensaje en el contestador. Me llevé el teléfono a la oreja para escucharlo.

- _¿Por qué no coges el maldito teléfono ahora que te necesito más que nunca y después me llamas cuando más ocupada estoy, Edward?_

Bella… su voz se escuchaba desesperada y triste.

Miré el reloj del móvil. Las doce de la noche… era tarde para llamarla, pero tenía muchas perdidas de ella y ese mensaje despertó mi vena sobreprotectora.

¿Qué le habría pasado?

Me senté en la cama y marqué su número. Sonó unas cuantas veces hasta que descolgó sin decir nada.

- ¿Bella? – pregunté tras unos segundos en silencio.

_- Edward – susurró._

- ¿Qué pasa _pequeña_?

_- ¿Por qué no me has cogido antes el teléfono? – inquirió llorando._

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Ha sucedido algo? – le pregunté con nerviosismo.

Iba a matar a quién quiera que la hubiera hecho llorar.

_- Tony – sollozó más fuerte._

¿Tony?

¿Le había pasado algo a mi hijo?

Mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos. Cuando comenzó a bombear de nuevo, logré preguntar.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Tony? – mi voz salió estrangulada debido al nudo de mi garganta.

_- No._

- Bella por favor, deja de llorar. Estoy empezando a ponerme muy nervioso – le pedí.

_- Tony… nos… nos… - sollozaba sin parar y yo no le entendía nada. – En… aula… escritorio – logró decir o yo entender._

- Bella, no entiendo lo que quieres decir, cálmate un poco.

¿Qué lo podría haber pasado con mi hijo para estar tan nerviosa y llorando sin consuelo?

¿Por qué no tenia consuelo, verdad?

Gruñí ante esa pregunta pero la descarté, necesitaba concentrarme en lo que había pasado con Tony.

_- Nos vio en el aula cuando nos encontró Demetri el otro día – dijo rápidamente sin llorar._

Me quedé unos cuantos segundos en shock.

Mi hijo, mi hijo mayor, el hijo mayor de mi mujer, Anthony… ¿nos había visto en el aula?, ¿nos había visto en el aula mientras hacíamos… ¡nos había visto! ?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté casi sin voz.

_- Anthony nos vio y se lo dijo a Demetri, por eso nos vio él también, Tony se lo dijo – sollozó de nuevo._

- ¿Qué? – repetí más alto.

_- He tenido que hablar con ellos… con Liz y Tony… y… y…_

- Bella. No llores, yo hablaré con Tony. No te preocupes por nada – traté de tranquilizarla.

_- ¿Por qué no me has contestado cuando te he llamado? – alejó los sollozos y su voz sonó un poco dura._

- Se me olvidó coger el teléfono, acabo de llegar al hotel – le expliqué.

- _¿Vas a tardar mucho en venir? – ahora sonó desesperada._

- No lo sé. Quizás una semana más.

Quería golpearme la cabeza por ello, no solo por estar alejado de ella, el juicio era dentro de una semana y yo no sabía si iba a llegar para estar a su lado.

…..

Y así fue. No llegué al maldito juicio. Intenté por todos los medios llegar, pero los dichosos aviones no quisieron poner de su parte, perdí un vuelo y el siguiente en el que podía haber embarcado, se averió.

En cuanto llegué al aeropuerto de Tacoma, monté en mi Volvo que dejé aparcado cuando vine a coger el avión hacia Chicago y me puse en camino rumbo a Port Ángeles, donde sería juzgado ese hijo puta que violó a Liz.

Llegué tarde, el cielo oscuro ya estaba sobre mi cabeza. Sabía por Bella en que hotel se quedarían a dormir antes de regresar a Seattle, así que me dirigí allí después de poner el GPS para que me llevara hasta el hotel. El juicio había sido por la tarde.

Aparqué el auto en uno de los pocos huecos libres que había al lado del hotel y salí del coche para entrar en él. Pregunté en recepción por su habitación, una vez la tuve, cogí el ascensor y subí hasta el tercer piso.

No sabía el panorama que me iba a encontrar, porque no había tenido la ocasión de llamar a Bella. Entre el viaje desde Chicago y las ganas de llegar a su lado, no me detuve a llamarla.

Era el peor hombre de la faz de la tierra…

Me detuve en su puerta con la mano en alto para golpearla. ¿Se encontraría Liz con ella? Tenía que haberla llamado antes…

Con los nervios destrozados, las manos temblorosas y sudorosas y mi corazón desbocado, toqué suavemente la puerta. Esperé pacientemente a que alguien me abriera, pero nada. Toqué un poco más fuerte y volví a esperar. Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrándome a Bella con las mejillas inundadas en lágrimas, con su cuerpo tembloroso y con unas muy oscuras ojeras adornando sus preciosos ojos chocolates. Seguramente no habría pegado casi ojo desde hace una semana.

No tardé ni dos segundos en entrar en la habitación olvidándome de que podría estar acompañada y abrazarla. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y la atraje hacía el mío.

- Inocente – sollozó. – A ese cabrón lo han declarado inocente.

¿¡Qué! ?

¿Inocente?

¿Cómo pueden declarar a un violador inocente?

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? – no fui capaz de formar una pregunta, las palabras de Bella me habían dejado descolocado.

- Por falta de pruebas. No bastó con el testimonio de Liz, ni las pocas pruebas que sacamos del hospital. Emmett ha pedido que se repita el juicio, pero se lo han negado – sollozó lo último. – Ese hijo de puta se ha ido sin cargos ni nada a la calle, es libre – rió irónicamente.

Su cuerpo cada vez temblaba más. Tenia que tranquilizarla. Entré del todo a la habitación después de echar un rápido vistazo para cerciorarme de que estaba sola y cerré la puerta con el pie. La llevé hasta la cama enorme que había en medio de la habitación y la obligué a sentarse.

- Hablaré con Emmett…

- ¡No! – me cortó abrazándose a mi cintura cuando me aleje un poco de ella. – No me dejes sola, por favor.

- No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Solo te iba a decir que hablaré con Emmett mañana. Ahora debes de tranquilizarte, estas demasiado nerviosa – asintió con la cabeza sin apartar sus brazos de mi cintura.

Besé sus cabellos antes de deshacer su abrazo y separarme lo justo de ella.

- Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo – volvió a asentir a la vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

Entré en el baño acercándome a la bañera. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y tras comprobar que ésta estuviera lo suficientemente caliente, puse el tapón de la bañera. Dejé el grifo abierto para que se llenara y regresé a donde Bella cuando acabé de preparar el baño.

- Vamos – extendí mi mano para que la cogiera y ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Caminamos agarrados de la mano hacia el baño. Bella parecía estar en su mundo.

Comencé a quitarle la ropa lentamente. Cuando estuvo desnuda, la ayudé a entrar en la bañera donde se sentó abrazando sus rodillas.

Iba a ir yo personalmente a por ese hijo de puta…

Remangué las mangas de mi camisa y tras arrodillarme en el suelo, comencé a masajear sus hombros. Tenia que relajarse.

Comencé por sus hombros y después su espalda. Tras unos pocos minutos, deshizo el abrazo de sus piernas y se recostó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en la bañera. Abandoné ésta para masajear sus sienes.

- Relájate – le susurré en el oído.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando regresé a masajear sus hombros.

- Esto se siente… – se cortó cuando gimió.

Esto lo estaba haciendo por ella, para que se relajara y dejara de pensar en la situación por unos minutos, pero tenerla desnuda en la bañera mientras gemía cuando mis dedos presionaban de vez en cuando un poco más sobre su piel… era jodidamente excitante.

Dejé sus hombros y llevé mis manos a su pecho, lo masajeé unos segundos antes de bajarlas un poco más hacia sus pechos. Los abarqué con mis manos y la miré para ver su reacción, seguía con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Los masajeé levemente alrededor de sus pezones, cuando éstos estuvieron erectos los atrapé con mis dedos y tiré de ellos ligeramente.

- Edward – soltó con un jadeo abriendo los ojos e incorporándose un poco.

- Shh – quité una de mis manos de uno de sus pechos y la obligué a que se reclinara de nuevo, como estaba hace unos segundos.

Cuando su espalda estuvo de nuevo apoyada sobre la bañera y sus ojos cerrados, regresé a mi trabajo de darle _mimos_ a sus pechos. Estuve jugando con ellos unos minutos, tirando de sus pezones erectos, soplando sobre ellos haciendo que se pusieran incluso más duros y que la piel de Bella se pusiera de gallina.

Mis pantalones apretaban demasiado, pero no me importó. Quería que ella se sintiera bien, que dejara sus nervios y lágrimas para otro momento. Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no capturar sus pechos con mi boca.

Sus gemidos eran casi imperceptibles, eso debía de cambiarlo… quería escucharla gritar.

Seguí masajeando sus pechos y lentamente fui bajando mis manos por su estomago, por su vientre hasta llegar a sus piernas. Con un simple gesto con mis manos en sus piernas, le indiqué que las abriera, no tardó en hacerlo. Masajeé sus muslos delicadamente, estaba seguro que su entrepierna estaba palpitante y mojada, y no por el agua que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, ¡no! sino por lo excitada que se la veía.

Dejé que mi mano derecha llegará a su sexo rozando ligeramente su clítoris. Quería ponerla un poco más al borde. Repetí el movimiento unas veces más hasta que sin previo aviso, comencé a frotar su clítoris sin piedad. Lo froté en círculos, de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha e incluso lo pellizqué tirando de él.

Sus manos tuvieron que agarrarse al borde de la bañera y sus gemidos ahora eran más audibles, como yo quería.

Estaba acabando conmigo. Mi entrepierna pedía a gritos por atención, pero mi cabeza gritaba que primero iba ella, después ya me ocuparía yo de mi problema solo.

Introduje un dedo en su caliente cavidad y lo dejé ahí unos segundos mientras que con el dedo pulgar, seguía frotando su hinchado clítoris.

- Edward – gimió sin abrir los ojos y moviendo su cadera en busca de más fricción.

Comencé a meter y sacar mi dedo, sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen, tanto que tuvo que morderse el labio para acallarlos. Añadí un segundo dedo en su orificio, provocando que su espalda se arqueara y los movimientos de su cadera aumentaran el ritmo en busca de más placer. Mi dedo pulgar no dejó de frotar su clítoris mientras metía y sacaba mis dedos de su interior.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sentí las paredes de su interior apretar mis dedos. Mantuvimos un largo segundo nuestros ojos clavados el uno en el otro, le sonreí y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta una de sus manos abandonó el borde de la bañera para agarrar mi cuello y acercarme a ella para besarme vorazmente.

Correspondí al beso sin detener mis dedos, pronto su clítoris y sus paredes comenzaron a apretarse y palpitar más en mis dedos hasta que su orgasmo la llevó a lo más alto.

Me separé de sus labios con una sonrisa por mi logro. Bella apartó mi mano de su interior y se puso de pie saliendo de la bañera, secó rápidamente su cuerpo mientras yo la miraba sentado desde el suelo con la misma sonrisa de antes dibujada sobre mi rostro. Cuando secó su cuerpo y un poco las puntas de sus cabellos mojados, se agachó para agarrar mi mano y tiró de ella indicándome que me levantara.

Caminamos de nuevo hacia la habitación, ella en todo su esplendor y yo con mi "_pequeño_" problema, dentro de mis pantalones. Nos detuvimos justo al lado de la cama y Bella se giró para quedar justo frente a mí. Apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros y poniéndose de puntillas besó mis labios de nuevo.

Esta vez el beso no fue voraz, fue dulce, cariñoso… ¡terriblemente sensual!

Agarré sus caderas, pero ella apartó mis manos con un golpe. Me iba a separar de sus labios para preguntarle porque había hecho eso, pero cuando comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa botón por botón lentamente, olvidé todo y di lo mejor de mí en ese beso.

Cuando acabó con los botones, subió lentamente las manos desde mi abdomen hasta mis hombros. Me estremecí al sentir el contacto de sus uñas clavarse en mi piel. Llegó a mis hombros y con un suave movimiento de sus manos, se deshizo de mi camisa dejándola caer al suelo.

Nos separamos lo justo para coger aire y después volvimos a unir nuestros labios.

Me sobresalté un poco al sentir sus manos desabrochando el botón de mi pantalón. Bella soltó una risita en mi boca por mi reacción antes de bajar la cremallera del pantalón. Puso sus manos en mi cadera y metió un par de dedos entre la tela de mis bóxers y mi cuerpo. De un tirón los bajó un poco dejando libre mi pene erecto.

Separé sus manos de mi ropa para poder sacármela yo. Con ayuda de mis piernas, primero quité mis zapatos y después me deshice de toda la ropa que me quedaba, calcetines incluidos.

Estiré mis brazos para volver a cogerla de la cintura, pero como antes había hecho, con un golpe en mis manos, no me dejó ni siquiera tocarla.

Me separé de su boca con el ceño fruncido y con ganas de pedirle una explicación, pero sentir su mano sobre mi pene, me hizo olvidar todo. Mordí mi labio para evitar gemir vergonzosamente y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando comenzó a subir y bajar por toda mi longitud apretando mi miembro cada vez que iba hacia abajo.

¡Se sentía tan bien!

Apreté los puños para poder hacer todo el uso de mi autocontrol y no correrme en su mano que seguía con los movimientos, arriba y abajo, sin detenerse, cada vez más rápido. Mis manos quemaban por poder tocarla, pero Bella no me lo permitía.

Gruñí cuando paró sus movimientos. Dejé escapar un jadeó cuando sentí que me empujó y mi espalda golpeó el colchón. Iba, dios sabe que iba a preguntarle a que estaba jugando, pero toda racionalidad abandonó mi cerebro para dar paso a la irracionalidad.

Se situó a horcajadas sobre mi cintura y atacó mis labios, de nuevo con un beso sensual, sin prisas, sin exigencias, con mucho cariño. Nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire, sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, yo por mi parte… tuve que cerrar los míos cuando volví a sentir su mano sobre mi polla.

Alzó sus caderas con ayuda de sus rodillas y colocó mi pene en su centro, podía sentirla húmeda, muy húmeda y con un suave deslizamiento hacia abajo, me abarcó en su interior.

Ambos gemimos y nos mantuvimos quietos, sin decirnos absolutamente nada, parecía que Bella quería alargar el momento y yo no iba a oponerme. Sentirla tan caliente y mojada era una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido en mi vida.

Besó mis labios después de unos segundos. Y comenzó a alzar sus caderas y a bajarlas en un ritmo lento. Casi me sacaba de su interior para volver a meterme, era simplemente fabuloso.

Ahora si me permitió posar mis manos en su cadera y la ayudé con los movimientos. Su boca volvió a abandonar la mía. Abrí los ojos para observarla, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su frente estaba cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su labio entre sus dientes. Quise incorporarme un poco para liberar sus labios de sus dientes y atraparlo con los míos, pero Bella fue más rápida y apoyando sus manos en mis hombros, se incorporó hasta que su espalda quedó completamente recta. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a gemir audiblemente.

Abandoné sus caderas cuando comenzó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás y capturé sus pechos con mis dos manos. Sus pezones erectos eran un par de juguetes para mis dedos, acaricié alrededor de ellos antes de comenzar a pellizcarlos y tirar de ellos.

- E… Ed… ward – jadeó entrecortadamente.

- Sigue Bella, sigue – la alenté.

Estuve unos segundos jugando con sus pechos, hasta que se me ocurrió incorporarme sobre mis codos y capturarlos con mi boca, primero uno y después el otro.

- ¡Joder! – gruñó entre dientes mientras agarraba mis cabellos y tiraba de ellos.

Me sentía poderoso por hacerla sentir así, por complacerla como se merecía.

Tiró de mis cabellos sin sutilezas apartando mi boca de sus pechos y me besó. Su lengua se coló en mi boca y buscó desesperadamente la mía.

Me incorporé mejor apoyándome sobre una mano, la otra la llevé a sus espalda baja y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Sentí su centro tensarse alrededor de mi miembro, yo también estaba cerca, mis pelotas se _estrujaron_ y cuando sentí que ella se corría separando su boca de la mía a la vez que gritaba mi nombre…

- ¡Edward!

… me dejé ir yo también, gritando el suyo.

- ¡Bella!

Nos mantuvimos en esa posición unos minutos mientras recuperábamos nuestros alientos. Mi brazo izquierdo, en el que me estaba apoyando para mantenerme sentado, comenzó a flaquear y sin poder evitarlo, mi espalda golpeó el colchón llevándome a Bella conmigo.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre mi pecho y suspiró.

- Será mejor que nos tapemos con las sabanas, no quiero que cojas frio – dije.

- Shh, solo déjame estar un poco más así.

La abracé y besé sus cabellos mientras permanecíamos en esa posición, yo aun dentro de ella.

Tras unos minutos que se me hicieron cortos, se separó de mí y se puso en pie ofreciéndome su mano para que yo también me levantara. Agarré su mano firmemente y me levanté. Separó las sabanas y la colcha, y regresó a la cama, yo no tardé en seguirla.

Ambos nos tumbamos tapándonos con las sabanas y apagamos la luz quedándonos a oscuras. Yo boca arriba con mi brazo izquierdo rodeando su espalda y Bella con la cabeza sobre mi pecho y su brazo izquierdo rodeando mi cintura, enredamos nuestras piernas y nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio durante unos minutos.

- Bella – susurré.

No quería despertarla si ya estaba dormida.

- Umm.

- ¿Dónde está Liz?

- En la habitación de al lado – me contestó tras un breve suspiro.

- ¿Sola? – negó con la cabeza. – ¿Con quién está?

- Con Tony – murmuró.

- ¿Ha venido Tony también? – le pregunté sorprendido y un poco molesto, ya que le había dicho a mi hijo que no viniera.

- Sí. No pude negarme, me amenazó diciéndome que si no lo traía le contaría a tu _mujer _lo nuestro.

- Hablaré mañana con él.

No quería que pusiera a Bella entre las cuerdas cuando la culpa de todo la tenía yo y no ella. Después de todo su padre era yo. Si quería explicaciones o cualquier cosa, yo se las daría.

- Liz no me habla – dijo. – Lo único que me ha dicho desde la semana pasada es que Tony no dirá nada hasta hablar contigo, ella ha tratado de razonar con él. Le dijo que él no tenia que hacer nada, que el que tenia que dar la cara eras tú.

- Liz tiene razón – suspiré. – ¿No te habla desde que se enteró de… lo nuestro? – asintió con la cabeza. – Deberías de hablar con ella – propuse. – Liz es una chica inteligente y sabrá entenderlo.

- Lo he intentado, pero no logro acercarme a ella. Hablé con Jazz y me dijo que le diera un poco de tiempo para asimilar las cosas, encima ahora… esto del juicio… y… _ese cabrón_… sale impune – logró decir entrecortadamente mientras alejaba las lágrimas.

- Respecto a ese tema, hablaré con Emmett mañana a ver qué podemos hacer, no voy a permitir que quede libre.

- Ya hablé yo con Emmett y me dijo que la cosa estaba difícil.

- Pero no imposible – dije apretando mi abrazo. Nos mantuvimos callados durante otro rato, yo pensando en las posibilidades que teníamos de meter a ese _hijo puta_ entre rejas, hasta que recordando nuestra breve conversación de ahora me percaté de algo. – Bella – la llamé en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió en el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿Jasper sabe lo nuestro?

- Sí, tuve que contárselo el día que Tony explotó delante de todo el aula – se estremeció ante eso.

- Y, ¿qué dice al respecto?

- Solo me ha dicho que tenga cuidado y que piense mucho las cosas antes de tomar una decisión. Es como si… como si nos apoyara o algo así – se encogió de hombros.

No parecía importarle mucho que Jasper supiera que nosotros estábamos salien… que nosotros estábamos viéndonos.

- ¿Arreglaste lo que pasó en la escuela? ¿Lo que dijo Tony delante de toda la clase? – pregunté esperanzado, esperando que lo hubiera arreglado.

- Sí, él mismo lo hizo, estoy segura de que Liz tuvo que ver mucho en eso. Habló con el director cuando lo que me chilló delante de toda la clase, llegó a los oídos de los profesores y del mismo director. Creo que le han castigado por faltarme al respeto, no estoy segura de ello, ya que nadie me dice nada, ni siquiera Rose.

- ¿Rosalie… Rosalie… sabe…

- Más o menos – me cortó. – He hablado con ella muy poco sobre el tema, no he estado de humor durante esta semana.

- Lo siento – besé su coronilla. – Siento no haber estado aquí para apoyarte y por no haber estado a tu lado cuando me has necesitado.

- No pasa nada – susurró apartando la cabeza de mi pecho y besando éste con sus labios. – Ahora estas aquí y ahora es cuando más te necesito.

Volví a apretar mi abrazo y besé sus cabellos dejando más tiempo mis labios sobre ellos.

- Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar – le dije al recordar sus ojeras.

Suspiró y relajó del todo su cuerpo.

Tras un rato, su respiración se hizo más pesada. Se había quedado dormida en mis brazos… como llevaba deseando que pasara desde hace mucho tiempo. No tardé mucho en seguirla, tras escucharla decir mi nombre un par de veces – hablaba en sueños, esto era sorprendente, como ella misma – y pensar en lo que le diría a mi hijo mañana en cuanto estuviera a solas con él, me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

- _Edward_ – escuché a lo lejos mientras movían mi cuerpo. Me removí en la cama y gemí. – _¡No seas perezoso y levántate! _– dijo con el tono de voz más alto y quitando las sabanas de sobre mi cuerpo.

Sentí el frio recorrerme y escuche una risita entre dientes mientras volvía a decir mi nombre. Entonces reconocí esa voz…

Bella.

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y cagándome en todo, los volví a cerrar por culpa de la luz que entraba por la ventana.

- ¡Joder! – exclamé frotándome los ojos.

- No seas quejica y levántate. Nos están esperando.

Salí de la cama de un salto y me estiré, alzando los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Esto… Edward… - traté de enfocar mi vista hacia donde estaba Bella, cuando lo logré, la vi sonrojada, mordiéndose en el labio tratando de ocultar una tímida sonrisa y sus ojos tenían aquel brillo especial que había visto en ellos anoche.

- Dime – le dije acercándome a ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Estas… deberías… - mordió nerviosamente su labio de nuevo. – Podrías… – acorté nuestra distancia agarrando sus caderas con mis manos y pegándola a mi cuerpo. – Estás desnudo – susurró agachando la mirada avergonzada.

Me separé de ella un poco y miré hacia abajo por el hueco de nuestros cuerpos. Me reí entre dientes al ver mi desnudez, cogí su mentón y alcé su rostro sonrojado.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – le pregunté divertido. – No es la primera vez que me ves desnudo.

- Lo sé, pero es que… no sé… – volvió a morder su labio de forma _sensual_.

- No hagas eso – gemí liberando su labio de sus dientes con mis dedos. – Cada vez que lo haces me vuelves loco – susurré sobre sus boca antes de besarla.

Nos envolvimos en un beso ardiente, mi _pequeño Edward _comenzaba a despertarse, así que a regañadientes, me separé de ella.

- Nos están esperando – le dije con la voz ronca.

- Lo sé – contestó con el mismo tono de voz.

- Será mejor que me duche y nos vayamos o no tardaré en agarrarte y arrastrarte hasta la cama y volver a hacerte mía – mordí su labio inferior y tiré de él.

- Vete a la ducha – rió separándose de mí.

Y así lo hice. Me duche rápidamente con agua fría, ya que mi _entrepierna_ se puso en _tensión_ con el beso.

Bajamos a la cafetería del hotel para desayunar, todos nos esperaban abajo. Emmett se sorprendió al verme pero con un simple gesto de la mano, le dije que ya hablaríamos más tarde. Tony me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y su mandíbula tensa. Y Liz y Jasper miraban sus desayunos.

Desayunamos en silencio bajo la atenta _asesina_ mirada de mi hijo. Después de acabar nos distribuimos en los coches. Bella había venido con Liz y Tony, y Jasper con Emmett. Ahora volveríamos así, con un par de diferencias, Bella estaba nerviosa cómo para conducir, así que Jasper viajo con ella y Liz, Emmett solo y yo obligué a Tony a viajar conmigo.

Teníamos que hablar…

- Tony – comencé ya en camino hacia Seattle. – Tenemos que hablar de…

- ¡No! – gritó. – Ahora mismo no, papá.

- Pero…

- He dicho que no. No estoy de humor para hablar de cómo te tiras al _zorrón_ que tiene mi novia por madre.

- No hables así – le regañé.

- Es como tú me has enseñado.

- Yo no te he enseñado a hablar mal y mucho menos a faltar el respeto a una mujer.

- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo respeto que tú tienes por mamá?

- Los problemas con tu madre son solo nuestros, así que no te metas – le gruñí.

- No te preocupes, me he mantenido calladito – me contestó con repulsión.

- Gracias.

- No lo hice por ti.

- Supongo.

- Tampoco por ella.

- Entiendo.

- ¡No! – gritó de nuevo. – Si me he quedado callado es por Liz. Ella me lo pidió e incluso me lo rogó. Si no llega a ser por Liz…

- ¡Ya basta! – le grité yo ahora. – Te he dicho que los problemas de tu madre y míos, son nuestros – bramé. – Deja de entrometerte.

- ¡Pues habla con ella, joder!

- No he podido – susurré.

- Cómo no… ¿Desde cuándo llevas tirándotela? ¿Desde cuándo engañas a mamá? ¿También engañas a Bella?...

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – le corté antes de que siguiera con su interrogatorio.

- ¡Claro que lo es! – golpeó la guantera del coche con su puño. - ¿Acaso no te importamos E.C. y yo? Porque ambos estamos tan jodidos como mamá.

Eso fue como si me hubiera lanzado un cubo de agua fría. Estaba seguro de que mis hijos sufrían, Tony me lo había dicho en su día. Pero no fue por eso que sentí como si un balde con agua habría caído sobre mi cuerpo. ¡Claro que me importaban mis hijos! Más que cualquier otra cosa, por eso esta noche iba a hablar con Tanya, para solucionarlo todo y acabar con esta _locura_.

- Claro que me importáis, más que mi propia vida – le contesté sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

- Entonces habla con ella. Yo entiendo si os separáis, es algo lógico después de ver la mierda de relación que tenéis. E.C. no creo que lo entienda… pero con el tiempo lo comprenderá – se sinceró. – Has hecho las cosas mal papá – añadió. – Si no querías a mamá, la deberías de haber dejado antes de engañarla, ella no se merecía esto.

- Quiero a tu madre, Tony.

- No la quieres si no, no te estarías tirando a Bella.

- Hay muchas formas de querer y yo quiero a tu madre, tal vez no de la misma forma que hace años, pero la quiero – le expliqué. – Hablaré con ella esta noche.

- A ver si es verdad – susurró.

Dejamos nuestra conversación ahí. El resto del viaje lo hicimos en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Llegamos a Seattle a medio día, tenía pensado ir a casa y no atrasar la conversación con mi mujer, pero Tony me pidió ir a casa de Bella para estar con Liz que estaba baja de ánimos. No me opuse, todo lo contrario, así podía ver a Bella una vez más y despedirme de ella como no había podido hacerlo en Port Ángeles.

- Luego te llamo, voy a hablar con Tanya ahora. Luego vendré a por Tony – le dije a Bella en el umbral de la puerta principal de su casa.

- No es necesario que vengas a por Tony, Jasper o yo podremos acercarlo – me contestó evitando el tema de Tanya.

- ¿No quieres volver a verme? – le pregunté burlón.

- Claro que quiero.

- Entonces vendré a por Tony en unas horas.

- De acuerdo.

Besé sus labios castamente después de mirar que no había moros en la costa y me separé de ella para ir a mi coche. Monté sin dejar de mirarla y dedicándole una última sonrisa arranqué el coche y fui hacia mi casa.

Llegué unos minutos más tarde. Entré en mi casa dejando la maleta que había llevado a Chicago en el recibidor y las llaves de casa sobre la mesita de la entrada.

- ¿Tanya? – pregunté en voz alta.

Sabía que estaba en casa, su coche estaba aparcado frente al garaje.

- ¿Tanya? – repetí.

Tuve un déjà vu justo en este momento. Esto ya lo había vivido yo años atrás, cuando encontré a Tanya en la cama con _Riley…_

- ¡Estoy en la cocina! – gracias a dios, Tanya me sacó de aquel _momento_…

Caminé hacia la cocina atrasando un poco el momento. Esto iba a ser duro, tenia que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para esta conversación.

Entré en la cocina, Tanya estaba de pie apoyada en la encimera con una taza en sus manos mirándome de una forma que no supe descifrar, aunque vi un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Edward, quiero el divorcio– dijo con voz firme.

* * *

Hola! aqui estoy de nuevo! y con un capitulo larguiiiiisimo (23 hojas de word) asi que ya podeis ser buenas conmigo ^^ y dejarme algún que otro review :P.

Antes de nada, por más que he estado buscando juzgados en Port Ángeles o alrededores… no he sido capaz de encontrar nada, así que, para los que conozcan aquello, lo siento si no hay juzgados en Port Ángeles, aunque después de todo, esto solo es un fic, una historia NO real ;)

Gracias a mi _beta_ **tlebd** por ayudarme con este larguisimo capitulo. Gracias Pili por dejarme entretenerte mientras trabajas jajajaja!

Gracias a por toooodas y cada una de vuestras palabras ^^, por ponerme a alertas, a favoritos y sobretodo por leerme.

Espero que lo hayais disfrutado ;)

Un saluuudo!


	28. Capitulo 28

Capitulo 28

**Edward POV**

¿Qué quiere el divorcio?

¿Me estaba pidiendo el divorcio?

Pero, ¿por qué?

Joder…

Mi cuerpo se había quedado petrificado en la cocina al escucharla decir aquello.

El divorcio…

A eso había venido yo, pero, ¡joder! Esto me había cogido por sorpresa, no pensaba que Tanya lo quisiese, incluso pensé que me lo pondría difícil. Y allí estaba, ella mirándome intensamente mientras yo intentaba salir de mi aturdimiento.

Sacudí mi cabeza innumerables veces. Pero mi mente no quería colaborar, aun seguía pensando el por qué de su petición.

El divorcio… quería el divorcio…

- ¿Edward? – la escuché decir mientras se acercaba a mí con cautela. - ¿Me has escuchado? – pasó su mano por delante de mis ojos.

Volví a sacudir mi cabeza con más fuerza y por fin, conseguí salir de ese estado.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté en un murmullo.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió ella con una risa amarga. – Todavía tienes la cara de preguntarme por qué – se separó de mí y regresó a donde estaba, apoyada en la encimera aun con la taza en sus manos. – No es por ser una perra, Edward. Sé que yo fui la primera en hacerlo, que me equivoqué, que por mi culpa perdimos mucho de lo que construimos, pero, creo… creo que esto no me lo merecía. No merecía un ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

- Tanya, no te sigo.

¿Qué quería decirme con eso?

¿Sabría que le había engañado?

La miré durante unos segundos fijamente, igual que ella a mí y tras un suspiro largo por su parte, dejó la taza sobre la encimera y se agachó hacia la lavadora donde sacó unos pantalones míos. Metió su dedo índice y pulgar en uno de los bolsillos y sacó del él unas bragas.

Las bragas de Bella…

¡Puta mierda!

- Explícame que hace esto aquí y de quien son, porque mías no son – gruñó lanzándome las bragas.

Miré como golpeaban en mi pecho y caían al suelo. Me quedé observándolas unos segundos intentando pensar en qué contestarle o en cómo explicarle eso.

- ¿Desde cuándo me engañas? – me preguntó con la voz rota. - ¿Desde cuándo? – repitió con un sollozo.

Alcé mi rostro para mirarla. Me destrozaba verla así. Tenia razón, no se merecía un ojo por ojo…

- Lo siento – susurré acercándome a ella.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte – dijo entre dientes alzando su mano y provocando que detuviera mis pasos.

- Lo siento – repetí. – Lo siento Tanya.

- Más lo siento yo, Edward – lloró.

Pasé nerviosamente mi mano por mis cabellos.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – volvió a preguntar. - ¡¿Desde cuándo me estas engañando? ! – gritó.

- Desde… desde… - no podía decírselo, simplemente no podía.

- ¿Cuándo? – bramó echando los sollozos a un lado. - ¡Contéstame! Merezco saberlo – susurró comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

- Tanya – susurré alzando mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero la apartó de un manotazo y me empujó por el pecho separándome de ella un par de metros.

- Contéstame – suplicó. – ¿Desde navidad? ¿Me engañas desde navidad? ¡Por eso no viniste en fin de año a cenar con tu familia y por eso encontré el puto condón en el cubo de la basura! – elevó la voz.

¿Qué?

¿Había encontrado aquel condón que se fue resbalando por mis piernas?

¡No podía ser!

- ¡Cabrón! – gritó sin darme tiempo a contestar y tomando mi silencio como una afirmación mientras cogía la taza que descansaba en la encimera y me la lanzaba, dándome en la barbilla y haciéndose en mil pedazos cuanto chocó contra el suelo.

Dolió, claro que dolió, pero no tanto como me dolía verla así.

- ¡Puto cabrón! – se acercó a mí y golpeó mi pecho con fuerza mientras rompía en lágrimas. – Me hiciste creer que estos meses estábamos bien y lo único que hacías era seguir engañándome una y otra vez. Lo mío con Riley solo fue una noche, un puto error del cual me llevo arrepintiendo toda la vida y tú… tú… ¿cuántas veces te la has tirado? – siguió golpeándome el pecho mientras yo la observaba absorto y escuchaba sus palabras. - ¿Cuántas? – volvió a preguntar golpeándome más fuerte.

Salí de mi _trance _y la abracé deteniendo sus golpes y _enterrándola_ en mi pecho, dejándola llorar desconsoladamente sobre él. Tras unos largos minutos, sus sollozos cesaron convirtiéndose en hipo. Me acerqué a una de las sillas de la cocina y me senté en ella acomodando a Tanya en mi regazo.

- Lo siento – repetí de nuevo. – No fue… no quería… no… sucedió. Solo sucedió, no lo tenia previsto, ni planeado ni nada. Solo llegó ella y… pasó.

- Ella – bramó en mi pecho. - ¿Quién es?

No, eso sí que no.

No iba a decirle a Tanya quien era, porque estaba seguro de que era capaz de ir a casa de Bella y arrancarle hasta el último pelo de su preciosa cabeza.

- No – negué con la cabeza.

- No, ¿qué? – preguntó molesta apartando su rostro de mi pecho y mirándome.

- No te voy a decir quién es.

- ¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. - ¿Ángela? ¿Es Ángela, tu secretaria?

Estaba seguro que de haber tenido algo en la boca, me habría atragantado con ello.

¿Ángela?

¿En serio?

No es que no fuera una chica guapa, pero… ella tenía su novio, o marido, no lo sabía porque no había vuelto a hablar con ella de forma amistosa desde hace mucho tiempo…

- ¡No! – exclamé. – No es Ángela.

- Entonces, ¿quién es?

- Tanya no te lo voy a decir por el bien de las dos – le contesté.

Me miró de nuevo analizándome y tras un suspiro, volvió a poner su rostro en mi pecho.

- ¿Llevas engañándome desde… navidad? ¿Todos estos meses?

Iba a contestarle, pero la puerta principal abriéndose y unos pasos acercándose a la cocina me dijeron que no era buena idea abrir la boca ahora.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó E.C. acercándose a la cocina. - ¿Estas en casa? – preguntó entrando. - ¡Tony, están en la cocina! – le gritó a su hermano.

¿Qué hacía Tony aquí ya?

Lo había dejado en casa de Bella.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mi hijo al ver las bragas de Bella y la taza rota en el suelo.

- Nada – le contestó Tanya suavemente antes de limpiarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas. – Ve a tu habitación cariño, ahora va mamá y preparamos todo para darte un baño.

- Puedo ducharme yo solo mamá.

- Ve, ahora voy yo – le contestó la que todavía era mi mujer mientras se levantaba de mi regazo.

- Voy – se quejó mi pequeño saliendo de la cocina dando fuertes pisadas.

Me levanté de la silla y bajo la atenta mirada de Tanya, recogí las bragas que estaban en el suelo metiéndolas en el bolsillo de mi pantalón justo cuando Tony entraba en la cocina.

- Hola mamá – saludó a Tanya antes de mirar hacia la taza rota en el suelo y el rostro entristecido de su madre. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alarmado, matándome con la mirada.

- Nada – le contesté viendo que Tanya no iba a abrir la boca.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – me preguntó en un gruñido.

- Nada – le bramé de vuelta.

- ¿Nada? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Vete a tu habitación, tu madre y yo estamos hablando – le dije con voz acida.

- Una mierda. Yo de aquí no me muevo.

Mi paciencia tenia un límite y Tony lo acababa de sobrepasar. Estos días se lo había _perdonado_ debido a que no estaba en mis mejores momentos para discutir con mi hijo mayor. Pero ahora… ahora entre lo de Tanya, lo que tenia pensado hacer con mi vida y mi hijo…

- ¡Tony vete a tu habitación ya! – le gritó Tanya sacándome de mis pensamientos y sobresaltándonos a los dos. Vi como mi hijo iba a protestar, pero no lo dio tiempo. - ¡Ya! – volvió a gritar.

En cuanto Tanya le habló tan firmemente a Tony, fue cuando me di cuenta de que había estado haciendo todo mal, como así lo había pensado anteriormente y no solo con mi hijo.

Con Tanya… la había descuidado tanto a lo largo de estos años… ahora, ya no quería pensar en ello.

Con mis propios hijos… no tenía control con ellos, se me subían a la espalda. Los había descuidado tanto como a mi mujer o incluso más.

Incluso con Bella estaba haciendo todo mal. Ella también saldría dañada si no ponía mi vida en orden.

Tony salió bufando y arrastrando los pies de la cocina, no sin antes, enviarme una mirada de advertencia.

Suspiré pesadamente y caminé hacia la silla donde segundos antes había estado sentado, para dejarme caer en ella nuevamente. Pasé mis manos nerviosamente por mis cabellos y apreté el puente mi nariz con mis dedos. Tanya cerró la puerta de la cocina y se acercó a mí, sacando una silla y colocándola justo frente a mí. Se sentó en ella.

- ¿Qué nos ha pasado? – preguntó en un murmullo.

- No lo sé – le contesté en el mismo tono de voz. – Creo… creo que todo se fue a la mierda cuando lo de… lo de… Riley – no quería culparla, pero era cierto, todo se nos había ido de las manos cuando la descubrí engañándome.

- Siento haberlo jodido todo – dijo con la voz rota. – Pero me sentía muy sola Edward, tú no estabas nunca y yo… por más que te buscaba, por más que intentaba llamar tu atención, por más… no… yo… - la miré comprendiendo a que se refería, yo también me he sentido solo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que llegó Bella y puso mi mundo del revés. Y yo le había hecho prácticamente lo mismo, la había engañado. La única diferencia, es que yo le había pillado con las manos en la masa y a ella le había costado mucho más darse cuenta. Aunque estaba seguro de que algo ya se olía. - ¿Qué he hecho mal para que esto no funcione? – preguntó entre lágrimas tapándose su rostro con sus manos.

- Tanya – extendí mis brazos hacia ella, cogí sus muñecas suavemente y aparté las manos de su cara. – Tú no has hecho nada mal para que esto no funcione. Hemos cometido errores los dos, no solo tú. Los dos lo hemos jodido todo – tiré de ella para que se levantara y la senté en mi regazo. – Hemos sido los dos – susurré en su oído a la vez que la rodeaba con mis brazos haciendo que se hundiera en mi pecho. – Los dos nos hemos distanciado y las discusiones no han hecho otra cosa que empeorar la situación – le dije acariciando su espalda.

- Lo siento – dijo con voz ronca. – Lo siento mucho Edward.

- Shh… no digas nada más, yo también lo siento. Siento no haber hecho las cosas bien contigo y con nuestros hijos. Siento no haber sido el marido que mereces y siento no haber sido el padre que ellos merecen.

- Shh… - me silenció ahora ella separándose de mi pecho y poniendo un par de dos sobre mis labios. – Has sido lo que hemos necesitado, - clavó sus ojos en los míos - es cierto que no has estado presente mucho, pero nunca nos ha faltado nada material, solo… - apartó la mirada unos segundos y después volvió a mirarme. – Solo nos ha faltado un poco de tu cariño, de ti – alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla con un cariño y una dulzura que no había sentido de ella en mucho tiempo.

No pude responderle, solo rodearla de nuevo con mis brazos y acercarla de nuevo a mi pecho.

Besé sus cabellos cariñosamente y suspiré.

Nos quedamos en esa posición unos minutos en completo silencio, yo rodeándole la espalda con mis brazos y ella rodeándome la cintura con los suyos, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no estábamos así, era como si estuviésemos… en _paz_.

- Tenemos que hablar de cómo vamos a hacer las cosas, Tanya – le susurré.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó confusa.

- De lo que vamos a hacer, de lo del… del… - ¡dios! que difícil resultaba decirlo. – De lo del divorcio – dije rápidamente y sin detenerme.

- ¡Oh! – dijo solamente y su abrazo en mi cintura se afianzó más.

- Es lo que… - me silencié. Tenía que pensar una forma de decirle que es lo que ambos queríamos sin necesidad de decirlo así. Sonaba frío. – No debemos… - ¡joder, que difícil resultaba esto! – Creo que lo mejor para los dos y los niños, es que nos separemos.

- Lo sé – susurró con su voz rota. – Por eso te he pedido el divorcio, no quiero seguir con esta relación sin sentido. Los niños están sufriendo por vernos así y…

- Lo sé – le corté. – Sé que ambos no están llevando bien que nosotros discutamos todo el tiempo y todo eso.

- Habla con Emmett para que haga todo el papeleo – se apartó de mi abrazo y me miró. – No te voy a pedir nada, solo…

- Puedes quedarte todo, la casa, el coche, los… los chicos pueden quedarse contigo, – era lo mejor para ellos, si ahora apenas estaba en casa, iba a tener difícil poder cuidarlos yo solo – yo los vendré a visitar si me lo permites, ellos estarán mejor contigo que conmigo – asintió con su cabeza rápidamente. – Y por el dinero, no te preocupes, te pasaré una _pensión_ para ellos y para…

- No – me interrumpió. – Voy a ponerme a trabajar. Quiero ponerme a trabajar, ejercer lo que he estudiado. No quiero ser más una simple ama de casa.

- Hablaré con Emmett y le diré que prepare todo, cuando lo tenga, quedaremos y hablaremos de nuevo, ahí nos pondremos de acuerdo con todo – le dije.

- Vale. Ahora será mejor que vaya a bañar a E.C. – dijo en tono triste.

- Yo… yo me voy – Tanya se puso de pie. – Es mejor que hoy no pase la noche aquí, tengo cosas que pensar y…

- Edward, puedes quedarte si quieres. Yo puedo dormir en la habitación de invitados.

- No. Duerme en nuestra… en tu habitación, yo solo cogeré ropa limpia para unos días y me iré – me puse en pie.

- ¿Dónde iras? – preguntó preocupada.

- Alice puede hacerme un hueco en su casa. No creo que se oponga.

No sabía muy bien si iba a ir donde mi hermana, pero era la única persona que se me había ocurrido en este momento.

Subimos los dos a la habitación de E.C. había pensado en despedirme de él y de Tony antes de irme de casa. No les íbamos a decir que nos separábamos hoy, habíamos coincidido en que deberíamos decírselo otro día con más calma. Sin estar tensos como estábamos, nerviosos o incluso enfadados como sabía que estaba Tanya desde que la había visto en la cocina cuando entré en casa, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

Me despedí de mi hijo diciéndole que tenia que ir a trabajar. Le di un beso en la frente y le abracé más tiempo del que solía hacerlo cuando me iba a trabajar de noche. E.C. me miró extrañado, pero Tanya lo distrajo diciéndole que se metiera en el baño.

De ella no pude despedirme porque corrió hacia el baño detrás de E.C., la entendía, esto resultaba duro.

Fui a la habitación de Tony pero no estaba, recorrí toda la casa en busca de él pero no hubo manera de encontrarlo, así que con un suspiró fui a mi habitación, o la que había sido mi habitación, cogí un par de trajes y algunas prendas _cómodas_ y ropa interior. Lo metí todo en una pequeña maleta que guardaba debajo de la cama.

Salí de mi casa y caminé hacia mi Volvo. Cuando estuve a unos tres metros de llegar al coche, me giré y miré hacía la que había sido mi casa los últimos diecisiete años. Volví a girarme y llegué a mi coche. Abrí con el mando a distancia y metí la maleta en el maletero. Caminé hacia la puerta del conductor y cuando iba a subirme al coche, la voz de mi hijo mayor hizo que detuviera mis movimientos.

- Creo que es lo mejor para todos papá – me giré para mirarlo y me sorprendió que se lanzará a mis brazos, abrazándome como hacía muchos años, desde que era muy pequeño, no lo hacía. – Yo cuidaré de mamá, no te preocupes – susurró.

- Sé que lo harás – le contesté devolviéndole el abrazo.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos que parecieron largos minutos.

- Tony – le llamé separándolo de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? – me miró.

- ¿Nos has estado escuchando a tu madre y a mi hablar? – le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

Sabía que lo había hecho, sino, ¿por qué me decía que esto era lo mejor?

- Un poquito – me dijo haciendo un gesto con sus dedos índice y pulgar y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Esta mal esc…

- Lo sé, lo sé papá. Sé que escuchar conversaciones privadas está mal.

- Entonces no lo hagas – le regañé.

Me había molestado un poco que lo hiciera, pero después de todo, él ya sabía que iba a hablar con su madre.

- Lo pensaré para la siguiente – me guiñó un ojo.

Negué con la cabeza. Tony jamás cambiaria.

- Cuida de mamá y sé bueno. Ayúdale con E.C y también cuídalo.

- ¿Cuándo he sido yo malo? – preguntó fingiendo estar indignado. Alcé una ceja incrédulo sin responderle. – Vale, vale, prometo ser bueno a partir de ahora.

Estuve un rato más hablando con Tony, hablamos de todo un poco, pero sobretodo de Tanya y E.C. Yo no me iba al otro lado del mundo, pero ya no iba a estar en casa y él debía de hacerse cargo de la casa como había estado haciendo hasta ahora, cuando yo no estaba.

Me monté en el coche y conduje por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo. No sabía a dónde ir.

Ir dónde Bella estaba completamente descartado, tenia que hacer las cosas bien con ella. Empezar _casi_ desde cero, teníamos que conocernos. Quizás la sacaría a cenar para ello.

Ir dónde mi hermano también quedaba descartado. Ya habían hecho mucho cuando Tanya me pidió que me fuera de casa.

Alice… no sabía si podía lidiar con ella ahora en cuanto le contara que Tanya y yo nos íbamos a divorciar. Tenia claro que ella no era quién para reclamarme nada, pero con Alice nunca se sabe. Estoy más que seguro de que si le contaba lo que había pasado con Bella me diría a grito pelado un "_te lo dije"._ No, no podía lidiar con ella, porque sabía que trataría de sacarme todo, y yo como siempre, acabaría contándole hasta el último detalle de mi vida, incluyendo que Tanya me había engañado hace tantos años ya, cosa que ella y el resto de mi familia sin contar a Rose no lo sabían. No quería estropear la relación que Tanya y Alice tenían.

Solo me quedaba un lugar y como si mi cabeza supiera desde el principio a dónde dirigirse… allí estaba con el coche aparcado justo en la puerta de su garaje. Salí nervioso del coche y tras coger la maleta del maletero, me encaminé hacia la entrada principal. Toqué el timbre y esperé a que me abrieran la puerta.

- ¿Edward? – me preguntó mamá nada más abrir la puerta con su pijama ya puesto.

- Hola – le saludé.

- ¿Qué haces… - cortó su pregunta en cuanto reparó en la maleta de mi mano. Intenté sonreírle pero solo se quedó en una mueca. – Pasa – susurró echándose a un lado para dejarme entrar.

Después de llevar la maleta a mi antigua habitación, de darme una ducha y ponerme el pijama, bajé a la cocina donde sabía que estaría mi madre.

- ¿Más relajado? – me preguntó en cuanto entré en la cocina.

- Un poco – le contesté sentándome en una de las sillas de la cocina.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – mamá siempre tan directa.

Sopesé evadir la pregunta con varias respuestas sin sentido, así que con un suspiro resignado le contesté, después de todo era mi madre…

- Tanya me ha pedido el divorcio – agaché la mirada, no podía mirar a mi madre a la cara. Estaba más que seguro que se sentiría decepcionada conmigo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó tranquilamente sentándose a mi lado.

- Lo nuestro no iba a ningún lado – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Solo por eso? – asentí. – Edward – la miré. – Sabes que te conozco demasiado bien y no puedes mentirme.

La miré suplicante, no me apetecía hablar del tema ahora y mamá pareció darse cuenta de ello.

- Está bien. Cenemos y vayamos a dormir – se levanto de la silla y yo lo hice con ella.

- Te ayudo – le dije.

Me pareció raro que no me dijera que me quedara sentado, así que feliz porque por una vez me dejara ayudarla, lo hice.

- ¿Dónde está papá? – le pregunte una vez nos sentamos en la mesa con nuestros platos llenos de comida.

- Tenía una reunión en el hospital, me dijo que quizás se retrasaría y cuando tu padre dice eso, es que se va a retrasar.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio. Yo miraba lo que tenia en mi plato y mi madre me miraba intensamente a mí. Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, muy nervioso. Si pudiera leerle la mente, estaba seguro de que se estaba preguntando qué había pasado entre Tanya y yo.

- La he engañado – confesé en un susurro y mirando a mi plato, siendo incapaz de mirarle a ella.

Esperé un par de minutos por su respuesta o reclamo o lo que fuera a decirme, pero no hubo ni una sola palabra de su parte. Alcé la mirada para verla, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Nos vas a decir nada? – le pregunté un tanto molesto por su silencio, sabía perfectamente que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no decirme lo que pensaba.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó de vuelta.

- ¡No sé!... – alcé la voz. - ¡Quizás lo decepcionada que estas porque tu hijo no ha sido capaz de mantener la relación con su mujer! – le grité y en el mismo momento me arrepentí de ello. – Lo siento mamá – pasé mi mano por mi pelo nerviosamente.

Hoy lo estaba haciendo mucho…

- No estoy decepcionada porque no hayas sabido mantener tu matrimonio, Edward – dijo en tono dulce y maternal. – Estoy más orgullosa de que por fin os dierais cuenta que lo vuestro no funcionaba por más que os empeñarais. Lo vuestro no iba a ningún lado y las continuas discusiones que tenias solo hacían empeorar las cosas. Estoy orgullosa de ambos, de que por fin os hayáis dado cuenta de que lo vuestro no tenia sentido y si lo hacías por los niños, estabais errando, porque ellos ven más allá de lo que tú crees y sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba en casa. Estaban dolidos y tristes. Es la mejor decisión que habéis podido tomar.

La miré durante unos segundos, incapaz de abrir la boca. Lo menos que esperaba de ella es que me gritara cualquier cosa, pero no, mamá siempre tan atenta a todo. Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a ella. Me agaché lo suficiente para poder abrazarla.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó respondiéndome al abrazo.

- No lo sé – le contesté después de apartarme de ella y volver a mi silla.

- ¿Se lo habéis dicho a Tony y E.C.?

- No. Hemos preferido esperar, hoy no estábamos de "_ánimos" – _hice el gesto de las comillas con mis dedos –para mantener una conversación con ellos. Tengo que hablar con Emmett para que prepare el papeleo – apoyé el codo en la mesa y froté mi cara con la mano.

- Lo de la barbilla…

- Me he tropezado – la interrumpí.

- Edward – me advirtió.

- Estaba enfadada y me lanzó una taza. No la culpo mamá, así que tú tampoco lo hagas.

- Jamás la culparía, estoy segura que te lo merecías – rió para quitarle hierro al asunto. - ¿No te dio tiempo a apártate? – siguió riendo.

- No – susurré. – Tanya fue más rápida que yo – le sonreí.

- Tanya siempre ha sido más rápida que tú, hijo.

No se lo rebatí, tenia razón. Tanya siempre había sido más rápida que yo en todo. Si le hubiese pasado a ella lo que a mí, que se hubiese enamorado de otra persona, estoy más que seguro que ella lo hubiese tenido más claro desde el principio que yo, que no sabía lo que pasaba conmigo respecto a Bella hasta que meses más tarde abrí los ojos.

Estuve un rato más hablando con mi madre sobre cómo y qué hacer. Me despedí de ella un par de horas más tarde. Estaba exhausto por todas las emociones que había pasado hoy. Me tumbé en mi cama y cogí el móvil. Tenia que escuchar su voz, esa que me calmaba cuando estaba _nervioso_.

**Bella POV**

Y los días seguían pasando.

Edward me llamó esa misma noche que me dejó en mi casa cuando vinimos de Port Ángeles para contarme que su mujer o ex mujer, no lo sabía muy bien todavía, le había pedido el divorcio y él se lo había concedido. Me había cogido por sorpresa que ella fuera la que le pidiese el divorcio, pero Edward me explicó lo que había ocurrido cuando fue a hablar con ella y entonces lo comprendí.

Me alegré mucho de haberle escuchado decirme eso, ya no iba a ser más la _otra_.

En el colegio, Tony ni siquiera me miraba. Le entendía perfectamente, pero sentir que incluso mi hija copiaba lo que él hacía me dolía demasiado. Las cosas con Liz no habían mejorado mucho o más bien nada. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella se inventaba cualquier pretexto para no hablar, aunque su mirada decía lo contrario. No entendía muy bien su actitud hacia a mí. Si ella quería hablar conmigo, no sé qué es lo que se lo impedía.

Jasper como siempre, me decía que le diera su espacio. Y yo con mi paciencia al límite y mis nervios destrozados, pagaba todo lo que me pasaba con él, que aguantaba todo lo que le echaba encima. La última vez que me dijo que le diera tiempo a Liz se equivocó, porque después de ignorar lo que él me decía fui a hablar con ella y me escuchó. Aunque ahora la que parecía equivocarse era yo.

Apenas vi a Edward en estos días, solo un par de días donde desde que nos veíamos hasta que nos separábamos para volver a nuestras casas, o más bien, él a la de sus padres, no parábamos de tocarnos, besarnos y decirnos que todo iba a salir bien respecto a su divorcio y mi situación con Liz. Hablábamos diariamente por teléfono y cuando nos veíamos, lo hacíamos en lugares de poco transito, de muy poco transito. Parecíamos adolescentes ocultándonos de nuestros padres para hacer _locuras_.

- ¿Bella? – la voz de Rose me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

Rose… Rosalie era otro tema. Había estado algo distraída y distante conmigo hace unos días, no sabía por qué, porque ella no me lo contaba, solo me decía que eran cosas suyas y de Emmett. Rose, después de dudarlo mucho, me contó que Edward había hablado con Emmett para que le preparara los papeles del divorcio, cosa que yo ya sabía y que Rose me echó en cara por no contárselo, pero yo no era quien para hacerlo. Sus insinuaciones de que ahora tenia libre con su cuñado no se quedaban atrás. Prácticamente todos los días sacaba el nombre de Edward, no es que me molestara hablar de él con ella, pero que insistiera tanto en nosotros sin darme una buena razón del por qué me lanzó a sus brazos, me tenía asqueada.

- ¿Otra vez? ¡Deja el mundo de las maravillas y aterriza! – golpeó mi nuca con su mano, dándome un ligero golpe.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté molesta.

- No me estás haciendo ni puto caso. ¿Para qué coño querías quedar si me estas ignorando? – inquirió irritada.

- Lo siento – me disculpé.

Le había llamado porque Seth no paraba de decirme que quería jugar con Lilly ya que le estaba resultando ser, un domingo muy aburrido. Después de convencerme para llamar a Rose le dije a ésta que si quería quedar con los chicos para que fueran a jugar al parque. No se negó y yo sabía muy bien por qué…

- Para que nuestros hijos jugaran – y en un acto muy, pero que muy del estilo de Seth, le saqué la lengua.

- Claro – rodó los ojos. – Y, ¿por eso tuviste que suplicarme para salir de casa? ¿Por Seth?

- No – le dije sin pensármelo. Yo también quería escapar del silencio incomodo que rodeaba mi casa ahora. – Necesitaba huir un par de horas de casa.

- ¿Tan pesado te está resultando lo de Liz? – dijo preocupada.

- No me habla, no me escucha y me evita siempre que puede. Así que sí, esto me está resultando muy duro y pesado. Ahora estaba con Tony en casa, encerrados en su habitación y no es que eso me moleste, pero… – no sabía exactamente cómo me sentía. – Y Seth no paraba de darme la murga diciendo que quería jugar con Lilly. La casa se me estaba viniendo encima.

- ¿Y Jasper no estaba en casa para echarte una mano con lo de ellos?

- No. Jazz había quedado con la psicóloga de Liz. Me dijo que era para hablar con ella sobre lo de Liz, pero estoy segura de que tenia una cita con María.

- Ah… - dijo solamente y se quedó mirándome unos segundos antes de que su rostro serio se transformara y una sonrisa maliciosa adornara su cara. ¡Ahí vuelve! - ¿Qué pasa con Edward? – en estos momentos, ella ya sabía que su cuñado y yo nos veíamos un poco y que nos telefoneábamos mucho, porque consiguió sonsacármelo en cuanto la llamé para quedar esta tarde. Más que sacármelo, me chantajeó con ello. O le contaba un poco de lo que había entre él o yo, o no quedaba, y yo, necesitaba salir de mi casa…

- ¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunté de vuelta haciéndome la desentendida.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí sentada conmigo en lugar de estar pasando unas horas con él? Y no me digas por Seth, porque sabes perfectamente que lo podías haber acercado a mi casa y yo me haría cargo de él – añadió sin darme tiempo a contestar.

- Creo que tenia que trabajar – le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Crees? – asentí apartando la mirada de ella y observando a mi hijo y a su hija quienes estaban mirando un partido de baseball que estaban jugando unos jóvenes en el campo de baseball que había al lado del parque.

La sentía mirarme, pero la ignoré todo lo que pude. Y digo todo porque le volví a mirar en cuanto de sus labios salió:

- ¿Edward? – silencio. – Nada – silencio. – No, estoy aquí con Bella y… - le quité el teléfono. - ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué le has llamado? – le dije tapando el micrófono del teléfono.

- Quizás quiera venir con E.C. al parque – se encogió de hombros. – ¿Se lo preguntas tú o lo hago yo?

- Rose – gemí.

- ¡Venga! Si lo estas deseando tonta – me arrebató el teléfono de las manos y se lo llevó a la oreja. - ¿Estas con E.C.?... ummm… claro, aquí te esperamos… estamos en _Cal Anderson Park…_ sí, no te preocupes – rodó los ojos. – Hasta ahora – se despidió y colgó. – Ahora viene.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le pregunté enfadada.

- Porque estas deseando verlo aunque intentes negármelo y él también lo desea tanto como tú – se levantó del banco en el que estábamos sentadas.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A invitarles a un helado – señaló con la cabeza a nuestros hijos.

- ¿Y Edward?

- Ahora viene, tú espérale aquí tranquilita.

- Rose…

- Serán un par de horas, después ve a casa y yo te llevo a Seth – cortó mi queja.

No pude responderle nada porque prácticamente echó a correr, y yo, la admiré por ello. ¿Cuántas personas eran capaces de correr a esa velocidad con unos tacones como esos?

Estuve sentada en ese banco cerca de veinte minutos, mis nervios cada vez estaban más presentes. Saber que iba a estar con Edward al menos un par de horas, me hacía feliz y me ponía sumamente nerviosa.

- ¿Puedo? – dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi lado.

Sonreí involuntariamente y giré mi cabeza para fijarme en él. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta blanca, el pelo, como de costumbre despeinado, sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, no sé si es porque le daba el sol y el verde de su mirada brilla más o porque se alegraba de verme y una sonrisa adornaba su precioso y recién afeitado rostro.

- Claro – le contesté sin quitar mi sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal? – se sentó a mi lado y besó castamente mis labios cogiéndome por sorpresa. – Lo siento.

- No, no pasa nada. Solo que me has cogido desprevenida – le contesté. – Estoy… digamos que… bien. ¿Y tú?

- ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió ignorado mi pregunta y acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y dejándola ahí.

- Liz sigue sin hablarme – le respondí cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Has intentado hablar con ella?

- Innumerables veces – susurré aun sin abrir mis ojos. – Pero es tan terca como…

- Tú – me interrumpió.

Abrí mis parpados y lo miré, me sonreía de esa forma que hacía temblar mis piernas y que mi corazón bombeara más rápido de lo normal. Se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y unió nuestros labios. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que causaban sus labios sobre los míos.

- Vámonos de aquí – susurró sobre mi boca cuando nos separamos para coger aire.

- ¿A dónde? – le pregunté con el mismo tono de voz.

- Sé de un lugar donde nadie nos molestará – se levantó del banco y cogiendo mi mano, me hizo ponerme en pie como él.

Literalmente me arrastró hasta su coche, donde después de abrirme la puerta del copiloto y ayudarme a montar, Edward se acomodó en el asiento del piloto. Arrancó el coche rápidamente y condujo como era costumbre para Edward, y porque no decirlo, yo también me estaba acostumbrando a su forma de conducir, a una velocidad demasiado rápida por la cuidad como para lograr ver lo que había a mi alrededor.

No me dio tiempo a mirar donde estábamos, porque no aparte mis ojos de su rostro y porque en cuanto apagó el motor, me soltó el cinturón después de haberse soltado el suyo y cogiéndome de la cadera, me acomodó en su regazo.

Atacó mis labios mientras palpaba detrás de mí, debajo de mi trasero. Jadeé de la impresión cuando el asiento se echó hacia atrás arrastrándonos a los dos.

- Tranquila – rió al ver mi cara asustada.

- Haberme avis… - volvió a la carga.

Su lengua se adentró en mi boca y sin parar, recorrió cada recoveco de mi cavidad. Le devolví el beso _gustosa_ con el mismo entusiasmo que él. Las dos veces que nos habíamos había sido igual, no parábamos de besarnos, no parábamos de tocarnos y acabábamos haciéndolo en el coche, como sabía que iba a pasar ahora.

- Edward – gemí cuando una de sus manos capturó uno de mis pechos.

- Dime preciosa – su voz sonó ronca igual que la mía.

Volví a unir nuestros labios unos segundos antes de comenzar a besar su cuello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose con el cabezal del asiento. La mano que tenia en mi pecho lo abandonó y en un rápido movimiento inclinó el respaldo del asiento hacía atrás.

- Joder Edward – me quejé golpeándole el pecho con la palma de mi mano.

- Lo siento – rió por lo bajo. - ¿Dónde estábamos? – preguntó antes de besar mi cuello.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso.

- Justo ahí – le contesté.

Nos entretuvimos con los besos durante un rato. Mi entrepierna necesitaba la atención que sabía que él podría darme y su entrepierna estaba igual que la mía.

No nos demoramos, nos dejamos de besar y llevamos nuestras manos a nuestros pantalones. En menos de tres minutos, ambos estábamos desnudos de cintura para abajo. Me deslicé como había hecho las dos últimas veces que habíamos estado juntos por su pene, acogiéndolo en mi interior.

Era increíble como nuestros cuerpos se ajustaban correctamente el uno con el otro, éramos como dos piezas de puzzles que encajaban a la perfección.

Comencé a moverme sobre él, arriba y abajo con ayuda de Edward quien me había cogido de las caderas. Los movimientos empezaron a ser más rápidos, nuestros orgasmos estaban cerca. Subía lo suficiente para casi sacar su pene de mi interior y me dejaba caer rápidamente sobre sus caderas. Edward comenzó a mover las suyas a mi ritmo, sacando más su pene de mi interior y alzando las caderas cuando yo me deslizaba hacia abajo, haciendo que nuestras caderas chocaran haciendo un ruido sordo y que él se adentrara más profundamente en mí.

- Bella – gimió antes de capturar mis labios.

Los movimientos de nuestras caderas se hicieron más rápidos y bruscos. Mi orgasmo comenzó a _asomarse,_ me tensé a su alrededor y mis paredes comenzaron a palpitar llevándome a uno de los muchos orgasmos en los que Edward, me había hecho llegar. Él no tardó en unirse a mis gemidos de placer cuando nuestras bocas se separaron, llenando mi interior, haciéndome saber que él también había llegado a tocar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos.

Me dejé caer sobre su pecho para regular mi respiración. Miré los cristales del coche, estaban totalmente empañados. Me reí de ello…

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó curioso.

- Somos con un par de adolescentes – me reí separándome de él con mi respiración casi regulada.

Su rostro estaba serio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté alarmada por su seriedad.

- Bella, no quiero que pienses que para mí, tú solo eres sexo, porque eres más que eso.

- No sé por qué dices eso, sé que no soy solo sexo para ti – acaricié su mejilla como él había hecho en el parque.

- Porque siempre que nos vemos, no somos capaces de tener nuestros cuerpos separados y acabamos haciéndolo en mi coche en algún rincón oscuro de la cuidad.

Eso me hizo darme cuenta, de que realmente no sabía dónde estábamos. Miré a mi alrededor, pero todos los cristales estaban empañados.

- Aun así no pienso que solo signifique sexo para ti – le contesté. - ¿Dónde estamos? – cambié de tema, no quería verlo tan serio. Si íbamos a pasar un poco de tiempo juntos, lo quería lo más feliz posible.

- En el mirador – me contestó aun sin rastro de sonrisas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté temiendo su respuesta.

- Estoy volviéndolo a hacer todo mal. Me dije a mi mismo que todo iba a hacerlo bien, iba a conocerte mejor, iba a sacarte a cenar y hacer las cosas como debiéramos, pero lo único que hago es arrastrarte a mi coche y hacerte mía – me confesó. – Yo no quería que esto sucediera así, quería empezar de "_cero_" – hizo las comillas con sus dedos.

Me derretí ante sus palabras. En absoluto me molestaba que me arrastrara a su coche y me hiciera el amor y se lo iba a dejar claro.

- Cuando tengas más tiempo libre ya saldremos por ahí a cenar. Ahora, con tan poco tiempo para nosotros, quiero pasarlo así, _unidos_ – moví mi cadera para que entendiera a que me refería. Estar unidos de todas las formas posibles de momento. – Podemos conversar mientras me llevas de vuelta a casa, incluso por teléfono, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras para conocerme al cien por cien, pero no te arrepientas de arrastrarme hasta tu coche y llevarme a algún lugar donde nadie nos vea para hacerme el amor, porque yo no me arrepiento de ello, de hecho, me dejo arrastrar sin objeciones – le sonreí y él… me la devolvió.

No dijo nada, solo siguió sonriendo y me abrazó con fuerza.

Estuvimos unos pocos minutos en esa posición, él aun dentro de mí. Después nos separamos y poniéndome en el asiento del copiloto, haciendo que Edward saliera de interior, acomodé mi ropa y mi cabello. Edward hizo lo mismo. Bajó las ventanillas para que se desempañara el coche y lo arrancó para llevarme de vuelta a casa unos minutos más tarde.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales para conocernos mejor de camino a casa. Me despedí de él con un rápido beso, tenia miedo de que Liz o Seth nos vieran. Mi hijo pequeño no sabía nada respecto a Edward y yo, no estaba preparada para tener una charla con él todavía, y sabía que si Liz nos veía, seguiría sin hablarme durante mucho tiempo más.

Después de ver como el coche de Edward se perdía calle abajo, entré en casa donde para mi sorpresa, nadie me esperaba.

Y los días siguieron pasando igual que hasta ahora con la única diferencia de que cada vez que quedaba con Edward, que eran muy pocas, me sacaba a cenar o a comer a algún restaurante de comida rápida, o incluso a comer un helado al parque para hablar. Las pocas veces o más bien el par de veces que habíamos vuelto a estar _unidos_ sexualmente hablando, habían sido de nuevo en su coche. Y así pasó el siguiente mes y medio.

- ¿Bella te encuentras bien? – preguntó Jasper desde el otro lado de la mesa en la cocina.

- Sí – mentí.

Llevaba sintiéndome mal desde hace un par de días. No sabía explicar mi estado porque no era médico, pero los mareos que estaba sintiendo no eran normales.

- Estas blanca – se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí. Puso una mano en mi frente y comprobó mi temperatura. – No tienes fiebre – susurró.

- Te he dicho que estoy bien – le contesté apartando su mano de mi cabeza de un manotazo.

- Deberías de descansar un poco – me regañó. – Seguro que no duermes bien porque Liz y Seth se van a ir a Forks a pasar unos días con Jacob y eso te preocupa – tenía que concedérselo, había dado en el clavo.

Ya estábamos en julio, el colegio había terminado y las vacaciones para mis hijos habían comenzado.

- No van a ir a Forks. Jake los va a llevar a no sé donde porque Liz no tiene fuerzas suficientes para volver a allí – le contesté.

No sabía exactamente a donde los iba a llevar su padre, solo sabía que no iban a estar en Forks, creo que los iba a llevar al pueblo donde vivía la hermana de Jake, Rachel. A un pueblo a un par de horas de Forks… _creo_.

- Eso está bien. Aunque no le he visto con muchas ganas de querer irse de aquí.

- No quiere separarse de Tony – eso no me lo había dicho ella, porque seguía sin hablarme desde hacía dos meses o algo más, pero conocía a mi hija perfectamente como para saber que no quería separarse de su novio.

- Pues no le queda más remedio – rió Jasper. – Seth en cambio, parece estar muy ilusionado con el viaje.

- Seth echa de menos a Jake y tener una figura paterna – le contesté dejando el tema Liz de lado.

- ¿Y yo qué? – inquirió molesto. – Yo soy el tío Jazz, soy como su figura paterna – se dejó caer en la silla donde estaba sentado unos minutos antes.

- Tú apenas estas en casa. Llevas un mes de citas con María… tu cuenta corriente debe de estar temblando – bromeé.

- ¿Celosa? – me preguntó burlón.

- ¿De María o de tu cuenta corriente? – reí.

- De ambas – sonrió.

- No, ni de la una ni de la otra – le contesté levantándome de la silla. – Voy a ayudar a Seth con la maleta – le dije saliendo de la cocina.

Subí las escaleras a paso lento y cuando llegué al último escalón, tuve que agarrarme del pomo de la puerta de invitados para no caerme al suelo debido al mareo que me dio.

- ¡Mamá! – escuché la voz de Liz antes de cerrar los ojos. - ¿Estás bien? – era la primera vez en dos meses que me preguntaba eso o que solamente se dirigía a mí, sin intermediarios.

- Sí, solo ha sido un mareo – le contesté abriendo los ojos, pero tuve que cerrarlos de nuevo fuertemente porque aun todo me daba vueltas.

- Vamos a que te sientes – pasó una mano por mi cintura y agarró mi mano libre, firmemente.

Me llevó hasta algún lado y me hizo sentarme en algo blandito, parecía una cama. Me ayudó a tumbarme un poco y me dijo que iba a por un vaso de agua, que ahora volvía. Tardó muy poco en regresar a mi lado con el vaso de agua entre sus manos.

- Siéntate y bebe un poco – me pidió extendiendo su mano para que la cogiera.

Dudé un poco, pero acabé cogiéndosela y sentándome en la cama de su habitación con su ayuda. Le pegué un par de sorbos al vaso de agua y lo dejé sobre la mesilla.

- ¿Mejor? – me preguntó.

- Sí – le contesté en un susurró. - ¿Ya has acabado de hacer las maletas? – ya que me había hablado después de tanto tiempo, no quería perder la oportunidad de poder hablar un poco con ella.

- Sí. Me queda meter un par de libros para no aburrirme y puedo cerrarla – contestó dejándose caer a mi lado en la cama.

- Liz… - comencé, realmente no sabía cómo comenzar esta conversación.

- Lo sé mamá. Sé que no he sido una buena hija estos dos últimos meses – susurró mirando al suelo. – No tenia que haberte ignorado y tenía que haber escuchado lo que tenias que decirme, pero entre lo que me decía Tony y la película que yo misma me había montado en ese momento, no me dejaba ver más allá. Sé que estas en todo tu derecho de rehacer tu vida con otro hombre, pero… ¿su padre, mamá? – alzó el rostro y me miró.

- No fue intencionadamente. Solo sucedió.

- ¿Cuándo? – aparté la mirada de sus ojos negros y la clavé en el suelo.

¿Debía de contarle la verdad?

No quería tener más problemas con ella, no ahora que estaba hablándome, no quería que volviera a alejarse, la necesitaba a mi lado. La miré de reojo un instante, el momento justo para ver como abría la boca varias veces para decirme algo, pero cerrándola acto seguido sin emitir sonido alguno. Suspiré, ¿qué debía hacer?

- ¿Hace mucho tiempo? – preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Solo pude asentir sin mirarla, me sentía incapaz de hacerlo. - ¿Mucho?

- Bastante – susurré sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

- ¿Sigues viéndole?

- Sí – aparté la mirada del suelo y clavé mis ojos en ella, quería ver su reacción.

- ¿Te has enamorado de él?

- Sí – Liz mantenía su pose firme, no entendía como podía estar así de tranquila.

Suspiró un par de veces apartando la mirada de mí y después se levantó de la cama.

- Sus padres se han divorciado, supongo que eso ya lo sabrás porque él te lo habrá contado – dijo.

Sí, ya lo sabía. Me había contado Edward que Emmett hizo todo el papeleo y me comentó como habían quedado las cosas entre ellos. Llevaban un mes separados, ella se había quedado con todo, por petición de Edward y él solo con su _preciado_ coche. Aclararon que Edward podría ver siempre a sus hijos, cuando quisiera.

- Sí, Edward me lo contó.

- Ahora es un hombre libre igual que tú – asentí. – Tony me contó porque se han separado y no solo porque haya engañado a su madre contigo – hizo una mueca de desagrado con su cara. – Me dijo que su padre apenas pasaba tiempo en casa, que siempre estaba trabajando y que su madre se sentía sola – escuché atentamente todo lo que Liz me decía. No sabía que quería decirme con todo esto… - Solo te diré una cosa mamá – volvió a sentarse a mi lado y cogió mis manos. – Ten cuidado, no quiero que él te haga daño como lo hizo con la madre de Tony – así que mi pequeña estaba preocupada.

- Lo tendré – le contesté con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- Hablo enserio, no quiero verte como vi a su madre cuando él… cuando ellos no estaban bien. Quiero que seas feliz como lo eras con papá hasta que sucedió lo de… - se silenció y puso una mueca de dolor en su cara.

Aun nos costaba mucho hablar sobre mi hija _perdida_.

- No te preocupes por mí Liz. Sé que estaré bien – le sonreí para que se relajara.

- Más le vale, sino le haré pagar por hacerte daño – bramó.

- No será necesario – solté una de sus manos y acaricié su mejilla. – Me alegra que vuelvas a hablarme – murmuré. - ¿Por qué vuelves a hacerlo, no?

- Claro mamá. Siento lo de estos dos meses – se abalanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó.

Estuve ayudándole a escoger que libros podría llevarse para pasar un mes con su padre y después le ayudé a cerrar la maleta. Hablamos de Tony y de ella, no quería separarse de él, pero era necesario, Jacob quería pasar tiempo con sus hijos. Me contó que incluso Tony había hecho un plan para ir a visitarla a lo largo del mes, pero Liz le paró los pies, no porque no quisiese verlo o estar con él, sino por Jake. ¿Qué excusa le pondría a su padre si la ve con Tony? Me reí de la tonta pregunta. Jacob ya sabía que Liz estaba saliendo con Tony desde hace mucho, yo misma se lo había contado en una de las muchas conversaciones telefónicas que teníamos, pero iba a ser muy diferente que lo supiese a que lo viese con sus propios ojos. Su niña estaba creciendo…

Después de salir de su habitación me dirigí a la de Seth. Como era costumbre en estos casos, mi pequeño tenia su maleta abierta sobre la cama y cuatro prendas mal puestas dentro de la ésta. Estaba jugando con sus coches. Le obligué a que me ayudara a hacer su maleta y cuando no miró le metí un par de libros que tenía que leer aunque no le gustara hacerlo.

Los días pasaron, mis hijos ya no estaban conmigo, Jasper estaba desaparecido como era costumbre ahora en él y Edward… él parecía estar trabajando todo el día. Solo me quedaba Rose que se aburría en casa tanto como yo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

Estábamos en una heladería comiendo un rico helado en compañía de Lilly y Emmett que estaban entretenidos robándose de sus helados.

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – le dije antes de llevarme una cuchara llena de helado a la boca.

- Estas más pálida de lo normal y últimamente te he notado algo… extraña – la miré alzando una ceja.

- ¿Extraña? – pregunté confundida.

- ¿Duermes bien?

- ¿Sí? – respondí más en forma de pregunta que como afirmación.

No dormía muy bien desde que mis hijos se habían ido, estaba demasiado preocupada porque a Liz le pasara algo parecido, aunque sabía que no estaban en Forks, que estaban lejos de ese _desgraciado_.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó. - ¿Has estado mal últimamente?

- ¿Sí? – volví a contestarle del mismo modo.

- ¿Comes bien? – _demasiado_, pensé.

- Sí.

Me miró a los ojos durante dos largos minutos hasta que los abrió como platos. Esa reacción me asustó.

- ¿Has sentido nauseas últimamente? – volvió a preguntar mientras observaba como me zampaba el helado a grandes cucharazos.

Me encogí de hombros sin contestarle. Había estado sintiendo alguna nausea a la mañana cuando me levantaba, pero estaba segura de que era de todo lo que comía antes de irme a dormir. Mi estomago no podía con todo lo que comía a la noche y como consecuencias de ello, me pasaba las mañanas vomitando en la taza del baño.

- Levántate – me ordenó levantándose de su silla. – Cariño, voy a ir con Bella a hacer un recado, quédate con Lillian, cuando acabemos te llamó al móvil.

- ¿A dónde vais? – preguntó Emmett.

- Ya te lo he dicho amor, a un recado. Enseguida volvemos – besó sus labios más tiempo del necesario para una despedida, Lilly puso una mueca de asco en su rostro al verlos besarse de esa forma tan fogosa. Después de separarse de Emmett, se giró hacía su hija y le besó en la mejilla.

Cogió mi brazo y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ni a acabar de comer mi helado, me levantó de la silla y me arrastró hacia afuera de la heladería.

- ¿A dónde vamos y por qué tanta prisa? – le pregunté molesta mientras intentaba seguir sus rápidos pasos.

No me contestó y yo bufé por su silencio. Después de salir de la heladería me arrastró a su coche, donde nos montamos y condujo como una loca por la ciudad en busca de algo. Me hizo esperarla en su coche mientras ella bajaba a comprar algo a algún lugar que no logré ver, ya que la seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió al doblar la esquina de una casa.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba en el baño de mi casa con ella mirándome intensamente mientras sostenía un paquete en sus manos. Me entregó el paquete y yo lo abrí dudosa. No sabía que podía encontrarme dentro. Estoy segura de que mi boca tocó el suelo en cuanto vi lo que sostenía en mis manos.

- Mea – me ordenó.

- No puedo contigo aquí – le dije aun sin dejar de mirar el paquete que sostenía en mis manos.

- Mea – volvió a ordenarme y salió del cuarto de baño empujando la puerta sin llegar a cerrarla. – Mea en eso – dijo desde afuera.

Tuve que tomarme un par de minutos para salir de mi letargo, cuando lo hice, me bajé el pantalón y las bragas y me senté en el retrete. Abrí la caja y saqué el palito, hice todo el esfuerzo que pude para mear – no tenía ganas – cuando vi que se mojo lo suficiente como para hacer el _test, _lo dejé sobre el lavabo y tras limpiarme, me vestí de nuevo.

Rose entró justo cuando estaba subiéndome la cremallera del vaquero que vestía.

- Ahora a esperar – se sentó en el borde de la bañera y me indicó que me sentara a su lado. – Supongo que si estas embarazada, será de Edward – dijo unos minutos más tarde.

Asentí con la cabeza. No me sentía capaz de hablar. Mi mente se había desconectado de mi cuerpo y estaba lejos de ese baño, muy lejos.

Entonces recordé que no siempre habíamos usado protección, me regañé mentalmente por ser tan descuidada. Hice cuentas mentales para lograr acordarme cuando fue la última vez que tuve la regla, pero mi mente era un caos y no era capaz de contar ni de recordar cuándo fue la última vez. Estos dos meses había tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para acordarme de la regla…

Y si estaba embarazada, ¿qué iba a hacer?

¿Sería capaz de decírselo a Edward?

Tendría que decírselo, él era el padre y debía saberlo.

¿Cómo tomaría él la noticia?

¿Y si me deja?

¿Y si estaba embarazada y volvía a perder el bebé como ya me había pasado anteriormente?

¿Y si…

- Ya ha pasado el tiempo – Rose me sacó de mi debate interno. – Mira a ver que ha salido – me dijo animándome a que me levantara de la bañera y empujándome un poco para que fuera hasta el lavabo. - ¿Y bien? – preguntó sin levantarse.

Cogí el _predictor_ con las manos temblorosas, sin saber muy bien lo que podía encontrarme. Miré el resultado y cuando logré asimilar lo que ponía y significaba lo que indicaba el _predictor_, mi alma se cayó a mis pies, igual que el palito que tenia en mis manos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sí, sí, lo sé, como siempre tarde, ¡pero no es mi culpa!, bueno, pensándolo bien, si que lo es, aunque también de FF que no me dejaba logearme ¬¬… pero… bueno que no me enrollo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo ^^, me ha salido bastante largo, para que no os quejéis por mi tardanza :P

Gracias a todas/os por leer, comentar, añadirme a favoritos y alertas. ¡Bienvenidas a las nuevas!

Quiero agradecer a **Yzza **por su ayuda no ayuda, jajaja. A **silves **por su apoyo en mis noches de blancazo. Y sobre todo a **tlebd** por tu ayuda en todo lo que tú ya sabes :P, frases sin sentido… blablablá. Os lo dedico chicas, sé que habéis y estáis teniendo unos días muy duros, tanto física como emocionalmente. ¡Ánimo!

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

¡Un saludo!


	29. Capitulo 29

Capitulo 29

**Bella POV**

Negativo… había salido negativo.

No sé si me dolió más, que no diera positivo o que saliera negativo.

Había planeado todo lo que haría en menos de diez segundos si el palito me habría dado un resultado positivo… la habitación del bebé, la cuna, la ropa, las paredes, contárselo a Edward y esperar que él también se alegrara de ello…

Pero no…

Era negativo.

- ¿Qué ha salido? – inquirió Rose mirando el _predictor_ del suelo.

- Negativo – susurré.

- ¿Qué? – gritó. – No puede haberte dado negativo. Eso tiene que estar mal – se levantó del borde de la bañera, cogió el test del suelo y lo alzó para mirarlo más de cerca. – Toma – me tendió otra cajita sin abrir que había sacado de no sé muy bien donde. – Prueba de nuevo. No puede darte negativo y esta vez mójalo más – me ordenó sentándose de nuevo en la bañera.

- No… no puedo – le dije casi sin voz.

- Ya me voy – suspiró levantándose.

- No es eso – le dije. – No puedo hacerlo, no tengo ganas de mear, no…

- Vamos – cogió mi mano después de dejar el test de embarazo usado en el lavabo, lavarse las manos y me sacó del baño.

Llegamos a la cocina, hizo que me sentara en una silla y caminó por la cocina como si fuera su casa, no me molestó, solo me sorprendía verla moverse con tanta confianza, parecía que era su casa en vez de la mía, sabía dónde estaba exactamente cada cosa. El armario de la vajilla, la basura, los dulces, – cogió un paquete de galletas –…

¿Intuición femenina?

Vale, estoy de acuerdo, ha sonado machista, pero aun así me sorprendía que supiese donde estaba todo.

Abrió el frigorífico y sacó de él una botella grande de agua, no se molestó en acercarme un vaso cuando me ordenó:

- Bebe – sacó una galleta del paquete y la mordisqueó.

- Rose…

- Bebe – volvió a ordenar dejando la galleta sobre la mesa y abriendo la botella. – No tenemos todo el día.

Cogí la dichosa botella y me la llevé a la boca. Bebí varios sorbos grandes de agua y cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba de nuevo en el cuarto de baño de mi habitación.

- Emmett me llamará en cualquier momento – comentó Rose como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Así no me ayudas Rose! – le chillé. – No me presiones – bramé.

- Lo siento – susurró.

- Te dejó unos minutos a solas, voy a llamar a Emmett y decirle que vaya a casa – me dijo con voz suave. – Siéntate en la taza, cierra los ojos y relájate – colocó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y se fue, dejándome sola en el baño.

Hice lo que me dijo. Me bajé los pantalones y las bragas por segunda vez en menos de media hora. Me senté en la taza del baño, abrí la cajita del nuevo _predictor _y aguanté el palito con mi mano entre mis piernas, donde el _líquido _podía darle de pleno. Cerré los ojos y suspiré relajándome.

Por mi mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de un posible bebé en mis brazos, en los brazos de Edward, en los brazos de Liz… demasiadas bonitas imágenes, demasiado dulces,… demasiado irreales. El test había dado negativo, después de todo era lo mejor que podía pasarnos. Edward y yo acabábamos de empezar a tener _algo_, apenas nos conocíamos, era una completa locura tener un bebé en una relación así…

- Bella – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Rosalie demasiado cerca de mi oído. Abrí mis ojos y la miré.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté con el corazón a mil.

- Ya he hablado con Emmett y le he dicho que quizás no vaya a dormir a casa – me dijo sentándose en el borde de la bañera.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté confundida.

- Porque me necesitas.

La miré con una ceja alzada a la vez que sentía como el palo que sostenía mi mano y ésta misma, se mojaban.

- Mierda – mascullé entre dientes.

Rose rió al ver mi cara de asco, la fulminé con la mirada, pero no hizo efecto, ella siguió riendo. Dejé el _predictor_ sobre el lavabo y después de limpiarme, me vestí rápidamente mientras Rose me daba un poco de intimidad y miraba hacia otro lado. Lavé mis manos y después me senté a su lado en la bañera. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos.

Rosalie comenzó pasar la mano por mi cabello cariñosamente durante unos minutos.

- Bella, ya ha pasado el tiempo – me susurró.

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente y me levanté, caminé hasta el lavabo con los ánimos decaídos y con la respuesta que ya sabía que tendría ese _predictor,_ escrito en mi mente.

_NEGATIVO_, me decía una y otra vez interiormente.

Cogí el palito con los ojos cerrados y tras un largo suspiró los volví a abrir mirando el _predictor_.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Rosalie acercándose a mí y mirando por sobre mi hombro.

- Negativo – susurré cerrando los ojos rápidamente para evitar que las lágrimas que querían escapárseme de los ojos, lo hicieran.

- Bella – rió Rose en mi oído. – Te has confundido de test. Has cogido el mismo – siguió riendo.

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente y me fijé en el otro test que había sobre el lavabo.

- Cógelo – me apremió Rosalie.

Con mis manos más temblorosas que antes, cogí el test y lo miré.

Positivo…

Este daba positivo…

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, intenté agarrarme en el lavabo, pero todo se hizo negro y me cabeza se _desconectó_.

…

Me desperté desorientada y sobresaltada en una superficie blanda. Intenté enfocar mi vista, pero lo veía todo borroso. Froté mis ojos y me senté con cuidado.

- ¿Bella? – la voz de Emmett llegó a mis oídos, lo busqué con la mirada, pero aun todo me daba vueltas y seguía viendo borroso. - ¡Rose, ya se ha despertado!

Escuché unos pasos acercarse a mí y una mano sobre mi frente.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – preguntó Emmett.

- No muy bien – froté de nuevo mis ojos e intenté enfocar mi vista de nuevo en él. Ya veía con más claridad. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Te has desmayado.

- Me has dado un buen susto – dijo Rosalie entrando en la habitación. - ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- No muy bien – repetí.

- Es normal – rió entre dientes.

La miré interrogante. No me acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado.

- Te desmayaste – me contestó a mi pregunta no formulada. – Te sostuve justo a tiempo para que no te golpearas la cabeza contra el lavabo – seguí mirándola sin comprender. – Los teses… - susurró para que Emmett no la escuchara.

Los teses…

Empecé a recordar poco a poco lo que había pasado. El helado en la heladería, Rose arrastrándome hasta mi casa, metiéndome en el baño casi a la fuerza y obligándome a mear en los _predictor_. El negativo y después el positivo…

Positivo…

¡Dios, positivo!

Mis manos empezaron a sudar, mi cuerpo a temblar y mis ojos se aguaron rápidamente.

- Bells, tranquila – Rose me rodeó con sus brazos. – No tienes que ponerte nerviosa, cálmate – comenzó a pasar su mano por mi espalda en un intento de que me tranquilizara, pero yo estaba lejos de hacerlo.

Embarazada…

¡Embarazada!

Y el llanto salió de mis labios. Mis ojos dejaron escapar todas las lágrimas que estaban sosteniendo hasta ese momento. Abracé a Rosalie fuertemente y enterré mi cara en su cuello.

- Emmett prueba a llamar a Jasper otra vez – le escuché gruñir a Rose. – Y si no responde, llama a Edward, a ver si alguno de los dos coge el teléfono de una puta vez – bramó de nuevo.

- No – susurré entre sollozos. – No quiero ver a Edward. No…

- Es necesario Bella. Él…

- No – me aparté de su abrazo. – No puedo Rose, hoy no puedo – le supliqué dejando las lágrimas a un lado.

Ahora mismo no me sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarme a él. Tenía que asimilar todo bien antes de decirle que iba a ser _papá_… de nuevo.

- Está bien. Llama solo a Jasper.

- Ahora vengo – dijo Emmett.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a él? – le pregunté unos minutos más tarde.

- ¿A quién?

- A Emmett, ¿qué le has dicho que me pasa?

- Él sabe lo tuyo con Edward, pero no le he dicho que posiblemente estás embarazada.

- ¿Posiblemente? – le pregunté incrédula.

¡Me había dado positivo!

- Sí, posiblemente, uno te ha dado negativo y el otro positivo. Tienes que pedir una cita con el ginecólogo para asegurarte de que estas embarazada. Respecto al desmayo, le he dicho que…

- Ya está – dijo Emmett entrando de nuevo a la habitación. – Ha dicho que ahora viene hacía aquí y yo me voy a ir a casa Rose. Lilly está sin cenar y hay que bañarla – explicó mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano.

- Yo me quedo, ¿podrás hacerte cargo de ella? – Emmett solo rodó los ojos y no le contestó.

- ¿Dónde está Lilly? – les pregunté curiosa.

- Se ha adueñado de la habitación de Seth – me respondió Emmett. – Veré si puedo sacarla de allí y llevármela para casa.

- Tú - me señalo con su dedo índice - será mejor que te metas en la cama y descanses un poco. Voy a hacerte algo de cenar y vuelvo.

- No tengo…

- No – me interrumpió Rose. – Túmbate, ahora vuelvo – se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación a pasos agigantados.

Me acomodé en la cama poniendo algunos cojines detrás de mi espalda. Escuché como Emmett discutía con Lilly y tras unos segundos, una muy triste Lilly cruzó la puerta de mi cuarto.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – me preguntó tímidamente.

- Algo mejor – le sonreí.

- Papá y yo nos vamos para casa – se acercó a la cama. – Buenas noches – se inclinó hacia a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches corazón – me despedí.

- Hasta mañana Bella – dijo Emmett desde la puerta.

- Adiós Emmett – en cuanto les vi salir de mi habitación, cerré los ojos.

Todas y cada unas de las preguntas e ideas que se me habían pasado por la cabeza desde que el primer _predictor_ estuvo en mi mano, rodaron de nuevo en mi mente.

Lo primero de todo, tenía que decírselo a Edward, pero no estaba preparada para ello. Necesitaba mi tiempo para prepararme psicológicamente, no sabía cómo se lo podría tomar y eso me asustaba. No quería perderlo, ni a él, ni al bebé, si es que estaba embarazada.

- Bella – susurró Rose. - ¿Estas despierta? – abrí mis ojos un poco y la vi sonreírme.

- ¿No? – bromeé.

- Siéntate recta y come – ordenó.

Me senté y cogí la bandeja que tenia en sus manos con dos sándwiches y un par de botellas de agua.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que desde que hemos salido de la helaría no has hecho otra cosa que mandarme, obligarme y…

- Sí – me cortó con una amplia sonrisa y tumbándose a mi lado. – Ahora comete un sándwich y dame el otro a mí. – Empezamos a comer en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió. - ¿Dónde se mete Jasper?

- Con su novia María – le contesté cuando tragué lo que tenia en la boca.

- ¿Tiene novia? – preguntó curiosa.

- No – dijo una voz en la puerta de la habitación.

Ambas miramos hacía la puerta y sonreímos inocentemente.

- Buenas noches Jazz – le saludé.

- Hola – le dijo Rose.

- Hola hermosas damas – se acercó a nosotras y besó nuestras mejillas antes sentarse en mi cama a mi otro lado. – María no es mi novia – dijo mirándome solo a mí.

- Si no lo es… no sé qué haces tanto tiempo con ella.

- Porque es mi amiga y hablamos sobre todo de Liz.

- ¿Por eso no cogías el teléfono? – inquirió Rose mirándolo. - ¿Por qué estabas muy entretenido hablando de Liz?

- No he cogido el teléfono porque no lo tenia a mano, además no estaba con María – me miró de reojo antes de apartar la mirada de Rosalie.

- Como sea, ella te necesitaba y tú no cogías.

- Pero ahora estoy aquí – le dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

- Ahora ya no te necesita – le respondió mi amiga.

Esto parecía un partido de tenis, miraba primero a Jazz cuando hablaba que estaba sentado en mi lado izquierdo y después a Rose que estaba tumbada en mi lado derecho.

- Claro, te tiene a ti – le dijo de vuelta.

- En estos momentos sí, ya que ni tú ni el _otro_ habéis sido capaz de contestar el puto móvil – bramó.

No voy a mentir, esto era divertido, eran como dos hermanos pequeños peleando, que pena que Jasper aun no se atreviera a decirle a Rose que eran hermanos… pero tenia que pararlos.

- Chicos… - intenté.

- Será porque ambos estábamos ocupados.

- Chicos… - volví a intentarlo.

- Claro, ¿qué es más importante que vuestra…

- ¡Ya basta! – grité cortando a Rose que me envió una mirada envenenada. – Estoy aquí, dejad de discutir. Quiero descansar, así que por favor… - les indiqué con mi mano la puerta de mi habitación.

- La llevas clara si piensas que nos vamos a mover de aquí – dijo Rose acomodándose más en la cama.

- Hazme un hueco Bella – me pidió Jazz.

Levantándose de la cama y levantando las sabanas mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

- Hace calor – gemí. – Id a dormir a otra habitación.

- No – contestaron al unísono acomodándose mejor a mi lado.

Me deslicé por la cama quedándome en medio de los dos sin poder moverme, cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mente vagara hasta que me quedé dormida.

…

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, sentí un brazo conocido rodear mi cintura y atraerme a su pecho antes de comenzar a besarme el cuello. Intenté apartarme de su abrazo y girarme, pero no me dejó. Siguió besándome el cuello hasta que llegó a mi oreja.

- Siento no haber podido responder tu llamada, estaba en una urgencia – susurró. – Rose me ha echado la bronca del año, pero no me dijo porque, solo me insultó y me gritó lo irresponsable que era. ¿Qué pasa amor?

Estaba tan adormilada que dude si tener la conversación ahora con él. No, definitivamente no podía. Me giré en su abrazo cuando me lo permitió y abrí los ojos. El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero entraba la suficiente luz para verle el rostro.

- Nada – le dije con la voz ronca.

Vi como su ceño se fruncía.

- ¿Nada? – asentí. – Eso no me ha dicho Rose.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – inquirí después de aclarar un poco mi voz.

- Que te desmayaste.

- Fue solo un susto – intenté restarle importancia.

- ¿Por qué te has desmayado? – inquirió preocupado.

- Por nada – susurré apoyando mi frente en su pecho, apartando mi mirada de él.

- Bella…

- No quiero hablar ahora de ello – le supliqué.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio hasta que un largo suspiro me contestó.

- De acuerdo, pero esto no se queda así. Luego hablaremos de ello, ahora duerme – besó el tope de mi cabeza y me abrazó más fuerte, atrayéndome más hacía su cuerpo.

…

Habían pasado exactamente tres semanas desde había sabido que estaba embarazada. No había hablado con Edward porque no había encontrado el momento adecuado y también porque no estaba muy segura de hablar con él. Siempre que me proponía hacerlo los nervios atacaban mi sistema nervioso y acababa lanzándome a sus brazos para hacerle el amor. Él parecía encantado con mis _ataques,_ ya que nunca se oponía y disfrutaba de mi cuerpo como lo hacía yo con el suyo.

Rosalie había insistido en que tenía que decírselo, incluso me había amenazado en que se lo iba a decir ella si no se lo decía yo. A Jasper tuve que contárselo una mañana que me encontró en la taza del baño echando hasta mi última papilla después de haberme negado a contarle lo que me pasó cuando me desmayé en el baño de mi habitación cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Se sorprendió al principio, me echó la bronca del siglo por ser tan irresponsable, pero cuando mis lágrimas, mis traicioneras lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos, debido al exceso de hormonas… se ablandó y me abrazó hasta calmarme susurrándome en el oído que todo iba a salir bien.

Aun no había pedido cita con el ginecólogo, quería decírselo primero a Edward, aunque ya estaba más que segura de que estaba embarazada. No me había venido el periodo, tenia nauseas mañaneras, estaba psicológicamente _revuelta, _podía estar riendo un minuto y al siguiente minuto estaba llorando… ¡malditas hormonas!

- Jake…

Estaba hablando con Jacob por teléfono mientras conducía a casa. Le había llamado para ver que tal los chicos y al final acabé contándole que estaba embarazada ya que me notó extraña y con él funcionaban siempre así las cosas… se lo contaba, sí o sí. Llevaba media hora gruñendo, maldiciendo y vete tú a saber que más, diciendo entre dientes.

- Jake… - intenté de nuevo cortarle, pero no había manera. - ¡Jake! – le grité cuando detuve el coche justo frente a la puerta del garaje.

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó molesto._

- ¿Ya has acabado de murmurar chorradas? – le pregunté divertida.

_- ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte embarazada tan pronto de él? ¡Apenas os conocéis!_

- Lo dices como si lo tuviera planeado – le dije. – Y para tu información, no lo tenía planeado.

_- ¿Tengo que explicarte de donde vienen los niños? – bramó al otro lado de la línea._

Rodé los ojos y salí del coche tras coger la bolsa que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto.

- No seas estúpido.

_- ¿Estúpido yo? ¡Joder Isabella, que no es cualquier cosa! Que estás embarazada de un tío al que apenas conoces._

- Te lo repito Jacob. ¡No lo planeé! – cerré la puerta del coche de un portazo y caminé hacia casa. – Solamente sucedió – me encogí de hombros como si él pudiera verme.

_- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó molesto. - ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Se hará cargo del bebé no? – preguntó justo cuando entré en casa sin cerrar la puerta._

- Jake, él… - me silenciaron tapando mi boca con una mano.

- Me lo voy a pasar mejor con la madre que con la hija – susurraron en mi oído.

Tiré la bolsa que llevaba y de un manotazo me deshice de su mano. Me giré rápidamente y justo a tiempo para ver a ese _maldito desgraciado_ sonreírme.

- Hola preciosa – dijo lanzándose hacía a mí.

El teléfono móvil desapareció de mi mano y yo caí de espaldas al suelo, mientras _James _reí escandalosamente. Llevé automáticamente mis manos a mi aun plano estomago para proteger la pequeña vida que empezaba a crecer en mi interior. Me acurruqué poniendo mis rodillas contra mi pecho y comencé a llorar.

- Eso solo hará que mi trabajo sea más divertido – rió tirando de mis tobillos para apartarme las piernas del pecho.

Me odié por haberme puesto falda ese día, le iba a facilitar el trabajo…

- Suéltame – susurré golpeándole con una mano mientras me protegía la tripa con la otra.

- No te hagas la difícil preciosa – abrió mis piernas y arrancó mis bragas en unos pocos segundos. – Ahora te follaré como lo hice con la estrecha de tu hija.

**Edward POV**

- No Alice, no puedo – le contesté parándome en un semáforo en rojo. – Voy camino a casa de Be… - detuve mis palabras.

Me costó mucho hablar con Alice sobre el divorcio de Tanya, le expliqué como estaban las cosas con nosotros y el motivo de nuestra separación, pero nunca le conté nada respecto a Bella. Ahora no le iba a contar lo de Bella… no por teléfono.

_- ¿Camino a casa de quien? – preguntó curiosa. Incluso podía imaginármela con los ojos entrecerrados._

- Nadie que te importe hermanita – aparqué el coche detrás de Bella y miré a Emmett que venia sonriendo de oreja a oreja en el asiento de al lado. – Tengo que colgar Alice.

_- Pero Edward no me has contestado – gimió infantilmente. - ¿Vendrás o no vendrás?_

- No Alice, no iré. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós.

- _Que te den Edward – gruñó cortando la llamada._

- ¿Qué quería? – preguntó Emmett abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

- Que fuera a su casa a tomar el té – me reí saliendo del coche.

- ¿El té? – preguntó burlón.

- Si Emmett, el té. Alice se ha vuelto muy… inglesa desde que viajo a Londres la semana pasada.

- Ya veo.

Nos acercamos a la puerta principal de la casa de Bella. Miré a mi hermano extrañado por ver la puerta abierta cuando aun nos quedaban unos cinco metros para llegar. Sin pensármelo dos veces corrí hacia el interior de la casa y me quedé petrificado en el marco de la puerta de la entrada principal.

El mismo _hijo de la gran puta_ que violo a Liz, se encontraba encima de Bella sobre el suelo al lado de las escaleras. Sacudí mi cabeza para salir de mi estado de shock justo cuando Emmett apareció detrás de mí y corrí hacia el _desagraciado_ abalanzándome sobre él y cayendo ambos al suelo.

- ¡Hijo de puta! – le grité agarrando su cabeza y golpeándola contra el suelo.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Emmett a mis espaldas deteniendo mis movimientos, agarrándome de los brazos. – No lo golpees o será peor. Ve con Bella, está llorando mientras yo lo retengo y llamo a la policía.

Me separé de _él _no sin antes darle un puñetazo en la cara y corrí a donde Bella se encontraba acurrucada en el suelo.

- Bella, cariño. ¿Te ha hecho algo? – ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras rompía en lágrimas. – No te preocupes amor, ya estas a salvo – me senté a su lado y la cogí poniéndola en mi regazo.

Agarró las solapas de mi chaqueta y hundió su rostro en mi pecho. La dejé llorar unos minutos sobre mi regazo, hasta que apareció la policía y un par de ambulancias.

- Jake – sollozó cuando la levanté del suelo para tumbarla en la camilla.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté confuso.

- Jake – sollozó de nuevo agarrándome más fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa con él amor? – los ATS me separaron de ella sutilmente y caminaron con ella hacia la ambulancia.

- ¡Edward! – gritó cuando vio que no la seguía.

- Ahora voy – me di la vuelta y me acerqué a mi hermano confuso.

¿Por qué llamaba a Jacob, a su ex?

¿Lo querría a su lado en vez de a mí?

Mi cabeza comenzó a pensar en las muchas cosas del por qué Bella había dicho el nombre de su ex y ninguna era buena.

- Edward vete con Bella en la ambulancia, yo os seguiré con el coche.

- ¿Dónde está ese cabrón? – bramé poniendo mis manos en puños.

Lo iba a matar con mis propias manos por tocarla. Con Liz me contuve de ir a por él, pero ahora no lo haría, lo mataría.

- Bella te necesita, así que quita esa cara de asesino y ve con ella. Esta vez ese hijo de puta no se saldrá con la suya – Emmett me abrazó durante unos segundos hasta que me relaje lo suficiente para ir con Bella sin alterarla más de lo que ya estaba. – Ahora ve.

Salí corriendo de la casa después de fijarme en las bragas rotas de Bella que descansaban en el suelo. Definitivamente o lo culpaban esta vez y lo metían en la cárcel, o lo mataría yo.

Entré en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia. No me costó mucho convencer a los ATS de ir con ella atrás, no después de decirles que era médico y el hijo del director del hospital. Me senté al lado de la camilla de Bella y agarré su mano firmemente después de besársela.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho amor? – le pregunté.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, pude ver en ellos tristeza, nerviosismo y mucho miedo.

- Ya estás conmigo, ese hijo de puta no te hará nada – su llanto llenó la ambulancia.

Tardamos más de lo deseado en llegar al hospital. En cuanto bajamos de la ambulancia seguí la camilla hasta uno de los _boxes_ de urgencias. Me quedé al lado de Bella todo el tiempo mientras cogía mi móvil y llamaba a Kate para que la atendiera.

Me echaron del _box _en cuanto llegó Kate. Me opuse a abandonar ese pequeño cuarto, pero en cuanto una mano se posó en mi hombro y me susurró que lo mejor era esperar fuera, me rendí y salí después de echarle un último vistazo a Bella y decirle que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, que no se preocupara, que no me iba a ir lejos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – me preguntó Jasper. – Jacob me ha llamado alarmado porque estaba hablando con ella por teléfono y de repente la escuchó llorar y gritar.

- La encontré en casa con ese _cabrón de James_ sobre ella.

- ¡¿Qué? ! – bramó. - ¿La ha violado? – sus manos se cerraron fuertemente.

- No o eso espero. Él seguía con los pantalones puestos y cerrados, pero las bragas de Bella estaban rotas sobre el suelo.

- ¡Lo voy a matar! – gruñó entre dientes.

- Somos dos los que lo vamos a matar – le dije.

- Edward – me giré al escuchar la voz de mi hermano a mis espaldas. Venía acompañado de dos policías. – Tomaran declaración a Bella y yo me encargaré del caso – me explicó. – Esta vez no se librara – la voz de mi hermano sonaba firme y confiada.

- Eso espero Emmett, sino… - tapó con su mano mi boca y me señaló con los ojos a los dos policías que ahora estaban a nuestro lado a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

Jasper, Emmett y yo estuvimos cerca de una hora sentados en la salita de espera. Kate ya había acabado de examinar a Bella pero no me dijo nada, solo que no había sido violada. ¡Yo necesitaba más información que esa! Ahora estaban con Bella los dos agentes que habían venido con Emmett, interrogándola.

Mi hermano me contó que habían detenido a James a la espera de que Bella les contara que había ocurrido. Mi padre apareció hora y media hora después de que llegara mi hermano mayor. Nos dijo que le habían avisado de urgencias que sus hijos estaban aquí.

Jasper le explicó lo sucedido ya que yo no tenia voz para hablar. Mi padre solo asintió y se quedó mirándome atentamente, examinándome.

No le había contado a mi familia nada de lo que respecta a Bella y a mí. Mi madre era la única que sabía que le había sido infiel a Tanya, el resto solo sabían que me había separado de ella porque lo nuestro no funcionaba. Emmett y Rose eran los únicos que sabían lo mío con Bella.

Ignoré a mi padre y me enfoqué en mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo. Aun le estaba dando vueltas a por qué Bella había dicho el nombre de su ex cuando la puse sobre mi regazo en su casa.

- Edward – la voz de Kate me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas? – me levanté de la silla sin decirle nada y la seguí hasta un box vacio.

- ¿Le ocurre algo a Bella? – le pregunté preocupado.

- No exactamente – me sonrió. – Solo quería hablar contigo en privado como me lo ha pedido ella – me removí inquieto.

¿Qué era eso de que no le pasaba nada _exactamente_?

- ¿Bella?

¿Ella le había pedido eso?

¿Por qué?

¡Oh dios!, no querrá verme más, por eso estaba llamando a su ex… mi corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente, estaba a punto de ser roto en mil pedazos. Seguía haciendo las cosas mal… primero fue Tanya y ahora Bella…

- Sí. Me ha pedido que antes de entrar te tranquilices.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, solo me lo ha pedido, pero ahora entiendo por qué. ¡Deja de removerte y estate quieto! – rió. – Ahora mismo no necesita que la alteréis. He tenido que darle un tranquilizante suave porque no paraba de llamar a un tal Jake – detuve mis pasos… esto pintaba mal. – Así me gusta, que te estés quietecito ya. Ahora escúchame – asentí no siendo capaz de hablar. – No sé porque me ha pedido esto, pero me ha dicho que no le digas a nadie lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera a Tony – la miré sin entender por qué Bella le había pedido eso. – Yo estoy igual que tú, Edward, así que relaja en ceño y habla con ella. A mí no me ha querido decir nada más – asentí con la cabeza.

- Kate, necesito que seas sincero conmigo. ¿La han violado? – le pregunté nervioso.

- No. Ya te lo he dicho antes. No la ha violado porque llegasteis justo a tiempo – suspiré aliviado. – Edward, no quiero meterme, sé que no debo hacerlo, pero la curiosidad me gana – la miré a la espera de que continuara hablando. – Sé que las cosas entre mi prima y tú no han sido buenas por algunas causas y una de ellas, sé que fue porque tú la engañaste… ¡no te culpo! – añadió rápidamente. – No voy a ser juez, ni verdugo. Vuestras cosas son vuestras cosas – asentí no muy seguro de saber si quería seguir escuchándola. - ¿La engañaste con ella?, ¿con Bella? – aclaró.

- Kate… - pasé mi mano nerviosamente por mi cabello.

- Edward, no voy a decirle nada. Sé que Tanya no sabe con quién la engañaste porque tú no se lo quisiste decir. Yo no voy a decírselo y creo que la engañaste con ella. Vuestra forma de preocuparos el uno por el otro es de personas enamoradas y no de simples amigos – me sonrió con complicidad.

Me quedé en silencio mirándola y tratando de pensar en que responderle. Kate había sido una buena persona conmigo dentro y fuera del hospital, nunca se había inmiscuido en la relación que mantenía con su prima, no como otras personas. Kate era una persona de confianza.

- Por tu silencio ya me has dado la respuesta – sonrió guiñándome el ojo. – Vamos, Bella estaba ansiosa por verte – cogió mi mano y tiró de mí hasta la habitación de Bella donde se paró y antes de abrir la puerta, me detuvo. – Solo te pediré una cosa y esta vez seré seria y solo te la diré una vez. Cuídala y mímala todo lo que te pida y más – me dio un beso en mi mejilla y sin darme tiempo a responder se alejó de mí, dejándome confundido.

¿Cuidarla y mimarla?

Eso ya entraba en mis planes, iba a cambiar mi forma de hacer las cosas por ella, porque no la quería perder.

Tomé varias respiraciones profundas, tratando de darme valor antes de abrir esa puerta. Y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, ésta se abrió de golpe dejándome ver a un no muy alegre Jasper.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunté inquieto.

- No – dijo en voz baja. – Bella quiere verte. Si necesitáis algo no dudes en llamarme.

- Vale – dije no muy seguro de contestarle algo más.

Me aparté de la puerta para que saliera y entré a la habitación. Bella estaba tumbada con sus manos sobre su estomago – parecía como si lo estuviera abrazando, – con los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente. Me acerqué a ella con paso dudoso, si estaba dormida no quería despertarla. La cogí de la mano y besé sus nudillos.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó con voz pastosa y abriendo un poco los ojos.

- Estoy aquí amor, ahora descansa – besé su frente y me senté en el borde de la cama sosteniéndole la mano.

- ¿Has traído mi teléfono? – preguntó en un susurro.

- No. ¿Tenia que traerlo? – inquirí.

- Lo tenia en la mano cuando… cuando…

- Shhh Bella – puse un par de dedos sobre sus labios silenciándola. – No te preocupes por eso ahora. Después iré a buscarlo.

- Estaba hablando con Jake, no me dio tiempo a decirle nada, debe de estar preocupado – explicó cerrando los ojos fuertemente. – Llámale y dile lo que ha pasado, no quiero que se preocupe de más y aparezca aquí.

- Bien, ahora le llamo, pero tú descansa – pasé mi mano por sus cabellos, apartándolos de su rostro.

- Apunta su número – me dio el número de su ex y minutos después se durmió.

El calmante que le había dado Kate parecía haberle hecho efecto.

Estuve un rato más observándola dormir. Me levanté de la cama y saqué mi móvil, busqué el teléfono de Jacob en la agenda y apreté el botón de llamar. Tras varios intentos sin respuesta, me di por vencido y lo dejé para más tarde, ahora solo me preocupaba Bella.

Volví a acomodarme en su cama y acaricié su rostro, su cabello, sus parpados… estaba tan absorto mirándola, que no me di cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió. Escuché una garganta ser aclarada, miré por encima de mi hombro y cuando apareció la imagen de mi padre me levanté de la cama apartando mis manos de Bella.

- Hola papá – saludé avergonzado, mirando al suelo.

- Hola Edward – saludó de vuelta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ver cómo iban las cosas con Bella, Jasper me ha explicado que todo está bien, pero lo noté bastante preocupado, así que decidí comprobarlo por mí mismo.

- Sí, todo está bien – alcé mi rostro y miré sus ojos.

- Ya lo veo. Me alegro de que no lograra violarla – gruñó. – Si llega a hacerlo estoy seguro de que Jasper no sería el único que iba a ir a por ese malnacido – se acercó a mí con una amago de sonrisa en su rostro y palmeó mi hombro.

- Sí, no sería el único – susurré lo suficientemente bajo para que él no me escuchara.

- ¿Cuándo le dan el alta?

- No me ha dicho nada Kate, pero supongo que en unas horas, cuando despierte.

- Bien. Supongo que Jasper ya sabrá eso también.

- Supongo – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿La llevará él a casa o tú? – aparté la mirada de mi padre, cada vez era más intensa y cuando se ponía así, me sacaba más de lo que yo quería contarle y en estos momentos, no quería contarle nada.

Cuando iba a responderle cualquier mala excusa que se me pasara por la cabeza, escuchamos gritos por los pasillos de los boxes.

-_ ¡Quiero ver a mi mujer!_

Miré a mi padre al mismo tiempo que él miraba hacia la puerta cerrada del box. Ambos caminamos hacia ella y la abrimos. Asomamos nuestros cuerpos por ella y vi al que recordaba que era el ex de Bella.

- ¡Tú! – bramó en cuanto me vio. – Tú tenias que cuidarla y mira – llegó a donde nosotros estábamos y me cogió de la camisa bruscamente. – Por tu puta culpa casi la violan – rugió levantando el puño y preparándose para golpearme.

- Jake – escuchamos una débil voz desde el interior del box.

Los tres nos giramos para ver a Bella. Estaba sentada sobre la cama mirándonos.

- Suéltalo, él no tiene la culpa de nada – le pidió con la voz más firme.

Sentí como las manos de Jacob me soltaban. Lo vi acercarse a Bella rápidamente y rodearla con sus brazos. Aparté la mirada de ellos, no quería ver como Jacob consolaba a Bella, pero me sorprendí que fuese ella la que lo consolara, diciéndole palabras de apoyo.

- Hijo, me tengo que ir – miré a mi padre.

- Está bien – le dije.

- Cuídala – me indicó con sus ojos a Bella. – Esta vez, haz las cosas bien – me quedé en blanco mirando cómo se iba…

¿Mi padre sabía lo que tenia con Bella?

- Edward – me llamó ella. – Acércate – con paso vacilante me acerqué hasta donde estaban ellos dos aun abrazados. – Jake discúlpate – le ordenó.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió incrédulo. – Él tenia que protegerte y no lo ha hecho.

- Y tú tenias que proteger a Liz y mira lo que pasó – dije sin darme apenas cuenta.

Ambos me miraron Jacob con los ojos entrecerrados y Bella con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Lo siento – dije sentándome a los pies de Bella.

- Ven aquí – alzó su mano extendiéndola hacia a mí y se apartó del abrazo de Jacob. Cogí su mano y me senté a su lado. Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró. – Jake, ¿dónde están Liz y Seth?

- Los he dejado con tu amiga la rubia en la sala de espera – susurró.

Bella se apartó de mi hombro y lo miró con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó casi sin voz.

- Están con tu amiga la rubia en la sala de espera – repitió.

- ¿Por qué los has traído hasta aquí desde Sequim? – le preguntó atónita.

- ¡No podía dejarlos solos! – Jacob se levantó de la cama y se apartó de nosotros con cierto miedo en su mirada.

- ¿Dónde esta Rachel?

- Trabajando.

Bella lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos minutos. Era gracioso de ver como un hombre como Jacob, parecía temer de una mujer tan… frágil como Bella. Apartó la mirada de Jake para clavarla en sus pies tapados por la sabana.

- Quiero verlos – susurró.

- Bella ahora te darán el alta, es mejor que los veas en casa – le dije levantando su rostro con mi mano.

- Pero yo quiero verlos ahora – hizo un adorable puchero y me miró entre sus pestañas.

- Es mejor que lo hagas en casa – le dije suavemente.

- Yo iré a ver qué tal están – dijo Jacob.

Bella apartó la mirada de mí y la clavó de nuevo en él.

- ¿Qué les has dicho que me ha pasado? – le preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

- Nada, solo les dije que teníamos que venir a Seattle rápidamente.

- ¿Y no preguntaron nada? – Bella parecía sorprendida.

- ¡Claro que preguntaron! Estuvieron dos largas horas uno en cada oreja hablándome, agobiándome.

- ¿Y no les dijiste nada más?

- ¡No! Solamente los ignoré mientras conducía – vi como Jacob tragaba en seco por la mirada furibunda de Bella.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ignoraste a tus hijos durante dos horas? – dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Sí? – Jacob puso cara de perro abandonado y cuando Bella iba a explotar, porque estaba seguro de que lo haría por como palpitaba la vena de su cuello… se marchó corriendo.

- No me lo puedo creer – bramó en tono bajo Bella tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

- Amor – le llamé apartando sus manos. – Tienes que relajarte un poco, dale un poco de crédito, estaba nervioso porque no sabía que había pasado contigo…

- Sí lo sabía, llamó a Jasper.

- Vale, lo sabía. Pero aun así estaba preocupado por ti y no quería preocuparles a ellos. Ponte en su lugar… era mejor ignorarlos durante dos horas que tenerlos histéricos dentro del coche si les hubiese contado lo que te había pasado.

- ¿Estas tratando de defenderlo? – inquirió con una ceja alzada.

- Solo te estoy diciendo que te pongas en su piel. Yo habría actuado igual Bella – acaricié su mejilla.

Tan rápido como mi mano tocó su piel, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Bella – le llamé unos segundos más tarde, cuando recordé la conversación que había mantenido con Kate. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – asintió con la cabeza abriendo los ojos. - ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se entere de lo que ha pasado?

- Porque no quiero que se preocupen por mí – respondió agachando la cabeza.

- Nos vamos a preocupar igual aunque esto no te hubiese pasado. Siempre nos vamos a preocupar por ti – cogí su mentón con mis dedos y alcé su rostro hasta que nuestras miradas se conectaron. – Y yo seré el primero en hacerlo – añadí inclinándome hacía ella para besar suavemente sus labios.

- Si no llega a ser porque tú has llegado, no sé qué habría pasado – susurró. – Llegaste justo a tiempo, no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a tocarme – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

- Si te hubiese llegado a tocar, ahora sería hombre muerto – gruñí envolviéndola con mis brazos.

- Llama a la enfermera y dile que ya me he despertado, no quiero seguir más tiempo aquí.

…

Los días siguientes al intento de violación, fueron demasiado tensos. Bella fingía delante de sus hijos y de todo el mundo que estaba bien, pero cuando yo llegaba a la habitación, siempre la encontraba llorando. Incluso tenia pesadillas con eso y a las mañanas se levantaba y echaba todo lo que había cenado.

Intenté por todos los medios posibles consolarla, incluso le pedí que fuera a ver un psicólogo, pero no hubo manera, ella tenia que ser cabezota hasta la medula.

Por mi parte, comencé a hacer las cosas bien, o eso creía yo. Le pedí a mi padre que me quitara todas horas de urgencias, que solo me iba a dedicar a examinar a los niños que ya tenían cita para ello. No se opuso, solo busco un nuevo pediatra para urgencias. Quería pasar más tiempo con Bella y poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo.

Aunque su estado de negación ante todo empezaba a sacarme de mis casillas. Pasaron dos meses desde que ese _desgraciado_ había pisado su casa, Bella había comenzado a trabajar en el colegio, parecía que eso le venia bien, ya que las pesadillas fueron desapareciendo, pero no, los vómitos mañaneros.

Hablé con Rose para que la convenciera de ir al médico ya que a mí no me dejaba examinarla, solo conseguí por parte de Rose gruñidos inentendibles y maldiciones. Incluso Jasper me gruñía y yo no sabía la razón… ¡todo era demasiado confuso!

**Bella POV**

La insistencia de Edward para que fuera al médico me estaba poniendo al borde del colapso. Tuve que morderme la lengua muchas veces para no mandarlo a la mierda de una forma muy poco sutil. Se había vuelto demasiado sobreprotector desde que ocurrió lo de _James_.

Liz se había tomado la noticia de lo ocurrido mal, demasiado mal. Sus lágrimas me hicieron llorar a mí y estuvimos una larga hora la una abrazada a la otra mientras yo le susurraba que no había pasado nada y que todo estaba bien. Seth en cambio parecía haberse quedado en shock unos minutos y después actuó como si no le hubiese dicho nada. Era normal… solo tenia once años.

Ya había ido al ginecólogo, bueno, más bien ya le había hecho una visita a Kate para que me llevara el embarazo unas semanas atrás. Le pedí que no le contara a nadie que estaba embarazada, accedió diciéndome que tenia que cumplir la confidencia de médico paciente.

Rose y Jasper no hacían otra cosa que agobiarme con que debía decírselo a Edward. Tenía muy claro que debía decírselo, pero aun seguía dándome miedo su reacción, no quería perderlo aunque sabía que no iba a poder guardar el secreto mucho tiempo. Mi cuerpo ya había comenzado a cambiar, así que tarde o temprano él se enteraría.

Respecto a mi estado de "_shock_" por culpa de James, Edward había insistido en que fuera a ver a algún psicólogo. Evidentemente me negué, no iba a ir a ver a ningún psicólogo teniendo a Jasper en casa. Él me estaba tratando, nadie lo sabía tampoco ya que hablábamos todas las noches cuando Liz y Seth ya estaban dormidos y Edward abandonaba mi casa para ir a la suya.

Seth me preguntaba a menudo porque Edward pasaba tanto tiempo en mi casa, siempre le decía que era un buen amigo, cosa que parecía no convencerle mucho. Tampoco tenia el valor de hablar con mi hijo respecto a Edward, Liz ya sabía lo que había entre él y yo, pero no sabía que estaba embarazada, también temía la reacción de Liz, no quería su rechazo de nuevo. Solo lo sabían Jasper, Rose y como no, Jake…

Me llamaba todos los días para ver que tal estaba y como me iba el embarazo, después de ser "_formal_" conmigo, empezaba "la guerra de Jake", como yo misma la había bautizado. No paraba de presionarme como lo hacían todos los que sabían mi condición y eso empezaba a deprimirme, tanta presión estaba acabando conmigo, aunque sabía que todo esto acabaría si hablaba con Edward de una buena vez.

- Sigues estando en tu mundo – Rose me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Lo siento. ¿Qué decías? – íbamos de camino a nuestra primera clase del día.

- No tienes buena cara. ¿Te encuentras bien? – detuvo mis pasos y se puso delante de mí.

- Sí. Hoy no he podido comer nada después de vomitar, solo es eso – le expliqué.

- Deberías de comer algo ahora antes de entrar en clase y enfrentarte a veinte adolescentes.

- No es nada Rose – comencé a andar esquivándola y llegué a la puerta de mi aula.

- Come algo antes, no tienes buen aspecto. Nos vemos en la comida Bella – se despidió.

- Cuando acabe esta hora, iré a por algo de comer, no te preocupes. Hasta luego Rose – entré en mi clase y caminé hacia mi silla dejándome caer en ella.

Hoy me encontraba más cansada de lo normal.

La primera media hora de clase estuve apuntando en la pizarra todo lo que quería que sacaran del libro que les tocaba leer. Aun seguía dándole clase a Liz y Tony, solo que en vez de a cuarta hora, lo hacía en la primera.

Las manos me sudaban y mi cuerpo temblaba. Los ojos me pesaban un poco y el estomago lo tenia revuelto. Dejé de escribir en la pizarra y pasé la mano por mi frente sudorosa para secármela mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la pizarra con la otra.

- Srta. Swan – me llamó mi pequeña. Me giré para mirarla, intenté enfocar mi vista en mis alumnos, pero los veía a todos borrosos. - ¿Se encuentra bien? – el sonido de su voz llegó a mis oídos distorsionada.

Sentí que mis rodillas perdían fuerza y mis parpados se cerraban poco a poco llevándome a la oscuridad.

¡Otra vez no!

_Que no se repita la misma historia_, pensé una y otra vez mientras sentía como mi cabeza abandonaba mi cuerpo.

* * *

¡Hola gente!

Sé que llego tarde como de costumbre, así que no pondré excusas y pediré que os acostumbréis a ello :P jajaja. ¡Es broma! Sabéis como ando con mi tiempo libre... ya lo comenté.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capitulo y que os hayan quedado ganas de leer más ^^

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y a todas las que leéis. Bienvenidas a las nuevas. También agradeceros por ser pacientes y esperar a que actualice :D

Gracias a mi _beta_ **tlebd** que ha dado la cara esta semana... aunque no recuerdo si me has echado una mano con este capi... ¬¬ jajajajaja. Aun así, gracias Pili.

Nos leemos lo más pronto posible... ser pacientes ^^

Disfrutad de los días libres quien los tenga! ser malas! jajaja. Yo lo seré :P

¡Un saluuuudo!


	30. Capitulo 30

Capitulo 30

**Tony POV**

- Liz – le susurré esperando que su madre no me escuchara.

- ¿Qué? – musitó de vuelta.

- ¿Tu madre se encuentra bien?

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió confusa.

- No parece estar muy bien, mírala – le indiqué con el dedo que mirara a su madre.

Vi como arrugaba su frente y como abría la boca varias veces para decir algo, pero no salía sonido alguno de ella.

- Liz – susurré de nuevo. – Liz – volví a llamarla cuando vi que no apartaba la mirada de su madre.

- Srta. Swan – la llamó. Aparté mis ojos de Liz y me enfoqué Bella. Ésta se giró lentamente, parecía que le costaba mantenerse en pie y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. - ¿Se encuentra bien? – su voz sonó preocupada.

Miré de nuevo a Liz unos segundos, su ceño seguía fruncido, en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron como platos en dirección a su madre y se levantó rápidamente, miré a Bella. Su cuerpo fue cayendo como si el tiempo se estuviese deteniendo, su cabeza golpeó el borde de su mesa haciendo un ruido seco y se desplomó en el suelo.

Me levanté haciendo que la silla se cayera al suelo y aparté el pupitre hacia un lado sin preocuparme si le daba a algunos de mis compañeros. Me acerqué a ella igual que Liz y me agaché para darle la vuelta. Su frente estaba bañada en sangre y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

- Llama a una ambulancia Liz – le dije nervioso mirándola.

Pero ella estaba en shock mirando a su madre. Me levanté y rompí un trozo de la camisa de mi uniforme, volví a agacharme obligándole a Liz a que lo hiciera conmigo bajo la atenta mirada de todos nuestros compañeros que parecían estar en el mismo estado que ella.

- Liz – la llamé. - ¡Lizzie! – le grité para que saliera de su estado. – Presiona aquí con esto – cogí su mano, le puse el trozo de mi camisa en ella y la llevé a la frente de su madre. – Presiona bien para que no sangre – le dije.

- Tony – me llamó con voz temblorosa.

- Solo presiona – le dije.

Me puse en pie de nuevo y saqué el teléfono móvil del bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón. Llamé a una ambulancia y volví a agacharme, aparté las manos de Liz y presioné yo la herida. No estaba seguro de que ella estuviera presionando _correctamente_.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté a Liz. Negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de su madre. – Estará bien – presioné la herida con una mano y alcé la otra para acariciarle la mejilla. – Jessica – miré al resto de la clase. – Vete a buscar al director – le pedí. - ¡YA! – le grité cuando vi que no se movía. Se sobresaltó y rápidamente salió de clase.

La ambulancia tardó treinta minutos, les gruñí a los ATS lo que le había pasado, no estaba de humor por haber tardado tanto en aparecer. El director nos negaba a Liz y a mí a acompañar a su madre en la ambulancia, pero con mi insistencia e ignorancia a lo que él decía, ambos fuimos en la ambulancia. Liz atrás con su madre y yo delante.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital y me aseguré de que Bella estaba atendida y Liz con una de las enfermeras tratando de tranquilizarla, corrí hacia el despacho de mi padre.

**Edward POV**

- ¿Qué quieres? – le bramé a mi hermana que acababa de llegar a mi consultorio y no hacía otra cosa que agobiarme con sus mierdas.

¡Bastante tenia yo con lo mío como para tener que soportar sus lloriqueos!

- ¡Joder que gruñón nos hemos levantado hoy! – se quejó.

- No estoy de humor Alice – presioné mi tabique nasal con mis dedos y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupada.

- Nada – suspiré y quité mi mano de mi rostro.

- ¿Es por ella? – su tono de voz apenas fue un susurro, por lo que me costó escucharla. La miré sin entender a que se refería ya que ella no sabía nada de mi relación con Bella.

- ¿Por quién? – le pregunté con una ceja alzada, fingiendo no saber de qué me hablaba.

- No soy tan estúpida como crees Edward. Además Tanya me contó algo de porque lo dejasteis... – se encogió de hombros. – Y no solo porque vuestra relación estuviese hecha puré.

- ¿Qué te contó exactamente? – inquirí curioso apoyando las dos manos sobre la mesa.

- Que ella te engañó hace mucho tiempo y que por culpa de eso vuestra relación se ha ido haciendo cachitos hasta… que os separasteis. También me dijo que tú le has engañado a ella, pero que no sabe con quién y yo… - se señaló con un dedo – creo saber con quién – sonrió picara.

- ¡Sorpréndeme! – le dije con sarcasmo.

- Una mujer con dos hijos… un niño pequeño y una niña adolescente… - respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mi tensé un segundo al escucharla dar en el clavo, no había dicho el nombre de esa mujer, pero por la poca descripción que había hecho, estaba seguro que hablaba de Bella. Después de todo no conocía a otra mujer con dos hijos…

- ¿Te he sorprendido hermanito? – preguntó burlona al ver que no le había dicho nada.

- No – aparté la mirada de ella.

- Estoy segura de que es la misma persona en la que ambos estamos pensando ahora mismo.

¡Joder con Alice! Cuando se proponía dar miedo, lo daba de verdad.

- Alice…

- ¡Papá! – me interrumpió Tony entrando como un huracán en el despacho. – Tienes que ir a urgencias – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en el colegio – le dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Deja la charla para más tarde y baja a urgencias – exigió.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – me levanté de un _salto_ del sillón.

- Vamos – me dijo solamente mirando a Alice de reojo.

- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? – insistí.

- Solo baja – miró de nuevo a Alice. – No puedo explicártelo ahora.

Miré a mi hermana que nos estaba mirando a ambos intermitentemente, cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos, se levantó de la silla y rodeó la mesa para coger mi mano.

- Vamos – me dijo empujándome hacia la salida.

- Tía Alice… - intentó Tony, pero ésta lo silenció con una mirada de advertencia.

Bajamos en ascensor hasta urgencias. Tony estaba más nervioso de lo que lo había visto nunca. Alice parecía debatirse entre algo y yo estaba igual de nervioso que mi hijo y confundido…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron después de lo que parecieron los segundos más largos de mi vida. Seguí a Tony hasta uno de los box de urgencias, pero me detuve en cuanto vi a Liz siendo consolada por una enfermera, Alice se detuvo a mi lado y miró en la misma dirección que yo.

El corazón comenzó a latirme rápidamente, tan rápidamente que escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos. Alice me cogió de la mano y me la apretó dándome apoyo. Me puse de nuevo en marcha y me acerqué a Tony.

- Es Bella – susurró en mi oído antes de ir hacía donde Liz.

Observé a Alice que estaba mi lado.

- Espera aquí – le pedí, ella solo asintió en respuesta.

Cogí el pomo de la puerta y la abrí. Me quedé estático al ver a Bella. Dos enfermeras estaban con ella, una cosiéndole la frente y la otra cogiéndole de la mano mientras le susurraba algo que no lograba escuchar.

Me acerqué rápidamente a la cama y cogí su mano libre.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le pregunté alarmado.

Bella que estaba con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y enfocó su vista en mí.

- Edward – susurró antes de ponerse a llorar.

- No pasa nada amor, ya estoy aquí – apreté el agarre de mi mano en la suya.

- Srta. Swan, si no para de mover la cabeza, no podré acabar de coserle – pidió una de las enfermeras.

- Cariño, para de moverte – le pedí en un susurro. – Yo estoy aquí, nada va a pasarte – miré a las enfermeras, necesitaba información y estaba claro que Bella no me la iba a dar. - ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

- Según nos ha dicho el joven que la acompañaba, se desmayó en el aula y se golpeó la cabeza con el borde del escritorio – me contestó la enfermera que sostenía su mano.

- ¿Se desmayó? – pregunté.

- Sí, estamos espe… - se vio interrumpida por la puerta del box abriéndose.

- Vamos a ver Srta. Swan – dijo Kate entrando con una carpeta en su mano mientras la revisaba.

¿Qué hacía Kate aquí?

La mano que sostenía de Bella apretó la mía, la miré y ella estaba mirando fijamente a Kate con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- El desmayo… - alzó el rostro de la carpeta y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. - ¿Edward? – preguntó.

- Hola Kate – le saludé extrañado.

- Hola – dijo un tanto dudosa mirando a Bella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté.

- Edward – me llamó Bella. Aparté mi mirada de Kate y la puse en Bella. – Tengo algo que decirte – me sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿El qué? – mi corazón comenzó a latir más furiosamente dentro de mi pecho.

- Es… estoy… embaraza – titubeó.

Embarazada…

¡Embarazada!

¿Cómo?

¿De quién?

¿Cuándo?

- Edward – volvió a llamarme. Parpadeé un par de veces para salir de mi confuso estado. – Vas a ser papá – susurró con las mejillas rojas.

Papá…

Iba a ser papá…

Me aparté de su lado y solté su mano como si ésta quemara.

Papá…

Necesitaba aire…

Sin decir nada, le eché un último vistazo a Bella, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, sus mejillas rojas y su boca ligeramente abierta. Me giré hacía la puerta y caminé hacía ella con paso presuroso. Cogí el pomo de la puerta y la abrí, tras salir del box y cerrar la puerta, escuché el llanto de Bella al otro lado de la puerta.

No estaba actuando como debiera, pero, ¡joder!, esto me había cogido por sorpresa.

- Edward – me llamó Alice cuando pasé por su lado a toda velocidad. - ¡Edward! – me llamó con más fuerza.

Prácticamente corrí hasta la puerta de salida de urgencias, en cuanto estuve en la calle comencé a hiperventilar. Tuve que agarrarme a lo primero que encontré para no caerme desmayado y tratar de regular mi respiración. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apoyé mi frente en algo frio.

- Edward – volví a escuchar la voz de mi hermana. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Bien…

Bien no sé si era exactamente como me sentía, pero mal tampoco me sentía.

- Edward – la mano de Alice se apoyó en mi hombro derecho. Me di la vuelta separando mi frente del frio y abrí los ojos.

- Papá – susurré sin creérmelo.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a papá? – preguntó nerviosa y preocupada separándose de mí.

- No le pasa nada a papá – le dije.

- Entonces…

- Voy a ser papá – dije cerrando los ojos, interrumpiéndola.

- ¿Qué? – susurró perpleja.

- Que voy a ser papá – le contesté más firme con una sonrisa y abriendo los ojos. – Voy a ser papá – repetí.

- ¿De… de ella? – inquirió señalando con su mano el interior del hospital.

- ¡Papá! – gritó Tony saliendo del interior del hospital. – Dice Kate que vayas.

Pasé a Alice rápidamente y entré. Llegué a la puerta del box jadeando y con los nervios a flor de piel. Miré hacia donde antes Liz estaba siendo consolada por la enfermera, ya no estaba. Cogí el pomo y lo giré empujando suavemente la puerta, abriéndola. Bella estaba llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Kate y una de las enfermeras intentaban consolarla.

Caminé con paso decidido hacia ella y cogí su mano. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Kate que intentaba consolarla con palabras suaves y dulces. Alcé mi mano libre y la coloqué debajo de su mentón, giré su rostro haciendo que perdiera el contacto visual con su ginecóloga y me mirara a mí. Sus ojos eran piscinas desbordadas de agua salada, pasé mi mano por sus mejillas mojadas y apoyé mi frente sobre la suya, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en su herida.

- Lo siento – musité. – Siento haber actuado así, me… me has cogido desprevenido – sonreí.

Escuché como la puerta se cerraba, pero no me molesté en mirar si había entrado o salido alguien. Estaba completamente perdido en los pozos aguados de Bella.

- Perdóname – repetí.

No me respondió, solo alzó sus manos y las posó sobre mis mejillas antes de juntar nuestros labios.

- Chicos – Kate se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Podéis dejar eso para un poquito más tarde? – preguntó cuando pasamos unos segundos más besándonos. – Tenemos que examinarte Bella.

Me aparté de Bella y miré a Kate.

- Apártate un poquito de ella, no se va a esfumar – rió.

Rodé los ojos y me aparté un poco más de Bella, lo justo para que Kate la examinara y lo justo para mantener mi mano fuertemente agarrada a la suya.

- Bien – Kate se acercó empujando el ecógrafo hasta dejarlo al lado de la cabeza de Bella. – Los resultados de los análisis…

- ¿Me van a pinchar? – la voz de Bella sonó ahogada.

- No, ya lo hemos hecho cuando estabas inconsciente – le sonrió Kate.

Bella suspiró aliviada.

- Lo que decía – continuó. – Los resultados de los análisis muestran anemia, es frecuente en las mujeres embarazadas, así que no te preocupes y el desmayo ha sido por una bajada de tensión. ¿Has estado comiendo y bebiendo bien? – le preguntó Kate sin apartar la mirada de ella. Bella solo negó con la cabeza. – Eso…

- Solo ha sido un par de días y hoy a la mañana cuando me he levantado a vomitar, no he podido desayunar nada después, no me entraba – le cortó Bella.

¡Mierda!

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de eso?

Sus mañanas de vomitona yo pensaba que era a causa de lo que ocurrió con _James_… pero no, era porque estaba embarazada… ¿desde cuándo lo sabía? Se lo preguntaría más tarde.

Kate la observó durante unos segundos.

- ¿Has estado sintiendo mucha presión últimamente? – le preguntó como si fuera lo más normal…

- Sí – musitó Bella agachando la mirada.

Aparté la mirada de Bella y miré a Kate, quien estaba mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté.

- ¿Has estado sometiéndola a mucha presión? – sus ojos entrecerraron más.

- Kate – le llamó Bella. – Él no ha tenido nada que ver en la presión – me miró de reojo.

- ¿De quién es la culpa? – gruñí.

- De nadie en particular – se encogió de hombros.

- Bella…

- De acuerdo – me interrumpió Kate. La miré por cortarme pero su mirada me hizo pensar que calladito iba a estar mucho mejor. – Bella súbete la camiseta – soltó mi mano y dejó a la vista su vientre casi plano, para después volver a cogerme la mano. – Esto esta frio – echó el gel sobre su vientre y encendió el ecógrafo. Pasó la _convexa_ por su tripa, extendiendo el gel. – Voy a mirar a ver qué tal esta… – susurró mirando hacia la pantalla y moviendo la convexa por toda su tripa. Después de estar unos segundos mirando el monitor, pulsó uno de los botones del ecógrafo y un sonido repetitivo llenó la estancia. – Ahí tenemos su corazón – Kate se giró a nosotros y nos sonrió. – Está perfectamente bien – su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Miré a Bella que no dejaba de mirar el monitor, giré su rostro hacia el mío y besé sus labios suavemente. Sus mejillas estaban de nuevo inundadas en lágrimas. Kate apartó la convexa de su vientre.

- Está bien – susurró sobre mis labios.

- Claro amor, ¿por qué iba a estar mal? – me aparté un poco de ella para mirarla mejor.

- Pensé que… pensé… - apartó su mirada de mis ojos y miró sus manos.

- Bella, ¿qué pensaste? – agarré su mentón y alce su rostro para que volviese a mirarme.

- Pensé que me iba a pasar como… el anterior embarazo – sollozó.

Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y la abracé sin importarme que pudiera mancharme con el gel de su tripa el traje.

- Eso no te volverá a pasar amor – susurré en sus cabellos. – Yo no lo permitiré.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó Kate.

- Tuvo un aborto – le contesté sin dejar de abrazarla. Bella se apretó más a mi abrazo.

- Eso no lo pone en su expediente – me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando iba a contestarle que aquí no teníamos todo su historial porque estaba en el hospital de Forks, la puerta del box se abrió. Una tímida Liz asomó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y sus mejillas parecían estar húmedas.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – los brazos de Bella dejaron de rodearme y se fijó en su hija.

- Claro cariño – le contestó ésta limpiando sus lágrimas, tratando de no llorar más y extendiendo su mano hacia Liz.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – le preguntó su hija en voz baja.

- Bien – le sonrió cogiendo su mano.

- ¿Por qué te has desmayado?

- Porque he tenido una bajada de tensión.

- ¿Por qué?

Bella me miró de reojo antes de contestarle.

- Eso lo hablaremos después, cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿vale?

-Bella – le llamó Kate. – Me gustaría que te quedaras hoy en observación.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntaron Liz y Bella a la vez.

- Quiero tenerte vigilada hoy, solo hoy – le respondió.

- Pero has dicho que estaba todo bien – pasé un brazo por alrededor de los hombros de Bella que comenzaba a temblar.

- Y lo está, pero prefiero tener hoy en observación.

- No te preocupes, yo me quedaré contigo – le susurré cuando la puerta del box se volvió a abrir.

Alice entró tímidamente a la habitación y se quedó al lado de la puerta junto con Tony que entró detrás de ella.

- Y, ¿qué pasa con Liz y Seth? Jasper no llegará hasta la noche y no sé a qué hora. No puedo dejarlos solos.

- Yo me quedaré con ellos – dijo Alice desde su posición.

Bella y yo giramos nuestros rostros para mirarla perplejos.

- He cuidado infinidades de veces de Tony y E.C. incluso de Lilly – mi hermana se encogió de hombros y nos sonrió. – No habrá problema porque me quede con ellos.

- No creo que sea una buena idea – musitó Bella.

- Ella sabrá cuidar bien de ellos – le dije en el oído.

- No – negó con la cabeza.

- Confía en ella.

- No puedo confiar en alguien que me mira como si fuese inferior a ella – me aparté de ella y la miré a los ojos.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunté en tono bajo sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

- No le caigo bien a tu hermana desde el primer día que me vio.

- No digas tonterías – le dije con la voz un poco más alta. – A Alice le cae bien todo el mundo.

- Excepto yo y no pienso dejar a mis hijos con ella.

- Bella…

- Será mejor que esperemos fuera – intervino Kate.

- Mamá estaremos bien con ella hasta que llegue Jazz – dijo Liz. – Tú solo descansa.

**Alice POV**

Edward papá de nuevo…

¡Edward papá de nuevo!

Joder con los _soldaditos_ de mi hermano… es meterla y milagro al canto.

No sabía si alegrarme o no por la noticia. No es que su novia o lo que sea que tiene con ella, me caiga mal, pero creo que es demasiado pronto para que tengan un bebé.

Joder… un bebé…

Estuve cerca de diez minutos fuera del box esperando que Elizabeth se despidiese de su madre.

Como la buena hermana que era, me había ofrecido a cuidar de los hijos de la… de Bella casi sin darme cuenta. No es que me costara mucho hacerlo, ya había estado alguna vez con sus hijos y eran dos personas maravillosas… pero saber que al final del día el tormento de mis días y noches iba a aparecer por la casa, me ponía histérica y nerviosa.

- Ya podemos irnos – me dijo Tony saliendo del box. – Yo voy con vosotras un rato.

- Bien – me aparté de la pared en la que estaba apoyada.

- Alice, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – me preguntó Edward saliendo del box junto a Elizabeth.

- Claro – le contesté. – Chicos ir yendo al coche, ahora salgo yo – le tiré las llaves a Tony, las cogió al vuelo.

Edward me llevó hacia un pasillo poco transitado y me preguntó:

- ¿Estás segura de que eres capaz de soportar estar a su lado sin atacar su yugular? – en respuesta a su estúpida pregunta, rodé los ojos.

Desde que le había contado a mi hermano que sentía cosas por el Dr. Hale, estaba insoportablemente _juguetón_ con el tema cada vez que salía en nuestras conversaciones. Bastante me había costado aceptar que mi forma de tratarlo era porque me gustaba… lo reconozco… siempre he sido así de _rarita_ en las relaciones de pareja.

- No seas estúpido – le empujé suavemente.

- Solo trata de controlarte en su casa. No quiero quejas de Jasper – me advirtió.

- Prometo portarme bien papi – puse mi mejor voz infantil. - ¿Puedo irme a jugar a los papás ya?

- Alice… - bramó.

- Relájate hermanito, no querrás estar en una camilla al lado de Bella esta noche, ¿verdad? – palmeé su pecho y lo pasé esquivándolo.

- Alice – me llamó. Me giré lo justo para mirarlo por encima de mi hombro. – Si tienes problemas con ellos, llámame sin falta.

- Relájate – repetí abriéndome paso entre un grupo de enfermeras que había en el pasillo y caminando hacia la salida.

Llegué a donde mi coche estaba estacionado. Tony y Elizabeth estaban apoyados sobre el coche, abrazados, con la cara de ella enterrado en el cuello de él.

- Vámonos – les dije montándome en el lado del conductor.

Ambos se montaron en el coche, los dos atrás. Lo puse en marcha y salimos del parking del hospital.

- Tía Ali, tenemos que ir al colegio a recoger nuestras cosas y a su hermano – miré el reloj de mi muñeca y vi que solo faltaban veinte minutos para que finalizaran las clases.

- Sin problema – le contesté.

Después de pasar por el colegio y explicarle a Seth que su madre estaba en el hospital porque había sufrido un desmayo, cosa que no le convenció mucho, nos montamos los cuatro en el coche.

- ¡Alice! – escuché que gritaban mi nombre. Miré hacia el lado del copiloto y vi a Rosalie acercarse al coche. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó cuando paró a mi lado.

- He venido a recoger a los chicos. Bella ha sufrido un desmayo y tiene que quedarse en el hospital, en observación – le expliqué sin entrar en detalles.

No estaba segura de que Rose o incluso los mismos hijos de Bella supieran que ésta, está embarazada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – la voz de mi cuñada sonó preocupada.

No sabía que fijación tenia Rosalie con ella, era intrigante. Con Tanya nunca se comportó como una verdadera cuñada, siempre que estuvo en su mano poder evitarla, lo hacía. No sé qué mosca le picó con ella. Con Bella era todo lo contrarío, aunque me explicó en alguna ocasión, que Bella era su mejor amiga… así que supongo que por eso tenia esa _fijación_ con ella.

- Sí, se encuentra bien. Solo quieren tenerla en observación esta noche.

- Bien – suspiró aliviada. – Ahora iré a visitarla.

- Rose, no sé si te dejaran entrar. Sabes que las visitas ahí son casi imposibles – Rosalie me miró con una ceja arqueada.

Entrar en los box de observación, era realmente difícil. No era como visitar a un pariente ingresado en una habitación normal. En observación tenían su horario y demás…

- Mi suegro en el jefe del hospital, creo que podré tener un poco de influencia y que me dejen ver a mi amiga, ¿no?

- Por probar no pierdes nada, pero ya sabes cómo es papá en el trabajo – me encogí de hombros.

- Carlisle no se resiste a los encantos de su nuera – me guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Eso ha sonado asqueroso! – le grité girándome a ver a los chicos.

Ellos estaban en su mundo charlando de vete tú a saber qué, así que no se dieron cuenta de lo que Rosalie había comentado.

- ¿Te has ofrecido a cuidar de ellos? – inquirió burlona.

- Sí – le contesté con el ceño fruncido. – He cuidado de tu hija mucho tiempo al igual que el resto de mis sobrinos – le informé lo que ella ya sabía.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- Entonces borra esa sonrisa burlona de tu cara – gruñí.

- Lo siento – sonrió más ampliamente.

- Nos vamos – le dije molesta.

- Luego te llamo para ver qué tal te va con tus… _ahijados_ – rió.

Me respuesta fue sacarle la lengua infantilmente antes de arrancar el coche y ponernos rumbo a casa de Bella.

Pasé prácticamente toda la tarde con Seth, tratando de animarlo ya que lo vi un poco decaído desde que le habíamos dicho que su madre estaba en el hospital, su hermana se había encerrado en la habitación con Tony.

Pedimos pizzas para cenar cuando Tony y Elizabeth decidieron aparecer por el salón. Después de cenar, entre todos recogimos y limpiamos todo. Le dije a Tony qué pensaba hacer para volver a casa, él solo se encogió de hombros diciéndome que yo le llevaría cuando Jasper llegara a casa. Después de esa pequeña charla, se escapó de nuevo a la habitación con Elizabeth.

Seth no estaba de humor para bañarse y porque un día no se bañara, no iba a pasar nada, así que caminé con él hasta su habitación y tras ponerse el pijama, le arropé en la cama.

- Mamá se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? – me di la vuelta en el marco de la puerta de la habitación y miré a Seth.

- Claro – me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado en la cama. – Solo tiene que estar hoy porque se golpeó la cabeza – acaricié sus cabellos.

- Entonces, ¿mañana estará en casa?

- Sí. Además estará Edward para acompañarla.

- ¿Edward? – inquirió confuso el pequeño. - ¿El papá de E.C.?

¡Bien Alice, bien!

El pobre crío no sabe nada de la relación que mantiene su mamá con Edward… ¡estos dos definitivamente eran gilipollas ocultándoselo a sus personas más cercanas!

- Sí… esto… verás… - titubeé. ¡Piensa rápido! – Edward tiene que estar trabajando hoy en el hospital y me ha dicho que cuidara de que a tu mamá no le ocurra nada malo. Son muy buenos amigos.

- Eso ya me lo dijo mamá. Él pasa mucho tiempo aquí, en casa – su voz sonó dolida y enfurecida.

- ¿Eso te molesta? – me miró sin comprender. - ¿Te molesta que Edward pase mucho tiempo con tu mamá?

- Un poco – confesó en un susurro. – Cuando él está aquí, no para de estar atento a mamá, no la deja en paz y ella a mí ya no…

- A ti ya no, ¿qué?

- Nada – susurró.

- Seth, puedes confiar en mí.

- No quiero que mamá se entere, ahora se le ve… feliz.

- ¿Qué no se entere de que? – insistí.

- De nada – se acurrucó en la cama dándome la espalda.

- Seth, cariño – me tumbé a su lado y lo abracé por detrás.

- Mamá ya no me hace el mismo caso que antes – sollozó. – Cuando esta él aquí, ya no existimos ni Liz ni yo.

- ¿Solo tiene ojos para Edward? – pregunté en un susurro.

- No, no es eso.

- Cariño, no entiendo.

- Mamá está en su mundo desde hace un tiempo. No nos hace caso ni a nosotros ni a nadie –confesó.

Ahora comprendía lo que Seth quería decirme. Bella no estaba disponible para nadie y yo sabía la razón. ¿Cuántas personas sabían que estaba embarazada? Después de todo mi hermano se acababa de enterar… ¿de cuánto tiempo estaba?

- Tu mamá… solo necesita aclarar las cosas que le pasan, por eso no esta… disponible para nadie – Seth se giró y me miró.

- ¿Por eso está en el hospital? ¿Por qué necesita tiempo como lo necesito Liz cuando vinimos aquí?

- Más o menos – le contesté no muy segura.

-Creo que entiendo – susurró.

- Lo entenderás más adelante – le dije acariciando sus cabellos. – Ahora duerme – besé su frente antes de ponerme en pie.

Salí de su habitación y afiné el oído para escuchar lo que ocurría detrás de la puerta de Elizabeth. Solo escuché susurros de lo que parecían números. Bajé al piso de abajo y encendí la televisión. Miré mi teléfono móvil unos minutos más tarde, por si había llamado Rose y no me había enterado, pero no tenia ni mensajes, ni llamadas perdidas.

Estaba viendo una película cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

- ¡Bells ya he llegado! – escuché la voz del Dr. Hale. - ¿Bella? – gritó entrando en el salón.

Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, en cuanto apartó la mirada de mí para mirar alrededor del salón, preguntó confuso y un tanto molesto:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola a ti también – susurré.

- ¿Dónde esta Bella? – se acercó a mí y se dejó caer a mi lado en el sofá.

- En el hospital – le contesté.

- ¿Qué? ¿Les ha pasado algo a los niños? ¿Le ha pasado algo a ella? – se levantó de golpe y me miró fijamente.

- A los niños no – le dije simplemente.

- ¿Es Bella? – asentí. - ¿Qué le ha pasado? – su voz cada vez sonaba más preocupada.

- Se desmayó en clase y se golpeó la cabeza. Esta noche tiene que estar en observación – le expliqué a medias.

No sabía si él sabía lo de su embarazado, además no sabía exactamente porque se quedaba en observación toda la noche, supuse que era por el golpe de la cabeza y no quería meter la pata con nadie más. Bastante había tenido ya con Seth…

- Mierda – susurró sacando el móvil de su chaqueta.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – me levanté del sofá.

- Llamarla – me respondió.

- No tendrá el teléfono a mano. ¡Esta en observación! – le dije rodando los ojos.

- Edward siempre lleva el _busca_ encima. Estoy más que seguro de que esta con ella – marcó unos números y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

Me acerqué a él y aparté el aparato de su oreja lentamente. Su ceño se frunció pero no se opuso a que se lo quitara de la oreja.

- Déjalos – susurré.

- Quiero saber cómo esta – frunció más el ceño, tanto que casi sus cejas se tocaban.

- Yo te diré como esta. Ahora necesita descansar, así que deja de llamar a mi hermano – solté su mano y en cuanto lo hice, sentí un vacío en la mía.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Pregunta qué más quieres saber – me encogí de hombros y me senté de nuevo en el sofá.

- Tú no podrías darme las respuestas a mis preguntas – dijo entre dientes sentándose a mi lado.

- Prueba – le reté.

- No sabrías dármelas – repitió.

Creo que ya sé por donde quería girar la conversación, así que sin pensármelo mucho, solté:

- El bebé está bien.

Su rostro se giró rápidamente hacia a mí. Sus ojos estaban escudriñando cada centímetro de mi rostro.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo del bebé? – preguntó en susurro mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Lo sé y punto – le dije sonando borde.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Edward? – siguió preguntando.

Edward… ¡JA! Edward solo tenia tiempo para meterse conmigo por toda la mierda que estoy sintiendo por el hombre que tengo justo a mi lado.

- ¡Te estoy hablando! – alzó la voz.

- Podrías no gritar, Seth esta durmiendo – le reproché.

- Estas acabando con mi paciencia – bramó.

Rodé los ojos… ¿cómo podía sentir algo por alguien como él?

- No me lo ha dicho nadie en particular, estaba en el hospital con mi hermano cuando Bella llegó – le expliqué. – Estúpido – susurré.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

- Nada.

- ¿Me has llamado estúpido? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Y si lo hecho, ¿qué? – le desafié poniéndome en pie y encarándolo.

- Retíralo – se puso en pie.

Era alto, era muy alto. Me sacaba fácil dos cabezas, pero no me iba a amedrentar, por muy grande que pareciera a mi lado, no me iba a encoger a su lado.

- No me da la gana. Es lo que me has demostrado desde que te conozco – le pinché el pecho con mi dedo índice.

- Si lo he sido contigo es porque te lo has merecido, no has estado haciendo otra cosa más que sacarme de mis casillas una y otra vez y tratándome como mierda sin siquiera conocerme – bramó inclinándose un poco hacia a mí.

Aproveché ese momento para seguir mis impulsos, me alcé sobre las puntas de mis pies y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos. Le costó reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, me separó de él bruscamente.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó en un jadeo.

- Seguir mis impulsos – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Seguir tus impulsos? – repitió.

- Sí, - asentí con la cabeza - lo hago muy a menudo.

- Pues controla tus putos impulsos – dijo molesto.

- ¿Por qué? – era hora de sacar a la Alice juguetona, esta era mi oportunidad para saber si esto iba a merecer la pena o no. - ¿No te ha gustado mi beso? – le pregunté con voz coqueta, pasando mi mano por su pecho, de arriba hacia abajo.

- No hagas eso – bramó entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué? – susurré.

- Porque no – dijo cerrando los ojos.

- ¿No te gusta? – inquirí levantándome de nuevo en mis pies y soplando suavemente sus labios.

- Umm… - sus ojos siguieron cerrados.

Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y acerqué mi boca a la suya. Junté nuestros labios de nuevo, él me lo permitió. Sus manos abandonaron sus costados para agarrarme de la cintura. Su lengua se paseó por mis labios, pidiéndome permiso para abrir mi boca, no lo dudé y la abrí. Su lengua entró en mi boca y acarició cada rincón de mi cavidad. Afianzó el agarré en mi cintura y con un impulso de su parte, me alzó. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura y separé nuestras bocas para respirar.

- ¿A qué hora tienes que irte? – me preguntó entrecortadamente.

- No tengo hora, aunque Tony…

- Tony puede quedarse a dormir si así lo desea – me cortó.

No sabía si después él se arrepentiría de esto, yo no me iba a detener. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todo mi ser.

Besó de nuevo mis labios y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras. Las subió separando nuestras bocas y aun conmigo _enganchada_ en su cintura, hasta que llegamos a su habitación.

Estaba que explotaba de alegría. Mi corazón bombeaba frenéticamente dentro de mi pecho. Por mis venas corría la sangre a gran velocidad, mi pulso estaba acelerado y mi cabeza estaba haciendo una fiesta. Esta muy feliz porque esto estuviese pasando, era lo que yo quería, lo que yo estaba deseando desde la primera vez que lo había visto en los pasillos del hospital.

Me había comportado como una autentica _perra_ con él, pero era mi forma de estar a su lado sin mostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía por él. Ahora no me importaba mostrárselo, Jasper me estaba correspondiendo, ya no tenia nada que perder y si lo tenia, no me importaba en estos momentos. Iba a disfrutar del presente, después pensaría en el futuro.

Me dejó tumbada sobre el mullido colchón y se colocó encima de mí cuando se deshizo de su corbata. Besó mis labios con hambre y deseo, y recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos. Las mías no se quedaron quietas, en pocos minutos lo tenia desnudo ante mí igual que yo ante él.

Esa noche, nos dejamos llevar por nuestros impulsos y deseos. Le mostré con acciones todo lo que sentía y deseaba de él.

**Bella POV**

Y otra vuelta…

Llevaba dando vueltas en la cama del hospital horas, no era capaz de encontrar la postura para poder dormir.

Había sentido mucho alivio cuando escuché los latidos de mi bebé. Por unas horas pensé que toda la historia que ya había pasado ahora hace algunos años, se repetiría. Pero después de escuchar los latidos de su corazón y escuchar de la boca de Kate que él estaba bien, todos los pensamientos dolorosos de cuando perdí a mi pequeña se disiparon y aparecieron los nuevos pensamientos y deseos de tener a mi bebé ya con nosotros, en nuestros brazos.

Y otra vuelta…

- ¡Para ya! – se quejó Edward que estaba a mi lado sentado sobre una de las sillas de la habitación.

- No estoy cómoda, no soy capaz de encontrar una postura para dormir.

- Ya lo veo – dijo. – Hazme un huequito anda – se levantó de la silla y se intentó tumbar a mi lado.

Edward llevaba todo el día aquí, no había abandonado la habitación desde que había acabado su turno.

- Muévete un poquito – se quejó acomodándose mejor en la pequeña cama.

- No, como venga la enfermera y te vea en la cama, nos echará la bronca – traté de empujarlo un poco pero apenas lo moví.

- No seas tonta, nadie nos va a echar la bronca, así que déjame un hueco. Ya verás como apoyando tu cabeza en mi pecho encontraras la perfecta postura para dormir y caerás rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y no se equivocó. En cuando mi cabeza tocó su pecho y sus brazos rodearon mi espalda, pocos minutos más tarde, me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté un poco desorientada. Los brazos de Edward ya no me rodeaban y los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, apenas me dejaban abrir los ojos.

- Ya te despertaste dormilona.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Rose? – inquirí sorprendida intentando mirarla.

- Tenia un par de horas libres y he decidido venir a ver a mi amiga – contestó. – Ayer no pude venir. Emmett me ha dicho que te comentara que lo de James, el juicio, saldrá en unos meses – dijo unos minutos más tarde.

- ¿Esta libre? – inquirí preocupada y temerosa.

- No, sigue encarcelado, no lo soltaran hasta después del juicio y eso si lo declaran inocente, que lo dudo…

Era un alivio saber que James seguía entre rejas desde que lo atraparon en mi casa. Emmett estaba llevando el caso y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo por el momento, esperaba que siguiera así el día del juicio.

- Buenos días – saludó Jasper entrando en la habitación.

Sus ojos brillaban de una forma que antes no había visto en él. Le preguntaría más tarde el por qué.

- Buenos días – contestamos al unísono.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – me preguntó Jazz acercándose a la cama.

- Lo sabrías, si hubieses venido ayer – le contestó Rose.

¿Cómo sabía Rose que Jasper no había venido ayer?

Jasper le envió una mirada envenenada antes de responderle.

- No pude venir.

- No nos interesan tus excusas – le reprochó Rose.

- A ti no pensaba dártelas – gruñó Jasper.

Y aquí venían de nuevo los hermanitos… batalla tras batalla como llevaban haciendo desde aquel día en el que me hice los teses de embarazo. Cada vez que se juntaban y cruzaban dos palabras comenzaban con una estúpida batalla en la que no hacían caso a nadie, solo se preocupaban de discutir. Y Jasper seguía sin contarle que ella era su hermana… pero eso se iba a acabar.

Iba a organizar la cena del Día de Acción de Gracias donde todos y cuando digo todos, es todos, íbamos a contar nuestros… "_secretos_".

Empezando por mí, que les iba a contar a todos los presentes mi relación con Edward y mi embarazo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sí, sí, lo sé... sé que tenia que actualizar el otro fic... pero es lo que hay jijiji.

Explico más o menos que es la _convexa _para quien no lo sepa_,_ es la parte del ecógrafo que te pasan por la tripa después de echarte el gel.

Quiero agradecerle a **Yzza** su ayuda en lo de los asuntos médicos. Que puedo decir... yo invento y después no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa... jajaja. GRACIAS Yzza! **tlebd**, tía... no sé si tengo la cabeza en otro mundo últimamente, no recuerdo si me has echado un cable en este capitulo, pero aun así gracias por estar ahí y echarme una mano cuando más lo necesito ^^

Espero que hayais disfrutado el capitulo y empeceis a sacar conclusiones y todo eso... de lo que pueda pasar en esa cena jijiji. Gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos. Muchas gracias por leer :-D

Nos leemos en "volviendo a ti", ¡lo prometo! jajaja.

Un saluuudoooo


	31. Capitulo 31

Capitulo 31

**Bella POV**

- ¡Estás loca!

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso.

- Yo no pienso ir.

- Yo tampoco.

Jasper y Edward llevaban cerca de diez minutos diciendo… _sandeces_. Lo único que les había dicho era que iba a hacer la cena para toda la familia en mi casa, nada más… y mira como estaban, no quería ni imaginarme como se pondrían cuando les contara que era para aclarar… nuestras vidas.

- Chicos, ya basta – les pedí sentándome en el sofá del salón. – Solo he dicho que voy a hacer la cena para la familia – rodé los ojos.

- Sí, para tú familia y para la mía. Somos muchos y necesitas guardar reposo – se quejó Edward.

Desde que me había dado la bajada de tensión en septiembre, Edward estaba imposible. Era demasiado sobreprotector, llevaba casi dos meses controlando todos mis movimientos y eso empezaba a sacarme de mis casillas. Ya había guardado el reposo que Kate me había mandado, me había hecho todas las ecografías que me correspondían – ignorando la petición de Edward por saber el sexo del bebé, habíamos tenido cientos de discusiones a causa de eso, pero gracias a mis conocimientos de persuasión, acabábamos haciendo el amor, olvidándose Edward así del tema, no quería saber el sexo del bebé, quería que fuera una sorpresa – y había tomado todos los consejos que me había dado todo el mundo.

- Quiero que estén todos, incluidos vosotros – les señalé.

- Amor…

- No – le interrumpí. – Más te vale estar esa noche Edward o serás hombre muerto – le advertí.

- Yo no pienso ir – dijo Jasper dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de brazos cruzados.

- Claro que irás. Porque haré la cena aquí y no podrás faltar.

- Bien – dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado. – Te propongo algo – cogió mis piernas y las colocó sobre su regazo. Apoyé mi espalda en un par de cojines y me dispuse a disfrutar del masaje de pies que sabía que me iba a dar. – Mi madre también vendrá – asentí con la cabeza. – Dejarás que ella te ayude con la cena, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

- De acuerdo – dije a regañadientes.

Había coincidido poco con su madre, muy poco. Solo había estado tomando un café con ella porque Rose me había arrastrado hacia la cafería. Era una mujer amable y simpática, pero no por eso no dejaba de temerla un poco.

¡Era su madre!

Las madres siempre dan miedo… ¿no?

- Bien y la harás en su casa en vez de aquí.

- Edward… - me alcé apoyándome en mis codos y lo miré.

- Su casa es más grande – me cortó antes de que pudiera quejarme.

- Vale – dije cruzándome de brazos y dejándome caer de nuevo sobre los cojines. – Pero… - dije sin acabar la frase.

- ¿Pero? – preguntaron al unísono.

- Prepararos para la cena, porque anunciaré a todos que estamos juntos, no quiero esconderme más – dije lo último en un susurro.

- Amor, todos lo saben – rió Edward mientras se deshacía de mis zapatos.

- ¿Tus padres también? – le pregunté y mordí mi labio para evitar gemir cuando sus dedos apretaron la planta de mi pie.

- No – dijo.

- Pues esa noche lo sabrán – le dije con la voz ronca.

- Solo quedan ellos por saberlo Bells. ¿Es necesario hacer esa cena con toda su familia? – preguntó Jasper.

- Sí – le contesté cerrando los ojos. – No es de lo único que se enteraran.

- ¿De qué más se enteraran? – la voz de Edward sonó curiosa.

- De lo evidente – indiqué mi abultado vientre de cuatro meses. – Esto puedo disimularlo un poco más, pero dentro de unas semanas se hará más evidente y no podré ocultarlo. Prefiero dejarles claro a todos lo que hay entre nosotros y lo que va haber.

- ¿Todo en la misma noche? – preguntó Jazz.

- Sí.

- Definitivamente estás loca – susurró Jasper.

- ¿No será mucha información amor? Mis padres son mayores y… - su voz sonaba asustada, pero no tenia porque estarlo, ¿no?

¡Eran sus padres!

- Deja de decir tonterías – le interrumpí antes de que dijera cualquier excusa para no decirles nada. – Tus padres no son tan mayores.

- Bien – abrí mis ojos y miré a Jasper. – Yo, definitivamente, esa cena no me la pierdo. No te ofendas Edward, pero tiene que ser divertidísimo ver la cara de Carlisle ante semejantes noticias – rió levantándose del sofá. – Además, Bella no te lo había dicho porque se me había le olvidado. Charlie y Jacob vendrán a cenar ese día – rió al ver mi cara de espanto. – No sabes lo que me voy a reír cuando vea la cara de los dos abuelos – tragué en seco.

Era cierto, ya no solo no lo sabían sus padres, mi padre tampoco lo sabía… era mujer muerta. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi padre, pero no iba a ponerse feliz por la noticia, aunque esperaba que sí lo hiciera.

- ¿Sabes si mi madre vendrá? – le pregunté a Jazz.

- No, no lo sé. Tendrás que llamarla, hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces y no creo que Phil pueda entretenerla como antes – siguió riendo el muy…

_Ríete Jazz, ríete. Que, quien ríe último, ríe mejor_ – pensé.

Jasper salió del salón dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

- Cinco dólares por lo que piensas – cambió de pie y masajeó el otro con el mismo ímpetu que lo hizo con el otro.

- En nada – le sonreí antes de cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Esto te gusta, verdad? – me preguntó apretando más sus dedos en la planta de mi pie.

- Sí – mi voz apenas fue un murmullo.

- Puedo darte un masaje en otro lado si quieres – ofreció con su voz más seductora.

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y lo miré con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Enserio?

- Claro – sonrió.

…

- ¡Oh Edward! – gemí. – Sigue, más fuerte – pedí.

- Cuando te dije que podía darte un masaje en otro lado no me refería a esto – se quejó mientras apretaba un poco más sus dedos en mis sienes.

- Lo sé, pero esto lo necesitaba.

- Yo necesito otra cosa – gimió en mi oído.

Estábamos en mi habitación, los dos sentados sobre el colchón, Edward tenia su espalda apoyada en el cabecero y yo la tenia sobre su pecho. Me encontraba sentada entre sus piernas abiertas, sabía lo que mis gemidos de placer estaban causando en él. Podía sentir su _masculinidad, _clavarse en mi espalda.

- Dame un par de segundos más – le pedí.

- Solo dos – sus manos no abandonaron mis sienes cuando su boca capturó el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda. – Uno – susurró en mi oído, mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando su lengua pasó por el lóbulo. – Dos – volvió a susurrar e imitar la misma acción de antes, solo que esta vez lo hizo en la otra oreja. – El tiempo se acabó – sus manos abandonaron mis sienes.

En un rápido movimiento, me encontraba tumbada sobre la cama con Edward encima de mí.

- Sé donde más puedo masajearte – dijo sobre mis labios. – Y sé que no te opondrás, ni te quejaras y que los gemidos que saldrán de tu linda boca no serán exactamente los mismos que estaban soltando ahora. Te haré gritar, te haré gritar mi nombre – sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Enredé mis manos en su cabello y lo empujé más hacia a mí mientras invadía su boca con mi lengua. Edward se apoyó en una de sus manos para no aplastarme, su otra mano comenzó a desatarme los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Gemí en su boca cuando sus dedos rozaron mis pezones. Lo apreté más a mí durante unos segundos. Se separó y me miró con esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto me gustaba. Me dio un casto beso en los labios y después atacó mi cuello. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más y mejor acceso.

Fue descendiendo con su boca hacía mi hombros, dejando besos húmedos allí donde su boca se llegaba y se posaba.

- Incorpórate un poco amor – pidió poniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón, dejando mis piernas entre las suyas.

Me apoyé en mis codos y me senté. Sus manos fueron rápidas a la hora de quitar mi camisa, me dejó tan solo con el sujetador. Sus ojos se fijaron en mis pechos y sonrió de la misma manera que antes.

- Están más grandes – dijo en un susurro.

- Estoy embarazada, es normal – rodé los ojos y me dejé caer en mi espalda en el colchón.

- Lo sé – dijo pasando las manos por mi espalda, la arqueé para darle mejor acceso a que llegara al enganche del sujetador.

Llevó sus manos a las tiras del sujetador y deslizándolo poco a poco por mis brazos, me lo quitó.

- En toda su gloria – rió mirando mis pechos.

Instintivamente llevé mis brazos a mi pecho, tapándome. Me sentía incomoda cuando me observaba tan intensamente como ahora y que riera no ayudaba en nada.

- No te tapes – cogió mis manos y las apartó lentamente de mi pecho. – Me encanta verte así – su voz sonó ronca. – Eres preciosa – se inclinó hacia a mí y unió nuestros labios por unos segundos.

Volvió a ponerse como antes, de rodillas. Sus manos ni cortas ni perezosas, cogieron mis pezones erectos y tiró ligeramente de ellos. Arqueé mi espalda y gemí. Edward sonrió abandonando mis pezones, gruñí disconforme.

- Sin prisas cariño – dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, quería que se enterrara en mi, ¡ya! Lo necesitaba dentro, el palpitar de mi clítoris y mis paredes mojadas no hacían otra cosa más que incomodarme, necesitaba liberarme y Edward lo único que parecía querer hacer, era provocarme y jugar conmigo.

Deslizó sus manos a través de mi vientre hasta mis vaqueros.

- Estos pantalones vas a tener que dejar de usarlos, son demasiado prietos – dijo.

- Lo sé – suspiré.

Solo de pensar que tenia que ir a comprar algo de ropa premamá, me daba pereza, mucha, pero que mucha pereza.

Desató el botón y bajó la cremallera. Colocó las manos en mis caderas, agarrando el borde de mis pantalones y tiró de ellos hacia abajo. Doblé mis piernas para poder alzarme lo justo para que sacara mis pantalones y mis bragas.

No tardó en dejarme desnuda ante sus ojos. Volvió a mirarme de esa forma que parecía ver hasta mi alma. Intenté taparme de nuevo, pero su intensa mirada a mis ojos, detuvo mis movimientos.

- Tú tienes demasiada ropa – dije.

- ¿Quieres quitármela? – preguntó burlón.

- Hoy no, no tengo fuerzas – sonreí inocentemente, pero era cierto, no me sentía con muchas fuerzas para hacer lo mismo que había hecho él.

Se levantó de la cama y se desvistió en un tiempo record.

- ¿Así mejor? – asentí con la cabeza a la vez que me mordía el labio cuando vi su erección.

¡Lo que le haría yo a su…

- Hoy tomo yo el mando – me dijo cortando mis pensamientos. – Así que deja de pensar en lo que podrías hacerme y haz el favor de mirarme a los ojos – rió.

Lo miré avergonzada apartando mis ojos de su pene.

- Abre las piernas – me ordenó mientras se subía a la cama.

Obedecí.

Abrí las piernas lo justo para que Edward se colocara entre ellas. Se inclinó hacia mí y atacó mis labios sin compasión, su lengua entró en mi boca y comenzó una dulce danza con la mía.

- Ahora disfruta – me dijo con voz ronca cuando se separó de mi.

Pensando que me iba a penetrar de una sola estocada, me preparé. Pero nunca llegó. Lo miré sin entender a que esperaba, alzó su mano hasta la altura de mi rostro y con sus dedos cerró mis parpados.

- Solo disfruta – susurró sobre mis labios.

Y lo siguiente que sentí, fue su boca atacar mi clítoris. Su lengua se movía con agilidad sobre mis pliegues y mi hinchado _botón de placer_. Su dedo se deslizó lentamente en mi interior a la vez que succionaba fuertemente en mi sexo.

- Joder – dije entre dientes, sintiendo como mi orgasmo comenzaba a asomar en mi vientre. – No pares – me aferré al edredón de la cama y arqueé la espalda ante las sensaciones que su lengua me provocaba.

Su lengua trabajó más rápidamente y al dedo que me penetraba, unió otro más, mi cadera se movía a su mismo compás, también en círculos, buscando el mejor placer. Sus dedos se movían dentro y fuera, en círculos al igual que mi cadera, con rapidez en algunas ocasiones y lentamente en otras, prolongando más mi orgasmo que ya había explotado en su boca.

Cuando mi cuerpo dejó de temblar, Edward dejó mi sexo y reincorporándose, se acercó a mi boca para besarme ardientemente cuando mi respiración se normalizó un poco.

- ¿Estas lista para otro orgasmo? – me preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Espero que me hagas gritar tu nombre como me has dicho que harías – le dije en respuesta.

- Verás que sí – volvió a sonreír de la misma forma arrogante que antes y me penetró sin avisar.

Nuestras bocas se abrieron al sentir las sensaciones de su estocada. _Delicioso_, simplemente _delicioso_.

Nos observamos durante unos segundos mientras comenzaba con su lento vaivén. Me incorporé un poco para unir nuestras bocas. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo empujé hacía a mí, hasta que mi cabeza tocó de nuevo la almohada.

Sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad, nuestras bocas se saboreaban con nuestras lenguas, nuestros gemidos eran ahogados y mi agarré en su cuello cada vez más fuerte, tanto que pensaba que le podría estar haciendo daño, aunque él no se quejaba.

Deslicé mi manos de su cuello por su espalda, hincando mis uñas en su piel hasta la atura de su espalda baja. Separándolas de su cuerpo, con las palmas abiertas de mis manos, aticé su trasero con un fuerte golpe, Edward jadeó separando nuestras bocas.

- Eso ha sido…

- Excitante – le corté antes de que dijera cualquier estupidez.

- Excitante – repitió.

- Edward – gemí.

- Dime amor – susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarlos castamente.

- Si no te empleas más a fondo… - tuve que parar para gemir cuando me penetró fuerte.

- Sino me empleo a fondo… ¿qué? –preguntó curioso entrando en mí igual de fuerte que antes.

- No gritaré tu nombre – le dije rápidamente, sabía que iba a volver a penetrarme duro.

- No tenias que haber dicho eso – su boca volvió a atacar la mía.

Se incorporó en sus brazos separando nuestros labios.

- Prepárate – sonrió.

Sus embestidas se hicieron rápidas, fuertes, sin descanso. Al incorporarse en sus brazos, el ángulo de la penetración había cambiado, ahora el placer era más intenso.

- Edward – gemí. – Sigue – volví a gemir. Mis manos se posaron en su trasero en un agarre firme y fuerte, acercándolo más a mí cuando me embestía. – No te detengas – cerré mis ojos y alcé un poco las caderas sintiendo mi segundo orgasmo cerca. - ¡Dios! – jadeé.

- Bella – gimió él.

- ¡Edward! – grité cuando la primera sacudida llegó a mí. - ¡Joder! – sus embestidas se hicieron frenéticas, me penetraba sin compasión, sin descanso, dándome tanto placer que pensé que explotaría. - ¡Edward! – volví a gritar cuando mi orgasmo llegó, llevándome hasta lo más alto.

Cerré mis ojos mientras mi cuerpo temblaba y mi cuerpo se sacudía gracias al maravilloso orgasmo que Edward me había provocado.

- Bella – gruñó en mi oído.

Lo sentí tensarse, antes de descargarse en mi vientre.

Se dejó caer encima de mí, soportando su peso con sus brazos, cuando su pene dejó de temblar en mi interior. Estaba jadeando en mi oído. Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudados y ahora relajados. Estuvimos unos segundos así, yo aun con mis manos en su trasero.

- Te lo dije – murmuró en mi oído.

- ¿El qué? – le pregunté confusa.

Se incorporó de nuevo en sus brazos y me miró.

- Te dije que ibas a gritar mi nombre – sonrió orgulloso de su proeza.

- Tonto – golpeé su pecho por el poco hueco que había entre nuestros cuerpos.

Edward rió y se movió para tumbarse a mi lado, saliendo de mí.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

Giré mi rostro y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- No he sido muy cuidadoso. No quería haceros daño a ti ni – puso su mano en mi vientre – a el bebé.

- Estamos bien – le respondí colocando mi mano sobre la suya, que aun descansaba en mi tripa.

- Bien – suspiró. – Será mejor que nos demos un baño antes de que vengan los niños. No quiero que nos vean desnudos. A Seth parece no gustarle mucho que esté por aquí, no quiero tener problemas con él.

- Creo que tendremos que hablar con él antes de la cena. Es pequeño y creo que necesitará tiempo para asimilar lo que vamos a contar delante de todos. Es mejor decírselo antes a él, al menos eso de que estamos juntos. Seth piensa que solo somos buenos amigos – le expliqué.

- Entonces hablaremos primero con él, yo hablaré con E.C. cuando esté con él también para que lo asimile igual que Seth – besó mi mejilla. - ¿Tenemos que contárselo a todos en la cena? – asentí. - ¿No podemos ir poco a poco e ir contándolo por separado?

- No, es mejor así – me giré y quedé frente a él. – Estoy cansada de ocultarnos de todos y por todo.

- De acuerdo – suspiró. – Espero que no tengamos problemas con nadie.

- Yo también lo espero – susurré cerrando los ojos.

…

Mis piernas temblaban, mis brazos temblaban, incluso los dedos de mis pies temblaban.

Edward y yo íbamos de camino hacia la casa de sus padres. Esta noche era la cena del Día de Acción de Gracias. Ya habíamos hablado con su madre para celebrar allí este día, ella no se opuso, solo pidió que le dejáramos echarnos una mano, cosa que Edward ya tenia en cuenta. Él aceptó rápidamente, sabía que le preocupaba que hiciera yo todo, éramos muchas personas para cenar y su madre estaba acostumbrada a hacer cenas de éste "_tamaño_".

- Tranquila – me dijo Edward cuando paramos en un semáforo en rojo. Su mano descansó en mi pierna, deteniendo ligeramente el movimiento de ésta.

- No puedo – incluso mi boca temblaba.

- Amor, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

- No me preocupo porque nuestra confesión salga bien – dije.

Y era verdad, eso no me preocupaba o no todavía. Sabía que tenia el apoyo de la mitad de la mesa esta noche, la otra mitad me preocupada, sí, pero por eso no estaba nerviosa. No iba a dejar que me hundieran si no les gustaba la idea de que Edward estuviera conmigo y que estuviéramos esperando un bebé. Con tener a los míos de mi lado y a él, me conformaba, su familia, aunque suene egoísta y frio, era algo secundario.

Sabía que Seth no estaba contento con la situación de Edward. Se lo dijimos un par de días atrás, al principio se quedó como en Babia durante unos minutos, después unas pocas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos, nos gritó sandeces que jamás le había oído decir, nos reclamó cosas que yo no entendía en absoluto. Lo que más me dolió fue que pensara que ahora le quería menos. Le expliqué todo pacientemente a pesar de que se negara a escucharme, Edward fue de una gran ayuda explicándole lo que yo no podía decir debido al nudo de mi garganta.

Al final comprendió que a él le iba a querer igual o incluso más que antes, pero no acabó de gustarle que Edward y yo estuviésemos juntos. Esperaba que no se tomara muy mal cuando contáramos que estaba embarazada, que esperaba un hijo o hija del hombre que no acababa de aceptar.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – puso el coche en marcha cuando el semáforo cambió a verde.

- Tu madre – confesé. – No quiero que te muevas de mi lado y me dejes a solas con ella – le pedí suplicante.

- Mi madre no muerde – rió.

- Edward – le advertí.

- Vale, no me separaré de ti. Seré tu sombra si te relajas un poco – volvió a poner su mano en mi pierna y le dio un suave apretón. - ¿Has cogido tu ropa para cambiarte para cenar?

- Sí, está en el maletero.

- Bien.

El resto del viaje lo hicimos en silencio. Jacob y mi padre, aparecerían por allí cuando llegaran a Seattle, ayer les di la dirección. Mis hijos iban a ir con Jasper, ya que era pronto para que estuvieran en casa de los Cullen.

Además íbamos a estar muy ocupados preparando la cena, no íbamos a poder hacerles caso y Jasper se había ofrecido a llevarlos más tarde, cuando él decidiera que era la hora para venir a cenar.

- Hemos llegado – anunció Edward aparcando el coche y apagando el motor.

Miré hacia la casa, o mansión en este caso. Solo había estado una vez aquí y era de noche, ya me había impresionado en la oscuridad cuando vine, pero verla ahora con la luz del día… era realmente impresionante.

- ¿Estas preparada?

- ¿Qué importa?, ya estamos aquí – le respondí.

- Eres una exagerada cariño – se inclinó hacia a mí y rozó mis labios.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté mirando hacia las ventanas de la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido. - ¿Ahora no puedo besarte?

- No delante de la casa de tus padres.

- Estas sonando como una adolescente – rió suavemente.

- A mi no me hace gracia – me crucé de brazos y lo miré fijamente.

- Se supone que hoy venimos a decirles a todos que estamos juntos y, ¿te molestas por qué te dé un beso delante de la casa de mis padres?

- Sí – le contesté.

- Amor – alzó sus manos y me descruzó los brazos. – Mi padre está trabajando, solo esta mamá en casa y estoy completamente seguro de que esta en la cocina preparándolo todo y déjame decirte que la cocina queda al otro lado de la casa – sonrió de esa forma tan sexy que sabía tanto me gustaba.

- Lo siento – le dije con un suspiro. – Estoy nerviosa.

- No tienes por qué estarlo. Todo saldrá bien – alzó su mano y colocó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

- No me dejes sola – le pedí cerrando los ojos.

- No lo haré – sus labios volvieron a juntarse con los míos en un suave beso, esta vez si se lo permití.

- Prométemelo – pedí.

- Te lo prometo.

Entramos en su casa y tras dejar nuestros abrigos en el perchero de la entrada, caminamos hacia la cocina donde salía una suave música. Nos detuvimos en la puerta al ver a su madre cantar y mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música mientras preparaba algo que no lograba ver. Miré a Edward de reojo, su sonrisa era amplia y sus ojos emanaban amor de hijo. Se veía que quería mucho a su madre.

- Buenas tardes mamá – dijo sobre el sonido de la música.

Su madre se sobresaltó y se giró bruscamente hacia nosotros. Sus ojos al principio mostraban miedo, sorpresa y nerviosismo, pero después pasó a alegría.

- Buenas tardes – dijo su madre con una amplia sonrisa mirándonos de hito en hito mientras bajaba el volumen de la música.

- Hola Sra. Cullen – saludé educadamente.

- ¿Qué hora es? No os esperaba tan temprano – su madre se acercó a nosotros a la vez que se limpiaba las manos con un trapo de cocina.

- Son las cuatro y cuarto mamá, habíamos quedado hace un cuarto de hora – rió Edward.

- En ese caso, llegáis tarde – golpeó el pecho de Edward con el trapo.

- Ha sido culpa mía – susurré avergonzada.

Lo había sido… estaba segura de que habíamos estado fácilmente quince minutos sentados en el asiento de su coche mientras intentaba calmar mis nervios, cosa que no hice.

- No te preocupes, solo bromeaba – me dijo su madre.

- Mamá, ¿recuerdas a Bella?

- Claro que la recuerdo. La chica de Jasper – se acercó un poco más a mí y plantó un par de besos en mis mejillas. - ¿Qué tal estas?

- Bien Sra. Cullen, y ¿usted?

- Nada de señora Cullen, me hace parecer vieja y no lo soy – sonrió amablemente. – Llámame solo Esme y me encuentro perfectamente.

- De acuerdo – sonreí.

- ¿Nos ponemos manos a la obra? Edward me explicó más o menos lo de la cena, no entró en detalles, solo me dijo que tendría que ayudarte a prepararlo todo.

- Sí… bueno… - rasqué la parte de atrás de mi nuca sin saber que contestarle.

- Vendrá toda la familia mamá. Hay muchas cosas que cocinar y ella sola no iba a poder – le explicó Edward mientras se remangaba su camisa.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le preguntó su madre.

- Ayudaros – rodó los ojos.

- De eso nada. Sabes muy bien lo desastroso que eres en la cocina, no voy a dejar que toques mis sartenes porque acabaras quemándolas.

- ¡No voy a quemarlas! – se quejó Edward como un niño.

- No harás nada en mi cocina, así que deja que Bella y yo trabajemos a gusto. ¡Lárgate!

En cuanto esa última palabra abandonó los labios de Esme, me giré hacia Edward mirándolo suplicante y negando casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Me había prometido que no me iba a dejar sola, así que más le valía que no se largara dejándome con su madre o sería hombre muerto. Edward pareció ver el miedo en mi rostro ya que dijo:

- No pienso irme mamá – su tono de voz fue firme.

Esme lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Edward no dejaba de mirarme y yo no dejaba de mirar a su madre. No sé que vería Esme en el rostro de su hijo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente dejándolo de mirar para mirarme a mí durante unos segundos, después comenzó a mirarnos en intervalos cortos de segundos a cada uno.

¿Podía ser posible que ella se hubiese dado cuenta de lo nuestro?

Relajó su rostro y con una amable y pícara sonrisa dijo:

- De acuerdo, pero tus manos en los bolsillos.

Llevábamos cerca de una hora cocinando, incluso Edward, que a pesar de que su madre le dijo que se quedara quietecito, me ayudó en algunas cosas.

- ¿Quiénes van a venir a cenar? – preguntó Esme.

- Todos – le contestó Edward.

- ¿Todos?

- Sí.

- Y, ¿quiénes son todos?

- Por nuestra parte todos a excepción de Tanya – contestó Edward mirándome de reojo, esperando ver mi reacción. No me inmuté y seguí a lo mío. – Y por parte de Bella… - me miró sin saber que contestar.

- Mis hijos, Jasper, mi padre y Jacob. Mi madre me llamó anoche avisándome que no podría venir.

- Seremos muchos – dijo Esme. – Ahora entiendo toda esta comida y la petición de Edward para que te ayude. Hijo, ¿por qué no vas poniendo la mesa? – le preguntó minutos después.

Miré a Edward igual que antes, no quería que me dejara sola, no con su madre que parecía que se olía algo de lo que había entre su hijo y yo. No quería ser interrogada por ella. Cuando Edward le iba a contestar algo después de ver mi cara, escuchamos como se cerraba la puerta principal.

- ¡Familia! ¿Hay alguien? – gritó Emmett.

- No grites – rugió Rose.

Los tres nos giramos hacia la puerta justo cuando Lilly cruzaba la puerta.

- ¡Abuela! – gritó y se lanzó a los brazos de Esme.

- Hola cariño – le saludó ésta.

- ¡Rose están aquí! – gritó Emmett entrando en la cocina.

- ¡No grites! – le dijeron al unísono Lilly y Esme.

- Ni se te ocurra entrar aquí – Esme apuntó a Emmett con el dedo. – Corre peligro la comida contigo aquí, así que ya te puedes ir yendo a poner la mesa con Edward.

**Edward POV**

Miré a Bella de nuevo, su rostro, seguía mostrando miedo. Era estúpido que tuviese miedo de quedarse con mi madre a solas, ella era una buena mujer.

- Edward – llamó mi madre. – Vete con Emmett a poner la mesa ¡ahora!

- Buenas tardes – saludó Rose entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

- Hola – dijimos todos a la vez.

- ¿Por dónde empiezo? – preguntó Rosalie remangándose su camisa hasta los codos y atándose el cabello en un moño improvisado.

Me acerqué a Bella, ya que mi madre no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Sabía que estaba esperando que me fuera con Emmett a poner la mesa.

- Rose se queda contigo, no temas de mi madre, no dirá nada con ella delante – le susurré en el oído. – Voy a poner la mesa y en cuanto acabe, vuelvo.

- No me dejes sola – me susurró en el oído, pude notar el temor en su tono de voz.

- No estás sola, Rosalie estará contigo. Confía en mí, mamá no te dirá nada – besé su oreja disimuladamente y me acerqué a Rose.

- Lo sé, lo sé – palmeó mi pecho. – Yo la protegeré de Esme – susurró.

Le sonreí en respuesta y salí de la cocina, siguiendo a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué tal os van las cosas? – preguntó en cuanto acabamos de poner la mesa, que nos había llevado fácilmente una hora.

- Bien – le contesté.

- Esta noche vais a decir que estáis juntos, ¿verdad? – asentí incrédulo.

No creí nunca que Emmett fuera tan perspicaz. Aunque pensándolo bien, era un abogado muy bueno.

- Esa es la idea.

- ¿Delante de todos?

- Sí. La mayoría ya lo sabéis, excepto papá y mamá y bueno… creo que su padre – fruncí el ceño.

¡Joder! No me había dado cuenta. ¡Hoy iba a conocer a su padre! Los nervios atacaron mi cuerpo.

- ¿También viene su padre? – preguntó curioso y burlón.

- Sí – murmuré.

- Mucha suerte Edward – rió palmeando mi espalda y saliendo rumbo a la cocina.

Emmett era uno de los pocos que sabía que Bella estaba embarazada, cosa que agradecí enormemente. Sabía que iba a ser su victima de risas y burlas.

Pasé la mano por mis cabellos, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. El Sr. Swan o el Jefe de Policía Swan venia a cenar. No lo conocía excepto por lo que me había contado Bella, siempre fueron buenas palabras para él, pero le temía…

- Hijo – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de mi padre. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó preocupado.

- Sí, solo me has asustado. Estaba demasiado metido en mis pensamientos.

- Ya veo – sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado a casa? – le pregunté.

- Hace unos minutos. Las chicas te llaman – me contestó aflojándose la corbata. – Me voy a preparar para la cena, luego nos vemos Edward.

- Hasta luego papá.

Caminé hacia la cocina lentamente. Bella parecía relajada mientras conversaba con Rosalie y mamá. Me acerqué a ellas mirando de reojo como Emmett cogía uno de los canapés que había sobre la mesa de la cocina y se lo metía en la boca rápidamente para que nadie lo viera.

- Será mejor que nos preparemos, no tenemos mucho tiempo – les dije.

- ¿Qué hora es? – me preguntó Bella.

- Las siete y media – le contesté tras mirar el reloj de mi muñeca.

De acuerdo, poner la mesa nos había llevado más de una hora…

- ¿Qué? – gritaron las tres a la vez.

- ¡No nos dará tiempo a prepararnos! – gritó Rose y salió corriendo de la cocina.

- Voy a matar a Carlisle por no decirme que ya era tarde cuando le pregunté qué hora era hace unos minutos – gruñó mamá saliendo por donde había salido Rose.

- Vamos preciosa – le susurré en el oído, pasando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. – Emmett fuera de aquí – le dije cuando lo vi meterse otro canapé en la boca.

Bella rió a mi lado.

Caminamos juntos hasta mi habitación. La invité a entrar, Bella echó un rápido vistazo por toda la habitación.

- El baño es esa puerta de ahí. Vete entrando en la bañera, yo ahora vuelvo. Voy a por la ropa que has traído contigo y que has dejado en el coche – Bella asintió.

Me acerqué a ella y besé suavemente sus labios antes de desaparecer por la puerta de mi habitación.

Corrí escaleras abajo y me topé con mi hermana que entraba en casa.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó cuando choqué contra su pequeño cuerpo. - ¿Dónde está el fuego?

- Lo siento – me disculpé. – Tengo prisa – pasé por su lado y corrí hasta mi coche.

Saqué la mochila del maletero y corrí de nuevo al interior de la casa.

Alice ya no estaba a la vista. Corrí escaleras arriba y entré en mi habitación. El grifo de la ducha estaba abierto, podía oír la voz de Bella al otro lado de la puerta mientras cantaba. Sonreí como un estúpido, dejé la mochila sobre la cama y comencé a desvestirme.

Iba a acompañar a Bella en la bañera…

Acabé de desnudarme y me metí en la bañera cuidadosamente. Bella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba sereno y el agua caía de su cabeza, por todo su cuerpo. No se había percatado que había entrado con ella a la bañera.

Coloqué mis manos en su cadera y me pegué a su cuerpo.

- Edward – jadeó abriendo sus ojos y llevando la mano derecha a su corazón. – Me has asustado.

- Lo siento – reí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó. La miré con una ceja alzada.

- Acompañarte – le contesté lo evidente.

- Sé tus formas de querer acompañarme – bajó su mano derecha, separándola de su pecho hacía mi pene erecto. – Y si quieres que esto se libere… no saldremos de la ducha nunca – dijo con voz seductora.

- Ummm – gruñí cuando su mano se deslizó a lo largo de mi miembro. – Si sigues así, si que no saldremos de aquí.

- Es tú culpa por meterte aquí conmigo y en estas condiciones – subió y bajó su mano de nuevo por mi pene.

- Bella – bramé entre dientes y cerrando los ojos.

- Dime – susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarlos.

Mis manos trabajaron rápidas, las posicioné sobre su cadera y la alcé lo suficiente para que enroscara sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. La alcé un poco más y posicioné mi pene en su entrada.

Y luego hablaba de mí y de mis condiciones. Ella estaba tan o más excitada que yo.

La penetré de golpe haciendo que nuestros pulmones perdieran el aire. Di un paso hacia delante, pegando su espalda a los azulejos de la pared. Comencé con un suave vaivén, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y salían ruiditos deliciosos de ella.

- Amor – la llamé para que abriera sus ojos. – Tenemos que ser silenciosos, hay mucha gente en casa – asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Mis embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y más fuertes según iban pasando los minutos. La sentí tensarse alrededor de mi pene y después de unos segundos, mordió su labio para evitar gemir. Ataqué su boca, sus gemidos se ahogaban en la mía y los míos en la de ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a la par del mío, llegando ambos a nuestro clímax.

La sostuve unos segundos más entre mis brazos a la vez que enterraba mi rostro en su cuello y nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

…

- ¿A qué hora llegará tu padre? – le pregunté cuando acabamos de vestirnos.

- Ya debería de estar aquí o espero que llegue ya – me contestó.

Antes de que saliéramos de la habitación la agarré por la cintura y la atraje hacía a mí.

- No estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien – le dije.

- Sé que lo estará, si té te quedas a mi lado.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado – incliné mi rostro y besé sus labios.

Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos hacia el comedor. Los niños ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunté en general.

- Trayendo las cosas para cenar – me contestó Tony.

Mis hijos cenarían esta noche con nosotros, lo habían decidido ellos mismos. Tanya se iba a cenar con su familia, y ellos apenas me habían visto desde hace dos semanas.

- ¿Ha llegado papá y el abuelo? – le preguntó Bella a sus hijos.

- Sí, están con el Sr. Cullen y Emmett – le respondió Liz.

- Si mi padre te escuchase llamarle señor, se enfadaría contigo – bromeé con Liz, tratando que dejara de mirarme con asco.

Nunca me había llevado mal con ella, siempre que había estado en mi casa, habíamos hablado e incluso bromeado, pero desde que sabía que estaba con su madre, su dulce y simpática mirada se convirtió en hielo. No le agradaba mucho que estuviésemos juntos, igual que a Seth que ni siquiera me miraba. Tony lo llevaba bastante bien o eso nos demostraba. Las cosas con mi hijo pequeño eran diferentes, él no sabía lo que había entre Bella y yo, no sabía que reacción podía esperar de él. A pesar que le dije a Bella que hablaría con él, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo…

- Cariño, vete sentándote, yo aviso a los demás para que vengan a sentarse – le susurré en el oído.

- No, voy a la cocina a ayudar a traer las cosas.

- No deberías de hacer tantos esfuerzos – le reprendí en tono bajo.

- Solo voy a cagar con un par de bandejas – se quejó ella y sin darme tiempo a replicar, se escabulló por la puerta del comedor.

Unos minutos después, de presentarme oficialmente a su padre el cual acojonaba mucho, nos sentamos todos en la mesa.

- Deberíamos de dar las gracias uno a uno – propuso mamá.

- Edward – me llamó Bella en un susurro. – Creo que es el mejor momento para hacer esto.

- ¿Ahora? – pregunté nervioso.

Asintió con la cabeza y escuchamos como mamá empezaba a agradecer.

Todos agradecieron con algunas palabras bonitas, otras burlonas, otras pasadas de tono… excepto Bella, Jasper y yo.

- Tú primero – me pidió.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – le pregunté en un murmullo.

- Sé que algo se te ocurrirá – me contestó.

La miré de forma suplicante para que me dijera algo, pero ella solo me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Agarró mi mano por debajo de la mesa y el dio un apretón.

_Piensa, piensa rápido_ – me decía mentalmente una y otra vez.

- Es para hoy – dijo Emmett. – Tengo hambre.

- Voy – lo fulminé con la mirada y volví a mirar a Bella. – Doy gracias por dejar que la hermosa mujer que se sienta a mi lado esta noche haya entrado mi vida para ponerla patas arriba y enseñarme lo que es el amor verdadero – miré todos los rostros de la mesa. Muchos mostraban confusión y sorpresa, otras caras orgullo y otros… repugnancia.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mi padre. - ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Bella y yo estamos juntos – miré a mi padre.

Su rostro estaba serio, muy serio.

- ¿Por eso dejaste a Tanya? – bien, esa pregunta no me la esperaba…

- No – mentí en parte. – No solo por ella. Lo de Tanya no iba a ningún lado, nos pasábamos el día discutiendo.

Mi padre no respondió, solo me observó durante unos eternos segundos y después miró a Bella. Instintivamente solté mi agarre de su mano y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, protegiéndola de lo que fuera que mi padre dijera. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando.

Me giré para ver a mi hijo pequeño, su ceño estaba fruncido y me miraba sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Observé como Tony se inclinaba hacía él y le susurraba algo en el oído. Su ceño se frunció incluso más. Aparté la mirada de él y me fijé en el resto. Todos los que sabían que estábamos juntos mantenían sus rostros cabizbajos, los que no lo sabían hasta ahora, sus caras mostraban sorpresa.

Mamá tenia una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría asomando en sus ojos. Mi pequeño seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido. El padre de Bella parecía estar sufriendo por la cara que estaba poniendo, incluso me preocupé por su salud al ver el rojo de su cara, sus labios estaban fruncidos al igual que su frente. Papá parecía querer comerme, sinceramente no entendía su reacción.

- ¿La engañaste con ella? – preguntó por fin, desviando sus ojos de mí y clavándolos en Bella.

- N…

- Sí – me cortó Bella antes de que pudiera negarlo. – La engañó conmigo – escupió en dirección a mi padre.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar más, me fije en su rostro, tenia el mismo tono de rojo que el de su padre. Parecía enfadada, muy enfadada. Recordé cuando la _conocí_ y Jasper me dijo que no me gustaría verla enfadada, ahora lo entendía. Bella daba miedo.

- Muy maduro por tu parte hijo. ¡Yo no te eduqué así! – levantó la voz. – Te dije como hacer las cosas bien, te enseñé todo. No te enseñé a meter la pata y después… - se cortó al ver mi furiosa mirada.

- ¿Y después? – le pregunté.

- No eres capaz de cuidar de tus hijos, no eres capaz de cuidar de tu matrimonio. ¿Por qué crees que con ella será diferente? – inquirió papá.

- Porque sí – le respondí molesto.

- ¿También la engañaras a ella?

- ¡Tanya fue la primera que metió la pata en mi matrimonio papá! – exploté y golpeé la mesa con mi mano libre. - ¡Ella fue la primera que me engañó! Y nada más y nada menos que con mi mejor amigo, así que no te permito que hables de mi relación con Bella y pongas peros o lo que tengas que poner en este asunto. Nos hemos reunido porque queríamos que todos lo supierais, para no tener que escondernos más. ¡Así que deja de atarme!

-¿Y lo próximo que será?

- Carlisle – intervino mi madre. – Edward ya es mayor para saber lo que hacer con su vida…

Observé a todos los miembros de mi familia ignorando la charla que le estaba soltando mi madre a mi padre. La única que sabía que Tanya me había sido infiel era Rose, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar el resto, pero todos estaban con la boca abierta. Tony y E.C. me miraban suplicantes para que negara lo que acababa de decir, me quedé mirándolos fijamente hasta que Tony frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada de mí hacia su hermano durante unos segundos, para después volver a poner sus ojos verdes en mí. Le indiqué con mis labios que después hablaríamos de esto, él solo asintió.

Emmett parecía que acababa de atragantarse con un trozo de pan, su rostro estaba rojo y gracias a la vena que palpitaba encima de su ojo derecho, supe que estaba enfadado.

- Olvídalo, fue hace muchos años – le dije.

Sabía que estaba maquinando algo contra Riley, le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cómo iba a actuar. Riley no le había caído bien nunca y ahora tenia un motivo para ir a por él.

- De verdad, olvídalo – le insistí.

Él me miró por unos segundos más y hasta que al final apartó la mirada de mi rostro.

Alice… ella era la que más temía aparte de mis hijos. Ella se llevaba muy bien con Tanya, eran amigas, eran como uña y carne. La miré primero de reojo, su rostro tenia una mueca de disgusto en su cara y movía casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza, negando. La miré de frente y le pregunté en un pequeño susurro:

- ¿Qué?

- Así no tenias que haberlo dicho – me reprendió en un murmullo.

- ¿Qué dices? – le pregunté en el mismo tono de voz.

- Luego hablamos – asentí antes de que apartara su mirada de mí.

Eché un rápido vistazo a Rose que no había abierto la boca desde que mi padre había comenzado a atacarme… raro en ella, siempre saltaba, no sé por qué, pero siempre me protegía de todo, incluso de mis padres. Me pareció extraño que sus ojos estuvieran enfocados en Jasper, su frente estaba fruncida y sus ojos entrecerrados.

- Edward – me susurró Bella.

- Dime amor – le susurré apartando la mirada de Rose y centrándome en ella.

- Les voy a decir ahora que estoy embarazada y que sea lo que dios quiera. Tu padre esta entretenido maldiciendo entre dientes, así que supongo que no se enterara mucho, pero el resto de la mesa, tienen nuestra atención. No nos quitan los ojos de encima.

- Bella no creo que sea el momento necesario para hacer esto. Mira como se ha puesto mi padre con lo nuestro, no creo que aguante lo del bebé – le dije en tono bajo, muy bajo.

- Es ahora o nunca. Además prefiero decirlo todo ya, mi padre no tiene muy buen color – miró a su padre de reojo.

- Razón de más.

- Ya lo habíamos hablado, lo haremos hoy.

- Déjales un poco de tiempo para asimilar lo nuestro primero.

- No – dijo, y antes de que pudiera detenerla… - Edward y yo vamos a ser papás, estoy embarazada.

* * *

¡Hola! sí, lo sé... soy una perra por dejaros así, y blablabla... ¡pero!, son 20 paginas de word... este capitulo me iba a salir larguiiiiisimo... así que he decidido cortarlo ahi :D. ¡Pero que maja soy! ^^ jajajaja.

Me he enterado que algunas chicas han "anunciado" este fic por ahi, bueno entre eso y que googleando he visto mi fic en algún que otro blog... no estoy enfadada ni mucho menos... os agradezco que me deis publicidad ^^, no voy a mentir diciendo que no me gustaria saber quien me recomienda, porque sí que quiero saberlo :D. Os agradezco que me recomendeis por ahi :)

Ahora como siempre gracias por comentar, ponerme en alertas y favoritos, y por leer. Cada vez sois más la que leen este fic... :D

Gracias a mi _beta_ **tlebd**, por echarme una mano aun sin tener internet jijijiji. Pili gracias por perder tu poco tiempo libre conmigo :P

Creo que no se me olvida nada más... solo deciros que hay que ser pacientes para el proximo capitulo jijijiji.

¡Ah, y que arda Troya! Veremos como siente tanta noticia junta... desde luego es para colgarlos... jajajaja.

Un saludooooo.


	32. Capitulo 32

Capitulo 32

**Edward POV**

- ¡¿Qué? ! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Bella tembló a mi lado, los gritos, los murmullos, las maldiciones y todo eso… no se hicieron esperar. No le quité el ojo a Bella de encima, ella miraba a alguien pero no sabía a quién, ya que no quería apartar la mirada de ella. Estaba esperando que mi padre soltara otra sarta de mierda sobre nosotros. La verdad es que no entendía en absoluto su comportamiento, él ya sabía que estábamos juntos… ¿por qué nos había _atacado_?

Lo miré para ver su rostro, me parecía extraño que no estaría gritando por encima de todos. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa, mucha sorpresa. Con un gesto con su cabeza me indicó que saliera de allí. Miré a nuestro alrededor, todo el mundo hablaba, gritaba…

- Cariño, vamos – le dije a Bella levantándome a la vez que mi padre.

- ¿A dónde? – me preguntó.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y algunas pequeñas lágrimas ya estaban comenzando a escaparse de entre sus pestañas, recorriendo sus mejillas.

- Solo vamos – la ayudé a levantarse y seguí a mi padre.

Creo que nadie se dio cuenta de que los tres nos habíamos levantado de la mesa. Seguimos en silencio a mi padre hasta su despacho.

- Podéis sentaros – nos indicó el largo sofá de tres plazas que tenia allí.

Guié a Bella y me senté a su lado, rodeándola con mi brazo, protegiéndola como había hecho antes. Mi padre cogió una silla y se sentó frente a nosotros.

- No diré que la última noticia me ha cogido desprevenido, he tardado en reaccionar, no sé qué deciros… - comentó papá rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

- Que te alegras por nosotros y que estas feliz por todo esto, sería suficiente – respondí con un bufido.

- Sabes que lo hago hijo.

- Entonces explícame porque nos has empezado a atacar cuando he dicho que estábamos juntos. ¡Tú ya lo sabías desde hace tiempo! – le grité.

- Porque si no lo hacía yo, lo iba a hacer su padre. Y créeme deberías de temerlo un poquito – rió, pero se detuvo en cuanto lo fulminé con la mirada. No estaba para bromas. – Tiene un carácter fuerte y es decidido, lo he visto en el poco rato que he estado con él. Dale gracias a… ¿Jacob? – Bella asintió con la cabeza. – Dale gracias a Jacob por detenerlo, sino ahora no sé que habría sido de ti.

- ¿Y era necesario atacarnos? – le pregunté ignorando lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme! – alzó la voz.

- Edward – susurró Bella. – Tu padre tiene razón. Mi padre es decidido y tiene un carácter fuerte, estoy segura que por su cabeza estaban pasando muchas formas de hacerte sufrir.

- Yo no te he hecho nada – bufé. - ¿Por qué me iba a hacer sufrir?

- No lo sé – contestó. – No lo sé, pero papá no se veía nada contento y más cuando he dicho que estaba embarazada – sollozó.

- Dejadme deciros, – comenzó papá – que esa no es la mejor forma de decir las cosas.

- Lo sabemos – dijo Bella tras tranquilizarse. – Pero estábamos hartos de estar ocultándonos, no podía con esa presión. Era ahora o nunca. Cuando lo ideé en mi cabeza me pareció una buena manera de deciros a todos que Edward y yo estábamos juntos. Mi padre es el que menos me preocupa a pesar de su rostro rojo. Soy lo suficientemente mayorcita para saber qué hacer con mi vida, él no es quien para meterse en ella, al igual que tú – soltó sin parar a respirar y señalando a mi padre.

- Tranquila Bella – le dije pasando mi mano por su espalda.

Mi padre la miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Yo no me iba a meter en vuestra relación. E hecho eso en esa mesa – apuntó hacia donde está el comedor – porque si no llego a ser yo el que salto, lo habría hecho tu padre.

- No le temo – dijo Bella alzando la cabeza.

- Me ha quedado claro, pero él necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que habéis dicho, yo solamente se lo he concedido.

- ¿Y no podías haberlo hecho de otra manera? – inquirí molesto.

¡Joder, había confesado delante de todo el mundo que Tanya me había engañado!

- Es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza – sonrió.

- ¿Te das cuenta que he dicho delante de todos que mi ex mujer me había engañado? ¡Te das cuenta que se lo he dicho incluso a mis hijos! – grité. – ¡Ellos no deberían de saberlo! ¿Ahora como miraran a su madre?

Como me miraran a mí… joder que complicado. No solo había confesado que ella me había engañado, Bella había dicho que yo lo había hecho con ella.

- Tony es lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo – y él lo entendía, o eso creía hasta el momento.

- ¿Y E.C. qué?

No me respondió nada, no tenia nada que decir… estaba jodido. ¿Cómo coño le explico a mi hijo de once años que su madre me había sido infiel antes de que él naciera?

Joder… pasé nerviosamente la mano por mis cabellos.

- No te preocupes, se lo explicaremos los dos con paciencia – me dijo Bella. – Estoy segura de que entenderán las cosas si se las explicamos bien.

- Tú no tienes porque explicarles nada, esto es entre Tanya y yo – le dije.

- Entonces creo que deberías de hablar con ella y decirle lo que ha pasado. Cuanto antes lo hagas, mejor – replicó.

- Chicos, siento interrumpiros – la voz de Alice nos hizo girar nuestros rostros y mirar hacia la puerta. – Mamá ha dicho que volvamos a sentarnos todos en la mesa, quiere algunas explicaciones y los demás están ansiosos por saber más.

- Ahora vamos Alice – le contesté.

- Os dejo unos minutos a solas – papá se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Bella, le tendió la mano, Bella dudosa se la cogió, me puse en pie al mismo tiempo en que lo hacia ella. – Felicidades – le dijo antes de abrazarla y susurrarle algo que no logré escuchar en su oído. – Felicidades hijo – me abrazó igual que lo había hecho con Bella y después nos dejó a solas, llevándose a Alice con él.

- No sé si estoy preparada para volver ahí – miré a Bella, sus mejillas estaban de nuevo inundadas en lágrimas. – Malditas hormonas – gruñó limpiándose la cara con las manos.

- Todo saldrá bien amor – la abracé aferrándome a su cuerpo como si el fin del mundo se acabara esta noche. – Ya verás como todo saldrá bien – repetí queriéndome convencer más a mi mismo que a ella.

Tras unos minutos más dándonos apoyo y palabras de ánimo, salimos del despacho de mi padre y caminamos hacia el comedor. Todos estaban sentados en sus lugares, todos con sus rostros hacia abajo excepto uno. En cuanto mis ojos se toparon con los suyos, tragué en seco. El Sr. Swan me daba mucho miedo.

Ayudé a Bella a sentarse en la silla, después lo hice yo a su lado. Agarré fuertemente su mano por debajo de la mesa.

- Bien – comenzó mamá. – Es evidente que todo esto nos ha cogido desprevenidos. Creo que todos estamos en de acuerdo cuando digo que estas no son las mejores formas para hacer esto, no podéis soltarnos dos bombas y pensar que nadie comente nada, porque todos lo hemos hecho, algunos en acuerdo y otros en desacuerdo.

Miré a mamá para ver en qué grupo estaba ella. Estaba claro que ella nos apoyaría en todo lo que fuese posible por el espectacular brillo de sus ojos.

- Lo siento – dijo Bella. – Siento haber dicho todo esto así – sollozó. – Tenia que haberlo hablado con cada uno de vosotros, pero…

- Shhh – la silencié. No quería que ella cargara con toda la culpa, yo tenia mucho que ver en esto también, a pesar de que me había opuesto al principio a su plan.

- ¿De cuánto estas? – preguntó un muy serio Sr. Swan.

- De cuatro meses – le contestó sin apartar su llorosa mirada de él.

Su padre suspiró y agachó la cabeza segundos después, no diciendo nada más.

- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? – preguntó ahora Liz.

- Desde hace bastante.

- Y, ¿no has podido decírnoslo a Seth y a mí hasta hoy? – inquirió molesta.

- No, lo siento.

- ¿El que sientes exactamente mamá? – su tono no fue reclamante, todo lo contrario, el tono de voz de su hija sonó dulce.

- Tenía miedo de vuestra reacción – los ojos de Bella no dejaban de echar lágrimas.

- ¿Reacción? Creo que nuestra reacción hubiese sido mejor si hubieras hablado antes con nosotros que soltando aquí que estas esperando un bebé de él. Quizás Seth no pueda entenderlo porque es pequeño…

- ¡No soy pequeño! – le cortó su hermano.

- Pero pensé que confiabas en mí, que confiabas en mi de nuevo y sabes que soy lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo – su voz se quebró.

- Claro que lo hago Liz. Esta situación era demasiado difícil, no es algo que tuviésemos planeado.

- Nunca lo tenéis planeado… – susurró Tony rodando los ojos.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Lo entiendo mamá. Pero creo que Seth y yo teníamos derecho a saber que íbamos a tener un hermanito o hermanita cuando tú te enteraste.

- Sé que he actuado mal, no tengo perdón por ello. Pero me ha costado mucho darme cuenta de que estaba embarazada, después pasó lo de James, luego el mareo en clase y mis miedos de revivir lo mismo que con… que con mi pequeña muerta – sollozó acabando en un susurro.

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y la atraje hacia mi pecho, dejándola mojar mi camisa con sus lágrimas.

- Shh – intentaba tranquilizarla, pero no había manera. – Bella deja de llorar, por favor – me rompía el corazón verla así.

- Mamá – Liz se acercó a nosotros, la miré y con un gesto de su mano me pidió que me apartara de su madre. Estuve reacio al principio, pero la frialdad de su mirada me obligó a hacerlo. – Mamá – le llamó de nuevo. Bella parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo ya que no soltaba mi camisa. Las manos de Liz trabajaron rápidas y en unos segundos las manos de Bella soltaron mi ropa. Los brazos de su hija sustituyeron lo míos. Bella hundió su rostro en el cuello de Elizabeth. – No llores – le pidió. – No estoy enfadada, no llores – me levanté de la silla y le dije a Liz que se sentara en ella.

Me aparté de ellas y caminé hacia la pared que había a nuestras espaldas, donde me apoyé. Quería darles privacidad, aunque estábamos rodeados de gente.

Miré al resto, muchos tenían puesto sus ojos en ellas, el resto me miraba a mí. Agaché la mirada hacía el suelo, no quería ver los rostros de quienes me estaban mirando, no quería ver con qué cara lo hacían.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos unos segundos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No lo sé Rose – susurré. – Creí que esto iba a ser más fácil exceptuando a Tony y E.C.

- Creo que ellos son los que menos te deberían de preocupar – abrí mis ojos y la miré. – Bella, tiene que tranquilizarse, su estado no es bueno para el bebé – hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia Bella.

Aparté mis ojos de ella y miré a Bella. Sus brazos seguían rodeando a Liz.

- Sácala de aquí y trata de tranquilizarla.

Aparté mi espalda de la pared y me acerqué a las chicas. Me acuclillé al lado de su silla y le susurré:

- Bella, ven conmigo unos minutos.

- No.

- Amor serán solo unos minutos, necesitas tranquilizarte.

- Ya estoy mejor.

- Mamá, Edward tiene razón – miré a Liz sorprendido porque ella me diera la razón, me parecía extraño después de haberme estado matando con la mirada siempre que podía. – No te preocupes por Seth, yo le explico todo ahora para que lo entienda – ofreció.

- No, yo lo haré – Bella separó sus brazos de su hija y me miró.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas mojadas y su cuerpo hipaba cada poco tiempo.

- Luego – le dije poniéndome de pie. – Ahora vamos a que te refresques un poco – agarré su mano y la ayudé a ponerse en pie. – Disculpad – les dije a todos.

Salí con Bella agarrada de la mano, casi arrastrándola, cuando llegamos a la altura de las escaleras, la agarré al estilo _recién casada_ y subí con ella las escaleras. Entré a mi habitación y caminé hacia el baño. La dejé sobre sus piernas, Bella se tambaleó un poco, tuve que agarrarla de la cintura para que no sé cayera.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté preocupado.

- Sí – susurró ella.

Era una mentirosa pésima, el tambaleo había sido un pequeño mareo, me di cuenta por su forma de cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Además, era médico…

Después de que se refrescara la cara un poco con agua fría, la obligué a tumbarse sobre la cama. Después de escuchar sus quejas por no querer hacerlo ya que no habíamos cenado y tenia hambre, salí de mi habitación diciéndole que le traería algo para comer.

- Quiero ir – dijo en cuanto estuve fuera de la habitación.

- Quédate ahí quieta – le contesté volviendo sobre mis pasos. – Como venga y estés levantada, me voy a enfadar mucho – le advertí.

Después de su bufido, caminé hacia el comedor.

- Mamá, ¿puedo llevarme una bandeja para que Bella cené en la habitación? No se encuentra muy bien – le expliqué.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijeron a la vez su padre y su ex.

- Solo un pequeño mareo, ahora esta tumbada – o eso espero… añadí mentalmente.

- ¿Dónde? – inquirió de nuevo el acompañante de su padre.

- En mi habitación – le contesté.

Si pensaba que iba a ir a mi habitación, la llevaba clara…

- Llévame – exigió levantándose de la mesa.

- No – le dije y miré a mi madre.

- Ahora voy a por la bandeja cariño – mamá se levanto de la silla y salió, camino a la cocina.

- Llévame – exigió de nuevo a mi lado.

- Tiene que descansar, su estado…

- ¡Sé como esta! – me gritó. – He tenido dos hijos con ella, sé como esta – dijo en un tono más civilizado.

- Aun así no te voy a llevar, necesita descansar.

- Cullen… – bramó.

- Yo le llevo – soltó Rosalie levantándose de su silla.

- No – dije.

- Edward – me miró durante unos segundos. – Deja que vaya con Bella – la miré con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Haced lo que queráis! – grité molesto. – Conmigo siempre es lo mismo, nunca tengo ni voz ni voto – salí del comedor hacia la puerta principal.

La abrí y salí a la fría noche sin siquiera ponerme un abrigo, después cerré la puerta de un portazo.

¿Qué pasaba con todos?

Siempre me trataban como un puto crío.

Nunca algo de lo que yo decía estaba bien, siempre tenían que contradecirme, siempre tenían que ponerme pegas a todo… estaba harto, harto de todos.

Caminé hacia mi coche y le di una patada a la cubierta de la rueda, haciéndome daño y ocasionando que la alarma del coche saltara.

- ¡Puta mierda! – gruñí.

- Esa boca – rió Tony a mis espaldas.

Me giré y lo fulminé con la mirada. Entendía que le debía muchas explicaciones, pero ahora mismo no estaba de humor para hablar con él y aguantar sus lloros.

- ¡No me mires así! Es lo que tú siempre me dices cada vez que digo una palabrota – rió.

- No estoy de humor Anthony.

- No me digas – puso una mueca falsa de sorpresa en su rostro. – El portazo que has dado cuando has salido de casa, me ha confirmado que no estás de humor papá – rodó los ojos.

- Entonces no vengas a tocarme los huevos – bramé.

Sabía que estaba actuando mal por contestarle así… pero joder, estaba enfadado con todos. ¿No había otra persona para venir a intentar hablar que mi hijo mayor en esa casa?

- Solo venia a hablar – susurró.

Me hundió el alma cuando vi como apartaba su triste mirada de mis ojos.

- Lo siento – suspiré, pasando mi mano por mi cabello. – Perdóname hijo, no… no…

- No te preocupes papá. Entiendo que estés así. Yo también me pondría furioso si algún ex se acercara a Liz.

- No estoy enfadado por eso – suspiré apoyándome en el coche.

No era del todo mentira, no solo estaba enfadado por eso, sino también porque todos seguían tratándome como cuando tenia diez años.

Tony me miró con una ceja alzada, divertido.

- Entonces – se acercó a mí y se apoyó en el coche. – ¿Me explicas porque has salido de casa así?

- No – le respondí.

No iba a tener una charla de padre a hijo con los papeles intercambiados.

- De acuerdo – suspiró. – Entonces… ¿me explicaras el resto de las cosas que has soltado en esa mesa?

- Ya sabías que Bella y yo estábamos juntos.

- Sí, pero no embarazados.

- ¿Te molesta? – inquirí mirándolo.

- ¿Eres feliz? – contraatacó.

Lo miré desconcertado al haberme hecho esa pregunta, pensé que me gritaría que sí que le molestaba y toda esa sarta de palabras _bonitas_ que saldrían de su boca.

- ¡No me mires así! – alzó su mano, la puso en mi barbilla y giró mi rostro hacía el lado contrario. – Liz me ha enseñado y me ha hecho ver muchas cosas, muchas cosas buenas. Me ha abierto los ojos.

- Eso está sonando muy… _profundo_ Tony – reí entre dientes olvidándome de mi mal humor por unos minutos.

- No te burles – me regañó. – Hablo enserio. Si esto hubiese pasado hace un año, probablemente te estaría reclamando, insultándote y mandándote al mismo infierno.

- Muy amable de tu parte – ironicé.

- Sabes que tengo razón – asentí. – Pero desde que conozco a Liz he… he cambiado – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. – A mejor. Creo que a ti te ha pasado lo mismo papá. Desde que has conocido a su madre, has cambiado, creo que a bien – rascó su nuca. – A pesar de lo poco que te vemos E.C. y yo, ahora cuando lo hacemos es más tiempo que antes y mejor. No sé qué te habrá hecho Bella, pero por fin puedo decir que tengo un padre, porque me tratas como un hijo.

- Antes también lo hacía – le dije confuso.

- No. Antes solo estabas en tu mundo, solo te preocupaba tu trabajo y cuando estabas con nosotros, solo lo hacías de forma física, tu cabeza siempre estaba en otro lado.

- Tony…

- Sé de lo que hablo papá, yo lo he vivido, lo estoy viviendo – me interrumpió. – Así que te repito la pregunta de antes. ¿Eres feliz?

- Sí – le contesté a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

- Entonces me alegro de que todo esto te esté pasando. Aunque no me hago a la idea de que vaya a tener un hermanito o hermanita… además si lo analizo bien, suena asqueroso que este con Liz, tendremos un hermano en común, eso nos convierte en hermanastros o algo así, ¿no?

- No exactamente – reí ante su observación. – No sino me caso con su madre.

- ¿Tienes pensado hacerlo?

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros.

No lo había pensado. Solo me había centrado en lo felices que estábamos juntos.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes tiempo para pensarlo. Papá – llamó después de unos segundos en silencio. – Mamá no sé cómo se tomará la noticia, pero debes decírselo. E.C. no está muy contento con todo esto y mamá lo notara, sabes que E.C. no se calla una, deberías de hablar con ella para… prevenirla. No creo que esté muy feliz con la noticia de que Bella esté embarazada, pero creo que lo mejor sería decírselo – solo pude asentir.

No es que no hubiera pensado en hablar con Tanya sobre esto, no es algo que le importara, pero como había dicho Tony, E.C. no estaba muy contento con la noticia… di gracias al cielo que Tony al menos no se opusiera. Dejé el pensamiento de hablar con Tanya en el fondo de mi cabeza cuando la voz del Sr. Swan llegó a mis oídos.

- Cogeréis frio – nos reprendió lanzándonos nuestros abrigos.

Sin dudar y agradeciéndoselo silenciosamente me lo puse.

- Voy para adentro – dijo Tony con una sonrisa burlona antes de salir corriendo hacía el interior de la casa.

¡Traidor!

¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarme a solas con este hombre?

- Hace una noche fresca – comentó él.

- Sí, hoy hace bastante frío.

Nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo. No sabía cómo romperlo, ¿qué le podía decir yo a este hombre? Pasé mi mano por mis cabellos a la vez que intentaba pensar en que decirle.

- La cena se enfriara si no lo ha hecho ya – dijo el Sr. Swan.

- Sí… - le contesté distraído.

- Todos están esperando a que entres para empezar a comer.

- No voy a entrar, no todavía.

- No creo que les haga mucha gracia a tu familia, es noche de Acción de Gracias, tienes que estar con ellos.

- No estoy de humor para aguantarlos.

- ¿También será así con Bella? – lo miré con cierto miedo porque sabía a qué se refería.

No me iba a escapar cuando las cosas se pusieran… _pesadas_.

- No, con ella no va a ser así, porque ella de algún modo me comprende, ellos no. Ellos – señalé la casa apartándome del coche – aun me tratan como si tuviese diez años. ¡Como si fuese un puto crio! – grité arrepintiéndome en el acto por alzar la voz con su padre a mí lado.

- Quizás es lo que les has demostrado a lo largo de todos estos años – se encogió de hombros.

- No me conoce, no sabe como soy – le dije molesto por su comentario.

¿Quién se creía que era él para venir y decirme que me he comportado como un crio?

- No, no te conozco, pero lo poco que he visto estos últimos veinte minutos, no me ha gustado nada. He visto como miras a mi hija, como estás pendiente de ella, como la tratas, es cómo si tuvieras miedo de que algún día se caiga y se rompa, eso sí me gusta. Aunque Bella es fuerte, más fuerte que tú. Lo que no me ha gustado es que les hayas chillado a tu familia cuatro cosas y dejar que te digan que hacer como ha hecho la rubia. Necesitas ser un hombre y enfrentar las cosas. Si no quieres que Jake vaya a la habitación, te opones y punto.

- Ya lo he hecho y no me ha servido de nada.

- No, no lo has hecho. Solo has dicho un par de veces que no. Luego ha ido la rubia y con cuatro palabras has accedido dándote la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta. Dándoles la espalda, haciéndoles ver que esto no te importa y saliendo como un niño mal criado al que le acaban de quitar su juguete favorito. Tienes que luchar, tienes que ser un hombre y enfrentar las cosas sin darles la espalda. Yo lo hice Edward, cuando su madre me dejó solo le dije una vez que no lo hiciera, después se marchó con Bella. No luché con su madre, no luché por nuestro matrimonio, no luché por mi hija y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de ello. Me perdí sus primeros años de vida, solo la tuve de nuevo cuando su madre no pudo hacerse cargo de ella porque tenia que estar todo el día trabajando para poder pagar las facturas, desatendiéndola. Vino a mis brazos con seis años, le costó integrarse en el colegio, solo tenia dos amigos y un padre que no sabía cómo funcionaba la situación, pero no me rendí, nunca lo hice desde que su madre la envió de nuevo a mí, luché. Hoy en día es una buena mujer, una gran madre y se merece un buen hombre, no dudo que no lo seas, pero tienes que tener más… carácter para enfrentar las cosas y no dar por terminado el asunto cuando crees que ya estas pisoteado. Si te caes, levántate y lucha.

Me quedé estático ante el monologo de su padre. Solo se me ocurría aplaudirle, pero me parecía de mala educación. Estaba en shock, mi mente no paraba de repetir sus palabras, no paraba de repetir que tenia que ser fuerte… por Bella.

- ¿Hace cuánto fue lo de la infelicidad de tu ex mujer? – me preguntó serio el Sr. Swan, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

- Hace mucho – le contesté después de aclarar mi garganta.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Hace más o menos doce años.

- ¿Seguiste con ella después de eso?

- Sí.

- ¿La querías?

- Sí, la quiero, pero no como quiero a su hija. Ella es… mi _todo_, no hay nada en comparación a lo que siento por Bella.

- ¿Y con tu ex?

- A Tanya la quise como nunca había querido a nadie, hasta que conocí a Bella. Pensé que estaba enamorado de mi mujer, pero me equivoqué, no por ello me arrepiento de haber estado con ella tantos años, me ha dado dos hijos maravillosos, pero ahora quiero rehacer mi vida, con su hija.

- Solo te diré una cosa hijo. Como le hagas daño a mi pequeña, serás hombre muerto.

- No haré nada que pueda dañarla. Se lo prometo.

- A mi no tienes que prometerme nada, eso se lo tienes que prometer a ella. Cuidada de ella como si fuera tu mayor tesoro y no dejes de lado a mis nietos, no los separes de su madre.

- Nunca, ellos son parte de la vida de Bella, por lo cual también lo son de la mía. Los cuidaré como si fueran mis propios hijos.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, pero sabes que esas cosas se demuestran con acciones y no con palabras – asentí sin saber que más decir. – Ahora, solo te queda madurar y enfrentar las cosas – rodé los ojos sin que me viera.

Que madurara… ¡ya era maduro!

- Entremos, la cena debe estar helada y no me gusta la comida fría.

**Bella POV**

- Edward – susurré a la vez que intentaba abrir mis ojos. – Edward – repetí alargando la mano y tocando la parte de la cama donde normalmente él se quedaba a dormir.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero me encontraba mejor que cuando me acosté. Quizás ya era de día y Edward se había levantado para hacer el desayuno…

- Edward – volví a susurrar un poco más fuerte esta vez.

Por probar a llamarlo no perdía nada. Podría ser que también estuviera en el baño…

Unos brazos que me resultaban muy familiares pero que no eran los de Edward, me rodearon desde la espalda.

- Hola princesa – murmuró Jake en mi oído antes de besar mi mejilla.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? – le pregunté abriendo mis ojos lentamente y girándome en su abrazo para quedar de frente a él.

- Abajo, cenando supongo – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí en vez de él? – le pregunté extrañada.

Para ser _Edward alias el sobreprotector,_ me parecía raro que no estuviese aquí velando mis sueños, como ya había hecho muchas veces antes.

- Tienes un novio un tanto…

- ¿Un tanto?

- Es difícil de describir – rió entre dientes. – Salta muy fácil.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "_salta muy fácil_" Jacob? – me deshice de su abrazo y me incorporé en la cama hasta quedar sentada.

Esperaba por todo lo sagrado que no hubiesen atacado a Edward sin mi presencia, él no tenia la culpa de esto, la idea había sido mía… ¡Mierda! Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y algunas traicioneras fueron descendiendo por mis mejillas. ¡Malditas hormonas!

- ¡Hey! No llores Bells – los brazos de Jake volvieron a rodearme. – No lo decía a malas, no llores.

- ¿Por qué lo decías? – exigí saber entre lágrimas. - ¿No le habréis atacado entre todos? – volví a deshacerme de su abrazo y me levanté más rápido de lo necesario.

Me tambalee un poco y cuándo pensé que me iba de morros contra el suelo, Jacob me agarró.

- Siéntate Bella. Debes tener cuidado cariño – me sentó a su lado en la cama.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro cerrando fuertemente los ojos esperando que todo dejara de dar vueltas, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y lloré.

- Nadie lo ha atacado Bella, deja de llorar, por favor – suplicó. – No nos ha dado tiempo siquiera a hablar con él.

- ¿Por qué? – sollocé.

- Porque necesitaba aire – me contestó Edward. – Necesitaba salir de aquí y había salido a respirar aire fresco – explicó.

- Edward – sollocé de nuevo apartándome de Jake y abriendo mis brazos para que él me abrazara.

- Tranquila amor – susurró abrazándome. – Ya estoy aquí.

- Os dejo, mi estomago no deja de rugir – rió Jake saliendo de la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos nos despedimos de él. Yo ya me encontraba a _salvo_ en los brazos de Edward y él parecía sentirse igual por la forma en cómo me atraía a su pecho.

- ¿Cómo están los ánimos ahí abajo? – le pregunté después de unos minutos, cuando logré tranquilizar mis lágrimas.

- Bien, están cenando, les he dicho que no nos esperen.

- ¿Se han pasado contigo?

- No amor, no me han dicho nada. Solo he hablado con Tony y con… con tu padre – titubeó.

- ¿Con papá? – le pregunté asustada separándome de su abrazo.

Temía más a mi padre que a Tony.

- Sí – puso una mueca de disgusto en su cara.

- Dime que no sacó la pistola – le dije con miedo.

Papá sería capaz de haberse traído el arma con él y ahora mismo posiblemente habría algún que otro cadáver en el comedor de su madre.

- No, no sacó el arma – rió.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me dijo muchas cosas, pero la más importante fue, que te cuidara o sería hombre muerto – rodé los ojos.

Papá nunca cambiaría, con Jacob hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Edward, con Jake lo hizo el día de nuestra boda. Por suerte Jake siempre se ha tomado las amenazas de mi padre como una broma, así la vida nos resultó más divertida cuando rompía algunas reglas que papá ponía cuando salía conmigo, incluso cuando nos casamos.

- ¿No te dijo nada más? – inquirí interesada en saber todo lo que le había dicho.

- No lo recuerdo Bella, mi cabeza no estaba atenta a lo que tu padre me decía – mintió, claro que mintió.

Ya había empezado a conocerlo estos meses y sabía cuando me decía la verdad y cuando no, y esta vez, era una de ellas, estaba mintiendo, pero, ¿por qué?

Lo miré con los ojos entre cerrados, Edward solo pasó su mano por sus cabellos despeinándolos y mordió su labio.

- Será mejor que bajemos abajo – me dijo con una sonrisa cuando mi estomago rugió.

- Esta conversación no acaba aquí – le advertí cuando nos levantamos de la cama.

- Lo sé cariño, lo sé – rodó los ojos divertido.

Llegamos abajo, al comedor, todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, miraron hacía nosotros en cuanto sintieron nuestra presencia. Inevitablemente me sonrojé y aparté la mirada de ellos para contemplar mis bonitos zapatos. Edward me guió hasta la silla que había ocupado hace…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? – inquirí.

- Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más o menos, necesitabas dormir – me susurró apartando mi silla para que me sentara.

Después de acomodarnos en la mesa y pedir disculpas por mi ausencia, comenzamos a cenar.

Tras acabar de hacerlo, caminamos todos hacia el salón, dejando en la mesa solo a las chicas – excepto yo, ya que me lo negaron – y un muy amable Tony para recoger todo. Edward y yo nos sentamos en los sofás mientras Carlisle servía algunas copas a mi padre y Jake, Edward se negó a beber.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – me preguntó mi padre, sentándose a mi lado.

- Bien – le contesté sin atreverme a mirarle.

- Se te ve cansada.

- Estoy bien – le contesté. – Hace un par de horas me he echado una siesta – me encogí de hombros.

- Aun así se te ve cansada.

- Estoy bien papá – le dije en tono molesto.

Ya estaba hartándome de que insistiera. Lo miré para hacerle saber que me encontraba bien, él solo me sonrió. Sentí como el sofá a mi otro lado se movía, giré rápidamente mi cabeza para ver a Edward levantarse.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le dije asustada.

¡No quería que me dejara con mi padre a solas!

Jake y Carlisle habían aprovechado y habían salido del salón hace unos segundos.

- Ahora vengo – se inclinó apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá con una de sus manos y besó suavemente mis labios.

Iba a replicar, pero no me dio tiempo ya que salió corriendo.

Edward esta noche iba a ser hombre muerto.

- Suéltalo – le pedí a mi padre sin mirarlo.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó confuso.

- Lo que tengas que decir respecto a mi relación con él y mi embarazo.

Esperé unos minutos pero no decía nada. Con un suspiro giré mi rostro para mirarlo. La misma sonrisa que había adornado su cara antes, estaba ahora de nuevo ahí.

- ¿Sucedería algo si no tengo nada que decir? – me preguntó aun más sonriente.

- No, pero sé que tienes algo que decir. Te conozco papá y sé que te mueres por soltar alguna que otra cosa.

- Tienes razón – se rascó la nuca y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. – Tengo algo que decir.

- Suéltalo.

- ¿Estás segura de todo esto? – lo miré con una ceja alzada, no comprendía a que se refería.

- ¿A todo esto?

- Sí… bueno, a él… ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

- Algunos meses.

- ¿Algunos meses? – inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, no sabría decirte desde cuando exactamente – tenia mis nervios a flor de piel como para acordarme de cuando empecé a "_salir_" con Edward. – Pero bastantes meses.

- ¿Ni un año?

- No – eso lo tenia claro, hace un año Edward y yo nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato.

Lo escuché maldecir entre dientes algo que no logré entender.

- Entonces… ¿estás segura de él? ¡Apenas lo conoces! – añadió rápidamente.

- Lo conozco lo suficiente como para estar segura de él, de lo nuestro.

- ¿Te hace feliz? – sabía que me lo iba a preguntar, estábamos teniendo la misma conversación que tuve con él cuando le dije que me iba a casar con Jake. Incluso podría decir que estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas.

- Sí, mucho – le sonreí.

- Eso también me lo dijiste cuando te casaste con Jacob y ahora… - haciendo eco de mis pensamientos, dejó la frase en el aire.

- Lo de Jake fue distinto papá.

- Pero aun así…

- Papá – lo corté antes de que dijera algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse. – Estoy contenta con Edward, me hace feliz, ilumina mis días y mis noches, no me imagino un solo día sin él en mi vida. Así que deja de preocuparte por eso.

- Pero lleváis tan poco tiempo y tú estás embarazada y…

- Papá, ya – volví a interrumpirle. – Lo de mi embarazo no lo teníamos planeado, fuimos descuidados y… pasó.

- Bella eres mayorcita para descuidos – me regañó.

- Lo sé – sonreí. – Pero sucedió en una época mala. Fue cuando ocurrió lo de… _James_, lo del juicio en el que lo _absolvieron_ _–_ gruñí.

- Edward fue de un gran por lo que veo – murmuró.

- Sí – seguí sonriendo.

Pensaba que esta conversación iba a ser más complicada, pero estaba resultando ser bastante sencilla.

- ¿Dónde estás los niños? – le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

- En la habitación de juegos o algo así – me contestó con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. – Bonita forma de dar por finalizada la conversación – rió.

Le saqué la lengua como hace mucho tiempo no lo había hecho.

- Ven cariño – extendió sus brazos hacia a mí.

Aproveche el momento, con papá estas cosas pasaban muy poco, así que me acurruqué entre sus brazos y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, disfrutando nuestra muestra de afecto.

- Estoy feliz porque aquí las cosas te vayan bien y ya no estés… deprimida.

- Yo también estoy feliz – suspiré.

- Sabes que siempre tendrás una casa en Forks, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé papá – besé su pecho.

Estuvimos unos minutos así, abrazados, escuchando nuestras respiraciones, cada uno meditando hasta que alguien aclaró su garganta.

- Siento interrumpir el momento, pero Esme me ha pedido que os diga si queréis café o algo más.

- Estoy servido – le contestó mi padre alzando su copa.

- ¿Bella? – mordí mi labio y me sonrojé.

Bienvenidos los antojos…

- ¿Algún antojo? – adivinó Carlisle con una sonrisa. Asentí casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. - ¿Cuál?

- Galletas de chocolate y batido de fresa – susurré.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó acercándose más a nosotros.

No era lo mismo pedírselo a Edward con el que ya tenia una confianza trabajada, que a su padre…

Miré a mi padre que me miraba divertido mientras bebía de su copa.

- Galletas de chocolate y un batido de fresa – dije un poco más alto.

- Marchando – dijo Carlisle y salió del salón.

Estuvimos muy poco tiempo a solas. Jake cruzó la puerta con el ceño fruncido y algo desorientado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté.

- Sí, no. ¡Joder! – se dejó caer en el sofá a mi otro lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirí preocupada.

- Llevo media hora dando vueltas por esta casa y no he sido capaz de encontrar a Seth. ¿Dónde coño esta el dichoso cuarto de juegos? – bramó.

- Al lado de la cocina – le contestó Edward entrando en el salón. – La puerta de la derecha es el cuarto de juegos – le explicó.

- Lo siento pero ya no me pienso levantar de aquí… estoy agotado – echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

- Ni se te ocurra dormirte – le advertí. Cada vez que Jacob hacia eso, caía dormido rápidamente. – Jake hablo en serio. No seas un mal invitado y no te duermas.

- Si tienes sueño, puedes ocupar una de las habitaciones de invitados – ofreció Edward.

- No, solo estaba descansando la vista – le contestó Jacob incorporándose y abriendo sus oscuros ojos.

En pocos minutos todos se juntaron en el salón a excepción de los niños y Tony y Liz. A Jacob no le gustó en absoluto que Liz estuviera a solas con Tony, tuve que asegurarle que no le iba a hacer nada para que los dejara en paz. Liz era lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hacía y las responsabilidades que debía tomar.

- ¿Qué tal llevas las nauseas? – me preguntó Esme desde uno de los sillones.

- Van desapareciendo poco a poco – le contesté antes de pegarle un trago a mi batido de fresa.

Me hicieron todo tipo de preguntas sobre mi embarazo, algunas eran bastante incomodas al igual que algunos comentarios… como por ejemplo cuando Emmett me preguntó si había dejado seco a Edward, al pequeño Edward. Ambos lo fulminamos con la mirada, yo desde el sofá y Edward desde la puerta del salón donde se mantenía de pie. Papá al ver que no se acercaba se levantó dejándole su sitio a él. Se lo agradecí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Edward se sentó a mi lado el resto de la noche, me cogió la mano y no me la soltó en ningún momento.

- Podéis… podéis atenderme un momento – Jasper se hizo notar por encima de nuestras conversaciones.

Me giré para mirarlo, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas, sus ojos cristalinos y su respiración estaba alterada. Sabía lo que venia ahora.

- Tengo algo que deciros – aflojó el nudo de su corbata y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos.

Le sonreí para darle apoyo. Todos le prestaron atención.

- Veréis… - se rascó la cabeza - ¡joder que difícil!

- Jasper, solo dilo – le dije levantándome del sofá y yendo a su lado.

Cogí su mano y le di un apretón.

- El año pasado descubrí que tenía una hermana a la que no conocía y la busqué – dejó de hablar para coger aire y llenar sus pulmones. – Hace unos meses la encontré – pude ver la sorpresa en los rostros de todos. – Os estaréis preguntando por qué os cuento esto – algunas personas asintieron confusos.

Jasper se apartó de mí y caminó con paso vacilante hacia donde Rosalie, que estaba sentada en uno de los reposabrazos de uno de los sillones individuales. La miró intensamente durante unos segundos.

- La encontré – susurró Jasper alzando su mano y acariciando la mejilla de Rose.

Ésta lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender. Esme jadeó al darse cuenta de que la persona de la que hablaba Jasper, era su nuera. Emmett tenia el mismo semblante que Edward, ambos sorprendidos. Carlisle miraba la escena maravillado. Alice estaba estática en su lugar, sin apartar la mirada de Jazz. Mi padre solo observaba y Jake… gracias a dios, no estaba roncando.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Rosalie sin apartar su mirada de él.

- Que eres mi hermana – suspiró Jasper.

- No puede ser.

- Lo es.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Por qué?... no entiendo – tartamudeó Rosalie.

- Nos separaron cuando éramos pequeños, cuando teníamos apenas tres años. Yo me fui con papá y tú te quedaste con mamá – le explicó.

- Ella siempre me dijo que… - se silenció y sacudió su cabeza.

- Sé que te costará asimilarlo. A mí me costó hacerlo.

Mis mejillas ya eran piscinas de agua salada y las de Rosalie al igual que las de Esme eran idénticas a las mías.

- Sigo sin… no… pero… - Rose parecía estar en shock.

- Lo sé Rose, yo estuve igual cuando el agente que contraté me dijo que había encontrado a mi hermana y que nada más y nada menos era la mejor amiga de mi… de mi mejor amiga – se volteó para sonreírme.

Se la intenté devolver, pero solo se quedó en una mueca.

Edward se levantó del sofá y se acercó a mí. Se puso a mi espalda y me abrazó desde atrás. Apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro y suspiró.

- Nunca me lo dijiste – me acusó Rose desde su sitio. – Nunca me dijiste nada de él. Siempre intuí que algo pasaba entre… nosotros, por eso evitaba hablar de él contigo, por eso te pedía paciencia con respecto a nosotros, porque quería saber que ocultaba él, porque sabía que lo hacía, porque creí que no era bueno... – su voz se fue apagando. – Pero no imaginé que fuera esto, incluso cuando tu cara se me hacía conocida – se giró para mirar a Jasper y se levantó del sofá. – Tienes muchos rasgos míos y de mamá – dijo alzando una mano y acariciando la cara de Jazz.

- Somos hermanos gemelos, es normal que tenga muchos rasgos idénticos a ti – le sonrió Jasper.

- Esto son demasiadas noticias, demasiadas emociones por un día – le dijo Rose. - ¿Por qué habéis tenido la gran idea de contarlo todo esta noche? – inquirió en lo que me pareció en tono molesto.

- Idea mía – le dije levantando mi mano y sonrojándome.

- No tenias otra cosa en la que pensar – me dijo molesta.

Ahora que parecía estar saliendo todo bien en la noche, se jodía con la noticia de Jasper. Después de insistirle estos días en que le dijera a Rose que era su hermano, comenzaba a arrepentirme de ello. El rostro de Jasper mostraba una gran tristeza, incluso creí ver alguna lágrima descender por su mejilla.

- Rose, cariño – Emmett se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó en un susurro apartándose de los brazos de Emmett para lanzarse a los de su hermano.

Jasper se quedó estático unos segundos, después rodeó a su hermana con sus brazos y escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Rose.

- Siento haber reaccionado así – dijo entre sollozos Rosalie. – Me has cogido con la guardia baja, lo siento.

Jasper no le contestó solo la abrazó más fuerte.

Mis ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas por culpa de la imagen que había ante mí. Me giré en el abrazo de Edward y cerrando mis parpados, hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

- No llores amor – musitó Edward acariciando mi espalda.

- No puedo evitarlo – le contesté con la voz amortiguada por su camisa. – Ya sabes… las hormonas – intenté reír pero solo se me escapó un sollozo.

- Bells – me llamó Jasper unos segundos después. Me aparté del pecho de Edward lo justo para verlo a mi lado. – Ven – agarró mi mano y tiró de mí hasta que me rodeó con sus brazos. – Gracias por insistir estos días. Sin ti posiblemente no habría sido capaz de decidirme nunca a decírselo.

- ¿Todo… todo fue idea tuya? – preguntó Rose a mi espalda.

Me giré en el abrazo de Jasper para mirarla.

- Sí.

- ¡Pero qué cabrona eres! – exclamó. Se acercó a nosotros y me rodeó con sus brazos después de deshacerse de los de Jasper. – Te lo tenias todo bien guardadito.

- Lo raro es que no lo haya alargado antes de tiempo – dijo Jacob con la voz somnolienta y bostezando.

- ¡Cállate! – le dije divertida. – Y duerme – añadí apretando el agarre en el cuerpo de Rose.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando de cómo Jasper había encontrado a Rosalie, cuando la vio por primera vez y como le recordó a su madre en la única foto que tenia de ella. Por eso comenzó a investigar, como contrató a una persona para que la buscara… también omitió algunos detalles cuando las preguntas eran algo complicadas respecto a su padre.

- Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir – dijo Esme tras mirarme unos segundos.

Mis ojos habían comenzado a cerrarse hace unos minutos y mi boca no paraba de bostezar.

- Será lo mejor – coincidió Edward mientras se levantaba del sofá.

- ¿Dónde están los niños? – le pregunté con la voz un poco ronca.

- Los niños ya están en la cama cariño.

- ¿Dónde? – me levanté del sofá.

- Liz y Seth están en una de las habitaciones de invitados, el resto están en sus respectivas habitaciones – me contestó Esme.

¿Cuándo se habían acostado y por qué no habían venido a darme mi beso de buenas noches?

- Estabas dormida amor – me dijo Edward en el oído.

Parecía que podía leerme la mente…

- ¿Tienen habitaciones aquí? – preguntó Jake. – Me refiero a toda la familia.

- Sí – le contestó Carlisle. – Hay habitaciones de sobra en la casa, cada uno tiene la suya – yo no dudaba eso.

¡La casa era enorme!

- ¡Coño!

- Jake – le reprendí.

- No hay niños Bella – rodo los ojos.

- Me da igual, no digas palabrotas.

- Podéis quedaros a dormir si queréis – ofreció Esme. – Aun quedan un par de habitaciones de sobra para vosotros – miró a mi padre y Jake.

- Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí a dormir – dijo Edward. – Ya es muy tarde como para volver a casa.

- Por mí no hay problema – le contesté.

Mi padre y Jacob asintieron con sus cabezas.

Nos despedimos de todos con un "_hasta mañana_" y dejando las habitaciones _repartidas_. Al final, todos nos quedábamos en casa de los Cullen a dormir, papá y Jake incluidos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes de que me digáis que tocaba actualizar la otra historia… diré… lo siento, pero estoy teniendo serios problemas de inspiración para seguirla, todo lo que se me ocurre me resulta estúpido y en vista de que tiene una buena acogida para ser una secuela, no quiero joderla escribiendo cosas sin sentido.

Ahora diré… ¡no veis como el capitulo anterior me iba a salir larguiiiisimo! 21 páginas de Word… y pensé que no se acababa :-S

Sé que igual no era lo que esperabais, que igual saltarían cabezas, habría gritos, reclamos y demás. Yo en mi cabeza lo imaginé de otra forma en cómo lo he escrito, pero es que no fui capaz de darle forma a lo primero que imaginé, las conversaciones que deberían de tener, me resultaban demasiado complicadas de escribir, así que lo he escrito así. Aun así, espero que os haya gustado ^^

Cada día estoy más asombrada de cómo la gente se anima más a leer esta historia… no sabéis lo feliz que me hace abrir el correo y ver que tengo más reviews que antes :-D

Ahora a lo importante, a daros las gracias por vuestras palabras, alertas, favoritos y por leerme, ¡que cada día sois más! ^^

**PattyQ **e** ISACOBO,** no he podido contestaros el review, porque FF no me deja ¬¬… y tenéis la mensajería privada desactivada. ¡Sorry!

**tlebd,** gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por atenderme en tu ajetreada vida cuando más lo he necesitado, ¡no sabes cuánto te ailovieu! ^^ jijijiji.

Ahora sí, lo juro, lo prometo y todo eso. Intentaré escribir el próximo capitulo de "volviendo a ti". Espero no atrasarme mucho con él…

Nos leemos "pronto" ;-)

¡Un saluuuudo!


	33. Capitulo 33

Capitulo 33

**Liz POV**

Arropé a mi hermano en la cama de invitados en la que íbamos a dormir él y yo juntos, en casa de los Cullen.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté al ver su pequeño ceño fruncido.

- No – me respondió poniéndose de lado en la cama, dándome la espalda.

Me desvestí y me puse el pijama que la tía de Tony me había dejado para dormir. Me metí en la cama al lado de Seth y le miré. Sus ojitos estaban cristalinos, parecía que estaba aguantando las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – alcé la mano y coloqué uno de sus largos mechones detrás de su oreja.

- Mamá… él… ¿Por qué?

- Seth, no te entiendo.

- Mamá nos ha traicionado – dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Va a tener un bebé con _otro_. Ha traicionado también a papá.

- Mamá no ha traicionado a nadie.

- Sí.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de que mamá tenia que volver a ser feliz?

- Sí – murmuró.

- ¿Recuerdas el brillo de sus ojos antes de perder al bebé que iba a tener con papá?

- Sí – dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿También recuerdas como ese brillo en sus ojos se apagó cuando perdió el bebé? – asintió con la cabeza. – Ese brillo ha vuelto a su ella, Seth. Mamá es feliz con Edward.

- Lo sé – su labio inferior tembló. – Pero, vamos a tener un hermanito y… yo no quiero que mamá me deje de querer.

- No lo hará, ella no dejará de quererte nunca.

- Pero tendrá un nuevo bebé.

- Sí, lo tendrá, pero no por eso dejará de querernos. Podrás jugar con él o ella cuando sea más mayor – le sonreí.

Seth no me contestó solo se quedó mirándome, perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿A ti te molesta? – preguntó tras unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿El qué?

- Que mamá esté con él en vez de con papá y que vayan a tener un bebé.

- No, me alegro de ello siempre y cuando mamá sea feliz.

Y no mentía. Me había quedado un poco en shock al escucharla decir que estaba embarazada, pero me alegraba por ella y esperaba que le ayudara a olvidar aquel fatídico día en el que perdió a nuestra pequeña.

- Debería de hacer yo lo mismo, ¿no? – me preguntó apenado.

- Seth, solo tú sabrás si te alegras por ello o no. Nadie te va a obligar a hacerlo.

Seth era tan orgulloso como lo era mi madre. Esperaba que él se alegrara por lo que le estaba pasando a mamá, ella se lo merecía más que nadie.

- Creo… creo que lo hago – susurró.

- Entonces creo que mamá debería de saberlo. Siempre es bueno saber que tus hijos se alegran de tu felicidad – le dije sabiendo que igual estas últimas palabras él no las entendía.

Era muy pequeño para comprender como de grande puede llegar a ser el amor de una madre y su tus hijos la complementan, mejor.

- Mañana en cuanto la vea la abrezaré y le diré que me alegro – sonrió.

- Muy bien enano – revolví su cabello. – Ahora a dormir que es tarde.

- No me llames enano. Ya no soy pequeño – refunfuñó.

- Lo sé, pero para mí siempre serás mi enano – le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.

- Estúpida – murmuró.

- Seth te he oído, no me insultes – le regañé.

- No me llames enano – volvió a refunfuñar.

- De acuerdo – suspiré. – Ahora a dormir.

- Buenas noches Liz.

- Buenas noches ena… Seth – sonreí inocentemente.

Besé su frente y él cerró los ojos. Lo arropé mejor y lo atraje hacía a mí. Seth me rodeó con sus pequeños brazos y suspiró. No tardó en dormirse, cosa que agradecí, había quedado con Tony en su habitación en cuanto Seth se durmiera. Me separé de mi hermano como pude, él se aferraba fuertemente a la parte de arriba de mi pijama. Deshice como pude su agarre y me separé un poco de él. Seth se quejó un poco y después de decir algo que no logré entender – hasta en eso se parecía a mamá, hablaba en sueños – se giró dándome la espalda y se acurrucó en su lado de la cama.

Lo arropé bien para que no pasara frio y salí de la habitación después de mirar que no había nadie por el pasillo. Cerré la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a Seth y corrí descalza hasta la habitación de Tony. Abrí la puerta y entré rápidamente sintiendo mi corazón latir a toda velocidad. Él me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios y me indicó que me sentara con él en la cama, que es donde estaba él leyendo un libro.

Lo miré con una ceja arqueada, no sabía que Tony leyera… me acerqué a él y miré mejor lo que tenia en las manos.

- ¡¿El kamasutra? ! – pregunté con la voz demasiado alta.

Llevé mis manos a mi boca, tapándola. Tony rió y se acomodó mejor en la cama para dejarme un hueco más amplio a su lado.

- Es… práctico.

- Claro… - rodé los ojos y me senté a su lado.

- Ya verás cómo es práctico Lizzie cuando te…

- No digas guarradas – le interrumpí.

Si empezaba así acabaríamos haciéndolo y no quería hacerlo en casa de sus abuelos… solo de pensar en la casa llena, con su familia y la mía a nuestro alrededor, me daban escalofríos. Si papá nos escuchara hacer algo, Tony sería hombre muerto y yo sería una chica castigada de por vida.

- ¿Por qué? Nunca te has quejado de ello – dejó el libro a un lado y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

- No, Tony para – gemí.

Lo separé de mí con toda la fuerza de voluntad que encontré cuando mordió mi cuello provocando que los pelos de mi nuca se erizaran.

- Seremos silenciosos – susurró mirándome pícaramente.

- No. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué? – sus ojos se abrieron y vi miedo en ellos.

- De la bomba que nos han soltado ahí abajo hace unas horas.

- ¿Cuál de las dos?

- La segunda, la primera ya lo sabíamos.

- ¿Qué vamos a tener un hermanito en común? ¡Es genial! ¿Verdad? – ironizó.

- ¿No te gusta la idea de que vayamos a tener un… una persona en común o no te gusta la idea de que mi madre esté embarazada?

- Me molesta que cada vez que pienso en ti y en mí y recuerdo lo de mi padre y tu madre, me pone enfermo pensar que esté saliendo con mi… hermanastra.

- ¡Eres tonto! – golpeé su pecho con mi mano y comencé a reír.

- A mí no me hace gracia – se enfurruñó, cruzándose de brazos. – Así que deja de reírte.

- Para que tú seas mi hermanastro, nuestros padres tienen que casarse, supongo… - le dije en cuanto mis risas cesaron.

- ¿Y crees que mi padre no lo ha estado pensado?

- ¿Lo ha hecho? – pregunté sorprendida.

No podía ser que pensaran en casarse, apenas llevaban unos meses juntos, aunque fueran a tener un bebé, era una locura.

- No, no lo ha hecho hasta que yo se lo he dicho y aun así no creo que le pida matrimonio.

- ¿De verdad te molesta tanto que estén juntos?

- No. Ya te he dicho que lo que me molesta es pensar en nosotros.

- Simplemente, no lo hagas – le dije.

- Es muy fácil decirlo, pero muy complicado hacerlo.

- No te va a quedar más remedio que vivir con ello Tony. Mi madre está feliz y yo me alegro por ella, la apoyo.

- Lo sé – suspiró.

- Ahora deja de pensar en que podamos ser o no hermanastros, aun así no compartimos sangre, así que no tiene porque resultarte asqueroso, seguiremos siendo Liz y Tony – alcé la mano y acaricié su mejilla.

- Lo sé – sonrió. – Ahora qué tal si… - se acercó a mí y comenzó a besar de nuevo mi cuello.

- No – lo aparté con una sonrisa. – Aun tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó molesto.

- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado E.C.? Has hablado con él, ¿no? – le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Después de ver como su hermano se había _apagado_ al escuchar de los labios de su padre que estaba con mi madre, esperaba que Tony hubiese actuado de hermano mayor y habría hablado con él.

- Sí – se tumbó en la cama y miró el techo. – No está muy contento con la noticia… bueno, con las noticias. Está… decaído.

- ¿Has intentado animarle? – le pregunté tumbándome como él.

- Sí, pero no ha habido forma de sacarle una sonrisa. Ya le he dicho a mi padre que va a tener que hablar con mi madre respecto a tu madre y el bebé, porque en cuanto vea E.C. se va a oler algo y va a cargar contra mi padre. Pensará que ha sido un padre irresponsable y que algo le ha hecho a E.C. y blablablá… luego tendré que aguantarla yo – suspiró.

- No seas así con ella.

- No la conoces. Mi madre cuando se lo propone, puede llegar a ser insoportable y no le va a hacer ninguna gracia que mi padre vaya a ser papá de nuevo con su… amante.

- Tendrá que… vivir con ello, igual que tú – me reí para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

No quería que se pusiera triste al hablar de la relación de sus padres o de la reacción de su madre. Ella era adulta para _comprender _la situación, además, ella aquí no podía opinar.

- Liz – me llamó Tony pasados unos minutos. – Nunca me has contado porque tus padres se divorciaron. No es que sea un cotilla empedernido, pero me ha sorprendido que tu padre no haya reaccionado como pensé que haría.

- ¿Y cómo crees que habría reaccionado? – le pregunté curiosa.

- Bueno – se puso de lado para mirarme, apoyó el codo en el colchón y su cabeza sobre su mano. – Pensé que intentaría matar a mi padre por embarazar a su ex y yo tendría que saltar sobre él para evitar que lo hiciera.

- Deberías de dejar de ver la televisión – reí.

- Lizzie, no es por nada, pero tu padre, acojona.

- Sí, lo hace – coincidí. – Pero yo estaría más preocupado porque él pueda encontrarnos aquí y ahora, en vez de preoc…

- ¿Me matara? – me interrumpió horrorizado.

- Posiblemente – le sonreí.

Vi como tragaba en seco.

- Tony hace unos segundos me estabas diciendo que te ibas a abalanzar sobre él si atacaba a tu padre, ahora si viniera, podrías hacer lo mismo, solo que defendiéndote a ti mismo – reí.

- Sí, pero abajo tenia más apoyo. ¡Aquí no!

- Tranquilo Tony – lo abracé como pude debido a nuestras posiciones. – Él no vendrá.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados, en silencio hasta que él lo rompió.

- Sigo esperando a que me cuentes porque tus padres ya no están juntos. Parecen muy buenos amigos.

- Lo son – me aparté de su abrazo y miré de nuevo el techo. – Siempre fueron buenos amigos. Se separaron unos meses antes de que viniéramos aquí – mi voz se rompió y me quedé en silencio unos segundos. Tras aclarar mi garganta y tragar el nudo que se había formado, continué. – Después de la pérdida del bebé, mamá se encerró en sí misma, yo no era la misma persona. Hacía todas sus… _obligaciones_ con nosotros, no dejó de atendernos, pero ella ya no estaba. Antes de que eso pasara, mi madre siempre tenia un brillo en sus ojos, siempre que miraba a papá o alguno de nosotros ese brillo se intensificaba – sonreí al recordarlo. – Recuerdo el día que ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a hablar…

…

_Flashback_

_Escuché como la puerta de casa se cerraba, como era costumbre desde pequeña, corrí escaleras abajo para encontrarme con mi padre en la cocina, pero antes de entrar, me detuve, no sé porque lo hice, pero me quedé quieta en un lugar en el que mis padres no podían verme._

_- Jake – escuché a mamá llamarle._

_- Dime princesa._

_- Puedes venir un momento aquí, tenemos que hablar – asomé mi cabeza lo justo para ver a mi madre sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa y como papá iba a acompañarla con una botella de agua en la mano._

_- ¿De qué quieres hablar?_

_- Me voy a ir a Seattle una temporada._

_- ¿Cuándo?_

_- Después de verano. Me han ofrecido el puesto de profesora en un colegio privado y he aceptado – explicó._

_- ¿Qué pasará con… nosotros? – susurró._

_- Creo que lo mejor sería separarnos – mamá agachó la cabeza. – Ninguno de los dos siente lo mismo por el otro desde hace tiempo. Me parece una tontería seguir así solo por Liz y Seth._

_- Yo te quiero… te amo – le dijo mi padre levantándose de la silla y arrodillándose a su lado._

_- Lo sé – la voz de mamá tembló. – Yo también te amo – suspiró. – Pero no como pareja, sino como un buen amigo – papá cogió la mano de mamá y la besó._

_- Nunca dejaré de hacerlo._

_Me parecía extraño que mi padre no se opusiera a su separación… pero no quise interrumpir su conversación y delatarme, me castigarían si supieran que estaba escuchando._

_- Yo tampoco – mi madre agachó la cabeza y apoyó su frente en la de mi padre._

_- ¿Qué pasará con Liz y Seth? – le preguntó mi padre minutos después._

_- Vendrán conmigo a Seattle - ¿qué? Yo no me iba a ir a ninguna parte, yo me iba a quedar en Forks, en mi casa. No iba a largarme de aquí. – Sabes que podrás ir a visitarlos tantas veces como quieras y en las vacaciones ellos vendrán aquí, para estar contigo._

_Mi padre le susurró algo en el oído a mamá después de separar sus frentes, no llegué a escucharlo porque se lo dijo muy bajito, ella solo asintió y se lanzó a los brazos de mi padre._

_No pude soportarlo más, de mis ojos desprendían lágrimas que ni yo misma me había dado cuenta, estaba llorando silenciosamente. Aparté la mirada de ellos y subí las escaleras corriendo en dirección a mi habitación._

…

- Me encerré días en mi habitación, solo salía para ir al colegio o para cenar. No hablaba con mis padres nada más que lo necesario, mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, estaba buscando desesperadamente una solución para que no se separaran, para que no nos separáramos. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era el día que nos mudábamos aquí y no pude hacer nada, solo enfadarme con mi madre por separarnos de mi padre y de mi casa. Esa parte de la historia ya la conoces – sonreí débilmente mirándolo. – Ahora que lo pienso… no sé exactamente porque se separaron, nunca pregunté y hoy en día, tampoco quiero saberlo. Mamá es feliz y papá también, se lo noto a ambos, a ella le ha vuelto ese brillo de sus ojos con tu padre y papá creo que tiene algo por ahí… No sé porque su relación, su amor se acabó, prefiero vivir en la ignorancia si todos somos felices.

- ¿Tú lo eres? – me preguntó Tony.

- Sí, lo soy – suspiré limpiándome las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

Me había emocionado al recordar esa parte de mi pasado.

- Entonces yo también lo soy – me sonrió antes de besar mis labios dulcemente.

Nos acurrucamos en la cama unos minutos, hasta que los labios de Tony volvieron a la carga. Besó la piel de mi cuello y fue ascendiendo hacia mi boca. Mordisqueó mi labio inferior antes de succionarlo. Colé mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y ascendí con ellas hasta sus pezones, tiré de ellos al mismo tiempo que Tony succionaba de nuevo mi labio. Saltó ante mi tirón y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

- Yo también puedo hacer eso, ¿lo sabes, verdad? – preguntó con la voz ronca. Asentí con la cabeza mientras me mordía el labio. – Y puedo hacerlo con mis dientes, eso te gustará más que si lo hago con mis dedos.

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada o a reaccionar, me quitó la parte de arriba del pijama dejándome tan solo con el sujetador. Pasó sus manos por mis pechos cubiertos, que pronto quedaron sin la tela que los cubría. Se posicionó encima de mí, me miró una última vez con los ojos lujuriosos y una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Cerré mis ojos, arqueé mi espalda y mordí mi labio para evitar gemir cuando sus dientes capturaron uno de mis pezones con sus dientes. Tiró de él ligeramente, lejos de sentir dolor solo sentí placer, mucho placer y algo de cosquillas. Succionó y lamió cada uno de mis pechos después de mordisquearlos.

**Tony POV**

Tenerla debajo de mi cuerpo sin opción a defenderse de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle, era una sensación de poder maravillosa. Me encantaba como se retorcía al sentir mis dientes, mis labios y mi lengua en sus pezones. Me encantaba ver la cara de placer que tenia en estos momentos, su forma de morderse el labio para evitar gemir, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos cerradas en mis cabellos.

Abandoné su pecho e hice un camino de besos húmedos hasta su ombligo. Me entretuve un rato en esa parte de su cuerpo, se estremecía al sentir mi aliento en su piel. Se encogía cuando pasaba mi nariz alrededor de su ombligo, sabía su punto débil, en esa parte del cuerpo tenia más cosquillas que en ningún otro lado.

Sus manos no dejaban de empujarme hacía arriba, tirando de mi pelo. Me estaba haciendo un poco de daño, pero no me importaba, quería jugar con ella un poco más.

- Tony – se quejó cuando mordí su vientre.

Sonreí felizmente y dejé que mis manos viajaran a la cinturilla del pantalón de pijama que llevaba puesto. Le indiqué que levantara un poco su precioso trasero y le quité la ropa que llevaba, dejándola completamente desnuda y a mi merced.

- Tú aun tienes mucha ropa – se quejó mirándome de arriba abajo.

En unos pocos segundos, estaba como ella, completamente desnudo. Me sonrió con sus mejillas rojas y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

- ¿Por qué cierras los ojos? – le pregunté curioso.

No es que ahora estuviera dándole placer para cerrarlos…

Liz los abrió y se encogió de hombros.

Volví a ponerme encima de ella y besé castamente sus labios antes de descender por su pecho hasta sus rizos púbicos. Planté un beso en su pubis y le abrí las piernas con mis manos lentamente. Besé la parte interna de sus muslos, allí también tenia cosquillas… ascendí con mi lengua hacía su sexo. Sabía que estaba más que dispuesta, podía oler su excitación desde donde me encontraba, a apenas cinco centímetros de su centro.

Soplé haciéndola estremecerse. Probé a pasar mi lengua solo una vez por sus labios, recogiendo su humedad. Liz gimió bajito y llevó sus manos de las sabanas a mi pelo. Probé a pasar la lengua otra vez, solo que esta vez más lentamente, provocándole mayor placer.

Llevé una mano a sus labios inferiores, los separé y los ataqué con mi boca, mis dientes mordían su clítoris, mi lengua recogía toda la humedad que podía y mis labios succionaban fuerte allá donde se posaban. Alcé mi otra mano y la llevé hacia una de sus tetas. Pellizqué primero uno de sus pezones erectos y después el otro.

Mi pene reclamaba por atención. Estaba tan duro que creí que me correría sin siquiera tocarme. Liz intentaba silenciar sus gemidos, pero era inevitable cuando mis labios succionaban. Decidí que ya era hora de enterrarme en ella, dejé de darle atención a su sexo y me incorporé lo suficiente para posicionar mi pene en su entrada.

Me adentré en ella rápido y fuerte, que gemimos al unísono. Comencé con un suave vaivén, quería que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi intromisión. Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y sus manos volvieron a mis cabellos, tiró de ellos pegándome más a ella. Nuestras bocas se juntaron y nuestras lenguas comenzaron con su batalla. Aumenté los movimientos, saliendo casi de ella para después volver a entrar más rápido y más fuerte.

Sentí como sus paredes se ceñían a _mí_ alrededor después de unas cuantas penetraciones más. Me separé de su boca para respirar, lo necesitaba igual que ella. Liz mordió su labio para evitar hacer ruido, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, sus manos abandonaron mi pelo y se situaron en mi trasero. Apretó sus manos en él y me empujó más adentro de ella, si eso era posible.

- Tony – gimió.

- Lizzie – gemí antes de unir nuestros labios.

Sus paredes se apretaron más a mí alrededor y comenzaron a palpitar al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía bajo mis brazos. Seguí moviéndome, haciendo que su orgasmo se prolongara un poco más.

Tras unas embestidas más, su cuerpo dejó de temblar y mi orgasmo llegó, llevándome hasta lo más alto.

Me dejé caer sobre ella aguantando parte de mi peso con mis brazos para no aplastarla.

- Hemos sido bastante silenciosos – le dije en el oído.

- Me ha costado mucho… callarme – dijo entre risas.

Me reí con ella durante unos segundos más y después me quité de encima de ella. Me tumbé a su lado y la atraje hacia mi pecho. Ambos suspiramos y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que Liz lo rompió.

- Tony, ¿seguro que no te importa lo que pasa con nuestros padres? – su voz sonó baja y parecía preocupada.

- No mientras no nos separen a nosotros – temía perderla.

- ¿Crees que tu madre se opondrá o algo? – no sabía decir exactamente porque me había preguntado eso, pero la preocupación de su voz aumentó más.

- No será la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando papá hable con ella, pero creo que no se opondrá, no tiene porque hacerlo.

- Lo sé… pero no deja de ser el hombre con el que se casó. Si mi ex marido me viene a decir que su amante está esperando un bebé suyo, no sé decirte como actuaria.

- Yo mataría al cerdo que se hubiese atrevido a poner sus sucias manos en lo que es mío – gruñí al ponerme en la situación de mi madre.

- Ya no sería tuya si no estáis juntos – rió Liz.

- Sí, lo seguiría siendo aun cuando nos hubiésemos divorciado – bramé.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – volvió a reír, solo que esta vez entre dientes.

- Tú – volví a posicionarme encima de ella. – Tú serás mía siempre, no te voy a dejar escapar nunca, ni cuando tu madre y mi padre se casen – Liz arqueó una ceja completamente divertida.

- ¿Vuelves con eso? Ya te he dicho que no seriamos hermanos, solo hermanastros.

- Da igual, aun así seguirás siendo mía.

- Y tu mío – sonrió maliciosamente.

- No lo dudes nunca – besé sus labios.

El beso comenzó a ponerse más ardiente a medida que los segundos iban pasando, hasta que Liz se tensó y dejó de mover sus labios.

Temí por mi vida en cuanto su boca se detuvo. Mi mente estaba representando miles de imágenes donde mi cuerpo era despedazado, quemado, asfixiado… y en todas ellas había un asesino…

Su padre…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – mi voz sonó débil y ronca. No quería que su padre me escuchara si estaba a nuestras espaldas, o más bien a mi espalda, mirándonos.

- No… ¡no hemos usado protección! – gritó.

Las imágenes de su padre matándome lenta y dolorosamente se disiparon y comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Liz embaraza, Liz dando a luz, Liz con un bebé en brazos… todas y cada una de esas imágenes, me acojonaban más que su padre matándome sin remordimientos.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté con la voz ahogada.

- No nos hemos protegido – me empujó para que me quitara de encima de ella y así lo hice. – Esto… no… joder… ¡mierda!

- Tranquila Lizzie – intenté calmarla al ver como sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

- ¿Tranquila? ¡Como me pides que esté tranquila! – gritó de nuevo levantándose de la cama y comenzando a caminar por la habitación como dios la trajo al mundo. - ¡No nos hemos protegido, puedo estar embarazada! – bramó en mi dirección deteniendo sus pasos.

Su respiración estaba agitada, tanto que sus pechos subían y bajaban, como siguiera respirando así, íbamos a acabar otra vez tumbados en la cama y…

- ¡Di algo! – gritó cortando mis pensamientos.

Me levanté de la cama ignorando mi pequeño _problema_ que iba en aumento al verla desnuda.

- No te preocupes, mañana iremos a uno de esos sitios en el que te dan la píldora esa para que no te quedes embarazada – le dije rodeándola con mis brazos. – Sino le diré a Kate, la prima ginecóloga de mi madre lo que nos ha pasado y ella nos dará la pastilla – susurré en su oído.

Apoyé la barbilla en su hombro y la atraje más hacia a mí. Liz rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Vamos a la cama o nos enfriaremos – le dije unos minutos más tarde.

- No creo que tú te vayas a enfriar – susurró rozando mi miembro erecto.

Reí entre dientes y la alcé para llevarla a la cama.

- Creo que debería de ir a dormir con Seth – me dijo en cuanto la dejé sobre el colchón.

- ¿No prefieres dormir conmigo? – hice un puchero.

- Sí, pero si a mi padre le da por ir a levantarnos mañana a la mañana y no me ve al lado de Seth, sospechara algo.

Las imágenes que tanto me habían acojonado de Liz embarazada, fueron sustituidas de nuevo por las de su padre asesinándome.

- Primero duchémonos juntos, no creo que quieras ensuciar tus bragas – le propuse y sin objetar a que ella se fuera a dormir con su hermano.

- Pero solo ducharnos – me advirtió señalándome con el dedo.

- Lo prometo – sonreí.

La ayudé a levantarse de la cama y nos dirigimos al cuarto de baño que había en mi habitación. Esto de ser el nieto mayor tenia sus ventajas, una de ellas era que pude escoger la habitación que tenia cuarto de baño _integrado_.

Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y esperé a que se templara antes de entrar con ella agarrada de mi mano. Mojé mi cuerpo entero y después dejé que ella se pusiera debajo del chorro del agua para que también se mojara y calentara su frio cuerpo.

Cogí el bote del champú y me eché un poco en la mano, las esparcí en las dos y comencé a lavar su cabello. Hace un par de años si alguien me hubiese descrito en esta situación, posiblemente me estaría riendo de esa persona en la cara, ya que me parecería ridícula, absurda, algo que yo jamás en mi vida haría… pero aquí estaba y me sentía completamente feliz de poder lavarle el pelo a alguien como Liz.

Después de aclarárselo con el agua me lavé la cabeza mientras ella lavaba su cuerpo, si lo hacía yo posiblemente acabaríamos haciendo el amor y sin protección de nuevo. Hice una nota mental con eso, tendría que ir al hospital y decirle a Kate lo que me había pasado para que me diera la dichosa píldora.

Me acojonaba ser papá tan pronto, así que aparte de anotármelo, lo puse en letra negrita escrito en mi piel para que así no se me olvidara.

Las sensaciones de haberlo hecho con ella sin protección, piel con piel, habían sido fabulosas, mejor que con el condón. Adentrarme en Liz sin nada, dejar que su caliente piel me envolviera, que sus _flujos_ se juntaran con los míos, había sido maravilloso.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó curiosa mientras nos secábamos nuestros cuerpos.

- En ti, ¿en qué sino? – le sonreí.

- ¿Y en qué?

- En lo increíblemente maravilloso que ha sido hacer el amor contigo sin protección, tu piel rozándose contra la mía – sus mejillas adquirieron rápidamente un rojo precioso y antes de que dijera algo añadí. – No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos mañana cuando hablemos con Kate.

Sonreí y me acerqué a ella para besarla suavemente.

Salimos del baño con las toallas enrolladas en nuestros cuerpos. Recogimos nuestras ropas del suelo y comenzamos a vestirnos. Cuando hubimos acabado, me acerqué a ella de nuevo y agarré su cintura.

- Te acompaño a la habitación – besé sus labios castamente.

- ¿Y si hay alguien levantado? – inquirió asustada.

- No habrá nadie, es demasiado tarde. Todos estarán en la cama durmiendo.

Salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano y la acompañe hasta la puerta del cuarto de invitados. El pasillo estaba en completo silencio. Antes de que abriera la puerta, la giré y ataqué sus labios. Nuestras lenguas salieron de nuestras bocas para encontrarse a mitad del camino. Comenzaba a ponerme duro de nuevo, así que me separé de ella con una sonrisa y le dije:

- Que tengas dulces sueños.

- I… igualmente – tartamudeó.

- Mañana nos vemos en el desayuno – susurré sobre sus labios antes de besárselos con un último beso.

- Adiós Tony – sonrió y se dio la vuelta para entrar en su habitación.

No dejé de mirar la puerta hasta que la cerró. Con una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en mi cara, anduve hacia mi habitación, pero detuve mis pasos en cuanto vi a mi peor pesadilla.

- No son horas para estar levantado – su voz sonó ronca como siempre y dura.

- Tenia sed, me he levantado para ir a beber un vaso de agua.

¿Por qué le estaba dando yo explicaciones a él?

Porque le temía… y porque estaba saliendo con su hija… y porque tenia que inventarme cualquier cosa con tal de que no se enterara de que su hija acababa de estar en mi habitación y habíamos estado haciendo…

-¿También te has echado el agua por la cabeza? – inquirió al ver mi pelo mojado.

- Yo… yo…

- Verás – me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decirle otra mala excusa. – Solo te lo diré una vez, así que escúchame atentamente. Liz es mi hija, mi tesoro, mi princesa, mi…

- Te sigo – rodé los ojos después de interrumpirle.

- Solo te lo estaba dejando claro – sonrió, no sé si decir amablemente o burlonamente. – A lo que iba, como le hagas daño, como le vea una sola lágrima por tu culpa, serás un chico…

- Será un chico, ¿qué? – me giré al escuchar la voz de mi padre cuando él no acabó su frase.

- Será un chico muerto igual que tú, si Bella derrama una sola lágrima por tu culpa – bramó su padre tensando los músculos de sus brazos.

- Bella y Liz están en buenas manos, así que deja de preocuparte por ellas, ya que cuando tuviste que hacerlo, no lo hiciste – le escupió mi padre.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – inquirió entre dientes.

- Que…

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Liz apareciendo de detrás de mi padre. – Papá a tu habitación sin hacer un comentario más – le dijo firme y sin dar opción a replica.

- Esto no ha acabado aquí – murmuró su padre cuando pasó por nuestro lado.

- Papá – gruñó Liz.

- Contigo hablaré mañana tesoro – le dijo su padre.

Vi como Liz tragaba en seco, cuando su padre le dijo eso y besó su frente. A ella le acojonaba tanto como a mí.

- Buenas noches – nos dijo antes de seguir a su padre.

- Buenas noches Liz – se despidió mi padre, yo no podía decir nada, seguía acojonado por culpa del suyo. - ¿Qué has hecho? – susurró mi padre acercándose a mí y empujándome suavemente hasta meterme en mi habitación.

- Nada.

- ¿Por qué te ha amenazado?

- Es un padre preocupado por su hija adolescente, supongo que es normal – rodé los ojos, me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

- No quiero que hagas nada estúpido – bramó. – Mientras estemos aquí, Liz en su cuarto y tú en el tuyo.

_Demasiado tarde_, pensé.

Si papá se enterara de que Liz ya había estado aquí y que ya habíamos hecho algo _estúpido_, el que me mataría, seria él y no el padre de mi novia.

- No salgas de aquí Tony, no hasta que sea la hora del desayuno – su voz fue firme, tan firme que nunca le había oído hablarme así.

- De acuerdo – le dije agachando la cabeza.

- Buenas noches hijo – ahora su tono de voz fue dulce.

- Hasta mañana papá – me despedí.

Esperé a que se fuera del cuarto para meterme en la cama. En cuanto estuve entre las sabanas, puse un brazo debajo de mi cabeza y miré al techo.

Iba a ser una vida un tanto _complicada_, pero merecía la pena sobrevivir al reto de las amenazas de su padre, a mi estúpido pensamiento de que pudiésemos ser hermanastros, a los pequeños problemas de pareja que tendríamos pasado un tiempo, a sus lloriqueos y a mis gilipolleces,… a todo, estaba dispuesto a todo ello, con tal de tener a Liz a mi lado.

* * *

Hola, sé que este capitulo ha salido corto, pero es lo que normalmente sale cuando se trata de estos dos. Hoy ando baja de ánimos, así que no diré mucho.

**milca-coy **me preguntó si existía un _Team Tony,_ no existe, pero he estado mirando para hacerle uno... ya hablaré de ello más adelante, por ahora solo os agradeceré vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que me leéis. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo ;-)

Gracias **tlebd **por tu ayuda en este capitulo, espero que hayas recogido tus lágrimas para dejarlas guardaditas para otro momento jejeje.

_Hoy me he dado cuenta de que la vida hay que disfrutarla al máximo sin detenernos a analizar nuestros pequeños problemas, porque cuando menos te lo esperas la vida se jode... y caes en picado. Así que espero que sepáis disfrutar de ella como tengo planeado hacerlo __yo__, sin preocuparnos del pasado ni del futuro, solo viviendo el presente, siempre y cuando la vida nos sonría._

Gracias por leerme! :-D

¡Un abrazado a todas!


	34. Capitulo 34

Capitulo 34

**Edward POV**

Estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños de mi vida. Bella ya había dado a luz y estaba en una bonita estampa amamantando a nuestro pequeño, estaba seguro de que iba a ser un niño, parecía que yo no supiese hacer niñas… mientras me sonreía alegremente.

Cuando me fui acercando a ella, comencé a sentir algo – no puedo decir qué, porque no era consciente de lo que era – recorrer mi cuerpo, cambiando la imagen de Bella dando de comer a nuestro pequeño por una más… _caliente_.

Intenté despertarme en cuanto las imágenes desaparecieron de mi cabeza, pero mis ojos no se abrían y cada vez me sentía más excitado. Lo que parecía una lengua, pasó por mi oreja y me susurró:

_- Despiértate cariño, te necesito._

Volví a intentarlo, pero nada. Mis ojos parecían más pesados que nunca y los movimientos de unas manos sobre mi cuerpo me estaban haciendo la tarea de despertarme más complicada. Mi erección iba a ser inmensa en cuanto despertara.

Sentí como se sentaban sobre mi regazo y como hacían un caminito de besos húmedos por mi abdomen hacia mi pene erecto. Unos dedos agarraron la cinturilla de mi bóxer y tiró hacia abajo.

Me desperté sobresaltado – por fin – cuando sentía como su boca _besaba_ mi miembro.

- Bella – susurré con la voz ronca y sin poder creer que ella estuviera… _ahí_.

Ella miró hacia arriba y sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a _besar_ mi pene. Se lo llevó a la boca y succionó fuerte introduciéndoselo del todo para después sacarlo mientras pasaba la lengua a lo largo de mi miembro.

No podía permitir que me hiciera eso, entre el sueño tan vívido que estaba teniendo – aunque ahora entendía porque… – y su estado, por no hablar del mío, no quería que me hiciera eso, aunque lo estaba disfrutando mucho, no quería.

La separé de mí cogiéndola de los hombros, me miró con el ceño fruncido y pasando su rosada lengua por sus labios, lamiendo los rastros de mi _humedad_.

Sin decirle nada, la subí hasta las almohadas donde apoyó su cabeza y me coloqué encima de ella, entre sus piernas medio abiertas. Ataqué sus labios, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Poco a poco fui quitándole la ropa hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – me preguntó con una radiante sonrisa cuando no aparté mis ojos de su cuerpo, sus pechos estaban más grandes, tenía que probarlos…

- Sí, me encanta – susurré observando su vientre, que ya comenzaba a estar abultado.

Pasé la punta de mis dedos sobre él provocando que Bella se estremeciera. Me incliné lo suficiente para plantarle un beso en su barriga y después besé sus labios en un beso sin prisas, los acaricié, mordisqueé y succioné a mi antojo, mientras Bella se retorcía de placer bajo mis brazos.

- Edward – susurró en cuanto aparté mi boca de la suya para coger aire y llenar nuestros pulmones.

- Dime amor – me acerqué a sus pechos y me llevé uno a la boca.

Lo lamí con devoción, tanta hasta que su pezón estuvo erecto e incluso diría que dolorido.

- Oh dios – jadeó agarrando mi cabellos con sus manos y apretándome más hacia ella. – Despacio – susurró. – Más despacio cariño, me… me… – succioné un poco más fuerte ignorando sus palabras. Bella golpeó mi cabeza haciéndola a un lado. – Más despacio – me regañó. – Las tengo sensibles – alargó su mano y frotó su pezón suavemente con sus dedos.

¡Joder, que deje de tocarse así!

Seguí los movimientos que sus dedos hacían sobre su pezón, relamí mis labios esperando que quitara su mano para atacar de nuevo sus pechos sin compasión, pero con suavidad. La miré a la cara y vi como me sonreía inocentemente, llevó la mano que frotaba su pecho a la boca y lamió el dedo índice y pulgar. Seguí de nuevo el movimiento de su mano hasta que se detuvo en su pezón y lo pellizcó, provocando que gimiéramos,… ambos.

¡Esta mujer iba a acabar conmigo!

Dejó su pecho y deslizó su mano hacia su entrepierna… ¡no, no, no! ¡No lo iba hacer!

Fue mi perdición ver como frotaba su clítoris en círculos, como cerraba los ojos y como mordía fuertemente su labio para evitar gemir.

Atrapé sus labios y deshice el agarre de sus dientes sobre éste. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y acaricié cada rincón de ésta, así como su lengua. Aparté su mano de su entrepierna sustituyéndola por mi pene. Froté de arriba y abajo a lo largo de sus pliegues recogiendo toda la humedad que pude, antes de meterme en ella de una sola estocada.

Me dejé caer hacia el lado derecho de la cama y la atraje hacia a mí, cuando sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura. Ambos quedamos de costado, uno frente al otro… ataqué de nuevo su boca antes de deslizarme un poco hacia abajo. Quedé con el rostro a la altura de su pecho, la embestí de nuevo cuando doblé la pierna derecha para facilitarme mejor los movimientos de mi cadera y mordí suavemente su pezón.

Jugué con todo lo que se me ponía a la altura de la boca, mordiendo, succionando, lamiendo, besando… las penetraciones eran lentas, quería que disfrutara del momento y en esta postura, estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo, estaba entrando tanto como podía en ella.

- Edward… - gimió. - ¡Oh dios! – gritó agarrando mis cabellos y tirando de ellos. – Joder…

Separé mi boca de sus pechos y alcancé sus labios, tenia que silenciarla, estaba gritando y gimiendo demasiado alto…

Pero no pude…

Acabé gimiendo igual que ella.

- Bells… - ahogué un gemido en el hueco de su cuello y comencé a moverme más rápido.

Su espalda se arqueó y gimió alto, muy alto y yo con ella. La sentí apretarse sobre mi pene, sus piernas se ciñeron más alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos tiraron de mi pelo.

- Joder – gruñí, no por el pequeño pinchazo que había sentido en mi cabeza por culpa de sus manos que seguían estirando de mi pelo fuertemente, sino por el placer que estaba sintiendo, tan intenso, tan grande, tan maravilloso.

Regresé a sus pechos, succioné sus pezones tanto como pude y tanto como Bella me dejó sin parar de entrar y salir de ella, hasta que la sentí aflojar el agarre de mi cuerpo y después me dejé ir, ahogando mis gemidos en su boca.

Estuvimos unos segundos así, acostados, abrazados, con mi frente pegada a la suya, normalizando nuestras respiraciones.

- ¿Estas preparada? – le susurré.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para enfrentarte de nuevo a la familia. Hoy habrán consultado muchas cosas con la almohada y estarán más tranquilos, habrán asimilado todo lo que dijimos anoche – le expliqué.

- ¿Tú lo estás?

- Sí – le sonreí apartándome de su frente para darle un poco de confianza.

- Entonces yo también – me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Vamos a la ducha – le dije levantándome de la cama. – Mi madre ya debe de estar en la cocina haciendo los desayunos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? – preguntó alterada levantándose rápido de la cama, provocando que le entrara un mareo y se desestabilizara.

- Tranquila amor – la cogí de la cintura para que no se cayera al suelo.

- ¿Tranquila? Tú madre no tiene que hacer el desayuno de todos nosotros, ¡necesitará ayuda! – gritó.

Sonreí alegremente al verla tan preocupada por eso. Mi madre era una mujer que se bastaba ella sola para estar en la cocina, siempre había sido así. No le gustaba que tocaran nada de lo _suyo_, no quería que la ayudaran mientras cocinaba, excepto anoche, que la ayudaron Bella y Rose.

- Mamá sabe lo que hace – le susurré acercándola a mi cuerpo. – No te preocupes, estoy seguro que cuando bajemos ya estará todo preparado y papá le habrá ayudado en ello. Tienes que descansar Bella.

- ¿Estás seguro de que tu padre le habrá ayudado? – me preguntó preocupada enterrando su rostro en mi pecho desnudo.

Mi pene saltó ante el contacto de su cálido aliento sobre mi pecho. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que creí encontrar, lo mantuve flácido, no quería tomarla de nuevo, teníamos que bajar a desayunar, Bella tenia que comer por el bien de ella y del pequeño que crecía en su interior.

Tardamos cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos en ducharnos, no nos entretuvimos en la ducha porque yo no quise. Bella volvió a ponerse _cariñosa _y yo, otra vez, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, salí de la ducha dejándola sola y poniendo de pretexto que iba a preparar la ropa para que nos vistiéramos. No quería rechazarla, pero hoy era necesario, teníamos que bajar a desayunar con toda la familia.

¡Si volvía a _adentrarme_ en ella, no saldríamos de la ducha nunca!

Bajamos las escaleras cogidos de la mano, y sonrientes. Cuando llegamos a la cocina ya estaba todo el mundo allí, a excepción de los niños, que por lo que pude oír, estaban en el comedor. Su ex que no apartaba la mirada de nuestros dedos entrelazados mientras fruncía el ceño y su padre estaba con una taza de café en la mano mientras nos miraba cauteloso.

- Buenos días – dijimos al unísono.

- Hola – saludaron la mayoría de las personas.

- Buenos días – dijeron los demás.

- ¡Pensé que no saldríais de esa habitación! – dramatizó Emmett alzando las manos. – Hermanito, la chica tiene que descansar… y mi habitación está al lado de la tuya. La próxima vez… ¡bajad el volumen! – el golpe que recibió por parte de su esposa en la nuca, no se hizo esperar, aunque ella empeoró la situación.

- Gracias a vuestros gemidos, hemos ahogado los nuestros – rió al ver la cara de Bella ponerse roja, muy roja.

Escondió su rostro sonrojado en mi pecho y suspiró.

- ¡Oye Rose! – se quejó Emmett. – Explícame, ¿por qué coño tú puedes bromear con ellos y yo no? – se cruzó de brazos y miró desafiante a su mujer.

- Esa boca Emmett – le regañó mamá golpeando su nuca.

- ¡Los niños no están! – gruñó Emmett frotándose donde mi madre le había golpeado.

- Sí, - le corrigió mi madre – hay uno – miró a Bella y le sonrió dulcemente.

Bella se escondió más en mi pecho.

Nos sentamos minutos después a desayunar todos en la mesa de la cocina. Para suerte de Bella y mía, Emmett no volvió a abrir la boca, pero Rose no se quedó corta, lanzándonos algunas que otras insinuaciones e indirectas respecto a nuestros ruidos mañaneros.

Iba a matar a mi cuñada sino lo hacía Bella antes. Su frente estaba fruncida cada vez que miraba a Rosalie, entrecerraba sus ojos enviándoles dagas envenenadas a través de ellos. Mi cuñada muy al estilo Rose, le sonreía mientras alzaba la cabeza, orgullosa de todo lo que su boca soltaba.

- Por cierto Edward – dijo mi hermano. Esto me parecía a mí que no iba a acabar bien. – Dile a tu hijo, que también baje el volumen cuando esta en su habitación – lo miré con miedo y sin comprender a que se refería. – Sí, hermano, sí – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. – Parece que de tal palo tal astilla – sonrió. – También va por ti, Bella – ella se tensó y lo miró horrorizada antes de mirar hacia su ex.

- ¿Qué? – gruñó Jacob. – Repite lo que has dicho – dijo entre dientes.

- ¡Cállate! – intervine antes de que volviera a abrir la boca para empeorar la situación.

- Bella – la llamó su ex mirándola, esperando que dijera algo.

Bella trago en seco y agarró mi mano fuertemente por debajo de la mesa antes de mirarlo.

- Liz es una chi…

- Ni se te ocurra – le cortó. – Ni se te ocurra decirme que una chica mayor, porque sabes que no – gruñó. – Liz es una cría, no deberías de…

- ¡Calla! – le cortó Bella con un grito sorprendiéndonos a todos. – Liz siempre será tu niña, así tenga dieciséis o cuarenta años. Déjame recordarte que tú y yo perdimos la virginidad a los quince – confesó y rápidamente tapó su boca con su mano libre y miró a su padre de reojo aterrada, el cual parecía estar en su mundo, ajeno a lo que estaban discutiendo.

- No es lo mismo – le contestó Jacob, ignorando que su ex suegro estaba _presente_. – Los tiempos de ahora son…

- Los tiempos de ahora no tienen que ver con los de antes, por eso yo me quedé embarazada a los dieciocho. Nosotros no teníamos ni la mitad de las cosas que ahora existen para evitar el embarazo. Liz es una chica lista y esta prevenida de todo, he hablado con ella, le he dicho que tome precauciones siempre, y déjame decirte, que yo confío en mi hija, cosa que parece, que tú no – le dijo sin pararse a respirar.

Miramos todos a Jacob, esperando que se enfadara o chillara, o algo por el estilo, pero solo observó a Bella durante unos segundos y tras un suspiro derrotado, agachó la mirada.

De acuerdo, íbamos a hacer esto… yo me encargaría de Emmett por bocazas y Bella de Rose por picarla con sus comentarios.

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del desayuno, vaciando nuestros platos y nuestros vasos, hasta que Charlie, el que parecía haber regresado de su mundo, habló.

- Cariño – llamó a Bella levantándose de silla. – Jake y yo nos vamos a ir ahora de regreso a Forks.

Bella se levantó de la silla, yo la copié.

- De acuerdo, os acompaño – le dijo.

Charlie y Jacob se despidieron de mi familia, agradeciéndoles por la amable hospitalidad que habían tenido con ellos. Después seguimos a su padre y a su ex hasta el comedor donde seguían nuestros hijos a excepción de Tony, me alegraba de ello, sabía que Jacob le iba a saltar aunque Bella estuviera presente, lo sabía porque peinó toda la estancia en busca de algo y lo único que faltaba, era mi hijo mayor. Tras despedirse de sus hijos – Liz se tensó cuando su padre le abrazó y le susurró algo al oído que no logramos escuchar – y nietos, nos dirigimos hacía el coche que tenían aparcado en frente del garaje de la casa de mis padres.

- Cariño – Charlie abrió los brazos hacía Bella, ella no dudó en ir a donde su padre y abrazarlo. – Me alegro de que aquí todo te vaya bien, de que seas feliz y de… de… de que me hagas abuelo de nuevo – le dijo mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

- ¡Hey, Charlie!, no la acapares, yo también me quiero despedir de ella – le dijo su ex.

Charlie sonrió y tras besar el tope de cabeza de Bella, se separó de ella para que el moreno pudiera despedirse de ella.

**Bella POV**

Jake me abrazó posesivamente, parecía querer demostrar algo… yo lo abracé como siempre lo hacía, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo de una forma inocente.

- Espero que sepa tratarte – comenzó a susurrarme en el oído. – Al mínimo problema con él, no dudes en llamarme y vendré corriendo para darle su merecido.

- No habrá problemas con él – le contesté lo más bajo que pude para que mi padre o Edward no me escucharan.

- Tú solo llámame – me apretó más en su abrazo y hundió su rostro en mi cabello. – Os echo mucho de menos princesa.

No pude evitarlo… mis lágrimas, las que estaba reteniendo desde que mi padre había anunciado que regresaban a Forks, salieron de mis ojos para hacer un recorrido desde ellos hasta mi barbilla.

- Y nosotros a ti Jake – mi voz sonó ahogada por su pecho.

- Volved – la voz de Jacob salió suplicante. – Volved a casa.

Quería decirle que sí, pero no podía.

- No, mi casa ahora está aquí – Jake suspiró y besó mis cabellos antes de apartarme de su abrazo.

- No llores princesa – alzó sus manos y limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas. – Estamos a una llamada de distancia – sonrió.

- No puedo evitarlo… las hormonas me tienen revolucionada – traté de sonreírle, pero se quedó en una mueca.

- Sí, respecto a eso… - tragué en seco – No voy a reclamarte nada Bells – alzó de nuevo su mano y apartó un mechón de mi cara. – No soy quien – me sonrió posando su mano en mi tripa. – Espero de corazón que este pequeño – rodé lo ojos, otro que pensaba que iba a ser un niño… bastante tenia con aguantar a Edward. - ¿Qué? – preguntó al ver mi rostro.

- Nada – le contesté.

Me observó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

- Lo que te decía, espero que este pequeño nazca bien y sano. Me alegro de que estés feliz, de que tus ojos vuelvan a brillar como lo hacían antes y de que aquí las cosas te vayan bien, bueno más que bien – volvió a abrazarme y yo me dejé hacer.

Rodeé su espalda con mis brazos y besé su pecho mientras dejaba que las lágrimas mojaran mis mejillas.

- Te quiero Jake – sollocé.

- Y yo a ti princesa – apretó su abrazo alrededor de mi cuerpo y enterró su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

Pude sentir sus propias lágrimas deslizarse de sus ojos por mi piel, eso solo hizo que las mías siguieran saliendo sin control.

Tras unos minutos abrazados, llorando, suspirando e hipando, nos separamos. Observé a mí alrededor y vi que estábamos solos, mi padre y Edward estaban apartados hablando entre ellos, dándonos un poco de espacio, supongo.

- Una llamada y vengo – me dijo Jake cuando subió al coche tras el volante. – Cuídala – le dijo a Edward. – Es uno de mis bienes más preciados – rodé los ojos.

- Siempre – le respondió Edward acercándome a su cuerpo, después de pasar su brazo por mi cintura.

- Cuídate cariño – se despidió papá, besando por última vez mis mejillas. – Nos vemos en navidad. Cuídala hijo – le dijo a Edward ofreciéndole su mano.

- Lo haré Sr. Swan, no se preocupe por su hija, la deja en buenas manos – le apretó la mano.

- Eso espero. Adiós chicos – se despidió definitivamente montando en el coche.

Observamos cómo se iba el coche y después regresamos al interior de la casa. Nos encontramos en el recibidor con la hermana de Edward que parecía que iba a salir.

- ¿Te vas? – le preguntó su hermano.

- Sí. He quedado con Ta… Sí – respondió.

- Oh… - dijo Edward.

- Por cierto – Alice se dio la vuelta cuando llegó a la puerta y retrocedió los pasos que acababa de dar para acercarse a nosotros. – Creo que anoche no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar y quería deciros que me alegro mucho por los dos, de que estéis juntos y de que estéis esperando un bebé – lo siguiente que hizo, me cogió desprevenida.

Abrió sus brazos y nos abrazó a ambos, para después darnos un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

- Enhorabuena – susurró antes de separarse de nosotros.

- Gracias – respondimos al unísono, Edward alegre y yo un tanto aturdida por el comportamiento de Alice.

- Pasadlo bien – nos dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejándonos solos.

Regresamos a la cocina donde se encontraba el resto de la familia.

- Creo que deberíamos de felicitaros por las noticias de anoche y no tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo debido a que nos cogisteis desprevenidos y nos dejasteis en shock con tanta noticia junta. Jasper, la tuya incluida – dijo Esme acercándose a nosotros. – Me alegro mucho de que me vayáis a hacer abuela de nuevo y de que estéis juntos – nos sonrió y nos dio un abrazo a cada uno.

- Yo también me alegro de que me hagáis abuelo de nuevo – le siguió Carlisle acercándose a nosotros y tomando el lugar de su mujer, abrazándonos a ambos.

- Jasper también me alegro por ti hijo. Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a tu hermana, espero que sepáis recuperar el tiempo perdido – Carlisle asintió apoyando las palabras de Esme y se acercó a ella antes de ir a donde Jasper y Rose para abrazarlos a los dos.

Vi como Esme le susurraba algo al oído a Rose. Ella dejó que un par de solitarias lágrimas abandonasen sus ojos antes de sonreír felizmente.

- Enhorabuena hermanito – Emmett se acercó a nosotros y nos rodeó con sus brazos, apretándonos contra su cuerpo, evitando que nuestros pulmones se llenaran de aire. – Veo que los soldaditos de Eddie no han flaqueado y aun saben trabajar – rió de su estupidez. – Jasper, cuñado – se giró hacia mi amigo y alargó su mano. – Bienvenido a la familia – agarró la mano de Jasper y lo empujó hasta que chocó contra su pecho, donde lo estrujó.

- No seas bestia, Emmett – le regañó Rose. Se acercó a nosotros como habían hecho los otros miembros de la familia y nos abrazó. – Os quiero chicos, me alegro mucho por vosotros – besó nuestras mejillas y se arrimó a Emmett para abrazarlo y hundir su rostro en su pecho, escondiendo su rostro húmedo por lágrimas.

Comimos en casa de los Cullen antes de decidir ir a casa de su ex para advertirle del estado del pequeño E.C. y contarle nuestras… _noticias_.

Pasamos por casa para dejar a Liz y Seth a cargo de Jasper y a cambiarme de ropa, antes de ir a casa de su ex a llevar a los chicos. Estábamos de camino hacía allí, y yo me encontraba realmente nerviosa. Ya había visto a la rubia despampanante que tenia como mujer Edward con anterioridad, - no sabía que había visto en mi, teniendo una mujer como Tanya - pero ahora la temía. No sé por qué razón, pero sentía que esto no era una buena idea y que todo iba a salir mal…

- Relájate y para de mover las piernas – me dijo Edward posando una mano sobre mi rodilla, tratando de parar el movimiento de éstas.

- No creo que sea una buena idea – susurré mirándole, suplicándole con la mirada que volviéramos a casa.

Cosa que él no iba a poder entender, ya que no tenia telepatía.

- No va a pasar nada – apartó la mirada de la carretera para mirarme y me sonrió. – Relájate – susurró y volvió a mirar hacia la carretera.

Tardamos muy poco en llegar, para mi gusto, a la que fue su casa. Tony y E.C. salieron prácticamente corriendo del coche y se acercaron a la puerta principal, la cual se abrió de golpe dejándonos a la vista a Tanya. Abrazó y besó a sus hijos antes de fijarse en nuestros cuerpos inmóviles en el coche. Frunció el ceño y tras dejar que los chicos entraran en casa, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que nos bajáramos del coche.

- ¿Estás preparada? – inquirió Edward apretando mi pierna.

- ¿Si te diría que no, serviría de algo? – le pregunté apartando la mirada de su ex y centrándome en él.

- No – me sonrió cálidamente antes de bajarse del coche. – Contra antes hagamos esto, mejor.

Esperé a que rodeara el coche para que me abriera la puerta como siempre hacia, entre tanto, intenté calmarme, no podía alterarme, no iba a ser nada bueno para el bebé.

Tras un largo suspiro, agarré la mano que Edward me estaba tendiendo para salir del coche, y así lo hice. Caminos hasta donde estaba Tanya aun con el ceño arrugado y los brazos cruzados, a una distancia bastante considerable respecto a nuestros cuerpos, el de Edward y mío.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó Edward a su ex.

- ¿De qué? – inquirió ella en lo que me pareció en tono nervioso y con temor.

- Te diré de qué, pero prefiero hacerlo dentro. ¿Podemos pasar?

Nos evaluó con la mirada durante unos largos segundos. Después se apartó de la puerta dejándonos entrar. Seguí a Edward en silencio hasta el salón, donde me indicó que tomara asiento en el sofá largo. Él lo hizo a mi lado y Tanya justo enfrente de nosotros en un sillón individual.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó en un hilo de voz, sin apartar la mirada de Edward, sin siquiera dedicarme a mí una rápida mirada.

- Es de E.C.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó asustada, echándose hacia delante en el sillón.

- Quizás lo notes un tanto… extraño.

- Explícate Edward – gruñó.

- Le hemos dado un par de noticias que le costará asimilar y hemos venido a decirte que no le presiones. Necesita pensar.

- Es un niño de once años. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que pensar? – inquirió alterada.

- Como comportarse respecto a las noticias que le dimos – le contestó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

- Y, ¿qué noticias son? – por primera vez desde que nos sentamos en el sofá, me miró.

Una rápida mirada en la que me mostró varias emociones, que no supe descifrar y después volvió a clavar sus ojos en Edward.

- Verás Tanya – Edward mordió su labio y me miró de reojo. Alargando la mano, cogió la mía y la colocó sobre su regazo. Tanya siguió el movimiento de su mano. – Le dijimos que Bella y yo estamos juntos y…

- ¿Fue con ella? – le cortó Tanya sin apartar la mirada de Edward. – ¿Me engañaste con ella? – Edward solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. – ¿Me… me estás diciendo… que… me engañaste con ella? ¿Con la madre de la novia de tu hijo? – se levantó del sillón para después dejarse caer de nuevo en el. – ¿Era necesario traerla para que me sintiera más mierda de lo que me siento por haberte perdido? – volvió a levantarse. - ¡¿Era necesario? ! – le gritó.

- No, no era necesario, pero quiero que entiendas que…

- No – susurró interrumpiéndole. – No quiero escuchar porque quieres que entienda lo que tengas que decirme Edward – no sé si era bueno o no, o era por culpa de las putas hormonas, pero comenzaba a sentir pena por Tanya. – E.C. no entendió vuestra relación, ¿es eso? – comenzó a caminar por la estancia.

- Sí y no. No solo le dijimos eso – Edward agachó la mirada unos segundos y volvió a alzar la cara para enfrentarse a Tanya. – Le dijimos que… que… - Edward titubeó. Su mano estaba sudorosa, su frente estaba perlada en sudor, su respiración un poco alterada, incluso podía sentir su corazón latir a toda velocidad tan solo cogiendo su mano. – Vamos a ser papás – soltó con todo el aire que estaba reteniendo.

Tanya paró en seco sus pasos y miró a Edward con horror, con vergüenza – eso no sabría decir por qué – con más miedo, con pesar, con…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con voz débil. - ¿Qué está embarazada? – tuvo que agarrarse del respaldo del sillón para no caer al suelo.

Su piel estaba blanca como la cal, parecía tener la mirada un tanto ausente, su boca estaba entreabierta, incluso diría que estaba sudando la _gota gorda_.

- Tanya – Edward soltó mi mano no sin antes mirarme, pidiéndome permiso con sus ojos para poder ir a donde ella. Solté sus dedos, Edward se levantó y caminó hacia ella. – Siéntate – la agarró del brazo suavemente y la ayudó a que se sentara en el sillón.

- Desde luego vosotros para dar noticias no servís – dijo una voz conocida a nuestras espaldas.

Edward y yo nos giramos para ver a Alice entrar en el salón con un vaso de agua.

- Se han ido a juntar el hambre con las ganas de comer – dijo divertida acercándose a Tanya entregándole el vaso de agua. – Bebe un poco cariño – su voz sonó dulce.

**Edward POV**

Mi hermana tenia razón… ninguno de los dos sabía dar una noticia importante. Aunque pensándolo bien, Tanya no tenia ni voz ni voto, entendía en cierto modo su reacción, pero me parecía un pelín exagerada.

Regresé al lado de Bella, pasé un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acerqué a mi cuerpo. Tenia la sensación de que iba a tener que protegerla de algo.

- ¿La próxima víctima quien será? – inquirió mi hermana en tono burlón.

Ninguno de los dos le contestamos, nos quedamos observando a Tanya que pasó de estar blanca como la tiza a roja como el tomate. Ese rojo lo conocía yo, estaba furiosa…

- Si esperáis que me alegre por vosotros, lo siento pero no puedo… como no puedo felicitaros por lo que estáis construyendo – dijo entre dientes sin apartar la mirada de sus manos entrelazadas. – Y Edward – alzó el rostro y me miró. Sus ojos estaban brillantes debido a las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo y su labio inferior temblaba un poco. – No me ha parecido correcto que vengas con ella – señaló a Bella – a mi casa y me sueltes que encima de estar juntos, estáis esperando un bebé. No sé si lo has hecho consciente o inconscientemente, me da igual, pero no me parece justo que la metas en mi casa, esto lo podíamos haber hablado nosotros dos, solos. Sin necesidad que tu… amante esté presente.

- Tanya… - intenté al ver como sus ojos habían comenzado a dejar escapar algunas lágrimas.

- No he acabado – gruñó. – Sé que te hice daño, ambos sabemos cuánto me arrepiento de ello, pero creo que merezco un poco de respeto, el poco de respeto que te ha faltado a ti hoy, trayéndola contigo y demostrándome… lo felices que estáis.

Bella se apartó de mi cuerpo y se levantó.

- Lo siento – susurró mirando a Tanya.

Me levanté del sofá en cuanto vi que se iba del salón.

- Bella, espera – le dije, pero me ignoró y siguió andando hasta que escuché la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse.

- Déjala Edward – me pidió Alice. – Necesita estar a solas un momento.

- Muchas gracias Tanya – ironicé al darme cuenta en el estado en el que se había ido Bella.

Me dejé caer de nuevo en el sofá y enterré la cara en mis manos. Esto no estaba saliendo como yo pensé que saldría.

- Menos gracia me ha hecho a mí, Edward – respondió entre dientes. – No sabes lo mal que me estoy sintiendo en este momento de pensar que solo a ti se te ocurre traer a tu amante a _mi_ casa.

- Es tu casa porque yo te la dejé – aparté mis manos y la miré enfadado. – Y yo al menos no me la he tirado en la que hoy sigue siendo tu cama. Al menos tuve la decencia de no haberla traído a casa para…

- Edward – me cortó Alice que me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡No! – gritó Tanya levantándose del sillón. – ¡Deja que lo diga, está deseando hacerlo!

- No me provoques Tanya – le gruñí levantándome.

- ¡Dilo! – volvió a chillar.

- Edward – mi hermana se puso delante de mí y me empujó hacia una esquina del salón. – Creo que no es el mejor momento para echaros la mierda encima. Ninguno de los dos está siendo racional. Os estáis dejando llevar por…

- Cállate – le dije a mi hermana. – No digas nada más – me alejé de ella y me acerqué a Tanya. – No te iba a pedir que te alegraras por mí, solo he venido a decirte lo de E.C., no lo presiones, ni le engañes con cosas que nunca, jamás pasaran – salí del salón sin esperar su respuesta y fui a la cocina, necesitaba… agua.

**Bella POV**

Sabía desde el principio que no era buena idea venir… lo sabía… pero Edward tenia que ser cabezota y teníamos que haberlo hecho. Temía pasar exactamente por lo que estaba pasando.

Ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas, así que me preparé para la llantina que venia y lloré. Lloré mientras me apoyaba en el lateral de su coche con mis brazos, enterrando mi cara en ellos, deseando que no pasara ningún vecino y me vieran en ese lamentable estado.

- Veo que ayer no aprendisteis nada - rió.

- No estoy de humor Tony – sollocé sin apartarme del coche.

- Ya veo – susurró.

Sentí como se acercaba a mí y como se apoyó en el coche.

- No deberías de haber venido tú. Papá tenia que haber hecho esto solo – suspiró. – Habría sido más fácil para mamá encajar todo sin tenerte a ti presente.

- Lo sé – murmuré deteniendo mi llanto. – Pero tu padre me necesitaba con él.

- Papá parece que no sabe hacer las cosas por si solo – rió Tony.

Aparté mi rostro de mis brazos, limpié mis mejillas y miré a Tony. Ha madurado mucho desde que lo conozco, ahora era como… Edward con unos cuantos años menos.

- ¿También te pide que le ayudes a cambiarse de ropa interior? – rió alegremente de su propia estupidez.

- No, todavía no – me reí con él.

- Dale tiempo – siguió riendo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio observando lo que teníamos delante de nosotros cuando paramos de reír, hasta que lo rompí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tony?

- Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, ya que es mi casa, aunque ya me ha quedado claro que es lo que tú haces aquí – me sonrió.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso – suspiré.

- Lo sé. Solo quería ver qué tal te encontrabas, – oh, que ricura verlo preocupado por mí… tuve que cerrar los ojos fuertemente para evitar que las lágrimas volvieran – he oído los gritos de mi madre y mi padre y…

- ¿Están gritando? – le interrumpí.

- No, ahora ya no.

- Joder – gemí.

- Siempre ha sido así Bella. Si uno grita, el otro lo hace más alto.

- Eso no es bueno – le dije bajando la mirada.

No era bueno para ninguno de ellos, ni para los niños…

- No, no lo es. E.C. está demasiado triste. Primero mis padres se separaron, con razón… - me miró de reojo.

- ¿Me estas echando a mí la culpa? – inquirí aterrada.

Veía lógico que él estuviera buscando a algún culpable, pero… joder con los huevos de Tony. No tiene que ser fácil enfrentar a la… _amante_ de tu padre y hablar tan tranquilamente como lo estaba haciendo él.

- No – sonrió. – Creo que aunque no hubieses entrado en la vida de mi padre, ellos se habrían separado de todas formas. Su relación, si se le puede llamar relación a eso… – señaló la casa con su mano – estaba acabada desde hace años – confesó. No me sorprendió, ya que yo ya sabía eso por Edward. – No me sorprende que mi madre habría ido en busca de… - miró hacia el suelo y frunció el ceño – consuelo, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Papá nunca estaba en casa, siempre estaba trabajando. Rara vez pasaba el tiempo con nosotros.

- Lo siento Tony – le dije sinceramente.

- Yo ahora no – se giró para mirarme de frente. – Me da pena que su relación se haya ido al traste, pero ahora papá pasa más tiempo con nosotros, se preocupa más, está siendo un buen padre. Y mamá, encontrará a alguien que le llene como tú llenas a mi padre.

- Eso ha sonado muy cursi viniendo de ti – me reí al escuchar sus palabras.

- No te rías – se quejó.

- No puedo evitarlo – seguí riendo. – Lo que has dicho no es propio de ti, siempre eres tan, pero tan bruto.

- Bueno, supongo que tengo mis momentos de gloria – se encogió de hombros y me sonrió. – Aprovéchalo antes de que vuelva el Tony gruñón. Tu hija me ha cambiado – suspiró.

- ¿A bien o a mal? – le pregunté curiosa dejando de reír.

- ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Preferías al Tony que reclamaba, chillaba, insultaba e incluso que intentó ligar contigo, o prefieres a lo que ves ahora? – se señaló con la mano de abajo arriba.

- ¿Ligar conmigo? – le pregunté incrédula con la ceja alzada.

- Sí, quizás no lo recuerdes, pero el año pasado te invité a mi "cumpleaños" – hizo las comillas con sus dedos.

Hice memoria durante unos segundos. Sí, lo recordaba. Y ahora que lo pienso me resulta bastante vergonzoso.

- Prefiero a lo que hoy veo. Has madurado mucho, eres todo un _hombrecito_ – me burlé remarcando la última palabra.

- Todo gracias a Lizzie – sonrió ignorando mi burla.

- ¿Lizzie? – inquirí divertida.

- Sí, es su apodo cariñoso – contestó con una sonrisa y las mejillas teñidas de rojo, ligeramente avergonzado.

- Me gusta – le dije.

- A ella también – me guiñó un ojo.

Volvimos a sumirnos en nuestros pensamientos, dejando que un cómodo silencio nos rodeara. Tenia tantas cosas que pensar y tan poco tiempo de hacerlo hasta que Edward saliera.

**Edward POV**

Después de beberme dos vasos de agua, decidí que era hora de irme. Ya había calmado mis nervios y Bella estaba fuera, sola. Me giré tras limpiar el vaso y guardarlo en su lugar para salir de la cocina, pero mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Tanya.

- Lo siento – murmuró sollozando. – Siento haberme comportado así.

Me acerqué a ella sin dudarlo y la envolví con mis brazos.

- No llores – susurré.

Siempre me había dolido verla llorar a pesar de nuestras continuas broncas, siempre me rompía el alma verla así.

- No llores – insistí apretándola más contra mi pecho.

- Siento haberte reclamado nada, siento haberte gritado, lo siento.

- Tanya…

- No digas nada – se apartó de mí y me miró a los ojos. – Lo que os dije es verdad, no puedo alegrarme por vosotros, sé que suena egoísta y ruin, pero no puedo. Yo… yo aun te amo.

Esa confesión me dejó un tanto bloqueado. No esperaba que ella me confesara que aun me amaba, ya que fue ella la que dio por terminado nuestro matrimonio, aunque si no lo hubiera hecho ella, habría sido yo, aun así me cogió desprevenido.

- Sé que no vas a volver a corresponderme, he visto como la miras y eso me duele como nunca pensé que me dolería al verte con otra mujer que no fuese yo. Siento haberme alterado así, pero no puedo decirte que me…

- Shh… - la silencié.

No quería que repitiera que no se alegraba por nosotros. Yo no había venido a eso. Solo había venido a prevenirla de E.C. y darle las razones del por qué, del estado de nuestro pequeño, pero se me había ido todo de las manos.

- Solo había venido a decirte lo de E.C. no tienes porque decirme nada más.

- Pero…

- No – le interrumpí. – Solo prométeme que no le presionaras.

- Lo inten…

- No, prométeme que no lo harás – no quería que lo intentara, sino que lo hiciera. – Tanya, nunca te he pedido nada, por favor haz esto por mí, por E.C. – le supliqué con la mirada.

- De acuerdo, lo prometo, pero si se pone peor, te encargaras tú de llevarlo al psicólogo.

- No será necesario, ya lo verás – le sonreí.

Nos observamos durante unos segundos a los ojos, tuve que separarme de ella cuando vi que se estaba alzando en la punta de sus pies. No iba a dejar que me besara por el bien de ambos.

- Será mejor que me vaya.

- Sí – suspiró agachando la mirada. – Será lo mejor.

- Adiós Tanya – besé su mejilla y salí de la cocina sin esperar a que dijera algo.

Me despedí de mi hermana tras pedirle que cuidara y vigilara a Tanya, ya que la había visto bastante _decaída_. Salí de la casa y caminé hacia mi coche sorprendiéndome de ver a Tony reír con Bella.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le pregunté cuando llegué a su altura.

Ambos pararon de reír y me miraron.

- Claro – me respondió con una dulce sonrisa y después miró a mi hijo. – Gracias Tony – alargó sus brazos y lo abrazó.

- No hay de qué Bella – le respondió él, abrazándola.

Me quedé mirando la escena embobado. No sabía de que habían estado hablando – lo averiguaría más tarde – pero ver a mi hijo abrazando a Bella, me removió el estomago, en el buen sentido. Cuando se separaron, nos despedimos de Tony y nos pusimos rumbo a su casa.

Iba hacerla sentir querida, si me dejaba, e iba a hacer que olvidara la mala tarde que había pasado por mi culpa.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté deteniéndonos en un semáforo en rojo.

- Sí, creo que sí – me dijo con sus ojos cristalinos.

- No te preocupes amor, yo te haré sentir mejor – le sonreí y me incliné para besar castamente sus labios.

Después agarré su mano izquierda y la alcé para besarla. Pronto, esa mano iba a estar adornada por una alianza.

* * *

¡Hola!

Como siempre... sé que no tengo perdón por la tardanza y quizás el capitulo no ha estado del todo fino, pero tengo un cacao de letras en mi cabeza y con la presion que siento en estos momentos, es lo único que me ha salido. Es un poco más corto que de costumbre, pero mi cabeza no daba para más.

¡No sacrifiqueis mucho a Tanya!

Gracias por los reviews, las alertas, los favoritos y por leerme ^^. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.

Gracias a mis... _betamigas _por echarme un cable cuando más lo necesito y sobretodo por aguantame. Muchas gracias **tlebd **por hacer uso de tu "fantastico" movil para soportarme :P, y **silves** tambien gracias por aguantarme por las noches, por cierto... ¡da un poquito la cara! jajaja, no sabes la de cosas que se me han pasado por mi cabecita (guarra) de lo que posiblemente estes haciendo para desaparecer de esta manera (escalofrios...) jijijiji. ¡Un besote guapas!

Gracias chicas por esperarme y por seguir leyendome ^^

¡Un abrazooooo grannnde!


	35. Capitulo 35

Capitulo 35

**Bella POV**

Los días pasaron rápidos, cuando quise darme cuenta, las navidades estaban cerca, muy cerca. Quedaban pocos días para que las clases se acabaran y dieran paso a los días de "_descanso_" y las fiestas navideñas. Mi cuerpo estaba molido, me pesaban hasta los pelos de la cabeza y me sentía gorda, aunque no había engordado mucho a lo largo de estas últimas semanas. Esperaba deseosa los días de descanso, necesitaba dormir muchas horas seguidas y no despertar todas las noches con horribles pesadillas sobre el aborto de mi anterior bebé. La última había sido demasiado real, Edward se despertó con un salto por culpa del chillido que pegué cuando un doctor al que no lograba ver la cara, clavó el bisturí en la piel de mi vientre.

Hoy me estaba sintiendo como un zombie. Edward me había propuesto o más bien obligado a que me quedara en casa descansando y no fuera a la escuela. Yo, como buena _cabezona_ que era, me negué diciéndole que me encontraba bien. Ahora es cuando me arrepentía de ser tan terca en algunas ocasiones. Mis pies me estaban matando, mi espalda me estaba matando, los adolescentes me estaban matando, el hambre que estaba sintiendo en este momento me estaba matando, todo me mataba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Alcé el rostro que estaba oculto bajo mis brazos que estaban apoyados sobre la mesa de la sala de profesores y vi a Demetri observarme con el ceño fruncido y la mirada preocupada.

- Sí – gemí.

- No parece que estés bien – apartó un mechón de mi cabello y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja.

Era un acto bastante _inocente_, pero para los ojos curiosos que allí había, sabía que iban a pensar lo que no era, porque nos habían visto así muchas veces a Dem y a mí, él apartando el cabello de mi cara antes de _plantarme_ un beso en los labios. Ahora mismo que hubiese hecho él eso y que la gente pensará lo que no era, me daba igual, necesitaba comer, sí o sí, solo me preocupaba eso, llenar mi estomago.

- Pareces cansada – pasó su dedo índice por mis ojeras, que por más que intenté tapármelas con un poco de maquillaje, no fui capaz.

- Es que estoy cansada… y tengo hambre.

- Aun queda una hora para la comida, ¿no has desayunado bien? – inquirió divertido.

Demetri no sabía que yo estaba embarazada, de hecho nadie en la escuela sabía de mi estado. La ropa ancha y holgada que llevaba últimamente se encargaba de ocultar mi tripa, que empezaba a notarse según iban pasando los días.

- No, no es eso. Verás – me removí incomoda en la silla en la que estaba sentada, – he desayunado demasiado y ahora tengo hambre porque… porque… – pasé la mano por mi cabello de forma nerviosa.

¿Cómo se le dice a un ex al que le debes… bastante, que estas embarazada del hombre con el que te vio ponerle los cuernos?

El que tenia experiencia en estas situaciones era Edward… no yo. Aunque pensándolo bien, Edward lo había hecho fatal.

- ¿Por qué? – me animó a que continuara.

- Es difícil… - mordí mi labio.

- Deja de agobiarla – me cortó Rose.

Me giré para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Una cosa es que se llevara mal con él porque no se creyó la versión de Demetri que le conté respecto a su mujer y otra cosa era que lo tratara así… delante de mí. Rosalie sabía que me molestaba como lo trataba en mi presencia.

- ¿Qué?, no me mires así – se sentó a mi lado y miró mis ojeras. – ¿Edward no te deja dormir? – rió.

Escuché como a Demetri le rechinaban los dientes y fulminé a Rose con la mirada.

- Lo siento – dijo sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

- No te pases Rose – le advertí entre dientes.

- ¿Tienes hambre nena? – me preguntó ignorando mi comentario. – Estoy segura de que ese pequeñín – pasó una mano por mi vientre, la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos – está muerto de hambre – sonrió.

Le aparté la mano de un manotazo y me giré para mirar a Demetri. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi tripa y su boca ligeramente abierta. No quería que se enterara así…

- Dem… - intenté.

- No es necesario que me des explicaciones – alzó sus ojos a mi rostro, no había dolor, solo asombro. – Si tú estás bien, yo estoy bien – alzó su mano y acarició mi mejilla con una suavidad, que mi labio inferior tembló.

¡Putas hormonas!

- Estoy bien – susurré con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Te cuida bien? – sabía de sobra a quien se refería.

- Sí – asentí.

- Me alegra oír eso – me sonrió débilmente y se levantó de la silla. – Nos vemos Bella – se inclinó para besar mi mejilla. – Enhorabuena – musitó en mi oído antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la sala de profesores.

Me quedé mirando la puerta por la que había salido Demetri unos segundos ensimismada en mi propio mundo, hasta que Rose habló.

- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? – me giré con el ceño fruncido y la miré molesta por su comportamiento.

- ¿Qué ha sido el que? – me crucé de brazos.

- ¡Eso! – me señaló como si fuera evidente a lo que se refería.

- Rose, no te sigo – descrucé los brazos y me levanté para salir de allí.

- ¿Qué ha sido esos _gestos_ que has tenido con… – piensa bien su nombre rubia o… – Demetri? – me preguntó siguiéndome.

- ¿Qué gestos Rose?

- ¡Joder Bells! Deja de tocarme los huevos – abrí la puerta y salí de allí. – Sabes a que me refiero, ¡deja de jugar conmigo! – rodé los ojos.

- Es mi amigo Rose – salí del edificio y me dispuse a ir a la cafetería, tenía que comer algo ya.

- Si tu hubiese visto Edward se… – detuve mis pasos y le corté antes de que dijera nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirse.

- Rose, soy lo suficientemente adulta para tener amigos y Edward es lo suficientemente mayorcito como para respetar mis amigos – le dije molesta, no por el comentario, sino por el hambre que me estaba haciendo pasar por su conversación.

- Vale – suspiró derrotada.

- Que tú no… lo tragues, no significa que yo sienta la misma antipatía por él. No me cansaré de decírtelo Rose, pero Demetri es un buen hombre.

- Que sí Bella, que sí, ahora vamos – cogió mi brazo dado por finalizada la conversación y tiró de mí.

¿Qué coño le pasaba?

¡La de las hormonas revolucionadas era yo!

- Rose – la llamé cuando nos sentamos en una de las muchas mesas vacías del comedor con una bandeja llena de comida. Me iba a poner como una foca… – ¿Tienes que contarme algo?

- ¿Yo? – se señaló con el dedo. – ¿El qué? – se metió en la boca un trozo de fruta y lo masticó lentamente.

- Nada – me incliné hacia la bandeja y pinché con el tenedor un pedazo de melón.

Era imposible que ella estuviera también embarazada.

Comimos en silencio, parecía que ambas estábamos demasiado hambrientas. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados cuando se metió el último trozo de fruta en la boca y lo saboreó lentamente, ¡incluso cerró los ojos!

- Rosalie – ella me miró con el ceño fruncido. – De verdad, soy yo, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

- ¡Que no coño, Bells!

- Entonces – me crucé de brazos y me eché hacia atrás en la silla, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo. – ¿Por qué coño has comido como si alguien te fuese a quitar la comida?

- Joder Isabella, como estamos hoy. Tenía hambre, no me ha dado tiempo a desayunar porque Emmett me ha echado el mejor polvo del día y…

- ¡No! – le corté. – No quiero saber nada más – me tapé las orejas con las manos.

- ¿Te pone cachonda Bells? ¿Te pone cachonda escuchar guarradas? – me dijo con voz sensual y acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, lentamente.

- ¡Déjame! – aparté su mano de una manotazo.

- ¿Edward no te da tanto como quieres Bella, como necesitas? – alzó de nuevo su mano y pasó sus dedos por mis labios, acariciándolos lentamente, sensualmente.

- Como sigáis así, me vais a volver loco.

- ¡Lárgate Mike! – exclamamos a la vez.

- Joder como están las mujeres hoy – alzó la mirada al techo y dando media vuelta se largó de allí.

Miramos como Newton se iba del comedor y después nos miramos fijamente, la una a la otra.

- ¿Es solo que tenias hambre? – le pregunté después de unos segundos, picándola.

- Sí, Bella, sí – rodó los ojos. – ¿Qué pensabas que… – abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó en seco. – ¿No pensarías que yo… que… podría… que yo…

- Sí, pensé que podrías estar igual que yo – le señalé mi vientre.

- ¡Estas de coña! – gritó. – Bastante tengo con una princesita y su… _padre_, como para ir a por un segundo – susurró tan cerca de mi cara que si me inclinaba un poco hacia ella, nuestros labios se podrían juntar.

- Rose, necesito mi espacio – le pedí apartándome un poco de su rostro.

Su cercanía me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sabría decir exactamente la razón, pero las hormonas tenían mucho que ver en ello…

- Enserio, ¿Edward ha flaqueado en la cama? – rió apartándose de mi lado.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso, _exactamente_?

- Te estabas poniendo nerviosa – murmuró sensualmente acercándose de nuevo a mí. – ¿Te pongo nerviosa Bells?

- ¡Oh dios! Claro que me pones nerviosa – alcé la mano y detuve su cara. – Me pone nerviosa que confundas las cosas – bromeé. – Lo siento rubia, pero soy mujer de un solo _hombre – _enfaticé hombre para que le quedara claro. – Además – añadí, – las rubias no son mi tipo – reí.

- ¡Oh! Hieres mi ego – se llevó la mano a su corazón. – Hubiésemos hecho una pareja perfecta nena, ambas nos complementamos perfectamente – se inclinó hacia a mí y besó me mejilla. – Ahora si me…

- Mamá – la interrumpió Liz con la voz temblorosa.

¿Qué hacía mi hija fuera de clase?

La observé reprendiéndola con la mirada. Tenia que estar en clase, pero tan pronto como me fijé en su rostro… endulcé mis facciones y abrí los brazos para que viniera a mí, se veía abatida y tiritaba ligeramente, eso por no comentar, que mordía su labio inferior evitando que éste temblara y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté levantándome de la silla y abrazándola.

- Mamá – sollozó apretándome con sus brazos.

- Liz cariño, tranquilízate – Rose le acarició el cabello y me miró preocupada.

- Mamá – repitió por tercera vez.

Me senté llevándola conmigo, se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Rosalie y dijo:

- No me viene el periodo – sollozó.

Tiesa, tensa, nerviosa, acojonada, enfurecida… esos eran unos pocos _sentimientos_ que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

A Rosalie parecía resultarle divertido ya que no dejaba de sonreír que a mi hija no le bajara la regla, pero a mí, lejos de hacerme gracia…

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – le ladré mientras asimilaba lo que mi hija de dieciséis años me había dicho.

- Creías que yo podía estar… – señaló su vientre con su dedo índice. – Y mira tú por dónde, que la que puede que esté… – volvió a señalar su tripa. – No soy yo – rió.

- Rose – gruñí. – No me hace gracia – aparté a Liz de mi cuerpo y la miré ignorando las carcajadas de mi _supuesta_ rubia _amiga_. - ¿Desde cuándo tienes… – no podía preguntarlo, no en voz alta.

Como Elizabeth estuviese embarazada, Jacob me iba a matar… y yo antes de que lo matara Jake, iba a matar a Tony.

¿Cómo se le ocurría dejar a mi pequeña embarazada?

Ese… _pequeño_ y yo íbamos a tener una buena charla… y Liz, no se iba a librar tampoco.

- No lo sé – lloró.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – inquirí alarmada. – ¿No lo apuntas?

- Se me olvidó.

Joder… pasé la mano por mi cabello y miré a Rose, la cual, ahora estaba muy seria.

- Vamos – alargó sus manos hacia a nosotras.

- ¿A dónde? – le pregunté.

- Al baño.

…

Llevábamos dos largos minutos esperando a que el predictor nos diera un resultado y por el bien de todo el mundo, esperaba que fuese negativo. Mi hija todavía era muy joven para ser mamá y no estaba preparada para ello.

- ¿Por qué llevas un predictor en el bolso? – le pregunté a Rose apartando las imágenes de Liz con un bebé en brazos de mi cabeza.

- Tenias razón – me sonrió dulcemente. – No solo no he podido desayunar esta mañana gracias a las _atenciones_ de Emmett, puede ser que yo… esté…

- ¿De verdad? – mis ojos brillaron por la emoción y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

- Sí – asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Eso es fabuloso Rose! – la abracé sin soltar la mano de Liz de entre mi mano derecha.

- Bueno… – me respondió el abrazo. – Solo llevo unos días de retraso…

- ¿No tienes otro predictor? – negó con la cabeza. – Vaya…

- Mamá – me giré para mirar a Liz. – Ya han pasado los cinco minutos.

Su cuerpo temblaba, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y su mano estaba muy sudada, síntoma de que estaba muy, pero que muy nerviosa. Igual que yo.

- Rose, haznos el favor – le pedí.

Rosalie se acercó al lavabo y miró el predictor.

- Negativo – dijo sin darse la vuelta.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté acercándome a ella y tirando de Liz.

- Negativo – repitió.

- Liz – encaré a mi hija. – ¿Estás segura de que tienes un retraso? – asintió sin apartar la mirada del suelo. – No me fio Rose – me giré hacia ella. – Mira lo que pasó conmigo, vamos al hospital.

…

Yo sabía muy bien que la excusa que le había dado al director del colegio era buena. A Liz no le hizo falta actuar como lo habría hecho yo con su edad cuando quería librarme de alguna clase, su cara mostraba que no estaba muy bien, así que el director, nos dejó ir al hospital a que la revisaran… pero, Rose, no sé cómo, ni que le dijo, pero aquí estaba en la sala de espera con nosotras dos, a la espera de que Kate nos atendiera.

- Rose – la llamé. – ¿Por qué no le dices a Kate que te haga análisis de sangre y sales de dudas de si estas o no embarazada?

- Sería buena idea – me contestó.

- ¿Pero? – inquirí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Acabar con los nervios de saber si estoy o no embarazada? – preguntó… no sé si burlona o no, porque había algo extraño en esa pregunta que no supe descifrar.

- Eres masoca – reí.

- Lo soy – sonrió.

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres saberlo?

- No, Bella no estoy segura de nada – la miré con el ceño fruncido cuando su voz tembló.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rose? – musité para que Liz no me escuchara.

-Nada – apartó la mirada de mí y clavó sus ojos en un punto fijo de la pared.

- Rose – susurré. – Soy yo.

- Luego Bells – me dijo antes de que la enfermera llamara a Liz.

**Edward POV**

Aparté la mirada del monitor al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

- Pasa – dije a… alguien.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por la rendija, asomó mi madre la cabeza.

- ¿Mamá? – le pregunté sorprendido de verla allí y levantándome de la sillón. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – me acerqué a ella y besé sus mejillas.

- ¿No puedo venir a hacerle una visita a mi hijo? – inquirió indignada.

- Claro – le ofrecí la silla de enfrente de mi escritorio.

- Además hijo – se sentó. – No solo trabajas tú en este hospital.

- Papá está en una reunión – me senté enfrente de ella, en mi sillón.

- Lo sé, por eso me he pasado por aquí – sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Soy tu segunda opción? – inquirí divertido con una ceja alzada.

- No. Iba a venir más tarde de todas formas. Apenas te veo y eso que aun vives en casa – se quejó.

- Lo sé – contesté avergonzado.

Desde que me había enterado de que Bella estaba embarazada, dormía a menudo y pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en la de mis padres, donde actualmente, seguía "_viviendo"_. Estaba pendiente de ella siempre que estábamos juntos e incluso cuando estábamos separados estaba atento a ella, le llamaba por teléfono, le mandaba mensajes…

- Además quería informarme de cómo esta mi futuro nieto – dijo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. – ¿Qué tal está Bella?

- Bien – le respondí.

- ¿Solo bien? – alzó una ceja.

- Bueno, hoy parecía bastante cansada.

- ¿Y ha ido a trabajar? – su tono alarmado me asustó incluso a mí.

- Sí.

- ¡¿Y se lo has permitido? ! – gritó levantándose de la silla.

- No, claro que no se lo he permitido – le contesté molesto cruzándome de brazos. – Ella es muy cabezota – gruñí. – Por más que le he pedido, que le he suplicado que se quedara en casa, no me ha hecho caso – bufé.

- Es igual que tú – dijo por lo bajo apartando su mirada de mí.

- Yo no soy terco – me enfurruñe como lo hacía, hace mucho tiempo.

- Eres un cielo cariño – mamá se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla con su mano. – Sigues siendo igual de adorable que cuando tenias cinco años – se burló. – Pero espero que estés cuidando bien a Bella.

- Sí mamá – rodé los ojos ignorando sus comentarios.

- Edward hablo enserio. Espero que Bella esté en buenas manos – la miré fijamente sin entender por qué tanta preocupación.

- Mamá, ¿Tanya estuvo mal conmigo cuando estuvo embarazada? – le pregunté incrédulo.

- No, claro que no, siempre tuvo de todo. Pero quiero que hagas bien las cosas con Bella, se la ve una buena mujer y…

- Lo es – le corté.

- Y – prosiguió pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por la puerta.

- Adelante – dije.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la cabeza de mi hermana se asomó por la puerta como había hecho mi madre minutos antes.

- ¡Estas aquí! – le dijo a mamá. – He ido al despacho de papá donde se supone que debías esperarme y…

- Tu padre está en una reunión – le interrumpió ella en tono seco.

- Ya lo sé mamá, vengo de allí – cerró la puerta de mi consultorio y se acercó a mi madre. – Podrías haber avisado guapa – se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente, desafiándola con la mirada.

Y yo miraba la escena entre divertido y asqueado, cada vez que se ponían así acababan gritando a todo el mundo que se les pusieran delante y… ¡estábamos en un hospital!

- Me he dejado el teléfono en casa y está más que claro que si no estoy donde tu padre, estoy donde tu hermano – se cruzó también de brazos y se giró hacía a mí.

Tragué en seco.

- Lo que te decía Edward, espero que estés tratándola bien y sepas mantener bien sus antojos.

- Ya te he dicho que no le falta de nada mamá – me quejé.

- Que adorable – se burló Alice mirándome cariñosamente. – Es tan tierno, cómo cuando tenia diez años – rió. – Eres una ricura cuando te enfadas hermanito.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – inquirió mamá mirándola.

- ¡Oh por favor! Callaos – me levanté del sillón y caminé hasta la puerta. – Si no os importa – cogí el pomo de la puerta – tengo pacientes que atender – la abrí y las invité con un ademán con la cabeza a que abandonaran la estancia.

- Edward, hijo – dijo mamá dulcemente. – Tu turno ya ha acabado, el único paciente que tienes que atender…

- Toc, toc – dijo Jazz tocando la puerta con sus nudillos. - ¿Se puede?

Quería decirle que no, que no entrara hasta que Alice se fuera. Cuando estos dos se juntaban eran peor que cuando lo hacían mamá y ella. Eran como el gato y el ratón, y no sabría decir quién era el gato y quién el ratón.

Además tenia trabajo que hacer.

- Claro Jasper – le respondió mi madre abriendo sus brazos.

- ¡Oh! ¿Estabais reunidos? – preguntó preocupado entrando al consultorio.

- No cariño – lo abrazó mamá. – Solo hemos venido a hacerle una visita. ¿Qué tal estas?

- Muy bien Esme, ¿y tú?

- Muy bien también. Haciéndole una visita al zoquete de mi hijo, que me tiene abandonada – dramatizó.

- Si, pasa mucho tiempo en mi casa – se quejó Jazz mirándome de reojo.

Rodé los ojos y volví a cerrar la puerta para dirigirme al sillón.

¿No iba a poder estar hoy tranquilo, para acabar de rellenar los informes?

Escuché parte de la conversación que las tres personas estaban teniendo en mi consultorio, mientras acababa de hacer mi trabajo. Me pareció de lo más extraño ver como Alice y Jasper se aguantaban el uno al otro… antes estarían discutiendo como si la vida les dependiese de ello, pero ahora, incluso casi acababan sus frases… dejé de pensar en ello, me tenia que concentrar en acabar esto y salir lo antes posible de aquí para ir a ver a Bella. Esperaba que se encontrara bien, sino…

- _Señor Cullen – el intercomunicador me sacó de mi burbuja._

- Dime Ángela – respondí apretando el botón.

- _La Dra. Denali le requiere en urgencias – miré el aparato que descansaba encima de mi escritorio con el ceño fruncido._

- ¿Te ha dicho para qué?

_- No. Solo me dijo que debería de bajar… ya – me levanté rápidamente del sillón._

- No toquéis nada – les advertí a los presentes. – Ahora vuelvo.

- Edward tengo que hablar contigo.

- Después Jazz – le dije saliendo de la consulta. Me despedí de Ángela con la mano y anduve con paso rápido hacia el ascensor.

No me llevó más de tres minutos estar en urgencias. Caminé hacía el mostrador y pregunté por Kate. Después de que me dijeran en que Box se encontraba, caminé hacia allí, pero me detuve en cuanto vi a Rose en la sala de espera. Casi corrí – no lo hice ya que estaba prohibido – hacia ella y me paré justo enfrente suyo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirí alterado mirando hacia todos lados.

Escuché como los engranajes de mi cabeza hacían su trabajo y me quedé blanco cuando vi la cara de Rose llena de preocupación y llegué a la conclusión, de por qué Kate me había llamado.

Algo había pasado con Bella.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – la cogí de los hombros sin darle tiempo a contestar a mi primera pregunta y la levanté de la silla donde estaba sentada. - ¿Qué le ha pasado a Bella? – la zarandeé un poco.

- Nada, joder, Edward – se quejó apartando mis manos de sus hombros con un par de golpes. – A Bella no le ha pasado nada – comenzó a frotarse los hombros. – ¡Bruto! – me mató con la mirada.

- Entonces… - miré de nuevo hacia todos lados. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Porque he acompañado a Bella – me volvió a asesinar con la mirada cuando abrí la boca para volver a preguntarle por ella. De todas formas… ¿qué hacía yo allí hablando con ella, pudiendo entrar en el box y mirar que ocurría con Bella y Kate? – Es Liz – añadió rápidamente.

Me giré y salí de allí como un rayo escuchando como Rosalie me llamaba, pero no me iba a detener. No era Bella la que estaba mal, pero quería a Liz como si fuese mi propia hija, en el poco tiempo que la había conocido, ella misma me había enseñado a quererla y yo había aprendido a hacerlo.

Toqué la puerta con los nudillos y esperé a que me dieran permiso para entrar, no quería encontrarme a Liz en una situación… _vergonzosa_. Si Kate estaba ahí… sería por algo respecto a su… _intimidad_.

En cuanto oí la voz de Kate, entré al box, acojonado, porque no sabía lo que me iba a encontrar, pero suspiré aliviado al ver que las dos estaban bien. Tras echar un rápido vistazo a todo y todas, me acerqué a ellas y puse una mano en el hombro de Bella, dándole apoyo. Estaba sentada al lado de Liz en un par de sillas mientras Kate hablaba con ellas.

_Por favor que sea una infección de orina _– me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez desde que había entrado ahí.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirí mirando a Kate.

- Será mejor que… - iba a matar a Tony como hubiese dejado a Liz embarazada. - ¿Edward?

- ¿Qué?

- Siéntate por favor, tenemos que hablar contigo.

Definitivamente lo iba a matar…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté mirando de reojo a Liz.

- ¿Puedo… puedo esperar afuera? – inquirió Liz con la cabeza cabizbaja.

- Claro cariño, vete con Rose a la sala de espera, dile que ahora salimos.

Esperamos a que Elizabeth saliera del box antes de que Kate hablara.

- Os voy a echar la bronca por igual – advirtió. – A ti – me señaló, - por no hablar con Tony seriamente sobre todo lo que hace. ¡Es tu hijo Edward! Necesita saber que limite tiene que poner en _esas_ situaciones, y a ti – señaló a Bella, pero antes de que dijera nada, la interrumpí.

No me estaba enterando de nada y por mi cabeza sólo pasaban las mil formas de matar a mi hijo.

- Espera, me he perdido. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- Tu hijo no deja de… _hacerlo_ con su hija. Haz el favor de ponerle un límite, ya que Bella no parece saber ponérselo a Elizabeth y así nos evitaremos sustos, como éste. No es nada agradable y menos para una mujer embarazada y eso me conduce a ti – miró a Bella. – Necesitas reposo y controlar a Liz, no es bueno, como he dicho antes, estos "_sustos_" – hizo las comillas con sus dedos – no son buenos para ti. El bebé siente todo lo que tú sientes, estas cansada, solo hay que verte, necesitas reposo…

- Ahora lo tendré, cuando acabé el…

- No – le interrumpió igual que Bella había hecho. – Lo necesitas ya, no vas a ir a trabajar, te voy a dar la baja…

- Pero…

- No – volvió a cortarla. – Bella, he leído tu informe, no te viene bien que te estreses y que desgastes así energías. Necesitas descanso.

- Eso le he dicho yo – dije sentándome en la silla que había estado Liz y cogiendo la mano de Bella.

- ¡Tú cállate! – Kate alzó la voz. – Tú tienes tanta culpa como ella. ¡Dios Edward, eres médico! No solo basta con que se lo digas, oblígala. No hay riesgo de que te ocurra lo mismo que… que tú último embarazo – suavizó la voz. – Pero necesitas cuidarte.

- Lo haré – suspiró Bella agachando la mirada a sus manos.

- Claro que lo harás, empezaras hoy mismo.

No nos dejó replicar más. Ambos quedamos con las cabezas cabizbajas por sus riñas mientras rellenaba la baja de Bella.

- Cuídate Bella – nos despedimos de Kate en la puerta del box. – Y tú habla con Tony, Edward.

- Esta misma tarde.

Caminamos hasta la sala de espera donde Rose y Liz hablaban tranquilamente.

- Dile a Rose que lleve a Liz a clase, tú te vienes conmigo – le dije a Bella.

- Yo llevaré a mi hija a la escuela – me dijo en tono enfadado.

Detuve mis pasos y también los de ella.

- Bella, amor – me puse frente a ella. – Has oído a Kate, tienes que descansar – acuné su rostro y besé suavemente sus labios, ignorando las miradas curiosas de las enfermeras.

- Lo sé, pero llevaré a Liz al colegio y…

- No – la corté. – Rose se llevará a Liz y tú vendrás conmigo a casa.

- No voy a dejar que Rosalie se ocupe de mi hija – se quejó apartando mis manos de su cara con un empujón.

Aquí venían… ¡benditas hormonas y sus cambios de humor!

Suspiré y volví a la carga.

- Amor, a Rose no le importara y…

- ¡No estoy invalida Edward! Solo embarazada – dijo entre dientes.

- Lo sé, por eso necesitas reposo Bella. Últimamente no duermes mucho, necesitas hacerlo – acaricié su mejilla.

Bella cerró los ojos ante mi roce y suspiró. Me encantaba verla así, era igual que cuando le hacía el amor y le decía una y otra vez lo feliz que era por tenerla en mi vida.

- No quiero que Rose cargue…

- No va a cargar con Liz, solo la llevará al colegio y tú vendrás conmigo a casa – le interrumpí.

- ¿Y quién irá después a por ellos? – abrió los ojos y los enfocó en mí. – Edward tengo que ir al colegio, Seth y Liz no tienen como volver a casa.

- Jasper irá a por ellos en cuanto salgan – traté de tranquilizarla. – Deja de pensar en cómo volverán, eso es lo de menos, ahora lo importante es que tú vayas a descansar – me incliné lo justo para besar su frente. – Ahora vamos a decirle a Rose, que ya se pueden ir.

Nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo y nos acercamos a ellas. Le dijimos que volvieran a la escuela, que yo iba a llevar a Bella a casa ya que Kate le había dicho que tenia que descansar y le había dado la baja hasta _nueva orden_.

Después de despedirnos de las chicas y Bella le advirtiera a Liz que iban a hablar en casa muy seriamente, nos dirigimos hacía mi consulta. Esperaba que todo el mundo se hubiese ido, pero al parecer ser, mis pequeños ruegos no llegaron a los oídos de los _grandes_ y tuve que encontrarme no solo con las tres personas que ya había dejado allí, sino que se les había unido a la "_fiesta_" mi padre.

- Hola Bella – saludó mamá en cuanto la vio entrar a la estancia.

- Hola Esme – dijo sin ganas.

- ¿Qué te pasa corazón? – inquirió mi madre abrazándola.

- Edward… - ni siquiera le dejó terminar la frase mamá.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho? ! – soltó a Bella y me enfrentó.

- Nada – intenté defenderme.

- ¿Y por qué está así? – gruñó.

- Porque está cansada y necesita descansar.

- ¡Oh! – se giró para mirarla. – Bella, no tienes muy buen aspecto – observó. Pasé por al lado de mi madre para sentarme en una de las sillas. Todos se encontraban de pies. – Será mejor que vayas a casa a descansar – observé a Bella que apartó la mirada de mi madre y la clavó en mí. – Vamos a casa, yo te llevo.

- Mamá – me levanté de la silla y me situé al lado de Bella. – Yo la llevo a casa…

- No puedes – me cortó papá. – Tenemos una urgencia y te necesitamos.

- Pero papá, ya he acabado mi turno y ya hablamos sobre las urgencias – me quejé como si tuviese ocho años.

No me importaba atender una urgencia, pero ahora me resultaba más urgente llevar a Bella a casa y obligarla a descansar, porque sabía que por ella misma no lo iba a hacer.

- No te preocupes Edward, yo la llevo a casa y la ayudo – dijo mamá.

- Sí, porque a mi todavía me quedan un par de horas para salir – añadió Jazz.

- Y yo… bueno yo… - era raro ver nerviosa a Alice… pero ahora mismo estaba muy nerviosa y no le veía sentido.

¿Por qué Alice se ponía así cada vez que hablábamos algo relativo a Bella?

Sabía que Bella y ella no congeniaban porque no se habían dado una oportunidad para conocerse, pero Alice ya había hecho algunas cosas por ella muy amablemente y sin quejarse. Simplemente no lo entendía…

- Puedo coger un taxi y…

- ¡No! – dijimos todos a la vez, incluido mi padre.

- Te vienes conmigo, yo te llevo a casa y cuido de ti mientras Edward ejerce su trabajo – dijo mamá.

- Esta bien, Edward tenemos que irnos ya – me dijo papá en cuanto su _busca_ sonó.

Me despedí de Bella rápidamente, ya que la urgencia que tenia que atender parecía ser bastante grave. Mi padre y yo salimos corriendo dejándolos a todos ellos en mi consulta.

- Es una niña de nueve años… – comenzó mi padre a decirme lo que había pasado y como venia la niña, en estado crítico.

Me preparé tan mentalmente como pude para la situación que se me presentaba. Dejé de lado a Bella y su estado cansado – no tan de lado, pero lo suficientemente como concentrarme en mi trabajo, – y me centré en la niña a la que tenia que salvar la vida.

**Bella POV**

No sabría decir por qué razón o la razón exacta de por qué Esme, la madre de Edward, me ponía tan nerviosa. Era una fantástica mujer, una gran mujer, cuidaba de sus hijos como una buena madre lo hace, quería a sus personas cercanas tanto que no le costaba demostrarlo con acciones, pero yo, yo me sentía como una adolescente cuando estaba a su lado, como si tuviese de nuevo dieciséis o diecisiete años y empezara a conocer a la madre de mi novio. Prácticamente era lo que estaba haciendo, empezaba a conocerla ahora, pero no entendía porque me ponía tan nerviosa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien cariño? – íbamos en su coche de camino a mi casa cuando me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- Sí – susurré casi sin voz.

- Deja de temblar, no te voy a morder – miré hacia su dirección, Esme sonreía amplia y amablemente dándome una tranquilidad que hasta ahora, a su lado, no sabía que tenia. – Relájate – me guiñó un ojo y miró hacia la carretera.

Lo intenté, lo intenté por todos mis medios, pero me resultaba imposible, al menos, dejé de temblar de cuerpo entero, ahora solo me temblaba la pierna derecha y me sudaban las manos.

Para mi suerte, llegamos rápido a casa, muy rápido, no sé qué problema tenia esta familia con el coche y presionar el pedal del acelerador hasta que tocara la moqueta, pero Edward, Rose y Emmett, que era con los que había montado de momento, conducían de la misma forma, como lo acababa de hacer Esme.

Bajé del coche y me preparé para despedirme. Esme ya me había acercado a casa, así que ya podía entrar y descansar hasta que mis hijos regresaran del colegio. Me sorprendió que ella también se bajara. La miré inconscientemente con el ceño fruncido, por supuesto ella me vio y en cuando se fijo en mi frente arrugada, me mostró una amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí.

- No creerías que te iba a dejar sola, ¿no?

- Bueno… yo… pensé…

_¡Deja de tartamudear y de ponerte nerviosa, y respóndele algo racional!, _me reprendí mentalmente.

- No pienses que te voy a dejar sola – cogió mi brazo y tras cerrar el coche con el mando a distancia, me guió hasta la puerta principal de la casa. – Voy a cuidar de ti como dije antes hasta que Edward o Jasper vuelvan.

No le respondí nada, no veía la forma de hacerlo, seguía nerviosa y para soltarle cuatro palabras sin sentido, prefería quedarme calladita. Así que, me enfoqué en mi bolso y saqué las llaves, las cuales desaparecieron de mi mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esme me las había arrebatado.

No tenia fuerzas ni para quejarme, ni para pelear y comenzar una estúpida discusión por culpa de las llaves… las hormonas - ¡malditas hormonas! – volvían a la carga e intenté y logré mantenerlas a raya.

Abrió la puerta de casa y me invitó a pasar delante de ella, no lo dudé y entré. Fui directa hacía las escaleras, la cama me llamaba a gritos.

- Bella – me detuve en el primer escalón y me giré para mirar a Esme. – No conozco tu casa. ¿Puedo andar como si fuese la mía propia? – la observé un tanto anonadada ignorando su pregunta. Edward tenia muchos rasgos físicos igualitos a los de su madre. – Quiero decir, ¿me das permiso para enredar y cotillear la casa y buscar todo lo que necesito para que tú te encuentres a gusto y cómoda mientras estás en tu cama? – y esa sonrisa que mostraba… Edward tenía esa misma sonrisa para algunas cosas y la misma sonrisa de Carlisle para otras…

- Claro Esme, siéntete como en tu propia casa – le contesté unos segundos más tarde.

Me giré y comencé a subir de nuevo las escaleras con ella a mis espaldas.

- ¿Tienes tu propio baño en tu habitación? – me preguntó colocándose a mi lado.

- Sí.

- Te voy a preparar un baño – dijo entrando a mi habitación después de mí. – Vete quitándote la ropa cariño.

Como si fuese una orden directa a mi cabeza, lo hice. Me quedé desnuda en apenas un par de minutos, tapé mi desnudez con una bata de franela. No quería sentirme tan "_expuesta"_ ante ella.

- Ya esta Bella – me dijo bajo el marco de la puerta del baño de mi habitación.

- Gracias Esme – susurré avergonzada.

- No tienes por qué darlas – se apartó de la puerta y dejó que entrara al baño.

Había encendido un par de velas perfumadas, la bañera estaba medio llena y el agua parecía estar caliente, ya que emanaba vapor. Me metí en la bañera después de cerciorarme que Esme no estuviera presente y de quitarme la bata. El agua, como había percibido, estaba caliente, la temperatura perfecta. Me acomodé en la bañera lo mejor que pude, apoyé la cabeza en el borde donde Esme había colocado una toalla doblada para ello y cerré los ojos dejando que el calor del agua, el silencio del baño y el olor de las velas, me inundara.

Después de salir de la bañera, secarme el cuerpo y el pelo, echarme crema y vestirme, Esme me obligó a tumbarme en la cama. Me cocinó y no me dio de comer porque le robé el tenedor antes de que pinchara en las pechugas de pollo que me había hecho. Cuando acabé de comer, me obligó de nuevo – este debía ser el fuerte de la familia, obligar a una lo que no quiere hacer, yo prefería estar haciendo todo lo que me quedaba por hacer y preparar los exámenes para el final del trimestre, pero no, Esme tenía otros planes para mí, – a meterme en la cama y echarme una _cabezadita_. Bueno, a la cabezadita no pude negarme, estaba molida y necesitaba cerrar los ojos todas las horas posibles que pudiera e intentar no tener pesadillas, cosa imposible, ya que no había estado haciendo otra cosa por las noches que tener pesadilla tras pesadilla.

Y aquí estaba, tumbada en la cama mirando al techo, con las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas. Pensando en nada en particular y esperando que mis ya pesados parpados, se cerraran y rezando que por una vez, las pesadillas desaparecieran.

…

Sentí que la cama se hundía a mi lado, me acurruqué mejor y cerré más fuertemente los ojos, no tenia ninguna gana de abrirlos, aun quería dormir, estaba muy cansada.

Sentí como unos labios calientes se posaban sobre mi cara y besaban aquí y allí, recorriéndome la parte derecha del rostro. Intenté apartar con la mano la pequeña molestia que estaba causando que mis ojos se fueran abriendo poco a poco, pero me detuvo otra mano.

Abrí los ojos un poco cuando escuché la floja risa de…

- Despierta dormilona – susurró Edward en mi oído.

- Tengo sueño – le contesté cortando un bostezo.

- Pero tienes que cenar, luego podrás seguir durmiendo.

- ¿Qué hora es? – acabé de abrir los ojos y miré hacia la ventana.

No me había fijado pero el cuarto estaba sólo alumbrado por la luz de la lamparita de la mesilla.

¿Tan tarde era?

¿Tanto había dormido?

- Las nueve – rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me atrajo hacía su pecho.

- ¿Qué? – inquirí apartando su brazo y sentándome en la cama. - ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? – le reprendí.

- Porque estabas preciosa durmiendo – susurró sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

Lo miré más atentamente. Había venido a despertarme como siempre hacía, pero había algo en su mirada que me decía que él no estaba bien. Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama y lo miré más fijamente a los ojos, estudiándolos.

Su verde mirada estaba apagada e incluso tenía los ojos cristalinos. Alcé la mano y acaricié su mejilla con la palma de la mano. Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente y suspiró acercando su cara más hacía mi mano, hacia mi caricia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté en tono suave.

- Na… da – se le rompió la voz.

Me resultaba tan raro ver a Edward en ese estado. Nunca lo había visto así, si lo había visto decaído y triste en algunas ocasiones cuando volvía del trabajo, pero nunca tan apagado como ahora.

- Edward – lo llamé para que abriera los ojos, cosa que no hizo. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Pasó su brazo por mi cintura y sin abrir los ojos, me pegó a él y enterró su cara en mi cuello.

- La he perdido – susurró con voz ahogada.

- ¿A quién? – le pregunté con el corazón alterado y asustada.

- La urgencia que tenía – me apretó en su abrazo. – Era una niña… la he perdido, no pude hacer nada por ella – hundió más su cara en mi cuello.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando, incluso podía sentir mi cuello húmedo, pero no sabía decir si era por su hálito o por las lágrimas. Lo apreté con mí y besé sus cabellos.

- Estaba muy crítica, no pude hacer nada y… y… ¡dios!

- Edward – cogí su cara con mis manos y lo aparté de mí. Sentía el mismo dolor que él por esa perdida, pero no quería verle tan derrotado, me dolía verle así. Le obligué a que me mirara a la cara antes de hablar. – No ha sido tú culpa cariño. Tú mismo has dicho que estaba muy mal, tú solo has hecho lo que has podido amor.

- Pero…

- No – le interrumpí. – Nada de peros. No sé que le habrá pasado a la niña para ir en estado crítico, pero tú has hecho lo que has podido, no te culpes, tú has hecho todo lo que ha estado en tu mano para poder salvarla – le dije tan sinceramente como pude.

Nos quedamos mirándonos largos minutos a los ojos. Los suyos comenzaban a tener esa chispa de vida que había desaparecido hoy, los míos… comenzaban a estar cristalinos, sentía unas ganas de llorar inmensas.

- Te amo – susurró dejándome helada.

Nunca, jamás me había dicho que me amaba.

Mi corazón se paró y después se saltó un par de latidos antes de ponerse a correr como loco. Nerviosa, no sabría decir si era la palabra exacta para describirme en este momento, pero frenética, venia muy bien conmigo ahora mismo.

- Te amo más que a mi vida – añadió al ver mi mutismo.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Las comisuras de mis labios se estiraron hacia arriba para dibujar una deslumbrante sonrisa en mi todavía adormilado rostro.

Me acerqué a Edward y besé sus labios castamente.

- Y yo a ti – volví a juntar nuestros labios. – Te amo Edward – y volví a juntar nuestras bocas en un beso _devastador_.

* * *

Hola! tarde, tardísimo, pero aquí estoy, cumpliendo :-P. Excusas... bueno, diré que ando con menos tiempo libre... por eso la tardanza.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capitulo y que no me castiguéis por el retraso dejándome sin vuestros comentarios que son el motor de que esto siga adelante.

Como siempre, muuuchiiisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leerme, bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.

También quiero agradecer (no por su existencia como me ha dicho ella ¬¬) a **tlebd, **que como ella bien sabe, es uno de los pilares más importantes de mi vida. Nena, sin ti estaría perdida en muchas ocasiones, igual si que tengo que agradecer tu existencia... perra! jajaja. Ya sabes cuanto te quiero! Ah! por supuesto, gracias por tu ayuda con el capi. También quiero agradecer a **silves **y a **Yzza **por aguantarme también, jijiji, todo el mundo sabe que la vida no es fácil, por eso agradezco que hayáis entrado en la mía facilitándome muchas cosas que yo creí complicadas ^^.

Y ahora con tanto "lloriqueo" me despido hasta el próximo capitulo. Espero poder escribir tan rápido como pueda.

Un abrazooooo!


	36. Capítulo 36

Capítulo 36

**Bella POV**

Llevaba tres días en casa encerrada sin poder hacer nada. Si no era Edward el que me vigilaba, lo hacía Esme. No es que la mujer me disgustara… jamás sentiría algo así por ella, era una buena mujer. Era atenta, cariñosa, alegre, sabía escuchar, sabía dar buenos consejos… repito, no me disgustaba. Pero Edward en cambio…

¡No sé que se había creído al ponerme guardia las veinticuatro horas del día!

Asqueada, enfadada, frustrada, agobiada… esas eran muchas de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Estaba harta de estar encerrada en casa, ¡en mi propia casa!

Casi no me podía ni levantar para ir al baño sin ser preguntada o seguida. Esto comenzaba a ser ridículo.

La Dra. Denali, me había dicho que guardara reposo y descansara, y yo, como buena paciente que soy, lo estaba haciendo. Pero ahora me sentía estúpida. No me dejaban ni cocinar… y eso lo necesitaba ya que era una forma de relajarme y dejar de pensar en todo. Quería centrarme en mi embarazo, en llevarlo lo mejor que pudiese, en no ponerme en peligro, en que todo a mi alrededor estuviese tranquilo.

Dentro de poco nos iríamos a Forks y conociendo a Jacob, eso significaba el doble de cuidados para la _servidora_.

Suspiré frustrada en la cama. Llevaba cerca de media hora intentando concentrarme para leer el libro que tenia en mis manos, pero me resultaba imposible, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Esme ya nos había dado de comer a mí y a mis hijos. Seth estaba jugando en su habitación y Liz estaba a mi lado con su móvil en la mano mandándose mensajitos con Tony, supuse. Tanta risita floja, tampoco dejaba que me concentrara.

Había tenido una charla muy constructiva con Liz, sobre su relación con Tony. Después de semejante susto, tuve que meter mis narices entre ellos y ponerles unos límites, que por el bien de los dos, esperaba que los cumplieran.

- Liz deja el móvil y haz algo más…

- Ya acabo – me interrumpió. – Ahora te atiendo mamá.

Rodé los ojos, ya me había dicho eso cuatro veces.

- Si no acabas ya, te lo voy a quitar – le advertí dejando el libro sobre la mesilla.

- Voy – contestó antes de escribir algo más. – Ya esta, ¿ves? – dejó su teléfono sobre la otra mesilla y se acurrucó a mi lado. - ¿Qué tal estas? – preguntó.

- Asqueada – le contesté.

- No te lo preguntaba a ti mamá – rió. – Se lo decía al bebé.

- En ese caso – pasé la mano por mi tripa. – Creo que está bien – sonreí.

- ¿Aun no se mueve? – me preguntó colocando su mano sobre mi vientre.

- No, pero no creo que le falte mucho.

- ¿Qué crees que será? ¿Niño o niña? – inquirió curiosa.

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros. – No quiero saberlo hasta que nazca – le confesé.

Edward y yo habíamos discutido largo y tendido sobre ello. Él se empeñaba en que quería saber el sexo del bebé, pero yo, con mis hormonas revolucionadas, le convencí de lo contrario, entre lloros flojos y risas escandalizadas. No quería saber que iba a ser, prefería que fuese una… _sorpresa_.

- Eso está bien – sonrió. - ¿Ya tienes nombres?

- No, aun no lo he pensado.

- ¿Eso también lo dejarás para cuando nazca? – inquirió con una risa.

- No. Simplemente aun no he pensado en eso – le sonreí. – Si me pongo a ello, acabaría loca. Me gustan demasiados nombres como para poder elegir uno.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerte yo un par? – se sentó en la cama, cruzó las piernas, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y la barbilla sobre sus manos.

Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Miedo me daba…

- Dispara – le dije sin pararme a pensar si de verdad quería saber el nombre que tenia en la cabeza.

- Si fuera chico… - me miró intensamente. – Le pondría Anthony – rodé los ojos y ella sonrió.

Era de esperar que me dijera eso.

- ¿Y si es chica? – inquirí divertida.

- Si es chica… - apartó las manos de su barbilla y me miró con miedo. No entendía por qué, pero Liz me sacó de mis dudas. – Marie.

El corazón se detuvo en mi pecho. Marie era el nombre que le pusimos, o que le íbamos a poner a mi pequeña. Era el nombre de mi abuela y mi segundo nombre, siempre me había gustado, pero ahora le tenia cierto… respeto. No, definitivamente si era niña no le iba a poner ese nombre.

- No – le contesté con un hilo de voz.

- De acuerdo – aceptó sin reproches. – Se lo pondré yo a mi hija – dijo ilusionada.

- Espero que tu hija, nazca tarde, muy tarde. No quiero ser abuela todavía – la asesiné con la mirada, echando a un lado el mal cuerpo que me había dejado al volver a recodar a mi pequeña.

- Yo tampoco quiero ser mamá aun. Soy demasiado joven, quiero vivir la vida – sonrió con los ojos brillantes emocionados.

- Más te vale – susurré.

Se acurrucó en mi pecho, la rodeé con los brazos y besé el tope de su cabeza. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que unos suaves golpes nos hicieron girar la cabeza hacía la puerta. Esperamos a que alguien entrara, pero nada ocurrió. Observamos unos segundos más la puerta hasta que volvió a sonar.

- Pasa – dije inmediatamente.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la cabeza de Esme se asomó por el hueco.

- Creí que dormías – dijo.

- No, estaba intentando leer un poco, pero Liz no me ha dejado con tanto ruido del teclado del móvil – le expliqué.

- Haberme dicho y…

- Te he pedido cuatro veces que dejarás el teléfono – le interrumpí. – Y no me hacías caso.

- Lo siento – susurró apartando la mirada.

- No pasa nada – suspiré. – De todas formas no creo que fuera a poder concentrarme.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó Esme con tono preocupado y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, entrando a la habitación.

- No, no, no – le dije seguido. – No necesito nada.

- ¿Seguro? – se colocó al lado de la cama.

- Seguro Esme. Deja de trabajar y siéntate aquí con nosotras un rato. Desde que llegas hasta que te vas, no paras.

- Estoy acostumbrada cariño – y yo no me acostumbraba a su forma tan maternal que tenia a la hora de hablarme y de tratarme, casi podía decir que me trataba como si fuera su hija propia.

Se sentó a mi lado, estuvimos las tres hablando animadamente sobre mi embarazo. Mis nauseas, mis antojos – los que Edward aun no había sufrido en plena madrugada, – mi cansancio tanto físico como emocional… todo ese tipo de cosas que sufre una mujer embarazada. Estábamos riendo de una de las muchas anécdotas que Esme nos estaba contando cuando estuvo embarazada de Edward, cuando el timbre sonó.

- Yo voy – dijo Liz, levantándose de un salto de la cama.

- ¿Edward se está portando bien contigo? – la pregunta de Esme me cogió un poco desprevenida, no esperaba en absoluto que me preguntara eso.

- Muy bien, es muy atento, mucho. Más ahora que sabe de… - acaricié mi tripa por encima de la bata.

- Sí, Edward siempre ha sido un hombre muy atento – me sonrió. - ¿Puedo? – inquirió poniendo la mano sobre la tripa pero sin llegar a tocarla.

- Claro – agarré su mano y la coloqué sobre mi barriga.

- ¿Se mueve? – preguntó después de unos segundos.

- No, aun no – susurré.

- No tardará en hacerlo.

- Lo sé – le sonreí.

Acarició mi tripa con tan cariño que al cerrar los ojos e imaginar que la que lo hacía podría ser mi madre, me hizo estremecerme de pies a cabeza. La echaba muchísimo de menos. Era una pena que viviera al otro lado del país y no pudiera estar aquí conmigo. Sabía que mi madre sería una mujer feliz con su hija embarazada, de nuevo, cerca.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Esme.

Abrí los ojos y miré hacia la puerta, donde mi hija estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirando nuestras manos posadas sobre mi vientre.

- Rosalie – respondió ella después de sacudir la cabeza.

Se acercó a nosotras y regresó a su sitio, donde antes estaba.

- ¿Y dónde está? – inquirí curiosa.

- Ahora subía estaba hablando por teléfono.

- ¿Con…

- ¡Aquí estoy impaciente! – gritó entrando en la habitación interrumpiendo mi pregunta. – Hola Esme – saludó a su suegra con una radiante sonrisa. – Hola nena – me dijo a mí tras acercarse y besar mis mejillas.

- Buenas tardes – la saludé.

- Esme, tu hijo me tiene loca, ¡te lo devuelvo! – exclamó de forma dramática alzando las manos por encima de su cabeza.

Me reí de su comportamiento, últimamente cuando hablaba de Emmett se ponía así de dramática. Su rostro se giró furioso hacia a mí y tras mirarme de arriba abajo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Tienes una puta bata de franela? – preguntó perpleja mirándome de arriba abajo, de nuevo. - ¿De franela? – recalcó. – Te tiras a un bombón como Edward y… - volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo. - ¡De franela! – su risa explotó y llenó la habitación con sus carcajadas.

- ¡Rose! – gritamos Esme y yo al unísono.

- Tu vocabulario, esta Elizabeth presente – le regañó Esme.

- Vigila lo que dices – gruñí.

- ¡Oh por favor! – dramatizó de nuevo. – Tú hija – me señaló con el dedo, – no tan niña, se tira a su nieto – señaló a Esme – y nadie dice nada, pero claro… - volvió a alzar los brazos – si se dice una palabrota, hay que tener cuidado porque la niña está presente.

Miré a Liz de reojo, estaba roja como un tomate, pero no apartaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Rose tenia razón… mi pequeña, ya no era tan pequeña…

- Aun así cuida tu vocabulario delante de los niños – le volvió a regañar Esme.

- De acueeeerdo – le contestó dejándose caer sobre el colchón. - ¿Qué tal está la rebelde? – giró su rostro hacía a mí y me sonrió.

- Agotada de aguantarte – le saqué la lengua.

- Sí, claro, de aguantarme a mí, pero no a Edward que esta toda la noche dale que da… - la asesiné con la mirada para que no acabara esa frase.

En cuanto nos dejaran solas, porque lo iban a hacer por petición mía, iba a estrangular a mi rubia amiga por bocazas.

- Estoy cansada Rose, necesito descansar.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – se incorporó y miró a Liz. – Tony me ha dicho que le llames – fue decir eso y mi hija levantarse corriendo, coger su teléfono y salir de la habitación rápidamente. – Carlisle está preocupado porque su mujer le ha abandonado – le dijo esta vez a Esme.

Bueno, al final no iba a ser yo quien les pediría a Esme y Liz que se fueran, pero la forma en cómo lo estaba haciendo Rosalie, no me estaba gustando mucho.

- Si no te conociera como lo hago… - Esme se levantó de la cama. – Diría que me estas echando sutilmente – bromeó.

- Claro Esme, claro. Ahora vete a llamar a tu marido porque está igual de insoportable que el mío.

- Deberíamos irnos tú y yo solas por ahí una temporadita y dejarlos a ellos solos en casa – propuso Esme.

Parecían amigas en vez de suegra y nuera… esta familia era un tanto _rara_.

- Dalo por hecho, en cuanto nuestra _rebelde embarazada_ recupere fuerzas, nos iremos las tres por ahí, sin hombres, sin teléfonos, sin nada, solo nosotras.

Esperamos a que Esme cerrara la puerta para hablar, o más bien para que Rose hablara.

- Esa bata va a desaparecer, vamos a ir a comprarte una como dios manda para tirarte a un hombre como Edward, como una mujer como tú tiene que hacerlo. Me estas pareciendo ridícula con ella puesta…

- Antes ya la habías visto – corté su monologo.

- Sí, antes cuando te tirabas a un hombre como Demetri, pero ahora estamos hablando de Edward – rodé los ojos ante su comentario.

No iba a discutir con ella sobre Demetri… de nuevo. Ignoré lo que había dicho y le dije:

- En unos meses tu _preciosa_ bata no me valdrá.

- De aquí a unos meses… – me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – No llevarás bata alguna porque tendrás tanto calor que incluso te quitaras la ropa que llevas.

- Estaremos en invierno, hará frio Rose, así que, perdona que lo dude.

- Ya lo veremos – susurró.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, mirándonos a los ojos, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué tal te van las cosas con Jasper? – le pregunté cogiéndola por sorpresa.

Desde que Jazz le había dicho que eran hermanos, no había ni un solo día en el que ambos no quedaran para recuperar algo del tiempo perdido. Jasper siempre venia muy contento a casa después de quedar con Rose, unas veces más que otras y eso ya me descolocaba un poco. Intentaría saber gracias a Rose, porque Jasper en algunas ocasiones venia más contento que otras.

- Muy bien – me contestó con una gran sonrisa. – Es un hombre genial, se está comportando como el hermano que nunca tuve… hablamos mucho.

- Me alegro por vosotros – le dije apartando la mirada de sus ojos ilusionados.

- Bells – me llamó. – ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Tan obvia soy? – bufé mirándola de nuevo.

- Conmigo sí, pero es porque yo te conozco demasiado bien – se acercó a mí y me envolvió con sus brazos. – Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

Me debatí entre preguntarle o no. No quería meter el morro donde no me llamaban, pero… es que el comportamiento de Jasper muchas veces era diferente cuando llegaba a casa y eso me desesperaba de alguna forma.

Le conté lo que había notado en él, escuchó todo lo que le dije y tras reflexionar mis palabras, me contestó.

- Algunos días se va mucho antes de lo normal cuando quedamos. Es cuando le llaman por teléfono, él dice que es del trabajo, pero yo creo que tiene alguna chica por ahí.

- ¿Novia? – pregunté dudosa.

- Sí, alguna novia. Cuando le llama se pone nervioso y empieza a sudar, sus manos tiemblan y me mira todo el rato de reojo – muy típico de Jasper… – ¿No te ha contado nada él? – negué con la cabeza. – Que raro… me dijo que hablabais de todo desde que os conocéis.

- Y así es – afirmé.

- Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos algún que otro secreto – encogió los hombros.

Y tenia razón, todos teníamos secretos que nunca contaríamos ni a la persona con la que más confianza podríamos llegar a tener.

Estuvimos un rato más tumbadas sobre mi cama hablando. Su relación con Emmett no estaba pasando por un buen momento, se desahogó hablando conmigo sobre ello, lloramos juntas, nos abrazamos e incluso bromeamos con algunos temas en relación a Emmett.

Hablamos también de mi relación con Edward, la cual iba en viento en popa. Incluso nos atrevimos a tocar el tema del matrimonio. Rose me preguntó si quería casarme con él, y yo no dudé en decirle que no. Era demasiado pronto para algo así a pesar de que íbamos a tener una personita en común y de que lo amaba con locura.

El matrimonio me daba alergia. Con Jacob no había salido bien y antes de volver a equivocarme, prefería estar segura de lo que sentía hacia Edward, de que todo lo que sentía hacia él y de lo que sentía él hacia a mí, era fuerte y seguro. No es que dudara de mis sentimientos, pero aun teníamos mucho que vivir juntos.

- ¿Habéis pensado en iros a vivir juntos? – inquirió Rose apoyándose sobre un brazo y mirándome directamente a la cara.

- Yo lo he pensado. Pasa más tiempo aquí que en su casa. Seth aun lo mira… _receloso_. No quiero incomodar a mis hijos con su presencia, no quiero dar el siguiente paso sabiendo que al menos Seth no va a estar a gusto.

- Tienes que pensar más en ti o en vosotros que en ellos. Seth ya se acostumbrara a que Edward esté bajo su mismo techo.

Suspiré cansada. Rose tenia razón. Seth ya se haría a la idea de que Edward y yo estamos juntos, pero… ¿y si no se la hacía? Pasé la mano por mi rostro. ¿Qué tenia que hacer?

- Deja de pensártelo y propónselo. De todas formas Edward ya vive más aquí que en casa de sus padres.

Y volvía a tener razón… pero no solo éramos los niños y yo, también estaba Jasper en casa, y era el cincuenta por ciento suya, ya le había pagado mi parte poco a poco a pesar de que él se negó a coger mi dinero. Tenia que hablar con él antes de proponerle nada a Edward.

Volvimos a sumirnos en el silencio, cada una en sus propios pensamientos. Me puse a pensar en los pros y en los contras de todo a lo que se refería a Edward. Eran un par de listas muy largas… pero no imposible de hacer.

Mis labios comenzaron a dibujar una ligera sonrisa. Comenzaba a emocionarme con la idea de que Edward se mudara oficialmente aquí, eso si Jasper no se oponía, si fuera así, buscaríamos alguna que otra casa.

- Rose – la llamé después de hacerme una nota mental en donde apunté que tenia que hablar con Jasper lo antes posible.

- Dime.

- ¿Estás o no estás embarazada? – directa al grano.

La vi tragar en seco, secó sus manos en su pantalón vaquero y me miró de reojo.

- Rose…

- ¡¿Qué? ! – me gritó asustándome. – No me presiones – rugió.

- ¡Oh dios mío! – exclamé sentándome bien en la cama. – No me digas que estas… que tú estás… - como una estúpida embarazada, me eché a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

- No es bueno que te alteres – dijo con el tono más serio que pudo fingir.

- No, no es bueno, pero no sé si reír o llorar al mismo tiempo, porque estoy… feliz por ti.

- Yo no tanto – suspiró.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté limpiando mis lagrimas.

- ¿Has estado escuchando mientras te contaba mis problemas con mi _todavía_ marido?

- Sí. Aun así, me alegro por vosotros. ¿Emmett lo sabe?

- No.

- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

- Cuando nuestra situación se calme, si es que lo hace.

- Creo que deberías de decírselo ya. Puede que os ayude a dejar vuestros problemas a un lado, incluso olvidarlos y volver a ser una pareja feliz.

- Puede ser – musitó antes de esconder el rostro con sus manos. – No sé qué hacer.

- Tenerlo – le dije sin pensármelo.

- No me refería a eso Bella – apartó las manos de su cara y me miró. – No sé qué hacer respecto a Emmett. Lilly comienza a sospechar que algo va mal entre nosotros.

- Tal vez necesitéis un poco de tiempo.

- Quizás – se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, apoyando su espalda sobre el colchón. – No quiero perderlo, pero últimamente me está poniendo las cosas difíciles, solo pienso en cortarle la cabeza.

- Envíalo con Esme, que lo reeduque – reí entre dientes.

Sabía que no era el mejor momento para bromear, pero según me vino, no pude evitar soltarlo.

- Tal vez lo haga – se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios. – A Edward parece que le ha funcionado. Creo que tu novio debería de abandonar el nido de mamá para cedérselo a su hermano. ¡Así que ya podéis iros a vivir juntos! – gritó.

- Tiempo al tiempo, Rose, tiempo al tiempo – suspiré emocionada. – Felicidades Rosalie, enhorabuena – abrí mis brazos y la envolví con ellos, Rose me lo devolvió sin pensárselo envolviendo mi cintura con los suyos. – Me alegra saber que mi bebé va a tener a alguien de su edad, con quien poder jugar. Por cierto – la aparté de mi cuerpo. - ¿De cuánto estás?

- Creo que de dos meses.

- ¿Crees? – inquirí alzando una ceja.

- No he ido al ginecólogo todavía. Aun sigo sin creerme que el palito que _mojé_ el otro día diera positivo.

- Puedo acompañarte si quieres. Necesito salir un día de casa.

- Tú te irás dentro de poco a Forks. Kate no podrá darme cita tan pronto, estas fechas se le llena la consulta de embarazadas – sonrió.

- Puedes decirle a Edward que te revise él.

- No es ginecólogo…

- ¿He oído mi nombre? – preguntó mi hombre de ojos verdes cortando a Rose y entrando en la habitación. – Hola amor – saludó dándome un casto beso en los labios.

- Hola.

- Inoportuno – bramó Rose como saludo.

- Lo sé – rió Edward mirándola de reojo. – ¿De qué hablabais? – preguntó curioso desatándose el nudo de la corbata.

- De nada que te interese Edward – suspiró Rose.

- Eso no me decías antes, cuñada.

- Antes la situación era otra, _cuñado_ – remarcó.

No entendía el juego de palabras que se traían entre manos.

- Ya veo, ya – Edward me miró de reojo y sonrió a Rose.

- Es mejor así – le dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Lo sé. Me alegro de que todo te vaya bien – se acercó a Rose y la abrazó.

Seguía sin entender nada y empezaban a ponerme nerviosa.

- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esto? – me crucé de brazos y los miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Cariño, estoy seguro de que Rose te lo contará – me dio un casto beso y desapareció por la puerta del baño sin darme tiempo a seguir preguntando.

Seguí mirando a Rose con los ojos entrecerrados. Esperaba una respuesta a esta pequeña _conversación clave_ que habían tenido entre ellos dos.

- No seas niña y deja de mirarme así – se quejó bufando.

- ¿A qué se refería Edward con que se alegraba de que todo te vaya bien, Rosalie? – pregunté entre dientes. – ¿Me has mentido acerca de Emmett? – abrí los ojos como platos.

No podía creer que a Rose se le hubiese ocurrido mentirme, no después de toda la confianza que teníamos juntas, de la amistad que estábamos construyendo, de la fuerte relación que teníamos, de…

- ¡No! – exclamó. – Claro que no te he mentido acerca de Emmett.

- Entonces… – descrucé mis brazos. – ¿Por qué te ha dicho eso Edward?

- No recordaba que eras tú – susurró pasando la mano por su cara.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Rose? – le pregunté alzando un poco el tono de mi voz.

Comenzaba a enfadarme.

- Rose – gruñí al ver que no decía nada y mordía su labio nerviosamente.

- Nada, solo se alegra de que entre tú y yo nos vayan bien las cosas – soltó de golpe.

Bien… no sabía cómo tomarme esto. Si en serio, o en broma. ¿A qué se refería con eso de que a nosotras nos fueran bien las cosas? ¡Joder!, ni que fuésemos una pareja.

- Se alegra de que por fin haya encontrado a una persona de confianza de mi mismo sexo y una gran amiga, Bells – me explicó al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

- Ah – solo pude decir.

- Antes se lo contaba todo a él. Edward era mi apoyo, así como lo es Jasper para ti. Éramos uña y carne, desde muy pequeños. Siempre estábamos juntos, hacíamos todo juntos. Parecíamos una pareja, la gente nos veía así, pero entre nosotros solo había una gran amistad. Quiero a Edward como si fuese mi hermano. Le contaba todo, absolutamente todo, hasta que comencé a salir con Emmett. No nos alejamos mucho, solo lo suficiente, él seguía siendo mi apoyo y yo el suyo, solo nos guardábamos para nosotros los detalles más… escabrosos. Incluso cuando él comenzó a salir con Tanya seguimos igual. Ella siempre me vio como una rival, ¿sabes? – sonrió tristemente apartando la mirada de mí. – Fue una pobre estúpida al creerlo. Nunca, jamás – alzó el rostro y me miró con decisión – he querido algo con Edward. Solo su respeto y amistad, y es lo que me ha brindado él, eso y muchas cosas buenas más. Tal vez no supo ser un buen marido con ella, pero conmigo siempre ha sido un buen amigo y estoy seguro de que será un buen hombre para ti – la sonrisa que me dedicó iluminó su cara y sus ojos. – Siempre supe que entre vosotros iba a ver una buena relación, os compenetrabais sin siquiera saberlo, aunque empezarais con mal pie, siempre tuvisteis esa… - se detuvo al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse.

- Rose, ¿podrías salir un momento? – le pidió Edward.

- Claro – me guiñó un ojo y se levantó de la cama. – Luego seguimos hablando – musitó.

Asentí con la cabeza y me fijé en Edward.

Después de que Rose se fuera de la habitación, Edward se vistió delante de mí. Tuve que detener mis impulsos más primarios para evitar saltar encima de él. Había gente en casa… tenia que controlarme.

Rose y yo no tuvimos mucho tiempo más de hablar. Siempre estábamos rodeadas, nunca nos dejaban solas. Cenamos todos los presentes, intenté hablar de nuevo con ella antes de que se fuera, quería saber todos esos detallitos que no le había dado tiempo a contarme, pero nos resultó imposible…

**Edward POV**

Nervioso… esa era la palabra perfecta para describir mi estado. ¡No! acojonado sería una palabra mejor…

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Bella desde el asiento del copiloto.

Llevaba casi tres horas conduciendo rumbo a Forks. Íbamos a pasar las navidad con sus familiares, al menos el día de noche buena. Luego regresaríamos a Seattle y lo pasaríamos con mi familia.

- Sí – le contesté.

- Entonces deja de apretar tanto el volante o lo desintegrarás – rió divertida dando un apretón con su mano a mi muslo.

- Estoy nervioso – le confesé en un susurro.

- No tienes por qué estarlo – me dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

- Lo sé pero lo estoy.

No volvimos a hablar el resto del trayecto. En media hora más, llegamos a un paisaje muy verde, muy húmedo y muy lluvioso. El famoso Forks…

Aparqué el coche delante de la que me dijo fue un día su casa, ahora era de su ex. Liz y Seth se bajaron rápidamente del coche y corrieron hacia donde Black les estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos. Observé unos segundos la escena. Se notaba a leguas que Liz y Seth querían a su padre, muy mucho.

- Nosotros dormiremos en casa de mi padre – me dijo Bella sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

- De acuerdo. ¿Vive muy lejos de aquí? – inquirí temeroso, no estaba seguro de poder conducir más en este estado.

- No – sonrió. – Un par de casas más abajo.

Joder… iba a tener al ex y a su padre muy cerca de mí. Casi podía sentir sus respiraciones en mi cuello.

- Tranquilízate Edward. Papá se comportará – no lo dudaba, el Sr. Swan era una gran persona por lo que pude comprobar cuando nos reunimos en Seattle. – Jake no dirá nada, ni se meterá donde no le llaman. Es un buen hombre – añadió.

No lo dudaba. No dudaba nada de lo que me decía, pero mis nervios seguían ahí, golpeándome en la piel, desde dentro de mi cuerpo hacia afuera.

Salí lentamente del coche y lo rodeé para ayudar a Bella a salir de él. Nos acercamos hasta donde estaban Liz y Seth con su padre.

- Hola – saludé educadamente.

- Hola – me saludó a mí. – Hola princesa – le dijo a Bella envolviéndola con sus brazos.

No voy a decir que ese gesto no me molestó, porque estaría mintiendo. La abrazó más tiempo del que me hubiese gustado y cuando se separó nos invitó a entrar.

Una vez dentro de su casa, la cual observé atentamente cada detalle y cada rincón, nos sentamos en el sofá de tres plazas que tenia en el salón. Bella le dijo que sus hijos dormirían con él en casa mientras nosotros lo haríamos en casa del Sr. Swan, igual que Jasper, que vendría en unas horas. A pesar de que Jacob tenia habitaciones libres, Bella se negó a dormir en su casa. Cosa que agradecí, no me apetecía estar en la misma casa que su ex.

Después de dejar las maletas de sus hijos en sus habitaciones y a ellos mismos, fuimos hacia casa de su padre. Ya me encontraba más relajado, no sé si era porque Bella mantenía su mano sobre mi muslo, o porque realmente ya no estaba tan nervioso.

Aparqué el coche al lado de coche patrulla de su padre y miré a Bella. Su ceño estaba fruncido y miraba fijamente un coche de color negro que había aparcado justo en frente del coche patrulla.

- ¿Ocurre algo amor? – le pregunté pasando mi dedo por su frente para quitar la arruga.

- No – susurró mirándome.

- ¿Vamos? – inquirí.

- Sí – respondió no muy convencida.

Salí del coche estaba vez más rápido, del cielo oscuro comenzaban a caer gotas de agua. La ayudé a salir y tras coger nuestro equipaje, caminamos a la puerta principal. Bella tocó el timbre y esperamos a que nos la abrieran.

No tardó en hacerlo y en cuanto estuvo abierta, una mujer que yo no conocía se abalanzó sobre Bella, que trastabilló hacia atrás. Alargué mi brazo para que no cayera al suelo y asesiné con la mirada a la mujer que casi hace que Bella se caiga.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó ella sorprendida. - ¡Oh dios mío! – se llevó las manos a la boca. - ¡Mamá! – gritó de nuevo abrazando a aquella mujer.

- Cuanto tiempo hija – le dijo… su madre.

Creo que iba a conocer oficialmente a Renée Dwyer. Como era de esperar, la cara de Bella se llenó de lágrimas, abrazó a su madre más fuerte y hundió el rostro en su cuello.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte cariño – musitó Renée.

Me sentía como un intruso en este momento, en el momento que estaban compartiendo madre e hija. Sabía que estaba muy mal entrar en casa _ajena _sin ser invitado, pero del cielo estaba cayendo más agua que antes y si me apartaba de ellas para darles un poco de intimidad, iba a acabar mojado hasta los huesos. Así que tragando un poco mi vergüenza con las maletas en la mano, entré a casa del Sr. Swan.

Me dirigí a lo que creí que era el salón, la casa no era muy grande, así que no iba a poder perderme. En cuanto crucé la puerta del salón, dos pares de ojos se posaron en mi rostro. Unos los conocía, el Sr. Swan, los otros no…

- Hola Edward – me saludo el padre de Bella.

- Hola Sr. Swan – alargué mi brazo y estreché su mano. – Me alegro de volver a verle.

- Y yo a ti hijo. ¿Dónde has dejado a mi pequeña? – miró por encima de mi hombro.

- Está con su…

- Estoy aquí – me interrumpió Bella pasando por mi lado. – Hola papá – abrazó a su padre y besó sus mejillas.

- Hola cariño – le devolvió el abrazo emocionado.

Después de más abrazos y saludos, me presentaron al marido de su madre, Phil Dwyer y a Renée oficialmente.

- Así que este es el hombre que ha dejado embarazada a mi pequeña – me miró de arriba abajo.

Tragué en seco, su tono de voz no había sonado nada amable. Le susurró algo a Bella, la cual se ruborizó de forma espectacular y volvió a hablarme.

- Espero que sepas cuidar de mi pequeña mejor que el zoquete que vive allí arriba – me advirtió apuntándome con el dedo y con el rostro duro.

- Mamá – se quejó Bella. – Jake no es ningún zoquete, y me cuidó muy bien. Edward no lo está haciendo mal tampoco.

- Jacob no cuidó de ti como debiera, sino ahora seguirías con él y viviendo aquí, al lado de tu padre y no en Seattle tu sola con Liz y Seth. Por cierto, ¿dónde están?

- Jake cuidó de mí, me fui porque yo quería y no hablemos de vivir cerca porque te recuerdo que tú vives al otro lado del país y yo no estoy sola viviendo en Seattle, tengo a Jasper, tengo buenos amigos y tengo a Edward – bramó Bella entre dientes. – Y tus nietos ahora vendrán, en cuanto acomoden las cosas en casa de su padre – se acercó a mí y me abrazó hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Señal de que estaba calmando sus nervios. La abracé y la pegué más a mi cuerpo, protegiéndola de su madre.

- Conmigo no le faltará de nada y yo la cuidaré mejor que él – le dije a su madre.

- Lo sé cariño – suavizó su rostro y me guiñó un ojo. – Me han hablado mucho de ti, y no dudo que no sepas cuidar de mi pequeña – me sonrió. – Solo te advierto de que como no la sepas…

- ¡Ya basta mamá! – Bella se giró en mi abrazo y la miró. – Alégrate de que este año nos estamos viendo y deja de amenazar a todo el mundo.

Renée la miró como si le habría salido un tercer ojo y tras unos segundos, comenzó a reír.

- Tienes el mismo carácter que tu padre – siguió riendo. – Ven aquí cielo – abrió sus brazos y Bella sin dudarlo un momento, se apartó de mí y fue hacia a su madre.

Tres malditas horas tardó en llegar Jasper, y tres malditas horas estuve yo sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de su madre. Estaba cansado, exhausto, agobiado, solo quería dormir… y aun no sabíamos donde lo haríamos. Me dejé caer en el sofá del salón que estaba vacío, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió Jasper sentándose a mi lado.

- No. Necesito meterme en la cama y dormir.

- ¿Renée ha sido muy dura contigo? – pude notar el tono de burla que quiso esconder con su tono de voz.

- No – abrí mis ojos y lo miré. – Pero esa mujer no paraba de preguntar, no sé de donde se ha sacado tantas preguntas – bufé.

- Renée siempre ha sido igual – sonrió. – A mí también me interrogó – miró hacia el techo y sonrió más ampliamente. – Hace mucho tiempo, se pensaba que iba detrás de Bella y me hizo el interrogatorio más largo y más raro de mi vida – rió sin apartar la mirada del techo.

Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Ibas detrás de Bella? – pregunté divertido y un poco asqueado a la vez.

Si iba detrás de ella… Bella me contó que nunca habían tenido nada, que solo son grandes amigos, que son como hermanos. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si Jasper sentía algo por ella? No iba a dejar que me la quitara, de eso nada. Era mía. Le da…

- No iba, ni voy detrás de Bella, Edward – me miró divertido. – Nunca he visto a Bella de ese modo. Sé que es una gran mujer y que tiene su tipo físicamente hablando, es una persona muy guapa, pero Bella para mí siempre será como una hermana. Así que abre las palmas de las manos porque seguro que te estás hincando las uñas – efectivamente lo estaba haciendo y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando las cerré. – Relájate y no temas a nadie, puede que parezca que den miedo, pero en el fondo son muy buenas personas – me susurró.

- ¡No quiero! – gritó Seth entrando en el salón.

- ¿Qué te pasa Seth? – le pregunté en cuanto se sentó en el sofá individual de brazos cruzados.

- A ti que te importa – me gruñó mirándome con todo el odio del mundo.

- Seth… - intentó Jasper, pero le detuve poniendo una mano sobre su brazo y negué con la cabeza.

Llevaba bastante tiempo intentando agradar a Seth, pero no había manera. Me tenía cruzado en su cabeza y no derrumbaba el muro que había construido para que yo no entrara.

- Seth – le llamó Bella. – ¡A la ducha ya!

- No quiero – gruñó como respuesta.

- No voy a discutir contigo, a la ducha – le dijo firme.

- ¡No! – gritó.

- ¡Jacob! – gritó Bella.

- No voy a ir a ducharme mamá aunque me obligue papá – se levantó del sofá y encaró a su madre.

- Ya verás cómo sí – le desafió Bella.

- No.

- Sí.

Así estuvieron hasta que Jacob apareció por la puerta y se llevó a Seth en brazos entre gritos y lloros para bañarlo. Bella se acercó a mí y se sentó sobre mis piernas.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté hundiendo mi cara en su cuello y besándolo.

- No. Últimamente está imposible – suspiró.

- No te preocupes, estará pasando una mala racha – la apreté contra mi cuerpo.

- Eso espero, que sea una mala racha.

-¿Quieres que hable con él? – preguntó Jasper.

- No. Yo…

- Lo haré yo – le interrumpí.

Bella se apartó de mí lo justo para mirarme a la cara. Sus ojos mostraban cierto temor.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté al ver que no apartaba la mirada de mí.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hablar tú con Seth? Sabes que no… - se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

- Sí, sé que no soy de su agrado, por eso quiero hablar yo con él. Quiero acercarme a él y que deje sus murallas lejos. Además, – alcé el rostro orgulloso – tengo dos hijos, sé cómo manejarlo.

- Perdona que lo dude, Edward – rió Jasper. Lo asesiné con la mirada. – Seth no es como Tony o E.C. Seth tiene el mismo carácter que su madre y es difícil domarlo – rió.

Bella saltó de mis piernas y comenzó a golpearlo.

- ¿Con que soy difícil de domar Jasper? – le preguntó entre golpe y golpe.

- Sí – reía él intentando esquivar los puñetazos que le estaba propinando mi mujer embarazada.

Estuvieron un rato más así, hasta que aparecieron el resto de sus familiares y Jacob con Seth ya bañado. El niño seguía de brazos cruzados y haciendo pucheritos. Tendría que averiguar que es lo que le estaba pasando.

Tras decidir cómo íbamos a dormir… al final su madre y Phil se quedaban en casa del Sr. Swan y nosotros y Jasper nos quedábamos en casa de Jacob, nos fuimos.

…

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Bella con la voz somnolienta.

- Sí, duérmete amor – besé su frente.

- Si dejaras de moverte podría hacerlo – se quejó dándome la espalda.

- Lo siento – susurré.

Me levanté con mucho cuidado de la cama.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó.

- A tomar un vaso de leche, duerme, ahora vengo – me incliné y besé sus labios.

Salí del calor de la habitación al frio pasillo, me arrepentí de no haber traído una bata. Sabía que Forks era un lugar húmedo y frío, pero jamás pensé que fuese a ser tan frio. Black no ponía la calefacción nunca, ¿o qué?

Bajé las escaleras y caminé hacia la cocina, salía una tenue luz de allí. Asomé primero la cabeza antes de entrar y observé hacia donde estaba el frigorífico.

- ¿Seth? – pregunté asustando al pequeño que dejo caer el cartón de leche manchando el suelo y a él mismo.

- ¡Que susto! – gruñó apartándose del frigorífico.

- ¿Qué haces levantado? – me acerqué a él.

- Lo mismo que tú – contestó cogiendo el trapo de la cocina y secándose el pijama.

- Siento haberte asustado – me disculpé. - ¿Sabes donde guarda tu padre la fregona? – miré a mi alrededor.

- ¿No lo sabes tú? – preguntó de vuelta sin apartar los ojos de la mancha de su pijama.

Esto iba a ser duro y largo…

Tras unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, no encontré la fregona y tuve que limpiar el suelo con papel de cocina que había al lado del frigorífico. Seth seguía frotando su pijama con la cara fruncida, muy concentrado.

- Seth, ¿te echo una mano? – le pregunté después de tirar el papel a la basura.

- No – contestó dejando el trapo sobre la encimera de mala gana.

- Vas a resfriarte si no te cambias el pijama – me acerqué a él.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – preguntó enfadado matándome con la mirada.

- Me preocupo por ti – le dije.

- Pues si te preocupas por mí, ¡lárgate! – me chilló antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.

Suspiré cansado de la situación y apoyé mis manos sobre la encimera, agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Inspiré y expiré un par de veces, quería tranquilizarme un poco antes de volver a la habitación. La situación con Seth empezaba a superarme.

- Tendrás que ser más paciente – me giré para ver a Jacob de brazos cruzados y apoyado en el marco de la puerta. – Tiene un carácter… duro. A eso le añadimos que cree que vas a quitarme mi lugar, y se hace un niño explosivo – sonrió mostrándome todo sus dientes.

- Yo no tengo pensado quitarte tu sitio, solo quiero que no me vea como una amenaza.

- Demuéstrale que no lo eres – se apartó del marco y se acercó al frigorífico.

- ¿Cómo?

- Haciéndole ver que no vas a ocupar mi lugar – dijo rodando lo ojos.

- Sí, ese punto ya lo he pillado – bufé. – Pero no sé cómo hacerlo – suspiré.

- Pues piensa, estoy seguro de que tu cabecita de medico bueno, da para mucho más que para la medicina – sacó el envase de un zumo de naranja y se acercó al armario a por un vaso. - ¿Quieres? – me ofreció.

- No – me giré y caminé hacia la puerta sumido en mis pensamientos. – Hasta mañana Black – me despedí.

- Adiós Cullen.

Subí las escaleras lentamente. Que le demostrara a Seth que no iba a ocupar el lugar de su padre… pero, ¿cómo? Bueno, pensándolo bien. Jasper lo hacía, tendría que preguntarle a él como podría acercarme a Seth sin que pensase que quiero ocupar el lugar de Black.

Llegué a la habitación y cuando fui a abrir la puerta unos gritos salieron del interior. Abrí rápidamente la puerta y miré a Bella. Estaba dormida y agitándose en la cama a la vez que gritaba a todo pulmón. Cerré la puerta para que no salieran los gritos y no despertaran a nadie, y me acerqué a ella corriendo. La envolví con mis brazos e intenté despertarla.

Las pesadillas regresaban…

- Bella, amor – le susurraba en el oído. – Amor despierta, es solo un sueño.

- ¡No! – gritó antes de abrir los ojos.

Su rostro estaba inundado de lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos y su labio inferior hinchado, seguramente de mordérselo.

- Edward – sollozó abrazándose a mi cuerpo.

- Ya pasó amor, ya pasó – froté su espalda para tranquilizarla. - ¿Otra pesadilla? – pregunté.

- Sí – hipó. – Siempre que vengo a Forks se hacen más reales – sollozó apretándose contra mí. – No puedo evitarlo, no puedo olvidarme, no puedo…

- Shhh – la silencié. – Tranquilízate cariño – estaba empapada, si no la cambiaba de ropa, podría enfermar.

Me levanté y tras pasar mis brazos por debajo de sus piernas y brazos, la alcé y la llevé al baño. La senté en la taza del retrete y abrí el grifo del agua caliente de la bañera. Puse el tapón y dejé que se llenara antes de volver a cerrar el grifo.

Me giré para desvestir a Bella, su cuerpo temblaba e hipaba. La ayudé a deshacerse de su pijama y de su ropa interior, até su cabello en un moño desastroso y la ayudé a meterse en el agua caliente.

- Acompáñame – musitó agarrando mi mano.

Sus ojos me suplicaban que la acompañara y yo no me iba a negar. En menos de un minuto mi pijama desapareció de mi cuerpo y ya estaba metido en la bañera con ella. Bella estaba entre mis piernas con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho.

Gracias a dios que la bañera era grande y cabíamos perfectamente los dos sentados.

La envolví con mis brazos y la acerqué más a mi pecho si era posible.

- ¿Estás mejor? – le pregunté frotando su barriga, la cual comenzaba a notarse cada vez más.

- Sí – suspiró poniendo su mano sobre la mía y acompañándome en las caricias de su cuerpo.

Dejé que guiara mi mano por todo su cuerpo, nuestras manos subían y bajaban, iban de derecha a izquierda, todo el camino por su vientre, hasta que sentí como subía la mano más y abarqué uno de sus pechos.

No diré que no me sorprendió lo que hizo, porque sí. Mi pene comenzó a _cobrar vida _y a ponerse duro como una piedra. Me provocó para que le pellizcara el pezón con mis dedos, lo hice encantado. Cogió mi otra mano que descansaba sobre su muslo y comenzó a hacer un nuevo viaje hacia el interior de sus piernas.

Acaricié por encima de sus labios inferiores provocándola, a pesar de que ella hizo fuerza para que le tocara más _íntimamente_. La provoqué durante unos segundos más hasta que abrí sus labios y pasé mi dedo índice por toda su extensión, centrándome en su clítoris hinchado.

- Edward – gimió.

- Dime amor – gruñí en su oído al sentir como se frotaba contra mi dedo.

No me dijo nada… _actuó_.

Apartó mis manos de su cuerpo e hizo que juntara las piernas. Se sentó sobre mi regazo y sin darme tiempo siquiera a darme cuenta de lo que hacía, _me introdujo_ en su interior.

- Joder – bramé hundido mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Apoyó su espalda en mi pecho y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Puedes moverte tú? – preguntó. – Yo no creo que… - resbalé un poco en la bañera hacía abajo y comencé a moverme antes de que ella dijera nada más.

Suspiró satisfecha.

Llevé mi mano a su clítoris y lo froté según iba entrando y saliendo de Bella. Besé su cuello y lo mordí a la misma vez que pellizcaba su _botón_ hinchado. Sus caderas se movían un poco de descompás de las mías, no me importó, quería que ella sucumbiera al placer antes que yo.

Me moví más rápido y aumenté el movimiento de mis dedos. Bella llevó sus manos a sus pechos y pellizco sus pezones.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no correrme antes que ella al ver como tiraba de los pezones con tanta _pasión_ mientras llenaba el baño con sus gemidos. Froté con más ansias y más rápidamente su clítoris, podía sentir que estaba cerca por la forma que tenia de moverse, por la forma de gemir y por la forma en la que sus paredes comenzaban a apretarse a mi alrededor.

- Joder Bells – jadeé en su oído. – Amor déjate ir ya, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más.

Dicho y hecho.

- Edward –gimió arqueando la espalda y rindiéndose al placer, llegando hasta lo más alto.

Seguí moviéndome en su interior, alargando su orgasmo y a la espera de que el mío _explotara_.

No tardé… no pude retrasarlo más, Bella seguía tirando de sus pezones y eso me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Aumenté el ritmo de mis caderas y tras unas embestidas más… _llegué_.

- Te amo – susurré en su oreja antes de besarla.

- Y yo a ti – me respondió girando su rostro y capturando mis labios con los suyos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Como siempre... tarde.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, no se acaba ahí, lo he tenido que cortar porque si no, me iba a salir demasiado largo, y 20hojas del Word son más que suficientes por ahora :-P.

Para todas aquellas personas que no os hayáis enterado, la web ya vuelve a estar online. Esta vacía, porque perdí la base de datos y tengo que volver a subir todo de nuevo... tendréis que volver a registraros :-S.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, por las alertas, favoritos y por leerme a pesar de la tardanza... muchas gracias por todo y vuestra paciencia! ^^

También como siempre... gracias a **tlebd **por tu ayuda aun estando de vacaciones jijijiji. ¡Gracias nena por no apagar el teléfono e ignorarme! jajajaja.

Bueno, no sé cuando regresaré... pero espero que pronto :-P.

¡Un abrazo!


	37. Capítulo 37

Capítulo 37

**Bella POV**

Aun no me había saciado…

Acababa de hacer el amor con Edward en la bañera – lugar en el que seguíamos tumbados, _relajándonos_ – y aun no me había saciado. Quería más, necesitaba más sexo. Comenzaba a creer que no sólo eran las hormonas actuando, comenzaba a pensar que iba a ser una adicta, una ninfómana. Aunque pensándolo bien… Edward no estaba mejor que yo, su pene comenzaba a clavárseme en la espalda y sus caricias en mi vientre tampoco ayudaban nada.

- Amor el agua se está enfriando, deberíamos de ir saliendo ya – susurró en mi oreja.

- No – me incliné hacia delante y quité el tapón para que el agua fría se fuese por el orificio. – Estoy a gusto así, estemos un poco más.

Cuando la bañera se vació, abrí el agua caliente y puse de nuevo el tapón para que ésta se llenara. Nuestras piernas comenzaban a sumergirse en el agua cuando cogí la alcachofa de la ducha y giré el borde por donde salía el agua, para que saliera en chorro, al cual, le bajé la presión del agua para que no saliera tan fuerte.

Y la idea pasó por mi mente como un relámpago.

Me dejé caer sobre el cuerpo de Edward, apoyando mi espalda sobre su pecho y abrí las piernas. No estaba siendo consciente de mis actos, ni siquiera estaba pasando la vergüenza que esto me daría al estar acompañada en la ducha. Una vez tenia las piernas abiertas, dejé que el chorro que salía de la alcachofa golpeara mi clítoris, de pleno.

Eché mi cabeza hacía atrás y gemí.

Edward estaba estático, incluso diría que estaba tenso. Me atreví a abrir los ojos y a mirarlo. Su mirada estaba en mi entrepierna y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Vi como vacilaba con su mano derecha al alargarla y a coger la alcachofa, pero al final, cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, ambos sonreímos y nos besamos, fundiéndonos el uno en el otro.

- Dime que es la primera vez que lo haces – musitó contra mis labios después de separarse de ellos.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Soy una mujer, tengo necesidades – gemí, el chorro seguía dándome justo… _ahí_.

- Conmigo ya no tendrás que usar esto a no ser que quieras – apartó el chorro de mi entrepierna.

Lloriqueé y traté de explicarle.

- Últimamente estoy muy… estoy… - ¡joder que difícil decir en voz alta que últimamente estaba más cachonda que una mona!

- Son las hormonas, es normal – me tranquilizó.

- No creo que sólo sean las hormonas. Cuando estaba embarazada de Liz o Seth tenia ganas, pero no tan exagerado.

- Bueno – pasó la mano por sus cabellos y me sonrió de esa forma tan sexy y arrogante que él solo sabía. – Supongo que el hombre también tiene mucho que ver. Quizás Jacob no sabía satisfacerte como yo – sonrió incluso más.

Ignoré su último comentario.

- Respecto a Jake…

- Dejémoslo para después – me cortó. – Luego lo discutimos, ahora tengo pensado hacer otra cosa contigo.

Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, levantó mi trasero y me dejó caer lentamente mientras se introducía en mí. Me quedé quieta unos segundos, disfrutando de tenerlo dentro de mí, de las sensaciones que su piel hacía sobre la mía.

- Me quedaría así toda la vida, pero el agua va a comenzar a enfriarse en poco tiempo y no quiero que cojas frío – me dijo en el oído.

Empecé a mover mis caderas en círculos, tentándolo a que me levantara él, yo no iba a poder hacer muchos esfuerzos, además, sabía de antemano que Edward iba a hacer todo para facilitarme las cosas.

Cada vez estaba más enamorada de él. Incluso cuando lo comparaba con Jake – no es que lo hiciera mucho y a menudo, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía, – me sorprendía lo buen hombre que era, no es que Jacob hubiese sido un mal marido, pero Edward… Edward rompía todas...

¡Oh joder, putos chorros!

Edward había cogido la alcachofa y mientras me ayudaba a alzar mi cuerpo con una mano, con la otra había llevado la alcachofa a mi entrepierna, acertando de lleno en mi clítoris.

- Edward – gimoteé antes de morderme el labio para no hacerlo en alto.

Sus embestidas cada vez iban más rápidas y el chorro del agua ya no golpeaba mi clítoris, la verdad, es que no sabía donde había dejado la alcachofa, pero no me importaba, lo había sustituido por sus dedos, hábiles y rápidos.

- Oh dios – jadeé cuando mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse a su alrededor. – No pares, no pares – eché mi cabeza hacía atrás, Edward aprovechó para atacar mi cuello con su boca, con su lengua y con sus dientes.

No pude evitarlo, por más que me mordiera el labio, el gemido que escapó de mi garganta no pude retenerlo y sonó fuerte y alto. Tan fuerte y tan alto que esperaba que ninguno de los presentes en las habitaciones de al lado, me hubiese escuchado.

- Bella – jadeó en mi oreja. – Joder… amor… no puedes ser… tan… ardiente… – tartamudeó a la vez que su pene palpitaba acompañando a mis espasmos vaginales, llegando ambos al orgasmo. – Vas a acabar conmigo – giré mi rostro para plantarle un beso en los labios poco decoroso, muy acorde a nuestra situación ahora mismo.

Salimos de la bañera unos minutos después, cuando nuestras respiraciones se calmaron y nuestros cuerpos dejaron de temblar. Me ayudó a secarme el cuerpo y a ponerme un pequeño pijama que había llevado. ¡La casa parecía un horno! Iba a tener que hablar con Jacob para que bajara la calefacción.

Nos metimos en la cama y nos acurrucamos uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Edward? – pregunté unos minutos más tarde.

- Hmm – respondió.

- ¿Estas dormido?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy si te he respondido antes?

- Vale – reí entre dientes.

- ¿Qué quieres?, ¿no puedes dormir? – inquirió apretándome más contra su cuerpo.

- Sí, es sólo que quería hablar contigo.

- ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

- No – negué con la cabeza. – Mañana no tendremos tiempo de hablar a solas.

- Está bien – suspiró. – ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quiero hablar de Jacob – lo sentí tensarse. – Es por lo de dormir aquí, en su casa – le expliqué inmediatamente para que se relajara.

- ¿Le sienta mal? – preguntó preocupado.

- No, bueno, no lo sé. Me preocupa más que te sienta mal a ti. A Jake puedo manejarlo si esto le molesta, pero a ti…

- Estoy bien – me interrumpió. – No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien – repitió. – No me molesta dormir en la misma casa que tu ex si eso es lo que te preocupa. Siempre y cuando él sepa controlar sus impulsos y las distancias de ti, estaré bien – vale… no diré que eso no me sonó a amenaza… porque su forma de decirlo con los dientes apretados, dejaba claro que era una amenazada.

- Jake es un buen hombre, sabrá guardar las distancias conmigo siempre y cuando sea necesario – le piqué sabiendo que eso le iba a molestar.

- Siempre y cuando sea necesario no – gruñó apretándome más contra su cuerpo. – Siempre estaré yo, si necesitas algo, acudes a mí, no a él.

- Edward…

- No – me interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir nada. – Ahora me tienes a mí, puedes recurrir siempre que quieras y puedas a mí, solo a mí.

Me quedaba claro que era él, sólo él.

- Bella…

- Sí, lo sé, ahora te tengo a ti – le corté rodando los ojos.

- No te iba a decir nada más respecto a eso. Me ha quedado claro que lo has entendido – pude sentir su sonrisa sobre el tope de mi cabeza.

- ¿Entonces…? – inquirí alzando el rostro y mirándolo en la oscuridad de la habitación.

- ¿Qué le pasaba a Seth?

- Que Jake y yo nos negamos a comprarle un juguete que quiere por navidad que cuesta mucho dinero. Jake quiere que sepa que el dinero cuesta conseguirlo como para comprarle lo que quiere. Le ha propuesto que vaya con él al taller y le eche una mano y…

- Tiene once años – me interrumpió perplejo. – Es un crío, no puede ir a un taller mecánico a echar una mano.

- Edward, Jake quiere enseñarle lo que cuesta ganarse un sueldo…

- No deja de ser un crío – volvió a interrumpirme.

- Un crío muy listo – debatí. – Y nadie le está diciendo que vaya y haga un cambio de aceite. Sólo que miré lo que hace su padre, como se gana la vida y que él sepa apreciar…

- Es un crío – volvió a decir interrumpiéndome. – No me entra en la cabeza que le pidáis nada a cambio de un simple juguete.

- Un simple juguete que cuesta más de trescientos dólares – me aparté de él furiosa y lo miré desafiante a que dijera algo más al respecto.

- Aunque costase mil – debatió.

- Perdona pero no todas las familias tenemos el dinero que tiene la tuya – solté dándome cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho.

No es que me hubiese enterado por él, lo rica que era su familia, aunque se veía de lejos que _comodidades_ no les faltaban, pero había discutido con Rose sobre ello largo y tendido durante mucho tiempo. Ella me decía que me dejara mimar por Edward, que aceptase todo lo que quisiera proponerme, que aceptara todo lo que me entregaba y claro, yo como lo cabezota que era me negaba a todo eso. Tenía el dinero suficiente para poder vivir sin tener que ser la mujer florero de nadie.

- Lo siento – le dije seguido sentándome en la cama y tapando mi rostro con las manos. – No quería decir eso.

- Sí querías decirlo – sentí el colchón hundirse a mi lado. – El dinero no me importa Bella – apartó mis manos de mi rostro y unas pequeñas lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas. – Sólo me importa la felicidad de los de mí alrededor. Entiendo vuestra intención con Seth, pero es un niño de once años, debería de poder disfrutar de su infancia sin necesidad de enseñarle lo dura que es la vida. Eso puede aprenderlo más adelante. Y Bells – alzó mi rostro poniendo su mano debajo de mi mentón, – no voy a meterme en como queréis educar a Seth, pero no me parece muy… bien lo que queréis hacer con él.

- Fue idea de Jake – sollocé. – Yo sólo le dije… que… que…

- Shhh amor – acercó su rostro al mío. – Vamos a dormir – posó sus labios sobre los míos y me besó suavemente quitando todos los pensamientos de mi cabeza y dejando por zanjada la discusión.

Y yo que quería explicarle que había sido cosa de Jake lo de Seth, yo simplemente le dije que no porque las notas habían decaído bastante el último trimestre, pero su padre para compensar una cosa con la otra… optó por hacerle saber lo que cuesta ganar dinero.

…

- Seth, siéntate y acaba de desayunar ya.

Llevaba cerca de quince minutos intentando que mi hijo pequeño se sentara a desayunar.

- No quiero – dijo enfurruñado cruzándose de brazos y desafiándome con sus ojitos.

- Seth – gruñí. – O te sientas ahora mismo o…

- Hazle caso a mamá – intervino Jacob entrando en la cocina. – Y tú suelta el móvil ya – le pidió a Liz. – No has parado de teclear desde que estas aquí y has venido a pasar los días con la familia.

- Dame un minuto – le contestó Liz distraída.

- ¡Ya! – cogió el móvil de Liz y lo apagó de mala gana.

- ¡Mamá! – se quejó mi pequeña.

- Jake… – suspiré mientras forzaba con Seth para que se sentara.

- No se lo pienso dar. ¡Esta enganchada a esta mierda! – gritó dejándonos sorprendidos a mí y a todos los presentes.

Nunca había oído a Jacob gritar, por nada, ni cuando se enfadaba. Siempre tenia una habilidad para calmarse cuando la situación le sobrepasaba, pero esta vez se le notaba diferente.

- Sólo estaba hablando con Tony – se quejó Liz levantándose de la silla.

- Ya hablarás con él cuando regreses a Seattle, ahora estás aquí, con nosotros y para una puta vez que…

- ¡Jake! – le reprendí, pero él me ignoró y siguió hablando.

- Puedo veros, merezco un poco de vuestra atención.

Me alejé de Seth dándome por vencida unos minutos con él y me acerqué a Jacob.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Te parece que este bien? – bufó.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Luego – me contestó mirando por sobre mi hombro.

Me giré para ver que estaba mirando y me quedé enganchada de la mirada verde que tanto me hacia temblar las piernas, sobre todo desde anoche que no me dejó casi descanso para poder dormir.

Y aun así, no se me habían quitado las ganas de sexo.

- Buenos días – saludó en general entrando a la cocina. – Buenos días amor – susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarlos.

Me alejé rápidamente de él, no quería que Jake se sintiera mal. Ya bastante hacía con acogernos en su casa como para andar demostrando delante de él nuestro _amor_.

Edward frunció el ceño cuando me alejé de él dejándome ver lo confuso que estaba por mi reacción. Ya hablaría más tarde con él.

- Seth a desayunar – le indiqué la silla para que se sentara y por fin se acabara el desayuno.

Regresaba a la carga con él.

- No. Me voy a la calle – se giró para salir por la puerta de la cocina sin su abrigo.

No se lo iba a permitir… estábamos en inverno, hacía frío, mucho frío. Iba a resfriarse.

- Ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta sin acabarte el desayuno y sin abrigo.

Ni puto caso. Abrió y salió.

- ¡Seth! – le grité y caminé hacia la puerta para salir detrás de él.

- No, tu aquí quieta – me detuvo Edward. – Yo hablaré con él.

- ¿Estás seguro? – le pregunté mirando como mi pequeño se sentaba sobre uno de los columpios que tenia Jacob en el jardín trasero de su casa.

- Claro. Yo le ayudo a entrar en razón – besó mi mejilla y tras coger su cazadora, la cual colgaba de una de las sillas de la cocina, salió al jardín hacia donde estaba Seth.

- Bella – me llamó Jake a mi espalda. – ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro – aparté la mirada de la espalda de Edward y me giré hacia a él.

Confiaba en que Edward pudiese entrar en razón a mi pequeño. Después de todo, él tenia un hijo de la misma edad, sabría como manejarlo.

- A solas, por favor – susurró.

Liz no apartaba la mirada de las manos de su padre, aun seguía sosteniendo el móvil.

- Devuélveselo y vamos al salón.

- Esta enganchada a esta mierda – gruñó entre dientes. – Debería de salir con sus amigas, se pasa el día aquí encerrada con esto – alzó el móvil – entra las manos.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que salió con sus amigas? – le pregunté recordando lo que pasó el año pasado y estremeciéndome ya que aun teníamos que verle la cara a ese mal nacido una vez más.

El juicio, según Emmett sería después de navidad, a finales de enero. Ya me encontraba nerviosa por ello, pero estaba apartándolo tanto como podía por mi bien, el de mi bebe y el de los de mi alrededor.

**Edward POV**

Esta era mi oportunidad para acercarme a Seth y no iba a desaprovecharla. Me acerqué a él despacio, haciendo el ruido justo para no asustarlo, pero sí para que supiese que había alguien a sus espaldas.

- Vas a coger frio – le advertí poniéndome a su lado y colocando mi cazadora sobre sus hombros.

¡Hacía un frio de tres pares de cojones!

Podía sentir como los pelos de mi nariz se congelaban cada vez que respiraba, los pezones estaban tan duros que parecían pequeñas piedrecillas y mis pies estaban helados.

- A ti que más te da – gruñó tirando mi cazadora al suelo.

- Quieras creerlo o no, me importas – me senté en el columpio de al lado asustándome un poco por el ruido de queja que éste hizo y alargando la mano para recoger mi cazadora, ahora manchada, del suelo.

- ¿Tanto como te importa E.C.? – preguntó desafiándome con sus ojos.

¿Qué tenia que ver mi hijo pequeño en esto?

- E.C. me importa – le respondí ceñudo y coloqué de nuevo la cazadora sobre sus hombros, esta vez no la rechazó. – Al igual que tú.

- Eso no es lo que él dice.

- ¿Qué dice él? – pregunté asustándome.

Cuando hablé con él hace tiempo habíamos dejado claro que a pesar de que su madre y yo nos fuésemos a separar y que yo ahora estuviese con otra mujer, les iba a seguir queriendo igual a todos.

- Nada, da igual – suspiró y apartó la mirada de mí para clavarla en sus pies.

- No Seth – me levanté del columpio y me coloqué enfrente de él. – ¿Qué es lo que dice E.C.?

- Pregúntaselo a él – se encogió de hombros.

Barajé las dos posibilidades que tenia de esta situación durante unos segundos. La primera, podía seguir presionándole a Seth para que me dijera que le pasaba a mi hijo, o segundo, seguir con mi plan de acercarme a él. Opté por lo segundo, y no por qué mi hijo no me importara, pero ahora mi prioridad era otra, después de todo E.C. estaba lejos, ya tendría tiempo de hablar de nuevo con él, cuando regresara a Seattle.

- ¿Qué les has pedido a tus padres por navidad? – mi tono de voz sonó amable, quería saber qué era eso que tanto quería que sus padres se negaban a comprarle.

Seth alzó su rostro fruncido y me miró por sobre sus pestañas.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- Bueno… – metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, más que nada porque hacía mucho frío y sonreí. – Quizás a Santa se le escapé eso que tú quieres debajo del árbol de navidad.

- Santa no existe – bufó rondando los ojos.

- Como sea – le dije. – Quizás eso que tú quieres puedes encontrarlo debajo del árbol – repetí.

- ¿Me lo vas a regalar tú? - clavó sus ojos en mí.

No le contesté con palabras, sólo me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Me lo vas a comprar tú? – repitió la pregunta, sus ojos se iluminaron unos segundos antes de que su pequeño ceño se frunciera. – Espera – se levantó de columpio y me miró desde su altura. – ¿Qué ganarías tú con eso?

Chico listo Seth, chico listo.

- Que me des una oportunidad – dejé salir de mis labios.

- ¿Yo? – su confusión me dejó confundido hasta a mí.

- ¿Sí? – respondí sonando a pregunta.

- ¿Por qué debería de darte una oportunidad? – volvió a sentarse en el columpio y se quedó observándome.

¿Qué le contestaba?

Yo sólo quería que nos lleváramos bien, nada más. Iba a ser un poco complicado explicarle esto… pero allá vamos.

- Sé que no soy de tu agrado – le dije. – Y eso no me gusta. Quiero que seamos amigos.

- Yo no tengo por qué darte nada – apartó la mirada de mí y la clavó en sus pies. – Sé que mamá es feliz contigo, Liz me lo dijo y yo se lo noto, tú la haces feliz – me miró por entre sus pestañas, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, de la misma forma que a Bella se le ponían rojas. Hice una nota mental para hacerle un buen regalo a Liz por hablar con Seth respecto a su madre y yo. – Sólo que no consigo acostumbrarme a ti, creo que… creo que…

- Necesitas más tiempo – le interrumpí al ver que no encontrabas las palabras exactas.

Asintió tímidamente.

- No me caes mal, pero… – se encogió de hombros.

- Lo siento Seth, no te preocupes. Solamente quiero que sepas que quiero mucho a tu madre y que no la voy a dañar nunca, no tienes que preocuparte por mí si eso es lo que te impide que limemos asperezas.

- Más te vale que no le hagas daño – me advirtió asesinándome con la mirada. – Y no me preocupo por eso, simplemente, ahora no puedo contigo – se encogió de hombros.

Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Jamás pensaría en dañar a Bella, nunca. Me senté de nuevo en el columpio que había a su lado y traté de empezar otra conversación, quería sonsacarle lo que quería por navidad. Pero Seth, a pesar de su corta edad, era un chico muy listo y no me dio siquiera una pista de lo que podía ser.

- Esta tarde, cuando vayamos a Port Ángeles, te lo mostraré – me dijo levantándose del columpio y dejándome allí, solo.

Estuve un rato afuera, pensando en lo que podría ser hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba helado de frío, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni me acordaba del frío que hacía y de que no estaba bien abrigado.

Me levanté del columpio como pude, ya que tenia mi cuerpo entumecido y entré en la cocina. Ya no había nadie allí a excepción del plato a medio vaciar de Seth. Me entrañó no ver a Bella ahí, así que me dispuse a ir a buscarla por la casa.

Cuando iba de camino al salón escuché su conversación y detuve mis pasos.

_- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando – bufaba Black. - ¡Son mis hijos también, tengo derecho a disfrutar de ellos! – le alzó la voz._

Iba a entrar para interponerme entre ellos, no me gustaba la forma en la que le estaba hablando a Bella.

_- Y podrás hacerlo – le gruñó Bella de vuelta. Opté por quedarme en el pasillo sin entrar e interceder. Al menos un rato más. – Ahora deberías de estar haciéndolo en vez de estar discutiendo conmigo. En cuanto me vaya, ellos se vendrán conmigo._

_- Así que era cierto – rió sin humor. – ¿Qué hay de ese tiempo que puedo estar con ellos en navidad y en verano? O, ¿en verano tampoco vendrán porque tú no vienes?_

_- Jacob, en verano los verás como pactamos siempre y cuando crea que están bien contigo._

_- ¡No me jodas Bella! – le gritó._

_- No me chilles – le pidió entre dientes. – Este verano han estado contigo…_

_- Y han estado bien – le cortó._

_- No quiero que se repita lo del año pasado – susurró ella tan bajo que me costó escucharla._

_- Princesa – rechiné los dientes, no me gustaba nada que la llamara así. – No volverá a repetirse, esta vez estaré más atento._

_- No. No los voy a dejar contigo._

_- ¡Fue parte del trato! – le gritó. – Bella no lo pongas difícil – calmó un poco su voz._

_- ¡No supiste cuidar de tu hija durante una semana! ¡Una maldita semana!_

_- ¡Estuve cuidando de ellos todo el puto verano!_

Comenzaron ambos a chillar.

_- Porque tenias vacaciones y fuiste a donde tu hermana y pudiste estar más atento. Te conozco Jake, no vas a cerrar el taller una semana en navidad. Si quieres estar con ellos lo que resta de navidad, ven con nosotros a Seattle._

¿Qué?

Estaba loca, definitivamente estaba loca. Bastante me estaba costando mantenerme aquí, bajo el mismo techo que él, tragándome las miradas de desprecio que me mandaba cada vez que podía, sus ojos me asesinaban en cuanto los clavaba en mi persona,… ¿y ella pretende que tenga que soportarlo otra semana más?

Definitivamente no.

_- Me duele que no confíes en mí – susurró Black entre dientes._

_- Tú me has demostrado que no puedo hacerlo._

_- ¡No puedo creerlo! – gritó de pronto. – ¿Tú nunca has estado despistada con ellos? ¿Nunca has cometido algún error? ¿Siempre has sido la mejor para todo? ¡Vete a la mierda Bella!_

Bien, era hora de intervenir.

Entré haciéndome notar en el salón, pero ninguno me miró. Pude ver como a Bella le recorrían por las mejillas un par de lágrimas. Y de Black, sólo pude ver su espalda.

- Te confié nuestros hijos y Liz salió dañada – musitó Bella. _– _¡La violaron! – gritó.

- Fue un descuido, fue un error, todos los cometemos, incluida tú – le respondió entre dientes. – O me dirás que habéis ido a por ese bebé que llevas ahí dentro – señaló su barriga.

Eso no me gustó nada, a pesar de que Bella se había quedado embarazada porque no nos cuidamos como debíamos, su forma de decirlo no me gustó nada.

Me acerqué a Bella y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, intentando protegerla de él e intentando tranquilizarme con su cercanía para no romperle la cara a su ex en su propia casa.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajó – sollozó ella enterrando su cara en mi pecho.

- Los mismos que tú me estás dando a mi princesa – susurró agachando la mirada al suelo para después volver a alzarla y poner sus ojos llenar de odio e ira en mí. – Y la próxima vez, dedicar la noche a dormir. El resto no tenemos por qué ser testigos de vuestros encuentros sexuales – Bella se tensó en mi abrazo, pero no apartó la cara de mi pecho. – No he pegado ojo con vuestros gemidos, y Seth y Liz seguro que tampoco, ya que duermen en la habitación de al lado – nos escupió antes de salir del salón.

Si antes este hombre no me agradaba del todo, ahora no me agradaba en absoluto.

Abracé más fuerte a Bella durante unos segundos hasta que escuché su voz ahogada por mi pecho.

- Edward, me estoy mareando – sus brazos que rodeaban mi cuerpo comenzaron a aflojarse.

La acerqué al sofá y la senté antes de hacerlo yo a su lado.

- Inclina el cuerpo hacía delante amor, coloca los brazos para atrás y pon la cabeza entre las rodillas – le pedí que hiciera a la vez que acariciaba su espalda.

- Sigo mareada.

- Espera un poco – besé sus cabellos. – ¿Has desayunado? – negó con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué?

- He estado tratando de que Seth acabara su desayuno – musitó.

- Joder amor, tienes que comer, no es bueno que te saltes las comidas – le regañé.

- A eso le añadimos que no me has dejado descansar en toda la noche – bufó.

Buen punto…

- Lo sé – gemí. – Tenia que haberte dejado dormir, pero amor – la ayudé a que se incorporara. – Tú estabas tan de acuerdo como yo en desvelarnos a la noche.

- Porque pensé que iba a poder dormir hasta tarde.

- ¿Quién te ha despertado? – le pregunté curioso. – Porque cuando me he levantado tú ya no estabas.

- Nadie – suspiró echándose hacía atrás, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sofá. – No podía dormir – cerró los ojos.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – asintió con la cabeza levemente. - ¿Por qué no podías dormir?

- Demasiado calor – dijo a la vez que sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

La observé durante unos segundos sin decir nada, sus ojos seguían cerrados y sus mejillas cada vez más rojas.

- No me mires así, me estás poniendo nerviosa – abrió un ojo y me miró.

- No puedo creer que después de lo de anoche, esta mañana tuvieras ganas de más – le dije incrédulo.

- Soy una mujer demasiado hormonada – me sonrió pícaramente y se encogió de hombros aun con sus mejillas encendidas.

- Eres insaciable – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Es lo que tú provocas – abrió ambos ojos y se levantó del sofá. – Ahora vamos a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre.

…

Llegamos a Port Ángeles después de estar una hora aguantando los gruñidos de Black cuando trataba de hablar. Menos mal que yo iba en la parte trasera con Seth y Liz, con la cual había comenzado una conversación respecto a estudios universitarios. La _pequeña _aun no sabía que quería estudiar. Hablamos de unas cuantas carreras, poniéndoles los pros y los contras, y aun así, ella no se decidía por ninguna. Aun le quedaban un par de años para seguir pensándoselo, así que después de llegar a ningún lado con respecto a eso, nos pusimos a hablar en susurros del regalo de su madre. Liz quería sorprenderla con algo sencillo pero a la vez "_cool_", palabras textuales de Liz.

- Bien – dijo Seth una vez bajamos todos del coche. – Yo me voy por ahí – señaló su lado derecho.

- Tú no vas a ningún lado solo – le dijo su madre.

- No voy a ir solo. Edward irá conmigo – no diré que no escuché los dientes de su padre rechinar así como el pequeño jadeó que escapó de los labios de Bella. – Tenemos un pequeño asunto entre manos – me miró de reojo y se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo iré con él. Luego te llamo para ver dónde estáis – me acerqué a Bella y besé su mejilla, no quería la misma escena que esta mañana cuando le di los buenos días, aunque comprendía por qué lo había hecho, ya que me lo había explicado mientras desayunábamos.

- De acuerdo, pero no os perdáis. No quiero que me llamen para tener que ir a buscaros – sonrió divertida.

- No ocurrirá, no te preocupes – reí.

- ¿Ya podemos irnos? – preguntó bufando Black.

- Sí – suspiró cansada Bella.

- Si se pone inaguantable llámame e iré a tu rescate – le susurré en el oído.

- Sabré manejarlo. Ahora vete y cuida de mi pequeño.

- Lo haré.

Después de dejarlos atrás, me dejé arrastrar por Seth hacia una tienda de juguetes que había en la calle principal de la ciudad. Entramos al local y volvió a arrastrarme por todos los pasillos que allí había mientras fruncía el ceño y bufaba exasperado.

- Si me dices que estas buscando, podría ayudarte – le dije cuando se detuvo en unos de los pasillos de la tienda.

- No, quiero buscarlo yo y demostrarte lo que es – respondió sin dejar de mirar los estantes.

Volvimos a recorrer toda la tienda y cuando estuvimos a punto de salir de brazos cruzados, sus ojos se iluminaron y sus labios formaron una "O" en cuanto vio lo que buscaba.

**Bella POV**

- ¿A él si le permites que cuide de Seth pero a mí no me dejas que me quede con mis hijos una semana? – preguntó Jake molesto en mi oído para que Liz no nos escuchara cuando íbamos de camino hacia las tiendas de ropa.

- No empieces – le gruñí entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué no? Sabes que tengo razón. Él no es quien para hacerse cargo de mi hijo si yo estoy aquí.

- No he sido yo la que ha dicho que Seth vaya con él, ha sido tu propio hijo.

- Lo está manipulando – susurró entre dientes antes de comenzar a andar más rápido.

- Se le pasara – me dijo Liz agarrando mi brazo.

Suspiré cansada, estaba harta del comportamiento que estaba teniendo Jake hoy.

- Siempre se le pasa – susurró guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿Siempre? – detuve mis pasos y Liz paró conmigo.

- Sí. Siempre que se pone en modo "_papa gruñón_" a las pocas horas se le pasa – explicó.

- ¿Y cómo es el modo "_papa gruñón_"? – pregunté curiosa.

- Así, como lo estás viendo ahora – me lo señaló con el dedo.

- ¿Y cuando se pone así? – comenzamos a andar de nuevo.

- Ummm – llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla y miró hacia arriba. – No creo que quieras saberlo, mamá.

- ¿Por qué no? – detuve otra vez mis pasos.

- Porque no – dejó de agarrar mi brazo y comenzó a andar hacia donde estaba su padre.

- Liz – la llamé siguiéndola.

- Déjalo mamá, mejor déjalo – se giró sobre sus talones para contestarme.

Que lo dejara… así de simple… no podía, no ahora que me había dicho eso.

- No te tortures, estoy segura de que papá te lo contara tarde o temprano – añadió al ver mi ceño fruncido.

Dejé el tema de lado para analizarlo en otro momento, ahora tenia que centrarme en los regalos, no iba a ser sencillo comprar tantas cosas para todos, pero iba a intentarlo. Al menos, Liz estaba conmigo, ella podría ayudarme con algunos de ellos.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido Jazz? – preguntó Liz cuando entramos en la tercera tienda de ropa.

- No lo sé, esta mañana ya no estaba cuando me he levantado – le contesté.

- Tenia cosas que hacer – respondió Jake de forma ausente mientras miraba unos vaqueros.

- Cosas que hacer – repetí en un susurro.

No sé que se traía Jasper entre manos, pero últimamente su comportamiento era muy raro.

Después de estar cerca de cuatro largas horas mirando, probando y comprando, decidimos tomarnos un descanso. Mis pies me estaban matando, tenia un sueño de mil demonios y mucho hambre. Me dejé caer en el primer banco que vi y comencé a masajearme mis cargadas piernas. Liz había entrado en otra tienda y Edward y Seth, aun seguían los dos solos por ahí.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió Jacob sentándose a mi lado.

- No – le respondí molesta. – Tengo hambre, sueño y estoy agotada.

- Normal, habéis estado toda la puta noche…

- Jake – le advertí.

- Lo siento – susurró mirándome el perfil de mi rostro. – Ven aquí – rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y me acercó a su pecho. – Siento haberme puesto así esta mañana, pero compréndeme Bells.

- Lo sé – suspiré enterrando mi cara en su pecho y rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos.

- Déjame quedarme con ellos y demostrarte que si puedo estar pendiente, que no voy a cometer el mismo error. No después de lo que le ha pasado a mi pequeña, no volverá a ocurrir lo mismo. Déjame demostrártelo.

- No soy la única que quiere volver a Seattle Jake – le confesé. – Liz no está a gusto aquí. Le trae malos recuerdos.

- Liz quiere volver para no estar alejado de ese chico – gruñó entre dientes.

- A mí tampoco me gusta estar aquí – me aparté de su pecho y miré su reacción.

- A ti nunca te ha gustado estar aquí – suspiró. – Aun y cuando _él_ está aquí.

- Aun no he superado lo de… lo de… – me tembló el labio inferior.

- Shhh princesa, no digas nada – me abrazó más fuerte y me llevó de nuevo hasta su pecho.

Estuvimos unos minutos abrazados en silencio. Estar en los brazos de Jake me reconfortaba como siempre había hecho. Su aroma inundaba mis fosas nasales y su olor me calmaba, así como el calor de su cuerpo y los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Hundí más mi cara en su pecho y suspiré.

- Ya estamos de vuelta – anunció Edward.

Me aparté de Jacob sonrojada y lo miré con una disculpa en mis ojos por habernos encontrado así. No es que estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero sabía de sobra que a Edward no le hacían gracia nuestras muestras de afecto. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos no acababan de mirarme, los movía de un lado para otro, sin detenerlos en los míos. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y si no fuera porque sus manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos de su cazadora, apostaría mi sueldo de todo un año que estaba con sus manos en puños.

- Ya era hora – dijo Jake levantándose del banco. – Voy a buscar a Liz y nos vamos – se alejó de nosotros a paso rápido con un muy sonriente Seth a su lado.

- ¿No habéis comprado nada? – le pregunté a Edward golpeando el espacio libre que había dejado Jacob a mi lado para que se sentara.

- Sí – contestó ausente aun sin mirarme y sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Dónde están las compras? – metí la mano en su cazadora y agarré su mano, después de que la relajara.

- En el coche.

- ¿Tenias llaves? – inquirí con una sonrisa.

Me resultaba extraño que hubiese guardado todo en el coche cuando habíamos venido en el de Jake.

- Seth tenia las de repuesto, su padre se las dio antes de salir.

- Ah – le dije y me quedé observándolo.

Su ceño seguía fruncido, su mandíbula tensa y ahora sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – me atreví a preguntar en un susurro apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Sabía de antemano que estaba molesto por habernos visto a Jake a mis abrazados.

- Edward – le llamé cuando no me respondió.

- Dime, perdona, estaba pensando – sacudió su cabeza y relajo su rostro, aun sin mirarme.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – repetí.

- No – contestó no muy convencido y por fin, mirándome a los ojos. – Ven aquí – agarró mi mentón y acercó su rostro al mío para besar mis labios.

Comenzó con un beso suave, simple, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y sus labios no se separaban de los míos, fue ascendiendo de categoría. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho y agarré las solapas de su chaqueta, necesitaba un apoyo para no caerme al suelo cuando metió su lengua en mi boca. Apartó la mano de mi mentón y con ambos brazos rodeó mi cuerpo, acercándome más a él.

- ¡Oh dios, ya os vale! – se quejó Liz.

Podía imaginármela poniendo cara de asco y rodando los ojos.

- ¿Nos fue suficiente con la ronda de anoche? – me aparté de Edward y la fulminé con la mirada. – ¿Qué? – alzó las manos de forma inocente. – ¡Tuve que taparle los oídos a Seth! – se quejó.

Miré a mi pequeño para ver su reacción, pero Seth estaba tan metido en su mundo que parecía ajeno a lo que hablábamos. Sus ojitos estaban brillantes y ausentes, y sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ya basta. Vámonos – Jake no me dio tiempo siquiera a abrir la boca para decirle a Liz que cerrara el pico, no quería más broncas respecto al tema.

Edward se levantó del banco y me ayudó a que yo hiciese lo mismo cuando Jacob comenzó a andar hacía el coche.

…

- ¡Feliz navidad! – dijimos todos al unísono chocando nuestras copas de agua para muchos de nosotros y de champagne para otros.

- Feliz navidad amor – me susurró Edward rodeando mi cintura con su brazo y besando mi frente dulcemente.

- Feliz navidad – le susurré abrazándolo.

Estuvimos de _cháchara_ durante casi toda la noche. Seth y Liz ya se habían ido a dormir, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando decidí abrigarme y salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Tras ponerme mi abrigo, cogí una manta y salí sin ser vista por nadie, o al menos eso creí.

Me senté en las escaleras del porche y coloqué la manta sobre mis piernas. Suspiré y miré al cielo, fascinándome de que estuviese despejado y se pudiesen ver las estrellas.

- Hace mucho frio para que estés ahí sentada – Jake se dejó caer a mi lado y se tapó las piernas con el trozo libre de manta.

- Necesitaba salir de ahí. No aguantaba más a mamá decirme como sentarme, como comer, como beber… – bufé rodando los ojos.

- Renée sólo se preocupa por ti princesa, como todos nosotros.

- Lo sé, pero puede desesperar a cualquiera – suspiré. – Es demasiado sobreprotectora.

- Bueno como tu… como Edward, está más pendiente de ti que de él mismo y siento ser yo el que te lo diga – lo miré aterrorizada, ese tono con el que me había hablado no me estaba gustando nada. – Tiene pensado ir a Seattle con vosotros a pasar el resto de las navidades.

- ¿No? – jadeé.

No es que no la echara de menos, pero no iba a soportar tenerla encima de mí las veinticuatro horas del día diciéndome todo lo que hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Jacob sonrió divertido y asintió con la cabeza.

- No sonrías, no es gracioso – le golpeé el pecho con mi mano.

- Lo es, sólo por ver tu cara de espanto, repetiría la escena muchas veces – rió.

Volví a golpear su pecho y reí con él. Siempre era tan sencillo estar con Jake. Me acerqué más a él y dejé que me rodeara con sus brazos mientras yo apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

- Jake – le llamé recordando la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Liz en Port Ángeles.

- Dime.

- Liz me dijo algo de lo que no estoy muy segura como interpretar – su cuerpo se tensó.

Alcé el rostro lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – vi como tragaba en seco.

- Algo respecto a…

- Estoy saliendo con alguien – me cortó sin siquiera dejarme decirle nada más.

- ¿Qué? – inquirí no sabiendo cómo reaccionar a su confesión.

- Estoy viéndome con una mujer – sus morenas mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo, me costó verlo porque solamente nos alumbraba la luz de la luna y la suave luz del porche, pero sus mejillas tenían ese pequeño rubor en ellas.

- ¡Oh! – me aparté de él y lo miré mejor. – ¡Eso es genial! – me abalancé a sus brazos y lo abracé del cuello.

- Bells, princesa – rió. – Necesito respirar – jadeó.

- Lo siento – me aparté de él levemente sonrojada.

Los _abrazos_ o intento de abrazos que daba Emmett, se pegaban, comenzaban a ser una mala costumbre.

- Si sé que te lo vas a tomar así, te lo habría contado unos meses antes – sonrió rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Unos meses? – casi grité antes de taparme la boca con la mano.

- Sí – sonrió avergonzado. – Un par, para ser exactos.

- ¿La conozco?

- No, no lo creo.

- ¿Dónde la conociste?

- No creo que quieras oírlo.

- Claro que quiero.

No diré que comenzaba a entusiasmarme con este asunto de que Jake tuviese… a alguien en su vida, porque ya estaba más que entusiasmada.

- No quieres Bella – insistió.

- Y yo te digo que sí – fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

- En el cementerio – soltó después de un largo suspiro. – La conocí en el cementerio mientras yo visitaba a nuestra pequeña, ella estaba visitando a su padre.

- Ah – le dije ausente y estremeciéndome ante el recuerdo de mi bebé.

- Te dije que no querías saberlo – alargó la mano y colocó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja. – No quiero que estés triste, has estado bien estos días, no quiero que…

- Estoy bien – le aseguré cortándolo. – No te diré que no me entristece el recuerdo de nuestra pequeña, pero me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Cómo se llama? – inquirí con una sonrisa.

- Leah.

Leah… ese nombre me sonaba bastante…

- ¿Clearwater? – pregunté por probar, recordando a una compañera que tuve en la escuela.

- Sí – arrugó el entrecejo. – ¿La conoces?

- De pequeñas fuimos juntas a la escuela, cuando teníamos unos doce años.

- ¿Aun te acuerdas de ella?

- Claro. Leah era una chica muy… estaba… era… estaba muy desarrollada para su edad. Todo el mundo, bueno, lo chicos mayormente se metían con ella mucho. Las chicas, muchas de ellas, sólo deseaban tener las _armas_ que tenia Leah – le expliqué.

- ¿Tú eras una de ellas? – inquirió burlón.

- No – le contesté.

- ¿Y dónde estaba yo en aquel entonces? – alzó la mirada al cielo unos segundos antes de posarla de nuevo en mí. – Íbamos a la misma escuela. ¿Dónde estaba yo? – repitió.

- Intentando ligar con alguna chica de tu edad – reí al recordar los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Tú crees? – sonrió. – Sólo tenia ojos para una chica en ese entonces – su sonrisa se amplió aun más.

- Tenia doce años y tú quince, nunca me viste con esos ojos hasta que me salieron los pechos Jake – bromeé.

- Estás tan equivocada princesa – suspiró. – No te aparté la mirada nunca, desde que te vi por primera vez de la mano de Charlie, jamás aparté mis ojos de ti.

- En ese caso – me acomodé mejor en la escalera. – Explícame por qué tuviste tantas novias antes de mí.

- Bueno, tenía que esperarte.

- No esperaste mucho.

- No, no lo hice. Pero tampoco tuve tantas novias. Solamente eran chicas con las que salía de vez en cuando, nada importante, me estaba reservando para ti, sólo para ti.

- Que tierno – le contesté intentando no reírme.

- Eres mala Isabella, muy mala – bramó a la vez que me apuntaba con su dedo índice. – Ahora será mejor que entremos. Tu… novio, se pensará que te he secuestrado o algo parecido. Además no quiero que cojas frio y ese bebé enferme contigo – acarició mi tripa por primera vez desde que estábamos allí y sonrió. – ¿Aun no se mueve?

- No, y no sé a qué espera – le respondí poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

…

Me desperté con las caricias que Edward estaba dándole a mi tripa. Intenté hacerme la dormida, pero era muy mala actriz y en cuanto una suave caricia descendió hasta casi adentrarse en mis bragas haciéndome cosquillas, reí sin poder evitarlo.

- Buenos días dormilona – dejó un beso en mi tripa y se acercó a mi rostro para dejarme otro en los labios.

- Hola – le saludé con la voz ronca y estirándome.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – siguió acariciando mi tripa con su mano, yo le acompañé con la mía, poniéndola sobre la suya y sobre mi barriga.

- Bien – suspiré. – He dormido toda la noche, sin despertarme ni una sola vez – cosa que apenas hacía cuando iba a Forks.

- Eso es porque… – dejó de hablar y de mover su mano, al igual que yo, en cuanto sentimos un movimiento debajo de ella. – ¿Se ha… se ha…

- Sí – le contesté sonriendo. – Se ha movido.

- Ya era hora pequeñín – dijo respondiendo mi sonrisa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que esperábamos este momento. Mi pecho, igual que el de él, se hinchó de felicidad y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Estaba feliz de que por fin, nuestro bebé se moviera.

Comenzó de nuevo con el movimiento de la mano, acariciándome toda la tripa.

- No sabes si será un niño – suspiré acompañando sus movimientos.

- Claro que lo sé. Mi _pequeño Edward _sólo sabe hacer niños.

- Lo sabremos de aquí a unos meses.

- Lo sé – sonrió y me besó los labios, estaba vez dejando los suyos más tiempo sobre los míos. – Ahora vamos abajo, Seth ha venido hace un rato a buscarnos para que bajemos a abrir nuestros regalos.

- Él ya habrá abierto los suyos – me incorporé para sentarme en la cama cuando dejamos las caricias de mi tripa.

- No, dijo que nos esperaría.

Nos levantamos de la cama y cuando estuve a punto de salir de la habitación, Edward me detuvo, agarrándome de la mano.

- Tengo algo para ti.

- Te dije que no era necesario – bufé.

Lo estuvimos discutiendo unos días antes de ir de compras. Le pedí que no me regalara nada, aunque yo ya le había comprado algo, simple, pero algo al fin y al cabo.

- No es de mi parte – lo miré interrogante. Si no era de él, ¿de quién podría ser? – Es de Rose – de quién sino… – Yo no tengo nada que ver.

- Dámelo – gruñí caminando de nuevo hacia la cama y sentándome en ella.

Edward se acercó a su maleta y de ella sacó mi regalo. Se acercó a mí, se sentó a mi lado entregándome el paquete con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tardé, lo que me parecieron los segundos más largos de mi vida – vale, quizás exagero un poco – en abrir el dichoso paquete. De él saqué un bata de seda muy, pero que muy provocativa, así como el conjunto de ropa interior blanco que venia en el paquete. Miré de reojo a Edward, por la cara que estaba poniendo, ya sabía en lo que estaba pensando. En arrancármelo en cuanto tuviésemos un poco de tiempo y yo deseaba que lo hiciera, rápido al poder ser. Miré dentro de la caja y vi que había una nota. La saqué con las manos temblorosas y desdoblé el papel.

- Te dejo un momento a solas – carraspeó Edward levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación tras darme un casto beso en los labios.

Observé cómo se iba de la habitación, después agaché la mirada y comencé a leer la nota.

_Bella, Bellita, Bells. Espero por lo que más quieras, que sepas usar esta arma que tu gran amiga Rose ha puesto en tus manos. En cuanto Edward lo vea – _demasiado tarde, pensé – _no podrá resistirse a arrancártelo como debe ser. No te preocupes por romperlo, éste te lo regalo para eso mismo, tengo otro recambio en casa, en cuanto me demuestres que has sabido hacerlo, te daré el que guardo exclusivamente para ti. Eso sí, éste otro nada de romperlo. Así que nena, mueve esas caderas tanto como tu culito respingón y esa barriguita te deje y disfruta del momento._

_Con mucho cariño, Rosalie._

Tras tranquilizar mi respiración y las histéricas risas que habían atacado mi cuerpo al leer la nota de Rose, he de decir, que me encantó su regalo, bajé a desayunar.

- ¡Mira mamá, ahora tengo dos! – gritó Seth en cuanto me vio en la última escalera.

Miré lo que me señalaba y vi como Edward y Jake estaban intentando montar algo.

- ¿Era lo que querías? – le pregunté acercándome a él y mirando todas las piezas que había en aquel par de cajas.

- ¡Sí! – gritó dando saltos. – Mis robots serán los mejores. E.C. va a temblar – alzó su puño en el aire.

Rodé los ojos ante su entusiasmo. Al final Edward le había comprado uno y lo sabía por la forma acojonada de mirarme y Jacob el otro.

Me senté al lado de Liz en el sofá y comenzamos a abrir nuestros regalos mientras desayunábamos y esperábamos a que mamá y papá viniesen. Jake y Edward montaron los robots muy rápido, demasiado rápido a mi parecer. Esperaba que el robot de E.C. estuviese montado de la misma manera o que al menos no fuese más perfecto que el de mi pequeño, y todo por el bien de los dos niños.

Estuvimos un par de días más en Forks, relajándonos tanto como pudimos antes de volver a nuestra rutina de Seattle. Mamá iba a venir una pequeña temporada a vivir con nosotros, esperaba que solamente fuese pequeña. Llevaba un par de días aguantando sus atenciones como para tener que aguantarla todo el día en Seattle.

- Podemos hacer una parada – le dije a Edward ya en el coche, camino a casa.

- Claro. ¿Dónde quieres que pare?

- Yo te iré indicando.

Tras unos minutos, llegamos a donde quería ir.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me preguntó Edward nervioso en su asiento.

- Sí – le contesté con una sonrisa y una disculpa en mis ojos.

Bajamos del coche después de decirle a Seth y a Liz que esperaran allí. Ellos sólo asintieron mientras estaban sumergidos en su mundo, como de costumbre.

Caminamos los metros que nos separaban el coche de las puertas del cementerio. Tras un largo suspiro, entramos y nos dirigimos a la tumba de mi pequeña. No quería llorar, no quería romperme, no quería…

- ¿Estás bien? – la voz preocupada de Edward me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- Sí – le conteste con la voz ahogada.

- Estas temblando amor – me acercó más a su cuerpo y me arropó con su cazadora.

- Estoy nerviosa – confesé parándome en la tumba de mi bebé. – Hola – le saludé como siempre hacía cuando venía aquí. – Estoy aquí de nuevo cariño – susurré. – He venido a presentarte a alguien – sentí como Edward se tensaba a mí lado. – Él es Edward, como ya te conté, papá y yo ya no estamos juntos y Edward ha sabido ayudarme a salir de mi… depresión – confesé por primera vez en voz alta. Depresión que me negué con todas mis fuerzas a reconocer, pero que con el paso del tiempo supe que sufría y que gracias a Edward, sin que él supiese me ayudó a salir de ella, demostrándome que no todo acaba aquí y regalándome unos de los mejores regalos que se le pueden hacer a una mujer. – Es un buen hombre, siempre está atento a mí, siempre me pone por encima de todo, excepto de sus hijos. Y no lo digo a mal – añadí rápidamente. –Si los conocieras, estoy segura de que ambos chicos te caerían genial. Él también es genial – mis ojos comenzaron a picarme. Me aparté de Edward y me arrodillé en la hierba húmeda. – No llegué a conocerte como hubiese querido – acaricié la lápida y sorbí por la nariz. – Siempre estarás en mi corazón, nunca te olvidaré – mis mejillas ya eran un mar de agua salada. – Siempre fuiste y siempre serás mi pequeña, pero tengo la sensación de que vuelves a mí. Estoy embarazada, dentro de poco tendré a una personita en mis manos, sobre mis brazos, como hubiese querido tenerte a ti. Esta vez haré las cosas con calma para que todo salga bien. No quiero per… per… – comencé a hipar. – No quiero… perder… a otra… personita más. Esta vez si es necesario… la protegeré con mi vida – le dije en un susurro.

- Amor – sentí la mano de Edward sobre mi hombro. – Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Está empezando a llover mucho – asentí con la cabeza antes de alzar mis rostro y mirarlo. – ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – me ayudó a levantarme del suelo. – Hasta pronto cariño, te quiero mucho – me despedí de mi pequeña besando su lápida.

Esperaba que la próxima vez que viniese a visitarla, lo hiciera con más fuerzas de las que había ido hoy.

- Estás helada – Edward me acercó a su cuerpo y me protegió del frio que no sabía que hacía.

Cada vez que iba a visitar a mi pequeña, el tiempo para mí se detenía y no me fijaba en nada de lo que me envolvía, así, como el clima o la gente de mí alrededor.

- Volvamos a casa – le pedí abrazando su cintura y _fundiéndome_ en su cuerpo a la vez que andábamos de camino al coche.

* * *

Ajam... ajam... aclaro mi garganta y... ¿lo siento? jejeje. Vale que llevo algo así como más de un mes poniendoos de los nervios, pero coño, comprenderme... verano... el trabajo... vida social... poco tiempo libre... hago lo que puedo y ya sabéis que estos capítulos son largos. Pero bueno... trataré de escribir tanto como pueda en mi poco tiempo libre ^^.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, me ha costado un poco escribirlo, y no me refiero al mes y pico jejejejeje. Un cosa os tengo que decir, en estos momentos de mi vida, soy una mujer muy ocupada, así que si no contesto todos los reviews, es porque no tengo tiempo no porque no quiera. Pero que sepáis que leo todos y cada uno de ellos.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, por las alertas, los favoritos y sobretodo por leerme y esperarme para ello :).

¡Un abrazo a todas!

Umm.. se me olvidó, muchas gracias a la pesadillas de **tlebd **por ejercer de "beta" en mis historias jajaja.


	38. Capítulo 38

Capítulo 38

**Bella POV**

- ¡Mamá deja de hacer eso! ¡Suéltame! ¡Nos vamos a caer las dos!

Llevaba quejándome una y otra vez desde que había puesto un pie en Seattle un día después de que Edward, Liz, Seth y yo hubiésemos regresado de Forks.

- No seas quejica – dijo ella defendiéndose.

- Déjame en paz, solo cinco minutos – le gruñí.

- Hacer el favor de dejar de discutir – Esme rodó los ojos. – Sois tal para cual – bufó.

- Empezó ella – mamá me señaló quejándose infantilmente.

- Porque no me dejas en paz. Necesito respirar un poco de ti – me quejé yo esta vez.

- Seguro que no necesitas respirar de Edward – mamá entrecerró los ojos mirándome.

También.

También necesitaba un _stop _con él, entre mamá y él me estaban volviendo loca. Gracias a dios Esme siempre estaba para evitar que llegáramos a mayores con nuestras palabras. Prácticamente ambas se habían mudado a mi casa. Vale que mamá estuviese aquí porque no tenia donde dormir y demás, pero Esme desde que se la presenté la misma mañana en que Renée llegó, se traslado aquí. Y cuando digo se traslado, lo hizo con maleta incluida. Menos mal que Jasper fue listo y dejó su habitación para que alguna de ellas la ocupara mientras él se iba a un "_hotel_". Y menos mal que a pesar del traslado de Esme, ella en muchas ocasiones se iba a su casa a dormir.

_- Para hacer acto de presencia con su marido – me dijo una vez._

No sé qué mosca le había picado a Jasper, pero estaba muy, demasiado raro últimamente, demasiado nervioso, demasiado misterioso y no me gustaba nada. Siempre que se ponía así era porque ocultaba algo, algo que yo conseguía sonsacarle con el tiempo, pero que ahora no podía porque nunca estaba en casa.

Volvamos al caso Esme y su mudanza. No es que ella me molestara, ni mucho menos. Creo que incluso, aunque suene mal, la prefería a ella que a mamá. No se ponía histérica, ni chillaba y ahora me dejaba respirar más que antes, me dejaba mi espacio, cosa que mamá no. Comenzaba a agobiarme y Kate me dijo que no era bueno.

- También necesito respirar de él, últimamente está tan insoportable como tú – me arrepentí de decirlo en voz alta en cuanto vi la cara de Esme.

- Edward jamás cambiará – comenzó con una carcajada. – Será mejor que le pares los pies antes de que acabes echándolo de casa. Tanya lo mandó a… – sus risas se cortaron de inmediato y me miró asustada y con una disculpa en sus ojos.

- Vete preparando su habitación – le sonreí para que apartara de su rostro esas emociones y haciéndole saber que no me había molestado ese comentario.

- ¿He oído mi nombre? – entró Edward al salón desatando su corbata.

- No todo gira a tu alrededor hijo – Esme se levantó del sofá individual en el que llevaba sentada hace un rato y se acercó a Edward para darle un beso en su mejilla y saludarlo. – Tienes un hijo que se llama Edward también, ¿recuerdas?

- Claro que lo recuerdo, de hecho – se giró y tras su cuerpo apareció E.C. con un robot igual que los de Seth en la mano.

- ¡Oh, mi niño! – Esme abrazó a su nieto antes de besarle todo el rostro.

- Abuela – se quejaba el niño.

- Hacia mucho que no te veía. ¿Cómo te ha ido esta semana con mamá? – le preguntó cogiéndole de la mano libre, la que no llevaba el robot.

- Bien – contestó escuetamente.

- ¿Sólo bien? – inquirió Esme.

- Mamá no lo agobies – le pidió Edward mirándome de reojo.

- Vale, vale – Esme se apartó de E.C. y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

- Buenas noches amor – me saludó Edward inclinándose sobre mi y besándome los labios.

- Hola – susurré con una sonrisa estúpida en mis labios.

- ¿Dónde está Seth? – inquirió E.C. desde su posición.

- En su habitación – le contesté.

E.C. no tardó en salir corriendo del lugar escaleras arriba.

- Yo me voy a ir, se hace tarde – Esme se levantó del sofá y se acercó a mí para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. – Mañana nos vemos, descansa.

- Espera mamá yo te llevo – le pidió Edward. – Vuelvo en un momento – se dirigió a mí.

- No tardes.

- Yo cuidaré de ella – dijo mamá.

- No lo dudo – le sonrió Edward.

Cuando Esme se colocó su abrigo y estaba dispuesta a salir por la puerta, está se abrió de golpe y Jasper apareció por ella. Me quedé en shock al ver su aspecto. Su cara estaba magullada, sangraba del labio y la nariz, y su ojo izquierdo estaba rojo e hinchado. Su traje, uno de sus costosos trajes estaba desgarrado por muchos lados.

- ¿Jasper? – jadeé tapando mi boca con la mano.

- ¿Jazz? – inquirió Edward andando hacia él y ayudándolo a entrar en casa.

También cojeaba.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó esta vez mi madre.

- Un mal entendido – susurró. – Ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación por favor – le pidió a Edward.

- Claro – rodeó su cintura con su brazo y le ayudó a caminar. – Mamá ahora te llevo.

- No hijo, tu atiéndele. Llamaré a Carlisle para que venga a buscarme.

Seguí a Edward y Jasper al piso superior, entramos los tres en la habitación de Jasper. Edward lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama, yo me senté a su lado.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Un mal entendido, ya te lo he dicho antes – contestó molesto.

Su forma de hablarme me incomodó, mi labio inferior tembló y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para apartar las lágrimas de mis ojos y no mostrarle cuanto me había dolido su tono de voz.

- No creo que sea necesario que le hables así – le dijo Edward molesto al ver mi estado.

Traté de sonreírle para agradecerle su preocupación, pero se me quedó en una mueca rara.

- Voy a por hielo y el botiquín, será mejor que limpiemos esas heridas antes de que se infecten – besó mi frente y salió por la puerta dejándonos a Jazz y a mi solos.

- Lo siento – susurró unos segundos más tarde. – No era mi intención ser así de borde – miré a Jasper antes de contestarle.

- No pasa nada – musité.

- Ayúdame a quitarme la ropa por favor – me pidió un tanto avergonzado.

Me puse en pie y me coloqué entre sus piernas abiertas. Deslicé su chaqueta por sus brazos, aflojé la corbata y la se la quité, y después comencé a desabrochar sus botones. Cuando lo hube hecho, aparté la camisa y la deslicé por sus brazos. Me quedé estática cuando vi su costado derecho.

¿Qué clase de confusión había sido esa?

Tenía el costado derecho rojo y un poco morado, comienzo de lo que tenia pinta sería un moratón muy feo. Analicé su cuerpo más detenidamente, toda su piel expuesta, a parte de la cara magullada y el golpe del lateral, no parecía tener nada más.

- Sólo tengo esto – indicó sus magulladuras – y un golpe en la pierna – me explicó al ver mi análisis.

- No es sólo – refuté. – ¿Qué te ha pasado? – volví a preguntar ausente tocando su labio partido con mi dedo suavemente, manchándolo de sangre.

- Un ex celoso de… – lo vi dudar. – De una paciente. No supo diferenciar entre médico-paciente y novio.

- Tienes que denunciarlo.

- No.

- Jazz…

- No, no voy a hacer nada – intentó levantarse, pero que aun estuviera entre sus piernas le dificultó el movimiento. – Quítate, necesito ducharme y… y…

- Jazz – musité acariciando su mejilla al verlo dudar y sufrir como sus ojos me mostraban que estaba haciendo.

Me observó unos segundos hasta que con dificultad me abrazó por la cintura y _enterró _su rostro en mi "_prominente"_ vientre. Lo abracé por la cabeza y dejé que mis lágrimas se deslizasen por mis mejillas por él. Sabía que él no iba a llorar, que no iba a dejar ver ese chico dolido ahora. No cuando había tanta gente en casa, no cuando sabía que de un momento a otro aparecería Edward para curar sus heridas.

Y no tardó en hacerlo. Entre él y yo desvestimos a Jasper hasta dejarlo tan sólo en los bóxers. Edward le ayudó a entrar en la ducha mientras yo sacaba las cosas del botiquín para cuando Jazz acabara de ducharse. En ello estaba cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

- ¿Te ha dicho lo que le ha pasado? – me preguntó en un susurro en mi oreja.

Sólo pude negar con la cabeza, sentía como las lágrimas regresaban a mis ojos para poder salir de ellos libremente, me estaba costando mucho mantenerlas a raya. Verlo así me mataba. Jasper era una persona tranquila, jamás se había metido en problemas, siempre se había mantenido apartado de la gente que sólo trataba de provocarlo para acabar a golpes. Era un hombre inteligente, pero, ¿qué le había pasado?

Cuando salió del baño enfundado en tan sólo la toalla, Edward y yo le dejamos privacidad para que se vistiera antes de que Edward le limpiara las heridas.

…

Los días siguieron pasando y Jasper no soltó prenda de lo que le había pasado. Al final desistí de mi intento por saberlo, sentía que lo estaba presionando demasiado. Esme, no vino después de ese día, ya que tenía que preparar la fiesta de navidad en su casa y que este año se había retrasado una semana.

Ninguno de los dos fuimos a ella, yo necesitaba descansar y él no tenia fuerzas para asistir y poner su mejor cara a pesar de tenerla magullada. Jasper, tras recuperar su habitación, se encerró en ella esos días.

_-Quiero reflexionar con lo que ha pasado – me dijo cuando le pregunté sobre su comportamiento._

No le di más vueltas y le dejé su espacio.

La cena de fin de año llegó y con ella mis nervios. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo en esta época del año, pero esta vez eran peor. Íbamos a ir a cenar a casa de los Cullen, la familia al completo, Jacob incluido ya que había venido a estar con sus hijos tres días antes de este día. Tuvo que conformarse con dormir en el sofá, la habitación de invitados la seguía ocupando mi madre, y Seth, al que Jake le había propuesto dormir con él, se negó al decir que si alguien de su clase se enteraba de que había dormido con padre, se meterían con él.

A Jacob no le hizo mucha gracia el comportamiento de Seth, pero tuvo que tragarse sus _lloros _y acabar durmiendo en el sofá.

Íbamos de camino a casa de los Cullen en el coche con Edward, mamá y yo. Liz, Seth, Jacob y Jasper iban en el coche de este último.

- ¿Los nervios de siempre? – inquirió mamá desde el asiento trasero al ver que no paraba quieta en el mío.

- Sí – le contesté.

- ¿El año pasado también te pasó? – siguió preguntando.

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos y comencé a recordar la noche del año pasado. Nervios no había pasado, pero si decepción y tristeza. Mucha, cuando Jasper me dijo que tenia que irse y me quedé sola en casa. Tuve que salir a dar un paseo para que las paredes no se me vinieran encima y… llegué al punto de cuando Edward me encontró en el parque y me acercó a casa y… pasión, mucha pasión y tres maravillosos orgasmos difíciles de olvidar llegaron a mi mente.

- ¿Bella? – llamó mamá con una ceja alzada. – ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa de estúpida que tienes reflejada en tu cara? – inquirió burlona.

Miré de reojo a Edward, aun con la oscuridad de la noche, vi como sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco y como esa sonrisa de lado adornaba su preciosa cara.

Estaba segura de que él también se acordaba de esa noche.

- Nada mamá – le respondí y subí el volumen de la música para evitar que siguiera preguntando.

Llegamos unos minutos más tarde a la mansión Cullen. Esperaba de corazón que a mamá le gustara la pequeña sorpresita que le tenia preparada.

Edward, como acostumbraba siempre, después de bajarse del coche lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir del él. Era todo un caballero. Llegamos a la puerta principal de la mansión y tocamos el timbre. No esperamos mucho hasta que el Sr. Cullen apareció para abrirnos la puerta.

- Buenas noches Bella, Renée – la había conocido una vez que fue a buscar a Esme a mi casa, – hijo. Pasad – nos saludó y se apartó de la puerta para dejarnos paso.

Caminamos hacía el salón ya que Edward me prohibió ir hacía la cocina para ayudarle a su madre a acabar de prepararlo todo. Me senté en el largo sofá blanco con mi madre a un lado y Edward al otro.

Mi sorpresa no tardó en aparecer por la puerta del salón, asomando sólo su cabeza. Tuve que golpear a mi madre un suave codazo para que dejara de mirarme a mí y mirara lo que la esperaba en la puerta del salón.

- ¿Phil? – preguntó extrañada antes de gritar. – ¡Phil! – saltó del sofá y se fue corriendo hacia su marido para abrazarlo y besarlo. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó una vez dejó de besar sus labios.

- Bella me invitó a pasar unos días aquí y no pude resistirme y decirle que no – mamá se giró para sonreírme y gesticular un gracias, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra en voz alta.

En cuanto aparecieron Jacob, Jasper y mis hijos, nos sentamos todos a cenar en la mesa.

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? – le pregunté a Jazz.

- Tuve que ir a echar gasolina – me contestó.

Lo miré durante unos segundos, parecía estar nervioso, su frente estaba perlada en sudor, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y tenia ese _tic_ extraño en el labio cada vez que estaba a punto de…

- ¿Dónde está Alice? – preguntó Emmett.

Rosalie y él habían estado en la cocina cuando llegamos, ayudando a Esme mientras yo estaba castigada en el sofá con mis, ahora tres perros guardianes. Jake se había unido al grupo de _"preocupémonos por Bella"._

- Dijo que se retrasaría un poco, pero supongo que estará al llegar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le susurré a Jasper que estaba sentado en frente de mí.

- Sí – respondió sin mirarme.

- No pareces estarlo – alargué mi mano y como una madre preocupada por su hijo, toqué su frente para ver si tenia fiebre.

- Estoy bien Bells – apartó mi mano cariñosamente y trató de sonreírme, aunque no lo logró.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y cuando estuve a punto de replicar, la voz de la hermana menor de Edward me hizo callar.

- Siento el retraso – nos giramos para mirarla.

Siempre había visto a Alice bien vestida, maquillada sin ser exagerado, una chica bonita, alegre, con mucha energía… pero ya no había nada de esa chica en ella. Parecía estar triste y sus ojos rehuían de todos nosotros.

- No pasa nada cariño, siéntate. Aun no hemos empezado a cenar – respondió cariñosamente Esme.

La vi moverse alrededor nuestro buscando el único espacio libre que había en la mesa, al lado de Jasper. Cuando corrió la silla para sentarse, Jasper la miró de reojo y se separó de ella unos centímetros. Seguí mirándolo con el entrecejo arrugado, pero él no levantó la mirada del plato durante toda la cena. Se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña, y parecía apuntar todo en dirección a Alice. Ella también parecía evitarle.

¿Qué había pasado con estos dos?

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas y risas por partes de casi todos. Rosalie estaba igual de rara que su hermano. Su hermano… que raro sonaba, aun me costaba creer que fuesen familia…

Entre susurros y susurros le preguntaba qué tal le iba todo, pero ella solo se encogía de hombros. Fue cuando acabamos de cenar y nos fuimos todos – a excepción de Esme y los más jóvenes de la familia que fueron a ayudarla en la cocina con las uvas – al salón cuando pude abordarla como había querido hacerlo desde que la había visto.

- Primero – empecé. – Gracias por el regalo de navidad – la abracé. – Aunque confieso que aun no lo he estrenado.

- No te preocupes, tengo el repuesto en casa – me contestó de forma ausente.

- Rose, ¿seguís igual? – le pregunté preocupada.

Me miró durante unos segundos. No había querido formular la pregunta entera, sabía que Rosalie ya iba a saber a que me refería.

- No – suspiró apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Ambas estábamos sentadas en uno de los dos sofás dobles que había en el salón.

- La cosa esta peor, igual que yo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – alcé la mano y coloqué uno de sus mechones rubios detrás de su oreja.

- Llevo un par de días sin parar de vomitar. Emmett se ha dado cuenta y… y… cree que estoy enferma. Se pasa el día chillándome que vaya al médico, eso cuando no estamos discutiendo por… – tapó su boca con la mano y salió corriendo de allí

- ¡Rose! – la llamé poniéndome de pie con dificultad y siguiéndola.

- Déjala – rugió Emmett deteniendo mis pasos, bloqueándome la salida del salón. – A ver si así aprende y va de una puta vez al médico – susurró molesto.

Lo asesiné con la mirada unos segundos. Cuando vi que no me iba a dejar salir, regresé a mi sitio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó Edward en cuanto acabó de hablar con su padre.

- Nada – le contesté y me centré en Jasper quien no apartaba la mirada de Alice, ella parecía ajena a ello ya que no dejaba de mirar por la ventana.

Rose regresó cuando Esme y el resto de los ausentes lo hizo a apenas diez minutos para las doce de la noche. Se sentó al lado de Emmett quien la regañó en tono bajo.

- ¡Déjame! – le gritó Rose sin importarle que estuviésemos nosotros delante. – ¡Me agobias! – se levantó del sofá y se apartó de él.

- ¡No! – rugió Emmett levantándose también y enfrentándola. Todos nos quedamos mirándolos asustados por los chillidos. – Estoy harto de tus lloriqueos, estoy harto de tus vomitonas, estoy harto de tus lamentos, estoy harto de tus celos – le escupió. – ¡Estoy cansado de repetirte que vayas al puto médico…

- ¡Emmett! – le regañó Esme, pero él hizo caso omiso y siguió rugiéndole a Rose.

Observé a Lilly de reojo, la pobre niña tapaba sus orejas con las manos y tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

- Solo hay que tu aspecto para saber que no estás bien, que estás enferma – observé a Rose concentrándome en su aspecto.

Emmett tenia razón, se notaba que no estaba bien, había perdido peso y su característica belleza estaba oculta bajo las ojeras. Sus ojos ya no brillaban tanto como antes, su rostro ya no tenia esa chispa de alegría que siempre reflejaba, parecía tener más edad de la que tenía.

- ¡Lo que estoy es embarazada, gilipollas! – le gritó dejando a todos con las bocas y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Emmett se quedó estático en su sitio igual que los presentes. Rose soltó un sollozo y salió corriendo del salón. Me levanté como pude y salí tras ella sin ser detenida por nadie, gracias a dios. La busqué por las habitaciones pero no había rastro de ella. Seguí buscándola hasta que la oí sollozar tras una de las puestas en el piso superior.

- Rose – la llamé tocando la puerta. – Abre.

_- Vete – sollozó._

- Sabes que no lo haré. Así que se buena y ábreme.

Obedeció tras unos minutos y ruegos más tarde.

**Edward POV**

Embarazada…

Rose embarazada…

¿Embarazada?

Aun seguíamos todos en shock. Nadie se movía, nadie decía nada, la declaración de Rosalie nos había dejado a todos conmocionados.

Embarazada…

Mis risas no se hicieron esperar y estallé como si me hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

¡Rosalie embarazada!

Igual que mi Bella.

Era una noticia para estar felices y todos los de mi alrededor parecían tumbas, incluido los niños.

- ¿De qué te ríes amor? – me preguntó mamá sorprendida por mis estúpidas risas.

- Rose está embarazada – reí ante lo que Rose ya había dicho. Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a Emmett. – Felicidades futuro papá – lo abracé.

Él no me respondió el abrazo, cuando me aparté solamente se quedó observándome hasta que sacudió su cabeza y salió corriendo del salón. Me giré para mirar al resto de mi familia, me miraban como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

- Apartar esas miradas de mí – les señalé a todos. – Deberíais de alegraros, Rose y Emmett van a ser papás de nuevo – les sonreí acercándome a mi sobrina. – Felicidades pequeña, por fin tus padres te van a dar con quien poder jugar en casa – la cogí y la abracé.

No sé por qué, pero desde que me había levantado rodeado por los brazos de mi amor esa mañana y con una importante decisión tomada, estaba demasiado alegre, demasiado feliz.

- ¿A ti que mosca te ha picado? – inquirió Tony a mi lado.

- Ninguna, pero es que tenéis una cara… ni que hubiese mu… – me interrumpí y miré de reojo a Black.

Él parecía estar ajeno a todo esto al igual que Renée y Phil, y aunque no apartaba la mirada de la televisión, sabía que tenia el oído puesto en lo que sucedía.

…

En cuanto Rose salió del baño acompañada por Bella e ignorando a Emmett, nos comimos las uvas, a pesar de que ya era la una de la madrugada.

Estuvimos conversando de todo un poco, nadie se atrevió a tocar el tema del embarazo de Rose. Aun podíamos sentir la tensión en el salón cada vez que Emmett intentaba hablar con ella. No sé qué había ocurrido con ellos, pero se notaba a leguas que su relación no iba bien.

Tenía que hablar con Rose al respecto, ella siempre estaba para mí cada vez que alguna pequeña cosa sucedía entre Tanya y yo, eso, antes de que descubriese que las cervezas en el bar me producían casi el mismo efecto que hablar con mi cuñada.

Casi…

Los niños ya se habían ido a dormir cerca de las tres, solamente quedábamos los adultos. Bella había desaparecido al baño y Rosalie había ido a la cocina. Aproveché el momento para levantarme e ir a charlar un rato con mi cuñada. Me disculpé con los presentes y caminé hacía la cocina, pero detuve mis pasos a la entrada de la cocina en cuanto oí la vez de Bella.

- ¿Sabes si le ocurre algo a Jasper?, ¿te ha comentado algo él?

Jasper… sí que se le notaba algo extraño. Ya de por sí, ese hombre que tanto me había y ha ayudado estaba como en otro estado. Parecía que su cuerpo estaba aquí con nosotros, pero su cabeza parecía estar a miles de kilómetros.

- No, pero lleva una temporada extraño. Ya te lo dije aquella vez – le contestó Rosalie.

- Lo sé, pero ahora esta… diferente.

- Lo he notado – suspiró.

Sé que no estaba bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas a escondidas, pero no pude evitarlo.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – la voz de Bella sonó preocupada.

- No, no lo sé – su voz tembló. – Lleva comportándose como un estúpido desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy cansada Bells, no lo aguanto, no lo soporto, no puedo más. Ahora no pretenderá que porque le haya confesado que va a ser papá todo cambie. Lo primero que tiene que cambiar es él.

¿Qué les había pasado?

Siempre se habían mostrado ante los demás con tanto amor, con tanto respeto. Vale que mi hermano en muchas ocasiones es un imbécil, un inmaduro, un infantil… pero siempre ha sabido comportarse cuando la situación lo ha requerido. Siempre ha puesto a su familia por encima de todo. Siempre ha pensado en los demás antes que en él.

¿Qué había cambiado ahora?

Rosalie siempre se vio locamente enamorada de ese gran hombre y ahora…

- Creo que me engañó con su secretaria – confesó Rose antes de sollozar.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al igual que mi mandíbula y apreté mis manos convirtiéndolas en puños.

Me giré sobre mis talones y caminé con paso firme hacia la sala, hacia Emmett. Lo agarré del brazo y lo alcé del sofá.

- ¡Qué coño Edward! – se quejó mirándome furioso.

Le mostré mi mirada más fría y tembló bajo mi mano.

- Acompáñame – le susurré de manera furiosa.

Entendía que no me tenia que meter entre la relación de mi hermano y Rose, pero mi cuñada era mi mejor amiga y estaba preocupado por ella. Rosalie me había ayudado mucho en todos los problemas que tuve con Tanya así como en otras muchas cosas.

Lo arrastré hacia el despacho de mi padre. Le obligué a que entrara antes de hacerlo yo y cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas.

- Siéntate – le dijo en tono duro.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? – bufó sentándose en una de las sillas que allí había.

- Quiero hablar contigo. Sólo te voy a hacer una pregunta y espero que seas sincero en tu respuesta.

- Nunca te he engañado – respondió frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Has engañado _tú_ – remarqué – a Rose con tu secretaria? – fui al grano, sin pausa, sin detenerme a ordenar mis ideas, lo solté y punto.

- ¿Qué? – rugió levantándose de la silla.

- No te lo preguntaré otra vez – me crucé de brazos y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se quedó mirándome furioso durante unos segundos, hasta que al final suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Rose? – inquirió tapando su rostro con las manos.

¿Qué?

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte con un jadeo. – ¿Has engañado a Rose, Emmett? – le gruñí.

- ¡No, joder no! – apartó las manos de su cara y me asesino con la mirada. – ¿Me crees capaz de engañar a lo que más quiero en este mundo a parte de Lilliam? – bufó.

- No lo sé Emm, no lo sé – suspiré agarrándome el puente la nariz con mis dedos índice y pulgar.

- Jamás, me oyes Edward, jamás engañaría a Rose. A pesar de que ahora estamos pasando una mala racha, una época donde los te amos, las caricias, los abrazos, los besos… dejan de ser algo primordial para nosotros. Estamos mal Edward – me confesó en un susurro. – Rose cree que la he engañado, ¿verdad?

- He oído un comentario que no debería de haber oído de su boca.

- Esa mujer está completamente loca. No sé cómo se le puede ocurrir que… es tonta – rió sin ganas. – Definitivamente es tonta. Estoy seguro de que antes ella me engañaría a mí que yo a ella. ¡Joder! – gritó de repente sobresaltándome. – Solo hay que verla, nunca podría engañar a una mujer como ella.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado? – acerqué una silla a la suya y me senté con él.

- Se nos ha juntado todo. Lo que más me duele de todo es Lilly. Ella ha sido testigo de cada una de nuestras discusiones los últimos meses.

- Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes. Me pasó lo mismo con Tony y E.C. a pesar de que Tanya y yo nos encerrábamos en nuestra habitación, los gritos los oía hasta el vecino – sonreí.

- No te ofendas hermano, pero no quiero que me pase lo mismo que te ha pasado a ti con Tanya.

- Eso sólo está en tus manos Emmett. Sal ahí y demuéstrale a Rose todo lo que tienes que demostrarle. Se un hombre. Yo no lo fui, me escondí y mira a lo que me llevo.

- A Bella.

- Sí – sonreí recordando el precioso rostro de mi mujer. – Pero también a un divorcio y a un par de hijos descontentos y dañados.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, cada uno metido en su propio mundo. Yo sonreía de vez en cuando al recordar lo que tenía planeado para esta noche, esperaba poder llevarlo a cabo a pesar de las horas que eran.

- Será mejor que volvamos. Mamá y papá no nos han mirado con buenos ojos cuando me has arrastrado, literalmente hasta aquí.

- Lo siento – me disculpe con una sonrisa sincera.

- No te preocupes, aun me gusta que te preocupes así por Rose. Eso jamás cambiara entre vosotros, ¿eh? – golpeó juguetonamente su hombro contra el mío.

- También me preocupo por ti – le devolví el golpe.

- Lo sé – rodeó mi cuello con su brazo y se levantó arrastrándome con él. – Preocúpate por Rose tanto como quieras pero sin sobrepasarte hermanito. Recuerda que tienes una linda mujer a la que cuidar.

Me deshice de su agarré y salí del despacho perseguido por él. Llegamos al salón donde ya estaban Bella y Rose. Me acerqué a mi amor y la observé, sus ojitos se estaban cerrando poco a poco.

- Bells – susurré acariciando su mejilla. – Amor, vamos a la cama – rodeé su cintura con mi brazo como pude y la alcé del sofá. – Nosotros nos vamos a dormir – anuncié a la familia mientras la mantenía de pie para que no se cayera.

- Nos vamos todos – anunció mi padre. – Ya es tarde.

Todos a excepción de Jasper y Black se levantaron y caminaron hacia las escaleras. Rose de brazos cruzados y delante de Emmett, que iba cabizbajo.

- Nosotros nos iremos a casa – anunció Jazz.

- ¿Has bebido? – le pregunté preocupado y acomodando a Bella en mis brazos, me resultaba imposible mantenerla de pie.

- No, sólo una copa de champagne para celebrar el año nuevo.

- Conduce con cuidado – les acompañé hasta la puerta. – Jasper, cuando tengas tiempo, tenemos que hablar – le pedí, refiriéndome a que quería hablar con él en general.

Quería saber que le había pasado y tenia que hablar con él respecto a la decisión que había tomado esta mañana y que llevaría a cabo hoy. O al menos lo intentaría.

- Claro, pide una cita a mi secretaria – Black me miró con el ceño arrugado pero no dijo nada.

Lo ignoré por un instante y le contesté a mi amigo.

- De acuerdo. Hasta mañana – me despedí de ambos.

- Adiós – contestaron al unísono saliendo por la puerta.

Después de poner la alarma y de volver a acomodar a Bella en mis brazos, se me estaba resbalando, subí las escaleras y caminé hacia mi habitación.

Dejé a Bella sobre la cama y comencé a desnudarla poco a poco. Sus ojitos se abrieron lo mínimo para mirarme, alzó su brazo y agarro mi camisa para empujarme y acercarme a ella. Coloqué mis manos una a cada lado de su cabeza y sonreí.

- Esta noche no amor – besé sus labios castamente y me separé.

- Nooooo – susurró intentando agarrarme de nuevo de la camisa.

- Sí – le respondí mientras seguía con mi labor de desnudarla. – Esta noche vas a descansar. ¡No puedo creer que sigas con ganas después de lo de estos días!

No habíamos parado de hacer el amor durante los días pasados, cada vez que podíamos y estábamos solos, ella, sí ella me atacaba y no me daba tregua. Claro, yo no me quejaba, pero Bella tenía que descansar.

- Sólo un poquito – dijo cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose en la cama, bajo las sabanas cuando quedó _casi_ desnuda.

- Cariño, no puedes ni con tu alma – me reí al ver como movía la cabeza para acomodarla mejor en la cama.

Su contestación fue sacarme la lengua.

Me desvestí hasta quedarme con los bóxers y me metí entre las sabanas.

- ¿Amor? – la llamé.

- Ummm – acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho cuando la rodeé con mis brazos y besé su frente.

- Vámonos a vivir juntos – le solté de sopetón.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y me miró… _emocionada_.

**Liz POV**

- ¿Se puede? – vi como la cabeza de Tony se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación de invitados de la casa de su abuela. – ¿Esta Seth? – preguntó mirando a mi alrededor y entrando a la habitación sin ser invitado.

- No – le respondí antes de que cerrara la puerta y echara el pestillo.

Le di la espalda y me tumbé de lado en la cama.

- ¿Sigues enfadada? – se subió a la cama y trató de abrazarme, golpeé sus brazos para que no lo hiciera.

No quería que me tocara.

- ¡Oh vamos Liz! – se levantó de la cama indignado. – ¡Deja de actuar como una puta cría! – gruñó.

- ¿Actuar como una cría? – le escupí dándome la vuelta y enfrentándolo. – ¿Qué te parecería si Paul pusiera sus manos sobre mí? – vi como cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba.

- Yo nunca se lo permitiría – respondió entre dientes.

- No es lo que tú le permitas, sino lo que yo quiera. Y sé muy bien que querías que Irina te tocara como… como… ¡Arg! – grité levantándome de la cama.

- Irina no me ha tocado de ninguna manera.

- ¡Yo la vi! – le grité sin ser consciente de que ya era muy tarde. – Y vi tu sonrisa de estúpido cuando lo hizo. Como también he visto como la miras – mi labio inferior tembló.

Aparté las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer por mis mejillas con el antebrazo y le di la espalda.

- Yo no la miro de ninguna manera – musitó.

- No me hagas reír Tony – bufé. – Os he estado observando mientras hacíais el trabajo de biología…

- Te estás precipitando con lo que ves y te estás montando películas donde no las hay – me interrumpió.

- Os he visto – bramé dándome la vuelta. – No me niegues algo que he visto.

- ¡Sólo estábamos haciendo un maldito proyecto! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – se pasó la mano furiosamente por el cabello.

- Tenias que haber guardado las distancias con ella. Sabes cómo es, cuánto tiempo lleva detrás de ti y aun así pareces su perrito faldero.

- ¿Estas celosa? – preguntó de repente burlón.

- No – me crucé de brazos.

- ¡Estas celosa! – rió acercándose a mí.

Este chico sufría de bipolaridad…

- ¡Que no! – me aparté de él.

- Sabes que sí nena – agarró mi cintura sin que yo pudiese evitarlo y me pegó a su pecho. – No sabes que duro me pone saber que estas celosa – movió su cadera contra la mía y pude notar lo duro, que efectivamente, estaba.

- Suéltame – apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho e intenté empujarlo.

Intento fallido.

- No – susurró con su rostro muy cerca del mío provocando que su aliento golpeara mis fosas nasales.

Mis pocas barreras defensivas se fueron al traste en cuanto sus labios rozaron los míos.

- Suéltame – le volví a pedir sin fuerzas y casi sin voz.

- No – repitió antes de volver a rozar mis labios.

- Tony – susurré. – Suel…

Atacó mi boca sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, el grito de susto que emití, lo silenció con su boca. Cuando me quise dar cuenta mi espalda estaba contra la pared y mis piernas enredadas en su cintura. Su boca besaba desesperadamente la mía. Mi lengua peleaba con la suya, tanto dentro de mi cavidad bucal, como en la suya.

- Irina jamás me tendría así Liz – me confesó cuando nos separamos para coger aire y acompañándolo con un movimiento muy sugerente de su cadera hacia mi entrepierna. – Nadie que no sea tú, podrá tocarme como tú lo haces. Lo de Irina solamente era un trabajo. Sabes cuánto me centro en clase de biología, yo no vi que ella me tocara, yo no sentí que yo le sonriera.

- Pero yo sí – suspiré apoyando mi frente sobre la suya.

- Lo siento. Siento si te ha molestado, no era mi intención herirte – unió nuestros labios con un beso tierno.

- No te acerques a ella – susurré cerrando los ojos y descansando mi frente sobre la suya.

- Tenemos que acabar el proyecto – dejó de sostener mi trasero con una de sus manos y la alzó para acariciar mi mejilla.

- Lo sé – suspiré. – Pero no te acerques a ella más de lo necesario.

- Sólo me acercaré a ti – siguió acariciando mi mejilla. – Sólo te quiero a ti – abrí mis ojos y lo miré sorprendida. – Te amo – confesó juntando sus labios contra los míos.

No fui capaz de responderle el beso. Era la primera vez que me decía que me amaba. Me tenia que tomar mi tiempo para digerir las palabras.

Me ama…

Me ama…

¡Joder!

¡Me ama!

Apreté el agarre de mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mis brazos se ciñeron más a su cuello y mi boca, después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, cobró vida y le respondí el beso con todo el cariño y amor que sentía por él.

- Yo también te amo – le confesé cuando nos separamos lo justo para respirar. – Más de lo que creía.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – se apartó un poco de mi rostro y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes – le expliqué.

- No me has perdido – dijo confuso.

- No, pero lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, es como si hubiese pasado. No te haces una mínima idea de lo mal que lo he pasado estos días sin ti en Forks e incluso aquí, pensando en que tal vez estuvieras con Irina mientras yo estaba lejos de ti.

- Con las únicas mujeres que he estado estos días, han sido con mi madre y mi abuela... bueno, y mi tía y la prima de mi madre. Como ves, toda familia – sonrió.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – le contesté con otra sonrisa.

Nos fundimos en otro beso, sólo que esta vez subido de tono. Nos acercamos hacia la cama, yo aun rodeando su cintura con mis piernas y me dejó sobre el colchón antes de ponerse encima de mí y comenzar a besar mi cuello después de separar nuestros labios.

- Tony – susurré apartándolo un poco de mi vientre, donde ya había alcanzado a llegar.

- ¿Qué? – alzó el rostro y comenzó de desabrochar los botones de la parte de arriba del pijama.

- No podemos hacer esto aquí – le dije contradiciéndome a lo que mi cuerpo quería.

- ¿Por qué? – acabó de desabrochar todos los botones y apartó la tela de mi cuerpo dejando mi pecho al descubierto, tan solo cubierto por el sujetador.

- Estamos en casa de tus abuelos – gemí cuando separó el sujetador y besó uno de mis pezones erectos.

- ¿Y qué? – metió los dedos en la cinturilla de mi pantalón de pijama y tiró de él hacia abajo.

- ¡Tony! – aparté sus manos y me alejé tanto como su cuerpo me dejo de él. – Es irrespetuoso.

- También lo es en casa de nuestros padres con ellos presentes y lo hacemos a menudo – se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y agarró mi cintura para tirar de mi y acercarme a él de nuevo.

- No es lo mismo – le dije antes de que atacara mi boca.

- Sí lo es – rebatió sobre mis labios. – Ahora cállate y disfruta.

No discutí, más que nada porque no me dejó hacerlo. Volvió a atacar mi boca, su mano se deslizó por entre nuestros cuerpos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama, lo separó de mi cuerpo e introdujo su mano por mis bragas hasta llegar a mi sexo… caliente… húmedo… preparado para él.

- ¿Y me dices que es irrespetuoso? – inquirió atónito y con una ceja alzada. – ¡Mira cómo estás! – apretó mi _botón_ hinchado provocando que gimiera. – Joder, Liz – se acercó a mi boca y sin jugar, sin preliminares y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me desnudó de cuerpo hacia abajo.

Separó mis piernas de forma apresurada y se acomodó entre ellas antes de penetrarme. Lo sentí introducirse en mi cuerpo una y otra vez, sin parar, sin control, unas veces rápido y otras más despacio.

Me aferré a sus hombros con mis manos y abracé su cintura con mis piernas. El ángulo de penetración cambió provocando un mayor placer. Siguió con su movimiento de cadera durante unos pocos minutos más, hasta que salió de mi interior. Lloriqueé cuando dejé de sentirlo, estaba a punto de correrme, quería sentirlo otra vez dentro de mí.

Me miró con sus ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria antes de sonreírme y alzar una de mis piernas para ponerla sobre uno de sus hombros. Besó ardientemente mis labios y después se incorporó sobre sus rodillas antes de penetrarme rápidamente y comenzar con un nuevo vaivén.

- Tony – gemí entre jadeos, cerrando mis ojos y arqueando mi espalda cuando los primeros síntomas de mi orgasmo atacó mi entrepierna.

- Déjate llevar nena – lo sentí inclinarse hacia adelante. – Estoy cerca – susurró antes de besar mis labios, ahogando mis gemidos sonoros cuando el orgasmo me golpeó intensamente.

Siguió con su movimiento prolongando mi placer hasta que el suyo propio llegó. Cuando se descargó en mi interior, se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo, no sin antes, apartar la pierna que descansaba sobre su hombro.

- Te amo – le dije abrazándolo.

- Yo también a ti nena – suspiró apartándose de mí y girando hacia un lado de la cama.

Me rodeó con un brazo y me acercó a él hasta que mi cabeza descansó encima de su pecho desnudo.

Pero…

¿Cuándo se había desnudado?

No me importó cuando lo había hecho, sólo me importaba sentirlo desnudo bajo mi rostro. Me gustaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo calentar mi piel y el golpeteo de su corazón sobre su pecho, era como una nana para mí.

De esa forma, me quedé dormida en lo menos que canta un gallo.

* * *

Hola! Sé que voy tarde y que tocaba "Volviendo a ti", peroooo, ya que tenia este capítulo montadito en la cabeza y tenia ganas de escribir este fic, lo aproveché. Ahora, espero que lo hayais disfrutado porque me voy a tomar una pausa con este fic. Voy a centrarme en "VAT" que le quedan a penas 3 capítulos más o menos. Voy a ponerme manos a la obra para acabarlo y así centrarme luego sólo en este fic. Lo siento para las que leais solo esta historia, espero que me espereis, prometo no desaparecer, solamente será una pausa para acabar el otro.

Como siempre, gracias por vuestras palabras de apoyo (reviews), favoritos, alertas y por leerme. Cada vez sois más, me alegra de que os guste la historia.

Me voy a dormir, porque mi cuerpo lo pide a gritos, seguramente se me olvide algo que poneros, así que si recuerdo lo que pueda ser, lo publicaré en facebook o twitter.

Gracias por leer!

Hasta el proximo capítulo.

Un abrazoooo!


	39. Capítulo 39

Capítulo 39

**Bella POV**

Toqué la puerta del despacho de Jasper en el hospital con un suave golpe de nudillos, su secretaria me había dicho que no estaba ocupado, que hacía media hora había visto a su último paciente. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se iba a tomar que le contara que había aceptado la oferta de Edward de irme a vivir con él.

_- Pasa – escuché desde el interior._

Inspiré un par de veces antes de coger el pomo y girarlo para entrar en su despacho. Asomé primero la cabeza para mirar el interior. Jazz estaba con los codos apoyados sobre su escrito y con la cabeza gacha, supongo que leyendo algún informe. Entré del todo a su despacho y cerré la puerta suavemente, evitando hacer mucho ruido. Al ver que no levantaba la cabeza de los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio, aclaré mi garganta para llamar su atención.

- ¿Bells? – inquirió sorprendido levantando la cabeza. – ¿Ocurre algo? – se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mi tendiéndome su mano.

- No – susurré.

- Hace demasiado frio y es tarde – me regañó a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

Estar a mediados de enero parecía ser un problema para mí, no me dejaban casi ni ir a trabajar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó llevándome de la mano hasta el sofá largo en el que los pacientes se tumbaban para contarle sus problemas.

- Venia a hablar contigo – le dije en cuanto nos sentamos.

- ¿No podías haber esperado a que llegara a casa? – negué con la cabeza. – Está bien – suspiró. – Tú dirás.

Miré hacia el suelo tratando de ordenar mis ideas. Hablar con Jasper de esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que había creído al principio.

¿Cómo le decía a mi mejor amigo que lo abandonaba porque me iba con el hombre que amaba a vivir juntos?

¿Cómo le decía al hombre que me dio la oportunidad de abandonar Forks, el pueblo que poco a poco estaba hundiendo mi vida, que ya no iba a vivir con él?

¿Cómo…

- Bella – Jasper colocó la mano bajo mi barbilla y me alzó el rostro para que mirara sus ojos. – Simplemente suéltalo – me sonrió.

Lo miré unos segundos y tras una larga inspiración, lo solté.

- Edward me pidió que nos fuésemos a vivir juntos y acepté – cerré los ojos para evitar ver el dolor en los suyos.

- Lo sé – dijo.

Abrí mis parpados, lo miré con el ceño fruncido y confusa.

¿Cómo que lo sabía?

- Hace una semana me cité con Edward y me lo contó – explicó.

- Oh – sólo pude articular apartando mis ojos de él.

Lo sabía, pero, ¿cómo se lo había tomado?

Volví a clavar mis ojos en él y con mi voz temblando le pregunté:

- ¿Qué te parece… e… esto? – titubeé.

- ¿Esto? – preguntó con un tono divertido. – Supongo que te refieres a que te vayas a vivir con él – asentí sin encontrar mi voz. – Supongo que era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder – se encogió de hombros. – Además – rodeó mi cintura con su abrazo y me atrajo hacia él. – Me alegro mucho de que encuentres tu camino y seas feliz con ello – sonrió ampliamente antes de besar mi frente.

- ¿No te importa que… que… – intenté preguntarle, pero el nudo que sentía en mi garganta, me lo impidió.

Abracé su cuerpo con mis brazos y enterré mi cara entre el hueco de su hombro y su cuello.

- Bella – intentó apartarme de él. – Bells, mírame – deslizó sus manos por mis brazos y deshizo el agarre en el que se convirtieron las mías. – Isabella – susurró cuando no quise mirarle. Puso su mano debajo de mi mentón y alzó mi rostro. – Sé lo que te preocupa – su tono de voz sonó suave. – No me quedo solo – agarró mi rostro con ambas manos y secó con sus pulgares mis lágrimas, como me conocía. – No me abandonas, sólo vas a hacer tu vida…

- Te dejo solo – sollocé interrumpiéndolo.

- No, yo no lo siento así. Siempre vas a estar ahí para mí, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes – asentí con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. – Y yo lo voy a estar para ti siempre que me necesites. No me dejas solo – lo miré unos largos segundos hasta que aparté sus manos de mi cara y volví a abrazarlo. - ¡Además! – se levantó llevándome con él. – Tengo un apartamento cerca del hospital, me resultará más cómodo para venir a trabajar – me sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Cómo? – estoy segura de que mi asombro por lo que dijo lo dejé claro en mi tono de voz.

- Sí – sonrió y se rascó la nuca nerviosamente. – Lo compré hace unos meses, sabía que esto más pronto que tarde llegaría y no quería quedarme sin techo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es evidente Bella. Vais a tener un bebé en común, es normal que os vayáis a vivir juntos.

- No, no – sacudí mi cabeza. – Digo, que, ¿por qué dices que te vas a quedar sin techo?

- Porque tú te quedarás nuestra casa – sonrió ampliamente unos segundos hasta que observó mi cara de enfado. – ¡No empieces Isabella! – me apuntó con el dedo.

- ¿Qué no empiece? – pregunté con incredulidad. – ¡No empieces tú! – le grité levantándome.

- Sabes que hagas lo que hagas, vas a quedarte con la casa, te pongas como te pongas – se levantó y me sonrió maliciosamente.

- No si hago las maletas y me voy esta misma noche – le amenacé a lo que él rió.

- No seas ingenua Bells – se acercó a mí y agarró mi rostro con sus manos. – Tú te quedas, yo me voy y no hay más que hablar.

- Ya lo veremos.

- Lo harás.

- ¿Qué opina Edward de esto? – inquirí mostrándole una sonrisa genuina.

- No creo que se oponga – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – fruncí el ceño y aparté sus manos de un manotazo.

No me gustaba nada su forma de sonreírme, eso solo quería decir que…

- Lo hablamos cuando me contó que os ibais a vivir juntos y yo le ofrecí que os quedarais la casa – se encogió de hombros de nuevo. – No se opuso.

- ¿Qué no… – fui interrumpida por los suaves golpes de la puerta.

- Pasa – se apresuró a decir Jazz dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Lo asesiné con la mirada antes de girarme para ver quién iba a entrar en la consulta.

- Siento interrum… – Edward clavó sus ojos en mí y automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – su tono de voz sonó preocupado a pesar de su sonrisa.

- De visita – le respondió Jasper sin darme tiempo a abrir la boca.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo antes de besar mis labios cariñosamente.

- No – volvió a responder Jazz.

- Sí – dije con tono firme y volviendo a matar a mi _mejor amigo_ con la mirada.

Él sólo rodó los ojos y fue a sentarse a su sillón.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me centré en Edward.

- Que me niego a aceptar la casa en la que ahora vivo y…

- Te dije que no se lo dijeses – me interrumpió Edward mirando a Jasper.

- ¿Qué? – jadeé.

- Sí – miré a Jasper. – Te dije Edward que iba a reaccionar exactamente así – me señaló con su mano.

- Porque tú se lo has dicho – se enfrentó a Jazz.

Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, hablar o más bien a ladrar entre ellos. Ignoré cada comentario que hacían respecto a la casa o a mí. Estaba claro que opinase lo que opinase, mis palabras se las llevaría el viento. Así que cuando comenzaron a alzar un poco más la voz, decidí irme de la consulta de Jasper sigilosamente.

Me apresuré por los pasillos del hospital esperando que tardaran en darse cuenta de que me había ido de allí. No quería tener que soportar a ninguno de los dos, bastante tenia que aguantar en casa con mi madre aun de por medio.

Pulsé el botón del ascensor unas cuantas veces esperando que así, estúpidamente, llegase antes. Miraba cada poco sobre mi hombro esperando no verles la cara a ninguno de los dos. Volví a pulsar el botón y suspiré al ver que esto de huir, me iba a llevar más tiempo del esperado.

Gruñí al volver a pulsar el botón y como por arte de magia, las puertas de éste se abrieron permitiéndome entrar en él.

Entré y pulsé el botón de la planta baja, iba a ir a la cafetería antes de ir al despacho de Edward y esperarle para ir a casa.

Cerré mis ojos y apoyé mi espalda en las paredes del ascensor. Se detuvo al poco de ponerse en marcha, abrí mi ojo derecho para ver quien entraba y me sorprendí al ver a Dr. Cullen padre entrar en el ascensor.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Hola – saludé enderezándome.

- Buenas tardes – saludó ahora él dándome un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – iba a pulsar uno de los botones del ascensor pero no lo hizo. Supuse que iba al mismo piso que yo.

- Vine a ver a Jasper y a buscar a Edward – le contesté cuando se puso enfrente de mí.

- ¿Ya los has visto? – miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba y antes de que respondiera añadió. – A Edward aun le queda media hora de turno.

- Sí, los he visto y he huido en cuanto se han juntado – me miró sin comprender. – Estaban teniendo unas pequeñas diferencias.

- Oh. Sí, suelen tener bastantes en el hospital – sonrió. – ¿A dónde vas ahora?

- Iba a la cafetería, tenemos hambre – le sonreí acariciando mi barriga.

- Yo también voy a la cafetería, pero a diferencia de ti, el que sólo tiene hambre, soy yo – sonrió más ampliamente. – Te acompaño – dijo. – Si no te importa claro – añadió rápidamente.

- Claro, será agradable fingir que comparto una bandeja llena de comida – traté de bromear.

Ambos reímos y nos dirigimos a la cafetería en cuanto llegamos a la planta baja.

Me senté sola en una mesa lo bastante apartada de ruidos y gente, a la espera de que Carlisle trajera algo para comer. Decidió invitarme a que comiera lo que quisiera y por más que traté de discutir con él respecto a que yo podía pagar mi comida, fue imposible razonar con él. Ahora entendía de donde había sacado Edward esa parte de querer pagarme todo.

Carlisle apareció detrás de mí con una bandeja llena de todo tipo de comida y una amplia sonrisa.

- No sé qué es lo que te apetecería, así que he cogido de todo un poco.

- Gracias – le sonreí antes de relamerme los labios.

Se acomodó en la silla de enfrente de mí y tras coger una pequeña porción de tarta de chocolate, habló.

- ¿Qué tal te va el embarazo? – se llevó un trozo de tarta a la boca.

- Bien – me encogí de hombros. – Como más de lo que a Edward le gusta, pero es que parezco no llenarme nunca – cogí una chocolatina de la bandeja y la abrí.

- ¿Tienes muchos antojos? – vi la diversión bailar en sus ojos.

- Bastantes – le contesté sin apartar la mirada de él.

- Ahora entiendo el por qué de las ojeras de Edward – rió entre dientes.

- No será por mi culpa – incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado y volví a hablar. – No ha sufrido ningunos de mis antojos durante la noche – le dije.

Su sonrisa desapareció y frunció la frente.

- ¿No? – negué con la cabeza a la vez que mordía la chocolatina. – Entonces… – se sumergió en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos y después sacudió su cabeza.

- Las ojeras de Edward creo que ya son permanentes – reí al recordar su rostro blanco cubierto por esas sombras bajo sus preciosos ojos.

- Puede ser – se encogió de hombros. – De todas maneras, espero que tú, durante la noche puedas dormir del tirón y no sufrir los antojos. Esme fue una mujer horrible con los tres embarazos. Sufrí cada noche, siempre le apetecía lo que no teníamos en casa – relató en tono cansado.

- Pero el esfuerzo mereció la pena – susurré apartando la mirada de él.

- Sí, lo mereció – volví a mirarlo justo cuando su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Estuvimos hablando unos minutos más sobre el embarazo y Esme, la cual, seguía viniendo día y sí, y día también a mi casa, a volverme loca junto con mi madre. Eso, evidentemente no se lo dije a Carlisle, sólo le dije que me trababa demasiado bien, y no le mentía, sólo que en algunas ocasiones se pasaban de atención.

- ¿Qué planes de futuro tenéis Edward y tú?

Vale, esa pregunta no me la esperaba. Puesto que debería de preguntársela a su hijo en vez de a mí, ¿no?

Dudé en responderle, estaba intentando ordenar mis ideas cuando volvió a hablar.

- Sé qué piensas que esto debería de hablarlo con Edward – afirmé con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. – Pero él… cambió mucho en los últimos años y… no ha sido el mismo chico que yo crié. Se encerró en sí mismo, y a pesar de que tú le hayas cambiado, sigue encerrado y ya no me cuenta nada – vi tristeza en sus ojos, así que no dude más y le hablé sobre nuestros planes para que quitara esa mirada de su rostro.

- Tenemos pensado vivir juntos. Supongo que dentro de poco dejarás de tenerlo en casa – sonreí.

- No sé cómo se tomará Esme esa noticia – dijo con temor. – Creo que se ha acostumbrado de nuevo a tener a su ojito derecho bajo su mismo techo.

- ¿Ojito derecho? – arqueé una ceja.

- Umm… sí – rió. – Edward siempre fue el niño de mamá – rió con más ganas. – Emmett se ponía insoportable con la sobreprotección que le hacía a su hermano cuando eran pequeños.

Imaginé a Edward con muchos menos años y a Emmett y no puede evitar reír con Carlisle por la escena que mi mente estaba creando. Tener a Emmett de brazos cruzados mientras una más joven Esme rodeaba con sus brazos a su ojito derecho, mientras él, le sacaba la lengua a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Y qué… que pasaba con Alice? – inquirí recordando a su hermana pequeña.

- ¿Alice? – asentí con la cabeza. – Alice pasaba de la mayoría de los lloriqueos de sus hermanos. Era una chica bastante independiente.

- ¿Era? – pregunté curiosa más que nada.

No había tenido mucho trato con la hermana de Edward, pero el poco que habíamos tenido no era como para hacer una fiesta de pijamas y celebrar lo muy buenas amigas que éramos. Simplemente, ella iba a su rollo y yo al mío cuando coincidíamos. Estaba segura de que no le agradaba del todo…

- Sí – contestó Carlisle cortando mis pensamientos. – Ahora es más… _dependiente_ de su familia, no sé que le pasará por esa cabecita que tiene, pero cuando Alice piensa demasiado como lo está haciendo ahora, traerá algo grande – puso una mueca que no sé si identificar como miedo o asombro.

- Joder – escuché su voz aterciopelada detrás de mí.

Carlisle alzó su rostro y saludó a su hijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Te he estado buscando por todo el hospital – me recriminó sentándose a mi lado. – ¿Por qué te has ido así? – preguntó molesto.

- Así, ¿cómo? – evité mirarlo y me centré en Carlisle que no apartaba la mirada de su hijo a la vez que sonreía.

- A escondidas – dijo como si fuese obvio.

- Tenia hambre – me encogí de hombros y metí un trozo de manzana a mi boca.

- Sabes que opino de que comas tanto – volvió a reprenderme poniendo sus dedos bajo mi barbilla y girando mi cara para que lo mirara. – Tenias que haber avisado – susurró. – No sabes cómo me he puesto cuando no te he visto ahí – se acercó a mi oído para que sólo lo escuchara yo.

- ¿Cardiaco? – inquirí alzando una ceja y mirándolo desafiante.

No me había gustado nada que tomara las decisiones por los dos sin contar conmigo. No me gustaba que lo hiciera… y eso de que ya tenia hablado con Jasper sobre la casa, me ponía furiosa.

- Creo que me voy… – intentó decir Carlisle, pero yo le corté.

- ¡No! – alcé la voz.

Ambos me miraron asombrados.

- Quédate – supliqué, no quería quedarme a solas con Edward, no aun.

Sabía que íbamos a tener que hablar y ahora no quería hacerlo, no aquí en el hospital.

Carlisle miró a su hijo antes de contestarme.

- De acuerdo – se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su café.

Escuché gruñir a Edward y justo cuando iba a decir algo, mi teléfono móvil sonó. Sabía de quien se trataba, pues la melodía que sonaba era la de Jasper.

- ¿Qué? – dije nada más descolgar ignorando la mirada de Edward.

_- Edward está furioso y va…_

- Lo sé – suspiré.

_- ¿Esta contigo?_

- Sí.

_- Entonces cuelgo – dijo rápidamente._

- Tú y yo hablaremos en casa – le gruñí antes de que me colgara.

Carlisle rió en bajo, lo miré curiosa y Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Deja de comer – bramó cuando le di otro mordisco a la manzana.

Lo miré y con todo el atrevimiento de que estuviese su padre presente, le di otro mordisco a la manzana, cerré mis ojos y gemí al rico sabor de la dulce manzana tocando mi lengua y bajando por mi garganta. Cuando abrí mis ojos, miré como Edward tragaba pesadamente y como sus pupilas aumentaban, casi escondiendo el verde de sus ojos. Se acercó a mi oído para hablarme.

- Córtate – su voz sonó ronca.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirí y aprovechando que tenia su cuello al lado de mi boca, lo mordí.

El gimió lastimosamente y Carlisle no pudo evitar la risa que soltó. Edward volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada sin consecuencias, su padre siguió riendo.

- Te tiene atrapado de pies y manos – rió calmando un poco sus risas.

Le sonreí a Carlisle y le pegué otro mordisco a la manzana ignorando a Edward.

Se levantó y tras una última mirada a su padre, se inclinó para susurrarme.

- Cuando se te pase la rabieta, te espero en mi despacho – besó tiernamente mi frente y se fue despidiéndose de su padre con un gesto de su mano.

- Parece que se ha enfadado – observó Carlisle a lo que yo respondí con un gesto de la mano, quitándole importancia.

- Ya se le pasará – me encogí de hombros.

- Te envidió Bella – lo miré sorprendida por su declaración. – Si yo le hiciera algo así a Esme…

- No puedes envidiarme – le interrumpí. – Yo soy la mujer al igual que Esme, no puedes compararte conmigo – me miró serio durante unos segundos.

- Tienes razón – sonrió levantándose de la silla. – Vamos, no queremos que mi hijo se enfurezca más – rió entre dientes mientras estiraba su mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

Dejé lo que quedaba de manzana sobre la bandeja y acepté su mano.

- Bueno – comencé. – Hoy o va a dormir a tu casa, o tendrá que dormir en el sofá. Él estará enfurecido, pero yo decepcionada – le confesé sin saber por qué.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió cuando salíamos de la cafetería. – Si puede saberse – añadió.

- Por tomar decisiones sin contar conmigo – gruñí en tono bajo.

- Muy típico de Edward – miré a Carlisle justo cuando rodaba los ojos.

- ¿Ah sí? – detuve mis pasos y mi enojo con _él,_ creció.

No me gustaba que dirigieran mi vida y él no iba a ser menos.

- En algunas cosas sí – contestó deteniendo sus pasos también. – Es un hombre terco como su madre, pero si sabes qué punto tocar, puedes controlarlo.

¡Oh genial!

Ahora iba a necesitar un manual de cómo controlar a Edward… nunca me había dado razones para enfadarme así con él. Sinceramente, esta era la primera vez que el tomaba una decisión por los dos.

- No te preocupes Bella – Carlisle interrumpió mis pensamientos. – Creo que es la primera vez que Edward toma una decisión en años. Antes era Tanya quien llevaba los pantalones en su casa, creo que esta vez ha querido ser el hombre – rió, pero a mí no me hizo ni pizca de gracia.

- Somos una pareja, las decisiones las tomamos ambos – bramé.

- Bella – susurró poniéndose en frente de mí. – No se lo tomes en cuenta solo por esta vez.

- No puedo hacer eso, no soy así.

- Lo sé cariño – alzó la mano y acarició mi mejilla.

Que me llamara así y que me tocara con esa suavidad me hizo sentir incomoda, y no sé por qué. Aunque sabía que para él era como una hija, así como era como una hija para Esme que no paraba de decírmelo cada semana, ese simple gesto me recordó a mi padre. Y tan pronto como lo recordé, sentí pena por estar separada de él.

- Edward necesita sólo saber que tiene todo bajo control. Créeme, una vez vea que ha ganado, no volverá a jugar. Es demasiado… _sumiso_ – sonrió.

Las palabras de Carlisle me tranquilizaron un poco, aunque aun así, seguí enfadada con Edward. No podía creer que ya había asumido por los dos quedarnos con _nuestra_ casa sin haber hablado antes conmigo.

Me acompañó hasta la consulta de Edward y antes de irse se despidió de mí con un hasta luego, no entendí por qué, hasta que recordé que Esme estaría en casa y él tendría que ir a buscarla.

**Edward POV**

Sentía que la había jodido. Lo había estropeado todo cuando no la tomé en cuenta. Jasper me avisó de que esto sucedería, pero nunca le creí. Ahora sabía que estaba en lo cierto, y más cuando no nos dimos cuenta de que había desaparecido de su despacho.

Suspiré y enterré mi cara en mis manos, esto me iba a llevar mucho tiempo en solucionarlo. Sus hormonas revolucionadas no iban a estar controladas y…

¡Dios!

¿Cómo podía haberla cagado así?

Froté mi cara y volví a suspirar.

Tenia que pensar en un plan para volver a ponerla de buen humor y… ¡espera! Yo también estaba enfadado con ella. Así que…

Los golpes de la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos. No me dio tiempo a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió y una Bella muy enfadada cruzó el umbral. La observé entrar y sentarse en el sofá. Sus ojos jamás se apartaron de los míos, ni siquiera pestañeamos. Nos sostuvimos en la mirada del otro por unos segundos hasta que el intercomunicador sonó al otro lado.

-_ Dr. Cullen – la voz de mi secretaria sonó al otro lado._

_- _Dime – le dije después de presionar el botón y sin apartar la mirada de Bella.

_- Le necesitan en urgencias – miré el intercomunicador con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar mi busca._

Había estado tan metido en mis propios problemas que no me había dado cuenta de que me había sonado.

- _Viene una ambulancia de camino con un niño… – no la dejé acabar, presioné el botón y le contesté._

- Ya voy – me levanté del sillón y me acerqué a Bella que no apartaba la mirada de mí. – Amor – comencé.

- No te preocupes, Jasper acaba ahora también, me voy con él a casa – no me dejó decirle más.

Se levantó del sofá con mi ayuda, ya que su tripa empezaba a ser prominente y sus movimientos empezaban a ser más… _torpes_. La acompañé hasta la puerta antes de salir corriendo de allí no sin antes despedirme con un _nos vemos ahora _y un casto beso.

La conversación entre Bella y yo, iba a ser aplazada.

…

Llegué a casa pasada la una de la mañana. La urgencia que me había surgido me había tenido más tiempo del esperado. Estaba exhausto cuando conseguí quitarme la ropa y arroparme en la cama de Bella, acurrucándome a su lado.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó con voz somnolienta.

- Es tarde – le contesté cerrando mis ojos.

- ¿Muy tarde? – se removió en la cama y sentí la palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla.

- Son casi las dos.

- ¿Ya? – inquirió asombrada.

- Aham – estiré mis brazos y rodeé su cuerpo atrayéndola más a mí.

Cualquier rastro de enfado que habíamos tenido durante el día, había sido echado a un lado.

- ¿Estas muy cansado?

Suspiré y abrí mis ojos apartando el sueño a un lado.

- Bastante. ¿Por qué?

- Por nada – respondió unos segundos más tarde.

La observé durante unos minutos, esperando descifrar lo que le pasaba en la oscuridad. Me apoyé en mi brazo y estirando mi otro brazo, aparté un mechón de su cabello que casi tapaba sus ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirí.

- Nada – suspiró. – Sólo… que…

- Bella, simplemente dilo – la animé.

- Me apetece… – no la dejé acabar la frase.

- Hoy de verdad que no puedo amor, no sabes cuanto me gustaría satisfacerte, pero…

- No quiero sexo – me interrumpió.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me apetece helado de chocolate.

¿Antojos?

¿Estaba teniendo un antojo?

No los había tenido en lo que llevaba de embarazo y me resultaba extraño, pero ahora… estaba teniendo uno. La miré con una sonrisa y pensé que esta vez no iba a sufrir de estas noches de antojos con ella, pero me equivoqué.

- La culpa ha sido de tu padre – refunfuñó. – Hoy hemos estado hablando de antojos y… – me explicó al ver mi cara de confusión.

- No pasa nada amor – la tranquilicé. – Ahora mismo te traigo el helado.

- No hay en casa, ya me comí lo que quedaba en la nevera esta noche – dijo rápidamente.

La reprendí con la mirada. Sabía que no debía de comer tanto.

- ¡No me mires así! – apartó mi cara de un suave manotazo. – Tenia hambre y me apetecía helado, no he comido otra cosa en toda la noche.

- Tienes que comer limpio y dejar de comer…

- ¡Cállate! – me gritó deteniendo mi regañina. – Simplemente cállate – suspiró.

Bufé y me levanté de la cama para vestirme.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó con voz dulce cuando vio que estaba completamente vestido.

- A por tu helado – le contesté molesto.

El enojo había vuelto…

- Edward – susurró apenada.

Suspiré y me giré para mirarla. Su pequeño cuerpo parecía temblar dentro del refugio de las sabanas. Me acerqué hasta ella y me senté a su lado. No quería verla llorar.

- Vuelvo en unos minutos – susurré. – Descansa mientras estoy fuera – besé su frente y sin esperar respuesta, me levanté para salir de allí.

Me agarró con su mano mi muñeca y me hizo girarme e inclinarme hacía ella. Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó fuerte, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. No me costó nada seguirle el ritmo y cuando más caliente se estaba poniendo el ambiente, se apartó.

- Gracias y no tardes – musitó acurrucándose en la cama.

Odiaba sus cambios de humor y de… ¡Joder! Estaba duro como una roca. La miré una última vez para ver si cambiaba de idea pero cuando sentí su respiración profunda y lenta, supe que ya no tenia nada que hacer, se había dormido.

Y pensar que tan solo una semana atrás me atacaba en cualquier lado sin importarle nada, para acabar haciendo el amor allí donde estuviésemos.

Entré a una de esas tiendas que están abiertas las veinticuatro horas y fui hasta la sección de congelados. Estaba sumergido en una de las cámaras en busca del helado de chocolate cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro.

- Es un poco tarde para comprar… – se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y miró lo que había delante de mí. – Helado.

Me incorporé y me giré para ver a Emmett con una cesta en su mano llena de galletas de fresa. Alcé una ceja y le dije:

- Te vas a poner muy…

- No son para mí – gruñó antes de que pudiese acabar la frase.

- ¿Ya esta Rose con antojos? – inquirí entre divertido y sorprendido.

- Sí, o sólo me está castigando – le miré sin entender. – Sigue enfadada por la _revelación_ que hizo a pleno grito de que estaba embarazada en casa de mamá y papa.

No le contesté nada, no me apetecía hablar con él de eso _ahora_ y me giré para seguir en busca del helado. Había mil variedades, entre sabores y demás no encontraba el helado que sabía que le gustaba a Bella.

- ¿Qué buscas?

- Helado de chocolate… no encuentro el que le gusta a Bella – seguí mirando entre todos los tipos de helado.

- ¿Qué marca es? – se inclinó a mi lado y me ayudó a buscarlo.

Después de haber comprado helado, galletas y demás cosas para nuestras mujeres, nos encaminamos hacia nuestros coches.

- Te invito a una cerveza.

- El helado se me va a derretir – le contesté abriendo mi coche.

- No – agarró mi brazo, cerró mi coche y me llevó hasta el suyo. – Lo tengo todo preparado – me sonrió y abrió el maletero de su coche. – Mételo en la nevera – lo miré con una ceja alzada sin entender a que se refería. – Joder Edward, deja de mirarme así y mete el puto helado en la nevera portátil del coche – bramó.

Miré en el maletero de su coche y, efectivamente, estaba equipado con una nevera portátil. Metí el helado tanto mío como el suyo en la nevera y cerré el portón.

- Emmett no creo que sea buena idea – comencé caminando hacía el bar que había abierto al lado de la tienda.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que Bella se enfade? – trató de burlarse.

- No. Estoy seguro de que esta durmiendo, pero… – me detuve en las puertas del bar.

- ¿Qué? – interrogó.

- Hace mucho que no piso un bar y no quie…

- No te preocupes – me cortó. – Estas conmigo, puedo controlarte – rodeó mi cuello con su brazo y me empujó hacia el interior.

Nos sentamos en la barra lo suficientemente apartados de las demás personas que allí estaban. Él con una fría cerveza y yo, yo con una coca cola.

- ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Rose? – pregunté para acabar con el silencio y _ya_ queriendo hablar con él de ello.

- Van – contestó encogiéndose de hombros. – Aun no me habla, a excepción de si está Lillian delante o para pedirme algo.

- ¿Has intentado hablar con ella?

- Sí, sigue empeñada en que la he engañado. No tiende a razones – bufó. – No sé cómo ha podido pensar siquiera eso – añadió irritado.

- Bueno, es lógico que piense eso si su marido está más tiempo en el trabajo que en casa.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? – apartó la mirada de su cerveza y me miró. – ¿Te ha dicho ella que paso más tiempo en el trabajo que en casa?

- No – negué con la cabeza. – Escuché a Bella hablar con ella por teléfono hace poco.

- No tengo mucho tiempo libre, si no estoy salvando el culo de mucha gente estoy entrenando a los pequeños – explicó. – Si paso tanto tiempo en la oficina es para tratar todos los puntos cuando tenga enfrente al hijo puta de James – rugió.

_James_…

- Sé que Bella está nerviosa, Rose me lo ha dicho – ¿enserio? Yo no se lo he notado, pensé sarcásticamente. – Quiero que ese desgraciado acabe entre reja y reja durante mucho tiempo por lo que hizo, esta vez no se me va a escapar y acabara encarcelado. ¡Por eso paso tanto tiempo en la puta oficina! – alzó la voz y golpeó con su enorme mano la barra.

El barman nos miró molesto, después de disculparnos con él, me giré hacia mi hermano.

- ¿Le has dicho eso a ella?

Yo también que acabara encarcelado a poder ser de por vida, y confiaba en que mi hermano, intentaría hasta lo imposible para que esta vez no saliera absuelto.

- No – susurró. – Cada vez que saco el tema, ella huye y no me escucha.

- ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

- No. No va a querer, la conoces y sabe que si vas a tratar de hablar con ella, es por mí. Alice lo intentó el otro día y acabaron las dos llorando y mandándome a mí a la mierda.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Yo acabando mi coca cola y él, él tratando de no ahogarse en su cerveza.

- Puedo hablar con Bella y que ella hable con Rose. Parece que a ella si la escucha – le pegué el último trago a la coca cola.

- Acepto cualquier cosa a excepción de que tú hables con ella, se enfurecerá.

- No con Bella. Si le cuento…

- No seas directo – me interrumpió. – Si se lo dices directo, ella sabrá que hemos hablado. Solamente, deja que surja la conversación. Sé que es duro y difícil, pero puedes hablar con Bella del juicio que se celebrará pronto y entonces meter lo mío. Edward – se giró hacía a mí y me agarró de los hombros. – Estoy desesperado.

- Déjalo en mis manos Emmett. Ahora trata de relajarte, verás que pronto se soluciona – traté de tranquilizarlo.

Estuvimos unos minutos más en silencio a la espera de que Emmett acabara su cerveza. Cuando lo hizo, nos levantamos y nos fuimos hacia nuestros coches.

- ¿Qué tal te va a ti con Bella? – preguntó cuando llegamos a mi coche.

- Bien – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Solo bien?

- Bueno, le pedí que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos, ya sabes, dar el siguiente paso.

- ¿Y qué contestó? – preguntó emocionado.

- Aceptó – susurré.

- No se te ve muy contento.

- No sé si va a seguir queriendo vivir conmigo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Tomé una decisión yo solo y nos concernía a los dos. Bella esta que muerde – me estremecí al recordar lo difícil que había estado en la cafetería del hospital.

- ¿Qué decisión? – quiso saber.

- Hablé con Jasper y entre los dos acordamos que lo mejor para Bella y para mí, e incluso para él, es que sería lo mejor quedarnos donde ahora viven. Es más sencillo que sólo se mude Jasper que, que nos mudemos los cuatro. Seth y Liz ya están acomodados y la habitación de Bella es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Jasper no se opuso, sino todo lo contrario. Fue él, el que me ofreció la casa. Supuse que Bella no se opondría, pero Jazz tuvo razón.

- No se puede jugar con una mujer embarazada hermanito – Emmett golpeó mi hombro suavemente con el suyo. – Mira las consecuencias que ahora tenemos que soportar. Una mujer que no habla a no ser que sea necesario y otra que esta que muerde. No me gustaría ser tu trasero en estos momento Edward – rió.

- Tú no estás mejor que yo Emmett – rodé los ojos y reí con él.

Ambos suspiramos cuando nuestras risas cesaron.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Como ambas estén despiertas, pensaran cosas que no son – Emmett se estremeció.

- Sí, será lo mejor.

- Gracias Edward – rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me abrazó tan diferente a como solía hacerlo que me sorprendió, sin su agarré _rompe huesos_.

Le correspondí el abrazo unos escasos segundos y después nos separamos.

- Sabes que si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo Emmett.

- Lo sé y lo mismo digo.

Después de estar un par de minutos más despidiéndome de mi hermano y de recoger mis pertenencias de su maletero, me dirigí a casa.

A casa… que bien sonaba eso si recordaba quien me esperaba en esa casa.

Entré en la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido con una tazón lleno de helado en una de mis manos. Me acerqué a la cama y sentí la respiración de Bella lenta, demasiado lenta. Estaba dormida.

Dejé el tazón en la mesilla y comencé a desvestirme quedándome tan sólo en los bóxers. Me acerqué a la cama y me senté en el borde antes de separar las sabanas y meterme dentro.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – me sobresalté al escuchar la somnolienta voz de Bella.

Me giré para mirarla, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

- Lo siento, no encontraba el helado y…

- ¿Lo has traído? – me interrumpió abriendo sus parpados y adornando su preciosa cara con una sonrisa.

- Sí – alargué mi brazo y le pasé el tazón después de ayudarla a sentarse en la cama.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio mientras Bella comía el helado. No sabía como abordar el tema del juicio. Sabía que estaba nerviosa y que quizás estuviera evitando hablar del tema, pero tenia que hacerlo.

- Bella – comencé, pero me detuve para ordenar mis pensamientos. – Verás – volví a callarme sin saber como hacerlo.

- Edward – la miré cuando me llamo. – Siento mucho lo de hoy – sus ojos estaban tristes. – No tenia que haberme puesto así, sé que has tomado la decisión por el bien de todos, sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a que lo hagan por mi y…

- Shhh – puse mis dedos sobre sus labios, haciéndola callar. – Yo también lo siento amor. Creí que hacía lo mejor por todos – aparté los dedos de sus labios. – Creí…

- Lo sé – me interrumpió. – Lo sé. Sólo, no vuelvas a tomar una decisión sin mí. No me gusta.

- No volverá a ocurrir – le aseguré quitándole el tazón de las manos y dejándolo en la mesilla.

- Eso espero – se acurrucó de lado mirándome. – Túmbate conmigo.

Apagué la luz de la lamparilla y me acurruqué a su lado, mirándola de frente.

- Amor – tenía que hacerlo, soltarlo y que fuese lo que fuese. – El juicio – cerró los ojos. – Será dentro de poco y Emmett está metiendo muchas horas en el bufet para ganarlo – abrió de nuevo sus ojos y unas solitarias lágrimas caían de ellos. Me odié por hacerla llorar, pero esto tenia que hacerlo. – Esta trabajando duro para que ese mal nacido esta vez no salga libre.

- Lo sé – suspiró.

No tenia ni idea como desbordar el tema de Emmett y Rose sin decirlo directo. Por más vueltas que le di a mi cabeza no encontraba como hacerlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – su voz llena de pena llegó a mis oídos. – ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- No – murmuré.

- En que piensas, sé que lo estás haciendo. Dímelo – suplicó.

La miré durante unos segundos y suspiré antes de confesárselo.

- Esta noche me encontré a Emmett en la tienda, por eso he tardado en volver. Hemos estado hablando y me contó que Rosalie sigue enfadada con él. Me ofrecí a hablar con ella, pero no me va a escuchar y su única esperanza eres tú – dije sin parar a descansar. – Necesita que hables con Rose del por qué de sus ausencias en casa.

- Ya lo hago – me dijo sin darme tiempo a seguir hablando. – Se lo digo todo los días que esta en el trabajo porque tendrá mucho trabajo, pero no me cree. Sigue pensando que Emmett tiene algo raro por ahí.

- Dile que es por el juicio al que estas esperando.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dice Emmett? – inquirió confusa.

- Porque no le escucha. Cuando saca el tema se las ingenia para no oírlo – le expliqué.

- Está bien – suspiró. – Intentaré hablar con ella, pero últimamente no está muy amigable – frunció los labios.

- Gracias cariño – me acerqué a sus labios y los besé tiernamente.

- Dámelas cuando Rosalie vuelva a ser la de antes. El embarazo parece haberla alterado.

- ¿Contigo también se comporta diferente? – inquirí curioso.

Quería saber que le pasaba a mi cuñada, quizás no solamente era lo Emmett lo que le estaba molestando.

- Sí, hasta que le pregunto qué le pasa. Después intenta volver a ser la de antes. Pero desde la charla en navidad, está… diferente.

- ¿Crees que te escuchara? – susurré apartando el mechón de pelo que se le acababa de poner en medio de la cara ocultando sus ojos.

- Espero que lo haga, yo la he escuchado siempre que ha hablado. Sólo hay una diferencia entre ella y yo – Bella se estremeció y eso no hizo más que aumentar mi curiosidad.

- ¿Cuál?

- Ella tiene un carácter bastante chocante. En el colegio la llaman la mujer de hielo y no me extraña, Rose cuando se lo propone puede ser una mujer muy fría – sonrió. – Pero conmigo es la mujer más tierna que puedas encontrarte, se preocupa demasiado por mí y eso… eso me hace sentirme bien a su lado. Nunca tuve una amiga como Rosalie. En Forks, la mayoría de las profesoras sólo querían arrimarse a mí para cotillear de lo que me pasó con mi último embarazo – su tono sonó triste – y antes de eso, ni siquiera se acercaban, temían que mi padre fuese el Jefe de policía del pueblo, aunque nunca las entendí, porque no parecían ocultar nada – acabó susurrando y metida en su propio mundo.

- Rosalie puede parecer una persona fuerte amor, pero no te dejes engañar, allí donde ves una mujer fría y sin sentimientos, todo eso, es un cascaron y si conozco tan bien a Rose como creo conocerla, el cascaron está agrietado – no habían sido poco los años de amistad que teníamos, y Rose y yo éramos uña y carne desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, si estaba así, es porque ese cascaron estaba a punto de ser roto.

- Sé que es fachada – dijo Bella cortando mis pensamientos. – No la conozco tanto como tú, pero sé lo suficiente de ella para saber que algo la está molestando. Que Emmett no está haciendo las cosas bien – añadió.

La observé sin añadir nada más, no quería discutir más sobre los problemas de mi hermano y su mujer. Ahora solo quería que Bella descansara y durmiera. Era tarde y si no se dormía ya, las clases se le iban a hacer pesadas.

- Será mejor que nos durmamos – murmuré acercándome lentamente a sus labios.

- Estoy de acuerdo, estoy demasiado cansada – cerró los ojos y estiró sus labios para tocar los míos.

- Buenas noches amor – rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y coloqué su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Me encantaba dormir así a pesar de que la postura a lo largo de las horas, era incomoda.

- Buenas noches cariño. Mañana hablaré con Rose – respondió antes de bostezar y acomodarse mejor sobre mi pecho.

* * *

Hoooooolaaaaaa! noooo, no me he ido, ni he abandonado ni nada por el estilo! simplemente estoy tratando de reordenar el caos que es mi vida y sacar el tiempo libre que puedo para poder traeros esto! Siento mucho el retraso... casi 3 meses es mucho tiempo, pero oye... aqui estoy de nuevo, ¿no?

Espero que me hayais esperado y que me hayais echado de menos, tanto como os lo he echado yo a vosotras ;).

Bueno como siempre y por no perder costumbre, muchiiiisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leerme :).

Me despido no sin antes, desearos unas felices fiestas navideñas a todas y esperando que nos podamos leer antes del nuevo año! ;)

Muchos abrazooooos y besitos para tooodas!


	40. Capítulo 40

Capítulo 40

**Bella POV**

Hacía un mes desde la charla nocturna con Edward, intenté por todos los medios hablar con Rosalie, pero parecía evitarme. No quería presionarla con el tema, pero las cosas entre ella y Emmett no parecían haberse solucionado.

Hacía exactamente ocho días desde que me llegó la carta del juzgado para notificarme que el juicio se celebraría dos semanas después desde la notificación. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. No quería volver a ver a ese mal nacido, no quería ni siquiera volver a escuchar su nombre. Tenia miedo, no lo iba a negar, tenia miedo de tenerlo cara a cara de nuevo. Me creí una mujer fuerte, sobretodo me lo creí cuando una de las peores cosas que te puedan pasar en la vida, me sucedió. Después de perder a mi pequeña, pensé que el mundo se me vendría encima, pensé que no iba a poder sobrellevar su perdida, pero lo hice, a lo largo del tiempo conseguí hacerlo lo mejor que pude.

Pero esto, esto era diferente y no era tan malo como lo de mi pequeña, pero no quería decir que no lo temiese. Quería que todo el dichoso juicio pasara rápido, no quería seguir pensando en lo que sucedería. Quería hacer un punto y final a esto y olvidarme de todo. Liz lo llevaba mucho mejor, sus sesiones con María habían sido reducidas a un par de veces al mes, hablar de lo ocurrido ya no le causaba tanto temor como al principio, aunque sí que lo evitaba cada vez que podía. Quería que todo esto se pasara rápido…

- Bella – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Dem a mi lado. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Estaba en el comedor del colegio comiendo en la compañía de… miré a mi alrededor… no había nadie en la mesa.

- Sí – le respondí.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – preguntó indicando la silla de mi lado derecho.

- Claro – le sonreí.

Se acomodó a mi lado después de poner la bandeja con su comida encima de la mesa.

- Es sorprendente – digo antes de meter un poco de pasta en su boca.

- ¿El qué? – me giré para mirarle realmente curiosa.

Tragó lo que tenia en la boca y aclaró su garganta.

- Que tu comida esté sin tocar – señaló mi bandeja, – y que no estés acompañada de – se acercó a mí y me susurró en la oreja, – la mujer de hielo – rió por lo bajo y se apartó de mí.

- No le llames así – le regañé golpeando su pecho con mi mano.

- No soy el único que lo hace – siguió riendo.

- Dem – le advertí.

- Vale, paro de reír si me cuentas el por qué de las dos cosas – ofreció.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados a la vez que sus risas cedían.

- De acuerdo – suspiré. – No tengo mucho hambre, cuando estoy nerviosa se me cierra el estomago.

- ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

- Por el juicio en el que me tengo que presentar en unos días – murmuré apartando mi mirada de él.

- Oh – fue su contestación.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Estaba evitando no pensar en el juicio y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no hacerlo. Dem sabía de lo ocurrido porque una vez, hace tiempo me encontró en la sala de profesores llorando al recordar lo ocurrido. Confiaba en él y no me mordí la lengua a la hora de contárselo. Su reacción fue como el de la mayoría de los que me rodeaban, quería matar al cabrón de James por habernos provocado tanto dolor físico y emocionalmente.

- Bien, y ahora – volví a mirarlo. – ¿Dónde está tu inseparable amiga? – agradecí la intervención de Demetri por hacerme salir de mi ensimismamiento.

- Pues… – miré hacía a mí alrededor para ver si la veía por el comedor. – Debe de estar por ahí – me encogí de hombros.

- No ves como es sorprendente – volvió a reír. Lo miré furiosa. – Aparta esa mirada Bella, pero reconócelo. Es extraño no veros a las dos juntas, sois como uña y carne. ¿Os ha ocurrido algo?

Lo miré durante unos segundos y opté por comer algo antes de contestarle.

Demetri me caía bien, siempre fue muy bueno y atento conmigo y. Podría decirse que era mi amigo, pero no sabía cuanta confianza teníamos como para tener que contarle _todos_ mis problemas. Tenía que empezar a separar los temas que eran importantes y no antes de contárselos…

Suspiré y opté por responderle sin dar muchos detalles.

- Me está evitando – le dije apenada y volviendo mi vista a él.

- ¿Por qué? – alzó su mano y colocó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Me quedé colgada de su mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que nuestra conversación fue interrumpida.

- A ti no te importa – Rose dejó su bandeja demasiado fuerte encima de la mesa haciendo mucho ruido y sobresaltándonos a los dos. – Esfúmate – le rugió a Demetri.

Lo vi dudar sin apartar la mirada de mí y cuando suspiró y vi que cogía su bandeja, lo detuve.

- No – le agarré la mano y me giré hacía Rose. – No me molesta y estábamos hablando – Rose me miró desde lo alto de su posición y tras una breve mirada a Demetri, cogió su bandeja y se marchó.

Miré como tiraba su comida a excepción de la botella de agua en la basura y como salía del comedor a grandes pasos.

- Lo siento – murmuró Demetri.

- No lo sientas, no hay nada qué sentir.

- No me habría molestado tener que irme, estoy acostumbrado a su trato Bella.

- No… – me vi interrumpida por unos brazos rodeando mi cuello.

- Mamá, no me encuentro bien – la voz de mi pequeño golpeó mi gen sobreprotector para con mis hijos.

Me giré rápidamente hacia Seth y lo miré preocupada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre amor? – me eché hacía atrás con la silla y se subió a mi regazo.

- Creo que tengo fiebre – se acurrucó como pudo sobre mi pecho y recargó la cabeza en mi hombro.

Toqué su frente para comprobar si estaba demasiado caliente.

- Vamos a la enfermería cariño – se levantó de mi regazo y después lo hice yo.

- Os acompaño – ofreció Dem. – Puedo llevarlo en brazos, no parece sostenerse bien de pie – observé a Seth y lo vi apoyado contra la mesa.

- De acuerdo – dije justo cuando Demetri cogía a Seth en brazos.

Fuimos hasta la enfermería donde Dem dejó a Seth sobre una camilla antes de despedirse ya que tenia que ir a preparar la clase. Cuando la enfermera examinó a Seth, me dijo que tenia bastante fiebre y que lo mejor sería es que fuera a casa a descansar. Llamé a Jazz que libraba ese día y se acercó al colegio a recoger a Seth para llevarlo para casa. Después de decirle que si la fiebre no le bajaba con lo que le había dado la enfermera y discutir sobre todo lo que tenia que hacer si eso no ocurría, se marchó, no sin antes vacilarme diciéndome que era psicólogo pero que sabía cómo controlar un principio de gripe.

Llegué tarde a clase, cinco minutos, mis alumnos ya estaban que se subían por la paredes al no tener a ningún _adulto _quien les parase los pies. Tuve que hacer uso de un par de gritos para controlarlos y cuando estuvieron todos correctos y en sus sitios, comencé la clase.

Se me hizo eterna, pensé que no llegaba el sonido de la campana nunca. Como tenía la última hora de clases libre, aproveché para llamar a casa y preguntar por mi pequeño. Cogió mamá el teléfono.

- ¿Cómo esta Seth? – inquirí preocupada.

_- Bien, esta durmiendo._

- ¿Le ha vuelto a comprobar Jasper la temperatura?

_- Jasper no esta._

- ¿Cómo? – y comencé con una sarta de preguntas y maldiciones hacia mi rubio amigo por dejar a mi hijo tirado hasta que mamá me interrumpió.

- _Bells, cariño, soy tu madre, ¿recuerdas? Sé como controlar a mi nieto, tú también sufriste gripe cuando tenias su edad – podía imaginarla rodando los ojos._

Después de agradecerle por hacerse cargo de mi pequeño y de decirle que le diera el recado a Jazz de que cuando lo viera iba a tener una charla conmigo. Colgué.

Estaba en la sala de profesores corrigiendo un par de trabajos, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Me sobresalté y alcé la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Olvídame, Newton! – gritaba una histérica Rose.

- Haznos un favor a todos y vete al médico a que te de la baja, mujer de hielo – bramó Mike entrando detrás de ella.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú al médico y que te recete unos calmantes? – le escupió enfrentándolo.

- La única que tiene que relajarse eres tú – le contestó Mike.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – intervine.

- Nada – contestaron los dos al unísono a la vez que se giraban para mirarme.

- Hazme un favor y piérdete – le dijo Rose dándole la espalda y sentándose en una de las sillas vacías que había.

- Será un placer con tal de no aguantarte – se giró para salir, pero antes de hacerlo, giró su rostro y se fijó en mi. – Buenas tardes Bella – saludó.

- Hola Mike – saludé y se marchó.

Observé a Rose durante unos minutos, ella no apartaba la mirada de sus papeles. Me debatía entre atacarla y preguntarle que le pasaba conmigo y por qué me evitaba, cuando _saltó_.

- Deja de mirarme así.

Ver a Rosalie estar tan _distante_ conmigo, me resultaba chocante. Me sentía triste por ello, quería que mi amiga volviera a ser la de antes, que me tratara con el cariño de siempre, que no estuviera tan distante, que fuese _mi Rose_ de nuevo.

- No puedo evitarlo – le contesté sin apartar la mirada.

Bufó.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le pregunté sin alargar más el momento.

- Nada – respondió sin mirarme.

- Rose, soy yo – me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentada, para sentarme en una de las que había a su lado vacías. – Puedes confiar en mí. No sabes cuánto me está doliendo verte así – pasé mi brazo por su hombro y la acerqué a mí.

- Nada – susurró hundiendo su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y rodeándome con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – musité acariciando su cabello.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, el abrazo de Rose cada vez era más flojo, estaba dudando de si estaba despierta o de si se había quedado dormida, cuando su voz llegó a mis oídos.

- No estoy segura de esto.

- ¿De qué?

Se apartó de mí y con la mano temblorosa se señaló la tripa.

No supe cómo interpretarlo, porque estaba segura de que a Rosalie le encantaría tener un bebé.

- No sé si estoy segura de querer tener ahora a este bebé. No cuando las cosas con Emmett están complicadas.

- Rosalie, respeto a eso…

- No quiero escuchar patéticas excusas sobre su comportamiento – me interrumpió. – Bastante tengo que aguantar en casa y de las bocas de los demás. No quiero también tener que escuchar excusas de tu boca Bella.

- Sólo te diré… - intentó interrumpirme, pero puse una mano en su boca haciéndola callar. – Que Emmett, no te engaña, que se pasa el día en la oficina porque – aquí venia lo doloroso, – esta preparando el juicio contra James.

La vi tensarse y mirarme entre preocupada y horrorizada. Apartó mi mano de su boca y tras inspirar un par de veces, se sentó más cómodamente y me abrazó fuertemente dejándome sorprendida por su reacción.

- Lo siento – musitó. – Creo que lo he jodido todo – su voz se quebró.

- No has jodido nada Rose. Solo tienes que estar menos a la defensiva con él y escucharlo.

- También la he jodido contigo – lloriqueó desde el hueco de mi cuello.

- Rose – la aparté de mí agarrándola de la cara y la obligué a que me mirara. – Escucha lo que te digo…

- Lo hago – me cortó.

- ¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho de Emm? – asintió con la cabeza.

- Voy a dejar de estar a la defensiva y esta misma noche, se lo haré saber.

- Bien – le sonreí. – Ahora escúchame de nuevo – asintió de nuevo. – Conmigo no has jodido nada. Soy tu amiga, las amigas se apoyan, se gritan, se enfadan, se…

- Te sigo – me interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bien, pues por mucho que me hayas ignorado, que me haya dolido como me has tratado este tiempo evitándome…

- Lo siento – interrumpió de nuevo, a lo que yo rodé los ojos y seguí hablando.

- A pesar de ello, siempre seré tu amiga y te aguantaré esto y mucho más, porque eres mi mejor amiga, mi pilar para muchas cosas, porque eres casi como la hermana que nunca tuve, porque te quiero mucho, porque… – no me dejó acabar, con lagrimas en sus ojos y mejillas me abrazó igual de fuerte que antes.

- Yo también te quiero Bells.

Estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo hasta que el timbre sonó dando por finalizadas las clases del día. Decidimos ir a mi casa a seguir hablando mientras vigilaba a mi pequeño enfermo. Liz había quedado con Tony y una amiga para ir a dar una vuelta, esperaba que mi madre y Esme se fueran a dar una vuelta como acostumbraban y nos dejaran hablar tranquilamente sin ser interrumpidas y así fue.

- Me parece todo esto muy absurdo, ¿sabes? – Rose rió sin ganas. – Quiero decir – comenzó a explicarme cuando la miré sin comprender. – No es porque yo sea una persona así de positiva y creída, pero jamás de los jamás, había pensado que iba a tener este tipo de problemas con Emmett.

- Bueno – le pegué un trago a mi taza de café antes de continuar hablando. – La culpa de todo la tiene la falta de comunicación.

- Ya lo sé – susurró. – ¿La he cagado mucho? – inquirió mirándome sin pestañear.

Sopesé la respuesta para ponerla nerviosa y tras una mirada furibunda, le contesté.

- Ambos la habéis cagado. Él por no explicarse a tiempo y tú… – pegué otro trago al café. – Tú por no querer escucharlo cuando quiso hacerlo.

- La he cagado mucho – afirmó hundiendo el rostro en sus manos.

- Puedo hacerme cargo de Lilly esta noche si quieres para que así podáis reconciliaros – me ofrecí. – Ya sabes lo que dicen, las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de las broncas – le guiñé un ojo.

- Sí, yo también lo he oído – ambas reímos.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más hasta que Jasper apareció en escena.

- Hola – nos saludó antes de besar nuestras mejillas.

- Hola – contestamos al unísono.

- ¿Puedo acompañaros? – se sirvió un café y nos miró a la espera de una respuesta.

Tenía que tener una charla con él por no haberse hecho cargo de Seth cuando me dijo que si lo iba a hacer, pero no quería echarle una reprimenda delante de Rose. Ya lo hablaría con él más tarde.

Miré a Rose para saber qué opinaba ella, y por la forma tan especial con la que estaba mirando a su hermano, – que raro seguía sonando esto – supe que no le importaría que Jazz nos acompañara.

- Claro – le contesté al ver que mi amiga no abría la boca.

Se sentó entre las dos y tuvimos con Jasper una tarde de charla muy animada entre cosas triviales hasta que Rose nos dejó sorprendidos a los dos.

- ¿Qué tienes con mi cuñada? – le preguntó de sopetón a Jazz, provocando que se atragantara con su café.

Miré a Rosalie con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando averiguar si era una de sus _jugarretas_ o incluso algún tipo de broma por su parte.

Pero no.

Estaba preguntando de verdad.

Miré a Jasper para ver su reacción. Su cara estaba roja y miraba a Rose con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo simplemente me quedé mirándolo esperando entender algo respecto a la pregunta de mi amiga.

¿De qué _cuñada_ hablaba _exactamente_?

Regresé mi vista a Rose que miraba a Jasper por encima de su taza de café mientras bebía de él a la espera de una respuesta. Podía casi escuchar su risa maliciosa en su cabeza cuando volví a mirar a Jasper que resultaba extraño verlo boquear como si se tratara de un pez fuera del agua.

Y cuando por fin dejó de hacerlo y que parecía que iba a hablar… nos vimos interrumpidos por Edward.

¡Inoportuno!

**Edward POV**

Llegué a casa cansado, demasiado cansado. El turno había sido agotador y la charla de después con Emmett había sido aun peor. Habíamos quedado para hablar del tema del juicio, él esta vez estaba convencido de que _íbamos_ a ganar y yo realmente lo esperaba y le creía.

Me pareció extraño no ver a mamá y a Renée en casa. Normalmente ambas estaban en el salón a estas horas del día viendo uno de esos programas _cutres_ de cómo los concursantes hacían el ridículo para ganar unos pocos dólares. Pero hoy el salón estaba vacio.

Caminé con paso decidido hacía la cocina, necesitaba un café bien cargado. En cuanto entré, me encontré con las miradas de Bella, Jazz y Rose en mi dirección.

- Buenas tardes – saludé antes de besar ligeramente los labios de Bella.

- Hola – dijeron todos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirí mirando a cada uno de ellos antes de girarme para servirme un café.

- No – contestó Rose rápidamente.

La miré con el ceño fruncido por su rápida contestación, pero con un simple gesto de sus cejas, supe que tenia que dejarlo para otro momento, así que, así lo hice. Me senté al lado de Bella y disfruté de una tarde con ellos en la cocina, de charla y alguna que otra broma de Rose a Jazz que no conseguía entender, aunque Bella parecía estar igual que yo.

…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté nervioso a Bella.

Hoy era el día del juicio contra James, llevábamos algo más de media hora en el juzgado con Emmett y Liz a nuestro lado. Mi hermano nos había pedido que viniésemos antes para prepararlo bien y aquí estábamos, sentados en uno de los largos bancos, Bella no se había movido desde que habíamos llegado y tampoco había soltado la mano de Liz que miraba todo el tiempo a su alrededor a la espera de que algo malo le ocurriese, o eso me pareció a mí. Ya le había advertido a Tony de que no se le ocurriese aparecer por los juzgados, a lo que pareció haberme hecho caso.

Emmett se había apartado de nosotros para hablar con lo que parecía un juez.

- Bella – la llamé en un susurro.

Ella me miró en estado de shock antes de parpadear unas cuantas veces y apartar ese estado por uno más… tranquilo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó casi sin voz.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño? – rodeé su espalda con mi brazo y me pegué más a ella.

- Si – murmuró.

- ¿Seguro? – froté su espalda.

- Vamos – nos interrumpió Emmett. – El juicio va a comenzar.

Ayudé a Bella y a Liz a levantarse del banco y nos dirigimos hacia una de las salas del juzgado siguiendo a Emmett.

…

Jamás había estado tan orgulloso de mi hermano. No es que me hubiese enterado mucho del juicio ya que mis ojos no paraban de examinar a Bella y a Liz cada segundo que pasaba. Sólo me enteré de cuando James fue juzgado y lo declararon culpable por lo sucedido, no sé ni cuanto tiempo iba a estar entre rejas, ya se lo preguntaría después a mi hermano. Emmett había hecho un buen trabajo.

Salimos del juzgado en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Bella no había soltado la mano de Liz a excepción de cuando tuvieron que declarar. Yo tampoco había soltado su mano.

- ¿Estáis bien? – esta vez fue el turno de preocupación de Emmett.

Los tres los miramos, Liz y Bella con los ojos cristalinos.

- Sí – dijo Bella soltándose de mi mano avanzando el único paso que la separaba de mi hermano para poder abrazarlo. – Todo gracias a ti.

Emmett le devolvió el abrazo sin decir nada. Vi como Liz se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la manga de su cazadora. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé desde su costado. Soltó la mano de su madre y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos antes de hundir su cabeza en mi pecho y llorar silenciosamente. Besé el tope de su cabeza y miré a mi hermano que seguía sosteniendo a Bella entre sus brazos.

- Gracias – le susurré.

Como respuesta, me guiñó un ojo y apretó más el abrazo a Bella. Nos quedamos así durante unos largos minutos. Las lágrimas de Liz cada vez eran menos y la fuerza del abrazo de Bella a mi hermano más flojo.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa – ofrecí. – Tu madre tiene que estar muy nerviosa – le dije a Bella. – Además, debes de descansar – agarré firmemente la mano de Liz y me acerqué a Bella. Pasé el brazo por su cintura apartándola de mi hermano y la empujé hacia el coche. – ¿Vienes a casa? – le pregunté a Emmett que caminaba a nuestro lado.

- Claro, Rose me dijo que iba a ir allí en cuanto se levantase – se encogió de hombros.

- Nos vemos allí – me despedí de él con un movimiento de cabeza.

Llegamos al coche, las ayudé a subirse en él a ambas y después me senté detrás del volante y conduje hacía casa.

Cuando llegamos allí, Rose, mi madre, Renée, Tony, Lilly, Seth y Jasper, estaban esperándonos fuera, en el porche. Aparqué detrás del coche de Jazz y salí para ayudar a bajar a ambas… _mujeres_ del coche. Renée casi ni esperó a que salieran del coche, cuando sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de ambas.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntaba una y otra vez sin darnos tiempo a contestar.

Vi como Bella rodaba los ojos y se apartaba de su madre sin ser nada suave. Me sonrió antes de volver a rodar los ojos y se dirigió hacía el porche. La seguí de cerca, saludé a todos los que estaban ahí y dejé con un gesto que Tony fuese a donde Liz. Me miró dudoso y yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido. No entendía que le pasaba hoy conmigo, llevaba todo el día extraño. Miró hacia donde estaba Liz y Renée y después volvió a mirarme a mí. Seguí mirándole con el ceño fruncido, después miré hacia donde seguía la madre de Bella abrazada a su nieta que no paraba de llorar.

- Ve – le dije empujándolo, parecía dudoso a acercarse a su novia.

Él la conocía mejor que yo, tendría que saber cómo actuar con ella.

Seguí a Bella al interior de casa seguidos por las demás personas que nos estaban esperando. Nos dirigimos hacía la cocina, Bella se dejó caer en una de las sillas y suspiró.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté por… no recuerdo cuantas veces ya, acariciando su mejilla.

- Sí – volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – inquirió Rose sentándose al lado de Bella.

- Culpable – contestó Bella sonriéndole.

- ¡Te lo dije! – gritó Rosalie lanzándose a los brazos de Bella. – Te dije que a Emmett esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

Vi como Bella sonreía y volvía a rodar los ojos.

- Y a todo esto – Rosalie se apartó de Bella y nos miró a ambos. – ¿Dónde está?

- Venia de camino – contestó Bella rápidamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Seth entró a la cocina seguido por Renée y mi madre, ellas se sentaron en las sillas y Seth se acercó a su madre.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó colocando sus dos manos en sus mejillas y girando su rostro para que lo mirara. Ella le miró con una ceja alzada, así que Seth insistió. – ¿Estás bien? – apretó sus mejillas con las manos.

- Sí – le dijo asintiendo también con la cabeza.

- Bien – besó su frente dejándonos a todos sorprendidos y añadió. – Llama a papá. Llamó hace unas horas y estaba muy preocupado – salió corriendo de la cocina.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó divertida mi madre, hablando por primera vez desde que llegamos.

- Siempre se pone así cuando su padre le da alguna que otra instrucción cuando se trata de mi o de Liz – respondió Bella tras un largo suspiro. – Será mejor que le llame – se levantó de la silla y cogió el teléfono inalámbrico de la mesa.

- Ve a descansar a la habitación, ahora te subo algo para comer – le dije acercándome a ella y besando su frente.

Me giré hacía el frigorífico y comencé a sacar comida. No solía cocinar, pero en este momento era necesario…

- Deja que yo lo haga – se ofreció mamá.

O no…

No le discutí, me senté en la silla que antes ocupaba Bella y miré a Rose.

- ¿Qué tal las cosas con Emmett? – murmuré cerca de su oído para que sólo ella me escuchara e ignorando a los demás presentes en la cocina.

- Encaminadas, poco a poco.

- Me alegro – besé su mejilla justo cuando Emmett hacía acto de presencia.

- ¡Hola! – dijo con su normal entusiasmo. – Hola cariño – se acercó a Rose y besó sus labios antes de entregarle un ramo de flores.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Un ramo nena – le contestó Emmett.

- Ya… ya… lo… sé. Pero, ¿por qué?

Emmett agarró ambas manos de su mujer y la ayudó a levantarse de la silla.

- Porque te mereces esto y mucho más – besó sus labios ignorando a todos los que estábamos allí.

Agradecimos a la intervención de Lilly al aparecer por la cocina para saludar a su padre, el beso con Rose iba en aumento. No queríamos ver ninguna escenita para mayores de edad por parte de ellos. Bueno, ni de ellos, ni de nadie.

…

- _¿Dónde estás? – sentí la angustia en la voz de Bella._

- En el despacho, tengo que bajar a urgencias ha llegado un…

-_ Tenemos que ir al ginecólogo – me interrumpió._

- Lo sé – suspiré. – No podré ir amor. Tengo que…

_- No hay nadie en casa para que me acompañe – gruñó._

- Bella, cariño – suspiré. – Tengo una emergencia, no puedo…

_- Déjalo Edward, simplemente déjalo – me rompió escucharla tan triste._

Habíamos estado planeando toda la noche como sería esta visita con Kate, quizás yo conseguía ver el sexo del bebé, aunque no le diría nada a Bella. Nos quedaba muy poco para que se cumplieran los días de su embarazo y estaba tan ilusionado como un niño en un parque de atracciones.

Se me ocurrió una idea.

Miré a mi hermana que me miraba desde el otro lado del escritorio – había venido de visita – con una ceja alzada. Quizás… no sé si sería una buena idea, pero quizás…

- Amor, Alice te acompañará.

* * *

¡Hooola!

Tarde, como de costumbre y encima un capítulo corto, pero esto es lo que me ha salido después de taaaanto tiempo de sequía imaginativa. Así que, espero de corazón que lo disfrutéis. Para el siguiente tengo más o menos todo montadito en la sesera, solo necesito tiempo para escribir. A ver si consigo sacarlo de algún lado ^^.

Ya tenemos a James entre rejas y estos están a puntito de ser papis... a ver que les depara el futuro... jujujujuju.

Gracias por esperarme y seguir leyéndome a pesar del retraso, por comentarme evidentemente, por las alertas, los favoritos y todo eso que con este tiempo he olvidado poner pero que os agradezco muchiiiisimo!

Estamos en contacto vía Facebook o Twitter. Espero que nos leamos pronto :D.

Un abrazooo


	41. Capítulo 41

Capítulo 41

**Edward POV**

- ¿Estás loco? – gritó Alice en cuanto colgué el teléfono.

- ¿Por qué?

Sabía perfectamente que mi hermana y Bella no acaban de congeniar, pero este era un buen momento para ello, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? – volvió a gritar levantándose de la silla mosqueada.

Gruñó cosas que no logré entender y se giró dándome la espalda.

- Alice… – traté de llamarla.

- Déjalo – suspiró unos segundos más tarde. – ¿A qué hora tiene que estar? – preguntó derrotada.

- En una hora más o menos – le contesté tras mirar el reloj del ordenador.

- Bien – volvió a suspirar y se volvió a girar. – Allí estaré – cogió el abrigo que descansaba sobre el respaldo de la silla y se lo colocó sobre su cuerpo.

- Alice… – intenté de nuevo mientras rodeaba el escritorio para besar mi mejilla.

- Nos vemos más tarde – anduvo hacía la puerta sin darme tiempo a decirle nada más y antes de que llegase a la puerta, se abrió.

Vimos como Jasper nos miraba de hito en hito antes de entrar por completo a mi consulta.

- Siento no haber tocado la puerta, pero Ángela no está y te he llamado al _busca_, pero como no contestabas, pensé que estarías en alguna urgencia – se rascó la nuca avergonzado. – Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Podemos… podemos… ahora… – miró a Alice de forma tímida y después se centro en mí. – Si no interrumpo, claro.

- Yo ya me iba – le contestó mi hermana. – Parece que tengo que hacer de niñera – me miró de reojo y salió del despacho sin siquiera despedirse de nosotros.

Vi como Jasper se quedaba mirando por donde había pasado mi hermana, hasta que sacudió su cabeza y reaccionó. Cerró la puerta y me indicó con la mano si podía tomar asiento. Le indiqué con la cabeza que sí antes de comentarle que en breves me tenia que ir porque estaba esperando a una urgencia.

- No te preocupes, sólo me llevara unos minutos – le miré a la espera de que siguiera hablando. Sus ojos no paraban de examinar la habitación, siempre sin detener su mirada en mí. – Sabes… sabes que yo… joder – murmuró.

- Jazz, tío, soy yo. Creo que tenemos una suficiente confianza, no es necesario que balbucees nada, simplemente suéltalo.

- Ya – musitó. – Bueno, sabes que aunque vengas a mi consulta a hablar, no siempre te trato como paciente, sino, como un amigo al que necesita hablar.

- Lo sé – asentí con la cabeza.

- Bien, pues yo…

- Haré lo mismo contigo Jazz. Como bien dices, no siempre hablamos en tu consulta, si necesitas hablar con un amigo, conmigo, estoy aquí.

- ¡Joder es que no es fácil!

- Eso también lo sé – le sonreí para darle ánimos.

- Bien pues… – tragó en seco y clavó sus ojos en mí. – Me he estado viendo con tu hermana.

Con mi hermana… con Alice… viéndose… vale… y…

- Creo que puedo seguirte pero no acabo de entender – le dije.

- Tú te has estado viendo con Bella… – dejó la sin acabar obviando lo que me quería decir.

Bien, creo que ya estaba pillando lo que me quería decir y ahora no sabía como sentirme. Jasper y mi hermana… Esto era un poco extraño. Joder, Jazz y Alice…

- Joder Edward – bramó sacándome de mis pensamientos. – ¿Recuerdas cuando hace un tiempo llegué a casa magullado? – asentí con la cabeza. – Fue el ex de tu hermana.

¿Ex?

¿Alice había tenido novio?

- ¿Ex? – le pregunté.

- ¿No has conocido a su novio? – negué con la cabeza. Jasper suspiró antes de seguir. Cuanto estaba perdiéndome de mi hermana… – Creo que será mejor que empiece por el principio – dijo para sí mismo. – Bien, cuando tu hermana, la cual llevaba unos meses con su novio, lo dejó con él…

- Jasper – le corté. – Siento interrumpirte, y parecer un poco grosero, pero en breves me llega una urgencia y no voy a poder escuchar la historia entera.

Asintió entendiéndome. Pensé que iba a levantar e irse, pero no. Se removió un poco en la silla y volvió a hablar.

- Me lié con Alice hace mucho tiempo y nos hemos estado viendo durante todo este tiempo. Cuando su novio la dejó yo la consolé, fui su apoyo durante días, al final acabamos los dos… e… esto… enredados… y…

- Lo pillo Jazz.

- Bien, pues seguimos viéndonos y… y… yo tengo novia… y… no sé cómo hacerlo… y…

¡Espera!

¿Jasper novia?

¿Jasper novia y se… liaba… con mi hermana?

Oh… Jazz… eso si que no.

Pero…

¡Espera!

¿Qué no sabía cómo hacer?

- Jasper – corté su monologo. – ¿Qué no sabes cómo hacer? – inquirí ignorando la primera parte de mis pensamientos.

- No sé como dejar a María.

- ¿María? – inquirí confuso.

Supongo que esa era su novia.

- Sí, María, la psicóloga de Liz y mi novia – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Joder con Jasper, no perdía el tiempo.

- Porque no hablas con ella – sugerí también ignorando que la psicóloga que trataba a Liz era su novia.

- No quiero dejarla – le miré con una ceja alzada totalmente incrédulo. – No me malinterpretes, Edward. No quiero seguir con ella, pero temo que si la dejo, la tome con Elizabeth.

- Jasper, si es tan buena médico como he oído, debería de saber separar lo profesional de lo personal.

- No creo que sepa hacerlo – gimió tapando la cara con sus manos. – Es muy buena psicóloga, pero creo… creo… que está un poco…

- ¿Loca? – intenté bromear, necesitaba hacerlo para calmar mis nervios.

Nervios que no me había dado cuenta pero comenzaba a alterarme esta situación. ¡Se trataba de mi hermana pequeña!

- No, joder, eso no. Pero… no quiero hacerle daño a Alice.

- Eso sólo está en tu mano – y por el bien de tu vida más te vale que lo arregles rápido, añadí mentalmente.

- Lo sé – volvió a gemir.

- ¿Por qué no tratas tú a Liz? – pregunté. – Ya que esta mejor.

- Ella no quiere y Bella, creo que tampoco.

Me quedé mirándolo durante unos segundos, parecía abatido y estoy seguro de que yo, a pesar de mi tranquilidad fingida, mi cara mostraba mucha sorpresa al haber escuchado a Jasper decir que estaba con mi hermana, o que al menos se veían.

- Alice no sabe que estoy con María – musitó sin dejar de mirarme. – Podrías… podrías no decirle nada, por favor.

- Jazz – suspiré. – Sólo te lo diré una vez y porque es mi hermana. Serás hombre muerto como le hagas daño, y cómo eres mi amigo – me levanté de mi sillón y me acerqué a él, – no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Alice, pero arregla esto rápido.

Yo no era el más indicado para decirle como hacer las cosas. Yo había cometido casi el mismo error con mi mujer y Bella. Así que, como él hizo, iba a estar ahí para apoyarle, a no ser que tuviese que preocuparme por mi hermana y…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el teléfono del despacho. Descolgué el aparato y me lo llevé a la oreja. Eran los de urgencias para avisarme de que a la ambulancia ya le quedaba poco para llegar.

- Me tengo que ir Jazz – dije.

- Yo también, tengo ahora un paciente al que atender – dijo un tanto abatido.

Me dio pena, pero yo no podía hacer nada. Él tenia que ocuparse de arreglarlo todo y esperaba que lo hiciera más temprano que tarde.

- Sabes que cuando quieras, puedes contar conmigo, si necesitas hablar…

- Lo sé – trató de sonreírme.

Palmeé su hombro antes de que se levantara y salí del despacho despidiéndome de él.

**Bella POV**

¡Mierda de día!

A Edward no se le podía haber ocurrido otra cosa, no… tenia que estar aquí sentada al lado de su hermana a la espera de que la enfermera nos avisara para pasar a la consulta de Kate. Que lo de Edward me parecía una tontería, porque de todas formas estaba en el mismo edificio que yo… pero en fin…

Pasé las páginas de la revista que estaba ojeando y suspiré por séptima vez.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – me preguntó Alice desde detrás de la revista que ella estaba ojeando.

Sí, me ocurre que estás tú aquí sentada a mi lado en vez de tu hermano.

- No – le contesté sin apartar la mirada de las páginas.

- ¿Por qué suspiras tanto? – apartó la revista dejándola encima de la silla vacía de su lado y se centró en mi.

A ti que te importa.

- Por nada en particular – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Estas nerviosa? – dejé a un lado también mi revista y me centré en ella.

¿Qué cojones quería saber?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? – pregunté confusa.

- No sé – se encogió de hombros. – Quizás… – miró hacia otro lado y frunció el ceño. – No importa.

Me quedé observándola durante unos segundos, sopesando si podría hablar con ella respecto a Jasper. Porque la dichosa pregunta que le soltó Rose aquella tarde en mi cocina, no hacía más que dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Para empezar, ¿a qué cuñada de las dos se refería?

Alice o Tanya.

No creía que Jazz hubiese ido detrás de… la ex de Edward, aunque nunca puedo acertar con él, encima, el dichoso de él, me estaba evitando y eso me ponía más nerviosa. Rose no se quedaba atrás, cada vez que sacaba el tema, ella lo cambiaba rápidamente a otra cosa, y lo peor era, que yo caía y me olvidaba de Jasper y su cuñada.

Aparté la mirada de Alice durante unos pocos segundos, después la volví a mirar ya que ella me llamó en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté en el mismo tono de voz.

Vi como abría y cerraba la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno y cuando parecía que iba a decir algo…

- Srta. Swan – me llamó la enfermera.

Me levanté con cierta dificultad de la silla, estar de casi nueves meses limitaba mis movimientos. En pocas semanas iba a salir de cuentas, estaba deseosa por ver la cara de mi… _bebé_.

Entré en la consulta de Kate delante de Alice. Nos saludábamos como siempre hacíamos cuando tenia consulta y nos enfocamos en una conversación respecto a mi embarazo. Que tal lo lleva, como dormía, y todo ese tipo de cosas.

- Bien – Kate me sonrió enormemente. – ¿Sigues en tu línea de no querer saber que va a ser?

- Aha – asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ahora sin la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Porque no – me crucé de brazos y la desafié con la mirada a la espera de que siguiese con su insistencia, como siempre hacía.

No es que me molestara, pero no sabía porque Kate quería mostrarme lo que iba a ser mi bebé.

- De acuerdo – suspiró. – Hoy no tengo a Edward para que me ayude a convencerte así que… – rodé los ojos, estos dos eran lo peor.

- ¿Por eso nadie sabe lo que traes? – inquirió Alice desde mi lado derecho. – ¿No quieres saber si es niño o niña? – frunció el ceño.

- No – la miré de reojo.

- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas – musitó para si misma, aunque yo la escuché.

La miré sin entender a que se refería y cuando iba a preguntarle, Kate habló.

- Vamos a hacerte unas ecografías Bella – se levantó de su silla y me ayudó a mí a levantarme de la mía, Alice nos imitó y caminó con nosotras hasta la camilla.

Sorprendentemente con ayuda de Alice me tumbé sobre la plana superficie y levanté la camiseta tamaño XL que llevaba sobre mi cuerpo. Alice se situó a mi lado izquierdo y Kate a mi lado derecho con todo el material para hacerme la ecografía.

Me embadurnó del frío gel y colocó el aparato para comenzar a mirar mi interior.

- Bien – comenzó. – Todo marcha genial, ya se esta dando la vuelva y se esta posicionando boca abajo – siguió moviendo el aparato.

- ¿No se le ve nada? – preguntó Alice con una sonrisa en la boca.

La asesiné con la mirada.

Si había venido a joderme el momento, que se hubiese quedado en casa.

- Umm… – Kate siguió moviendo el aparato y dando pequeños golpes a mi tripa. – No – musitó fijándose mucho en la pantalla.

- Vaya – murmuró la aun con vida hermana de Edward.

- Bella no quiere que se sepa, así que supongo que es mejor que no se le vea nada – me sonrió Kate. Estaba más que segura que ella ya sabía que venia de camino, lo que me extrañaba es que Edward no se diera cuenta cuando me acompañaba a hacerme las ecografías, a no ser que… él ya lo supiese. – Ahora vamos a escuchar los latidos de su corazón – interrumpió mi pequeño debate interno.

Accionó un par de botones y la consulta comenzó a llenarse de ese sonido tan magnífico para mis oídos. No pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas y que alguna que otra se deslizara por mi rostro. Parpadeé varias veces para evitarlo, pero me resultó imposible. Aparté la mirada del monitor y miré a Alice. Su rostro estaba igual que el mío, la única diferencia es que ella no trataba de apartar las lágrimas y las dejaba fluir sin control por su cara.

Me resultó extraño verla así. Jamás habría imaginado que ella se pusiera así de sentimental con los latidos del corazón de mi bebé. Aunque no mostraba su desprecio hacia mi persona, tampoco mostraba aprecio, no sabía que sentía respecto a mí, ni que sentía respecto a la relación que mantenía con Edward. No es que me importase mucho si la aprobaba o no, pero me sentía realmente confusa al verle el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- Bella – me susurró Kate.

Aparté la mirada de Alice para observarle a ella.

- Toma – me dio una toalla blanca. – Ya puedes limpiarte. Ya he sacado las ecografías necesarias y he mirado que todo este bien – asentí limpiándome el resto de lágrimas que había en mi rostro con la manga de la camiseta. – Ya hemos acabado – me sonrió.

Tras limpiarme y colocarme de nuevo la ropa. Me senté en la silla mientras Kate hablaba sobre como iba todo. Me había dicho que igual el parto se adelantaba, que el bebé ya estaba casi posicionado, que lo mejor que podía hacer, o mejor dicho, me obligó a hacer, era no ir al trabajo y mantenerme en casa tranquila. Cosa que ya hacía desde hacia poco tiempo.

Alice y yo salimos de la consulta y nos quedamos de pie sin saber que hacer o decir.

Tras un suspiro por su parte, me miró y habló.

- Edward está en esa urgencia – asentí. – ¿Te apetece si vamos a la cafetería y comemos algo?

- Claro – le dije inconscientemente.

Me daba igual si venia conmigo o no. Yo, de todas formas iba a ir a la cafetería a comer algo porque me moría de hambre.

Nos sentamos en una de las muchas mesas libres que había. Ella con una tila y yo con un cola cao y un par de magdalenas.

- Es increíble – dijo.

- ¿El qué? – le pregunté sin saber de qué me hablaba.

- Que las mujeres podamos llevar una vida dentro de nosotras – sonrió ligeramente.

- Bueno – me acomodé en la silla, – lo es, pero es más increíble lo que siente una al llevar esa vida dentro.

- Te diría que te entiendo, pero estoy lejos de hacerlo.

- Ya te llegará el momento – le dije.

- Eso espero – sonrió más ampliamente.

Nos sumimos en un silencio durante unos minutos, yo disfrutando de lo que estaba comiendo y ella dando vueltas con la cucharilla al contenido de su vaso.

- Bella – me llamó para que captara su atención.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté antes de darle un sorbo al cola cao.

- Siento ser tan distante contigo – confesó con sus mejillas rojas. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y puse toda mi atención en ella. Quería saber si tenia que decirme algo más, si me iba a contar el por qué de su estado conmigo. – No es que me cayeses mal, – añadió – simplemente Tanya es mi amiga… – vale, eso lo entiendo, creo… – y sí, sé lo que pasó entre ella y mi hermano. Ella le engañó y me dolió la vida, pero siempre fue mi amiga – se encogió de hombros.

¿Y ya esta?

¿Eso es todo lo que me iba a decir?

Anda ya…

Me centré de nuevo en mi vaso y en los restos de la magdalena.

- No… – alcé la mirada al escucharla hablar de nuevo. – No es que me moleste que… – se pasó la mano por el pelo frustrada, muy al estilo Edward y volvió a hablar. – Quiero que mi hermano sea feliz – asentí con la cabeza. – Con Tanya… ella y él… no, no eran los de hace años desde… bueno, eso da igual. Cuando miro como te mira, sé que esta… sé lo que siente por ti con tan sólo una mirada de sus ojos a tu persona y… – ¡deja de balbucear y habla! – Bueno, supongo que todo esto que os esta pasando es cosa del destino y que por algo sucede, ¿no? – me sonrió. – Dicen que las cosas pasan por algo – se encogió de hombros.

¿Tanto para esto?

Seguí prestando atención a mis restos de magdalena y mi cola cao, era casi más interesante de lo que me había dicho. Vale, quizás me estaba pasando un poco pero…

- Bella – volvió a llamarme. Alcé el rostro y la miré. – Lo que te quería decir con todo esto, es que… – paso la mano por su cabello nerviosamente – lo siento.

- ¿Sentir el qué realmente? – me di cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho.

Me mordí el labio por mi error y ella me miró ceñuda.

- Siento haberme comportado así contigo, no tenia razones para hacerlo, después de todo la vida de mi hermano es sólo suya. Aunque no me culpes por preocuparme, soy así y eso no va a cambiar. Pero siento haberte juzgado sin siquiera conocernos – sus palabras parecían sinceras.

- No hay nada que perdonar – ¿yo había dicho eso? – Entiendo tu postura respecto a la preocupación con Edward.

- ¿Pero? – la miré con una ceja alzada, yo no había dicho ningún pero. – Has acabado esa frase como si tuviese algún pero.

- Bueno – aparté la mirada de ella unos instantes. – Supongo que no hay nada que perdonar. No entendía porque me… tratabas de esta manera, pero supongo que yo _casi_ habría actuado igual que tú.

- No, no lo habrías hecho – la miré de nuevo con una ceja alzada. – No me mires así – sonrió. Seguí mirándola de igual modo. – Quiero decir, que yo para con los míos soy bastante sobre protectora – explicó. – Cuando me entere de lo de Tanya lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue ir a arrancarle esa cabellera rubia que tiene, y créeme, casi lo hice. Sólo que ella habló rápido y me explicó las razones por lo que lo había hecho.

- Actuó mal – interviene.

- Lo sé. Pero Bella, si mi marido actuase de la misma forma que Edward en aquella época, creo que muchas de nosotras habríamos hecho lo mismo.

- Disculpa que no coincida contigo. A mí no se me habría ocurrido engañar a mi marido si se pasa el día trabajando… – vi que iba a hablar así que añadí molesta – y menos con su mejor amigo – la cara de Alice se frunció en una mueca de dolor y apartó la mirada de mí.

Quizás me había pasado…

- Tienes razón – susurró unos segundos después. – No sé por qué tu matrimonio se acabó, tal vez no todos actuamos de la misma manera, pero comprendo los motivos de Tanya para hacer lo que hizo y no me enorgullezco de ello, pero ella también sufría y…

- Alice – le corté.

No quería seguir escuchando excusas de la situación de la ex de Edward para cometer ese error.

- No te lo tomes a mal, pero no me interesa en absoluto lo que le pasase a… Tanya por la cabeza para hacer lo que hizo. Yo ni en mis peores días con Edward, jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza engañarlo y menos con su mejor amigo.

Alice boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, la había dejado sin palabras y ni siquiera pensé lo que había dicho, tan rápido como llegó a mi cabeza, lo solté.

Bella uno, Alice… he perdido la cuenta.

- Tienes razón – me miró avergonzada. – Será mejor que dejemos el tema y que nos movamos, Jas… – tosió disimuladamente y corrigió lo que iba a decir. – Edward no creo que tarde mucho en salir.

- Tenia una urgencia, así que he traído mi coche, puedo irme a casa sola – me encogí de hombros antes de levantarme de la silla.

- En ese caso, salgamos de aquí – murmuró.

Me despedí de Alice en la puerta de la cafetería con un simple "adiós" y me fui rumbo a mi coche. Quería llegar a casa, hoy estaba teniendo un día de autentica mierda.

...

_Un par de días más tarde._

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté a Liz desde el salón cuando pasó de largo.

- He quedado con Bree – me contestó asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Genial, estábamos en las vacaciones de primavera y yo me quedaba sola en casa. Edward trabajaba, mi madre estaba por ahí con Esme, mi pequeño estaba con Lilly, E.C., Emmett y Rose por ahí también, Jasper… con Jazz casi ya no podía contar y para la única que me podía hacer compañía, Liz, se iba.

Simplemente genial.

- Si quieres puedo quedarme – sugirió Liz entrando en el salón.

- No, no hace falta, ve y pásalo bien, aprovecha hoy que hace sol – le guiñé un ojo y oculté lo mal que me sentía por quedarme sola en casa con una sonrisa.

Me observó durante unos segundos antes de suspirar.

- Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, incluso si necesitas que venga a casa, no dudes en llamarme mamá.

- Gracias – le sonreí ahora con sinceridad.

Se acercó a mí, besó mi mejilla y se fue… dejándome con el silencio de la casa.

Tenia que mover mi culo de ese sofá, necesitaba salir de casa, iría a cualquier lado, no importaba cual, pero no podía quedarme en casa y lamentarme por quedarme sola. Así que con un entusiasmo renovado, levanté el culo y la prominente barriga del sofá y caminé hacia la puerta de casa para ponerme el abrigo y salir de allí.

Conduje el coche hasta el centro comercial, aparqué en el hueco casi más lejano que había en todo el parking respecto a la puerta – esto estaba lleno – y entré. Me recorrí cada pasillo de arriba abajo, mirando escaparates, sintiendo envidia por algunos de los modelos que los maniquís tenia sobre su cuerpo ya que a mí eso ya no me valdría en bastante tiempo. Enamorándome de la ropa de bebé que había en algunas tiendas. Suspirando cada vez que veía a una feliz pareja de la mano o dándose un simple beso y sintiéndome sola cada vez que veía a una familia con sus hijos pasando el tiempo juntos.

- Lo siento – me disculpé con la persona con la que me había chocado en uno de los abarrotados pasillos del centro comercial por estar mirando uno de los escaparates.

Ambas nos miramos con una disculpa pintada sobre nuestro rostro. Aunque el rostro de Tanya pasó de eso a uno de dolor al ver mi barriga y yo automáticamente me tensé.

- No miraba por donde iba – le dije para que mirara mi rostro y no mi tripa.

- Yo… yo también lo siento, estaba tan perdida como tú mirando – hizo un ademán con su cabeza señalándome el escaparate de la tienda.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos. No sé en qué estaría pensando ella, pero yo estaba trazando un plan de huida lo más rápido que mi mente podía.

- ¿Quieres… quieres ir a tomar algo?

Miré a Tanya sorprendida por su invitación. Lo último que me esperaba de ella es que me invitase a tomar algo, a que quisiera estar en mi presencia.

Abrí la boca para negarme, pero ella fue más rápida.

- No pareces tener buena cara. Quizás… quizás necesites descansar un poco.

Bien, ahora es cuando tenia un debate interno. Era cierto que no me encontraba muy bien, sentía como si estuviese perdiendo fuerza, como si estuviese muy cansada. Tenía hambre, siempre tenia hambre, eso no era nada nuevo…

- Si no quieres lo entenderé – interrumpió mi debate interno.

- No – negué con la cabeza. – Es sólo que…

- Ya – volvió a interrumpirme. – Entiendo que te sientas un poco… _violenta _con la situación – asentí en acuerdo con ella. – Sólo un café, nada más. Una pequeña charla – me sonrió.

Joder…

¿Qué hago?

Y ahora nos encontrábamos las dos, sentadas en una mesa apartada de unas de las muchas cafeterías que había en el centro comercial. Las dos calladas con un vaso de refresco cada una. Estábamos sumidas en un silencio muy incomodo. Y yo, cada vez me encontraba peor. No sé qué ocurría, pero me sentía un tanto mareada.

- No… – interrumpió nuestro silencio, cosa que agradecí. – No sé qué decir exactamente.

- No tienes por qué decir nada.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos las dos aquí sentadas? – inquirió en un susurro sin mirarme.

Eso quería yo saber…

- Tú querías… charlar – me encogí de hombros.

- Sí – asintió mirándome. – Pero creía que esto iba a ser más fácil.

- La vida no es fácil – musité antes de pegar un trago a mi bebida.

- Oh, no, no lo es – concordó con una leve sonrisa. – Para mí nunca lo fue – murmuró apartando la mirada de mí. – Desde que conocí a Edward cuando estuvo saliendo con Rosalie… – me atraganté en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca con el contenido que tenia en la mía. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, la miré boquiabierta sin saber que decir, y ella, ella me miraba como si lo que me acababa de confesar no hubiese sido un secreto de alto estado. – ¿No… no sabías que él y ella… – negué con la cabeza rotundamente sin darle tiempo a que acabara de finalizar esa pregunta.

¿Edward y Rosalie juntos?

Edward…

No, Rosalie… iba a tener que contarme muchas cosas.

- Olvida lo que te he dicho – apartó la mirada de mí.

¿Olvidarlo?

Estaba loca, eso ya no iba a poder olvidarlo. En estos momentos estaba deseando tener frente a frente a mi rubia _amiga_.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos para casa, se hace tarde – se levantó rápidamente de la silla dejando la mitad de su bebida en el vaso. – E.C. y Tony estarán al llegar a casa y… – dejé de escucharla, solamente acabé mi bebida de un trago y me levanté igual de rápido que ella. Ganándome un mareo. – Más despacio – dijo acercándose a mí. – ¿Estás bien? – negué con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. Mi voz se había perdido, igual que mi cabeza y no hacía más que encontrarme por momentos cada vez peor. – Estas demasiado pálida – observó. – Vamos a tomar el aire – agarró mi brazo derecho y tras dejar unos pocos billetes sobre la mesa, salimos de la cafetería.

Caminamos en silencio, yo estaba confusa con lo que me había soltado en esa simple frase y jodidamente mal. Sentía mucho calor, sudaba como si estuviésemos en pleno verano a cuarenta grados bajo el sol. Mis piernas temblaban y apenas podía caminar. Mis brazos no tenían fuerza.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a la puerta de la salida, la cual nos separaba de la calle cuando sentí un dolor punzante en mi barriga. Yo no entendía de medicina, pero sí de contracciones, y esta era como si hubiese sido la más jodida de las contracciones. Había atravesado mi tripa de lado a lado, mis pies automáticamente se detuvieron, mi espalda se arqueó hacia delante, mi mano libre fue a parar a mi barriga y un gemido de dolor lastimero abandonó mis labios.

- ¡Bella! – gritó Tanya a mi lado intentando sostenerme hasta que mis ojos, sin mi permiso, se cerraron y caí en la más profunda oscuridad.

* * *

Hola! esta vez no me he retrasado mucho :D dos semanitas nada más!. No os podéis quejar ;)

Sé que este capítulo me ha salido un poco más corto que de costumbre, pero lo tenia montado en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, y ha salido esto.

Con poco más que deciros... muchas gracias por vuestras palabras de aliento, favoritos, alertas y demases, sobretodo por leerme aunque tarde en actualizar.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. ¿Qué hará Tanya con Bella? y ¿qué hablará Bella con Rose... proximámente? um...

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Un abrazoooo


	42. Capítulo 42

Capítulo 42

**Edward POV**

Sentí que vibraba el teléfono móvil en el segundo cajón del escritorio, abrí para ver de quien se trataba. Cuando vi el nombre de Tanya en la pantalla lo ignoré cerrando el cajón y me levanté para ir en busca de mi padre, no me apetecía hablar con Tanya, sabía que me iba a llevar más tiempo del que tenía y lo quería emplear en hablar con mi padre.

Bajé a urgencias donde sabía que él estaría para poder hablar.

- Dr. Cullen, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? – siempre que estaba en el hospital me dirigía a mi padre por su apellido y por doctor, a pesar de que él no hiciese lo mismo.

- No puedo Edward. Esperan que revise una herida para ver si intervenirla o no.

- Serán sólo dos minutos – supliqué.

- Ahora no – volvió a decir sin parar de andar.

Lo agarré del brazo y lo eché a un lado, a un pasillo en el que transitaba poca gente, justo al lado de la puerta por la que entraban las urgencias. Mi padre me miró sorprendido y enfadado. Sabía que estaba actuando mal, pero si no conseguía hablar con él ahora, no tendría otro momento.

- ¿Qué…

- Dos minutos – le pedí entre dientes, interrumpiéndolo.

Quería… tenía que hablar con él respecto a mis _vacaciones. _Bella estaba a punto de ser salir de cuentas y quería estar ahí para ella, cien por cien libre de cargos.

Mi padre esperó pacientemente un par de minutos mientras ordenaba mis ideas. Y cuando fui a abrir la boca, la puerta de urgencias se abrió de forma apresurada.

- Mujer de treinta y cuatro años, embarazada de casi treinta seis semanas, se desmayó en el centro comercial, antes de romper aguas. Lleva algo más de veinte minutos inconsciente.

- Llévala al box dos – dijo Kate.

Aparté la mirada de mi padre y miré hacía la puerta. Mis ojos primero se fijaron en unos ojos que conocía muy bien, fruncí el ceño y Tanya me miró entre temerosa y dolida. ¿Qué hacía Tanya aquí?

Aparté la mirada de ella y miré a Kate, ella me estaba dando la espalda. Deslicé los ojos hacía la camilla y fue cuando la vi. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y salí a la carrera, olvidándome de mi padre y de lo que tenía que hablar con él.

- ¡Bella! – alcé la voz cuando llegué a su altura y cogí su mano. – ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – miré a Kate.

- Estábamos en el centro comercial y de repente se cayó al suelo – respondió Tanya.

- Esta de parto – dijo Kate. – La voy a revisar en el box dos a ver como se encuentra – la camilla no había parado su recorrido hasta que entró en el box. – Será mejor que esperes fuera.

- ¡No! – rugí. – Me quedo.

- Déjame revisarla y cuando acabe te aviso – sugirió Kate.

- No – repetí.

Kate me miró durante unos segundos, hasta que al final con un suspiro, se dio por vencida.

- Sigue inconsciente, ayudarme a moverla – le pidió a un par de enfermeras y un celador que estaban ahí.

Me situé al lado de Bella, cogí su mano y apoyé mi frente sobre la suya cuando estuvo acomodada en otra camilla.

- Despierta amor, por favor despierta – susurré.

Kate comenzó a revisarla una vez colocada. Estuvo unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, y Bella seguía sin abrir los ojos, hasta que por fin, cuando me iba a separar de su frente sus ojos comenzaron abrirse poco a poco.

- ¿Edward? – musitó casi sin voz.

- Shh – puse un dedo sobre sus labios. – No hables cariño.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – ignoró lo que le dije a lo que yo rodé los ojos. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Bella – la llamó Kate, me aparté de su frente y la miramos. – Estas en el hospital y estas de parto – Bella asintió con la cabeza lentamente. – Te desmayaste – continuó. - ¿Tengo toda tu atención? – fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta, Bella asintió de nuevo. Tenía su atención y la mía. – Está bien – suspiró. – No podrá ser un parto natural, vamos a hacerte una cesárea de urgencia… - dejé de escucharla.

¿De urgencia?

¿Por qué?

¿Qué iba mal?

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a centrarme en ella. Si hubiese prestado atención habría escuchado el por qué de la situación.

- Vamos a subirte ahora a quirófano, el bebé esta en una muy mala posición y tenemos que hacerlo ya.

- ¿A qué esperas? – le pregunté furioso.

Escuchar que el bebé estaba…

- Están preparando el quirófano – Kate cortó mis pensamientos.

Bella apretó mi mano, miré su cara, estaba horrorizada. Pegué de nuevo mi frente a la suya.

- No va a ocurrir nada amor, yo voy a estar ahí – una pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

- Vamos – anunció Kate.

Caminé a su lado aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Cuando salimos del box vi a Tanya en el pasillo, aun con el rostro un tanto desencajado.

- Ahora vengo – anuncié separando mi mano de la de Bella. – No tardo.

Me acerqué a Tanya en unas pocas zancadas.

- ¿Se… se… encuentra bien? – tartamudeó.

- Sí, al menos de momento. Kate ha dicho que le va a hacer una cesárea, sé que no ha dicho con total claridad cómo está la situación, la conozco y se ha callado algo importante. Tanya – suspiré, quería agradecerle… bueno, aun no sabía porque tenia que agradecerle.

¿Qué hacían ellas dos juntas?

- Lo siento, Edward. Yo… yo no… no puedo, me voy – se giró y salió a paso apresurado hacia la salida, no me dio tiempo a decir nada más. Antes de que se diera la vuelta vi como un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Corrí hasta el ascensor donde estaba Bella, Kate, una enfermera y el celador, y entré en él justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas de éste. Agarré de nuevo su mano y besé su frente. Llegamos poco después al quirófano, ya estaba todo listo para la intervención a excepción de Kate y del cirujano que se tenían que lavar las manos. Aproveché ese momento, para dejar que preparasen a Bella y me acerqué a Kate para hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué no nos has dicho ahí abajo? – fui directo al grano.

- El bebé está a punto de enrollarse con el cordón en el cuello, hay que sacarlo ya – no apartó la mirada de sus manos mientras las frotaba a conciencia con la pastilla de jabón.

- Joder – tiré de mis cabellos, completamente nervioso.

No quería que nada pasase.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – dijo muy convencida.

- Eso espero Kate – iba a salir de allí pero la voz de Kate me detuvo.

- Pregúntale a Bella si va a querer anestesia local o general.

Antes de volver a quirófano y enfundarme en una bata esterilizada, me quedé en el pasillo, tenia que serenarme un poco. Esto tenia que ser coser y cantar… esperaba que así fuese. No podía creer que esto estuviese pasando, Bella y yo queríamos un parto natural, sin riesgos, esperábamos por un parto natural. Y el bebé… el bebé, por todos los medios logré no saber el sexo por Bella y ahora… ¡dios! Tenia que dejar de pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si todo saliese mal… tenia que pensar en positivo, por mí bien, por el de Bella y por la personita que íbamos a tener en común.

Era una cesárea, se habían hecho millones de veces.

Me coloqué la bata y el protector de los zapatos, me acerqué a Bella y cogí su mano temblorosa, su rostro mostraba miedo al igual que sus ojos.

- Tranquila amor – susurré en su oído.

- Tengo miedo – confesó en el mismo tono de voz que había empleado yo.

- Lo sé, pero todo saldrá bien – besé su sien y la miré a los ojos. – Me ha preguntado Kate si vas a querer anestesia local o general.

- No… yo… no… - coloqué mi dedo índice en sus labios silenciándola.

- Shhh. ¿Quieres ver al precioso bebé que vas a traer al mundo nada más nacer? – pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- Sí.

- Entonces será anestesia local – besé sus labios dejando los míos sobre los suyos unos segundos, dejando que ella respondiera al beso, hasta que puso los labios tensos. Me separé de ella y la miré con temor. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me… me duele – gimió llevándose la mano a la tripa. – Mucho – añadió entre dientes.

Busqué con la mirada a Kate y al cirujano que justo entraban por la puerta. Ella me miró al mismo tiempo antes de mirar el monitor que mostraba las constantes vitales de Bella y el bebé. Frunció el ceño y se giro para decirle algo al oído al cirujano. Hice el amago de ir a donde ellos para saber que ocurría, pero la mano de Bella me lo impidió.

- No te vayas, no me dejes sola – me pidió cuando me fijé en ella.

- Comencemos – escuché la voz del anestesista. – Señorita Swan – la llamó tras mirar una carpeta que tenia en la mano. – Por lo que veo no eres alérgica a nada – Bella lo miraba y asentía sin soltar mi mano. – Bien – miró a Kate unos segundos y después se centró en Bella. - ¿Quieres la epidural o prefieres anestesia general?

- Epidural – dije antes que ella.

- En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder.

Me centré en los ojos de Bella, en su profunda mirada mientras preparaban todo para la intervención. Quería perderme en esos ojos chocolates que me habían enamorado, dejar que el tiempo transcurriera deprisa y estar ya instalados en casa con nuestro bebé en brazos. Escuché a lo lejos como Kate me decía que iban a empezar con todo, yo solamente asentí sin dejar de mirar los vidriosos ojos de mi… mujer.

Mi mujer, que bien sonaba.

Bella tampoco apartaba la mirada de mí. A veces hacía gestos con los labios, gestos graciosos, supongo que algo sentiría por la zona baja de su cuerpo, no estaba seguro de ello, tampoco quise preguntarle.

No sé exactamente el tiempo que transcurrió, no escuchaba ninguna voz, no estaba centrado en nada más que en ella. Mi mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de ese quirófano. Sólo estuve de regreso cuando una enfermera agarró mi hombro y me giró.

- ¿Quieres cortarle el cordón al bebé? – me sonrió enseñándome todos sus dientes.

- Claro – le sonreí de igual manera antes de girarme a donde Bella. – Mi amor, ya esta, ya ha acabado, ya esta con nosotros – besé castamente sus labios antes de añadir. – Ahora te lo traigo para que lo veas.

Me aparté de ella tras besar su mano y caminé detrás de la enfermera hasta donde estaba mi… redoble de tambores… mi pequeña.

Sonreí como un gilipollas al verla tan pequeña, tan bonita, tan… ella.

Mi madre no se iba a creer que fuese una niña, ni ella ni nadie, yo pensé que solamente sabia hacer niños, pero no, estaba totalmente equivocado. Ahí estaba ella, llorando a todo pulmón a la espera de que le cortara el cordón umbilical. La enfermera me tendió las tijeras y sin esperar más, lo hice. Quería cogerla y acercársela a Bella para que viera nuestra hermosa creación. La limpiaron y me la entregaron, la cogí con la misma sonrisa de estúpido y caminé hacia Bella que no apartaba la mirada de mí. Regresé a mi burbuja en el que sólo estábamos nosotros dos y nuestra pequeña.

- Mira amor – la coloqué en su pecho. – Te presento a… - ¡espera!, yo no sabía su nombre. - ¿Qué nombre habías pensado por si era niña? – inquirí ansioso por saberlo.

- ¿Es… es una… niña? – tartamudeó mientras lloraba.

- Sí – le contesté a la vez que dejaba que una solitaria lágrima escapase de mi ojo derecho.

Estaba más que emocionado.

- Mi pequeña – susurró besando su cabecita.

- El nombre amor – insistí.

- Es… es… - miré a Bella extrañado por el tono de voz que estaba empleando, parecía como si le faltase fuerza. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos… sus ojos se pusieron blancos hasta que sus parpados se cerraron.

Cogí a la niña de su pecho al ver como sus brazos caían a cada lado de su cuerpo y antes de ladrar.

- ¡Kate! ¿Qué le está pasando? – una enfermera cogió la niña de mis brazos a la vez que Kate llegaba a mi lado.

- Será mejor que esperes fuera, Edward – cogió mi brazo y trató de empujarme.

- No – aparté su agarre bruscamente.

- Ha perdido mucha sangre, esta inconsciente, hemos pedido sangre, aun esta suturándola, se le ha complicado y… - dejé de escucharla, me aparté de ella y me acerqué a Bella.

Apoyé mi frente sobre la suya y susurré sobre sus labios.

- No me dejes amor, lucha por lo que más quieras, lucha, no me dejes – cerré los ojos y me mantuve ahí.

**Bella POV**

Estaba teniendo unos de los mejores profundos sueños que jamás había tenido en mi vida. En él, estaba Edward, Seth, Liz, Tony, E.C., mi pequeña y yo. Todos felices mientras celebrábamos el décimo sexto cumpleaños de Seth. Estábamos todos reunidos alrededor de una tarta enorme, y justo cuando Seth estaba a punto de soplar las velas para apagarlas…

El sueño cambió.

Ahora estábamos sólo Edward y yo, en nuestra habitación, él haciéndome reír por alguna ocurrencia estúpida y yo riendo porque era igual de tonta que él, hasta que me silenció con un beso abrasador. Y cuando más interesante se estaba poniendo la cosa…

El sueño volvió a cambiar y esta vez reconocí el lugar casi sin haber mirado a mí alrededor, aunque no había mucho que mirar. Al final de aquel oscuro túnel había una luz, una luz muy brillante. Aquí ya había estado yo hace unos años, cuando mi pequeña Marie falleció. Estaba en el mismo lugar que cuando ella nació. Siempre dijeron que cuando estabas ahí dentro lo mejor era no acercarse a la luz. Pero a mí, a mí me estaba llamando a gritos y yo, por más que intentara ignorarlo, quería ir hacia allí y ser libre de tanta presión por fin. Estaba segura de que volvería a ver a mi pequeña. Di un paso hacia adelante y luego otro, y luego otro y así hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de la luz casi para ser absorbida por ella. Un par de pasos más y estaría… _dentro_.

No tuve que debatirme mucho entre si cruzar la luz o no, estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo, quería volver a ver a mi pequeña, pero la decisión de cruzar la _línea_ quedó muy al fondo de mi cabeza en cuanto escuché su voz.

_- No me dejes amor, lucha por lo que más quieras, lucha, no me dejes._

Edward…

No podía hacerle esto a él. No se lo hice a Jake cuando también tuve la oportunidad, no podía hacérselo a Edward. Lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo, además, ahora teníamos una nueva vida en común y entre nosotros. Tenía que luchar por ellos como luché hace mucho tiempo por Jake, Liz y Seth.

Miré una última vez a aquella luz y eché a correr todo lo que pude hacia el lado oscuro de aquel túnel. Por más que corriera y la luz se alejara muy lentamente de mí, parecía que no me movía del lugar. Esto se me estaba haciendo eterno hasta que por fin…

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, no sé si fue inmediatamente en cuanto escuché su voz o pasaron segundos, minutos u horas, sentía el cuerpo cansado y dolorido. Alcé la mano y me froté los ojos, la luz de la habitación me hacia la tarea difícil de mantenerlos abiertos.

- ¿Bella? – escuché esa voz aterciopelada que me volvía loca al lado de mi oreja izquierda.

Intenté hablar, pero no encontré mi voz. Intenté aclarar mi garganta, pero la tenia demasiado seca, solo conseguí que me doliese.

- Espera amor – volví a abrir mis parpados, esta vez la luz era menos dolorosa. – Toma un poco de agua – le pegué un pequeño sorbo al vaso de agua con su ayuda. Sabía que tenía que expulsar de mi cuerpo la anestesia antes de poder beber algo, por eso agradecí que Edward me hubiese dejado mojar al menos mis labios y mi boca para aliviar la sequedad de mi garganta.

- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? – musité.

- Me diste un buen susto – sonrió a medias antes de besar castamente mis labios.

Ignoré lo que me había dicho y me centré en lo realmente importante.

- ¿Dónde esta… dónde…

- Ella está bien – me interrumpió.

- Quiero verla – le miré suplicante.

- Ahora amor, primero tienen que revisarte – se estiró para apretar el botón que había colgado de un cable a mi otro lado. – Voy a avisar al resto de que ya has despertado.

- ¿A quiénes? – pregunté curiosa por saber quien estaba ahí.

- Todos – me sonrió ampliamente antes de levantarse y acercarse a la puerta. – Ahora mismo vuelvo.

- No tardes – le pedí solamente ya que no me dio tiempo ni a preguntar a quienes todos se refería. Además, no quería quedarme sola mucho tiempo y no quería estar sola cuando viniese la enfermera o quien quiera que viniese a revisarme.

Miré la habitación, no era una habitación normal como la de cualquier lugar del hospital, en esta, había más instrumentos los cuales no sabía para que servían, y muchas más cosas que no había visto en una habitación normal de hospital. Traté de concentrarme en lo que había pasado desde que estuve con Tanya en el centro comercial, pero todo era demasiado borroso y no recordaba ni la mitad. Estaba forzando mi memoria para recordar lo ocurrido cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Kate acompañada de un par de enfermeras.

- Hola – saludó con una sonrisa en sus labios. – ¿Cómo has amanecido? – se acercó a mi lado y miró el monitor que controlaban mis pulsaciones.

- Me duele todo.

- Lo sé, es normal después de lo ocurrido – le dijo algo a una de las enfermeras y se colocó a la altura de mi vientre para comenzar a revisarme.

¿Por qué Edward tardaba tanto?

- Esta afuera esperando y hablando con su padre – me contestó Kate a la pregunta no formulada. La miré con ceño fruncido. – No me mires así, si seguías mirando la puerta como si tu vida dependiese de ello es normal que supiera lo que estabas pensando – explicó. – No le permito la entrada cuando te reviso – añadió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Edward tiende a ser un poquito estresante cuando se trata de ti o de cualquier persona que él quiere – sabía a lo que se refería, así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza y una media sonrisa asomó en mis labios.

Estuvo unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos examinándome hasta que por fin dijo.

- Supongo que quieres ver a la pequeña sin nombre – la miré con una ceja alzada. – No conseguiste decírselo a Edward antes de desmayarte.

- Nadie sabe su nombre – dije en tono bajo.

- Nadie – repitió ella. – Te vamos a cambiar de habitación, te vamos a poner en una más cómoda que esta y tendrás a tu pequeña contigo.

Bien, porque deseaba verla, apenas recordaba nada cuando Edward me la puso sobre el pecho.

- Kate – la llamé. – ¿Qué día es hoy y qué hora es? – le pregunté desconcertada.

- Son las – miró la hora en el busca – nueve menos veinte de la mañana y es día diez.

- Nació el nueve de abril a las ocho y diez de la tarde – añadió Edward entrando a la habitación. – Has estado muchas horas… dormida.

- Sí – asintió Kate con la cabeza. – Demasiadas horas dormida, tú pequeña quiere que su madre la coja en brazos – se acercó a la puerta con las dos enfermeras. – Ahora vengo, voy a ver si esta todo preparado – salió de la habitación dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, aun sentía el cuerpo cansado. Tenía sueño, pero no quería dormir, quería conocer a mi pequeña y…

- Me has dado un susto de muerte – susurró Edward por segunda vez sobre mi rostro antes de besar mi frente.

- Lo siento, no recuerdo nada. ¿Qué ha pasado? – abrí los ojos y miré los suyos.

- Perdiste demasiada sangre y… – crispé el rostro no sabiendo si querer oír todo lo que había pasado o dejarlo ahí. Edward decidió por mí. – No te preocupes ahora por eso, lo que ahora importa es que te pongas sana y volvamos a casa con nuestra pequeña – sonrió y besó castamente mis labios. – Y a todo esto – sonrió aun más. – ¿Qué nombre elegiste? Si mal no recuerdo, si era niña elegías tú el nombre, y aun no me lo has dicho – sonreí al recordar todas las veces que habíamos… _discutido _por culpa de no saber el sexo del bebé.

Cuando fui a decirle cual era el nombre que había elegido para mi pequeña, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Kate, un celador y Carlisle.

- En marcha – dijo el celador después de quitar los frenos de la camilla.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Carlisle andando al lado de la camilla.

- Cansada – suspiré.

- Es normal – me sonrió. – Pero ya verás como cuando veas a la granuja de tu pequeña todo el cansancio se te va a pasar. Aunque pensándolo bien – rodó los ojos antes de añadir. – Con toda la gente que esta en los pasillos y en la habitación a tu espera, no sé si vas a poder descansar mucho con ella.

- ¿Quiénes están? – pregunté curiosa ya que la palabra _todos _era muy…

- Todos – contestaron Kate, Edward y Carlisle a la vez.

Rodé los ojos por la respuesta.

- Desde que les llamé para decirles que estabas aquí, no se han ido. Sólo falta Jasper por venir si no lo ha hecho ya.

El resto del camino hacía la habitación la hicimos en silencio, cosa que agradecí, necesitaba ordenar mi cabeza, mi corazón y relajar mi cuerpo, así que cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el celador hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – pregunté al ver que en la habitación no había nadie.

- En la sala de espera, los he echado antes de subir – contestó Kate. – Primero quiero acomodarte aquí y traerte a tu pequeña para que la conozcas como se merece.

- Sí, yo también quiero volver a verla – dijo Edward. – Sólo la he visto el mismo tiempo que tú, cuando estábamos en el quirófano.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quería verla si no estabas tú presente y despierta – no quise indagar más ahí, no ahora, estaba cansada y para mantener una conversación de ese tipo, necesitaba estar fresca y tener mi cabeza centrada. Porque me dolió un poco que Edward no quisiese ver a la niña si no estaba yo, también era su pequeña. – Quería hacerlo contigo amor – susurró sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Me acomodaron en otra cama más cómoda y después se fueron dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos hasta que Carlisle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzó de nuevo la puerta de la habitación empujando una pequeña cuna transparente que dejó _aparcada_ al lado de mi cama. Edward se acercó a la cuna y cogió a nuestra pequeña y la dejó sobre mi pecho como había hecho en el quirófano después de besar su cabecita.

Era igualita a mí, una réplica de mí cuando era pequeña. Con el pelo chocolate, esos labios, esa nariz, esa carita y…

- Tiene el mismo color que mis ojos – dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado en la cama y besando el tope de mi cabeza. – Al menos de momento, por lo demás, es igualita a ti.

Sus profundos ojos verdes. Me encantaba la mezcla.

- Edward – le llamé alzando el rostro, apartando la mirada de mi pequeña. – Te presento a… – la puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiéndome y por ella entraron todos con una sonrisa en los labios y raramente callados hasta colocarse todos a mi alrededor. Todos a excepción de Jasper.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

- El nombre amor – se impacientó Edward.

Sonreí ampliamente antes de contestar.

- Os presento a Kristen.

* * *

Hola! Antes de nada, sé que es corto, pero porque lo he querido hacer así :P. El capítulo es más largo, pero antes de seguir escribiéndolo, quiero saber que opináis respecto a... bueno, el capítulo en sí y el nombre de la niña. Eso sí, el nombre no va a cambiar, ese será el suyo os guste o no :P. Pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Bella dirá por qué le pone ese nombre, eso si no se me olvida lo que tengo pensado antes de ponerme a escribir jajaja. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, me ha costado mucho tiempo escribirlo y muchos minutos investigar en google sobre embarazos y cesáreas complejas, entre otras muchas cosas. Y si hay alguna doctora que me haya leído y crea que lo escrito no es posible o real... LO SIENTO! jajaja. Es lo que mi cabeza crea y hago todo lo que puedo para que sea todo lo real posible.

Antes de agradeceros los pocos reviews que estoy teniendo últimamente :(... os voy a recomendar un fic que estoy leyendo y que me parece bueno a pesar de los pocos reviews que esta recibiendo. Os recomiendo que la leáis, es de Lux . com (recordad sin espacios) se titula "sus errores, nuestra fortuna", la podéis encontrar en mis favoritos. Os dejo la URL: (también sin espacios)

www . fanfiction. net / s / 7373077 / 1 / Sus _ errores _ nuestra _ fortuna

Y ahora sí, gracias a todas las que aun me leéis y perdéis unos segundos de vuestro apreciado tiempo libre en dejarme un comentario e incluso en molestaros en leerme a pesar de que tardo un _pelin_ en actualizar. Por vuestras alertas, favoritos y por sobretodo tenerme paciencia y esperar a que actualice :D.

Un abrazo enorme, nos leemos pronto ^^

Por cierto, la fecha del nacimiento de la niña lo he hecho queriendo jajaja :D


	43. Capítulo 43

Capítulo 43

**Bella POV**

- ¿Kristen? – preguntaron todos a la vez.

Asentí con la cabeza mirando a todos los de mi alrededor hasta que mis ojos cayeron en mi madre.

- ¿Kristen? – preguntó en tono bajo y acercándose a la cama mientras parpadeaba varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

- Sí mamá. Kristen – repetí con una sonrisa en mis labios.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… - el nudo que sentía en la garganta me impidió darle mis razones. Tomé una bocanada larga de aire y traté de tranquilizarme. Cuando sentí que el nudo era más pequeño hablé. – Porque mi otra pequeña – cerré los ojos un par de segundos por su recuerdo, – le puse el nombre de la abuela Marie, la cual conocí y a mi pequeña no tuve la suerte de conocerla. Así que decidí que ya que no conocí a tu madre, a la abuela Kristen, esta vez quería conocer a mi pequeña – a mamá se le comenzaron a caer un par de solitarias lágrimas por las mejillas. – Es algo ilógico, pero no podían arrebatarme dos personas de mi familia con el mismo nombre sin que yo llegara a conocerlas – añadí.

Era un poco loco lo que acababa de decir, pero yo quería verlo así. Haber conocido a la abuela Marie y no a mi pequeña me dolió en el alma, así que ya que no conocí a la abuela Kristen, quería llegar a conocer a mi nueva pequeña.

- Gracias cielo – sonrió dulcemente y se acercó todo lo que pudo a mí para besar mi mejilla. – Es una niña preciosa – acarició suavemente la mejilla de la niña con su mano antes de inclinarse y besar su frente.

Miré los ojos de mi pequeña mientras los demás hablaban entre ellos, estaba muy cansada, quería dormir un poco. Estuvieron un rato más de visita, con Kristen de brazos en brazos, todos la mimaban y le decían cosas hermosas.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya – dijo mi madre colocando a Kristen sobre mi pecho. – Esta pequeña tiene hambre y tú tienes que descansar – alzó la mano y colocó un mechón de mi cabello tras la oreja.

- Sí, será lo mejor – le apoyó Esme tras mirar el reloj de su muñeca. – Es más tarde de lo que creía – frunció el ceño.

Todos se acercaron para despedirse de Kristen y de mí con besos y con un _"hasta mañana"._ Mamá se encargaría de Liz y Seth mientras estuviera en el hospital. Mis pequeños se habían alegrado que todo hubiese salido bien, dentro de lo que cabía, ya que Edward aprovechó el momento cuando los jóvenes de la familia se fueron con Emmett a la cafetería para contarme más detalladamente lo que había sucedido en el parto. Me asusté, como para no hacerlo, pero él se encargó de que volviese a mi estado de tranquilidad diciéndome que todo había pasado ya. Tony y E.C. también se lo tomaron bien, al que más temía por su reacción era al pequeño E.C., pero me sorprendió cuando estuvo parte de la tarde a mi lado en la cama observando como Kristen iba de brazo en brazo.

Cuando Edward, Kristen y yo nos quedamos solos en la habitación, aparté la parte de arriba del pijama que llevaba, después aparté la tela del sujetador y acerqué a Kristen a mi pecho para que comiera. Era su hora y ya había empezado a llorar unos minutos atrás.

- Es una hermosa imagen – alcé el rostro para mirar a Edward que me observaba con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Acércate – le pedí palmeando el pequeño hueco de la cama que había a mi lado izquierdo.

Se acomodó a mi lado pasando su brazo por detrás de mi cabeza, sentándose en el pequeño hueco y alzó los pies hasta dejarlos sobre la cama. Besó mi sien y suspiró.

- Así que, Kristen.

- Sí – asentí con la cabeza sin mirarle, tenia miedo a hacerlo, quizás no le gustaba el nombre que había elegido. – Edward…

- Me parece perfecto – me interrumpió. Suspiré aliviada. Agarró mi mentón y alzó mi cara para que lo mirara. – Me gusta – sonrió antes de besar suavemente mis labios.

- Me alegro – sonreí y me centré en mi pequeña comiendo.

Las sensaciones de darle el pecho no habían cambiado nada desde Seth, era tan grandiosa como hace años.

- Edward – le llamé cuando acabamos de acomodar a la pequeña en la cuna.

- Dime – respondió acomodándose a mi lado en la estrecha cama.

- ¿Sabes algo de Jazz? – le pregunté dolida.

Que no hubiese venido en todo el día me había sentado mal… mal no, peor que mal. Lo quería como si fuera mi hermano y que no haya dado señales…

- No – musitó. – Le he llamado unas cuantas veces pero no coge el teléfono.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos fuertemente, tratando así que las lágrimas se quedaran en mis ojos.

- Le habrá surgido algo – abrí lentamente los ojos y parpadeé varias veces para alejar las lágrimas. – Ya vendrá – susurró besando el tope de mi cabeza. – Ahora duerme cariño, ha sido un día muy duro.

No añadí nada, no dije nada más, solamente me acomodé mejor en la cama con mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward y cerré los ojos a la espera de que el cansancio que tenia, me durmiera.

…

Me desperté al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba suavemente. La claridad del día asomaba por entre las rendijas de la persiana. Me froté los ojos e intenté que se acomodaran a la oscuridad. Busqué a tientas la cunita de Kristen para acercarla a la cama, cuando la localicé la acerqué todo lo que pude y acaricié su pequeño rostro con mi dedo índice.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Edward asomó por ella.

- ¿Ya estas despierta? – me preguntó en un susurro cuando vio que me fijé en él.

- Sí – susurré.

- Ahora vuelvo – volvió a susurrar.

- No tardes – regresé a acariciar el rostro de mi pequeña durante unos minutos más, hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir de par en par y por ella entraron Edward y Alice.

¿Qué hacía tan temprano aquí?

- Buenos días – susurró sin separarse de su hermano.

- Hola – le dije en el mismo tono de voz.

- Hora de desayunar – dijo Edward levantando la persiana, provocando que mis ojos se cerraran de golpe por culpa de la claridad.

- ¡Edward! – bramé tapándome la cara con las manos.

- Lo siento.

Estuve unos segundos con las manos sobre el rostro, intentando que mis ojos se abrieran sin que se dañaran.

- ¿Estás bien? – las manos de Edward apartaron las mías y besó mis ojos con un casto beso, primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho. - ¿Mejor?

Rodé los ojos aun sin abrirlos, si pensaba que por darme dos besitos los iba a conseguir a abrir… la llevaba clara.

Estuve un rato más del mismo modo, hasta que perezosamente, mis ojos se acomodaron a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Gracias a dios… ¡tenía hambre!

- A desayunar – anunció Edward colocando sobre mis piernas una bandeja.

- Gracias – le sonreí.

Estaba en medio de mi desayuno, cuando Alice, que parecía que tenia un muelle en el culo, saltó de su lugar y con una sonrisa deslumbrante que jamás me había dirigido a mí, dijo:

- No pude evitarlo y le compré esto – colocó una bolsa sobre la cama a mis pies y la abrió para sacar un vestidito rosa de bebé.

Me quedé embobada mirando el vestido con una galleta a medio camino hacia mi boca, era precioso.

- También le compré esto – se giró para sacar una chaquetita de la misma bolsa y enseñármela.

Cuando la colocó a la altura de mis ojos, sonaron unos suaves golpes en la puerta, y tras un segundo de espera, ésta se abrió y por ella entraron Jazz y… ¿María?... agarrados de la mano.

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender… nada de lo que mis ojos veían.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Alice se giraba para mirar a los recién llegados y como de sus manos caía la chaqueta y su cara se ponía blanca como la cal. Y todo sucedió muy deprisa.

Alice se giró hacia su hermano y le mandó una mirada que yo no supe descifrar pero que al parecer Edward sí y después salió como un huracán de la habitación.

El rostro de Jasper se crispó y sus ojos se volvieron tristes, María miraba todo desde su posición sin comprender porque Alice había salido corriendo de allí, y bueno, yo tampoco llegaba a comprenderlo del todo.

Edward rugió en dirección a Jazz, él se encogió en su posición y me miró con una disculpa en su mirada.

- Ahora vengo – susurró Edward en mi oído antes de plantarme un beso en la frente y salir por la puerta.

Ignoré a Jasper como había planeado hacer en cuanto lo viera, no se había dignado siquiera a llamar para ver que tal todo y como estaba mi pequeña. Me había dolido… y esto no se me iba a olvidar fácilmente.

Kristen comenzó a llorar, me acomodé en la cama apartando la bandeja de mis piernas y la cogí de la cuna para acunarla en mi pecho.

- Sé que tienes hambre cariño, espera un momento y desayunamos – susurré antes de besar su frente.

La acomodé mejor para sacar el pecho derecho del pijama y comencé a darle de mamar. Jazz apartó la mirada de mí mientras hacía eso, en cambio, María se quedó anonadada mirando la escena.

- Buenos días – dijo antes de acercarse a mi lado para mirar mejor a la niña. – Antes no he tenido la oportunidad de saludar.

- Hola – le saludé mirándola. Ella no tenia la culpa de que Jazz…

- Hola – dijo mi rubio "_amigo_" mirándome desde la distancia.

Le ignoré.

- Bella – me llamó al ver que ni siquiera había alzado el rostro para mirarlo. – Bella – llamó otra vez acercándose a mi lado. – Es hermosa – susurró alargando la mano y acariciando su mejilla. - ¿No me vas a hablar? – preguntó por mi silencio.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza débilmente.

- Voy a ir a por un café – dijo María de repente. - ¿Queréis algo? – negué con la cabeza y Jasper le contestó que no.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio después de que María saliese por la puerta. No se apartó de mi lado, solamente sentí que miraba hacia otro lado cuando cambié a Kristen de pecho.

- ¿Cómo… cómo se llama? – inquirió tímidamente.

- Desconfianza – le contesté mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Ahora creía entender porque Alice había salido así de la habitación, después de recordar como Rose, mi otra "_amiga_" rubia le preguntase que tenia con su cuñada. No hacía falta ser muy lista para sumar uno más uno. Estaba claro que Tanya no sería la cuñada de la que hablaba Rose, así que sólo quedaba Alice y…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Miré como Kristen comía para tranquilizarme lo justo y no reventar y gritarle cuatro cosas. Acababa de parir, me dolía la cicatriz de la cirugía, tenia a mi pequeña en brazos y estábamos en un hospital, y a eso había que añadirle que no me iba a poder mover con facilidad para poder calmar mis nervios con una pequeña caminata por la habitación. Inspiré unas cuantas veces y eché el aire lentamente por la boca, todo, antes de mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

- Podrías haber confiado en mí para decirme que has… que tienes… que… ¡lo que sea que haya pasado entre tú y Alice! – bramé pillándolo por sorpresa. – Pensé que confiabas en mi – aparté la mirada y sequé furiosamente las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por mis mejillas con mi mano libre, la que no sostenía a Kristen.

- Ambos decidimos llevarlo en… secreto – musitó aturdido.

- ¿Y qué? – volví a mirarlo. – Soy Bella, Jazz. Pensé que entre tú y yo no había secretos – le dije dolida.

- No los hay.

- ¡¿Cómo que no? – alcé un pelín la voz. - ¿Desde cuándo llevas con María? – su rostro se volvió a crispar como hace unos minutos cuando vio a Alice. Sabía que entre él y María podría haber algo, pero que estuviese jugando a dos bandas… – No hace falta que me contestes Jazz – aparté la mirada de él. – Ya no te reconozco – musité.

- ¿Ya no me reconoces? – inquirió sorprendido. - ¡¿No me reconoces? – alzó la voz. Lo miré asombrada y asustada, Jasper no me había gritado nunca. – Yo a ti no te reconozco Bella. Desde que llegamos aquí no te reconozco. ¡Joder! – tiró de su rubia melena nervioso. – Te tiraste a un hombre casado y lo seguiste haciendo hasta que se acabó su matrimonio – eso no lo iba a permitir.

- ¡Su matrimonio ya estaba acabado! – bramé.

- ¡Da igual! Tú jamás fuiste así. Nunca pensé que pudieses ir detrás de hombre casado.

- ¡Perdona por haberme enamorado del hombre inadecuado! – exclamé irónica. – No lo tenia en mi agenda, ¿sabes? ¡No tenia planeado enamorarme de él! – bramé. – Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho – volví a secar mis lágrimas y acomodé mejor a la niña. – ¿Qué más te da a ti lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer con mi vida? – inquirí más para mí misma, pero Jasper me escuchó.

- ¿Enserio estas preguntándote eso? – preguntó sorprendido. – ¿De verdad te estas haciendo esa pregunta? – evité mirarlo, sabía que me derrumbaría si lo hacía. – No me puedo creer que digas eso, ¡no puedo creerlo! – sentí como se revolvió nervioso en su lugar. De repente, situó su mano bajo mi barbilla y alzó mi rostro para que lo mirara. – Creí que te conocía – dijo acongojado. – ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

- No has confiado en mí – le contesté antes de sorber mis mocos. – Siempre me contabas todo, en Forks me contabas todo. ¿Qué te ha pasado? – cerré los ojos un momento. – ¿Por qué no me has contado lo de María? – volví a cerrarlos. – ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de Alice? – cerré los ojos para evitar mirarlo.

- Lo siento – abrí mis parpados y vi como a Jasper le recorrían las mejillas un par de lágrimas. – Lo siento por todo – se acercó a mí y apoyó su frente en la mía. – De verdad Bells. Perdóname – musitó cerrando los ojos. – Yo… yo no… quería… – suspiró. – Lo siento – volvió a decir derrotado.

Cerré los ojos, apreté a Kristen contra mi pecho y dejé que mis lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas libremente. Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar que no se me escapase el gemido de desconsuelo de mi garganta. Apreté un poco más a la niña contra mi pecho con una mano y con la que me quedaba libre, la alcé para agarrar el cuello de Jasper. Aparté mi frente de la suya y empujé su rostro hacia el hueco de mi cuello. Sentí sus lágrimas mojar mi hombro.

- Lo siento – volvió a susurrar abrazándome como pudo de la cintura.

- No más secretos – le pedí.

- No más secretos – repitió.

Nos quedamos en esa posición durante unos segundos más, después tratamos de que nuestros rostros desencajados por las lágrimas derramadas, regresaran a su estado natural, o al menos que no se vieran tan mal. Después de que Kristen expulsara los aires, la volví a meter en la cunita.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Jazz acariciando la manita de la niña.

- Kristen.

- ¿Cómo tu abuela?

- Sí – le sonreí.

- Es bonito.

- Lo sé – suspiré.

Tras una pequeña charla sobre la pequeña, el parto y todo lo que había pasado, Jasper se preocupó por mi estado, y me masacró a preguntas, de las cuales no sabía responder porque eran temas médicos que yo no comprendía. Cuando acabó de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien conmigo, me contó todo lo que había pasado por su vida y que yo no sabía.

No me sorprendió que él estuviese con María, lo que sí me sorprendió fue saber que le había sido infiel con Alice y que sentía más por la hermana de Edward que por su actual pareja, la cual, había decidido dejar y no había sido capaz.

- Te está manipulando, Jasper – le dije preocupada. – Sabe cómo controlarte y tú se lo permites.

- No sé cómo hacer…

- Simplemente dile que le dejas y te das la vuelta, si te paras a escucharla, hará contigo lo que quiera – Jasper suspiró.

Unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron mi siguiente frase. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y con esa simple mirada, decidimos dejarlo para otro momento. La cabeza de María asomó por la puerta, después de decir si podía pasar, entró cargada con un par de cafés en sus manos.

**Edward POV**

Anduve a toda prisa por los pasillos del hospital en busca de Alice. Iba a colgar a Jasper de los huevos por hacerle esto a mi hermana. ¡Se lo advertí joder! Llegué a la cafetería y miré por todas las mesas. Dudaba que Alice se parara aquí tal y como había salido de la habitación, pero no perdía nada por mirar.

Suspiré y salí de allí, no me quedaba mucho por donde mirar, quizás se había ido a casa… la vibración de mi móvil me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

_Estoy en tu despacho, deja de buscarme por todo el hospital._

Que miedo me daba mi hermana cuando se hacía _eco_ de mis pensamientos sin estar en la misma sala…

Caminé con paso ligero hasta llegar a mi despacho, la puerta estaba cerrada, aun así, podía escuchar los sollozos de Alice que salían desde el interior. No me molesté en tocar la puerta y entré. Alice estaba en una de las sillas sentada con la cara enterrada en sus manos. No paraba de llorar ni de hipar.

Iba a matar a Jasper…

Entré del todo y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, me acerqué hasta donde estaba mi hermana y me agaché para ponerme a su altura. Separé las manos de su rostro lentamente y miré sus mejillas surcadas en lágrimas.

- Alice – musité.

Abrió los ojos y se abalanzó a mi cuello con los brazos abiertos, haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo, yo de culo y ella encima de mí, justo pude poner las manos sobre el suelo para no golpearlo con mi espalda. Hundió el rostro en mi cuello y lloró tanto como quiso y su cuerpo permitió.

El agarre de sus brazos sobre mi cuello se fue aflojando hasta éstos cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo.

- Lo siento – hipó.

- No te disculpes – agarré su rostro y acaricié sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas. – No tienes por qué.

- No sé que me ha pasado – frunció el ceño mirando al suelo.

- Que te ha sorprendido como a mí ver a Jasper cogido de la mano de…

- No quiero saber cómo se llama – me interrumpió.

Se levantó de encima de mí y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Mi culo lo iba a agradecer.

- Dame unos minutos y volvemos a la habitación – cogió su bolso y sacó un pequeño espejo en el que miró el reflejo de su cara.

- No tenemos por qué volver – cogí el espejo y lo sostuve a la altura de su rostro.

- ¡Claro que sí! – alzó la voz sorprendiéndome. – No voy a dejar de ver a mi… sobrina por él – bramó. – Si alguien se quiere sentir incomodo, será él, no yo – sacó maquillaje de su bolso y comenzó a ponérselo sobre su cara. – Además, tú no deberías de estar aquí conmigo, tendrías que estar con tu pequeña.

- Y con Bella – suspiré.

- Sí – dijo en tono muy bajo. – Con ella también.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta? – le pregunté de sopetón.

Aunque no quería haberlo admitido antes, sabía que a Alice, Bella no le hacia mucha gracia, y sinceramente, no sabía por qué. Bella era una mujer extraordinaria.

- ¿Quién? – contraatacó con otra pregunta.

Alice jamás cambiaria. Cuando algo no era de su agrado, si podía trataba de ignorar el tema.

- Bella.

- Sí me gusta.

- No, no te gusta – insistí. – He visto como la miras, como la tratas, como…

- No digas tonterías – me cortó. – Ni la miro, ni la trato, ni nada de lo que dices… lo hago como al resto – se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca te gustó – insistí de nuevo.

Alice ni se inmutó, siguió corrigiendo el maquillaje, preocupándose en hacerse bien recta la raya del ojo y en ocultar sus ojos rojos por culpa del llanto.

- La sentí como una amenaza – dijo después de guardar todo lo que había sacado en su bolso. – Y no me equivoqué – me miró fijamente.

- ¿Amenaza? – pregunté sorprendido.

- Te lo dije en su momento, no me _gustaba_, te pedí que te alejaras de ella.

Intenté hacer memoria, hasta que recordé cuando Alice, exactamente, me decía que me alejara de Bella. En ese momento yo no entendía por qué, y ahora, creo saberlo…

- Pero como siempre haces, sólo escuchas a Rosalie y a nadie más. No sé porque me sorprendió, siempre has hecho lo mismo. Lo que no entiendo es porque ella no te dijo lo mismo que yo… – divagó.

- Me enamoré sin proponérmelo – mis palabras salieron de mi boca casi sin mi permiso.

- Eso mismo le dijiste a Rose cuando empezaste con Tanya, Edward – sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada sobre mi cuerpo. – Siempre haces lo mismo – susurró.

- ¡Cállate! – rugí. Alice me miró sorprendida por mi reacción. Joder, yo había venido a consolarla no a que las tornas cambiaran y ella me atacara. – Cállate, tú no sabes nada Alice, ¡nada! – me giré para no tener que mirarla.

- Dime que me equivoco con lo de Rose, dime que no fue así con Tanya. ¡Maldita sea, dímelo! – gritó. – Te conozco Edward, te conozco muy bien, y no es que no me guste Bella, sólo quiero que esta vez no te equivoques con ella y no cometas los mismos errores que llevas cometiendo durante estos años. Si no me he acercado a ella es porque no quiero tener que lidiar con tú dolor y con el mío por tener que alejarme de ella – su pequeño discurso me dolió y me sorprendió en partes iguales.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que siempre haces lo mismo, te enamoras y acabas jodiéndola, esta vez no quiero que sea así. Te mereces ser feliz y por lo que tengo oído de esa mujer, ella también merece serlo, incluso quizás más que tú.

- Yo no he jodido nada – me di la vuelta y la encaré. – Yo no he jodido nada – repetí.

- Primero Rosalie y después Tanya – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Tanya me engañó con mi mejor amigo! – grité.

- Porque la descuidaste – refutó.

- ¡¿Por qué la defiendes? ! – me acerqué a ella peligrosamente.

Mi sangre estaba más que hervida en mis venas. Sentía toda la tensión en mi cuerpo y ya lo veía todo rojo.

- No la defiendo – contestó tranquilamente. – Sólo digo las cosas como son, Edward. No es que me ponga de su lado, tu eres mi hermano y ella mi amiga, y no me pongo del lado de ninguno, ella actuó mal igual que tú. Ambos cometisteis el error de seguir juntos cuando la encontraste con Riley – me tensé al oír su nombre. – Lo mejor para todos habría sido que esa relación hubiese finalizado. Pero ambos, ¡sois un par de cabezotas!

- Te pones de su lado – dije dolido con ella.

Alice rodó los ojos.

- Igual que ahora, cabezón. Olvida el pasado Edward, yo lo hago…

- ¿Cómo estas olvidando ahora que Jazz haya entrado con esa mujer de la mano? – me di cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando el rostro de Alice se crispó con mucho dolor. – Lo sien…

- Yo lo hago – bramó entre dientes, interrumpiéndome. – No ves que me he puesto mona para volver a esa habitación y mostrarle que me importa una mierda lo que haga o deje de hacer con su vida.

Estuve unos segundos observándola e intentando calmar mis nervios, cuando lo hice, me acerqué más a ella, con mirada dulce y acariciando su mejilla, le dije:

- Ambos sabemos que eso no es así, pero tú eres una mujer fuerte, y él no va a hacer que caigan tus murallas – sonreí.

- Así me gusta, Edward – me devolvió la sonrisa un poco tarde. – Que me conozcas tan bien como te conozco yo a ti – se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y besó mi mejilla. – Vayamos de nuevo a ver a Kristen – cogió mi mano y tiró de mí hacia la puerta. – Pero hazte a la idea, de que esto no se queda ahí.

…

Ni siquiera me molesté en tocar la puerta, directamente entré seguido por Alice, la cual iba con una sonrisa falsa de oreja a oreja. Ignoramos a Jasper y su compañía lo mejor que pudimos. Alice, se centró al cien por cien en la pequeña y en Bella. Yo miraba la escena entre divertido y preocupado. A Bella se le veía un tanto incomoda, supuse que sería porque Alice nunca fue así con ella.

María y Jasper no hacían más que mirar la misma escena que yo desde la lejanía, desde al lado de la puerta. Ambos parecían querer echar a correr, y aprovecharon el momento cuando por la puerta apareció Liz y Seth acompañados de Tony.

- ¿E.C.? – les pregunté en cuanto Jazz cerró la puerta al irse.

- Se ha quedado con mamá.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé – Tony se encogió de hombros. – Dijo que no quería venir y se quedó en casa con ella.

- Estuvo ayer mucho tiempo aquí, estaría aburrido, Edward – me dijo Bella.

- Puede ser – asentí con la cabeza.

Esperaba que E.C. no se pusiera celoso por tener a Kristen entre nosotros. No iba a poder lidiar con él ahora, tenia que concentrarme en todas las sensaciones que tenia en mi cuerpo, en poner mis pensamientos en orden y en…

- ¿En qué piensas? – la voz de Bella me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- En nada – le sonreí para tranquilizarla, no quería preocuparla, tenia que centrarse en recuperarse y en la pequeña.

Me senté a su lado en la cama y estuvimos hablando con los chicos durante largo rato. Me fijé que entre Liz y Tony sucedía algo, ya que no actuaban como acostumbraban. Él parecía querer alejarse de ella y ella… ella ya estaba alejada de él. Iba a tener que hablar con mi hijo sobre el tema.

En cambio Seth…

Seth estaba en su salsa sentado en la cama al otro lado del cuerpo de su madre y mirando a la pequeña con una sonrisa deslumbrante y riendo de lo que Bella le susurraba al oído. De vez en cuando acariciaba la mejilla de Kristen que estaba tumbada sobre el pecho de su madre.

Al rato, la habitación se llenó del resto de nuestros familiares, a excepción de Alice, que se había ido a casa a descansar porque al día siguiente tenia que madrugar para ir a trabajar. Me aseguré de que supiese que si necesitaba algo, sólo tendría que llamarme. Y ella insistió en que estaba bien.

Todos estuvieron poco más de una hora, eran demasiadas personas para la habitación y las constantes bromas de Emmett y las risas del resto se escuchaban por casi toda la planta. Así que, gustosamente, les invité que abandonaran la habitación y se fueran a sus casas. Mamá y Renée me costó un poco más echarlas, pero acabaron cediendo y se fueron.

- Por fin, solos – suspiró Bella cerrando los ojos.

Tenia que hablar con ella por lo de Jasper. Tenia que saber que se habían dicho y porque ella ya no estaba enfadada con él. O eso parecía a mis ojos.

- S… - me quedé con la palabra en la boca al escuchar como golpeaban suavemente la puerta. – ¿Quién será ahora? – bramé entre dientes.

- Mi madre que se ha olvidado de darme el beso de buenas noches – rió Bella, bromeando.

O eso esperaba.

- Muy graciosa – le dije antes de decir. – Pasa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, parecía que lo estaba haciendo a cámara lenta. Miré de reojo a Bella y vi como su ceja izquierda se arqueaba e inclinaba su cuerpo hacía un lado a la espera de poder ver a la persona que estaba tras la puerta.

Dejé de mirarla y miré hacia la puerta cuando esta acabó de abrirse y la tímida voz de Tanya llegaba a mis oídos.

- Buenas tar… noches – tartamudeó.

* * *

Buenas noches España, buenos tardes América y... hola mundo!

Aquí me ayo... con un nuevo capítulo, corto como acostumbro últimamente. Lo siento! pero no doy para más. Aunque espero que a partir del mes que viene, que me voy a la empresa con más trabajadores de España, mi tiempo libre aumente y sea capaz de crear algo más largo.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo con esta tensión jijiji, que aquí no acaba :D. Hay tensión para rato... pero de momento, a ver si puedo hacerles disfrutar de la alegría de ser padres nuevamente.

Os dejo sin más que deciros, y si se me olvida algo... vía facebook... supongo jajaja.

Gracias por esperarme, leerme, añadirme a favoritos, que cada vez son más al igual que las alertas. Siento muchísimo el retraso... A ver si no me castigáis tanto y os animáis más a comentar :(.

Un abrazo!


	44. Capítulo 44

Capítulo 44

**Edward POV**

¿Qué… qué hacía Tanya aquí?

Tragué en seco y miré de reojo a Bella. Su rostro estaba igual que el mío. Estaba igual de sorprendida que yo. Traté de tranquilizar mis nervios, la última y única vez que habíamos estado los tres en una misma habitación la cosa no fue bien.

Tanya nos miró tímidamente desde su posición. La conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que en estos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo de estar ahí parada mirando de hito en hito, si no fuera la mujer adulta que era, en estos momentos, estaría corriendo rumbo hacía el ascensor. Vi como suspiraba y parpadeaba un par de veces.

- Hola – respondimos al unísono Bella y yo.

- ¿Qué… qué tal estas? – se acercó a la cama, a los pies de Bella.

- Bi… bien – murmuró Bella.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos, hasta que la voz de Tanya volvió a sonar.

- Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien.

- No salió del todo bien – le contesté con una mueca de tristeza en mi rostro. Tanya apartó la mirada de Bella y se centró en mí. – Hubo complicaciones – la miré fijamente para ver su reacción y me sorprendí enormemente cuando su rostro se entristeció. – Pero todo está bien ahora – le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

- Me alegro – trató de sonreír y volvimos a sumirnos en un silencio incomodo.

Me sorprendía ver como Tanya se ponía nerviosa delante de Bella, siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma. No se amedrentaba con nada ni nadie y ahora… parecía tan indefensa y tan…

- ¿Quieres conocerla? – la pregunta que formuló Bella me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Acercó la cuna hacía la cama y sacó a Kristen con la mantita alrededor de su cuerpo. – Acércate – dijo mirando a Tanya.

Al principio dudó, me envió una furtiva mirada y antes de acercarse más para ver a la niña, volvió a suspirar.

- Es muy bonita – murmuró acariciando lentamente la mejilla de la niña. – Se parece mucho a ti.

- Tiene el mismo color de ojos que Edward – Bella pasó el pulgar por encima de las cejas de la niña provocando que la niña abriera un mínimo los ojos, lo suficiente para poder ver su color antes de volver a cerrarlos. – ¿Los has visto?

- Sí – Tanya se alejó de la niña y de Bella y se acercó a la puerta. - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Kristen – le respondí yo.

Volvimos a sumirnos en el silencio. Bella no dejaba de mirar nuestra _creación_ y Tanya trataba de aguantar las lágrimas, sabía que tenia ganas de llorar por la forma en que su labio inferior temblaba. Se tranquilizó lo suficiente para poder volver a hablar.

- He venido para deciros que… que, cuando acabe el… curso, los niños y yo nos vamos de Seattle – me tensé en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca y la miré con el ceño fruncido. Bella la miró con sorpresa. – Quiero que acaben el curso antes de irnos – no apartaba la mirada de mí.

- ¿A dónde vais? – inquirió Bella ya que a mí a no me salían las palabras.

- Nos… nos vamos a…

- ¡No te los vas a llevar! – rugí sin dejar que acabase la frase.

No iba a permitir que se llevase a mis hijos lejos de mí.

- Nos vamos a ir – contestó desafiándome con la mirada. – E.C. esta más que dispuesto a acompañarme y Tony no creo que dude mucho tal y como están las cosas.

¿Qué cosas?

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

- Liz y él no están bien.

- Aun así no los alejaras de mí – bramé entre dientes ignorando el comentario anterior, ya hablaría más tarde con Tony.

- Será sólo en verano – contraatacó.

La miré perplejo. ¿No podía haber dicho eso desde un principio? Y aun así… no quería que se los llevara todo el verano, yo también quería disfrutar de mis hijos.

- Mañana te llamo y lo hablamos Edward, ahora es tarde, ella – señaló a Bella con la cabeza – tiene que descansar – se giró rápidamente y salió por la puerta disparada.

- Ahora vuelvo – le dije a Bella besando sus labios castamente antes de salir detrás de Tanya.

La alcancé en el ascensor, agarré su brazo y la giré para que me mirara.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – afiancé más el agarre de su brazo.

- Me haces daño – se quejó intentando soltarse.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi como un par de enfermeras nos miraban curiosas, así que, la arrastré hacia una de las habitaciones de descanso de los médicos que había en esa planta. Cerré la puerta y encendí la luz antes de volver a girarme y mirarla furioso aun con su brazo entre mis dedos.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – volví a preguntar soltándola.

- No pretendo nada – escupió frotándose donde le había agarrado. – Solamente me voy a llevar a mis hijos de vacaciones – me miró igual de enfadada de lo que estaba yo.

- ¿A dónde?

- Alaska.

- ¿Alaska? – inquirí incrédulo.

- Sí, Alaska.

- Estás loca si pretendes que pase todo el verano sin mis hijos, Tanya – bufé.

- Nunca les has hecho caso, ¡que más te da! – gritó. – Ahora porque esta ella en tu vida todo es diferente, ¿no? – la miré atentamente. Si quería desahogarse yo le dejaría, pero después vendrían mis reclamos. – Necesito hacerlo. ¡No ves que necesito hacerlo! – volvió a gritar. Me apoyé en la puerta y crucé mis brazos.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? – bufó. - ¡Joder porque… porque no quiero que mi vida sea así de… así de triste! Tú estás rehaciéndola, yo quiero lo mismo y necesito alejarme de todo esto para centrarme en seguir adelante. No puedo ver lo feliz que estas con ella mientras yo me hundo en mi miseria –acabó susurrando.

- Yo he rehecho mi vida aquí, no me he tenido que llevar a nuestros hijos para ello y he seguido adelante – le dije tranquilamente.

- Tú la tienes a ella – escupió furiosa. - ¿A quién tengo yo, Edward? – inquirió tristemente. - ¿A quién? – susurró apartando las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer sobre su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta. – Necesito alejarme de ti para poder seguir – siguió con el mismo tono sin mirarme.

- Pues hazlo, pero no te lleves a E.C. y Tony.

- E.C. quiere venirse conmigo – alzó el rostro y me miró a los ojos. – Él también necesita alejarse una temporada.

No sabía que pensar, como reaccionar, como… no sabía nada. ¡Joder! Esto me había cogido desprevenido, yo no quería que nadie se fuera lejos, ni mis hijos ni siquiera Tanya. Iban a ser los meses de verano más largos de mi vida. No podía permitirlo, también eran mis hijos y yo también podía decidir sobre ello, y tener mis opiniones.

- No se van a ir todo el verano – apreté el puente de mi nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar. – No lo permitiré – cerré los ojos y traté de tranquilizarme. Estábamos en un hospital, no podía levantar la voz.

Escuché como bufaba y algún que otro ruido más hasta que sentí como algo suave se posaba sobre mis labios, algo que yo sabía lo que era y que tantas veces había tocado y que tantas cosas me habían provocado… en el pasado, ahora ya no. Abrí los ojos y traté de apartarme, pero las manos de Tanya me lo impidieron agarrándome del cuello. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y sus labios se movían insistentes contra los míos. Solamente pude apretar los míos para no correspondérselo, estaba totalmente bloqueado. Esto no estaba bien…

No tardó mucho en separarse de mí con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté aturdido y un tanto furioso.

- Te estoy dando uno de los motivos por el que tengo que irme de aquí – sollozó.

- ¿Besándome? – no esperé sus respuesta cuando rugí. - ¡No tenias que haber hecho eso!

- ¡Aun te amo! – alzó la voz. – No soy capaz de alejarte de mi cabeza, no soy capaz de seguir adelante, no soy capaz… no soy… - comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. - ¡Déjame salir! – exclamó alterada golpeándome el pecho con sus manos en puños.

Dejé que me pegase unos cuantos golpes hasta que estos comenzaron a aflojar. Se apartó de mí aun más furiosa y me lanzó el bolso que colgaba de su hombro dándome en el pecho.

- Lo siento Tanya, pero no vas a ir con E.C. y Tony, también tengo derecho a disfrutar del verano con ellos. Vete sola – añadí, dejando en un segundo plano el beso que me había dado.

- ¿Sola? – bufó. - ¿Te parece poco lo sola que ya estoy?

- Tú lo provocaste – respondí antes de darme cuenta, arrepintiéndome un momento después.

- Sí, lo sé – dijo dolida. – Todo lo de Riley fue un error, te lo he dicho mil veces, Edward – limpió las lágrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas con la manga de su chaqueta. – Si pudiese iría al pasado y evitaría hacerlo, pero no puedo hacerlo y sólo me queda tirar para adelante como pueda, y así… así no puedo. Necesito alejarme – su tono sonó cansado, cómo si hubiese estado todo el día repitiéndoselo a sí misma.

- Pero no con ellos Tanya – murmuré. – Sé razonable.

- E.C. quiere venirse conmigo. No voy a dejar a mi hijo con su padre si no está a gusto con él.

¿Mi hijo pequeño no estaba a gusto conmigo?

¿Por qué?

Iba a tener que hablar con él y el problema que pudiese tener conmigo. No entendía nada de lo que Tanya decía con eso de que E.C. se quisiera ir con ella, cuando estaba conmigo, parecía un niño feliz, jugaba con Seth, hablaba con Bella, a mi parecer, parecía que estaba cómodo y feliz.

La puerta se fue abrir pero mi cuerpo lo impidió.

- Un momento – pedí a la persona que estaba fuera.

Me agaché para coger el bolso de Tanya y me acerqué a ella para colgárselo del hombro.

- Hablaremos cuando Bella esté instalada en casa. Iré a hablar contigo – alargué la mano y coloqué un pequeño mechón que estaba sobre su rostro en la oreja. – Piensa todo antes de nada Tanya, porque soy su padre y tengo derecho a mis días de visita y mis vacaciones de verano, al menos con E.C. – a Tony lo veía más a menudo cuando estaba con Liz en casa.

- No tengo nada más que pensar Edward. Quiero alejarme de ti una temporada, quiero sacarte de mi cabeza – alargó las manos y agarró mi camiseta antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyar la frente en mi pecho. – Necesito dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti, no nos hace bien a ninguno y…

- Lo entiendo Tanya – le interrumpí sabiendo más o menos como se sentía.

Suspiramos los dos y tras unos segundos de silencio salimos de esa habitación. Me disculpé con el médico que iba a entrar y acompañé a Tanya hasta el ascensor. Nos despedimos con un simple _"adiós"_ y regresé a la habitación con Bella.

Cuando entré no apartó la mirada de mí pero no dijo nada. Me acomodé a su lado en la cama y la envolví con mis brazos.

- Hueles a ella – susurró sobre mi pecho.

- Se ha puesto difícil y…

- No quiero saberlo Edward – me cortó. – No quiero saberlo – suspiró. – Sólo quiero dormir y esperar a que este día se acabe ya.

- Siento haberte dejado sola amor – besé el tope de su cabeza haciéndole caso y evitando hablar de Tanya.

- No he estado sola – pude notar su sonrisa sobre mi pecho. – Kris se ha encargado de entretenerme lo suficiente mientras tú no estabas.

- Aun así, lo siento – volví a besar su cabeza y apreté el abrazo.

Nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo hasta que ambos caímos rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

…_Una semana después…_

**Bella POV**

Llevaba un día en casa. Mi ingreso fue un poco más largo debido a la cesárea y a la hemorragia que tuve durante la operación. Aun me sentía un poco cansada, pero no lo suficiente como para no preocuparme por mi pequeña.

Me hallaba en el salón con ella sobre mis brazos, estaba dándole de comer mientras mi sonriente madre me miraba con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Observó hasta la última gota que Kris consiguió sacar de mis pechos, ahora dolidos debido a sus succiones.

- Como sigas mirándome así, vas a hacer que me sonroje – le advertí cubriéndome el pecho.

- Es que… – comencé a golpear suavemente la espalda de mi niña para que expulsara los aires. – Me fascina – sonrió.

- No digas tonterías, mamá.

- No son tonterías – replicó. – ¿Cuántas veces te he visto hacer esto? – me encogí de hombros no queriendo pensar en la respuesta. – Seis, como mucho siete Bella. Solamente pude ver un par de veces a Liz y Seth comer mientras estabas en el hospital, después Phil y yo nos marchábamos de nuevo a…

- Es verdad – le interrumpí con un susurro y dándome cuenta de que tenia razón.

- Es normal que no me quiera perder ni un solo minuto de esto tan… maravilloso que te esta volviendo a suceder. Cuando vuelva a casa no voy a tener todo esto tan cerca – dijo apenada.

Y era verdad. Mamá en unos días iba a regresar al lado de Phil, como tenia que haber hecho desde navidad. A pesar de que se veían de forma muy esporádica – cuando Phil venia de viento en viento - , o por la webcam que Jasper amablemente le había instalado a la chatarra de ordenador portátil que tenia mi madre, o por las llamadas telefónicas que se hacían a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Dejaría que mamá disfrutase tanto de esto como yo, antes de que partiera hacia el otro lado del país.

- Phil debe de estar echándote mucho de menos y a mí odiándome por haberte tenido aquí secuestrada – bromeé.

- Sabes que tú no me has tenido secuestrada, he sido yo la que se a auto invitado a estar cerca de ti. Y sí, yo también le echo muchísimo de menos.

- Me alegra de que estés aquí mamá – dejé de golpear la espalda de Kristen y palmeé el lado derecho del sofá para que se sentara a mi lado. No tardó en acercarse a mí con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro, le rodeé de la cintura y me acerqué más a ella. – Te quiero mucho, mamá.

- Y yo a ti Bella – besó mi mejilla y apoyó la frente sobre mi hombro. – Te echaré de menos.

- Y yo a ti.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio durante mucho rato - tan sólo con el sonido de la televisión - hasta que por fin, Liz y Seth regresaron del colegio.

- Hola mamá – me saludó Liz entrando al salón y besando tiernamente la cabeza de su hermana.

- Hola – entró Seth arrastrando los pies hasta que se dejó caer a mi lado izquierdo en el sofá.

- ¿Qué tal os ha ido en el colegio? – les preguntó mamá.

- A mi bien, a Seth no tan bien – se rió entre dientes Liz.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté esta vez yo.

- Porque le he tenido que llamar la atención unas cuantas veces y se ha quedado castigado – me giré lo justo para ver como Rose entraba de la mano de Lilly al salón. – Id arriba y haced los deberes – les ordenó a Lillian y Seth.

- Yo también voy arriba – anunció Liz.

- Y yo a preparar café – mamá se levantó del sofá. - ¿Queréis chicas?

- Sí – respondimos Rose y yo a la vez.

- Subo a Kris a la cuna y bajo mamá – ella asintió.

- Te sigo – dijo Rose.

- Ayúdame a levantarme – le tendí a la niña y después me levanté despacio del sofá con la ayuda de su mano libre, ya que los puntos aun me tiraban y dolía.

- ¿Aun duele? – me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia las escaleras, con Kris en sus brazos.

- Sí. No como al principio pero aun duele un poco – le expliqué.

Aun no había hablado con Rosalie sobre lo que me había medio contado Tanya. Algunas veces deseaba hablar con ella sobre el tema, de verdad me sentía curiosa por ello, pero otras, cuando más lo pensaba, más estúpido me resultaba. Lo que realmente me importaba era que ella me había mentido, o al menos, no me había contado toda la verdad. Dejé de pensar en ello, este era uno de los momentos en los que no me apetecía hablar del tema ni pensar en él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó en cuanto entramos en la habitación que acomodaron mamá y Esme para Kristen.

- Nada – suspiré.

- Bella – me advirtió en cuanto cogí a Kris de sus brazos para meterla en la cuna.

Odiaba que Rose me conociera tan bien.

- Nada – repetí.

- Bella te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo ronda tu cabecita – golpeó mi frente con su dedo índice y me sonrió.

- No quiero hablar de ello ahora.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Edward? – la sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de su rostro.

Edward… las cosas con Edward no estaban resultando tampoco fáciles, desde que Tanya apareció por el hospital había estado de lo más raro. Era como si estuviese evitándome. Y ahora que lo pensaba, aunque fuese Rose, la misma que me había mentido sobre su… relación con Edward, necesitaba hablarlo con ella, porque de todas formas era Rosalie, mi mejor amiga.

- Me evita y su comportamiento es extraño.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – comencé a mover la cuna suavemente para dormir a Kris.

- Desde que Tanya apareció en el hospital – no miré la cara que debió de poner Rose pero el jadeó que soltó me sobresaltó un poco. - ¿No te lo ha contado Edward?

- No – musitó al ver que Kristen estaba con los ojos cerrados. – Hace días que no lo veo, la última vez estaba contigo en el hospital.

- Ya somos dos – la tapé con la mantita e indiqué a Rose que saliésemos de la habitación después de haber encendido el intercomunicador que había al lado de la cuna. Empujé la puerta sin llegar a cerrarla del todo. – Esta todo el día trabajando – me dirigí a mi habitación. – Cuando no esta trabajando, esta durmiendo.

- Espera, espera, espera – se sentó en la cama mientras yo cogía el otro intercomunicador de la cómoda. Lo encendí. – Empieza por el principio – asentí lentamente y me dejé caer despacio a su lado en la cama. - ¿Qué hacía Tanya en el hospital?

Le conté lo que había ocurrido ese día, se sorprendió y se enfadó con Tanya cuando le dije que tenia pensado llevarse a sus hijos todo el verano, pero cambió del rojo enfado al rojo, rojo sádico cuando le comenté que Edward llegó a la habitación oliendo a ella.

- ¿Crees… crees…? – intentó preguntar.

- No lo sé – suspiré sabiendo a que se refería con ese intento de pregunta.

No quería pensar demasiado en si Edward había… me había… no podía ni pensarlo.

- No – dijo firme. – No lo creo – se levantó de la cama. – Edward no te haría eso. Tanya sabe cómo jugar sus cartas y Edward sabe como páraselas. Tal vez… ¡Joder! – bramó de repente asustándome. – ¡Me lo cargo, Bella! – la miré con una ceja alzada sin entender hacía donde se dirigía su cabeza. – Lo siento por Kristen que se va a quedar sin su padre, pero te juro que como haya caído en los juegos de Tanya otra vez me lo cargo.

¿Caer en sus juegos _otra_ _vez_?

Mi chip interno volvió a cambiar y me entraron unas ganas locas de saber que había ocurrido entre ellos, así que, sin pausas, sin pensar, sin demora, lo solté.

- Me mentiste – Rose dejó de susurrar cosas que no lograba entender y se fijó en mí.

- ¿Qué?

- Me mentiste respecto a él.

- No te entiendo.

Me levanté tranquilamente de la cama y me situé enfrente de ella.

- No me contaste nada de que _tuviste_ una relación con Edward – y ahí estaba lo que yo esperaba ver.

Se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron mucho durante apenas tres segundos.

- ¿Quién te lo ha contado? – preguntó con tranquilidad, con una pasmosa tranquilidad.

- Tanya.

- ¿Tanya? – estaba realmente sorprendida por mi respuesta.

- Sí – asentí con la cabeza y me alejé un poco de ella. – El día que di a luz, esa tarde Tanya me lo… contó.

- ¿Qué sabes?

- Solamente sé, que Edward y tú, tuvisteis algo.

- Lo tuvimos – asintió antes de caminar hacia la cama donde se volvió a sentar. – Hace muchísimo tiempo, éramos unos críos – me miró a los ojos para que pudiese ver que no me mentía.

- Antes de que apareciese Tanya – asintió con la cabeza.

Se habían formado tantas teorías del por qué de la ruptura de Rosalie y Edward en mi cabeza que parecía un maldito trivial. Necesitaba respuestas claras y que yo entendiese, a poder ser. Así que, llenándome de valor y recordando que seguía siendo _mi_ Rose, me lancé a preguntar.

- ¿Te dejó por ella? – me acerqué a la cama y me senté a su lado de nuevo.

Ambas nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

- No. Tanya es una mujer muy lista y supo engatusar a Edward… y esperarlo – añadió tras una breve pausa. – Le costó que Edward se diese cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, pero al final lo logró. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, él y yo ya no estábamos juntos. Nuestras continuas peleas por ella… mis noches de desesperación por no saber donde estaba cuando tendría que estar conmigo…

-¡¿Te engañó con ella? ! – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y tragué en seco.

Como su respuesta fuese afirmativa me iba a tener que plantear muchas cosas con Edward.

- ¡No! – exclamó. Suspiré aliviada, al menos un poco aliviada. – Antes de que eso ocurriese, lo dejé. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, yo estaba dañada y no quería sufrir más por él. Así que le di vía libre.

- Rose – gemí dolida.

No quería ni que él me engañase, ni sufrir por su culpa como lo había hecho Rosalie.

- No te pongas así Bells – me sonrió. – Gracias a que le dejé, me fijé en Emmett. Nunca se había fijado en mí, pero cuando vio que no iba por su casa como era costumbre para ver a Edward, se preocupó y apareció en mi casa. Jamás pensé que Emmett se pudiese preocupar más que por sí mismo, cuando abrí la puerta con la cara llena de lágrimas y lo vi a él con la sonrisa en sus labios y esos hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas… - hizo una pequeña pausa y se rió por lo bajo del recuerdo, supongo, que estaba cruzando su mente. – Lloré aun más.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque al verle a él ahí, me di cuenta de que iba a echar muchísimo de menos a Edward y a toda su familia. Esme y Carlisle siempre me trataron como a una hija, hacía mucho tiempo que Edward y yo éramos amigos antes que pareja, los iba a echar muchísimo de menos.

- Pero no fue así – limpié una pequeña lágrima que escapaba de su ojo derecho.

- No, no fue así. Emmett es un pesado cuando se lo propone – rodó los ojos. – No me dejó ni a sol ni a sombra. ¡Lo veía hasta en la sopa! – dramatizó. Yo reí. – Nuestra relación comenzó como con Edward sólo que más rápido, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y después comenzamos a tontear hasta que llegamos a lo que somos hoy.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Edward y Tanya?

- Tardé casi un año en superar lo nuestro. A los ocho meses de nuestra ruptura, comenzamos a saludarnos, tan sólo un hola o un adiós cuando nos veíamos.

- ¿Él ya estaba con Tanya?

- Comenzaron a salir a los cinco meses de romper conmigo. Esa parte será mejor que se la preguntes a él, no conozco muy bien la historia y tampoco quiero conocerla – asentí comprendiéndola.

Si me pusiese en su lugar, yo tampoco querría saberlo. Pero ahora necesitaba respuestas.

- ¿Por eso no te llevas bien con ella?

- Nunca me agradó del todo, aunque sé que no es una mala mujer a pesar de lo que ha hecho y de lo que pretende ahora con Tony y E.C.

- A Alice parece caerle bien – murmuré apartando mi mirada de ella y evitando ignorar los pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza sobre ella.

- Alice tiene sus propias opiniones, algunas más increíbles que otras, pero están ahí – agarró mi mentón y giró mi rostro para que le mirara. – A Alice le agradas más de lo que piensas, ella sólo se protege.

- ¿De qué?

- De lo que hace Edward.

- No te sigo Rose – suspiré.

- Tan sólo dale tiempo, verás con el tiempo que ella no es tan… - miró hacia el techo en busca de la palabra correcta.

- Mala – le ayudé yo.

- No es mala – rió. – Pero bueno, ella no es tan _mala _– remarcó la palabra con una sonrisa burlona – como te ha podido parecer.

No iba a discutir eso con ella. Alice no había hecho otra cosa que ponerme miraditas nada agradables desde que conocí a Edward, incluso desde que conocí a Rose. Además era su cuñada.

- Bueno, a lo que íbamos que nos vamos por las ramas – rió y yo con ella.

Necesitaba hacerle la siguiente preguntar sin dudar, sin titubear, esa que tantísimo tiempo llevaba rondándome por la cabeza y que siempre formulaba sin obtener una respuesta concreta.

- ¿Por qué me lanzaste a los brazos de Edward? – la miré a la espera de ver su reacción. Ninguna… - ¿Por venganza?

Pensó su respuesta antes de contestarme.

- No.

¿No?

¿¡Tan solamente no! ?

Necesitaba más respuesta que ese simple _no._

- Rose…

- Vi como os mirabais, como interactuabais – me cortó. – Lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber que Edward se había perdido por ti sin siquiera proponérselo, sin saber lo que sentía. Él, es un tanto estúpido con este tema del amor. Ya puedes declararte delante de él que analizará toda la situación y para cuando llegue a la conclusión de lo que estas pretendiendo, será tarde. Mi cuñado te enamoró desde el primer momento.

No, eso no era cierto. El primer momento, el primer contacto con él, me dio miedo. Nunca olvidaré el día que me lo crucé en la puerta de urgencias del hospital, con la petaca en mano. Y después… en la fiesta de navidad de Esme…

- Te equivocas, los primeros momentos le aborrecí con todo mi ser.

- Suele ser el caso cuando se trata de él – rió. – Siempre lo odias a más no poder para después… no sé si son esos ojos verdes, ese pelo despeinado, no sé… no sé que tiene pero acabas rendida.

- Hablas cómo si aun estuvieses enamorada de él – observé un tanto nerviosa.

- ¡No! – bramó mirándome con los ojos de par en par. – Edward nunca dejó de ser mi mejor amigo Bella. Le quiero como a un hermano, me preocupo por él como si fuese mi propio hermano.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta. Ese simple _no, _no me sirve de nada.

Me miró de nuevo a los ojos y con un largo suspiro habló.

- Ya te lo he dicho, vi como os mirabais…

- No me vale Rose – me levanté de la cama lentamente, necesitaba andar para calmar un poco mis nervios.

- Te lo he dicho hace un momento Bella – detuve mis pasos y la miré. – Me preocupo por él y necesitaba un cambio, tú eras perfecta para el cambio, necesitabas distracción, necesitabas salir de ese pequeño mundo negro en el que habías venido a Seattle y él necesitaba liberarse de ese intento de matrimonio que tenia con Tanya. Os vinisteis de perlas los dos. Yo sólo dejé caer todo y el resto lo hicisteis vosotros.

Vale, una cosa era cierta, al menos cuando se trataba de mí. Había llegado aquí sumergida en mi propia oscuridad y Edward me ayudó a salir de ella, me distrajo lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en muchas cosas que no tenían solución. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de…

- ¿Pensaste siquiera en las consecuencias de que todo esto pudiese salirte mal? – bufé comenzando a andar.

- Sinceramente – vi por el rabillo del ojo como se levantaba de la cama, – no – detuve mis pasos y la miré boquiabierta.

Ella solamente sonreía.

- ¡Estás loca! – exclamé asesinándola con la mirada.

- Lo estoy, sí, no te lo voy a discutir, pero, ¡eh! Mira el golpe de suerte que tuve al no equivocarme con vosotros – sonrió aun más.

- Nos es gracioso Rose – bramé. – Edward podría… yo podría… ¡Joder Rosalie! Si todo hubiese salido mal, no sé que habría sido de mí – detuve mis pasos y agaché la cabeza, no quería mirarla.

- No iba a salir mal – bufé al escucharla decir eso. – Incluso Alice apostó por vosotros – alcé el rostro rápidamente y la miré atónita. – Le advirtió a Edward que se alejase de ti, me lo contó y yo aproveché las circunstancias de todo ello, ya os había observado con anterioridad, pero saber que Alice le había advertido a Edward de ti…

- ¡Ya! – le interrumpí.

Era demasiada información para una sola tarde. Necesitaba pensar todo con tranquilidad.

- Vamos Bells – se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi hombro. – Sabes cuánto te quiero, no iba a hacer nada que te dañase, y te lo repito, conozco a Edward. Él sólo necesitaba un empujoncito y yo se lo di.

- Rose – gemí intentando no llorar y rodeándola con mis brazos también.

- Estabas locamente enamorada de él incluso antes de llegar a conocerlo completamente, lo sé Bella. Tus ojos brillaban cuando él estaba presente y conozco la sensación que invade tu cuerpo cuando se trata del hombre al que amas – me aparté de ella como si me hubiese dado calambre.

- ¿Amar? Amar es una palabra muy grande Rosalie. ¡Edward sólo me atraía! – en un principio, claro.

Rose fue a abrir la boca para decirme algo, pero mi madre interrumpió entrando en la habitación. Nos miró a ambas un tanto preocupada. Tragué el nudo que sentía en la garganta y traté de poner la mejor cara para que mamá no se preocupara por nada. Rosalie hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó mirando de hito en hito.

- Sí – contestamos las dos a la vez.

Mamá no pareció muy convencida con nuestra respuesta, aunque lo dejó pasar ya que dijo sonriente.

- El café está hecho.

Esperaba que las puertas cerradas de las habitaciones de Liz y Seth, hubiesen silenciado nuestras voces en la charla y que no hubiesen escuchado nada.

**Edward POV**

Llegué a casa agotado, el reloj de mi muñeca marcaba las dos de la mañana. Estaba teniendo una semana agotadora y estresante. No sólo tenia que lidiar con Tanya para que no se llevase a los niños todo el verano, sino que tenia que lidiar con mi padre para que me permitiera tener un poco más de tiempo libre para poder disfrutar de Bella y Kristen.

Entré sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertar a nadie. Subí lentamente las escaleras y caminé hasta la habitación de mi pequeña. Quería darle las buenas noches.

Me sorprendí al ver a Bella dormida al lado de su cuna, sentada sobre la mecedora. Me acerqué lentamente y me asomé para ver a Kristen, dormía plácidamente. La tapé con la mantita y besé suavemente su corto cabello para evitar despertarla. Me giré para mirar a Bella. No estaba en una postura cómoda, la cabeza le caía para un lado, mañana iba a tener un buen dolor de cuello. Me incliné sobre su cuerpo y pasé mis brazos por detrás de sus rodillas y por debajo de sus brazos para alzarla y llevarla hasta la cama.

- Edward – suspiró sin abrir los ojos justo cuando entraba a nuestra habitación.

- Duerme mi vida – susurré besando su frente.

La tumbé cuidadosamente sobre la cama y le quité la bata dejándola en camisón para después, taparla con las sabanas. Me despojé de mi traje y me metí con tan solo los bóxers a la cama, a su lado.

La rodeé con mis brazos y la atraje hacia a mí teniendo cuidado con su vientre. Coloqué su mano sobre mi hombro y su cabeza sobre mi pecho, justo a la altura de mi corazón.

- ¿Qué hora es? – su voz sonó ronca.

- Tarde – le contesté acariciando sus cabellos.

- Tenemos que hablar – rodeó mi pierna con la suya y se pegó más a mí.

- Mañana.

- No, mañana no te veré nada más que en el desayuno.

- Es tarde Bella, tienes que descansar – se quedó en silencio y sonreí creyendo que se había quedado dormida, pero me equivoqué.

- Necesito saberlo – sentí como algo húmedo resbalaba por mi pecho.

¿Estaba llorando?

Me incorporé lo suficiente para agarrarle del mentón y girar su rostro hacia mi cara, no me lo permitió. Se quedó tiesa en su posición.

- ¿Por qué lloras amor? – le pregunté preocupado.

- No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza – hundió más su rostro en mi pecho.

- ¿El qué? – comenzaba a asustarme.

- Dime por favor que no has caído en las redes de Tanya otra vez.

* * *

Hola! No voy a decir mucho hoy, tengo prisa... jejeje. Aquí os he dejado nuevo capítulo, espero que no odieis mucho a los personajes, y que no los sacrifiqueis ;) jajaja.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y por sobretodo leerme.

Sin aburriros más... nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo o en facebook ;)

Un abrazooo


	45. Capítulo 45

Capítulo 45

**Edward POV**

¿Otra vez?

¿Qué quería decir con "_otra vez_"?

¿Tan… tan poco hombre me consideraba Bella? No podía creerme que ella pensara que le había engañado. Engañado con mi ex mujer… Bufé mentalmente. ¿Qué clase de confianza tenía en mí?

- Dios – gimió. – Supongo que por tu silencio es una respuesta… afirmativa – de repente se apartó de mí como si le hubiese quemado y se levantó de la cama rápidamente. – ¡Joder! – se quejó llevándose las manos al vientre.

- Bella – la llamé levantándome igual de rápido y acercándome a ella. La cogí del codo para que se girara ya que estaba de espaldas a mí.

- ¡No me toques! – sollozó. – ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que… para que… – se alejó más de mí y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, dándome la espalda.

- Bella – intenté de nuevo.

- Cállate – me acerqué de nuevo a ella y la rodeé desde atrás por la cintura. – Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame – no paraba de llorar.

- Escúchame amor – susurré en su oído.

- ¡No me llames así! – sollozó aun más fuerte. – No me llames así – dijo con la voz débil.

Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y fue deslizándose poco a poco hacia el suelo. Me dejé caer con ella, quedamos sentados en la plana superficie y la abracé con mis brazos desde atrás todo lo que me permitió Bella y la posición en la que estábamos. Estuvo un rato llorando, ni siquiera pude calmarla con susurros en su oído. Hasta que por fin, tras un largo rato, sus lágrimas se convirtieron en hipidos.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirí sin respuesta. – Si hablo, ¿me vas a escuchar? – nada, sin respuesta, ni siquiera un asentimiento o una negación con la cabeza. – Bueno, yo hablo y espero de corazón que me escuches.

- No quiero mentiras – susurró con la voz un tanto ronca debido al llanto. – Estoy cansada de tantas mentiras.

Bien, nada de mentiras. Aunque no sé a qué se refería con esas mentiras ya que yo nunca le había mentido.

- No sé de dónde has podido sacar que te haya engañado con Tanya, pero puedo asegurarte que estas muy, pero que muy equivocada. Jamás te haría daño de esa manera Bella, ni de esa, ni de ninguna otra forma. Pensé que me creías cuando te decía que te amaba, que te amaba más que a mi propia vida.

- Lo hago – musitó.

- No, no lo haces. Desconfías de mí – le dije dolido.

- Tengo razones para ello – dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿Te las he dado yo? – pregunté evitando bufar.

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo?

- El otro día cuando apareció Tanya en el hospital y saliste corriendo tras ella, y durante toda esta semana.

- Salí corriendo detrás de Tanya porque no quiero que se lleve a Tony y E.C. lejos de mí durante todo el verano, tenía que hablar con ella de eso – le expliqué.

- Viniste oliendo a ella, tu ropa olía a ella y toda esta semana… no te he visto nada más que en el desayuno, desde que Tanya apareció me evitas, es como si no quisieses estar conmigo.

- No, no, no – negué con la cabeza.

- ¿No qué? – preguntó con más fuerza. Comenzaba a enfadarse.

- He estado toda la semana trabajando, mi padre no me ha dejado librar para estar aquí y cuidar de ti – gruñí. – No he hecho más que trabajar y trabajar y trabajar. Estoy al límite de mis energías, sólo cargo las pilas al llegar a casa, cuando veo a Kristen en la cuna durmiendo, y al meterme en la cama y abrazarte para dormir. No sabes cuánto estoy deseando poder librar y teneros a Kristen y a ti para poder disfrutaros libremente, pero mi trabajo es complicado, ser el Jefe del sector infantil es complicado amor, no sólo es trabajo practico también tengo que hacer muchos informes y…

- Para – me pidió.

- Te estoy explicando porque no estoy más tiempo contigo.

- Lo sé, ya he entendido esa parte. Entiendo que tu trabajo sea complejo y que tu padre te necesite, y aunque suene egoísta, yo también te necesito a mi lado.

- Lo sé – suspiré antes de dar un suave beso a su hombro semidesnudo. – Lo sé – repetí.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta su voz llegó a mis oídos.

- ¿Qué pasó en el hospital? – no hacía falta que dijese cuando o con quién, yo sabía a qué se refería.

Inspiré y expiré unas cuantas veces, aproveché para colocar mis ideas y para debatir si decirle que Tanya me había besado o no.

- Sin mentiras – su voz sonó tan triste que me partió el corazón.

Nada de mentiras.

- Fui a hablar con ella, la atrapé donde el ascensor, estaba realmente enfadado, no podía creer que Tanya me haría esto, la agarré del brazo y nos metimos en una de las salas de descanso de los médicos – me detuve para coger aire. – Discutimos, quiere irse en verano a Alaska, no podía permitir que se los llevara a Alaska. Cerré un momento lo ojos para tranquilizarme, no podíamos levantar la voz estábamos en el hospital y…

- Al grano – me interrumpió.

- Me besó – la sentí tensarse en mi abrazo. Se puso cabizbaja y sentí como las lágrimas que desprendían sus ojos llegaban a mis manos que descansaban en sus mulos. – Bella – susurré dolido y apoyando la frente en su hombro.

- Si… sigue – tartamudeó entre lágrimas.

- Me besó – repetí. – Pero yo no se lo correspondí, traté de apartarme pero ella no me dejó, me quedé totalmente paralizado, no imaginé que fuera a besarse. Me quedé totalmente quieto, con la boca cerrada hasta que ella se apartó.

Silencio… no decía nada y yo no sabía cómo seguir. Me sentía un mierdas al…

- ¿Sucedió algo más?

- No. Te lo juro – agarré su mentón y giré su rostro lo suficiente para que me mirara. – Mírame Bella, mírame por favor – le pedí al ver que tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se tomó unos segundos para abrirlos, me sentí muy mal al ver gracias a la luz que entraba de la luna que estaban inundados en lágrimas. – Me atacó y no supe defenderme, no tenía previsto que lo hiciese, cuando se apartó me enfurecí más con ella. Le pedí que no lo hiciera más, que no se los llevara, hablamos poco más, hasta que un médico intentó entrar en la habitación – dije rápidamente.

Volvimos a sumirnos en el silencio sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Supongo que Bella quería procesar todo lo que le había dicho. Y yo, yo estaba intentando analizar como me sentía. No sabía si sentirme bien y relajado después de soportar la presión porque Tanya me había besado y no se lo había dicho a Bella. Necesitaba saber que pensaba ella, necesitaba meterme en su cabeza.

- Dime por favor que piensas. Necesito saber que ocurre – besé suavemente su frente.

- Te… te besó – le tembló el labio inferior. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza. – No le correspondiste – negué con la cabeza. – ¿Sólo fue un beso? – asentí de nuevo. Apartó la mirada de mí e intentó levantarse del suelo. – Ayúdame a levantarme, por favor – me pidió tímidamente.

Dejé de abrazarla y me levanté para después ayudarla a ella. Cuando estuvo de pie se llevó las manos al vientre y puso una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Se apartó de mí y caminó hacia el baño. La seguí. Necesitaba saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

Se levantó el camisón, apartó el esparadrapo y la gasa, y se miró la cicatriz de la tripa en el espejo. Me acerqué a ella y la observé desde atrás.

- ¿Te duele? – inquirí preocupado.

- Un poco – musitó.

Me acerqué más y me puse delante de ella, entre el espejo y su cuerpo. Se quedó mirando mi pecho. Sostuve su camisón por donde Bella lo estaba agarrando y se lo saqué lentamente por la cabeza con su ayuda. Lo dejé caer al suelo. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y comencé a descender por su piel, por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos. Les di un suave apretón. Volví a ascender por sus brazos hasta sus hombros donde descansé un par de segundos antes de comenzar otro descenso, esta vez por su pecho. Rocé suavemente sus sensibles pezones y seguí mi camino hasta su cicatriz.

- Vamos a mirar como esta – susurré tras tragar el nudo de mi garganta, me oprimía la garganta.

Me arrodillé ante ella y miré más de cerca la cicatriz. Estaba bien, seguía sanando como debía.

- ¿Cómo esta? – miré hacía arriba para mirarle a la cara. Bella no dejaba de mirar hacia delante.

- Está bien – suspiré.

Pegué el esparadrapo de nuevo en su piel, me agarré a su cadera y me levanté del suelo para quedarme de nuevo frente a ella. Pasé la mano por debajo de su barbilla y alcé su rostro para que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Los cerró con fuerza provocando que por ambos resbalaran las lágrimas contenidas.

- Bella, amor – susurré.

Quería saber que pensaba de _todo_… ya.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, apoyó las manos sobre mi pecho y me miró durante unos segundos, antes de subir los brazos y enredar sus manos detrás de mi cuello. Se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y unió nuestros labios.

Comenzó siendo suave, delicado. Sus manos aferraban los pelos de mi nuca cada vez más fuerte al igual que yo me aferraba a sus caderas. Pasé mi mano derecha alrededor de su cintura y la dejé sobre su baja espalda, la apreté un poco más a mí, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño en el vientre. Subí la mano izquierda hasta su nuca y tironeé suavemente de su cabello.

Pasó su lengua por mis labios, abrí la boca y saqué la mía para besarnos con más pasión. Me empujó hacia atrás, hasta que mi trasero golpeó el lavabo. Gemí más por placer que sentí que por el dolor en el culo. Estuvimos un rato más besándonos, mi pene comenzaba a tomar _vida_, lo sentía tan duro y apretado dentro de mis bóxers que no dudaba en que la punta estuviese asomando por el elástico.

- Joder – jadeé cuando nos separamos unos milímetros para coger aire. – Bella, para, por favor – le pedí cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello. – Para no podemos, no puedo, no puedes… – solté un gemido cuando mordió mi cuello. – Bella – gemí de nuevo.

Su boca volvió a atacar la mía sin compasión, su cuerpo se apretaba al mío y de repente… se apartó de mí con la cara inundada en lágrimas. Me quedé quieto, no sabía qué hacer, no me atrevía a acercarme.

- Bella – la llamé.

- Cállate – susurró antes de darme la espalda y salir del cuarto de baño.

La seguí.

Se sentó en la cama y me miró desde su posición.

- Para ahí – me pidió, mis pies automáticamente se detuvieron. – Necesito un minuto – cerró los ojos y suspiró un par de veces. Después de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, abrió los ojos y me miró. – ¿Has… has estado trabajando todos estos días? ¿Todas estas horas? – asentí sin atreverme a abrir la boca.

Su silencio se me estaba haciendo demasiado pesado, así que con un poco de valentía, hablé.

- Puedes preguntárselo a mi padre si no me crees – musité dolido.

No podía creer que no confiara en mí después de todo lo que habíamos vivido hasta ahora.

- Te creo – suspiró. – Como te creo cuando me dices que fue ella la que te besó y tú no se lo devolviste.

- Bella – volví a repetir. Iba a desgastar su nombre esta noche. Con un movimiento de mano me hizo callarme, obedecí.

- Por favor – suspiró. – Por favor, que no se repita, no sé qué haría si… si… – cerró los ojos un segundo. – Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero… pero… – titubeó. – Aléjate de Tanya – se limpió las lágrimas que aun derramaban sus ojos con su brazo desnudo.

No tardé ni dos segundos en acercarme a ella, esta vez no me lo impidió.

- Lo que quieras, lo que quieras… – repetí una y otra vez arrodillándome ante ella. Si tenia que alejarme de mi ex mujer, lo haría. No quería estropear lo que ambos estábamos creando, si necesitaba algo de Tanya, se lo haría saber a mi abogado o a cualquiera de su alrededor para que se lo dijeran. – Lo que quieras – repetí una última vez.

Haría todo lo que me pidiese con tal de no perderla, no podía ni quería perderla. Ahora ella era mi todo, mi mundo giraba a su alrededor, todo lo que hacía lo hacía por ella. Mis hijos eran lo primero, pero Bella… ella era mi mitad, la otra parte que necesitaba para salir a flote, para poder vivir. Daría mi vida por ella, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, la amaba tanto que dolía.

- Bells – la llamé para captar toda su atención. – Amor – susurré.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió con el mismo tono.

- Casat… – colocó rápidamente la mano sobre mis labios silenciándome.

**Liz POV**

Estaba ridículamente aburrida. La clase de literatura se me hacía más pesada desde que mamá no estaba impartiéndola. Se me hacía eterna. Suspiré por séptima vez y miré el reloj que había en la pared.

Genial…

Habían pasado solo quince minutos desde que comenzó la clase. Apoyé la cabeza en mi mano derecha y miré hacia la pizarra. Ahogué un bostezo con mi mano izquierda y comencé a escribir lo que el Sr. Banner estaba escribiendo en la pizarra.

- Liz – escuché como susurraban mi nombre, pero estaba demasiado perezosa como para girarme y mirar a ver de quien se trataba. – Liz – escuché de nuevo. – Liz – me giré cansada de escuchar mi nombre y vi como Jessica tenia un trozo de papel doblado en la mano. Lo tendió hacia a mí para que la cogiera.

La miré con una ceja alzada y cogí el trozo de papel. Me giré de nuevo y miré de reojo hacia el profesor. Seguía escribiendo en la pizarra. Desdoblé el papel y vi una nota en él.

_¿Te aburres mucho?_

Conocía esa letra. Adoraba esa letra. Suspiré y cerré los ojos para evitar llorar. Dolía demasiado acordarme de él. Desde que Tony y yo nos habíamos alejado mi vida era un completo caos. No quería pensar en nuestra ruptura, pero aun seguía dándole vueltas si habíamos hecho bien. Ni siquiera entendía el por qué de haberlo dejado.

¡Joder, le quería demasiado!

Abrí los ojos y respondí a su nota.

_Sí._

Sin importarme si el profesor me veía o no, hice una bola con el papel y se la lance. Gracias a dios tan sólo estaba a un par de mesas detrás de la mía. Me giré de nuevo y seguí escribiendo las barbaridades que estaba escribiendo el Sr. Banner en la pizarra. Si mamá estuviese aquí le estaría dando dolor de cabeza leer todo lo que estaba anotando.

- Liz – musitó de nuevo Jessica al poco rato.

No me molesté en girarme, alargué la mano hacia atrás para que pusiese el papel sobre mi mano.

_Yo también me aburro. No sabes cuánto te echo de menos Lizzie. Me resultaba más divertida la clase cuando nos sentábamos juntos e ignorábamos a tu madre. Que esto haya acabado no significa que no podamos ser amigos._

Esta vez una pequeña lágrima consiguió escaparse de mi ojo. La limpié rápidamente y respondí su nota.

_Yo también te echo de menos, pero es lo mejor para los dos, ya tomamos la decisión y… podemos ser amigos Tony, pero tienes que dejar de alejarte. No quiero hablar sólo contigo por notas, quiero tenerte de frente y hablar sobre nuestro día a día._

Miré al frente para ver que el Sr. Banner había dejado de escribir y ahora miraba su "bonita obra de arte" desde un poco más atrás de su escritorio. Aproveche el momento y le lancé el papel a Tony.

No hubo más papeles de por medio, el tiempo en clase se me hizo eterno hasta que por fin sonó el timbre dando por finalizada la clase. Y ahora… educación física.

Cogí mis cosas lentamente, las metí en la mochila y me levanté de la silla. Cuando fui a salir del aula una mano agarró mi muñeca.

- Espérame – la voz de Tony sonó a mis espaldas.

Asentí incapaz de decirle algo. No estaba segura de poder hablar con él sin que mi voz se quebrara. Caminamos en silencio hasta mi taquilla, dejé la mochila con mis libros y cogí la mochila que tenia preparada para educación física. Cuando acabé con mi tarea, acompañé a Tony a su taquilla, él hizo lo mismo que yo.

Caminar con él hasta el gimnasio en silencio, solamente escuchando las conversaciones del resto de estudiantes era extraño. Luchar contra las ganas de cogerle la mano se me hizo casi imposible. Me alegré al ver el gimnasio a apenas unos metros de nosotros. Antes de entrar, Tony hizo que nos detuviéramos y se colocó delante de mí.

- Espérame al final de clase, quiero hablar contigo – asentí con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin, él suspiró y se giró para abrir la puerta y dejarme pasar primero.

…

Y por fin, el día se había acabado. Podría recoger mis cosas e ir a casa y hundirme en mi miseria a solas en mi habitación. Seguí al resto de mis compañeras hacia los vestuarios. Antes de entrar el Sr. Bewley me detuvo.

- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

- Claro – le contesté.

Nos apartamos de los vestuarios y nos sentamos en uno de los pequeños bancos que había en el gimnasio.

- ¿Qué tal esta tu madre? – su preocupación no me sorprendió del todo. A pesar de que hacía bastante tiempo que mamá y él lo habían dejado, Demetri parecía seguir sintiendo algo por ella.

- Bien. Ya esta en casa desde hace unos pocos días.

- Me alegro – sonrió. – ¿Podrías… podrías decirle que me alegro de que todo haya salido bien? – inquirió avergonzado.

- Claro, no hay problema, cuando llegue a casa se lo diré.

- Gracias – volvió a sonreír. – Ya puedes irte – nos levantamos del banco.

- Hasta mañana Sr. Bewley – me despedí.

- Hasta mañana Srta. Black.

Me cambié de ropa lentamente, necesitaba alargar el momento antes de reunirme de nuevo con Tony. Tenia que cargarme de energía y tener las cosas claras para no decaer ante él. Cuando el vestuario se vació de gente, suspiré y comencé a atarme los cordones de mis deportivas.

- ¿Queda alguien más? – miré hacia la puerta para ver como Tony asomaba la cabeza por el hueco que había entre ésta y el marco.

- No, estoy yo sola.

- Bien – sonrió entrando al vestuario.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté. – Como te pillen aquí se te va a caer el pelo.

- No creo que lo hagan, esta todo vacio, solamente quedamos nosotros dos – se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

Acabé de atarme los cordones, me incorporé para quedar bien sentada y le miré.

- ¿Qué tal te va todo? – le pregunté.

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros. – He estado mejor – intentó sonreírme. – ¿Y tú qué tal?

- Yo también he estado mejor – me encogí de hombros y me levanté del banco. - ¿Vamos?

- No – me agarró de la muñeca y me acercó a él.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirí en un susurro mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Quiero estar un rato más contigo… a solas – se levantó, alzó la mano y acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Tony – suspiré cerrando los ojos y deteniendo sus caricias.

- Te echo de menos – musitó.

Pude sentir su aliento chocar contra mi rostro.

- Y… y yo a ti – abrí los ojos.

Acercó su rostro peligrosamente al mío. Sabía que me iba a besar y yo tenia que detenerlo, pero estaba deseando tanto que lo hiciese que sólo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. El beso nunca llegó, no al menos a mis labios. Rozó mi mejilla con sus labios antes de separarse de mí y agarrarme la mano.

- Vámonos de aquí, necesito que me dé el aire – me arrastró hasta fuera del gimnasio. – ¿Damos un paseo? – me preguntó sonriendo alegremente.

- ¿Hasta mi casa? – pregunté asustada.

Quedaba bastante lejos… ¡muy lejos!

- ¿Por qué no? – se encogió de hombros. – Avisemos a mi madre de que ya se vaya.

- Ve tú, yo tengo que avisar a Jasper – me solté de su mano. Su toque estaba matándome lentamente. Quería sus manos a mí alrededor, sosteniéndome como hacía antes.

- Vale, quedamos aquí en unos minutos – me dijo y salió corriendo.

Vi como se perdía entre el gentío, me giré y caminé hacia donde Jasper solía esperarnos a Seth y a mí para llevarnos a casa. Fruncí el ceño al ver que Seth estaba ahí solo.

- ¿No ha llegado Jazz? – le pregunté al llegar a su lado.

- No – miró hacia todos lados.

Saqué el teléfono móvil y miré a ver si tenia algún mensaje. Nada… marqué su teléfono y llevé el aparato a la oreja.

Un tono…

Dos tonos…

Tres, cuatro, cinco y… contestador.

Probé un par de veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado.

- ¿No ha venido nadie a buscaros? – me giré al escuchar a Tony a mis espaldas.

- No – le respondió Seth.

Estuvimos unos minutos más esperando si aparecía alguien a buscarnos, incluso probé a llamar a Jazz otra vez.

- Será mejor que llame a mi madre y que de la vuelta – dijo Tony.

- No – le miré. – Llamaré a mamá – cogí el teléfono y busqué su número en la agenda.

- Tu madre tiene que descansar Liz – en el parking cada vez quedaban menos coches.

Me quedé mirándole sopesando las opciones que teníamos. Eran más bien pocas. Cuando fui a contestarle que llamara a Tanya un coche que conocíamos muy bien se detuvo a nuestro lado. La ventanilla del copiloto se bajó y la melena rubia de Rosalie asomó desde dentro del coche.

- ¿Qué hacéis aun aquí? – preguntó curiosa.

- Tío Jazz se ha olvidado de nosotros… otra vez – suspiró Seth.

Después de unas cuantas maldiciones por parte de Rosalie, habló.

- Subid, os llevo yo – suspiró.

- Tía, podrías…

- No – corté a Tony sabiendo lo que iba a decir. – Dejemos el paseo para otro día, estoy cansada – le pedí.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, Tony parecía debatirse por algo y yo tan sólo deseaba llegar a casa, meterme en mi habitación y leer para desconectar.

- Subid – pidió Rose cuando Seth se metió en el coche.

- Yo voy a casa – dijo Tony cuando abrí la puerta para montarme.

- Ven a casa conmigo – le pedí cambiando de idea, ya leería a la noche.

No tardó ni dos segundos en sonreírme débilmente y meterse en el coche, atrás con Seth y Lilly. Parte del camino lo hicimos en silencio, hasta que a mitad de él, mi hermano y Lilly comenzaron a cantar. Rosalie no se quedó atrás y cantó con ellos. Por mi parte, estuve todo lo que duró el trayecto mirando por la ventana.

- Dile a tu madre que la llamaré más tarde – dijo Rosalie cuando nos dejó en casa.

- Vale – le respondí cerrando la puerta del coche.

Nos despedimos de ellas y caminamos a casa. Entramos sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que mamá a estas horas se echaba la siesta y Kristen también. Seth fue a la cocina a la hablar con la abuela Renée, Tony y yo nos encaminamos a mi habitación. Dejé mis cosas en el suelo al lado del escritorio y me senté en la cama.

- Puedes pasar y cerrar la puerta – le dije al ver que dudaba.

Tardó más de lo necesario en hacerlo, pero acabo entrando, cerrando la puerta y sentado a mi lado. El silencio que nos invadía era realmente incomodo. Nunca me había sentido así de… extraña con Tony, todo era demasiado… complicado.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – preguntó por segunda vez en el día y rompiendo nuestro silencio.

- He estado mejor – le contesté también por segunda vez sin mirarle. Mis manos parecían lo más asombroso que mis ojos habían contemplado hasta ahora.

- Yo también – murmuró.

No me atreví a levantar la mirada, no era capaz de mirarlo, no de frente. Traté de mirarlo de reojo, cuando mis ojos giraron a la derecha para observarlo, me encontré con su mano a medio camino. Agarró mi mentón suavemente y me alzó el rostro, obligándome a mirarlo. Estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar a continuación por su forma de mirarme, siempre que ponía esos ojitos verdes con ese brillo… me iba a besar, lo sabía y yo no podía permitirlo. Mi cabeza me gritaba que lo parara, pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, mi corazón latía desbocado, deseaba que sus labios rozaran los míos.

- Voy a dejar de ir al psicólogo – le solté cuando vi que su rostro se acercaba al mío.

Su mano soltó mi barbilla y se apartó de mí un poco, lo suficiente para que yo pudiese respirar tranquila y recolocar mi corazón y mi cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió asustado.

¿Por qué se asustaba?

- Porque ya no veo la necesidad de ir. Mi vida va… bien. Con la ayuda de mi madre salgo a flote y María… bueno, no sé, la noto diferente.

- Cambia de psicólogo.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya estoy mejor Tony. No quiero que me sigan psicoanalizando. Estoy cansada de hablar siempre de lo mismo, sólo quiero olvidar, nada más – suspiré.

- ¿Y si… y si tienes una recaída? – preguntó angustiado.

- Hablaré con Jasper. Él siempre está dispuesto a escucharme – le sonreí débilmente.

Pasó la mano por su cabello rubio y miró hacia otro lado. Parecía estar ordenando sus ideas. De repente sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

- ¿Qué dice tu madre de todo esto?

- Aun no lo he hablado con ella pero no creo que se oponga – me encogí de hombros.

Me miró durante un instante antes de volver a apartar su mirada de mí. Lo observé mientras seguía tirándose del cabello y susurraba cosas que no lograba entender. Me resultaba divertido verlo en su mundo, maldiciendo vete a saber el qué o a quién y poniendo esos morritos cada vez que pensaba algo muy detenidamente.

¡Cuánto lo echaba de menos!

Su rostro se giró y sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en mí. No me dio tiempo siquiera a darme cuenta del rápido movimiento que hizo cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Era intenso, brusco y parecía desesperado.

Me dejé caer sobre mi espalda en el colchón. Tony cayó conmigo poniéndose sobre parte de mi cuerpo. Sus manos agarraron mi cara y su lengua insistía una y otra vez en abrirse paso por mis labios. Aprovechó cuando suspiré para introducirse en mi cavidad bucal y recorrer con su lengua cada rincón. Esta vez no me quedó más remedio que correspondérselo. Mi lengua jugó con la suya y mis labios se movían a su compás.

- Te echo mucho de menos Lizzie – susurró sobre mis labios con los ojos cerrados después de dejar de besarme. – No sabes cuánto.

- Y yo a ti – por primera vez desde que entramos en la habitación me atreví a alzar la mano derecha y acariciar su mejilla. – Mucho – añadí.

Nos quedamos observándonos durante unos segundos, hasta que unos toquecitos en la puerta nos sobresaltaron. Nos sentamos en la cama como estábamos al principio y di paso al quien estuviera al otro lado.

- Hola cari… - mamá se quedó callada cuando vio a Tony a mi lado.

Hacia mucho que no venia a casa, bueno a mi habitación, normalmente desde hace unas semanas rondaba por el salón o la cocina.

- Hola mamá – me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ella. – Creo que deberías de hablar con Jazz – musité. – Se ha vuelto a olvidar de ir a buscarnos.

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí.

- ¿Quién os ha traído?

- Rosalie, me dijo que la llamaras.

Mamá suspiró y cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos. Después centró su mirada en Tony.

- ¿Está… está todo bien? – murmuró.

- Si, mamá, no te preocupes – aunque no le había dicho que él y yo habíamos acabado, mi madre era muy lista y sabía que algo había ocurrido entre Tony y yo.

- Bien – suspiró. – Estaré abajo si necesitáis algo.

- Gracias.

Volví a mi posición en la cama cuando mamá cerró la puerta. Enterré el rostro en mis manos y suspiré una, dos e incluso tres veces.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – las manos de Tony separaron las mías de mi rostro.

- Sí – le contesté con un cuarto suspiro.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- ¿De verdad? – su insistencia me resultaba graciosa.

- Que sí pesado – le sonreí sinceramente por primera vez desde aquella tarde que decidimos dejarlo por el _bien_ de los dos.

Sonrió conmigo y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Pasó los brazos por debajo de su cabeza y miró hacia el techo. Como vi que no se movía y que no apartaba los ojos del techo, me dejé caer como él y miré hacia donde Tony miraba.

- Se que tengo que pintar el techo, no es necesario que lo mires con tanta intensidad.

- No estoy mirando eso – sonrió de nuevo.

- Entonces, ¿qué miramos? – le miré de reojo.

- Nada en particular, sólo pensaba.

- ¿En qué?

- En nosotros – contestó dejándome sin palabras.

Nos quedamos unos minutos observando el techo de la habitación. Tony perdido en sus pensamientos y yo tratando de no perderme en los míos. No me apetecía lidiar ahora con mi corazón y con mi cabeza con él presente. Aunque tuviese ganas de llorar por el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarle, no me iba a derrumbar delante de Tony. Suspiré y cerré los ojos para evitar que se aguaran más de la cuenta, entonces sentí su mano agarrar la mía, firme y fuertemente. Se la apreté de la misma manera y volví a suspirar.

- He estado pensando – dijo. – Creo que deberíamos volver y… bueno, y dejarlo cuando nos graduemos, eso suponiendo que no vayamos a la misma universidad – abrí los ojos lentamente y lo miré de reojo. Tony seguía mirando al techo. - ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó girando su rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos.

Sopesé su idea durante un momento. La idea era tan tentadora como dolorosa. Si ya me dolía estar alejada de él teniéndolo tan cerca, el daño iba a ser peor cuando lo dejásemos para separar nuestros caminos. No sé cuando lo iba a pasar peor, si ahora, teniéndolo aquí y estando alejada de él para pasar mejor el dolor, o después cuando ya no le vea…

¿Por qué tenia que ser todo tan complicado?

¿Por qué me liaba de esta manera?

- Tony – suspiré.

¿Qué le decía?

- Sé que no acordamos eso, pero Lizzie – se apoyó en su brazo para mirarme mejor -, te echo mucho de menos y creo que… bueno, ya que estamos los dos aquí… podríamos disfrutar estando juntos hasta que nuestros caminos se separen – alzó su brazo libre y acarició tiernamente mi mejilla.

Cerré los ojos y me centré en sus dedos tocando mi piel. Seguía siendo tan exquisito como siempre. Giré mi rostro hacia su mano y besé su palma. Tenía que mantener la calma y pensar en lo que me había dicho, era todo demasiado complicado.

Me entristecí cuando su mano dejó de acariciar mi cara, aunque no me dio tiempo casi ni de abrir los ojos cuando sus labios volvieron a hacer contacto con los míos.

Me dejé ir…

No quería pensar, ya lo haría más tarde, cuando estuviese sola en mi habitación y con el suficiente silencio para poder pensar las cosas. Ahora solo iba a disfrutar de estar con él una vez más. Su boca se separó de la mía así que aproveché para hablar.

- Pon el pestillo.

Asintió lentamente y se levantó de la cama para ir a ponerlo. Aproveché y me acomodé mejor en la cama. Cuando regresó se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y atacó de nuevo mi boca. Gemí al sentir su lengua rozando la mía. Sus manos actuaron rápidas, agarraron mis muñecas y las sostuvo sobre la cama por encima de mi cabeza. Abandonó mi boca y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

¡Como me ponía cuando hacia eso!

- Joder Lizzie, cuanto te echaba de menos – su voz ronca rebotó contra la piel de mi cuello.

- Das mucho que pensar Tony – gemí de placer.

Detuvo sus movimientos y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

No le contesté al momento, su cara de sufrimiento me hacía gracia. Su ceño se fue frunciendo poco a poco hasta que sus cejas casi se juntaron. Y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, le contesté.

- ¿De qué manera me echas de menos? – más bien le pregunté.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió confuso.

No le respondí. Esperé a que su cabeza juntara las piezas y me respondiera. Tony es un chico muy listo y sé que podrá unir todo si le daba unos segundos. Y… ahí estaba, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca formó un pequeño puchero.

- No me refería que te echaba de menos solo por esto – movió sus caderas sugerentemente. – Me refiero a que te echo de menos a ti, entera – besó mi frente de manera cariñosa.

Suspiré lentamente, me encantaba cuando se ponía así de sentimental y cariñoso.

- Ahora sigamos donde lo hemos dejado – sonrió seductoramente antes de hundirse de nuevo en mi cuello.

Sus manos seguían agarrando mis muñecas, era su prisionera, sus piernas seguían a cada lado de mi cuerpo. No podía moverme y eso que lo intenté varias veces. Cada vez que hacía amago de hacerlo, su agarré en mis muñecas se intensificaba sin llegar a doler.

Poco a poco fue levantándose de mi cadera y se acomodó entre mis piernas – ahora abiertas – sin dejar de besarme el cuello.

- Tenemos que hacerlo rápido y silencioso – musitó en el nacimiento de mis pechos.

- Pues no sé a qué esperas – mi voz sonó ronca.

Estaba tan excitada que estaba segura de que casi llegaría al límite con la primera embestida.

- Prepárate, Lizzie – se apartó completamente de mí liberando mis muñecas.

Vi como se bajaba la cremallera del vaquero y se desabotonaba el botón del pantalón. Antes de liberar su erección, se inclinó hacia a mí para coger el borde de mis pantalones y bajarlos. Hizo lo mismo con mis bragas, dejó todo en mis tobillos. Me quitó las deportivas sin molestarse en desatarlas y despojó la ropa que tenia en mis pies dejándola en el suelo.

Se bajó el pantalón y el bóxer, dejando así su erección libre de telas. Se colocó un condón que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón antes de dejarlo bajar por sus piernas. Me abrió las piernas y se posicionó entre ellas.

- ¿Estas lista? – preguntó sobre mis labios.

- Sí – murmuré.

Y gemí cuando me penetró de una sola estocada. Mi espalda se arqueó y eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

No me dio tiempo a más, lo hizo rápido.

Su boca atacó la mía para callar nuestros gemidos y me penetró una y otra vez sin descanso. Estaba siendo rudo y fuerte, y eso también me gustaba. Lo sentía en cada parte de mi sexo. En cada pared, en cada rincón oculto de mi cuerpo.

Joder, cuanto me gustaba esto.

Me dejé ir en cuanto me mordió el labio. Los espasmos me recorrieron todo el cuerpo y los gemidos los ahogué en su boca. Unas embestidas más, lo sentí irse dentro de mí, llegando así a su propio clímax.

Se dejó caer encima de mí sin llegar a apoyar todo su peso sobre mí. Nos mantuvimos así durante unos minutos, controlando nuestra respiración y recomponiéndonos de nuestros orgasmos.

- ¿Estamos bien? – me preguntó antes de alzarse en sus brazos y mirarme a los ojos.

- Sí – le sonreí. – Estamos bien – me besó en los labios.

* * *

Hola! aquí estamos de nuevo, con un saludo rápido. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo ;)

Gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer! :D muchas gracias!

Para las ansiosas... un poco de paciencia! ^^ jejeje, espero volver lo antes posible.

Nos leemos por aquí o en facebook.

un abrazoooo


	46. Capítulo 46

Capítulo 46

**Bella POV**

Hacía bastantes horas que llevaba de pie manteniendo la casa en orden, me había saltado la hora de mi siesta para ello. Cuando mamá estaba aquí – hacía unos días que había vuelto con Phil – todo era más fácil, ahora tenia que tener todo en orden yo sola.

Edward seguía trabajando día y casi noche, a penas lo veía unos minutos a la hora del desayuno, ya que a la noche, cuando él volvía, yo ya estaba dormida. A las noches era cuando lo pasaba peor, tener que levantarme para alimentar a Kris cada vez me costaba más desde que mamá no estaba para ayudarme con ella.

Cuando tuve a Liz o Seth, al menos Jake siempre estaba para echarme una mano, esta vez parecía estar sola en esto. Necesita más que nunca a Edward y él no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Al menos a las tardes, cuando Liz venia del colegio me ayudaba con lo que restaba de las cosas de casa y con Kris.

Fui a apoyar mi agotado trasero sobre el sofá cuando el timbre sonó. Gruñí un par de improperios antes de dirigirme a la puerta. Cuando estaba cogiendo el pomo para abrirla volvió a sonar.

- ¡Hola! – saludó un torbellino de pelo rubio pasando por mi lado. - ¿Seth está arriba? – asentí con la cabeza mirando a Lilly.

- No hagas mucho ruido, Kristen estará dormida – rugió Rose antes de que su hija saliese corriendo escaleras arriba. – Hola – me saludó.

- Buenas tardes – me aparté y dejé que Rosalie pasara.

Caminamos hacía el salón y por fin, después de un sábado movidito sin Liz para echarme una mano, dejé descansar mi cuerpo sobre el sofá.

- ¿Qué tal estas?

- Cansada – suspiré. – Si quieres algo, lo siento Rose, pero siéntete como en tu casa y sírvete, no puedo más – cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

- Bien – sentí el sofá cambiar de peso y unos pasos hacía fuera del salón. - ¿Quieres algo?

- No, gracias.

Dejé descansar mi cabeza durante los minutos que Rosalie estaba en la cocina sirviéndose algo. Incluso puedo decir que me quedé traspuesta unos minutos.

- Necesitas descansar más – abrí lentamente los ojos. – Se te nota en la cara – se sentó a mi lado y dejó su vaso de limonada sobre la mesita.

- Lo sé – me senté mejor en el sofá para no quedarme dormida.

- ¿Edward sigue trabajando todo el día?

- Sí – su ceño se frunció de repente.

- No sé qué coño esta haciendo Carlisle con él – bramó.

- Yo tampoco pero necesito que este aquí conmigo, necesito que me ayude, desde que mamá se fue esto esta siendo todo muy duro.

- Lo sé, nena, lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, ella disfrutando de su limonada y yo tratando de mantener mis ojos abiertos.

- ¿Qué tal llevas el embarazo? – decidí romper el silencio, corría el riesgo de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Muy bien, de momento no tengo nauseas, ni antojos, ni nada por el estilo – sonrió alegremente.

- De momento, Rose, de momento.

- ¡Aguafiestas! – su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Reí al ver su puchero, ambas sabíamos que iba a pasar por eso tarde o temprano, o eso esperábamos. Cuando mis risas se sofocaron, nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio. Empecé a bostezar sin poder evitarlo. Estaba realmente cansada. Tenia que distraerme y tener aquí a Rosalie, me venia bien para quitarme de encima lo que llevaba rondando mi cabeza estos días.

- Emm…

- Edw…

Ambas nos miramos y comenzamos a reír por lo estúpidas que éramos al hablar las dos a la vez.

- Tú primera Rose – dije cuando paramos de reír, necesitaba tiempo para recolocar mi cabeza.

- Vale – suspiró. – Ayer estuve hablando con Emmett y me dijo que iba a dejar de entrenar al baseball a los pequeños. Que quería centrarse todo lo posible en mí, cuando no estuviese trabajando.

- Eso es esta muy bien, Rose – sonreí, al menos alguien se preocuparía por ella como ha de ser.

- Lo es – me devolvió la sonrisa. – Solo que hay un problema.

- ¿Cuál?

- A Lillian no le va a hacer mucha gracia y a Seth creo que tampoco – contestó con una mueca de desagrado.

- Lo sobrellevaran – traté de quitarle importancia.

Después de todo, Emmett no era el único entrenador del equipo. Había dos más.

- No sé, no sé.

- Que sí, ya lo verás. No es el fin del mundo – rodé los ojos.

No creo que fuera a ser un drama que Emmett fuese a dejar el baseball… ¿no?

- Dime que me querías decir – se levantó del sofá y se fue a la cocina.

Observé la dirección por donde se había ido con una ceja alzada.

¡¿Me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca! ?

Suspiré y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Quieres algo? – chilló desde la cocina.

- No – le respondí de la misma forma.

Cuando la vi regresar, me enderecé y la miré. Traía el vaso lleno de nuevo de limonada.

- Estoy esperando – se impacientó.

- Te has largado – contesté a la defensiva.

- Y ya he vuelto, venga – me apremió.

Volví a rodar los ojos.

Le conté la última conversación intensa que tuve con Edward. La discusión por Tanya, evité contarle que ella le besó porque sabía que haría un drama mayor al mío y acabaría yendo a donde la rubia a arrancarle su cabellera. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando le conté como acabó la conversación.

- ¿Te… te pidió matrimonio? – tartamudeó.

- No – negué también con la cabeza. – Le corté antes de que lo dijera.

- ¡¿Por qué? ! – exclamó subiendo unas octavas su tono de voz.

- Porque… porque – aparté la mirada de sus ojos. – No estoy preparada para volver a casarme. No quiero volver a casarme.

No dijo nada y yo no me atreví a levantar la mirada. Sentí como el sillón se hundía más a mi lado y los brazos de Rose me rodearon apretándome por el costado derecho contra su pecho.

- Te entiendo – susurró acariciando mi cabello.

- No quiero ni oír de nuevo las palabras, no quiero que salgan de su boca, porque me… y… y… no quiero… yo…

- Lo sé nena, lo sé – interrumpió mi tartamudeo.

No estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso, no otra vez. Necesitaba tenerlo todo muy seguro, saber que no iba a perderlo ni a él ni a mi corazón, no iba a poder soportar otro batacazo, no quería otro divorcio en mi vida. Quería vivir el día a día, no preocuparme del mañana y disfrutar del presente.

Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio y sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse y de ellos se desprendieron las lágrimas que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

- No llores Bells, que estoy sensible y… y… - comenzó a llorar conmigo.

La abracé por la cintura y lloramos todo lo que quisimos. Nos venia bien una buena descarga de lágrimas.

Estuvimos un par de horas hablando de cosas triviales, me ayudó con Kris con la comida, para bañarla… también me ayudó a hacer la cena, Lillian y ella se quedaron a cenar. A las nueve de la noche, regresamos al sofá mientras nuestros pequeños seguían jugando en la habitación de Seth, Rosalie no parecía tener prisa por irse y yo necesitaba tener compañía para no hundirme otra noche más. Liz volvió a casa a las nueve y media.

Hablamos un poco con ella y se excusó para irse a su habitación, estaba cansada y se iba a la cama. Eran las diez cuando Edward apareció por el salón con no muy buena cara.

- Hola – musitó antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté preocupada al ver su rostro más blanco de lo normal.

- No – apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos. – Tengo fiebre – apoyó su brazo sobre la frente.

Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a él, aparté cuidadosamente su brazo del rostro, puse mi mano sobre su frente y comprobé la temperatura. Estaba muy caliente.

- Sube a la habitación, te subiré algo para que tomes – besé su frente.

- Ya he tomado algo en hospital.

- Será mejor que vayas a acostarte, Edward – dijo Rose levantándose del sofá.

Le ayudé a levantarse y vi como se balanceaba mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

- Vete a atender a Kristen, yo me encargo de Edward – vi como Rosalie se levantaba y me entregaba el interfono con el llanto de mi pequeña a través de él.

…

Entré sin hacer ruido a la habitación, no quería despertar a Edward. La estancia estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de la lamparita de noche de su lado. Él estaba tumbado boca arriba con su brazo cubriéndole parte del rostro. Su respiración era pausada.

Me cambié de ropa en el baño y tras cepillarme los dientes, me metí en la cama, a su lado.

- No es que me moleste que estés aquí, pero creo que será mejor que durmamos en habitaciones separadas – susurró Edward. Se apartó el brazo del rostro y me miró. – No quiero contagiarte, Kris tiene que…

- Ya – le corté. – Pero yo quiero estar aquí contigo y cuidarte.

- Ya lo sé amor, pero no debemos arriesgarnos a que te contagies – parecía tener la gripe. – No quiero que mi princesa pase hambre.

- ¿Princesa? – pregunté sorprendida. Edward solo sonrió. – Así que, princesa – me llevé el dedo índice a la barbilla e imité un gesto propio a como si estuviese pensando. - ¿Yo en qué lugar quedo? – inquirí divertida y mirándole.

- Bueno – se incorporó sobre su brazo -, eso te deja a ti en la reina.

- Reina – murmuré. – En ese caso, _tu_ _reina_ se va a dormir a los aposentos de su hija mayor – me incliné para besar castamente sus labios, pero Edward apartó el rostro. – Solo quería un beso – me quejé.

- Tendrá que ser aquí – me indicó la frente con su dedo.

- ¿No puede ser…

- No – me interrumpió.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros reina mía, un beso aquí y vaya a dormir con su amada hija – ignoró mis pucheros y me ofreció la frente para que se la besara.

- Esto no quedará así rey mío. Lucharé por lo que es mío y tendré mi deseado beso – salí lentamente de la cama.

- ¿No me vas a dar el beso? – preguntó cuando vio que iba hacia la puerta.

- No amado mío – le guiñé un ojo. – Cuando pueda dárselo en los labios, tendrá lo que merece.

- ¡No es justo! – se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo sé – reí. – Pero cariño, es lo que hay – le saqué la lengua y salí de la habitación con el interfono en la mano.

Entré sin hacer ruido en la habitación de Liz, si estaba dormida no quería despertarla.

- Me han echado – dije cuando vi que estaba con el portátil sobre las piernas en la cama.

Se supone que se iba a la cama porque estaba cansada. Rodé mentalmente los ojos.

- ¿Edward te ha echado? – frunció el ceño.

- Sí – asentí llegando a su lado. Su frente se arrugo más. – No quiere que enferme y que Kris no pueda comer de… - señalé mis pechos con la mano.

- Ah – su rostro se relajo.

- ¿Me haces un hueco?

- ¡Claro! – se apartó del centro de la cama y se quedó en una esquina. – Será divertido dormir de nuevo con mamá – ironizó sonriendo.

- Bueno, piensa en mí como una amiga y que esto sea una fiesta de pijamas, al menos hasta que tu hermana me deje estar contigo – me metí en la cama a su lado, dejé el aparato sobre la mesilla y miré de reojo el portátil. - ¿Qué haces?

- Escribir – sonrió.

- ¿Deberes?

- No.

- ¿Una carta? – reí entre dientes.

- No.

- ¿Qué escribes? – miré el perfil de su rostro.

- Trato de escribir un pequeño relato.

- Umm – eché un rápido vistazo a la pantalla. - ¿Cómo de pequeño?

- De momento voy veintiséis hojas de Word.

- ¿Me dejarás leerlo? – pregunté intrigada y nerviosa.

- Serás la primera en hacerlo mamá – me aseguró.

- Gracias cariño – sonreí alegremente.

Me gustaba la idea de que Liz escribiera, quizás podría seguir mis pasos…

- ¿Tienes clara la idea? – interrumpí su escritura.

- Sí – asintió con la cabeza. – Al menos de momento.

- Eso es bueno, saber de lo que se escribe, sin hacer del relato algo que no se entienda. Y, ¿de qué va?

- Es una historia de amor – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo que me recordaba a mí.

- Será interesante leerlo – dije.

Seria interesante ver como mi pequeña, ahora no tan pequeña, veía el mundo del amor a través del relato.

…

…_Tres días más tarde…_

Edward llevaba en cama desde que había vuelto del trabajo malo. Su gripe no fue muy fuerte pero lo suficiente como para prohibirme la entrada a la habitación. Yo me limité a hacerle caso, no quería caer enferma, aunque no por haberme prohibido la entrada iba a estar a salvo de sus virus.

Gracias a dios, Esme vino a echarme una mano con todo. Era la única que entraba a la habitación y a mi parecer, era una exageración que entrara a cuidar de su hijo con mascarilla e incluso guantes. Me concentré estos días en lo de siempre, mantener la casa en orden y en mis hijos.

Suspiré cansada dejándome caer en el sofá, como era costumbre a estas horas de la tarde. Cerré los ojos y suspiré de nuevo.

- ¿Cansada? – abrí los ojos y asentí con la cabeza a la pregunta de Esme. – En ese caso, te alegrara saber que os he preparado la cena, he tratado de bañar a Seth, tarea difícil por cierto, y he dejado a Kristen bien arropada en su cuna – me sonrió.

- Gracias – dije en un hilo de voz y sacando fuerzas de mi recamara, me levanté. – De verdad, muchas gracias – me acerqué a ella y la abracé fuertemente.

- No es necesario que me las des corazón – me devolvió el abrazo. – Sabes que no me cuesta nada venir y ayudarte – me aparté de ella y la miré a la ojos.

- No sé como podré compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por nosotros – corregí.

- Con que mantengas a mi hijo feliz, todo estará compensando Bella – volvió a sonreírme.

- Y hablando de él…

- Estaba preparándose para la ducha – me interrumpió. – Esta mucho mejor, aunque sigue pensando que no deberías de entrar – rodó los ojos. – Cuando quiere, puede ser demasiado protector – asentí con la cabeza dándole la razón.

Estuve un rato más hablando con Esme, hasta que pasadas las diez, Carlisle vino a buscarla.

- Muchas gracias por todo – repetí en la puerta de casa.

- De nada – sonrió amablemente. – Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

- Claro – le devolví la sonrisa y me despedí de ella con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y de Carlisle con un movimiento de mano, ya que no se había bajado del coche.

Subí al piso de arriba en cuanto cerré la puerta. Me daba exactamente igual que Edward me riñera y se enfadara por entrar en la habitación, tenia ganas de verlo y él no iba a hacer nada por evitar que lo hiciera.

Entré lentamente a mi habitación y vi que no estaba en la cama. En silencio, entré del todo y cerré la puerta suavemente. Escuché como que el grifo de la ducha estaba abierto, se estaba duchando.

Entré lentamente en el cuarto de baño sin hacer ruido, gracias a que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Observé su silueta a través de la mampara empañada, esta también estaba un poco entornada. Asomé la cabeza por el hueco y me quedé petrificada en el sitio cuando vi a Edward con la boca abierta mientras su mano derecha subía y bajaba por todo su miembro.

Una imagen excitante y muy admirable de ver.

**Edward POV**

Un calvario, eso es lo que estaba viviendo estos días. No podía haber enfermado antes de que Bella diese a luz o más, muchísimo más tarde… ¡No!

Llevaba tres agónicos días en cama. Mis días habían sido exactamente iguales. Dormir todo lo que mi cuerpo aguantaba, comer lo que mi estomago podía y tras una larga tarde de televisión e informes del hospital, una ducha caliente antes de volver a dormir.

Y en ello estaba.

Dejé el agua caer por todo mi cuerpo, normalmente el tiempo debajo del grifo era más corto que de costumbre, pero ahora estando malo, esto se alargaba, al igual que cuando me duchaba con Bella.

Y pensando en ella… y con mi cuerpo inactivo desde hace mucho tiempo, empezaba a pasarme factura. Cada vez que me levantaba de la cama con Bella a mi lado – a excepción de estos últimos días que ella había estado durmiendo con Liz -, mi erección no la ocultaba ni los pantalones de pijama que llevaba. Aquello parecía una tienda de campaña cada vez que abría los ojos cuando el despertador sonaba.

Sentí como mi pene crecía bajo el agua caliente. Apoyé la espalda así como la cabeza sobre el frio azulejo y dejé que mi mano llegara a mi miembro erecto. Fantaseé cuando comencé a masajearlo de arriba abajo que era Bella la que hacía el trabajo. Imaginé sus labios sobre mi cuerpo, su cálido aliento sobre mi cuello, sus uñas arañando mis brazos, sus dientes – aunque suene raro – tirando de mis pezones, un placer muy exquisito.

Cerré los ojos.

Mis caderas se movían de manera involuntaria contra mi mano, estaba siendo una imagen fantástica la que mi cabeza estaba creando de Bella.

De repente, sentí que el agua no caía por mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con Bella frente a mí con tan solo su ropa interior puesta.

- ¿Qué ha… - alzó la mano y puso sus dedos sobre mis labios, silenciándome.

- Cierra los ojos – me ordenó.

Apartó la mano de mi pene y la sustituyó por la suya. Cuando empezó a subir y bajar por él, cerré los ojos como había dicho. Sus labios recorrieron de mi cuello hacía mi boca, la aparté suavemente.

- En los labios no, amor – le pedí abriendo de nuevo los ojos y mirándola. – No quiero que enfermes.

- Te necesito – me suplicó.

Negué con la cabeza.

Gimió frustrada pero no se detuvo, su mano seguía haciendo su magia _ahí_ abajo y su boca regresó a mi cuello. Poco a poco fue descendiendo con sus labios hasta alcanzar mis pezones. Los lamió y mordisqueó a su antojo antes de volver a descender por mi abdomen hasta llegar a…

- ¡Dios! – gemí fuertemente y mis caderas se fueron hacia delante cuando su boca absorbió mi pene entero. – Joder.

Comencé a gemir sin poder evitarlo cuando su boca atacó fervientemente mi pene. Su lengua jugaba con mi glande volviéndome loco. La sentía tan dentro de su boca, la excitación era tan grande, el tiempo sin hacerle el amor era tan torturador, que no pude controlarme cuando me corrí dentro de su boca.

Cuando acabó de lamer mi miembro, limpiándolo de cualquier líquido caliente que había salido de mi cuerpo, la agarré de los hombros y la alcé para besarla con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento, ignorando el hecho de que pudiese enfermar.

- Joder – jadeé cuando me separé de sus labios.

Apoyé la frente sobre la suya y cerré los ojos a la espera de que mi respiración se calmara. Cuando me calmé, abrí los ojos y me separé de ella para mirarla.

Fruncí el ceño.

Alcé la mano y pasé el dedo índice por debajo de sus ojos, estaban marcados por dos oscuras ojeras. Su rostro mostraba mucho cansancio. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios. Apoyé la mano sobre su mejilla y acaricié lentamente la mejilla con el dedo pulgar. Bella cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cara hacia mi mano.

Dios… tenía que hacer algo pronto.

Besé su frente.

- Voy a ir al hospital mañana a primera hora.

- No estas del todo curado, será arriesgado y…

- Tengo que hablar con mi padre – le interrumpí. – Tengo que arreglar esto de una vez - musité.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos, hasta que con un casto beso por parte de Bella, me dejó solo en la bañera. La escuché enredar con algo del baño y unos segundos más tarde, estaba totalmente desnuda a mi lado de nuevo.

- Será mejor que nos duchemos rápido para no coger más frio e irnos a la cama a dormir. Kris no tardará en despertarse – dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

…

Me levanté temprano para ir al hospital. Sabía que si llegaba a primera hora, mi padre no iba a estar _tan_ ocupado. Me despedí de Bella con un beso en la frente, dejándola totalmente dormida en la cama.

Llegué al hospital a las ocho y cuarto, mi padre entraba a las ocho y media. Caminé decidido hacia su despacho.

- Buenos días Carmen – saludé a su secretaria.

- Buenos días Dr. Cullen – me sonrió afectuosamente. – El Dr. Cullen – frunció el ceño – aun no ha llegado.

- Lo sé. ¿Te importa si le espero dentro? – indiqué el despacho con la mano.

- No.

- Gracias – le sonreí y entré en el despacho de mi padre.

Traté de ordenar mi cabeza en los cinco minutos que tardó mi padre en aparecer. Necesitaba hacer las cosas bien, y tenia que hacerlas ya. Bella me necesitaba.

- ¿Edward? – me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – Estas enfermo y de baja. ¿Qué haces aquí? – dejó el maletín sobre su escritorio y se sentó en su sillón al otro lado de donde estaba yo sentado.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿No puede esperar? – negué con la cabeza. – Tengo una reunión en media hora.

- Seré rápido y breve.

- Bien, soy todo oídos – se acomodó más en el sillón y entrecruzó los dedos de las manos, dejándolas encima del escritorio.

- Necesito que me quites trabajo, necesito meter menos horas, necesito mis vacaciones, necesito…

- Hijo – me interrumpió con una sonrisa. – Necesitas muchas cosas – rió.

Fruncí el ceño, a mi no me hacía ninguna gracia.

- Papá, seré claro – me eché hacia delante en mi silla y lo miré fijamente. – Bella me necesita y yo tengo que estar ahí. No quiero tener que llevar todo el papeleo del sector infantil y encima pasar consulta y atender las urgencias, simplemente no puedo. Quiero… necesito… te suplico que me quites algunas de las cosas, porque papá, no puedo con todo – me escuchó atentamente.

Llevó sus manos entrelazadas a sus labios y no apartó la mirada de mí. Estaba concentrado, pensado algo, lo sabía por la manera en la que me miraba. Necesitaba una respuesta y la necesitaba ya. Empezaba a ponerme nervioso… y comenzaba a enfadarme. Arrugué el entrecejo y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿A que esperaba para darme una maldita respuesta?

- Pa…

- Está bien – suspiró interrumpiéndome. – Iba a volver a comentarlo en la reunión que tengo ahora. Necesitamos contratar a un pediatra, tú puedes hacerte cargo del tema administrativo, lo que no puedas acabar aquí, puedes llevártelo para casa. Los informes también podrás llevarlos a casa – algo era algo.

Al menos no iba a pasar tanto tiempo separado de Bella, aunque me molestaba tener que llevarme el trabajo a casa, al menos iba a poder estar allí, con ella, ayudándola.

- Te daría las gracias, pero estoy demasiado enfadado contigo como para hacerlo – bramé entre dientes levantándome de la silla.

- Edward…

- ¡Ni Edward ni mierda, papá! – alcé la voz. – Bella no puede ni con su alma, hoy he visto su rostro más destrozado que nunca y todo porque no estoy en casa para echarle una mano…

- Ed…

- ¡No me interrumpas! – le advertí golpeando la mesa con las manos. – Y todo por tú culpa – le señale con el dedo. – Sabes cómo va lo del embarazo, cómo va lo de las cesáreas, sabes cómo va todo esto joder – me pasé la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo y totalmente frustrado por toda la situación.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos a los ojos hasta que papá habló.

- ¿Ya has acabado? – preguntó tranquilamente.

- Sí.

- Bien, me alegra saber tu postura, espero que ahora quieras escuchar la mía – asentí despacio con la cabeza y me dejé caer en la silla. – No ha sido culpa mía que hayas estado trabajando todo el santo día…

- Tú eres el jefe – le corté.

- No se te ocurra volver a cortarme jovencito – dios, esto me recordaba a cuando tenia catorce años y me echaba la bronca. – Soy el jefe, pero no soy el único al mando. Llevo meses intentando suplirte, llevo meses tratando de convencerles para que te suplan. Esta reunión es para eso, iba a proponerles que te dejaran hacer el trabajo administrativo y contratar a otro pediatra, son huesos duros de roer, pero yo no me rindo. Sé que Bella no esta pasando por un buen momento, mamá me lo ha dicho, sé que no le tiene que resultar fácil estar sola en esto. ¡Claro que lo sé! – alzó la voz. – Lo siento hijo, de verdad que lo siento, pero he estado haciendo todo lo que ha estado en mi mano y esta mañana no se van a salir con la suya – su tono de voz sonó amenazante.

- Eso espero papá – me atreví a abrir la boca cuando vi que no iba a decir nada más. – Porque te juro que si no me reducís la jornada, os ibais a quedar sin jefe del sector infantil y sin médico – suspiré pasándome la mano por la cara. – Tengo ahorrado el dinero suficiente como para vivir una temporada sin necesidad de trabajar y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

- No será necesario hijo – se levantó del sillón y se acercó a mí. – Ahora será mejor que vayas a casa y aproveches ahora que parece estas mejor y te quedan unos días de baja para ayudar a Bella en todo lo que puedas.

- Eso haré – me levanté de la silla y abracé a mi padre. – Hasta luego papá.

- Hasta luego Edward.

Salí de su despacho más aliviado, me despedí de Carmen y fui a mi despacho.

- ¿Dr. Cullen, ya esta de vuelta? – preguntó Ángela al verme allí.

- No. He venido a por unos papeles y me vuelvo a casa – le sonreí.

- ¿Qué tal esta su pequeña?

- Bien – mi sonrisa se amplió más.

- ¿Y Bella?

- También, bien.

- Me alegro – me devolvió la sonrisa.

Me resultó un poco extraño, pero no por ello malo, hablar con Ángela así, normalmente, nuestras conversaciones eran por el trabajo, nada de conversaciones personales. Me giré sobre mis talones para entrar en el despacho, me detuve al oír la voz de Jasper a mis espaldas.

- ¿Ya has regresado? – golpeó suavemente mi hombro derecho con su mano. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – entré al despacho seguido por él.

- Cierra la puerta – le pedí antes de girarme y mirarlo. – No, no he regresado y me encuentro mejor.

Me acerqué al escritorio y abrí el primer cajón. Mi mano se paralizó al ver la cajita de tercio pelo que había en el interior. Algún día, lo que contenía la cajita tendría dueña. La aparté cuidadosamente para no perderla y saqué unos informes que tenía allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? – se sentó en una de las sillas que había al otro lado del escritorio.

- He venido a hablar con mi padre y a por unos informes.

- Estas de baja, Edward. Los informes pueden esperar.

- Lo sé, pero necesito estos papeles – comencé a rebuscar los papeles que necesitaba en el taco de hojas que había sacado.

- De acuerdo – suspiró.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Yo buscando y él – miré hacia Jasper un segundo – mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – le pregunté al ver que su frente cada vez se fruncía más.

- Sí – alcé la vista y le observe. – Necesito hablar contigo.

- Habla – dije volviendo a mirar los papeles.

¡Bingo!

Los encontré.

- Necesito que me prestes atención, no quiero hablar y no ser escuchado – le miré con una ceja alzada, totalmente sorprendido.

- Que yo bien recuerde, siempre que hemos hablado, te he escuchado – ladeé la cabeza unos milímetros aun con la ceja alzada.

Jasper suspiró y apartó la mirada de mí unos segundos.

- Tu hermana me odia – me confesó regresando sus ojos a los míos.

- ¿Te sorprende? – bufé.

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- He dejado a María.

- Es un buen paso.

- Porque Elizabeth me dijo hace unos días que ya no iba a terapia con ella.

Ese pequeño dato yo no lo sabía. Aunque pensándolo bien, yo no sabía nada porque apenas estaba en casa.

- Bueno, aun así, me parece bien que la dejaras. No puedes jugar a dos bandas.

- La he cagado – susurró tristemente. – La he cagado mucho. Quiero recuperar a Alice – sus ojos mostraban determinación. – Sé que es pedirte mucho, pero… - pasó la mano por su cabello, nervioso. - ¿Podrías echarme un cable? – una tímida sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

Me quedé mirándolo un momento, hasta que suspiré y me acerqué a él con los papeles en la mano.

- Lo vas a tener muy difícil con Alice. Muy, pero que muy difícil.

- Así no me ayudas – bufó.

- No puedo ayudarte con eso, Jasper. Alice me cortaría las pelotas si se entera y prefiero mantenerlas a buen recaudo.

- Joder Edward, soy tu amigo – me suplicó.

- Y ella mi hermana Jasper. Y sinceramente, no me ha gustado en absoluto que jugases con ella de esta forma y…

- Tú jugaste con Bella y la quiero como si fuese mi propia hermana – rugió a la defensiva.

Buen punto…

- Por favor – suplicó de nuevo. – Haré lo que quieras – se levantó de la silla y se situó enfrente de mí.

¿Cómo podía negarme a esa cara de cordero degollado?

Había jugado con mi hermana, de manera muy cruel, pero si lo pensaba fríamente, Jasper había hecho mucho por mí. Había sido un muy buen amigo, un apoyo en todo momento, un buen psicólogo, sus terapias me habían ayudado a dejar mis problemas de lado y a arreglar mi vida. Jasper había hecho mucho por mí y sin recibir nada a cambio.

Suspiré antes de hablar.

- Haré lo que pueda – dije derrotado.

- Gracias Edward – me abrazó.

- Pero quiero…

- Lo que quieras – me interrumpió.

- Quiero que no juegues más con Alice o serás hombre muerto – le advertí entre dientes.

- Te prometo que no le haré daño – sonrió tímidamente.

- Y también quiero que te pases por casa. Mi madre me ha dicho que Bella esta enfadada contigo porque no das señales de vida.

Su sonrisa se esfumó y su cara se entristeció.

- Iré esta tarde a verlas.

- Bien, en casa estaremos – golpeé su hombro como había hecho él minutos antes. – Ahora si no te importa, voy a casa a cuidar de mis mujeres – le sonreí ampliamente y salí del despacho.

* * *

Hola, siento muchísimo el retraso. No me justificaré, total... jejeje :-P

Bueno, hasta aquí esta resultando todo muy lento, pero en el siguiente capitulo, habrá un pequeño salto en el tiempo. No de mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para acelerar un poco esto. Me esta resultando un poco rutinario, y no quiero que mis personajes se aburran y ya no me hablen ¬¬. ¡Cabrones! vaya rachita lleváis conmigo. (um... esto lo he pensado en "voz alta").

Como siempre, agradeceros a aquellas que aun se molestan en perder un minuto o unos días, depende de como vaya FF (gracias silves por las molestias)... en dejarme unas palabras de apoyo. Son pocos los reviews que recibo, pero son muchas las lectoras y las alertas, también quiero agradecerlo a todas vosotras.

¡Ah! y gracias a "Nika NadaMas" por ayudarme en mis líos mentales... Gracias ^^

Sin alargar mucho esto y acabar aburriéndoos, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, el cual espero que llegue más pronto que tarde.

¡Un abrazo enorme por todo!


	47. Capítulo 47

Capítulo 47

**Edward POV**

Llegué a casa a medio día, había parado en la floristería para comprarle unas flores a Bella. Sé que era poco después de todo lo que había hecho ella, pero me apetecía tener ese detalle.

Me adentré en casa y fui a la cocina, el delicioso olor que salía me llevó directamente allí. Sonreí al ver a Bella trastear en la vitro con varias sartenes. Dejé las flores encima de la mesa y caminé hacía ella. La cogí por sorpresa cuando rodeé su cintura y me pegué a su espalda.

- Me has asustado – dijo.

- Lo siento – besé su cuello. – No era mi intención.

- Ni siquiera te he oído llegar – apagó la vitro y se giró en mi abrazo.

- Quería sorprenderte – sonreí.

- Y lo has hecho – me devolvió la sonrisa rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello.

Me agaché y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Sus manos se engancharon a mi nuca y tiraron mis cabellos cuando mi lengua invadió su boca. Ambos gemimos y nos separamos con la respiración alterada.

- Yo también me alegro de verte – bajó su mano de mi pelo por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y apretó mi erección.

- Oh, nena, no hagas eso.

- ¿Esto? – jugó apretando de nuevo mi erección.

- Eso – bramé entre dientes para evitar gemir. Agarré sus manos con las mías y las coloqué detrás de su espalda, inmovilizándola. – No sabes las ganas que tengo de sentirte, pero aun nos quedan unos días antes de poder hacerlo – musité soltando sus manos y posándolas en su trasero.

- Esas manos que luego van al pan – me regañó mi madre golpeándome el brazo y bajándome el calentón de sopetón.

Me aparté de Bella avergonzado. No sabía que mi madre estaba ahí. Aun así, ¡nos podía haber dado un poco de privacidad!

- No habrás dejado que se queme esto, ¿verdad? – le preguntó sonriente a una muy sonrojada Bella.

- No, Esme – musitó. – Lo he apagado antes de que tu hijo viniera – nos apartamos de la vitro y mi madre cogió el relevo.

Nos acercamos a la mesa y le di el ramo a Bella.

- Esto es para ti. No se puede comparar a todo lo que has estado haciendo pero… - me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

- Gracias – las cogió. – Son preciosas – sonrió.

- Jasper vendrá esta tarde a vernos – anuncié antes de salir de allí para cambiarme de ropa.

…

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Jasper apareció por casa. Le tocó escuchar una buena reprimenda por parte de Bella. El pobre parecía un niño indefenso, incluso me pidió ayuda con la mirada, pero se la denegué con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo ya había tenido que aguantar una buena por parte de Bella.

Aproveché que Bella estaba ocupada hablando con Jazz para escabullirme a nuestro despacho. Quería acabar con unos informes que dejé a medias cuando me vine a casa malo. Y en ello estaba cuando me vi interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta.

- Pasa – dije.

- Joder – murmuró Jasper dejándose caer en el sofá que teníamos en el despacho. – No recordaba que el carácter de Bella fuese tan… tan… - se interrumpió y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – me culpó.

- ¿Yo? – pregunté perplejo. - ¡Nada! – le miré con ceño fruncido.

- Antes no era así. Era una mujer dulce…

- Sigue siéndolo – le corté.

- Y jamás se alteraba así y… - estaba vez se calló y cerró los ojos tras un suspiro. – Me he perdido los últimos meses de su vida, he estado tan centrado en mí…

- No te tortures Jazz. Es normal que te centres en ti y no en ella – abrió los ojos.

- No con Bella – le miré sin comprender y completamente acojonado. ¿Qué coño quería decirme con eso? – No me malinterpretes Edward – sonrió casi tranquilizándome, casi. – Sabes que la quiero como a una hermana – asiento tratando de seguir lo que me dice y conteniendo la ira que hasta ahora no sabía que estaba sintiendo. – Siempre nos hemos tratado como tales. ¿Tú estás muy unido a Alice? – me sorprendió su pregunta.

- Bueno, antes más que ahora, pero puedo decirte que sí.

- Yo estaba muy unido a Bella. La gente nos confundía mucho – sonrió enigmáticamente mirándome burlón. – En Forks, cuando ella y Jacob se divorciaron… la gente decía que era porque yo me había metido entre los dos. Siempre nos confundían, se pensaban que éramos pareja – rió entre dientes aun mirándome burlón. Lo fulminé con la mirada cuando llegué a la conclusión de que a mí me pasó lo mismo. Yo también creí que eran pareja. – Aun cuando ella estaba con Jake, la gente pensaba que yo también estaba con ella. Toda la situación era muy cómica – volvió a reírse entre dientes. – Pero jamás la vi así. No porque no sea una mujer atractiva ni mucho menos. Pero cuando quieres a una persona como si fuese de tu misma sangre… - se encogió de hombros. – Creo que la he decepcionado estos últimos meses alejándome de todo.

- Siempre puedes recuperarlo. Ahora que ya no estas tan… umm… - traté de buscar la mejor palabra. – Atado a nadie, tienes más tiempo para ti. Puedes buscar el tiempo perdido y recuperarlo con ella.

- Ahora no es como antes Edward. Ahora estas tú y ella esta centrada en ti, en Seth, Liz y Kristen. Yo sobro – sonrió tristemente.

Me levanté despacio y caminé hasta donde estaba él. Me dejé caer a su lado en el sofá.

- Tú nunca sobras Jazz. Ni tú, ni nadie de la familia y para nosotros lo eres – y ahí llegó mi cabeza chocando contra la pared, impulsándome hacia atrás y golpeando mi culo con el suelo, recordando lo que pasó hace unos días. Yo quería ser más que su pareja, quería serlo todo. – Casi le pido que se case conmigo – dije antes de que él dijese nada.

- ¿Casi? – me miró con una ceja alzada.

- Fui a pedírselo, pero ella me silenció.

- ¿Puedo hablarte con sinceridad? – me preguntó acomodándose en el sofá para mirarme de frente.

- Claro – me encogí de hombros. – Como siempre.

-Ni tú ni ella estáis preparados para dar ese paso, especialmente tú – fruncí el ceño. – Recuerda que fui tu psicólogo y que aun te miro con ojo médico.

- ¿Qué? - ¿cómo me tomaba esto?

- Tengo que preocuparme por los de mi alrededor, Edward. No me culpes – alzó las manos en muestra de rendimiento. – Has salido de un matrimonio destrozado hace poco.

- ¿Poco? – bufé incrédulo.

- Sí, poco. Mira la situación con la mente fría, analízala y verás como tengo razón – palmeó mi hombro antes de levantarse y salir de allí dejándome solo.

…

Salí del despacho mentalmente cansado. Las palabras de Jasper no hacían más que andar por mi cabeza llegando a marearme. Que analizara la situación con la mente fría… Ni pude hacerlo ni tampoco acabé con los informes.

¡Maldito rubio!

Entré en la cocina, mamá seguía allí con Liz a su lado. Ambas estaban poniendo la mesa.

- ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar? – le pregunté.

- No, papá estará al llegar.

- Quedaros – le pedí. – Me apetece cenar con vosotros también.

- Por mí no hay problema – dijo Liz.

- Le diré a papá que nos quedamos aquí – sonrió mamá acariciándome la mejilla.

Después de preguntar por Bella, me escabullí de la cocina y fui hasta nuestra habitación. Oía voces salir del baño, así que me encaminé allí.

- Mamá por favor – suplicaba Seth.

- No – le decía ella.

Justo cuando iba a entrar, los dos, mejor dicho, los tres salieron de allí.

- Hola – dije.

- Hola – dijo Bella dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué no? – siguió Seth andando detrás de su madre y yo detrás de él.

- Porque eres muy pequeño.

- ¡Tengo doce años! – exclamó.

- Aun no – salimos de la habitación y fuimos hasta el baño que había en el pasillo.

La bañera portátil de Kristen ya estaba allí.

- La Sra. Cullen me deja hacerlo – se volvió a quejar cruzándose de brazos.

Me detuve en seco al escuchar a Seth llamar a mi madre Sra. Cullen. Bella se giró y encaró a Seth.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no la llames así – le regañó.

- Esme me deja hacerlo – repitió.

- Pero yo no. Sostenla, por favor – me dijo entregándome a Kristen.

La observé preparar la bañera mientras yo colocaba a Kris en el cambiador que también estaba allí y comenzaba a desvestirla, aun con la discusión de Bella y Seth a mi lado.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? – me preguntó señalándome la bañera.

- Claro – le sonreí.

Se apartó y me dejó hueco para que pudiese meter a Kris en la bañera. El agua estaba calentita y a ella parecía gustarle que la bañaran. Cuanto me había perdido también de mi niña. Cogí la esponja y la empecé a mojar con cuidado por todos lados.

- Ahora vengo – anunció Bella saliendo del baño.

Seth se situó a mi lado y metió la mano en la bañera para hacerle cosquillas en los pies a Kris. Mi princesa sonrió ante las caricias de su hermano. Joder… pasé de tener dos hijos a tener… cinco. ¡Asombroso! Gracias a dios todos eran buenos chicos y buenas chicas.

- No es justo – susurró Seth sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

- ¿El qué? – le pregunté apartando mi mirada un momento de mi pequeña.

- Que tú puedas bañarla y yo no – el mohín que hizo era igual al que ponía Bella cuando quería algo.

Y ahora me encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

El hecho de que él la había bañado más que yo me dolía, y no por sentir celos, si no porque me había perdido mucho, demasiado. Y otra situación, que mi madre le dejase bañarla y Bella no… yo quería bañarla, pero ver a Seth tan entregado con la niña…

- ¿La bañamos entre los dos? – le propuse.

- Vale – se entusiasmó. - ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – me sonrió ampliamente.

- Yo la enjabono y tú le quitas el jabón despacio.

- ¡Vale!

Y así procedimos los dos a bañar a mi princesa, acabamos más mojados nosotros que ella. La llevé con la toalla envuelta en su pequeño cuerpo hasta su habitación, Bella no había vuelto al baño y me la encontré allí preparando el pijama.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunté acercándome.

- No. ¿Por qué? – Seth entró empujando el cambiador hasta colocarlo a nuestro lado.

- No has vuelto al baño – puse a la niña sobre el cambiador y comencé a secar su cuerpo.

- No quería interrumpir vuestro momento – la miré justo cuando me sonrió y me señaló a Seth con la barbilla.

Sonreí felizmente. Era todo un paso haber bañado a Kristen con ayuda de Seth que poco a poco parecía tratarme con más… respeto. Al principio le había costado que su madre y yo estuviésemos juntos, pero poco a poco, parecía estar haciéndose a la idea.

- Gracias – susurré antes de besar su frente.

Entre los tres untamos a Kris en crema y le pusimos su pijama. Luego nos quedamos mientras Bella la alimentaba. Estuvimos hablando del colegio de Seth, que parecía que le estaba costando sacar el curso y por último hablamos de las vacaciones de verano. Seth estaba ilusionado por pasar un mes con su padre, Bella no parecía tener su mismo entusiasmo. Estaba preocupada por Liz, no quería que fuera a Forks sin ella, no se fiaba de Jacob, y yo por un lado lo entendía.

Y luego estaba yo. Bella estaba igual de preocupada por el tema de E.C. y Tony. No había recibido noticias de Tanya desde aquel día en el hospital, al menos no por ella. Cada vez que hablaba con Tony, él se encargaba de ponerme al día y Tanya seguía en su línea de querer llevárselos todo el verano.

- Habla con tu hermano, estoy segura de que tienes tu mes de vacaciones con ellos como los tiene Jake – me dijo Bella. – Tienes tus derechos Edward – metió a Kristen en la cuna y la arropó.

- Ya lo sé – suspiré, e iba a ser lo mejor, porque me negaba a hablar con Tanya. – Mañana llamaré a Emmett – me agaché para besar la frente de mi princesa antes de salir de la habitación. – Vete bajando. Me voy a cambiar de ropa y voy – le dije a Bella, Seth había desaparecido minutos después de que Bella mostrara su otro pecho.

Entré en mi habitación para ponerme ropa más cómoda, cuando lo hice, salí de la habitación para ir a la cocina para cenar.

- Edward – me llamó Liz desde su habitación cuando pasé por delante de ella.

- Dime – asomé la cabeza.

- ¿Tienes un minuto?

- Claro – me apoyé en el marco de la puerta.

- Pasa y cierra la puerta por favor – pidió.

Comencé a ponerme nervioso. ¿Qué querría hablar? ¡Joder! Por favor que no esté embaraza, por favor que no esté embarazada… me iba a cargar a Tony si estaba… no quiero ni volver a pensarlo. ¿Y si no ha sido Tony? Fruncí el ceño al pensarlo. Liz me miraba con una ceja alzada a la espera de que cerrara la puerta. Me pasé la mano por el pelo completamente nervioso y tras un largo suspiro, entré y cerré la puerta.

- Puedes sentarte si quieres – dijo provocando que eso aumentase mis nervios.

Esto iba a resultar ser malo… si me pedía que me sentase… ¡Joder!

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté en el borde. Ella se mantenía sentada en la silla del escritorio, justo frente a mí.

- Tú… tú dirás.

- Tengo un problema y aunque queda mucho para ello, me gustaría que me ayudarás. No quiero que se entere mamá.

Mi nerviosismo iba en aumento. Volví a pasar la mano por mi cabello.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó extrañada sin dejar de mirarme.

¿Ocurrirme algo?

¡No! Claro que no… solo que…

- ¿Edward?

- No, lo siento, dime – _relájate_, me dije mentalmente.

- Vale – dijo no muy convencida. – Verás, aun me queda un curso pero estoy mirando universidades y tengo problemas para decidirme el que estudiar – solté todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y respiré tranquilo.

Universidad… bien.

- Aun tienes un año para pensarlo.

- Ya, pero quiero centrarme en una carrera.

- Liz, aun te queda un curso. Creo que para eso deberías de esperar un poco más. Ahora relájate, aprueba todo lo de este curso y disfruta del verano.

- Lo sé – me sonrió. – Pero quiero consejo y decidirme ya. Contra antes lo haga, mejor – amplió su sonrisa.

No entendía por qué tanta prisa, pero bueno, si me pedía ayuda, yo se la daría.

- ¿Qué planeas estudiar? – me acomodé en la cama.

- Tengo pensado o literatura como mamá o… medicina – se sonrojó.

- ¿Alguna especialidad en concreto en medicina?

- Bueno… - se mordió el labio nerviosa igual que hacía Bella cuando se ponía así. – Había pensado o ginecología o pediatra o matrona.

- Vaya… eso son muchas posibilidades. ¿Por alguna razón en especial todas las carreras?

- Literatura por mamá, aunque a mí también me gusta leer y escribir, me fascina ese mundo – sonrió ampliamente. Acompañé su sonrisa. – Medicina, por lo que le ha pasado a mamá. Quiero poder ayudar a todas esas mujeres a que no le ocurra lo que a mamá con el embarazado de Marie y… - se encogió de hombros y su rostro se entristeció.

- Es una elección difícil. ¿Hay alguna carrera aparte de estas que te guste también?

- Sí – volvió su sonrisa. – Abogada, me gustaría también ser abogada – sonrió aun más.

- Liz, creo que deberías de centrarte bien y pensar en una sola. Te queda un año y no puedes estudiar todo esto… bueno, sí – me corregí. – Pero si solo quieres una carrera…

- Lo sé. Por eso quiero un poco de consejo.

- ¿Abogada, por qué? – pregunté curioso.

- Quiero defender a gente como yo a meter a gente como Ja… mes en la cárcel – dijo entre dientes.

Me acerqué más a ella y alargué el brazo para poder rodear sus hombros con él.

- No pienses en eso pequeña. Sé que es difícil, pero lo mejor será que pienses todo en frío y pienses en un futuro, donde te ves, como te ves… ¿Qué es lo que realmente te gusta? Hazte esa pregunta y descubre la respuesta – sé que no era de mucha ayuda pero estaba decidiendo entre tres carreras realmente difíciles.

- Gracias Edward – me sorprendió cuando me rodeó con sus brazos dándome un abrazo.

- De nada Liz – besé su pelo justo cuando Seth gritó desde abajo que bajásemos a cenar.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, el ambiente estaba tenso. Ya se encontraban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, Jasper incluido. Liz ocupó su lugar y yo el mío, al lado de Bella. Cuando me acomodé a su lado, palpé su pierna por debajo de la mesa. Se giró un segundo para sonreírme antes de volver a clavar la mirada en mi padre que estaba sentado enfrente de ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo amor? – le murmuré cuando mamá nos sirvió a todos de cenar. No me contestó. Su mirada seguía clavada en mi padre y su ceño cada vez más fruncido. - ¿Bella? – nada… - ¿Bella? – volví a preguntar apretando su rodilla, consiguiendo por fin que me hiciera caso.

- Dime – dijo confusa sacudiendo su cabeza.

- ¿Te pasa algo con mi padre? Como sigas mirándolo así…

- Sí – me contestó frunciendo más la frente y mirando de reojo a mi padre.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mamá – interrumpió Seth. – Pásame el pan.

- Toma Seth – dijo mi padre alargando la mano para coger el cestillo del pan.

- ¡No! – alzó Bella la voz. – Puedo pasárselo yo – mi padre retiró la mano como si le habría dado un calambre y miró sorprendido a Bella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió papá preocupado mirándole a ella y a mí, de hito en hito.

- ¿Qué si me encuentro bien? – bufó Bella después de pasar el pan a Seth. – ¡No, no me encuentro bien! – si las miradas matasen… - ¿Acaso no ves la cara que tengo? – le preguntó a papá señalando su rostro con la mano.

Todos nos quedamos estupefactos mirando a Bella. ¿Qué le ocurría?

- ¿He hecho algo que te molestase? – preguntó con calma papá. Bella solo bufó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – intervine yo ahora agarrando el rostro de Bella y girándolo para que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, estaba reteniendo las lágrimas y dudaba mucho que estas no cayeran en breves.

- Me ocurre que por su culpa he pasado los peores días después del embarazo, porque tú no estabas presente para ayudarme. Porque tú obligación era estar conmigo y él no ha hecho nada más que cargarte de trabajo y más trabajo. Y yo… y yo… he estado aquí, sola, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerme fuerte, pero ya no puedo más. Te has tenido que poner enfermo para darte cuenta de que no puedo con esto yo sola y él… él… ni siquiera lo ve – apartó mis manos que aun descansaban en su rostro de un manotazo, se levantó de la silla y se fue de la cocina.

Me levanté para seguirla.

- Déjala Edward – dijo Jazz agarrando mi brazo. – Dale unos minutos para que se calme.

**Bella POV**

Ya lo había soltado… desde que lo vi atravesar las puertas de mi casa, el latido de mi corazón se aceleró. Maldito Edward que se le había ocurrido invitarlo a cenar.

_Estas siendo una paranoica y ridícula, _me dijo una vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza.

No, no lo estaba siendo. Estaba quemada, muy quemada de esta situación. Prefería ver a Carlisle desde la distancia cuando venia a por Esme, que no se bajaba ni del coche, a verle sentado en la mesa de mi cocina. No podía con ello… estaba muy cabreada con él.

Llegué al despacho y cerré de un portazo. No quería tener que soportar a nadie. Caminé hasta mi escritorio y me dejé caer en el sillón. Cerré los ojos provocando que las lágrimas que hasta ahora había mantenido a raya, cayeran libres por mis mejillas.

No sé cuanto estuve ahí, sola, en la penumbra del despacho. Pero estaba quedándome adormilada después de dejar caer tantas lágrimas cuando una mano tocó mi hombro sutilmente.

- Déjame – pedí con la voz ronca.

- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? – la voz de Carlisle llegó a mis oídos. Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo miré con ellos entrecerrados.

- No – me levanté del sillón y tras bordear el escritorio, caminé hacía la puerta.

- Espera – dijo alcanzándome y deteniéndome del brazo. – Por favor, escúchame – suplicó.

Los observé durante mucho tiempo. Se le veía acongojado. Tras un largo suspiro, caminé hasta el largo sofá y me dejé caer en él.

- Tú dirás – me crucé de brazos y le observé.

Pasó nerviosamente la mano por su cabello como hacía Edward y tras mirar un momento alrededor, caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó a mi lado.

- Lo siento – susurró mirándome. – Siento que te hayas sentido así, no era mi intención ni mucho menos, pero no he podido hacer nada hasta hoy.

- ¿Hasta hoy? – bufé.

- Sí – musitó. – He hecho todo lo posible, sé que no me creerás, pero es verdad. He tenido muchas reuniones con…

- No me interesa Carlisle – le corté.

- Por favor, solo escúchame – me pidió agarrándome la mano.

La aparté como si su toque me hubiese quemado. No me apetecía escucharlo, pero tampoco quería sentirme mal después por no haberlo hecho. Mierda de remordimientos.

- Te escucho – me crucé de brazos y escuché atentamente todo su relato. – Carlisle, no sé… no sé qué decirte – me había quedado bloqueada mentalmente después de escuchar que había intentado todo por darle los días libres a Edward, pero solo consiguió negativas por parte del resto de los _altos mandos_.

- No tienes nada que decirme – sonrió acongojado.

- No… no me he portado bien… y… y…

- Bella – interrumpió mi tartamudeo. – De verdad, entiendo perfectamente tu situación. No tienes ni que disculparte ni nada. Soy yo el que te debe una disculpa por…

- No – interrumpí yo esta vez. – Dejémoslo en tablas – alcé la mano para estrechársela.

Él tampoco tenia por qué disculparse.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos instantes antes de que sus brazos rodearan mi cuerpo, ignorando mi mano alzada y así abrazándonos. Me relajé en su abrazo y hundí mi rostro en su pecho. Estuvimos unos minutos en esa posición, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, hasta que unos golpes interrumpieron el momento de paz que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- Mamá – la cabeza de Liz asomó por la puerta. – Dice papá que te pongas al teléfono – alargó la mano y me enseño el teléfono.

Me aparté de Carlisle y tras levantarme del sofá, caminé hasta Liz. Cogí el teléfono y me lo llevé a la oreja.

- Jake – saludé.

_- Buenas noches Bella – saludó él. - ¿Qué tal estas?_

- Bien – observé como Carlisle se levantaba del sofá y siguiendo a Liz, me dejaba sola en el despacho. - ¿Y tú?

_- Bueno, he tenido momentos mejores – musitó._

Me dejé caer en el sofá y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

_- Nada importante, no te he llamado para hablarte de mí._

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablarme de lo que te ocurre?

_- No – suspiró. - ¿Qué tal esta la pequeña? – cambió de tema._

Nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre mi pequeña hasta que sacó a nuestros dos tesoros en la conversación.

_- ¿Vendrán en verano?_

- No…

_- Bella – me interrumpió. – No me digas que no. Queda poco para que acaben el colegio y quiero… y tengo que saber cuándo vendrán para prepararlo todo._

- ¿Me vas a dejar a acabar antes de decirte nada más? – pregunté irritada.

Siempre tenia la manía de cortarme cuando la palabra _no_ aparecía en mis labios cuando hablábamos de Seth y Liz.

_- Sí, lo siento._

- Bien – suspiré agotada. Estaba realmente cansada hoy. – Iremos a Forks, aun no tengo claro cuando, pero iremos todos.

_- ¿Aun dudas que no pueda cuidar de mis propios hijos? – bufó enfadándose._

- No. Quiero ir a ver a papá, hace mucho que no lo veo y quiero que conozca a su nueva nieta – expliqué.

_- ¿Es solo por eso?_

- Sí.

_- ¿Vendrá él?_

- Sí – contesté sin saber si Edward iba a tomarse unas cortas vacaciones.

Después de eso, la línea se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Después de escuchar un suspiro por parte de Jake, comenzó con un interrogatorio de cuantos días iríamos, donde nos quedaríamos y demás cosas. Se veía un tanto molesto, no sabía decir si por el hecho de que fuésemos todos, porque Edward iba a estar ahí o porque… unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Jasper entró y se sentó a mi lado.

Hacía unos minutos que había colgado a Jacob.

- No mucho. Estoy cansada, necesito dormir.

- Ve a la cama, yo me encargo de todo aquí hasta que ellos se vayan – señaló la puerta.

- No puedo, en media hora le toca pecho a Kristen.

- Bueno, aun así, sube y descansa un poco antes de ir a donde Kristen. Además, Edward creo que te necesita.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté asustada.

- Carlisle le ha dado noticias no muy gratas – hizo una mueca de tristeza. – Se ha ido arriba y se ha encerrado en la habitación.

- Ahora subo – me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia la puerta.

- Bells – me llamó Jazz. Me giré. – No me apetece irme a casa. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí a dormir?

- Claro – le sonreí débilmente. – Creo que el sofá es cómodo – me burlé.

- Creo que Seth tiene un hueco en su cama – sonrió ahora de verdad.

- Quédate todo el tiempo que necesites Jasper – me acerqué a él. – Sabes que mi casa es tu casa – besé su frente.

- Gracias Bella.

…

No me molesté en tocar la puerta, entré en mi habitación y miré alrededor. Edward no se veía por ningún lado. Me encaminé hacía el baño y empujé la puerta suavemente. Detuve mi paso a medio entrar en el baño al ver a Edward sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sus brazos estaban alrededor de sus piernas encogidas y su frente se encontraba apoyada en sus rodillas.

- ¿Edward? – musité con el corazón encogido.

No hubo respuesta. Me acerqué a él lentamente y me agaché hasta quedar a su altura. Pasé lentamente la mano por su cabello.

- ¿Edward? – repetí.

Me asusté cuando sus manos agarraron mi cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. Mis rodillas tocaron el suelo y mis brazos rodearon su cuello. Su rostro se mantuvo unos segundos enterrado en el hueco de mi cuello.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No… no lo sé – tartamudeó en un susurro.

- ¿Quieres contarme que ha ocurrido?

- Mi padre me ha dicho que… que… - se quedó callado.

- ¿Qué? – cogí su rostro y le obligué a que me mirará.

- Ha tenido hoy una reunión – asentí, eso ya lo sabía, Carlisle me lo había contado. – Me han reducido el trabajo y para sustituirme van a contratar a otro pediatra.

- Sigue – le pedí al ver que estaba sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- Me ha dicho que hay posibilidades de que Riley sea mi sustituto. Tienen una lista de médicos y están mirando cual es el que más… el que… ¡Joder! No quiero tener que trabajar con ese cabrón – rugió furioso. – Encima me siento como un puto estúpido porque acabo de tratar a mi padre como si… ¡mierda! – pasó su mano por el cabello. – Mis padres no saben que Tanya me engañó con él, he visto a mi padre confuso por mi reacción y a mi madre… a mi madre… - volvió a pasar la mano por su cabello.

- Eh, eh, eh. Tranquilo – musité. – Tranquilo.

- Él no merecía el desprecio con el que le he tratado, pero me he sentido tan furioso, tan enfadado, tan…

- Lo entiendo amor, lo entiendo – le interrumpí.

- No, no creo que lo entiendas Bella. No sabes lo traicionado que me sentí con ellos dos. No sabes nada – bufó.

Me aparté de él y me levanté. Sus palabras me habían dolido.

- Yo no soy la culpable – le miré desde mi altura. – Será mejor que te deje solo hasta que te calmes – me giré y salí del baño.

- ¡Bella! – gritó.

Caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación para salir de allí y despedirme de Esme y Carlisle.

- Espera – rogó. – Por favor – llegó hasta a mí. Me rodeó con los brazos desde atrás. – Lo siento cariño, no era mi intención pagarlo contigo también. Lo siento.

Me giré en su abrazo como pude y lo miré a los ojos. No dije nada, no tenia nada que decirle. Quizás él tenia razón y yo no sabía como se sentía, estoy segura de que Edward tenia razón. Pero aun así sus palabras me habían dolido. Subí mis manos hasta su rostro y lo acuné antes de alzarme en la punta de mis pies y besar sus labios suavemente.

Enredé los dedos en el pelo de su nuca y gemí en su boca al sentir sus manos colarse por mi camiseta. Me pegué a su cuerpo y lo empujé hacía atrás, hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra el colchón. Lo empujé un poco más hasta que el cuerpo de Edward cayó encima del colchón. Nuestras bocas dejaron de hacer contacto. Sus ojos me miraban curiosos y divertidos.

Me subí a la cama y me posicioné a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Edward. Me incliné hacía abajo y volví a unir nuestros labios. Mordí su labio inferior y tiré de él. Edward gimió y sus manos viajaron rápidas hasta mi nuca. Me apretó más contra su rostro. Cuando mi lengua invadió su boca sentí su pene hincharse aun más de lo que ya estaba debajo de mi.

- Amor, amor – se separó de mí. – Para, no podemos, aun… - le interrumpí con un beso. – No – me apartó lentamente. – No sabes las ganas que tengo de hundirme en ti, pero no podemos. Aun nos quedan unos días, tenemos que esperar.

Me aparté de él a regañadientes y me levanté de la cama.

- Bajemos a despedirnos de tus padres – ignoré el palpitar de mi entrepierna. Extendí la mano para que se levantara. – Discúlpate con ambos por tu… comportamiento repentino y volvamos a la cama. Necesito descansar.

Edward bajó unos minutos más tarde que yo. A diferencia de mí, él tenia que acomodarse la entrepierna. Suerte de ser mujer… a nosotras no se nos nota tan fácilmente.

Nos despedimos de sus padres después de que Edward se disculpara con Carlisle. Subimos a la habitación de Kristen y con su _ayuda, _di de comer a mi pequeña. Edward se encargó de que sacase los aires, de cambiarle el pañal, de volver a meterla en la cuna y dormirla.

Le dije que se adelantara a la cama, que yo iba a echar un vistazo a Seth y Liz antes de reunirme con él. Toqué con los nudillos la puerta de Liz y cuando me dio permiso, entré.

- Tony, mañana nos vemos – estaba hablando por teléfono. – Sí… te llamo… sí – rodó los ojos. – Yo también – se sonrojó. – Adiós – y milagrosamente, colgó.

- Solo venia a darte un beso de buenas noches – me acerqué a ella que estaba en la cama sentada con el portátil entre sus piernas. – ¿Sigues escribiendo? – apunté el portátil con la mano.

- Sí – me sonrió. – Llevo mucho escrito, pero creo que mis musas se han tomado unas vacaciones. Me he quedado estancada.

- Descansa unos días, siempre es bueno despejar la mente antes de volver a trabajar – le aconsejé.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

- Hasta mañana cariño – me incliné hacia ella y besé su frente.

- Adiós mamá.

Salí del cuarto de Liz, era el turno de Seth. Me daba miedo entrar ahí, Jazz iba a dormir con él y eso solo significaba…

- ¿Pero que... – no acabé de preguntar.

Abrí la puerta sin llamar y me quedé petrificada al ver la que tenían esos dos hay montado.

- ¿Bella? – Jasper parecía tener miedo.

- ¿Bella? – pregunté bufando. – Ni Bella ni nada. Mañana quiero ver todo recogido – fue a abrir la boca pero le corté. – Todo.

- Ya teníamos pensado recogerlo todo – miré a mi pequeño justo en el momento que rodaba sus ojos.

- Tú a la cama – dije.

- En la cama voy a dormir yo – Jazz sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Y dónde dormirá él? – me crucé de brazos y le miré con una ceja alzada.

- Ahí – me señaló una colchoneta hinchable que había tirada en el suelo a medio hinchar. – Ahórrate la mirada Bells, la idea de dormir ahí fue de él. Le dije que ahí dormía yo, pero Seth insistió tanto… - se encogió de hombros. A veces odiaba que Jasper me conociera tan bien.

Abrí un par de veces la boca tratando de formar alguna palabra, pero no era capaz. Me costó unos segundos recuperarme antes de decir.

- A la cama los dos ya – me acerqué a mi pequeño después de sortear todo lo que tenían tirado en el suelo. Estaba sentado en la cama al lado de Jasper. Besé su mejilla y después la de mi amigo e hice el camino de vuelta hacia la puerta, volviendo a sortear todo de nuevo.

Salí de la habitación con una débil sonrisa y sacudiendo la cabeza. Cada vez que estos dos se juntaban… temía por la seguridad de ambos e incluso la mía propia.

Entré en la habitación, Edward ya estaba en la cama con el intercomunicador de Kristen en la mesilla, al lado de su cama.

- Pensé que nunca vendrías – se quejó teatralmente.

- Yo también – me quité la ropa bajo su atenta mirada y me puse el pijama.

Me metí en la cama a su lado y me acurruqué en su pecho. Sus brazos me rodearon y me apretaron más contra su cuerpo.

- Hasta mañana amor – besó mi pelo.

- Hasta mañana cariño – besé su pecho y en pocos minutos, gracias a sus caricias en mi espalda, me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Hola! bueno, tengo algo de prisa así que hoy seré breve. El capítulo me ha salido algo.. flojo, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado igualmente :D.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y sobretodo por leerme y ser pacientes a que publique.

Un abrazooo grande! nos leemos en el siguiente ^^


	48. Capítulo 48

Capítulo 48

**Edward POV**

Me planté en el despacho de mi hermano después de haber salido de trabajar. Ya había llamado a Bella para decirle que iba a ver a Emmett y que iría a casa cuando acabara de hablar con él.

- Tú dirás hermano.

Emmett estaba sentado en el sillón de su despacho, yo me encontraba delante de él sentado en la única silla que había al otro lado del escritorio.

- Tengo problemas con Tanya – suspiré.

- ¿Con Tanya? – preguntó extrañado. Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Qué… tipo de problemas?

- Se quiere llevar a Tony y E.C. a Alaska.

- ¿A dónde sus padres?

Los padres de Tanya se habían mudado hacía unos meses a Alaska, al pequeño pueblo del que habían salido para venir a Seattle a vivir.

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué problema hay en que se los lleve? – entrelazó las manos encima del escritorio.

- Que se los quiere llevar todo el verano – bufé pasándome la mano por la cara.

- ¿Todo? – asentí con la cabeza.

Me observó durante unos segundos, sus ojos clavados en los míos y cuando parecía que iba a decirme algo… estalló en risas.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Menudo zo…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase! – le corté.

Emmett estalló de nuevo en carcajadas. Me quedé de brazos cruzados durante unos minutos, esperando a que mi hermano parara de reír. Si ya estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera decirme mi hermano al respecto de las vacaciones… empezaba a enfadarme por su actitud.

- Cuando te comportes como el abogado profesional que eres, me llamas – me levanté de la silla.

- Lo siento, Edward, lo siento – me dijo antes de llegar a la puerta. – Siéntate y hablamos, enserio – me indicó con la mano la silla en la que había estado sentado segundos antes.

Después de un par de profundas respiraciones, me volví a sentar. Le expliqué mi problema a Emmett que escuchó atento todo mi relato. Ahora parecía estar debatiéndose entre que hacer. Estaba serio y sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto de la pared que había a mis espaldas. Tras un par de sacudidas de su cabeza se enfocó en mí y habló.

- Está bien. Podemos hacer varias cosas.

- Soy todo oídos.

- Hablar con Tanya es una de las opciones.

- Ya hablé con ella y no cambia de opinión – suspiré derrotado.

- ¿Le dijiste que legalmente no puede hacerlo? – negué con la cabeza. – Bien, pues cuando hables con ella, podrías comentarle que si decide llevarse a los niños todo el verano te verás forzado a denunciarla.

- No puedo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, Emm.

- ¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño.

- No… no puedo hablar con ella. Bella no… - pasé la mano por mi cabello. – No quiere que la vea, ni hable con ella y… no, no quiero tampoco tener que denunciarla.

- Pero Ed, es lo que tienes que hacer si no quieres que se los lleve todo el verano.

Me lo pensé durante un minuto. Era ridículo, no podía hacerlo, no quería tener que pelear con Bella debido a Tanya… de nuevo. Tampoco quería verla.

- ¿Qué otra opción hay?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Denunciarla – se cruzó de brazos y me observó en silencio.

- ¿No hay más opciones?

- Las más rápidas son esas – se encogió de hombros. – Si la denuncias ya, claro.

- No puedo denunciar a la madre de mis hijos – pasé la mano por mi rostro.

Estaba realmente agotado con este asunto. Enterré el rostro en mis manos y traté de relajarme. Emmett me estaba dando mi tiempo en silencio, cosa que agradecí. Tenia que pensar en algo, tenia que encontrar la mejor solución.

- ¿No podrías hablar tú con ella? – le pregunté con un intento de sonrisa.

Se quedó mirándome unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Tras mirar en su ordenador algo… me dedicó una sonrisa y dijo.

- Tengo un hueco mañana a las once, hablaré con su abogado para que le diga cómo está el panorama, si sigue pensando en llevárselos, lo meteré por el juzgado a pesar de que tú te niegues – esperaba que Tanya fuese una mujer lista y evitara la denuncia.

- ¿No puedes hablar directamente tú con ella? – me miró con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? – bufó. Negué con la cabeza. – No voy a ir a hablar con ella de esto. Hablaré con su abogado y que él se encargue de ella – se cruzó de brazos. - ¿De acuerdo?

- Vale – asentí.

- Bien hermanito, si no tienes más consultas que hacerme… - se levantó del sillón. – Es hora de irme a casa con mis ositas – sonrió. – Aunque estoy seguro de que estará en tu casa con Bella – frunció el ceño. – Tío, no sé tú, pero, ¿no crees que pasan demasiado tiempo juntas?

Me levanté de la silla y caminé con Emmett hacia los ascensores después de despedirnos de su secretaria.

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros. – Son amigas – entramos en el ascensor. – Es lógico que pasen tiempo juntas.

- Claro, supongo – se quedó pensativo mientras bajamos hasta el parking dónde estaban nuestros coches aparcados. - ¿No tendrán nada extraño, no? – detuve mis pasos y miré su nuca que cada vez se alejaba más hasta que se dio cuenta de que no le estaba siguiendo, se giró y me miró.

¿Hablaba realmente enserio?

- Emmett. Son sólo amigas – rodé los ojos. – No tienen nada… romántico entre ellas – reí. - ¡Deja de liar tu cabeza hueca!

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y tras un suspiro, echó a reír escandalosamente.

Vaya ocurrencias tenia mi hermano…

Después de que él se comunicara con su esposa, la cual no estaba en mi casa, me metí en mi coche y me encaminé a casa.

…

Me encontraba en la cama a la espera de que Bella saliera del baño, estaba tomando una corta ducha. Me acomodé mejor y cerré los ojos mientras esperaba que ella viniese a hacerme compañía. Tenia un sueño increíble, estos días no había dormido a penas por el tema de Tanya y el tema de Riley. Mi padre aun no me había confirmado que fueran a contratarlo a él, pero sabía que estaba cerca de firmar. La idea me disgustaba a grandes escalas.

Iba a tener que ir a hablar con Jasper de esto, que me psicoanalizara y me enseñara a controlar mi ira, mi ganas de asesinarlo, mi…

- ¿Estas dormido?

- No – abrí los ojos. – Estaba descansando la vista mientras tú acababas – le sonreí.

- Bueno – se metió debajo de las sabanas conmigo. – Aquí estoy – se acurrucó a mi lado y tras pasar su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, apoyo la cabeza en mi pecho. - ¿Dormimos? – preguntó antes de bostezar.

- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? – le pedí acariciando su espalda.

- Claro – volvió a bostezar.

- No te duermas – le advertí divertido.

- No amor, solo voy a descansar la vista – rió entre dientes.

Rodé los ojos.

- Hoy he hablado con Emm de las vacaciones de Tony y E.C.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Va a hablar con el abogado de Tanya para comentarle como están las cosas.

- ¿Y cómo están? – alzó su rostro y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

La suave luz de la lamparilla de noche alumbraba su rostro.

- Me aconsejó que hablara con ella – se tensó. – Pero me negué – seguía tensa. – Le pedí que lo hiciera él, pero me dijo que hablaría con su abogado.

- ¿Y si aun así, sigue queriéndoselos llevar?

- Emmett me ha dicho que tendría que denunciarla – frunció el ceño. Su cuerpo aun seguía tenso. – Por incumplimiento – eso no me lo había dicho, pero yo lo sabía. – Tengo derecho a mi mes de vacaciones con mis hijos, ella no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Pareció perderse unos segundos en su cabeza. Su ceño se frunció más y más y más… comenzaba a preocuparme.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté alisando su entrecejo.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de contestarme.

- Jake puede hacer lo mismo conmigo – musitó más para sí misma que para compartir. – Si yo me niego a que él se encargue su mes de vacaciones…

- Amor – la llamé sacudiéndola suavemente para que me prestara atención. – El trato que hayas hecho tú con Jacob quizás no sea el mismo que he hecho yo con Tanya.

De hecho, no tenia ni idea de cómo hacía para compartir a sus hijos. Empezaba a pensar que era un mal novio al no preocuparme por esas cosas.

- Muy parecido al tuyo – dijo sabiendo cual era mi trato con Tanya. Sacudió su cabeza y me miró fijamente. – Pero esto se trata de ti, lo siento – sonrió débilmente.

- No te preocupes – alcé la mano y acaricié su mejilla. – A mí también me gustaría saber de tu trato con él.

Hablamos un poco más de lo relacionado con ambos tratados, Bella estaba preocupada de que a Jacob se le cruzara el cable y la denunciara por no dejarle ver a sus hijos, cosa que no era cierta. Ya me había comentado que iría a Forks a pasar unos días con su padre. Hablamos también de mis vacaciones, Bella quería que los acompañara al pueblo y yo deseaba hacerlo, pero dudaba que tuviera muchos días para ello. Hablaría con mi padre al respecto.

Cerca de la media noche, ambos caímos a los brazos de Morfeo.

- Buenos días – saludé entrando en la cocina.

Seth y Liz ya se encontraban ahí, desayunando. Ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Me acerqué a Bella, que se mantenía delante del microondas a la espera de que éste dejara de dar vueltas. Rodeé su cintura desde atrás y besé suavemente su cuello.

- Hola cariño – musité en el oído.

- Hola – apoyó la mano derecha en el brazo que la rodeaba y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Bien – suspiró. – Gracias por preocuparte de Kristen.

- De nada amor.

No había querido despertar a Bella para que le diera el biberón que contenía la leche que se había sacado esa misma noche para alimentar a nuestra pequeña. La había visto tan tranquila dormida cuando Kris me despertó llorando, que no quise molestar su sueño. Yo no había tenido la suerte de dormir igual de bien, pero no me iba a quejar, bastante tenia que hacer ella sola en casa. Aunque el tema de las vacaciones de mis hijos no abandonaba mi cabeza.

- Sabes que quiero ayudarte tanto como pueda – besé su mejilla justo cuando sonó el _timbre_ del microondas.

- Lo sé – se giró después de sacar un café del microondas. – Por eso yo también quiero ayudarte a ti también – me tendió la taza con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.

- Gracias amor – besé castamente sus labios, antes de ir a la mesa a acompañar a Liz y Seth.

…

- Voy de camino, esperad fuera.

_- Llevamos quince minutos esperando papá – se quejó Tony al otro lado del teléfono._

- Lo sé, lo siento, pero he tenido que hablar con el abuelo y me ha soltado un poco tarde.

_- No te preocupes, de aquí no nos movemos._

- ¿Mamá? – pregunté esperando una respuesta que me agradara.

_- No esta, tenia que ir a hablar con… alguien._

¿Alguien?

¿Qué alguien?

Bueno, pensándolo bien, eso no me importa ni ahora, ni nunca.

- Bien, en cinco minutos estoy ahí.

_- Vale._

Corté la llamada y aceleré un poco más. Había quedado con mis chicos hacía algo más de veinte minutos y por haber ido a hablar con mi padre respecto a tomarme unos días libres de las vacaciones, llegaba tarde.

La suave música que estaba escuchando se cortó dando paso a otra llamada. Respondí sin mirar quien era.

- ¿Diga? – estaba cerca de la que un día fue mi casa.

_- ¿Piensas denunciarme? – me quedé petrificado al escuchar la voz de Tanya en los altavoces del coche. - ¿Estás ahí? – preguntó segundos más tarde al no tener respuesta._

- Sí – carraspeé para aclarar mi garganta.

_- Contéstame – pidió en un susurro._

- Tanya, no creo que sea correcto hablar esto por teléfono, no…

_- ¿Y cuando quieres hablarlo, Edward? – bufó. – Has recurrido a Emmett para que hable con mi abogado y me tenga al tanto de lo que piensas hacer._

Y yo que pensaba pasar una tarde tranquila con mis hijos… ahora comenzaba a enfadarme…

- Tanya, si respetaras el trato que hicimos, no tendría que haber recurrido a Emmett – detuve el coche a unas cuantas casas de donde me esperaban mis hijos, no quería llegar allí y hablar con su madre delante de ellos.

_- ¡Dios! – rugió. – Casi no los ves, no les haces caso, no… - susurró. – No me vengas ahora con que quieres pasar tiempo con ellos, porque no… yo no…_

- Tanya, no voy a hablar de mis problemas contigo – apreté el puente de la nariz.

Sí que hacía caso a mis hijos, tanto como podía. Ahora no vivían conmigo, pero la llamada nocturna para saber como les había ido el día, nunca se me olvidaba. A no ser tuviese que trabajar, rara vez, he de decir. Y los fines de semana pasaba todo el tiempo que su madre y ellos mismos me permitían, quizás no solos porque en algunas ocasiones venían Bella, Liz, Seth y Kris, pero estaba presente en sus vidas.

_- No lo hacías antes, no lo vas a hacer ahora._

- Tengo derecho a mis vacaciones con ellos. Tú verás si quieres hacerlo a las buenas o a las malas, lo dejo en tus manos, pero voy a conseguir que ellos estén un mes conmigo, quieras o no – colgué antes que ella contestara nada. Estaba furioso.

Me quedé en el coche parado unos segundos, tratando de tranquilizarme, respirando profundamente. El teléfono no paraba de sonar, esta vez sí vi la identificación, era Tanya, llamaba una y otra vez. Opté por apagar el teléfono pero Bella me tenia que llamar. Lo desvinculé del _manos libres _y arranqué el coche. Al menos si llamaba, que solo me vibrara el bolsillo, ya se cansaría.

Ya llegaba muy tarde a por mis chicos.

…

Tony aprovechó un momento que E.C. se alejó de nosotros para mirar un escaparate de juguetes para charlar conmigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, papá?

- Nada.

- Estás muy callado – observó.

- No ocurre nada – traté de sonreírle. La llamada de Tanya no hacía más que pasar por mi cabeza, una y otra, y otra vez.

- ¿Seguro? – se plantó delante de mí a unos metros de E.C. Asentí con la cabeza. – Bien, en ese caso, sonríe un poco – sonreí débilmente. – Un poco más creíble – rodó los ojos.

- Tira anda – le empujé suavemente y sonriendo de verdad.

- Eso esta mejor papá – rió.

Estuvimos un rato dando vueltas por el centro comercial, incluso nos metimos al cine a ver una película que E.C. quería ver. No dejé que se empacharan a palomitas ya que era tarde y teníamos que cenar, así que, a ello fuimos después de salir de allí.

- Esto está muy rico papá – dijo E.C. con la boca llena.

- Sí – coincidí con él comiendo de mi hamburguesa. - ¿Qué tal os va el colegio? Tan sólo quedan unas semanas.

- Bien – contestó Tony encogiéndose de hombros. – Por lo que yo sé, tengo todo aprobado.

- Yo bien – dijo E.C. con la _boca pequeña_.

Me giré y me centré en mi hijo pequeño.

- Voy al baño – anunció Tony.

Me quedé a solas con mi pequeño.

- Ese bien no ha sonado muy convincente Edward – me miró horrorizado, sabía que cuando usaba su primer nombre completo la cosa para él no pintaba bien. – Así qué – dejé mi hamburguesa y me centré en él -, cuéntame.

- Voy bien – se encogió de hombros.

- Pero…

- Las mates – susurró. – No… no se me dan muy bien – eso no era nuevo. Siempre le había costado _jugar _con los números, pero estaba Lilly para ayudarlo, ¿no?

- ¿Lilly no te ayuda como antes? – negó con la cabeza mientras mordía su hamburguesa. - ¿Por qué?

- Ahora ella y Seth son mejores amigos – en ningún momento hizo contacto conmigo. – Hace tiempo que dejó de ayudarme.

Suspiré lentamente, me dio mucha pena por E.C. que su prima se hubiese echado un nuevo amigo y que a él parecía haberle dado de lado. No sabía cómo dirigir este tema de conversación yo solo, pero tenia que hacerlo, por él.

- ¿Le has pedido ayuda?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sé que no me va a ayudar. Ella y Seth no se separan, parecen novios – dijo con un deje de asco en su voz.

- Eso no significa que ella no te vaya ayudar si se la pides, cariño.

- Sé que no lo hará – se encogió de hombros y yo rodé los ojos.

- Bueno, pídeselo – dije firme.

- Las clases ya están acabando.

Bufé exasperado, cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy cabezota.

- Estoy seguro de que aun te queda al menos un examen. Mírame – le pedí. Cuando alzó la mirada y se centro en mí, dije. - ¿Te queda algún examen? – asintió con la cabeza. – Bien, pues habla con tu prima y pídele ayuda para los exámenes que te queden.

- Pero papá…

- Ni peros ni nada – le corté. – Mañana le llamas y hablas con ella, y le dices que necesitas de su ayuda, ¿me has entendido? – en todo momento mi tono de voz fue suave.

- Sí papá – agachó la mirada.

- Mírame – le pedí de nuevo. – Hazlo, porque me voy a enterar de si lo has hecho o no, tengo mis contactos – le guiñé el ojo divertido.

Quería que se lo tomara bien, pero también quería que lo hiciera enserio. Si necesitaba ayuda, que la pidiera. Además estaba seguro de que su prima le haría ese favor.

Tony regresó unos minutos más tarde, acabamos de comer tranquilamente dejando de lado los estudios, sólo cuando estuvimos en el coche de camino a casa me atreví a preguntar.

- ¿Sabéis algo de las vacaciones de verano? – miré de reojo a Tony para ver su reacción.

- Sí – contestó él. – Mamá nos comentó algo de ir a Alaska a ver a los abuelos. ¿Por qué? – me encogí de hombros. – ¿Qué planes tienes tú con nosotros? – me quedé en silencio, ya estábamos cerca de casa y no quería comentarle a Tony nada de lo de las vacaciones con E.C. delante.

Cuando llegamos, nos bajamos los tres del coche, la luz del porche estaba encendida, Tanya ya debía de estar en casa.

- E.C. – le llamé poniéndome a su lado. – Ve entrando y haz lo que te he dicho en la cena – me miró apenado pero asintió con la cabeza. Comenzó a andar con la cabeza gacha hacía la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando volví a llamarlo. - ¿Y mi beso de buenas noches? – se giró y caminó hasta a mí arrastrando los pies. Me agaché hasta quedar a su altura.

- Buenas noches papá – besó mi mejilla.

- Hasta mañana hijo – acaricié su cabeza antes de que se fuera dejándonos solos a Tony y a mí.

Tras ver como desaparecía por la puerta, me quedé un rato absorto mirándola, aprovechando el momento para ordenar mis pensamientos. Tenia que abordar el tema con Tony y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – me giré sorprendido por la pregunta de Tony y me enfoqué en él.

Estaba recostado sobre la aleta delantera del coche. Me acerqué a él lentamente y me apoyé en la puerta. Quedándome en silencio. ¿Cómo le preguntaba…

- Papá, es para hoy – me puse de lado y lo miré, Tony copió mi movimiento.

- ¿Qué sabes de lo de las vacaciones? ¿Mamá te ha dicho algo? ¿Sabes cuánto os vais a quedar en Alaska?...

- Eh, eh, eh – detuvo Tony mis preguntas. – Más despacio. ¿Qué te preocupa exactamente?

¡Joder! No podía hacerle esto a mi hijo. No podía meterlo entre Tanya y yo, no…

- He oído comentar a mamá algo de pasar todo el verano en Alaska – comenzó sin que yo se lo pidiese. – Sinceramente, no me apetece nada. No quiero separarme de Liz, pero sé que ella se va a ir con su padre mínimo un mes también, así que – se encogió de hombros -, tú eres mi única esperanza para no pasar el verano entero allí arriba – señaló donde se suponía estaba el norte con el dedo. – E.C. tampoco quiere pasar allí todo el verano. No conoce a nadie ni tiene con quien jugar y se aburrirá. Sus amigos están aquí, no sé porque mamá se empeña en llevarnos todo el verano, es ilógico y yo no sé mucho sobre el tema, pero por lo que he hablado con Liz, creo que tú tienes derecho a pasar unos días de vacaciones con nosotros.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada. Esto había resultado más fácil de lo que pensé o, ¿era cosa mía?

- Vale – musité.

No iba a abrir más la boca. Lo tenia claro, Tanya no se iba a salir con la suya, iba a luchar por mis vacaciones con mis hijos costase lo que costase.

- Vete a casa Tony.

- ¿Estás bien, papá? – se apartó del coche y me miró. – Si quieres podemos hablar esto más tranquilamente, pareces un poco alterado y…

- No – le interrumpí. – No hace falta. Ve adentro.

- ¡Tony! – llamó Tanya desde la puerta de casa.

- ¡Ya voy mamá! – gritó de vuelta. – Me despido de papá y entro – me abrazó sin darme tiempo a reaccionar y me dijo al oído. – Si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Eso sí papá – se separó de mí. – Sin hacer daño a mamá, eso nunca – me advirtió antes de girarse e ir a donde Tanya estaba.

Se perdió dentro de la casa. Tanya se quedó mirándome durante largos segundos. Tras un suspiró derrotado por parte de los dos, ambos nos giramos y tomamos nuestros caminos, ella dentro de la casa y yo, al coche para ir a la mía.

**Bella POV**

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando me despertó Kristen con su llanto a través del intercomunicador. Me levanté perezosamente de la cama abandonando el abrazo de Edward y las mantas calentitas. Edward esta noche parecía dormir completamente. Últimamente, había estado dando demasiadas vueltas en la cama sin llegar a poder dormir bien. Él pensaba que no me enteraba, pero era completamente consciente de su estado nervioso a las noches.

Entré en la habitación de mi pequeña, me alegraba tener la calefacción encendida en la casa manteniéndola a una temperatura buena para poderle dar el pecho sin que pasásemos ninguna de las dos frio.

Eran cerca de las seis cuando regresé a la cama y cuando más a gusto estaba, el despertador sonó. Gruñí y maldije mentalmente al despertador, pero pronto cambió mi estado enojado. Unos suaves besos sobre mi hombro derecho me hicieron sonreír.

- A despertar dormilona – susurró Edward mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. – Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Gruñí frustrada, no recordaba que tenia la reunión de profesores hoy. Las clases habían acabado hacía una semana. Había quedado con Rose aquí a las ocho y media para que dejara a Lilly con Edward. Ambas teníamos que asistir a la reunión.

- No quiero ir – me quejé agarrándome a la almohada.

Edward rió entre dientes antes de ponerse encima de mí. Me obligó a ponerme boca arriba y besó castamente mis labios.

- Yo tampoco quiero que vayas ya que hoy tengo el día libre. Tengo planes mejores para pasárnoslo bien. Estoy tan ansioso de volver a enterrarme dentro de ti que… - alcé la mano y silencié sus palabras poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- No sigas – le pedí.

Tan solo sus palabras me encendían, llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin darnos ese tipo de cariño que mis entrañas a la mínima saltaban. Yo también tenia muchas ganas de tenerlo entre mis piernas, pero hoy, esta mañana, no iba a poder ser. No teníamos tiempo y para eso, teníamos que tenerlo. Quería disfrutar plenamente de él.

- Será mejor que nos levantemos – susurré mirándolo a los ojos. No quería mirar hacía abajo, hacia su entrepierna, sabía que estaba teniendo tantos problemas como yo en controlarse.

Después de unos inocentes besos más, nos separamos y salimos de la cama. Me duché, con agua templada, hacía mucho frío como para hacerlo con fría, y me preparé antes de bajar a la cocina. Liz cargaba con Kristen, me acerqué a ambas y besé sus cabellos.

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada?

- Mi cuerpo esta acostumbrado aun – se encogió de hombros.

Tras una corta charla con ella y Edward, el cual me había preparado un delicioso desayuno, me saqué leche para que Kristen comiera después de darle pecho. Tenía mis pezones demasiado sensibles, tanto que me llegaban a doler hasta con el simple roce de la tela del sujetador.

…

Rosalie y yo íbamos de camino a la escuela en mi coche, después de asegurarnos de que nuestras hijas e hijo se quedaban bien con Edward.

- ¿Has vuelto a tener nauseas? – pregunté divertida.

- No – me contestó alegremente. – Las espero todos los días, pero milagrosamente no reaparecen – rio por lo bajo. – Tocaré madera para que así siga.

- ¿Antojos?

- No.

- ¿Hambre de sexo? – reí entre dientes.

- ¡Bella! – exclamó sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté mirándola un segundo.

- Dios – musitó. – Eso es tan poco propio de tu buen vocabulario que me sorprende – rodé los ojos.

- Según pasaban los meses yo tenía ganas de más, Rose. Solo era curiosidad.

- Sabes que no tienes que darme explicaciones a mí. Simplemente me ha hecho gracia tu pregunta tan directa.

- ¿Y…? – dejé la pregunta en el aire a la espera de que ella me contestara la pregunta.

Sabía que Rosalie sabría lo que le quería preguntar sin necesidad de volver a hacerlo.

- Emmett y yo siempre hemos tenido una vida sexual muy activa, creo, que no hacemos más de lo que antes hacíamos. Aunque de lo que me doy cuenta es de lo emocionalmente revolucionada que estoy. Es como una montaña rusa, un segundo te encuentras arriba y al segundo siguiente abajo.

- Sí, sé lo que es eso.

Llegamos al colegio unos minutos más tarde. Aparqué cerca del edificio principal, que es donde eran las reuniones. Entramos juntas y fuimos hacia la sala de profesores para saber en qué aula teníamos cada una nuestra reunión. La sala estaba poco concurrida, pude ver a Newton, al director, a la profesora de matemáticas cuyo nombre no recordaba y a Dem mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Dudó un segundo al ver con quien estaba antes de acercarse, finalmente lo hizo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó directamente.

- Bien – le contesté con la misma sonrisa que su rostro mostraba.

- Me alegro.

- Bella – me llamó suavemente Rose. Me resultó extraño viniendo de ella cuando Demetri me rondaba. Aunque quizás, solo quizás, las hormonas revolucionadas del cuerpo de mi amiga estaban resultando ser buenas a mi favor, al menos esta vez. – Creo que estoy teniendo un antojo – la miré con una sonrisa divertida. – Me esta entrando antojo de nauseas cada vez que lo…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – bramé entre dientes deteniéndola.

Me equivocaba, Rose seguía siendo tan… Rose con Demetri.

- Yo también siento nauseas cuando te veo – murmuró Dem a mis espaldas. Me giré sorprendida y lo miré boquiabierta. Rosalie parecía no haberle escuchado. – Lo siento – agachó la mirada y antes de irse se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y con un "hasta dentro de un rato".

Me acerqué a la mesa para mirar en el papel a que aula debía de ir. Miré la lista y tras encontrar mi nombre, busqué el de mi amiga.

- Yo voy al gimnasio, tú…

- Lo sé, ya lo vi – contestó distante.

- Te pasas – le dije saliendo de ahí. – Puedo entender que no te caiga bien, pero por favor Rose, contrólate un poco cuando yo estoy presente. Es incomodo y…

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

- Porque es mi amigo – nos detuvimos en mitad del pasillo. No había nadie por allí.

- Y yo tu amiga.

- Lo sé. Por eso me resulta incomodo y violento que lo trates así. No… no creo que se lo merezca Rose.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, Bella.

La miré durante unos segundos, tras ese momento en el que estuve discutiéndome mentalmente conmigo misma, decidí hablar y ser clara.

- Cuando estés conmigo, por favor, contrólate y cierra la boca – me miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

- Lo haré cuando él se controle respecto a las muestras de afecto.

- ¡Es mi amigo Rose! – exclamé rodando los ojos. – A Jasper también le doy abrazos y besos y no te quejas.

- Con él es diferente y no habéis tenido nada romántico, según ambos.

- ¿Dudas de mi palabra? – pregunté incrédula.

- No – contestó seria. – Sólo digo que un ex no puede ser tan amigo como trata de serlo Demetri.

Volví a mirarla unos segundos. No me iba a molestar más. Lo sentía mucho por Demetri, pero esta lucha con Rose me cansaba. Tenía que aprender a defenderse y parecía que Dem estaba tan cansado como yo después de la reacción tras la frase de mi amiga.

Me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla.

- Después nos vemos.

- Hasta luego, nena – se despidió con la mano.

Fueron las dos horas más largas de mi vida. Jamás pensé que mis clases fueran un desastre, y no por mí, sino por el profesor de sustitución. No entendía porque Liz no me había contado como estaba el panorama. Después de llegar a un "acuerdo" con el profesor, salí a tomar un poco el aire.

Cogí el teléfono que guardaba en el bolsillo delantero de mis jeans y marqué el número de Edward.

_- Hola – sentí su sonrisa a través del teléfono._

- Hola – suspiré.

-_ ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó preocupado._

- Sí, sólo quería escuchar tu voz – cerré los ojos un segundo. – Esto se me está haciendo demasiado largo – me quejé a lo que él rió. - ¿Qué tal van las cosas en casa?

_- Bien, todo marcha muy bien._

Después de estar un rato más hablando con Edward, regresé adentro. Estuve otra hora más discutiendo sobre notas y sobre los temas del año que viene. Iba a seguir dándole clases a mi pequeña. Al menos iba a seguir siendo su profesora hasta el último año.

Salí prácticamente corriendo de allí. No quería tener que enfrentarme otra vez con mi sustituto, íbamos a acabar discutiendo de nuevo y no tenia fuerzas para ello. Llegué a mi coche y tras abrirlo, esperé a Rosalie dentro.

- Mierdas de reuniones – gruñó nada más entrar. – Dios, cuanto odio a Newton y a toda esa gente – se cruzó de brazos. La miré divertida. – Parece que a ti te ha ido bien – negué lentamente con la cabeza.

- De eso nada. He estado dos horas de las tres discutiendo con mi sustituto – todo rastro de diversión se borró de mi rostro. – No sé como Elizabeth no me ha dicho lo mucho que estaban aprendiendo – dije irónica.

Tendría que hablar con mi hija de ello.

- Arranca, vámonos de aquí y seguimos hablando por el camino. No quiero volver aquí hasta dentro al menos de unos días – estaba de acuerdo con ella, aun teníamos que volver para preparar lo del año que viene, aunque yo aun no tenia que regresar, seguía estando de baja casi hasta septiembre. Y prepararía todo en casa.

- ¿Para qué vuelves tú Rose? – le pregunté cuando salí del estacionamiento del colegio. – Darás a luz en verano.

- Lo sé, pero tengo que ayudar a preparar el curso a mi sustituta y tengo que preparar todo para después de navidad que es cuando vuelvo – explicó.

Hablamos un poco más de la escuela y después de las vacaciones de verano. Ella y Emmett aun no sabían a dónde irían a pasar unos días de relax. Yo le comenté que iría a Forks para que mi padre conociera a Kristen y para que mis hijos estuvieran con su padre.

- ¿Estarás el mes con ellos allí? – inquirió curiosa Rosalie desde su asiento.

- Aun no lo sé – me encogí de hombros. – No es por desconfiar de que Jake no pueda cuidar de Liz y Seth, pero me aterra de que les pueda pasar algo.

- Estoy segura de que el moreno no permitirá que les ocurra algo – la miré de reojo y con una ceja alzada por el apelativo que le había puesto a Jacob. – Seguro que ya ha aprendido la lección. No creo que debas de preocuparte por eso Bells.

- No lo sé, Rose, no lo sé.

- ¿Edward irá?

- Tengo que hablarlo con él – no me apetecía comenzar una discusión con Rose sobre que Edward estaba preocupado porque Tanya quería llevarse a los niños todo el verano. Estaba segura de que iría a buscarla a casa y le arrancaría los pelos. Y yo, no se lo impediría.

Llegamos a casa unos minutos más tarde. Me sorprendí de ver el coche de Alice allí aparcado.

- Tía Alice esta en casa – susurró burlonamente Rose.

- Ja, ja, ja – me bajé del coche seguida de Rosalie.

- No te enfades – se acercó a mi lado y me abrazó desde atrás. – Sabes que sólo me burlaba – rió entre dientes.

Rodé los ojos y me solté de su abrazo.

Entré en casa y me dirigí directamente a la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua.

- ¿Bella? – llamó Edward desde… el salón supongo.

- Voy – dije.

- ¿Estas alargando el momento? – Rosalie y sus burlas.

La ignoré y tras acabar de beber el vaso de agua, salí hacia el salón con ella pegada a mis pies. No hacía más que reírse entre dientes. Me quedé en el marco de la puerta observando la escena. Alice se veía radiante con Kristen en sus brazos, sonreía y hacía gestos a mi pequeña con su rostro. Edward la observaba igual de anonadado que yo, se veía…

- Hola – dijo Rosalie atrayendo nuestra atención a ella e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Ya estáis aquí – dijo Edward levantándose del sofá en el que estaba sentado y acercándose a mí. – Hola, amor – besó castamente mis labios.

- Hola – susurré sin dejar de ver a su hermana. - ¿Ya ha comido?

- Sí, hace unos minutos ha acabado – contestó Alice sin mirarme. – Hola Rose – miró a mi amiga un segundo antes de fijar su vista en su barriga. - ¡Estas…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – gruñó la rubia sentándose al lado de su cuñada.

- Iba a decirte que estabas preciosa – Alice rodó los ojos. – Te sienta muy bien el embarazo.

- Seguro – murmuró Rosalie cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que es?

- No, no quiere que le veamos. Kate esta… umm… enfadada por ello. No consigue verle nada – rió entre dientes abriendo los ojos. – Pero como esta todo bien, yo no me preocupo – se encogió de hombros.

Me senté al lado de Rose y Edward desapareció en la cocina, iba a hacer la comida. Me moría de ganas por cargar con mi pequeña, pero no quería darle más razones a su hermana para que me odiara, a pesar de que mi amiga me había dicho que Alice no lo hacía.

- ¿Qué tal os ha ido las reuniones?

- Mal – contestamos al unísono.

Alice sonrió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, yo no soporto a la mitad de mis compañeros y Bella ha tenido problemas con su sustituto.

- ¿Pero ya hay alguien que te soporte a ti que no sea mi hermano, Rose? – rió Alice alegremente mientras su cuñada la mataba con la mirada.

- Para tu información cuñada, al menos tengo una amiga que me aguanta y un cuñado que me deja rondar a su novia quitándosela cuando me sale del…

- Ya – le cortó Alice. – Ya no recuerdo la última vez que me llamaste para ir a tomar un café – Alice puso pucheritos, tan tiernos que me afectó incluso a mí.

Rosalie solo rodó los ojos y se levantó del sofá.

- Me voy a ayudar a Edward, este es capaz de envenenarnos a todos con la comida, además, no quiero discutir contigo cuñadita, no podrías con una mujer embaraza – sonrió maliciosamente a Alice y a mí me guiñó un ojo.

¿Qué coño hacia dejándome sola con ella?

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo unos minutos. No sabía que decirle y ella parecía estar igual. Mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo saqué y leí el mensaje de mi "amiga".

_Tan solo sé como tú eres, Alice no es mala, sé que os acabaréis llevando genial. No temas de ella, no tiene malicia._

Fruncí el ceño al teléfono.

- Le he traído un par de vestidos nuevos – empezó ella rompiendo el silencio. – También unos patucos – le miré de reojo. – Están en su habitación, Edward las subió antes – acabé por mirarla de frente.

- Gracias. No era necesario.

- Lo sé, Edward me ha dicho lo mismo – sonrió amablemente. – Pero no me importa comprarle o diseñarle cosas.

- ¿Diseñas ropa de bebé? – pregunté asombrada.

- Bueno, sólo he diseñado los dos vestidos que he traído hoy. Los patucos los he comprado – se encogió de hombros.

- Es genial, gracias – le dije sinceramente y tras dudarlo unos segundos, me acerqué el poco hueco que nos separaba y la abracé por los hombros.

- No tienes por qué dármelas – dijo tras separarme. – Supongo que querrás coger a tu pequeña – la acomodó en sus brazos y la tendió hacía a mí. La cogí y besé su frente, por fin la tenia en mi brazos. La había añorado tanto durante la mañana.

- Yo – Alice se levantó del sofá. – Me voy a ir ya.

- ¿No te quedas a comer?

- No – se puso nerviosa. – No quiero abusar y…

- Tonterías – le interrumpí. ¿Abusar? ¡Le había diseñado dos vestidos a mi pequeña! Lo menos que podía hacer era invitarla a comer. Además, era la hermana de Edward, la tía de mi pequeña… – Quédate, a Edward le encantará, esta haciendo la comida y estoy segura de que también esta haciendo para ti.

- Vale – sonrió amablemente. – Gracias por la invitación – volvió a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

Estuvimos hablando de mi vuelta al trabajo el curso que venia, estuvo realmente atenta e interesada en lo que le contaba. Incluso me preguntó por mis hijos y sus notas. Era realmente extraño hablar tan tranquilamente con Alice de esta manera, pero no era incomodo y a pesar de que no tenia ese toque especial que tenia Rosalie, hablar con ella no me disgustaba.

- Chicas, a comer – anunció Edward desde el marco de la puerta del salón para después vociferar. - ¡Chicas y Seth a comer!

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa, Rose ya había empezado a picar del pan. Sonreí al ver como trataba de comer sin que nadie se enterase, pero las migajas del pan se le quedaban a los lados de la boca, delatándola.

Me fijé en la mesa y vi que, ahora que Edward estaba sentado con todos, sobraba un plato.

- Cariño, creo que has puesto un plato de… - justo el timbre sonó cortándome. - ¿Esperamos a alguien? – le pregunté cuando se levantó de la silla con la mirada preocupada.

No me contestó. Tan solo salió de la cocina y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Escuchamos como saludaba a alguien y por fin, tras unos segundos de curiosa espera por saber quien venia, entraron Edward y Jasper a la cocina.

- Hola – saludó en general.

Se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla, hizo lo mismo con Liz y Rose, la cual seguía comiendo del pan a "escondidas". Se sentó a mi lado derecho, Edward ocupaba el izquierdo, justo en frente de Alice quien parecía estar irritada y molesta por la presencia de Jazz.

- Siento llegar con la mesa puesta, Carlisle no me ha dejado salir antes – se disculpó mirándome a mí.

- No pasa nada – dije. – Tampoco sabía que vendrías a comer.

- Ya – se rascó la nuca avergonzado y miró de reojo a Alice. – Ha sido… eee… idea de última hora – fruncí el ceño y justo cuando le iba a preguntar de que hablaba, Alice se puso en pie.

- Lo siento, Edward. Pero no recordaba que tenía que ir a… a… a donde… - se la veía tan nerviosa.

- Emmett – acabó Rose por ella. – Yo tampoco recordaba que habías quedado con él – le sonrió falsamente mostrando todo sus dientes llenos de pan y cuando nadie la miraba excepto yo y su cuñada, le guiñó un ojo.

- Sí, eso – dijo Alice centrándose en su hermano. Miró el reloj e hizo una actuación espectacular. - ¡Dios, ya llego muy tarde, Emmett me matara! – se acercó a su hermano rápidamente y plantó un beso demasiado brusco en su mejilla.

Edward no dejaba de fruncir el ceño mientras miraba como su hermana se dirigía a Rosalie y le daba a esta otro beso igual de brusco en la mejilla. Miré hacía Alice, estaba mirándome dudosa a apenas un metro de mí.

- Te acompaño a la puerta – dije sin saber por qué.

Me levanté y tras pasar por el salón para que cogiera su chaqueta, caminamos hasta la puerta principal.

- Siento irme así de repente – se disculpó enfrentándome.

- No te preocupes – le sonreí débilmente.

No sabía cómo comportarme con Alice, era todo tan inusual entre ella y yo, tan nuevo, que no sabía cómo tratar con ella. Además, sin ser muy consciente de ello, cubría mis espaldas, no tenia idea de si un día saltaría a morderme el cuello o sería así de simpática conmigo.

- Gracias por los vestidos.

- No hay de que – sonrió ampliamente. – Nos vemos, Bella – se acercó dudosa a mí y tras un pequeño suspiro por parte de ambas, nos besamos la mejilla.

- Hasta pronto, Alice – me despedí.

La comida a pesar del extraño comportamiento entre Alice y Jasper, transcurrió entre risas después de que la hermana de Edward se marchara. Jasper a pesar de estar en su _salsa _como acostumbraba, a mi no me engañaba del todo y lo veía preocupado. Cuando quise abordarle, él se disculpó y se marchó de casa inventándose un pretexto para salir de allí. Todo lo que sucedía era muy raro, iba a tener que investigar para saber que ocurría con mi amigo ya que él parecía haberse olvidado de que yo seguía aquí para cuando me necesitase.

Empecé mi investigación con Edward.

Estábamos en la cama tumbados, él no dejaba de besar mi cuello, mordía en algunas ocasiones la piel humedecida por sus caricias con su lengua. Mi entrepierna ya estaba humedecida por sus atenciones en mi cuello, pero el tema de Jazz no abandonaba mi cabeza.

- Amor – llamó apoyándose sobre la palma abierta de su mano. – Puedes centrarte un poco – puso un puchero tan dulce que me derretí.

- Lo siento – le dije. – Es que, no saco de mi cabeza lo que ha pasado en la comida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirió mientras desabrochaba los botones con su mano libre la parte de arriba de mi pijama.

- Jasper y tu hermana – gemí y cerré los ojos cuando su mano se posó sobre mi pecho izquierdo y tiró de mi pezón endureciéndolo. – Más suave, están muy sensibles y adoloridos – me quejé en un susurro.

- Los trataré con delicadeza, no te preocupes – se inclinó sobre mi pecho y con la boca rodeó el pezón de mi pecho derecho.

Su lengua rodeaba mi pezón, endureciéndolo. Los sentía tan sensibles…

- ¿Has invitado tú a… - me interrumpí y volví a gemir cuando succionó fuerte el pezón erecto. - ¡Edward! – grité y golpeé su espalda con mi mano cuando sus dientes lo mordieron suavemente.

- Lo siento – sonrió malicioso. – Es que es tan tentador que no he podido resistirme – se alzó un poco y besó mis labios castamente. – Seré bueno, lo prometo – volvió a sonreírme de la misma manera y se centró en mi pecho izquierdo. - ¿Qué querías preguntarme? – preguntó antes de rodear el pezón con su lengua.

- Que si habías invitado tú a Jasper a comer - ¡joder! Que bien se sentía su lengua sobre mi pecho.

- Sí – susurró separándose de mi piel lo justo para contestarme.

- ¿Por qué? – gemí y arqueé la espalda cuando succionó mi pezón erecto.

- Que más da, ahora céntrate amor – se colocó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y sus manos agarraron mis muñecas. Las colocó encima de la almohada, a cada lado de mi cabeza. – Necesito hacer esto Bella, llevo tanto tiempo sin estar dentro de ti que… que… - cerró los ojos un segundo. – No aguanto un día más sin enterrarme dentro de ti.

- Pero… - sus labios atacaron mi boca. El beso ya comenzó siendo ardiente tanto que no me costó nada seguirlo y encenderme todavía más. Pero la cabeza seguía dándome vueltas.

¡Esto era tan frustrante!

Quería tenerlo entre mis piernas, quería sentirlo una y otra vez, dios sabe que lo quería, pero la preocupación por mi amigo no me dejaba desconectar del todo. Edward pareció darse cuenta cuando se separó de mis labios con un bufido. Dejó mis muñecas libres de ataduras y se arrodilló en la cama, aun a horcajadas sobre mí.

Se quitó la camiseta y los bóxers. Gemí y mordí mi labio al ver la erección que se levantaba prodigiosa entre sus piernas apuntando directamente hacía mí.

No tardó en desnudarme dejándome igual que él. Separó mis piernas con delicadeza y se arrodilló entre ellas. Se colocó un preservativo que había sacado de la mesilla y volvió a inclinarse sobre mí agarrando mis muñecas. Su mirada era firme, no apartaba los ojos de mí.

- Haremos esto – dijo.

- ¿El qué? – estiró las piernas y comenzó a frotarse contra mí.

- Hace unos días hablé con Jasper, me pidió ayuda con mi hermana, ha dejado a María y quiere recurar lo que un día tuvo con Alice. Le debo mucho a Jasper, mucho, por eso he decidido ayudarle. Le invité a comer porque sabía que Alice se quedaba, quiere recuperarla y yo le ayudaré a ello. Evidentemente esta bajo amenaza igual que yo – dijo todo de carrerilla sin dejar de frotarse contra mí. Mis caderas seguían su ritmo buscando más fricción.

Me quedé absorta en su mirada, ordenando y absorbiendo lo que me acababa de decir.

María y él ya no estaban juntos… ¿desde cuándo?

Alice y él habían tenido algo… eso era algo que aun no me había contado aunque me lo _olía_.

Edward le iba a ayudar a recuperar a su hermana…

Y Jasper, estaba en amenazada como él mismo…

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Y cuando estaba por preguntarle… de un solo empujón se introdujo en mí.

Mi espalda se arqueó y ambos gemimos. Se quedó un momento en mi interior.

- Casi olvido lo que es estar aquí – se movió un poco dentro de mí, saliendo un mínimo y volviéndose a meter. – Eres deliciosa – y tras esa frase, comenzó con sus movimientos sin darme tregua.

Mi mente había dejado a Jasper en el fondo y había puesto a Edward adelante, donde debía de estar. Ambos estábamos muy a faltos de caricias como estas, de actos como este. Sentirlo tan dentro de mí era una delicia.

Cuanto lo había añorado.

- No pares, no pares – gemí. – Dios, cuanto de menos te he echado – sus manos seguían en mis muñecas, no me dejaba abrazarlo y yo quería hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo. – Suéltame las manos.

Obedeció nada más pedírselo. Su boca atacó la mía y mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo. Arañé su espalda cada vez que se hundía en mí. Mi vientre se estaba tensando, sentía como lo hacia, estaba tan cerca…

Rodeé su cadera con mis piernas. El ángulo de penetración cambió y ahora la sentía incluso más dentro de mí.

- Joder – gruñó Edward tras apartarse de mi boca. Se echó hacía atrás, aguantando su peso con sus brazos y sus embestidas se volvieron frenéticas.

- Edward – gemí cuando mi orgasmo explotó llevándome lejos.

Él no paró, siguió embistiendo una tras otra, tras otra. Parecía no querer llegar nunca, parecía estar disfrutándolo tanto como yo.

No me dio tregua, aun no me había recuperado de mi orgasmo cuando las puertas del segundo llegaron a mi entrepierna.

- Dámelo otra vez – bramó Edward sobre mis labios antes de besarme.

Y el segundo orgasmo llegó a mi cuerpo. Las convulsiones me arrasaron entera mientras Edward tenía su primera liberación.

Se dejó caer sobre mí y besó mi rostro entero.

- Ha sido genial – murmuró. – Será mejor que te deje descansar unos minutos antes de volver a la carga.

¡¿Qué! ?

No me dio tregua en toda la noche, solo cuando me tuve que levantar a dar de comer a Kris durante la madrugada. Gracias a dios que saqué leche antes de irme a la cama, mis pezones ya no podían más.

* * *

Hola! ya estoy de vuelta. Más rápido de lo que yo misma esperaba... jijiji.

Bueno ha salido bastante largo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que hayáis calentado motores... voy a ser un poco bruja y diré que si llegamos a los 1010 Reviews, subiré un capítulo más pronto que tarde de mis niños (Liz y Tony). Creo... Creo que lo disfrutaréis, pero todo depende de vosotras si leerlo más pronto que tarde jijiji. Bueno, ¿qué es un poco de vuestro tiempo para animarme a seguir? :D

Gracias por vuestros reviews (lleguemos a los mil o no, muchisimas gracias), por las alertas, los favoritos y por leerme! También gracias a MnM9-Nika por ser paciente y recordar por mí lo que yo no puedo, eres un encanto! jejeje.

Abrazos enormes! nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	49. Capítulo 49

Capítulo 49

**Liz POV**

Habían pasado nada más que seis días desde que había visto a Tony por última vez, al menos en persona. Me había despedido de él antes de partir hacia Forks, en donde en estos momento me encontraba. No diré que estaba aburrida por el maravilloso tiempo que nos acompañaba – nótese el sarcasmo –, porque no lo estaba. A pesar de no poder salir de casa porque no hacía más que llover, me lo estaba pasando bien.

Había echado tanto de menos a mi padre que no me di cuenta hasta que estuve delante de él.

Habíamos fijado una rutina durante estos seis días. Las mañanas y las tardes las pasábamos los tres juntos haciendo cualquier cosa en casa, pero juntos y las noches eran para nosotros solos. Cenábamos juntos y después cada cual se iba a hacer lo suyo, bueno, al menos yo. Seth siempre se quedaba con mi padre viendo los deportes en la televisión.

- Estás muy callada esta noche – observó papá. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No – negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, papá – le sonreí.

- Bien, entonces – me centré en papá -, no te importará ver una película con Seth y conmigo esta noche, ¿verdad? – me sonrió ampliamente.

Miré a Seth que sonreía del mismo modo. Esto lo tenían preparado y sabía la razón. Mi padre me lo decía a lo largo del día, tenia que olvidarme un poco de Tony. Todas las noches hablaba con él y estaba segura de que papá lo sabía. O quizás, simplemente querían que pasara una noche con ellos.

- ¿Qué película? – inquirí entrando en el juego.

- Una que estoy seguro te va a gustar – su sonrisa se amplió más.

- Bueno… verás papá – aparté mi plato vacío y puse las manos encima de la mesa, entrelazándolas. – Para empezar, ya había quedado y…

- ¡¿Vas a salir? ! – exclamó alzando la voz.

Antes de que comenzara con una sarta de estupidez y preguntas, sonreí inocentemente y le pestañeé como la niña buena que era.

- Papá, no, no voy a salir. Pero he quedado con Tony, hoy íbamos a hablar por Skype y…

- Hablas todos los días con él – se enfurruñó cruzándose de brazos. – No te cuesta nada pasar una noche con nosotros, has venido a pasar los días conmigo, merezco un poco de atención – me hacía tanta gracia ver a mi padre mosquearse como su tuviera la edad de Seth.

- Venga Liz, será divertido – me animó mi hermano.

Divertido era ser el centro de atención de mi padre y de mi hermano, y era aun más divertido ver la cara que ponían tan solo porque querían que viera una película con ellos.

Me levanté en silencio de la mesa y cogí los platos de los tres para llevarlos al fregadero. Tras meterlos en el lavavajillas, me giré apoyándome sobre la encima y les miré. Ambos me miraban ansiosos. Les aguanté la mirada durante unos minutos, cuando me cansé de ver sus rostros cada vez más tristes, me aparté de la encima y dije:

- Me pongo el pijama y bajo – salí de la cocina sin ver las reacciones en sus caras.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y fui a mi habitación. Cogí el móvil y le mandé un mensaje a Tony.

_Esta noche me secuestran, no sé hasta qué hora. Lo siento, tenia muchas ganas de hablar contigo, pero vamos a ver una película los tres._

Se lo envié y dejé el teléfono sobre la cama.

Fui al baño y tras lavarme los dientes, regresé a mi habitación para ponerme el pijama. Cuando acabé de arreglarme, cogí el teléfono y miré a ver si Tony me había contestado el mensaje.

_No pasa nada. Te espero hasta que mis ojos aguanten. Pásatelo bien, yo trataré de hacer lo mismo. Te quiero, Tony._

Esperaba que la película no durara tres horas y que al menos tuviera unos minutos para hablar con Tony esta noche. No le contesté el mensaje y bajé al salón. Seth y papá ya estaban allí esperándome, los dos con sus pijamas puestos, tirados en el sofá. Sonreí al ver la estampa. Seth estaba con cara aburrida haciendo zapping mientras papá hablaba por teléfono con una estúpida sonrisa.

- ¿Quién es? – le pregunté a mi hermano sentándome a su lado. - ¿Mamá?

- No, no sé quien es – le robé el mando de la televisión. - ¡Eh! – se quejó.

- Voy a poner la película, a ver si así cuelga rápido.

Después de lo que parecieron los cinco minutos más largos de nuestras vidas, mi padre colgó. No quise preguntarle quien era, no delante de mi hermano. Estaba segura, de que por la sonrisa de estúpido que tenia en la cara… era Leah. Y sacar el tema delante de Seth sería arriesgado. Ya había tenido suficiente con él cuando mamá empezó con Edward. Aunque este caso era diferente, Seth ya estaba al tanto de que papá salía con Leah pero no sé si es porque no tenia casi relación en esa situación, o si es que realmente había madurado la idea que le di de que lo mejor para nuestros padres es que fueran felices con otra persona, no parecía molestarle que papá estuviera con ella.

He de decir que tuvieron razón, la película me gustó y pude disfrutarla con ellos. Cerca de las doce y media de la noche, Seth se quedó dormido en el sofá. Aproveché ese momento para hablar con mi padre.

- Papá – lo llamé para que dejara de ver la televisión y me prestara atención.

- Dime – se acomodó mejor en el sofá para quedar mirándome de frente.

- ¿Quién era antes?

- Leah – contestó alegremente. – Me ha dicho que si podíamos comer mañana todos juntos.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Seth? – pregunté curiosa.

- No lo sabe. Me lo ha comentado antes de colgar y ya estabas tú aquí con nosotros.

- Ah.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Yo tratando de abordar el tema de alguna manera y él… bueno, papá parecía estar pensando también. Tras un suspiro por parte de él, habló.

- ¿Te parece bien que venga a comer y lo hagamos los cuatro juntos? – lo miré de reojo un momento antes de hablar.

- Claro, por mi no hay problema – le sonreí alegremente.

Me alegraba que papá siguiera adelante con su vida como estaba haciendo mamá.

- ¿Crees que a Seth le molestará? – inquirió preocupado.

- No te preocupes, mañana a la mañana hablaré con él.

- No, no hace falta. Yo lo haré.

- Como quieras papá – sonreí y me levanté del sofá. – Me voy a dormir.

- Nosotros también – mi padre se levantó del sofá y tras apagar la televisión, cargó a Seth en brazos hasta su habitación.

Le ayudé a meterlo en la cama. Era increíble la manera de dormir de mi hermano, ya podía haber un terremoto que él dormiría plácidamente sin interrupciones. Tras besar ambos su frente, salimos de la habitación.

- Hasta mañana, papá – me despedí besando su mejilla.

- Hasta mañana, cariño – besó también mi mejilla.

Entré en mi habitación, encendí la luz y miré el teléfono. La una… genial. Tony ya estaría dormido y ni siquiera me había despedido de él. Cogí el portátil que él mismo me prestó para traérmelo y lo encendí. No perdía nada por mirar si estaba conectado en Skype, sabía de ante mano que si él no estaba, Bree seguro que sí. Me vendría bien hablar un rato con ella antes de irme a dormir.

Cuando el antivirus se actualizó, abrí el programa. Mi padre tenía una línea de internet mínima y si no seguía ese procedimiento, podía tirarme la noche entera tratando de tan solo abrir la pantallita del Skype, vale, el portátil pedía un formateo urgente también. Observé que el nombre de Tony estaba online, así que tecleé.

_¿Estás despierto?_

Me acomodé mejor en la cama apoyando la espalda en el cabezal y esperé su respuesta.

_Esperándote…_

Sonreí involuntariamente.

_Lo siento ¡Me han secuestrado!_

Esperé por su respuesta unos segundos, pero no llegaba. Tras mirar el reloj del ordenador y ver que habían pasado varios minutos desde que le había escrito… volví a escribirle.

_¿Te has quedado dormido?_

Volví a esperar… puse las manos sobre el teclado para volver a escribirle cuando su respuesta apareció en mi pantalla.

_Sí estoy, estaba poniéndole el pestillo a la puerta._

_¿Por qué? _– pregunté curiosa.

_¿Tienes pestillo en tu habitación? – _preguntó ignorando mi pregunta.

_Sí, ¿por qué?_

_Ponlo _– ordenó.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la puerta para hacer lo que me había pedido. Regresé a la cama y me acomodé como estaba antes.

_Ya está._

_Bien :D ahora nena, dime que puedes hablar con el micro sin problemas._

Fruncí el ceño.

_Sí, puedo._

Tenia suerte de que mi habitación no estuviera pegadas ni a la de mi padre ni a la de mi hermano.

No sé que se proponía Tony pero me estaba poniendo ansiosa y nerviosa a partes iguales.

_Acepta la llamada._

Acepté su solicitud y tras un par de segundos apareció el torso y el rostro de Tony en la pantalla del portátil. Vi como movía los labios, me pareció cómico verle hablar sin escucharlo.

¿Qué hacía?

Me reí tontamente.

Tony frunció el ceño y tras asesinarme con la mirada – le miré con una ceja alzada –, tecleó.

_¡Activa el sonido!_

Me reí aun más de lo tonta que era y tras pulsar el botón para ajustar un poco el volumen, activé el sonido.

- ¿Así mejor? – reí tontamente.

_-Sí – rió conmigo. - ¿Me oyes bien?_

- Sí, ¿y tú a mí?

_- También. ¿Qué tal la noche?_

- Bien, ¿y a ti?

_- Aburrida hasta que has aparecido tú – sonrió de esa manera que hacía que mis piernas temblaran. – Nena, ajusta la pantalla, sólo te veo la frente._

Miré hacía donde estaba mi imagen en la pantalla – sólo se me veía la frente y parte de la pared que tenia detrás – y acabé riéndome a carcajada limpia sobre la cama, llevándome las manos al estomago.

_- Lizzie, por favor, es tarde. ¡Hazme un poco de caso! – exclamó molesto pero con una sonrisa en la boca._

- Lo siento, lo siento – me disculpé.

_- ¿Qué has cenado? – preguntó curioso._

Cuando fui a contestarle me fijé en su imagen en la pantalla.

- ¿Qué haces, Tony? – le pregunté confusa al ver que su brazo derecho parecía estar frotándose la parte baja de su cuerpo.

_- ¿Quieres verlo? – me miró seductor._

Tragué en seco y sin poder encontrar mi voz, asentí con la cabeza.

_- Estate preparada._

Su mano izquierda agarró la pantalla del portátil y comenzó a bajarla. La imagen de Tony fue cambiando, su rostro iba desapareciendo y su camiseta y su… erección dentro del bóxer blanco que estaba usando apareció en mi pantalla.

Gemí sin saber que decir.

Esto era realmente erótico. Verle acariciarse por encima de la tela me hacía tarea difícil apartar mi mirada de ahí.

_- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?_

- Sí… sí – tartamudeé.

_- Me alegra escucharlo – la imagen volvió a cambiar, ahora volvía a verlo como hace unos segundos, torso y rostro. – Yo también quiero verte – pidió._

- ¿El qué? – murmuré.

_- Solo hay que verte la carita Liz, para saber que estas tan cachonda como yo. Tus mejillas están rojas y no precisamente porque te avergüenza lo que has visto. Enséñame que tienes para mí._

Le miré completamente bloqueada. ¿Cuándo había cambiado así la temperatura de mi cuerpo?

_- Liz._

- ¿Qué? – inquirí con voz ronca.

_- Hazme caso nena – asentí con la cabeza aun bloqueada. – Bien – sonrió malicioso. – Aparta el portátil, ponlo donde los pies – lo hice. – Bien, ahora ponme en pantalla completa – también lo hice. – Así me gusta Lizzie, baja un poco la pantalla y vete hacia el cabezal, ponte como estabas antes – obedecí. - ¿Tú me ves bien?_

- Sí – susurré de nuevo.

_- Vale, nos lo vamos pasar muy bien nena – sonrió echándose para atrás._

Él también estaba en la cama como yo. Había dejado el portátil a sus pies para que pudiera verle de cuerpo entero. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba quedándose tan solo en bóxers.

_- Yo también quiero verte – le miré perpleja._

¿Qué quería decir?

_- Enséñame lo que oculta esa camiseta._

Miré hacía abajo, a mi camiseta y volví a mirarlo a él.

¿Ciber sexo?

Esto iba a ser interesante.

- ¿No tienes frío? – le pregunté recuperándome de mi estado de shock.

Se encontraba en Alaska de vacaciones, y no sabía muy bien como iría el clima allí arriba, pero juraría que se pasaban el año entero rodeados de nieve.

_- Tengo de todo menos frío en estos momentos, Liz. Qué pena no tenerte aquí y medir la temperatura de tu cuerpo con el mío – sonreí por su ocurrencia. - ¿Me vas a dejar ver algo? – hizo un puchero y me miró con carita de cordero degollado._

- ¿Qué quieres ver? – le pregunté pícaramente y acomodándome mejor en la cama.

_- Todo lo que quieras enseñarme._

Como me estaba poniendo verle tocarse de esa manera.

- ¿Quieres ver esto? – con mi mano derecha agarré el borde de la camiseta y comencé a subírmela lentamente.

_- Sí – jadeó. – Quiero ver mis dos preciosas montañas – acabé por quitarme la camiseta, la tiré al suelo y me quedé en sujetador. – Quítatelo también – murmuró._

Llevé mi mano a la espalda y tanteé el broche. Lo desabroché y dejé que las tiras cayeran por mis hombros. Aparté completamente el sujetador de mi cuerpo y quedé expuesta a él de cintura para arriba.

_- Joder – dijo entre dientes. – Quítate lo de abajo – pidió alzando su cadera para quitarse el bóxer y quedar completamente desnudo ante mí._

Idiotizada, completamente idiotizada me quedé viéndolo en la pantalla del ordenador. Ahora se tocaba sin telas de por medio. Su mano subía y bajaba por todo su pene.

- Tony – gemí sin poder apartar la mirada.

_- Quítate todo Liz._

Dudé unos segundos. Esto nunca lo había hecho, siempre era bueno hacer cosas nuevas para divertirnos, manteníamos la relación viva gracias a eso, no solíamos hacer la misma cosa dos veces, no al menos hasta pasado un tiempo. Lo conocía desde hace mucho, mi pudor había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo cuando se trataba de él. Y esta situación era más que emocionante.

No tardé en quitarme el resto de mi ropa, quedando totalmente desnuda y expuesta. Me crucé de piernas en la cama y erguí la espalda. Tony no paraba de tocarse y yo necesitaba algo de alivio, sentía la entrepierna húmeda y el clítoris hinchado.

_- No puedo hacer esto yo sólo Liz. Tócate, por favor – suplicó._

- ¿Dónde quieres que me toque?

_- Empieza por los pechos. Con las dos manos, rodéalos con las dos como te hago yo y luego tira de los pezones._

Eché la cabeza hacía atrás y la apoyé en el cabezal. Subí las manos de mi vientre hacía los pechos. Masajeé alrededor de mis ellos antes de apretarlos suavemente e ir a por mis pezones, que ya estaban erectos. Cogí entre los dedos índices y pulgares y los pellizqué tirando de ellos.

Cerré los ojos y gemí muerta de placer.

_- No voy a aguantar mucho nena – abrí los ojos y me fijé en Tony, había dejado de tocarse. – Desciende con la manos lentamente por tu vientre – hice lo que me pidió. – Abre las piernas y déjame ver lo que tienes ahí._

- Ya sabes lo que tengo – abrí las piernas todo lo que pude – aquí – señalé con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

_- Lo sé – suspiró. – Pero hoy vas a hacer algo que nunca he visto que hagas, al menos no estando al otro lado de la pantalla._

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunté acercando mis manos hacía mis pliegues húmedos.

_- Exactamente lo que tienes en mente, nena._

Sin hacerle esperar a él y a mí tampoco – necesitaba tocarme –, abrí los pliegues con los dedos índice y pulgar de mi mano izquierda y pasé el índice de la mano derecha por ellos hasta llegar a mi clítoris.

_- Haz lo que te pido – asentí mirándolo. Había comenzado a tocarse de nuevo. – Frótate en círculos con el dedo que tienes en el clítoris – lo hice y mis caderas se alzaron un poco y mi espalda se arqueó. – No cierres los ojos – dijo cuando no pude teneros abiertos debido al placer que me estaba dando. – Dios – gimió. – Metete un dedo._

Deslicé el dedo índice de mi clítoris hasta mi entrada. Mojé todo lo que pude el dedo deslizándolo por mi entrada y cuando lo noté bien lubricado, lo introduje en mi interior. Me mordí el labio inferior para evitar gemir.

_- Eso es – gimió Tony sin dejar de masturbarse. – Metete otro más, Lizzie._

Cuando estaba por meter el dedo corazón me detuvo.

_- Espera. Saca el dedo – lo hice. – Ahora chúpatelo junto con el dedo corazón – le miré con los ojos abiertos, pero lejos de acobardarme, le hice caso._

Alcé la mano y llevé los dedos a mi boca. La abrí y los introduje hasta los nudillos, cerré la boca y los chupé. Esta vez no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. La situación me sobrepasaba, tener mis fluidos en la boca era…

_- Liz, deja de chupártelos y métetelos – abrí los ojos y saqué los dedos de la boca._

Sin más demora, llevé la mano a mi entrepierna y sin preámbulos, introduje los dedos en mi interior.

- Joder – gemí entre dientes.

_- Como me gustaría estar en estos momentos entre tus piernas, sentir tu calor…_

- Para – le interrumpí mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – No sigas por ahí, no puedo… no puedo imaginarte aquí y tener que conformarme con mi mano – Tony rió sin dejar de acariciarse.

_- En ese caso, sigue mis órdenes – asentí con la cabeza. – Saca los dedos lentamente y ahora mételos fuertemente a la vez que bajo yo mi mano por mi polla. Para eso necesito que no cierres los ojos mientras lo haces, nena, sigue el movimiento de mi mano y hazlo con la tuya, ¿de acuerdo? – como me ponía cuando se ponía así de mandón._

Asentí de nuevo con la cabeza y comenzamos con los movimientos.

Las dos primeras veces fueron fuertes, después se calmó y los movimientos fueron lentos. El subía y bajaba la mano por su pene y yo introducía los dedos en mi interior al mismo tiempo que él. Necesitaba más que mi propia mano y verle a Tony en ese estado, en esa situación, masturbándose delante de mí. ¡Dios! introduje un tercer dedo y sin poder evitarlo cerré los ojos.

_- Dios, nena, no puedo más, déjate ir porque yo… - abrí los ojos lo suficiente para ver como Tony echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, gemía y se corría._

Metí los tres dedos unas cuantas veces más hasta que mis paredes internas empezaron a apresarlos. Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar gemir en alto y me corrí.

_- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió unos minutos después al ver que había colapsado con todo el cuerpo sobre la cama._

- Sí – murmuré. - ¿Y tú? – me incorporé y miré la pantalla.

_- Bueno – se encogió de hombros. – Me acabo poner perdido de semen – señaló su pecho y yo reí. – No es gracioso, Liz. Esto para quitarlo cuesta horrores, voy a tener que ducharme._

- Yo no estoy mejor que tú – le ensañé mi mano derecha completamente húmeda.

_- Eso no es nada – se incorporó más y me enseñó todo el pecho manchado de su… - ¿Ves?_

- Lo veo sí – reí. – Estas hecho un desastre – reí más.

_- ¡Liz! – se quejó. – No es gracioso, si estuvieras aquí te haría que lo limpiaras tú como castigo._

- Si estuviera ahí, no te habrías corrido encima sino dentro de mí – miré a mi alrededor en busca de un pañuelo.

_- Eso también es verdad – coincidió. – Será mejor que nos vayamos a limpiarnos y a dormir, es tarde._

- Pues sí, mi mano comienza a secarse y se me esta quedando más pegajoso. Pero antes de irnos, ¿qué tal van las cosas por allí? – estos días cuando hablamos no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle por ello, siempre hablábamos poco y de nosotros sobre temas diferente a las vacaciones.

_- Bueno, mi madre lleva unos días un poco inaguantable, mis abuelos no hacen más que presionarla y eso la esta haciendo desquiciante. E.C. se aburre y yo… trato de pasármelo bien con él. También te echo mucho de menos._

- Yo también te echo de menos – coincidí.

_- ¿Y tú que tal por ahí?_

- Bueno, no sé nada de mamá, esta con mi abuelo y mañana comemos con papá y Leah – él ya sabía que mi padre tenia… novia, yo se lo había contado. – Pero por lo demás todo bien. No he salido de casa en estos días, el tiempo no nos acompaña aunque yo lo agradezco – sonreí.

_- Me alegro que no te aburras – rodó los ojos divertido. – No te vuelvas una ermitaña – rió alegremente. – Mañana hablamos Lizzie. Te quiero._

- Hasta mañana, Tony. Yo también te quiero – me despedí.

* * *

¡Hola! He vuelto rápido! muy rápido de hecho... jejeje. Pero como fuisteis buenas conmigo (bajo chantaje e de añadir... ¬¬), he decidido ser yo buena con vosotras. Es un capítulo corto y sólo visto desde Liz, pero espero que os haya gustado, lo hayáis disfrutado y os hayáis reído en algunas partes como lo he hecho yo mientras lo escribía (me sentía ridícula pero...).

Bien, ahora no os voy a volver a chantajear. Si queréis comentar... sois libres de hacerlo o de no hacerlo, aunque espero ansiosa vuestros puntos de vista :).

Muchas gracias por hacerme llegar a más de 1000 reviews. Gracias de corazón, esto sin vosotras, comentéis o no, no habría sido lo mismo. Sois muchas las que leéis. Si seguís animándome como en el capítulo 48 prometeré sacar tiempo de donde no lo tenga y tratar de actualizar más pronto que tarde. (¡No es chantaje!, pero tomarlo como queráis jijijijiji)

Dejo de daros el coñazo y me despido.

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer!

un abrazo muy grande para todas!


	50. Capítulo 50

Capítulo 50

**Bella POV**

Estaba descansando plácidamente en mi cama. El olor del jabón que mi padre usaba para la lavadora inundó mis fosas nasales cuando aspiré profundamente. Al principio temí en regresar aquí, pero después del último viaje que hice con Edward en navidad, todo cambió. La visita al cementerio con él, presentárselo a mi pequeña perdida, poder hablar con ella… Edward había sido como un bálsamo para mi alma.

Los nervios que sentí por temor a que volviese a recaer en mi tristeza por no estar haciendo el viaje con Edward a Forks, se disiparon cuando pisé la casa de mi padre y él me recibió con un abrazo.

Me sentía en casa, como cuando era adolescente y mi padre me abrazaba como cuando no tenia un buen día. El calor de sus brazos me hicieron sentir bien y relajada.

Rodé hacia el otro lado de la cama y enterré la nariz de nuevo en la almohada. No tenía idea de que hora podría ser, estaba tan relajada y descansada que no me apetecía mucho levantarme, me sentía perezosa. Kristen, a pesar de su corta edad, parecía pensar igual que yo, ya que no me había despertado desde las seis de la mañana.

Pero mi mañana tranquila no duró mucho. El teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar desde la mesilla. Estiré el brazo y sin mirar quien llamaba, descolgué y me lo llevé a la oreja.

- ¿Diga? – mi voz sonó somnolienta.

_- ¿Te he despertado?_

- No, Rose, ya estaba despierta – froté los ojos con la mano libre y después me estiré.

_- ¿Seguro?_

- Sí – me incorporé y miré a la cuna portátil que traje de Seattle para que Kris durmiera. Fruncí el ceño al ver que estaba vacía.

_- ¿Tengo toda tu atención?_

- Sí – salí de la cama y me calcé las zapatillas.

Tenia que ir a ver donde estaba mi pequeña, aunque intuía donde y con quien se encontraba.

_- Bien, siento haberte despertado a estas horas de la mañana…_

- Que no me has despertado, Rosalie – la interrumpí molesta.

_- Bueno, como sea. Hoy le ha dicho Emmett a Lilly que deja el baseball._

- ¿No se lo había dicho ya? – salí de la habitación y caminé escaleras abajo.

_- No. Solo te lo comenté a ti. Hoy se lo ha dicho él a ella._

- ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado? – llegué al final de la escalera y pasé por el salón.

_- Bueno, no ha hecho un drama de ello. Le ha dicho que lo echará de menos pero que se hará cargo otro entrenador, que no será tan bueno como él pero… - dejó la frase sin acabar._

- Me alegro que no se lo haya tomado mal – fui a la cocina y me quedé sonriendo en el marco de la puerta ante la imagen que mi padre mostraba con su nieta en brazos.

Era tan tierno verle jugar con ella.

_- Te he llamado para que se lo digas también a Seth. Lilly seguirá entrenando, al menos un año más._

Y yo que pensaba que me iba a librar de llevarlo a partidos y entrenamientos, no tenia tiempo para mucho y esperaba encontrar un poco más, pero lo vi imposible.

- Bien, no te preocupes por él. Cuando esté con Seth se lo digo – papá alzó la mirada hacia donde yo estaba. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver mi sonrisa y por haberle pillado infraganti al verlo jugar con su nieta.

_- Bien, más tarde hablamos nena, tengo que dejarte. Que voy a coger el coche y no soy capaz de conectar el teléfono al manos libres – bufó exasperada._

- Hasta luego, Rose – reí por su molestia.

_- Adiós, Bells – colgó._

Dejé de apoyarme en el marco y entré en la cocina.

- Buenos días, papá – besé su mejilla antes de besar la cabeza de Kristen. – Hola cariño – musité.

- Hola Bella. Si quieres café, hay un poco en la cafetera. Siento haber entrado en tu habitación, pero escuché a Kristen llorar y tras asomarme y ver que tú no te levantabas, decidí hacerme cargo de ella y…

- Vale, papá – le corté.

Si no lo hacía iba a estar excusándose – aunque no sé muy bien por qué –, toda la mañana.

- Me alegro de que te ocupes de ella. Necesitaba descansar – me serví un poco de café y me senté a su lado. - ¿Te ha dado mucho trabajo?

- No. Es más buena incluso de lo que fuiste tú – me miró de reojo y sonrió.

- Yo siempre fui muy buena, papá – reí.

- No siempre – rebatió, a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

Estuve un rato más hablando con mi padre. No me había dado cuenta de la hora, pero cerca de las doce y media decidí subir para ir a prepararme. Llevaba nueve días aquí, y por fin el tiempo nos había dado una tregua. El sol brillaba desde lo más alto. Aprovecharía el día saliendo de casa. Cogería el cochecito de Kris y nos iríamos las dos a pasear.

- Papá – llamé bajando las escaleras justo cuando el timbre sonó.

- Abre la puerta cariño, yo no puedo – dijo él desde la cocina, justo donde lo había dejado con mi pequeña.

- Claro papá.

Me encaminé hasta la puerta y justo cuando iba a abrir, el timbre resonó por toda la parte baja de la casa otra vez.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – exclamé abriendo la puerta.

- Mamá, corre, vístete, tenemos que irnos – me apremió Seth entrando en casa y tirando de mi mano.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – le pregunté asustada.

- No – me giré hacía la puerta. – Lo que pasa que quiere aprovechar el día – contestó Liz.

- Y quiere que vengas con nosotros a la playa – añadió Jacob.

- Venga mamá – volvió a apremiarme. – No tenemos todo el día.

- No puedo ir, estoy con Kristen y…

- Llevo sombrilla grande – me interrumpió Jake.

Me quedé observándole unos segundos. No estaba segura de querer ir. Por un lado tenia ganas de visitar la Push pero por otro no estaba segura de poder ir con Kristen.

- Vamos mamá, será divertido – y yo no lo dudaba pero…

- No estarás sola – intervino Jacob. – Yo estaré allí, dándoos sombra – sonrió.

…

Y al final me convencieron…

Me despedí de mi padre, él tenia que ir a trabajar y no pudo acompañarnos. Íbamos de camino hacia la Push en el coche de Jake, estaba sorprendida de que esa chatarra aun anduviese. Y aun más sorprendida de que todos los bártulos de la playa y de Kristen entraran en el maletero del coche.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Jake me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- En nada – me giré para mirarlo.

- Pareces muy metida aquí – alzó la mano derecha y golpeó suavemente mi cabeza con el dedo índice.

- Sólo pensaba en cómo hemos podido meter todo en el maletero de este coche – me encogí de hombros.

- No vayas por ahí, Bells – me advirtió. – No empieces a meterte con mi coche.

- Es que no sé cómo después de tanto tiempo esta chatarra aun aguanta – reí.

- Y no contamina – añadió Liz desde el asiento trasero.

Jake rodó los ojos y después de eso, nos quedamos todos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la playa.

- ¿Esos son Collin y Brady? – preguntó emocionado Seth desde el aparcamiento.

- Sí, les dije a sus padres esta mañana que vendríamos a la playa, que si se querían unir – explicó Jake.

- ¡Oh, eso es genial! – Seth se acercó a su padre. – Gracias papá – lo abrazó. - ¿Puedo ir con ellos?

- Claro – sonrió ampliamente Jake.

Seth salió corriendo hacia la playa.

- ¡No corras! – le grité viendo como tropezaba con una rama no llegando a caer al suelo.

Sacamos todo lo del maletero y con ayuda de Liz, nos acomodamos en la arena, al lado de las familias de Collin y Brady. Jacob clavó y abrió la sombrilla al lado de mi toalla. Coloqué a Kristen en ella tumbada a la sombra dejándola con tan solo el _body_. Agradecía que no hiciese tanto calor como se esperaba para hoy.

Me tumbé al lado derecho de mi pequeña en la misma toalla bajo la sombra de la sombrilla. Liz se acomodó a mi lado izquierdo y Jacob en el derecho. Seth se acercó a nosotros con sus dos amigos y no tardó ni dos segundos en deshacerse de su ropa para quedarse en bañador.

- Voy al agua con Seth – anunció Jake quitándose la camiseta.

Me quedé observando su torso desnudo. Aun se mantenía en forma. Los músculos estaban bien definidos como años atrás. Miré su rostro y una sonrisa divertida asomó en su boca. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y sacudí la cabeza antes de sonreírle de la misma manera. Jake enarcó una ceja y en su rostro pude ver la interrogación por mi comportamiento. Miré de reojo a Liz, estaba enfrascada en el libro que había traído, agradecí que no se diera cuenta de cómo había mirado a su padre.

- ¿Vienes al agua? – preguntó divertido y sonriendo.

- No – le conteste acomodándome mejor en la toalla.

- Si cambias de opinión, estoy allí – señaló con la mano donde estaban Seth con sus amigos.

Asentí con la cabeza antes de que se marchara.

Estuve unos minutos tumbada sobre la toalla, el sol golpeaba mis piernas y comenzaba a entrarme calor. Me levanté y me despojé de la ropa quedándome en bikini. Liz hizo lo mismo que yo.

- Parece que no, pero hace mucho calor – dijo tirándose encima de la toalla.

- ¿No has quedado con tus amigas? – inquirí curiosa.

Llevábamos bastantes días aquí y no había hablado con ninguno de mis hijos desde que los dejé con Jacob.

- No – se sentó cruzándose de piernas y mirando hacia el mar, hacia donde estaban su padre y su hermano.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero quedar con ellas ni con ellos, no después de lo de la última vez. Tengo… miedo – confesó. – Hoy he tenido que llamar a tío Jazz – continuó sin dejarme replicar a lo que había dicho antes. – Al saber que veníamos a la playa, me entró pánico – recordé que todo lo que le ocurrió empezó en la playa. – Tuve que hablar con él para que me tranquilizara un poco, necesitaba hablar con él.

- Me parece bien que te apoyes en él.

- María me ayudó mucho, pero creo que Jasper habría sido mejor apoyo. Me equivoqué al no querer su ayuda.

- Sabes que aun puedes recurrir a él como has hecho hoy – me encogí de hombros.

- Lo sé – suspiró.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando de sus días en Forks. Habían estado haciendo lo mismo que yo… nada. No habían salido de casa hasta hoy – a excepción de ir al supermercado –, habían mantenido una rutina estos días y parecía que ambos se lo estaban pasando bien con su padre.

Puse a Kris a comer cuando se puso a llorar. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como las familias de los amigos de Seth me miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellos, no me dejé intimidar y simplemente pasé de ellos. Sabía que más de una persona en el pueblo tendrían ganas de decir algo respecto a mí y Jake. Todo el mundo sabía que nos llevábamos bien, pero ahora verme con un bebé de unos meses parecía ser chocante para los pueblerinos. Estaba segura de que estaban sacando conclusiones equivocadas. Agradecía que la playa estuviera medio desierta y que los pocos ocupantes que había fueran de la Push, a diferencia de los de Forks, estos eran menos extrovertidos. Nunca se metían donde no les llamaban. Aunque las familias de Collin y Brady parecían tener algo que decir.

- Ignóralos, yo lo hago – dijo Liz sin dejar de mirar al agua. – Voy a refrescarme un poco, ahora vengo – se levantó.

- No te preocupes por mí. Sé arreglármelas sola – le guiñé un ojo.

Cuando Kristen acabó de comer y de sacar los aires, le cambié el pañal y la eché de nuevo a la toalla. Me tumbé boca abajo apoyándome en el codo derecho y jugué un poco con mi pequeña, hasta que un cuerpo helado y mojado se tumbó sobre mí.

- ¡Ah! – grité al sentirlo.

- Creo que tienes calor – susurró Jake en mi oído.

- ¡Quítate de encima! – exclamé enfadada.

- Sé que tienes calor – rodó por mi cuerpo y se situó al otro lado del cuerpo de Kristen, quedando mirando hacía a mí. – He visto como me mirabas antes – susurró.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo como no habían hecho antes cuando estuve mirándolo y aparté la mirada de él.

- ¿Te avergüenzas? – rió divertido.

- No – musité sin dejar de mirar a mi pequeña.

- ¡Oh, vamos Bella! Mírame – pidió. No lo hice. – Bells, mírame – alzo la mano en la que no estaba apoyado y cogiendo mi mentón, giró mi rostro hacía él. – No te avergüences, si te soy sincero yo también te he mirado desde el agua mientras te desvestías – musitó. – Pero bueno, no he visto nada que no haya visto antes – me guiñó el ojo.

- No creo que a Leah le guste que mires otras mujeres – dije sería y sin alzar la voz.

- A Cullen tampoco le gustará que mires a otros hombres – no, no creo que le gustara, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Jake tenia un cuerpo bonito, admirable y no porque lo haya mirado de esa manera significa que me guste. – Y bueno, como ambos no están aquí y ahora, esto quedará entre tú y yo – sonrió y se dejó caer sobre la espalda.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Yo admirando a mi pequeña y él con los ojos cerrados. El silencio que había a nuestro alrededor era cómodo pero no por ello mataba mi curiosidad por saber cómo le iba con Leah, así que, lo interrumpí preguntándoselo.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con la Srta. Clearwater?

Se giró volviéndome a mirar y se encogió de hombros.

- Bien.

- ¿Sólo bien?

- Sí – volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no está aquí? – esa pregunta llevaba haciéndomela desde que aparecieron en casa esta mañana.

- Tenía que trabajar – y cuando vio que iba a seguir preguntando, se me adelantó. - ¿Por qué no esta Cullen aquí?

- Tenía que trabajar – me encogí de hombros.

- Entonces disfrutemos de nuestra compañía mientras podamos – me guiñó el ojo antes de cerrarlos y volverse a girar quedando con la espalda sobre la toalla.

Y eso hicimos el resto del día, disfrutar de nuestra compañía y la de mis hijos. Seth se lo pasó en grande con sus viejos amigos, apenas salió del agua, sólo para comer. Liz a pesar de que no estaba acompañada de sus viejas amigas, tenía una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. Se pasó la tarde a mi lado ayudándome con Kristen y hablando de todo un poco. Jake parecía más niño que su propio hijo. Casi iba saltando a nuestro alrededor de camino al coche. Se le veía feliz.

- ¿Vamos a cenar a nuestro restaurante? – inquirió antes de arrancar el coche. – Pago yo – se giró hacia mis hijos. - ¿Qué decís?

- Por mi vale – le contestó Liz y Seth gritó un "sí" como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Tú también vienes – se giró hacia a mí y miró mi perfil.

- Vale – me encogí de hombros. – Pero no lleguemos tarde, tengo que bañar a Kris.

- No llegaremos tarde, no te preocupes – arrancó el coche y nos pusimos en marcha.

La cena fue divertida, no recordaba lo bien que me lo pasaba con Jake. La noche fue tan sencilla, tan normal que no pude evitar mirar hacía atrás y sonreír al recordar como disfrutábamos cuando las cosas iban bien, cuando todos éramos felices y la situación hermosa.

- Estás muy callada – observó Jacob ayudándome a sacar del maletero del coche la bolsa de Kristen.

Nuestros hijos estaban sentados en la parte de atrás del coche, ambos volvían a irse con su padre a su casa. A mí me estaban dejando en la de mi padre.

- Estoy cansada.

- ¿Un día largo? – cerró el maletero. Nos quedamos uno frente al otro mirándonos.

- Algo así – me encogí de hombros.

- Demasiada paliza para vosotras dos – dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se acercó a mí. – Tenia que haberte traído a casa después de la playa – alzó la mano y acarició con la punta de los dedos mi mejilla con suavidad.

- No – susurré cerrando los ojos. – Quería estar aquí con vosotros. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos y solos, disfrutando los unos de los otros – sentí las palmas de ambas manos sobre mis mejillas. – Ha sido divertido – abrí los ojos y le miré. Su mirada era intensa y sus ojos brillaban. Se inclinó hacía a mí y yo temí lo peor. ¡No podía besarme! – Jake – musité.

- Shhh – alzó mi rostro más hacia él y sin darme tiempo a separarme, besó mi frente. – No sabes cuánto te echo de menos. Y no me refiero a como pareja. A pesar de que las cosas entre Leah y yo no están bien del todo… no te veo de esa manera, no después de ver el amor que os profesáis Cullen y tú. Me siento feliz cuando os he visto juntos, vuestra forma de miraros, tu forma de tratarlo… me recuerda mucho a cuando estábamos juntos – sus manos seguían en mi rostro. – Siempre fuiste importante en mi vida y aunque nos separen los kilómetros, siempre lo serás. Eres la madre de mis hijos y siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga. Sigues siéndolo – volvió a inclinarse y dejó otro beso en la frente. – Te quiero mucho, Bells – susurró sobre la piel de mi frente.

- Yo también te quiero, Jake – no pude decirle mucho más, rodeé su cintura con los brazos y me pegué a él.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Nos quedamos unos segundos abrazados, hasta que una voz que conocía muy bien nos hizo separarnos.

- Buenas noches – saludó Edward entre dientes.

No diré que me sorprendí al escuchar a Edward, se supone que estaba en Seattle trabajando… era una sorpresa que estuviese aquí, pero sabía de primera mano que no estaba de humor y tenía que ir pisando suavemente para no meterme en arenas movedizas.

Me separé de Jacob y alcé la mirada hacia su rostro. No paraba de sonreír divertido, rodé los ojos. Sentía la tensión que emitía el cuerpo de Edward sin siquiera mirarlo. Estaba segura de que no le gustó que abrazara a Jacob, pero no iba a disculparme por ello. Él era el padre de mis hijos y un buen amigo. Me giré lentamente y le miré con una tímida sonrisa.

- Buenas noches, Edward – saludé acercándome a él y besando castamente sus labios.

- Cullen – dijo Jake. – Bella nosotros nos vamos ya – miré a Jacob. – Coge a tu pequeña antes de que la secuestre – me guiñó un ojo.

Me dirigí a la puerta trasera del coche y saqué a Kristen con _cuco_ incluido del interior. Después de despedirme de mis hijos, me despedí de Jake y me quedé aun con Kristen en mis brazos mirando como el coche se alejaba.

- Déjame ayudarte con eso – me pidió Edward poniéndose frente a mí y cogiendo a Kristen.

Nos metimos en casa y fuimos al salón, para mi sorpresa no sólo había venido Edward, Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá junto a mi padre.

- Hola – saludé desganada.

- Hola, cariño – dijo papá.

- Buenas noches, Bella – Jazz se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta a mí para abrazarme.

Miré de reojo a Edward para ver su reacción, pero estaba sacando a Kristen del _cuco _y no nos vio.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunté sentándome en el sofá cuando Jasper dejó de abrazarme.

- Unas pequeñas vacaciones – contestó mi amigo sonriéndome.

- ¿Habéis venido juntos?

- Sí. Y nos volveremos juntos – siguió contestando Jasper.

- ¿Hasta cuando…

- Unos días – respondió sin dejarme acabar de preguntar.

- Bien – suspiré.

- Se te ve cansada, hija – observó papá.

- Estoy cansada – contesté levantándome del sofá. – Voy a bañar a Kristen y a meterla en la cuna – me acerqué a Edward que estaba con mi pequeña en brazos.

- Te acompaño – dijo sin mirarme.

…

Edward estaba muy callado, no había abierto la boca ni siquiera al ayudarme a bañar a Kristen. Estaba serio y parecía metido en su mundo. Le di un poco de espacio cuando me fui a duchar. Tardé más de lo necesario, no quería enfrentarme a él. No sabía que podría esperar, si mal no recuerdo, nunca habíamos montado una escena de celos ni nada por el estilo, pero la tensión que emitía el cuerpo de Edward, era demasiado difícil de entender.

Entré en la habitación, Edward estaba dándome la espalda mirando por la ventana. Mi pequeña dormía plácidamente en la cuna.

- Me voy a la cama – anuncié caminando hasta ella. Al ver que no respondía ni que se movía, volví a hablar. - ¿Estás bien? – pensé acercarme a él, pero me lo pensé mejor y decidí darnos este espacio entre su cuerpo y el mío.

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté sentándome en la cama.

- Dímelo tú – se giró quedando frente a mí. Y cuando iba a decirle a que se refería… volvió a hablar. – Me dijiste que no me acercara a Tanya – se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha. – Y tú… - cerró los ojos. – Y tú… vengo a darte una sorpresa y… y la sorpresa me la llevo yo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirí preocupada. No sabía que pensar y no sabía hacía donde iba a dirigir la conversación.

- Me refiero a que yo preocupándome en Seattle por cómo te encontrarías respecto venir aquí, pensaba que me mentías por teléfono cuando hablábamos diciéndome que estabas bien, que todo iba bien y yo, maldita sea no te creía – bramó. – Pero veo que todo va bien siempre y cuando él este en medio, ¿no? – bufó.

- No sé de que hablas, Edward – mis nervios estaban a flor de piel.

- No sabes de que habló – bufó molesto. – ¡Te estoy diciendo que me digas que es lo que ocurre aquí! – alzó la voz.

- Enserio Edward – me levanté de la cama. ¿Estaba montándome una escenita por un simple abrazo con el padre de mis hijos? – No sé a qué viene esto.

- Joder – gruño entre dientes. – ¡Venia con toda la ilusión del mundo a encontrarme contigo, a darte una maldita sorpresa y te encuentro en brazos de otro! – volvió a alzar la voz.

Comenzaba a enfadarme yo también.

- ¡Ese otro ha sido un buen amigo a lo largo de mi vida y es el padre de mis hijos! Deja tus estúpidos celos para otro momento, Edward, porque estoy cansada y no quiero acabar el fantástico día que he tenido con ellos, discutiendo contigo – me di la vuelta y caminé hasta mi lado de la cama.

- ¿Estúpidos celos? – escupió. – Perdona que no me fie de las mujeres… ¡sois todas iguales! – esta vez alzó más la voz.

Detuve mis movimientos en cuanto soltó eso. Me giré furiosa con él y gruñí entre dientes.

- No me compares con tu ex mujer. Si tienes problemas de confianza no es mi problema, si crees que todas somos iguales, estas muy equivocado. ¡Yo no te he dado un maldito motivo para que desconfíes de mí! – alcé la voz y mi pequeña comenzó a llorar. – También abrazo a Jasper y no me haces esta estúpida escena – escupí.

- ¡Él es tu amigo!

- ¡Y Jake también!

- ¡Es tu ex! – avancé hacía él.

- Es mi ex sí, pero él jamás ha dudado de mí – pinché su pecho con mi dedo índice. – Él siempre ha confiado en mí, él ha sido una persona importante en mi vida y siempre lo será, porque no sólo es el padre de mis hijos, es mi amigo y si no te gusta… ¡te aguantas! – pinché más su pecho. Mi pequeña seguía llorando. – Ahora lárgate de mi habitación, vete a dormir a cualquier otro lugar menos aquí – le agarré del brazo y lo empujé hacia la puerta.

La abrí y lo saqué de la habitación. Estaba sorprendida de mi monumental fuerza, o es que él simplemente no oponía resistencia.

- Bella – musitó arrepentido, pero yo no estaba de humor para aguantarlo ahora. Quería estar sola.

Cerré la puerta en sus narices.

**Edward POV**

Me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación un rato. No sabía que había ocurrido exactamente. Maldije entre dientes por lo estúpido de mi reacción. Esto era ridículo, absolutamente ridículo.

¿Qué pasaba por mi cabeza?

Bella tenia razón, jamás me había dado motivos para desconfiar de ella, pero verla abrazada a Black hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

Apreté los dientes al recordar la escena.

- Mueve el culo y baja conmigo – dijo Jazz.

Me giré y lo vi en el último escalón del piso de arriba de brazos cruzados. Su mirada era tensa y dura. Alzó una ceja rubia al ver que yo no me movía. Sacudí la cabeza un poco y eché a andar delante de él.

Me dejé caer en el sofá y cerré los ojos. Había sido un completo gilipollas.

- Bien – sentí como el sofá se hundía a mi lado. - ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación de hace un tiempo, en el que me dijiste que le intentaste pedir matrimonio? – abrí los ojos y lo miré con el ceño fruncido. No entendía a donde quería ir a parar con esto. – Te dije que ninguno de los dos estabais preparados para esto, en especial tú. Hoy lo acabas de demostrar, Edward. Y espero por el bien de tu integridad física, que Charlie tenga el sueño muy profundo – rió.

Me quedé mirándolo unos segundos. Tenía razón, no estaba preparado para ello, tenía que recuperar la confianza de Bella y la de mí mismo.

- Tienes razón – suspiré. – Pero no sé cómo manejar esto. No puedo evitar enfadarme tan sólo por imaginármela en los brazos de Jacob.

- No te lo imagines – se encogió de hombros.

- Los he visto – bufé.

- ¿Y qué? A mí también me abraza y no te pones así.

- Tú eres su amigo.

- Y él – esto me parecía un _déjà vu_.

- Es su ex – gruñí frunciendo el ceño.

- Y el padre de sus hijos.

- Déjalo – rugí apartando la mirada de él.

- No, tienes que verlo así Edward. No puedes ponerte así cada vez que Jacob ande a su alrededor. Antes no te ponías así, ahora no sé porque estás a la defensiva.

- Porque la he visto muy a gusto con él – susurré, antes de mirarlo. – No puedo perderla.

- Por un simple abrazo, no puedes decir que la has visto a gusto y que la vayas a perder. Bella y Jake siempre han sido así, siempre serán así – se encogió de hombros.

- Los viste igual que yo – rebatí. – Sabes que estaban a gusto – lo reconozco, parecía un niño.

- ¿Y qué, Edward? No es malo que se apoye en él.

- No es malo que se apoye en él pero yo tengo que alejarme de Tanya – bufé molesto.

- Sabes tan bien como yo, que Tanya no esta del todo en sus cabales. Que ella no te hace bien.

- Y eso lo dices y lo decides tú – dije molesto.

- No, yo no soy la que ha estado a punto de ser denunciada y todo por llamar tu atención – le miré con los ojos entre cerrados.

¿Llamar la atención?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Es evidente – rodó los ojos. – Tanya no ha hecho más que tratar de llamar tu atención. ¿No lo ves? Desde el fatídico día en el que te engañó con Riley, estabas ignorándola y siento decirte esto Edward, pero Tanya siente más por ti de lo que posiblemente tú estés dispuesto a reconocer.

- ¿Qué dices? – bufé molesto. – Tanya solo se quiere a sí misma, lo hace todo para jodernos la vida a los demás. ¿O no has visto que casi tengo que denunciarla para que me deje disfrutar de mis hijos? – asintió con la cabeza. – Yo a eso, precisamente, no le llamo "llamar la atención" – hice las comillas con los dedos.

- Tú no lo verás como es, porque no ves más allá de lo que tu nariz te permite ver.

- No soy egoísta – me crucé de brazos enfadado.

No era egoísta, no hacía más que pensar en los demás, primero iban el resto y luego yo. Tanya era otro tema, no hacía más que pensar en ella. Primero fue su placer sexual, después mis hijos, las vacaciones…

- No, no lo eres – se levantó del sofá y golpeó suavemente mi hombro con la mano. – Creo que te quedas aquí a dormir también – señaló el sofá. – Coge esa manta y tapate bien – me sonrió antes de perderse escaleras arriba.

¿A dónde iba?

Afiné el oído y escuché susurros entre él y… Bella. Cuando los susurros se cesaron, escuché la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Me quedé mirando las escaleras unos segundos, esperando que Jasper bajase. Después de lo que me parecieron los suficientes minutos para darle tiempo a Jazz de bajar, fruncí el ceño confundido.

¿Estaría en el baño?

Miré el reloj y esperé diez minutos más. Y como la sensación de un balde de agua helada sobre mi cuerpo, comprendí lo que se proponía. ¡Iba a dormir con ella! Y estaba seguro de que en la misma cama. Tenia dos opciones. La primera subir y bajarlo de su rubia cabellera o, segunda opción, dejarlo pasar y tratar de dormirme.

Me acomodé sentado en el sofá, eché la cabeza para atrás y cerré los ojos. Me quedé dormido debatiendo sobre qué hacer.

…

- Edward, hijo – me sacudieron suavemente del hombro. – Despierta.

Sentía el cuerpo dolorido, el cuello me mataba y lo notaba tenso. Intenté abrir los ojos pero la claridad del día me lo puso difícil. Me los froté con las manos y esperé unos segundos a que se acostumbraran a la luz. Cuando pude ver lo suficiente miré a mi acompañante.

- Te tiene que doler todo el cuerpo.

- Buenos días, Charlie – saludé.

- Hola – sonrió amablemente.

Giré mi cuello de un lado al otro, estaba tan tenso que me costaba hacerlo. Me había quedado dormido sentado, tal y como anoche me había acomodado para pensar en… Gemí internamente al recodar porque me había colocado así. Jasper había subido a dormir con Bella.

¿Ya se habrían despertado?

- ¿Quieres café? – Charlie me sacó de mis pensamientos. – Pareces necesitarlo – observó.

- Por favor – me levanté lentamente y tras estirar los músculos del cuerpo, seguí a Charlie a la cocina.

Sirvió dos cafés y se sentó enfrente de mí. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que por fin, él lo rompió.

- No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero creo que deberías de bajar el volumen cuando discutís por la noche. O al menos dejarlo para cuando estéis solos. Escuché a Kristen llorar y no creo que aunque sea un bebé aun, tenga que presenciar ese tipo de peleas entre sus padres. Y Edward, no te lo tomes a mal porque sé de lo que hablo – bebió de su vaso.

- Siento mucho si lo despertamos, Sr Swan.

- No, a mi no me despertasteis. No te disculpes por eso – se encogió de hombros. – Creo que con quien deberías de disculparte es con mi hija.

- Lo sé.

- No trates de cambiar lo que hay entre Jake y ella, porque será una pérdida de tiempo. Mírale el lado bueno, al menos se respetan – y tenia razón. Al menos ella no tenia la misma relación que tenia yo con Tanya.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso. Cada cual en su mundo mientras acabábamos nuestros cafés. Me levanté para retirar mi vaso y meterlo al lavavajillas. Cuando me giré para salir de la cocina, entró Jasper sonriente. Fruncí el ceño y lo asesiné con la mirada.

- Buenos días, familia – saludó alegremente.

- Buenos días – dijo Charlie.

- Hola – gruñí.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – sonrió acercándose a mí.

- Sé lo que has tratado de hacer, lo que has hecho y no me gusta ni un pelo.

- ¿Y qué he hecho? – preguntó sirviéndose una taza de café.

- Tratas de darme celos.

- No.

- ¿A no? – esperé a que Charlie se levantara y se fuera de la cocina para continuar. - ¿No has dormido con ella? – le agarré del brazo y lo giré para que me enfrentara.

- Sí – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. – Mi _amiga_ me necesitaba – recalcó la palabra amiga.

- Tu amiga – bufé. – No juegues conmigo Jasper – apreté más el agarre, sus ojos se dirigieron a mi mano en su brazo.

- No estoy jugando Edward, deberías de tranquilizarte un poco y soltarme – se sacudió soltándose de mi agarre. – No sé qué demonios te pasa, pero de verás, tranquilízate. Sabes tan bien como yo que Bella es como mi hermana y… ¡joder! Estoy tratando de recuperar a tu hermana.

Lo miré durante largos segundos y traté de tranquilizarme. ¡Mierda! Tenia razón, estaba fuera de mí, no sabía que me pasaba, pero este no era yo. Respiré profundamente un par de veces y cerré los ojos.

- Tienes razón, lo siento. No sé qué me pasa – abrí los parpados y le miré.

- Necesitas confiar más en Bella y no compararla con Tanya. Bella no es Tanya – cogió su taza de café y me dejó sólo en la cocina, con mis pensamientos.

…

- ¡Me voy a hacer la compra! – el grito de Bella desde la puerta principal llegó a mis oídos. - ¿Necesitáis algo? – todos nos asomamos para verla allí parada en la puerta con Kristen en brazos.

- Te acompaño – dije.

Llevaba toda la mañana intentando hablar con ella y no hubo manera. Me ignoraba y no hacía otra cosa que tratar de estar con alguien y no sola. Me evitaba.

- No, no necesitamos nada – dijo su padre desde la cocina.

- Yo tampoco – añadió Jazz desde el mismo lugar.

Se giró sobre sus talones y salió al soleado día. La seguí hasta su coche y traté de ayudarla para meter a nuestra pequeña en el vehículo, pero seguía en su estado de _"paso totalmente de ti, Edward"_

- ¿No vas a hablarme? – inquirí girándome en el asiento del copiloto para mirarla. Ya íbamos de camino al supermercado. No hubo respuesta, así que volví a girarme y miré por la ventana, rendido de momento.

Una vez llegamos, aparcamos lo más cerca posible de la puerta. Cogimos un carro de la compra que tenia un asiento para acomodar a Kristen y comenzamos con la compra. Me sentía totalmente estúpido. La seguí por toda la estancia como su fuese un maldito perrito faldero. Solo me faltaba mover el rabo.

Entramos al pasillo donde había tiritas, gasas, alcohol, mercromina, preservativos… me quedé un poco atrás de ella para mirar los condones. Sólo me quedaba uno, tenia que comprar más. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Bella accidentalmente chocaba contra otro carro.

- Lo siento – dijeron ambas mujeres a la vez.

- ¿Bella? – seguí mirando de reojo hacia la escena.

- Lauren – saludó con un entusiasmo fingido.

Parecía que se conocían…

- ¿Has vuelto? – aparté la mirara de ellas y me centré en los preservativos mientras escuchaba la conversación.

- No. Estoy de vacaciones – el desgane de Bella, era tan mal interpretado que incluso la mujer con la que estaba hablando podía darse cuenta de ello.

- Oh, ¿y qué tal te va por Seattle? Aunque ya veo que muy bien – volví a mirar de reojo después de coger una caja de preservativos de doce. - ¿Madre soltera? – inquirió burlona. Bella bufó y yo fruncí el ceño.

¿Cómo que madre soltera?

Creo que tenía que entrar en escena.

Me acerqué a Bella y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo. No había sentido la tensión de su cuerpo hasta que la toqué.

- No, no es madre soltera – le dije a la mujer que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Miré de reojo a Bella, rodó los ojos al ver el nuevo comportamiento de la mujer.

- ¿Y tú eres, guapo…? – inquirió coqueteando.

- _Su_ hombre – recalqué su.

- Ya veo – pestañeó coquetamente de nuevo. – Y yo que pensé que nunca saldrías de tu pozo – apartó la mirada de mí y se centró en Bella.

¿Qué coño decía?

Sentí como el cuerpo de Bella se tensaba aun más y antes de que soltara cualquier burrada de las suyas, respondí yo.

- Como ves, le va todo estupendamente. Tiene un hombre que la quiere más que nada en el mundo, tres hijos adorables y esta rodeada de buena gente. Y ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos prisa – eché dentro del carro la caja de condones y empujé a Bella para que comenzara a caminar.

Caminamos hasta alejarnos de la mujer. Aun mantenía mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, su cuerpo seguía estando tenso.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté preocupado. Detuvo sus pasos y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

- Gracias por intervenir – susurró contra mi pecho. La rodeé con mis brazos y la pegué más a mí importándome poco la gente que teníamos alrededor.

- No tienes por qué dármelas – besé su coronilla. – Si se pasan contigo, se pasan conmigo – nos quedamos en silencio. – Vamos – la separé de mí y comenzamos nuestro camino otra vez.

Después de pagar y meter las cosas al maletero, nos pusimos rumbo a casa.

- Bella – llamé desde el lado del piloto, esta vez, conducía yo. - ¿Quién era esa mujer?

- La profesora de matemáticas del colegio de Forks.

- ¿Compañera de trabajo?

- Sí, algo así – contestó mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Os llevabais mal?

- Simplemente, yo la toleraba porque tenia que hacerlo, nada más.

- ¿Te hacía la vida imposible? – inquirí curioso. Esto pintaba mal…

- No, no es eso. Ninguna de las dos hicimos algo para llevarnos mejor y… nos ignorábamos – me escondía algo… sabía que lo hacía.

Paramos en un semáforo en rojo, aproveché para girarme y mirarla.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas? – alcé la mano y la puse bajo su mentón para girar su rostro hacia mí.

- Nada – apartó la mano de su cara. – Sigo enfadada contigo – se cruzó de brazos. – Y ahora arranca porque está en verde.

Miré hacía delante y arranqué. Esta noche hablaría con ella, quisiera o no, me iba a escuchar y yo me encargaría de ello. Iba a dejar de estar enfadada conmigo y si podía le sonsacaría que ocurrió con esa mujer.

…

Le pedí a Jasper que cuidara de Kristen mientras yo hablaba con Bella. Aproveché cuando ella estaba en el baño duchándose para colarme en él y "_atacarla_" ahí. Mi corazón galopaba furioso dentro de mi pecho. ¿Por qué me sentía tan nervioso? Entré en el baño abriendo la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido, se oía el agua caer en la bañera. Cerré la puerta igual de despacio cuando estuve dentro. Apoyé la espalda en la superficie de madera y suspiré lentamente. Sacudí la cabeza y me armé de valor. Me despojé de mis ropas y entré en la bañera con ella. Tuve que hacer de tripas corazón cuando vi su cuerpo desnudo y mojado delante de mí. Aunque conseguí detener mi deseo por tocarla, no pude evitar excitarme.

- ¿Qué coño haces? – preguntó molesta cuando me vio allí con ella. - ¡Sal! – gritó. – Edw… - tapé su boca con mi mano y la apresé entre la pared de azulejo y mi cuerpo, ignorando su cuerpo casi pegado al mío y centrándome en mantener una conversación.

Aparté el grifo de la ducha para que no nos mojara y pudiese hablar.

- Ahora me vas a escuchar. Te voy a destapar la boca, pero sólo si me vas a escuchar. Dejaras que hable y cuando haya terminado, podrás hablar. ¿Has entendido? – sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Destapé su boca y cuando me dispuse a hablar…

- ¡Sal de aquí! – exclamó golpeando mi pecho con su mano derecha.

Sonreí malignamente, y en un rápido movimiento, apresé sus manos con las mías y las puse contra la pared, encima de su cabeza. Dejé mi mano derecha atrapando las suyas y con la mano libre tapé su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron incluso más. Ni siquiera luchó por liberarse.

- No, no – negué con la cabeza. – Te he dicho nena que me escucharas y es lo que vas a hacer – me pegué más a su cuerpo.

Estaba tan duro que no sabía si iba a poder hablar con ella antes de hacerle el amor.

_¡Céntrate!_, me grité mentalmente.

- Escúchame, por favor – apoyé la frente sobre la suya. – Tan sólo escúchame, después si quieres ódiame – rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. – Bien – besé la punta de su nariz. – Sé que he sido un autentico gilipollas – asintió de nuevo. – Que no merezco tu perdón, que soy el peor novio que hayas podido tener – alzó la ceja izquierda y ladeó la cabeza un poco hacía el lado derecho. – Que seguramente no te merezca, yo te amo, más que a mi propia vida. No sé que me ha pasado ayer, sinceramente estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo si dices que perdí la cabeza. No soporté verte en los brazos de Jacob – suspiré y cerré los ojos al rememorar la imagen de ella en brazos de su ex. – Me sentí celoso, tan celoso que lo vi todo rojo y solo quería arrancarte de los brazos de él – sus ojos se cerraron. – No puedo decirte mucho más, amor, tan solo que lo siento. Siento haberme comportado así de gilipollas contigo. Perdóname, por favor, no soporto que no me hables, que ni siquiera me mires. No puedo aguantarlo más – quité la mano de su boca, me acerqué a sus labios y los besé.

Los dejé posados sobre los suyos, cerré los ojos y esperé a que ella me lo respondiera. Quité la mano que apresaba las suyas. Tan pronto como lo hice, sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, se deslizaron poco a poco por mi pecho hasta que llegaron a mis tetillas. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y abrió la boca permitiéndome la entrada. Deslicé la lengua dentro de su cavidad y busqué desesperadamente la suya. Sus manos comenzaron de nuevo a deslizarse por mi pecho, cuando llegó a la altura de mi cintura, la rodeó hasta posarlas sobre mis riñones y comenzar un nuevo viaje hacía abajo, hacía mis nalgas. Me dio un apretón en el trasero antes de apretarme más contra ella.

Gemí en su boca cuando se presionó mi erección contra su estomago. Seguimos besándonos unos segundos más. Lentamente, disfrutando de mis labios sobre los suyos, de mi lengua jugando con la suya, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para coger aire.

- Perdóname – supliqué sin aliento apoyando mi frente sobre la suya y sin abrir los ojos.

- Te amo – musitó.

Abrí los ojos y me aparté un poco de ella.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

- Lo tengo que consultar con la almohada, pero… - alzó la mano y la colocó sobre mis labios, silenciando lo que iba a decir. – Ahora hazme el amor y hazme olvidar las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Apartó la mano de mis labios, cuando estuve libre, volví a atacar su boca. La presioné más contra el azulejo. Estuvimos así unos minutos. No podía evitar el movimiento de mi cadera contra su estomago. Estaba tan excitado que me dolía. Me separé de su boca y traté de respirar, cogiendo todo el aire que mis pulmones podían soportar.

- No te detengas – dijo Bella antes de lamer mi pecho.

- No podemos hacer esto aquí. No tengo preservativos.

- No aguanto más, Edward. Estoy muy caliente, no me quiero enfriar y… - ataqué de nuevo su boca interrumpiéndola.

Estaba seguro de que no podíamos hacer esto sin correr el riesgo. Pero parecía que ambos estábamos igual de necesitados. Si se quedaba embarazada…, ya lo afrontaríamos juntos.

Agarré sus glúteos y la alcé. Bella enredó las piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Sus manos se aferraron al cabello de mi nuca y tiró de él tan fuerte que tuve que separar la boca de la suya.

- Penétrame ya – mordió mi labio inferior y tiró de él.

La alcé un poco más y tanteando con mi mano derecha, cogí mi polla y la coloqué en su entrada. La bajé lentamente mientras me hundía en ella. Quería disfrutar de la sensación de hacerle el amor sin látex de por medio.

Ambos gemimos cuando estuvo bien anclada en mí.

- No quiero que seas dulce, no quiero romanticismo, no quiero que lo hagas suave – me pidió sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. – Quiero que me hagas sentir mucho placer, te quiero sentir muy adentro, quiero… - estampé mis labios contra los suyos silenciándola y comencé a embestirla de manera frenética.

Me separé de sus labios, necesitaba coger todo el aire que pudiese, esto era tan placentero como agotador. Los brazos comenzaban a temblarme. Bella no hacía más que morder su labio para evitar gemir y tirar del cabello de mi nuca. Se apretó más contra mi cuerpo, sus talones se clavaron en mi culo haciendo que aun entrara más en ella.

- Bella – gruñí cuando tiró más de mi pelo, tanto que mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás. – No puedo más.

- Cállate y sigue – rugió echando su cabeza para atrás. – No pares, estoy muy cerca.

Hice todo el esfuerzo que pude, pero mis piernas acabaron cediendo. Me arrodillé en el incomodo suelo aun con ella enrollada en mi cadera y seguí embistiendo. Gracias a Dios, la bañera era amplia.

- Para, para, para – me pidió jadeando.

¿Qué parase?

¡Estaba loca!

Joder, estaba tan cerca yo también.

- Edward, detente – sus piernas dejaron de hacer presión sobre mi trasero y sus manos abandonaron mi cabeza. – Échate hacia atrás.

La miré confuso e hice lo que me pidió saliéndome de ella y con el ceño fruncido. Se arrodillo delante de mí y se giró dándome la espalda. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante quedándose a "_cuatro patas_". Alzó su culo poniéndolo en pompa, ofreciéndomelo.

- Házmelo así – dijo girando la cabeza para mirarme por encima de su hombro.

Tragué pesado y me acerqué los pocos centímetros que nos separaban. Agarré su cadera y la penetré sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Cómo me gustaba verla así, con el pelo completamente mojado cayendo por su rostro, tan entregada a mí, y sólo a mí.

- Hazlo igual que antes – pidió girando de nuevo la cabeza y dejándola caer entre sus brazos.

Me eché un poco más para atrás y volví a enterrarme en ella. Comencé a embestirla de la misma manera. Rápido y duro. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien así y Bella quería jugar sucio y sucio le iba a dar. Aparté mi mano derecha de su cadera y la deslicé por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su pelo. Agarré un mechón y tiré de él haciendo que su cabeza se alzara. Me moví más rápido, sentí que se tensaba a mí alrededor, así que aceleré un poco más y tras unas embestidas más, alcanzó su orgasmo. Seguí con mi ritmo, yo también estaba cerca, muy cerca. Me incliné un poco hacía delante, atrapé uno de sus pezones y tiré fuerte de él. La pillé por sorpresa, no pudo detener el gemido de su boca y fue lo suficiente para mí para correrme dentro de ella.

Aguanté mi peso con mucho esfuerzo para no caer sobre Bella. Cuando conseguí físicamente estabilizarme y respirar más tranquilo, me senté sobre mis talones. Bella se acomodó sentándose en el suelo frente a mí y me miró con una sonrisa malvada.

- Sigo enfadada contigo.

* * *

Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta! que rápido últimamente, estoy sorprendida hasta yo! :D

Esta nota va a ser un pelín larga, espero que la leáis igualmente. Antes de nada, gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leerme.

Gracias a **Romiina R** por ayudarme con el capítulo :).

Ya tengo el grupo de Facebook y la imagen para el "Team Tony", os dejo la url (sin espacios): www .facebook groups/ 538700949474775/ : Gracias a **MnM9-Nika **por tu colaboración con la imagen :D. ¿Te he dicho hoy lo agradecida que estoy por eso? jijiji. Gracias! Y a **Nere Cullen** por la aportación de la foto.

Y otra cosa más, quiero saber si se os esta haciendo una historia muy pesada o estáis disfrutando de ella. Ya tengo el capítulo final para ella, pero aun me queda bastante para llegar a ello, a no ser que os esté aburriendo, entonces, el final estaría más cerca. Espero vuestra colaboración para con la historia ;)

Bueno, creo que no me olvido de nada más... y si así fuera, lo pondré en el facebook.

¡Muchas gracias!

Abrazooos


	51. Capítulo 51

Capítulo 51

**Edward POV**

Después de la reconciliación con Bella, los días pasaron divertidos y felices. Era refrescante estar lejos del trabajo y poder centrarme en Bella y Kristen. No había hecho otra cosa estos días que desvivirme por y para ellas. La situación con Bella después de la discusión y de la reconciliación, se destensó a la mañana siguiente, cuando una Bella muy cariñosa me despertó besando mi cuello y diciendo que perdonaba mi comportamiento infantil. Esa mañana volvimos a hacer el amor de manera apasionada, pero en silencio. Había mucha gente en casa…

Después de asegurarle a Jazz que la sorpresa que tenía para Bella era buena, regresamos a casa. A él, personalmente le gustaba, le encantaba y se había hasta ubicado un lugar en la sorpresa de Bella.

En fin…

- ¿Ya estáis de regreso? – preguntó Charlie en cuanto cruzamos la puerta del salón.

- Sí – respondí.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

- Muy bien, ya tenemos todo – sonrió Jasper.

- ¿Bella? – pregunté antes de que Jazz entrara en detalles.

- En su habitación, vistiendo a Kristen.

Salí del salón y subí las escaleras. Esta noche iba a ser la última que estaríamos en el pueblo e íbamos a ir a cenar todos juntos, incluidos Jacob y su novia, a la cual conocí un día antes. Una chica con gran carácter y muy simpática.

Entré en la habitación sin llamar. Bella estaba sentada en la cama de piernas cruzadas mientras bestia a Kristen con un pequeño buzo de pijama.

- ¿Estás lista? – me acerqué a ella y besé el tope de su cabeza.

- Me tengo que cambiar yo. Quédate con Kristen unos minutos – saltó de la cama con cuidado y caminó hacia el armario.

- No tardes mucho – le dije haciendo pucheros con la boca.

- No amor – se acercó a mí, se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y besó castamente mis labios.

Salimos los cinco de casa de Charlie a las nueve en punto. Habíamos quedado con Black, Liz, Seth y Leah en el restaurante a las nueve y cuarto. Cuando aparcamos en el parking del restaurante, Bella anunció que sus hijos ya habían llegado. Le pregunté cómo lo sabía y con una divertida sonrisa me indicó con el dedo índice un coche que había aparcado a unos metros de nosotros.

- ¿Ese es el coche de Jacob? – pregunté atónito y con la boca abierta.

- Sep – contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Jake no tirará esa chatarra a la basura nunca – dijo Jasper.

- No es tan malo – añadió Charlie. – Para haberle montado el motor desde cero con sus propias manos, le está aguantando mucho.

- Espero que no os oiga – rió entre dientes Bella. – La última vez casi me come cuando critique su existencia.

- Será mejor que vayamos dentro – dije sin apartar la mirada del pequeño coche de Black.

Entramos al restaurante y después de decirle a la anfitriona que teníamos la mesa reservada, nos llevó hasta donde estaban esperando nuestra compañía.

- Ya era hora – se quejó Seth en cuanto nos vio.

- Sentimos el retraso, estuvimos entretenidos observando tu coche Jake – rió entre dientes Jazz golpeando con su palma suavemente su hombro.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi coche? – entrecerró lo ojos a todos nosotros.

- Nada, nada – contestó Bella alzando las manos como si estuvieran apuntándola. – Sólo que aun nos sorprende que ese trasto funcione.

- Bella – rugió desde su asiento. – No empieces.

- Ignóralos papá – dijo Seth. – Tienen envidia de que tú puedas hacer que un coche ande y ellos no.

- Yo salvo vidas – contesté encogiéndome de hombros y sacando la silla en la que se iba a sentar Bella.

- Engreído – dijo mi amor rodando los ojos y aceptando la silla que separé para que se sentara.

- Salvé la tuya – le susurré en el oído antes de que se sentara.

Detuvo sus movimientos a medio camino y me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me asusté por su mirada, quizás me había pasado con esa confesión.

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco – musitó enderezándose y girándose lo justo para besar suavemente mis labios.

- Menos muestras de cariño y más a comer – anunció Charlie con una gran sonrisa.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y divertida. Jasper no hacía más que meterse con el coche de Jacob, esté no hacía más que picarse como un crío. Bella reía entre dientes cuando su ex no la pillaba riéndose de la chatarra a la que llamaba coche. Liz se iba a quedar bizca de tanto rodar los ojos. Seth gruñía a _tío Jazz_ cada vez que abría la boca, Charlie estaba más bien callado igual que yo disfrutando de la escena y viendo cómo todos interactuaban, y Leah… bueno, ella, pedía a gritos un bebé. No se separó de mi princesa en toda la noche.

Después de pagar la cuenta, salimos al parking donde el cachondeo de la cena no se detuvo.

- ¿Quieres que haga dos viajes, Jake? Así no pondréis en riesgo vuestras vidas – ofreció Jasper. – Puedo llevar primero a Bella y compañía, y después volver a por vosotros – rió Jazz.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a tomar…

- ¡Jake! – gritaron a la vez Bella y Leah.

- Decidles que dejen de tocarme la moral o correrá la sangre – rugió mirando a mi rubio amigo.

- Jasper, ya – le regañó Bella con una amplia sonrisa.

- Oh por favor – suspiró Jazz acercándose a Black. – Nos vemos en otro momento – le abrazó tan fuerte como si de su hermano se tratase.

- No te echaré precisamente de menos – sonrió Black respondiendo el abrazo.

Jasper se alejó de Black y se acercó a Leah.

- Mucho gusto en haberte conocido. Nos veremos pronto – besó su mejilla.

Observé como Bella se despedía de Liz y Seth, como después se despedía de Leah y por último, se acercó a Jacob.

- Cuídalos – le advirtió antes de darle un corto abrazo. Miré hacia otro lado, hacía el rostro de mi pequeña que descansaba en mis brazos dormida.

- Sabes que serán mi prioridad.

Una vez que todos nos hubimos despedido, nos montamos en el coche y nos dirigimos hacía casa. Nos fuimos todos a dormir, el día de mañana iba a resultar ser largo. Tenía que darle mi sorpresa a Bella y después nos esperaba un largo camino de tres horas en coche hasta Seattle.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño y mirando como el coche de Jasper que iba delante del nuestro giraba a la derecha, desviándose del camino que nos llevaría a Seattle.

Aun seguíamos en Forks, a las afueras de Forks.

No le conteste y seguí el coche de Jasper. La miré de reojo y vi que se retorcía en el asiento. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Aparté la mano de la palanca de cambios y la coloqué en su muslo, le di un apretón para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Volvimos a desviarnos en la carretera, sólo que esta vez, nos salimos de la cazada y entramos a un sendero de tierra húmeda y arbolada – esperaba que no nos quedáramos encallados en el camino de la entrada -, tendría que contratar a alguien para que arreglara esto y así evitar futuros incidentes.

Después de recorrer unos metros más a lo largo del camino, llegamos a un enorme claro de luz, los árboles se quedaron detrás de nosotros. Jasper detuvo el coche y yo paré detrás de él.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó Bella mirando a través de la ventana. - ¿Qué… - se giró hacía a mí con el terror reflejado en sus ojos.

Sonreí ampliamente y me bajé del coche. Lo rodeé y abrí la puerta de Bella, la ayudé a bajarse y la aferré de la cintura. Jasper llegó a nuestro lado.

- ¿Te gusta? – inquirí nervioso y con una gran sonrisa señalando la mansión que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

- ¿Qué? – su voz fue un susurró ahogado.

- ¿Te gusta la casa? – preguntó Jazz.

- ¿Qué… qué es esto? – se giró hacía a mí y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y cristalinos.

- Voy a encargarme de Kristen – se ofreció Jasper apartándose de nosotros.

Asentí con la cabeza sin quitar mi mirada de los ojos de Bella.

- Contéstame – suplicó.

- La he comprado para ti… para nosotros – corregí tenso.

Que dijera algo o yo… podría morir ahora mismo. Me miró unos segundos a los ojos y después hacía la casa y después otra vez a mí.

- ¿Para nosotros? – su voz sonó horrorizada y baja.

- ¿No te gusta? – tragué en seco.

Volvió a sumirse en un silencio que se me hizo muy largo. Cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas se desprendieron de ellos. Alcé mis manos para secárselas.

- No llores – la agarré de los hombros y la empujé hacia mi cuerpo para poder abrazarla. – No llores, Bella.

- ¿Para nosotros? – no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

- Sí, amor. Para nosotros – me separé de ella, le cogí el rostro con mis manos y lo alcé para que me mirara. – Toda para nosotros siete y… Jazz – le sonreí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me gusta estar aquí, así de relajado contigo y quiero compartirlo con todos vosotros.

- ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué en Forks?

- Sé que has superado el bache que te atormentaba y cuánto te gusta ahora estar aquí, cerca de tu hogar, cerca de tu padre – esperaba que le valiera esa respuesta.

- Pero… pero… - silencié sus labios poniendo mi dedo índice sobre ellos.

- Nada de peros, amor. Tan sólo dime si te gusta.

Se giró para mirar la fachada de la casa. Se tomó bastante tiempo en mirar toda su estructura, hasta que por fin se giró hacía a mí y me contestó.

- ¿Podemos verla por dentro? – negué débilmente con la cabeza y medio sonreí. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque aun no me han dado las llaves. Hace tan sólo dos días que la he adquirido y se está tramitando todo – le expliqué. - ¿Confías en mi? – le pregunté a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza pero con el ceño fruncido. – Pues si te gusta por fuera, vas a sorprenderte cuando la veas por dentro – sonreí ampliamente. – Cuando volvamos en unas semanas, te la enseñaré toda – fui consciente de que esa frase sonó peor de lo que debería, pero Bella no pareció darse cuenta.

- ¿Volver?

- Tengo vacaciones – me encogí de hombros. – Sería bueno venir con Tony y E.C. y por supuesto Seth y Liz.

- Oh.

- Chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos o se nos hará tarde – dijo Jazz desde detrás de nosotros.

…

Llegué a mi despacho después de hacer mi ronda. Estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería hacer, era ir a casa, meterme en la cama y dormir. Me recosté contra el sillón y cerré los ojos, sólo tenia que aguantar un par de horas más.

_- Dr. Cullen, el… Dr. Cullen quiere que vaya a su despacho – interrumpió el silencio la voz de Ángela a través del intercomunicador._

- Dile que ahora voy – le respondí tras apretar el botón.

Me quedé en el despacho unos minutos más. Con la cabeza recostada hacía atrás y los ojos cerrados. Tras un largo suspiro, alcé los párpados y me levanté del sillón. Salí del despacho y me dirigí al escritorio de Ángela.

- ¿Sabes qué quiere?

- No. Solamente me dijo que te llamara y te dijera que fueses a su despacho.

- Vale – suspiré cansado.

- Se te ve cansado – observó mi secretaria.

- Lo estoy – volví a suspirar.

- Bueno, ten presente que ya nos queda poco para tomarnos unas merecidas vacaciones, sobre todo para ti – me sonrió.

Ángela tenía las vacaciones al mismo tiempo que yo. Ambos íbamos a agradecer estos días libres y estoy seguro que lo iba a hacer Ángela más. La pobre se iba a casar con el enfermero Ben y casi no tenia tiempo ni para preparar su boda. La pobre mujer se merecía estos días tanto como yo.

- Será mejor que vaya antes de que vuelva a llamar. Nos vemos en un rato – ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Me has dejado algo para hacer? – me preguntó antes de que entrara en el ascensor.

- No. Tómate un respiro – le guiñé un ojo justo cuando las puertas del ascensor comenzaban a cerrarse.

Me apoyé sobre la pared del ascensor y cerré los ojos a la espera de que llegase a su destino. Se paró en varios pisos dejando entrar y salir a las personas que entraban.

- Buenas tardes, doctor Cullen – me saludó la secretaria sustituta mi padre que tenia.

- Hola. ¿El Dr. Cullen ya me está esperando?

- Sí – me sonrió coquetamente.

Me giré ignorando sus pestañeos y toqué con los nudillos la puerta del despacho de mi padre.

_- Adelante – escuché desde dentro._

Cogí el pomo de la puerta y tras girarlo, abrí la puerta. Metí un pie en la estancia y cuando fui a meter el otro, me quedé congelado aun con el pomo en mi mano mirando el perfil de la persona que menos quería ver en este mundo.

- Pasa, Edward – dijo papá.

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. Esperaba que todo fuese culpa de mi imaginación, pero cuando los volví a abrir, vi que todavía ese hombre, si es que se le puede llamar así, estaba ahí, de pie, mirando a través de la ventana.

- ¿Edward? – aparté la vista de esa escoria y me centré en mi padre. – Pasa – sonrió tenso.

Tragué seco y tras una larga inspiración, entré en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

- Sentaos, por favor – papá indicó las dos sillas que descansaban delante de él, al otro lado de su escritorio.

Avancé lentamente hasta la silla de la izquierda y me senté sin dejar de mirar a mi padre. Él tampoco dejaba de mirarme a mí.

- Si no te importa, Dr. Cullen, yo me quedo aquí – dijo… _él_.

- De acuerdo – suspiró mi padre. – ¿Recuerdas Edward que hablamos de contratar a otro pediatra? – asentí con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. – Han… han decidido que el Dr. Biers ocupe las funciones de las que tú no te encargarás – volví a asentir aun sin encontrar mi voz. – Empezará la semana que viene. Ya hablamos de lo que tú te ocuparas, aunque alguna vez tendrás que ir a urgencias y seguirás pasando la ronda a tus pacientes que aun tienes – volví a asentir con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. – Entonces – se levantó del sillón de cuero – eso es todo.

Quise levantarme de la silla en la que estaba sentado, pero mis piernas no querían responder a mis órdenes. Sólo me levanté cuando vi que _él_ se acercaba a mi silla. Di dos pasos hacia atrás alejándome de _él_.

- Edward… - le interrumpí alzando mi dedo índice.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – dije entre dientes mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Por favor – intentó de nuevo. – Sólo…

- No – rugí sintiendo que veía todo rojo.

- Dr. Biers, será mejor que vaya a acomodar sus cosas en su despacho – intercedió papá.

Nos aguantamos la mirada durante unos segundos, más le valía salir de aquí y que no abriera la boca de nuevo o no sería responsable de mis actos. Fue él quien apartó sus ojos de mí y se encaminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir de allí, habló.

- Hasta luego y gracias, Dr. Cullen.

- Hasta luego, Dr. Biers – se despidió mi padre.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, respiré tranquilo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tardé unos momentos en contestarle, y cuando lo hice, rugí.

- ¿¡Qué si estoy bien! ? – bufé. – No estoy bien, papá. ¿Riley, en serio? – le encaré y traté de asesinarlo con la mirada.

- No he podido hacer nada para ello, Edward. Es un buen médico.

- ¡No me jodas! – volví a rugir.

¡Esto era completamente ridículo!

- Tranquilízate, hijo.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? No tienes ni idea de lo que ese hombre le ha hecho a mi puta vida.

- Sí, lo sé.

- No, no lo sabes – bufé molesto pasando la mano por mi cabello una y otra vez.

- ¡Claro que lo sé! – golpeó su escritorio con la mano. Me sobresalté y lo miré estupefacto. – Haz el favor de tranquilizarte, siéntate – me ordenó.

- Papá – gemí cerrando los ojos.

- Siéntate – repitió.

Me dejé caer en la silla que había ocupado minutos antes y suspiré cansado. Tenia unas ganas enormes de llegar a casa, meterme en la cama y dormirme abrazando el cuerpo de Bella.

- Lo gritaste en una de las cenas que tuvimos con la familia, cuando tú y Bella nos contasteis que estabais juntos – dijo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté confuso.

¿De qué hablaba?

- Que nos gritaste a todos que Tanya te había engañado con él el mismo día que nos comunicasteis que Bella y tú estabais juntos – repitió.

Intenté hacer memoria, pero no fui capaz de acordarme de ese momento.

- Tony y E.C. también estaban allí – gemí dolido e hice una mueca de dolor con el rostro. – No te preocupes, lo supisteis arreglar bien declarando que Bella estaba embarazada – rió entre dientes divertido.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿En serio no te acuerdas de ese día?

Hice más memoria y entonces todo me golpeó. Era cierto, lo grité en la mesa, grité que Tanya me había engañado con mi mejor amigo delante de mis hijos… mierda…

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, Edward.

- No me digas como sentirme, papá – le devolví a desgana.

¡Quiero irme a mi casa! Las piernas no querían responder a las órdenes de mi cabeza y me dejaron clavado a esa silla unos minutos más.

- Olvida el pasado. Ahora eres feliz, todo esta más o menos bien con tu vida, sólo tiene que preocuparte tu presente para así poder tener un buen futuro, hijo.

- En mi presente se acaba de meter la única persona que no quería volver a ver en mi vida – bufé enfadado.

- Lo sé. Te juro que he tratado de hacer todo lo posible para que contrataran a otro médico, pero sus pretextos para con el Dr. Biers son más que justificables. Es un buen médico y eso no lo pude negar. Déjame ocuparme a mí ahora de esto. Intentaré que no os veáis, después de todo, tú estas en un lado del hospital y él en el otro. Será casi imposible que coincidáis. Además, hijo, creo que deberías de madurar un poco más y dejar ese pasado a un lado y tomes esto profesionalmente – añadió.

No dije nada porque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero temía que si lo decía en voz alta esto fuera peor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió después de unos minutos de silencio.

- No lo sé. – Suspiré levantándome de la silla. – No lo sé. – Susurré girándome para salir de allí.

- Edward, hijo – llamó mi padre.

- Necesito aire – le dije sin girarme, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de allí.

…

**Bella POV**

Me dejé caer en el sofá y miré el reloj. Era realmente tarde y Edward aun no había aparecido. Cogí de nuevo mi teléfono móvil y marqué su número antes de llevármelo a la oreja. Esperé un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos… hasta que me llevó de nuevo al contestador. Decidí dejarle otro mensaje.

- Edward, por favor, cógeme el teléfono. Es tarde, no sé nada de ti. He llamado a Ángela y me ha dicho que no te ha visto desde que fuiste a reunirte con tu padre. Por favor, llámame cuando escuches el mensaje.

Colgué y dejé caer la mano con la que sostenía el teléfono encima del sofá. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía que pensar. Si le habría pasado algo… no, no quería siquiera pensar en eso. Pasé la mano libre por mi rostro cansado y volví a alzar la mano con el teléfono. Marqué el número de Jazz.

_- Hola, Bella – saludó al tercer tono._

- Hey, Jazz – saludé sin fuerza.

_- ¿Ocurre algo? – su voz sonó preocupada al otro lado de la línea._

- ¿Has visto a Edward esta tarde?

_- No, ¿por qué?_

- No ha llegado a casa – suspiré cerrando los ojos, intentando no pensar en lo peor.

_- ¿Tendría que haber salido a las cinco, no?_

- Sí – gemí.

_- Dame un minuto Bells y ahora te llamo._

- De acuerdo – musité colgando.

Me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta la cocina con el teléfono en la mano. Me serví un vaso de agua y lo bebí a sorbos pequeños a la espera de que Jasper me llamara. El teléfono sonó cuando iba de camino a mi habitación para ponerme el pijama.

_- He hablado con algunas enfermeras del turno de tarde, una de ellas lo vio salir de su despacho entre las cinco y las cinco y media._

- Hablé con Ángela hace un par de horas, ella me ha dicho que tenía una reunión con Carlisle a las cuatro y media, después de eso no lo ha vuelto a ver.

_- ¿Has llamado a Carlisle?_

- No – suspiré entrando en mi habitación y encendiendo la luz.

_- ¿Por qué no le has llamado a él?_

- No lo sé – contesté sentándome en la cama.

_- Vale, haremos esto. En unos minutos estoy ahí contigo, cuando llegué llamare…_

- ¡Espera! – exclamé al escuchar ruidos en el piso de abajo. – Creo que ya ha llegado – me levanté de la cama y salí corriendo hasta llegar al piso de abajo. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Edward medio tirado en la entrada de casa. – Te llamo más tarde, Jasper. Ya ha llegado.

_- ¿Está bien?_

- Luego hablamos – dije y colgué.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta él. Su espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared y su trasero descansaba en el suelo. Su rostro estaba inclinado hacia abajo, impidiéndome verlo. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y su respiración era agitada.

- ¿Edward? – llamé en un susurro no atreviéndome a hablar más alto.

Alzó su cabeza y sus ojos trataron de enfocarme. Los entrecerró y tras unos segundos sus labios comenzaron a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Be… Bellaaa – arrastró la a.

- ¿Estás bien? – me acerqué hasta que mis pies estuvieron a pocos centímetros de los suyos.

- Sssí – contestó con un poco de dificultad.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. ¿Había vuelto a beber? Me acuclillé y con la mano temblorosa cogí su mentón. Sus ojos siguieron cada uno de mis movimientos. Me acerqué un poco más y olí su aliento. Arrugué la nariz al notar la mezcla de su fresco aliento con alcohol, mucho alcohol en él.

- Joder – murmuré en estado de shock.

¿Por qué coño había vuelto a beber?

- Beeeella – agarró la muñeca que sostenía su barbilla y la giró antes de dejar un beso ahí. – Erees taaaan herrrmoosssa – volvió a besar mi muñeca.

- ¿Has bebido? – pregunté tontamente.

- Un poquiiiito – alzó su mano libre e indicó el poquito que había bebido con su dedo índice y pulgar.

- ¿Puedes caminar?

- ¿Cómo creesss que he… he… llegggadooo haassta aquí? – frunció el ceño y apretó su agarre en mi muñeca.

- Suéltame, Edward – le pedí con una mueca de dolor en mi rostro. Me estaba haciendo daño. – Suéltame y vamos arriba. Será mejor que te metas en la cama – estuvo unos segundos mirándome hasta que por fin, me soltó.

Me levanté y le ayudé a hacerlo a él. Con mucha dificultad llegamos hasta el primer escalón.

- No quierooo irrrme a la camma – lo miré de reojo y lo vi haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

- Es lo mejor, mañana trabajas – le contesté subiendo despacio los escalones.

- Tengggo otrrra cossa mejor en mennte. – Cuando llegamos arriba agarró mi cintura, me giró para ponerme de frente a él y pegó su boca a la mía, empujando mi cuerpo hasta que chocó contra la pared con un ruido sordo.

Gemí por el dolor que me causo en la espalda. Traté de separarlo de mí, pero aun estando borracho, Edward era más fuerte que yo. Su lengua no hacía más que intentar abrirse paso en mi boca y yo luchaba por no abrirla. No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas, pero de un fuerte empujón, conseguí sacármelo de encima haciendo que se trastrabillara hacia atrás y cayera al suelo golpeándose el trasero.

- ¡Joooder! – gritó por el dolor.

Llevé la mano a la espalda y masajeé la zona dolorida. Me debía de sentir culpable por haberle empujado, pero en estos momentos estaba comenzando a enfadarme. Ya no sólo por el _simple_ – nótese el sarcasmo – hecho de haber bebido, sino por haberme forzado de esta manera en su estado. Sabía que si la situación fuese diferente, Edward me había atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo con menos fuerza y con cariño.

- Levántate – le pedí entre dientes.

- Me duuuele el culo, joderrr – gimió.

- No seas niño – le regañé. – A mi me has hecho daño en la espalda. – Le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara. – Levántate – insistí.

Cogió mi mano a regañadientes y tras un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mi parte e ignorando el dolor de espalda, se levantó. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y caminamos hasta la habitación. Nos acercamos a la cama y lo dejé caer sin preocuparme de sí se hacía daño o no. No podía aguantar su peso mucho más, la espalda estaba matándome.

- Vete quitándote la ropa, voy a por una pastilla y un vaso de agua. – Me giré y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Apoyé la espalda en la madera y suspiré. ¿Qué le había pasado para acabar de nuevo bebiendo? Tendría que averiguarlo. Iba a bajar los escalones cuando escuché el llanto de mi pequeña. Me giré sobre mis talones y caminé hasta su habitación.

- SShhh. – La cogí en brazos y la acuné contra mi pecho. – Ya está mamá aquí. – Salí de la habitación y fui hasta el piso de abajo.

Estaba llenando un vaso de agua con la mano derecha, mientras sostenía a Kristen con la izquierda cuando un ruido sordo llegó a mis oídos desde el piso de arriba. Suspiré pesadamente y gemí al imaginar lo que podría haber sido. El dolor de la espalda me mataba, tener a Kris en brazos no ayudaba a que el dolor se calmara y pensar que tenia que levantar a Edward otra vez del suelo…

Dejé el vaso lleno encima de la mesa y pasé la mano por mi rostro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Jazz.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamé llevando mi mano a mi pecho. – Me has asustado – no había oído la puerta ni abrirse, ni cerrarse.

- Lo siento – se disculpó llegando a mí. - ¿Estás bien? Tienes un aspecto horrible.

- Gracias – contesté irónicamente.

- Lo siento, no quería decir eso. – Se llevó la mano a la nuca y comenzó a frotársela.

- No te disculpes, sé que no tengo buen aspecto – me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina y acuné mejor a mi pequeña.

- ¿Dónde está Edward?

- Arriba – suspiré.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Se acercó a mí y tras coger mi mentón, alzó mi rostro hacía él.

- Ha vuelto a beber – murmuré.

- Mierda – dijo Jasper apartándose de mí y pasando la mano por su largo cabello. – Ya me ocupo yo de él, tú ocúpate de esta preciosidad – acarició la frente de mi hija y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

- Gracias, Jasper – suspiré aliviada.

No sabía si iba a poder lidiar con esto.

- No tienes por qué dármelas – me sonrió antes de coger el vaso el par de pastillas que había preparado para subir e irse de la cocina.

Me quedé un rato más en la cocina, sentada en la silla. Quería subir arriba para meter a mi pequeña que ya estaba dormida en la cuna, pero mis pies no querían trabajar. Estaba tan cansada que si me hubiese quedado dormida sobre la dura madera de la mesa, no me habría importado en absoluto.

Me levanté de la silla tras unos minutos de descanso físico y caminé hasta el piso de arriba. Metí a Kristen en la cuna y me quedé un rato con ella en la habitación. No quería salir de ahí y enfrentar de nuevo a Edward, o simplemente escuchar de los labios de Jasper lo que tuviera que decirme de él. No tenia ánimos para esto, no esta noche. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y un par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Alcé la mano derecha y me sequé las mejillas con la manga de mi jersey.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me giré para mirar a Jazz apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

- No – gemí antes de romper en llanto.

Jasper se acercó hasta a mí de dos zancadas y me abrazó. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando sus brazos apretaron mi espalda.

- Salgamos de aquí para no despertar a Kris.

No le contesté y me dejé guiar por él hasta el piso de abajo. Me dejó sentada en el sofá antes de desaparecer en la cocina. Volvió unos minutos más tarde con un vaso de agua y un paquete de pañuelos de papel.

- Bebe – pidió acercándome el vaso. – Te sentará bien. – Se dejó caer a mi lado y esperó a que bebiera un par de tragos.

Me incliné hacía delante para dejar el vaso en la mesita central y volví a mi posición anterior haciendo una mueca de dolor con mi rostro.

- Toma. – Me tendió un pañuelo. Lo acepté y limpié mi rostro, eliminando las lágrimas y los mocos. - ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Me encogí de hombros. - ¿Quieres hablar de ello hoy, o lo dejamos para mañana? – Volví a encogerme de hombros. – Vale, yo hablo tú escuchas – asentí con la cabeza sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. – Estaba tirado en el suelo maldiciendo cosas incoherentes cuando subí. Le he quitado la poca ropa que le tenía sobre su cuerpo a excepción de los bóxers y lo he metido en la cama. Le he obligado a tomarse las pastillas y lo he dejado durmiendo. – Asentí cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos. – Cuando me colgaste, llamé a Carlisle para preguntarle sobre su reunión. Me ha dicho que… que han contratado a Riley Biers para el puesto que Edward dejará.

Riley Biers, hice memoria… Riley Biers, sabía que ese nombre me sonaba y que lo conocía de algo, pero al dolor de espalda había que añadirle un nuevo dolor de cabeza y tanto _bum bum_ en mis sienes no me permitía pensar con claridad.

- No… no consigo… - Cerré los ojos e hice una mueca de dolor cuando Jazz pasó su mano por mi espalda.

- ¿Te duele la espalda? – preguntó preocupado.

- Eso luego – dije. - ¿Quién es Riley Biers? – pregunté confundida.

- Riley fue el mejor amigo de Edward, fue el hombre con el que Tanya le engañó – la declaración de Jasper llegó hasta mi pecho dejándome sin aliento.

¡Claro!

Joder, de eso me sonaba… maldito dolor de cabeza. No es que Edward me hubiese hablado mucho de aquella situación, pero el nombre de ese hombre se quedó en mi cabeza, aunque no sirvió de mucho… en este caso.

- No tenia que haber ido a… a beber. ¡Joder! – golpeé la rodilla con mi mano. – Me tiene a mí, no tenia que haberse refugiado en la bebida, ahora estoy yo – comencé a llorar. - ¿Es que no lo ve?

- Sus actos no tienen justificación, Bella – estaba de acuerdo con eso. A pesar de que su peor pesadilla había regresado, no significaba que tendría que cometer los mismos errores de años atrás. ¡Estúpido Edward! – Creo que a Edward esto le afecta más de lo que él mismo admite.

- ¡Casi me pidió que me casara con él! – alcé la voz un poco golpeando de nuevo mi rodilla. – Dudo incluso de que sepa lo que quiere – gemí sollozando.

- Estas equivocada con eso, Bells – Jasper pasó el brazo por mis hombros y me pegó más a él. – Edward sabe lo que quiere, sólo que no puede liberarse de todos sus fantasmas. Él solo ha ignorado que están ahí sin hacerles frente. No como tú. – Alzó su mano libre y colocó un mecho que caía sobre mi cara detrás de mi oreja. – Tú has sabido enfrentar tus temores. Has vuelto a Forks, has enfrentado la pérdida de Marie, ya no te ahogas allí, son grandes pasos y aunque te quede por dar alguno más, tú les haces frente. Edward sólo los echa a un lado, ignorándolos. Necesita nuestra ayuda.

- Ya no sé cómo ayudarle, Jazz – suspiré cansada y tratando de evitar que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo de mis ojos. – Pensaba que si estaba con él todo se solucionaría. Que yo podría ser su salvavidas cómo él lo ha sido para mí, pero ya no estoy segura de…

- Shh – me interrumpió mi mejor amigo. – Él te necesita a su lado, siempre te va a necesitar ahí. Yo le ayudaré a superar sus miedos, hablaré con él, le diré que tiene que hacerles frente y tú tendrás que estar ahí para sostenerlo y ayudarle a hacerlo – explicó.

- No sé si voy a poder.

- Claro que podrás, eres una mujer fuerte y le quieres. Ahora lo ves todo negro, no está siendo tu día, pero verás que mañana lo ves diferente. – Volvió a abrazarme. – Ahora hablemos de tu dolor de espalda.

**Edward POV**

Me giré en la cama y cerré los ojos fuertemente. El dolor de cabeza me estaba matando. Alargué la mano hacia el lado de la cama de Bella para encontrármela vacía y fría. Volví a girarme y alargué de nuevo la mano, esta vez para coger mi teléfono móvil. Abrí un poco el ojo y miré el reloj.

¡Mierda!

Llegaba tarde a trabajar.

Me incorporé demasiado rápido provocándome un mareo y que el dolor de cabeza aumentase. Gemí y apreté mis sienes con mis manos. Traté de enfocar los ojos pero la claridad que entraba por la ventana me lo impedía. Me levanté lentamente agarrándome al cabecero de la cama y caminé hacía el cuarto de baño con los párpados a medio cerrar.

Cuando entré, me fijé que en el espejo, había una nota pegada.

_Me he ido temprano con Rose._

_Bella._

¿Eso es todo?

Suspiré.

Abrí el grifo del agua fría y me incliné hacia abajo para lavarme la cara. Me sentía como si tuviese re… ¡Oh, joder! Pequeños flashes aparecieron en mi cabeza.

Yo en el despacho de mi padre. Saliendo de él. Entrando en el cuarto de baño de la planta, vomitando hasta mi primera papilla y pasados unos minutos u horas, no lo tenía claro, saliendo de allí y dirigiéndome a mi despacho para coger mis cosas e irme a… ¡Mierda!

Me metí en la ducha para tratar de despejar mi mente. No funcionó. Ni siquiera me paré a desayunar cuando salí de casa corriendo y llegué al hospital tarde, muy tarde.

- Bue… - el saludo de Ángela se quedó a medias cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Negué con la cabeza.

- Tráeme un café muy cargado y un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, por favor.

- Dr. Cullen – me llamó Ángela antes de que llegara a la puerta de mi despacho. – El Dr. Hale esta esperándole dentro.

- Gracias, Ángela. – Le respondí sin girarme y cogiendo el pomo de la puerta.

Entré mirando al suelo y me dirigí hasta el sillón de cuero que descansaba al otro lado del escritorio, no quería enfrentarme aun a él. Dejé caer el maletín al lado del escritorio y me senté alzando la vista, enfocando mis ojos en los de Jasper.

Esto no auguraba nada bueno. Su rostro lo mostraba.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo.

* * *

Para las que hayáis leído mi estado en el facebook... ¡INOCENTES! :D:D:D jijijiji. Espero que no os hayan tomado mucho el pelo hoy y que en cambio, si lo hayáis hecho vosotras :P.

Bueno, a lo que vamos. Esto se tuerce y se pone feo... Ya veremos como lo solucionan estos dos jijiji.

Como siempre, gracias por vuestros reviews, favoritos, alertas, por leerme y bienvenidas a las nuevas.

Tengo una sorpresita. Estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic (para las que no lo sepáis), llevo 6 capítulos y como soy muy buena, el día de reyes publicaré el primero como regalo. A ver que acogida tiene :D yo espero que buena! Os dejo el summary para que vayáis haciéndoos a la idea, igual cambia un poco, pero esta:

_Rica, fría y poderosa, una joven ejecutiva sigue los pasos de su padre, con la única diferencia de que ella no tiene corazón y arrasa con todo lo que quiere sin importar quien sale dañado, hasta que su nuevo guardaespaldas personal se interpone en su camino._

Y después de dicho todo. Nos leemos la semana que viene.

¡Un abrazo, feliz navidad y prospero año 2013!


	52. Capítulo 52

Capítulo 52

**Bella POV**

Llevaba una semana evitando a Edward. Sabía de antemano, que él se había dado cuenta pero no decía nada. Su mente parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de aquí cuando estábamos en el mismo lugar. Siempre me adelantaba a la hora de irnos a la cama, no me apetecía compartir ese momento, estaba enfadada con él.

Y todo esto me estaba resultando ser muy duro, pero era terca y no me apetecía dar mi brazo a torcer. Me dolió mucho que hubiese ido al bar en busca de consuelo en vez de venir a mí.

Me giré en la cama y miré el despertador. Era realmente tarde y Edward aun no había aparecido por la habitación. Suspiré cansada por todo en general y me levanté para ir a buscarlo.

Salí de la habitación y fui a la planta de baja. Recorrí cada habitación en su busca, pero no estaba allí; incluso miré en el jardín trasero y en el garaje. Después de beber un poco de agua, volví a subir y me dirigí a la habitación de Kristen; quería asegurarme de que estuviese dormida y bien arropada.

Me quedé congelada en la puerta de la habitación de mi pequeña al ver a Edward sentado sobre una silla y mirando hacía la cuna. Me quedé mirándolo durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Me sonrió débilmente y me indicó con el dedo índice que me acercara. Se apartó de la cuna dejando un hueco entre su cuerpo y ésta.

- Siéntate – susurró palmeando suavemente su pierna derecha.

Al principio dudé, pero tras ver en sus ojos verdes la tristeza, decidí obedecer.

Suspiré cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me empujaron hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda estuvo apoyada sobre su pecho. Observé desde mi posición que mi pequeña dormía plácidamente y arropada hasta la barbilla.

Edward apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro izquierdo y suspiró.

- Lo siento – musitó en mi oído. – Lo siento mucho. – Apretó más su agarre.

Cerré los ojos y eché hacía atrás las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos. No iba a llorar delante de él, no esta vez.

- ¿El qué sientes exactamente, Edward? – pregunté en el mismo tono de voz.

- Todo.

- Define todo. – Me levanté lentamente y caminé hacia el pasillo. Si íbamos a tener que hablar, no quería hacerlo en la habitación de nuestra hija dormida.

Caminé hasta nuestra habitación y tras encender la lamparita de la mesilla, me senté en la cama a la espera de que Edward apareciera; me removí nerviosa cuando lo vi a asomarse por la puerta.

- Todo – repitió. –Siento haber sido un gilipollas por haber ido al maldito bar en vez de venir a ti y contarte lo que me pasaba. – Se pasó nerviosamente la mano por el cabello. – No me merezco a una mujer cómo tú, debería de estar solo y…

- Cállate – le interrumpí. – No sigas por ese camino, Edward.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos, hasta que él se giró dándome la espalda. Volvió a pasarse la mano una y otra vez por el cabello despeinándoselo aun más de lo que ya lo tenía. Sabía que esta charla no nos iba a traer nada bueno para ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté cuando no pude soportar más el silencio. - ¿Por qué recurriste a la maldita botella de alcohol y no a mí? – Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a él. - ¡Respóndeme! – Le cogí del brazo y le giré para que me mirara.

- Porque era la salida fácil – contestó casi sin voz. – No podía enfrentarme otra vez a esto. Riley me jodió la vida y…

- También te la esta jodiendo ahora – le interrumpí. – Lo hace por permitirte sentirte así y recurrir a la salida fácil en vez de enfrentar las cosas y apoyarte en mí. ¡Te la está jodiendo porque te estás alejando de mí! – Golpeé su pecho con mi mano y dejé que un par de lágrimas se derramasen por mi rostro. – No nos hagas esto, Edward – musité dejándome caer de rodillas al suelo totalmente derrotada y empezando a llorar de verdad.

- Bella. – Se arrodillo a mi lado y me abrazó. – No llores por favor. – Acarició mi cabello. – No soporto verte así. – Besó el tope de mi cabeza antes de levantarse y alzarme con él.

Nos llevó hasta la cama y me acomodó sobre el colchón antes de tumbarse a mi lado sin molestarse si quiera en desprenderse de la ropa. Apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho a la vez que Edward me rodeaba con sus brazos y me atraía más hacia él.

- No llores – repitió alzando la mano y secando mis mejillas. – Me repugna que sea yo el que causa esto.

- Pues no lo hagas – le dije con la voz ronca. – No permitas que ocurra esto. – Me aferré a su camiseta fuertemente.

Se quedó en silencio con la mano aun limpiando mis lágrimas. No sé si me ponía más furiosa o triste que no me contestase. Me hacía pensar que esto no iba a ser el fin de su problema y eso me daba dudas. Dudas de y por todo.

¿Qué iba a pasar si seguía con esto?

¿Y si no podía deshacerse de su problema?

¿Qué sería de nosotros?

¿Cuánto aguantaría yo esta situación?

Tras muchas preguntas más, me quedé dormida en los brazos de mi amor.

…

Me desperté sola en la habitación, cómo era costumbre últimamente. Edward siempre era el primero en levantarse, ducharse e irse de casa, así que no me extrañó que al abrir los ojos estuviese sola. Me desperecé aun tumbada sobre mi espalda y me giré para mirar la hora.

Suspiré y me levanté de la cama. Fui hasta el baño para lavarme la cara antes de ir a ver a mi pequeña. Entré con una débil sonrisa al ver una pequeña nota pegada en el espejo.

_Espero que no te importe haber despertado sola de nuevo. Me he levantado muy temprano y aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme viendo como duermes durante el resto de la mañana, he decidido salir a correr. Antes de nada, me he asegurado de que Kristen esté dormida y bien tapada con sus mantas al igual que tú._

_Hasta dentro de un rato, Edward._

Sonreí un poco más al acabar de leerla.

En vez de lavarme la cara, me metí en la ducha y me limpié de arriba abajo. Cuando acabé en el cuarto de baño, fui hacía mi armario para buscar algo de ropa. En cuanto me vestí, salí de la habitación con el pelo húmedo y caminé hasta la habitación de Kristen. Ya estaba despierta cuando me acerqué a la cuna.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido, cariño? – le pregunté antes de cogerla de la cuna y besar su frente.

Bajamos al piso inferior y fuimos hasta la cocina. Me detuve en la puerta del frigorífico cuando encontré otra nota.

_Me he tomado la molestia de hacerte el desayuno, sólo tienes que poner el microondas a calentar un par de minutos. _

_Que aproveche._

_Edward_

Suspiré encantada con esto, a pesar que sabía que no duraría mucho.

Me acerqué al microondas y programé dos minutos, cuando sonó la campanilla, saqué la leche caliente con cacao y un par de tostadas del interior. Me acerqué a la mesa haciendo equilibrios con las cosas que Edward me había preparado y Kris en mi otro brazo y, justo cuando me iba a sentar para desayunar tranquila, el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar.

Me acerqué hasta él gimiendo y maldiciendo en bajo. ¡Estaba muerta de hambre!

- ¿Diga? – pregunté con el inalámbrico pegado a mi oreja.

_- Buenos días, Bella _– saludó Rosalie desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué tal Rose? – Me senté en la silla que iba a ocupar unos minutos antes. Descansé el teléfono entre mi hombro y mi oreja, y removí la leche para que se mezclara con el cacao.

_- Bueno, parece que vaya a reventar. Me siento taaaan gorda._ – Rodé los ojos divertida y asqueada al mismo tiempo. Llevaba quejándose de su físico desde la última semana.

- No exageres, Rose. – Sonreí por no llorar.

_- No exagero, cada día estoy más grande. ¡Parezco Emmett! – Me aparté el aparato de la oreja; si se proponía dejarme sorda, con ese grito casi lo logra._

- ¡Mierda, Rosalie! – bramé entre dientes.

_- Lo siento, estoy de bajón. Necesito salir y quiero que vengas conmigo._

- Tengo que esperar a que vuelva Edward de correr. – Le pegué un mordisco a la tostada y me lamenté al ver que no le había echado nada. Estaba insípida.

_- ¿De correr? – _inquirió confundida_._

- Sí. – Me levanté y caminé hasta el frigorífico para coger la mermelada.

Kristen estaba realmente tranquila en mis brazos, algo que me extrañaba ya que no hacía otra cosa que removerse últimamente.

- ¿A qué hora quieres quedar? – Me senté de nuevo en la silla.

_- Cuando llegue Edward llámame y hablamos – _ordenó_._

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Rosalie. – Colgué sin darle tiempo a responder.

¡Quería desayunar tranquila!

…

Cuando por fin iba a desayunar tranquila, Kristen comenzó a llorar y con eso mi paciencia se fue al traste. La calmé, le di el pecho, le cambié el pañal y por fin la dejé en la cuna dormida. Y después, me comí mi desayuno frío.

Edward había regresado casi una hora después, ahora se encontraba en la ducha mientras yo me preparaba para salir.

- ¿Vas a salir? – Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cadera y otra colgaba sobre sus hombros.

- Sí. He quedado con Rosalie. – Aparté la mirada de su pecho desnudo.

Comenzaba a encenderme.

- Yo tengo que ir al hospital. – Asentí con la cabeza. – Volveré en unas horas.

- Vale – contesté agachándome para atar el cordón de la zapatilla.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. – Acabé de atarme la otra zapatilla y me incorporé. Me asusté al verlo tan cerca de mí, no había oído sus pasos. – ¡Me has asustado! – le dije sobresaltada.

- Lo siento. – Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Agarró mi cintura con sus manos y me pegó a él. – Te amo – susurró antes de besar mis labios.

Me costó unos segundos responderle pero cuando lo hice subí mis manos por su torso desnudo hasta llegar a su nuca; enredé los dedos en su pelo y tiré de él suavemente para que abriera la boca. Gimió y la abrió permitiéndome meter mi lengua en su cavidad. Sus manos abandonaron mi cintura y recorrieron mi espalda de abajo arriba y vuelta hacia abajo, hasta que se posaron en mi trasero; gemí de gusto cuando me lo apretó.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo sin aliento cuando se separó de mis labios.

- Sí, será lo mejor. – Deshice el agarre de mis manos sobre su nuca y dejé que se deslizaran por donde habían subido.

Nos apartamos el uno del otro lentamente.

- Nos vemos en unas horas – dije apartando la mirada de sus ojos.

…

- Hola, Bella – saludó Rose desde la puerta de su casa.

- Buenos días, Rose. – Me acerqué más a ella y dejé un beso en su mejilla. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Entré empujando el cochecito de Kristen.

Rosalie había cambiado de parecer y en vez de salir, me invitó a venir a su casa.

- Gorda. – Rodé los ojos por su contestación.

- ¿Y anímicamente? – Entramos al salón.

- Deprimida. – Se sentó no sin esfuerzos en el sofá.

Saqué a Kris del cochecito y me senté a su lado.

- No digas estupideces, Rose. Estás preciosa.

- Eso lo dices porque tú estás delgada. – Hizo pucheritos con los labios.

- No Rose, no. Lo digo porque estás preciosa y nada más.

- Deja de intentar convencerme. – Se cruzó de brazos mosqueada.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamé rodando los ojos. – Deja de ser tan niña.

- No soy…

- Aguanta a Kristen – le corté alargando mis brazos para que cogiera a mi pequeña.

- ¡No puedo con esta tripa! – Se apuntó la barriga con las manos.

¡Esta mujer embarazada era desesperante!

- Estas sentada y no tendrás ni que moverte.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió… ¿asustada?

- A la cocina a por algo de beber. – Seguí con mis brazos extendidos hacia ella. – Cógela – apremié.

Tras muchos intentos de que cogiera a mi pequeña, acabé rindiéndome y caminando hasta la cocina con Kris en brazos. Abrí el frigorífico y saqué la jarra de agua. Me giré sobre mis talones y en cuando mis ojos divisaron los vasos me di cuenta de que no iba a poder llevarlo todo con un sólo viaje.

Gemí disgustada y salí para ir al salón. Cuando conseguí llevar también los vasos, me senté de nuevo a su lado.

- Es increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado en tan poco tiempo – dijo mirando a Kristen.

- Sí, tanto como has cambiado tú. – Reí entre dientes.

- Zorra – dijo por lo _bajini_.

- Te he oído. – Le sonreí ampliamente.

Tras una charla tranquila sobre cosas triviales, decidí soltarle la bomba que aun no le había contado a mi mejor amiga.

- Edward ha vuelto a beber.

Todo el agua que contenía su boca fue expulsada de manera asquerosa hacia la mesa que descansaba entre los sofás y en la cual se encontraba mi vaso de agua.

- ¡Joder, Rosalie! – exclamé. – ¡Mi vaso! – Lo agarré y lo miré cuidadosamente para ver si sus babas lo habían alcanzado. – Que asco – me quejé dejando el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa. – Me lo has llenado de babas.

- ¡Tu puta culpa! – gruñó. – No puedes soltarme esa bomba mientras bebo. – Se limpió la barbilla con la manga de su chaqueta.

- Es que si no lo soltaba así, nunca lo hubiese hecho. – Me encogí de hombros.

Esperé unos minutos a que se recuperara, cuando lo hizo, habló.

- ¿Cuándo?

- La semana pasada – le contesté levantándome para dejar a Kristen en el cochecito. Había caído rendida en mis brazos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Han contratado a Riley en el hospital. – Me dejé caer en el sofá.

- ¿¡Qué! ? – exclamó en un susurro para no despertar a Kris y mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Le han reducido la jornada a Edward y lo que él no va a hacer, lo hará Riley – expliqué.

- Joder – murmuró.

- Llegó borracho a casa después de haber estado todo el día desaparecido y menos mal que Jasper apareció por allí. – Pasé la mano por mi rostro. – Tuvo que meterlo en la cama.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?

- Mal – confesé. – He encontrado una petaca en una de sus cazadoras y a pesar de que intenta hacer de todo para que no me dé cuenta, sé que aun esta bebiendo aunque no como ese día – suspiré. Cada vez que Edward llegaba a casa y me daba un beso de buenas noches, su aliento olía a alcohol. – No sé qué hacer Rose. – La miré a los ojos implorándole que me ayudase en lo que pudiera. – Jazz ha hablado con él pero no me quiere decir nada al respecto; sólo que esté para él porque lo va a necesitar.

- No sé qué decirte, Bells.

- No tienes que decirme nada – mentí. - Sólo quería desahogarme.

Cualquier tipo de apoyo me habría venido muy bien.

- Aun así – se arrastró por el sofá hasta donde estaba yo y me rodeó con su brazo, - estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

- Gracias Rosalie. – Rodeé su cintura como pude y apoyé mi frente sobre su hombro. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía las mejillas anegadas en lágrimas.

Por el momento me conformaba con su abrazo para sentirme más fuerte.

**Edward POV**

Me quedé en el coche unos minutos como llevaba haciendo desde la última semana. Tenía que relajarme antes de cruzar la puerta del hospital y llegar a mi despacho, donde estaba sano y salvo.

Suspiré y palpé el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta, la petaca seguía ahí. Tras otro largo suspiro, salí del coche y me dirigí al hospital.

- Buenos días, Dr. Cullen.

- Hola Ángela – saludé evitando su mirada. - ¿Puedes traerme un café cargado, por favor? – pregunté llegando a la puerta de mi despacho.

- Claro. – La escuché levantarse.

Me encerré en el despacho unos segundos, tratando de organizar lo poco que tenía que hacer hoy allí. Me senté en mi sillón de cuero y encendí el ordenador. Revisé el poco papeleo que tenía sobre la mesa y miré los nuevos historiales que había en mi ordenador.

- Dr. Cullen – llamó Ángela entrando al despacho. – Su café. – Se acercó al escritorio y lo dejó sobre él.

- Gracias – le respondí sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

- ¿Necesita algo más?

- No, gracias.

Me pareció extraño que siguiera en mi despacho después de responderle, así que aparté los ojos del ordenador y la miré.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunté curioso.

Dudó unos segundos abriendo y cerrando la boca sin decir ni una sola palabra antes de decidirse a hablar.

- ¿Puedo tutearte? – La miré con una ceja alzada. Ángela nunca me había pedido permiso para eso, lo hacía cuando a ella le parecía y a mí no me molestaba.

- Claro.

- Bien – susurró antes de suspirar. – ¿Ocurre algo, Edward?

- No. – Negué con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué? – inquirí confundido.

- Bueno, verás… te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y… - se silenció y miró al suelo.

- Y… - la alenté a que siguiera.

- Te siento extraño desde la semana pasada. Estás siendo la misma persona que fuiste cuando estuviste con tu mujer y perdona mi atrevimiento pero… ¿está todo bien con Bella? – Vi sus mejillas teñirse de rojo.

- Sí, todo va bien con ella – murmuré.

- En ese caso, espero que soluciones todos los problemas que tengas lo antes posible y que no caigas en los mismos errores. - Sin darme tiempo a replica, giró sobre sus talones y salió del despacho dejándome solo y confundido.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Ángela parecía ser una persona muy observadora y…

¿Ángela sabía que yo…?

Unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron de mis pensamientos.

- Adelante – dije sacudiendo mi cabeza para liberarme de todos esos pensamientos.

Vi como mi hermana entraba en el despacho con la ropa hecha un asco y el rostro totalmente demacrado y surcado en lágrimas.

- ¿Alice? – Me levanté del sillón y llegué a ella rápidamente. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Edward – sollozó agarrándose a mi chaqueta. – Me… me he… quedado sin… sin… casa – hipó.

- ¿Qué? – La aparté un poco de mí para poder mirar su cara. - ¿Cómo que te has quedado sin casa?

- Fe… Félix ha entrado a mi apartamento y le ha prendido fuego.

¿Félix?

¿Su ex novio?

¿Qué razón tendría para quemarle la casa a mi hermana después de haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que no están juntos?

- Hace mucho se enteró de que le engañé con Jasper y se ha vengado de mí – explicó más serena. - ¡Me he quedado sin nada! – alzó la voz furiosa. – Estaba en casa cuando entró y comenzó a quemar todo. Me encerré en el cuarto de baño hasta que vinieron los bomberos y la policía – bajó el tono de voz.

- ¿Qué? – Estaba estupefacto.

¿Realmente había escuchado eso?

Casi… casi matan a mi hermana. ¿Es eso lo que acababa de oír?

- ¿Dónde está Félix? – ladré apartándome de ella.

- No lo sé. – Se estremeció de cuerpo entero. – Sólo quiero que lo detengan y lo metan en la cárcel y… y… - comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Shh. – Me acerqué a ella otra vez y la abracé sin importarme si manchaba mi camisa blanca con su ropa sucia. – Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes – traté de tranquilizarla.

Estuvimos un rato más en mi despacho. Tenía que ir a terapia con Jasper, pero no tenía la intención de dejar a mi hermana sola en este estado; estaba seguro de que Jazz lo entendería.

Se limpió con un poco de agua el rostro y las manos, ya que las tenía negras a causa del humo. Estaba impresionado de que Alice no estuviera en shock. Cuando acabó de limpiarse, me contó más detalladamente lo que había ocurrido. Mi cabeza no hacía más que crear imágenes de asesinatos contra Félix. Esperaba por el bien de todos que la policía lo encontrara antes de que yo lo hiciera o…

Unos suaves golpes interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Jasper.

- Edw… - se interrumpió al ver a mi hermana sentada en una de las dos sillas que había en mi despacho.

Vi como mi hermana apartaba la mirada de él en cuanto sus ojos cayeron sobre ella.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – inquirió preocupado acercándose más a nosotros.

- No te importa – respondió mi hermana sin siquiera mirarle.

Jasper suspiró cansado e ignorando a mi hermana, se centró en mí.

- Has perdido…

- Lo sé – le interrumpí. No quería que mi hermana se enterara de mi nuevo fracaso. - ¿Mañana?

- Cuando quieras, siempre y cuando lo hagas.

- Mañana entonces. – Le sonreí.

- De acuerdo. A la misma hora. – Giro sobre sus talones y caminó hasta la puerta. – Adiós. – Miró por encima de su hombro a Alice una última vez.

Tras acabar el trabajo que había dejado de lado cuando entró Alice, nos dispusimos a marcharnos a casa; no sin discutir con ella que lo mejor era que viniese a casa conmigo en vez de ir a un hotel.

- Puedo ir a casa de papá y mamá – dijo saliendo del despacho.

- Hasta mañana, Ángela – me despedí ignorando las quejas de mi hermana.

- Adiós, Dr. Cullen. Alice. – Hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza.

- Enserio Edward. No quiero ser una molestia.

Entramos al ascensor.

- No eres molestia. – Apreté el botón de la planta baja. – Sólo estamos nosotros tres en casa. Además, te servirá para limar asperezas con Bella. – Sonreí burlón mirándola de reojo.

- No tengo asperezas que limar con ella – musitó cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morritos. Era adorable cuando quería.

El ascensor se detuvo a seis plantas de llegar a nuestro destino. Las puertas se abrieron; Alice y yo nos movimos un poco para dejar entrar a quien estaba al otro lado.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron y mis ojos se toparon con los de Riley. Alice jadeó. Él se quedó dudando entre entrar o no al ascensor, hasta que por fin, dio un par de pasos adelante y se adentró con nosotros en el pequeño espacio.

- Buenas tardes – saludó dándonos la espalda.

Ninguno de los dos contestamos. Yo ni tenía ganas y ni tampoco quería hacerlo. En cambio Alice parecía querer asesinarlo con su mirada, ya que no la apartaba de su nuca y poco a poco sus ojos cada vez se estaban cerrando más. Conocía esa mirada.

- Hijo de puta – susurró lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara.

Golpeé suavemente su costado con mi codo para que se mantuviera callada.

- ¿Has dicho algo, Alice? – preguntó Riley girando su cabeza para mirarla por encima de su hombro.

- No hablo con personas de mierda como tú – le contestó mi hermana.

- ¿Perdón? – Riley giró todo el cuerpo hasta ponerse de frente a nosotros.

- Ya me has oído. – Golpeé de nuevo disimuladamente el costado de mi hermana.

- No fui el único que cometió el error. – Alice rodó los ojos y yo intenté no escuchar lo que iba que decir.

¿Cuánto tardaba este ascensor en llegar al último piso?

- Tanya fue tan culpable como yo – escupió. – Y por lo que vi a lo largo del tiempo que me quedé aquí antes de marcharme después de aquello, tú seguías siendo muy buena amiga de ella a pesar de que tu hermano salió dañado.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Claro – bufó dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

Gracias a Dios que la puerta se abrió y Riley se fue casi corriendo de allí. Cogí la mano de Alice y tiré de ella.

- ¿Has traído coche? – pregunté enfadado. No me había contado como había llegado hasta el hospital para que la examinaran.

No se tenía que haber enfrentado a Riley, al menos no delante de mí.

- No. Me ha traído la ambulancia.

- Bien – caminé a paso rápido hasta mi coche aun con su mano entre la mía. Pulsé el botón del mando a distancia para abrir el coche. Me acerqué a la puerta del copiloto y la abrí para ayudar a mi hermana a entrar. – Sube. – Cerré la puerta cuando estuvo dentro y rodeé el coche para ocupar mi lugar. Suspiré antes de girarme hacia Alice. – No vuelvas a entrar en conflicto con él, no delante de mí – le pedí.

- No sabía que él estaba aquí – dijo tras un breve silencio. - ¿Está trabajando aquí? – Asentí con la cabeza. – Soy la última en enterarme de todo – bufó molesta.

Arranqué el coche y nos pusimos en camino. Tuve que poner música para acabar con la incomodidad que nos rodeaba, incluso subí más el volumen para dejar de escuchar a Alice maldecir en voz baja.

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo, así que aproveché para mirarla de reojo.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – Se giró para mirarme.

- Bien – mentí encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Seguro?

- Aha. – Asentí con la cabeza.

- Si no fueras mi hermano te tiraría del coche en marcha. Nunca has sido capaz de mentirme y ahora no va a ser diferente, Edward.

El semáforo se puso en verde, aproveché para no contestarle y nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha. El silencio – si no llega a ser por la música que salía de los altavoces – volvió a rodearnos. No tardamos mucho en llegar hasta casa. Aparqué detrás del coche de Bella y cuando me dispuse a salir, Alice me detuvo.

- Espera. – Agarró mi antebrazo. – ¿Ella – apuntó con su mano la casa – sabe que trabaja contigo?

- Sí, y no trabaja conmigo Alice.

- Estáis en el mismo hospital. – Se encogió de hombros.

- Él en su planta y yo en la mía.

- ¿Qué dice Bella de ello?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? – resopló.

- No y no quiero hablar más del tema. Ahora vamos. – Me deshice de su agarre y salí del coche.

Caminamos hasta casa. Alice parecía más nerviosa que nunca y no entendía muy bien por qué. Ella y Bella se llevaban medianamente bien. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y empujé la puerta; dejé las llaves y el maletín en el descansillo de la entrada y caminé hasta el salón donde Bella estaba viendo la televisión mientras daba de comer a Kristen.

- Hola – saludé acercándome a mis chicas y dándoles un beso.

- Buenas tardes. – Sonrió levemente.

- Hola, Bella.

Alice apareció por la puerta del salón. Los ojos de Bella casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver el horrible aspecto que tenía mi hermana. Ella que acostumbraba a ir siempre arreglada y en ese momento no tenía ni una pizca de maquillaje y su ropa era un desastre.

- Alice se va a quedar en casa unos días. – Bella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- Siento entrometerme en tu casa – se disculpó mi hermana.

- No… no te preocupes. – Le sonrió amablemente antes de mirarme en busca de respuestas.

- Voy a acompañarla a… a…

¿Dónde se iba a quedar?

Las habitaciones de Seth y Liz estaban libres pero no estaba seguro de que a Bella le gustase si Alice se quedaba en una de ellas. Y la habitación que antes ocupaba Jasper estaba hecha un desastre; teníamos trastos por todos lados y su cama estaba repleta de ropa.

- Puede quedarse en la habitación de Liz. – Asentí con la cabeza. Giró su rostro y la miró. - ¿No tienes más ropa que esa?

- No. – Negó con la cabeza con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas.

- Ve a nuestra habitación y coge lo que necesites – ofreció Bella.

Acompañé a mi hermana hasta nuestra habitación y la ayudé a escoger algo de ropa cómoda de Bella, y después fuimos a la habitación de Liz.

- ¿Dónde me puedo duchar?

- En el baño de fuera, hay toallas limpias y todo lo necesario.

- Gracias.

- No tienes por qué dármelas. – Le guiñé el ojo.

Salí de la habitación y fui hasta la sala, donde Bella estaba tratando de dormir a Kristen. Me acerqué a ellas y le pedí que me dejara a mí hacerlo. Una vez en mis brazos, comencé a acunarla para dormirla y le expliqué a Bella la situación de Alice.

- Eso es horrible. – Se llevó la mano derecha a la boca para ocultar su asombro.

- Lo sé. – Suspiré.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- No sé. – Me senté a su lado en el sofá con Kristen dormida en mis brazos. – La policía está buscándolo, supongo que cuando lo encuentren, en el caso de que lo hagan; habrá un juicio y a la espera de que lo culpen, lo encierren en la cárcel durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué va a hacer ella?

- En principio, se quedará con nosotros unos días, después volverá a tratar que todo vuelva a la normalidad. – Me encogí de hombros. – Se comprará un nuevo apartamento y empezará de nuevo.

Al menos eso es lo que mi hermana me había dicho.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Bastante entera para haber pasado por eso. Creo que está un poco perdida y cuando se dé cuenta de todo, se romperá.

- Estaremos nosotros para recomponerla – dijo acariciando la frente de Kris.

Me sorprendí de que Bella dijera eso. Después de todo ellas nunca habían hecho ni amistad ni nada por el estilo; incluso creo recordar que Alice la había tratado con bastante indiferencia. A Bella eso parecía no importarle, mi hermana necesitaba ayuda y ella se la iba a brindar sin importar cuán mal se había portado anteriormente.

- Sí, estaremos nosotros a su lado – correspondí rodeando los hombros de Bella con mi brazo izquierdo y pegándola más a mí para besar su frente.

* * *

¡Hola!

Nuevo capítulo, un poco más cortito que de costumbre pero... Añadiéndole más problemas a los que ya hay jijiji.

Después de pensarlo un poco he decidido que voy a hacer una rutina. Actualizaré un fic cada semana, entre el sábado y el domingo; así tendré el tiempo suficiente para escribir los capítulos e incluso avanzarlos ^^.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer. Bienvenidas a las nuevas.

Nos leemos la semana que viene en "El guardaespaldas". Por si algunas no os habéis enterado, si os metéis en mi perfil veréis que tengo nuevo fic ;) Os invito a leerlo.

¡Un abrazo!


	53. Capítulo 53

Capítulo 53

**Bella POV**

Pensé que tener a Alice en casa iba a ser un horror, pero me equivoqué. Me ayudaba tanto como lo había estado haciendo Esme, dándome unas horas para respirar cuando se trataba de Kristen. Se ocupaba de ella cuando estaba despierta y no era la hora de comer; aprovechaba ese momento para dormir lo que no había dormido a la noche.

Me desperté de la siesta cansada. Me froté la cara esperando que con eso quitase parte de mi pereza por salir de la cama. Alargué la mano para coger el móvil de la mesilla y miré el reloj. Era realmente temprano, apenas había dormido una hora.

Suspiré y me levanté.

- Hola – susurré entrando en la habitación de Kris.

- Hola – contestó Alice en el mismo tono de voz. – Se acaba de dormir.

- Vamos abajo – dije.

Caminé delante de Alice hasta la cocina.

- ¿Quieres un café? – ofrecí.

- No, nunca tomo café. Soy demasiado hiperactiva como para hacerlo. – Sonrió.

- ¿Una valeriana quizás? – traté de bromear.

- No. – Negó con la cabeza divertida. – No quiero nada, gracias – añadió.

- De acuerdo. – Me giré hacía la cafetera para servirme un café.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y estuvimos charlando un rato de Kristen. Cuando nos cansamos de estar sentadas sobre la madera de las sillas, decidimos ir a descansar nuestros traseros al sofá, una al lado de la otra en el largo sofá.

Me sentía extraña en presencia de Alice, la relación con ella estaba siendo normal pero estar acostumbrada a sus primeras miradas de… desprecio a estar con ella como si nada hubiese pasado… No sabía cómo actuar realmente. Podría olvidarme de todo el pasado y aprovechar el presente con ella.

No sabía qué hacer… aunque Alice me lo estaba poniendo muy fácil. Su simpatía y su ayuda estaba resultando ser bueno para mí. Con ello me olvidaba unas horas del problema de Edward y me podía relajar un poco con Kristen.

- Rosalie va a acabar con depresión – dijo tras unos minutos de silencio en el salón. – No hace otra cosa que llamarme para decirme que ha engordado unos pocos gramos. – Rodó los ojos.

- Yo me paso el día diciéndole lo preciosa que está – suspiré. - ¡Tiene que tener su amor propio muy alto! – exclamé sonriendo. – Si a mí me dijeran todos los días lo bonita que estoy me creería una diosa.

- ¿Edward no lo hace? – inquirió curiosa.

- Últimamente Edward no ve más allá de él.

- ¿Problemas?

- Más o menos. – No quería contarle nada de su problema a su hermana; eso era cosa de él.

Si se lo conté a Rose era porque necesitaba hablarlo con alguien que no fuese el cerrado de Jasper. Además, ella era mi mejor amiga y nos apoyábamos la una en la otra.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – Negué con la cabeza. – Vale, sólo dime una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Edward se está portando bien contigo? – Abrí la boca para contestar pero Alice volvió a hacerlo. – Quiero decir… él… él… esto… - Se pasó la mano por su corto cabello. – Yo…

- Alice – la corté antes de que siguiera tartamudeando. – Sí, Edward está siendo bueno conmigo – _dentro de lo cabe_, añadí interiormente. – No tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Bien – suspiró aliviada. - ¿Tú te portas bien con él? – Me miró de reojo.

- ¿Lo dudas? – contraataqué mirándola con una ceja alzada.

- No. – Negó con la cabeza. – Sólo quería confirmar mis sospechas. – Se giró para mirarme y sonrió de lado, muy al estilo Edward.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en completo silencio, no nos habíamos molestado ni en encender la televisión. Sentí que se removía en el sofá una y otra vez, había algo que la estaba inquietando y ella estaba poniéndome nerviosa a mí. Cuando no pude soportarlo más, me descalcé y subí las piernas encima del sofá acomodándome mejor antes de hablar.

- ¿Ocurre algo Alice?

- No… bueno sí. Verás… - Volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello y me miró avergonzada.

¿Alice avergonzada?

¡Oh! Esto tenía que ser muy pero que muy bueno. Jamás había visto a la hermana pequeña de Edward avergonzada por nada en del mundo. ¿Tal vez podría disfrutar un poco de esto?

- Tú… tú conoces bien a Jasper. – Vale, esto no me lo esperaba.

- Umm, sí – respondí no muy segura.

Aun no tenía claro que habían tenido estos dos.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirí con un deje de diversión.

No podía evitar sentirme así. Es como si la balanza esta vez se hubiera puesto a mi favor y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.

- Bueno… verás… - Se rascó la nuca y apartó los ojos de mí. - ¿Te ha contado algo sobre nosotros? – Negué con la cabeza lentamente cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en mí. – Vaya – murmuró. – Esto no me lo esperaba después de todo lo que me ha hablado de ti.

- Espero que bien. – Le sonreí para tratar de darle confianza y me contara lo que quisiera decir.

- Sí. – Me devolvió la sonrisa. – Jasper no tiene más que palabras buenas para ti. En las veces que hemos estado juntos – apartó la mirada de mí, - la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones se centran en ti y en tus hijos.

- ¿Eso te molesta?

- No. – Negó con la cabeza. – Me gusta verle hablar de Seth y de Liz, incluso de ti. Me sorprende como se fascina cuando os nombra, es como si fueran sus hijos y tú… bueno tú su hermana o algo por el estilo. – Se encogió de hombros.

- El sentimiento es mutuo – dije sonriendo débilmente.

Aunque no sabía si por parte de Jasper era lo mismo. Llevaba una temporada tan distante que casi no recordaba lo que era estar con él como antes. Haber venido a Seattle para mí había sido beneficioso pero para Jazz, no lo tenía muy claro. No parecía tener suerte con las mujeres, María y Alice eran una prueba de ello. Profesionalmente, parecía estar a gusto en el hospital, aunque tampoco lo sabía con seguridad; hacía demasiado tiempo que no estábamos a solas para ponernos al día sin problemas de por medio.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó en un susurro.

- No lo sé con exactitud – le contesté sabiendo a quien se refería. – Las veces que nos hemos visto han sido unos minutos y aunque por fuera parece que está bien, no estoy segura de ello. – Apoyé la barbilla en mis rodillas. - ¿Qué tal estás tú?

- A veces bien y otras mal. – Se encogió de hombros.

Se descalzó y subió las piernas al sofá, imitando mi posición.

- Te entiendo – suspiré. – Yo también he pasado por esa etapa.

- Es duro no saber qué quieres. – Su confesión me pilló con la guardia baja.

¿No sabía lo que quería?

Alice parecía ser una mujer de lo más segura.

- ¿No lo sabes? – inquirí asombrada.

- No. Jasper me ha hecho dudar mucho, demasiado.

Jasper hacía dudar hasta a lo indudable.

- Es muy típico de Jasper.

- Tú lo conoces bien, necesito que me eches una mano. – Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo.

¡Adorable!

Me sentía tan poderosa. Ahora tenía todas las cartas a mi favor y aunque podría hundir a Alice por lo mal que se había portado conmigo al principio, no lo iba a hacer. Las venganzas no eran lo mío. Y era mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga.

- No sé, Alice. – Jugué un poco con ella.

- Por favor, Bella. Sé que no me lo merezco, que he sido una perra contigo, que a pesar de todo lo malo que haya podido ocasionar tú me acojas en tu casa sin pedirme nada a cambio pero, necesito esto, de verdad lo necesito, estoy a punto de volverme loca y… - Sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro.

Adiós diversión…

- No llores – le pedí. No estaba segura de cómo manejar esta situación con ella.

Con Rose era todo más sencillo. Tal vez era porque la conocía mejor.

- No puedo evitarlo. – Trató de sonreírme pero se le quedó en una mueca rara.

¿Qué hacía?

¿La abrazaba?

¿Se iba a sentir incomodo hacerlo?

¡Piensa, rápido, piensa!

- ¿Vas… vas a ayudarme?

- No sé en qué podría hacerlo – confesé.

- Sólo trato de entenderle. – Limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Es un hombre, no se entienden ni ellos – bromeé para aligerar el ambiente. No quería que volviera a llorar.

- Lo sé – suspiró derrotada. – Pero no entiendo porque ha jugado conmigo y con María a la vez.

¡¿Qué? !

- ¿Qué? – pregunté con voz ahogada.

- ¿No lo sabías? – Negué con la cabeza siendo incapaz de encontrar mi voz. – Pensaba que te lo contaba todo. – Frunció el ceño.

Lo hacía.

- Ya ves que no. – Bajé las piernas al suelo y apoyé la espalda sobre el respaldo.

- En ese caso, tendré que hacerlo yo.

Estuvo cerca de una hora contándome con todo lujo de detalles lo que había pasado entre ellos dos; en algunas ocasiones tenía que tapar mis oídos para no escuchar cosas perversas de ellos. ¡Era repugnante! Y ya tenía bastante con Rose y su manía de contarme todo sobre su intimidad. Me explicó todo sobre María y Jasper, al menos lo que ella sabía.

Fue realmente duro escuchar de los labios de Alice todo lo que vivió con mi supuesto mejor amigo. Iba a tener que hablar seriamente con Jazz.

- Y eso es todo. – Sonrió tristemente dejando que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

No podía responderle nada, me había quedado bloqueada después de su monólogo. Sólo atiné a alargar mis brazos y rodearla con ellos para darle un abrazo. Ambas nos sorprendimos por mi acto, pero después de unos segundos tensas, nos relajamos y Alice me lo devolvió.

- Lo siento – dije tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Yo lo siento más. – Deshizo el abrazo y me miró. – Siento haberte tratado así al principio y…

- Alice – la interrumpí, – olvida eso; lo pasado, pasado está. – Le sonreí débilmente.

- Aun así, Bella, lo siento de corazón. – Me miró una última vez antes de tumbarse en el sofá apoyando su cabeza sobre mi regazo.

Me sorprendió que hiciera eso, pero lejos de sentirme incomoda me sentí… bien. Acerqué la mano a su cabeza y comencé a acariciar su cabello. La escena me recordó tanto a cuando Liz y yo actuábamos así en Forks, que tuve que tragarme las lágrimas.

Echaba mucho de menos a mis hijos.

**Edward POV**

- Si no hablas no voy a poder ayudarte, Edward – suspiró Jasper por enésima vez.

- No sé por dónde empezar – le contesté acomodándome mejor en el sofá de su despacho; me encontraba tumbado.

- Por el principio estará bien.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Mira, Edward. – Giré el rostro para poder mirarle. – Esto ya lo hemos hecho antes, no tienes porque complicarlo. – Rodó los ojos. – Sólo ábrete y cuéntame tus problemas.

- Ya sabes cuales son mis problemas – bufé.

- Sé cuáles son, pero no sé que los causa, así que… - Hizo un ademán con la mano para que empezara a contarle todo.

- Riley – suspiré cerrando los ojos. – No me siento cómodo con él por aquí. Me pone enfermo el solo hecho de poder cruzármelo. El otro día tuve que compartir ascensor con él y gracias a que estaba Alice conmigo pude sobrellevarlo un poco, sino, posiblemente o me hubiera bajado o le habría partido la cara como tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

- La violencia no es la mejor solución – intervino Jasper.

- Lo sé, pero siempre que lo veo, aunque sea a distancia mi ira por él crece y…

- ¿Qué sientes por Tanya?

¿Qué coño?

¿Por qué metía a Tanya ahora?

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? – Abrí los ojos y lo miré.

- Tan sólo responde la pregunta – dijo sin dejar de mirar sus apuntes. - ¿Qué sientes por Tanya? – repitió.

¿Qué le podía responder yo a esto?

Realmente no sabía cómo sentirme respecto a ella.

¿La quería?

Sí.

¿Estaba enfadado con ella?

Sí.

- Edward, no tienes que pensarlo tan sólo dilo.

- La quiero – contesté. – Pero no como hace diez años. Sigo queriéndola pero no sé si lo hago porque es la madre de mis hijos o… o…

- Le sigues teniendo cariño – contestó él por mí.

- No sé si es así como me siento.

- Cuando piensas en su engaño… - rápidamente enfoqué aquella escena en mi cabeza. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Engañado.

- ¿Enfadado?

- Sí.

- ¿Pensaste en dejarla?

- No.

- ¿Qué ibas a hacer en aquel entonces?

- Me quería morir – confesé cerrando los ojos. – Quise desaparecer de la tierra, me sentía tan jodidamente mal que no pensaba en nada más que en morirme.

- ¿Te has sentido igual ahora que Riley está de nuevo aquí?

- No.

- ¿Por qué has recurrido al alcohol entonces?

- Porque era la salida fácil, no tenía que darle cuentas a nadie y quería estar solo.

- ¿Recuerdas el mirador que te enseñé?

- Sí. Aun voy allí a veces.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste allí en vez de al bar?

- No… no lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. No abrí los ojos mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas. Recordar lo que había pasado con Tanya y Riley no me había dolido tanto como pensaba que iba a suceder, pero aun así, me molestaba demasiado.

Tenía que centrarme en hacer esto bien por Bella. No quería cagarla otra vez con la mujer que amaba, no quería perderla y sabía que la había cagado de nuevo desde la noche que decidí ir al maldito bar y comenzar a beber otra vez. La petaca que tenía en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta no hacía más que recordarme lo perdedor que era.

- Edward – me llamó Jazz sacándome de mis cavilaciones. – La hora ya se ha acabado, seguiremos mañana. – Asentí con la cabeza abriendo los ojos.

Me senté en el sofá y miré a mis pies. Estuve unos segundos sentado para controlar mis estados de ánimo. Cuando me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta, la voz de Jasper me detuvo.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué tal Alice? – inquirió.

- Bien, va mejorando poco a poco – le contesté. – Sigue en casa.

- Luego iré a ver a Kristen y a Bella.

- Cuando salgas, ven a mi despacho e iremos juntos a casa. – Le guiñé el ojo.

- Bien. –Sonrió de vuelta. – Y Edward. – Volvió a llamar cuando me di la vuelta para irme. – Recuerda no cometer los mismos errores del pasado y acuérdate de los que si estamos a tu lado. – Asentí con la cabeza y salí de su despacho.

…

Iba de camino a casa con Jasper conduciendo su coche detrás del mío. No paraba de dar vueltas a lo que habíamos hablado en su despacho. Me encontraba tan confuso con todo que no sabía cómo iba a sobrellevar todo sin volver a caer en…

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Diga – contesté nada más apretar el botón del manos libres.

- _Hola Edward, soy yo._

- Hola Tanya – saludé. - ¿A qué debo tu llamada? – Contra antes acabara la conversación, mejor.

-_ Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar _– bufó.

- ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan formal? – inquirí empezando a enfadarme sin razón alguna.

- _Supongo que por nada_ – su voz sonó apenada.

- Lo siento, Tanya. No estoy teniendo unos días muy buenos.

- _No pasa nada, supongo que todo el mundo tiene una de esas rachas_ – su tono de voz seguía siendo igual.

- ¿Para qué me llamas? – pregunté más relajado.

- _Quería recordarte que mañana tienes que ir al aeropuerto a por los niños._

- Lo sé – suspiré. Bella no hacía más que recordármelo cuando se dignaba a mirarme más que unos pocos segundos.

_- Llegaran a las seis. ¿Te dará tiempo de sobra a ir a por ellos? – _Rodé los ojos.

- Lo tengo todo bajo control, Tanya.

_- Sólo quería asegurarme. – Sentí su sonrisa._

- Bueno, pues ya te has asegurado. Mañana a las seis menos cuarto estaré en el aeropuerto para recogerlos.

_- Llámame cuando lleguen. Se lo he dicho a Tony pero no me ha hecho caso – bufó molesta._

- Lo haré – contesté.

Estaba aparcando en el garaje de casa cuando me despedí de Tanya. Salí del coche y esperé a que Jasper se acercara a mí para entrar juntos en casa.

- Espera Edward. – Su mano sujetó mi brazo justo cuando estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

- ¿Qué? – Me giré.

- No… no sé… yo…

- Olvídate de todo. Vienes a ver a Bella y Kristen. – Me zafé de su agarre y abrí la puerta.

Caminamos hasta el salón, Jazz a unos metros por detrás de mí. Entré en el salón con una sonrisa en mis labios pero en cuanto mis ojos captaron la imagen delante de mí, la sonrisa se congeló en mi cara al igual que mis pies.

Alice estaba descansando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Bella mientras ella acariciaba su cabello. Habría sido una imagen normal de ver si ellas dos hubiesen sido amigas desde el principio, pero tal y como habían estado las cosas con ellas dos, me sorprendió mucho encontrarlas así.

Jasper se quedó a mi lado paralizado cuando me alcanzó.

Los ojos de Bella abandonaron el rostro de mi hermana y se centraron en mí. Se fueron abriendo poco a poco cuando los centró en Jasper. Miré de reojo a mi amigo y lo vi con el ceño fruncido. De repente dio un paso atrás y salió del salón escopetado.

- ¡Jazz! – exclamó Bella sin poder moverse.

Los ojos de Alice que hasta ahora se habían mantenido cerrados, se abrieron de golpe y se enderezó en el sofá quedando sentada.

- Hola – saludé con una amplia sonrisa.

- Hola – dijeron ambas con tono nervioso.

Y juro que no pude evitar reír cuando a las dos se les colorearon las mejillas.

- No te hemos oído llegar – se apresuró a decir mi hermana.

- Estabais demasiado metidas en vuestro mundo de… mujeres. – Reí más fuerte.

- Vas a despertar a Kris – se quejó Bella llegando a mi lado, se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y besó castamente mis labios. – Hola – susurró.

- Buenas tardes – le respondí en el mismo tono de voz agarrando sus caderas y pegándola más a mí.

- Voy a ir a hablar con Jasper. – Puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y me sonrió débilmente. – En un rato vuelvo. – Volvió a alzarse en la punta de sus pies y besó mis labios de nuevo, sólo que esta vez alargó más el beso.

La dejé irse en cuanto sus labios abandonaron los míos. Aun con una sonrisa en mi rostro, caminé hasta el sofá y me dejé caer al lado de mi hermana.

- ¿Qué tal os ha ido? – le pregunté sonriendo aun más.

Me encantaba saber que ella y Bella estaban limando más asperezas y poco a poco iban _juntándose_.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó aturdida.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirí preocupado.

Sacudió su cabeza antes de contestar.

- Sí, estoy bien. – Sonrió suavemente.

- Y, ¿qué tal os ha ido? – repetí.

- Bien. – Se encogió de hombros. – Como todos los días.

- ¿Todos los días reposas la cabeza en su regazo? – pregunté sorprendido. Quizás ellas estaban más unidas después de todo.

- No. – Negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Hemos estado hablando y… y… me he sentido bien contando con ella y… no he podido evitar ponerme así. – Sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse.

¡Adorable!

- Me alegro de que os vaya bien. – Sonreí acercándome más a ella y abrazándola. – Ella te hará bien – musité antes de besar el tope de su cabeza.

- No lo dudo – suspiró aferrándose a mí.

…

¡Joder!

Iba a llegar tarde al aeropuerto, la maldita sesión con Jasper me había entretenido más de la cuenta. Cuando llegué a mi despacho para recoger mis cosas antes de salir de allí para ir a recoger a mis hijos, eran más de las cinco y media.

Y para empeorar las cosas, el cielo había decidido descargar sobre Seattle todo el agua que contenía. Para más problemas, había demasiado tráfico y los coches iban demasiado lentos.

Miré el reloj y gruñí. Eran casi las seis y aun tenía que recorrer diez kilómetros.

Tarde… realmente tarde…

Eran las seis y media cuando llegué al aeropuerto. Dejé el coche mal aparcado y salí corriendo para ir a buscarlos. Gracias a Dios no tardé mucho en encontrarlos.

- Llegas tarde – se quejó E.C.

- Lo sé, lo siento cariño, había demasiado tráfico.

Salimos del aeropuerto y tras meter las maletas en el maletero, nos pusimos de camino a casa.

- ¿Qué tal por Alaska? – pregunté.

- Regular – contestaron al unísono.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nos hemos aburrido. – Tony se encogió de hombros. – Ha estado bien ver a los abuelos de nuevo, pero aquello es aburrido. Casi no hemos salido de casa.

- Y cuando lo hemos hecho ha sido para meternos en otro lado – se quejó E.C. desde los asientos traseros del coche.

- Creo que voy a necesitar gafas después de pasarme tanto tiempo delante del ordenador – bufó Tony.

- ¿Se lo habéis comentado a mamá?

- Sí – dijo E.C.

- No – respondió Tony a la vez. – ¿Se lo dijiste a mamá? – Tony se giró para mirar a su hermano. - ¡Estás loco!

- ¿Por qué? Me aburría – se defendió.

- ¿Qué dijo mamá? – inquirí curioso.

- Nada. Sólo me dijo que en unos días ya iba a poder ver a mis amigos. – Se encogió de hombros.

- Joder – musité.

Iba a tener que hablar con Tanya. Estaba seguro de que estaría molesta y seguramente deprimida por eso… esto pintaba mal.

- La próxima vez enano, mantén la boca cerrada – le dijo Tony antes de girarse de nuevo para mirar al frente.

- Lo que tú digas, Tony – murmuró de vuelta mi hijo pequeño.

Llegamos a casa minutos más tarde. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza sobre el techo del coche. Le pedí a E.C. que corriera a casa y abriera la puerta mientras Tony y yo sacábamos las maletas del coche. Dejamos sus equipajes en la entrada y fuimos a la cocina a por algo caliente para beber.

- Buenas tardes – le saludé a Bella que se encontraba allí cocinando.

- Hola. – Se giró sonriente. - ¡Oh! Hola chicos. – Sonrió ampliamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en mis hijos.

- Hola Bella – dijo Tony a la vez que E.C. saludaba con un movimiento de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – les preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Largas – respondió mi hijo mayor.

- Y aburridas – añadió E.C. en voz baja.

Me acerqué a Bella y besé castamente sus labios antes de mirar lo que estaba cocinando, olía delicioso.

- Papá – me llamó E.C. – ¿Dónde vamos a dormir? – Me giré para mirarlo y contestar.

- Pues… no lo sé. – Sonreí tímidamente.

- ¿La habitación de Liz? – inquirió Tony con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Está ocupada – le contestó Alice entrando en la cocina.

Mis hijos se giraron para mirar a su tía. Alice se acercó a ellos y besó sus mejillas antes de acercarse a Bella y decirle que Kristen ya estaba dormida y si necesitaba ayuda; tras la negativa de Bella seguimos hablando.

- Podéis compartir la habitación de Seth, aunque sólo tiene una cama – dijo Bella.

- Yo dormiré en el sofá – respondió Tony.

- No. Creo que podemos trasladar la cama de la habitación de Jazz a la de Seth o…

- Dormiré en el sofá – repitió interrumpiendo a Bella. – No me importa. – Le sonrió.

- La cama de Seth es lo suficientemente grande para que durmáis los dos juntos – intervino Alice.

- ¡Ni de coña! – exclamó Tony.

- Sólo serán unos días, después nos iremos de vacaciones – dije alegre.

- ¿Vacaciones? – Los ojos de E.C. se iluminaron. – Dime por favor que no será como en Alaska.

Los rostros de Bella y Alice se transformaron de la serenidad al asombro y miraron a E.C. sin comprender. Les hice un gesto para que lo dejaran pasar y no preguntaran y me animé a decirles mis planes.

- ¿Forks? – preguntó E.C. molesto.

- Forks – repetí.

- ¿Y qué tiene de divertido ese pueblo? – bufó.

- Muchas cosas – contestó Bella. – Cuando vayamos, te enseñaré todas. – Le guiñó un ojo.

Dejamos el tema aparcado y acompañé a mis hijos a la habitación de Seth. Tony no estuvo muy conforme con compartir cama con E.C. pero al ver la cara de perro abandonado de su hermano, cedió a regañadientes.

Pasé por la habitación de Kristen antes de bajar. Me encantaba verla dormir, me relajaba. Me acerqué a la cuna y acaricié su frente; su rostro se contrajo por el contacto pero no se despertó. Sonreí débilmente y suspiré.

- Es la hora de que coma, estará a punto de despertarse. – Me giré hacía la voz de Bella.

Entró en la habitación y se situó al otro lado de la cuna; acarició las mejillas de Kristen ganándose una dulce queja por parte de nuestra pequeña. Siguió acariciando su rostro delicadamente sin apartar sus ojos de ella mientras yo miraba embobado entre mi _princesa_ y mi _reina_.

Poco a poco los ojos de Kristen se fueron abriendo.

- Hora de comer – dijo Bella sacándola de la cuna, se sentó en la hamaca y tras acomodarse a Kris en un brazo, con el otro sacó uno de sus pechos.

Estuve observándoles durante minutos, era una imagen que nunca me cansaría de ver. Me acerqué a ellas y me arrodillé a su lado, Bella me sonrió dulcemente. Comencé a acariciar la frente de mi princesa cuando decidí hablar.

- No he vuelto a beber desde hace una semana – confesé mirándola.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el día del bar y había estado esa misma semana bebiendo, no tanto, pero bebiendo al fin y al cabo. La semana siguiente no probé ni gota.

- Llevas una petaca en el bolsillo de la chaqueta – dijo sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Kristen.

- Está llena de agua, me lo recomendó Jasper la primera vez que fui a terapia con él. Ahora estoy tratando de hacerlo bien, no quiero volver a ese mundo. Estos últimos días he sentido con cada beso que me has dado como si te estuvieras despidiendo de mí… me destroza pensarlo porque de verdad que te amo y eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, Bella – suspiré. – No… no quiero perderte nunca – añadí.

Volvió a rodearnos el silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Kris acabo de comer y se la quité a Bella de encima para que se cubriera y así mi princesa expulsara los aires, conmigo aun sentado en el suelo.

- No me estoy despidiendo – la voz de Bella llegó a mis oídos. – Yo sólo… yo… no lo sé, Edward. No sé qué hacer.

- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero… dame otra oportunidad – le imploré mirándola a los ojos.

Nos quedamos enganchados a nuestras miradas durante largos segundos, hasta que sentí calor en mi hombro y poco después algo resbalarse por mi brazo. Aparté los ojos de Bella y miré a Kristen antes de poner los ojos sobre mi camisa.

- Mierda – susurré. – Me acaba de vomitar encima – gemí disgustado.

- Bueno – rió Bella, - no hay nada que una buena lavadora no limpie la leche de tu hombro. – Siguió riendo.

Me levanté del suelo aun con Kris en mis brazos y se la entregué a Bella.

- Límpiale la barbilla la tiene llena de leche, voy a cambiarme.

- Espera. – Sujetó mi brazo con su mano libre. – Espera – repitió.

Me quedé el rato que tardó en dormir de nuevo a mi princesa y después salimos de la habitación para ir a la nuestra. Entré delante de Bella, me giré cuando escuché que cerró la puerta. Sin apartar los ojos de su rostro vi todos sus movimientos sin perder detalle; se acercó a mí lentamente, con pasos casi felinos y una sonrisa picara en sus labios. Tragué en seco.

Cuando llegó a mí, sus manos recorrieron mi torso desde la cintura hasta mis pectorales y después descendieron hasta mi cadera. Comenzó a desabrochar mis botones uno a uno sin apartar su mirada de mi. Volví a tragar en seco y mi entrepierna comenzó a endurecerse. Cuando acabó de desabrochar todos los botones deslizó la camisa por mis brazos, hizo una bola con ella y limpió mi piel mojada por la leche. Después la tiró al suelo.

Apoyó sus uñas sobre mis pectorales y deslizó hacia abajo las manos arañándome la piel a su paso. Gemí y mi entrepierna se fue poniendo más dura. Sus manos llegaron al botón de mi pantalón; no tardó ni dos segundos en desabrocharlo y bajar la cremallera.

- Bella – gemí.

- Shh.

Introdujo los pulgares en mis bóxers y tiró de ellos hacía abajo llevándose también los pantalones. Mi erección quedó libre de telas y a la altura de su rostro cuando se arrodilló para acabar de sacarme los por los pies los pantalones y los bóxers. Clavó las uñas en mis espinillas y recorrió las piernas con ellas hasta que llegó a mis testículos.

Volví a tragar en seco y mi erección saltó cuando con su mano derecha cogió mis huevos y los masajeó suavemente. Miré hacia abajo para ver su rostro, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos, abrió la boca y se introdujo mi polla con una fuerte succión en ella.

- Joder – dije entre dientes antes de jadear.

Pasó su lengua por toda mi longitud a la vez que la sacaba de su boca y después… repitió la succión dejando que la cabeza golpease el fondo de su garganta.

Me torturó durante segundos o minutos, no puedo saberlo exactamente, mi cabeza estaba tratando de mantener la calma para que mis piernas no cedieran. Estaba tan cerca que no pude resistirme a cerrar los ojos y agarrar su pelo y marcarle un ritmo. Y cuando más a gusto estaba y más cerca me encontraba… se separó de mí haciendo un dulce "_pop_" con la boca.

Abrí los ojos y gemí a disgusto cuando la vi a unos pasos de mí de pie mirándome seriamente.

- Be…

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó interrumpiéndome.

- ¿Qué? – jadeé. Estaba tratando de regular mi respiración.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – repitió.

- Frustrado – le dije casi sin aliento. – Quiero…

- Así es como me he sentido y me siento cada vez que huelo el alcohol en tu aliento – volvió a interrumpirme. – Así que espero por el bien de nosotros que te acuerdes de este momento la próxima vez que decidas ir al bar en vez de venir a mí. – Sus mejillas comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas.

- Bella.

- Te lo digo enserio, Edward. Te lo pedí una vez y te lo pido de nuevo, no dejes que esto se acabe, no permitas que esto nos destruya, porque no puedo vivir sin ti.

- Bella – repetí sin saber que decir.

- Voy a acabar de hacer la cena, tienes media hora para ducharte y ponerte ropa limpia. – Se giró para salir.

- Espera – le pedí. – Bella, por favor, espera. – Detuvo sus pasos justo cuando llegaba a la puerta y me miró por sobre su hombro. – No… no voy a perderte por nada del mundo. No… - pasé la mano por mi pelo – no vas a perderme. Haré todo bien, no voy a cometer los mismos errores.

- Eso espero, Edward – dijo y salió de la habitación dejándome sólo.

* * *

¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta ^^.

Bella le ha dado un escarmiento a Edward... jijiji, e igual no es el último, ya veremos :P. Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer. Bienvenidas a la nuevas ^^

Nos leemos la semana que viene en: El guardaespaldas.

¡Un abrazo!

P.D.: Siguiente parada... FORKS! :D


	54. Capítulo 54

Capítulo 54

**Bella POV**

- ¡Chicos, bajad ya! – grité por tercera vez.

Eran las diez de la mañana y llevábamos una hora dando vueltas por toda la casa, organizando todo lo que no habíamos preparado estos días para salir de viaje. Parecía mentira que fueran ellos los que más estaban tardando en esto, luego hablaban de las mujeres.

- Ya vamos – gritó Edward desde el piso de arriba.

Media hora… media hora después salimos de casa los seis, sí, los seis. E.C., Tony, Edward, Alice, Kristen y yo.

Alice… según Edward ella tenía que salir de aquí para superar lo que le había sucedido. Evidentemente, no me negué. Había estado acercándome a ella poco a poco desde la primera noche que había dormido en mi casa, cosa que me pareció fácil de hacer y si tenía que salir de Seattle para superar lo suyo, a mi no me importaba llevarla con nosotros.

Tuvimos que llevar dos coches ya que no entrabamos todos en uno. Yo iba en mi coche con Kris en el asiento trasero y Tony en el delantero; E.C. y Alice iban con Edward en su coche.

- ¿Qué tal ha estado Liz? – preguntó Tony a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado con nuestro viaje.

- ¿No has hablado con ella en todos estos días? – aparté un segundo la mirada de la carretera para mirarlo.

- Si te digo que no, mentiría. – Sonrió avergonzado.

- En ese caso, estoy segura de que tú sabrás mejor que yo que tal ha estado Liz en Forks.

- Puede ser.

- Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado mi hija allí? – pregunté curiosa.

Liz no hacía más que decirme que todo marchaba bien, que todo estaba bajo control, que Jake no apartaba los ojos de ella y que ella estaba mejor de lo que pensaba.

- Bastante bien. Me dijo que su padre no se apartaba de ella y que aunque eso la agobia un poco, se siente segura – respondió.

Por lo que escuchaba, Jacob estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con mis pequeños.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones por el norte? – le pregunté tras unos minutos. Iba a ser un viaje un poco largo y por no estar en un silencio que no sabría como clasificarlo, si cómodo o incomodo, tenía tiempo para charlar con él.

- Bueno – se giró hacía a mí, - estoy seguro de que papá te habrá puesto al corriente de ello.

¡Oh, Tony! Que equivocado estaba.

No habíamos hablado de eso, bueno ni de eso ni de nada. Desde el _escarmiento_ nuestras conversaciones habían sido banales y siempre estaba Alice delante; en la cama sólo nos abrazábamos y nos quedábamos dormidos a los pocos minutos, al menos yo.

- No – le contesté.

- ¿No? – Negué con la cabeza. – En ese caso… no han sido precisamente mis vacaciones favoritas. Han sido largas y aburridas así que espero que Forks sea al menos un poco divertido.

- Estoy segura de que allí no te aburrirás siempre y cuando esté Liz – bromeé.

- Pensamos igual. – Vi por el rabillo del ojo como sonreía.

El resto del camino lo hicimos hablando sobre todo del último curso que le quedaba. Me contó que mi sustituto fue un autentico horror y que se alegraba de que yo volviera al trabajo porque conmigo las clases se le hacían más amenas y menos aburridas. No sabía cómo tomarme eso último.

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar a Forks fue ir a casa de Jacob… para nada porque no estaban allí. Después de discutir durante unos minutos sobre si esperar o llamarles al teléfono móvil, decidimos ir a casa de mi padre, que gracias a mis súplicas internas él si estaba allí.

- Hola cariño – me saludó papá nada más abrir la puerta.

- Hola papá. – Me acerqué a él y le abracé.

- ¿Dónde está mi pequeña? – preguntó apartándome de él _sutilmente_. Rodé los ojos.

- Aquí – dijo Edward entregándosela.

Después de los saludos correspondientes y recordarle quien era Alice, entramos en casa y nos servimos algo de comer.

- ¿Sabes a donde ha ido Jake con Liz y Seth? – le pregunté a mi padre después de acabar de comer.

- Han ido a la playa. Me llamaron esta mañana para ver si quería acompañarlos ya que está haciendo un buen día pero me negué; como me dijiste que llegabais hoy, quería esperaros en casa – explicó. – Aunque si llego a saber que veníais a esta hora os habría hecho algo de comer – añadió.

- No es necesario, papá. Además ambos sabemos lo buen cocinero que eres – ironicé.

- Hay una pizzería muy buena en el pueblo. – Me guiñó el ojo.

Después de comer llamamos a Liz por teléfono, como mi padre había dicho, estaban en la playa. Los chicos se entusiasmaron que por fin en todo lo que llevaban de verano pudiesen pisar la playa. Se cambiaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y pronto estuvimos de camino hacia La Push.

Edward no nos acompañó excusándose de que tenía que ir al pueblo, papá le acompañó.

Llegamos minutos más tarde. Divisé el coche de Jake y aparqué a su lado. Para hacer buen día la playa estaba bastante desértica, cosa que agradecí. Alice me ayudó a coger todo lo necesario para que Kristen estuviera cubierta del sol, también cogió un par de toallas para nosotras.

- Venga – se quejó Tony al ver que estábamos tardando más de lo necesario en el maletero del coche.

Creo que estaba demasiado ansioso por ver a su novia.

- Espera, queremos asegurarnos de que llevamos todo – dijo Alice.

- Si no lo hacéis, vendré yo a buscarlo – se ofreció.

- Seguro Tony. – Sonrió pícaramente su tía.

Caminamos a paso lento por petición de Alice hacia la playa. Creo que lo hizo para picar más a Tony, aunque E.C. parecía igual de ansioso que él a pesar de que no lo mostraba abiertamente. Rastreamos la playa hasta que por fin dimos con tres cuerpos morenos tirados en las toallas.

Tony y E.C. se adelantaron. Vi como mi hija alzaba el rostro y tan pronto sus ojos divisaron a Tony, se levantó y corrió hasta sus brazos.

- Que bonita escena – suspiró Alice. La miré y sonreí.

Seth corrió hacía nosotras en cuanto vio que su hermana estaba colgada de los brazos de Tony.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó entusiasmado.

- Hola cariño – incliné la cabeza y besé el tope de la suya. Era increíble lo mucho que había crecido en tan poco tiempo.

Nos acercamos hasta Jacob, Alice extendió las toallas en la arena y colocó la sombrilla para que pudiese colocar a Kristen. Nos tumbamos una al lado de la otra con mi pequeña entre nosotras.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Jake tras despertarse de su sueño mucho tiempo después. – Podíais haberme dicho que estabais aquí y me hubiera despertado. – Se estiró encima de la toalla y bostezó de manera ruidosa.

- Se te veía tan tranquilo que no quisimos molestar – le contesté.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – Se levantó de la toalla y estiró sus músculos de nuevo mientras miraba hacia el mar.

- Bien – contestamos Alice y yo a la vez.

Jake se giró y dejó caer su mirada en mi acompañante. Parecía que no se había fijado en ella hasta ahora.

- Alice, ¿verdad? – Se acercó hasta ella y alargo la mano. Alice se sentó en la toalla y estiró su mano hacia él.

- Sí. – Sonrió. – La hermana de Edward.

- Lo recuerdo. – Le guiñó un ojo. - ¿Y donde están mis criaturas? – Se giró hacia el agua.

- Por ahí – contesté. – Iban al agua. – Me incorporé hasta quedarme sentada y observé hacia el mismo lugar que Jake. – Son esos cuatro de la orilla.

- ¿Cuatro? – inquirió sorprendido.

- Sí, están con Tony y el pequeño Edward – respondió Alice. – Voy a mojarme un poco los pies, en un rato vuelvo. – Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a andar hasta la orilla, justo al lado de donde estaban mis… _todos mis hijos_.

Jake se sentó a mi lado sobre la toalla de Seth sin dejar de mirar a sus hijos.

- ¿Desde cuándo te llevas bien con su hermana?

- Desde hace poco – susurré.

- ¿Y cómo así? – Giró su rostro para mirarme.

- Bueno, ha tenido serios problemas y… Edward le abrió las puertas de casa. – Me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Sin consultarte? – no contesté. - ¿Enserio, Bells? – Me encogí de hombros. - ¿Eso te molesta?

- ¿Me vas a psicoanalizar? – bufé.

- No. Sólo me preocupo por ti.

- Pues deja de hacerlo – contesté molesta. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

- ¡Hey! Que no te lo he dicho para molestar, princesa. – Alzó la mano y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

- Lo sé – suspiré apartándome un poco de él. No quería tener los mismos problemas que tuve con Edward por su proximidad. Me miró con el ceño fruncido. – Al principio me pareció un poco… egoísta pero es su hermana. Yo haría lo mismo por mi hermana si la tuviese.

- ¿Así es como os habéis juntado? – Pequeño cambio de tema.

- ¿Qué?

- Me refiero a ti y a ella. Ahora parece que os lleváis bastante bien – explicó.

- Lo hacemos. Hemos limado algunas asperezas. – Me tumbé en la toalla y miré a mi pequeña.

- Supongo que eso es bueno.

Dejamos el tema Alice en ese punto, tampoco es que tuviera mucho que contarle a él de ella. Hablamos sobre el viaje en coche hasta allí con Kristen, mi niña se portó muy bien durante todo el trayecto. También lo hicimos sobre donde nos quedaríamos, cosa que no tenía ni idea, Edward se supone que se estaba encargando de eso. Y también lo hicimos sobre cuánto tiempo nos íbamos a quedar en Forks, tampoco lo sabía.

- Bueno, ya sabes que en casa hay algo de sitio. Podemos hacer sitio aquí y allá e instalaros. – Me sonrió ampliamente.

- Ya veremos – le devolví la sonrisa con menos entusiasmo.

- Me voy a refrescar un poco. – Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia el agua.

Pasó por al lado de Seth y cuando pensé que no iba a hacer de las suyas, lo cogió por sorpresa y corrió con él sobre su hombro hasta el agua.

**Edward POV**

No es que me disgustara tener que ir con Charlie al pueblo pero su sola presencia en el coche me tenía incomodo y tenso. Estaba seguro que él lo sabía ya que no hacía otra cosa que sonreír alegremente.

- ¿Por aquí no hemos pasado ya? – inquirió mirándome.

Sí, habíamos pasado por ahí como tres veces seguidas. Estar perdido en un pueblo como este era ridículo pero yo lo estaba y me avergonzaba decirlo en voz alta.

- Si – murmuré.

- Si me dices a donde vamos podré ayudarte a encontrarlo. – Y ahí seguía esa sonrisilla. – Edward hijo, no muerdo. Si estás perdido dímelo y yo te ayudaré a encontrar lo que estas buscando.

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo, de hecho creo que era el único semáforo que había en todo el pueblo. Tragué con dificultad y le miré para decirle a donde nos dirigíamos.

- Verá Sr. Swan – comencé, - no sé si habrás hablado con Bella después de irnos de aquí la última vez. – Charlie asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Le comentó algo de una casa? – si Bella se lo había dicho era algo que me iba a ahorrar en explicarle, no me sentía muy cómodo con él mirándome de esa manera tan intensa.

- Esta en verde – contestó.

Miré al frente y nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha.

- Sí, Bella me contó que has comprado una casa a las afueras del pueblo – dijo segundos más tarde. Le miré de reojo. – Mira al frente – ordenó. Inmediatamente hice lo que me pidió. – Si estás tratando de buscar la casa por aquí… lo vas a tener complicado. Bella me dijo que era a las afueras, no muy lejos pero no en medio del pueblo. ¿Estás buscando la casa, hijo? – preguntó con un deje de diversión en su voz.

- No. – Negué con la cabeza. – Estoy buscando la dichosa oficina inmobiliaria.

- ¿Estas nervioso? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

- ¿Qué? No – contesté rápidamente.

- Bueno, el hecho de que hayamos pasado tres veces por el mismo lugar, que la tengas enfrente de tus narices y que aun así no la hayas visto… - Rió divertido.

¡Oh, me alegra mucho saber que le resulto tan divertido Sr. Swan!

Gemí sin poder evitarlo. Esto era embarazoso.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es esa oficina? – le pregunté curioso.

- Porque no hay más en este pueblo – siguió riendo.

…

Después de haber pasado casi parte de la tarde entera con Charlie, decidimos ir a la playa para ir a buscar a nuestras chicas y chicos. Pasamos por casa para cambiarnos y coger algo para comer. Charlie cogió una maleta de deporte donde según él tenía su uniforme de policía esta noche tenía que ir a trabajar. Yo opté por un bañador, una camiseta y la toalla.

- Iremos en el coche patrulla. – No me atreví a mirarlo pero sabía que vio mi cuerpo estremecerse ya que se rió débilmente. – No te preocupes, por hoy te dejaré ir en la parte delantera conmigo. – Rió más fuerte.

Rodé los ojos y evité suspirar para no parecer grosero. Hoy Charlie se había reído más de lo que jamás le había visto.

- Vamos – dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Salimos al sol de Forks y caminamos hasta el coche patrulla. Me deslicé en el interior en cuanto lo abrió. Si antes en mi coche era una situación incómoda con él al lado, pasearme por todo el pueblo para ir a la playa en el coche patrulla mientras los pueblerinos nos miraban curiosos y con Charlie sonriendo ampliamente era… surrealista y realmente vergonzoso. Un autentico horror.

¿Qué coño pasaba con este hombre?

Me encogí en mi asiento y sólo pude respirar tranquilo cuando dejamos el pueblo atrás.

- Verás hijo. – Miré de reojo a mi acompañante en cuanto abrió la boca. Esto auguraba ser un paseo muy largo. – Mi hija ya ha sufrido bastante y como veo que las cosas van bien entre vosotros y que parece que tenéis un futuro por delante… sólo te lo diré una vez. – Tragué en seco cuando apartó la mirada de la carretera y la centró en mí durante los dos segundos más largos de mi vida. – Cómo vuelva a sufrir te haré sufrir lo mismo que a ella – dijo en tono muy serio.

- Amo a su hija, Sr. Swan – le dije de corazón. – La última cosa que le haría, sería dañarla.

- Más te vale – dijo serio. Me sonrió alegremente antes de girar su rostro.

Comenzaba a pensar que este hombre era bipolar.

Llegamos a la playa y antes de que pudiese bajar, Charlie me agarró del brazo.

- Una cosa más.

Joder. ¿No me iba a dejar en paz? Le miré a la espera de que tuviera un poco de compasión.

- Pasadlo bien en las vacaciones. – Sonrió como el puto gato de Cheshire antes de salir del coche dejándome petrificado en mi asiento.

Me costó unos minutos moverme, esto estaba resultando ser un día verdaderamente extraño con Charlie.

Caminé al lado de él hasta que llegamos a donde estaban Bella y compañía. Tras saludarla me dejé caer en la toalla de Alice boca abajo. Bella no dijo nada y yo tampoco, últimamente las cosas entre ella y yo parecían ser así. Estaba cansado, estaba cansado de toda la maldita situación con ella; tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Con energías renovadas me levanté de la toalla, me quité la camiseta bajo la atenta mirada de Bella que no hacía más que morderse el labio y me fui hacia el agua ignorando su mirada lujuriosa. No iba a poder hacer nada sexual con ella en un sitio público como era la playa. Tras saludar a mis hijos y sus acompañantes, Jacob incluido me acerqué a Alice que estaba apartada del grupo, mojando sus pies en la orilla.

- ¿Damos un paseo? – ofrecí.

- Por favor.

Anduvimos en la orilla por todo lo largo de la playa en silencio. Alice parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos y yo tratando de hablar con ella sin interrumpirla demasiado.

- Suéltalo – dijo tras minutos de silencio. – Sé que quieres decirme o pedirme algo, Edward. Tan sólo dilo.

- Nunca recuerdo que casi me conoces tan bien como mamá. – Le sonreí.

- Te conozco mejor que mamá. – Rodó los ojos.

- Como sea. – Reí. - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – Detuvimos nuestros pasos y nos quedamos uno frente al otro.

- Después de todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, es ridículo que hagas esa pregunta.

- Primero escucha lo que tengo que decirte y después tú decides. – Asintió con la cabeza. – Bella y yo no hemos hablado donde nos vamos a quedar a dormir. Al Sr. Swan no le importará mucho que invadamos su casa por una noche. – Siguió asintiendo atentamente. – He comprado una casa a las afueras del pueblo – sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, - Bella ya lo sabe, aunque no ha tenido la oportunidad de verla por dentro y…

- Al grano Edward – me interrumpió aun con el rostro sorprendido.

- Quiero llevarla esta noche a casa para que la vea, tener una cena a la luz de las velas y tratar de arreglar… - me quedé callado cuando me di cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

- ¿Tenéis problemas? – preguntó con suspicacia y entrecerrando los ojos.

- Más o menos. – Me rasqué nervioso la nuca. – Estamos un poco distanciados, quiero volver a acercarme a ella y…

- ¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente? – volvió a interrumpirme con una sonrisilla.

- Que te quedes con Kris. Sé que has estado ayudando a Bella con ella y…

- No te preocupes – volvió a cortarme. ¿No me iba a dejar acabar una puñetera frase? – Yo me quedo con la niña.

- Tal vez tengas que quedarte con Tony y E.C. también.

- No hay problema.

- Gracias. – Me acerqué a ella y la abracé fuertemente.

- Gracias a ti Edward, por ayudarme en todo esto que me está pasando – su voz se quebró al final.

La sostuve durante unos segundos entre mis brazos, después de separarnos seguimos caminando por la orilla mientras hablábamos de lo que tenía pensado hacer esta noche.

Cuando regresamos a las toallas todos ya estaban allí, mis hijos envueltos por las suyas y Liz tomando el sol sobre ella. Charlie estaba hablando animadamente con Jake y Bella alimentando a Kristen bajo la atenta mirada de E.C. que parecía no poder apartar los ojos de pecho de Bella.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunté a mi hijo pequeño.

- No. – Negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada.

- Es de mala educación quedarte mirando así a una mujer – le reprendí divertido.

Bella miró hacia nosotros y le sonrió a mi pequeño antes de hacerle gestos con la mano para que se acercara a ella. E.C. al principio dudó un poco pero después se sentó al lado de Bella mientras miraba a Kristen mamar. Los dos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre cómo alimentar a mi pequeña de la cual no quise ser participe; tenía planes en mi cabeza y tenía que llevarlos a cabo, aunque la idea que en estos momentos estaba teniendo no me hacia ni una pizca de gracia.

Cuando Charlie y Jacob acabaron de hablar me acerqué a ellos.

- Sr. Swan – le llamé.

- Dime hijo. – Sonrió.

- ¿Podría acercarme a casa antes de irse a trabajar? – Se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

- Cuando quieras nos podemos ir – ofreció.

Me alejé de ellos y fui junto a Bella. Ella y E.C. seguían hablando animadamente sobre bebés. Clavé mis rodillas en la arena y miré a Bella a la espera de que me hiciera un poco de caso. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, hablé:

- Me voy a ir con tu padre a casa. En unas horas nos vemos.

- Vale. – Cambió a Kristen de pecho.

Acerqué lentamente el rostro hasta ella y junté mis labios poco a poco; lo suyos se estiraron hacia los míos. Nos quedamos unos segundos pegados hasta que por fin Seth con su humor de niño pequeño nos obligó a separarnos.

- ¡Qué asco! Kris está viendo como vuestras babas se juntan y caen sobre ella. – Le miré antes de que acabara la frase y vi como se estremecía de cuerpo entero.

- Hasta luego – susurré a Bella besando sus labios castamente.

- Adiós – se despidió con la voz ronca.

…

En cuanto Charlie me dejó en casa – no sin antes asegurarse de que él iba a estar toda la noche trabajando y que Bella y yo podíamos ocupar su habitación – no tardé mucho en ponerme manos a la obra con el plan que había formado en mi mente.

Me di una ducha rápida, en cuanto estuve vestido caminé hasta mi coche; me metí en el interior y saqué de la guantera el GPS. No iba a perderme otra vez por el maldito pueblo. Llegué al Wal-mart minutos más tarde sin problemas. Cogí un carrito de la compra y comencé con mi trayecto; tenía que hacerme con todo lo necesario para esta noche.

Estaba mirando que tipo de velas comprar cuando una voz femenina llegó a mis oídos.

- ¿Hombre de Bella? – Me giré lentamente recordando a quien pertenecía esa voz. - ¡Oh, sí que eres tú! – De repente miró hacía todos lados como buscando algo. - ¿Bella no está contigo? – Negué con la cabeza sintiéndome incapaz de hablar.

Se acercó a mí moviendo las caderas provocativamente. Alzó su mano y la dejó sobre mi pecho. Sus uñas se hincaron en mi piel y después deslizó la mano hacia abajo. Me aparté de ella justo cuando su mano estaba a punto de agarrar mi polla.

- ¿Qué haces? – escupí.

No me contestó y volvió a pegarse a mí; retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó contra las baldas donde estaban todas las velas. Se agarró a mis hombros y se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies.

- Eres un hombre muy tentador como para evitarte – su asqueroso aliento a alcohol se metió en mis fosas nasales y entonces comprendí como se podría sentir Bella en una situación como esta cuando yo acercaba a ella cuando había bebido. Habido sido un gilipollas integral. – Eres tan apetecible… - Intentó besar mis labios pero aparté el rostro justo a tiempo quedando sus labios extendidos en el aire.

- Apártate – dije empujándola por los hombros.

- Oh vamos, no te hagas el estrecho. La otra vez vi como me mirabas. – Alcé una ceja completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. – Sé que me deseas como yo te deseo a ti.

- Ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre – dije rápidamente cuando vi que se volvía a acercar.

- Lauren, me llamo Lauren. – Sonrió de manera sexy. – Yo no me sé tu nombre. – Siguió acercándose más y más a mí.

- Tampoco creo que te tenga que importar, ahora si no te importa, estoy ocupado. – Cogí las primeras velas que alcanzaron mis manos, las metí al carrito y salí de allí rápidamente.

Iba a tener que hablar con Bella sobre esta mujer. Intuía que algo había pasado entre ellas dos.

**Bella POV**

No sabía donde se había metido Edward, pero desde que se había ido de la playa a la tarde no había sabido nada de él. Estuve tentada a preguntarle a Alice pero la vi algo decaída y no quise meterle más preocupaciones por culpa mía y de su hermano.

Jacob se fue con mis hijos después de protestar porque no quería que Tony durmiera en la misma casa que Liz. Después de asegurarle que lo harían en habitaciones diferentes a excepción de Seth y E.C. que la compartirían, se calmó un poco. No sabía si E.C. estaba más cómodo con Seth, si se encontraba seguro con mi hijo pequeño o que cosa estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero no se opuso a ir a casa de Jake y compartir habitación con él. Seth parecía también encantado con la idea.

Empecé a montar la cuna de viaje mientras Alice bañaba a Kristen. Mi cabeza seguía preguntándose dónde demonios estaba Edward. Y cuando acabé de montar la cuna, todo me golpeó fuerte. Me senté en la cama y tapé mi rostro con las manos. Esperaba por todo lo sagrado que Edward no hubiese ido al bar… otra vez. ¡Joder! Me lo había prometido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Alice entrando a la habitación de mi padre con Kristen en brazos.

- No lo sé. – Aparté las manos de la cara y la miré. - ¿Sabes a donde ha ido Edward?

Vi dudar a Alice unos segundos, cuando fruncí el ceño y entrecerré los ojos en su dirección, habló:

- No puedo decírtelo. – Me entregó a Kris. – Tiene hambre. – Sonrió amablemente.

Cogí a mi pequeña y me prepararé para amamantarla. Cuando acabé de hacerlo la metí en su cuna y salí de la habitación. Fui a la cocina donde Alice estaba haciéndose la cena.

- Creo que te vendrá bien una ducha – observó. – Te ves cansada.

- Lo estoy – suspiré. – Realmente cansada de todo.

- Entonces ve a darte la ducha, yo me encargo de esto. – Señaló la sartén en la que estaba trabajando.

Y eso hice. Me di una larga ducha y traté de relajar mis músculos bajo el agua. Mientras estaba en la ducha escuché ruidos extraños fuera del cuarto de baño pero no me preocupé por ello. Me vestí con ropa cómoda para estar en casa y salí del baño. Bajé a la cocina y antes de que pudiera entrar, un brazo rodeó mi cintura y me empujó hacía el salón.

¿Qué coño?

- Nos vamos – susurró Edward en mi oído.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo planes para nosotros dos, nos vamos. – Cogió mi mano y tiró de mí hacía la puerta.

- ¡Espera! – Se detuvo. - ¿Qué pasa con Kristen?

- Alice se ocupará de ella.

- Tengo que sacarme leche, Edward – murmuré.

- Entonces nos iremos cuando lo hagas.

No me dio tiempo ni siquiera de despedirme de mi pequeña. Alice me aseguró que todo estaría bien y que si algo no iba según lo previsto nos llamaría sin dudar.

Edward me llevó literalmente arrastras hasta el coche, arrancó y nos alejamos de la casa de mi padre. Minutos más tarde, salimos del pueblo y nos adentramos en la carretera que iba hacia Seattle. No pregunté a donde nos dirigíamos, no me importaba siempre y cuando estuviera con él. Además, si había estado todo el día por ahí haciendo vete a saber que, le daría un voto de confianza y esperaría a ver qué planes tenía.

Salió de la carretera principal y se metió en un camino por el que ya habíamos pasado por allí la última vez que estuvimos en Forks. Íbamos hacia nuestra nueva casa de vacaciones. Me removí nerviosa en el asiento y miré a mi alrededor esperando ver algo, pero todo estaba oscuro y no era capaz de enfocar mis ojos en nada, solamente en la oscuridad de fuera.

Poco después los arboles quedaron a unos pocos metros de nosotros y la casa apareció frente nuestros ojos. Las luces de la entrada estaban encendidas al igual que algunas de la planta baja de la casa. Edward ya había estado aquí.

Me entusiasme y me puse más nerviosa según íbamos a acercándonos hasta que el coche se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada principal de la casa.

¡Iba a verla por dentro!

Salió del coche y tras rodearlo abrió mi puerta y extendió la mano para que la cogiera y me ayudara a salir. La cogí sin dudar y después de salir, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal.

Edward me extendió unas llaves y me sonrió ampliamente.

- Haz los honores – dijo.

- Tú ya has estado aquí. – Rodé los ojos.

- Pero no contigo y quiero que seas…

- Lo que digas – le corté sonriente metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

Entré en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta y me sorprendí de lo que mis ojos veían. Era simplemente hermoso. Recorrí la parte baja de la planta con Edward detrás de mí hasta que llegué a la puerta de lo que creí era el salón. Era lo único que no había visto en esta planta.

- Espera. – Se interpuso entre la puerta y yo. – Recorramos el resto de la casa y después te enseñaré el salón. – Asentí con la cabeza.

Me hizo un recorrido de las tres, sí, tres plantas. Todo eran habitaciones y sala de juego, sala de estudio y más salas diferentes… No sabía si quería saber cuánto había desembolsado por la casa, pero estaba seguro de que sería mucho. Eso me molestó. No era necesario comprar una casa tan grande, de hecho no era necesario comprar una casa en Forks. ¡Vivíamos en Seattle por el amor de Dios!

- Cierra los ojos – me pidió antes de llegar al salón. – Yo te guio – dijo cuando le miré desconfiada.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé guiar por el hasta lo que supuse era el salón. Detuvimos nuestros pasos. Escuché el sonido de una silla moviéndose sobre un suelo de madera y después sentí sus manos en mi cintura.

- Siéntate – susurró cerca de mi oído.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció por su cercanía y por su aliento golpeando mi piel.

- ¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya? – pregunté una vez sentada.

- No, espera. – Sentí sus pasos alrededor de mi.

No sé exactamente si pasaron segundos largos o minutos cortos pero juro que me estaba quedando dormida cuando volvió a hablar.

- Ya puedes abrirlos.

Me costó enfocar la mirada ya que estaba toda la estancia iluminada por la luz de las velas y mis ojos estaban cansados por la falta de sueño.

¡Oh!

Miré a mi alrededor para intentar ver mejor el salón antes de fijarme más en la mesa que estaba decorada con las velas y una cena que olía deliciosamente bien.

No podía ver bien por la falta de luz pero estaba muy segura de que todo me iba a gustar.

- Si no te gusta, podemos decirle a mi madre que nos ayude a decorarlo. – Aparté la mirada de las paredes y me fijé en Edward.

- No se ve mucho por la falta de luz pero…

- ¿Quieres que encienda las luces? – me interrumpió levantándose de su silla.

- No. – Negué con la cabeza sonriéndole. – Creo que si no nos comemos lo que has preparado, se enfriará.

- De acuerdo. Podemos mirarlo luego. – Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a servirnos la comida y llenó nuestras copas con agua.

Cenamos tranquilamente con cortos comentarios, el silencio en ocasiones era incomodo pero siempre nos las apañábamos para que la incomodidad se esfumase. Edward se levantó de la silla y se excuso diciendo que iba a por el postre. Apareció con una bandeja llena de fresas en una mano y en la otra un bote de nata en spray.

Le miré con una ceja alzada. Él solo sonrió maliciosamente.

Dejó todo sobre la mesa y extendió la mano hacía a mi.

- Ven aquí – dijo.

Me levanté con su ayuda, rodeamos la mesa, se sentó en la silla que había ocupado antes y yo me senté en su regazo. Rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y con el otro se dedicó a echarle nata a las fresas y a darnos de comer. Pero todo bonito momento siempre se acaba y esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

- Bella.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasó con aquella mujer que nos encontramos en el supermercado la otra vez que estuvimos aquí?

Pensé por un momento a quien se refería. Recordé ese momento exacto y me tensé al pensar en ella.

- ¿Lauren? – murmuré.

- Sí. ¿Ocurrió algo con ella?

- ¿Es necesario hablar de ella ahora?

- Sí. Esta tarde me la he encontrado otra vez en el mismo lugar y… y me ha… - me tensé aun más. – Me ha acechado. – Se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

¡Zorra!

No cambiará nunca.

- ¿Qué?

Me contó lo sucedido y como se le había insinuado la zorra de Lauren y como él la había rechazado. Esa perra no se cansaba de intentar tener lo que era mío. Como la viese por el pueblo le iba a tener que decir cuatro palabras que le quedaran claras a esa mujer y dejara de intentar robarme.

- Dime algo – pidió Edward.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- No sé, algo.

- Me alegro de que te hayas desecho de ella y no hayas caído en su juego – dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Juego? – preguntó perplejo.

Bien, iba a acabar con este tema ahora. Tenía que hacerlo si quería avanzar algo esta noche con él. Ordené mi cabeza y lo que le iba a decir y después hablé.

* * *

Prueba número... he perdido la cuenta, esto me esta vacilando... Lo haré breve.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. A me parecer, es flojo pero bueno... mi musa se ha ido de copas y me ha dejado desamparada... ¡ZORRA!

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.

Nos leemos el sábado que viene en: El guardaespaldas.

Un abrazo


	55. Capítulo 55

Capítulo 55

**Tony POV**

Esperé pacientemente dentro de mi habitación hasta que su padre se fuera a dormir; no sin antes pasar por mi cuarto y asegurarse que me encontraba allí y dormido. Me costó mucho mantener mi respiración relajada y evitar reírme por lo que acababa de hacer el Sr. Black. Después de todo era su casa y sus reglas… las cuales me encantaba romper.

En cuanto estuve seguro de que él no rondaría más por la casa, salí de la habitación y caminé descalzo y silenciosamente hasta la que Liz me había dicho que era la suya. No me molesté en tocar la puerta. Tampoco quería que el ogro se despertara y me cortara los huevos por no obedecer sus normas. Abrí la puerta y una vez dentro la cerré suavemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – siseó Liz asustada cuando me vio entrar. La habitación estaba alumbrada por la luz de la lámpara de noche que había en la mesilla. – Como te pille mi padre te va a capar – susurró.

- Me da igual. – Me acerqué a la cama y me tumbé a su lado.

- Estás loco.

Me encogí de hombros y traté de ver lo que estaba haciendo con el portátil.

- ¿Qué haces? – Alargué más el cuello y miré la pantalla.

- ¡Nada! – Apartó rápidamente la pantalla de mi vista.

- ¿Qué haces, Liz? – dije en tono bajo y severo.

- Nada que te importe. – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Me encantaba…

- Liz – suspiré. - ¿Qué ocultas?

- Nada – contestó irritada.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamé llevándome la mano a la boca dramáticamente. - ¡Estabas viendo porno! – la acusé.

- ¿Qué? – Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. - ¡No!

- Enséñame lo que estabas viendo. – Me puse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y traté de quitarle el portátil que aferraba con sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello. – Liz – advertí.

- No. – Sus ojos estaban aterrados como ella misma.

- Por favor. – Puse pucheritos y ojos de cordero degollado.

¡Joder! Me tendrían que dar un Oscar por mi interpretación.

Sus facciones se fueron relajando y una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Pestañeó un par de veces y…

- No – contestó firme.

Así que no.

De acuerdo.

- No grites – dije.

- ¿Qué?

Me abalancé sobre ella y le hice cosquillas a los costados de su cuerpo. Gracias a Dios, me hizo caso y no chilló. Sus brazos liberaron rápidamente el portátil, lo atrapé y me aparté de ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¡Tony, no! – gimió.

Subí la pantalla y moví el ratón para que se quitara el salvapantallas. Ante mis ojos apareció una hoja de Word con lo que parecía una… ¿historia?

- ¿Estás leyendo?

- No.

- ¿Entonces…? – me callé al leer un párrafo.

Aquello yo sabía lo que era y…

¿Cómo me podía sentir con esto?

¿Intimidado?

¿Sorprendido? Sorprendido desde luego que sí, pero…

¿Entusiasmado?

No… yo no sabía que pensar de todo esto y… Dejé de leer inmediatamente. Si esto era algo así como su diario no quería meterme en su intimidad.

- Di algo – me pidió acercándose a mí.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres que te diga? – La miré.

- No sé, algo. – Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Es tu diario? – me miró extrañada por mi pregunta.

- No. – Negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces… creo que no lo entiendo. – Cerré el portátil y se lo entregué. Lo dejó sobre el suelo antes de contestarme.

- Jasper me recomendó que escribiera las partes con las que no soy capaz de… afrontar y con las que no me siento muy cómoda y…

- ¿No te sientes cómoda hablando de mí? – Seguía sin saber cómo sentirme con lo que había leído respecto a mí, pero puedo asegurar que comenzaba a asustarme de verdad.

- No es eso, Tony. – Agarró mis manos. – Lo que hago es escribir para… para… sólo para mí. Al menos ese documento que has leído – añadió.

- No entiendo – murmuré.

- Es sólo una forma de relajarme y liberarme.

- ¿Tengo que preocuparme por ello? – pregunté dudoso.

- No. – Sonrió.

- ¿Qué más escribes? – pregunté segundos más tarde.

- ¿Vamos a hablar de eso a estas horas de la noche?

¿Lo íbamos a hacer?

No, no había venido aquí para hablar y menos de los _hobbies_ de mi novia; tenía una cosa mejor en mente.

Sin responderle, sonreí malignamente y me abalancé sobre ella otra vez. Agarré sus manos y las llevé encima de su cabeza; las mantuve juntas con una de mis manos y con la que me quedaba libre le tapé la boca para evitar que chillara, pero el que chilló fui yo cuando su rodilla se encontró con mis partes nobles.

- Mierda – gemí dolorido quitándome de encima de ella llevando las manos a mis partes y haciéndome un ovillo.

- Lo siento, Tony, lo siento. – Se acercó a mí. – No era mi intención darte una patada.

- Joder Liz, habértelo pensado antes. Esto duele.

- Lo sé, pero me has tapado la boca y… y… ¡Estamos en Forks! – Se apartó de mí. – Aunque lo tenga superado, esa parte aun… yo…

- Shh – ignoré el dolor de huevos y me incorporé para abrazarla. – No ha pasado nada. – Me aparté de ella unos centímetros para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. – No llores. Estamos de vacaciones, tenemos que pasárnoslo bien.

Esta noche un poquito menos de lo que pretendía pero bueno.

- Vamos a tumbarnos y a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

- No quieres hacer nada de… - Negué con la cabeza interrumpiéndola.

Las ganas de sexo se habían esfumado y dudaba que el dolor de pelotas, me fueran a dejar disfrutar al menos un poco de contacto físico. Creo que lo mejor sería meternos entre las sabanas, acurrucarnos y dormir.

- Metete en la cama – le pedí levantándome con dificultad del colchón.

- ¿Te vas?

- No. – Me giré para mirarla. – Voy a estirar un poco las piernas antes de meterme en la cama contigo.

- Vale – suspiró aliviada.

Mientras estiraba mis músculos intentando que el dolor se pasase al menos un poco más, Liz se metió en la cama después de dejar el portátil sobre el escritorio. Me metí con ella bajo las sabanas y la atraje hacia a mí, su espalda pegada a mi pecho. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que me costó incluso rodearla con mis brazos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunté.

- No.

- Entonces relájate, cariño. Soy yo y no te voy a hacer daño.

Pensar que Liz lo pasaba así cada vez que venía a Forks me resultaba doloroso. En Seattle las veces que habíamos dormido juntos las cosas no estaban tan… tensas como ahora y ella, definitivamente no se asustaba cuando hacia movimientos bruscos cuando teníamos una sesión de sexo; incluso alguna vez le tapé la boca para silenciar sus gemidos para que mi madre no los escuchara. Iba a tener que hacer algo con esto para que no sufriera así cada vez que viniéramos a Forks de vacaciones en el futuro.

Su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco cuando los minutos fueron pasando. Yo también me fui relajando y mi abrazo casi forzado fue convirtiéndose en uno tierno. Liz entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y suspiró.

- Te he echado mucho de menos. – Se llevó mi mano a los labios y besó mis nudillos.

- Yo también te he echado de menos. – Besé el tope de su cabeza antes de hundir mi nariz en su cabello.

- Gracias, Tony.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por estar ahí pese a todo.

- Siempre he estado ahí – dije confuso.

- Me refiero ahora y aquí.

- Aun así, siempre me tendrás ahí Liz. No pretendo irme a ningún lado sin ti. – Apreté más el abrazo.

- Eso espero – suspiró. – Te quiero. – Volvió a besar mis nudillos.

- Y yo a ti.

**Liz POV**

_- ¡Cullen!_

Me desperté sobresaltada por el grito que lanzó mi padre desde el pasillo. Y me di cuenta a tiempo de que había un peso sobre mi estomago.

¡Mierda!

- Tony – susurré empujándolo. – Despierta, corre, despierta. – Seguí empujándolo.

- ¿Qué? Sólo un poquito más – se quejó acurrucándose más.

- No. Mi padre va a entrar en cualquier momento. Tienes que levantarte y esconderte o saltar por la ventana.

Tan rápido como esas palabras salieron de mi boca, su cuerpo se tensó a mi lado y de un salto salió de la cama con tan mala suerte que se le enredaron las sabanas en las piernas y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, gracias a Dios. Se levantó maldiciendo entre dientes y miró hacia todos lados como buscando algo hasta que sus ojos abiertos de par en par cayeron sobre mí.

- ¿Dónde me escondo? – preguntó asustado.

- Debajo de la cama, rápido.

Se tiró al suelo y se deslizó bajo la cama.

- No hagas ruido – le pedí en un susurro.

Me tapé mejor con las sabanas y fingí dormir para cuando mi padre abriera la puerta de mi habitación, porque sabía que él…

…Y ahí estaba.

Sentí sus pasos por mi cuarto antes de parar al lado de la cama.

- Liz – musitó llamándome. – Cariño. – Se sentó en la cama. – Despierta.

- No – gemí removiéndome.

- Es tarde, despierta. – Rió. – Vamos, tenemos que aprovechar el día.

- ¿No puedo dormir un poquito más? – abrí un ojo y le miré.

- No. – Sonrió.

- Jooo, papá – me quejé.

- No seas vaga y levántate, estoy seguro de que querrás ver a tu novio. – Sonreí débilmente y me puse nerviosa. Esperaba por todo lo sagrado que no se le ocurriera mirar en mi habitación y… - Por cierto. ¿Lo has visto? He ido a su habitación para despertarlo y no estaba ahí.

Su mirada me quemaba.

Me estaba poniendo mala, muy mala.

- Habrá salido a correr – dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

- ¿A correr? – Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Estás segura? – Tragué en seco y volví a asentir. – Se perderá en la reserva. Creo que saldré a buscarlo. – Se levantó de la cama.

- Espera papá. – Agarré su mano deteniéndolo. – Ya volverá.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí.

- En ese caso – se sentó en la cama de nuevo, - vamos a hablar tú y yo.

- ¿De qué? – inquirí asustada.

- De ti y de él.

- ¿Es necesario?

- Ya lo creo.

Se quedó callado un momento sin apartar sus oscuros ojos de los míos hasta que por fin, con una sonrisa maligna habló:

- Realmente no sé por dónde empezar pero… bueno… quiero que sepas que a pesar de que soy un cascarrabias, él me parece un buen chico… para ti. – Comencé a tirar de las esquinas de mis labios hacia arriba. – Aunque no me gusta que ande rondando a tu alrededor todo el día – añadió y mi comienzo de sonrisa se esfumó.

Esperaba que Tony no se riera de las palabras de mi padre o ambos estaríamos con el agua al cuello como lo descubriera debajo de nuestros traseros.

- No eres un cascarrabias, papá. Me alegra saber que aceptas a Tony. – Me senté en la cama y lancé mis brazos a su alrededor. – Respecto a que me ronda. ¿Qué va a hacer aquí si no conoce ni nada ni a nadie?

- No sé… ¿Salir con el abuelo, con su padre, con tu madre…? Hay muchas opciones. – Se encogió de hombros.

- No creo que quiera hacer planes con ellos. Así qué, las opciones son menos que todas esas.

- ¿Por qué? Tú haces planes conmigo.

- No es lo mismo – debatí.

- Es exactamente igual. Él puede hacer planes con su padre – insistió y yo comenzaba a enfadarme.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que estemos juntos? – pregunté irritada saliendo de la cama. ¿Por qué se contradecía? Primero le gusta que esté conmigo, ahora no… - ¿Qué problema tienes con ello?

- No me molesta y no tengo ningún problema – contestó sin moverse de la cama. – Sólo quiero pasar tanto tiempo como pueda con vosotros antes de que os vayáis.

Tocada y hundida.

No podía discutir eso con mi padre, porque yo también le echaba mucho de menos cuando no estaba con él. Me quedé mirándole a los ojos lo que parecieron los segundos más largos de nuestras vidas hasta que por fin decidí acercarme y abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Yo también te echo mucho de menos cuando estamos en Seattle, papá – le dije en el oído.

- Lo sé – suspiró. – Lo sé. – Me rodeó con sus brazos y me acercó más a él. – Sólo quiero un poco más de tiempo con vosotros.

- Lo tendrás, mamá está aquí de vacaciones y nuestros días contigo ya se han acabado y aun así aquí nos tienes. – Me aparté lo suficientemente de él para plantar un beso en su mejilla.

- Prepárate, tengo planes para hoy. – Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta. – Por cierto cariño – se giró y me miró, - eres igual que mamá, se te da fatal mentir. – Mis ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco. – Dile a Tony que salga de debajo de la cama, no sé cual de vosotros dos es más… - Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió divertido. – Se le ven los pies y se os oía hablar antes de que yo entrara. – Me señaló el pie de la cama. Me giré bruscamente y gemí al ver los pies desnudos de Tony. – La próxima vez, espero no encontrarlo aquí. – No me molesté en girarme para mirar a mi padre, tenía miedo de lo que podría ver en su cara.

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, me aventuré a mirar de reojo si se había marchado; cuando vi que así era, me agaché para mirar debajo de la cama.

- Sal – le pedí.

- ¿La hemos jodido mucho? – preguntó desde su posición.

- No lo sé – suspiré.

- Entonces me quedaré aquí hasta que lo descubras.

- No seas niño y sal. – Me senté en el suelo y esperé a que lo hiciera. – Soy yo la chica en esta relación, la mierda me la como yo, no tú. – Pasé la mano por mi rostro.

- No seas tan dramática. – Salió de su escondite y se acercó a mí, quedandose arrodillado.

- Repito, la chica soy yo. Los hombres sois tan sobreprotectores con las mujeres que… que… nos hace parecer el sexo débil y créeme, somos más fuertes que vosotros.

- Yo no pienso así, Liz. Sé que al menos tú, eres más fuerte que yo, me lo has ido demostrando durante todo este tiempo.

- No digas tonterías.

- Sabes que digo la verdad. Has superado muchas cosas y…

- Shh… - le silencié poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios. – Estamos de vacaciones, vamos a disfrutar de esto y olvidémonos de todo lo malo – _por ahora_, añadí mentalmente.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – Sonrió de manera dulce. – Pero la manera en la que quiero divertirme yo… vamos a tener que dejarlo para cuando mis huevos no estén en peligro – dijo entre divertido y serio.

- Tony…

- Me refiero a tu padre – me interrumpió. – Lo de esta noche está olvidado, Lizzie. Pero no quiero que tu padre ya tenga una mejor excusa para dejarme sin un futuro, así que por ahora me iré a mi habitación y nos prepararemos para los planes de él.

- Está bien – suspiré.

Se levantó del suelo y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Le acompañé hasta la puerta de mi habitación y antes de que se marchara, me colgué de su cuello y llevé mis labios hasta los suyos para despedirme.

* * *

¡Hola... hola... hola! sí, lo sé, estoy completamente segura que las que recordéis cómo acabó el capítulo anterior (cenita a la luz de las velas... fresas... nata... una confesión...), querréis matarme. ¡PERO! juego con ventaja, no sabéis donde vivo jijiji.

Espero que a pesar de que os he dejado a "dos velas" hayáis sabido disfrutar del este cap. que muchas de vosotras echabais de menos a mis niños... pos ale! ahí tenéis un poco de ellos jajaja.

Muuuchas gracias por vuestros reviews (espero que bastantes.. aunque sea con amenazas.. jajaja), por las alertas, favoritos y por leerme (a pesar de que soy mala, muy mala ^^)

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Un abrazoooo!

P.D.: tal vez a lo largo del día suba un adelanto de 'el guardaespaldas' en face... ya veremos ;)


	56. Capítulo 56

Capítulo 56

**Bella POV**

Me removí nerviosa en su regazo mientras trataba de ordenar mi cabeza. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba del tema; habían sido años de inmadurez, orgullo y egoísmo por parte de Lauren. Pero en vista de lo que Edward me había contado, ella no había cambiado mucho.

Miré de reojo a Edward, su mirada no se apartaba de mi rostro; se le veía sereno y relajado a la espera de que le contara la historia con mi vieja "mejor amiga".

- Fuimos a clase juntas – comencé, - siempre nos sentábamos juntas, todo lo que hacíamos, lo hacíamos en grupo; ella y yo, siempre ella y yo. Desde que teníamos cinco años hasta los diecisiete. Fuimos como uña y carne. – Sonreí débilmente y me perdí en los felices recuerdos que tuve con Lauren.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – inquirió Edward acomodándome mejor en su regazo.

- Unos años antes, cuando empecé a salir con Jake ella cambió totalmente. Siempre supe que tenía celos de la relación que Jacob y yo mantuvimos desde el día que me dio mi primer beso. – Mis labios siguieron estirados hacia arriba.

- ¿La dejaste de lado?

- No. – Negué con la cabeza. – Mi relación con ella siempre fue igual. Incluso los fines de semana que era los únicos días que veía a Jake quedaba con ella y los chicos de La Push. Siempre entraba en mis planes.

- Entonces no entiendo nada – su voz fue un susurro.

- Jacob le gustaba – confesé en voz alta por segunda vez en mi vida. La primera persona con la que había hablado de ello, había sido el propio Jacob.

- Oh.

- Como así le gustaba el resto de los chicos con los que solíamos quedar. Pero siempre tuvo fijación en lo que yo tenía. – Giré mi rostro y miré a Edward. - ¿Sabes el dicho de "culo veo, culo quiero"? – Él asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno, pues una tarde de verano tirada sobre la toalla en la playa me puse a pensar en ella y llegué a la conclusión de que siempre fue así. Yo no me había dado cuenta hasta en ese entonces, pero desde pequeña estuvo arrebatándome mis cosas. Yo jamás le di importancia.

- ¿Intentó quitarte a Black? – Edward parecía sorprendido.

No se lo había dicho directamente, pero era evidente que ella trató de quitarme, otra vez, lo que era mío.

- Sí. También acechó a Jake el mismo año en el que me quedé embarazada de Liz.

- ¿Enserio? – Me levanté de su regazo y volví a sentarme sobre él a horcajadas.

- Sí. Cuando fui a su casa a decírselo, ella me echó llamándome… de todo. – Apoyé los brazos sobre sus hombros. – Desde ese día decidí que ya no íbamos a ser amigas. – Sonreí débilmente y me sentí estúpida por…

- ¿Te quedaste embarazada de Liz teniendo diecisiete años? – su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Sí. – No sé por qué razón mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- Supongo que la tuviste a los dieciocho.

- Supones bien.

Eso Edward debía de saberlo ya…

Sus ojos se perdieron en mi rostro durante unos segundos. Su rostro pasó de la relajación a la frustración, después vi un rastro de sorpresa y por fin, tras pasar también por la diversión, se quedó en la preocupación.

- Charlie no estaría contento de que su pequeña se hubiese quedado embarazada tan joven – dijo antes de estremecerse.

- No, no estuvo contento. De hecho amenazó con cortarle los huevos a Jake por ser tan irresponsable. – Reí entre dientes. – Pero después de tenerla en sus brazos, Charlie cambió de parecer y se comportó como el abuelo que tenia que ser.

- ¿Estuvo los nueve meses amenazando a Black? – Edward tragó en seco.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? – Fruncí el ceño y un segundo después abrí los ojos mucho. – Dime que Charlie no te ha soltado alguna de sus charlas.

Intenté ponerme en pie y apartarme de él pero sus manos en mi cintura lo impidieron.

- Olvídate de Charlie – pidió. – Gracias por contarme lo de Lauren – besó castamente mis labios, – y por alejarte de ella. No te merece gente como esa. – Volvió a besarme sólo que esta vez sus labios estuvieron más tiempo unidos a los míos. – Olvidémonos de ella también – dijo después de separar nuestras bocas.

Agarré el cabello de su nuca y lo empujé hacia a mí. Mis labios volvieron hacer contacto sobre los suyos. Jugueteé con mi lengua sobre su piel hasta que accedió a abrir la boca. Colé la lengua y busqué la suya desesperadamente; quería jugar con ella. La enredé un par de veces alrededor de la suya antes de separarme.

- Si te vuelves a cruzar con ella, da media vuelta. No quiero ni que te mire – le ordené.

- Lo haré – respondió antes de intentar besarme.

- Te lo digo enserio, Edward.

- Y yo. Por favor, olvídate de ella. – Sus manos apretaron más mis caderas. Podía sentir el bulto de su pantalón crecer cada vez más.

- ¿Qué te dijo mi padre? – pregunté.

Oculté mi diversión y esperé pacientemente hasta que él respondió. Sabía que tenía ganas de sexo, yo estaba empapada desde que vi las fresas y la nata en sus manos, pero ponerlo más nervioso y ansioso siempre daba buenos frutos.

- Bella – gimió disconforme.

- Contesta y así empezaremos con lo siguiente.

Maldijo entre dientes y se removió incomodo debajo de mí. Debía de estar sufriendo mucho, su polla estaba muy hinchada. Me froté contra él, gimió y cerró los ojos mientras apretaba sus caderas contra mi entrepierna.

- Me… me dijo… - Volví a frotarme y sonreí divertida.

Sus ojos seguían cerrados.

- ¿Qué te dijo, Edward?

- Me… no… no recuerdo… - Me froté otra vez.

- Haz memoria – mi voz salió ronca y baja.

Tanto frote contra él estaba haciendo que mi placer aumentase y mi orgasmo comenzara a formarse en mi vientre.

- No puedo… si… si sigues así. – Echó la cabeza para atrás y alzó las caderas. Me froté con más ganas, aumentando la presión y la velocidad. – Bella – gimió. – Dios, para… para. – Sus ojos se abrieron y sus manos detuvieron mis movimientos.

- No – gemí disconforme, estaba tan cerca.

- Paso a paso. – Se levantó de la silla llevándome con él. Me tumbó sobre unos cojines que había en el suelo y que yo no había visto y se quedó arrodillado a mis pies. – Paso a paso – repitió.

Se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando sus manos en los cojines y besó mis labios con un suave toque. Apoyado sobre su mano izquierda, con la derecha apartó un mechón de cabello que tenia sobre mis ojos. Sonrió y volvió a besar mis labios. Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron, volvió a arrodillarse y agarró los bordes de mi jersey y camiseta; tiró de ellas hacia arriba. Le ayudé a deshacerse de la ropa que cubría la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo a excepción del sujetador.

Apoyó su dedo índice en mi cuello y fue descendiendo poco a poco con él; sobre mis pechos, mi ombligo hasta llegar a la cintura de mis pantalones.

- Me estorban – dijo agarrando los bordes y tirando de ellos hacia abajo. Se deshizo de ellos cuando logró deshacerse de mis zapatillas.

Me dejó en ropa interior y me observó desde su altura, aun arrodillado sobre los cojines. Empecé a sentirme nerviosa y tímida. Sus ojos no paraban de recorrerme el cuerpo, tan atentamente a todo que instintivamente traté de taparme con los cojines que había a mi alrededor.

- No. – Agarró mis manos y detuvo mis movimientos. – No te cubras.

- Deja de mirarme así, me estas poniendo nerviosa.

- No puedo evitar mirar tanta belleza – sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos.

- Deja de decir tonterías. Mi cuerpo no es igual desde… desde… desde hace mucho.

- El embarazo te ha sentado genial. – Se tumbó a mi lado de costado, apoyando su codo en los cojines y su cabeza sobre su mano. – Tus pechos – bajó la copa derecha del sujetador, - están más llenos y redondos. – Pasó el dedo índice por mi pezón. – Los pezones están tan sensibles. – Agachó la cabeza y atrapó uno con sus labios.

- Edward – siseé de dolor.

Estaban sensibles y doloridos.

- Dicen que la saliva es buena para las heridas – dijo mirándome sonriente.

- Tú eres el médico, dímelo tú.

Su respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros antes de volver a atrapar el pezón con sus labios. Pasó la lengua por la aureola antes de golpear suavemente el pezón. Tras un par de toques más, succionó fuerte. El dolor y el placer se entremezclaron, pero el dolor fue más notable. Mis manos fueron hasta su cabello y tiré de él fuerte hacia arriba, tratando de apartarlo de mí.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó preocupado cuando su boca dejó mi pezón.

- Sí.

- Lo siento.

- Ten más cuidado, Kris me los tiene destrozados.

- Seré más cuidadoso, lo prometo.

Me ayudó a deshacerme del resto de mi ropa y después se despojó de la suya, quedando ambos desnudos. Se colocó sobre mí aguantando el peso de su cuerpo con sus manos y besó mis labios. Nuestras lenguas jugaron unos segundos antes de que la suya abandonara mi boca para deslizarse por mi cuello.

Gemí cuando sus dientes hicieron presión sobre mi piel al mismo tiempo que succionaba con su boca. Su mano derecha comenzó a cobrar vida y fue bajando de mi hombro hasta mi pecho izquierdo. Me removí incomoda cuando sus dedos tocaron suavemente mis pezones.

- Edward.

- Shh. – Apartó el rostro de mi cuello y me miró. – Te he prometido ser cuidadoso y lo voy a cumplir.

Regresó a su trabajo en mi cuello y su mano se deslizó más abajo hasta mi cadera. Su lengua hizo un camino hasta mi vientre donde se detuvo para jugar con mi ombligo. Cuando se hubo aburrido de ello viajó más al sur, hacia mis rizos. La mano que descansaba en mi cadera agarró mi pierna izquierda y la alzó para ponérsela sobre su hombro. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar y preguntar lo que estaba haciendo cuando sentí su lengua lamer mi entrepierna.

- ¡Dios! – gemí alzando la cadera.

Pasó la lengua desde mi entrada hasta el principio de mis labios. Su mano izquierda empujó mi pierna derecha hacía un lado para quedar más abierta de piernas. Sus dientes rozaron mi clítoris antes de que su boca succionase fuerte sobre él.

- Edward – jadeé volviendo a alzar la cadera.

Su boca siguió trabajando sobre mi clítoris durante segundos, minutos u horas; no sabía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando mi cuerpo convulsionó por el clímax.

Mi respiración estaba igual de acelerada que mi corazón. Edward subió por mi cuerpo hasta que su cara estuvo a la altura de la mía y me besó hasta dejarme sin el poco aliento que me quedaba.

- Edw… - me interrumpí cuando se introdujo en mi sin avisar. – Joder – suspiré.

Estaba tan sensible a causa de mi primer orgasmo que la sensación cuando me penetró fue muy placentero. Me aferré a sus glúteos y lo apreté contra mi, impidiendo que se moviera.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – musitó sobre mis labios.

- No. Sólo dame un minuto – le pedí.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré y expiré varias veces tratando de controlar mi aun acelerada respiración. Mis manos se fueron relajando sobre su trasero, la presión se fue convirtiendo en un pequeño apoyo sobre su piel. Abrí los parpados y llevé mi boca a su cuello para lamer y succionar como él había hecho minutos antes.

Gimió apretándose más contra mi por donde estaban unidos nuestros cuerpos. Llevó las manos a mi cabello y tiró de él para inclinar mi cabeza hacia arriba y así poder besarme. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos en el mismo momento en que su cadera comenzaba a moverse.

- Bella – gimió en mi oído aumentando sus embestidas. – No… no sé qué… haría sin ti. – Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y tiró de él.

Apreté el agarre en su trasero atrayéndolo más a mi. Seguí el ritmo de su cadera con la mía.

- No sabes cuánto te amo – susurró y sus embestidas aumentaron más de velocidad.

- Yo también te amo – gemí. Sentía el orgasmo tan cerca.

- Siento haber sido un gilipollas este último tiempo – jadeó.

¿Cuántas veces íbamos a…?

¡Oh, joder!

Cambió el ángulo de la penetración cuando se apoyó sobre sus manos y se alzó.

- Perdóname – suplicó justo cuando mi orgasmo golpeó mi cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos y arqueé la espalda antes de que mi cuerpo comenzara a convulsionar.

Sólo le costó unas pocas embestidas más antes de que su cuerpo cayera lentamente sobre el mío. Estuvimos unos segundos tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones; Edward aguantando su peso y yo apretando su culo con mis manos.

Poco a poco salió de mí y se giró para quedarse tumbado boca arriba a mi lado. Rodé y puse la cabeza sobre su pecho. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y enredé mis piernas entre las suyas.

- Estás perdonado.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

**Edward POV**

Me desperté con el cuerpo dolorido a causa de la posición y de estar tumbado sobre cojines en el suelo. El salón estaba iluminado por la tenue luz del comienzo de un nuevo día que entraba por las ventanas. Bella estaba enredada con la manta en la que la había envuelto cuando se quedó dormida sobre mi pecho. Me levanté con dificultad apartándola lentamente de mí para que no se despertara y estiré lentamente mi cuerpo entumecido.

Caminé descalzó hasta la cocina y me arrepentí cuando mis pies hicieron contacto con el frio suelo. Ignorando el temblor de mi cuerpo a causa del frío, preparé el desayuno y lo puse en una bandeja para llevarlo al salón. Coloqué la bandeja sobre la mesa y después me reuní con Bella. Me tumbé sobre ella y comencé a besarle en la cara. Mi cabeza viajó a la conversación de anoche mientras trataba de despertarla.

No estaba muy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al comprar esta casa en Forks. Parecía que Bella había superado el recuerdo de su pequeña Marie y la violación de Liz, pero no eran los únicos obstáculos que había en el pueblo. Lauren también parecía ser uno de ellos. Iba a tener que dejar de preocuparme y disfrutar de nuestros días de vacaciones cuando viniéramos. Esperaba que ella también los disfrutase. Que olvidara su pasado, al menos las partes malas, y disfrutase de nuestro presente.

- Bella, amor, despierta – murmuré sobre sus labios antes de besarlos.

- No.

- El desayuno se está enfriando. – Metí las manos bajo la manta y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. – Vamos amor.

- Para, Edward – se quejó intentando agarrar mis manos pero sin abrir los ojos.

- Abre los ojos – le pedí.

Dejé de hacerle cosquillas.

- No. – Agarró la manta y se tapó la cabeza con ella.

Así que estaba remolona…

Me posicioné de rodillas a sus pies y alcé la manta por encima de mi cabeza. Me tumbé sobre sus piernas y comencé a besar sus muslos. Besos simples, un pequeño roce sobre su piel. Instintivamente, Bella abrió las piernas cuando mis labios llegaron a la parte interna de sus muslos. Fui acercándome poco a poco hasta su entrepierna. Pasé mi lengua por su piel hasta el comienzo sus rizos púbicos. Las manos de Bella volaron hasta mi cabeza; enganchó mi cabello entre sus dedos y tiró de él. Intentó llevar mi cabeza a su entrepierna pero se lo puse difícil. Ignoré el dolor de cabeza que me estaba provocando con sus tirones de pelo y mordí suavemente la zona en la que su vello rizado comenzaba a crecer.

- Edward – se quejó golpeándome la cabeza con la mano. – No hagas eso, me has hecho daño. – Soltó mi pelo y frotó con la mano donde le había mordido.

- Tus tirones de pelo no es que fueran muy sutiles, cariño – mi voz sonó amortiguada por la manta.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – inquirió preocupada.

- Sí – susurré besando sus rizos.

- Lo siento. – Acarició mi pelo con suavidad.

- No pasa nada. – Subí un poco más por su cuerpo hasta pararme en su vientre.

Se retorció debajo de mí cuando mis labios besaron poco a poco la cicatriz de la cesárea. Subí por su estomago hasta el valle de sus pechos donde me detuve para besar castamente sus pezones. Seguí ascendiendo hasta que mis labios chocaron contra los suyos.

- Buenos días – susurré.

- Buenos días – contestó en el mismo tono.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y tiró de mi hacia abajo. Sus labios rozaron los míos con un simple roce antes de meter su lengua en mi boca de manera brusca. Sonreí por su arrebato. Enroscó una pierna alrededor de mi cintura y trató de darme la vuelta para que quedara debajo de ella. Le ayudé a hacerlo.

Cuando estuvo acomodada sobre mi cuerpo, se alzó sobre sus piernas y cogió mi polla para colocarla en su entrada. Se deslizó sobre mi rápidamente.

- Bella – jadeé.

- Joder – dijo entre dientes. – Se siente tan bien. – Colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho y se enderezó quedando con la espalda recta.

Comenzó a subir por mi polla hasta casi la punta y después se deslizó hasta la base. La ayudé con mis manos sobre su trasero en los movimientos y alzando mi cadera para encontrarse con la suya cada vez que se deslizaba sobre mi piel.

- Edward – gimió.

Apartó las manos de mi pecho para poner una a cada lado de mi cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante. Me besó despacio y sensualmente antes de separarse de mi boca y enterrar la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Su respiración estaba acelerada y no hacía más que calentar mi piel. Sus manos agarraron mi cabello y tiró de él. Aceleró sus movimientos sobre mi polla y comenzó a gemir alto.

- Dios – jadeó. – No pares, no pares.

Aferré su culo y la alcé.

- Quieta – le pedí.

Gimió desconforme e intentó moverse de nuevo.

- Quieta, cariño.

Suspiró frustrada y se mantuvo quieta.

_Buena chica._

Doblé las rodillas y apoyé la planta de los pies sobre el suelo. Aun con mis manos sobre su trasero comencé a embestirla dura y rápidamente. Su cuerpo se alzaba cada vez que mi cadera chocaba contra la suya.

- Edward – gimió. – Por favor, no pares, por lo… joder… más rápido. – Aumenté la velocidad. – Más fuerte. – Aumenté también la fuerza de mis embestidas.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar pocas embestidas después y mi orgasmo la siguió tras penetrarla unos segundos más.

- Bella – gemí con el último temblor de mi polla.

Mi culo tocó el suelo y todo el peso de su cuerpo se apoyó sobre el mío. Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas y nuestros cuerpos sudorosos. La abracé fuerte y besé su cuello.

…

- Esto se ha quedado frio – se quejó Bella sentándose en una de las sillas.

- Es por tu culpa. – Me senté en otra silla a su lado. – Te lo he advertido cuando te he despertado pero…

- Tenía planes mejores en mente. – Sus ojos se clavaron en mí y una amplia sonrisa asomó en sus labios. – Y yo no he visto quejarte por ellos. – Se encogió de hombros.

Sacudí la cabeza negando divertido.

- ¿Quieres que caliente el café en el microondas?

- Por favor – me miró tímidamente y sonrió de la misma manera.

- ¡Oh! Deja de actuar – dije no tragándome su timidez.

Me levanté de la silla. Sus ojos fueron directamente a mi entrepierna; ambos seguíamos desnudos.

- Será mejor que nos vistamos si no queremos llegar tarde a comer donde tu padre – le advertí caminando hasta el montón de ropa que había al lado de los cojines.

- ¿Qué te dijo Charlie, Edward? – preguntó cuando le entregué su ropa.

- Pensaba que ibas a olvidarlo.

- Te equivocaste. Así que responde a mi pregunta.

- Cuando caliente esto. – Cogí las dos tazas y fui a la cocina.

Tardé un poco más del necesario, ganando tiempo para poner en orden mi cabeza. Era una pregunta simple y sólo tenía que dar la respuesta que ella esperaba. Fui al salón unos minutos más tarde, Bella estaba comiendo una tostada y miraba ausente hacia la ventana. Me acerqué a ella en silencio, no quería interrumpir su ensimismamiento.

Dejé las tazas sobre la mesa y me senté en la silla que había ocupado antes. Bella apartó la mirada de la ventana y me miró sonriendo débilmente. Cogió una taza y la llevó a sus labios. Saboreó el café con leche como si fuera el mejor de los manjares y después me sonrió malignamente.

Tragué en seco.

- Suéltalo. Que te dijo mi padre. – Llevó la tostada a su boca y mordió otro trozo a la espera de mi respuesta.

- ¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo? – intenté que lo olvidara.

- No. Quiero saber si tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre seriamente sobre esto. – Nos señaló a ambos.

- Si vas a ir a chivarte a donde Charlie, no te diré nada – le advertí apuntándole con la cucharilla antes de meterla en mi taza.

Apretó los labios y apartó la mirada de mis ojos.

- Bella, te lo digo enserio. No quiero tener problemas con él.

- Vale, vale. No se lo diré – accedió. – Pero dime, ¿qué te dijo? – Volvió a mirarme.

Le conté brevemente su pequeño discurso mientras desayunábamos; cómo me sentí con la situación y mis pocas intenciones de hacerle daño a Bella.

- Mi padre no cambiará nunca. – Negó con la cabeza.

- No le digas que te lo he contado.

- Ya te he dicho que no lo haré.

- Bien, porque no quiero que piense que soy un… un…

- ¿Un conejo asustadizo? – preguntó en tono burlón y alzando una ceja.

- No, no soy ningún conejo asustadizo – me defendí. – Quiero que sepa que estás en buenas manos aunque esta última temporada he estado un poco distraído y…

- Tienes estos días para demostrarle a mi padre lo buen hombre que eres – me interrumpió levantándose de la silla para sentarse sobre mi regazo. – Y no te preocupes por él, tan sólo se tu mismo y todo irá bien. – Pasó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó castamente.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por seguir a mi lado a pesar de todo. – Rodeé su cintura y la apreté más contra mi cuerpo.

- Te amo demasiado como para dejarte escapar. – Acarició el cabello de mi nuca. – Y perdóname tú a mí por no apoyarte como tenía que haberlo hecho.

- ¿Qué dices? – fruncí el ceño.

No entendía a qué se refería.

- Quiero que confíes en mi, Edward. No quiero ver como cometes los mismos errores, no quiero que vuelvas a beber, no quiero…

- Shh – la silencié.

- No. Quiero ser un pilar en tu vida como tú lo eres para mí.

- Ya lo eres.

- No. – Negó con la cabeza. – No lo soy como debería, sino no habrías vuelto a caer en la bebida. Habrías venido a mí y…

- Bella – mi corazón bombeaba furioso en mi pecho.

- Siento que he estado preocupándome más por mí, por cómo me he sentido en vez de preocuparme por lo que te pasaba a ti.

- No ha sido así y lo sabes – le dije acariciando su mejilla.

- Para mí sí. Y lo siento. – Rozó sus labios con los míos.

- Empecemos de nuevo – le pedí.

- ¿Empezar de nuevo? – Alzó una ceja. – No creo que meter a Kristen dentro de mí pueda hacerse – bromeó dejando a un lado la seriedad de la conversación.

- Sabes a qué me refiero – ignoré su broma. – Olvidemos nuestros errores y empecemos de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso – se levantó de mi regazo y se sentó en la silla que había ocupado antes. – Nada de sexo hasta al menos la tercera cita – volvió a bromear.

- ¿Nada de sexo? – Me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a ella.

- Nada de sexo.

- Bien. – Agarré su mentón y lo alcé para que me mirara. – Veamos si aguantas hasta la tercera cita o vendrás a mi suplicando que te haga mía durante toda la noche.

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Bien, capítulo corto pero... caliente, ¿no? Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Estoy pensando en cambiar de nuevo mi táctica... en vez de actualizar este fic cada dos semanas... intentar hacerlo todas las semanas, PERO! con capítulos más cortos, como éste. Respecto a 'El guardaespaldas' seguirá siendo igual, no depende sólo de mí para que pueda actualizar más seguido...Así que, depende de lo que vosotras me digáis (respecto a EBDLF), pensaré en qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y a las que leéis. Bienvenidas a las nuevas ;)

Nos leemos!

Un abrazoooo


	57. Capítulo 57

Capítulo 57

**Bella POV**

- ¿Cuándo os vais? – me preguntó mi padre.

Habíamos decidido ya que el tiempo nos acompañaba ir a la playa en familia, Jacob y Leah incluidos. A excepción de Charlie, Kristen y yo, el resto estaba en el agua, disfrutando de las olas.

- Dentro de unos días. Quiero ponerme a trabajar en agosto, prepararlo todo para cuando empecemos la escuela.

- ¿Exactamente cuántos días tengo para disfrutar de vosotros?

- Tres o cuatro, aun no lo sé.

- Bien – suspiró papá.

Edward y yo habíamos decidido quedarnos en casa de mi padre a pesar de tener "_el hotel_", como yo le había puesto a la enorme casa que él había comprado. A pesar de estar muy apretados en casa de Charlie estaba segura de que mi padre lo agradecía. Tener a su pequeña en casa siempre le había gustado.

- ¿Vais a seguir durmiendo en casa? – inquirió preocupado.

- Sí, papá. Vamos a seguir durmiendo en casa. – Cogí a Kris que se estaba removiendo encima de la toalla.

- ¿Si estáis incómodos podéis…?

- Para – le corté mirándolo. - ¿Estás intentando librarte de nosotros?

- No cariño, yo sólo… no quiero que estéis incómodos teniendo esa casa tan grande y…

- Papá, estamos bien como estamos.

- Pero Alice…

- Alice también está bien.

- De acuerdo – suspiró derrotado. – Me alegro de que os quedéis conmigo. – Me sonrió alegremente.

- Y yo – le devolví la sonrisa. Me levanté de la toalla y me acerqué a él. – Toma – le pasé a Kris, - voy a ir un poco al agua a refrescarme.

- Ven con el abu Charlie – dijo alegremente cogiéndola de mis brazos.

Me quité el vestido por la cabeza quedándome en bikini. Caminé lentamente hasta la orilla donde mojé mis pies lentamente. ¡El agua estaba helada! Fui entrando poco a poco en el mar. Me agaché para mojarme las manos, la nuca, la espalda… cuando estuve hasta la cadera metida me detuve.

- ¡Vamos mamá! Ya no te queda nada – gritó Seth unos metros más adentro que yo en el agua. – Ven hasta aquí.

Miré a mi alrededor en busca de Edward, pero no había ni rastro de él. Igual había ido a nadar un poco más mar adentro.

- ¡Vamos! – volvió a gritar mi pequeño.

- No, me quedo aquí – le contesté con una sonrisa.

- No seas cagona y ven – se quejó chapoteando con el agua y mojando a Alice con el acto.

- ¡Seth! – se quejó ella. – Me has salpicado.

- Ya estás mojada – contestó E.C. desde detrás de su tía.

- Pero no el pelo – respondió Alice.

- Quejica – dijo Seth mojándola incluso más. – ¡E.C. ahora!

Miré con los ojos abiertos como platos como mi hijo y E.C. se enganchaban de los hombros de Alice y la hundían en el agua. No me dio tiempo a ver como salían del agua cuando unos brazos me rodearon el pecho desde atrás y una voz aterciopelada me susurró en el oído:

- Coge aire.

- ¿Qué…?

El agua entrando en mi boca fue lo siguiente que sentí. Luché en vano contra los brazos que me rodeaban. Pataleé y estiré el cuello intentando sacar la cabeza fuera del agua para coger aire. Fueron los segundos más agobiantes de mi vida. Cuando por fin pude salir y coger aire me giré para fulminar a mi agresor con la mirada.

- ¡Estás loco! – le grité a Edward.

- Te advertí que cogieras aire. – Sonrió dulcemente intentando agarrar mi cadera.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme – le advertí.

- Cariño…

- Ni cariño ni nada, Edward. He tragado mucha agua. – Me alejé unos pasos de él metiéndome más adentro en el agua.

- Lo siento – parecía arrepentido. – Yo… no quería… yo…

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos a los ojos; los suyos parecían arrepentidos y divertidos a la vez. Mis labios empezaron a alzarse en una pequeña sonrisa pero en cuanto su mirada mostró preocupación, fruncí el ceño.

Me cagué en la ola que me había golpeado por la espalda y me había hundido en el agua. Mi cuerpo quedó a merced de la fuerza de la ola. Una mano agarró mi brazo y me sacó a la superficie. Después sus brazos me rodearon y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward.

- No – gemí.

- Vamos a la orilla. – Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta la orilla donde me depositó lentamente sobre mi trasero sobre la arena. – Abre los ojos – me pidió.

- No puedo – me picaban mucho.

Intenté frotármelos con las manos pero Edward me lo impidió.

- No hagas eso, espera un poco.

Pequeñas olas golpeaban mis pies mientras esperaba a que Edward viniese. Traté de abrir los ojos de nuevo pero tuve que cerrarlos por culpa del agua salada que aun bajaba por mi frente y por el reflejo del sol sobre el agua, demasiada claridad.

- Ya estoy – anunció colocándose a mi lado. – Te voy a echar agua en la cara. – Asentí con la cabeza. – Quizás esté un poco fría.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar por lo que me había dicho cuando sentí el agua helada en mi rostro.

- ¡Joder, está helada! – me quejé.

- Echa la cabeza para atrás, amor. – Rió entre dientes.

- No es gracioso.

- Lo sé – suspiró.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Alice a mi lado.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – inquirió Liz.

- Que la ola le ha hecho la lavadora. – Tony rió.

- En cuanto recupere mis ojos ya te puedes perder de mi vista, Anthony – gruñí.

- Dudo que puedas alcanzarme – se burló estando muy seguro de si mismo.

- Ponme a prueba – le sugerí.

Me costó unos minutos recuperarme, en cuanto lo hube hecho, me levanté de la arena con ayuda de Edward y miré a mi alrededor. No había rastro de Tony. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarla, estaba revuelta por culpa del agua y caminé junto a Edward y Alice hacia donde estaba mi padre.

Cerca de las ocho decidimos recoger todo para irnos a casa. Fue en ese momento cuando aproveché. Me acerqué a la pequeña nevera que habíamos traído y saqué nuestra última botella de agua. Sigilosamente me acerqué a Tony que estaba tumbado bocabajo con los ojos cerrados tomando los últimos rayos de sol. Liz me miró con los ojos desorbitados cuando me vio acercarme con la botella. Negó débilmente con la cabeza. Le sonreí de vuelta y después de desenroscar el tapón, vacíe el agua sobre la espalda de Tony.

- ¡Me cago en la…! – gritó levantándose de golpe y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. – Bella – gruñó entre dientes.

- Ni se te ocurra, Anthony – le advirtió Edward poniéndose a mi lado.

- ¿Has visto lo que me ha hecho?

- Sí.

- Te lo advertí. – Sonreí ampliamente por mi triunfo y giré sobre mis talones para ayudar a Alice a recoger las cosas.

Llegamos a casa una hora después. Teníamos que ducharnos y prepararnos para ir a cenar fuera. Habíamos quedado con el resto de la familia en el restaurante. Cuando llegamos papá, Alice, Edward, Kristen y yo, el resto ya estaba allí. Entramos al local y tras saludar al anfitrión y decirle que teníamos reserva, nos llevó hasta el resto de la familia.

Ignoré la mirada asesina de Tony y sonreí a Liz cuando me senté a su lado. Cenamos alegremente entre historietas que contaban papá y Jacob sobre mí o sobre nuestros pequeños. A Seth no le hacía mucha gracia algunas de esas historias por lo que tuve que defender a mi pequeño en algunas ocasiones. Liz era otro cantar. Mi pequeña tenía un carácter fuerte y se defendía con uñas y dientes cuando su padre contaba algo vergonzoso de ella. Y cuando se trataba de mí; Edward me miraba con los ojos brillantes y divertidos, yo sólo me encogía de hombros y me centraba en lo que tenia delante.

- Creo que esta será nuestra última cena de verano en Forks – anunció papá.

- Crees bien – dijo Jake.

- En ese caso aprovechemos el tiempo.

Y eso hicimos, aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudimos juntos. Cerca de las tres de la mañana llegamos a casa exhaustos. Mis pies dolían y sentía el cuerpo cansado y pesado. Pasar el día en la playa y después una noche "movida" había sido demasiado incluso para papá.

- Me voy a dormir – anunció.

- Todos nos vamos a dormir – dije yo subiendo las escaleras con Edward y Kris a mi espalda.

**Edward POV**

Estaba tan cansado que me costaba incluso quitarme la ropa para meterme en la cama. Había sido un día agotador, demasiado movimiento para un solo día. Bella parecía tener el mismo problema que yo, ya que se había sentado en la cama y no apartaba la mirada de sus pies, como si con eso los zapatos se le fueran a quitar solos.

Metí a Kristen en la cuna y después de arroparla, me acerqué a Bella arrodillándome en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó apartando la mirada de sus pies y centrándose en mí.

- Echarte una mano.

Cogí su pantorrilla izquierda y le quité el zapato. Masajeé la planta del pie durante unos minutos provocándole gemidos de placer. Hice lo mismo con el pie derecho. Se echó hacia atrás en la cama apoyando la espalda en el colchón.

- Gracias – murmuró con la voz ronca.

- Es un placer. – Le sonreí.

Seguí masajeando unos minutos más el pie hasta que me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Acabé de desnudarla con cuidado dejándola en ropa interior y la metí bajo las sábanas. Después me desnudé y me puse un pantalón de pijama corto. Salí de la habitación para ir al servicio. En medio del pasillo me encontré con mi hermana que salía del cuarto de baño.

- Me has asustado – susurró llevándose la mano al pecho.

- Lo siento. – Le sonreí.

- ¿Vas a ir a dormir ya? – preguntó apartándose de la puerta para que pudiese entrar.

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

- Curiosidad. – Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- No voy a ser capaz de dormir. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

- Dame un minuto y nos reunimos en el salón.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y se giró para ir hacia su improvisada habitación, el salón.

Me reuní con mi hermana minutos más tarde. Entré despacio al salón y la busqué con la mirada. Estaba sentada en el sofá con la mirada enfocada en el televisor apagado.

- Ya estoy – dije sentándome a su lado.

- ¿Crees que Charlie echa de menos la televisión?

- ¿Charlie? – inquirí alzando una ceja, sorprendido por cómo había llamado al Sr. Swan.

- Es su nombre – respondió como si fuera obvio.

- Yo sigo llamándole Sr. Swan.

- Bueno, a mí me ha cogido cariño. – Rió divertida.

- A ti te coge todo el mundo cariño y rápido.

- No todo el mundo – suspiró.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No quiero volver a Seattle. No estoy preparada para… para volver a casa y… y bueno, yo…

- Puedes seguir en casa, de todas formas tienes que buscar un piso nuevo.

- No estoy preparada para volver a vivir sola, Edward. Y no quiero estorbaros más, y vivir con mamá y papá sería como un fracaso en mi vida y…

- Deja de decir tonterías. Yo estuve viviendo con ellos después de lo ocurrido con Tanya.

- ¿Y cómo te sentiste? – Subió las piernas al sofá y se las abrazó.

Punto para Alice.

Volver a casa de tus padres después de haberte emancipado era un duro golpe para uno mismo. Pero, ¿dónde vas a estar mejor que en casa de tus progenitores? La respuesta era clara, al menos para mí.

Con Bella…

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jasper? – le pregunté girándome para mirarla. Apoyé el brazo sobre el respaldo y la cabeza sobre la mano.

- ¿Qué? – Me miró sorprendida por mi pregunta. - ¿A qué viene eso?

- Bueno, sólo quiero saber cómo están las cosas con él.

- Pues pregúntaselo a él, yo no quiero hablar del tema.

- Igual hablar del tema es lo que te hace falta. – Me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Me hace falta para qué? – Su frente se frunció.

- Para… bueno, para…

- Ni quiero ni pienso hablar con o de él, Edward.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque me hizo mucho daño! – bramó explotando.

Bien, ya la tenía donde quería. Estaba rabiosa, lo veía en su mirada y en esas ocasiones, eran las mejores para que Alice soltara todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior.

Me acerqué más a ella y la abracé.

- Lo sé, pero Jasper es un buen hombre.

- Félix también lo era.

- Félix era un hombre sin corazón.

- Jasper me engañó – sollozó. – Se acostaba conmigo y con María a la vez.

Puse una mueca de horror al escuchar eso último de la boca de mi hermana pequeña.

- Tanya me engañó con Riley.

- Entonces sabrás cómo me siento.

- Tú y yo hemos actuado de la misma manera, Alice. Tú se lo hiciste a Félix con Jasper y yo a Tanya con Bella.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, yo aun abrazándola y ella rodeándose las piernas con los brazos. Dejé de abrazarla y me levanté para ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Cuando regresé a la sala Alice seguía en la misma posición excepto su rostro que lo había apoyado sobre sus rodillas.

- Toma. – Le tendí el vaso.

Apartó la cara de las rodillas y me miró con sus ojos rojos e hinchados; había estado llorando en mi ausencia. Cogió el vaso de agua y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Volví a sentarme a su lado y esperé a que ella estuviera dispuesta a seguir hablando.

Estaba quedándome dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la mano cuando dijo:

- Somos un par de gilipollas.

- Lo somos. – Me incorporé quedando sentado bien en el sofá y la miré de reojo. – Pero dime, ¿esta vez por qué razón?

- Por no darnos cuenta de lo que tenemos delante – suspiró. – Será mejor que te vayas a la cama, Bella estará preguntándose dónde estás.

- Bella lleva una hora dormida. – Le sonreí.

- Aun así, vete a dormir. Estoy cansada y voy a ver si duermo algo. – Dejó el vaso a medio vaciar sobre la mesa y se tumbó en el sofá golpeándome con los pies para que me levantara. – Vete.

- ¿Estás mejor? – Me levanté y cogí la manta que había sobre el respaldo del sofá individual.

- Sí, gracias hermanito.

- De nada. – La tapé con la manta y me incliné sobre ella para besarle la frente. – Hasta mañana, Ali.

- Hasta mañana – suspiró.

Entré en la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido; no quería despertar ni a mi princesa ni a mi amor. Me acerqué a la cama y me metí bajo las sábanas con cuidado. En cuanto acabé de acomodarme, Bella rodó sobre sí misma y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó con un murmullo.

- Hablando con Alice – le contesté con el mismo tono de voz.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí. Ahora duérmete que es tarde. – La rodeé con mi brazo y la pegué más a mi cuerpo.

- Hasta dentro de unas horas – suspiró antes de besarme en el pecho, justo dónde estaba mi corazón.

La apreté más y besé su cabeza antes de suspirar:

- Te amo Bella.

- Y yo a ti.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, corto pero bueno...

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras :D

Nos leemos la semana que viene.

¡Un abrazo!


	58. Capítulo 58

Capítulo 58

**Edward POV**

Haber estado de vacaciones me había venido muy bien para desconectar de todo. Habíamos vuelto a Seattle hace un par de días y había venido con las energías renovadas. Aun me quedaban un par de días de fiesta por lo que decidí aprovecharlos.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Jasper mirando hacia la ciudad.

Había pasado a recogerle por su casa a las nueve de la mañana. Fuimos a desayunar y después de llenar nuestros estómagos nos dirigimos hacia el mirador.

- Pasar la mañana. – Me encogí de hombros. – Aprovechar el buen día y tomar el sol. – Le sonreí.

- En unas horas tengo que ir a trabajar.

- No te preocupes, llegarás a tiempo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Ambos sentados en el suelo disfrutando de la suave brisa que golpeaba nuestros rostros. Cerré los ojos y sonreí involuntariamente. Me sentía feliz.

- ¿Ocurre algo con Bella?

- No, ¿por qué? – Le miré con el cejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Edward? – suspiró cansado y frotándose el rostro con las manos.

- Ya te lo he dicho. ¿No puedo pasar el tiempo con un amigo?

- Sí, pero… bueno, no sé. Antes veníamos aquí a hablar, me resulta extraño venir aquí a pasar el tiempo.

- Podemos hablar si te hace sentir mejor.

- ¿Tienes algo que contarme? – Se giró para mirarme.

- ¿Lo tienes tú? – devolví.

- No.

Volvimos a sumirnos en el silencio. No sabía cómo abordar el tema que tenía en mente. Ordené mis pensamientos y me giré hacia Jazz.

- Suéltalo – dijo antes de que pudiese abrir la boca. – Sé que quieres decir algo, dilo – añadió.

- Siento ser tan directo pero, ¿qué tal van las cosas con Alice?

- Ya sabes cómo van las cosas con tu hermana, Edward. Mal como siempre.

- Necesita más tiempo.

- Lo sé – suspiró.

- Se ha quedado en Forks. Intenté convencerla para que regresara con nosotros, pero se ha quedado allí.

- ¿Sola? – preguntó entre sorprendido y preocupado.

- Sólo un par de días. – Me levanté del suelo y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarle a él a hacer lo mismo. – Mi madre irá con mi padre en un par de días. Mamá va a reformar algunas de las habitaciones de la casa y quiere mirar si tiene que hacer algo más a parte de lo que yo le he dicho. Y papá quiere conocer la zona.

- ¿Y dónde está ella ahora? – Agarró mi mano y se levantó del suelo.

- En Forks.

- Eso ya me lo has dicho. – Caminamos hacia el coche. - ¿Está sola en esa enorme casa?

- No. – Me encogí de hombros. – Al menos no de momento.

Me metí en el coche. Jasper hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Edward?

Comenzaba a enfadarse.

- Quiero decir que este par de días se quedaba en casa del Sr. Swan. – Arranqué el coche.

- ¿Con Charlie? – preguntó extrañado.

- Sí, con Charlie.

Salí del mirador y conduje camino a casa de Jasper; todo el trayecto lo hicimos en silencio. El apartamento que compró estaba bastante cerca del hospital; aunque a Bella no le gustó al principio la idea de que se fuese más cerca del hospital que de nosotros, he de decir que era un buen piso. Era amplio, con dos habitaciones y espacioso en todos los lugares.

Jasper nunca presumía del dinero que tenía, era una persona generosa para con los demás, pero viendo el apartamento que compró, uno no tenía que ser muy listo para saber cuánto podría costar.

- No se lo he dicho a Bella porque no sé cómo hacerlo, pero me voy a ir una temporada – dijo Jazz antes de salir del coche.

Le seguí.

- ¿Cómo que te vas?

- Tengo mis vacaciones en unos días, había pensado en irme solo a algún lugar y desconectar de todo.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Entramos en el edificio.

- No lo sé. – Saludó al portero con un gesto de la cabeza. – Aun tengo que mirar lugares en internet. – Apretó el botón del ascensor. - ¿Me recomiendas alguno? – Se giró para mirarme.

- ¿Forks? – Intenté por todos los medios no sonreír pero no pude evitarlo.

- Forks es el último sitio al que iría en este momento.

Entramos en el ascensor y apretó el botón de su piso.

- ¿Te has rendido? – le pregunté.

- ¿Rendir? – Me miró de reojo.

- Sí, Alice… - dejé en el aire.

- Me he rendido conmigo mismo, Edward. – Se frotó la cara con una mano y se apoyó en la pared del ascensor. – No puedo luchar contra lo que siento por ella. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella y eso empieza a ocasionarme problemas en el trabajo. Tu hermana es como un maldito virus en mi sistema. Estoy intoxicado y desesperado, necesito la cura o… o…

- Sé cómo te sientes. – Sonreí para que se tranquilizara. – Y déjame decirte que por mucha tierra que trates de poner de por medio, la cosa no va a cambiar. Ese sentimiento que llamas intoxicación es amor. Estás enamorado de mi hermana, Jasper, y no va a desaparecer así como así. – Apoyé la mano sobre su hombro y le di un ligero apretón.

- Sólo quiero que salga de mi cabeza y me deje hacer mi maldito trabajo – dijo entre dientes.

- Entonces no huyas. No mires viajes por internet, ni lugares exóticos o lo que fueras a mirar. Coge esos días y preséntate en Forks.

- No puedo, Edward – suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer iba en contra de la lealtad entre hermanos, que iba a defraudar a Alice y que posiblemente perdería a mi hermana por ello. Pero me mataba verles a los dos tan alicaídos. Cogí aire y cuando fui a abrir la boca, las puertas del ascensor se me adelantaron.

Gruñí internamente y seguí a Jasper hasta su apartamento.

- ¿También me vas a acompañar hasta la ducha? – inquirió en tono burlón cuando vio que lo seguía hasta la puerta de su habitación.

- Lo siento, no me van los rubios. – Le guiñé el ojo.

- En ese caso, espera en el salón. Sírvete lo que quieras y en unos minutos me reúno contigo.

Asentí con la cabeza y me giré sobre mis talones para ir a la cocina a servirme un café. Con la taza en mi mano, me dejé caer en el sofá.

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos, tratando de hacer las cosas de otro modo para no joder mi relación con Alice. Eso de hacer de casamentero era más complicado de lo que jamás creí. Tenía todas las cartas sobre la mesa intentando buscar una solución, tratando de cómo poder abordar el tema.

¡Joder!

Era frustrante.

Me bebí el café y dejé la taza sobre la mesita que había entre los sofás. Cerré los ojos y suspiré cansado. Traté de trazar un plan en mi cabeza para abordar el tema, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi amigo.

- Tengo unos diez minutos libres antes de irme a trabajar. ¿Quieres otro café?

- No. – Abrí los ojos.

- Bueno, entonces – se sentó a mi lado – dime que te preocupa.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- La arruga que hay en tu entrecejo. – Señaló con el dedo entre mis ojos. – Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que hay algo que te preocupa.

- No me preocupa nada – suspiré. – Sólo que no sé cómo… cómo hablar de un tema delicado y…

- Edward, en serio, no tengo tiempo – me interrumpió.

- Vete a Forks. Busca a mi hermana y hacer las cosas bien. Les diré a mis padres que vayan unos días más tarde. – Me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta la puerta principal.

¡Hala! Ya lo había dicho.

- ¡Espera! – Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a mí. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tan sólo haz lo que te digo y si mi hermana pregunta… dile que… bueno, que ya tenías planeado ir ahí en vacaciones.

Abrí la puerta y traté escabullirme de allí sin dar demasiada información.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

Presioné el botón del ascensor.

- ¿Por qué, qué? – inquirí.

- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que me dices? ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¡Dios, Jazz! – exclamé. – Por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso. Ve a Forks y arregla las cosas con mi hermana. Ahora más que nunca necesita de alguien a su lado y tú eres el hombre perfecto.

- No sé, Edward.

El ascensor llegó, puse la mano sobre las puertas para que no se cerraran.

- Confía en mi, Jazz. Esta noche hablaré con mis padres para que retrasen su salida. – Entré en el ascensor y pulsé el botón.

- Edward – me llamó justo cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando. Pulsé rápidamente el botón de abrirlas, éstas lo hicieron. Asomé la cabeza por el hueco para mirarlo. – Gracias. – Me sonrió débilmente.

- De nada. – Le guiñé un ojo.

**Bella POV**

Llegué al hospital quince minutos antes de que Jasper acabara su turno. Subí sola en el ascensor hasta el piso de psiquiatría y busqué la sección de psicología en la misma planta. Hoy era su último día de trabajo. No me había llamado ni se había presentado en casa desde que volvimos de Forks. Me había enterado de que se iba de vacaciones por Edward y él ni siquiera quiso decirme a donde iba a ir. Edward no hacía más que repetirme que no sabía nada, pero lo conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que me estaba mintiendo. Y eso me enfadaba y me molestaba de verdad.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Está el Dr. Hale? – le pregunté amablemente a su secretaria, cuyo nombre no recordaba.

- Hola. En estos momentos está reunido. – Me miró. – ¡Oh, Bella! No me había dado cuenta de que eras tú. Puedes esperarle en la sala de espera.

- ¿Te importa si lo hago aquí?

- No. – Negó con la cabeza y me sonrió.

Me apoyé sobre una de las paredes del pasillo y me quedé mirando hacia la puerta cerrada del despacho de Jasper. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió; por ella salieron Jasper y un niño que no parecía llegar a los ocho años. Vi como se despedía del niño y en cuanto sus ojos se alzaron, se fijaron en mí. Sus labios se estiraron en una tímida sonrisa.

Él sabía que no venía en son de paz.

Me aparté de la pared y me acerqué a él. Se apartó de la puerta y con un gesto de su mano me indicó que entrara en su despacho. Me senté en la silla que él ocupaba normalmente cuando la gente se tumbaba en el sofá para contarle sus problemas. Le indiqué con el dedo índice que ocupara el lugar de los pacientes. Me miró con una ceja alzada pero me hizo caso. Se sentó frente a mí, cruzó las manos sobre sus piernas y esperó a que hablara.

- ¿Ocurre algo con nosotros? – pregunté dolida.

- No. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, tengo la impresión de que… de que… ya no te importo como antes. – Aparté la mirada de sus ojos.

No entendía por qué actuaba así con él, pero la distancia entre los dos había crecido bastante en las últimas semanas y para ser sincera, tenía miedo de perderlo. Echaba de menos la sencillez con la que hablábamos de nuestras cosas. Fue mi apoyo incondicional desde que éramos pequeños y ahora sentía que yo ya no ocupaba ese lugar en su vida.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – inquirió apenado.

- Porque estás diferente, estás distante y…

- Tú también estás diferente, Bella – me interrumpió. – Y sé que estoy distante. – Le miré. – Sé que me he alejado de ti y de los niños, pero necesitaba ese espacio. Mi vida… mi vida en estos momentos es un volcán a punto de estallar. Estoy tan desbordado de emociones, tan confuso con ellas que soy como una bomba a punto de explotar.

- Estoy aquí, Jasper. Sabes que siempre he estado aquí para ti como tú lo has estado para mí. Podías y puedes apoyarte en mí siempre que quieras y necesites. – Parpadeé un par de veces para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro.

- Lo sé – suspiró. – Pero es complicado.

- Podré con ello – murmuré.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos. Sus preciosos ojos azules estaban tristes y apagados. Sentí mucha pena por él. Me levanté de la silla y me senté a su lado en el sofá. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro. Jasper apoyó la suya sobre la mía.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Alice? – susurré.

Su cuerpo se tensó bajo mi pequeño abrazo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó en el mismo tono de voz.

No me iba a andar con rodeos. Después de todo, distante o no, era Jasper.

- He hablado con ella y me ha contado un poco sobre… - busqué el adjetivo más correcto que pude - vuestra relación.

- ¿Un poco? – Me apartó sutilmente y me miró fijamente. - ¿Qué te ha contado exactamente? – Frunció el cejo.

- Que jugaste con ella.

Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar por todo el despacho. De vez en cuando pasaba su mano por su rostro y suspiraba cansado.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Jazz? – le pregunté levantándome del sofá y acercándome a él. - ¿Qué has hecho? – susurré.

Sus brazos me rodearon y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Le devolví el abrazo rodeándole con mis brazos la cintura. Nos mantuvimos así unos segundos.

- La cagué – musitó. – No sé que me pasó pero… yo… no sé, Bella. Yo…

- Estabas confundido.

- No. – Se apartó de mí y negó con la cabeza. – No fui capaz de dejar a María y jugué con Alice.

- Jazz – gemí disconforme.

- Sé que soy un cerdo pero…

- No eres un cerdo – le corté. Me miró con una ceja alzada. – No lo eres – murmuré de nuevo intentando auto convencerme de ello.

Joder, era mi mejor amigo, no podía mirarlo de manera diferente. Siempre había sido tan bueno conmigo, tan cercano, tan familiar, tan…

- Lo soy. Soy la peor persona del mundo y en este momento me siento un maldito desgraciado. – Se frotó el rostro con la mano.

- No puedes auto castigarte de esa manera. – Alargué la mano y acaricié su rostro.

- No sé qué otra cosa hacer.

- Arreglarlo.

- No sé cómo hacerlo. – Agarró con su mano la mía que estaba acariciando su rostro y se la llevó a los labios. Besó la palma. – Ayúdame, Bella. No puedo más. Estoy perdido.

Volví a abrazarlo y dejé que sus solitarias lágrimas mojaran mi hombro. Apretó su abrazo unos segundos más antes de soltarme. Se limpió las mejillas con los dorsos de las manos y me sonrió débilmente.

- Vamos a sentarnos y a ver qué podemos hacer con esto. Estoy segura de que se nos ocurrirá un plan.

- Alice jamás me mirará de nuevo a la cara – resopló. – Da igual lo que haga, no va a ceder.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y agarré su mano.

- No puedes pensar así. Tienes que ser más positivo.

- Ojala pudiera.

¿Qué coño había pasado con Jasper?

Él nunca había sido negativo y su estado de ánimo dejaba mucho que desear. Siempre había sido una persona seria pero divertida. Sus sonrisas siempre me alegraban el día y sus intentos de hacerme sentir mejor persona. Incluso sus regaños eran encantadores.

Tenía que ayudarle. Quería recuperar a mi mejor amigo e iba hacer todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para ello.

- Bien, tracemos un plan – propuse.

Estuvimos más de una hora metidos en su despacho hablando sobre sus vacaciones. Me había dicho que Edward le había aconsejado que fuera a Forks. Agradecí interiormente a Edward por darnos una base de la cual partir. Tras unos cuantos desacuerdos por parte de ambos, llegamos a un buen plan.

Al menos eso esperábamos.

Jasper se fue a casa con una sonrisa en los labios y más animado de lo que me lo había encontrado. Me despedí de él en el parking. Monté en mi coche y me puse de camino a casa.

Estaba parada en un semáforo cuando la música se cortó y la melodía que tenía asignada para Rose en mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar por los altavoces. Apreté el botón de descolgar del volante y dije:

- Hola, Rose.

- _Bella_ – gimió. – _Necesito tu ayuda_.

* * *

¡Hola!

Nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste ^^

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos (cada vez sois más) y a las que leéis :D

Nos leemos el sábado que viene.

¡Un abrazo!


	59. Capítulo 59

Capítulo 59

**Bella POV**

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté, entrando en pánico. – ¿Qué ha pasado? – Agarré más fuerte el volante.

_- Ven a casa - gimió._

- Rose.

- _Rápido._

- Pero Rose… - La línea se cortó.

Aceleré a fondo e infringí algunas normas de tráfico – si papá se enterase iba a echarme un buen sermón sobre la seguridad vial – para llegar lo antes posible a casa de Rose. Tardé mucho menos de lo esperado. Aparqué detrás del coche de Rosalie y salí rápidamente. Prácticamente corrí hasta la puerta principal y toqué el timbre repetidas veces.

- ¿Bella eres tú? – gimió Rose desde el interior.

- Sí – contesté asustada.

- Entra, está abierta – volvió a gemir.

Agarré el pomo y lo giré. Abrí la puerta y entré rápidamente. Mis pies se pararon en seco al ver a Rosalie tumbada en las escaleras; la postura parecía ser incomoda.

- ¿Rose? – inquirí sorprendida.

¿Qué hacia ahí?

- Bella, ayúdame – lloriqueó.

- ¡Dios! ¿Te has caído por las escaleras? – Me acerqué velozmente a ella y me puse de cuclillas.

- No – gimió, agarrándose la gran barriga. – He roto aguas y las contracciones son cada vez más fuertes. Solo he podido llegar hasta aquí.

- ¿Dónde está Lilly?

- Con Esme.

- ¿Has llamado a Emmett? – Le pasé el brazo por debajo de la espalda.

- Sí. – Rodeó mi cuello con su brazo. – Su teléfono no me da tono y su secretaria me ha dicho que está en los juzgados, tenía un juicio. Después te he llamado a ti.

- ¿Por qué no has llamado a una ambulancia?

No sé de donde saqué fuerzas para alzarla del suelo pero una vez de pie caminamos poco a poco hasta el salón.

- No lo sé, me quedé bloqueada y… - Gimió de dolor abrazando su barriga con el brazo libre. – Tenemos que ir al hospital, los dolores son insoportables.

Caminamos lentamente hasta mi coche. Con mucho cuidado la ayudé a subir en él.

- ¿Tienes la maleta preparada?

- Sí – dijo entre dientes, aguantando el dolor. – Está en la entrada.

Cerré la puerta del copiloto y corrí de vuelta para coger la maleta. Cogí las llaves de casa y tras cerrar la puerta y cerrar con llave, regresé al coche. Volví a saltarme algunas normas de tráfico – definitivamente papá no iba a estar orgulloso de mí – para llegar lo antes posible al hospital. Por los gestos y gemidos de dolor de Rose me indicó que no lo estaba pasando bien.

- Aguanta – le pedí, agarrando su mano. – Ya estamos cerca.

- En cuanto me atiendan, intenta… - gemido, - llamar… - gemido más largo, - a Emm.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo me haré cargo de que se entere.

Minutos más tarde llegamos al hospital. Aparqué en la puerta de urgencias. Salí del coche y corrí al otro lado; abrí la puerta del copiloto para encargarme de Rosalie. Cruzamos lentamente la entrada de urgencias, en cuanto alcé el rostro y vi a una enfermera dije:

- Está de parto.

La enfermera corrió hasta nosotras y tras ella se acercaron un par de celadores. Trajeron una silla de ruedas en la que se sentó Rose. Su mano se aferró a la mía y no la soltó en ningún momento.

- Bella – me llamó mientras caminábamos hacia el paritorio; o al menos eso esperaba. – Llama a Emmett y dile que mu… mu… ¡Oh, joder! – gimió. – ¡Meterme algo para el dolor ya! – rugió mirando a la enfermera.

- Tiene que mirarle la matrona. Si está muy dilatada no podrán ponerle la epidural.

¡Me cago en…!

- Rose – gemí, intentando recuperar mi mano.

La muy jodida estaba apretándomela demasiado fuerte.

- ¿Qué? – Giró su rostro hacia el mío.

- Mi mano – le dije, con una mueca de dolor en la cara.

- Lo siento. – Aflojó el agarre. – Lo que te decía antes, Bells; dile a Emmett que mueva su culo hasta aquí ya. – Apretó los dientes cuando tuvo otra contracción. – Si no contesta al teléfono, déjale un… ¡Oh, Dios! – Agarró su tripa con la mano libre. – Dile que como no aparezca será hombre muerto y le caparé nada más verle – dijo rápidamente.

- Lo siento, señorita. No puede entrar hasta que esté preparada en la camilla – me dijo otra enfermera.

- Vale – dije. Miré a Rose. - ¿Podrás aguantar unos minutos sola?

- Sí, siempre y cuando me metan algo para el maldito dolor.

- Aguanta un poco, Rose. – Besé su mejilla. – En unos minutos nos vemos.

Solté su mano y me giré para salir de allí. Metí la mano en el bolso y atrapé mi teléfono. Marqué el número de Emmett y me llevé el aparato a la oreja. Comunicaba. Volví a marcar para probar suerte y lo mismo. Aproveché que Emmett estaba al teléfono para llamar a Edward.

- _Hola, amor._

- Hola, cariño.

_- ¿Dónde estás? Te echo de menos._

- En el hospital.

_- ¿Aún?_

- Sí y no sé cuanto tardaré en llegar a casa.

- _¿Por qué? _– Su voz sonó preocupada.

- Rose está de parto. Estoy intentando dar con Emmett.

_- ¿Quieres que vaya?_

- No. Quédate con los niños.

_- De acuerdo._

- Podrías llamar a tu madre y decirle que se quede con Lilly hasta… bueno, hasta nuevo aviso.

_- Claro._

- Te tengo que dejar, voy a probar a llamar a Emmett otra vez.

- _En cuánto mi hermano se presente ahí y si no te necesitan, ven a casa._

- Hasta luego, Edward.

_- Hasta dentro de un rato, cariño. Te quiero._

- Y yo a ti.

Colgué y marqué el teléfono de Emmett. Tras unos segundos de espera, su voz sonó al otro lado.

- _Hola, Bella._

- Ven al hospital cagando leches. Rose está de parto.

_- ¡¿Qué?! – _chilló_._

Me aparté el teléfono de la oreja y me cagué en él. El oído no paraba de pitarme, por culpa de su grito. Cambié el aparato de oreja.

- Lo que has oído. Ven o serás hombre muerto. – Reí entre dientes.

- _En unos minutos estoy allí. –_ Colgó.

Metí el teléfono en el bolso y tras aparcar bien el coche y coger la maleta de la parte trasera, regresé a donde Rose. La enfermera salió minutos después para informarme que me pusiera una bata y unas fundas para las zapatillas.

- Su marido está a punto de llegar – dije sin aceptar lo que me tendía.

- Como no se dé prisa, la Sra. Cullen…

- Lo sé – le interrumpí. - ¿Podrá esperar unos minutos?

- Eso no depende de mí.

Yo no podía entrar ahí con Rose. No, no y no. Me negaba a asistir a un parto. Ya había asistido a… cuatro, no quería ser partícipe de otro. Tenía que pensar rápido. Saqué el teléfono de mi bolso bajo la atenta mirada de la enfermera que esperaba pacientemente con la bata y las fundas en sus manos.

- _Diga._

- Dime que aun sigues en el hospital, por favor – rogué.

_- ¿Ocurre algo, Bells?_

- Tu hermana está de parto. Emmett está en camino pero no sé si le dará tiempo a llegar y yo… yo Jazz – empecé a hiperventilar. - ¡No puedo asistir a otro parto! – exclamé asustada.

_- En cinco minutos estoy ahí_. – La línea se cortó.

- ¿Cinco minutos? – le pregunté a la enfermera.

Ella abrió la boca para responderme pero el grito de Rosalie llegó antes a nuestros oídos.

- ¡No seas cobarde y entra, joder!

La enfermera sonriente me extendió la bata y las fundas. A regañadientes alargué mis brazos para cogerlos pero alguien se me adelantó.

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo Emmett. – Toma – me dio las llaves de su coche -, está en la entrada de urgencias mal aparcado, apártalo por favor.

- Yo me encargo del coche, tú hazte cargo de tu mujer. – Sonreí alegre y agradecida porque Emmett sacara mis castañas del fuego.

**Edward POV**

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Liz apareció en el despacho de casa.

- Rose está de parto. – Sonreí. – Tu madre está con ella en el hospital.

- Eso es genial – dijo. - ¿Pedimos pizza para cenar, no? – Sonrió.

- Sé cocinar. – Fruncí el ceño.

- No lo dudo, pero me gustaría llegar a la universidad – bromeó.

La fulminé con la mirada.

- No me mires así, te estoy quitando el gran trabajo de hacer la cena para cinco personas.

- Muy considerado de tu parte - bufé. – ¿Tengo que darte las gracias?

- No. – Negó con la cabeza. – Con que me des para pagarlas me vale.

- ¿Ni siquiera me vas a preguntar que quiero yo?

- Nah. – Le quitó importancia con un ademán con su mano. – Comerás lo mismo que nosotros.

- Vete pidiendo yo ahora voy. – Me levanté y tras sacar mi billetera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, le di un par de billetes de veinte. – Quiero las vueltas.

- Claro. – Agarró los billetes y salió del despacho.

…

Estaba dándole el biberón a Kristen en su habitación cuando E.C. apareció por allí. Se sentó en mi muslo y miró a su hermana. Pasó los dedos por su frente y me miró.

- Seth me ha dicho que él le ha bañado muchas veces.

- ¿Tú también quieres hacerlo? – inquirí curioso.

- No, tengo miedo de ahogarla en el agua; prefiero darle el biberón.

- Seth no lo hace solo, siempre hay alguien con él ayudándole.

- Lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Kristen no apartaba los ojos de E.C. mientras bebía del biberón. Mi hijo agarró la pequeña mano de su hermana y sonrió débilmente.

- ¿Quieres darle el biberón? – inquirí.

- ¿Puedo? – Su entusiasmo era contagioso.

- Claro. – Sonreí. – Siéntate aquí.

Se levantó de mis piernas y yo le cedí el sitio.

- Abre los brazos y sujétala bien, pero no muy fuerte.

- Vale. – Abrió los brazos. Le coloqué a Kris sobre su brazo izquierdo y le entregué el biberón; lo cogió con la mano derecha. - ¿Ahora qué hago?

E.C. me ayudó a darle el biberón a Kristen – evitó a toda costa mirar cuando le cambiaba el pañal – y después la arropamos juntos. Le acompañé hasta la habitación que compartía con su hermano. Habíamos limpiado la habitación de Jasper para que ellos se sintieran más cómodos en casa hasta que Tanya volviera de Alaska y regresaran a casa. Había aprovechado todo el tiempo que podía con ellos; me encantaba que estuvieran en casa, bajo mi mismo techo.

- ¿Puedo dormir con Seth? – preguntó mientras se ponía su pijama de Superman.

- Sí.

Salimos de la habitación para ir a la de Seth. De camino cruzamos la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Liz y aproveché para decirles:

- Tony a tu habitación y a la cama.

- _Estamos haciendo un trabajo_ – dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta con voz jadeante.

- No creo que quieras que entre en este momento, así que mueve el culo y vete a tu habitación.

Mientras estuviera aquí y yo estuviese a cargo, las manos de mi hijo mayor iban a estar atadas. No quería tener ningún susto ni nada parecido con Liz. Me negaba rotundamente a que mantuviesen relaciones sexuales de cualquier tipo si yo estaba en casa.

Le di un par de minutos mientras entraba a la habitación de Seth para que Tony saliera de la de Liz. Arropé a los dos pequeños en la cama y besé sus frentes.

- Edward – me llamó Seth.

- Dime.

- ¿Mamá tardará mucho en llegar?

- No lo sé, se supone que ya tendría que estar aquí. – Hacia horas que me había llamado desde el hospital. - ¿Necesitas algo?

- No – negó sonrojándose.

No quise ponerle en un aprieto con E.C. delante, pero sabía que algo ocultaba. Me giré sobre mis talones y caminé hasta la habitación de Liz. Toqué la puerta y esperé unos segundos.

- Tony – dije.

- _Ya… ya voy_ – jadeó desde adentro.

Definitivamente esta noche no iba a ser la mejor. Agarré el pomo y lo giré. Respiré tranquilo cuando el pomo no cedió y la puerta no se abrió. Al menos habían tenido la decencia de echar el pestillo.

- _¡Joder!_ – dijo entre dientes mi hijo mayor.

- Abre – pedí.

- _Ya voy pa… pa… pa._

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. Toqué insistentemente la puerta y diciendo "Tony" cada vez que la golpeaba. La puerta se abrió de golpe y mi hijo despeinado apareció ante mis ojos.

- Te he dicho que ya iba.

- Te lo dije, te dije que no quería que… que hicieseis… que… - No podía decirlo, no podía.

- ¿Qué se supone que estábamos haciendo, papá? – Al ver que no contestaba, porque sinceramente, no podía, siguió hablando. – Estábamos haciendo un trabajo.

- No…

- Liz – me interrumpió. – Enséñale lo que estábamos haciendo.

Una tímida, sonrojada e igual de despeinada Liz se asomó mostrando lo que parecía un traje con un montón de agujas.

_¿Qué cojones?_

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- ¿Qué…? – No podía articular más palabras.

- Era una sorpresa.

- ¿Para quién? - inquirí completamente confundido.

- Para… para…

Ambos no supieron que contestarme. Entrecerré mis ojos poco a poco y fruncí el ceño. Clavé mi verde mirada en Tony y esperé a que se les ocurriera algo y dejaran de mentirme.

- ¡Oh, vamos! – dijo Liz. – Dile la verdad y punto.

Tony se giró hacia Liz para mirarla.

- ¿Quieres que me cape? – le preguntó entre dientes y en tono bajo.

- No te va a capar. – Liz rodó los ojos.

- Se lo advertí – intervine.

- No es cosa de él, Edward – contestó Liz cruzándose de brazos.

- No, es cosa de los dos, pero a él le dije claramente que mantuviese su… su… bien guardado.

- He sido yo la que lo ha sacado a pasear – respondió Liz.

¿De verdad ella había dicho eso?

La niña se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujercita. No sabía cómo enfrentarla sin poner en riesgo mi buena relación con ella. Me había aceptado bien, había aceptado que su madre y yo estuviésemos juntos, pero no quería tentar a mi suerte y hablar demasiado.

- Aun así, os agradecería que _eso _– recalqué – lo hagáis en otro momento que yo no esté en casa.

- ¿Enserio? – buzó Elizabeth. Mi hijo había quedado en un segundo plano. – Es más mi casa que tuya y hago en ella lo que quiero.

- No quiero discutir contigo, Liz.

- Tarde.

- Sólo os pido un poco de respeto – dije en tono suave.

Ella me miró como si tuviese dos cabezas y se giró en sus talones para adentrarse en su habitación. Empujó a Tony hasta que estuvo fuera y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- Ya le has enfadado, papá – se quejó mi hijo.

- Haberme hecho caso. Ahora a la cama.

…

Estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a ver a Kris que estaba llorando cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Me quedé a mitad del recorrido a la espera de que Bella llegase hasta donde me encontraba yo.

- Hola – susurró, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

- Hola. – Me incliné y besé castamente sus labios.

- Siento llegar tarde. – Comenzamos a subir las escaleras. – Llamé a Jasper para decirle lo de Rose y al final ambos nos quedamos para conocer al pequeño Kellan.

- ¿Ha sido un niño? – pregunté entusiasmado.

- Un precioso niño, sí.

- ¿Qué tal están?

- Bien. Rose estaba cansada pero bien, y Emmett muy emocionado.

- Me alegra oír eso.

Llegamos a la habitación de Kristen, la cogí de la cuna y me giré para ver como Bella comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta y subía su camiseta.

- Vete a dormir yo me encargo – dijo.

- No. Quiero quedarme aquí con ambas. Te he echado mucho de menos hoy.

Se sentó en la hamaca y estiró los brazos para que le entregara a Kristen. Después de hacerlo me puse de rodillas a su lado y miré como mi pequeña se alimentaba.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, pensaba que este día no se acababa nunca – suspiró.

- Aun no ha acabado – le dije mirándola de manera sugerente y guiñándole un ojo.

Esa noche le demostré lo mucho de menos que la había echado y lo mucho que la amaba.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer. Bienvenidas a las nuevas.

¡Un abrazo!

P.D. Siento el retraso.


	60. Capítulo 60

Capítulo 60

**Bella POV**

Salimos todos del hospital cuando el sol caía por el horizonte. Habíamos ido toda la familia a ver al pequeño Kellan. A las enfermeras no les hizo mucha gracia la escena y nos fulminaban con la mirada cada vez que algún Cullen no miraba. Después de todo Carlisle era el que dirigía el lugar y Edward era uno de los mejores pediatras que había allí.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar juntos? – preguntó Esme felizmente mientras agarraba la mano de Lilly. La pequeña se iba a quedar con sus abuelos mientras su madre estuviese ingresada.

- Estamos cansados, mamá – contestó Edward.

- Pero mañana no tenéis que trabajar y los niños no tienen que ir al colegio. – Ver a Esme poner pucheritos resultaba muy gracioso.

- ¿Habéis avisado a Alice? – interrumpió Carlisle la pequeña discusión que habían empezado a montar Esme y Edward sobre si ir a cenar o no.

Alice… ella se encontraba en Forks. Miré de reojo a Jasper; su semblante había cambiado de la pura felicidad por conocer a su nuevo sobrino a acongojado por recordar al que podría haber afirmado como la mujer de su vida.

- Sí – respondió Edward. – La llamé ayer para decirle que había vuelto a ser tía.

- ¿Y no va a venir? – inquirió Esme.

- No. – Negó Edward con la cabeza.

- En ese caso, cuando vayamos nosotros a Forks en un par de semanas le llevaremos una foto del bebé – dijo su madre entristecida.

- Eso sería genial, cariño – dijo Carlisle rodeando los hombros de Esme y besando su cabello. – Ahora vamos a casa, todos estamos cansados.

Tras despedirnos de los padres de Edward y de Lilly, caminamos hasta mi coche. Jasper había aparcado al lado del mío. Aproveché el momento en que Edward colocaba a Kristen en la sillita del coche mientras mis pequeños se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos para hablar con Jazz.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Nervioso.

- ¿Ya tienes todo preparado para ir al pueblo?

- Sí. Está todo en el maletero y si salgo ahora llegaré antes de las doce.

- ¿Vas a conducir de noche hasta allí? – inquirí preocupada.

- Sí. Contra antes llegue antes podré acabar con esto.

- Jazz ten cuidado por favor. Es tarde, está oscuro y estás cansado. No quiero perderte en la carretera por querer ir a arreglar las cosas por una mujer. Sabes que…

- Es ella, Bells – susurró. – Estoy perdido.

Me quedé mirándolo durante unos segundos antes de rodear su cintura con mis brazos y pegarme a su cuerpo. Sus brazos no tardaron en rodearme por los hombros y me acercó un poco más a él.

- Tan sólo ten cuidado, por favor. Sé que si todo no sale bien solo querrás desaparecer pero no lo hagas. Aun te necesito – le confesé. Podía parecer egoísta pero él era uno de los pilares más importantes de mi vida y no quería perderlo por nada del mundo.

- No lo haré, te lo prometo. – Besó el tope de mi cabeza y me apartó suavemente de su abrazo. – Ve con Edward, te está esperando – sonrió débilmente.

- Avísame cuando llegues y si necesitas algo sólo tienes que llamarme.

- Lo sé.

- Adiós, Jazz.

- Adiós, Bells.

**Jasper POV**

Tras conducir tres horas seguidas hasta Forks, me detuve en mitad del pueblo sopesando que hacer. Mis nervios estaban pasándome factura; mis manos temblaban mientras trataba de agarrar el volante para evitar que lo hiciesen. El pie que estaba sobre el pedal del acelerador no estaba mejor y el del embrague corría la misma suerte. Si seguía temblando así no me iba a quedar más remedio que ir a casa de Charlie en vez de a las afueras del pueblo para ir hasta donde estaba Alice.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Necesitaba relajarme, tenía que tranquilizarme para poder hacer las cosas bien. No recordaba nada del plan que había ideado Bella para reconquistar a Alice. Absolutamente nada.

Me froté el rostro con la mano y abrí los ojos. Sólo tenía una cosa clara; quería estar con Alice. Arranqué el coche y sin meditarlo mucho conduje hasta la gran casa que había comprado Edward. No había luz en ninguna planta, ni siquiera la luz del porche estaba encendida. Miré con el ceño fruncido de nuevo la fachada de la casa. Quizás Alice aun se encontraba con Charlie en el pueblo.

Después de unos segundos de debatir conmigo mismo sobre qué hacer, decidí salir del coche y pasar la noche en esa casa antes de ir a buscar a Alice. Cogí la única maleta que había llevado y caminé hasta la puerta principal. Saqué el juego de llaves que me había dejado Bella y la metí en la cerradura. Abrí la puerta y antes de que pudiese entrar algo golpeó fuertemente mi estomago; solté la maleta. Me doblé hacía delante a causa del dolor y algo volvió a golpearme, esta vez en la cara. Caí redondo hacia atrás golpeando fuertemente mi espalda contra el suelo.

- ¡Joder! – exclamé llevando mis manos a la cara para sujetarme la nariz. Miré mis manos y las vi llenas de sangre. – ¡Joder… joder… joder! – grité intentando ponerme de pie.

Mi cara dolía tanto como mi estomago.

- ¿Jasper? – preguntó Alice horrorizada.

- Al menos lo que queda de él – musité dolido.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Se acuclilló a mi lado y me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. – Eres tú.

Rodé los ojos y me contuve de bufar, el estomago me dolía horrores y de la nariz aun me chorreaba sangre; esperaba que no me la hubiese roto.

- ¡No puedes venir hasta aquí y… y… joder, Jasper no puedes presentarte aquí sin avisar! – gritó. – Me has dado un susto de muerte – bufó molesta.

- Si tratas así a todos tus invitados, normal que nadie quiera visitarte – murmuré enojado e intenté ponerme en pie.

- ¡Que te jodan, Jasper!

- Ya me has rematado tú – escupí e hice otra vez el intento de ponerme en pie. - ¿Con qué coño me has dado?

- Con… con… un bate de baseball de madera.

- ¡Estás loca! – chillé y maldije entre dientes al sentir un dolor punzante la nariz.

- Lo siento, me lo dio Charlie para… para… déjame ayudarte. – Agarró mi mano y pasó el brazo por su cabeza para apoyar mi brazo en sus hombros.

- Prométeme que no me vas a golpear – le pedí mientras comenzaba a ponerme en pie con su ayuda.

- Te lo prometo… de momento – susurró la última parte.

Me ayudó hasta llegar al salón, me dejó sentado sobre el sofá y se fue a encender la luz.

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo.

Apoyé los codos sobre las rodillas y presioné la nariz para que no goteara demasiado; lo único que me faltaba para rematar la noche es que me cargara el sofá de Bella. Cerré los ojos y acaricié mi abdomen; me iba a salir un buen cardenal. Traté de examinar mi nariz para corroborar que no estuviese rota, pero el dolor me lo impidió.

- Joder – gruñí.

_Eso no podía estar pasándome a mí,_ pensé.

- Déjame echarte un vistazo – murmuró Alice. – He traído el botiquín del baño, déjame curarte.

- Ya lo hago yo – dije abriendo los ojos. – Tú eres capaz de hacerme incluso más daño.

- No vayas por ese camino Jasper – dijo entre dientes.

- No sé a qué te refieres. – Me encogí de hombros.

Cogí el botiquín que había sobre la mesa y lo abrí; saqué un par de gasas y las metí en mis fosas nasales a la espera de que así dejara de sangrar. Maldije entre dientes cada vez que presionaba la gasa más adentro.

- Eres un animal. – En cuanto esas palabras abandonaron su boca la fulminé con la mirada. - ¡No me mires así! – Cogió una gasa y se acercó a mí.

- ¡Yo no voy por ahí dando batazos a la gente! – alcé un poco la voz. – Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí – gruñí.

Había conducido hasta allí para tratar de recuperarla, pero en ese momento estaba pensando que lo mejor habría sido ir a casa de Charlie; al menos él me habría recibido con un abrazo. Sopesé la idea de irme de esa casa e ir a la de Charlie, pero la sola idea de dejarla ahí sola me dolió; además había ido hasta allí para recuperarla.

- Déjame al menos limpiarte la sangre.

- Ya me ducharé en cuanto deje de sangrar. – Apreté el puente de la nariz con el dedo pulgar y el índice.

Esa mujer no iba a tocarme de nuevo. Aun no había visto el bate con el que me había golpeado pero estaba seguro de que estaría lleno de sangre.

- Vamos, Jasper; no voy a hacerte daño.

- Más daño, querrás decir – corregí.

No parecía que me hubiese roto la nariz pero el dolor y las marcas no iban a desaparecer en días.

- No más daño del que tú me has hecho a mí – escupió, apartando la mano de mi nariz de un manotazo.

- ¿Qué haces? – grité. – ¡Eso duele, joder! – bramé intentando volver a taponar la nariz pero su mano me lo impidió.

- Deja que te eche un vistazo para asegurarme de que no esté rota. Aunque te lo merecías – susurró.

- ¿Qué me lo merecía? – inquirí incrédulo. – ¡Eres una bruja loca! – chillé.

- ¡Y tú un cabrón sin corazón! – alzó la voz apretando el puente de mi nariz con sus pequeños dedos y cambiando la gasa de las fosas nasales por unas limpias. – Mi hermano nos va a matar como le manchemos los sofás, así qué siéntate en el suelo.

- No acato órdenes de personas dementes.

- No cruces la línea, Jazz. No querrás que vaya a por el bate y acabe rematándote.

- ¿Más? – rugí. - ¿Te parece poco lo que has hecho a lo largo del tiempo que te conozco? – bufé molesto.

- ¿Lo que te he hecho yo? – Apretó más mi tabique nasal. – ¡No has hecho más que joderme la vida! – bramó.

- ¡Yo no soy el maldito loco que te ha quemado la casa! – grité apartándola bruscamente y poniéndome de pie.

- No – susurró dolida. – Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Jasper. – Se levantó del sofá y salió corriendo del salón.

- Alice – la llamé pero me ignoró.

Debatí entre salir tras ella o darle su espacio, yo también lo necesitaba. Miré las gasas en el suelo y como caía sangre de mi nariz gota a gota. No sabía muy bien quién esperaba Alice que apareciese allí, pero para atacar con un bate de baseball debía de estar muy acojonada.

Suspiré y tras pasar la mano por mi cabello, salí tras ella. Subí las escaleras y me detuve en el largo pasillo de la primera planta; la casa era enorme, me iba a costar horrores encontrarla. Caminé lentamente abriendo las puertas según pasaba; me quedé con la mano en el pomo de una de ellas cuando escuché un llanto salir desde el interior.

- Alice – llamé girando el pomo. Cerrado. – Abre la puerta, por favor.

- ¡Vete, no quiero verte! – gritó desde el otro lado.

- Por favor – supliqué, apoyando la frente contra la fría madera. – Por favor – repetí.

Estuve unos segundos a la espera, taponando la nariz con el pañuelo de seda que tenía guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Tenía que hacer algo para que me dejara entrar y hablar con ella, no podía irme de allí sin aclarar las cosas. Suspiré lentamente y aparté la frente de la puerta; iba a tener que acampar allí hasta que la abriese. Me acerqué a la pared que estaba a mi espalda y me deslicé lentamente por ella hasta sentarme en el suelo.

_Bella me iba a matar como dejase el rastro de sangre que estaba dejando por todo el suelo sin limpiarlo bien._

Cerré los ojos y apreté unos minutos más el tabiqué; o paraba la hemorragia o acabaría desangrándome.

Tras unos minutos de auténtica agonía conseguí detener la hemorragia y que la puerta se abriese mostrándome a una Alice llorosa, con la cara igual de roja que los ojos y nerviosa.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – musitó con la voz ronca.

- Esperar a que salgas de la habitación. – Me puse en pie con dificultad por culpa del golpe en el abdomen y apoyé la espalda en la pared. - ¿Podemos hablar?

- No quiero hablar. ¿Has conseguido detener la hemorragia? – preguntó sin darme tiempo a replica.

- Sí. – Alcé la mano y le mostré el pañuelo.

- Es tarde, deberías de darte esa ducha y meterte en la cama.

- ¿Vas a seguir diciéndome que hacer? – pregunté molesto.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos unos segundos hasta que tras un pequeño suspiró por parte de ambos apartamos la mirada y nos quedamos en silencio sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. Iba a tener que actuar rápido, no quería perder la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella ahora que había salido de su refugio.

Me aparté de la pared y caminé el par de pasos que me separaban de ella. Alcé la mano para acariciar su mejilla antes de agarrar su mentón y obligarla a que me mirara.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dije con voz dulce.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente antes de coger la mano que tenía en su mentón y empujarme por el pasillo hasta uno de los baños de la planta. Me obligó a sentarme en la taza del baño – su rostro estaba a la misma altura que el mío – y tras coger una toalla y humedecerla la pasó por mi cara lenta y suavemente.

- Dios – susurró. – Lo siento mucho. Se te va a quedar una buena marca durante unos días y…

- Shh… no pasa nada – le interrumpí.

- Pero…

- No – volví a cortarla. – Olvida eso.

- No puedo, podría haberte… yo… no… podría… - tartamudeó.

- No pasa nada, Alice – le aseguré.

Había ido para recuperarla no para alejarme más. Eso solo había sido un pequeño… contratiempo.

Agarré la mano con la que me estaba limpiando la cara y la llevé a mis labios para besarla. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y me miró confundida y temblorosa.

- Jazz – musitó.

- Creo que ambos hemos cometido errores, muchos, pero este no es el más importante. – Le señalé mi rostro con el dedo índice. – Tenemos que hablar de…

- No quiero hablar de lo que hemos vivido.

- Lo creo necesario, Alice. Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, no puedo seguir viviendo así, no puedo seguir alejado de ti. – Alcé la mano y acaricié su mejilla. – Te necesito – susurré acercándome a su rostro. – No sabes cuánto te necesito. – Me aferré a su nuca y pegué mis labios a los suyos.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi camiseta y su lengua se enredó con la mía. Me aferré a su cintura y la pegué más a mí. Alice gimió en mi boca y sus manos comenzaron a ascender por mi pecho hasta que se detuvieron en mi nuca; enganchó sus dedos en mi cabello y tiró de él. Fue mi turno de gemir en su boca. Me puse de pie y la empujé hasta que su espalda baja chocó contra el lavabo.

Abandoné su boca para poder respirar e hice un camino de besos por todo su cuello.

- Jazz – jadeó cuando mordí levemente su cuello. – Para, tienes que parar.

- No quiero.

_¡Estaba loca si pensaba que me iba a detener! _Llevaba deseando eso desde…

- Para. – Sus manos se posaron de nuevo en mi pecho y me empujó para separarme de ella.

Gruñí frustrado y molesto y pasé la mano lentamente por mi cara. Sentía la cara hinchada y la nariz me ardía. Me quedé en medio del baño sin saber qué hacer. Sus ojos no se apartaban de mí y comenzaba a ponerme más ansioso. O paraba de mirarme o la atacaría hasta satisfacernos y eso me iba a llevar mucho tiempo.

Sus manos volvieron a posarse en mi pecho y comenzó a descender hacía mis abdominales. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando sus dedos pasaron por donde me golpeó.

- Déjame ver eso – musitó agarrando el borde de mi camiseta.

Le ayudé a deshacerme de ella. Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. Tras un suspiró por su parte bajó la vista hacia mi vientre.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – gimió tocando con la punta de sus dedos mi piel magullada. Bajé la vista y miré. - ¿Te duele mucho?

- Sí – gemí deteniendo su mano para que dejara de tocarme. – Mucho.

Alzó la cara para mirarme, una mueca de dolor se instaló en sus labios y un par de lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos. Alcé las manos, las puse sobre sus mejillas y borré el río de lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse hacia abajo.

- Lo siento – musitó cerrando los ojos.

- Shh… - Acaricié sus labios con el pulgar derecho. – No te preocupes por eso.

- No puedo evitarlo. – Abrió los ojos. - ¡Podría haberte matado!

Sí, tenía razón, podría haberlo hecho, pero afortunadamente no había ocurrido.

- La única forma en la que podrías acabar conmigo es rechazándome otra vez. No dejándome entrar de nuevo en tu vida. No dejándome estar a tu lado. No… - me silenció posando sus labios sobre los míos.

Deslicé las manos hasta su nuca y la pegué más a mí. Sus manos agarraron mi cintura y me separó un poco de ella. Aprovechó la distancia de nuestros cuerpos para colar sus manos y desabrochar los botones de mi vaquero. Me volví completamente loco cuando tiró de ellos hacia abajo.

La agarré de los glúteos y la alcé para que enroscara las piernas en mi cintura. Me deshice de las deportivas y los pantalones en el baño y caminé con ella enganchada en mi cadera hasta su habitación. Me separé de su boca para poder respirar y aproveché el momento para dejarla sobre la cama.

Le arrancaría la ropa.

El dolor había pasado a un segundo plano.

Rasgué su camiseta y tiré hacia abajo de los shorts que no me había fijado que llevaba. Cuando estuvo en ropa interior enloquecí incluso más; su sostén y sus braguitas corrieron la misma suerte que la camiseta, las hice a un lado. Ya le compraría más ropa cuando consiguiera que acabáramos saciados el uno del otro.

Me quité los calcetines y el bóxer y me lancé a por ella. Besé bruscamente sus labios y la presioné contra el colchón. Mi erección resultaba dolorosa, o conseguía algo de alivio o mis huevos reventarían. Alice abrió las piernas y me rodeó con ellas; tan sólo tenía que apretar un poco mis caderas y entraría en ella.

Me apoyé en el codo y cogí mi erección. Froté con la punta su sexo esparciendo su humedad por todos los rincones. Besé sus labios lentamente mientras comenzaba a introducirme en ella.

Ambos jadeamos cuando la penetré hasta el fondo.

- No sabes cuánto de menos te he echado – le aseguré. – Contigo – penetración – soy – penetración – mejor – penetración y beso…

- Cállate – me interrumpió. – Yo también te he echado de menos, deja de hablar y acaba con esto. Luego tendremos tiempo de hacerlo.

No se lo discutí y empecé a penetrarla más rápidamente. Ataqué su boca otra vez de manera brusca; hacía mucho tiempo que no la tenía así y las ansias por complacerla eran demasiadas. Abandoné su boca y me dediqué a besar, lamer y mordisquear su cuello. Sus manos no hacían más que tirarme del cabello.

La sentí tensarse bajo mi cuerpo y segundos después su orgasmo estalló. Me incorporé en mis manos para ver su rostro contraído a causa del placer. Sonreí como un estúpido y aceleré las embestidas hasta que llego mi propio orgasmo.

…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Alice.

No nos habíamos movido de la cama en toda la noche. Habíamos hecho el amor tres veces y aun no habíamos hablado; lo único que hicimos fue acariciarnos, dormitar unos minutos, quizás una hora y después volvimos a la carga. Aquello no era lo que tenía en mente pero haberle acariciado, lamido, besado y penetrado había sido maravilloso.

Sus dedos acariciaban constantemente mi pecho. El abdomen se había puesto morado y me dolía más que antes. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro derecho y sus piernas enredadas con las mías.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – Acaricié con mi mano derecha su espalda y besé el tope de su cabeza.

- Bueno… yo… no sé… - Se incorporó en su mano y me miró. – Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

- Lo sé. – Alargué el brazo izquierdo y acaricié su mejilla con las puntas de las manos.

- Entonces deberíamos de hacerlo. – Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Empiezo yo?

- Claro. – Le sonreí.

Se sentó en la cama sobre sus piernas y me miró. Observé su cuerpo más tiempo del necesario; su desnudez no iba a dejar concentrarme. Acomodé un cojín en el respaldo y me senté apoyando la espalda sobre él. Alargué la mano y alcancé el borde de la sábana.

- Si quieres que hablemos, será mejor que te tapes. – Le pasé la sábana.

- Tú también deberías de hacerlo. – Miró hacia mi entrepierna y esta brincó cuando Alice se humedeció los labios.

Ambos nos tapamos y esperé a que comenzara a hablar. Tras unos largos segundos posó sus ojos en mí y comenzó.

- He estado pensando en todo. Estos días han sido largos y agotadores. Pensé que si venía a Forks y me quedaba una temporada todo me resultaría… menos doloroso. – Se detuvo para coger aire y después siguió. – Tengo miedo.

Su confesión me cogió con la guardia baja.

- ¿De qué? – inquirí.

- De todo – suspiró. – Para empezar, volver a Seattle. No quiero regresar y encontrarme sin nada. Félix se encargó de arrebatármelo todo. – Apreté la mandíbula al escuchar el nombre de su ex. El muy cabrón iba a pagar caro por haberle quemado la casa. – Llevo unos días mirando apartamentos en internet, aun no me decido por ninguno de los que he visto.

- Si necesitas ayuda yo puedo echarte una mano – me ofrecí.

- Gracias. – Sonrió ligeramente. – Aunque encuentre un apartamento, tengo miedo de volver y que… que… vuelva a ocurrir lo de… - Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo, la rodeé con mis brazos y la abracé fuertemente antes de soltar una bomba.

- Vente a vivir conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – susurró. – No puedo, no estamos en esa base.

- No me gusta el baseball, Alice. Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, no tenemos necesidad de conocernos, yo sabemos cómo somos y…

- Estuviste con María y conmigo a la vez – gruñó sin apartarse.

- Fui tu amante cuando estabas con él – gruñí ahora yo.

- No es lo mismo.

- Es exactamente lo mismo – bufé.

- Jazz – se apartó de mí pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más hablé.

- Olvidémonos de ellos. Ahora solo somos tú y yo, ellos solo forman parte de nuestro pasado. He vivido las mejores experiencias contigo, me has enseñado ver la vida de otra manera. Contigo me he sentido feliz, siempre que tenía en mis brazos, cuando dormíamos juntos. Todo. A pesar de haber empezado con mal pie supimos arreglarlo y acabamos viviendo, por lo menos por mi parte, los mejores meses de mi vida. Tú has sido mi todo y María tan solo fue un maldito error. No voy a cometer los mismos errores, Alice. Esta vez no te voy a dejar ir. – Cogí aire para llenar mis pulmones y seguir. – No puedo garantizarte que esto vaya a salir bien, no veo el futuro pero una cosa tengo muy clara; quiero estar contigo, día y noche, a todas horas.

- Jasper – susurró con sus mejillas inundadas en lágrimas. – Aun tenemos muchas cosas más de las que hablar.

- Lo sé – suspiré acariciando sus mejillas. – Tenemos mucho tiempo para ello. Ahora tan solo quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, quiero estar para ti en lo bueno y en lo malo.

- Parecen los votos de una boda. – Bromeó y sonrió débilmente. – Tengo miedo.

- No lo tengas. – Cogí sus manos. – Sabes cómo soy, me conoces bien. Las cosas pueden funcionar. Sé que puede parecer precipitado pero creo que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo jugando mal nuestras cartas.

- Te veo muy seguro de todo – observó.

- Porque lo estoy. – Sonreí ampliamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te quiero.

No era la primera vez que se lo decía y tampoco iba a ser la última.

- ¿Crees que eso es suficiente?

- No, pero es suficiente para que me des la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, de que vengas a mi casa a vivir y me dejes demostrarte cuanto puedo llegar a amarte.

- ¿Es que no lo haces ya? – Sus lágrimas desaparecieron y ahora se volvió burlona.

- Si vives conmigo te lo demostraré todos los días.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos a los ojos. Los suyos bailaban entre emocionados y temerosos. No podía culparla, haber sufrido lo mismo que ella no era fácil de olvidar, pero yo iba a ayudarla a hacerlo. Tenía la esperanza de que me dijese que sí.

No comprendí como lo hizo y tampoco le di muchas vueltas, pero cuando quise darme cuenta estaba sentada sobre mi regazo a horcajadas y besándome como si fuese su fuente de oxígeno. Cuando estuvo satisfecha apartó sus labios de los míos y me miró intensamente a los ojos.

- De acuerdo, probaremos a vivir juntos.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunté emocionado.

- Sí. – Asintió con la cabeza fervientemente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios.

- ¡Eso es genial!

Rodeé su cintura con el brazo derecho y me giré para que Alice quedara con la espalda sobre el colchón y yo encima de ella. El dolor del abdomen y la cara quedó otra vez en segundo plano. La besé apasionadamente y ambos nos entregamos a otra ronda de… amor.

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes de nada, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Y ahora lo complicado. He decidido dejar mi vida de FF en pausa unos… meses. Sí, unos meses. La decisión de hacerlo es porque he visto la probabilidad de ampliar mis horizontes en esto de escribir y ya he empezado con un – otro – libro. Quiero ponerme seria con ello por eso he decidido apartarme unos meses de esto para dedicarme a escribirlo y tratar de acabarlo. Para las que me sigáis en Facebook, iréis sabiendo de mí ahí y de cómo va la cosa, tal vez necesite vuestra ayuda ^^. La cosa es que me voy a presentar en un concurso y ya sabéis como funciona eso... Espero vuestra pequeña aportación, por favor. Aunque la mayoría de vosotras me odiaréis – no os lo tendré en cuenta – espero que las que me entendéis me apoyéis con esto. Para mí es muy importante. Bueno, y después de esta "magnifica" noticia, me despido para esconderme.

Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes, alertas, favoritos y por leerme.

Un abrazo.

P.D. ¡volveré lo prometo!


	61. Capítulo 61

Capítulo 61

**Bella POV**

El verano pasó rápido, cuando quise darme cuenta ya estábamos a mitad de septiembre y trabajando en el colegio. Tony y E.C. volvieron a su casa en cuanto Tanya regresó de Alaska; me dio mucha pena que se fueran. Edward también había empezado a trabajar. Nuestro tiempo juntos había disminuido considerablemente pero no podíamos evitarlo. A penas le veía, solo por las noches cuando llegaba de trabajar y unos minutos cuando venían del colegio. A las mañanas yo iba a trabajar mientras él se quedaba con Kristen, a la tarde era al revés y cuando ninguno de los dos podíamos quedarnos con ella, Esme se encargaba.

Iba de camino a clase cuando me topé con Dem en los pasillos.

—¡Hola! —saludó alegre, acercándose a mí.

—Buenos días, Dem —respondí de la misma manera.

—Bienvenida. —Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias. —Le sonreí.

—Sé que no es algo que una querría. —Le miré sin entender y comenzando a andar junto a él. —Me refiero a que seguramente preferirías estar en casa con Kristen.

Le miré y sonreí feliz al acordarme de mi pequeña.

—Sí, seguramente estaría mejor en casa que aquí —musité—. Pero el deber me llama —suspiré—, así que no me queda más remedio que venir a trabajar.

La campana sonó anunciando el comienzo de las clases.

—Me voy corriendo que ya no llego a clase —le dije, mirándolo y andando más rápido.

—Espera. —Agarró mi mano y detuvo nuestros pasos—. Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿comemos juntos?

¿Comer con él?

No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos y aunque la echaba mucho de menos, la ausencia de Rose me iba a venir de perlas para hablar con él.

—Vale. —Asentí con la cabeza—. Hasta luego, Dem.

—Hasta luego, Bella.

Comencé a correr por el pasillo, ya era difícil mantener el control del alumnado cuando llegaba antes a clase; lo único que faltaba para que se acabaran de subírseme a la espalda es que yo llegara más tarde que ellos.

En cuanto llegué al aula todos ya estaban revolucionados.

Caminé lentamente hasta el escritorio después de cerrar la puerta, dejé los libros sobre la mesa y me acomodé en la silla. Esperé unos minutos a que descargaran y se acomodaran en sus respectivos asientos. Pero como era de esperar, nadie lo hizo. No era la primera vez que me pasaba y desde luego no iba a ser la última.

Me levanté y cogí el libro más gordo que tenía a mano, lo alcé a la altura de mi rostro y lo dejé caer con fuerza sobre la mesa haciendo un estruendoso ruido. Todos dejaron de hablar y se centraron en mí.

—Sentaos —dije con la voz firme.

Por suerte me hicieron caso a la primera y pude trabajar tranquilamente. No tuve la misma fortuna en mi siguiente clase. Cuando llegó la hora de comer estaba completamente exhausta.

Como era costumbre llené la bandeja de comida y fui a ocupar el lugar en el que normalmente comía con Rose.

Después de acomodarme en la silla de plástico pasé la mirada por el resto del comedor. Mis hijos se agrupaban como yo recordaba: Liz con Tony y algunos de sus compañeros de clase y Seth no se separaba de E.C. ni de Lilly. Suspiré apartando los ojos de mis hijos y me centré en la comida. Se suponía que Demetri quería comer conmigo para hablar, pero no se le veía por ningún lado. No le di mucha importancia, ya lo haríamos en otro momento.

Estaba acabando de comer cuando el teléfono sonó en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo saqué y miré la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba. Normalmente nadie me llamaba en horas de trabajo. Descolgué al ver que era Edward.

—Hola, cariño —saludé.

—_Hola —_dijo al otro lado de la línea—. _Espero no interrumpir._

—No, no te preocupes, estoy acabando de comer. ¿Ocurre algo?

—_No, es sólo que… verás… _—titubeó.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí, comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

¿Habría pasado algo en casa?

—_Me ha llamado Tanya —_dijo con un suspiro. Mi frente se arrugó incluso más—. _Quiere hablar conmigo._

No era costumbre en mí ponerme celosa, pero cuando se trataba de Tanya…

—_He quedado con ella en el hospital antes de entrar a trabajar._

_¿De verdad me estaba llamando para eso?_

Agradecía el gesto y aunque Tanya no era de mi agrado después de lo último que ocurrió —quería llevarse a Tony y E.C. a Alaska—, era la madre de sus hijos. Tenía que tener cierta relación con ella, como yo la tenía con Jake. ¿Querría hablar con él por ese mismo asunto? ¿Realmente iba a separar a sus hijos de su padre? No conocía a Tanya y por lo poco que me contaba Rosalie de ella, no era para echar flores. Pero Alice, con la que en esos momentos tenía una relación cordial e incluso podría arriesgarme a decir que amistosa, se llevaba bien con ella.

Sacudí la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y me centré en Edward.

—De acuerdo —respondí—. No era necesario que me llamaras pasa eso, Edward.

—_Lo sé. También quería decirte que mi madre se quedará con Kris, yo me voy a ir ya, así que cuando vuelvas no estaré en casa._

Los pocos minutos que lo veía antes de la noche y él se iba a hablar con su ex mujer. Suspiré antes de contestarle.

—Vale.

—_A la noche nos vemos._ —Su voz sonó triste. Estaba segura de que él también quería verme antes de irse a trabajar—. _Hasta luego, amor._

—Hasta luego, Edward.

Mis dos últimas clases fueron un completo caos. Los alumnos no me hicieron a penas caso cuando entré en el aula hasta que con un par de gritos en los que me dejé la garganta cada cual fue a su lugar. Esperaba que se les quitase la costumbre de hacer eso o acabaría mal de la garganta.

Di gracias a todos los santos cuando el timbré sonó dando por finalizado el día. Otro menos para el fin de semana. Recogí mis cosas lentamente, cuando lo tuve todo salí del aula y me dirigí hacia la sala de profesores. Tras poner todo en orden salí de allí directa hacía mi coche con la esperanza de que mis hijos ya estuviesen allí. Quería llegar a casa y relajarme un rato antes de ponerme a hacer la cena.

Caminé deprisa por los pasillos hasta alcanzar la puerta de salida. Estaba llegando a mi coche cuando una escena hizo que me detuviera en seco. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mi boca se descolgó.

¿Realmente estaba viendo eso?

¿Qué coño…?

Obligué a mis piernas a andar, no podía quedarme allí mirando, tampoco quería llamar la atención, no de ellos. Miré hacia mi coche cuando di el primer paso, Liz y Seth se encontraban allí, hablando entre ellos. Caminé cada vez más rápido, solo quería llegar a casa y pensar en lo que mis ojos estaban viendo de reojo cuando pasé al lado de ellos.

Abrí el coche con el mando a distancia y les pedí a mis hijos que entraran. Me situé tras el volante y lo arranqué. No tardé ni dos minutos en ponerme en marcha y salir a la calle principal para escapar del colegio.

—¿Dónde estaban Tony y E.C.? —inquirí a mis hijos sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—En el gimnasio. Se quedan allí un rato antes de que vaya su madre a buscarlos, siempre llega tarde —respondió Liz.

¿Siempre? ¡Já! Esa vez debía de ser la excepción.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mi hija.

—Por nada —respondí.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Negué con la cabeza a su pregunta.

Ellos apenas estaban a unos metros de la escena y no lo habían visto. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué importaba si lo veían o no? ¿Qué me importaba a mí lo que mis ojos habían visto? Sacudí la cabeza y me centré en conducir hasta casa.

En cuanto crucé la puerta de mi habitación eché mano a mi móvil y marqué el número de Rose.

—_Hola, Bells —_saludó.

—Hola —dije distraída, aún con la imagen dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

—_¿Estás bien? _—inquirió preocupada.

—¿Puedes quedar? —le pregunté de vuelta.

No podía hablar con ella de ese tema por teléfono. Estaba completamente hecha un lío y…

—_Claro. Estoy comprando algunas cosas pero en cuanto acabe paso por allí._

—De acuerdo, aquí te espero.

**Edward POV**

Iba a matar a Tanya…

Me había hecho ir antes al hospital para nada. Había estado una hora esperándola en la cafetería, una maldita hora perdida. Lo único que había sacado en positivo era que había adelantado un par de informes que tenía pendientes. El resto del día había estado haciendo las rondas de los pacientes ingresados.

Y estaba acabando de revisar unos papeles cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron mi trabajo.

—Adelante —dije sin apartar la mirada de las hojas.

Escuché como la puerta se abría y unos tacones entraban en mi despacho. Alcé la mirada y miré a ver quien había entrado. Entrecerré los ojos, me eché hacia atrás en el sillón y dejé a un lado los papeles.

—Ya es hora —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

—Siento haberte hecho venir antes para nada.

—Podrías haber avisado —rebatí molesto.

—Lo sé, lo siento Edward. Tenía la intención de venir pero me han surgido unas cosas y…

—Me da igual, Tanya —suspiré cansado—. Dime lo que sea que me querías decir y vete, tengo que acabar para irme de aquí.

Dio un paso al frente y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había al otro lado del escritorio. Agarró su bolso como si necesitara algo a lo que aferrarse y me miró dubitativa. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Tan difícil le resultaba hablar conmigo? Nunca antes había dudado en decirme nada y en ese momento…

—Venía a decirte que… yo… —interrumpió mis pensamientos, apartando la mirada de mí y se centrándose en sus manos.

—¿Qué?

No tenía tiempo para que dudara. Me había hecho perder una hora. Había tenido que dejar a mi princesa porque ella me había casi suplicado que quedáramos para hablar y… ¿me venía tartamudeando? De eso nada. Tenía ganas de salir del hospital. Había tenido un día tranquilo y para una vez que podía salir a mi hora…

—Estoy con otro hombre —volvió a cortar mi ensimismamiento.

Descrucé los brazos y la miré fijamente a pesar de que ella seguía mirándose las manos. ¿Otro hombre? ¿Había venido a decirme que estaba con otro hombre?

—Sinceramente, Tanya —comencé, levantándome del sillón y recogiendo los papeles para revisarlos en casa—, me da exactamente igual.

Después de meter las hojas en el maletín lo cogí y también mi cazadora y me encaminé a la puerta con la intención de irme de allí. Tanya se levantó también y detuvo sus pasos cuando me alcanzó.

—Estoy con Demetri, el ex de tu… amante —soltó antes de huir casi corriendo por los pasillos del hospital.

…

Había estado tan centrado en lo que me había dicho que no recordaba ni cómo llegué a casa, ni siquiera me acordaba de cuando salí del hospital. Solo fui consciente de que estaba en casa cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en el sofá largo del salón con una taza de café cuando Bella apareció por allí. Bajaba con el pijama y la bata puesta, su rostro mostraba cansancio.

—¡Oh! Hola, no te he oído llegar —dijo, acercándose a mí.

—He llegado hace unos minutos. —Le tendí la mano para que se sentara a mi lado—. ¿Va todo bien? Pareces cansada.

—Sí —respondió aceptando mi mano—. Kris ha estado revuelta a la tarde y prácticamente se acaba de dormir.

Entendía perfectamente porque estaba cansada; era bastante tarde para que mi pequeña estuviera despierta y en ocasiones nos costaba dormirla.

—¿Está mala? —pregunté preocupado. Quizás se encontraba mal y por eso había tenido esa tarde .

—No. Solo ha tenido el día cruzado. —Sonrió—. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Qué quería Tanya?

_¿Tenía que contarle lo que me había dicho antes de huir despavorida?_

_¿Cómo se lo iba tomar?_

_¿Seguirá guardando sentimientos hacia él?_

_No puedes pensar eso, Edward _—me regañé mentalmente.

Me centré en responderle la verdad, después de todo era Bella, la mujer en la que confiaba. ¿No?

—Fue a soltarme una bomba antes de salir corriendo…

—¿Qué te dijo? —inquirió preocupada—. No será que se va a llevar a Tony y E.C. a Alaska, ¿no?

No se me había ocurrido ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad cuando me llamó para decirme que quería hablar conmigo. _¿Dónde estás, Edward?_ Baja de las nubes y céntrate.

—¿O fue para decirte que estaba con Demetri? —preguntó de nuevo sin darme tiempo a responder.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté sorprendido.

Bella se acomodó de forma que le quedara de frente y agarró mi mano; besó el dorso y luego se alzó un poco para besar castamente mis labios.

—Los he visto cuando he salido del colegio y no estaban precisamente ocultando su amor al mundo.

Dejé de mirarla durante unos instantes. Parecía asustada y no me gustaba nada. Una sensación de miedo recorrió mi cuerpo hasta instalarse en mi corazón y mis nervios comenzaron a aflorar. ¿Y si estaba asustada porque aún sentía algo por… ese? ¿Se trataba de eso? Aparté mi mano de la suya y me levanté del sofá, no podía enfrentarme a eso sentado. Necesitaba estar de pie para que en caso de que ella me confirmara que todavía sentía algo por él, pudiera huir más rápidamente.

_Si haces eso vas a seguir cometiendo los mismos errores que con Tanya, en vez de enfrentarte a ello, huyes —_me dijo mi subconsciente.

Me volví para enfrentarla y solté:

—¿Aún sientes algo por él?

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la boca se le descolgó. Su frente se fue arrugando poco a poco y su cuerpo se tensó. Vi sus ojos brillar de furia.

—¿Es necesario que me preguntes eso? —Su tono de voz sonó afilado.

No le contesté porque no estaba seguro de que responderle. Estaba seguro que dijera lo que dijese la iba a cagar. Me mantuve en mi lugar y me crucé de brazos a la espera de que ella prosiguiera.

—¿No piensas contestarme? —Se levantó del sofá lentamente—. Edward no te lo voy a volver a preguntar —dijo furiosa.

—Tú no has contestado la mía —refuté.

Se acercó a mí sin apartar la mirada de mi rostro y tras fulminarme con la mirada me apuntó con el dedo.

—A estas alturas me parece ridículo que me preguntes eso. ¡Joder, Edward! Hemos tenido una hija juntos y ¿todavía tienes la poca vergüenza de preguntarme si siento algo por el hombre al que le puse los cuernos contigo? ¿A ese mismo que abandoné por ti? ¡Por un hombre casado! —gritó, golpeándome el pecho con la mano—. ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensarlo? —inquirió dolida antes de girarse para salir del salón.

La había vuelto a joder, muy típico en mí.

Suspiré derrotado y la seguí hasta agarrarla de la mano y detenerla.

—Espera —dije, poniéndome frente a ella—. Lo siento, es solo que… yo… te he visto asustada y…

—¿Y qué, Edward? —preguntó molesta y antes de que pudiera responderle siguió—. Estoy muy cansada como para ponerme a discutir por esto que es completamente ridículo. Me duele que pienses eso y encima pensaba que estabas así —me señaló con el dedo—, porque Tanya te ha dicho eso y… —su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

¿Ella también estaba asustada por el mismo motivo que yo?

—¿Cómo estoy? —inquirí confundido.

—Decaído.

—¿Decaído?

—Sí, estabas… como triste.

—No estoy triste, amor. Y mucho menos por una noticia así. Solo pensaba que tú estabas asustada porque aún sentías algo por él y esto te dolía.

—Lo que realmente me duele es que te fastidie a ti que tu ex esté con otro. —Definitivamente éramos un par de gilipollas—. Creo que te he demostrado más de una vez que te quiero, Edward.

—Lo sé amor, lo sé. —Agarré su cadera y la pegué a mí—. Lo siento, soy un estúpido.

—Lo eres, sí —suspiró rodeándome con sus brazos y apoyando su frente en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos, disfrutando de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y demostrándole con cada beso que le di lo mucho que la quería a pesar de haber sido un completo gilipollas minutos antes. Después de todo nuestra relación siempre había sido complicada y aunque lo negáramos, siempre existiría ese temor a poder perdernos el uno al otro. Pero yo iba a luchar porque eso que teníamos funcionara costara lo que costase y para ello iba a empezar a confiar incluso más en ella e iba a echar a un lado esos pensamientos dubitativos que había tenido respecto a sus sentimientos por mí.

* * *

¡Hola! Puff... hace tanto que no me paso por aquí que casi no recordaba ni de como iba jejeje.

Os dejo un capítulo más de este fic. No sé cuando voy a volver a actualizar. Todo dependerá de si sigo inspirada y tengo tiempo para escribirlo. Mis proyectos siguen en marcha y aunque pensaba que los iba a tener hace tiempo, al menos uno de ellos, las cosas no han salido como esperaba. Pero no bajo los brazos y sigo con ello adelante. Espero que disfruteis del capi, a mi personalmente no me convence del todo. La idea de este capi me ha rondado por la cabeza durante muuuucho tiempo pero me ha salido esto y... bueno, disfrutadlo!

Otra cosa, no voy a actualizar el fic de "El guardaespaldas", aunque tengo capitulos preparados para subir voy a esperar a ver si acabo con este fic que no le kedan muchos capis y como no depende solo de mí prefiero dejarlo en pausa. Si os sirve de consuelo, cuando comience a subirlo seguramente lo tenga acabado y habrá actualizaciones más seguidas.

Y sin mucho más que decir, gracias por esperarme, por seguir ahí para leer, comentar y añadirme a favoritos o alertas. ¡Os lo tengo muuuuy agradecido!

¡Un saludo!


End file.
